Fushigi Yuugi A Continued Continuation
by Chiharu Kamoshiro
Summary: This is a continuation off the Eikoden. It's a bit of everything, and it gets better as it goes. What twists develop? Old enemies? New romances? R&R! (Part 1 COMPLETE, Sequel up)
1. The Search for Mayo

**Fushigi Yuugi - A Continued Continuation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters.

This takes place after the Eikoden.

Chapter 1 : The Search for Mayo

A pair of green eyes shot open, their wake interrupting what had been a quiet meditation. A figure stood up from her position on the floor, glancing around the dim crystal shrine as though expecting to find something out of place.

She breathed in slowly. "Something's coming..." she whispered. The feeling of uncertainty still weighing on her mind, she grabbed a long, gold object off the floor beside her and quickly left the small building.

xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Go in... go in!" a brown-haired girl yelled at a basketball as it swirled dangerously around the rim of a red hoop. Finally, it tipped over and plunged through the net. "YEAH!" She cried, jumping into the air.

Keisuke blew his whistle from the corner of the gym. "All right, nice practice! Get to the lockers!" He ordered the class.

The members of the girls' basketball team eagerly picked up their equipment and put it back in place along the racks lined up against the walls, each filing into the double doors that marked the locker room. As the girls passed by, Keisuke motioned for the brunette to step aside.

"What is it coach?" She asked, standing beside him casually.

Keisuke's serious demeanor turned aside his student's smile. "Kawai, where is Mayo Sakaki today? Is she ill?"

Saori thought. "She didn't come to school today, so I suppose she is. I'll call her tonight, though." She turned back to the doors. "Good-bye, Coach!" She waved.

It had been one year since the incident involving Mayo's unexpected entrance into the Universe of the Four Gods. Mayo returned happily to her home, and after much thought, gave up on her long winded crush on Taka. She even managed to get along with Miaka... as best as she could, though the two didn't meet up very often. All in all, Mayo was now and again living the normal life of a third year high school student. Mayo probably was sick, she was pretty good about making it to school.

After a long walk from the school in the drizzling rain, Saori stepped into her home, shaking her head to release the water from her short hair. She slipped off her dark gray shoes and darted upstairs to her bedroom. Though tired from her hard practice in addition to running home in the wet weather, she hurriedly slipped off her uniform and changed into blue jeans and a pink tank top. She took out the four barrettes she always wore in her hair and ran a brush through the wet tangles. Then, she went downstairs for a snack to restore her lost energy. Halfway through her rice cake, she remembered her conversation with her coach.

"I should call Mayo." She thought, leaning over the counter. "If she's really sick, I should at least offer to bring her homework to her, for what classes we have together, anyway."

Setting down the half-eaten ball of rice, she ran back up the stairs. Plopping onto her bed near the window, she picked up a white phone from the nightstand and dialed her best friend's number. To her disappointment, the other end came up busy. Saori put the phone down, but as soon as she did, it rang, startling her. Cautiously she picked it up, hitting the "talk" button. "Moshi-moshi?" She asked.

"Saori? Is that you?"

Saori sat up. "Mrs. Sakaki? Yes, this is she."

"Oh good." The woman replied. "Is Mayo over there?"

Saori's eyes blinked with bewilderment. "Mayo? No, she's not here…" Why would Mayo mother be asking where her daughter was? "Isn't Mayo sick today?"

There was a pause. Mrs. Sakaki let out a worried sigh. "I haven't seen her since she went to bed last night. Did...did she go to school?"

An expression of worry came over Saori's face. "No, Ma'm. She didn't come to basketball practice either." Saori's eyebrows lowered in confusion.

Again, a silence followed.

"Well, thank you Saori-chan. If you do see her, give me a call, okay? Have a good day."

Saori heard a 'click' and put the phone back in its holster. She leaned back against her pillows, putting her arms behind her head. "Odd..." She said, thinking out loud, "where could Mayo have gone?" It really wasn't too unusual for her friend to go out without telling her mother, but sluffing school? Who knows what could be going on… maybe Mayo's parents had had another argument and Mayo just wanted out.

Saori forced herself to shrug it off and think of other things. Her big basketball game was next week, which was exciting... they were playing Jouan, after all. She'd practice for it, but it was so dreary outside... she dared not to.

Getting up and walking to her window, Saori pulled away the light blue curtain and stared at the small droplets racing down the glass. A car passed on their street, illuminating the slick asphalt. Saori yawned. It had been a long day. Despite the fact that she had English homework, Saori privileged herself to a nap.

> > > > > > >

"_It's so hot... why is it so hot?"_ Saori gave a sigh, wiping her forehead. _"Where am I?"_

"Saori-Chan!"

Saori turned around. "Hello?" She called back.

"Saori-chan! Saori-chan! Help!"

Saori perked up, trying to find the direction of the voice in the blackness that engulfed her. "Mayo? Mayo! Where are you!"

"Saori!"

> > > > > > > >

"Uh!" Saori grunted as she sat up in bed. It took a moment to realize where she was. She put a hand on her forehead. "What was that?" It was 8:32 already; Saori's nap had gone over-time. She rubbed her eyes and looked around again. "Mayo?" She called, quietly. She shook her head. "Mayo is probably home." She argued with herself. She glanced at the alarm clock again. 8:33. She needed to get her homework done still…

Saori glanced around her classroom for the fourth time. She couldn't concentrate on her studies. Where was Mayo? Saori had called over before she came to school that morning. Mrs. Sakaki still hadn't seen her daughter, and had filed a police report for a missing person. There was no sign of her anywhere. Saori had heard people talking before class started, word must have traveled fast. She felt like she could just cry. Where was her friend? Was she all right?

"Yes, Kaiko. That is correct." She heard the teacher say from the front of the room. Saori put her head in her hand and quietly tapped her pencil, staring into the depths her book. "It's like Mayo disappeared into another world altogether…"

She perked up, memories flooding into her mind of the odd scenario of when she had been called into the hospital, only to learn that her friend had gone into... a storybook! Could she have returned? No, that was ridiculous. Everything was solved, wasn't it?

"Kawai!" Came a stern female voice.

Saori straightened up. "Hai!" She spoke.

"Don't day dream in my class, Kawai." The curly-haired woman scolded.

"Gomen nasai, Miss Akusa." Saori apologized. The teacher eyed her suspiciously, and returned to her lesson.

"Coach?"

Keisuke Yuuki turned from watching the practice game and redirected his eyes to the young woman behind him. "Yes, what is it, Kawai?"

Saori looked serious, and a little frightened. "Sir, I need to speak with you, about the Universe of the Four... Gods." Saori said sternly, trying to remember the name of the red book.

Keisuke suddenly went serious too. He looked back at the girls shooting hoops, and saw that Taka was watching over everything. He gently put his hand on Saori's shoulder and pulled her towards the wall. "Kawai, what do you mean? Why are you worrying about that book?"

Saori stood straight. "It's Mayo. She's missing. She hasn't been home for two days, and she's still not at school. Her mother doesn't know where she is, I don't know where she is... I'm worried that maybe..."

"She went back?" Keisuke interrupted, heaving a sigh. "Saori, I'm sure Mayo will turn up." Keisuke said reassuringly. "Besides, the book disappeared, remember?"

"I know." Saori stated in a stubborn tone. "But I still..."

"That's enough," said Keisuke, dropping the subject he was a bit sensitive about. "Return to the game." Keisuke stepped aside, and Saori reluctantly went with the other girls to play basketball.

Saori was a reasonable girl, but her gut feeling was aching her. After some deep though, she knew Mayo was in that book... how she got there, she didn't know. But several things had confused her when it came to that hospital room... so she skipped trying to analyze and explain her reasoning and sat down in her desk chair at home to figure out a way to get Mayo back.

_"Saori-chan!"-_

Those words were Mayo's. She had been talking to Saori. But how? Saori pounded her fist on the table in frustration. "How in the world can I get into that... that place?" Saori asked herself. "How did Mayo get in? No, that's no good." She interrogated herself. "Wait, how did I talk to her..." Saori remembered the Japanese characters appearing on the glass window in the hospital... Mayo's lipstick. Saori snapped her fingers. "The makeup! Saori left her bag there when she returned with Miaka... so maybe it's still there!"

Stupid yes,. But she couldn't come up with anything better.

Saori sprang up from her chair and darted to her closet to look for the blue tube of lipstick that she never wore anymore. She kept a shoe box in there of her old makeup, too stingy to throw any of it away. She ruffled through several similiar boxes, looking for the item. Finally she found the right one, threw some half-used blush palettes and mascara bottles on the floor, pulling out one of the two tubes of lipstick that she and Mayo had bought at the mall the year before.

"If Mayo was wearing her uniform when she went in, then it should be easier… I think." Saori commented. She felt silly, but looked hard at the nearly empty lipstick tube and clutched it in her fist. "Please, let me talk to Mayo! Let me see her!"

Nothing happened. Saori squeezed the lipstick harder with the one hand, and clutched the front of her uniform with the other. She pictured Mayo in her head, remembering the state she had been in when she had come out of the book the first time. Keisuke didn't believe her, but she had to find out…

"I know I don't have the book... but... TAKE ME TO MAYO!" she screamed, forgetting that someone else in the house could hear her. "Please, TAKE ME INTO THAT BOOK!"

Red light shined from under Saori's fists, the rays spinning around like a pinwheel. The light brightened and grew until it filled the entire room, then left as though it had never been there, the room unscathed.

The red light of Suzaku had once again appeared in the real world, and this time, it left with Saori.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, an old, dirty book quietly slid off the shelf of Tokyo's National Library, falling open to page one on the floor.


	2. A Book Reopened

You'll notice that the writing in these chapters isn't too great, but it gets better. I have 51 chapters written so far, and I PROMISE, eventually the writing will get MUCH better!  
  
(You know the disclaimer, Chiharu-no-owns)  
  
Chapter 2 : A Book Re-opened  
  
Saori opened her eyes. She was in a pile of garbage and dirt, surrounded by white brick walls. The hot sun hit her face, and birds called above her. She moved into kneeling position, and looked down.  
  
Two identical tubes of red lipstick lay beneath her.  
  
Fear moved into Saori's mind. What had she done? Of course the lipstick wouldn't be WITH Mayo, and she didn't have any idea where she was... or where to start looking. Picking up both blue objects, Saori stood up and brushed herself off. Climbing over the smelly grime, she got to one of the walls. Standing on half-broken wood, she hoisted herself over the fence, landing with a thud on the ground.  
  
"Ow..." She whimpered, rubbing her leg. She looked around. One side of her led to several trees, most likely a forest. She could see down the other side of her a few stands and tents set up, it looked like an old- fashioned market place. She looked at her shoes. The ground was just packed dirt, no cement or pavement of any kind. She slowly started to walk towards the market place. There were no cars, no trains... not even any bicycles. Everyone was on foot, with the exception of a few horses. They all wore generally simple robes, the woman wearing longer ones. Everyone's hair seemed to be in buns and ponytails, if they had long hair.  
  
Saori felt like a red ball on a green carpet. She was sure she stuck out. Taking in a big breath, she mingled in with the crowd, searching for the familiar red head.  
  
'Mayo was tempted to LIVE here?' Saori thought, passing the people who gave her weird looks. She tugged on her skirt, as if trying to make it longer. In her attention to her thoughts, she was nearly knocked over by several men laughing at a particular stand. Saori gasped. regaining her balance. She just quickened her pace through the streets.  
  
"This is getting me no where..." She mumbled to herself. She saw a nice looking couple, and walked over to them. She tapped the woman on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but..."  
  
The woman turned around. "Oh hello, are you lost?"  
  
"No." Saori stated. It didn't matter even if she had said yes. She could be anywhere in this place and be lost. "I was wondering, have you seen a girl with short red-orange hair, about this high?" Saori placed her hand about an inch above her head.  
  
The woman smiled, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't."  
  
A look of disappointment fell onto Saori's face. "All right, thank you." She made a quick bow and sprinted away, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
After much walking, the markets began to turn into homes. Saori was now in a more residential area. Maybe Mayo had come this way and was staying with a nice family. Saori walked through the smaller roads, little kids darting around everywhere. She couldn't help but laugh at their silliness. Her eyes scanned the people. No one even looked close to Mayo. Saori's shoulders slumped. She wiped her forehead. It was pretty warm here, in.... whatever the place was the Mayo was in. Saori was pretty sure it started with a 'K,' something like Kiwan, or something. Saori smacked herself. How was she supposed to find Mayo, if she didn't even know where she was? That lipstick could have been sent out to an island somewhere! Tucking her hair behind her ears, she approached a young man.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" She asked, somewhat less politely than she had talked to the woman.  
  
The man looked at her strangely, and picked up two pails full of water.  
  
"Please, will you tell me where I am?" Saori repeated, somewhat irritated.  
  
The man looked back at her, sensing seriousness in her voice. "Uh... you're in the Konan empire, the city of..."  
  
"KONAN!" Saori shouted, nearly scaring the man to death. "That's what it was called!" She waved thanks to the man and ran off.  
  
"Weird girls these days..." He muttered.  
  
Well, at least now Saori knew she was in the right country. The sun was setting by the time she stopped running. She stopped, bending over to catch her breath. She looked around. She was on a long road between cities.  
  
"Nice going." She commented to herself. She kicked a rock with her shoe and started walking. No one was around, so Saori decided to try a new way of finding Mayo.  
  
"MAYO!" Saori shouted. "MAYO! Where are you?! MAYO!" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Mayo?! MAYO SAKAKI!!!"  
  
It was useless. Saori remembered that Mayo had been at the Konan palace... but there were two problems with that. One, she didn't know where the palace was, or how far it was. She could be headed in the opposite direction for all she knew. Two, even if she found it, it would probably be guarded, and she wouldn't be able to get in.  
  
Legs finally aching beyond recognition, Saori slumped down to the road, pulling herself next to the large rock wall bordering it. She curled her legs to her chest.  
  
"Great, this is great." She complained. "I still haven't found Mayo, I'm lost, hungry, tired... and in the middle of a dang... dirt road!" Saori put her head on her knees. "What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
*******************  
  
"No, Mr. Kawai, Saori wasn't in practice today." Keisuke said into the phone. You haven't seen her since last night? She not there now? Does she have a cell phone? Ah... I see..."  
  
Tetsuya, was helping himself to Keisuke's refrigerator, turned around, curious. "Who's that?" He asked. Keisuke motioned for him to be silent. "Yes, I did hear. Have they found her yet?"  
  
The was a pause.  
  
"Mmhm." Keisuke said. "I will look into it. Thank you." Keisuke hung up the phone.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yui asked. She sat across from Keisuke on a chair.  
  
"That was Mr. Kawai, Saori's father." Keisuke said, looking worried. "He said Saori is missing. She came home after school yesterday, but he hasn't seen her since. When he went looking for her, her closet was a mess."  
  
Yui looked worried. "Did you call Taka? Maybe he knows."  
  
"Mr. Kawai already did." Keisuke said quietly. "He doesn't know either.  
  
Strange, Mayo has been gone for the past couple of days as well." The was a silence.  
  
'I'm worried that Mayo might have gone back...'  
  
Keisuke stood up. He grabbed his car keys from the dresser next to him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tetsuya asked, pushing his sunglasses up.  
  
"Today, in practice..." Keisuke hesitated. "Saori... Saori told me she though Mayo had gone back into the book. Maybe she went in looking for her..."  
  
Tetsuya ran from the kitchen and block Keisuke. "But the book disappeared, didn't it?" he countered.  
  
Keisuke looked down, and sighed. "It did when the first story ended, didn't it? Every time we lose it... it always returns to..."  
  
"The library." Tetsuya finished. Yui was now standing to his side.  
  
"Let's go." She suggested.  
  
******************  
  
Saori wrapped her arms around her tighter. Though it was hot during the day, Saori found herself to be quite chilly. She fought to hold back the tears. She was scared, cold... was she going to die? Saori rolled her eyes. "Stop thinking like that." She commanded. She looked around. Something came to her surprise.  
  
"What the...."  
  
It was a hat. Just... floating down the road.  
  
"G...Ghost?" She asked. She pressed herself harder against the mountain. A blue cape swirled around the hat, and a man stood there.  
  
"Gya!!!!" Saori screamed, standing up.  
  
The blue haired man looked at her strangely. "You shouldn't be out here, no da." He commented.  
  
Saori relaxed... slightly. "Who.... who are you?" She asked.  
  
The man recognized the outfit the girl was wearing, and stepped forward. "My name is Chichiri, no da. I sensed your life force earlier today. Are you all right?"  
  
Saori calmed herself. "Chichiri? The name sounds vaguely familiar..." She said. She brightened. "Ah! You one of those.... seven people guys! The magician dude, right?"  
  
Chichiri looked confused. "Do you know Miaka?" He asked.  
  
"Miaka Sukunami? Yes, I know her." Saori took in a deep breath. She was tired. "I was with her in the hospital when Mayo came..."  
  
"You are the girl's friend." Chichiri stated more than he asked.  
  
Saori nodded. She walked forward, but the image of Chichiri only got blurrier. "I.... I..." She stuttered. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.  
  
*******************  
  
"Is anyone looking?" Keisuke asked.  
  
Tetsuya peeked over the stairs. "Nah." He said, coming towards the door. Keisuke jiggled the handle, opening the room. He, Yui, and Tetsuya all walked in, closing the door behind them. The each went down different aisles, scanning the shelves. Yui turned into her second one, and gasped.  
  
"Yui? Yui, what is it?" Tetsuya called, running to where she was. Yui pointed.  
  
Sure enough, a tattered, old, Chinese book lay on the floor, wide open. Keisuke came from around the other side of the aisle, and picked it up. He turned a page, and then another. He cursed.  
  
"What now?" Tetsuya asked.  
  
"She's in there." Keisuke answered. "Saori's in the book." 


	3. An Enemy Not Forgotten

Chapter Three : An Enemy Not Forgotten  
  
Saori opened her eyes. The blurry ceiling came into clear view. She blinked a couple of times, and sat straight up.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself. young' in." Came the voice of a plump old woman. She carried a wet rag and tried to lay Saori back down.  
  
Saori's eyes dashed around the room. "Where is he?" She said panicked. "Where is he? Where is Chichiri?"  
  
"The man that brought you in is outside, if that's who you're looking for. Now, would you please lie down..."  
  
Saori flung the covers aside and ran around the woman, finding the door and swinging it open. Saori could see Chichiri's features better now in the sunlight, he was saddling a horse. Saori ran out to him.  
  
"Chichiri! What happened?" She asked.  
  
Chichiri looked at her. "I see you are feeling well, no da?" He asked. Then his voice fell quieter. "What are you doing here...?" He paused.  
  
"Saori Kawai." Saori finished for him. "I really am sorry for any trouble... I just... I just came for Mayo. Have you seen her?"  
  
Chichiri looked confused once again. "Your friend is missing?" He asked.  
  
Saori nodded, her face sad. "So, you haven't seen her?" She asked, her voice shaky.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He answered.  
  
Saori bit her lip, and stood straight. "I know she's here. She's been missing for three days. That's why I'm here... and I'm NOT going back until I find her."  
  
Chichiri didn't say anything.  
  
Saori took a more innocent tone. "Will... will you please help me find her? I'll be real quiet, promise. And I don't eat very much either..."  
  
"I will help you, no da." Chichiri said. "Do you know where to start looking?"  
  
Saori thought. "I think she may be at the palace..." She looked up, Chichiri was looking the other way. "Are you okay?"  
  
Chichiri was silent. 'I sense a bad aura....' he thought. He focused back to Saori. "We will visit the palace."  
  
Saori looked at the horse as Chichiri mounted it. "Uh... Can't you just do that magic pop-out-of-the-hat thingy?" she objected.  
  
Chichiri shook his head no. "Konan palace is too far, no da. We'll ride."  
  
Saori took Chichiri's hand, and got onto the horse, sitting in front of him. It was kind of awkward, but at least someone was helping her. With a shake of the reins, they were off.  
  
***********************  
  
"The girl left on horseback with the monk towards the palace." Keisuke read aloud to Yui and Tetsuya, who were sitting at a table in the library. "Ever grateful for his help, Saori entrusted her well-being to Chichiri, who brought her safely to the palace. Granted an audience with the emperor, Saori asked if Mayo was with them. Sadly, Saori heard the bad news again..."  
  
********************  
  
"She's not here?" Saori said, tearing up. "You haven't seen her at all? Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm very sorry, but I haven't." Hotohori replied. Hotohori now reigned over Konan once again. He had been restored to his adult form with all of his memories three years ago, and chose to remain that way. (Just some inside info for those who are confused.) Hotohori stood up, walking down the steps, which lead to his throne. "Chichiri, where was this girl when you found her?"  
  
"She was on the rode leading to Katana, your Highness. She knows Miaka..."  
  
"I was with her in the hospital when you were with Mayo." She interrupted.  
  
Hotohori looked at the girl, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I know this scene far too well. When Miaka was first here, she was looking for her friend Yui." "Did she find her?" Saori questioned.  
  
"Yes." Hotohori answered.  
  
*********************  
  
"The Emperor, Hotohori, reassured Saori. His words comforted Saori, as did his gentleness. He offered food to the girl and his old friend, who gladly accepted." Keisuke read on. "Little did they know, that an attack was being prepared for Konan's boundary cities to the East..."  
  
"Attack?!" Tetsuya said loudly, being hushed by several people reading. He leaned over closer to Keisuke. "We have to warn them..."  
  
"I don't think we can." Keisuke answered.  
  
Yui put her hand over the page. "Stop reading. Maybe we can prolong it. Let's find Miaka and Taka."  
  
********************  
  
"And she's missing?"  
  
Saori nodded to the young prince. "I'm looking for her..."  
  
Chichiri glanced over at the two talking, and turned back to Hotohori. "I'm worried, Highness. If Mayo is here, then why? Did she come on her own, or perhaps..."  
  
Hotohori sipped his tea. "I do wonder myself, Chichiri. It was no doubt the power of Suzaku that brought her here, but why? I don't know. Perhaps there is something about this Saori girl, or Mayo, that our god is trying to tell us."  
  
Chichiri removed his mask. "As far as where to go from here, I'm clueless. If there is something unusual about this, I would suggest staying low on any search parties, so we don't draw attention, or rumor that there are more priestesses."  
  
"We need to find some people who are around the country a lot, see if they've seen anything." Hotohori suggested.  
  
Chichiri looked back over at the high school student. "She says she's positive that Mayo is here."  
  
"Then we need to find her." Hotohori stated.  
  
Chichiri replaced his mask. "Perhaps Tasuki's guys, no da?"  
  
Hotohori nodded.  
  
"So, you ALWAYS where that hat?" Saori pointed.  
  
Boushin nodded slowly, thinking the girl strange.  
  
"Saori." Hotohori called, standing over her.  
  
Saori stood up. "Yes... er... Sire?"  
  
"Chichiri has offered to take you to the Mt. Reikaku bandits to see..." "Bandits?!" Saori exclaimed. "You mean robbers? Those guys?"  
  
"Hardly not." Chichiri intercepted. "Tasuki is their leader, I'm sure he can help us."  
  
"Tasuki? Isn't that the fire dude?" Saori asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded. He held out his hat. "My powers are fully restored, and it's not too far."  
  
Saori looked at the hat.  
  
"Jump in." Chichiri instructed.  
  
"What?" Saori said, eyeing him suspiciously. "It's a hat. Barely enough room for my head."  
  
Chichiri didn't move.  
  
Stepping forward, Saori poked the inside of the hat with her finger. She watched it vanish, and return as she pulled it back out. She shrugged, and jumped in.  
  
There was a swirl of white and red light, and Saori found herself and Chichiri on a mountain, covered sparsely with trees.  
  
Saori looked around, her finger in her mouth.  
  
"Let's go." Chichiri ordered.  
  
******************  
  
"Taka, is Miaka home? I need to speak with both of you." Keisuke said as the dark-haired man opened the door.  
  
"Sure Keisuke, what's wrong?" Taka asked.  
  
Yui and Tetsuya followed Keisuke. They sat on the couches, Taka closing the door and Miaka coming in from the kitchen with an apron on. She was nearly twenty. "Onisan, Yui-chan, what are you guys doing here?" Keisuke pulled the red book out of his duffle bag. Taka went wide-eyed. Miaka gasped.  
  
"Where'd you find it?" Taka asked.  
  
"It was back at the library." Keisuke replied, setting it down on a coffee table. "Remember Saori Kawai?"  
  
Miaka nodded. "Isn't she Mayo Sakaki's friend?"  
  
Keisuke put a hand on the book. "She's in there. Mayo disappeared. Somehow, Saori found a medium and went back through the story to look for her."  
  
Miaka out a hand over her mouth.  
  
Taka stared at the book. "Does that mean, the story is trying to start over?" Yui shook her head. "No, no one is a priestess of Suzaku, or anything like that. Saori has met up with Chichiri and Hotohori. We came here because..."  
  
"Konan is in danger." Keisuke finished. "The book said that an attack was going to happen on Konan's east boundary."  
  
"That's where Kutou is." Taka spoke up. "Why would they be attacking Konan after so long?"  
  
Keisuke shrugged. "I don't know, but I can't help but worry. Taka, this IS your homeland."  
  
Taka put his hands on his knees from where he sat on the arm of a chair. He looked up. "Read it."  
  
Keisuke picked the book back up, found his place, and began to read. "Chichiri and Saori walked up the mountain, looking for any sign of the bandits who dwelled there..."  
  
**************  
  
"Hey, whattareya doing here?!" a man shouted form the distance. He drew a knife and charged at Saori and the magician.  
  
Chichiri twirled his staff around, hitting the man in the stomach, causing him to drop his knife, which Saori scrambled to pick up, putting it behind her back.  
  
"We are here to see your boss, no da." Chichiri responded, allowing the bandit to stand up. The man squinted at the monk. "Are you that one guy?" He asked, stupidly. "I am Chichiri of the Suzaku seven. I need to speak with Tasuki no da."  
  
The dirty man smiled and nodded. He started walking up the mountain. "Well, Genrou is up this way, come on."  
  
Chichiri started up after the man.  
  
Saori looked at the knife. What was she supposed to do with it? Grunting, she held the blade away from her and ran up after Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri and Saori were brought to a building full of men. Saori stayed close to Chichiri, holding the knife hard.  
  
Walking through some halls, the man stopped in front of a door. He knocked. "Hey boss, some guy and a chick are here ta see you."  
  
The door opened. Koji looked out. He opened the door wider to allow entrance. "Alright, You, go back ter ya post." He ordered.  
  
Tasuki turned to face his guests from his position by the window. "Chichiri? How are ya?" He saw the unfamiliar girl. "Gee, Miaka, you sure look different."  
  
"I'm.... not... Miaka...." Saori said slowly.  
  
Tasuki laughed. "Of course your not! I'm not that dumb. I'm just kidding around." He looked at Chichiri. "What brings you here? who's the girl?"  
  
"This is Saori Kawai, Miaka's friend. Tasuki, she is here looking for Mayo Sakaki." Chichiri replied.  
  
Tasuki looked at the seventeen year old.  
  
"We need to know if you've seen anything strange around, so we might be able to find Mayo."  
  
Tasuki was about to answer, when two more bandits came bursting in, panting.  
  
"Boss! Someone's blowing down East! There's an army coming!"  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri in alarm.  
  
**************************  
  
"Following the men out, the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits soon learned that Konan was indeed being attacked, by a Kutou army." Keisuke read. He looked back up at Taka. Tetsuya took the book from Keisuke.  
  
"Calling the bandits together, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Saori all teleported back to the Palace, where they informed Hotohori of the battle. Hotohori sent out troops to fight back, but the ill prepared soldiers did not get there in time to prevent the mass destruction. Arriving at the scene, the two cities of Ashton and Itsuna were burned to the ground. There was no sign of any Kutou invaders, just what they left." Tetsuya looked up to see any reactions. "Furious with the fighting, Hotohori had Chichiri open a channel with magic so he could speak with the Kutou Emperor..."  
  
***********************  
  
"Why would we attack your country?" Asked the black haired scoundrel.  
  
"Because it's puny! You're not fit to be a king, your Majesty." The emperor mocked. "Just like my father, Kutou will take over Konan."  
  
Hotohori furrowed his brow in anger. "Kutou will not take over Konan, just like it never has."  
  
The Kutou emperor smiled cunningly. "Not with my new general. With him leading my armies, you don't have a chance."  
  
A tall man stepped into the picture. Hotohori lost his breath. Chichiri almost closed the channel. Tasuki swore in shock.  
  
"How... how can you be alive?!" Hotohori demanded.  
  
A smile crossed the blonde's lips. "The same way you stand before me, Hotohori." came the low voice's reply.  
  
"I can't hold it anymore, Sire!" Chichiri yelled. The channel collapsed, disappearing.  
  
Saori walked over to Hotohori, who was still stunned. "Your Majesty, who was that?"  
  
Hotohori turned to Chichiri. "Chichiri, I want you to gather the Suzaku seven." He ordered.  
  
"Sire!" Saori spoke up. "Please tell me, who was that man?"  
  
Hotohori, still shocked turned to Saori. "That, Saori, was Nakago of the Seiryu Seven." 


	4. Swift Reunion

All right, again the writing isn't great, and I noticed I left out a lot of Chichiri's "no da's", but I think I got most of them back. The fight scenes later in the story will get much better too, hopefully. Please keep reading!  
  
Chapter 4 : Swift Reunion  
  
"Nakago... of the SEIRYU SEVEN?!!!!!!" Tetsuya shouted loud enough for all other apartments to hear.  
  
Taka froze stiff. Miaka leaned against a wall in disbelief. Yui's eyes teared up. Keisuke was practically dead.  
  
"How... how can he be alive?!" Yui shouted, tears running down her cheeks, though she was in confusion to why she cried.  
  
"He must have been reborn, just like Hotohori and Nuriko..." Tetsuya whispered.  
  
"Damn" Taka cursed. He threw his fist into the table. "DAMN IT ALL!!!" He yelled. He turned angrily to Tetsuya. "Does this mean the rest of them are alive as well?!!" He asked.  
  
Tetsuya put down the book. "I'd imagine there's a good chance." he said, taking off his sunglasses.  
  
"What if they're looking for another priestess? They'd do anything to get even." Yui wondered, rubbing her eyes. Tetsuya put an arm around her. He looked up at Taka.  
  
"I'm going back."  
  
Everyone turned towards the voice. Miaka was standing there. She threw off her apron and walked towards the book. "I'm going back!" She shouted. "I have to help!"  
  
"Miaka!" Keisuke yelled. "It's too dangerous!! You'll be killed!"  
  
"I don't care!" Miaka cried. "Hotohori needs his warriors, so Taka," She turned to her husband. "You're coming too!"  
  
Taka was shocked a little by Miaka's outburst. However, he nodded.  
  
"No! You can't!!!" Keisuke shouted again, standing up.  
  
Miaka dodged around her brother and grabbed the Universe of the Four Gods out of Tetsuya's hands. She ran to the other end of the room with it. She opened it. "Take me back!" She called. "Do it!"  
  
Red light burst from the pages, answering her call. Miaka looked up at Yui. "Take care of Hikari!" She called. The red light engulfed her figure. Taka ran into it as it disappeared. The beaten book fell to the ground. They were gone.  
  
************************  
  
"It is very urgent that you return as soon as possible." Hotohori told Tasuki and Chichiri. "We don't know when Kutou will strike again."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it." Tasuki said, acting cheerful. "We'll find 'em all and kick some serious Seiryu..."  
  
"Thank you." Hotohori interrupted before Tasuki's language reached him. Saori was seated in front of Chichiri on the horse again, nervous.  
  
"I'll see you off." Hotohori stood back.  
  
Tasuki kicked the horse and started off. "This will be fun." He mumbled.  
  
Suddenly a huge pillar of red light appeared in front of them, scaring the horse and nearly throwing Tasuki off.  
  
"What the?!!!" He shouted.  
  
"Mayo?!!" Saori yelled.  
  
The red light vanished, and a man and a woman stood before them, looking slightly dazed.  
  
"Tamahome!" Chichiri yelled.  
  
Hotohori was extremely surprised. "What. what are you two doing here?"  
  
Miaka ran to Hotohori. "Hotohori, we heard you were in danger. We came to help."  
  
A surge of confused gratitude filled Hotohori's brown eyes. "Thank you. Konan will surely need her priestess."  
  
"Alright!" Tasuki shouted. "That's one warrior we don't have to find!"  
  
******************  
  
"Immediately Taka and Miaka were provided with a horse, and the team of five went in search of the three remaining warriors." Keisuke read from the place Miaka and Taka had disappeared from. "They went to the seishi who lived the closest..."  
  
***********************  
  
"Come on.... just a few more!" a brunette man called to his coworker. "Lord Rouku wants this done within the next three days! Hoist men!"  
  
The crowd of men pushed up on a pile of long, clean cut wood pieces, which were bound together by rope. They struggle to haul them onto the rooftop of a large house.  
  
"Pull!!" Yelled another man, who tugged on the top rope. The pile of wood suddenly hoisted up very easily. The man on the roof cheered. "I must be getting stronger!" He said.  
  
The man in blue at the bottom of the large pile had his free hand on his hip. He looked at his brother who sat outside. "Rouku," he complained. "Why don't you just call me when you need construction done?"  
  
The other men pushing up the pile gaped in disbelief.  
  
"I don't want to work you, Ryuuen." He replied.  
  
The man with purple hair rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Get out of the way!" He yelled to the people on the roof. He bent his elbow and flung the pile on the roof, listening to it land with a loud thud. He brushed his hands off.  
  
"I'm not going to drop dead if I do manual labor." Ryuuen argued with his older brother, adjusting his collar.  
  
"The men are paid for their work, Ryuuen." Ryoku argued.  
  
"Well, I guess they'll get more done today, ne?" Ryuuen said.  
  
"Nuriko! Is that you? Nuriko!"  
  
The man turned around, and shielded the sun from his eyes with his hand. He saw three horses coming his way, finally able to recognize them.  
  
"Miaka?!" He exclaimed, running out to the horses. "Taka too! How have you guys been?" He looked at Tasuki. "Lazing around?"  
  
Tasuki made a face. "That was cruel!"  
  
"He's only joking." Miaka smiled. She got off the horse and ran to Nuriko, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Good to see you too." Nuriko commented, patting Miaka on the head. He looked up at Saori, who for some reason blushed furiously.  
  
"So Nuriko, talking a break from pink?" Tasuki laughed.  
  
Nuriko gave him a look that said "shut up or you'll have a one-on-one with that wall over there."  
  
Tasuki hushed.  
  
Nuriko pulled away from Miaka and looked at her. "You're a young lady, aren't you?" He smiled. "Why are you herein Konan?"  
  
Miaka frowned. "Didn't you hear, Nuriko? Kutou attacked us!"  
  
Nuriko looked at Chichiri. "Is this true."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "They attacked the bordering cities, no da. His majesty Hotohori wanted us to gather the Suzaku seven..."  
  
"That 'ol blonde brute's back." Tasuki interrupted.  
  
"What 'brute?'" Nuriko wondered.  
  
"Nakago." Tasuki replied. "He's the new general for the Kutou army."  
  
Nuriko's jaw nearly hit the ground. "You're kidding."  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "He was reborn, just like the rest of us. Same ugly face and everything."  
  
Nuriko looked at Taka. "Are you sure?"  
  
Taka nodded. "We need to get everyone together. They plan to overtake Konan."  
  
Nuriko let go of Miaka entirely and looked at Chichiri again. "Doesn't that mean the rest of them are back too?"  
  
"Most likely." Chichiri responded.  
  
Nuriko through his fist into his other hand. "I'll kill that Ashitare...."  
  
"What's wrong, Ryuuen?" Rouku asked, now standing with the group.  
  
Nuriko turned to his brother. "I have to leave." He said, walking towards the horses.  
  
Rouku ran after him. "Leave? What? Now?" He asked. Nuriko began untying a horse. "I won't let you leave again with those people! You died last time!"  
  
Nuriko jerked his head around and gave a rageful look to his brother. "Look. how many time do I have to tell you? I'm NOT going to die!" He pulled the horse around.  
  
"Ryuuen!" Rouku objected.  
  
Nuriko looked up at the others standing there. "Well? What are you wasting time for!? Get a move on!" Nuriko swung onto the already saddled horse. He looked down at Rouku. "I'll be back, alright?"  
  
His elder brother reluctantly nodded with tears in his eyes. Though he was older, much older now, Ryoku was a passive and at times, immature person. When Tasuki, Chichiri, and the others had gone into his home looking for Nuriko's memory jewel, he had given them a hard time. In the depths of his mind, he still blamed the Suzaku seven for Nuriko's death.  
  
***************  
  
"Very happy with Nuriko at their side, the group of now six rode on. Hotohori, Taka, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko had all been found, and now Mitsukake and Chiriko were needed. They could possibly be one of the greatest strategies in any war or fight -- Mitsukake could heal the wounded, and Chiriko would be able to use his mind to help find the best solutions." Keisuke took a breather. He handed the book to Tetsuya. Yui leaned on his shoulder, worry plaguing her mind.  
  
"I still don't see how any of this is going to help." Keisuke said gloomily.  
  
"Of course it will help!" Yui scolded. "The Suzaku seven are an unbeatable group, even in death they still protect Miaka. Believe in them. They defeated Seiryu once, I'm sure they can do it again." Yui's train of thought left her when she heard crying down the hall. She got up and sprinted to the baby's room. In a moment, the crying stopped. Tetsuya read on.  
  
"Saori, who was very confused by what was happening, listened to stories the warriors told her of what had happened nearly 15 years ago. She began to understand why it was so important to get the group together. She still worried greatly about her friend Mayo...."  
  
************************  
  
"We should get an inn." Chichiri suggested. "It's getting dark, no da."  
  
Taka nodded in agreement. "Chichiri, you and Miaka go look for an inn. Mitsukake should be around here somewhere, the rest of all will split up and look."  
  
Chichiri nodded. He got off his horse and helped Saori down. "You can come with Miaka and I."  
  
Saori shook her head. "No, I want to help look! The sooner we find all of you guys, the sooner I get Mayo back, right?"  
  
Chichiri looked around, unsure.  
  
"I'll take her."  
  
"Thank you, Nuriko." Chichiri said. Saori walked over to Nuriko's horse. Chichiri took Miaka onto his and they started off in a different direction.  
  
"Give me your hand." Nuriko directed.  
  
Saori lifted her arm up. Nuriko took hold of her right hand, and pulled her up so fast Saori nearly screamed. He was so ... strong!  
  
"Alright back there?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Saori replied.  
  
Nuriko turned back to the rest of the remaining group. "Taka, you and Tasuki start over there..." Nuriko pointed. "Hospitals are a good place to look. Saori and I will start over here."  
  
Taka and Tasuki nodded, and took off.  
  
Nuriko kicked and his horse began a fast walk. Saori clung on as if for her life. It was much bumpier riding in the back.  
  
"Mitsukake is a really big guy with brown hair. He also has a white and brown cat, so you can keep an eye out for that too." Nuriko suggested. They stopped to a slow walk. "I know you're not from around here, but look for any medical stations."  
  
"Okay." Saori agreed.  
  
"Here Mitsukake! Here Kitty kitty!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
"Ugh, you are so annoying." Taka complained. "Can you be quiet for just a second and keep that big mouth shu..."  
  
A wave of fire hit Taka. He coughed up some black smoke. "Not funny." he added.  
  
"Yes, do you have any rooms available?" Chichiri asked a chunky clerk behind a desk.  
  
The man got out a paper. "Yeah." He said in a gruff voice. "We have a one bed room and a three bed room, which 'un do ya want?"  
  
"Three bedroom, please." Chichiri got out some of the money Hotohori had provided him with.  
  
Miaka looked around the large lobby. There were a few groups of men sitting around tables, laughing and having drinks. There were stairs in the back that lead up to the rooms. It had been so long since she had to stay in one of these. She looked around. Chichiri thanked the Innkeeper and turned back to her. "So, ready to go?" He asked. Miaka nodded. The two left through the wooden door, and set back out to look for the others.  
  
"Excuse me, does a Mr. Mistu...kake work here?" Saori asked a woman folding towels.  
  
The woman looked at her, stopping what she was doing. "No, I'm sorry, I don't know a Mitsukake." She replied. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Saori frowned and shook her head. She bowed, and left.  
  
"Hey lady, do you know any one by the name Mitsukake around here?" Tasuki asked a blonde at an Inn.  
  
"Maybe we should ask by Mitsukake's REAL name." Taka whispered. Tasuki turned around. "And what exactly is it?"  
  
Taka put a hand behind his head. "I...uh.... I dunno."  
  
Tasuki turned back to the woman. "Well?"  
  
The girl looked upset. "Are you going to get a room or not?"  
  
"Are you going to answer the question or not?" Tasuki shot back in an annoying tone.  
  
"Any luck?" Nuriko asked as Saori emerged from the clinic. Saori slumped. "Nope."  
  
Nuriko ran his hand through his hair. "Dang... this is more difficult than I thought. Why couldn't he be easier to find, like ME?"  
  
Saori giggled.  
  
"Nuriko! Saori!"  
  
The duo turned towards Miaka's voice.  
  
"Any luck?" Chichiri asked.  
  
The look on their faces told him they hadn't found the doctor.  
  
Chichiri sighed. "Oh well, we should turn in. I got us a room at the Kikuwa Inn."  
  
********************  
  
"With disappointment on their minds, the group retired to the comfort of the Inn." Tetsuya read. "Back in Kutou, the man known as Nakago arranged his plans..."  
  
******************  
  
"The emperor wants Konan as soon as possible. His impatience may make us lose the war." Nakago said in his low voice.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Asked a woman with scarlet hair.  
  
"We get rid of our main challenges first." Nakago said with an evil grin. "Soi, I want you to go out and take care of the Suzaku Seishi before they gather." Nakago turned to three men in long, dark blue cloaks. "Continue prevalence."  
  
"Yessir!" The men replied, shooting out so fast they were nearly invisible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chichiri, you're still awake?" Tasuki asked as Chichiri walked down the stair to the bar where Tasuki and Nuriko were.  
  
"I sense a bad omen, no da." Chichiri replied. "Some kind of evil force is coming."  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Tasuki.  
  
Nuriko let out an irritated moan. "Everything is so screwed up! What is wrong with people these days? You wake up in bed at home where everything is just fine and by nightfall you're searching for seishi to save the whole dang empire!" Nuriko got so caught up he accidentally crushed the glass he was holding in his hand. "Oops..." He made a face. "They just don't make glasses like they used to..."  
  
Chichiri tensed up. "Something's here!" He shouted. He ran back to the stairs, followed by Nuriko and Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri burst into the room where Saori, Miaka, and Taka lay sleeping. Miaka looked up. "Chichiri.... what's..."  
  
"Get down!" Chichiri shouted.  
  
Miaka ducked into her pillow. Chichiri waved his hands and shot out yellow lightening right over Miaka's head. A Kutou spy dropped down, landing with a thud. He ran for the window.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!"  
  
The man's cape was engulfed in flames, but he crashed through the glass of the window and onto the street below.  
  
"What? Huh?!" Saori shot up from her position next to Miaka.  
  
"Chichiri! get him!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Chichiri jumped out the window, floating to the ground. He looked around.  
  
Everyone staring at him, Chichiri emerged back into the room. "He's gone." Chichiri stated.  
  
"It isn't safe here." Taka said, standing up from his bed.  
  
"You're probably right." Chichiri agreed. "We should leave."  
  
"Where will we go?" Saori asked.  
  
Chichiri thought.  
  
"We can go out and look for Mitsukake some more." Tasuki suggested.  
  
"Miaka!" Saori cried, shaking the redhead.  
  
"What is it?" Taka asked, jumping over.  
  
"She's not waking up!" Saori exclaimed.  
  
Everyone circled the bed.  
  
"Miaka! Miaka!" Taka called, shaking his wife.  
  
"That's not going to help!" Nuriko scolded. He put his hand on her head. "She's got a fever, a bad one too. We need a doctor!"  
  
*******************  
  
Yui cleared her throat, holding back tears. "The girl, the priestess of Suzaku, was brought to a small medical clinic, carried by Taka on a horse ahead of everyone else." Yui sniffed. "Brought into one of the hospitals Saori and Nuriko had checked earlier, she was given immediate medical attention..."  
  
********************  
  
"None of the tonics seem to be working..." A nurse said, feeling Miaka's forehead again. "I'll get another cold rag." The nurse turned and quickly walked into a back room where a water pump was located.  
  
"I don't think it's a regular fever. no da." Chichiri said, leaning on his stick. "She was just fine a moment ago, I think that black dressed man did it."  
  
"That wasn't a regular guy, it was a Kutou spy." Taka said, hate in his voice. "I would know them anywhere. All they ever did was give us trouble." He leaned over Miaka's bed, stroking her hair away from her face.  
  
The nurse came back in, with a bowl of water. There were several gray rags in it. She placed the bowl on a counter and began to ring one of them out, folding it and putting it on Miaka's steaming forehead. She turned to the others. "I'm sorry, but could some of you leave? It's a small room, and You are in the way." She said, trying to sound polite.  
  
Tasuki looked like he was going to say something, but Nuriko pulled on his beige sleeve, motioning towards the door. Taka stayed on Miaka's bedside while the others filed out. Saori looked grief-stricken. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Chichiri.  
  
"We should go, no da." He spoke simply. Reluctantly, Saori walked towards the door as well.  
  
Nuriko was sitting down in the front room.  
  
"Where's Tasuki?" Chichiri asked, following behind Saori.  
  
"He went outside." Nuriko stated arms crossed. "Just let him cool off before he gets in one of his moods."  
  
The door leading outside opened. Saori felt the cool air hit her. She looked around. Tasuki had his arms folded, and his back was leaning against the building.  
  
"Are... Are you alright?" Saori asked, keeping the door open with her foot.  
  
Tasuki glanced her way. "Yeah kid," he replied, "I'm fine."  
  
Saori slapped on a smile and went back inside. "He's alright, just cooling off, right Nuriko?"  
  
Nuriko smiled from his chair.  
  
They sat there quietly for about ten minutes.  
  
"Uh, Chichiri?" Saori asked timidly.  
  
Chichiri gave her his attention.  
  
"Are... are you sure this is the right village?" She asked again. "I mean, is Mitsukake here? For sure?"  
  
"He was here when I visited him about six months ago, no da." Chichiri answered. "It's not that big of a town, so perhaps he did go somewhere..."  
  
Saori jumped at the sudden sound of thunder. She turned around. A few drops of water hit the window, followed by a few more, until the window was chattering with the sound of rain. The front door opened and Tasuki came inside. He looked around, all eyes on him.  
  
"What?" He blurted out. "It's RAINING." He walked over to a chair. "Morons..." he muttered.  
  
A streak of lightening fell across the sky. "I hate it when storms come so suddenly like this." Nuriko pointed out. "No warning."  
  
Just then, Taka came from the back. He looked around. "She's still out of it." He sighed.  
  
Saori walked over to the window and propped her elbows out on the sill. She stared at the lights in a home a little ways off. 'I wonder if my parents are worrying about me...' she wondered. This was her what, second night here? And still no sign of Mayo.  
  
Saori's chestnut eyes caught something running down the street. It was an animal, or so seemed...  
  
"A cat!" Saori jumped away from the window. "There's a cat out there! Poor thing, it'll be soaked!" Saori pulled open the door and ran outside, the door closing right before Nuriko's objection.  
  
Saori looked around. The cat was under a small eve across the street to the right of where the medical clinic was. Saori looked down the street and ran across, running so she could at least try to keep some of her dry.  
  
She bent down towards the cat, arms open. "Come here little kitty, come on..."  
  
The door to the hospital opened again, and Nuriko was standing in the doorway. "Saori! Get back here! We don't need TWO sick people!" He nagged.  
  
The white cat jumped into Saori's arms, getting her shirt even wetter. Saori lifted it to her chest, petting it softly. "I'm coming!" She called. She started across the street, when...  
  
~*BOOM!*~  
  
A huge bolt of lightening hit right in front of Saori. Saori fell several feet back, clutching the cat with one arm, and supporting herself from the street with the other. She looked at where the lightening hit. There was a large crack in the packed dirt.  
  
"AH!" She squealed, scooting farther away from the crack. She felt something tug up on the back of her collar, making her stand upright.  
  
"What in the world do you think you're doing?!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry!" Saori cried back.  
  
Nuriko rolled his eyes, followed with an exasperated sigh. "Get back in..."  
  
A second bolt hit right where Nuriko stood. Before it touched, Nuriko pushed Saori one-way and himself the other. He landed with a fiery burn rolling up his legs.  
  
Nuriko squinted. The water on the roads conducted the electricity.  
  
Tasuki came bursting outside, followed by Chichiri. "What the hell is going on?!!!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
Nuriko stood up and looked up into the raining sky. "There's lightening! It hit twice already, like it's aiming for us!"  
  
Chichiri held his stick up, a clear dome forming from its tips. He and Tasuki, now followed by Taka, ran across to where Nuriko and Saori lay.  
  
Another gleaming blast of electricity hit down on the protective dome, running down it and into the ground.  
  
Chichiri clutched his stick. "It's strong no da!" As fast as the first on came, another hit, blasting part way through Chichiri's shield and scattering the people in it over the cracked street.  
  
The clouds in the sky began swirling together in a spiral design. Saori, shaking and holding onto the frisky cat, looked up in fear at the sky.  
  
She turned to Chichiri. "There's someone up there!" She yelled through the noisy storm.  
  
"What?" Chichiri called back.  
  
Saori took in a big breath. "There is someone out there!" She yelled again, pointing to the sky.  
  
Chichiri looked up. "Soi." He quietly confirmed.  
  
"Is that ((edited, sorry)) back from hell?" Tasuki cursed.  
  
Lightening fell from the clouds again, but this time hitting the top of the medical center, blowing off chunks of wood.  
  
Taka darted across the street into the shattering hospital.  
  
A strong wind blew, and the person in the sky was now much closer to the ground. Her hair, which was pulled into a ponytail, blew violently in the wind.  
  
"Warriors of Suzaku, we meet again! This time however, you will not prevail!" Came the low voice from the sky. Everyone recognized her as Soi, of the Seiryu Seven.  
  
Tasuki reached behind him and ripped out his favorite toy. "Rekka Shinen!" He shouted.  
  
The flames soared up through the rain, and was met by a blast of lightening. The fire, already being depleted by the rain, disappeared, taking the lightening with it.  
  
Tasuki swore again. "You'll have to do better than that!" Soi laughed. She focused on the bandit. "It is YOU I want to kill the most!"  
  
Lifting two fingers into the air, Soi called again upon her powers. She pointed her hand at the wet redhead, sending a very large energy spear at him.  
  
"Ka wai ei no CHI!" Chichiri shouted, standing in the lightning's path. A burst of red came out of his staff, hitting away the lightening.  
  
Soi now used both hands, shooting lightening at the warriors again. Chichiri recalled on his spell, but it wasn't quite enough...  
  
In a huge flash, Tasuki was sent hurdling down the street, landing hard and skidding across the mud to a stop. "Now, fulfill my destiny!" Soi called up to the sky. Swirls of clouds spun around her hands like a tornado. She smiled as she felt her power reaching the maximum. "Now, DIE!!!!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
In a flash of purple and blue, a large carriage went flying up into the air, hitting full blow into the unexpecting woman.  
  
The carriage fell back down, landing and breaking as gravity took its toll. Soi was gone.  
  
Turning from the storm, Nuriko ran back down the street to where is injured friend was. Saori was already kneeling over him, still holding onto the cat.  
  
"Hang on Tasuki!" Nuriko yelled shook the bandit's shoulders.  
  
Chichiri stood over Tasuki.  
  
Saori started crying. She held her hand up for Nuriko to see. There was blood pasted on it.  
  
"If we don't get him help fast, we'll lose him!" Nuriko pushed his soaking hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Let me help."  
  
All three looked up. The first thing Saori saw was a pure, green light shining down. It looked like a bunch of bubbles. It was so warm....  
  
Dawn was starting to break, and the rain poured down slower. The cat in Saori's arms finally freed himself and jumped at the strange man.  
  
Tasuki squinted and opened his eyes, looking around him. "Did I miss something?" he asked. he looked straight up. "Oh, hi Mitsukake. How have you been?" 


	5. A Flame Among the Water

Chapter 5 : A Flame Among the Water  
  
"She'll be fine in a minute." Mitsukake reassured as he held his hand over Miaka's head. A red mark appeared on his palm. It glowed brightly, shining a faded green light on Miaka. In under a minute, Miaka opened her eyes.  
  
The first thing she did was scratch her nose. "Mit... Mitsukake?" She asked, sitting up.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Miaka." The tall man replied.  
  
"Achoo!" Squeaked Saori, who was in the back of the room, wrapped in a blanket.  
  
Miaka looked at all the faces staring at her. "I'm hungry, anyone got any food?"  
  
********************  
  
"Relieved that the priestess was again well, and joyed to have their healer with them, the group set off in hopes of finding Chiriko. He lived in a city east of where they were." Yui read, her eyes softening.  
  
"Now that we're at a nice part, who wants a beer?" Keisuke asked, already walking over to the kitchen.  
  
Tetsuya jumped up. "Oh! Oh! I want one!" He leaned over the refrigerator door, which Keisuke had opened. "Look at all that food!"  
  
"Miaka's a hungry eater." Yui pitched in. She stood up from her position on the floor and made herself comfortable on the couch, her finger marking her place in the book.  
  
"Yui, want one?" Tetsuya asked, holding up a silver can.  
  
"No thank you." Yui refused politely. "But I will let you get me some water. She sighed a bit, rubbing the back of her neck. "I swear, every time I read this book, it depletes on my life."  
  
*********************  
  
The sun hung high in the sky the day after Miaka's recovery. The Seishi and they girls had rested and prepared before leaving at dawn the next morning to search for Chiriko. Finding a horse for Mitsukake proved difficult, but they found a charitable donor who gave up his animal for a while.  
  
"Chichiri.... when are we going to get there? I'm sick of all this riding..." Tasuki whined from his horse.  
  
"Whenever I travel with you, you always complain, no da." Chichiri answered. "sometimes I wish you would shut up, no da."  
  
Saori giggled at this. She rode in front of Chichiri.  
  
Eventually, the team came onto the next city, Hasha, where Chiriko was supposedly taking a pre-examination. Several folk stopped to stare at the three dressed in unusual clothing. (Taka, Miaka, and Saori.) Though she knew they would help her later, Saori still looked at every face through the different cities, hoping she would somehow find Mayo.  
  
Children played in the roads everywhere, battling with wooden swords or rolling balls to each other. The was laughter in the scattered markets, which Saori eyed with curiosity. She had never seen some of the strange things people were selling... she saw the common robes the civilians wore in several different colors, and some of the jewelry was purely unique.  
  
"Chichiri, do you know where any government houses are around here?" Taka asked, leaning over Miaka. "That is were he's taking an exam, right?" Tasuki and Nuriko exchanged "Taka is such an idiot" looks.  
  
"Yes, that is where they hold all the tests, even post ones." Chichiri answered, looking around. "Government buildings are generally big, so look around the tops of the houses for them."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a minute, before someone got a conversation starter going.  
  
"So Saori," Nuriko started, "When did you get here?"  
  
Saori thought for a moment. She had lost track. "Uh... four days? Maybe five?" She answered. "I'm not really sure."  
  
"And why are you here again?" Nuriko asked, almost rudely.  
  
"I'm looking for my best friend, Mayo." Saori turned so she could look back at Nuriko. "You've met her, right?"  
  
"Mayo... isn't that the girl who took care of Miaka's baby while she was in Konan?" Nuriko asked. The way he said it, he made Mayo sound like the most unselfish person in the world. Saori wasn't sure if he said it to cheer Saori up or what.  
  
"Yes." Saori confirmed quietly. "She is."  
  
The horse Saori was on stopped. She looked around.  
  
"We're here." Chichiri announced.  
  
The sestet all stared up at a large gate with an entrance in the front. Inside you could see a smaller building, where some men where talking out front.  
  
Tasuki whistled. "I never get over how big these things are..."  
  
Chichiri led the way in, followed by Taka and Miaka, then Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Tasuki bringing in the rear. Chichiri trotted over to a post to tie his horse up.  
  
One of the men, who wore a purple suit and had black hair pulled back into a wrapped bun, came up to the strangers. "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
Chichiri dismounted. "Yes, are there any students testing right now?"  
  
The man looked about the odd group, then back at Chichiri. "Yes, they're not finished yet. Are you one of the student's guardians?"  
  
"No." Chichiri answered plainly. "Do you know when they'll be out?"  
  
"I'm sure it will be shortly." The man smiled, and held out his hand. "I'm Rukurai Hanin, and I'm in charge of the marketing that goes on around these parts."  
  
Chichiri took and shook the man's hand.  
  
**************************  
  
"The warriors and company awaited outside the building for an hour for the hopeful emerging of Chiriko... some more patiently than others." Yui stopped and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Finally, a few students started filing out of the building, ten in all..."  
  
************************  
  
The ninth one to come out was a fair bit shorter than the rest, and had his light purple hair in a high ponytail atop his head. He shook the hands of the three officials outside, and turned with a surprise.  
  
"Tasuki? Chichiri? Miaka! You're here already?" He asked.  
  
Tasuki looked dumbstruck. "How'd you know we were coming, kid?"  
  
Chiriko smiled. "With the sudden Kutou attack at hand, I only had to add that to my vision to logically come to the conclusion."  
  
"Visions?" Tasuki repeated. "Kid, you're starting to scare me, you know that?"  
  
Chiriko looked around the group. He noticed an unfamiliar face. He walked up to the girl. "I'm sorry," he said, looking up, "I don't believe I know your name." Saori smiled. "My name is Kawai Saori." She bowed slightly. "And you're Chiriko, right?"  
  
"Yes!" Chiriko sounded very enthusiastic.  
  
**********************  
  
"Greetings and welcomes were exchanged among the old friends." Yui took a bite of a roll, chewed, and swallowed. "Chiriko graciously provided stay for the travelers at his mother and father's house. Early the next morning, the seishi eagerly set back for Konan. The rumor of war was in the air. After a days journey, the group was readily welcomed back to the palace by their beloved emperor, Hotohori..."  
  
***************************  
  
"It is very good to see everyone back together." Hotohori said. The group sat around a long, rectangular table, with four of Konan's magistrates seated by Hotohori. Hotohori got serious. "AS you all know, Kutou attacked us not too long ago. They threaten to take over our land, like they've been trying to do for the past two centuries. I am afraid to admit, though you already know, by a power that I am not certain of, Nakago once again has the Kutou Emperor in his grasp." Several people looked down at the table.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Tasuki questioned.  
  
Hotohori thought deeply, his hand clenched tightly in fists. "I do not want another war, but if it is what needs to happen, then let it be. Konan should have its armies ready, and we'll let Kutou make the first move. We need to be absolutely prepared. We can keep our preparations inconspicuous, Kutou won't be expecting that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boushin, you're so big!" Miaka said to Hotohori's son in a resting room in the palace. "You look just like your father, you know that?"  
  
"Cheer up, Saori." Taka encouraged the girl silently sulking on the couch. "We'll find Mayo, I promise."  
  
"You can't promise something like that." Saori snapped. "What is she gets caught up in the war? What is his majesty can't avoid it?"  
  
"Believe me," Nuriko interrupted, "His Highness Hotohori will take care of everything. Your friend will turn up, alright?"  
  
Tasuki had his elbows propped up on a low table on the floor, staring at a marble chess-like game like his life depended on his move. He slowly put his hand on a tall dragon-shaped piece, and moved it over three black squares.  
  
Chiriko looked at Tasuki's move. He quickly moved an armored soldier like piece and placed it in front of Tasuki's dragon. Tasuki groaned and removed his piece from the board.  
  
Saori took interest in what the two were doing. "Chiriko, what game is that?"  
  
"It's called Nisuya." Chiriko answered, moving his own dragon to one of Tasuki's sword pieces. Tasuki moaned again and removed the piece. "You're pretty lucky with it." Saori commented, kneeling down and studying the pieces removed from the board.  
  
"Luck has nothing to do with it." Chiriko commented. Tasuki moved a bird to the far corner. "The game is all about strategy, and taking risks. If you don't take great risks, you'll lose. You just hope your opponent doesn't notice them, or any traps set out." Like always, Chiriko place great emphasis on what he was saying, making the game seem even more exciting. He moved a tall man with a sword in his hand across the board, removing Tasuki's bird himself. "The only problem here is, Tasuki is taking too many risks, and may I add, ones that are bluntly obvious." Chiriko moved the silver king down the board again, knocking off Tasuki's gold one. "I win." he stated.  
  
Tasuki slinked back against the couch. "You're just showin' off."  
  
****************************  
  
"How many men do you have prepared, Nakago?" The young raven haired emperor asked, walking with his general down the vast halls of the Kutou palace. "We have 150,000 strong as of now." Nakago replied. "I still want to take care of the Suzaku warriors before attacking further."  
  
The emperor laughed. "What can seven puny men do?" he mocked. "Even the Magician can't stand up to my army."  
  
Nakago ignored the emperor's arrogance, staying creepily calm, as usual. "They get in the way, I know from experience. They are easily brushed aside, but I still want them gone."  
  
"Do as you wish." The emperor instructed. "But I don't want to be kept waiting for long. What will you do?"  
  
"Soi is recovering from her first encounter. We almost had the bandit, but the warriors Mitsukake and Nuriko got in the way. I'll send out another." Nakago stopped outside a door, cracking it open slightly, peering in.  
  
"Is she ready yet?" The emperor asked.  
  
"Not quite, she's still resisting. I will break her in to my will, just like I did the first one."  
  
Inside the room lay a purple bed, draped with different violet curtains. In the middle sat a girl, half covered, wearing a long, white shirt. She faced away from the door, and slept quietly, her short red hair smoothed out over the pillows.  
  
***********************  
  
Yui dropped the book from her hands. "Mayo!" 


	6. Hope Beneath the Snow

Chapter 6 : Hope Beneath the Snow  
  
"Nakago has Mayo!" Yui's voice shook. "She's in worse conditions then I thought!"  
  
Tetsuya seemed quite unhappy. "How dare he talk about you like that!" he shouted.  
  
Keisuke's head was in his hands, his beer can on the floor. "Let's just pray... and hope... that Mayo won't give in..."  
  
"He wants her as his priestess...." Yui shuddered. "Keisuke, Tetsuya, He wants to summon Seiryu!"  
  
**********************  
  
Early in the morning the next day, a man walked in with news for Hotohori. "Your highness." A Magistrate approached Hotohori on his throne.  
  
Hotohori looked down at the humbled man. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"An unexpected visitor has arrived." The bearded man informed. "It is the Ambassador of Hokkan."  
  
Hotohori stood up from his chair. "The Ambassador of Hokkan? Why would he be here? Please send hi, in." Hotohori ordered, slowly seating himself.  
  
In about a minute, two gold and red dressed guards came walking in, a woman following them. The guards bowed, and left the two alone.  
  
"Ambassador, I am quite intrigued..."  
  
"Your highness," the girl interrupted. "I have traveled from the northern land of Hokkan to offer you a word from our Emperor."  
  
Hotohori stood up, walking down the stairs to be level with the girl. He walked so he was about five feet from her.  
  
She was fairly young. She had dazzling green eyes, and long light brown hair that fell to her mid thighs. the top portion of her hair was pulled back into a bun held with two long picks, and the rest of it laid flat and straight. Scattered bangs covered the majority of her forehead, which had a thin, gold band on it. She wore an orangey-tan robe, the sleeves just covering the top of her shoulders, and it fell to her knees. Under the robe she wore matching long, black leggings and sleeves, which were very fitting. Hotohori was very curious to hear what the woman had to say. "Please, let us adjourn to my private study."  
  
The ambassador nodded, following the Konan Emperor through a small hall and into a small room, which had several books in it, a square table, and three chairs. Hotohori motioned for her to sit, and she did. He sat across from her.  
  
"Sire," She began, "Hokkan has been given word of your struggling with Kutou. We know Kutou is a very power-hungry land. Konan and Kutou have been fighting for ages, and my Emperor worries of what their fury will lead to." She paused, taking a breath. "We've consulted our elders, and we want what's best for our country. Kutou as been eyeing Hokkan for a very long time, and if they take over Konan, they will surely expand to us next. I have been selected to help in any aid Konan may need if a war does indeed break out. Shortly, Sire, I am here to suggest an alliance."  
  
Hotohori seemed impressed by the girl's strong words. "May I ask what your name is?"  
  
"Cheinun Akue, your highness." the brunette replied. She neither stuttered nor hesitated.  
  
Hotohori eyed her. "Please, tell me of your proposal."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*chomp* *munch* *slurp*  
  
Miaka readily shoved dozens of different kinds of food in her mouth, barely even savoring any of it. Nuriko and Taka sat across from her, frozen over their small plates.  
  
"She sure does have an appetite..." Nuriko commented.  
  
"She never lost it." Taka agreed. "It's the same one as before..."  
  
Miaka stopped and stared at the two men, mouth full of food. She swallowed hard. "Aren't you too hungry?"  
  
"I think you ate enough for both of us, Miaka." Nuriko said. He smiled, still finding Miaka's eating habits funny.  
  
Taka swirled a single chopstick around on his plate. "Miaka, I wonder how everyone is doing, back home."  
  
Miaka amazingly put down her utensils. "I'm sure Yui and the others are fine. Yui will take care of Hikari." She said reassuringly, though not too sure herself.  
  
Nuriko sighed. "We're all just sitting around here, waiting for Kutou to hit. We need to go out an DO something!" Nuriko stood up, adjusting his yellow robe. He snapped his fingers. "I got it! The Star Festival is tomorrow, isn't it? There we go, something to look forward to, right Taka?" Nuriko slapped Taka playfully on the back, accidentally sending him flying face first into his food.  
  
Taka pulled his head away from the mess, looking sideways.  
  
"NURIKO!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REMIND YOU TO WATCH YOUR STRENGTH?!"  
  
Nuriko just smiled and waved his hands in the air. "Sorry Tamakins..." he laughed. He picked up something from the table. "Here's a napkin..."  
  
Hotohori stood up. He had been speaking to the Hokkan Ambassador for an hour.  
  
"Please thank your emperor for his gracious offer." Hotohori said. "We will count on him for any aid Konan may need if fight breaks out." He looked at the girl thankfully. "I must say, you could be an answer to my problems and prayers. I'll arrange for a carriage to be sent back with you..."  
  
"Sire, excuse my interruption." Akue spoke up. "But I wish to stay here in Konan. I wasn't just sent here as a negotiator, Highness. I wish to help. If you'll allow me, I would prefer to reside here, in the palace."  
  
The woman was pretty straight-forward. Hotohori couldn't help but admire that. He nodded. "I will have a room prepared for you."  
  
Akue smiled. "Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "And this piece can move diagonally or between any two soldiers." Chiriko explained, pointing to the bird.  
  
Saori nodded. "What's it called again?" She asked.  
  
"The raven." Chiriko answered. "So, you have the King, soldier, raven, dragon, sword, and horse." Chiriko had the pieces neatly laid out. "You need to set up traps for the other player to fall into, and take bold moves to get where you want. A combination of both is the only way to win." Chiriko smiled.  
  
Saori smiled too. "Sounds like fun." she looked at the board. "Will you play me? Just go a little easy, I'll be a worse player than Tasuki."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Tasuki asked, walking towards the small lake.  
  
"Focusing my chi." Chichiri replied. He sat on a large rock, legs crossed and hands together.  
  
"Tasuki dear!" Nuriko yelled from the palace.  
  
Tasuki swiveled around. "What?!" He yelled back.  
  
"Do you want to go with us to the Star Festival tomorrow? It'll be fun! Miaka, Taka, and I are going!"  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "Sure, why not."  
  
Nuriko jumped and went back inside. Tasuki walked back to the palace. He was officially bored.  
  
********************************************  
  
Keisuke re-positioned himself on the white sofa. "With support from the country of Hokkan and the Seishi's bright outlooks, it seemed the Konan palace was in a fairly blissful state. However, Kutou spies cleverly got some information they weren't meant to hear..." Keisuke looked up.  
  
Yui slammed her head into a pillow. "It never ends...."  
  
Keisuke looked back at the book. "They reported it to their Master the next day..."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"The Hokkan Ambassador?" Nakago asked calmly, standing aside the emperor's throne.  
  
"Yes, she was in the Konan palace with the Emperor yesterday. That is all we know." a man answered.  
  
"Interesting..." Nakago commented, stroking his chin. "These people of Konan never cease to amaze me. Perhaps Konan sent out a plea for help." He turned to the emperor.  
  
"Hokkan is a fairly large country." The emperor added. "Nearly as populated as we are. They could ruin our plans if they rage war along side Konan. It is easer to capture Konan first before we activate our plans for them." He turned to his general. "I don't like it, Nakago, and I want you to fix it."  
  
"I send out one of my best." Nakago bowed, and left the room.  
  
"Keep watching. Now go!" the emperor ordered to the spies, who quickly left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm hungry." Tasuki stated to none other than himself as he walked down a hall of the Konan palace. He had his hands in his pockets. "What do I want to eat? This place has pretty good pickings too... maybe I'll get something all fancy and what not..." He negotiated as he turned the corner.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
Tasuki fell backward from the sudden impact. He rubbed his head and looked up. There was a girl sitting identical to how he was, rubbing her head as well.  
  
Tasuki didn't recognize her. Slowly he stood up and offered a hand, which she took. He pulled her up and eyed her suspiciously. "Who the hell are you?" He asked bluntly, taking off any effect his help had provided.  
  
The girl removed her hand from her forehead. "Maybe I should ask you that." She said stubbornly, squinting at the pain throbbing in her forehead.  
  
"I asked first." Tasuki argued, sending back a childish comeback.  
  
The woman, who was almost a head shorter than Tasuki, put her hands on her hips. "I don't see what business it is of yours, but I'm a guest of his majesty Hotohori." Apparently something had peeved her.  
  
Tasuki was about to say something when a heavily robed magistrate came down the hall behind Akue.  
  
"Ah!" He said, relieved. "Miss Cheinun, his Highness wishes to speak to you."  
  
Akue turned around. "Thank you. Will you please guide me to him? I haven't quite learned my way around yet."  
  
Tasuki seemed offended by her sudden politeness.  
  
"Yes, please, follow me." The man turned around and walked back down the hall, Akue following.  
  
Tasuki was frozen in place for a moment, then followed them, curiosity plaguing his mind.  
  
"Sire, Lady Cheinun is here for you." The magistrate said, poking his head into the room from the outside. (which is literally outside.)  
  
"Thank you, Heiki, please send her in." came Hotohori's reply.  
  
The magistrate stepped out of the way and allowed Akue to pass.  
  
In the room were Chichiri and Hotohori, they were set up around a square table with a map in front of them. Chichiri had his mask off.  
  
Hotohori stood from his chair. "Akue, this is Chichiri of the Suzaku Seven."  
  
Akue shook Chichiri's hand in disbelief. "You're one of the Suzaku Seven?" Chichiri nodded.  
  
Akue bowed a short bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chichiri."  
  
"I've decided to put you apparent 'skills' to work." Hotohori sat back down, drawing the attention of the two others. "I want to be as prepared as possible for a Kutou attack. Either of you, can you give advice for where you think Kutou would strike?"  
  
Akue and Chichiri looked down at the map. A small 'X' marked the two neighboring cities where Kutou had already hit. Chichiri put his finger on the Kutou-Konan border and traced it down.  
  
"My best guess would be here, Sire." He pointed out the opposite end of the border. One tactic they could use would be to even out the sides, slowly work their way in."  
  
Hotohori took note of this. "Good, Chichiri. That makes sense."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Both men looked up at Akue, curious of her objection.  
  
Akue leaned over the map, her thick hair draping over her arms. "I think they would attack here." She pointed to the marked cities. "That is where Kutou already attacked." Hotohori clearly stated.  
  
"I know." Akue continued. "They'd attack above it, the cities of Ryoshin and Reita. That's where a majority of the survivors from the first attack would be, it's unexpected, and it moves them closer into the inland." Akue stood straight up again, scanning over the map once more.  
  
Hotohori looked closely at where Akue had designated. "That's... that's pretty... good." He said, amazed. He looked up at the woman. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Experience." Akue stated.  
  
"Experience?" Chichiri asked. "There haven't been any wars involving Hokkan for over a century."  
  
"Uh..." Akue bit her lip. "Is that all you need, Sire?" Hotohori stood up. "Yes, all for now."  
  
"Someone's outside." Chichiri mentioned.  
  
Hotohori looked towards the door. "Come in."  
  
Hesitantly, the door opened, revealing the ever-curious redheaded bandit.  
  
"Yes Tasuki, what is it?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Tasuki looked around the room, confusion adding on. Chichiri slipped on his mask.  
  
"Um.. yeah... Will you PLEASE explain to me what the HECK is going on?!!!" He breathed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The several guests in the palace sat once again around the long, rectangular table.  
  
"I seem to have neglected informing all of you of our new guest." Hotohori apologized. "And for that I am very sorry." He motioned for Akue to stand up. She sat on Hotohori's left side, next to Taka. "This is Akue Cheinun, and she is an Ambassador from Hokkan. She has come to offer aid for our cause if it is needed." Hotohori looked to Akue. He went in order around the table. "Akue, this is Taka, Miaka, Nuriko, Saori, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Chiriko." He turned personally to Akue. "The men here, including myself, are all members of the Suzaku seven." He pointed to Miaka. "And this girl is our priestess." Akue's eyes widened as she scanned around the table. "Get out!"  
  
******************************  
  
"The Hokkan Ambassador was thrilled to meet the legendary Suzaku Seven, and greeted each of them with suppressed excitement." Tetsuya read, yawning. "Unaware of an upcoming danger, the friends prepared for the yearly festival..."  
  
******************************  
  
"Nuriko! I'm so excited!!!" Miaka squealed. The nineteen year old still had her old self in her.  
  
"Good!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
  
"Should we get some shawls?" Taka asked, picking up some fabric out of a chest. "Isn't it kinda chilly this time of the year?"  
  
"Eh, be a man and live with it." Tasuki joked. He turned to Chichiri and Chiriko, who were also in the room. "Are you sure you two ain't coming?"  
  
Chiriko smiled. "No, I have studying to do."  
  
A sweat drop ran down Tasuki's head. He didn't even bother for Chichiri's excuse. Instead, he turned to the 'newbee.' "Are you going to need anything to keep you warm?"  
  
Saori looked up. "Um, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
Miaka looked around. "where's Akue?" she asked.  
  
Tasuki made a face. "Is she even coming?"  
  
"I invited her..." Miaka said, looking around again. "Hold on just one minute, okay guys?"  
  
There was a groan from the bandit.  
  
Miaka ran through the halls of the palace, running up some stairs to where she believed Akue was staying.  
  
She reached the door, and waited until she caught her breath. She stood up and knocked.  
  
"Come in." directed a voice.  
  
Miaka opened the door to face the girl who looked about her age. "Akue- san?" She asked the girl at a desk.  
  
Akue finished writing something, then looked up with a smile. "Yes? Miaka, right?"  
  
Miaka gave a sharp nod. "Will you please come to the star festival tonight? I'd... we'd really love to have you."  
  
Akue's long hair was undone and flowed neatly over the back of the chair. "I have some stuff I need to finish..."  
  
"PLEASE?" Miaka begged.  
  
Akue laughed. "Alright. I've always wanted to see Konan's festivals. It's been a while since I have."  
  
Miaka grinned wide. "Come on then!" she urged.  
  
Akue laughed some more. "Alright alright! Give me a second!" She walked to the large dresser across from her bed and pulled out a brush and a hair tie. She quickly brushed the top of her hair back and fastened it into a ponytail, and brushed her bangs down. She turned to Miaka. "Let's go." 


	7. Star Festival

Chapter 7 : Star Festival  
  
"Wow!" Miaka exclaimed. "It's even better than I remember it!!!" Her and Saori dazzled at all of the lights, decorations, and music. People at merchandise and game stands called out to the customers, offering their best prices.  
  
"It be neat having a stand here during this time..." Taka drooled. "Think of all the customers! All the money!" Taka got a glazed look over his face. "WEE HEE!!!!"  
  
"I wonder if the festival would attract Mayo..." Saori thought. She couldn't push herself to be worried, though . The bright lights and laughter everywhere instantly cheered her up.  
  
"So, where do you two want to go first?" Tasuki asked as if Miaka and Saori were little five year olds.  
  
Miaka and Saori looked all around them. Saori looked towards Nuriko. "Can we do anything?" She asked, not wanting to be greedy.  
  
Nuriko smiled and nodded.  
  
"Look! There's a bottle game! We have things like that back in Japan!" Miaka pointed out as Saori's smile widened. "Let's go there!"  
  
With the speedy happiness of the two girls, you would have thought they WERE five year olds.  
  
Miaka grabbed Taka's hand and ran in that direction. Akue laughed and followed Nuriko.  
  
"Japan, ne?" Akue asked.  
  
Nuriko looked over to her. "What about it?"  
  
Akue realized she should have been quiet, but re-directed the question. "Is that were Miaka is from?"  
  
Nuriko nodded. They stopped at the wide stand. Bottles were built up in skinny pyramids, and a rack of small prizes hung above them.  
  
Miaka noticed a small doll. "Maybe Hikari would like that." She addressed to Taka. "Get out of the way." Tasuki said, pushing through the couple. "Hey, I'll take three shots."  
  
Tasuki handed the smiling man some money and received three soft balls. He took aim, and managed to hit down an entire pyramid.  
  
Saori clapped her hands. "Wow, you're really good at that!"  
  
The man took down a few prizes and held them up. Tasuki turned to Saori. "Well, which one do ya want?"  
  
Saori looked at him and smiled. She looked over at the prizes, and selected a red hairpiece. The man handed it to her, and she thanked Tasuki about four times.  
  
Next, they went to get a snack. Everyone got roasted chestnuts except for Miaka, who in addition got a fried fish too. Taka took Miaka to a hoop game, Nuriko and Tasuki went to a souvenir stand, and Saori followed Akue to a clothing booth, still staying close to the other two. Nuriko and Tasuki insisted they stay in sight, for safety precaution.  
  
"Wow... I never see things like this in Japan." Saori commented. Akue looked startled. "You're from that place too?"  
  
Saori nodded.  
  
Akue shrugged and looked at the items.  
  
"Why do you need new clothes?" Saori asked.  
  
Akue looked at the back of the robes. "I brought light clothing with me, but most of it is still heavy." She turned to Saori. "It's rather chilly up in Hokkan. Here, you pick out something too, I'll buy it for you."  
  
Saori felt a little guilty at first since Akue would be paying for it with her own money, but Akue insisted, so Saori began looking at the brightly colored robes in her size.  
  
Akue found a light red robe with short sleeves. "Ah!" she declared. "This should work." She selected the article and pulled it off its hangar. "I really shouldn't wear it in the palace though."  
  
Saori found a light blue robe that had 3 small ties to keep the flap shut, and a darker blue belt. "May I get these?" Saori asked politely.  
  
Akue eyed them. "Sure."  
  
Taka FINALLY made a hoop after two tries, and got a bracelet for Miaka. Miaka started to get really tired about Taka's lectures on how the games were set up to create a higher profit. Sometimes it seemed all he talked about was money.  
  
"Ryuuen!"  
  
Nuriko and Tasuki turned around to se no other than Rokou, Nuriko's brother.  
  
"Hey!" Nuriko happily greeted. Rokou ran up and hugged him as if it was their last time together.  
  
"I was hoping you'd be here." Rokou said. "When do you think you can return? Are you staying at the palace now?"  
  
"Keep a little quiet, alright?" Nuriko advised.  
  
Rokou nodded. He looked at Tasuki. Tasuki happened to be the reason Rokou had kicked everyone out the first time they had gone looking for Nuriko's memory jewel. "Ryuuen, have you seen the..."  
  
"AAHHH!" Came a bloodcurdling scream.  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko looked alarmed. "That was Saori!" Tasuki shouted, running in her direction.  
  
When Nuriko and Tasuki reached the clothing booth, they saw something shoot right past their faces, nearly knocking them over. People everywhere ran past them, screaming.  
  
"AAH!" Came Saori's voice again.  
  
The stands to their right began breaking as something came hurtling through them. It stopped.  
  
"Akue!" Nuriko shouted, running over to her.  
  
Akue gripped her arm hard, red liquid seeping through the dark fabric. "There's a mad man over there!"  
  
Nuriko and Tasuki ran through the crowds, and found Saori cornered by a man with unusual weapons.  
  
"Nah!" Tasuki said in disbelief. "Suboshi's back too?!!!"  
  
Suboshi turned towards Nuriko and Tasuki. "Welcome, care to die as well?" He mocked, pulling back one of the spinning orbs. "Go,Ryuseisui!" He shouted, throwing it towards Tasuki.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!" He shouted, whipping his fan out, shooting fire on the advancing meteor bell.  
  
Taka came behind Nuriko, noticing Suboshi. Hate came over his face. He was the one who killed Suboshi, but in turn Suboshi was the one who killed his family.  
  
Nuriko spun around. "Taka!" He said urgently. "Get Miaka away from here! Akue's been injured, she's down the street!"  
  
Reluctantly, Taka turned and ran, pulling Miaka with him.  
  
Now Suboshi had the end of his weapon wrapped tightly around Saori, a single meteor bell spinning dangerously close to her face. Suboshi held the other in his hand, daring the seishi to come closer.  
  
Nuriko stood in fighting position, trying to choose a time to go. He saw a flash of beige next to him. Tasuki was already at Saori. He had just unwound her when Suboshi noticed he was no longer next to Nuriko.  
  
~(for those who don't know, Tasuki also has the power of speed, which is demonstrated twice in the series.)~  
  
Suboshi whipped his Meteor bell around, aiming for Nuriko, who in turn dodged the attack and came up in time to grab the rope. With one yank he had Suboshi flying towards him. Before he could make a hit however, the second meteor bell came whizzing at him. Nuriko barely moved his head in time, getting a two-inch trim on the left side of his hair. He stumbled to stand upright. "He's gotten better!" He yelled to Tasuki.  
  
Saori had run behind the stands to get away. Tasuki feathered his fan out again. "Rekka Shinen!!" He called, a wall of fire heading for Suboshi. Suboshi rolled away, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid Tasuki's fist in his stomach. Suboshi bent over from the pain, and vanished in a streak of purple. Tasuki looked up to see a figure draped in a long cloak. The last he saw was Soi and Suboshi vanishing.  
  
"Damnit." Tasuki cursed. "That dumb blonde never does his own dirty work." He shook off the lingering affects from the fight and looked towards Nuriko. "Y'all right?"  
  
Nuriko nodded. They both ran back to where Taka, Miaka, Akue, and now Saori were. The tie on Taka's clothing was wrapped tightly around Akue's right arm.  
  
***************************  
  
"With the Seishi tired out, the Ambassador injured, and the star festival in shambles, everyone returned again to the castle. Nuriko and Tasuki gave a detailed report of what had happened. Hotohori's worrying burden for his country and people grew all heavier." Tetsuya read to Keisuke in the early morning. Yui was still asleep.  
  
*************************  
  
"Saori, what exactly happened?" Nuriko asked Saori, Hotohori wanting to know as well.  
  
"Akue had just bought herself a robe for herself and I when the top of the stand fell in." Saori said, her voice jumping. She was still shaky. "There.... that boy was there. He threw that whistling thing at us. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and there was a big gash in Akue's arm from where that guy had hit her." She swallowed hard, trying to control her voice. She sat forward on her chair. "That's when I screamed. That guy..."  
  
"Suboshi." Nuriko filled in.  
  
"Yeah, Suboshi." Saori continued. "He kicked Akue really hard in her stomach. She fell through a bunch of stands when you guys showed up." She took a deep breath. "Thank you." She looked around. "Where, where is Akue? Is she all right?"  
  
Hotohori nodded, understanding the whole story. "Do not worry, Akue is being aided by Mitsukake. She's probably all ready healed." He must admit to himself though, this wasn't a good way to treat the key that could save his country from war.  
  
Saori looked at the emperor worried. "That's the second person who's come to attack us." She said, tearing up. "What if one of them got Mayo?!" Saori's attempts finally fell and she started crying.  
  
Nuriko crouched down and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry..." He said, trying to remain cheerful. "Mayo is a strong girl. She's all right."  
  
*************************  
  
"Next time we'll have to send someone stronger to get the job done." Nakago explained, walking down a hall with the emperor.  
  
"You need it done well, Nakago." The emperor scolded. "I don't want Hokkan knowing WE were responsible for the accident."  
  
"Apparently Suboshi went after the wrong girl, although the Ambassador was injured." Nakago said calmly. "That way there is no proof we were deliberately going after the woman from Hokkan. Suboshi is too hotheaded to be reliable in a situation like this."  
  
"Get it done." The emperor instructed. Nakago turned down a hall, leaving the emperor. He stopped in front of a door, and knocked.  
  
"Come in." Came a voice.  
  
Nakago entered the room. Mayo turned around from the mirror and faced him.  
  
"Is all going well, priestess?" He asked, his voice the same flat tone as always.  
  
"I told you, I'm NOT your priestess." Mayo firmly stated. "When will you let me go back to MY world?" Mayo didn't sound happy.  
  
"By all means, priestess, you can go back whenever you want. You are the one who chose to come into this book, remember? Things were going so wrong in your life, you wanted to escape them."  
  
Mayo looked away, a sad look on her face. She slowly put the hairbrush in her hand down. "I'm sorry, Nakago." She apologized. "You took me in when I was on the streets, I know I should show more gratitude." It seemed like Mayo was forcing the words. She never was a very apologetic person. 


	8. Stirring Feuds

Author's side note: All right, we have some childish fighting and some poor writing in this chapter, but it will get better, and thank you for all those who reviewed, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy!  
  
Chapter 8 : Stirring Feuds  
  
"There, you should be fully healed." Mitsukake assured, removing a now clean belt from Akue's right arm.  
  
Akue moved her arm around. "And then some." She added, running her hand over where the gash had been. "Mitsukake, you truly are a miracle worker."  
  
Mitsukake smiled at the compliment.  
  
Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Miaka entered without waiting for a reply. She ran straight to Akue, Saori close behind.  
  
"Akue, are you okay?" She asked, worry in her voice.  
  
Akue laughed. "I told you I was okay when I still had the injury, so of course I'm fine now."  
  
"You all should get some rest." Mitsukake advised. He picked up the makeshift bandage and a tray with a few things on it, and left the room. "You heard him." Akue stood up.  
  
"What about YOU?" Saori asked, hands on hips.  
  
Akue smiled. "I have work to do." She looked down. "Oh no... and I liked this one too..."  
  
There was a long tear in the side of Akue's beige robe, as well as a rip on her right black sleeve. She yanked the material at the wrist, pulling the solitary sleeve off. "Oh well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, please hand them to me." Hotohori said the next morning. A Magistrate handed Hotohori a small stack of papers. They were requests for money, and a list of damages done at the Star Festival. He needed to get everything taken care of cleaned up. He sensed that soon he'd be reading a paper announcing Kutou's official declaration of war.  
  
Hotohori's heart went out to the people of Kutou. They had lived in piece for a joyous ten years, and now they were to be forced back into fighting. Hotohori realized that his people would have to fight as well.  
  
"Sire, are you quite all right?" A ravishly dress woman walked in. "You've barely slept in days."  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Houki, I am fine. Please. do not worry about me."  
  
Houki bowed and left the room.  
  
Hotohori was about to sign one of the papers, when he heard noise coming from the walls to his left.  
  
"Well, do you even KNOW what this stuff can do to you?!"  
  
"Like I care! Now GIVE IT BACK!!!!"  
  
"You think you'd be smart enough too leave it be!"  
  
"You just want it for yourself!"  
  
"I would NEVER drink ANYTHING that would do this much harm! It's NOT HEALTHY!!!"  
  
Interested in the argument, Hotohori couldn't help but get up and take a look. He followed the noise to a kitchen area, where he saw Nuriko outside, leaned against the doorway, watching.  
  
"What's going on?" Hotohori asked, coming over.  
  
Nuriko turned to look Hotohori in the face. "They're arguing over a bottle of Sake. They've been screaming for about ten minutes."  
  
Hotohori glanced in to see Tasuki grabbing at Akue, who had a half-filled glass bottle behind her back.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with ya? It's not even yers!!!" Tasuki reached around the Akue's back. Akue turned and ran towards the door, surprised to see spectators.  
  
"Your Highness!" She screamed, dropping the bottle. It shattered over the floor.  
  
Hotohori stepped more into view. "What is going on here?"  
  
"She started it..." Tasuki muttered, but loud enough for Akue to hear.  
  
Akue bit her lip and looked up at Hotohori as if she was going to be punished. She pushed the pieces of broken glass behind her with her foot.  
  
Hotohori sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Akue, please leave things that aren't yours be, and Tasuki, do show more respect for our guest..."  
  
Tasuki's jaw dropped. "But... but..."  
  
Hotohori left, with Nuriko following after him.  
  
Akue turned around, her red robe following her. "Oops." she said innocently. She turned and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori sat in his throne, reading through his last paper.  
  
"Hotohori-sama?" Came a soft voice.  
  
Hotohori looked up to see Akue standing before him, her hair in her usual halfback bun.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Hotohori questioned.  
  
"I would just like to apologize. My arguing this morning was irrational and childish. I'm sorry." Akue bowed her head.  
  
"It is quite alright." Hotohori answered.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Nakago!" the Emperor called from his throne.  
  
Nakago entered the room. "Yes?"  
  
"Nakago, my impatience has grown too strong. I don't care what you do, but I want the land of Konan! Retrieve it for me, sound out my armies!"  
  
Though disapproving of the emperor's choice, Nakago did as he was told.  
  
************************************************** ***************************************************  
  
"Yui, Yui-chan, wake up!" Tetsuya shook his girlfriend by the shoulders. Yui opened her eyes, rubbing them with her hands. "What? What is it?"  
  
"WE thought you should know..." Tetsuya turned to Keisuke. "Kutou is attacking." Keisuke finished.  
  
Yui sat up. "What? Again?"  
  
"This time it's official." Keisuke announced.  
  
Hikari began crying in the next room. Yui flipped the blanket off of her, jumped off of the couch, and ran back down the hallway. She returned a few minutes later with a small child. She ran into the kitchen and placed him in a high chair. She went to the fridge, looking around for any baby food. She poked her head around the door. "Well?!" She scolded. "What are you waiting for? READ!!!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Taka? Taka, what's the matter?" Miaka asked, walking to him. Taka sat on the bed in their current room, and he suddenly tensed.  
  
"I... I don't know..." he pointed out flatly. "I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden."  
  
Miaka was sick of worrying all the time, but she couldn't help it. It seemed everything was going wrong. "I wonder how Yui is doing..." She plopped onto the bed next to Taka. "And Keisuke, Hikari... Tetsuya too."  
  
"I'm sure their fine." Taka said, placing his hand over Miaka's.  
  
"I wonder if anyone else has come looking for us yet.... it's been a while." Miaka wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Taka wondered himself. "Doesn't time in your world pass more slowly than time here?"  
  
Miaka's eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! That's probably a good thing!"  
  
"But still...." Taka looked grief stricken. "If too much time passes in your world, then..."  
  
Miaka stood up. "Then... what?"  
  
Taka looked up at Miaka with a very serious look. "What about my job? We'll lose money!"  
  
Miaka replied by a swift fist on Taka's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing in here, Chichiri?" Nuriko asked, walking into the gold room. "Bored?"  
  
Chichiri turned away from the large statue of Suzaku. "I'm just thinking, no da."  
  
Nuriko looked curious. He walked further into the room, meeting up with Chichiri. "Is about the feuding with Kutou?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "No, it's about Saori."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She knows her friend Mayo is in this book, but I can't sense her life force, no da. So she might still be in Miaka's world, no da. If not, then she certainly isn't around here, no da. Or if she is, someone has found her and is hiding her life force, no da." Chichiri laid out all of the possibilities. "It's unfair to Saori, the war, no da. She came here to find her friend, and now she's even more lost than ever, no da."  
  
"She might still be looking for one friend, but she's made several more." Nuriko said smartly as always. "She seems to get along with everyone pretty well, I saw her playing Nisuya with Chiriko the other day, and she looks at you like your her life line."  
  
"Because I'm the one who found her, no da." Chichiri turned to face the faint sunlight running into the room from the open door. "Konan is once again facing strategy, no da. Even the smallest pricking of a feather can affect an entire world, no da."  
  
Nuriko sighed. "For now, we have to look at the bigger things."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "For now, Konan can only sit and wait, no da."  
  
Nuriko folded his arms. "Like sitting ducks, ne? If we know Kutou is going to Strike, we should get them before they get us."  
  
"That can be an irrational decision, Nuriko. All stages of war have to be carefully planned out, no da." Chichiri explained.  
  
Nuriko made a fist. "I know, but things like this make me so mad!" He threw a punch at the statue."  
  
Chichiri's staff jingled as he swiftly moved it under Nuriko's arm. "You should stay calm, no da." He looked up at the golden bird. "Anger is the one thing that will make Konan lose, no da." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
Tasuki stopped and looked into the open door when he heard his name called. "Yeah?'  
  
Saori sat in her room, cross-legged on the floor. Her fingers drew designs in the carpet. "Do... Do you think I'll find Mayo?" she asked.  
  
Tasuki stepped into the room. "If you try, I'm sure you will. If you're really friends with this girl, you'll find her."  
  
Saori's lip quivered. "But what if I can't?"  
  
Tasuki put a hand on his hip. "Then you're not really friends, are ya?"  
  
Saori looked up, and sniffed. She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Around the corner of the hall, Akue stood listening with her arms folded. She smiled herself, and walked back down the hallway.  
  
**********************************  
  
"The country of Konan sat eagerly for two days, wondering what was going to happen next. The mornings and evenings came and went quietly, and it seemed all was at peace in the country of the south." Keisuke read on, "Even the songs of the morning birds seemed to bring messages of happiness. However, Kutou crossed Konan's borders the third day. striking first the city of Ryoshin."  
  
Yui nervously patted the baby's back as she slowly heard the news. "I wish there was something WE could do." she quietly complained.  
  
"We wish for the best." Tetsuya chimed in. "That's all we can do for now." 


	9. Countries United

The scenes in here aren't too great, when I started out writing this story nearly a year ago I was terrible at battle and fight scenes, but apparently I've gotten better. You'll see this again in further chapters, and yes, again I'm apologizing! I'll be confident once you reach say. chapter 30 ^_^;;  
  
On another note, I still have trouble with romance scenes, which is why you don't see any for a good long while.  
  
Chapter 9 : Countries United  
  
"Sire! Sire!" A guard ran into the throne room without being invited, running urgently to his king.  
  
Hotohori stood up. "What is it? What is wrong?" He said, worrying he knew what it was.  
  
"Kutou!" The guard said, panicked and out of breath. "It's attacking! The city of Ryoshin, Sire!"  
  
A look of fear and anger filled Hotohori's eyes. He turned to the magistrates and other guards in the corner of the room. "Quickly, tell the prepared armies to recruit north!!!" He bellowed. "We must fight!"  
  
And what was said, was done. Within an hour Konan armies were arriving at the battle. Sadly, the delay and time it took to arrive cost them most of the city of Ryoshin. Kutou was already half way into Reita.  
  
~~  
  
"Highness, I must insist..."  
  
"No!" Hotohori strictly commanded. He was dressed in his battle armor, ready to lead his men in a fight. "You are to stay at the Palace, Ambassador. It is important that you stay safe."  
  
Akue nodded.  
  
"Chiriko, Saori, and Miaka will remain as well." Hotohori informed.  
  
Just then, another armored man walked into the room.  
  
"We leave now, Highness?" Taka asked seriously.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Our horses are ready. The others are waiting. Mitsukake will be in Hanshu, remember that if you need him."  
  
Taka nodded. He and his Emperor ran out of the room, prepared to fight.  
  
Akue, upset, turned and walked quickly the other way, her long hair waving behind her. She turned the corner into a large room, where Chiriko, Miaka and Saori sat. Saori was nervously moving a Nisuya piece across the board, Miaka tearing up on the couch.  
  
"You, Chiriko, you are 16, aren't you?" Akue asked, a slight flash of anger remaining in her voice.  
  
Chiriko looked up from the game board. He nodded.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Akue questioned harshly. "You're the proper age to be a soldier, aren't you?"  
  
Chiriko looked at the floor, then back at Akue with a confident look. "I am not a fighter, Miss Cheinun. I am simply a student, hoping to become a scholar. My assigning into a war would only result in an unnecessary death."  
  
Akue looked at Chiriko for a moment, and nodded. "Then please forgive my rudeness." She corrected herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Onward men!" Hotohori yelled, pointing his sword forward from atop his horse. "We will not let Kutou over run us!  
  
Blasts of cheer were heard as reinforcements triumphantly marched over the grounds, meeting with the Kutou soldiers who lied straight ahead.  
  
~~~'Remember Highness, if you need aid, just tell me and I will send for Hokkan's help'~~~  
  
Hotohori closed his eyes, remembering Akue's words. "Let us hope that we won't need it."  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!" Tasuki shouted, using his number-one weapon to fight. He looked at the soldiers wailing, trying to put out the fire on their clothes and the dead plants around them. "Stop, drop, and roll baby." Tasuki smirked. He lifted both hands again. "REKKA, SHINEN!!!!!  
  
Nearby, Taka fought with several soldier, using a sword. (Though he did find his fists to come in handy.) Taka was further away from the main battle, as Tasuki was, but he still found it somewhat difficult to keep the Kutou soldiers from advancing further.  
  
A few miles off, Chichiri stood at the border of a neighboring city. His staff was held in front of him. His face expressed some struggling. He kept a barrier up, allowing any remaining citizens to run before Kutou came to them. Soldiers beat their swords, clubs, and hands against the magician's defense, making it harder for Chichiri to keep up.  
  
"AAH!!!" Men yelled as a large log came in contact with their midsection. The force was so hard they went flying back, onto other men. Looking up, they saw the log flying onto them.  
  
Nuriko brushed off his hands. "Just imagine what I'd do with a 20 foot sword!"  
  
Despite the warriors' great efforts, the Kutou army vastly out numbered Konan's, by an approximate ratio of 3 to 1. Hotohori helplessly watched as smoke drew up on houses, and blood was spilled.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Hours and Hours went by as Konan's army fought desperately against that of Kutou's." Tetsuya read. He looked over the picture that occupied the page. It showed several houses being burned, and men fighting against each other. He turned back to the Chinese characters, which laid themselves out as Tetsuya read. "Though bravery and Courage was shown, Kutou slowly advanced against Konan, the innocent lives of civilians at risk..."  
  
*********************************  
  
Hotohori's horse galloped hard, The Konan Emperor plunging his sword into another man on horseback. Pulling it out and backing away, the blue- dressed soldier fell from his mare, clunking onto the ground.  
  
Hotohori looked around the battle. It seemed to be slightly smaller now, with the casualty number growing ever higher. Hotohori then laid eyes on the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"Nakago..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A red head turn the corner of the palace sharply, walking at a steady pace down one of the Konan palace's many outdoor walkways. She went with a determined and worried look on her face.  
  
"Miaka, where ARE you going?" Akue asked, following the nineteen-year- old. Saori walked up beside Miaka, Chiriko behind Akue.  
  
Miaka sniffed. "It's been too long. since they left, I mean. I thought, well. we can at least pray, can't we?"  
  
Akue rolled her eyes. "Miaka, wars can last for days, weeks even!"  
  
Miaka made a muffled yelp.  
  
Chiriko tapped Akue on the shoulder. She turned around. Chiriko directed his eyes over to Miaka. Akue sighed and nodded. Seemed that she was going to have to be more sensitive about the matter.  
  
Miaka finally reached the large double doors. She grabbed hold of one, pulling it open. She looked in. Saori marveled as she looked too.  
  
The great gold statue of the beast god of the south, Suzaku, dazzled with all its might in the far back, perfectly centered and aligned with its surroundings. Unlit candles were placed at either side, a red velvet rug leading up to the statue. The walls themselves sparkled as well. Carved engravings of different designs adorned the walls, sparkling in the sudden flow of sunlight from the door.  
  
Miaka walked in. "Chiriko," She questioned, not turning her head back, "We can light these candles, right?"  
  
Saori poked her head in. "Are we allowed to be in here?" She asked, slowly walking in.  
  
"Yes." Miaka stated. "We'll pray here, for Taka and all the others. We'll pray for their safety."  
  
Miaka made her way down the smooth thick rug and knelt before the statue, followed by Saori, and Chiriko. After a moment Miaka turned to see the tall figure of Akue standing outside.  
  
"Akue," she begged, "Please come and join us." Miaka's voice nearly pleaded, and after a minute she turned back to the statue.  
  
Akue hesitantly stepped in. She looked around the beautiful room. Hotohori had done a good job of designing it, that was sure. There was a lot of gold, and it looked like it had been sculpted by holy men. She looked around and walked quietly down the carpet. It was near silent, and a few whispers from Miaka began to fill the room. However, the ambassador only made it halfway into the room when she choked.  
  
All three others turned around at the sound. "Akue, are you all right?" Chiriko asked, putting his foot out, ready to stand up.  
  
Akue had stopped moving forward and clutched the front of her robe as if in pain. Her head throbbed, and the gold band around her forehead glimmered. Her eyes shut as in trying to tolerate the discomfort. She dropped to one knee.  
  
"Akue!" Chiriko exclaimed, running to the Ambassador's aid. Miaka and Saori followed.  
  
Chiriko placed his hands on Akue's shoulders. "Cheinun-san, are you all right?" He shouted again.  
  
Akue forced her leg back up, and stood up, still clutching the front of her robes. "I... I'm fine.... I'll... I have to go..." And with that, she quickly turned on her heels and ran out of the shrine, leaving behind three very confused teenagers.  
  
She entered the outdoor hallway and turned the corner, taking in a deep breath as she slinked down to the floor. "That was close..." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nakago!" Hotohori shouted across the field. "You of all people are NOT welcome in Konan!"  
  
Nakago smiled from his high placement. "And you, Hotohori, are in no position to make any demands or threats."  
  
Chichiri, who was now fighting with magic, looked up upon the small mountain overlooking the war too. Nakago and his horse disappeared, and reappeared in front of Hotohori.  
  
"Haven't we been in this position before, Emperor of Konan? It is again here where your life will be put out." Nakago smugly said.  
  
Hotohori pointed his sword out. "You will not pass into the lands of Konan!" he shouted.  
  
Nakago's expression didn't change. "Really? It seems that I already have." He turned on his horse towards the men fighting for Konan. A blue symbol on his forehead flashed brightly, and a large, blue wave came over several soldiers, literally blowing them up on the spot. He focused back on Hotohori with a dead stare.  
  
Hotohori's amber brown eyes sparkled with rage and hate. "You... you will die!" He shouted. He kicked his horse forward and charged at Nakago.  
  
Nakago smirked slightly. He placed his hand out, a shining blue orb forming in his palm. It grew bigger and bigger until finally, a laser shot streamed out of its center towards Hotohori.  
  
"S'ki HA!!!" Came a voice.  
  
Hands petruding out of a floating hat shot out yellow bolts, barely disrupting Nakago's life force blast. The hat turned upright, and the blue haired Chichiri emerged into view.  
  
"Highness!" He yelled. "I must please ask you to leave!" Chichiri held up his staff to Nakago.  
  
"I will stay and fight beside you, Chichiri!" Hotohori shouted back.  
  
Nakago once again hit Chichiri with a chi blast, Chichiri forcing his staff to keep it away. "Highness! Konan needs her Emperor! Leave!!!!"  
  
Reluctantly, and with one last look, Hotohori turned his horse and left the scene.  
  
Chichiri ducked, letting the Chi blast he was holding hit beyond him.  
  
Nakago wasn't happy. "You shouldn't have interfered, monk." Nakago held up his hand again, his sign flashing.  
  
"Sorry, no da." Chichiri fakely apologized, holding his hat out. "Maybe another time though, no da." Chichiri disappeared into the safety of his hat, leaving Nakago to himself.  
  
Again mounted on his original spot over looking the battle, Nakago shot wave after wave of energy blasts across the Konan army, killing and murdering several soldiers at a time. That added with Kutou's attacks, the Konan army grew fastly smaller.  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, Hotohori looked onto the fight in the falling darkness with sadness on his face. He bowed his head, shaking it in dissatisfaction.  
  
"Highness!"  
  
Hotohori slowly looked up at the soldier before him. "Yes?" He said, sorrow hanging on his voice.  
  
"Sire! I have just received word that the Kutou border and capital are being attacked!" He announced happily.  
  
Hotohori looked at the soldier as if he had gone mad. "What? But how? None of our armies have advanced..."  
  
"It's the Hokkan army, Sire! They showed up less than an hour ago, I've been racing all over to find you! Kutou is retreating!" The giddy soldier smiled ear-to-ear, awaiting orders.  
  
Hotohori had a suppressed look of relief on his face. "Thank you for informing me. Please send a message to the Hokkan generals of our gratitude." 


	10. Grand Odori

Believe me, I am very aware that there's a lot of attention on characters that a few may not like too much. I do need character development to take place, and I myself never liked reading stories where too much attention wasn't on an original character, but try to read through it!  
  
Again, thank you so much for all those who review! I get very excited to see review alerts in my mailbox!  
  
Chapter 10 : Grand Odori  
  
"Kutou just retreated!" Tetsuya shouted, waking the sleeping baby in Yui's arms. Hikari began to whine.  
  
Keisuke jumped. "Kutou's retreating? But how? I though Konan was losing!!!"  
  
Tetsuya looked very happy. "Hokkan! Hokkan drove them off! That ambassador must have sent the message!"  
  
***********************************  
  
"And please forgive me." Akue apologized once again before Hotohori on the throne. "I sent the message shortly after you left. I know I should have more faith in your country's defenses." Akue's head was bowed, she was kneeled down on one knee before the Emperor.  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Goodness, there is absolutely nothing to apologize for! Your instincts could have very well saved Konan and her people."  
  
Akue put her head up. "I still should not make decisions without your consent, Majesty." She stood up. "The Hokkan armies are on their way back home, but they are still on ready call."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the Warriors' return, they were heavily welcomed and greeted by several citizens. Miaka threw herself on Taka, and began bawling. Saori's lightened smile made the whole war worthwhile. Akue personally met up Nuriko. Chiriko made Tasuki feel like a hero.  
  
*************************  
  
"And the emperor, Hotohori..." Tetsuya wrestled the book away from Keisuke. Keisuke was so excited he demanded it was his turn to read. Finally kicking him away, Tetsuya finished off the page. "Announced a Grand Odori, a festive dance held at the palace, as well a continuation of the Star Festival. Perfectly aware the war was not over, Hotohori decided Konan should celebrate for the first victory. All palace visitors, including Boushin's small harem were invited to the Odori, as well as some Hokkan officials."  
  
"Come ON Tetsuya!!!" Keisuke whined. "Lemme read!!!!" **************************  
  
"You're wearing THAT to the celebration?" Nuriko asked as he passed Akue in the balcony hall overlooking the dance floor.  
  
Akue smiled. "I'd rather prefer not to attend tonight."  
  
Nuriko shrugged. "Are you sure you won't go down there anyway?"  
  
Akue shook her head. "I'd rather not, I'd stick out."  
  
Nuriko walked away some, then swung back around. "Well, if you changed your mind, I owe you a dance!"  
  
Akue laughed and turned around to get a better look somewhere else. She saw Tasuki leaning against the wall not too far off.  
  
"And what's your excuse, fang boy?" She asked.  
  
Tasuki looked up at her. He hated that nickname. "I don't dance." He stated flatly.  
  
"Why not?" Akue asked again, grinning. "Too drunk?"  
  
Tasuki stood up. "What is yer problem? Ya don't see me walking up to you, trying to start arguments."  
  
Akue rolled her eyes. "I'm not starting an argument, I'm LOOKING for an explanation." Akue flipped her hair behind her and strode off.  
  
Tasuki watched her. "Dumb Hypocrite." He muttered.  
  
The short Chiriko, who was dressed in a blue robe, got the Emperor's attention after Hotohori finished a dance.  
  
"Highness, I have something important to discuss with you. I don't think it can wait very long."  
  
Hotohori's smile faded some with Chiriko's serious expression. They walked out of the large room.  
  
"Chiriko, what is it? Is it this important as to interrupt the Odori celebration?"  
  
Hotohori asked, peeking into the room. Boushin was dancing with one of the girls from the harem, though he didn't seem to be enjoying himself.  
  
"Sire, while you were away at war, something very strange happened regarding our Ambassador." Chiriko said, looking up.  
  
Hotohori looked quite curious. "What, Akue? What happened?"  
  
Chiriko checked to make sure no one was around. "Miaka lead Akue, Saori, and myself to the shrine of Suzaku to pray for your return safety home. Only the thing was, Akue seemed quite hesitant to go into the shrine."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Only a few seconds after she entered, she seemed to be overcome with a sense of pain... a strong discomfort. Her entire body shook. A moment later she got up and ran out. I followed her, and she seemed to be just fine." Chiriko told the confused Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori put a hand up to his chin. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"I doubt it was coincidence, Sire. Something in the Holy Shrine of Suzaku affected her. The fact that she is from Hokkan has nothing to do with it. I just wonder..."  
  
"If she is of Kutou? A spy?" Hotohori finished.  
  
"That is one explanation." Chiriko concurred.  
  
Hotohori shook his head at Chiriko. "For one, she would have to be a very loyal spy to have been effected, and she did call upon Hokkan's army, did she not?" Chiriko was going to say something, but Hotohori continued.  
  
"if it worries you that much, then keep an eye on her." Hotohori seemed slightly unsure now himself, but returned to the dance.  
  
"Isn't this fun, Taka?" Miaka asked as her and her husband turned about the marble floor. Miaka wore a silvery, sleeve-less dress. It fanned out around her midsection. Her hair was in two odangos, both fastened with shiny barrettes. Taka himself wore a dark blue robe that was decorated with purple lining. "It's a good way to celebrate. I wonder how much that food costs...."  
  
Instead of scolding Taka for his constant talk on money, Miaka pulled out her own habit. "Food?" She looked around. "Where?"  
  
Taka sighed and pointed. Miaka jumped and ran for the table.  
  
**********************************  
  
"The information is potent." Nakago explained to Soi. "It will help greatly"  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Lady Mayo," Nakago asked the night after the battle, the same night Konan's Adori was being held. "Tell me, why did you come here?"  
  
Mayo looked up at Nakago, surprised by his question. She had grown to trust the blonde, so she didn't wonder why he asked it.  
  
"Things in my world weren't working out." She stated. "I... someone I really.... liked was pulling away."  
  
"Tamahome, or should I say, Taka?"  
  
Mayo looked at Nakago in Alarm. "How did you know his name? How did you know it was Tamahome?"  
  
Nakago looked straight into Mayo's eyes from where he sat on her bed. "The information came to me. Lady Mayo, by summoning the beast go Seiryu, you could have him with you now."  
  
Mayo shook her head. "No... I know what you did to Yui-sempai... I won't become the priestess."  
  
Nakago continued speaking, calmly. "Have I not shown you anything other than hospitality since your arrival? Don't you realize it? The reason the Seiryu seven were reborn was just to grant your wishes, Lady Mayo."  
  
"I.... I...." Though she knew what had happened from her 'flash' encounter with the book, Mayo believed in everything Nakago was saying. The Seiryu Seven can't live without a priestess, and she was the only one there. Maybe when she went into the book the first time, she was destined to be the Priestess of Seiryu, not Suzaku..."  
  
A lit candle by Mayo's bed flickered, it's violet scent filling the room.  
  
Mayo breathed in deeply. "Nakago, perhaps you are right." She pulled her covers up. "I will consider your proposal, and see you in the morning."  
  
"Whatever you wish." Nakago bowed and left.  
  
***************************  
  
"Bloody Nakago....." Keisuke raged out loud, taking a rest from the book.  
  
"When he talks, he has a way of making you believe everything he says..." Yui commented. "You just want to trust him..." Yui remembered the time she had believed Nakago when he had told her he loved her. She looked at Tetsuya. "Mayo will have to realize it on her own... I just don't know if she'll make the right choice..."  
  
***************************  
  
Late into the night, Miaka had woken, and ran to one of the Palace's kitchens for a midnight snack. After grabbing three rolls, she sneakily darted up a small flight of stairs to return to her quarters. She hoped she didn't wake Taka up... but then she heard something that would.  
  
"You are a complete idiot!" Akue's voice rang throughout the hallway, yet it sounded like she was trying to keep it down.  
  
"You're one to be talking!" Tasuki's voice intervened.  
  
Miaka's stomach bothered her, so she decided not to eavesdrop and turned into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And you NEVER shut up!" said the tired Nuriko. "For heavens sake! People are sleeping! Can't you take your arguments outside?"  
  
"I'd through her outside..." Tasuki mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Akue shot back from down the breakfast table. "I thought GENTLEMEN weren't supposed to hurt girls!"  
  
"I HATE girls." Tasuki raised his voice.  
  
Akue brought her hand up to her mouth. "Oh, so you're THAT kind of guy....."  
  
Tasuki turned red. "What? Shuddap! I am not! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Akue yelled. "You drink AND swear! No wonder you have to like men!"  
  
Tasuki was infuriated. "I DO NOT like men!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!!!!"  
  
Akue and Tasuki both hushed, surprised that Nuriko could yell louder than the both of them combined.  
  
Nuriko sat back down. "Keep your comments and opinions to yourselves! No one else wants to hear them!"  
  
Akue looked around the room. Miaka and Taka were by the doorway, afraid to even walk in. She sighed. "Fine, Nuriko, you're right." She shot a fierce look at Tasuki, and left.  
  
After she passed, Miaka and Taka walked in.  
  
"Weren't Ambassadors supposed to solve problems?" Taka poked.  
  
"She's just a very opinionated woman." Nuriko replied, sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"I think she's nice." Miaka pointed out. "She's always friendly to Taka and I."  
  
"Me too." Nuriko put down his tea. He looked over at Tasuki.  
  
"What?" Tasuki objected. "SHE starts all the fights!"  
  
Nuriko sighed loudly. "Why don't we forget about it and enjoy breakfast? Everything lately seems to be revolving around Akue..." He looked around.  
  
"Miaka, how have you been lately?"  
  
Miaka smiled. "Fine!"  
  
"And hungry..." Taka added. 


	11. Missing by Music

*Clears throat* As I am far too lazy to recreate a scene around page 3 in this chapter, you'll have to forgive me. You get the jist of it. I haven't read through these chapters for months. I found a few lines I found entertaining.  
  
BTW: To the reader who informed me of the anonymous review settings, thank you very much! I didn't know my reviews were set to that. ^_^  
  
Chapter 11 : Missing by Music  
  
Mayo's eyes in the morning looked half glazed over. The candle that was in her room was completely melted through. It had been lit all night. She wondered through the Kutou palace early in the morning until someone stopped her.  
  
"Lady Mayo?" Suboshi asked.  
  
Mayo blinked. "Yes, Suboshi, right?"  
  
The olive haired man nodded. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Take me to Nakago, please." Mayo requested, completely off subject.  
  
Suboshi gave her a strange look, but then nodded. "Follow me."  
  
They walked down several long corridors until finally finding Nakago leaving the throne room.  
  
"Nakago Sir, Lady Mayo wished to speak with you." Suboshi explained.  
  
Nakago nodded. Suboshi looked at the both of them, and slowly left.  
  
"Nakago, I have thought about your proposal." Mayo said flatly.  
  
"Yes, Lady Mayo, what is your answer?" Nakago said in his calm, low voice.  
  
"I will become the Priestess of Seiryu." Mayo declared. A shimmer of violet flashed in her eyes. "Bring me Taka."  
  
Nakago bowed. "As you wish, Priestess."  
  
********************************  
  
"On request to bring her Tamahome, Nakago sent out one of his strongest warriors to bring in a lure. Nakago also planned on taking care of some of the Emperor's business while at it." Keisuke sipped a beer, careful not to spill it.  
  
Yui looked uncomfortable. It was like history was repeating herself. Mayo going into the book, becoming the priestess, and now wanting Taka brought to her. It was as if she was following in Yui's own footsteps.  
  
"Back at the Konan palace," Keisuke sipped again and continued. "Hotohori was re-organizing his armies, recruiting new people in case of another probable battle..."  
  
********************************  
  
Hotohori walked along the lines of dressed soldiers, Akue at his side. It was a warm Konan morning, the third day after the start of the war.  
  
"They seem to be in good shape, ne?" Akue addressed to Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Konan's armies grow stronger with experience. We will surely defeat Kutou again."  
  
Akue looked towards the sun. "I plan to return to Hokkan in a month, Sire. I have dealings there as well."  
  
Hotohori stopped at the end of the line. "Then I hope you will return soon after. We have more things to discuss, Ambassador, for the good of Konan."  
  
Miaka and Taka strolled outside the palace in the several gardens surrounding it. Flowers that were in season neatly budded and bloomed, filling their surroundings with the colors of the rainbow. The paths were neat and paved with stone, and a small creek flowed near the outer parts of the gardens. It streamed into a great lake, which Miaka remembered having troubles with... twice.  
  
Miaka wound her arm with Taka's. She loved spending quiet times like this with him, just enjoying nature and one another. The warm sun shone through the leafy treetops, creating the perfect scenery.  
  
"Taka, do you think if we talked really loud, Keisuke and Yui-chan would read what we're saying?" Miaka asked, snuggling up to Taka's chest.  
  
Taka smiled. "I don't know."  
  
Miaka sighed. For now, she wanted all of her worries to leave her, and just bask in the glory of the sun, flowers, birds, and music....  
  
"Music?" Miaka said, pulling away and looking around. "Taka, do you hear that?"  
  
Taka listened. "It sounds... like a flute..."  
  
Miaka looked curious. "Who would be playing a flute out here?"  
  
The music stopped.  
  
"Priestess of Suzaku, you're coming with me."  
  
Miaka and Taka jumped at the unfamiliar voice. Taka swerved around, but saw no one. "Show yourself, you coward!"  
  
A laughter came from behind the trees. Taka concentrated hard on it, pushing Miaka behind him. It sounded like...  
  
"Suboshi?" Taka asked, his eyes darting from tree to tree.  
  
Finally, a rustle of leaves came from above the couple, and the figure shot up from the trees, landing gracefully a short distance from them. He looked up, a cynical stare in his eyes.  
  
"The priestess of Suzaku is mine, Tamahome!" He shouted, lifting a flute to his lips.  
  
"AMIBOSHI!" Taka and Miaka shouted.  
  
"Amiboshi! What are you doing?!!" Miaka cried. "You're... you're not like this!"  
  
A familiar tune rushed from Amiboshi's flute. The sound seemed to engulf Miaka and Taka like a blanket. The flute reached unbelievable high-pitched notes, scaled down, and reached even higher.  
  
Taka covered his ears hard, trying to cloud out the sound. Miaka did the same. She fell to the ground.  
  
"My head's going to explode!" He shouted. The flowers around him seemed to melt together, swirling around him like a tornado. He felt like there was no ground under him. Like he was falling... slowly at first, then faster.... faster... all the while pain seeping in through his ears, scrambling his brains. He was ready to seep into darkness, when...  
  
"Huh!" Taka inhaled sharply. He was lying face down on the dirt, but he could feel the ground under him. He pushed himself up with his arms. His head ached, but the relief slowly came upon it.  
  
"Miaka... are you okay?" He asked, sitting up.  
  
No response.  
  
"Miaka?" Taka slowly stood up, looking around. "Miaka? Miaka, where are you!" He spun around. Amiboshi was gone too.  
  
"MIIIIIIAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mitsukake dropped the bottles of medicine he was holding. He looked towards the ceiling. "Wasn't that Taka?"  
  
Nuriko turned to face a large window, as did Tasuki. "What in the world?"  
  
"Let's go." Tasuki ordered.  
  
The new Recruited Konan army was filing back when Hotohori and Akue heard it.  
  
"Who is screaming?" Akue questioned.  
  
"Taka!" Hotohori exclaimed, running towards the sound of the scream.  
  
************************************  
  
"Ah!" Keisuke blurted out, getting Tetsuya's and Yui's attention. He had been reading silently while they played with the baby. "That.... that JERK! How dare he!"  
  
Tetsuya stood up. "What?! What's going on?"  
  
"That.Amiboshi... he stole my sister!!!!" Keisuke was ready to rip the book apart.  
  
"Amiboshi?" Yui asked. "But wasn't he kinda... a good guy?"  
  
"Apparently not!!!" Keisuke shouted. "That..... I'll kill him!!! Get me into this book, I'll kill him!! I'll kill him!!!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Nakago walked with Suboshi down the hallway. The blonde seemed nearly twice the size of the sixteen year old, both in height and width. They were discussing something when they saw someone at the entrance of the castle.  
  
"Amiboshi!" Suboshi ran to his twin brother.  
  
Nakago smirked. "You did well, unlike your brother."  
  
Suboshi shot Nakago a dirty look.  
  
Amiboshi had his flute secured in his belt, and the Priestess of Suzaku flung over his shoulder. He shrugged her off, allowing her to fall into Suboshi's arms.  
  
"I brought the priestess, just like I promised." Amiboshi stated clearly.  
  
"You're reward will come to you." Nakago took Miaka from Suboshi. "Lady Mayo will be quite pleased with you."  
  
"Betcha he's gonna take the credit too." Suboshi whispered to his brother as Nakago carried the girl down the hall.  
  
*************************************  
  
"She GONE?!!" Tasuki shouted in his higher-pitched voice.  
  
Taka nodded. "Amiboshi came..."  
  
"Amiboshi?" Nuriko asked. "Are you sure it wasn't Suboshi?"  
  
"I'm positive. He played the flute just like Amiboshi, I know it was him."  
  
"Amiboshi seemed so gentle natured, no da." Chichiri added. "Even if he was reborn, he still wouldn't fight with the Seiryu, no da."  
  
"Perhaps he's changed his mind?" Chiriko chimed in.  
  
"Lousy ((edited for the kids!))"  
  
Akue looked around, completely lost. "Wait! Who the heck is Amiboshi?"  
  
"He probably took her to Kutou, no da."  
  
"Oh no... Miaka!" Saori wailed.  
  
"We have to go after her!" Taka burst in.  
  
"We'd need a plan first, Taka! We need to look at the facts... come up with some logical explanations..."  
  
"We don't need an explanation Chiriko!" Tasuki interrupted. "We need to kick Seiryu's..."  
  
"Tasuki! Watch your language!" Akue argued, just in time. "Will someone tell me who the heck Amiboshi is?!"  
  
"It doesn't involve you, Moron!" Tasuki shot at Akue. "Your only here for Hokkan business..."  
  
"You idiot! Of course it involves me! Miaka is my..."  
  
"It does NOT involve you! Go off and look at some maps or something!"  
  
"Quiet!" Taka wedged his way in. "Miaka could be in danger..."  
  
"Why don't you make me, Fang boy? Can you even read one?!"  
  
"I know Konan like the back of my hand, freeloader!!"  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" Hotohori shouted.  
  
Akue and Tasuki both folded their arms.  
  
Hotohori turned to Taka. "Tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Taka, hiding his grief, began to speak. "We were out walking in the west garden. Amiboshi came out of nowhere, and started playing some horrible song on his damn flute. I must have collapsed, because when I looked around me I was on the ground and Miaka was gone."  
  
Hotohori's eyes showed sorrowful emotion, and he thought deeply. "What in the world would he want with Miaka?"  
  
Akue let out an exasperated sigh. "Who is AMIBOSHI?"  
  
"Ambassador, perhaps it is best you leave." Hotohori suggested.  
  
Akue was going to argue, but he was right. Though she was concerned, it was not her place as a Hokkan Ambassador to become involved in their private lives. Not looking at Tasuki, she bowed, and left.  
  
Hotohori turned back to Taka. "What would he want..."  
  
"Perhaps, what would Nakago want, no da."  
  
Taka closed his eyes, then punched his fist into his other hand. "If that ******** did anything to her, I'll punch his lights out..."  
  
"Taka, we first need to know if she is indeed in Kutou." Hotohori looked to Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri nodded. He left.  
  
**********************************  
  
"With the Suzaku Warrior, Chichiri, focusing on Miaka's life force, everyone could only wait until his return. Curious and still unsure, Chiriko quietly went looking for Akue..." Keisuke's voice trailed.  
  
********************************  
  
And he found her, in her room. He almost dared to invite her into the shrine again. He just peeked into the door... for now.  
  
Akue was at her desk busily writing down information, and she did so quite fast too. Now Chiriko wanted to see what she was writing. Her behavior in the Shrine could mean it was information he didn't want sent out.  
  
Akue stopped, leaning on her elbows. She rubbed her forehead. She must have had a headache... but she was rubbing the spot Chiriko had noticed a lot lately. The gold band around her forehead... now that he though of it, she never had it off. Chiriko's fast mind quickly went into fast-forward as he calculated and though out several things, which would honestly take me too long to write on this page. :)  
  
"Chiriko?" Saori asked, turning the corner.  
  
Chiriko quickly stepped away from the door. "Saori? Yes, what is it?" He said, walking to her.  
  
Saori had a very unpleasant look on her face. "Do you think Miaka will be alright? She's missing... Mayo's missing... and for all my parents know, I'm missing too!" Saori quickly wiped a tear away.  
  
Chiriko put his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine."  
  
***************************************  
  
Miaka drowsily awoke, finding herself staring up into a purple drape. She had a minor headache, and her ears rang. She must be alive at least... She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and pushed herself up into sitting position.  
  
"Taka?" She looked around.  
  
But she was in a place she hadn't seen before. She was on a plush bed surrounded my violet drapes with a violet canopy above her head. She pushed the curtains aside and stepped off the bed.  
  
"Where am I?" She wondered, looking around the room.  
  
"Hello.... Miaka."  
  
Miaka turned startled. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"MAYO!" She ran over to the girl. "Mayo, you're here too? Are you all right? We've been worried sick...."  
  
"Get AWAY from me!" Mayo shouted, pushing Miaka hard onto the floor.  
  
Miaka cringed, and looked back up. "Mayo! It's me, Miaka! What's wrong?" She stood up.  
  
Mayo stood from her chair in front of an oval mirror. "What's wrong?" She repeated, her expression sinister. Instead of her school uniform, Mayo now was adorned in a layered robe. "You're my problem, Miaka." She stepped forward.  
  
Miaka quickly got up and stepped back. "Mayo, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm taking Taka for myself!" Mayo came right out and said it.  
  
Miaka's eyes quivered with confusion. "What do you mean? You're... You're trying to lure him in!"  
  
Mayo laughed. "I guess you're not as dumb as I thought. As soon as I get rid of you here, Taka will be all mine..."  
  
*****************************  
  
"I sensed her life force in Kutou, Highness." Chichiri stated before Hotohori's throne.  
  
"I see... we must retrieve her. She could be in danger."  
  
"I would recommend nightfall as our shield, no da. I can teleport there like I have before." Chichiri offered.  
  
"She could be dead by night!" Taka burst out.  
  
"Taka! Control yourself!" Hotohori ordered. He walked down the steps to him. "We all care for Miaka's welfare, but we can't risk anyone getting hurt. Chichiri, you may take a small team tonight, but make it speedy and safe. Try not to return in the shape you were in last time."  
  
Chichiri nodded. He bowed and left, followed by Taka.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, who gets to go rescue her?" Nuriko asked, pointing to himself. "The more people, the harder it will be to teleport and remain concealed, no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
"Well, I'M going." Taka insisted.  
  
Chichiri sighed. "Taka, I know you care for the well-being of Miaka, but I want you to stay."  
  
Taka looked enraged. "What? Why?!"  
  
"There could be a number of reasons Miaka was taken..." Chichiri began, "One could be to bring you to Kutou, no da."  
  
Taka folded his arms and haughtily sat down.  
  
"I want to go." Tasuki insisted.  
  
"Me too." Nuriko agreed.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "That would be best. Tasuki, Nuriko, and myself will go, no da." Chichiri announced to everyone standing in the room.  
  
"Is Kutou really big?" Asked Saori, who quivered behind Chiriko and Mitsukake.  
  
"It's three times the size of Konan." Nuriko replied. "But no worry, we're only going to... wait.... where did you sense her life force?"  
  
"The palace, no da."  
  
"Again?" Tasuki tuned in. "Sheesh..."  
  
Taka still looked quite unhappy, but swallowed his pride. "Chichiri, just bring her back safely."  
  
************************************  
  
Keisuke coughed. "Just before sundown, Chichiri, who was speaking to the Emperor, sense an evil presence in the throne room...."  
  
*********************************  
  
"What is it, Chichiri?" Hotohori questioned, alarmed by Chichiri's sudden paranoia.  
  
"I sense an evil presence, no da." He looked about the room. "There!" He put his hand straight and shot out a brilliant yellow spark. It hit the ceiling, revealing a black figure. He dropped to the ground.  
  
"What's going on?' Nuriko asked. He and Tasuki sprinted into the room.  
  
Chichiri held up his staff. "What do you want?!"  
  
The figure was a heavily draped-in-black Kutou spy. The only feature of his you could see was his beady eyes, gray skin, and muddy brown hair, which was pulled back into a bun.  
  
"I have come to offer you a deal." He said, lowly. "By word of Lord Nakago."  
  
Tasuki whipped out his fan by the name.  
  
Hotohori stood, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "What deal is this?"  
  
The spy looked at the four men in the room, all armed. He continued. "If you want your Priestess back, bring the Ambassador to Kutou!" And with that, he leapt into the air to make his escape.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!" Tasuki shouted, whipping fire after him.  
  
But he was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Why the hell would he want that wench?" Tasuki asked Hotohori.  
  
"To eliminate our allies..." Hotohori slinked back into his chair, his head in his hand. "We can't possibly..."  
  
"You shouldn't eavesdrop, no da." Chichiri turned the door in the right wall, interrupting Hotohori.  
  
Akue hesitantly walked into the room, and into the light, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught, however, she got to the point. "Your majesty, allow me to go to Kutou."  
  
Hotohori stood up again. "What? I will not allow you to go!" He said strictly. "I forbid it!"  
  
"Please!" Akue kneeled, begging. "I can go with Chichiri, he's going, isn't he? I'll go just so Kutou sees me there!"  
  
Hotohori shook his head. "There is no way I can..."  
  
"I can act as bait, your Highness! Nothing will go wrong as long as I am under the protection of your warriors!"  
  
Hotohori, very displeased and angry, looked over to Chichiri.  
  
"It would make it easier, but it would be very risky on the Ambassador's part, no da." He stated his opinion.  
  
"Too risky." Hotohori enhanced. "You will not go, end of dis...."  
  
"Believe me Sire! Even if the unlikelyness comes that I would be taken... even killed... Hokkan would still be at your side!"  
  
"It is not just about Hokkan!" Hotohori shouted, stepping again out of the boundaries of his gentle nature.  
  
"The only reason I'm HERE is for Hokkan!" Akue stood up. "I too make sacrifices! But nothing will go wrong if you would just have confidence in your men!!!!"  
  
Akue quickly put her hand over her mouth. She had just yelled and by all means insulted the emperor... she hated it when she did that...  
  
Hotohori's eyebrow quivered. Even Tasuki was shocked that she would go so far as to argue in that manner... with the Emperor....  
  
"Akue Cheinun!" Hotohori called.  
  
Knowing she was in trouble, she figured she'd be told off in dignity. She stood her ground, not taking her eyes off of Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "It shows courage to take a position with royalty like that, too much courage. Don't be proud of yourself, you are going only under your stubbornness."  
  
Akue smiled, and bowed. "Thank you, your Majesty."  
  
***********************  
  
Miaka quickly ducked as the knife once again came at her. She ran to the other side of the room.  
  
Mayo pulled the object with some difficulty out of the wall. She turned to her prey. "Damnit Miaka!!!" Mayo threw the knife, but it missed Miaka by a good five feet.  
  
Miaka once again ran to the door, which was still locked. She turned around. "Mayo! Stop it, please!!!"  
  
Then the door opened. Miaka stepped back. It was Suboshi.  
  
Miaka went white in the face and ran behind Mayo. She'd rather be anywhere than near him.  
  
"Priestess, I must ask you to keep the girl ALIVE."  
  
Mayo smirked before replying. "Very well."  
  
Suboshi closed the door. He would like the priestess killed too, but his orders came from Nakago.  
  
****************************  
  
"You mean you teleport through... your hat?" Akue asked, pointing.  
  
Chichiri nodded, and laid out his cloak. "For this many, I'll have to use this, no da."  
  
Tasuki, noting the routine, stepped in, followed by Nuriko, and slowly, Akue.  
  
"Bring them all back in one piece, Chichiri." Hotohori said, almost giving an order.  
  
Chichiri smiled and nodded, jumping onto the cloak himself. In an instant the fabric spun, and they quartet was gone.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "I do hope I made the right decision..."  
  
Saori slapped a smile on. "Don't worry Highness, Chichiri is very smart."  
  
*******************************  
  
A large triangle of fabric appeared in the far end of the Kutou gardens, by a great wall, and the four popped out.  
  
Akue fell over. "I think I'm going to be sick..."  
  
Chichiri stood up. "If it comes to it, you are only to make an appearance, then you are to come back here and hide. Throw the cloak over you and you'll be hidden. Don't think or breath too loudly, or your life force may give you away, no da."  
  
Akue nodded.  
  
Chichiri slowly led the way, Tasuki behind him. Nuriko was behind Akue, making sure to keep her safe.  
  
Soon the lights in the castle were noticeable. Chichiri was behind a tree.  
  
"Nakago... he had long blonde hair and he's a big guy..." Nuriko whispered to Akue, barely loud enough to hear.  
  
"I know who he is..." Akue whispered back, same manner.  
  
Just then, a whizzing ball came right between Tasuki and Chichiri. They both spun around.  
  
"Suboshi!" Nuriko called, jumping down from the ledge he was on.  
  
"Suzaku intruders? This will be fun!" He commented, spinning a meteor on his finger.  
  
"We are here for our priestess!" Chichiri yelled. "We brought the Ambassador no da!" Chichiri pointed back to Akue, who was by the large tree.  
  
"Good! I'll kill her too!" Suboshi threw a spinning meteor bell straight for Tasuki.  
  
*************************  
  
"They found them!" Keisuke fell backwards over the sofa. He got back up. "Suboshi's fighting with them right now!" 


	12. Hidden Secrets

I actually remotely like this chapter, so yeah. Um. comments.. any comments. uh. I know! Please review if you are reading!  
  
Chapter 12 : Hidden Secrets  
  
"Seems we're going to have to get Miaka the hard way!" Tasuki yelled. He unfurled his fan, blocking Suboshi's attack. As soon as he did so...  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!"  
  
Suboshi was greatly out-numbered, but his stubbornness and pride kept him fighting... as usual.  
  
Akue simply slipped behind a tree. She knew her role wouldn't be over until Nakago himself saw her.  
  
"Kai ha!!" Chichiri shouted, pointing his staff as Suboshi. A wave of bright light smashed into the young boy, knocking him backwards ten feet.  
  
Suboshi struggled to get back up.  
  
Tasuki saw his opening. "REKKA...SHINEN!!!"  
  
A small spark spurted from his fan.  
  
"What the..." Tasuki looked at his weapon as if it were broken.  
  
The scenery in front of Suboshi rippled, and Nakago himself appeared. Nuriko was more than ready to give him a good blow.  
  
"Don't bother attacking, warriors of Suzaku." Nakago warned calmly.  
  
Tasuki, the hothead that he is, ran for Nakago, fists ready.  
  
Right before reaching him, a blue barrier flashed. Tasuki hit it, and was kicked back like a bullet, slamming hard into the tree Akue was behind.  
  
She winced.  
  
"Nakago, give us Miaka!" Chichiri ordered. He was now much older than Nakago, but that didn't matter. He was the strongest of the Suzaku seven, but most of the time he could barely make a dent.  
  
Nakago smiled slightly at the stupidity of the men before him. "You heard my deal, did you not?"  
  
Nuriko furrowed his eyebrows. Now he wished Akue hadn't come along.  
  
"I'm right here!" Akue jumped out, in plain view. She knew Nakago wouldn't keep his word, but she's stubborn, remember?  
  
Nakago smirked. It was the closest thing to a smile that ever played across his lips. "Ambassador, I see you came willingly as well?"  
  
Nakago turned to the Chichiri and Nuriko. 'Spirit' flashed brightly on his forehead. With one wave of his hand, the two flew across the garden, not stopping until hitting into something. He looked back at Tasuki, who was now standing, defensive position. Nakago didn't even move his hand. Tasuki hit against the tree again. The force of Tasuki and the air blown with him made the tree de-root itself and tumble backwards. Akue put her hands over her head, hoping one of the limbs wouldn't hit her.  
  
Akue looked around dreadfully. "Yep." she thought. "I'm an idiot..."  
  
"And now to slow our enemies." Nakago pointed to Akue. Her arms invisibly bound in front at her at her wrists. This was it...  
  
A huge tree came hurtling at the Seiryu warrior. He stopped his dealing with Akue to block it.  
  
"AKUE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
Akue nodded, running back to the wall. She had to find Chichiri's cloak.  
  
"You should have stayed dead the first time, Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven." Nakago's sign flashed its bright blue again. Nuriko swung back into another tree. A large limb bended like putty, twisting around his neck. The force holding him up stopped. Two hard blows to the back of the head was making Nuriko very woozy... and now he used what strength he had to grab onto the branch, trying to keep avoid injury from hanging himself.  
  
Tasuki spit out a small amount of blood as he stood up, somewhat of a distance away from Nakago. He ran to him, but again, someone had other plans.  
  
A meteor bell zoomed in front of him, cutting so close the front of Tasuki's beige overcoat and shirt was ripped.  
  
"We're not finished!" Suboshi shouted.  
  
Tasuki whipped out his fan. "Rekka Shinen!"  
  
It still didn't work. Nakago's spell had once again taken hold.  
  
"((edited))" Tasuki grumbled. He still held onto it as a shield from Suboshi's constant attacks, but other than that, it was useless. He was a lot faster now... as soon as Tasuki avoided one spinning ball, another came at him from a totally different direction.  
  
Akue spotted the cloak with some difficulty in the dark. She quickly through it over herself, trying to do as Chichiri had instructed. It was harder than she thought... she breathed heavily from her run and from adrenaline... She hoped the others were all right. She could barely see Nuriko... and he was dangling helplessly from a tree.  
  
Several bushes and plants dismounted them selves, flying upwards and over the grounds. Chichiri had hidden, making it more fun for Nakago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka ran out the door. She didn't get far before two arms straddled her back.  
  
"Mayo!!!" She cried. "Let me go!!!" Miaka had heard the fight flooding into the window from Mayo's bedroom.  
  
"I don't think so, Miaka YUUKI." Mayo laughed, refusing to use Taka's last name on anyone but herself.  
  
"NO!" Miaka cried, kicking. A blow to Mayo's shin forced the girl to release her. Miaka darted down the hall, Mayo quickly following. Miaka slowed down to turn the corner. Mayo caught her wrists.  
  
Miaka spun around, her hand striking hard against the opposite priestess's face.  
  
Mayo looked at Miaka with increased rage. She gripped Miaka's wrist as tight as she could, slowly twisting it. Miaka cried out in pain.  
  
"Think it's funny, huh Miaka!" Mayo cried too, still twisting. "The only thing I find funny is your pain!!" Mayo let go and kicked Miaka hard in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. "I find it hilarious!!" She bent down and grabbed Miaka's hair, pulling her head up. "Taka can't have a wife if she's DEAD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it was. Nakago sensed it.  
  
An oval shaped glowing mass of blue shot towards two adjacent bushes. The magician leapt back, receiving a blow to his knee, a "#" shaped symbol glowing brightly.  
  
"Kai ha!!" Chichiri shouted, sending a bolt at Nakago. Nakago skidded back some, but ultimately directed the blast behind him.  
  
Nakago disappeared. Chichiri, armed with his staff, was hit in the back by a life force blast.  
  
Suboshi spun a ryuseisui bell on his finger, releasing it from the long rope. He swung it at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki quickly ducked, avoiding it.  
  
"Ha!" he mocked. "You'll have to do better than that!"  
  
Suboshi smiled.  
  
Tasuki was confused, until it hit him. I mean, literally HIT him.  
  
The whizzing meteor bell whistled past Tasuki, slashing the edge of his stomach.  
  
Tasuki leaned over, his hand instinctively overlapping the wound.  
  
But the bell wasn't done. It turned a circle, and headed back for him. It wouldn't be done until the bandit was scattered over the grass.  
  
Tasuki leapt. He didn't use his speed often, but now seemed to be a good time.  
  
But the Meteor bell was fast too. Tasuki zipped across the field, so did it. It hung on Tasuki's every move. Tasuki could barely stay half a step ahead of it, especially with his new injury.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Smash!*  
  
Miaka managed to land a punch to Mayo's cheek. It wasn't very hard, but enough to get a head start. Miaka had barely any idea where in the palace she was, she just ran to stay away from Mayo and reach a door.  
  
*thwack!*  
  
Mayo's hard shoe hit the back of Miaka's head. Miaka stumbled, but pure passion kept her running. She saw a second shoe fly by her. She turned another corner, hitting her nose on something hard.  
  
Luckily, Miaka dove between the guards' legs, running harder and looking for any exit. She was about ready to jump out of a window. She was now pursued by three people, her legs aching and her head pounding. She could feel herself move slower... but the people chasing her seemed farther and farther and farther off.  
  
She heard the smacking of her feet against the hard floor, keeping almost in rhythm with the music of the flute. It was distant, but she heard it. Someone was using it on the guards... and Mayo. Was it Amiboshi? No... it couldn't be...  
  
Miaka's eyes grew tired as she ran through the level-ground window, covering her head and landing hard onto the dirt, shards of glass flying around her like snowflakes. She looked up. She made it. That was Chichiri in the distance...  
  
She forced herself on her elbows, crawling closer and closer to her lifeline.  
  
She didn't get very far when her eyes shut, darkness overcoming her.  
  
Akue saw Miaka's breaking through of the window. This definitely wasn't going the way she thought it would.  
  
She swore she saw Nakago look straight at her. She cupped her hands over her mouth, trying to hold her breath.  
  
Nakago opened his hand, another blast forming from his palm. This one dismantled Chichiri's barrier completely, breaking off Chichiri's mask.  
  
'We should have thought this out better, no da...' Chichiri laughed in his head.  
  
Nakago turned at the sound of running coming towards him. The bandit was STILL alive? The image of Tasuki sped up, running straight into Nakago, not doing any damage what so ever. But, it was intentional.  
  
The Meteor bell came right after him. It struck Nakago in the chest, only making a small hole in his clothing before Nakago caught it with his hand, throwing it across the grounds.  
  
Nuriko's eyes were closed, and he had only one hand on the tree limb.  
  
Nakago's symbol glowed more brilliantly than ever before. A large blue wall rose up from the ground in front of Tasuki and Chichiri. It fell like a huge tsunami, smashing over the entire bodies of the two men. They skidded across the ground so hard, there were trails in the mud of their travel. Chichiri's staff had blown out of his hand, and landed a few meters from where he now lay. Tasuki was on his stomach, barely conscious from Nakago's pounding and the still bleeding gash in his side. He seemed to grow paler with every minute.  
  
Nakago put his hand and elbow back. "Now you will be put out of your misery. It is YOUR turn to die."  
  
A large orb the size of Nakago's head began forming in his right hand.  
  
Weak and bewildered, the Suzaku Seven could only watch. Chichiri bowed his head and closed his eyes, ready to take the blow on with dignity.  
  
Tasuki could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
Finally, Nakago found the chi level of his blast to be high enough, and he moved his hand forward to release it.  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The sound of Akue's breaths... the movement of Nakago's death warrant.  
  
Akue shook her head, trying to smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, elders..." She whispered, putting her head back up.  
  
"I can't keep my promise."  
  
Akue threw the purple cloak off of her, running the now shorter distance to the ending battle. Her strides seemed to go equally as slow as the scene seemed to pass before her. Pushing her self faster, her hands moved their way up to the band on her forehead. Reaching behind her hair as she ran, she, with difficulty, unsnapped something, pulling the band away from her. She breathed in large amounts of air, trying to keep herself moving.  
  
She made it. She stood in front of the magician and the bandit, the blue mass moving towards her. It seemed to move so much faster from here.  
  
Her eyes shot wide open. It was full speed now. It seemed Akue was going to take the blow...  
  
And it happened.  
  
A green symbol forged its way onto Akue's forehead. Akue moved her hands in front of her, the mark glowing enough to light the castle. Green energy shot from her hands, meeting with Nakago's blast. The blue was engulfed as the gleaming light swallowed it, continuing on to reach Nakago himself.  
  
Nakago's eyes widened in disbelief. How... how could...  
  
HE was the one shot back. The energy surrounded Akue, Tasuki, and Chichiri like a bowl. The branch holding Nuriko snapped apart. Miaka came flying from the ground she laid on to the group of now five. Chichiri's staff came flying too.  
  
Akue, who looked barely the same, turned quickly to Chichiri, the green light almost blinding.  
  
"CHICHIRI!!!" she screamed. "GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!" 


	13. Glimmers of Past and Present

Again we're focusing a lot on not-original-to-the-FY-series characters, but it will pass! Again I'd like to thank all who reviewed and keep reviewing. And actually, if there is any random thing you would like to see an FY character do, whether dramatic or stupidly funny, write it in a review, you never know when I could use it!  
  
This chapter may be a bit hard to follow, but if you pay attention, you'll get it. It helps to remember that when flashbacks end, they're in present time!  
  
Chapter 13 : Glimmers of Past and Present  
  
Akue looked out her window. It was nightfall, two days after the small battle in Konan. She ran her finger across the gold band she wore, staring into her faint reflection in the glass. "When the elders of Hokkan find out, I'll be in so much trouble..." She whispered to herself, sounding as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Through the glass of the window she gazed up into the distant stars. "Hikitsu, what would you do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri landed hard onto the palace floors. His body ached with fatigue. He looked at the body beside him. Tasuki was dead cold, barely breathing. Nuriko was out of it too, his neck red. Miaka's head laid on Nuriko's chest. He looked farther to his left. Akue knelt down, as if trying to catch her breath.  
  
'What was that, no da?' Chichiri asked himself. Before he could interrogate Akue, Hotohori and the others ran into the room.  
  
Saori was right on the highness's heels. She laid eyes on the sight, and nearly passed out. Mitsukake came running in, followed by Taka, who immediately noticed Miaka and ran to her side.  
  
"Get Tasuki first, no da. He's worse than anyone." Chichiri ordered.  
  
Hotohori ran to the magician's side. "Chichiri, Akue! What in the world happened?"  
  
Akue smartly spoke up before Chichiri could answer. "Nakago, sire. He attacked. Chichiri's magic saved us, he truly is a saint."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I am glad to see at least two of you all right."  
  
Chichiri gave an extremely confused glance over to Akue.  
  
"Get doctors in here, now!" Hotohori shouted. "Quickly!"  
  
"Your majesty," Mitsukake came from behind the emperor, "They are all in terrible condition, and my powers are not enough to heal all of them. I will be able to get all of them stable, however, if I use some of my powers on each." Mitsukake suggested.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Tasuki seems to be bleeding badly. Please, tend to him first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akue, now in a smaller room, untied her hair, which was neatly decorated in an extensive bun. She untied her robe, letting it fall to the ground. She slowly stepped into the warm bath, sinking deep into the water. Her hair floated around her for a moment, before absorbing too much water and sinking down with the rest of her. She opened her emerald eyes and stared at the white ceiling. 'I should return to Hokkan soon... it's been too awkward here...' She closed her eyes once more, another memory floating into her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knock was heard at the door.  
  
Akue spun around, shaking her head. She was tired, being up all night. "Come in." she instructed.  
  
The door opened to reveal the tall blue-haired man, now back in his mask. Akue forced a smiled. "I meant to ask you about that, Chichiri. I didn't know you wore a mask."  
  
Chichiri closed the door. "We have much larger things to discuss, no da." Chichiri announced. His seriousness wiped the smiled off Akue's face.  
  
Akue looked down. "I can imagine what about."  
  
Chichiri stood there in silence for a while, before Akue once again lifted her head. She seemed almost to be crying, but no tears fell.  
  
"You can't tell anyone, promise me that!" She yelled, stunning Chichiri. "I wasn't... I promised them I wouldn't! The whole reason I wear this stupid thing is so I won't accidentally...." Akue grabbed the band on her forehead, nearly breaking it as she ripped it off and through it across the room. She fell onto her bed, putting her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?" She asked.  
  
Chichiri walked over, still with his stick, and sat beside Akue. "You'll start from the beginning, no da."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akue sighed. "If I had just known he was listening... I could have stopped him... I wouldn't be in this mess....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chiriko's eyes went wide. His ear was pressed up against the door. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. So that's what happened. Akue had an injury too, almost like a burn on her leg... her story never matched up. If she was hiding, like she told Hotohori, she wouldn't have been hurt at all.  
  
It seemed unreal. How could the Ambassador...? There was a silence in the room. Chiriko took the moment to pull away from the door where Chichiri and Akue were talking. He didn't hear it all, and he hated eavesdropping, but it was his duty to the emperor to report this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How long will it take, Mitsukake?" Taka asked as he sat beside Miaka on the bed. Miaka was unconscious, but very beaten.  
  
"She'll be find by tomorrow, don't worry." Mitsukake reassured.  
  
Miaka smiled at her husband. She gasped, remembering. She sat up in bed, a look of pain crossing her face.  
  
"Miaka! Sit down!" Taka pressed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Taka! No! Please!" Miaka begged as she was forced back into the bed.  
  
"Taka, I need to speak with Saori."  
  
"It can wait." Taka scolded. "You need to rest."  
  
"It can't wait!" Miaka objected. "I need Saori, I know where Mayo is!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mayo..." Now it was Saori who stared wishfully out her window. How could Mayo be the Priestess of Seiryu? Mayo was there when Yui had told her about her experience, plus she read it herself from the book... why would she want that? For power? Revenge? Maybe it was Suboshi's love for Yui and the beginning stride that made Mayo choose such a fate. Mayo seemed so sad when she talked about the death of Hotohori or Nuriko, but was it a lie?  
  
Saori heaved a long sigh. She came here to rescue her friend, but now she wasn't sure if her friend wanted rescuing. She wondered if Coach Yuuki had realized after all this time where she had gone... he could be reading the book right now for all she knew.  
  
Miaka said Nakago was going to use Mayo to summon Seiryu again, maybe even to once again make an attempt at being a god. Something was stopping them... as Taka had pointed out. What was it? As far as they new all the Seiryu warriors were alive... perhaps if one was killed, they wouldn't have a hope since the shinzaho things...  
  
More questions filled Saori's mind. She clutched her hands to either side of her head, as if the questions were going to make her mind burst. She lit up, some. Chiriko was smart, perhaps he could help her. Being just less than two years younger than her, Saori seemed to depend on him, just like she depended on Chichiri.  
  
*******************************  
  
Nakago, a white bandage on his forearm, stood before the Kutou emperor after being summoned.  
  
"Nakago, have you had word on the Ambassador you FAILED to kill? Or how about the Priestess of Suzaku?" The emperor snarled. He had yet failed to remind Nakago that he did not complete his assigned task.  
  
"I believe I know of the Ambassador, Highness." Nakago said, bowing. "It all pieces together, yet how it is accomplished is still a mystery."  
  
The young emperor tapped his fingers irritably on the armrest of his chair. "What do you suggest?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nakago!" Suboshi ran to the site of the explosion, thinking he was dreaming. The Suzaku seven were gone, as was the first thing he noticed. He cursed loudly before seeing what had happened.  
  
Nakago moved to full standing position, a long mark on his arm, much like the one Tamahome had given him once, but not as severe. Suboshi smiled in the back of his mind. He secretly loved it whenever Nakago was hurt or failed in any minor way. It knocked him of his high stool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Wouldn't the summoning of Suzaku keep anything of Seiryu from gettin' to us?" Tasuki asked, sitting sideways in a chair as he tilted it back.  
  
Hotohori's eyes were closed as he rested his chin in his hands. "Perhaps, Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki scooted forward. "Then why not? We're all here!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple, no da." Chichiri butted in. "It is not so simple to summon a god again after so much time, no da. The priestess of Suzaku must be a virgin, no da."  
  
Hotohori's eyebrow quivered, stress piling on. He looked up. "Too many things have been happening lately. It is too much for Konan."  
  
"Perhaps, Sire, it is too much for one man at this moment. You should really get some rest, you look horrible." Nuriko chimed in, concerned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, Chiriko, What is it?" Hotohori asked as the young boy ran into the throne room. Hotohori waved away the magistrate he was conversing with.  
  
"Sire, it is truly urgent!" Chiriko edged. "I over heard the Ambassador and Chichiri talking, what you know about the rescuing of Miaka is a lie!"  
  
Hotohori looked serious at Chiriko. Chiriko had a very honest way of speaking, and Hotohori believe him.  
  
"Chiriko, tell me, what did you hear?"  
  
Chiriko swallowed, catching his breath some. "I did not hear all of it, but Chichiri did not do all Akue credits him for. Somehow Akue was the one who shot back Nakago, Sire."  
  
Hotohori looked confused. "The Ambassador and Chichiri told me exactly what happened..." Hotohori rubbed his tired eyes. "Their story fitted together perfectly."  
  
"I believe it's a lie, Sire." Chiriko addressed using a more calming tone. "All I heard is that Miss Cheinun somehow used... did something to keep Nakago off. Chichiri teleported them back. She said something about it being a secret. I don't know if she was talking about the incident itself or what strange things she's hiding. Perhaps, she is not an Ambassador at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori stood up. "Nuriko, perhaps you are right. We all need rest. None of us have gotten any descent sleep since the return of Miaka two days ago. It is late, you are adjourned.  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Nuriko all pulled away from the table to leave. Nuriko walked up to Hotohori as the rest left.  
  
"Sire, perhaps I should see the Ambassador? She hasn't been down for a long while." Nuriko suggested.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "If you wish. I'm sure she has her own problems to cope with."  
  
Nuriko turned to leave, but Hotohori stopped him. "Where are Miaka and Taka?" He asked.  
  
"I think they're resting. The split really made them worry about each other. Taka going through the whole 'I'll protect you' thing again." Nuriko replied.  
  
Hotohori smiled slightly. "Thank you, Nuriko."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are the MOST despicable man I have EVER met!!!!" Akue shouted across the leisure room.  
  
"YOU are the reason I HATE girls!!!" Tasuki shouted back.  
  
Akue gave an irritated scream. "I don't know HOW you live with yourself!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking!" Tasuki yelled. "YOU'RE the one who came HERE! If you don't like it, LEAVE!"  
  
Akue turned in a huff out of the room. Saori looked over at Miaka, eyes wide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes Sire?" Akue asked in front of Hotohori's throne. She was dressed in her usual formal robes, almost resembling a light dress.  
  
"Ambassador, have you failed to tell the truth to me in the past few days?" Hotohori asked, the strictness sternness on his face.  
  
Akue stood back. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Answer me." Hotohori ordered.  
  
Akue's stomach wrenched. "I assure you, Sire. I have not deceived you since my arrival."  
  
The Ambassador's words seemed so true, but Hotohori pressed on. "What happened the night you were in Kutou?"  
  
Akue's mind raced. Chichiri wouldn't tell... she knew it. "I made an appearance, and hid behind the bushes under Chichiri's cloak. I could just see what was going on, as I explained before, but Chichiri had told me ahead of time to stay in my position no matter what. I saw him raise his staff and shoot something at the Seiryu warrior, Nakago, then we came back here."  
  
Her story hadn't changed a note.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Very well, that is all."  
  
Relieved, Akue bowed and turned to leave the great room. The silence was broken by a loud yawn.  
  
Akue turned around to see Tasuki coming in. She rolled her eyes and continued on.  
  
Tasuki's gaze switched back and forth from Akue to the emperor, over and over again until his head hurt.  
  
"All right." He spoke up, quite loudly. "What did I miss out on this time? Tasuki is always the last to know!"  
  
Akue turned, almost to the curtain-covered door. "What the heck are you talking about, Fang boy?"  
  
Tasuki sighed. "What, everyone gets to hear about your secret but me?"  
  
Hotohori stood up, and looked over to Akue, then back at Tasuki. "What did you say?"  
  
Tasuki looked angry. "Did you all know before?" He kicked the air. "Why am I left out? I don't get told a thing, no da." He imitated Chichiri's trademark.  
  
Akue's eyes widened. Tasuki hadn't been conscious.... had he?  
  
Tasuki looked at the emperor's confused face, but didn't complain further, seeing as who Hotohori was. "The power thing!" He yelled. "That thing Akue did to beat the snot out of that damn Nakago!!!"  
  
Hotohori looked at Akue, now his eyes wide.  
  
Akue bit her lip, her expression as though she was both fighting back tears AND the urge to strangle Tasuki and hang him from a balcony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Taka..." Miaka whispered as she cuddled up next to the arm of her husband.  
  
"Yes?" Taka asked in the dark, his eyes closed and body tired.  
  
"I'm worried, about Mayo. And Hikari.... Yui-chan..."  
  
"Don't be." Taka reassured, stroking his hand over Miaka's red hair. "They're fine, just like I told you they were a thousand times."  
  
"What about mom?" She asked, her voice slightly shaky.  
  
"Keisuke covered for you last time, ne? He'll take care of it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He helped her ESCAPE?!!" Mayo shouted at Nakago from in her bedroom, draped in night robes.  
  
"The kodoku poisoning on him wore off right at the worst time, Priestess." Nakago informed.  
  
Mayo picked up a hairbrush and through across the room. "Then give him a stronger dose if you have to! Kill him! We don't need him!"  
  
Nakago, calm, shook his head. "Amiboshi is far too valuable, Lady Mayo. He will however, be punished at your digression."  
  
Mayo gripped her bedpost firmly. "Do it now then. The way I know you punished Tamahome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can explain." Akue Cheinun said to a now full table, including all of the Suzaku seven and two girls, Saori and Miaka. Her eyes followed down the finely finished oak wood to Chichiri, looking for comfort. Chichiri met her gaze, and let his eyes fall to his hands. He couldn't help her, and she knew it.  
  
She took in a deep breath. After the huge confrontation with Tasuki and Hotohori in the throne room that seemed to get the whole palace's attention, she was jumpy down to the last toe.  
  
'The elders are going to kill me...' she thought as she looked about the curious faces. Hotohori's looked slightly angry.  
  
She cleared her throat, and stood up tall. "Let me first assure you, Highness, that I never lied. I am the Ambassador of Hokkan, as I said when I first came here, despite some beliefs." She gave an evil stare at Chiriko. "I assure you, nothing that happened in Kutou will affect my position as Ambassador, nor anything that goes on within the palace."  
  
A long silence filled the room. Akue wanted to burst into tears on the spot and run, but she couldn't do that.  
  
"The reason I kept my secret was because I promised, and the very reason I'm here shows my failure to keep my word." The light glinted off of Akue's gold headband, which once again decorated her forehead.  
  
Akue sighed, staring at the Chair in front of her, that she rested her hands on. She looked back up, forcing courage into her eyes. She seemed to be speaking directly to Hotohori, for her eyes did not stray from him. "The reason I cannot enter the shrine of Suzaku.... the reason I insisted on coming to Kutou... the reason I wear this band...."  
  
Akue paused, regaining her confidence. "My...."  
  
All eyes were on her, making her thoroughly uncomfortable.  
  
She swallowed hard. "My celestial name is Inami." She paused again. "And I am a warrior of Genbu."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Distant Friends

Gah! Okay, this Ambassador is getting on my nerves too. *mumbles something about getting rid of her* Um. this chapter is okay. I think at the very end of this story before the sequel (Yes, I'm making a sequel. oh dear this will take me forever to finish.) I'll set up a poll for readers. can't tel lyou what it is though ^_~  
  
Chapter 14 : Distant Friends  
  
A knock came at the ambassador's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Nuriko stepped inside. "Are you okay, Inami?" He asked, calling her by the name that still felt so new.  
  
Inami was in a long white shirt and loose pants. He damp hair fell heavily down her back. "I'm fine, Nuriko... really."  
  
Nuriko sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need to speak with Mayo!" Saori shouted, arguing with Miaka and Taka over breakfast the next morning.  
  
"She's in Kutou, Kawai." Taka informed again.  
  
Saori paced nervously in the room. "Chichiri! He made a connection to the emperor once!" She turned and darted out of the room, leaving Taka and Miaka confused.  
  
Saori's short hair bobbed lightly around her face as she ran down the halls of the palace. She practically had them memorized by now; she had been in Konan for so long. She saw Chiriko in one of the resting lounges.  
  
"Chiriko!" She shouted, hanging onto the railing of the door. "Chiriko, have you seen Chichiri? I need to speak with him and it's urgent!!!"  
  
Chiriko put his book down and shook his head. "Is there anything I can help you with...?" Chiriko raised an eyebrow. Saori had already left.  
  
She retraced her steps and ran to the throne room. Hotohori... er... the emperor would surely know where the magician was. She ran through a curtain and entered. Hotohori was on his thrown, talking to another magistrate.  
  
"Highness!" She interrupted. "Have you seen..." Saori stopped. Chichiri stood by the emperor.  
  
Saori took a moment to catch her breath, and quickly ran over to Chichiri. "Chichiri, I need a favor... please."  
  
Chichiri looked curious, as Hotohori. "What, no da?"  
  
Saori looked very thoughtful. "Miaka said Mayo was in Kutou, right? Can you PLEASE do what you did for Hotohori, please let me talk to her!"  
  
Chichiri had a look on his face that meant Saori was going to be disappointed. "Saori, the things that have been happening around lately are too serious to simply send a message, no da. Mayo would not even answer if I located her, no da."  
  
"She would if she knew it was me!" Saori looked to Hotohori, pleading. "Mayo doesn't know I'm here, right? I'm her best friend! She's the reason I'm here! I need to talk to her!"  
  
Hotohori massaged his forehead. It was obvious he was overstressed, and Saori felt guilty. "Please?" She asked, quieter.  
  
"No good, no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
Saori whirled back around. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Chichiri held still for one more moment, than looked to the short girl. "I cannot feel Mayo's presence, no da." He looked to Hotohori, the sudden sensation being more than a busy signal. "Sire, I can't sense Mayo or the Seiryu Seven, no da. Something is blocking me, no da."  
  
Hotohori stood up and walked down to Chichiri. "Are you saying they're missing?"  
  
"I don't think so, no da." Chichiri replied. "Something is blocking their life force. I can't sense anything, no da."  
  
Hotohori sighed. "If it is necessary, please try again." He turned to Saori, his eyes tired. "You will reunite with your friend, I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But the Genbu seven died 200 years ago, didn't they? How can you be here?" Taka asked as Inami opened a cupboard. She had finally come downstairs with Nuriko, and started a discussion with Taka. At first Miaka and Nuriko were the only other ones there, but the room seemed to accumulate several more people, including Chiriko and Tasuki.  
  
Inami sighed. She was already in trouble, so she would spill. "After the Suzaku seven retrieved the Shinzaho from Mount Black, Hikitsu and Tomite were free to leave." She put a bowl down, still not making eye contact. "Hokkan no longer had a guardian to watch over her, so I was. sent down, if you will. Instead of being a spirit, since I had nothing to guard and had to move around the country, I was reincarnated as a five year old."  
  
Taka remembered how Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake had been reincarnated. "How long did it take until you had your memories back?"  
  
Inami smiled and moved her rice bowl down to the table, where she sat. "I was born with them. If I wasn't, what good would I be?"  
  
Miaka counted on her fingers. "So how old would you be if you were born at five?"  
  
"Twenty." Inami answered. She thought for a moment. "Though, all together I would be 67."  
  
"That means you died at 47." Nuriko commented, now in a wonder of what could have happened.  
  
Inami looked over towards Nuriko, and back at her bowl. "It's... nothing. The reason I had to keep quiet is because... well... People will get rowdy knowing someone who is meant to be dead is walking the earth after so long... People who aren't supposed to know will use it against Hokkan. Nakago is the last one that should have seen..." Inami stirred her spoon around in her bowl. "The only ones in Hokkan who know are the elders and the royal family... and my parents, of course."  
  
"Do you miss them?" Miaka asked.  
  
Inami smiled. "Which ones?"  
  
Miaka was confused for a moment.  
  
"What about the band, no da? You took it off in Kutou, no da. That's only time you're without it, no da."  
  
Inami looked down the table at Chichiri.  
  
She ran her index finger over the gold. "It had a spell on it. It keeps me from accidentally doing anything."  
  
"With the powers of Nakago, you can do a lot." Nuriko chimed in.  
  
Inami slapped on an obvious fake smile. It was obvious she was uneasy. "Actually, Nakago and I are quite different." She explained, knowing everyone in the room now had a detailed story of what had happened. "Nakago of the Seiryu seven can use his life force to do all kinds of things... his chi is quite powerful, to add. All I do is telekinetic manipulation."  
  
Without actually eating anything, Inami pushed her chair back and stood up. "I'll be leaving..." She stated as she left the room.  
  
Nuriko clapped his hands. "See Tasuki! You two can be civilized!"  
  
******************************************  
  
"Let's see... I could always wish for Miaka and my Taka to be split up..." Mayo thought as she swung her legs over a large iron block in the Seiryu shrine. "Or maybe Miaka can just... die..." She smiled evilly. "Nakago, why can't we just summon Seiryu now?"  
  
Nakago stood up. He had been kneeling by the water. "It is not as simple as you think, priestess."  
  
Mayo stopped swinging her legs. "Why not?"  
  
Nakago walked over to her a short ways. "As you know, all of the Seiryu Seven must be present for the ceremony."  
  
Mayo looked up at him. "Aren't they?"  
  
"Miboshi was not reincarnated like the others. He lived more than his deserved life span by manipulating the bodies of others to his own." Nakago informed.  
  
Mayo looked upset. "Than why am I here?!" She yelled.  
  
Nakago still remained calm. "Do not let your emotions get the better of you, priestess." Nakago advised. "There is another way to summon Seiryu, it will just take longer."  
  
Mayo smiled. "I'm listening."  
  
********************************  
  
"Chichiri could not reach past Nakago's barrier into Kutou." Yui read to Tetsuya, Keisuke absent. "He would not allow Mayo to know Saori was in Konan, trying to communicate with her."  
  
The following page had a black and white sketch of Inami holding a bag, leaving the palace.  
  
******************************  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Highness." Inami thanked him, her bag over her shoulder. Her hair was again pulled back partially into a bun with chopsticks going through it, and her forehead was decorated with a thin gold rim. A carriage waited outside.  
  
Hotohori took his hand, regretful of the events that caused Inami to leave so early. "Will you return?"  
  
Inami shook her head. "I imagine that if a Hokkan presence is required here, they will send another person to do the job." She bowed. Only glancing at the rest of the Suzaku seven behind the Emperor, Inami turned to the carriage.  
  
*********************************  
  
Suboshi poked his head out of the door into the dark corridor. Not seeing anyone, he turned back into the room. There was a short hallway with a closet built into it, and at the end it spread out into a medium- spaced rectangular room.  
  
In the room there was a dresser and a small table. In the far right corner was a simple bed, excused from any lavishes dressings or canopies. A young boy laid on it with his shirt off, his back facing upward. A small lantern at his bedside lighted the room.  
  
Suboshi walked over to a bowl by the lantern. He picked up one of the rags in it and squeezed the water out. He walked over to the injured boy, who was identical to himself.  
  
Amiboshi's back was covered with long, red marks and cuts, going as high as his neck and as low as the small of his back. Suboshi sat on the bed beside him and placed the wet rag over one of the wounds. Amiboshi squinted and gritted his teeth as he did so.  
  
"Nakago will get what's coming to him..." Suboshi said quietly but angrily, forming a fist with his right hand. He pressed his left one against the rag on his best friend's back.  
  
Amiboshi opened his eyes. "Suboshi," he whispered back, "What should I do? Surely Lord Nakago knows I'm aware of the kodoku poisoning..."  
  
Suboshi stood back up and returned to the water bowl. He began ringing out another rag. "I do really wish you would stay. You were reborn to be one of the Seiryu seven, perhaps this time we can summon Seiryu together... though Lady Mayo isn't nearly as nice as Lady Yui was..." Suboshi stated, staring at the wall.  
  
Amiboshi sighed. "You know I wish to stay with you, brother. But I cannot will myself to fight against the Suzaku seven, or serve Nakago nor the Priestess."  
  
Suboshi returned to Amiboshi's side and placed the second rag on his back. "If I had known Nakago was mutilating you with Tamahome's poison, I would have killed him."  
  
Amiboshi moved his tan arms against the bed in an attempt to get up, but the shooting pain through his back forced him back down, as did Suboshi.  
  
"You shouldn't wish to kill anyone, Suboshi." Amiboshi simply stated. "Not like that."  
  
Suboshi stood back up and faced his brother. "How can you say something like that after all he did to you? He brainwashes you and does... this!" Suboshi exclaimed, pointing to Amiboshi's back. He fell to his knees and put his elbows on the bed, along with his lowered head. "You are too good, brother. Perhaps that is your greatest fault."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Tetsuya, answer that, it could be Keisuke." Yui ordered.  
  
Tetsuya jumped up and over the sofa and grabbed the phone next to the refrigerator. "Moshi moshi?" he asked.  
  
Keisuke placed his hand over the speaker. "Good job! Hit the showers!" he yelled to his team. He turned away from the gym. "Tetsuya, what's happening?"  
  
Tetsuya thought for a moment. "Not anything too big, well...." He trailed off.  
  
"Just tell me!" Keisuke shouted.  
  
"All right, all right, keep your panties on." Tetsuya joked. "The Ambassador of Hokkan left, Amiboshi got the crap beat out of him by Nakago..." He looked towards Yui. "Yui thinks that Nakago is up to something, something to re-summon the beast god."  
  
"Are they having a ceremony now?" Keisuke asked, anxious.  
  
"Nah." Tetsuya replied. "Apparently Miboshi didn't get reborn because he's lived out all 'nine' lives." Tetsuya explained, referring to a cat.  
  
Keisuke nodded. "Okay. I'll be over in an hour."  
  
Tetsuya hung the phone up.  
  
Yui motioned for him to come back. Once he did, she read aloud. "A week after the parting of Akue Cheinun of Hokkan, Saori Kawai, the girl from another world, fell terribly ill with fever. Mitsukake sadly told the Emperor that it was do to deep stress, and there was only so much he could do...."  
  
**********************************  
  
Saori's eyes were closed and she was tucked into a large bed with magenta covers. A folded cloth lay on her head.  
  
"I can only heal her physical state, Majesty." Mitsukake reported. "I cannot heal her mind or the stress she feels."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Then please do so. She probably misses her family as Miaka did, and the knew knowledge regarding Mayo is overwhelming."  
  
The fifteen-year-old Boushin looked upon Saori with remorse. Miaka, who was also in the room, sat by Saori's side. She slowly stroked the girl's short hair away from her face.  
  
Hotohori turned and left the room. The stress on him too was building... soon he would be the one in bed.  
  
Hotohori ran into Chichiri in the hallway. "Chichiri," he addressed, "Has Tasuki left?"  
  
Chichiri nodded. "He just left this morning, no da. Worries about his gang, no da."  
  
"Everyone is plagued with worry in Konan." Hotohori's soft amber eyes trailed down to the floor.  
  
Chichiri placed a hand on the emperor's shoulder. "It will be okay, no da. Nuriko left back to his brother's house, no da. But he says he'll be back shortly, no da. Taka is outside right now preparing a horse for him and Miaka, no da. He says they are going to visit his home town, and his family's graves, no da."  
  
Hotohori nodded and thanked his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Boushin asked.  
  
Saori had been healed in the morning by Mitsukake, and now she was forced to face her problems consciously. She sat on a long sofa in a lounging room, staring at the pieces of a Nisuya board. she solemnly shook her head 'yes.'  
  
Boushin didn't buy it. He walked across the room and sat across the table from Saori. He wore an outfit identical to his father's; long robes and strange shoes. His brown hair was pulled into a matching hat that sat upon his head. Though at the moment you could not tell, Boushin's hair only fell a couple of inches past his shoulders, unlike Hotohori's.  
  
"I know what it's like, in a way." Boushin commented.  
  
Saori looked up. "What?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"What it's like to miss family." Boushin simply stated. "I didn't get to see my father for a very long time, but things worked out. In the end you'll have a happy ending. Lady Mayo will return to you, and you'll return to your family."  
  
Though Saori only half-believed him, she still took comfort in his words. "Thank you, Highness."  
  
Boushin smiled. "You may call me Boushin."  
  
Saori nodded. "All right, thank you. Boushin."  
  
*****************************  
  
Yui startled herself as she read the next passage, re-reading the characters that magically appeared on the blank pages of the book.  
  
"No..." She whispered. She turned to Keisuke. "What if they summon Seiryu?"  
  
Tetsuya was frozen. Words wouldn't come. This meant trouble.  
  
Yui opened the book wide. "MIAKA!!!" she shouted. "Miaka, can you hear me?! There's danger! Miaka!"  
  
But nothing was heard.  
  
******************************  
  
"Highness." Chichiri came to the Emperor early the next morning. "I have important news regarding the Seiryu Seven, no da."  
  
Hotohori perked up from his slouched position on the throne. "Yes? What is it? Have you reached Mayo?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "No, but it's something else, no da. The barrier blocking me from reaching into the Kutou capital is gone, but I can't sense the presence of the Seiryu seven... or Mayo, for that matter, no da." Chichiri reported in his usual, higher pitched voiced.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hotohori asked. He walked down from his throne, stumbling some.  
  
Chichiri went to him. "Sire, if you don't mind my saying so, you need some serious sleep, na no da." Chichiri advised.  
  
Hotohori stood straight. "I'm fine, really. Are you sure you cannot sense their life force?"  
  
Chichiri nodded, clutching his staff. "I think that perhaps they have left Kutou, Majesty." He said, more serious.  
  
Hotohori thought. "Why would they..."  
  
"Never mind it now, no da." Chichiri interrupted. "You need some rest, no da. A country is only as good as its emperor, no da."  
  
Hotohori thought, and closed his eyes. "Perhaps you are right. Please, Tell Boushin to take my place while I am at rest."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And when the light hits the water just right, it looks like a boar, see?" Boushin pointed out.  
  
Saori was in her school uniform. She gripped her hands onto the railing firmly of the gazebo at the end of a small bridge. Her brown eyes reflected the shimmering sun on the lake. She waited a moment. "I see it!" She shouted, excited.  
  
Boushin smiled. He looked out at the lake too, but he wasn't as excited as Saori.  
  
Saori yawned. "Back home, I would be asleep right now, I think...." She turned and boosted herself into a sitting position atop the rail. "Unless it was a school day. I wonder how long it's been... I remember Mayo telling me that time goes by quicker here."  
  
Boushin kept his hand together in front of him. "I'm not sure about the time difference, really. All I know about the 'other world' is what I've heard from my Father, and he's heard it from the Priestess."  
  
Saori sighed. She tilted and looked back onto the lake. A silence lasted too long for comfort. Saori coughed. "So.... how's your mother?"  
  
Boushin looked back towards the palace. "She's well, I believe."  
  
"Is it fun? Being an emperor, and all..." Saori asked, crossing her legs.  
  
Boushin turned back. "I don't know about 'fun.'" He stated. "An emperor's duty is to watch over and protect the people, for now I am just in training, with my Father back."  
  
Saori grinned. "It must be nice, finally having him around."  
  
Boushin nodded, a calming happiness passing over his features.  
  
"You look just like him." Saori pointed out. Boushin and his father were both quite attractive, now that she thought about it.  
  
Boushin moved closer to the girl. "I believe I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Except one thing." Saori added on. "You Father seems to be a little more serious."  
  
Boushin nodded slightly. "Perhaps it is because he is older and has more experience with so many things. I assume I too will one day be great and noble like him."  
  
"You really look up to your father, don't you, Boushin?" Saori asked quietly.  
  
Boushin smiled again. "I suppose I do."  
  
Now Saori smiled. She felt so comforted being around him. He was so... nice.  
  
Their gaze lasted only a moment.  
  
"Highness." Boushin was addressed from behind.  
  
Boushin turned, startled.  
  
Chichiri stood before him. "Highness, your presence is requested in the palace. You are to look over things while your father recovers from his lack of sleep, no da."  
  
"Thank you, Chichiri." Boushin turned back to Saori. "I must go, you can stay out here if you like."  
  
Saori hopped down. "I'll go inside too, I'm kind of hungry." 


	15. Unsure Bravery

All right! We are now rid of a character, and ready to start out again! I really liked this chapter when I first wrote it for some reason. but you be the judge ^_^  
  
Thank you to the reviewers! (And please don't stop!)  
  
Chapter 15 : Unsure Bravery  
  
"The small country of Konan laid quiet for two peaceful weeks. Hotohori regained his strength, and was again fit to fully rule his land." Tetsuya read from the book. Yui had her head on his lap, her arms supporting her. She was laid out over the couch. Tetsuya had one hand on her shoulder, which he lifted occasionally to turn a page. "The bandit, Tasuki, returned after being gone for a portion of the elapsed time, and Nuriko came shortly after. Good and bad news laid close ahead..."  
  
************************************  
  
"Mitsukake is in with her right now." Hotohori assured.  
  
Boushin was uneasy. His mother hadn't been seriously ill, but for the past week she had been coming down with stomach problems. She had remained in bed for most of the days.  
  
"Mitsukake will heal her." Saori smiled, feet together and hands behind her back.  
  
Boushin grinned. Saori's cheerfulness was surely helpful.  
  
Hotohori, Boushin, Saori, Nuriko, and Tasuki all stood in a hallway outside Houki's bedroom. There was some talking coming from inside, and finally Mitsukake emerged.  
  
He came out with a large smile on his face.  
  
Boushin ran up to him. "Is she all right? Did you heal her?"  
  
Mitsukake shook his head 'no.' "She does not need to be healed."  
  
Tasuki looked confused. "But wasn't she hurling 'n stuff?"  
  
Mitsukake turned to the emperor. "I wouldn't think of it, but the empress is pregnant."  
  
Hotohori went wide-eyed.  
  
Boushin was shocked too, but Saori yelped and jumped into the air, excited. She threw her arms around the young emperor's neck, and then Boushin too couldn't help but be glad.  
  
Nuriko smirked and put his hand over his mouth. "Who would have thought..."  
  
Tasuki, of course, was less modest. "Hotohori! You've been busy!"  
  
Tasuki felt a swift blow to his shoulder and found himself meeting with the opposite wall. Nuriko brushed off his hands.  
  
"Are... are you sure?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "Unless..."  
  
"No... no..." Hotohori commented. Finally, he looked quiet gleeful. "This is wonderful news. I cannot wait to inform Miaka and Taka."  
  
Saori released her grip, blushing slightly. "When ARE they coming back?"  
  
"Well, soon I hope. The two lovebirds can't be gone forever." Nuriko said. He looked around. "Well, I will take the honors of telling Chichiri, unless you would like to do so, highness."  
  
Hotohori waved his hand. "It is all right, Nuriko. You may inform him."  
  
"Let me come too!" Saori squealed. She followed the purple haired man down the corridors to look for the monk.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon the news of Houki's pregnancy spread throughout the entire palace. Cheers were heard being raised, whether among officials or by the clanging of glasses. The celebration lasted into the mid-afternoon, until another important matter was brought afoot. One, perhaps, that had the very opposite effect.  
  
"Sire, I've received a message from a watchman in Hokkan." Reported a messenger who had come from the northern entrances. "I can give it to you or read it aloud."  
  
Hotohori seemed quite interested. "Please, go on."  
  
Saori, Boushin, and Chichiri occupied the throne room too.  
  
The male messenger unstuck the clay seal of Genbu on the flap of the beige envelope. He took out a short letter and began to read:  
  
Emperor of Konan,  
  
I find it my duty to inform you that the villages of Kiseki, Noko, and Eisuki of Hokkan have suffered heavy attacks from Kutou armies. I assume Hokkan troops will be sent to Kutou, and they will be sent to Konan at your request.  
  
The letter wasn't signed. Hotohori sighed. It seemed his cheerfulness refused to last an entire day. The features on his face grew serious, and somewhat angry. He stood up.  
  
"I want the prepared Konan troops to ship to Hokkan immediately." He ordered. "I will not request assistance, but return it. It is the least I can do to repay Konan's debt."  
  
Magistrates and men in the far edges of the room began rapidly moving about to put the Emperor's orders to work.  
  
Hotohori turned to the magician. "Chichiri, can you locate Miaka and Taka?"  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Then please, bring them back to the palace where they are needed, and where it is safe." Hotohori requested. "Taka's village is too close to the borders from comfort."  
  
"Will do, no da." Chichiri replied. Instantly, without even thinking, He disappeared into his hat, a jingle of his staff following him.  
  
Nuriko, Chiriko, and Tasuki ran into the room. "What's all the fuss about?" Nuriko questioned.  
  
"My father has sent Konan troops to Hokkan to aid in an attack." Boushin replied. "Word was sent that the northern country was attacked by Kutou."  
  
Tasuki punched his other hand. "I hate Kutou..." He murmured. Saori thought she heard cursing, but Tasuki kept his voice too low to tell.  
  
"Well what are we standing around here for?" Nuriko asked. "Shouldn't we go kick something?"  
  
Hotohori turned around. "We are to remain here until the return of Miaka and Taka."  
  
"Are our plans cancelled?" Saori asked to Chiriko.  
  
"You may stay within the capital, that is all I ask of you." Hotohori directed. "However, if Kutou's attacks are once again turned towards Konan, you will have much stricter limitations."  
  
Saori bowed in gratitude. She decided she would wait for Miaka and Taka to return before her and Chiriko went into town. Perhaps the couple would like to join them.  
  
And they did want to. As a matter-of-fact, they returned just an hour later, teleported with Chichiri by use of his hat. Still waiting for things to calm down, and with Chiriko's best judgment, the quartet waited until the following afternoon to go into town.  
  
Taka and Chiriko rode on a horse, and Saori and Miaka walked. They insisted on it, since they were still new to the environment. The markets were much different than the shopping malls in Tokyo. Hotohori graciously gave them spending money, which Miaka and Saori had to literally wrestle away from Taka.  
  
"Wow!" Saori gasped as she marveled at a stand owned by a middle-aged woman. The booth was covered with sparkling hair barrettes and pieces of all types. The selection ranged from simple, thin, and plain to large and extravagant decorations that covered your head like a crown.  
  
Miaka joined Saori at the stand, the sparkling stone and jewels reflecting in their eyes.  
  
"Aren't they gorgeous? You can't get anything like this in Japan!" Saori exclaimed.  
  
"They would look really nice on you." Miaka commented. She poked at Saori's head. "You always wear something in your hair, right?"  
  
Saori's hand lifted up and she traced a finger down her own, simple barrettes. She wore two on each side of her hair, which is how she liked it. She looked back at the merchandise. Hotohori gave them spending money to spend, so she shouldn't feel greedy. Just some nice ones would make her happy.  
  
Miaka picked up a long blue one. Several short strings of golden beads dangled from it. She held it up to Saori's hair. "How about this one? It comes with a pair too."  
  
Saori took the barrette from Miaka. "It's really beautiful..." She said. "But, It's a little over..."  
  
"Change is good." Miaka smiled.  
  
Saori put the barrette next to its match on the table. The woman smiled at her.  
  
Saori stared at a large headband studded with emeralds. It reflected the light perfectly. Then there was a long oval, silver one that fastened the front of your hair in the back. Images of roses were engraved on it. She felt the bumps with her fingers. Next to it was a set of picks, they were red with gold lace designs. They reminded Saori of Inami.  
  
She sighed. She brought her hands back to herself, and stumbled clumsily upon another barrette. It was gold and round, with the center missing, like a flat ring. A red band ran across its center, it was shaped like a long skinny bird.  
  
"How about this one?" Miaka asked, holding up an identical piece. She noticed Saori had the same one, and they both laughed. Miaka held it to her. "It's Suzaku... I'm pretty sure. They would look really nice on you, one for each side."  
  
Saori accepted the barrette. She got the seller's attention. "Excuse me, how much for these two?"  
  
The old woman smiled. "You're in luck. Those ones are sale. Just five pieces for both."  
  
Saori assumed she meant five of the gold coins, though she wasn't sure what they were called. She pulled them out of a bag, which was in A satchel that hung over her neck and one of her shoulders. The woman held open her hand, and Saori paid her. She put the money sack back in the purse, and a letter fell out.  
  
"Oh no..." Saori kneeled down to pick up the letter. Miaka helped.  
  
"What's this?" The red head asked. She looked at it. It had a royal seal on it. She looked at Saori. "Saori?"  
  
Saori blushed slightly. She placed the letter in her purse with the money and the barrettes. "I... um... it's a letter from one of the palace's magistrates. I got it this morning."  
  
Miaka looked curious. Her and Saori started back for the horse, where Taka sat impatiently. "Well? Are you in trouble?"  
  
Saori blushed more. "I... I was invited to join Boushin's Harem. I suppose they saw me with him the other day and got the idea..."  
  
Miaka smiled so wide it seemed her ears were going to pop off. "Really? That's great! Do you like him?!"  
  
"Like who?" Taka asked. Miaka nearly ran into the horse.  
  
Saori's cheeks reddened. "Uh... no... no one."  
  
Chiriko smiled.  
  
"You think it could have taken you any longer? Jeez.... girls and their shopping..." Taka complained.  
  
Miaka looked upset. "Your DAUGHTER is a girl! You better get used to it, Taka Sukunami..."  
  
"I believe there's a building up here that sells books, perhaps we can stop there?" Chiriko asked, trying to avoid an argument from the couple.  
  
Saori grinned. "Why not?"  
  
Taka kicked the horse and they walked slowly through the crowded streets. Sure enough, a small building came in sight.  
  
Taka hopped off, followed by Chiriko. He took the reigns and tied to horse up at a small gate. "Coming?"  
  
Miaka followed after him.  
  
Saori turned around. "I'll be right there."  
  
The three walked inside, the store being nearly three-sided.  
  
Saori walked to a booth nearby. Several hooks hung from the top, and simple, beaded necklaces and bracelets hung from them.  
  
There was a man in a brown robe behind them. "Hello pretty, how can I help you?"  
  
Saori scanned the necklaces. One had medium sized beads strung on it. The beads were made of wood, and they were yellow, red, and brown. A White feather completed the piece at the bottom.  
  
"Yes, I'll take this." She pointed. Not wasting time, she took out a handful of money and let the salesman pick out the right price. He took three of the gold pieces, one silver. He handed Saori the necklace.  
  
"Thank you!" Saori called. She turned and hurried to the bookshop. She put the necklace under the letter in the satchel. 'It will match Mayo's hair... she'll like it.' She thought.  
  
She ran into the shop. The walls and two shelves in the center of the room were covered with books, all shapes and sizes. But there was no sign of the others. She checked twice, and didn't see them. Had they gone looking for her?  
  
Just as Saori began to worry, she heard a scream from behind her, she turned around.  
  
The town's people were fleeing in every direction, scampering away from a familiar scene. Miaka was tied up by part of the rope belonging to Suboshi's meteor bells, and Chiriko and Taka stood outside the weapon's limits. Taka had his fists up, trying to find a way to get through. He looked incredibly angry. The horse on the gate reared back and neighed loudly in fright. The spinning orbs Saori had already been hit with swung around Suboshi in a dangerous way.  
  
Saori got down on her hands and knees and crawled quickly behind a corner of one of the walls. She scrunched together, since the wall wasn't extremely concealing. From where she was she could see Suboshi and the others from a rear view, but she wasn't completely behind the Seiryu Warrior. She could easily be seen if she didn't stay low.  
  
She looked around, frantically. All the merchandisers and customers were gone. Why weren't they helping? A dozen normal people should be able to out through the boy...  
  
Saori was scared. Inami had nearly had her arm taken off by one of those things.  
  
Miaka's hands clasped best they could around the part of the rope twisted around her neck. It wrapped around her body a good four or five times, yet Suboshi still had enough left to hurl the weapons at Taka and Chiriko.  
  
"Damn!!!!" Taka yelled, dodging another attack. "I can't get near him!"  
  
"You can't get around to him without harming Miaka!" Chiriko logically proclaimed.  
  
Suboshi seemed quite happy. With only Taka and Chiriko as his adversaries, the Suzaku no Miko was as good as his.  
  
After a minute or two, Suboshi, still protected by his weapon's barrier, began to step back slowly. Miaka's feet didn't even touch the ground, the ropes were so strong. He was slowly, slowly getting away.  
  
Saori bit her lip. Her shoulders shook with fear and anxiety.  
  
"Miaka's going to be killed!" She whispered to herself. "If only Taka could get near him... oh no!" She cried. Suboshi was now almost horizontal to her, she lay only a few degrees behind him. If he continued advancing to her other side, she'd be spotted. Saori knew she was easy prey.  
  
"In the game of Nisuya, you have to take risks or you'll lose the game..."  
  
Saori perked up as she remembered Chiriko's instructions for the game she had played to pass time over the long weeks. She jerked her head back at the fight. Her zoning out made her miss something... Taka's pants were ripped on the outside of his thigh, and red blood slowly oozed out of the fresh wound. Chiriko stood much farther back, seeing how even in his older years he was not much of a fighter, but he shouted tips to Taka as he fought.  
  
Saori pushed as far back into the wall as she could. Suboshi hadn't seen her... not yet. Maybe she could do something... act as a distraction. Perhaps she could allude Suboshi to allow just enough time for Taka to make a punch. No... that wouldn't work. In a second Suboshi could whip the bells around to hit her, and standing far enough away, assuming she could get out of distance, would not be a big enough distraction.  
  
Suboshi was almost level with her. She had to do something fast. If not help, than hide, and quickly. Miaka was turning red in the face. As soon as Suboshi got far close enough to the next building, he could jump up and escape with Saori's friend. Taka was injured too....  
  
Saori closed her eyes, still shaking with fear. She slowly stood up, staying pressed against the wall. She scooted away from the battle, towards the books. She slid her satchel off her shoulder.  
  
"Wait....." She whispered... her eyes dashing between persons in the battle. "Wait.... one..... two..... three....."  
  
Saori kicked off from the brick wall and ran as fast as she could towards Suboshi. Her face was hot and her heart beat faster than her feet moved. She closed her eyes and protected her head with her arms. This was it...  
  
~*SMASH!!!!*~  
  
Saori came into a head-to-head body-to-body collision with Suboshi. They both came hurtling to the ground, Suboshi breaking Saori's fall. Saori had been running so hard that the two skidded across the sandy road. The sudden shock forced Suboshi to release his grip on Miaka.  
  
Dust flew everywhere. Saori coughed and looked around. Lifting her head, she found herself looking straight into the blue eyes of Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi quickly used a hand and pushed Saori harshly off of him, sending her rolling hard the other way. He stood up, and felt a punch hit him hard in the side of his face.  
  
Taka had gotten to him.  
  
Suboshi stumbled back, gripping the ropes of his meteor bells. "STUPID GIRL!!!" He shouted.  
  
Before he could wind up his weapons, Taka made another hit to his head. Suboshi stumbled back again.  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!!!" Taka yelled, running at Suboshi.  
  
He swung at air. Suboshi jumped up onto the next building and out of sight.  
  
*****************************  
  
"SHE DID IT!!!!! SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!!!!!!" Tetsuya shouted right as Keisuke came into the apartment.  
  
"Did what?" Keisuke asked. Yui's jumping only confused him more.  
  
Tetsuya through his hand into the air. "SHE DID IT KEISUKE!!!!"  
  
"Did WHAT?!" Keisuke shouted back.  
  
Yui ran to him. "Suboshi.... he came and attacked Miaka in the market place! Saori head-rammed him and saved the day!"  
  
Author's Note: Ok, not as good as I remember it being, but oh well. ^_^ I got some wicked cool ideas for later on in this story last night though. *evil grin* 


	16. Faithful Brothers

To Nashi: Hey, haven't heard from you in a while! The first few chapters I didn't change must, but I actually started reading through them when I began posting, and a few things are changed here and there. However, some one the suggestions you made a while back would alter my story too much, so I couldn't fit them in. ^_^  
  
Chapter 16 : Faithful Brothers  
  
"So, she was really important, huh?" Tasuki asked the shorter man next to him, being something other than his usual loud self.  
  
Nuriko nodded. "Yeah... It's really sad, having to die so young like that."  
  
The bandit and Nuriko stood in a small cemetery, just outside the capital. Before them was a small, gray tombstone, the name 'Kourin Chou' written across the top of it.  
  
Nuriko dropped the bouquet of daisies he was holding in front of the grave. A small gust of wind blew, causing some of the petals to dance up into the air.  
  
"I come by to visit her every so often." Nuriko commented. He sighed and put his hands on his hips, his bracelets giving a slight jingle. "But you still got to move on. I just wish my brother would understand that."  
  
"Tell me 'bout it." Tasuki complained. "We thought he was going to kill us when we tried to take the ball thingy away from him."  
  
Nuriko laughed, surprised tha Tasuki remembered something that happened so long ago. He and his beloved sister had both died, only he got a second chance. He wished dearly he could have given it to Kourin. Taka had told him a while back he deserved it, so he could live out his own life, not his sisters. Start a lifestyle without cross-dressing.  
  
"Well, better get back." Nuriko piped up, turning around to go back to the horses. Tasuki followed him. He and Tasuki exited the cemetery and made it to a post where two horses were tied up. Nuriko untied the brown one, and Tasuki slid onto the black.  
  
Nuriko went to untie Tasuki's horse, finding the knot to be slightly stubborn. "Dangit Tasuki, how the heck did you tie this thing?"  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "In a knot, moron."  
  
Nuriko pulled at the reins. "Well, it's not coming undone..." Nuriko said, giving the rope a few good tugs.  
  
There was a slight shuffling noise as the post lifted out of the packed- dirt ground.  
  
Nuriko, still only holding the reins, turned to Tasuki. "Only a knot, huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori sighed. "I am glad you all returned safely. Saori, you truly deserve an award for your act of bravery."  
  
Saori tried not to smile and stared at the ground.  
  
Hotohori turned to Miaka. "Are you sure you do not need any medical help?"  
  
Miaka smiled in her usual cheerfulness. "I'm fine! Really!"  
  
"Very well." Hotohori gazed upon the girl he had loved so much so long ago. "Taka is in his room, Mitsukake is healing his leg."  
  
Saori and Miaka chatted as they took a long walk through the vast hallways of the Konan palace. Miaka swung her arms through the air in sync with her footsteps, while Saori kept hers hand-in-hand behind her back. She wore her new, gold hair barrettes, which shimmered in the light given by the large windows that bordered the halls. She wore her school uniform, like she usually did, her white shirt neatly tucked it and her socks pulled up evenly to her knees.  
  
"So, are you?" Miaka asked, nosy.  
  
Saori shook her head. "I... I couldn't. As soon as I get Mayo back, I'm going back to Tokyo... somehow..." Saori stared straight ahead. "I couldn't possibly live in a secluded place with so many other girls... besides, it wasn't Boushin who asked me, so I wouldn't know his feelings on it."  
  
Miaka nodded. "I understand, but let's say there wasn't a harem, and Boushin had no attachments or anything... maybe he wasn't even an emperor, and HE was the one who gave you the letter... then what would you do?"  
  
Saori sighed. "I still couldn't, Miaka. Remember, I know what happened in the book, Mayo told me. You couldn't stay after falling for Tamahome, right? If the same were to happen to me, I'd have to leave my home, family, and friends to remain here." Saori shook her head. "This is getting too serious! It doesn't matter, Boushin and I are not an item! We're just friends!"  
  
"I wonder how Mayo is doing." Miaka said.  
  
Saori looked at her.  
  
"I hope she's all right."  
  
The two turned a corner. "Miaka," Saori began, "Do you still wish her happiness after what she did?"  
  
"Don't you?" Miaka asked. "After Mayo came back from the book the first time, she completely supported Tamahome and I. She was there at the hospital when Hikari was born. Nakago must have done something... the same thing he did to Yui. Mayo isn't herself."  
  
Saori and Miaka both walked in silence for a few minutes. They went through a pair of doors, which led outside. It was late afternoon, and the sun would set soon. A few light sprinkles of rain fell from the cloudy yet bright sky. Miaka stopped to look at it.  
  
"You know, I don't think that boy's bad either... Suboshi, I mean." Saori said quietly.  
  
Miaka looked to her. She was almost speechless. "Saori, there's good in everyone, but..."  
  
"No, really." Saori looked into the sky. "His brother isn't bad, so there's an influence. But... When I hit him today, right before Taka got to him, I looked straight into his eyes. Only for a moment, but it was enough. Oh Miaka, he has the purest blue eyes I've ever seen. It was like gazing into a bright summer's sky." She paused for a moment. "He can't be that bad. I know you would have said the same if you had seen it. He's just misguided." Saori looked to Miaka. "I could be wrong, I probably am. But I just wanted to say..."  
  
"It's okay." Miaka interrupted. "I felt the same way when the first Chiriko turned out to be Amiboshi. I knew he was good, and I was right." Miaka still felt scared inside of her. She had always been afraid of Suboshi, despite what Yui said. She remembered in Kutou she had rather of been by Mayo than him when she saw him. Of course, he could have been the one who told Mayo to keep her alive...  
  
*********************************  
  
Yui read the book silently. Tetsuya was asleep with his head back on the sofa, and Keisuke was slumbering in the chair. Yui looked tired as well, but she felt warm, comforted.  
  
Suboshi was a sweet boy. All he ever did was protect her, even in his death. Even now, she couldn't understand why he acted the way he did. He nearly killed her best friend in the whole wide world on more than one occasion. But he did it because of Yui's resentment. Yui looked up towards the ceiling. Was it her fault?  
  
**********************************  
  
Suboshi put a hand over the red mark on his tanned face.  
  
"You can't ever get anything right, can you, Suboshi?" Soi scolded, very upset.  
  
Suboshi looked towards the floor. "I'm sorry, that girl got in the way." he stated sarcastically.  
  
"What girl?" Mayo asked angrily from behind Soi.  
  
Suboshi looked at the new priestess, anger in his eyes too. "Some girl with short brown hair and weird clothes. She came out of no where." He stood straight. "Forgive me for saying so, but she looked like you."  
  
Mayo stood up, hands in fists. "What?! You say some wench on the street resembles your priestess?!"  
  
Soi gave the boy an evil stare.  
  
"She did." Suboshi stood his ground.  
  
Mayo angry expression lifted suddenly. Light brown hair... strange clothes... and with Miaka...  
  
"Saori?" Mayo whispered so quietly it was barely heard.  
  
"Excuse me, priestess, but may I go now?" Suboshi asked rudely.  
  
Mayo waved him aside. Under Soi's watch, he left the room.  
  
Mayo, wide eyed, slunk back into her chair. Could it have been Saori? Had Saori come back, for her?  
  
She had to see Nakago. She looked up at the older woman. "Soi, get me Nakago, now!"  
  
Nakago would know, he had been at her side since her arrival. He had brought her the priestess of Suzaku, and he did whatever she said. She could trust him, and only him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amiboshi looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door slam. He put the novel down and got up, walking over to the short hallway to see who it was.  
  
Suboshi, staring at the ground, leaned against the door. His hands laid limply to his sides. His wrists and forearms were embraced with golden cuffs, as were his shins and ankles. His meteor bells were fastened like a belt around his waist. Without looking at his brother, he slunk down to the floor, sitting with his arms relaxed on his knees.  
  
Amiboshi sprinted to his brother, and kneeled down before him. "What happened?" He asked quietly.  
  
"The priestess got away." he said glumly. He swung his fist sideways into the wall. "Nothing I ever do is good enough for that witch."  
  
Amiboshi placed his hand over Suboshi's. "You should just stay here with me. You know I don't want the Suzaku Seven harmed."  
  
Suboshi made no comment.  
  
Amiboshi sighed. "Soon we'll be out of reach of Konan anyway. We'll summon Seiryu, and everything will be back to normal. It will be the way it was supposed to be the first time."  
  
Suboshi shook his head. He reached up and pulled the blue fabric around his head off.  
  
"You should just get some sleep." Amiboshi suggested. He looked toward the window. 'Nakago had Ashitare ready and waiting... but until I'm stronger, there is nothing I can do...'  
  
***********************************  
  
"Sir, please.... you cannot enter here...." A guard cautioned to a man outside of the palace.  
  
"What's going on?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Saori, who was across the room with half her body out the window, quickly turned. She accidentally hit her head on the top of the window, and she winced. "Some guy is trying to get access to the palace!"  
  
Miaka, who was with Nuriko and Tasuki, sprinted over to the window to see what Saori was looking at. "Where?" she asked.  
  
Saori pointed. "I think I heard him say Ryuuen something or other... but I don't think whoever he is is in the palace."  
  
"Ryuuen?" Miaka asked. She looked closer, then turned around. "Nuriko! I think it's Rokou!"  
  
Saori turned again, hitting her head on the window for a second time. She yelped and rubbed it. "Ryuuen is Nuriko's other name, huh?"  
  
Nuriko put his hands on his hips and sighed, head down. "My brother is such an idiot." He walked across the room to the nearest exit to work things out. Tasuki, with nothing better to do, followed.  
  
Hotohori and Taka came in. Taka was in mid-sentence when they saw the two girls leaning out of the window. "What's going on?" Taka asked.  
  
Saori turned. "OW!" She screamed, almost near tears. Her head was pounding. You'd think she'd learn...  
  
Nuriko stepped off the walk surrounding the building and walked quickly to his brother, who was arguing with two guards. The guards seemed quite irritated.  
  
Rokou looked up. "Ha! There he is! Ryuuen! Over here!"  
  
The guards glanced behind them. They bowed. "Lord Nuriko and Tasuki," one addressed.  
  
"Sorry about this." Nuriko smiled. "I'll take care of it." He went past the guards and over the out skirting fence. He grabbed the blue haired man tightly by the arm and yanked him away from the palace.  
  
Nuriko stopped a short distance away under a large tree. He stood agitated in front of his older brother. "Rokou, what in the world are you doing here?!"  
  
Rokou brushed off his sleeve. "What, I'm not allowed to visit my brother?"  
  
"No!" Nuriko shouted in response.  
  
Rokou looked past Nuriko at Tasuki. "HE gets to be here?"  
  
Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Yes, dummy. You need to get a grip on life! You lived twelve years in my absence, you think you could last a couple of months!"  
  
"Ryuuen!"  
  
A feminine, high voice came in the direction away from the palace. Nuriko, Rokou, and Tasuki all turned there heads. Nuriko folded his arms.  
  
"Hello Enin." Nuriko said, somewhat less than excited.  
  
"Who's she?" Tasuki asked as the girl approached. Nuriko gave an 'evil eye' sideways glance to his brother.  
  
The girl caught her breath from her short jog. She wore a light red dress with long, sunny yellow sleeves. Her thick, dark, ebony hair was pulled back loosely behind her head, forming two ring-like buns on either side. She was fairly short, only a few inches taller than an even five feet. She gave the men a wide smile, her long black eyelashes batting ever so slightly. She looked up at Nuriko with a sort of held back admiration, her blue eyes shining in the shade of the tree. "So he was available, Rokou?" Enin smiled to the man against the tree.  
  
Nuriko sighed. "Tasuki, this is Enin Shiiko, she's from the capital."  
  
Enin smiled. "I'm one of Ryuuen's neighbors, he's just trying to humble himself." She squeaked. She held up a small white box she was carrying. "Ryuuen-san, I made you a little lunch, just in case you got hungry. I know that palace food can get tiring."  
  
Nuriko pasted on a smile. "Thank you." He slowly accepted the gift.  
  
Tasuki lit up some. "Ah crap. Nuriko, we were suppose to meet his Highness in the library nearly an hour ago! I forgot to remind you!"  
  
Nuriko looked back, confused at first, but then his face showed pure gratitude. "Tasuki!" He yelled. "You're so irresponsible!" He turned back to Rokou and Enin. "I'm terribly sorry. Rokou, I'll visit you again in a little while, you too Enin. I have to be going." He held up the box. "And thanks again."  
  
Enin glowed. "Wow, official business! You're so honorable, Ryuuen!"  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko turned, waving goodbye as they headed back.  
  
When they were a safe distance away, Tasuki finally spoke up. "Who the heck was she?"  
  
Nuriko growled. "I can't BELIEVE he brought Enin along! Rokou's got some nerve...."  
  
Tasuki repeated the question.  
  
"Enin Shiiko lives a few streets away from Rokou and I. She hasn't left me alone for the past two years. She's sixteen, and whenever she comes over she 'somehow' brings up the fact that she wants to be married and have a respectable family. Rokou only praises her. He needs a life." Nuriko explained.  
  
Tasuki blinked. "Well, at least she can cook..."  
  
"She can't!" Nuriko chucked the box into Tasuki's stomach as they entered the palace grounds. "I'd rather eat pond scum!"  
  
Tasuki laughed at Nuriko's fit. "Down boy, down! Don't get so uptight!" 


	17. The Ambassador Steps Forth

To Diana sama: Thank you for your review, I've been waiting for some on chapter 16.  
  
Amaya-san: I think you're my top reviewer! Thanks for staying with the story so long, and thanks for complimenting!  
  
To the others: Sorry, don't have time to address everyone, but thank you SO much!  
  
Chapter 17 : The Ambassador Steps Forth  
  
"And Hokkan is much appreciative for our recruits." Hotohori announced to the full table. "They are using the current break in the war to send over an ambassador."  
  
Tasuki grunted. "Her again?"  
  
Hotohori stood straight. "And we will all show kindness and hospitality to her. Now, on a more important matter, we need to discuss Kutou, or more so, the Seiryu Seven." He turned to Chichiri. "Chichiri, can we summon Suzaku?"  
  
"I don't think so, no da." Chichiri glumly explained. "We have all the warriors, no da, but The summoning of Suzaku has taken place, and Miaka is no longer a virgin, no da."  
  
Miaka looked almost guilty. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize, Miaka." Hotohori smiled.  
  
"Can't we just get Saori to do it?" Taka looked over the girl. "She fits the description."  
  
Saori looked up, almost embarrassed. "I couldn't.... I couldn't possibly replace Miaka. There can only be one priestess of Suzaku." She looked at Miaka. "Besides, Suzaku chooses his priestess, right? I wasn't brought here to do any summoning, I'm only here for Mayo."  
  
"Then how can Mayo replace Yui?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I think I may know, no da." Chichiri chimed in. "This may be the reason. All of the Seiryu seven have died and been reborn, no da. For them, it starts all over. Taka, Tasuki, and Myself have never 'started again,' no da, so we are in a different situation, no da."  
  
"I see." Miaka looked at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Ah, dun worry 'bout it." Tasuki said loudly. "We can just keep 'em from summoning that damn dragon!"  
  
"I don't know if it will be quite that simple, Tasuki." Hotohori worried. "For now, we may just have to wait."  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Three days later, the Ambassador of Hokkan had arrived." Keisuke, now in possession of the book, explained. "Ignoring Boushin's request to take his place and allow his father to rest, Hotohori took all the matters into his own hands..."  
  
***************************************  
  
Hotohori and Miaka seemed somewhat shocked as the woman entered the room.  
  
"Emperor of Konan, I have been sent from Hokkan to help in any negotiations needed in the war with Kutou, as you may all ready know. My name is Ami Kaiku, Majesty."  
  
She was a slender woman of the age 24. She was tall and lengthy. Her very yellow-blonde hair was pulled all together into a tight bun, an extravagant gold piece laying on top of it. She had no bangs, and two blue eyes laid firmly on her face, a sturdy nose petruding in between them. She wore a fitting, fancy white sleeveless robe, a white shirt under it, covering the top half of her arms. She wore small black shoes with laces that wrapped around her shins.  
  
"Ami... Kaiku?" Hotohori asked curiously.  
  
The woman nodded. "I am taking the place of Miss Akue Cheinun, Majesty. His Highness of Hokkan assured me that you would supply a room for me in return for my services. I plan on staying only a week or two. I'm trained in visual topography and I do know some things about war. I am mainly here for negotiations, however."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Forgive me for any rudeness."  
  
Ami bowed. "None at all, Majesty."  
  
Hotohori clapped his hands and a few officials entered the vast throne room. "Please show our guest to a free set of quarters." Hotohori instructed. "Ms. Kaiku, we will begin negotiations tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Highness?"  
  
Hotohori sat in a chair overlooking some books filled with writing. He was awaiting Chichiri and the Ambassador to show up. He looked up, his features showing a delicate grace. "Yes, Saori, what is it?"  
  
Saori stepped into the room from outside. She held out a small, white letter. "I know it could be difficult, but I wrote this to her, Mayo I mean. I was wondering if there was anyway for her to receive it." She asked timidly.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "I'm afraid there's nothing I could do, even if she was still in Kutou. Chichiri lost track her weeks ago, she could be anywhere."  
  
Saori withdrew her letter. "Oh."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry."  
  
Saori tried to perk up. "It's okay. It's not your fault! It's just a silly note, a girl thing really. It doesn't matter."  
  
Hotohori looked sadly at the girl from the other world. "I know you must fell very depressed, Saori. You came here for your friend. Is there any possible way you can return home?"  
  
"I won't go home." She coughed and corrected herself. "I don't want to go home unless Mayo is at my side. She's my best friend, and I love her more than almost anything. She just doesn't live a perfect life, and the stress overwhelms her sometimes. That's probably why she came into the book, and why she treated Miaka so poorly." Saori looked towards the door. "I haven't seen or heard from her in months..."  
  
Saori, startled, turned around. Hotohori was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, your friend will return to you."  
  
Saori smiled. "You know, you and Boushin are a lot alike..."  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
Hotohori looked up. "Come in." He directed.  
  
The white wood door slowly opened, the new face of the ambassador poking in.  
  
"Ms. Kaiku, please enter."  
  
Saori looked around. "I'd better be going." Saori passed the tall woman and exited the room.  
  
Ami closed the door behind her.  
  
"Now all we need is Chichiri." Hotohori explained.  
  
~*POOF*~  
  
Ami screamed and dropped her papers when the unfamiliar man suddenly appeared on the table.  
  
"No need for hysterics, no da." Chichiri joked.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"If only Miaka knew!" Yui yelled, pacing in the kitchen. Hikari lay in her arms, a bottle planted in her mouth.  
  
"I don't think there's anyway to tell her Yui." Tetsuya explained. "Just calm down!"  
  
"They're getting awfully close." Keisuke updated from the book.  
  
Tetsuya turned towards Miaka's brother. "If Miaka and the others don't figure it out soon, who knows what will happen."  
  
Keisuke closed his eyes and put the book down. "All I've been doing for the past several days is reading! It's driving me up a wall!"  
  
"Hey, at least you get coaching breaks." Tetsuya reminded.  
  
"I saw a missing add for Saori and Mayo in Miaka's paper this morning." Yui commented, trying to get Hikari to burp. "Things aren't going well in either world, and I can't keep telling Miaka's mom excuses for Miaka's and Taka's absence. The next best one I have is that they took a spur of the moment trip to India."  
  
"China sounds more realistic." Keisuke laughed. His humor didn't seem to help Yui's seriousness at all.  
  
"You worry too much, Yui." Tetsuya said. "You should take a nap or something, let one of us take Hikari."  
  
Yui shook her head. "I'm fine." She patted Hikari's back, rocking in a steady rhythm. She turned to Keisuke. "Well? Read all ready!!!!"  
  
*************************************  
  
"AAAH!!" A woman screamed as she ran from the monster attacking her house. She quickly picked up a small boy in her arms. "Help me! Please! Someone!"  
  
Three men with pitchforks and torches came to the small family's rescue.  
  
"Get back!" One yelled.  
  
"Hya!" Another shouted, waving his farming tools in the air.  
  
The monster gave a loud roar. The men turned on the heels and began running. The oldest one was slow, however. He felt the great, gray hand of the beast grab his midsection. He screamed and hollered to get loose. Finally he fell to the ground in his own blood.  
  
The woman screamed. "His arm! He's got his arm!"  
  
The monster turned and retreated to the forest, using all fours in his steady run. He reached the top of the chilly mound and stood on his legs.  
  
He breathed heavily. "Warriors of Suzaku... I will savor your flesh next! Your blood will be refreshing!"  
  
His low, hoarse voice almost sounded like a cold growl. Listening to the sounds of his roars sent chills up the bravest man's spine. The monster would stop at nothing to maintain his goal of murder. He wouldn't rest until the blood of the men responsible for his death was dripping down his huge claws, and setting in his stomach.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that was a short chapter. Anyway, for this next thing, yes, I did make a chapter 17 ½. Fanfiction.net won't let me post in half chapters (oo;;), so I'm doing it here! It has nothing to do with the plot, just some random information to anyone who cares! And if anyone had questions, just right them in a review. (which by the way I'm extremely grateful for)  
  
CHAPTER 17 ½ : Review and Update  
  
Fushigi Yuugi - a Continued Continuation will return after this brief information update!  
  
Chichiri--  
  
Current age in Story: 39  
  
Powers/abilities: Magician  
  
Tasuki--  
  
Current Age in Story: 32  
  
Powers/Abilities: Speed, Fire  
  
Tamahome/Taka--  
  
Current age in story: 21  
  
Powers/Abilities: Martial Arts  
  
Hotohori--  
  
Current age in story: 21  
  
Powers/Abilities: Master of the Sword  
  
Nuriko-  
  
Current age in story: 21  
  
Powers/Abilities: Super Strength  
  
Mistukake--  
  
Current age in Story: 25  
  
Powers/Abilities: Healing  
  
Chiriko--  
  
Current age in Story: 16  
  
Powers/Abilities: Knowledge  
  
Miaka--  
  
Current age in story: 19  
  
Powers/Abilities: Can down four plates full of food in 34.6 seconds, Priestess of Suzaku  
  
Saori--  
  
Current age in story: 17  
  
Powers/abilities: None  
  
Mayo--  
  
Current age in story: 17  
  
powers/abilities: New priestess of Seiryu  
  
Yui--  
  
Current age in story: 19  
  
powers/abilities: First priestess of Seiryu, can read Chinese  
  
Akue Cheinun/Inami--  
  
Current age in story: 20  
  
Powers/abilities: Telekinetic Manipulation  
  
Boushin--  
  
Current age in story: 15  
  
Powers/Abilities: Has gone from Prince to Emperor to Prince again, can order anyone to do his bidding ^_^  
  
Nakago--  
  
Current age in story: 26  
  
Powers/abilities: REALLY big life force stuff that I'm not getting into, it's quite complicated, watch the series  
  
Soi--  
  
Current age in story: 20  
  
Powers/Abilities: Can control lightening  
  
Amiboshi--  
  
Current age in story: 16  
  
Powers/abilities: controls his life force via the mouth while playing the flute  
  
Suboshi--  
  
Current age in story: 16  
  
Powers/abilities: Controls weapons called "Meteor bells"/ryuseisui using hands and mind  
  
Tetsuya-  
  
Current age in story: 24  
  
Powers/abilities: Can read Chinese, can hide his eyes using what is called "sunglasses"  
  
Keisuke-  
  
Current age in story: 24  
  
Powers/abilities: Can read Chinese, somehow manages to maintain hold of large groups of hyperactive teenagers armed with basket balls  
  
Saori Kawai is Mayo's best friend. After Mayo's sudden disappearance, Saori goes into the ancient Chinese book looking for her. Before long, she gradually meets up with each of the Suzaku seven, joining them together again. Yui, Tetsuya, and Keisuke are our narrators.  
  
Like Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake, the warriors of the Seiryu seven were reborn as well, returning to their normal forms once regaining their memories.  
  
Due to the Kutou Emperor's greed, Kutou is once again trying to expand its boundaries. The country of Hokkan joined in the battle on the side of Konan, in hopes of stopping Kutou before their own country is targeted.  
  
Bet you didn't know: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The Seiryu Seven were reborn two years after Mayo left the book. (book time)  
  
* Despite their ages, The members of the Suzaku Seven maintain a twenty-ish appearance due from the blessings of Suzaku.  
  
*Hikari is six months old  
  
*Tetsuya and Yui have been a couple for almost three years; Keisuke remains single.  
  
*Akue Cheinun is not either of the original ambassador's names. Her first name was Akue Ribiki. When reborn, her second parents named her Yukini Cheinun.  
  
*Amiboshi was the first of the Seiryu Seven to regain his memories, although he lost them in the series.  
  
*Suboshi was second.  
  
*Nakago was third.  
  
*The current ruler of Kutou is the Original Emperor's cousin. He is 23.  
  
*Tasuki was challenged for bandit leadership when he returned after the search for the missing four seishi in Eikoden. Tasuki won.  
  
*Nuriko's grave still remains in the mountains of Hokkan.  
  
*Houki is now physically older than Hotohori.  
  
* On her arrival in the book, Mayo was originally sent to Kutou, she didn't go there by choice. Mayo actually was attacked by a group of men, but it was only for money, and Mayo got away. She was stopped by Kutou guards a little while later, and she was brought to Nakago, which is where it all started... 


	18. Lurking Demons

Chapter 18 : Lurking Demons  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka said excitedly as she sprinted down the hallway to her beloved friend. It was a calm, beautiful Konan morning. The sun shone brightly outside, and the fresh smell of flowers seemed to reach into the bright palace.  
  
Nuriko turned at the call of his name. He carried a tray full of food, including rice, mixed vegetables, and crystal clear water.  
  
"Hello Miaka." He smiled. "What can I do you for?"  
  
Miaka stared at the food neatly organized on the tray.  
  
Nuriko pulled the tray away. "Oh no you don't. Don't even think about it. This is for Her Highness, Houki."  
  
"Houki?" Miaka asked. "Oh yeah! You two go way back! But why does she get the special treatment?" Miaka wondered, eyeing the rice.  
  
"Because she's PREGNANT, stupid!" Nuriko looked down the corridor. "And it's not going too well either. She's had morning sickness nearly everyday. Only thing is. it lasts until night." Nuriko blinked, a bit confused at his own words.  
  
Nuriko and Miaka started walking towards Houki's quarters.  
  
"That's really sad." Miaka sympathized. "I never got too sick when I was carrying Hikari."  
  
Nuriko smiled. "I still can't picture it. My little Miaka, a mom."  
  
Miaka smiled as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Common Tama boy! Cheer up!" Tasuki slapped his friend on the back. Taka sat on the railing right outside the palace. He was quietly enjoying the scenery... until Tasuki showed up.  
  
Taka nearly fell off the rail. "Tasuki, you idiot! Can't you be quiet for two minutes? I'm trying to think!"  
  
"More like moping, if ya' ask me." Tasuki commented.  
  
Taka looked back onto the gardens and high walls. "It's just... a lot is going on. Here and in Miaka's world."  
  
Tasuki propped his elbows up on the railing as well, letting his ponytail fall over one of his shoulders. "Ya' just gotta go with the flow man. 'Round here, you got to expect it." Tasuki stood back up. "Come to think about it, nothing bad ever happens when you're NOT around."  
  
"You're blaming all this on me?" Taka asked.  
  
"You bet I am."  
  
Taka swung back over the rail and stood upright on the flooring. "That's it? THAT'S how you cheer me up? What kind of a friend are you?!" Taka yelled, only half serious.  
  
"The kind that tries to LIGHTEN the situation!" Tasuki cleverly shot back. He smiled ear to ear. It always entertained him to get on Taka's nerves, as he's done so often before.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Tasuki turned around and Taka looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Could you by chance tell me where the dining rooms are from here?"  
  
Taka blinked a couple of times before it clicked. "Oh! You're the new Ambassador, aren't you?"  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
Tasuki looked her over. "Ya seem a lot nicer than the old one."  
  
Ami raised both eyebrows. "Oh, Miss Cheinun is quite a lovely woman, just a bit difficult at times." Ami smiled and blushed faintly. "She's really progressed for her age."  
  
"Yeah..." Tasuki muttered to Taka. "She's an old hag."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ami asked, not quite hearing.  
  
Taka pushed Tasuki out of the way. "Nothing, Nothing. The dining rooms are just this way. Here, I'll take you to them."  
  
Ms. Kaiku bowed. "Thank you."  
  
************************************  
  
"Darkness came soon into the day, as if evening and afternoon had changed places." Keisuke read. He skimmed along the words. "Oh boy..." He looked towards Tetsuya and Yui. Tetsuya muted the news. "They're in for a big one..."  
  
By the look of it, Keisuke started to think he should keep his mouth shut. It seemed that with every turn of the page, Yui became more and more depressed.  
  
*************************************  
  
"I've never seen it get so dark so quickly." Chiriko said as he looked into the open sky. Large clouds were moving in, and a strong wind blew. "Something isn't right. We still have hours of daylight, especially in this season....."  
  
"I never like it when this happens." Nuriko stated. He looked to his right. "Chichiri!" He called, "What are you doing?"  
  
Chichiri's hands were together in front of him, his index fingers pointing up. "I feel it again..." Chichiri looked hard around the visible scenery. "A bad aura. Something isn't right, no da."  
  
"We'd better get inside." Nuriko told the shorter Chiriko. "It looks like a bad storm is coming in. We should tell his Highness."  
  
Chiriko nodded. "Usually Konan's storms come from the east. These winds feel a bit too warm."  
  
Nuriko gave one last unsure look, and turned to enter the palace.  
  
"And it just... came." Taka tried to explain.  
  
Hotohori was in his quarters. He wore his many layered robes, but his long hair was down and loosely pulled back. He turned to Chichiri. "I sense something is not right as well."  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned at the loud, high scream.  
  
"That was Saori." Nuriko said. He followed the others out of the room.  
  
After running for less than a minute, the group of men found Saori in her bedroom, curled up in a corner.  
  
"Saori!" Chiriko ran to her. "What's wrong?!"  
  
Saori, frightened, pointed.  
  
Everyone looked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tasuki shouted. "You brought us all down here for that little thing?"  
  
"It's not little!!!" Saori yelled. "It's HUGE! Kill it! Kill it!"  
  
Miaka shriveled back.  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Girls and bugs..." He headed for the corner.  
  
"It's a SPIDER! That's like. the evil king of bugs!" Saori objected.  
  
"Whatever." Tasuki raised his foot, bringing it down hard.  
  
Saori winced. She looked at Tasuki.  
  
"Happy?" He asked.  
  
Saori shook her head "no". "You have to clean it up now!"  
  
"Tasuki!" Hotohori interrupted quickly, pointed to where Tasuki's boot lay.  
  
Grey smoke began to rise up from the dead corpse of the spider.  
  
Tasuki whipped out his fan. "What the hell?"  
  
The smoke grew long and heavy, reaching nearly to the ceiling. As if a large gust had entered the room, it flew to the window, disappearing behind the glass.  
  
Tasuki pushed the window open and looked outside.  
  
"What was that?" Miaka asked.  
  
A new body entered the room. "What's going on?" The blonde asked. "What was that scream?"  
  
Hotohori turned around. "Ms. Kaiku, it is nothing. Please, return to your quarters."  
  
Hesitantly, Ami Kaiku did as she was asked, and left.  
  
Chichiri, who had been concentrating once again, looked to the emperor. "That had an evil presence, no da."  
  
Tasuki put his hand on the windowsill. "Then let's check it out. C'mon Tama."  
  
Tasuki hopped out the window, Taka after him.  
  
Tasuki walked over the patches of grass, casually waving his fan around. "I don't see nuttin."  
  
Taka was close behind him. "Maybe it was just a really mean spider..." he suggested.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" Nuriko's voice bellowed from the palace.  
  
Tasuki and Taka looked up. A large, gray mass grew steadily in front of them, bubbling like a heated tar pit. It grew several, slimy arms, raising up into a tall mass. The slime in front dripped down slowly to reveal what looked like a mouth, and one large eye. Suddenly, it's limbs shot out at Taka and Tasuki. It bound Tasuki tightly across his neck and waist, and tied skin-tight to Taka on two legs and an arm.  
  
Nuriko and Chichiri were out of the palace now, darting out to come to aid.  
  
"Kai ha!!!!" Chichiri shouted, pointing his staff at the monster.  
  
The beam of intense light radiating from the monk punctured through the center of the demon, but it's muddy body simply closed around the wound, healing any damage. More tentacle-like arms sprouted and flew, instantly seizing Nuriko and Chichiri.  
  
"I can't get a grip!" Nuriko yelled. As he tried to clutch his bonds, his hands passed through the slime like it was water.  
  
To make room, the monster retracted the three arms holding Taka. Taka was thrown into the slimy belly of the fiest, half covered in the gray goo. Very slowly, his body began to be covered as he gradually seeped into the demon. As he did so, the over all size of the monster expanded.  
  
"Taka!!" Miaka yelled from the safety of the palace. She tried to hop out, but Saori clung to her tightly.  
  
"I shall take care of this!"  
  
The bright, red sign of the star glowed vibrantly on Hotohori's neck. His hair flew wildly about him, his entire body beginning to faintly glow with the powers of his own chi. He lifted up his holy sword parallel to himself. The blade turned a bright red to match his symbol. Hotohori stepped back, and with a roar, plunged the weapon deep into the heart of the monster.  
  
The glowing sword acted like a hot iron, steam soaring up from where the demon and the metal met. The monster screamed, releasing Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tasuki. However, as if using his for fuel, Taka was quickly sucked in, completely devoured by the fiend's gray, mucus like body.  
  
"DIE!" Hotohori ordered. He swung his sword with superior strength and cut the monster in two. The monster let out an ugly, gurgling moan, melting into the grass. As if on cue a rain picked up, pushing the slimy carcass further into the earth.  
  
Taka, now uncovered, coughed hard. He laid stomach-down on the soil, his clothes and hair covered with harmless muck.  
  
Miaka finally was permitted out of the palace. She ran as fast as she could to her husband.  
  
"Taka!" She yelled. She slid down on her knees next to him, placing a hand under him to help him up, and patting his back to help expel any inhaled mud.  
  
Taka managed to regain his composure.  
  
Miaka threw her arms around him, not caring to get dirty herself. "Are you all right? You scared me half to death!!!"  
  
Nuriko, brushing himself off, nodded a thanks to Hotohori, who nodded back.  
  
"Uh... guys?" Tasuki spoke up.  
  
"What now?" Taka complained.  
  
Tasuki pointed in reply.  
  
In the darkness of the trees, behind where the strange monster had fallen, laid two, glowing red eyes.  
  
Taka stood up, pulling Miaka with him. "Go." he firmly whispered.  
  
"Taka! I..."  
  
"Go." Taka repeated, releasing his grip on the priestess.  
  
Miaka stepped back.  
  
Even through the rain, a hard, irregular breathing was heard. A growling, cold voice soon accompanied it.  
  
"Flesh..." He whispered. "Warm flesh."  
  
The eyes darted from Taka, to Tasuki, then to Hotohori.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!!!" It screamed. The large beast came charging from the trees. It galloped faster than the eyes could see until it hit a target.  
  
Nuriko gripped tightly to the thick arms of the animal as it thrust into him. The hit was so powerful the purple haired man was sent straight into a wall of the palace.  
  
"That's....!" Tasuki stuttered in alarm.  
  
"Ashitare!!!" Miaka cried out.  
  
Nuriko gasped under the immense wait on top of him. He opened an eye in shock.  
  
"You're.... heavy...." he muttered. "Get.... off!!!!"  
  
With the best aim he could muster in such an odd position, Nuriko swung up. He barely nicked the beast, which had jumped up right before contact.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!"  
  
A swarm of fire flew up to meet the wolf man. Ashitare growled loudly, returning to the ground after his large leap.  
  
"Tasuki! He hates fire, no da!!!" Chichiri shouted.  
  
"I have one up!" Tasuki complimented to himself.  
  
"Miaka!" Taka said quickly. "Run to the palace!"  
  
Without time to be stubborn. Miaka did as she was told, slowly taking one last look at the starting battle before running on the slick grass to the walls behind her, where Saori looked on terrified from her window.  
  
With a loud, snarled huff, Ashitare charged again, this time towards Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori armed his sword, but even the holy blade didn't withstand the brute's strength and size. The sword flew out of Hotohori's hand.  
  
Hotohori hit his back hard on the ground, just as his sword landed point into the ground above him.  
  
Ashitare lifted a single, hairy arm, and struck.  
  
"HOTOHORI-SAMA!!!!!" Nuriko screamed as he ran desperately to the scene. Ashitare turned his head in victory towards the approaching Nuriko.  
  
Hotohori, still perfectly conscious, tried to sit up. The front of his robe was torn widely open, four long gashes streaking down his chest, running from his left shoulder to his right hip, and crimson blood readily poured from each one.  
  
"HAH!" Taka shouted. A read, loopy symbol appeared on his forehead. He spun and kicked at Ashitare, who dodged it easily.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!"  
  
The fire surrounded the beast. Ashitare roared madly in the flames. With some clumsiness he leapt out, his fur singed from the heat.  
  
"I won't forgive you for hurting Hotohori-sama!!!" Nuriko yelled, catching up with the wolf man. He managed to make a hit on Ashitare's shoulder after his second swing. Ashitare flew back into the trees.  
  
"REKKA, SHINEN!!!"  
  
The tree itself caught on fire, steaming lightly from the rain. Ashitare shook madly. In his frenzy, he swung at the flaming tree, knocking it over. Taka dodged it best he could, but he was hit hard in the right arm. herolled over, using his left arm to lift himself up, then clutched his right one in pain.  
  
Mitsukake had dared and left the palace. He tried to get to Hotohori, who was bleeding terribly.  
  
Nuriko was purely infuriated.  
  
"Ka mi no chi nu ya su!" Chichiri pointed his staff at Ashitare. A green whirlwind of energy combined in the cage of fire. Ashitare cried out in a choppy roar. After a moment the wolf man ran through the fire in the near opposite direction. He darted across a garden and headed towards the thickest part of trees for his escape. Nuriko jumped over the smoldering tree on the ground in a hot pursuit.  
  
"Nuriko!" Chichiri called after.  
  
Now in the clear, Mitsukake ran the rest of the way to Hotohori. Miaka was terrified back under the eves of the palace. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered the emperor's name.  
  
"Hold on Highness!" Mitsukake shouted, his only returning response being the patter of the rain. 


	19. Untruthful Mirrors

To BD the Wandering Pixie: Wow. I think that's the greatest compliment I've ever gotten. Not only on my story, but in my LIFE. I practically melted when I read your review! Thank you SO much! I really appreciate it. Your epic huh?  
  
To Split Personalities: Thank you for keeping up with me! Again, I love you devoted reviewers.  
  
To everyone else: Please keep sending comments, good or bad! I'll also answer any questions and take in any story suggestions.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 19 : Untruthful Mirrors  
  
"Hotohori was treated for his injuries, thanks to the healing powers of Mitsukake. Though his wounds were healed, Hotohori was in dire need of rest." Tetsuya now had the book, and quietly read to Himself and Keisuke. Yui was changing Hikari in the other room. Keisuke supposed she also left to get away from the torment the book bestowed on her.  
  
Tetsuya cleared his throat. It was getting late, so they'd have to take a break soon. Keisuke yawned. "Nuriko, fully drenched and tired, returned back to the palace shortly after. He had lost track Ashitare after a long run. He was strictly disappointed, but relieved to see that Hotohori was well." Tetsuya skimmed along. He looked up at Keisuke. "Taka didn't break anything, he's just really bruised."  
  
Keisuke gave a sigh of relief. He jotted what Tetsuya had said on a piece of paper in his lap. It was a list of any good things that happened, so Keisuke could update Yui on that when she returned. It also included "Tasuki has an upper hand with fire" and "Nuriko is getting exercise."  
  
"Put 'Miaka helped clean up' or something." Tetsuya said slowly.  
  
"She did?" Keisuke asked, surprised.  
  
"Nah." Tetsuya leaned over and whispered. "But Yui doesn't know that. Feel free to make up anything."  
  
********************************  
  
"I knew spiders were evil." Saori stated. She was in Miaka's room along with Taka and Chiriko. Taka, of course, laid in the bed, shirtless. "That's what I always said, but NO one ever listens to me..." Saori continued commenting while hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth slowly  
  
"It was just that one..." Miaka reassured, though she couldn't stand the things herself. She looked down at Taka, who was trying to sleep. "I feel really bad for Ami. She's here when all this is happening, she must be scared."  
  
"SPIDER!!!!" Saori yelled, jumping back and pointing at the wall.  
  
Miaka screamed. "AH! Where?!!!"  
  
Saori nearly fell off the bed. She grabbed her stomach and began laughing hysterically. Taka had jumped too, but only at the loudness of his wife.  
  
"Saori!!" Miaka scolded.  
  
Chiriko couldn't help but laugh as well.  
  
"You fell for it! You're so funny Miaka!!!" Saori laughed. She was practically rolling on the floor.  
  
"Fine! You got me!" Miaka pouted. "Joke's over!"  
  
Saori gasped for air. "Ha!" She giggled.  
  
Miaka suddenly went rigid as she felt something crawling up her back. She jumped and screamed again, shaking wildly to get whatever it was off. She turned around.  
  
"Sorry." Taka smiled, withdrawing his fingers from her back. "Couldn't help it."  
  
Saori burst out into a new chain of laughter. Along with the "ha ha"s there were some definite "ows." Saori held onto her side tightly. "It hurts!" She cried, half laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The quickening of footsteps the next morning was heard coming towards Hotohori's door. Hotohori laid in bed, still awake and recovering. Boushin was at his side, and Mitsukake was in the corner.  
  
A magistrate walked in, followed by...  
  
"Sire!" The woman gasped.  
  
Hotohori looked over in shock. "I.... Inami?"  
  
The brunette walked into the room and knelt down by Boushin. "Sire! Are you all right? Please forgive my intrusion... but still, are you okay?" The girl tried to apologize for her current ill conduct and check the welfare of Hotohori at the same time.  
  
Hotohori sat up. "I am perfectly well, thank you. But. what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
Inami stood up. "Please forgive me, Sire. I did send word, but I imagine I got here before it did. I arrived just ten minutes ago. Your men informed me of your condition. Please pardon me..." Inami looked somewhat flustered, suddenly in realization that she was in the Konan Emperor's personal quarters.  
  
"It is quite all right." Hotohori notioned. "Your concern is appreciated. But still I must ask, why are you here?"  
  
Inami made a sideways glance at the Magistrate in the room. Hotohori nodded to him and he left, closing the door.  
  
Inami knelt back down. "Honestly, things weren't quite peachy on my return to Hokkan." Inami explained. "The emperor sent Ami Kaiku down in my place to work things out. I had to convince him I was much better suited for the job, you would understand...." She paused, "And I had to get over my own embarrassment."  
  
Boushin nodded. Hotohori must have told him about Inami, or at least told him a story that fit Inami's explanation.  
  
Inami bowed her head, and again stood. "Sire, I do not mean to keep you from your rest, but Hokkan is in great need of your assistance. Kutou is likely to strike at any moment, whether it be Hokkan or Konan. I really...."  
  
"Understood." Hotohori finished.  
  
"Highness." Mitsukake went over to the emperor. "You must rest."  
  
Hotohori was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Perhaps you are right. Thank you, Inami. You are always welcome in Konan. I will have some of my men escort you back to your room, and Boushin will help you with any immediate arrangments."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for the short notice." Miss Cheinun explained.  
  
Ami smiled as she closed her suitcase. "I said before, Akue. It's okay!" She looked towards the door. "Actually, I'm quite relieved. It's rather frightening being here. I can't wait to return to Hokkan. I already miss the snow!"  
  
Akue smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Ami picked up her luggage. "By the way, I've been quite curious. Why did you leave the first time?"  
  
"I... needed to time to assess all the work, that's all." Akue smiled.  
  
"I know what that's like." Ami sighed. "I'll be seeing you back in Hokkan, ne?" Akue nodded.  
  
The next morning, Tasuki sat in a leisure room with Nuriko. His feet were messily plopped up on the table. His diamond fan was in his hands, and with an old rag he swept it over the edges, polishing it up.  
  
Nuriko was staring off into space, a blank expression pasted on his features.  
  
Tasuki sat up and waved his hands in front of the depressed man's face.  
  
Nuriko blinked hard and woke back into reality. "Oh.... sorry." He apologized.  
  
Tasuki slunk back into his chair. "Are you all right?"  
  
Nuriko sighed, and smiled a little. "I'm fine." Nuriko's voice squeaked. He paused for a moment to clear his throat, his smile fading. "I still can't do it. After all this time, I still can't do it." Tasuki looked extremely curious. "Can't do what?"  
  
"Defeat him." Nuriko answered. "Ashitare of the Seiryu Seven has won yet again."  
  
"Hmmph." Tasuki retorted. "He didn't win nothing. You and I, of course, beat the hell out of that sucker."  
  
Nuriko smiled slightly. "But now that he's injured Hotohori-sama, I can't forgive him."  
  
Tasuki rested his fan on his shoulder. "You can't forgive him for that, but you can for your own death?" Tasuki shuddered at the remembrance of the lost of the cherished Nuriko. The first of the Suzaku seven to die.... perhaps his death, along with Chiriko's, was the hardest for the bandit to deal with.  
  
The room lay eerily silent.  
  
"For heaven's sake! You're such a slob!"  
  
Tasuki fell over out of his chair and onto the carpet, giving a heavy gasp. The loud nagging in the serious silence scared the wits out of him. Still staring at the carpet, he came to the sudden realization of what the voice was coming from. He didn't dare to look up.  
  
"Tsk tsk." Akue put her hands firmly on her hips. "Do you even THINK about cleaning your second-rate boots off before coming into an imperial room and messing it up?!" She bellowed.  
  
"I....Inami?" Nuriko choked, startled himself.  
  
Inami suddenly took a friendly expression. "Nuriko-san!" she smiled. "How are you? Miaka told me she wasn't sure if you were feeling all right."  
  
Nuriko put his hands on his knees and smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
Tasuki finally stood back up, holding his fan out in a very offensive mode. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?!!!!" he screamed loud enough for Kutou to hear. "What the hell are you doing back here?! PLEASE don't tell me your sending that NICE one away! Nuriko!!!"  
  
Inami lowered her eyebrows.  
  
Nuriko stood up and sighed, leaving the bickering two quiet. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not in the mood for this..." He mumbled. He walked calmly by Inami, and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The reason I came back here was for you!'  
  
'But my friends call me Tamahome....'  
  
'Tamahome! Welcome home! We haven't seen your face around here in a while!'  
  
'Tamahome, do you truly love Miaka?'  
  
'Why do you feel you have to compete with him? You are Tamahome, not just Taka...'  
  
'I love you....  
  
'Tamahome....'  
  
Taka slowly opened his eyes. His body felt hot, the covers heavy. The drapes covering his window were spread a few inches, filtering clean, bright sunlight. He could see everything in his room clearly from the beige walls to the velvety bed. Miaka's head laid softly on his chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, almost protectively. He inhaled deeply.  
  
Miaka, who must have been awake, looked up. "You're awake, Taka?"  
  
Taka stared up into the canopy of the bed. "Miaka, I had a strange dream just now... actually, all night..."  
  
Miaka turned onto her stomach. "What was it about?" She asked, lightly placing her hands over Taka's shoulders.  
  
Taka sighed. "It was about me. Just a lot of things about my past."  
  
"Oh." Miaka commented.  
  
Taka ran his hand over Miaka's back, which was covered by a thin silk night robe. "Miaka, how did I get the name Taka again?"  
  
Miaka looked bewildered at the sudden question. "When you were reborn.... it's just what we called you.... why?"  
  
Taka closed his eyes. "Because. I want to be called Tamahome."  
  
"Tamahome?" Hotohori asked. He sat on the corner of his bed, fully healed. His chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a loose, bound ponytail, accenting his handsome features.  
  
"Yes, Sire." Tamahome answered.  
  
Miaka was at his side. "He wants his old name back, isn't it just...." Miaka smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around her husband.  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Very well then, Tamahome it shall be."  
  
Miaka closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Tamahome.  
  
~And if you think there was peace at last in the palace of Konan, you're about to be proven wrong.~  
  
"Chichue!"  
  
Hotohori looked up at his door as Boushin, running the best he could in his heavy robes, entered through the doorway.  
  
Hotohori stood up. "Boushin, what is the matter?"  
  
Boushin struggled to catch his breathe. "It's Saori. Something in wrong with her... she refuses to leave her room! She won't tell me why... but she sounds upset. I'm worried. She's been in there all morning."  
  
Hotohori looked to Tamahome and Miaka.  
  
Tamahome nodded. "We'll see what's the matter."  
  
Hotohori nodded his thanks.  
  
Boushin turned to the married couple. "Please, she's this way."  
  
Chiriko was already standing by the door when Boushin, Tamahome, and Miaka arrived. He exchanged worried looks with the young emperor. Miaka stepped away from Tamahome and knocked on the door.  
  
"Saori, it's me, Miaka. Are you okay?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Miaka knocked again, louder. "Saori-chan! Please say something!"  
  
"Are you sure she's in there?" Tamahome asked Chiriko.  
  
Chiriko nodded.  
  
Boushin, who was slightly taller than Miaka, knocked firmly on the wooden door. "Saori!" He shouted. "Open this door at once!" He ordered.  
  
"I...... can't....."  
  
Saori's quiet, shaking words were barely audible.  
  
Boushin pounded his whole fist on the door. "Saori!"  
  
"Saori," Chiriko spoke, quieter than the prince, "Tell us what's wrong. Are you sick?"  
  
"I'm not.... here...." Saori whispered quietly. Her voice shook in what sounded like fear.  
  
Tamahome heard it. "Move back." He told Boushin.  
  
Boushin did so.  
  
Using his right leg, Tamahome swung back and smashed his foot into the door right next to the knob. The Door flew open, hitting the opposite wall.  
  
Saori wore only the shirt of her school uniform. Her hair was undone and plain. She sat on the floor by the foot of her bed, knelt down with her hands on her knees. She stared blankly forward, not even noticing the loud clammer of the door.  
  
Boushin stepped in first. "Saori! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm....not...." she whispered.  
  
Miaka ran in past Boushin to Saori's side. She knelt beside her, planting her hands firmly on Saori's shoulders. "Saori!" She said, shaking her friend. "Saori, snap out of it, what's wrong?!" Miaka turned to see what Saori was staring at. She gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Boushin asked.  
  
Miaka, not looking away, slowly stood. "Saori... you...."  
  
Everyone else came over to see exactly what was going on. Once realizing it, they stood silent, shocked. Tamahome felt a slight twinge of sympathy.  
  
Saori's focus was directed towards the long mirror in her bedroom. It reflected Miaka and the others, but where she was supposed to be, there was only her bed.  
  
"I just... woke up and...." Saori trembled. "and... it was like this...."  
  
"She isn't meant to be in this world, no da." Chichiri now stood in the doorway. "Saori has no reflection." 


	20. Reflections of Two Worlds

This chapter is probably my shortest one, but remember what happens here for later. much later. just tuck it away in the back of your head to re- surface when ready. ^_^  
  
Chapter 20 : Reflections of Two Worlds  
  
"No reflection?" Tasuki asked. Instead of his beige outfit, he wore tan pants and a black overcoat. "That kinda sucks. It's just like Tak... Tamahome. Or how Tamahome used to be."  
  
Tamahome nodded at the remembrance of the incident during the collection of the memory jewels.  
  
"Saori wasn't destined to be here, no da." Chichiri explained. He and the others minus Nuriko, Hotohori, and Mitsukake stood in the front room. "She said so herself, the only reason she is here is for Mayo, no da. Suzaku has no need of her presence."  
  
"Is she disappearing?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Nothing is for sure, no da."  
  
Chiriko looked away. "Where is Nuriko at this time?"  
  
"He's up with Saori." Boushin answered. "He's trying to cheer her up."  
  
"They both need some cheering if ya ask me." Tasuki replied. "I was talking to Nuriko earlier, he isn't the happiest camper himself." Tasuki smirked a little. "Kinda funny actually, when he was talkin' I heard his voice waver, ya know, 'squeak.' I think he's finally starting to lose that feminine tone of his."  
  
Miaka smiled.  
  
Just then, the quick footsteps of the Hokkan Ambassador were heard as she entered the front room. She gave the group only a glance as she walked steadily towards the opposite exit, several books and papers gripped firmly in her hands.  
  
"And where the heck d'ya think you're going?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Inami slowed only slightly. "Mekan..." She said quietly looking away, "Has been completely obliterated. It's been burnt to the ground."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn Kutou army..." Tamahome cursed, leaning back in his chair. "They just attack the helpless and leave, not man enough to stay and take on a fight!"  
  
"Taka..." Miaka whispered.  
  
"It never seems to end..." Nuriko propped himself up on his elbows. The Suzaku Seven plus some surrounded the long, rectangular table they've found themselves at so many times. Saori was absent, still in her bedroom. At least now she was resting, trying to overcome the stress of the day.  
  
"We should attack the capital and get it over with." Inami stated sourly.  
  
"We can't take such a risk without immensive preparations and training, you know that." Hotohori scolded.  
  
"Why are your panties in such a wad?" Tasuki asked, smart alikey.  
  
Inami looked at Tasuki through the corner of her eyes. "First of all, you should not comment on my undergarments at such a meeting." She looked back at her papers. "I have close relatives in Mekan." She shut her eyes hard. "I apologize for my earlier suggestion, Emperor. Perhaps, though, those preparations and trainings should begin soon."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I agree. I will have word sent to Hokkan of our new plans. Inami and Chichiri, I would like you to help me outline them afterwards."  
  
The two nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You should be so hard on yourself." Boushin held Saori's hand tightly, sitting beside her form on her bed. Saori lay in the bed, looking away from the prince.  
  
"None of this happened before my arrival." Saori whispered, sounding weak. "Perhaps your god is telling me to leave because I'm bad luck."  
  
Boushin squeezed Saori's hand so tightly is was almost painful. "Don't say such things. War as been in the air with Kutou since I can remember, it was bound to come out of the box sooner or later. You're being here is just a coincidence."  
  
Saori turned back to the young emperor. "You don't know that though, do you, Boushin?"  
  
Boushin's grip loosened. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Saori, your arrival can only be a blessing upon us."  
  
"No." Saori interrupted. "My arrival was for Mayo, And I haven't even found her yet." Her voice raised slightly, a hint of anger woven throughout it.  
  
"That is not your fault either!" Boushin shouted, alarming Saori. He was quiet for a few seconds before gathering his words and beginning again. "Saori, do you believe me to be a wise ruler?"  
  
Saori, a little taken back, slowly nodded.  
  
Boushin took his grip back up. "Then why won't you believe me when what I say is true?"  
  
"Boushin..." Saori whispered.  
  
After a moment Boushin gradually began to lean over, nearing himself to the girl before him.  
  
A light line of red crossed Saori's cheeks, visible even in the dim light. "he's so close..." she thought. "I can feel his breath..."  
  
"Saori-chan?" Miaka entered the room, Mitsukake and Chiriko behind her.  
  
Boushin quickly sat up.  
  
"Miaka?" Saori asked.  
  
"I came to see if you were feeling all right, I brought Mitsukake, just in case."  
  
Saori sat up, releasing Boushin's hand. "I'm fine, really." Saori assured as Miaka reached her bed.  
  
"I'm glad." Miaka smiled.  
  
Saori smiled back, but made a choking noise. Miaka and Boushin jumped.  
  
Saori shut her eyes tightly, her left hand gripping the front of her shirt. He breath quickened and grew heavier, as if she was gasping desperately for air.  
  
"Saori-chan!" Boushin yelled.  
  
"Saori!" Miaka grabbed her friend's shoulders.  
  
Chiriko and Mitsukake quickly ran over.  
  
"Mitsukake!" Miaka yelled. "Do something!"  
  
Right then, a bright, red light emerged from Saori's chest. It spread throughout the whole room, shining through the windows.  
  
Saori looked down. Her arm, once clearly visible, flashed and disappeared in front of her eyes. Her right leg began to do the same.  
  
"SAORI!" Boushin screamed.  
  
******************************  
  
"NANI?!!!" Tetsuya exclaimed.  
  
Yui stood up, dropping the book onto the floor by her feet. Keisuke choked on his beer.  
  
In front of them, by the kitchen in front of the counter was a flashing red light. Saori's outline glimmered lightly, an arm and leg forming slowly.  
  
"Why is she appearing here?!!" Keisuke shouted.  
  
"This is where the book is!" Yui answered.  
  
"Saori..." Tetsuya whispered.  
  
********************************  
  
Saori screamed as the red light consumed her. She opened her eyes frantically. She was no longer surrounded by Miaka and Boushin... her whole room was gone! Instead of walls there was red, shimmering light. She floated in the middle of it, her short hair blowing messily around her face. She felt her body being raised up.  
  
She looked up into the light, and then closed her eyes hard. "Suzaku! Please don't take me back! Not yet!!!" She cried, trying to understand the fullness of what was happening.  
  
Yellow specks of glitter flashed about her.  
  
"I still have to save Mayo! Please! You must let me!" Saori continued to beg into nothingness. "Don't make my efforts useless! SUZAKU! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!"  
  
Saori's image on the bed slowly darkened before Miaka's, Boushin's, Chiriko's, and Mitsukake's eyes. She was now nothing more than a shadow.  
  
Both of Boushin's knees were on the bed as he stared into the swirl of light. He called out Saori's name again in unison with Miaka.  
  
The light swirled into a tight ring and slowly disappeared. Saori laid on her bed, opposite of how she was before. Her arms were covering her head, her eyes shut tightly. She lay on her side, her knees brought up.  
  
"Saori?" Boushin asked.  
  
Saori slowly opened her eyes, got up, and looked around. She was still there. She was still in the book. Saori smiled, giving a sigh of relief. She collapsed, resting her weary body.  
  
"Saori!" Miaka called out.  
  
"I'm okay..." Saori whispered, her eyes closed. "I'll be all right..." 


	21. Preparations

To Amaya-san: Wow, you sure pack a lot of reviews! Arigatou! I'll probably be looking into your fic soon.  
  
Chapter 21 : Preparations  
  
"Keisuke." Tetsuya alerted.  
  
Still trying to understand the flash of Saori, Keisuke recognized what Tetsuya was alerting him about.  
  
It came again. A firm knock on the door.  
  
Keisuke gave the book to Yui and jumped over a few pieces of furniture to the door. He unlocked the dead bolt to see who it was.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Mr. Sukunami?"  
  
Keisuke stared at the two policemen in front of him. "Uh...." He stuttered.  
  
Tetsuya came up from behind him. "He's out of town right now. Is there a problem?"  
  
"May I ask who you are?" the second policeman asked.  
  
Keisuke pushed Tetsuya out of the way. He didn't want everyone getting involved. "I'm Keisuke Yuuki. Is there anything I can help you with? Taka got some unpaid parking tickets or something?"  
  
"Yuuki?" The first policeman asked. He looked at the clipboard in his hands. "You are a coach along with Mr. Sukunami, aren't you?"  
  
Keisuke nodded.  
  
The policeman held up a piece of paper with two separate pictures on it. "Then you know Saori Kawai and Mayo...."  
  
"Yes." Keisuke interrupted. His stomach lurched.  
  
"They have been missing for over a week, as I'm sure you know."  
  
A few minutes later, Keisuke returned to Yui and Tetsuya in the living room, the two sat on the couch.  
  
"Uh... I'll be right back." he explained. "I need to be..." Keisuke swallowed hard. "Interviewed..."  
  
Keisuke nervously left. Tetsuya turned to a panic-stricken Yui.  
  
"I hope he doesn't screw up." He said, pushing his sunglasses up. "If Saori and the others don't get back soon, we'll be in a whole heap of trouble."  
  
Yui shoved the book into her boyfriend's face. "Read." She commanded.  
  
************************************  
  
"What's going on now?" Nuriko asked. Tasuki, Tamahome, and Miaka were outside the palace, leaning on the railway.  
  
"Hotohori is preparing the troops for the borders." Miaka replied.  
  
Nuriko stood on his toes to see over the two taller men. There were vast lines of troops, all lined up in perfect squares. The men on one side wore red uniforms, the others wore green.  
  
"Hokkan's troops arrived, ne?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Miaka nodded. She turned around. "Where's Chiriko? I haven't seen him this morning."  
  
Nuriko smiled. "He's up in his majesty's personal study taking his final tests."  
  
Miaka brightened. "He'll pass, I know it! He's always wanted to be a government official, his dream will finally come true."  
  
Nuriko patted Miaka's head, her hair in two odangos. "Always cheerful, that's what I love about you." Nuriko voice choked at the end of his sentence. He turned away and cleared his throat.  
  
Tasuki nudge Tamahome. They both snickered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inami scribbled ink down on the long parchment before her. The paper already had pre-set lines, and looked like a really long graph. In the corner Chichiri carefully rolled up marked maps and placed them carefully in a leather sack.  
  
The two were in the library, a huge room filled with books as far as the eye could see; everything from folklore to ancient history. All the tables were pushed together near the center of the red-carpeted room, and they were messily scattered with opened books, maps, and handfuls of paper. A mound of record books and ink jars surrounded Inami alone.  
  
Chichiri looked over to see what the ambassador was up to. The long parchment was pushed away and a smaller one was in front of her. The ink on her quill trailed down the pages in long, jagged lines.  
  
"I've seen that writing before, no da." Chichiri commented, trying to start conversation in the quiet room. "It's on that landmark in Hokkan, no da."  
  
Inami nodded. "Only Hokkan scholars and royalty can read it. It's safer to write this way in case the letter is intercepted."  
  
"Where did you learn it, na no da?"  
  
Inami re-dipped her quill, not taking her eyes off the paper. Her long hair was half pulled back in another fancy bun. "In school, where do you think? I decided to become a languages scholar when I was 24 way-back- when, finally got the stupid degree seven years later." She swished the pen around and finally looked up. "That English was a killer. Only a few people even knew it... assuming anyone around here does anymore. That's why it took so long."  
  
"It's good to have a sturdy education, no da." Chichiri added.  
  
"You go to any special schools?" Inami asked.  
  
Chichiri thought. "I trained up on Mt. Taikyoku for a while."  
  
Inami smiled. "Surprised you're still alive."  
  
**************************  
  
"Despite her sickness, Empress Houki's pregnancy is going quite well." Mitsukake informed Miaka and Tamahome. "The sickness will leave shortly, the empress's body is just not used to being pregnant after so many years."  
  
Miaka sighed. "That's good. I really wish Houki the best of luck." She looked across the room to where Houki knitted slowly in a rocking chair. Nuriko sat across from her, helping her.  
  
"I kinda want it to be a girl, since they've already had a boy." Miaka whispered to Tamahome. She giggled a little. "I didn't know Nuriko knew how to knit."  
  
"It's interesting, no da."  
  
Miaka, Tamahome, and Mitsukake all turned around.  
  
Miaka blinked. "What, Nuriko's knitting?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Saori was nearly sent to her world, na no da?"  
  
Miaka nodded. "I'm glad she wasn't."  
  
Chichiri shook his staff. "You and Tamahome haven't experienced anything like that. It could be because of your history in the book..."  
  
Tamahome nodded. He knew what Chichiri meant.  
  
Chichiri continued. "Perhaps Suzaku has something in mind, something that requires the presence of his priestess and warriors, no da."  
  
"Perhaps it's not just coincidence that we are gathered here." Mitsukake suggested.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "However, if Saori stays here much longer, who knows what will happen no da."  
  
Miaka frowned. "I feel like it's my fault. Saori just came here for Mayo, that's all. She's been here longer than Tak... Tamahome and I, and she still hasn't succeeded in her task."  
  
"That's not your fault." Tamahome advised, wrapping an arm around Miaka.  
  
Nuriko looked at Chichiri from where he sat.  
  
All they could do was be silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you, Inami. I truly appreciate you and Chichiri's help in all of this." Hotohori accepted the papers from Inami.  
  
Inami looked at the floor. "I want this settled as soon as possible, Hotohori-sama. You should do what you need for peace sire," Inami looked back up, a lisght look of determination on her face. "But don't settle with them. Not unless it's necessary. Kutou has a disgusting way of fighting, preying on the weak and helpless, striking and abandoning. I would hate to see Konan fall to them."  
  
Hotohori put the papers down, looking thoughtful. "You were in the Hokkan-Kutou war some 200 years ago, were you not?"  
  
Inami nodded.  
  
"What happened? Surely something affected your bitterness to them." Hotohori adjusted his seating in his throne.  
  
"One of my closest friends, Uruki, was killed in the battlefield by them." Inami paused. "But at least she died with honor. Namame never was physically strong..." Inami looked very upset. "He was slain in his own bed, unable to protect himself." Inami realized she was off subject.  
  
"Kutou has no mercy, Sire. I would suggest you show them none in return."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What in Suzaku's name are you doing?"  
  
Saori turned around to see her purple-haired friend in the doorway. She turned back to her bag, shoving items laid out on her bed into it.  
  
"I'm doing what I came here to do." Saori stated with confidence. "Suzaku let me stay, so I might as well get this done." She folded a shirt in front of her. "I'm going to find Mayo."  
  
Nuriko walked in, taking the shirt from her. "Saori, I know you miss your friend, but we don't even know where Mayo is."  
  
"I know." Saori said matter-of-factly. "That's why I'm going to look for her." Saori snatched the shirt from Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko took it back. "Even if you did find her, she's be surrounded by the Seiryu Seven! You wouldn't make it."  
  
Saori grabbed the shirt back from Nuriko for a final time. "Well, I heard you guys are worried about them right?"  
  
Nuriko was silent.  
  
"Then shouldn't you want to find them? See what they're up to? Besides, Mayo wouldn't let anything happen to me. I have faith in her. She'll pull through, she's just mislead, like Yui-sempai was. Mayo explained everything to me, whether I remember it or not. That shows trust right there." Saori shoved the now unfolded shirt into her bag. "So I'm going."  
  
Saori walked past Nuriko, but didn't get far when she felt an arm stop her at her midsection. Before she knew it, her feet weren't touching the ground.  
  
Nuriko, who had Saori slung over his forearm like an old mat, flopped the brunette back onto the bed. Saori sat up and looked at him distastefully.  
  
"Saori, you are not going anywhere, not now." Nuriko scolded. "I promise you, you'll find Mayo and return to your world. But, if you really don't believe me and don't trust me, then you may go... I won't stop you."  
  
Nuriko stood and stepped aside, allowing a clear path to the door.  
  
Saori looked at Nuriko as if he was joking. Then she looked at the door. It was still partially open too.  
  
Saori sighed. "Nuriko, I came here to look for Mayo, so that's what I'll do." Saori stood up. She closed her eyes. "But I know I can't do it alone." she admitted, slightly ticked off at the guilt trip suddenly on her shoulders. "I know you're an honest person, so I trust you." Saori let her bag slide off her shoulder.  
  
Nuriko smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And the dragon can move here..." Chiriko pointed to the marble board. "Or here."  
  
Inami moved her piece.  
  
Tasuki moved a shiny silver piece in the shape of a sword behind his soldier.  
  
Inami studied the board carefully. She chose her own sword and moved it down a checkered line.  
  
Tasuki grinned. He moved a king shaped piece forward. "And the winner is ME."  
  
Inami, confused at first, saw what had happened. She sighed, relaxing onto the floor. Tasuki was doing a little victory dance with his hands.  
  
"Inami--san," Chiriko tried to explain, "Nisuya is all about taking chances. It' s more risks than logic."  
  
Inami smiled, looking at the bandit across from her. "That must be how Tasuki won." 


	22. Storm of Emotions

Author's note: oO;;, um. when reading this chapter, you'll see. I comment on it at the bottom, but NO skipping ahead!  
  
Chapter 22 : Storm of Emotions  
  
"If my memory serves me right," Tamahome explained to Miaka as he slipped on a night shirt, "The rainy season in Konan should almost be over. Actually, the rainy season is usually dry..." Tamahome's head popped out of the neck hole of the blue shirt. "Kinda nice to get some rain. It really helps the farmers."  
  
Miaka nodded, herself still dressed. Tamahome was really tired, it may have been the start of the sunset, but Miaka refused to go to bed so early. It had been a few days already since Saori's incident, and Miaka had a lot on her mind.  
  
Tamahome jumped onto the large bed next to her, pulling the covers up over his chest. He rolled onto his side to face Miaka, propping his head up with his arm. "What's up?"  
  
Miaka snapped out of her small trance. "What was the name of that country where we met Subaru and everyone? Sairo, wasn't it?"  
  
Tamahome nodded. "Why?"  
  
Miaka looked at her hands. "I was just wondering, what are they doing during all of this tension? Whose side are they on?" Miaka didn't want to know if they were with who she thought they could be. Kutou alone was enough.  
  
"I actually overheard his Highness talking about it the other day." Tamahome rolled onto his back, his hands behind his head. "Sairo doesn't want anything to do with this war. They want to remain neutral. They're on the other side of an ocean from Kutou, so for now they have nothing to worry about."  
  
Miaka sighed. "I'm actually glad to hear that. I wouldn't want them on Kutou's side." She got up, brushing off her short white skirt. "I'm going to walk around a bit, okay?"  
  
Tamahome waved.  
  
********************************  
  
"I'm back!" Keisuke yelled as he entered Miaka and Tamahome's apartment.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Keisuke through his jacket onto a chair as he walked through the living room. The Universe of the Four Gods laid closed on the sofa, a piece of paper marking the last place read. Keisuke went to the refrigerator for a beer, finding a yellow note posted with a heart shaped magnet. Noticing his name, he grabbed the note. It read:  
  
Keisuke-  
  
I had to go to work, I was just about out of sick days, and I need to save some for when I'm ACTUALLY sick. I'll be back around 5:00, but I might be late. Yui's leaving with me, she needs to take care of other things. She's going grocery shopping, so she'll be back to check up on you before me. Okay? Rocket power!  
  
-Tetsuya  
  
Keisuke rolled his eyes, opening the door and taking a drink. Tetsuya was so weird sometimes, still using the 'rocket power' thing from the old cartoon he and Keisuke watched when they were 12. However, he did appreciate friends like Tetsuya-especially since etsuya made nearly twice as much as he did. Keisuke placed the note on the counter and made himself comfortable on the white couch in Miaka's living room. He opened the book to where it was marked, and read silently to himself, every now and then saying a few words out loud.  
  
'Miaka, restless, decided to go for a stroll through the palace, leaving Tamahome sleeping in their room...'  
  
**********************************  
  
Miaka walked aimlessly, not necessarily having anywhere to go. Everything was so quiet. Miaka wondered where everyone was, and was needy for some uplifting conversation. Stopping, Miaka found herself a few yards away from one of the two holy shrines of Suzaku. She went to the door and opened it a bit, enough to see in. She remembered on her first trip to the palace, after her and Tamahome had escaped from a Konan cell, they had stumbled upon this very room, though she didn't take much time to admire anything.  
  
Miaka spotted a familiar person sitting before the golden statue.  
  
"Chichiri?" Miaka asked.  
  
Chichiri didn't say anything. Miaka quietly closed the door behind her and walked in.  
  
Chichiri's mask laid beside him on the floor. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands together. Miaka kneeled beside him, waiting for any response.  
  
After a moment Chichiri opened his good eye. He brought his hands down to his lap. "Where's Tamahome?" He asked Miaka, half in his cheery voice.  
  
"He's sleeping." Miaka said. "What were you doing just now? Well, I mean, what were you thinking about?"  
  
Chichiri placed his mask back on. "I was thinking about my loved ones, about the war."  
  
Miaka sat more comfortably on the ground. "Were you thinking about Hiiko?"  
  
Chichiri paused. "Yes. I think about him a lot, no da."  
  
Miaka looked up at the statue of Suzaku. It was silent for a moment. She sighed. "This is a really pretty room." Miaka tried to make conversation. "Kind of funny I guess, Inami stays away from this place."  
  
More silence followed.  
  
"Chichiri?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Chichiri replied.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?" Miaka turned to the magician.  
  
Chichiri thought for a moment. "It's not really something on my mind, no da. I'm just a magician, and a traveler. I don't stay in one place long enough to get feelings like that for anyone."  
  
Miaka frowned. "All of us here love you, Chichiri. You're real important to us."  
  
Chichiri smiled.  
  
Miaka yawned a little after exiting the shrine. She wandered through random halls like before. She hoped she found someone in a more lively state. Perhaps Tasuki... Miaka stopped at an intersection. She strained to hear a sound she swore she just heard. She heard it again. Changing directions, Miaka slowly walked down a short, dim hallway, the sound getting louder as she went.  
  
Finding the source, Miaka slid open a thin door.  
  
Hotohori was inside. He didn't wear his usual layers of royal garments, but a single, red robe. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. His sword was held in both hands. He swung into thin air repeatedly.  
  
Miaka watched, dazed.  
  
Hotohori swung and spun around, noticing the priestess in the doorway.  
  
Miaka looked around. "Uh... sorry Hotohori. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
Hotohori brushed a few strands of free hair away from his face. "It is quite alright Miaka. Please, come in."  
  
Relived Hotohori wasn't mad, Miaka entered the room. The floor was made from long boards of wood, as were the walls and ceiling. Parts of the walls and doors were made from the thick paper so often seen in Japan. A second door led into the room several feet from where Miaka stood.  
  
Hotohori walked over and picked up the sheath to his miraculous sword, putting the blade away.  
  
A question often repeated in Miaka's mind surfaced, now would probably be a good time to ask. "Hotohori? Are you terribly worried? About the war, I mean."  
  
Hotohori looked down upon his sword, resting his eyes for a moment. "An Emperor's duty is not just to rule a country, but to protect it." He replied, looking back up. "In protecting Konan, I can't ignore the greed of Kutou. However, I've made a promise to myself."  
  
Miaka was curious. "What was that, Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori looked over to Miaka. "In this war, I won't allow myself to perish so easily. I wasn't there for Houki during her first pregnancy, or during Boushin's childhood. This time, I will live to see the birth of my second child."  
  
Miaka smiled, feeling warm and comforted. She always felt like that around Hotohori. His gentle nature just wore off on her. "You'll make it." She said. "I believe in you, Hotohori."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Thank you, Miaka." Hotohori could only gaze at the priestess for just a moment. In that moment he saw what he had seen so long ago, what had created his love for Miaka.  
  
~  
  
"Having fun?" Miaka asked jokingly, strolling up to Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki was leaned up against one of the outside palace walls. One of his legs bent so that his foot also touched the wall, his arms were folded across his chest. He wore white pants and a white shirt, though a scarlet vest covered the shirt. He had green belts over his waist and vest, and one tied around his left thigh.  
  
Tasuki looked up at the perky redhead. "Hey Miaka." He said coolly.  
  
Miaka frowned slightly upon reaching the bandit. "Why is everyone so serious today? It's a nice, warm day..." Miaka looked towards the sky. "The sun's setting.... it's so nice."  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki agreed. "I ain't mopey or nothing, I'm just thinking."  
  
Miaka blinked. "About what?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "Stuff... like what I'm going to eat for breakfast tomorrow..."  
  
Miaka laughed. She sat across from Tasuki on the railing. "I bet I know what."  
  
Tasuki looked up, raising an eyebrow. "What I'm going to eat for breakfast?"  
  
Miaka giggled again. "No! What you're thinking about!"  
  
Tasuki waited for her explanation  
  
"Even if it's not right, your friends, or 'gang,' up at Reikaku are doing just fine. They've gotten along without you before... and Kouji will take care of them."  
  
Tasuki smirked. "My men can take care of themselves." He stood up straight. "I might as well go in, comin'?"  
  
Miaka followed Tasuki into the palace. Tasuki went upstairs to his room. Miaka stayed on the lower level, looking for another person to talk to.  
  
"It's no fun playing with you, Chiriko!" Saori yelled in a whiny voice, picking up the last of her black pieces.  
  
Miaka walked into the lounging room. It seemed every time she walked in there, someone was playing Nisuya.  
  
Saori noticed Miaka. "Miaka-sempai! Chiriko won't ease up! This is the sixth time I've lost to him, just for today!"  
  
Miaka laughed. "Chiriko has a gift for that." Suddenly, Miaka lit up. "Chiriko! How did your exams go?"  
  
Chiriko smiled as he set his white pieces up. "I think I did pretty well, but I won't have the final results for two or three weeks." Chiriko replied cheerfully. "If I do pass though, I won't do anything until after the war. More positions will be open if I wait too."  
  
Miaka smiled. She watched Chiriko make a first move on the Nisuya board, Saori watching it like a hawk.  
  
"Do you know where Mitsukake is?" Miaka questioned.  
  
Chiriko looked up, Saori making a quick move while he wasn't watching. "Mitsukake is asleep, I was with him just an hour ago."  
  
Miaka nodded. "That makes sense. Why do people here go to bed so early? It's barely even dark."  
  
Saori nodded, not looking away from the board. It was obvious she was determined to win. "I stay up way past everyone else. I kinda wish a brought a book... my brains hurts when I read Chinese."  
  
"Well, I'll be on my way." Miaka practically skipped out of the room. As she went, she heard Chiriko say, "You've already lost, see?"  
  
Instead of finding more people to visit, Miaka decided what she really needed was to be alone with her thoughts. She quietly made her way out to the east garden of the palace. This garden, like the south one, was very large. Trees were planted further into the garden, where a small stream passed by. Miaka began walking down the neatly bricked, even paths. Long irises poked up their purple and blue heads, waving in the slight breeze. Miaka clasped her hands together behind her back, enjoying the scenery. The sun behind her was nearly gone, creating a cool shadow over the plants. Staying quiet, Miaka could hear the running water of the close stream.  
  
The irises decreased in number, being replaced with colorful tulips and roses. Miaka could see their vibrancy even in the darkening light. She squinted as a drop of water hit her nose. She looked into the sky. Clouds were slowly moving overhead. It would start raining lightly, but until it got heavy, Miaka decided to enjoy her time.  
  
Miaka walked slowly down the narrow path, reaching the trees. Some of the trees flowered in the spring, some were just a sight for the eyes. A quick wind blew. Miaka pushed her long hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"I wonder how Yui is... Keisuke.... Hikari..." Miaka thought out loud. "I really miss them. Hikari especially. I know is hasn't been as long in Japan though, so perhaps Hikari hasn't noticed Tamahome's and my absence."  
  
Miaka looked ahead. A small bridge arched over the crystal clear stream. She used to sit on that very bridge and think things over. She was there a lot when Tamahome had left for Kutou so long ago. She would pretend he was there with her, holding her hand or keeping her warm.  
  
"Speaking of warm..." Miaka said, "It's a little chilly..."  
  
A wind blew again. The leaves in the trees flustered about, out of tune with the breeze.  
  
Something snapped.  
  
Miaka whirled around. "Huh? What was that?"  
  
Just then, a dozen black, shadowy figures jumped down from the trees, so fast Miaka could barely see them. The wind blew harder, the rain starting to release itself from the clouds. It was dark, but the black of the figures was darker.  
  
Two lunged at her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki looked up from where he sat on his bed, only one tie at the top of his ponytail holding his hair back. "Miaka!!" He darted up, running for the door.  
  
The hand holding a quill froze, dropping the writing instrument onto the paper. Inami strained to listen again. "What was... that?"  
  
Fearing for the worse, Inami ran to her door and swung it open. She ran out into the hallway, spotting Tasuki ahead of her.  
  
"Tasuki! Did you hear that scream?!"  
  
Tasuki turned for only a moment. "It was Miaka!" He called.  
  
Inami took off, following after the bandit. Tasuki scurried down only a few steps of the staircase before jumping out a window. Seeing how it wasn't too high, Inami did the same.  
  
"Dang he's fast."  
  
The rain was coming down harder now. Tasuki could barely see in front of him. He whipped his fan out from behind him, letting it glow a bright orange.  
  
"Please be alright, Miaka." His mind begged.  
  
Miaka let out a muffled scream as the hand of one of the black figures enclosed over her mouth. She could barely breath. She kicked and flailed, grabbing desperately at the hands on her. Something pulled on her hair hard. Through the corner of her eye, she could see a glint of silver, a knife.  
  
Miaka screamed again, but to no avail. Something hit hard into her stomach, creating a sickly feeling that instantly spread through her cold, wet body.  
  
"REKKA, SHINNEN!!!!"  
  
A blaze of fire came straight at the men holding Miaka. They spread apart quickly, unharmed. Miaka fell hard to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Miaka!!!" Tasuki shouted. "Are you all right?!"  
  
Miaka looked up. "Look out!" She screamed again.  
  
The black bodies instantly swarmed over Tasuki. A single one seemed to be in three places at once.  
  
Miaka felt the cold hands return to her, yanking her up by her hair.  
  
"Rekka, shinen!!!!" Tasuki yelled again. A ball of fire grew around Tasuki, expanding outwards. Like before, the shadowy men disappeared and reappeared, unharmed.  
  
Inami finally reached the garden, her own hair and clothes soaked thoroughly. Through the rain and the night, she could see fire and shadowy men.  
  
Another scream escaped Miaka, but it was cut short.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!!"  
  
"Baka!" Inami shouted, running as fast as she could to the unfair battle. She grabbed the front her headband, hearing a faint snap as it fell off.  
  
"Tashmmmphhhh" Miaka tried to call out. Something was covering her entire face. She gasped for air, but nothing came into her lungs. She saw a slight orange color above her. Again, the bodies around her vanished. Miaka gasped and tried to get up and run, but to no avail.  
  
"Damnit!!! Get off of me!" Tasuki cursed, using his fan like a sword.  
  
A green symbol of the ox floated in the background. There was a short flash of light, then silence. After a few seconds, the paths running throughout the gardens shook, a little at first, then harshly, making clanking noises. The individual bricks snapped and shot out of the ground, floating in the air until their number was high. In a wave like motion, the bricks shot forward quickly, thudding like the rain against the shadows on Tasuki.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!" Tasuki shouted again, freeing himself of the final shadows.  
  
"Tasuki! They're Kutou spies!" Inami shouted. "Where's Miaka?!!!"  
  
Several more shadows emerged from seemingly harmless trees. They formed a wall, shielding out the Genbu Warrior.  
  
Tasuki had a moment's chance. Using his own speed in competition with theirs, he ran to Miaka. He called again upon the firepower of his fan to free his priestess. He had Miaka with him as he quickly fled as far as he could. Miaka was still choking for oxygen when the shadows returned.  
  
Faint whistling was heard from far to Tasuki's right. A large, half sphere of green energy shot up from the ground, casting a bright spotlight on the cloaked men, only the area around their eyes visible.  
  
Inami pushed her hands outward, sending the circle flying out onto the men. She was vastly out of practice, but she was still a worthy opponent.  
  
Tasuki's fan flew out of his hand. He held onto Miaka tightly, trying to protect her. He sped faster than the wind in one direction, but the spies followed.  
  
Tasuki threw a punch, managing to hit one of the spies. The man flew back, the gap he left being quickly refilled.  
  
"How many are there?!!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
The men lunged for Miaka, but stopped like a bird running into a closed window. A green half sphere now surrounded the two, sparking and flashing.  
  
The Kutou men loomed around it. Any attempts to get in were instantly repelled.  
  
Tasuki looked down onto Miaka, kneeling down beside her. "Miaka! Are you okay?!"  
  
Miaka let out a final cough, and steadily breathed through her mouth. "I'm all right." She looked out onto the men, shuddering. They were so close... she could still fill the sharp chill of their hands on her.  
  
Further out, a second group of spies loomed, though they barely diminished on the figures surrounding the priestess.  
  
Miaka tried to make sense of what was going on, looking at the protective barrier surrounding her and her loyal warrior.  
  
"Inami!" Miaka yelled. "Tasuki, is Inami out there?!"  
  
Tasuki realized it too.  
  
Miaka pulled off Tasuki's grip and ran for her friend. Apparently, the dome around them worked on both sides. Miaka hit her head hard and flung back into Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki stood up. "Idiot! What the hell does she think she's doing?!" He punched the wall, making no break.  
  
"Tasuki?" Miaka asked.  
  
"She can't protect herself if she's doing this!"  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori came running out of the palace behind Tasuki and Miaka. Chiriko and Tamahome soon followed.  
  
"Hurry!" Miaka shouted from her confinement.  
  
Nuriko and Tamahome both had rageful looks on their faces. Nuriko held an arm up, his blue bracelet spreading out to form a wrist band.  
  
Hotohori drew his sword. They charged out into the battle just as Saori peeked her head out of the palace.  
  
A spy seemed to disintegrate into two separate pieces as Hotohori's sword slashed through him.  
  
Nuriko grabbed the nearest tree and yanked it from its firm position in the ground. He saw a shining arrow headed for him. He used the tree as a shield. He smirked and returned the favor, sending the large trunk hurtling for a group of men.  
  
The mass of spies surrounding Inami grew small. Inami flew onto the ground free, the spies heading to the other Suzaku warriors. Inami turned her head and spit blood out from her mouth. She was completely drenched, as was everyone else outside.  
  
Tasuki smacked the wall of the dome again. "Inami! Get me out! Miaka is safe!"  
  
Inami slowly moved upright.  
  
The dome around Miaka and Tasuki vanished. A diamond fan swung up off of the ground, soaring through the air. Tasuki caught it. Tamahome had arrived and joined the duo. Tasuki turned around. "Tama! Take Miaka! I gotta kick these sorry losers' ((edited for a good rating!))!"  
  
"REKKA SHINNEN!!!"  
  
*********************************  
  
Keisuke was at the edge of the sofa, reading out loud. "Soon the number of spies was cut in half. Seeing how there were no more reinforcements and the strength of the Suzaku seven was overwhelming, the spies left the warriors and priestess in the storm. Enraged, all of the Suzaku Seven swore revenge, adding greatly to the tension and war between the enemy countries." Keisuke took a deep breath, relieved his sister was all right. "Miaka was taken inside, leaving only two warriors in the rain..."  
  
*******************************  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tasuki yelled loudly through the thick rain.  
  
Inami looked away from the taller man. "We should go inside. I don't feel like starting an argument with you." Inami bluntly stated, rubbing her left arm painfully.  
  
Tasuki was truly furious. "If Nuriko and the others hadn't come out, we all would have died. The second you lost consciousness that dome would have broken. You should be wiser when you fight! You can't let every damn thing depend on you!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Inami yelled back. "You don't know anything, I swear! Why is it such a big deal?!! Miaka is safe, and so is everyone else! It doesn't matter how that came to be!!"  
  
"Everything matters because you won't be so lucky next time!" Tasuki shouted back. "You left me and Miaka defenseless!"  
  
Inami's eyes quivered as she stared at the ground, not answering.  
  
Tasuki was in a fit. "What the hell would drive someone... you would have died too, like a complete amateur! Why would you do something so stupid?!!!"  
  
"You want to know why Tasuki?!!" Inami yelled.  
  
"YES!!!" Tasuki shouted back.  
  
Inami fell silent before speaking again. "Because..."  
  
There was a pause, filled in by the thudding of the rain.  
  
Inami looked back up at Tasuki, speaking barely loud enough to be audible. "Because I don't know why, but I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened in disbelief. Had he heard wrong?  
  
Inami quietly looked at Tasuki for a short moment longer, before turning and heading back to the palace. Along the way a gold band flew into her hand.  
  
Tasuki just stood there, speechless.  
  
Author's note: Gah, I hate this chapter. GAH. that last part makes me sick to my stomach. The characters made me do it, believe me, I didn't want to! But for all those anti-Inami fans, don't worry. There will be less of her, then more of her, and than a lot less of her for a long span of time.  
  
please continue your reviews! 


	23. When Darkness Falls

To readers: I will try to check my spelling more carefully, though the spell check and even my own eyes don't pick up on everything, but they will if I make them! And yes, my worse habit is mixing up "threw" and "through." It drives me nuts. Um, as for this chapter, you be the judge.  
  
Chapter 23 : When Darkness Falls  
  
"Saori! Keep up!"  
  
Saori laughed loudly, trying to run on the wet grass. She pulled her arm up in attempts to block out the cold sprinkler water from her face, though it didn't work. Finally, her bare feet gave way, sending her soaking wet to the green lawn.  
  
Saori giggled, shaking water out of her hair, though the fact that she was directly under the sprinkler didn't help.  
  
The tall red head trotted over in her tank top and short shorts, squatting down. "Clumsy."  
  
Saori wiped her eyes, a goofy grin on her face. "It's so cold! That hurt!"  
  
Mayo and Saori burst out in laughter at the same time. Saori grabbed the sprinkler on the hose and pointed it at Mayo, swarming her friend with the icy water in the hot sun.  
  
Mayo screamed. "Ah! Stop it!" She rolled over and covered her head as if it were an earthquake. Saori finally put the sprinkler down, somewhat farther away. She sat next to Mayo, shivering.  
  
"Well... your idea DID work, we are a lot cooler..."  
  
Mayo looked up, her hair dripping with water. "Cooler? I'm freezing!" Mayo rubbed her arms furiously to rid herself of her goose bumps.  
  
Saori fell back, stretching out under the sky. "I can't wait until I'm out of high school. Maybe I can take a little break and have some more free time. Wouldn't that be great, Mayo? Mayo?" Saori sat up, and instantly got a reply. Mayo had grabbed the sprinkler and was getting sweet revenge.  
  
Saori shielded her face. "AH! Quit it! Mayo!!!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Saori now sat in her bedroom on top of her bed, the blankets covering her legs. The sun showed brightly through her windows, spreading light throughout the entire room. The mirror in the corner was turned around so that it faced the wall, which one could easily decipher why. In Saori's hands was a nearly empty blue case of lipstick. She rolled it from her palm, to her fingers, and then to her other hand, back and forth. Saori sighed. It was pretty quiet. Saori didn't know whether to enjoy the peace or not. She did finally get what she wished for; she had more than enough free time on her hands. Of course, it seemed to be either that or suffering through another terrifying ordeal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Suzaku Seven, plus the Hokkan Ambassador, Boushin, and Miaka, once again seated themselves around a large rectangular table. It seemed you could tell something was wrong when they were called there.  
  
"There must be a reason Kutou finds Miaka to be such a threat, no da." Chichiri explained, his staff leaning against the wall. "We need to find out just what the Seiryu Seven are up to, no da."  
  
"We don't know where they are, so they probably have something up their sleeves." Nuriko commented.  
  
Hotohori looked to Tamahome. "I think it is first priority to keep Miaka safe. Someone should be with her at all times, especially if she wants to go outside."  
  
Miaka stared at her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs. Inami and Tasuki were both silent throughout nearly the entire discussion, and they both sat at opposite ends of the table.  
  
Chichiri sighed. "I still have that bad feeling, no da. It hasn't gone away, no da. I've felt it for a while, but now it's too strong to ignore, no da."  
  
"I'd have to say I've felt it too." Nuriko added. Chiriko nodded as well.  
  
"Is it possible that Suzaku may need to be summoned?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "There isn't any solid evidence or reason that Suzaku would need to be brought forth again, no da. However, I'm positive there's a reason Miaka and Tamahome are still here, no da. However, Majesty, I'm not sure if the summoning would work even if we tried, no da."  
  
Hotohori waited for Chichiri to continue.  
  
Chichiri looked out passed the table. "Miaka is no longer a virgin, no da. A priestess must be entirely pure to summon a beast god, no da."  
  
Miaka bowed her head lower, as if the weight of guilt bent hard on her shoulders. Tamahome put his arm around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
Saori snapped out of her phase. "Come in." She said, placing the lipstick down on her nightstand.  
  
The knob slowly turned, and the door opened to reveal the handsome prince entering Saori's neatly cleaned room. He exchanged a smile with the brunette.  
  
"Saori," he began, "I was wondering if perhaps you would care to join me in attending a show from the Banian Choir with me. They're quite good. They've traveled from Sairo, and will only be here for another week until they head north."  
  
Saori blinked. "A choir?"  
  
Boushin nodded. "Yes, I would understand if you would not wish to go..." Boushin added, studying Saori's face.  
  
"Huh? No! Really, I think I'd like that." Saori interrupted, suddenly feeling a faint streak of red on her cheeks.  
  
Boushin smiled.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Keisuke looked up from his reading. He had heard the deadbolt turn, and a jingle of keys.  
  
Miaka's front door gently opened, a blonde's head emerging from two bags of groceries. Keisuke put the book down and ran to help her, taking off some of her load.  
  
"Thanks Keisuke." Yui said, closing the door with her foot behind her. "Anything new happen?"  
  
Keisuke smirked. "You will not BELIEVE what Inami did. What timing! Right after Miaka's..." Keisuke stopped himself, remembering what Tetsuya said about worrying Yui.  
  
Yui rolled her eyes. "Miaka's what?"  
  
Keisuke didn't want Yui to take it too hard. She was in such a good mood. Nevertheless, Keisuke told her.  
  
"But she's all right now?" Yui asked.  
  
Keisuke nodded. "Right as rain!"  
  
Yui's expression did waver. Of all things too, Yui remembered when she was the ones ordering those spies around. A shiver ran up her spine.  
  
Yui removed a slip of paper from her pocket and placed it on the fridge with a magnet. "Miaka better pay me back for all of this, and then some." Yui complained. "I'm talking big bucks here."  
  
Keisuke smiled.  
  
Yui turned around, hands on hips. "I think we all need a break from that book. We'll go insane."  
  
Keisuke nodded. "All right, we can watch a movie or something, just let me finish a few more pages, okay?"  
  
Yui consented and sat down on the couch next to Keisuke, who opened the book and began where he left off.  
  
"Boushin and Saori attended the Banian Choir. Saori was a little embarrassed to receive special seats, and all eyes were on her and the Prince of Konan. A few days later..."  
  
**************************************************  
  
~Inami wore a loose fitting, sleeveless yellow robe, which blew lightly in the warm wind. Her hair was pulled back like always. A small yellow flower flew from her palm, its petals catching on the breeze.  
  
"I'm not used to it." Inami said quietly to herself. "It's been so long, I'm not used to the fighting." She looked up through the leafy trees. "The headaches are back. It's been so long since I've had them, but they've started again..." Inami reached her hand up to her forehead. Almost as soon as she did so, she gasped and pulled her hand quickly away. Her headband had burned her fingers, however when she looked down at them, but there was no mark.  
  
"What...?" Inami asked.  
  
A twig snapped suddenly. Inami stood up straight. She looked around. "Who's there?!"  
  
The bright sunny sky quickly darkened to an evening glow, the wind getting stronger. Inami looked in front of her in shock. A shadow, darker that the night sky, spread quickly from a tree, spreading to the sides as well as up and down the trunk. It continued on from the base, and even the top of the tree, crawling like fingers over the ground. Soon the whole of the scenery turned black.  
  
Inami stepped back. "Who are you?!"  
  
A low chuckle was heard. "I, my dear girl, am your defeat."  
  
Inami immediately reached under her robe and pulled out a long gold object, about a foot in length. Instantly it flung out of her hands, landing somewhere amongst the dark abyss.  
  
"You're defenseless." The man's voice stated calmly.  
  
Inami shrieked at the touch of cold on her legs. The black shadows were closing in on her, and slowly climbed up her body. She pulled away quickly, freeing herself. However, the shadows followed her moves and started climbing again.  
  
"You're a problem that I just can't have." The male voice explained evilly.  
  
Inami's hand caught onto the black. She couldn't move her arm. She struggled desperately to get free. The shadows felt like thick, cold mud, tightening around her as they climbed higher... higher...~  
  
Inami gasped as she sat up quickly in bed. She felt a thin sweat on her face. Her breathing was fairly heavy. Around her were the familiar contents of her room, lightly highlighted by the light from the moon coming in from her window, where the curtains were pulled aside.  
  
Inami's head pounded. She felt under her pillow to ensure that the gold object was still there. She placed her hand over her forehead, feeling a minor sense of relief.. "I think I'm going insane..." She whispered. She looked up at the walls again, shaking her head at her own insecurities.  
  
A moment passed, and Inami began to smooth out her covers. before something caught her attention.  
  
Inami's eyes went wide. The same black shadow, the same darkness emerged from her walls, spreading quickly over them and the ceiling. They crawled like leaking paint, dripping down to the floor and over the furniture. Inami saw them coming over her bed, and quickly jumped off, her breath and heart quickening in their paces. Her shoulder shook as the darkness inhaled her bed, her room.  
  
"No..." She whispered.  
  
And she felt it like needles. The cold, dark thickness covered her bare feet. This time it was much more real, like slowly submerging into ice water. Inami kicked her foot back, but the shadows stuck like glue. Like a snake the blackness climbed up her bare legs, constricting them from movement. Inami cried and tried desperately to move, but to no avail, caught in oblivion as to what was happening.  
  
"No... please..." She whispered as the cold came closer. She could even feel its touch through her clothes. Her hands were bound tightly together at her waist, the shadows now at her bust line.  
  
Suddenly a sheer panic swept through Inami. She pushed and pulled frantically. "Get off of me!!!" She screamed, the shadows around her neck. "Leave me ALONE!!!"  
  
There was nothing but black. No one to turn to. Tears escaped Inami's eyes. Finally, in a swift wave, the blackness swept over Inami's head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Several palace guests sat up from the loud scream. It was shortly followed by a blunt thump.  
  
"What was that?!" Miaka shrieked.  
  
Nuriko flung his covers off.  
  
In under a minute Hotohori quickly sprinted down a staircase, His hair down and very loosely held together by a single band. He saw the Suzaku seven as well as Miaka all in the hallway.  
  
"Chichiri! What on earth happened?!!" Hotohori exclaimed, relieved to see everyone all right.  
  
Chichiri's brows furrowed. "That was from Inami's room, no da."  
  
Nuriko and Tasuki exchanged panicked glances. At once the group of eight ran down the hallway and up a short flight of stairs to the Ambassador's room.  
  
"Inami!" Nuriko shouted as he busted the door down. Everything in the room was in place, silent.  
  
"Inami!" Miaka cried, running past Nuriko.  
  
The Ambassador of Hokkan lay on the floor, her hair cascading around her. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Her breathing was hard as fast, her body limp. Her eyes were opened, filled with a dark color, lacking the reflection of the moonlight.  
  
Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tamahome quickly ran beside Miaka and knelt down. Tears ran down the priestess's face.  
  
Tamahome shook Inami's shoulders violently. "Snap out of it, Inami!" He shouted.  
  
No change.  
  
Miaka turned around to the man standing over her. "Mitsukake!" She cried. "Help her, Please!!!"  
  
Everyone moved aside to give Mitsukake room. He held his hand over Inami, green light coming forth.  
  
After only a moment he pulled away. "It's no use. My powers will not work. She is suffering from something beyond my control."  
  
Miaka cried, her face hot and cheeks wet. By Now Saori and Boushin were standing at the door.  
  
Chichiri felt the Ambassador's forehead. "She's in shock." He stated. "If she doesn't get help soon, this will kill her."  
  
Mitsukake felt her pulse. "She needs help. At this rate she'll die from a heart attack."  
  
Tasuki and Chiriko looked over everyone's heads in shock.  
  
Now Nuriko took Inami's shoulders. "INAMI! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" He yelled.  
  
No change.  
  
"Her pupils are dilated." Tamahome said urgently. It seemed Inami's breathing grew heavier and faster.  
  
Chichiri removed his mask and took a closer look. He looked towards Hotohori. "She seems to be suffering from something not physical. There is no sign of a break in, and no injuries."  
  
"Inami never told me of any illnesses she had!" Hotohori said panicked. "What in the world..."  
  
Tasuki stepped back, drawing some attention. He whipped out his fan quickly, looking around. "Something's not right, I'll tell you what." He looked to the magician. "I got a hunch."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "Affecting one's mind, the power of illusion. Something has taken hold of the Ambassador."  
  
Miaka spun around. "Tomo?!!" She sobbed.  
  
"Tamahome!" Tasuki yelled. "That clown can't be too far from here if this is his doing!"  
  
Tamahome stood up. "Let's go."  
  
The duo ran to the large window and opened it. They'd have best chances of seeing anyone from the roof.  
  
"I'm losing her." Mitsukake said, his fingers still on Inami's neck.  
  
"Inami!" Miaka cried.  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome jumped onto the roof. Tasuki's fan glowed with fire, acting as a bright torch in the night. His eyes shot from one direction to the next. "Damnit." He cursed. "Where the hell is he?!!!"  
  
Tamahome suddenly jumped, looking to the left. "Tasuki! I think... Let's go!" He quickly said before leading the way down the long roof of the palace. "It's him! I know it!" He shouted back. He would never forget the eerie feeling he had from his own encounter with Tomo of the Seiryu seven, and he had it once again.  
  
Saori stood at the opposite end of the room, covering her face with her hands to hide her own tears. She had never seen anyone die before. Boushin stood with his father, watching with terror at the young woman. Inami's breathing was quick and loud, out of rhythm with her heart. Mitsukake elevated her head, Nuriko's hand clasped tightly over hers.  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki had made it out on the hills beside the palace, beyond the west gardens. They ran up the first one they met, and miraculously found what they were searching for.  
  
A man in a long red robe and a feathered crown turned around to face them, his face painted with white and blue. In his outstretched hand was a glowing clam.  
  
"Well, well, the Suzaku Seven have come to challenge me." Tomo stated in his sickly smooth voice.  
  
Tamahome stood with fist ready. Tasuki's fan fired up like an engine.  
  
"Stop it Tomo, if you want to live!" Tamahome threatened.  
  
Tomo cackled. "By all means, try to defeat me, Tamahome." Suddenly, the image of Tomo split and spread out before the two men's very eyes. Several identical personages of the Seiryu warrior stood before them in a circular stance, each with a replicated "Shin."  
  
Suddenly, long feathers shot out from the group, heading straight forward to Tasuki and Tamahome. Tamahome quickly jumped, and Tasuki sped in a blur away.  
  
"Let's see if your spells can keep up with me." Tasuki stated, his fangs revealing themselves in a confident smirk. He whizzed back and forth on the hill, nearly invisible.  
  
Tamahome lunged at one of the Tomos, his fist flying forward. He past through as if hitting a ghost, and spun around to face his opponent again. "One down, twenty-nine to go." He estimated.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!"  
  
A gust of fire swept over the eluded army. All vanished but one, who stood off from the center. Tamahome came from one side, and Tasuki from the other.  
  
~  
  
Inami's face changed from flushed to a pale shade. Her time was shortening. Mitsukake looked up at Nuriko and Miaka, shaking his head.  
  
~  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!" Tasuki repeated. The flames engulfed Tomo's hand. Tomo pulled away in pain. "Shin!!!" He yelled.  
  
The open shell sizzled for a second, before bursting along with the orange flames.  
  
~  
  
"HUH!" Inami gasped, shooting forward. Everyone jumped back at the sudden movement. Inami coughed hard, Miaka patting her on the back, her tears subsiding lightly.  
  
Inami looked around, still shaking. Everyone was swarming around her.  
  
"You're okay!!!" Miaka screamed, throwing her arms around Inami's neck.  
  
"Inami!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
Saori flung herself into the group.  
  
Inami looked around, puzzled. "What are you.... What happened?!" she asked.  
  
Everyone moved away to give her some room.  
  
"Inami, you do not know?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Inami, pure bewilderness in her eyes, shook her head. "Why are you guys all here?"  
  
~  
  
"Get lost, Tomo." Tamahome ordered.  
  
"We'll let you go..." Tasuki added, "In pieces! REKKA..."  
  
Seeing that he was beaten, Tomo shot a scornful look, and a quick blue light engulfed him.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Tasuki dropped his fan, and cursed.  
  
~  
  
The window to Inami's bedroom slowly opened, a tired Tamahome stepping in. He was followed by Tasuki, whom had his fan folded in his hand.  
  
Inami sat on the bed, along with the others, Miaka's hands still on her shoulders. Through the people, she met Tasuki's gaze, mouthing the words "Thank you."  
  
Author's note: Wow, that chapter sucked. The writing wasn't too great, so I apologize! And after a second computerized spell check, I found that I spelled "spell" wrong. ^_^;; 


	24. A New Task

Keep in mind I'm not a magic machine who has no time so she writes stories, I have all of these pre-written up to chapter 53. When you guys catch up, then updates won't come as quickly. ^_^;;  
  
Gah. I get so sick of this character.. why did I do so much with her?  
  
To Metajoker: Thanks, it's always nice to see new reviewers! I appreciate your comments! (Though I'm quite positive Miaka is a full blown red head.)  
  
To Illusions-chan: Thanks for reviewing as well! I know, I thought using the main character from Eikoden would be a new start, though she really plays more of a minor role in the story. Saori's character isn't too developed in Eikoden, so I used that too.  
  
Chapter 24 : A New Task  
  
"I'm disappointed in you... Tomo." A tall, broad blonde said lowly.  
  
Tomo bowed humbly, still grieved over the loss of Shin. "Forgive me, I did try, but those pesky Suzaku Seven got in the way. I nearly succeeded."  
  
Nakago smirked, at least what you could consider a smirk to his emotionless face. "Seems the Ambassador will be staying with us longer, but perhaps we've found a weak spot."  
  
Tomo stood, and nodded.  
  
Nakago looked towards the door of the wide, spacious tent. "I have a plan for dealing with our pests, but I will wait to use it."  
  
Mayo smiled from the corner of the tent. She sat on a cot, arms folded over her lap. "Nakago," she addressed, "I grow impatient."  
  
Nakago nodded to his priestess. "We have the first, Lady Mayo. However, in order to complete the task..."  
  
****************************************  
  
"Nani?!" Yui exclaimed, pulling back from the book.  
  
Keisuke, who seemed to be dozing off despite the important string of events, suddenly jumped back into attention. "What?! What?!"  
  
Yui turned the page towards Keisuke. "Look, it makes no sense! It's just this line!"  
  
Keisuke rubbed his eyes and took the book from Yui, studying it.  
  
One line on the page was full of nonsense, like question marks and illegible characters. The line before it and after it were simple Chinese and Japanese kanji.  
  
"It just... cuts off." Keisuke commented.  
  
Yui took the book back, looking at the sentence. "Why this? Why can I not know what's going on?" She looked to Keisuke, somewhat worried. "What did they say?"  
  
Keisuke straightened. "Whatever it was, something obviously doesn't want us to know about it."  
  
The two almost didn't hear Tetsuya walk into the living room.  
  
"I'm back..." He called. His eyes moved from Keisuke to Yui, then back to Keisuke again. He furrowed an eyebrow. "Why are you so close to her?!"  
  
Keisuke looked at Tetsuya like he had just heard a corny joke. "Please, Tetsuya."  
  
Yui sighed. "So, how about that movie?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
In a medium sized room inside the Konan palace, the tall Mitsukake was speaking to Hotohori, Tasuki, Tamahome, Miaka, and Nuriko.  
  
"Inami completely recovered the moment Shin was destroyed." Mitsukake explained to the curious group. "Everything went back to normal, as if she was falling and just... stopped. I can't explain much of it really, but whatever illusion she was under, it was powerful."  
  
Nuriko scratched the back of his head. "Strange..." Nuriko's voice was slightly shaky, and embarrassed, he cleared his throat.  
  
Mitsukake continued. "She says she can't remember anything."  
  
"She does not recall anything that happened before she collapsed?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Tasuki uncomfortably shifted his weight from one leg to the other, just listening.  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "She said she remembers going to bed, and then we were all standing around her. That's it."  
  
Miaka frowned. "I feel bad for her."  
  
Nuriko sighed. "Sire, perhaps we should look into our situation."  
  
Hotohori turned to Nuriko.  
  
"Until a war starts," Nuriko began, "Perhaps it would be best for us to return back to our daily lives."  
  
Just then, the sliding door opened. Inami saw a large group in the room, staring at her entrance. She felt her cheeks turn a little red. "I... uh..."  
  
"Will you please excuse us?" Hotohori asked politely.  
  
The others nodded and walked past Inami out of the room. Inami couldn't help but look away as Tasuki passed her.  
  
On the outside walk, Nuriko noticed something. "You know what Tasuki? You and the ambassador haven't argued for about a week! See? I knew you two could get along!"  
  
Tasuki shoved Nuriko with his left hand. Unfortunately, Nuriko shoved back, and Tasuki fell off the railing.  
  
"Sire, I was thinking this morning, and I believe any more battles should be directed towards Hokkan. Konan should try to push Kutou soldier north if another fight breaks out on Konan's land."  
  
Hotohori blinked. He was pretty sure he knew what Inami was talking about, but doubled checked just incase. "Why do you recommend that?"  
  
Inami smirked. "Hokkan, like Sairo, has a huge advantage in these cases. Same way of how we won 200 years ago. Kutou's men shouldn't be accustomed to Hokkan's cold climate. The temperatures go well below zero in the more northern parts. Hokkan's also scattered with several mountains. Kutou soldiers will drop like flies."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "That would be most excellent. Perhaps that is why so many more attacks have been directed towards Konan. Nevertheless, if given the opportunity, we will put you're plan into action."  
  
Inami bowed slightly. "Hotohori-sama, on another note, I have to apologize for last night. I honestly didn't mean to cause a disruption in your palace..."  
  
"Please," Hotohori interrupted, "Do not think of it. You're well-being, as well as the other guests in my palace, is much accounted for. I should be apologizing for putting you in so much danger under these roofs."  
  
Inami bowed again. "Thank you, your Majesty." She looked up more thoughtful. "I will however request leave for Hokkan again. It is due time I returned. Much of what we have discussed needs to be personally run by my Emperor."  
  
"I understand."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's leaving again?" Nuriko asked, poking his head into Inami's bedroom.  
  
Saori used her knee to try to balance the large bag in her arms. "Hai, she is." She replied. "She says..." Saori took a deep breath as she hulled the suitcase closer to her chin. "She says business as always, that's all she's here for."  
  
Nuriko grabbed the handle of the luggage and relieve Saori with it, his other hand on his hips. "Don't you think this is a little odd?"  
  
Saori reached for the suitcase. "I can carry it just fine."  
  
Nuriko let Saori carefully take the suitcase back. "Not that, the fact that she's leaving after that incident? Seems like more-than-perfect timing."  
  
Saori shrugged, getting a better grip on the luggage. "Care to help, or are you just going to block my way?"  
  
"Fine." Nuriko said. He put his fingers over his mouth. Did he just...?  
  
Saori blinked, and laughed, dropping the suitcase. She quickly jumped back, the weight barely missing her toes.  
  
Nuriko cleared his throat a good three times. "Quit laughing."  
  
Saori tried to control her giggles. "Sorry Nuri, I've just never heard you talk like that... you know." She snorted, laughing a little more.  
  
Tamahome and Miaka stopped by the room, seeing Nuriko a little peeved and Saori looking foolish, laughing and trying to carry a suitcase more than half her size at the same time.  
  
Miaka giggled a little at the sight. "Saori-chan, what's so funny?"  
  
Saori calmed herself a little, grabbing the handle of the suitcase and dragging it along the floor to the exit. "Nuriko. his voice." She started laughing again. "It was low! It was HILARIOUS!"  
  
**************************************  
  
Keisuke shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, his eyes watering.  
  
Tetsuya looked back. "You're not crying, are you?"  
  
Yui smacked the back of Keisuke's head. "He's not, the popcorn is too hot, and he's being an idiot!"  
  
Keisuke looked sideways, giving Yui a disapproving look. "That hurt." He stated, though it was unclear what he said.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, and don't argue with me!" Yui shouted.  
  
Keisuke looked to Tetsuya.  
  
"No, seriously, don't argue with her." Tetsuya explained. "You won't win, even if you're right."  
  
Yui put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Bye!" Saori yelled after the carriage, waving her arms in the air. "Come back soon!"  
  
"Saori, Inami only comes on official affairs." Chiriko said.  
  
Saori ignored him and kept waving.  
  
Tamahome looked around. "Where's Tasuki?"  
  
"Just ignore him. You can't expect him to seriously say goodbye to the ambassador nicely, can you?" Nuriko questioned.  
  
Tamahome smiled. "Guess you're right."  
  
After the carriage carrying the Hokkan Ambassador had left, the group returned into the palace. Boushin was on the throne, speaking to one of the many magistrates. Houki was present too. She looked quite healthy, and still wasn't showing her pregnancy. Her thick purple hair was pulled up and away from her face, done in an expertise style, fastened with a gold ornament.  
  
"I'm glad Houki's feeling better." Chiriko said to anyone who cared to listen.  
  
Miaka's arm was intertwined with Tamahome's. "I'm glad Saori seems to be so well under her circumstances." She whispered to Tamahome. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked into the large room.  
  
Just then, Tasuki and Hotohori emerged from an opposite entrance.  
  
Miaka looked around. "Everyone's here." She said. She looked to Hotohori.  
  
"Please." Hotohori announced. "While we're all here, please come."  
  
The half-confused group made their way slowly to the Emperor, wondering what would be on his mind. Miaka quietly prayed it wouldn't be bad news.  
  
"I have decided..." Hotohori started, "That since there is a break in the feuding with Kutou, if you wish, you may return to your homes until further notice. You may continue to stay here if you like, but there is no need unless more fighting begins."  
  
Nuriko scratched his head. "I... guess that's good news. Perhaps if we're lucky we'll be war-free for a while."  
  
"Tasuki and I will have a lot of packing, we live pretty far from here." Chiriko added.  
  
Saori frowned. "I guess it will be a little quieter..."  
  
"Don't worry." Nuriko joked, "Only half the noise is coming with us." He looked over at Tasuki.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, wise guy?" Tasuki objected.  
  
Nuriko put his hands on his hips. "You and Saori are the noisiest ones, that's obvious."  
  
"Hey!" Saori shouted, only half-serious.  
  
Miaka laughed.  
  
"I guess we'll start packing." Nuriko suggested.  
  
"I think I will stay here for a while." Mitsukake informed everyone. "Besides, my help can always be used for Houki's pregnancy."  
  
"Eh hem." Chiriko piped up sternly, drawing everyone's attention. He looked towards Hotohori. "Perhaps sire, we should ask Suzaku to grant us some luck on our return, as well as for Konan."  
  
Hotohori smiled gently and nodded. "I think that may be a good idea, Chiriko."  
  
With a tired grunt from Tasuki and... well... Tasuki, the group went to one of the holy shrines of Suzaku, Saori and Boushin tagging along. The entered the large room, the gold dazzling in the sunlight, the red carpet smoothed out perfectly before them, and the realistic statue of Suzaku standing mighty at the opposite wall.  
  
"It would be totally awesome if my bedroom looked like this..." Saori commented to herself as she entered first with Boushin. In a poor version of a single-file line, the Suzaku seven and their priestess entered into the vast room. Chiriko was first to reach the statue, and he placed his hands together in a meditating style, closing his eyes.  
  
Saori stared at him as he approached, trying to do the same. The last time she was in here was during the major battle with Kutou.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome, still hand-in-hand, approached the statue too.  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes.  
  
Saori looked up startled. "What was that?"  
  
Boushin looked around. "What?"  
  
It happened again. The statue of Suzaku vibrated a bit, and began to rumble.  
  
Everyone in the room became alert and watched.  
  
"Is it... Suzaku?" Miaka wondered, awed.  
  
The rumbling stopped suddenly, and figure magically popped up before them.  
  
"AAHHH!" Saori screamed, practically jumping into Boushin's arms. "Suzaku is an old woman!!!!"  
  
"A hag!" Tasuki yelped.  
  
"Nuriko, smack him." Taiisukun ordered. Nuriko did so.  
  
"Taiisukun!" Miaka cheerfully exclaimed.  
  
"Saori-chan?" Boushin asked.  
  
Saori with drew her arms from around Boushin's neck and he lowered her to the ground. Her face turned bright crimson. "Heh... sorry about that...."  
  
"Suzaku Seishi!" Taiisukun called loudly. "You are once again needed... to summon Suzaku!"  
  
Author's note: Eh, that wasn't too bad. I thought that didn't happen until chapter 28. guess I was wrong! 


	25. The Start of the Beginning

Chapter 25 : The Start of the Beginning  
  
"Suzaku Seishi, you are once again needed... to summon Suzaku!!!"  
  
"What?!" Miaka gasped, running up to the floating woman. "Summon Suzaku?"  
  
Taiisukun nodded. "That is correct. Chichiri, I commend you and the others for you work and sensing evil's presence, but it is past time to take action."  
  
"Taiisukun, we need to summon Suzaku again? Why?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Wait a moment and allow me to explain." Taiisukun ordered. "As you know, the Seiryu Seven have been reborn as well, and they are now back in power. Suzaku Seishi, history is slowly repeating itself. Nakago has power over Kutou once again, as well as a new priestess."  
  
"Mayo..." Saori whispered.  
  
"With them back, horrible things have and will happen. Nakago's goal still seems unchanged." Taiisukun paused to make sure everyone was with her.  
  
"Could it be? The Seiryu Seven are once again summoning Seiryu, and the past battles are rising?" Hotohori questioned.  
  
Nuriko scratched the back of his head. "Well... it does put sense into things..."  
  
Tamahome looked glum. "You're telling me."  
  
Taiisukun put her hand up. "I will continue. You must once again summon Suzaku, as you did when the priestess was first brought into this world. Without summoning the beast god, Konan's future as you know it will result in horror and death, and so will Miaka's world."  
  
"Taiisukun!" Miaka wailed. "So much more nearly happened last time, it couldn't possibly happen again!"  
  
Taiisukun ignored the red head and went on. "You all face a dilemma, however. Miaka is no longer a virgin, as you all know, so she cannot summon Suzaku, not alone."  
  
"Alone?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Taiisukun nodded. "Since Miaka IS the priestess, there is still a way."  
  
Tasuki looked from Miaka to Taiisukun. "Well? Say it all ready!"  
  
"As before, you must find two shinzahos, which will make it possible for Miaka to summon Suzaku. You must find the Shinzahos of both Suzaku and Seiryu."  
  
"Suzaku and Seiryu? So, we must gather the shinzahos of the gods of the south and east." Chiriko pondered out loud.  
  
"The shinzaho can be anything with the priestess when she summoned the beast god, even down to a single hair. However, the shinzahos have taken a different form over time. It can be anywhere in this world where the priestess has been, which mean it could be in any of the neighboring four countries."  
  
"All... four....?" Tamahome stuttered. That was a whole heck of a lot of land to cover. He remembered how long it took them last time, and all the conflicts they ran into. And back then they actually had an idea of where to look.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Taiisukun blinked very slowly. "You must first find Miaka's, and then the Priestess of Seiryu's, Yui. However, finding these shinzahos will not be as easy as before."  
  
Tasuki choked. "Easy?!"  
  
"Be quiet." Taiisukun ordered. Saori was standing halfway behind Boushin, the old woman frightening her somewhat.  
  
"Since they shinzaho of the priestess has changed forms before, it is now held within an original object at the first summoning. However, to reach its full power, the shinzaho needs its counterparts." Taiisukun ignored the blank looks given her and continued. "There are seven objects you must find as well for each shinzaho. Without these objects, the shinzaho will not activate, rendering it useless. Every object, however, acts as a clue to find the next. The seventh should lead you to the shinzaho itself."  
  
Tasuki looked very unsure. "That would be like..." he counted quickly in his mind. "Finding 16 shinzahos, and we don't even know where they are!"  
  
"Can't you help us?" Tamahome asked somewhat rudely, trying to refrain from his usual name-calling.  
  
"You always expect me to do everything, don't you?" Taiisukun snapped. "Very well." She held out a single had, and mumbled something. A red light sparked from her palm, expanded, and solidified into a glass-like, red, thick disk.  
  
"This will alert you when you're nearing a clue, but it must attach to a holy relic to work." Taiisukun explained.  
  
"Holy whatta what?" Tasuki asked, confused.  
  
"A holy relic!" Chiriko repeated, suddenly excited. "That would be like his highness's sword, or Chichiri's staff!"  
  
Taiisukun nodded. It was obvious she was glad she wouldn't have to go into serious details with at least one of the Suzaku seishi.  
  
"Suzaku seishi, this is a serious matter. You are far behind in your journey. The Seiryu Seishi have all ready found their first clue." Taiisukun warned.  
  
"So that's where they've been, no da." Chichiri added.  
  
Tamahome mussed his hair with his hands in confusement. "Wait... wait! Why are the Seiryu seven after the shinzahos?"  
  
Taiisukun was getting restless. "Miboshi of the Seiryu seven was not revived with the others, thus they are missing a member."  
  
Nuriko planted his hands firmly on his hips. "Well, so much for going home."  
  
Chichiri picked up the red disk and held it to his staff. The circular glass-like object immediately attached to the top of his staff like a magnet, right where the gold ended. As soon as it was secure it flashed a quick burst of light, signaling it was working.  
  
"I will make preparations at once." Hotohori informed.  
  
"I trust that you will succeed, seishi, do not let me down." And with that, Taiisukun disappeared as easily as she entered, quickly and without a trace.  
  
"Chichue," Boushin walked up to his father, "I must insist you go with the others and protect our priestess. I will watch over things here in your absence."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Thank you, Boushin."  
  
"I'll go too!" Saori shouted. "I came here for Mayo, and going along will help me get to her."  
  
Tasuki sighed. "I wish that hag had at least told us where to start. Until we find that first whatever-you-call-it, we're screwed."  
  
Horses were soon prepared, one for each warrior, plus two extra to carry supplies. Hotohori soon informed his magistrates as well as Houki of his sudden, unexpected departure, and was once again dressed in "ordinary" clothes, which of course couldn't hide his royal radiance. Hotohori made sure they took enough with them. They would have to move quickly since they were behind, and they may not have time to return to the palace if they needed more. Chichiri recommended going west, since the distant east had several clouds, it would be better to travel away from bad weather so they could cover more ground.  
  
"Let us hope we are heading in the right direction, or we could be out for months on the first clue." Hotohori said.  
  
************************************  
  
Keisuke's body was spread out messily over a sofa, his feet hanging off the end. Yui covered his sleeping form up with a thin blanket before returning to Tetsuya's side. Tetsuya was busy reading the book. He read a little faster than Keisuke, but he skimmed more.  
  
"Anything happen since they left the palace?" Yui asked, keeping her voice down.  
  
Tetsuya shook his head. "It's not going too well. It says they've been through three towns already, and nothing has happened."  
  
"Well, what does it say now?" Yui asked, attempting to read over her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
Tetsuya skimmed a little more and turned the page. "The afternoon of the second day, the group arrived at a small inn outside the town of Rekkushu, where they rented a few rooms and stayed the night. As the morning sun woke Konan to another day, a few were all ready unsure of what lay ahead. Luckily, some hope was soon to come..."  
  
************************************  
  
Miaka, the priestess of Suzaku, rode on a horse with Tamahome, sitting in front of him. Saori rode with Nuriko, sitting behind him. Everyone, despite the large group, had been silent for quite a while now, looking around for any rare sign that they were going in the right direction. Tasuki was right. The clues would always point them in the right direction, but with none at hand, the Suzaku seven were as good as lost.  
  
"Chichiri," Miaka asked, breaking the silence, "How far is it from here to Sairo?"  
  
"Sairo is still very far, no da. At the rate we're going, it would take a couple of weeks to get there, no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
Miaka looked down at the mane of her brown horse. "Please don't be in Sairo..." she thought.  
  
Suddenly, Chichiri's horse stepped back and neighed in fright. Chichiri pulled on the reins to control the animal.  
  
"What's is doing?!" Saori shouted.  
  
"Look!" Chiriko pointed.  
  
Chichiri's staff, which was secured to the side of his horse, began shaking violently beneath its restraints. After a moment, the disk flashed and the staff freed itself. It shot out from the horse and landed several feet ahead of the traveling party, spinning ferociously on the ground.  
  
Chichiri, after calming his horse, jumped off and slowly approached it. Tasuki and Chiriko rode up closer to see what was going on.  
  
The rings on the long staff jingled as it spun counterclockwise on the ground. After every turn the staff slowed down some.  
  
"What in the world?" Nuriko wondered.  
  
"It's possessed man!" Tasuki declared.  
  
After a moment, the staff came to a stop. The disk flashed once more before returning to its normal color.  
  
Chichiri looked up at the sun, then back down. "It's pointing north west, no da."  
  
"Do you think it's showing us which way to go?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Tasuki pulled his horse back. "Sounds good enough to me, unless your toy there does that on a regular basis."  
  
Chichiri nodded, picking up his staff.  
  
So, the Suzaku seven headed a bit more north than before, finding side roads to follow until reaching long street, which gradually led to a small town two miles down. The scenery seemed slightly more familiar.  
  
"I believe we are near Suzaku Village." Chiriko stated.  
  
Tasuki looked around as the small markets grew closer and closer together. He looked back to Tamahome.  
  
"Hey Tama, doesn't this place look a little... familiar?" He asked.  
  
Tamahome took a quick look around. "Uh... kinda..." he answered.  
  
Nuriko had an odd feeling as he rode up next to Tasuki. "Strange, It looks familiar to me too... very familiar..."  
  
"I'm pretty sure this is the city of Kakiyo, na no da." Chichiri said a little more cheerfully. "And it should look familiar if you think about it, no da."  
  
Miaka blinked, confused.  
  
"Kakiyo?" Nuriko asked, "That explains it."  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome had very puzzled expressions. "What? What is it?"  
  
Nuriko rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"This is where we found Nuriko three years ago, no da." Chichiri informed.  
  
The disk on Chichiri's staff lit up again, maintaining a dim glow.  
  
Miaka lit up. "I guess that means the shinzaho clue must be near here!"  
  
Chichiri turned his horse sideways and stopped. "Miaka's probably right, no da. We should split up and look around. We passed an Inn down that way, no da. At nightfall we'll meet back there no da."  
  
The others consented and divided up into parties. Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Miaka, and Tamahome were in one group, and Chiriko, Tasuki, Saori, and Hotohori were in the second. They took separate sides of the town. They had a few hours before their meeting time.  
  
The first group took a different rode from the one they had been on.  
  
"Look over there." Mitsukake instructed. The party stopped to see what Mitsukake was referring to.  
  
Outside a small house, a young girl, about 18, was talking with a taller man. She had dark blue hair in a large braid, which rested over her right shoulder.  
  
The disk on Chichiri's staff lit up slightly more.  
  
"Perhaps one of them has the clue?" Nuriko pondered.  
  
"Please, she needs a doctor. She's not doing well." The girl pleaded.  
  
The man shook his head. "I saw her just last week and she was fine."  
  
The girl tightened her shawl. "She's one of your patients, you know her conditions waver. Please, just come see her, just for a moment."  
  
"I will not, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. If you'll excuse me..." The taller man stepped back inside his home.  
  
"Wait!" The girl called. Her response was the door slamming in her face.  
  
She looked at the door for a moment more, than turned and slowly began walking down the street.  
  
Mitsukake urged his horse forward, going ahead of the others.  
  
The girl heard the running of the horse's hooves and turned around. Mitsukake stopped next to her.  
  
"I am a doctor, can I be of any help?"  
  
A look of relief came over the girl's pretty face. "Yes, thank you kind sir. It's my mother..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door of a fairly large home opened with a slight creek. The room had a few candles lit, and two children sat with each other on the floor playing a game, a boy about the age of 13, and a girl who seemed to be about seven.  
  
"She's in here, please, follow me." The girl instructed to Mitsukake. She turned to Chichiri, Tamahome, Miaka, and Nuriko. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." She turned to the boy. "Haku, go get some tea for our guests, please."  
  
The boy nodded and left the room. The blue-haired woman and Mitsukake went down a short hallway.  
  
The disk on Chichiri's staff glowed brighter, drawing in Miaka's attention.  
  
"Hi! Are you my sister's boyfriend?" The little girl asked, tugging on Tamahome's robe.  
  
Nuriko laughed.  
  
Tamahome knelt down and patted the girl's short, blue hair. "No, I'm sorry to say I'm not. What's your name?"  
  
The girl put her hand over her mouth, giggled, and ran off just as the young woman returned.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to bring you all here. I'm Etuin." The woman bowed.  
  
'Etuin... why does that sound familiar?' Nuriko thought.  
  
"It's quite all right, no da." Chichiri explained.  
  
Etuin smiled slightly. "My mother has been ill for almost three years now. I'm not sure why she has become sick so physically though. My younger sister passed away right before she started to get sick. I think the grief just took a toll on her. I feel terrible, really. She never seems to become better."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, no da." Chichiri said.  
  
Etuin looked out the window into the dimming sky. "Strange, actually. We imagined Reishun passed away, but we don't really know. She just disappeared... kidnapped, I suppose."  
  
Nuriko's eyes went wide. He cleared his throat. "What did you say your name was again, Miss?"  
  
"Etuin, Etuin Ko." The girl politely re-stated.  
  
The expression on Nuriko face sunk like a rock. He put on a fake grin. "Uh... will you give me just a second? I need some... uh... air..." Nuriko grabbed onto Tamahome's sleeve, nearly ripping it off as he dragged Tamahome with him out the door.  
  
Miaka seemed dually embarrassed.  
  
"Nuriko! Let go of me!" Tamahome flailed about.  
  
Nuriko released his grip, taking hold of Tamahome's shoulders and shaking him. "DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT?!!!"  
  
Tamahome blinked, confused.  
  
Nuriko let go and smacked his forehead. "Etuin Ko! Don't you remember? Reishun?!"  
  
Tamahome slowly seemed to understand, but only slightly.  
  
Nuriko groaned. "I'm Reishun!!! I totally... I'm such an idiot! It seems that when I regained my memories as a warrior, I stupidly forgot my other ones..." Nuriko smacked Tamahome upside the head. "You block head! What's wrong with you?!!!"  
  
Tamahome rubbed his head painfully as Chichiri and Miaka came outside.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Tamahome winced.  
  
"Why didn't you tell my parents before you kidnapped me?!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quite some time later before everyone re-entered the house, quietly sitting in the front room.  
  
"It all is coming up now." Nuriko explained. "The boy, Haku... the little girl's name is Sakusha. I didn't recognize her, she had a growth spurt and cut off all of her hair..."  
  
"This is really difficult, no da..." Chichiri trailed off.  
  
Nuriko leaned back. "How in the world will I tell them? Will they believe me?"  
  
"Nuriko..." Miaka said sympathetically.  
  
Nuriko smiled some. "Funny, all of a sudden I really miss them."  
  
Author's note: Again, not great, but it will get better. And longer. We're talking 5 chapters per clue here. 


	26. The First Mystery Revealed

To Fire Pendant: Ah, you're a smart one.  
  
To Metajoker: Thanks for the comment. Actually, there is no relationship with Inami and Tasuki. Basically Inami stupidly humiliated herself by announcing her random feelings, and Tasuki's avoiding the subject all together, giving you a hint of how he sees it.  
My updates are fast because all I do is go through the chapters and double space them since I have a good 3/5 of the story written all ready.  
  
Amaya-san: Thank you, I'll keep the "non-suckiness" in mind ^_^  
  
To everyone else: I got a LOT of reviews in my inbox! Thank you SO much, you make me feel loved!  
  
Chapter 26 : The First Mystery Revealed  
  
"You'll be all right, I've healed your fever."  
  
An older, plump woman smiled weakly. "Thank you, you're ever so kind to me. Please ask Etuin for your payment."  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "No, I won't accept any money. Please rest and gain your strength back."  
  
The woman nodded and rested her eyes. Mitsukake stood from his kneeling position and turned to leave. Etuin closed the door behind him.  
  
"How did you do that?" Etuin asked, curious. "How can a man have such great healing magic?"  
  
"It is a gift given to me by Suzaku, and I use it in cases such as your mother." Mitsukake replied.  
  
Etuin gasped. "Suzaku? You're one of the Suzaku seven?"  
  
By now Mitsukake and Etuin had entered the front room where the others were, so they were overheard.  
  
Mitsukake nodded.  
  
Etuin looked upon the other guests in her home. "Are... are you of the Suzaku seven as well?"  
  
"This is Chichiri, Nuriko, Tamahome, and Miaka." Mitsukake introduced. "They are warriors of Suzaku like I, Miaka is our priestess."  
  
Etuin was amazed. "Amazing... but, didn't the priestess all ready summon Suzaku? Why have you returned?"  
  
Miaka smiled. "Uh... long story..."  
  
"Nuriko?" Etuin asked, looking at the purple haired man. She turned to the tall man beside her. "Mitsukake? Wait! There are monuments to your names near the palace, I thought you passed on!" She gasped again. "Could it be that the mighty power of Suzaku itself has restored your bodies?"  
  
Nuriko could feel a sweat drop at the back of his head. He stood up, slightly taller than Etuin. "Etuin, I have a matter to discuss with you. You and your mother, Juuan."  
  
Etuin stepped back. "How... do you know my mother's name?"  
  
******************************  
  
"Wow... this is intense..." Tetsuya read.  
  
Yui's chin was on Tetsuya's shoulder, and she read silently with him. She slunk back onto the couch, resting her eyes and yawning. "I'm tired Tetsuya."  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Tetsuya asked.  
  
Yui shook her head. "No, just read to me."  
  
Tetsuya quickly relocated his spot. "The priestess of Suzaku could hear the old woman cry out loud from the other room. Tamahome and Chichiri had gone with Nuriko in explaining things, since it was partially their fault for his disappearance..."  
  
***********************************  
  
"I am so sorry for the grief I caused you." Nuriko bowed humbly before the bawling woman.  
  
"We kinda had no choice, no da. We found Nur... Reishun, and immediately we were attacked. We had to leave the town quickly, and we had no chance to get back to you, no da."  
  
"Please, forgive us. We didn't realize our actions would affect so many." Tamahome was truly embarrassed and a little ashamed.  
  
"My..." The woman sniffed. "My Reishun was Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven? My Reishun is alive?"  
  
Nuriko looked up. "Well, technically you could say that..."  
  
"Reishun..." Etuin whispered from the corner of the room.  
  
The woman leapt out of bed, throwing her arms around Nuriko's neck.  
  
"Okaasan!" Etuin shouted.  
  
"Thank the gods, my prayers have been answered!!!" Juuan shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"You're not... upset with us?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Juuan pulled away to get a better look at Nuriko, who himself was getting a little emotional.  
  
"Suzaku blessed this family with the honor of bearing one of his warriors. My little girl has return home!" Juuan once again hugged Nuriko tightly, then stepped back suddenly. She wiped her tears away and sniffed again. "My, you're not exactly a little girl anymore, are you?"  
  
The group minus Nuriko did return to the Inn that night, and informed everyone of the news. Etuin had offered to give them stay for the night, which they did except. Most of the night was spent catching up, as well as Tasuki's own apologies. All were quite surprised at how well the family seemed to take it. To keep the excitement levels down, everyone conveniently 'forgot' to mention that Hotohori was the Emperor. However, it didn't leave anyone's minds that the shinzaho clue still needed to be found, and it was near.  
  
The next morning was when the group finally asked, or more so, Nuriko.  
  
"A shinzaho?" Juuan asked.  
  
Nuriko nodded. "We need it to complete our... mission. By any chance, do you have anything of the sort in this house?"  
  
Juuan thought deeply. "I have no idea."  
  
"You said it could be anything, Onisan?" Haku asked.  
  
Nuriko nodded.  
  
Tasuki folded his arms. "I say we take that stick 'o Chichiri's and wave it around until that thing on it bursts."  
  
"I'm not sure that would work." Chiriko commented.  
  
Sakusha ran into the room and sat down next to Nuriko, hugging his arm. The disk on Chichiri's staff glowed brightly.  
  
Chichiri looked at the young girl. "Nuriko..." He said, getting the man attention.  
  
Nuriko looked down at Sakusha. Something about her had made the disk react. Nuriko got off his bench and knelt down.  
  
"Sakusha, do you have anything really unique? Really special?" He asked.  
  
Sakusha blinked. "I got a new dress. this many days ago." She held up her fingers.  
  
Nuriko smiled. "Something, not so material, possibly." He tried of think of a way to explain it to a girl so young.  
  
Sakusha, who had a rag doll under her arm, thought hard. She lit up. "Yeah! I got something REAL pretty. You wanna see? Huh? huh?!"  
  
Nuriko nodded.  
  
Sakusha took his hand and lead him out of the room, everyone else following.  
  
Sakusha and Nuriko rounded a corner down another hallway, and entered the little girl's room. Sakusha let go of Nuriko's hand and began looking around her bed.  
  
"It's here, I know." She said. She crouched down on the floor and tried to peer under her bed. She turned her head and reached her arm around, trying to feel around.  
  
By now the others, including Juuan, Haku, and Etuin were in the room.  
  
"Do you think it's the Shinzaho?" Saori asked Miaka.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope so." Miaka replied.  
  
Sakusha stood up and pointed to her bed. "I can't reach."  
  
Nuriko grabbed the side of the bed with one hand and lifted it off the floor, making it easier to see and reach under the bed. Though Sakusha didn't seem to notice, the others did.  
  
"WOW! That is so COOL!!!" Haku shouted. "I wish I could do that!!!!"  
  
Sakusha emerged from under the bed, her right hand in a fist. Nuriko put the bed back down gently, kneeling back down to Sakusha.  
  
Sakusha opened her hand to reveal a smooth, pink stone. A gold chain was wrapped around it, but the stone wasn't attached.  
  
The disk on Chichiri's staff glowed a full, bright red.  
  
"That's it!" Chiriko shouted, noticing the reaction of the disk.  
  
Nuriko took the stone and looked at it closely. He stood back up. "This is the thing we've been looking for?"  
  
Just as the disk had before, the stone flashed a bright red, but for only a second.  
  
Nuriko turned back to Sakusha. "Do you mind if I borrow this?"  
  
Sakusha put a finger in her mouth. "I dunno..."  
  
"How about a trade?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Trade?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll give you something for it. I'm sure we have something." Nuriko looked back to his friends.  
  
The group looked around, thinking of what they could possibly give a seven year old.  
  
Tasuki reached back behind his neck and slipped off one of the two necklaces he was currently wearing. "Hey kid, how 'bout this?"  
  
Sakusha's eyes lit up. She practically threw the stone at Nuriko and ran to the tall, orange haired man, stopping short once she reached him. Acting as if the beaded necklace could break at any moment, she slowly opened her hands and allowed Tasuki to give her the jewelry. Then very carefully she held it and walked slowly back to her bed, placing the blue and red necklace softly on her pillow, spreading it out into a full circle. She seemed to lose all interest in everything else.  
  
Nuriko turned to his friend. "Arigatou, Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki smirked. "No prob."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nuriko, we need to get movin'!" Tasuki bellowed from his horse. Everyone was saddled up and ready to go, Saori riding now with Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, I'll visit as soon as I can." Nuriko promised, holding Juuan's hand... or her more-so holding his. It was amazing at her recovery.  
  
"No matter what form, you're still my baby, so if you don't visit it will put me to grief." Juuan scolded.  
  
"Okaasan..." Etuin placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Bye bye!" Sakusha waved, a beaded necklace much too long for her dangling from her neck.  
  
"I'll be as strong as you!" Haku made a fist.  
  
Nuriko was completely accepted in this family, and he was to say the least surprised. Though he couldn't remember everything of his life as Reishun, he was glad to have such loving people back in his life.  
  
Nuriko waved goodbye for a final time as the Suzaku Seven left the house on horseback, continuing on.  
  
"I'm so glad we found the first clue." Miaka sighed. "Now we're all that much more closer to summoning Suzaku."  
  
***********************************  
  
Yui was fast asleep on the couch, covered by a dull pink blanket. Her head lay firmly on Tetsuya's chest, her feet matching up with his.  
  
Tetsuya's sunglasses were on top of his head, his arms around the blonde. The Universe of the Four Gods laid closed and marked on the dresser beside the couch, anxiously awaiting to continue its story.  
  
********************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait a second!!!!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
Everyone jumped.  
  
"Aren't we forgetting sumthin?" Tasuki complained. ("What kind of lousy writing is this?")  
  
"What now?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Well, isn't that piece of junk supposed ta tell us where ta head next, or are we just gonna wonder off aimlessly into fairyland?"  
  
Chiriko perked up. "Oh dear! I nearly forgot about that!"  
  
Tasuki stopped his horse and folded his arms.  
  
Miaka got out a small satchel in front of her on the horse and pulled out the smooth, pink stone. Everyone pulled around to look at it.  
  
"Is it supposed to be doing something?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Tamahome shrugged.  
  
Chichiri stepped off his horse and walked over, examining the stone. "It's just a rock, no da."  
  
Saori, with some troubled, stepped off the horse as well. "Maybe... 'rock' is the clue? Anywhere around here rocky?"  
  
"This whole damn place is a rock." Tasuki cursed, getting off his horse as well.  
  
Eventually, everyone was surrounding Miaka and Tamahome, trying to decode the mystery of the Shinzaho clue.  
  
Nuriko tapped it.  
  
Chichiri waved his staff over it.  
  
Saori tried to bite it.  
  
Tasuki tried to fry it.  
  
Miaka tried asking it.  
  
"It's not... working..." Chiriko commented.  
  
"We can tell." Nuriko added.  
  
Miaka picked the stone up and placed it in the palm of her hand, examining it closely. "Common little thing, what's your secret?"  
  
As if someone was invisibly engraving on the stone, a long, illegible scribble appeared on its surface.  
  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Tamahome asked.  
  
As if answering his question, the mark began to glow, blue at first, and then a bright white. Light rose forth from the mark to about four inches off the surface of the stone. It flashed brightly as if it's power source was wavering. At the top of the projection was what looked like several clouds, and snow was falling from them. Miaka winced. The rock turned a darker color, and felt like cold ice in her hands. It became so cold she swore she could feel it burning a hole into her palm. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her hand back, dropping the stone onto the ground. The image disappeared, but the mark stayed.  
  
Saori bent over to pick it up. "Ouch!" She cried. She tossed the rock back and forth from her hands like a hot potato. "Cold cold cold cold cold cold...."  
  
Tamahome took the stone from her, surprised at how icy it was. He pulled his sleeve over his hand to act as a glove. The stone shortly returned back to its original color. Tamahome felt it carefully with his finger, but its temperature was back to normal.  
  
"What does it mean?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"I have an idea, Sire." Chiriko spoke up.  
  
Everyone looked to the young boy.  
  
"I don't know what the mark means, if it means anything, but the clouds and the snow, as well as the rock's sudden change, point us in one definite direction." Chiriko looked to Miaka.  
  
"Snow... ice... cold?" Miaka asked. She thought for a moment, looking back on her journey as a fifteen year old. "Farther north... Hokkan perhaps?"  
  
Chiriko nodded.  
  
Hotohori returned to his horse. "Then we shall head to Hokkan, let us hope we happen to get a better idea where to look once we arrive. Hokkan is the largest country, not in population, but in size."  
  
Miaka swallowed hard. 


	27. An Ocean of Ice

Chapter 27 : An Ocean of Ice  
  
"Is Hokkan really... cold?" Saori asked.  
  
"It's freezing." Nuriko answered, "But it's actually pretty nice near the southern parts."  
  
"How the heck do we plan to get there?" Tasuki mumbled. "Last time we had a BIG ship to take us, no way in hell I'm walking... or riding that far."  
  
"Inami-san is from Hokkan, isn't she?" Saori asked more questions.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "However, I doubt we'll see her. Like I said before, Hokkan is a massive country, and Miss Cheinun is a very busy woman."  
  
Tasuki shifted uncomfortably to his left side on his horse.  
  
"Highness, it does bring up a question." Tamahome stated. "How do we get to Hokkan? Taking the mountain passages is dangerous. We could go around through Sairo, but that would take forever. Plus, we don't exactly have a ship like before."  
  
Hotohori looked out at the bare stretch of land ahead of them. "I'm not sure, really. When we get to the next town, we should get some rooms in an Inn and discuss it further there. For now though, we should worry about our well-beings, especially Miaka's."  
  
Miaka's stomach rumbled. She blushed a little. "It's that obvious, huh?"  
  
"If we keep our pace, we should reach the next town by nightfall no da." Chichiri explained. "Over those hills are some forestry areas, we can get there sooner by taking the trails through there, no da."  
  
"We should water the horses when we get to water as well." Mitsukake advised.  
  
Saori slumped over in front of Chichiri. "My back hurts... I hope we get there soon." Saori had a strong desire to run into Mayo, some how, along the way to finding the Shinzaho. She knew Mayo would be surrounded by the Seiryu seven, and it wouldn't be safe, but Saori couldn't help but be blind to the defaults. All she wanted was to see Mayo. Now Saori wondered if she had known before entering the book that it would be this hard, if she still would have gone.  
  
"What are you saying, Saori?" She thought to herself. "You had a chance to leave." Saori looked around the group. "The people here really do care about me. They've all been so nice..." Saori looked forward to the approaching hills. "I'm the odd-one-out, aren't I? The Suzaku Seven and the priestess, they belong together. I'm here for what? I'm like a needle in a haystack... or am I a ink spot on white paper?"  
  
"This is the city of Un." Chichiri remarked. "I've been here a couple of times. There is a descent inn about half a mile in, we should see if they have any rooms."  
  
Saori looked behind her. "Hotohori, couldn't... Oh! sorry! Highness, couldn't you just tell them to give us a room?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head. "I wouldn't want to force someone out onto the streets for late timing, and besides, the reason I'm dressed like this is so people won't suspect me of being an Emperor."  
  
"In that case you might want to keep it down." Tasuki retorted.  
  
Saori sighed. Hotohori certainly was a handsome emperor. He looked so much like Boushin. Saori went a little pink and quickly turned away.  
  
Miaka looked at the unfamiliar characters above the Inn Chichiri had recommended upon reaching it. "Tamahome, what does that mean?"  
  
Tamahome looked up at the sign. "White Dragon, I think there's another one like this south of my home village."  
  
Luckily, the white dragon had plenty of rooms, as well as a bar in the basement. They got three rooms, each with two beds. So some did have to share, since they needed their money to last the entire trip. Of course, Hotohori definitely gave them plenty. Saori ended up with her own bed in a room with Miaka and Tamahome; Chiriko, Tasuki, and Nuriko got another room, and Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and the cat got the third.  
  
Saori ran out onto the small balcony upon entering her room. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air, which by all means was pointless considering she had been in the fresh air for hours. She looked out onto the town. It looked a lot like the last one, but the buildings were a little bigger.  
  
"Mayo, are you okay? I'm doing fine." She said into the sky. "I hope you're all right. I can't help but worry about you, from the things I've heard about the Seiryu seven... and seen..." Saori shuddered as she remembered some of her encounters. Every time she had seen a Seiryu warrior, it hadn't been good. Soi and her lightening, Ashitare injuring Hotohori, Tomo nearly murdering someone...  
  
"He has the purest blue eyes I've ever seen..."  
  
"Suboshi..." Saori trailed off. She remembered her encounter with him more than the others. Something about the young man seemed, innocent. She couldn't put her finger on it. "He tried to kill Miaka, AND Tasuki... he murdered Tamahome's family..."  
  
Murder was such a strong word. Mayo had tried to make Suboshi sound less guilty when she was telling the story to Saori.  
  
"Well, what would you have done if you thought some guy had killed your mother or something?"  
  
Saori slumped down and put her head on the railing. "I wish I could just wake up, and everything would be better again..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They have boats for rent," Miaka said, pointing to one of the many papers laid out on the floor in Hotohori's room.  
  
"Wow," Tamahome remarked, "Those boating people must make a LOT of money..."  
  
"It would take more than half our current funds to get a boat that size." Chiriko pointed out. "It would be much cheaper to take a ferry if you want a water route, which would be faster."  
  
"What are the land options?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"We could take the route that borders the ocean through the mountain passes." Chiriko pointed to a map. "But there are a lot of bandits there, and the weather isn't good..."  
  
"Plus the MOUNTAIN part." Tamahome added.  
  
"And then we could take a flat land route by moving through Sairo right here, no da." Chichiri pointed to the map.  
  
Chiriko nodded. "However, that route will take about a month to complete, assuming we travel around eight hours a day. Plus we would have a high risk of having to cross over desert."  
  
Miaka looked disappointed. "How did Inami always get back?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Chiriko began, "But I believe she rides to the Sairo border and takes a boat across. It wouldn't take her so long though, because it's a continuous trip."  
  
"Perhaps we should go that way?" Tamahome asked Hotohori.  
  
"If we left for the Sairo border tomorrow morning and took a ferry, we would get there in about a week." Hotohori said.  
  
"Maybe we need to be more liberal with the money we have, otherwise we'd just use it up traveling by land, no da." Chichiri suggested.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Very well then, we will leave for the Sairo border, but we will do it tonight. It will be cooler during that time, and perhaps we can gain more ground."  
  
******************************  
  
Keisuke ate cereal with the book in front of him in the morning. Yui and Tetsuya were still asleep on the couch. It was about 6:00 a.m., and Keisuke would have to leave for the school at 8:30, plus he had to stop by his apartment to shower and dress, so he was trying to read as much as possible within the next hour.  
  
"That night the horses were saddled and everyone left the inn, with a few moans from the women." Keisuke read silently in his mind while eating his frosted flakes. "Miraculously, at constant travel, they reached the Sairo border by nightfall the next day. 'We need a ferry pass for nine' the magician, Chichiri, asked at the southwest coast. Tamahome regretfully watched as Chichiri handed over nearly half of their money. 'It's always money with you.' The priestess complained. The Suzaku Seven and their Miko, as well as the girl Saori, were soon on the waves, heading towards the cold country of Hokkan. Aboard the small ferry the traveling party rested after more than a day of no sleep...."  
  
******************************  
  
Saori was jolted awake in the late morning by the rattling of the ship. She rubbed her eyes with her fists, and it took her a while to figure out where she was.  
  
She could feel the ship move slowly up and down on the waves. Ahead of her was a small round window covered with designed pieces of wood. She could smell fresh air and see the distant sea ahead. She had never been on a boat before, and she felt slightly dizzy, but it wasn't anything she couldn't brush off.  
  
Grabbing the rails of her bed, she swung her head down. "Are you awake?"  
  
Nuriko opened a single eye from his position on the lower bunk. "You do know that if I was asleep I wouldn't answer."  
  
"You would if I yelled loud enough." Saori joked.  
  
Nuriko rubbed his eyes and opened them, stretching his arms out in a yawn. "Is it early?"  
  
Saori looked back out the window. "Not real early, the sun is up and everything."  
  
Nuriko sat up and swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor, careful not to smack his head. "We probably slept in since we were so tired. I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too." Saori said. She crawled to the end of her bed and carefully backed down a small ladder to the floor. "Do we have to eat fish?"  
  
Nuriko laughed. "I don't know, I guess we'll find out."  
  
"Are you okay up there?"  
  
"I don't feel too good, Tasuki."  
  
"You were just fine last boat trip."  
  
"It may not be sea sickness..."  
  
"Well, if you feel like you're gonna blow chunks, tell me so I can leave."  
  
"Tasuki..."  
  
"Just kiddin'."  
  
Tasuki got off his bed and stood up to peer at the upper bunk. Chiriko sat up with his head on his knees.  
  
"You're really sick, aren't ya?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Yes..." Came Chiriko's ailing reply.  
  
"Want somethin' to eat?"  
  
Chiriko shook his head. "I'm not sure I could hold it down..."  
  
Tasuki made a face. "Want me ta getcha anything?"  
  
Chiriko shook his head. "No, thanks anyway."  
  
"How long until we get to Hokkan on this piece of crap?" Tasuki questioned.  
  
Chiriko shrugged his shoulders. "Not more than three days I would think..." Chiriko's stomach made a churtling noise.  
  
Tasuki patted him on the back. "I'll go get you a bucket..."  
  
Miaka was out on deck, watching over the wooden rail at the sea waves. She felt two arms enclose around her shoulders, and looked back to see Tamahome.  
  
"Good morning." She said calmly.  
  
"You didn't wake me up." Tamahome teased.  
  
"You were sleeping like a baby, I didn't want to." Miaka argued.  
  
"Have you seen Mitsukake around?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Nope." Miaka replied. "Why do you need to see him?"  
  
"I passed Tasuki in the hallway before coming out here," Tamahome explained, "Apparently Chiriko is 'about to barf'."  
  
Miaka turned around. "Is he sea sick?"  
  
Tamahome shrugged.  
  
Two kids around the age of ten passed the couple, tossing a frisbee to each other and laughing. A woman sat in a corner on a mat, reading a book.  
  
"It's a lot different from our first trip to Hokkan, ne?" Miaka asked.  
  
Tamahome nodded. "Let's just hope that the Seiryu seven don't decide to pay us another visit." "I doubt they will."  
  
Miaka and Tamahome noticed Hotohori with them. "If the Seiryu seven are as dedicated to finding their shinzaho as we are, then it would be foolish of them to waste their time with us." Hotohori looked out onto the sea. "It's been quite a while since I've seen Hokkan. I'm glad I could come with all of you this time."  
  
Miaka's face softened. "I'm glad you are here too, Hotohori."  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Why don't we all get something to eat, all right?"  
  
"Hai!" Miaka agreed, suddenly aware that she was hungry... again. Miaka took the liberty of running ahead of the two men.  
  
"Highness, looks like you are popular wherever you go." Tamahome motioned behind Hotohori. A young girl, no older than 15, was staring at the emperor with glazed over eyes.  
  
Hotohori looked back with a smirk. "I can't help it really..."  
  
~  
  
"Why not?!" Saori whined at a small table.  
  
"I told you why, now quit askin'!"  
  
"What's this fuss over?" Nuriko asked, joining the two at the table.  
  
Saori turned to Nuriko. "Tasuki won't let me use his fan!"  
  
Nuriko looked to Tasuki. "Well I can imagine why..."  
  
Saori made a face. "I'd just shoot it over the boat, no harm done!" She turned with puppy dog eyes to Tasuki. "Please? I'd be real careful with it! It's so cool!"  
  
Tasuki folded his arms.  
  
Nuriko sipped a cup of tea. "Well, it's dark all ready, and you all should probably get to bed soon. You've got to be rested for when we arrive in Hokkan. Chichiri says we could be there as soon as Tomorrow."  
  
"WE have to go to bed? What gives the right to tell ME to go to sleep?" Tasuki retaliated.  
  
Nuriko smirked. "Technically, Tasuki, I AM older than you."  
  
"You're only 21!"  
  
"I said technically." Nuriko joked.  
  
Tasuki snatched up his sake glass. "Well, TECHNICALLY I'm ten years older than you."  
  
Saori felt very young suddenly. "How about we all just be... happy?"  
  
"Tasuki's not an agreeable person when he drinks." Nuriko commented.  
  
Tasuki put his Sake glass down. "It ain't like I'm drunk or nuthin."  
  
"Not yet." Nuriko added.  
  
Saori saw it in her best interest to leave. She pushed her chair out. "I... think I will go to bed..."  
  
***********************************  
  
"As Chichiri had expected... Hey! What's the big idea?!"  
  
Yui pulled the book away from Keisuke. "You," She turned to Tetsuya, "AND Tetsuya are both going to be late for work if you don't get out of this house!"  
  
"What about YOU? YOU have a job too!" Keisuke argued.  
  
"I have to take care of Hikari." She turned to Tetsuya. "I'm going to take her back to your place, all right? I'll take the book too."  
  
Tetsuya nodded. "Have the keys?"  
  
Yui reached into her pocket and pulled out several keys on a key ring. "You're going to ride with Keisuke, and I'm taking your car."  
  
"What?! How does that work?" Keisuke objected.  
  
Yui gave Keisuke her "don't-ask-questions-because-I'm-right-and-you're- not" look. "Because if I hold Tetsuya up here to get Hikari's things he'll be late for work, that's why." She stated firmly, VERY firmly.  
  
Keisuke put his hands up. "All right, I'll take him."  
  
Finally Yui managed to push Tetsuya and Keisuke out the door, and she could hear Hikari crying in the background. She ran to get the infant from her crib, changed her, and brought her into the kitchen to eat. Dismantling the tray to Hikari's highchair, she plopped the baby down and grabbed some apricot baby food from the counter. She slowly fed the little girl and opened the book up to where Keisuke left off. "I guess they're headed to Hokkan." Yui said to herself. She began reading out loud as if telling Hikari the story.  
  
"Just as Chichiri had expected, the ferry arrived in Hokkan in mid- afternoon a few days later. Though it was the southeastern border, it was fairly cold..."  
  
******************************  
  
"Cold?" Saori shouted, clutching her shoulders, "It's FREEZING!"  
  
"Just wait until you head further north." Tamahome said.  
  
"Farther north should be where we are headed." Chiriko announced. The clue said it would be very cold, and the climate here isn't even close."  
  
"Can't we at least get some coats?" Saori pleaded.  
  
Chichiri came around a tree with the group's horses, all ready saddled. "We should get going, no da."  
  
Everyone mounted onto a horse, Saori riding on a horse with Tasuki. Chichiri, like always, led the way, Hotohori behind him. The disk, which still hadn't shown any sign that they were close to the second shinzaho clue, was fastened to the top of Hotohori's holy sword, right under the hilt. Miaka as well as Saori hoped to buy some coats, which they did buy a few of. However, the group pretty much passed right through the small harbor city and headed north, where several pine tree forests lay. Most of the towns and cities were located more west, but it would take too long to pass through all of them, a direct route was much more sensible.  
  
Saori now wore a long, dark orange robe over her regular clothes, and a matching hat on her head. Coats were only bought for her and Miaka, who couldn't bring any from Konan.  
  
"Tasuki, why don't you use that fire and give us some more heat?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"I don't use it for stupid things like that ya moron." Tasuki shot back.  
  
Nuriko blinked. "Haven't we had this conversation before?"  
  
Tasuki got a puzzling look on his face. "I'm not sure..."  
  
"We're camping?" Saori asked, disappointed. She sniffed a little with a stuffy nose.  
  
"Well, you don't exactly see any inns around." Miaka said cheerfully.  
  
The sun was setting in the distance. The group had made about 12 miles from the harboring city before finding a flat place in the snowy, pine forest to set up camp. They had about five tents, which were set up in a circle around a large pile of logs. Tamahome was setting up some of the wood in a tepee, and Tasuki decided not to wait for him to finish.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!" He shouted. Bright orange flames burst from his diamond fan onto the wood, creating a rather nice campfire.  
  
A crispy Tamahome looked at Tasuki with a bit of anger. "Couldn't you have waited just a MINUTE before frying me WITH the fire?!"  
  
Tasuki looked around. "Oh sorry Tamahome, I didn't see you there."  
  
"What do you mean you didn't see me here?!" Tamahome stood up. The sun had now gone under and the large fire lit the view.  
  
"Here they go again..." Miaka sighed.  
  
"Oh dear..." Chiriko added.  
  
"Cheer up guys." Nuriko said, throwing a blanket over them and Saori. "Think of it as a show."  
  
Saori felt her forehead and coughed a little.  
  
"Are you okay?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Huh?" Saori stumbled. "Oh! Yeah, just a little woozy, that's all."  
  
Once Tamahome and Tasuki had calmed down, Chichiri passed out bread and fruit for everyone as a snack. Miaka ate all of hers and some of Tamahome's as well. Tamahome didn't eat a whole lot anyway, because he said he felt light headed and needed to lie down.  
  
"Hotohori-sama?" Saori asked when everyone was quieting down and getting ready for another night of sleep.  
  
"Hmm?" Hotohori asked, looking away from the fire.  
  
Saori tightened her blanket around her. "Hotohori, look up at the stars. They're so pretty, especially from here. It's hard to see stars like that in Konan."  
  
Hotohori looked up into the deep blue sky. "Yes, they are quite magnificent, aren't they?"  
  
Saori sighed. "Mayo told me that the warriors are named after constellations. Is that true?"  
  
"It is." Hotohori answered. "I am the sea snake, see up there? In the southern part. It's a bit difficult to locate though."  
  
"By the big dipper?" Saori asked, turning her head to cough.  
  
"The big dipper? I've never heard of that." Hotohori calmly stated.  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Saori apologized. "Which way is south?"  
  
~  
  
"Nuriko, we're going to need some more fire wood." Tasuki said as he unrolled a sleeping bag, sniffing a bit.  
  
"All right, I'll go find some." Nuriko said, adjusting the blanket on his shoulders.  
  
"I'll go with you." A tired Miaka said, wrapped up in a blanket too.  
  
Nuriko placed a hand on his hip. "Tasuki, you don't sound too good. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Tasuki sniffed again. "I'm just fine. Tamahome gave me a cold or something..."  
  
"Well, let's get going." Nuriko spoke to Miaka. "You should get some rest." He told Tasuki.  
  
The two walked past the clearing and began looking for some fallen sticks and branches.  
  
"Kindling will be good to for tomorrow's fire." Nuriko suggested.  
  
Miaka nodded. "All right. Can't we take some branches off the trees?" She asked as she walked further ahead away from the campsite.  
  
Nuriko followed. "Haven't you ever been camping before? Wood on trees is still green, it won't burn, not well at least."  
  
"Oh." Miaka said. "Then the snow probably doesn't help either."  
  
"We'll have to let them dry over-night."  
  
Miaka saw some fallen branches ahead of her, and ran up to get them.  
  
"You're awfully excited for gathering wood!" Nuriko laughed. He stopped suddenly, growing stiff.  
  
"Jackpot!" Miaka yelled, bending over to pick up the wood.  
  
Nuriko heard something whizzing through the trees to their location. He looked up, panicked.  
  
"Miaka!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!" 


	28. Haulted Travel

While I was proofreading and editing this, I thought it was going pretty good, but then I saw I wrote something in that, let's say. happened to soon in my story for my taste. It's not anything major, but if you catch it, you'll know.  
  
To Diana-Sama: I'm sorry if anything confuses you! Thank you for asking a question though. I suppose Tasuki can just hold his stomach better, or like Chiriko mentioned, it wasn't necessarily seasickness. I got the idea from that bus thing on the 1st OAV. heh, that was a cool bus thing.  
  
Chapter 28 : Halted Travel  
  
Nuriko looked up, panicked. "Miaka!!! LOOK OUT!!!!"  
  
Miaka looked back at Nuriko, who was running to her. The she felt a blast of cold air, and the presence descend on her. She looked up into the dark trees, and a long, silver blade came down to her.  
  
"Miaka!!!!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
Miaka closed her eyes in terror, then opened them again. The blade was an inch from her nose, and it looked very sharp.  
  
"Get away from her!!!" Nuriko shouted, catching up to Miaka.  
  
A fan of fire lit up in the distance, casting light on the scene.  
  
The holder of the blade blinked. "Nuriko?"  
  
Nuriko was taken back, the flame's approaching light coming a little closer so he could see the attacker. He stumbled back. "I.... Inami?"  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Tamahome asked, walking ahead of Tasuki and Hotohori.  
  
The attacker lowered her sword. "What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
"Inami?!" Tamahome gasped.  
  
"What the hell?" Tasuki asked, his voice a bit hoarse.  
  
The long, silver blade magically retracted into a foot-long, gold object in Inami's hands. "Why are you guys in Hokkan, and in the middle of the East Pine Forest?"  
  
"Why the hell are you attacking us?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Inami, who wore a regular robe and had her hair done back like always, put a hand behind her head. "Sorry, I sensed a powerful energy entering the country, it's kinda my job to check it out..." Inami stopped herself mid-sentence, looking about the group. "But why are you guys out here? Don't you know how dangerous it is? There ARE wolves roaming around... and without any notice too..."  
  
Miaka stood up. "Sorry, we came here looking for the shinzaho."  
  
"Shinzaho?" Inami asked, looking from Miaka back to Hotohori. "What in the world."  
  
Out of the blue, Tasuki's legs began to quiver a bit.  
  
"Tasuki?" Saori asked, running up to him. "Tasuki, are you okay?"  
  
Tasuki looked around him, the images of his friends and the forests blurring up, and finally turning black.  
  
****************************************  
  
Yui realized once taking Hikari down to the car she didn't have a car seat, so reluctantly she walked back up to Tamahome and Miaka's apartment, unlocked to door, searched the kitchen for the keys, locked the door, went down two flights of stairs, opened Miaka's car, somehow yanked the car seat out, buckled it into her car, and fastened Hikari in, keeping the keys with her.  
  
"You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" Yui scolded the little infant, though she wasn't at all serious.  
  
Moving around the car, Yui plopped tiredly into the front seat and start the engine. The Universe of the Four Gods was on the seat next to her. Yui carefully pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Tetsuya's apartment building. She was there quite frequently actually, and a lot of her stuff was there. She and Tetsuya even had plans to move in together.  
  
"Let's hope your mom doesn't get into any more trouble." Yui joked. She drove down a mildly trafficked road, pulling up to an intersection. She was about to turn when something caught her eye.  
  
"Huh?" Yui wondered, a shiver running up her spine. She looked at her arm curiously. She could have sword she saw blue light...  
  
Yui shook her head. "Mind's playing tricks again."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Slowly, Tasuki opened his eyes, letting the sunlight slowly hit them. It took him a second to come to. He was laying on a fairly large bed, much to his surprise. A few thick blankets covered him up to his shoulders. Over his head the bed's violet canopy hung almost perfectly. A large window to the right let in pure, white light, illuminating the room. Tasuki realized he had no idea where he was, or how he got there.  
  
Then he noticed he felt absolutely horrid. His head felt hot, his nose was stuffed, his mouth was dry, his throat was sore, and he felt tired all over. He didn't think he's ever felt this sick in his entire life. He tried to swallow, but found he could barely even lift his tongue enough to do the task. Suddenly the blankets on top of him felt like they were made of lead, trapping him inside a furnace.  
  
A quick knock came at the door and it opened, a person with a tray full of various things entering the room, closing the door so it was just a crack open.  
  
"Ah, so you've finally decided to wake up, ne?" Inami joked as she walked over to the dresser next to Tasuki's bed. She wore a silk, purple robe with red and white embroidered flowers over it, even nicer than the ones she wore in Konan. Her long copper hair was pulled partially back in a fancy bun like always. The robe was sleeveless, but independent black sleeves covered most of her arms.  
  
Inami placed the tray down and removed a damp rag from Tasuki's forehead, placing the back of her hand over it. "It hasn't gone down much..." She said quietly. She frowned and placed the rag in a bowl of cool water.  
  
Despite his condition, Tasuki managed to say a few raspy words. "Where... am I?" The sentence was followed by a few suppressed coughs.  
  
Inami stood straight, placing her hands on her hips. "Welcome to the Capitol palace of Hokkan. It took us a while to get all of you guys here, you alone have been out for over a day."  
  
Tasuki tried to speak, but words were replaced by coughs. He quickly freed a hand from under the blankets of the bed to cover his mouth with, turning towards the wall.  
  
"You don't sound very good." Inami sighed, sitting on a chair near the bed. "You have the Kyuunetsu flu, congratulations. No one around here usually gets it, they build natural immunities." She leaned the chair over to the tray and wrung out the rag, folding it. "But every now and then a foreigner comes along and it flares up." She slowly dabbed the rag on Tasuki's forehead. "I don't think I've ever seen a case as bad as yours... it hit you pretty hard. Apparently pretty quickly too. If it makes you feel any better, Tamahome, Mitsukake, and Saori got it too, but they look quite healthy compared to you. Mitsukake will have to heal himself before taking care of you." She picked up a smaller bowl from the tray. "Can you sit up?"  
  
Tasuki pushed his hands against the mattress and boosted himself up a little, his face clearly showing his discomfort. His cheeks were tinted pink from the fever. However, Tasuki managed to sit up a little.  
  
"You can go back to sleep if you want to." Inami sighed. "Here, this should help some." She slowly placed the bowl of soup in Tasuki's hands, making sure he had a grip on it before letting go. "Don't ask what's in it until after you eat it though..."  
  
Tasuki tried to say something, but he couldn't. His eyes looked really tired, but he seemed to handle himself fairly well... for a sick person.  
  
Hotohori opened a wooden door and entered another guest room. The room was decorated with more of a red and pink feeling. In the corner on a bed was a ball covered in a mess of covers, coughing every now and then.  
  
Hotohori walked in with a bowl in his hands. "Saori, are you feeling all right?"  
  
Saori replied with a hoarse cough.  
  
Hotohori put the soup on a dresser and sat at the edge of the bed. "If you're feeling well enough, you should eat something. Inami informed me that you'll get nausea as well if you have the Kyuunetsu on an empty stomach."  
  
Slowly the covers lifted, revealing a red-nosed, mussy haired Saori. "Arigatou, Hotohori-sama." She said in a slightly awkward voice. "I really appreciate it." Saori covered her mouth and cough a little.  
  
"It's quite all right." Hotohori answered, handing the bowl of chunky soup to Saori. Saori took the spoon and slowly lifted some to her lips, taking her time to chew and slowly swallow, taking a deep breath afterwards as if she couldn't breathe while eating. "I don't think I've ever gotten sick so fast before." Saori looked into the bowl. "This stuff isn't too bad, what's in it?"  
  
Hotohori smiled. "Inami told me it was in everyone's best interest not to tell you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori, the emperor of Konan, stood before the Hokkan emperor, who sat in a throne before him. Inami was in the room as well, farther to the side, standing quietly.  
  
The Hokkan emperor was in his mid-thirties. He was built fairly well and was a tall man, with short black hair and a black mustache. He was dressed in thick, layered imperial robes, the outer being light blue with a darker center. Patterns of gold embroidery were perfectly stitched in detail on every inch of fabric.  
  
Hotohori bowed. "I have momentarily left Konan for the time being, leaving my son in charge there. We seek the Shinzaho, and since I am among the Suzaku Seven, it is also my duty to stay with the priestess on this journey. We know the shinzaho is somewhere here in Hokkan. I thank you greatly for your hospitality, not only in our short stay here, but in the feuds with Kutou as well."  
  
The Hokkan emperor chuckled slightly. "Hotohori, if you will allow me to use that name, I understand perfectly well, there is no need to explain. I remember the tales my great great grandfather passed down of the Genbu seven over 200 years ago. I myself was here when our mountains still held the shinzaho of Genbu's priestess. I hope to do what I can to make your journey easier. This certainly is an unusual happening." The emperor had a strong, masculine voice.  
  
Hotohori bowed again. "Thank you very much. We will try to make our stay short. We'll be leaving as soon as the others of my company have recovered from their illnesses."  
  
The Hokkan emperor nodded. "Perhaps Akue would be willing to help you in your quest, since you all ready know about her." He looked over to the young girl.  
  
Inami looked up. "If it is what you wish, Sire."  
  
"It is your choice."  
  
Inami nodded. She looked towards Hotohori. "I will attend with your group if you desire my help, Highness."  
  
Hotohori nodded his appreciation.  
  
"The Hokkan palace is so much bigger than the Konan palace." Miaka told Tamahome as she entered his room.  
  
"Hokkan is a big country." Tamahome replied, a little stuffy. His condition seemed to be the lightest, and he was recovering pretty quickly.  
  
Miaka smiled. "Not that I'm glad everyone is sick, but I'm really glad I got to see it. It's absolutely gorgeous. Do you think Inami lives here?"  
  
Tamahome shrugged. "But I am glad that I got to see it too."  
  
Miaka laughed. "Most of all you've seen is this room."  
  
"Hey!" Tamahome objected, stirring a spoon around in a bowl of soup. "I walked here, didn't I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichiri, who was helping to prepare for their leave the next day, slowly walked the expansive halls of the Hokkan palace. The ceilings were very high, and most of the walls were made from marble. Every window had a curtain, their colors changing with every new corridor. The border of every large window was done in spectacular stained glass, everything from a rose in the sunset to a full moon shadowing wolves.  
  
Chichiri came upon two large double doors which he supposed to be the library... or at least one of them. A magistrate had suggested looking there for Inami, who would help him with any mapping or other things he needed.  
  
He slowly opened the door, letting himself in. The walls were covered with immense shelves full of all kinds of literature, barely a space empty. As suspected, at the rear of the room by a large window, Inami sat on the built in bench, looking at the view of the capitol city. However, she didn't seem to have a very happy expression on her face.  
  
Chichiri tilted his head. "Inami, are you okay, no da?"  
  
Inami sighed, not looking away from the window. "The long with held treasure at peace, its guardians ascend into the sky." She said quietly, as if talking to herself. "Then it shall be that a deceased warrior shall rise again and protect the land." Inami turned to look at the magician, her eyes a little watery. "You see, Chichiri? My coming here was prophesized from the very beginning, I remember hearing it myself 200 years ago. So this..." Inami looked back out the window, "This is my duty." Inami paused, then spoke again a little quieter. "Reborn in a world not how it used to be. Family... friends... even my emperor are generations passed." Inami sighed and turned towards Chichiri. "I'm sorry Chichiri, Kakuni will help you with anything you need. I think I would like to be left alone right now."  
  
Understandably, Chichiri nodded and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
Inami looked back onto the city, then redirected her view to the bright sky. "Hikitsu..." she whispered, "Am I being selfish?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
Yui adjusted herself from atop Tetsuya's bed, Hikari laying playfully next to her, shaking a star-shaped plush toy in her tiny hands. Yui lightly tickled Hikari's stomach with her fingernails as she read the Chinese passages appearing on the page before her.  
  
"Eventually Inami emerged from her solemn spot in the library and began making preparations for leave with a smile on her face..." Yui sighed. "Strange girl." She remarked. "The Priestess of Suzaku tended to her friends, Tamahome making a smooth recovery. The girl from the other world, Saori Kawai, regained her strength after four days with just a small cough to wear off. Mitsukake regained his composure as well, but it would take a while for him to be in better health before he could use his powers without making him sicker. However, the group of travelers were held back by the mountain bandit's illness. Inami came to him every day, making sure his fever was down and he had plenty to eat for a steady recovery, never once bickering as before. The Suzaku no Miko worried terribly over the ailments of her friend, continuously updating the sick man on events that passed."  
  
Hikari cooed lightly and Yui smiled. Her best friend all ready had a child, and she was technically still single. Of course, perhaps if she had fallen in love with someone in the book it would have been different.  
  
Yui petted the top of Hikari's head. She was beginning to get an auburn tint in her hair, though it wasn't as red as her mothers. Yui snapped herself out of another sidetrack and turned to the anxiously awaiting book.  
  
"Tasuki wanted to leave after six days, but was convinced by members of his group that he was still too ill. Luckily his fever had left, and he was dealing with congestion. They prayed that he would heal in time whether naturally or by Mitsukake's slowly recharging powers before it reached his lungs. If that happened, the party would be forced to leave without him."  
  
************************************  
  
"This stuff is really gettin' old, no offense." Tasuki said as he forced down another spoonful of the mysterious soup.  
  
"Well, eat it anyway. It'll help you get better faster. From what I heard, you're all having another race with Seiryu." Inami said, finishing folding a navy blue shirt. She placed in on top of a folded pair of black pants and a dark green robe. She took a nearly empty clothing basket off the larger dresser and placed it under her arm. "These are for when everyone is ready for departure, they'll be warmer than your other clothes." Inami looked into the basket. "Looks like I have to deliver to Chiriko now, I'll be back for your dishes." Without another word, Inami left. There was a bit of a remaining awkward feeling between the bandit and the ambassador, and Inami generally didn't leave much room for chitchat.  
  
Luckily Mitsukake seemed fully regenerated the next day. Tasuki's recovery was coming along, but he could still use help. In the late morning Mistukake came in and use his healing power on Tasuki, who immediately felt as right as rain.  
  
"Awesome! I forgot I could breathe like this!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
Miaka laughed. "You're so silly Tasuki."  
  
"Now that everyone seems to be better, I do believe we should get started. We are vastly behind schedule, and we cannot allow the Seiryu seven to summon their beast god." Hotohori advised.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "For all the time Tasuki bought us, we have all the preparations made, no da."  
  
Tasuki made a face. "Did you just insult me?"  
  
So by early afternoon, everyone was saddled up, all in a different color of wool robe the emperor so graciously provided. Miaka and Saori even wore the hats.  
  
Inami ran out from the palace walls in her own robe, her hair down in a fancy half-back like always, two blue chopsticks running diagonally on either side. Around her waste was a leather belt with a narrow pouch on the left, which was filled with something that took up all of the interior. Inami grabbed onto a reign of the horse and swung on.  
  
"You're heading north, right?" She asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "We should get as far as possible while the sun is high, then find an inn to rest and plan, no da."  
  
Inami nodded, she turned towards Hotohori. "May I suggest heading through Nanibi, Highness? It's a city northwest from the capitol, about 15 miles from here."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "That would be a good place to start."  
  
More author's notes: Gah. That chapter wasn't too bad, but my own "technically created" character gets so much on my nerves. I want to shoot her.  
  
Well, I got some more brainstorming ideas for my sequel, hopefully to be started in January. (My goal is to finish this fic by 2004.) I tell you one thing, a certain -Chiriko- is going to rock my world!  
  
Any comments, suggestions, or questions, please send in a review! Thank you to all my faithful readers! 


	29. Wolves in the Snow

Metajoker: Ah, I see we have our first anti-Inami fan. Good for you! I like her and hate her at times, especially lately, she'll be in a lot of chapters because the Suzaku Seven are in Hokkan, so I apologize. I will promise though, by like. chapter 40 she dies down, and in one chapter MITSUKAKE actually has more lines than she does. Let's see. chapter 28, right? I think Inami is quite aware that Tasuki doesn't return her feelings, she knew it when she told him, and that's why she barely speaks to him. However, she does still try to be civil. I have a feeling you won't like this chapter.  
  
BD the Pixie: Do you want me to call you Ryuu? I have another friend who goes by that name, actually. You like Chiriko-bisho, ne? Holy cow, if you stay tuned and read all the way up to my sequel, I think you'll die at your computer when you see what I have in store for our little future-hottie.  
  
Chapter 29 : Wolves in the Snow  
  
"The party of ten traveled up from the capitol to Nanibi, getting there right before sunset." Yui read, leaning against a plump pillow. "Beginning as they had with the first clue, and with a new income boost from the palace, the Priestess, her warriors, along with the two additions checked rooms in a hotel where the unpacked a few things and began planning."  
  
***********************************  
  
Everyone sat in the basement diner for a light meal, taking up two of the larger tables. Chichiri, Inami, Hotohori, Miaka, and Tamahome sat at one, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Saori, and Nuriko at the other. The two tables were pushed close together so information and plans could be easily shared.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hotohori, I forgot!" Miaka said, reaching into a pouch. She shuffled around in it, all eyes on her. She eventually pulled out a smooth pink stone.  
  
"Inami?"  
  
Inami looked up from staring aimlessly into her drink. "Hm?"  
  
Miaka outstretched her hand. Inami also did, allowing Miaka to plop the stone into her palm.  
  
Miaka sat upright in front of her three empty rice bowls. "Do you have any idea what else it could be?"  
  
Inami looked down at the pink stone, staring at the odd engravement in it.  
  
"Tribe." She said.  
  
"What?" Miaka asked. Everyone else, including the ones on the other table, all tuned in.  
  
Inami held the stone up. "It's in Hokkan's more ancient script, it says 'tribe.'"  
  
"Wow Inami!" Miaka said ecstatically. "You're really smart!"  
  
Inami quirked an eyebrow. "It's not like I solved a huge mystery, Miaka. I just read a rock." Inami handed the stone to Tamahome.  
  
"Tribe?" Hotohori asked. "Peculiar."  
  
"Not like a city, no da." Chichiri joked.  
  
"Any ideas?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Inami supported her head on her hand, thinking. "Well, assuming one interpreted the clues right and you are indeed heading north, I suppose it could be referring to the Okani."  
  
"What's that?" Saori said, trying to talk with a mouth full of food.  
  
Inami folded her arms. "The Okani is a large native tribe that live in some of the very northern regions of Hokkan, where civilians haven't inhabited. I believe there are about 300 of them in the main tribe. I spoke with them a few years back, the leaders are negotiable, but over all they aren't very people-friendly."  
  
Miaka frowned, but then lit up again. "Well, it all fits, doesn't it? The next clue has to be there!"  
  
"Highness, has the disk given any sign yet?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Hotohori shook his head. "I'm afraid not."  
  
"Well," Inami began, "If this shinzaho IS with the Okani, that thing wouldn't light up for another 50 miles, give or take some."  
  
Tasuki choked on his drink. "50 miles?!"  
  
Chichiri nodded. "It makes sense, no da. Though Hokkan is an immense country, even the most durable people wouldn't survive in the most northern parts, so that sounds about the highest it is safe to go, no da. The top of Hokkan has no food, and all the water is frozen, no da."  
  
"Very well then." Hotohori placed his hands on the table, standing up and pushing his chair back. "Tomorrow morning we will start out for the Okani tribe, we'll plan a route then."  
  
Inami lifted a finger. "Uh... Sire? When I say they're not people- friendly, I mean..."  
  
"It does not matter." Hotohori interrupted. "If that is where we must go, then we must go."  
  
So, it was decided. Mitsukake advised everyone, especially those who had been sick, to get a good amount of rest for travel. Saori decided to with hold any whining. She had been getting a little too comfortable with the group, and was thinking perhaps she was being rude. Despite the warning, some people did stay up late, including Tamahome and Nuriko, who were both having "Nuriko specials," though Tamahome seemed to have a little trouble with it.  
  
~  
  
A knock came at the room where Saori and Inami stayed, though Saori was visiting Miaka.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened, and the man closed it behind him upon entering.  
  
Inami sat on the side of her bed, which was farthest from the door, unpacking a few things from her back. She turned around. "Tasuki?" She asked, a bit confused.  
  
"You've got some nerve, you know that?" Tasuki said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Inami asked.  
  
"You may be the ambassador of Hokkan, but you're taking too many rights. You come waltzing down on war business and make yourself comfortable in Hotohori's palace, gettin' involved in everyone else's affairs but your own."  
  
Inami was wide-eyed. She couldn't believe she was hearing this.  
  
"Then you lie to everyone and bring on this huge surprise that you're some resurrected Genbu warrior, and then you just leave for the cover of Hokkan again!"  
  
That struck a nerve. Inami couldn't believe Tasuki had come into her room out of nowhere for this. She stood up. "What?!"  
  
"Then you come back in the middle of a Seiryu attack and expect full treatment again. You nearly get me and Miaka killed, and you even..."  
  
"Damare!" Inami shouted. "What gives you ANY right to come in here and start talking to me like that?!"  
  
"Then you leave again and nearly kill Miaka in that forest!" Tasuki shouted, walking closer to state his point.  
  
"You have SOME ego, you know that?! You're saying things nothing like they happened, like a total moron!!" Inami blurted.  
  
"You couldn't prove me wrong if you tried!!!" Tasuki shot back.  
  
Inami was infuriated, she walked up to the taller man. "I came down on business from the emperor!! Do you think I wanted to get involved in your pathetic life during a time of alliance and crisis?! Believe me, getting to know some idiotic drunk bandit was the last thing I had planned!!! You're such a..."  
  
Before Inami could finish her sentence, Tasuki grabbed hold of the top of her arms. In a swift motion, Tasuki's lips were firmly planted on top of Inami's, drawing Inami into absolute shock. The arguing stopped abruptly, and it was now almost entirely silent.  
  
After a moment, Tasuki's grip loosened and he pulled away slowly, Inami still quite confused.  
  
"T... Tasuki?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry." Tasuki said quietly, smirking lightly. "I just wanted to see if you would still argue with me."  
  
Inami raised an eyebrow, not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, as planned, the group got together to plan a route towards where the Okani tribe should be. Inami said they don't travel too far, so their planned destination shouldn't be too much off.  
  
Inami took an un-inked quill and drew an invisible circle around the town of Nanibi on the map before her. "We're here." She said. She followed the quill along the lines of the picture and circle an open spot in a large gap in a mountain range. "This is where the Okani tribe is. If we get this far..." Inami pointed to another area of the map, "We'll reach the Imbezi River. It'll probably be frozen, but this part of it could have very thin ice, just as a warning. The Imbezi is one of the Okani's main supply of fish and water, and if we follow it north, it'll take us straight to them."  
  
Chiriko leaned over the map. "Traveling west to reach the river will take a little more time, but I agree with Inami's plan. It's most likely the most efficient way."  
  
Hotohori looked to Chichiri, who nodded. "Very well then, we shall seek the Imbezi River to the west. Tamahome, are the horses ready?"  
  
Tamahome nodded. "Nuriko and I finished packing everything a little while ago."  
  
"All right." Hotohori began rolling the map up. "We should get started. I'm sure everyone is a bit weary, but it is for the sake of Suzaku."  
  
Nuriko patted Saori on the shoulder. "And there aren't going to be many inns, so we get to sleep on the ground!"  
  
Saori frowned and gave Nuriko a disapproving look. "You said that just to spite me, didn't you?"  
  
Nuriko nodded, clearing his throat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamahome lifted Miaka onto the front of his horse. Tying part of his black robe tightly, he saddled behind her.  
  
"We should get any supplies we need before leaving." Chiriko advised.  
  
Inami nodded. "There won't be too many cities."  
  
"I think we're fine." Hotohori assured. "I made sure everything checked out, however it's always a good idea to be prepared."  
  
As always, Chichiri took the lead. Chichiri was the oldest and he was very smart, plus he did a lot of traveling after the Miko left them the first time. Hotohori took second, Mitsukake rounded the back. Saori shared a horse behind Nuriko.  
  
After riding quietly for about an hour, the group decided to split. Five of them would go on ahead to the Imbezi River through the forests, the other five would take a slightly longer route through a last town to get extra supplies. Since Chichiri and Inami seemed to know the most about where they were, they lead separate groups. Nuriko, Saori, Hotohori, and Mitsukake went with Chichiri, the others with Inami. Both groups had a few flares, which were Chiriko's idea. Chichiri and his group went ahead through the forest.  
  
"Wow... Nanibi isn't as big as the capitol, is it?" Miaka commented.  
  
Inami shook her head. "It may not feel like it, but we're a lot further north than you might think. Higher up you go, harder it is to maintain a good lifestyle." Inami turned her head to Tamahome and Miaka. "That's why most of the population lives further south."  
  
"Being a government official of Hokkan would be new and exciting, wouldn't it?" Chiriko thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah..." Tasuki said sarcastically. Frankly, he didn't think he could live in the snow.  
  
"Well, don't take too long. Think it's cold now, just wait until night falls." Inami half-joked.  
  
The group rode to a large circle in a few markets, where they tied their horses to look around. Unlike Konan, all of the markets were full of small buildings to keep out any cold weather. It especially wouldn't help for anyone wishing to sell hot chocolate or roasted chestnuts.  
  
"Mmm! Chestnuts!" Miaka called as she sniffed the air.  
  
"Miaka..." Tamahome nudged her. He looked around. "We should get a few more blankets, especially if we're camping out."  
  
~~whoooo~~  
  
"Inami?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Inami had stiffened suddenly. Her, Tasuki, and Chiriko weren't far from Miaka and Tamahome, and they were looking at some fish.  
  
Inami turned to Tasuki, then looked suspiciously behind her. "Odd... Tasuki, didn't you..."  
  
Tasuki nodded, knowing what Inami was going to say.  
  
"Perhaps we should be careful." Chiriko advised.  
  
Inami nodded. "Tell Miaka and Tamahome to stay with us, please."  
  
Chiriko nodded and went outside to the two.  
  
Inami shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it. "How much do you think we'll need?"  
  
****************************************  
  
Yui looked over at the alarm clock. Keisuke and Tetsuya wouldn't be back for at least another four hours. She sighed. "Through the spread forest, Chichiri and the others quietly worked towards the Imbezi River, making good tracks in the permafrost and snow. Also under the cover of the trees, the Seiryu warrior Ashitare loomed near." Yui looked up. "Oh no! Miaka!" She looked back down, now reading a bit faster. "Sent by the leader of the seven, Nakago, Ashitare quickly made it to the town of Nanibi with the speed of a wild wolf. Miaka and the others were finishing packing what things they had purchased when he descended."  
  
Yui put the book down. Hikari was peacefully sleeping next to her. "I wonder..." Yui whispered, as if talking to the baby. "If I don't read, does it not happen?" She asked herself. "Or does it still, but I just find out later?" Yui smacked herself. "Stop it, Yui Hongo. Have faith." She scolded herself. She picked the book back up, and read on.  
  
*****************************  
  
"MIAKA!" Tamahome shouted, pulling Miaka by the shoulders and pulling her out of the way. With a single hit of Ashitare's wolf like hand, Inami went flying into a brick shop, hitting hard and falling into the snow.  
  
"REKKA, SHINEN!!!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
It was well known that Ashitare hated fire, so he was all the more quick in avoiding it. Tasuki tried to follow Ashitare's moves, trying to aim his fan for a good hit.  
  
Tamahome pulled Miaka far off the battlefield and practically shoved her into the fish shop. Turning around, he ran as fast as he could to help Tasuki out. Tamahome saw a blur of gray, then a blur of green, followed by a wall of fire.  
  
"RAAAA!!!!!" Ashitare bellowed. He was twice the size of his opponents, both in height and width.  
  
A Red sign flickered and finally came into glow on Tamahome's forehead. Tamahome spun around and kicked at Ashitare. He missed. He made a punch, and missed. Tamahome made one swing after another, landing a punch every now and then.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!!!!" Tasuki yelled. The fountain of fire skimmed past Ashitare's shoulder, making him cry in pain. In the distraction Tamahome's foot came in hard contact with Ashitare's jaw.  
  
Furiously upset, Ashitare swiftly punch Tamahome in the gut, sending him flying.  
  
"Tamahome!!" Miaka cried getting up to run out. A hand caught hers. Miaka spun around.  
  
"I wouldn't go out there!" A middle-aged shopkeeper warned. "Stay in here miss, please!"  
  
"Uh..." Inami said quietly, lifting her head.  
  
Chiriko helped her sit up. "Inami?"  
  
Inami seemed very dizzy, and blinked hard to come out of it. She looked at the battle in front of her. Tamahome was up again, trying to back up Tasuki, who had a rip in his left sleeve.  
  
Inami pushed herself onto her feet.  
  
"Inami! Careful!" Chiriko cautioned.  
  
Inami shook the snow out of her thigh-long hair. "I'm... fine." She looked at the huge wolf man attacking the two Suzaku warriors. She reached to her left side and untied the string at the top of the narrow pouch, closing her eyes tightly to relieve the pulsating pain in the back of her head.  
  
Ashitare grabbed Tasuki by the legs and lifted the bandit over his head, throwing him down the iced street. Tasuki managed to land somewhat on his feet, and fell onto his knees. After a moment he stood back up and ran at Ashitare.  
  
Back in the fish shop, the storeowner was having difficulty holding Miaka back.  
  
"Please! You'll be killed!" He begged.  
  
Ashitare had been born in the snow, and he had many hardships there. He already had an upper hand with the two warriors, minus the strength and speed. Just as Tamahome made another blow to his back, Ashitare's large fangs came down onto Tasuki's right shoulder.  
  
Tasuki yelled, large drops of blood staining the snow. Tasuki dropped his fan and stumbled back. Ashitare turned his attention to Tamahome, who had been causing him quite a bit of pain. He raised a clawed hand and brought it down.  
  
His hand came in contact with a foot-long gold object in Inami's hands, and she pushed hard against it, though as far as strength went, she was vastly outmatched. She turned her head to Tamahome.  
  
"Tamahome! Take Miaka and get out of here! Go straight north and turn right at the iron pillar, you'll find my cabin! If the doors not open, break a window, I don't care! You have to protect Miaka, get out of here!!!"  
  
Tamahome just stared, unsure of what to do. Inami directed her attention back to Ashitare, who was winning in the strength battle. Tamahome nodded and ran back to the fish shop. He took Miaka from the storekeeper, and dragged her by one hand, running as fast as he could.  
  
Ashitare swung down at Inami, pulling part of her hairstyle out. Inami backed up in the snow, taking quick notice at Tasuki's injury. She held the gold object horizontal in her hands, facing Ashitare.  
  
Ashitare faced her as well, waiting for the right moment the attack.  
  
"You..." Inami breathed, "Have trespassed onto the country I am sworn to protect. As Genbu is my witness, your life is mine!!" Inami shouted. She took the object in her gold hand, swinging it right. From the object's right side, a long silver blade shot out, though it seemed it would never fit in the rod. Swinging it left, a second and equal blade emerged. Inami spun the six-foot weapon in her hand, bringing it behind her. Ashitare charged. As he came, Inami leapt and spun the staff, bringing it down on Ashitare's collarbone.  
  
A line of blood appeared as Inami landed behind the immense beast, Ashitare cried. He came around and charged at her. Each swung at the other, each dodged.  
  
Tasuki gripped his shoulder painfully, trying to sit up. He squinted as the pain rushed through his arm. "A...kue..."  
  
Like at the start of the battle, Ashitare smacked Inami aside. Inami managed to hold onto her weapon, but landed on her side on the cold ice- paved road. As Ashitare charged at her, she heard her name called and a shining object being tossed to her. Inami quickly sat up and caught it, facing the nearing Ashitare head on.  
  
"Rekka." She called, "SHINEN!!!"  
  
The blast of flames hit Ashitare full on. The wolf man bellowed and cried in pain, trying to grab Inami and the fan causing him so much agony. Through the lighted fire, as he almost reached his target, a flash of silver came up to him, and he screamed even loud than before. With the last of his strength, Ashitare leapt away onto the rooftops of the buildings, leaving his bloody finger behind on the streets.  
  
Gradually the flames died down, revealing an empty street. Akue panted heavily, dropped the fan, and sank to her knees, trying to regain her lost strength. As she did the blades on her unique weapon simultaneously retracted, returning to the sizeable object. Inami slowly put the gold rod back into its holster. She looked at the fan near her left hand. "Tasuki!" She remembered. She forced herself up and ran back to the small circle where the battle had begun. She found Chiriko at Tasuki's side. Tasuki leaned up against a brick wall, clutching his bleeding shoulder tightly.  
  
"Tasuki!" Inami cried, running and kneeling next to him. "What happened?!"  
  
"That... damn thing bit me..." Tasuki muttered.  
  
Inami pushed Tasuki's hand away. "Let me see." she ordered.  
  
Tasuki's green robe was stained with two curved lines of blood, on in the front and one in the back from where Ashitare's jaw had pierced the skin.  
  
Inami gasped. "Chiriko, do we have any bandages?"  
  
Chiriko, who was a bit teary eyed, shook his head. "I believe they were on Chichiri's horse." He said, his voice shaky.  
  
"Crap... we won't have time..." Inami muttered as she began undoing the tie on the front of her robe. She looked behind her. "He killed one of our horses too. Chiriko, go see if you can find anything in the shops to help him, and get some water, hurry!" Inami untied the belt around her waist. She straightened a bit, removing her wool robe. Underneath was a regular sleeveless, light red on. Inami reached down around her ankle and pulled out a small pocketknife, which she used to begin shredding her robe. "Hold on Tasuki...." she urged.  
  
"I... hope that damn didn't have rabies..." Tasuki whispered. He was beginning to feel faint.  
  
"Watch your language." Inami scolded. She reached forward and began untying the ties on Tasuki's robe.  
  
Chiriko ran back with the water, and handed it to Inami. He left again to find any thing of use.  
  
Inami tugged down Tasuki's dark green robe, and practically ripped his shirt in the same process. She took the canteen of water and poured it on Tasuki's shoulder. Tasuki winced.  
  
"If you make me carry you I swear I'll never speak to you again." Inami said, trying to make light of the situation. She took one of the strips of beige and brought it under Tasuki's arm, wrapping it around his shoulder. She tied it as tight as she could, then got a second strip and did the same.  
  
Chiriko came running back. "I..." he panted. "I couldn't...."  
  
"Fine, get the horses ready." Inami firmly instructed. She tied another strip on, seeing the blood wasn't seeping through anymore. She sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure..." Tasuki smiled slightly in pain, "Now you ask me." 


	30. Rivals Between Gods

Chapter 30 : Rivals Between Gods  
  
*SHING!*  
  
The glass of the window shattered as Tamahome's fist punched through it. He reached around, panting heavily, and undid the latch. He opened the door, he and Miaka walking into the room. He shut and latched the door behind him. "Let's hope... Tasuki and the others were all right." He said.  
  
"Have faith." Miaka said quietly, assuring herself more than Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome looked around. "This is a pretty sweet living." He said. He ran his hands along a wall. "Very nice..." He shuddered. "Expensive... think of how much it would cost to build something like this out here!"  
  
"Taka!" Miaka shouted, using his other name by habit.  
  
Just then, something growled from another room.  
  
Tamahome stiffened. "Did... did you hear that?"  
  
Miaka went pale. "...yes?"  
  
The growl was heard again, followed immediately by a second, which chorused with a third.  
  
Tamahome slowly backed away from the noise into a corner, bumping into a round table.  
  
A few footsteps were heard, and the maker of the sound emerged.  
  
Miaka gulped, clutching onto Tamahome's arm.  
  
It was a fairly large wolf-like dog, which was gray with black tipped ears and a white belly and paws. It's ears laid back on its head, and it didn't look too happy.  
  
"Oh ((edited))." Tamahome cursed.  
  
Miaka quickly moved behind Tamahome. "Did a wolf get in?"  
  
Another growl was heard, and a second dog appeared. It was very similar to the first, but a darker gray and less white. From the other side of the hallway, a third dog appeared, slightly smaller and mostly black. All of them had an offensive look on their faces.  
  
The dogs sprang forward. Tamahome turned around, and he and Miaka quickly jumped onto the round table. A built in book shelf was nearby, and Miaka and Tamahome used it to get higher. Tamahome kicked over a second metal bookshelf, making a temporary gate over the table. The dogs stopped and began pacing back and forth in front of the table, a menacing look to their eyes.  
  
"She said we'd be safe!!" Tamahome shouted, just as one of the wolves tried to leap over the shelf.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nearly an hour later, the front door of the cabin burst open, Inami scurrying in. She noticed Miaka and Tamahome in the corner.  
  
"Shikkari, Haruka, Kobi!!" Inami shouted. "Yamero! Shita! Shita!"  
  
The three large dogs got their paws off the table and turned around, running to Inami, yipping and barking happily.  
  
"Suware." Inami firmly instructed. The three dogs obediently obeyed the command, and sat down. She looked up to Tamahome and Miaka, who were slowly and cautiously stepping off the bookshelf and table. "Are you two all right? I forgot about these, did they hurt you?" Inami asked with a slight sound of urgency in her voice.  
  
"N...no..." Miaka stated still shaky. Once on the floor, she fell to her knees. "I thought I was going to die..."  
  
"We need to hurry." Inami declared. "We have about two hours of daylight left, and if we're out in the middle of no where at night we'll freeze to death. Tasuki's been injured, but he'll survive. We need to meet the others at the Imbezi River so they won't do anything stupid and come looking for us." Inami started back for the door. "Kuri." She ordered the dogs. They followed her outside. Tamahome looked to Miaka unsure, and left the cabin as well.  
  
Outside were two fairly large dog sleds, each hooked up with a team of ten dogs. A few supplies were on each, as well as a second sled on each which was turned upside down. Each sled also had a second line of dogs to the slides, obviously to pull the third and fourth sled when needed. Chiriko sat supporting Tasuki on one, who had his shoulder tightly bandaged, himself looking quite conscious but pale. Tamahome recognized the bandages, and realized Inami had only a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
Inami guided the dogs out to her sled, harnessing with some skill Haruka and Shikkari to her own sled, then quickly pulling Kobi to the front of Chiriko's. By the look on Chiriko's face, he didn't enjoy driving.  
  
Inami looked up after harnessing Kobi. "Tamahome, can you drive a sled?"  
  
Tamahome nodded. "I believe so."  
  
"Good." Inami didn't have an incredibly happy ring to her voice. "Take Chiriko's. Miaka, ride on this one with me. We need to hurry." She went to the sled where Chiriko and Tasuki sat, testing the reigns again. "Here." She said, holding them out to Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome walked up and took them, watching where to put his feet.  
  
"Tasuki lost a lot of blood, he'll be fine, but if we don't get him rest or some kind of medical attention he won't make it too long." Inami said strictly.  
  
"Nice way to put it." Tasuki said slightly quieter than usual.  
  
"Shut up and deal with it like a man." Inami snapped back. She turned to Tamahome. "I'll lead." She walked to her own sled. "Miaka, sit here." Inami pointed to the area right in front of the driver's seat in the cargo room. Tasuki and Chiriko made seats on Tamahome's sled.  
  
After another five minutes, Inami and Tamahome were off, heading northwest for the Imbezi River.  
  
**************************************  
  
Soi placed another damp cloth over a large red mark on Ashitare's arm, removing a separate one and carrying it over to a bowl of water.  
  
"You're incompetent." Nakago said calmly but cruelly. "I should have remembered exactly how unreliable you are."  
  
Ashitare had a bandage on his right shoulder close to his neck, as well as miscellaneous burns and bruises over his body. His right hand was bandaged heavily, his index finger missing.  
  
Nakago felt his whip at his side. "However, it seems they punished you enough, but next time I won't be so lenient." Nakago turned his attention towards Soi. "We are a bit closer to finding the third item of the Seiryu Shinzaho, we'll be heading west." He stated in a monotone voice. He smirked. "I'm nearly done convincing our priestess not to see that girl by the name of 'Saori.'"  
  
A little while later Nakago, Soi, as well as Tomo were quietly meeting together again in the cold cover of the Hokkan night.  
  
"Shidoku?' Soi asked.  
  
"Yes." Nakago said flatly. "Shidoku is much similar to Kodoku, only it is much, much stronger. As a matter of fact, Shidoku is so strong that if any amount is taken orally is causes immediate death."  
  
"How do you plan to use it?" Soi asked, sitting in a shadowed corner. Nakago walked over to the lit candle in the center of the room. "It merely needs to coat something so that it constantly touches the skin, it's as simple as that. Just by taking that action it induces a spell stronger than kodoku ever could." Nakago waved his hand over the candle and turned to the other warriors in the tent. "The plan will be put into action soon, but Tomo still has work to do."  
  
Tomo simply nodded.  
  
"By the way," Nakago continued, "Has Suboshi returned yet?"  
  
"He's returned mildly injured, Amiboshi is tending to him." Tomo said in his thick, eerie voice.  
  
"At least he is not as pathetic as Ashitare." Nakago claimed. "However, we do need to do something with Amiboshi-- he is a strong asset but he will not fight the Suzaku seven, no matter what I try. Putting him under and spell or poison will simply make matters worse with the younger."  
  
"I'm sure some steps could be taken." Tomo replied smoothly.  
  
"We will see." Nakago walked to the door of the large tent. "I have things to discuss with Lady Mayo, you're excused."  
  
********************************************  
  
The large orange sun was nearly finished setting in the west. Nuriko once again scanned the horizon as tents were pitched around them, his hand shading out the light from his eyes. He got a relieved look on his face. "I think I see them!" He shouted.  
  
Chichiri and Hotohori both looked in Nuriko's direction.  
  
"It's about time, no da."  
  
"Let's be glad they are safe." Hotohori commented.  
  
Nuriko squinted. "I think they're on dog sleds..."  
  
And of course, they were. The sound of the running feet of the dogs grew louder and louder, followed by the sounds of the nearly empty sleds against the slow. After a few minutes the first dog team pulled into the camp, followed by the second.  
  
Miaka quickly got off, a dizzy look on her face.  
  
Inami ordered the dogs to sit and ran up to Mitsukake. "Tasuki's injured, please tend to him." She said somewhat urgently.  
  
Mitsukake nodded and went to Tasuki who was being helped off the sled. Tasuki looked very tired and very pale.  
  
Inami turned to Chichiri. "I'm sorry we're so late, we had a run-in with one of the Seiryu Seven. I believe his name was Ashitare, he held us back quite a bit. One of the horses was killed and Tasuki was injured with a deep wound to his shoulder."  
  
"I'm glad you're here now, no da. Everyone is in one piece?"  
  
Inami nodded.  
  
Chichiri got a more serious look. "We were attacked too, no da."  
  
"By who?" Inami asked, worried.  
  
"Suboshi." Saori said, emerging from a tent with a blanket around her.  
  
Tamahome scowled at the mention of the warrior's name.  
  
"Suboshi?" Inami asked. She looked back to Chichiri. "Is that the man from the Star Festival?"  
  
"Yes, he is." Hotohori replied, handing Inami an off-white robe from her belongings.  
  
Inami graciously accepted it and didn't wait to put it on, she was freezing.  
  
Saori, who had been staring off into space, shook her head and hit reality. She ran to Miaka and through her arms around her, talking quickly about what had happened.  
  
Inami turned back to Chichiri. "We need to start a fire before it gets completely dark, Chichiri. It gets well below freezing in these parts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once the icy night had fallen, everyone was set up in his or her own tents, which of course were shared. A large fire was going, and three sticks held up a large uncovered pot full of boiling water where Nuriko was preparing a late dinner. Everyone was starving.  
  
Inami opened a large barrel from off one of the sleds and opened it, revealing bite-sized brown lumps. She took most of them and laid them out in the snow, allowing the tied dogs to get something to eat.  
  
"This food will last the dogs about two days." Inami informed everyone. "If we're out later than that, we'll have to go hunting."  
  
Everyone was huddled around the large fire, huddling in blankets and warming their hands. Tasuki was now fully healed, and he too had a new robe on, which was similar to his prior one. Nuriko began handing out bowls of food to everyone, who happily ate. The bowls were full of white rice covered in vegetables and a brown sauce.  
  
Inami perked up again and got everyone's attention. "It's very important that you stay warm tonight. Keep your socks... even your shoes on, and keep your heads covered." She stated. "If you wake up in the middle of the night and anything's cold, don't ignore it. Wake up someone else in your tent and get it taken care of. It's very easy to get frostbite out here."  
  
Saori gulped, but then turned her attention back to her food.  
  
"Jeez, how can people live out here?" Tasuki complained.  
  
"They live further south." Inami corrected.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still cold." Tasuki added.  
  
Inami smiled. "I think Konan's too warm, but I think I prefer the warmer weather."  
  
"I'd prefer anything but this..." Tasuki said sarcastically.  
  
"All right everyone, let's go to bed." Hotohori instructed, being the first to stand. "We need as much sleep as we can get so we can travel as much as possible in the daylight."  
  
"We should reach the approximated area by tomorrow, no da." Chichiri added.  
  
Nuriko put any leftovers away and everyone started assembling their blankets. It was going to be a long night, and they had to cover as much ground as possible in the morning.  
  
***************************************  
  
"I'll tell you what, Hikari-chan." Yui began, "If I was ever in the book and Miaka was reading this, I'd get into all sorts of trouble just for payback." Yui sighed. She swore she had never read this much in her life, not even in High school. Yui rolled over onto her stomach on Tetsuya's bed and closed her eyes for a moment. She propped herself back on her elbows and began reading silently now that Hikari was asleep. "The next morning, early in the day and after a safe night, the group began once again to assemble their things. It was at least 30 miles to the boundaries of the Okani territory."  
  
***********************  
  
Tamahome felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around. "What is it, Saori?"  
  
Saori tried to keep her voice down, and she was bobbing up and down. "Taka... I have to go to the bathroom...."  
  
Tamahome laughed. "There are plenty of trees, Saori."  
  
Saori looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not going to freeze myself and squat by a tree!" Saori lowered her voice again. "I'm not a man, ya know."  
  
"Then hold it." Tamahome suggested.  
  
Saori rolled her eyes and went to look for Miaka. "Impossible..." she muttered.  
  
Nuriko was harnessing the last of the dogs. He walked to the front line and knelt down to pet the leader, Kobi. "How fast can these things go?"  
  
"They can reach speeds up to 35 miles an hour." Chiriko answered, handing Nuriko cords to secure the luggage in with. "But it's safer not to make them go quite so fast, and we should rest every now and then."  
  
Nuriko stood up to fasten everything in.  
  
Chiriko inspected the sled. "Generally the dogs can carry more wait than this, and people don't really ride in them... but I'm sure we can make an exception."  
  
"I think horses would be a bit easier." Nuriko commented.  
  
"Not in this snow." Inami walked up to make sure the sleds were assembled correctly. For once her hair was down back in a braid.  
  
Miaka made herself comfortable on the sled near the driver's place, her red hair was tucked into her robe as if to act as earmuffs. She was riding in the sled Tamahome would be steering. Tamahome, Inami, Chichiri, and Nuriko would be drivers.  
  
Saori rested her eyes in the next sled, waiting for departure. She had barely seen any civilization at all, so any glimpse of Mayo was hopeless. How long had it been since Saori saw her best friend? How many months had gone by?  
  
Saori pulled her purple robe tightly around her, burying her hands in its folds. She had a matching purple hat on her head, which she couldn't help but like, though she hoped she could keep it on once the sleds were moving.  
  
Eventually everything was picked up and ready to go. They even stocked up on firewood in case there were not trees at next camp. With one order to the four teams of dogs, the Suzaku Seven, the Hokkan Ambassador, The Priestess, and Saori were off.  
  
**************************************  
  
"I know that if the Suzaku seven use the shinzahos for their summoning, we won't be able to summon Seiryu." Amiboshi pointed out to his brother. "But I can't fight them. I only wish to use my powers in times of need."  
  
Suboshi sighed, deciding against arguing with his brother. The last time they had to find the shinzahos Amiboshi hadn't even been around, and it had been harder on Suboshi. Even now he rethinks some of the choices he made.  
  
Amiboshi decided to change the subject. "How is Lady Mayo?"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Suboshi mumbled.  
  
Amiboshi knew that in Suboshi's eyes, nothing compared to Lady Yui. Luckily Suboshi and Mayo were on better terms now, but Suboshi would never see her as his true priestess.  
  
It was fairly quiet for a while, the brothers just sat across from each other in the large tent, thinking. Eventually Amiboshi picked up his flute and began playing a peaceful tune on it. Suboshi loved his brother's flute music, and though he didn't do anything, he listened contently. He too knew how to play Amiboshi's flute, but he wasn't nearly as skilled and he couldn't use it to attack.  
  
"Amiboshi's playing again." Mayo commented to herself as she folded her school uniform on her foldout bed. Mayo let out a deep sigh. She couldn't stand the cold weather out here, but Amiboshi's music was truly uplifting. She never thought summoning the beast god would be this difficult. It certainly was easier for Yui when Mayo had read the book. Mayo thought of Yui, and then of Miaka. What had happened along the way? Did she really hate Miaka? She had been there when Hikari was born... she thought she was okay with it. Now Mayo was having second thoughts.  
  
Mayo looked down at her school uniform. "It's too late now anyways." She told herself.  
  
That uniform... Saori had one...  
  
"Saori?" Mayo asked. She had nearly forgotten. Saori, the girl she knew from the other world. Funny, for some reason she didn't think much of her anymore. Deep down she wanted to scream out and find her again, but for some reason...  
  
"Lady Mayo?"  
  
Mayo stood up straight. "Yes, Soi?"  
  
"We are almost ready to leave. Nakago wishes to speak with you." The tall girl informed.  
  
Mayo nodded. "Thank you, I'll be right there."  
  
**********************************  
  
"This is a problem, na no da." Chichiri trailed off in his unnatural higher voice.  
  
"This bend goes on forever, I don't think we should go around." Nuriko advised.  
  
Inami looked over the large, flat plain of the frozen Imbezi river. "We'll have to go across." She said. "One sled at a time, but we need be sure we cross at a safe spot." She walked to the edge of the river and put her foot firmly down. It was hard. The ice was probably two to three feet thick, but in some places it could be too thin and break, especially if any cracks had been made or if the water underneath had moved recently.  
  
A little ways away, Miaka walked off by herself to the Imbezi. It certainly was a large river... was it always frozen? Miaka put both feet on the edge of the river. It was solid, no doubt about it. She pushed her right foot down in front of her carefully - still solid.  
  
It was about eighty yards across at the point where they had stopped. A few members of the group slowly walked across, knocking with whatever on the ice to ensure it was thick. They'd have to get all the way across and back to make sure it was safe. However, they weren't necessarily going slow because the ice would break, but it was slick in the parts not covered by the thin snow.  
  
Chichiri reached the other bank and tapped his staff down firmly. "I think this is good, no da!" He yelled back.  
  
"All right." Inami turned back to the drivers. "I want everyone to walk across, not ride. One sled at a time, okay? Don't start on the ice until the sled ahead of you is..."  
  
Inami was interrupted by the sound of something breaking and a quick scream.  
  
"What was that?!" Nuriko asked.  
  
Tamahome got a horrid feeling in his stomach as he looked over to where Miaka had been, and at the hole in the ice.  
  
"MIAKA!!!" He yelled, running from the dogs and over to the ice.  
  
Inami had a look of terror on her face. She and everyone else began running over.  
  
Chichiri was all ready there, he teleported himself. The hole in the ice was pretty big, and it would freeze up soon. The water showed no sign of a struggle. Everyone had to be careful or it would break again. Before Chichiri could make any attempts at a rescue, Tamahome rushed passed him and leapt head first into the water.  
  
"You IDIOT!!" Inami shouted, though Tamahome wouldn't be able to hear her.  
  
"Get them out!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
"Miaka!!!" Saori cried.  
  
everyone looked in panic at the gaping hole in the ice. Inami couldn't believe this was happening. She felt someone pull her back.  
  
"Careful." Tasuki said firmly. Inami looked down. A crack in the ice was spreading, and it had been under her feet. Her and Tasuki slowly backed away so the ice wouldn't break.  
  
Nuriko grabbed the edge of the ice by the hole. With a struggle, the ice snapped a ways back and he lifted the huge chunk and threw it onto the snow, the hole now much bigger.  
  
Tamahome surfaced, gasping for breath. His skin was pale and his lips were blue, and so were Miaka's, but Miaka wasn't conscious.  
  
Chichiri and Nuriko grabbed Tamahome's arms and quickly pulled him out of the freezing water. Miaka began coughing up water as she was made to sit right.  
  
Tamahome, who was white and shivering, sighed in relief to see his wife was okay. As soon as he relaxed some he felt something come in hard contact with his left cheek.  
  
"You idiot!" Inami shouted. "You could have been killed! Do you have ANY idea how dangerous that was?!!!" Inami huffed in frustration. "Mitsukake, we need your help! Someone get some dry clothes, hurry!"  
  
******************************************  
  
Yui looked as if she had a heart attacked. "Luckily, with some dry clothes and Mitsukake's help, The priestess and her warrior were okay, and were saved from hypothermia. Tasuki used his fan to warm the duo up quicker and the sleds began moving over the ice, one by one. 'That was too close.' Saori exclaimed, relieved everyone was all right. 'It seems we can't go a day without something happening.'" Yui couldn't help but feel her best friend was a little on the slow side. "Walking out there like nothing would happen... baka..." She mumbled. She took a deep breath and read on. "Once everyone was okay and the sleds had crossed the ice, the group was off again to the north. The mountains in the distance grew closer and closer. After another eight miles they had a quick lunch. Several things had been holding them back, so they wasted no time in continuing. By mid-afternoon the group had reached the mountains, the border of the Okani's territory. 'I though Mt. Reikaku was big.' Tasuki said. Leaving the dogs the travelers took a few items and began walking on foot..."  
  
****************************************  
  
"And exactly HOW do we plan on getting the shinzaho from these guys?" Tasuki asked again.  
  
"Let us hope they're negotiable to a certain extent." Hotohori said.  
  
"I wonder what it will be this time." Miaka thought aloud.  
  
"What if it was like... a bug or something?" Saori wondered. The thought of having to carry a large insect with them made her shiver.  
  
"I highly doubt that." Chiriko answered. "It's far too cold for much to live up here."  
  
"Could the shinzaho be a person?" Saori asked.  
  
"I don't know, no da. But I wouldn't think so, no da. A living being is far too complicated, no da. Besides, they couldn't be much older than 12, no da." Chichiri responded.  
  
"How far will we have to walk?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"I guess until we find a member of the tribe." Tamahome said.  
  
The group of ten continued walking, mostly up hill, for another half and hour. Miaka and Saori entertained themselves with guessing games. However, not everyone could be entertained.  
  
"This takes too long..." Tasuki grumbled. "It's freezing. Why can't they just come out and say 'look good men, here's your shinzaho!'"  
  
An arrow whizzed by and landed a few feet in front of Tasuki.  
  
Several men came out from hiding places with spears and arrows, surrounding the group. The group stepped back. More men came out, and the travelers were surrounded by about 25 natives.  
  
"Aka aka shibuk!" One of them yelled.  
  
"Happy?" Inami asked. 


	31. Heaven Sent

Author's note: I actually remotely like this chapter, so I won't complain about it. I think I just like the ending, but don't skip forward to read it! Don't worry, I still won't mine constructive criticism!  
  
Chapter 31 : Heaven Sent  
  
Apparently the Okani scouts weren't happy with the strange people trespassing on their land, even if they were only a few miles in from the border. Since they'd have to go to the tribe anyway, the Suzaku seven "surrendered," and were escorted by the Okani scouts to the main Okani camp. It took about an hour of walking in the snow. Tasuki complained a couple times, and had quite a few spears pointed at him.  
  
Once making it over a hill, the group saw the view of the expansive living area, scattered with several huts and tents, as well as a few fires and miscellaneous people and animals walking about. There were quite a few dogs, horses, and yaks.  
  
Saori looked utterly terrified at the huge men around her. They were built tall and wide, with tanned skin and dark hair. Once they reached the village, a few left, probably to inform others of their arrival.  
  
Saori squeaked as she felt a spear against her back. She looked back to see a scary man grabbing her hands and tying them behind her.  
  
"What do these guys think they're doing?!" Tasuki whispered.  
  
"Just be quiet." Inami whispered back.  
  
Miaka's hands were bound next. After that they were walked to a slightly more secluded space near a larger hut, a large wooden pole sticking up from the ground. Tamahome and Hotohori were tied soon after.  
  
"Oku! Shika no tathu!" A man shouted, pointed to Hotohori. The man he had been talking to nodded and removed Hotohori's holy sword, along with the red disk. As they took it away Hotohori noticed a glimpse of the red disk lighting up.  
  
"It is here." Hotohori whispered.  
  
"I think we have other things to worry about..." Saori whispered very quietly as the belt containing Inami's own weapon was taken from her.  
  
"Koko!" A man yelled, addressing Saori.  
  
Saori, who swore she was going into convulsions, snapped up. "Sorry! Sorry!" She yelped.  
  
The man turned away.  
  
"Yanahi, shino mas ka rerctibare!" Inami shouted to the man leaving.  
  
The man turned around and began to say something.  
  
"Inami, you know what they're saying?" Chiriko asked. As he did so Chichiri's staff and Tasuki's fan were taken, and they were being tied up.  
  
Eventually, the first man left, Inami's hands being tied, and she was pushed over to the pole with the others.  
  
"I told you they weren't people-friendly." Inami remarked.  
  
"Inami, you can speak their language?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Why do you think I was the one who had to come up here a while back? I'm rusty, but I remember most of it." Inami winked. "I got a scholar in it."  
  
Tasuki began rubbing the rope around his hands together. "Just watch me..."  
  
"Tasuki!" Inami said firmly but quietly. "Just go along, don't upset them! For all they know we're traders!"  
  
"Yeah Tasuki." Nuriko agreed. Nuriko obviously was playing along, he could break the rope and lift the pole from the ground if he wanted to.  
  
After a moment, a rather large man emerged from the large hut. He had on thick pelts and a weaved shawl, along with a short weaved headpiece.  
  
"Yanahi shi zokubare fun, ma retteyui shikokino tar hei?" The man asked.  
  
"Yanahi-sama, shinza wa..." Inami thought quickly. "Wa shuzzen go lucactu. Su meshin ko."  
  
"Tarahei goku bifcan!" The man raised his voice.  
  
"What did he say?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Not people friendly..." Inami mentioned.  
  
(Some translations will now be provided.)  
  
The man, who apparently was the "chief," walked in and out of his hut every now and then, talking to his other men. After about ten minutes he finally began speaking again.  
  
"Maten, Hokkan no uzupai shiki sa? Dosite hafu dorerm shi sofu gakureia?" The chief asked in a not-so-polite way. (So, you are the Hokkan ambassador? Why have you come to visit us again?)  
  
"Sou, Hokkan no uzupai. Tachi wakare su I massupi qisho." Inami replied. Hearing her talk in a strange accent certainly was entertaining. (Yes, I'm the Hokkan ambassador. We are here to discuss a trade for something of yours.)  
  
The man beat his staff on the ground. "Yasoko shi shi, tachi no riwas suu key!" (You have deliberately trespassed on our land!)  
  
Inami furrowed an eyebrow. "Kor sa riwas de Hokkan no Maiji shikes." (This land belongs to the Hokkan Emperor.)  
  
The man made a disapproving face.  
  
Tasuki definitely noticed. "Inami, what are you saying?!"  
  
"Momu la Hokkan no maiji dedterewa chaster hos a byohi I san." The chief spoke strictly.  
  
"Nanzede." Inami replied. She put her head up a little higher. "Yaku, Hokkan no maiji wa len rezedue shi ko ko no uzupai minning hadzo?"  
  
"Makishine oso to hihi I mazu."  
  
Inami thought for a moment to find the right words. "Eki... sotro quesa tregno kachik wa."  
  
"Kormo cop, saito sesei!" The Chief raised his voice again.  
  
"Kachik." Inami replied.  
  
The chief and two of his men turned around and returned to the hut.  
  
Tasuki, who was very confused, spoke up. "What did he say?"  
  
Inami turned to him, keeping her eyes on the hut. "He said he can kill us and make it look like an accident."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Tasuki blurted out. "What the heck are you saying to him? Are you insane?!!"  
  
Inami smirked. "Didn't I warn you? They're not people friendly."  
  
"Chichiri," Hotohori whispered, "How will we find the shinzaho if we are kept like this?"  
  
"I'm not sure, no da." Chichiri answered. "Perhaps I might be able to locate any strong senses of Suzaku here, but I doubt it will work, no da."  
  
Inami leaned against the pole and sat down on the snowy ground. "We might be here for a while... I really don't like these people."  
  
"We could break lose." Tamahome suggested.  
  
"No!" Miaka pleaded. "If we do, we won't get the Shinzaho! Inami, please tell them what we're looking for!"  
  
The Chief, Yanahi, came back out with two of his men again, and began speaking to the Ambassador. You could tell Inami was listening very carefully to decipher the words.  
  
Miaka poked Inami best she could.  
  
Inami sighed. "Tachi ko serkin para Shinzaho des na, tachi cantin so shiza hefti para su hihi ni I dozo." (We are looking for a 'Shinzaho,' and we believe you have it, we'll give a very good deal for it.)  
  
"Toshii wa naze Shinzaho dozo kiseki utani!" (We do not know of this Shinzaho!)  
  
"Kokore tachi so hi I sumza cashi Shinzaho soku, amza fuuwern chikaiyu soushi. Koro riwas tachi jun gakei fugde quesa!" (Let us look for the shinzaho, it is very important. Then we will get off your land!)  
  
Before the chief could answer, one of the men leaned over to him and whispered something, looking at Inami. The only thing she could catch was "Sashi au." (It's gold.)  
  
The chief studied Inami, then nodded to the man. The man approached Inami and pushed her head forward. With some difficulty he undid a few clasps and pulled Inami's headband off, examining it closely. "Ruruiwa!" He exclaimed to Yanahi. (exquisite!)  
  
Inami lit up. "Shisho wa tachi coko Shinzaho make tafe shuzen ima. Tachi sun koro I luko, resenden whome." (Please let us have the Shinzaho. We need it, bad spirits follow us.)  
  
The chief looked at Inami and the others. He took the headband and began whispering to his men.  
  
Inami leaned in towards Chichiri and Hotohori. "The Okani believe in spirits and things as part of their religion. I told them bad spirits are following us. I doubt they'll believe me."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Miaka asked, wishing she could talk to the leader herself.  
  
Inami smirked. "If their dumb, I may be able to make something work."  
  
"Imas!!" The chief called for attention. "Quesar moku luko kasik nata shizo?" (What bad spirits do you speak of?)  
  
Inami quickly looked past the chief to his hut, where a few small shelves full of shoes lay outside. She looked back to the Chief. "Luko wa..."  
  
Suddenly the shelf lifted off the ground and thudded loudly across the path. The Chief and his men turned around and looked at it in disbelief.  
  
"Tachi sunzen shiza!" Inami repeated. (We must hurry!)  
  
The chief began speaking to his men again. Though Nuriko was on the reverse side of the pole, Inami managed to whisper to him. "Nuriko, when they're gone work on loosening the ties enough so they can be shaken off."  
  
Nuriko nodded.  
  
One of the men came up and untied Inami's ropes, allowing her to stand up. He said something quite lengthy to her, and she quickly turned back to the others.  
  
"They're letting me look around under supervision, that disk is in the chief's hut." She didn't have time to finish before she was escorted away.  
  
"Great." Tasuki complained. "This is great."  
  
Nuriko used a now free hand and began untying Saori's ropes slightly, staying in place. "Highness, we need your holy sword to find the shinzaho."  
  
Hotohori nodded, his bonds beginning to loosen. "It flashed near that hut, I know it. It may just be a gut feeling, Nuriko, but I believe the Shinzaho is in there."  
  
"Then run for it." Tasuki said.  
  
"What?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Well, Akue's got the head guys tied up, no one's looking. I say hurry up, grab that red thing, and see if you find anything!" Tasuki explained.  
  
"It will be risky..." Hotohori said, "But I should try. When I leave, move in a bit more so that my absence isn't as noticeable."  
  
Nuriko put his hands back together as if they were tied. As soon as the coast was clear and no villagers were looking, Hotohori ran the short distance to the hut.  
  
The large hut was truly remarkable from the inside. It was round with a long pole in then center. A thin bed lay at the opposite wall, and the other walls were full of shelves with several magnificent items. Actually, there were tons of things. Hotohori seemed lost for a moment.  
  
He spotted Chichiri's long staff to his right, and noticed the items taken from them were piled messily by it. Everything was accounted for except Inami's headpiece. Hotohori picked up his sword, the disk by the hilt radiating lightly. He held it up, and it glowed brightly as it had back in Konan.  
  
Hotohori didn't have much time. The clue had to be in this tent. He slowly and quietly held the sword over the shelves, moving it up and down. He reached the back of the round hut when the disk flashed and glowed brighter than ever. Hotohori looked. There were several objects, about four in the particular area. There was a gold bracelet studded with different stones, a tall crystal goblet lined with emeralds, rubies, and gold as well, a larger, feathered head piece like the one Yanahi wore, and an old book, its pages turning yellow.  
  
Hotohori looked back, he could just barely see Nuriko's foot from where he was through the slightly opened hide door. He looked back, studying the object. The book could be ruled out, it was obviously too old to be the shinzaho. Hotohori could tell the headpiece was hand-made, so it was ruled out too... but what if one of its feathers were the clue?  
  
Hotohori was mindlessly wasting time. He grabbed all three and quickly put them on the ground, some distance away from each other. Process of elimination: Hotohori held the sword by each, the disk glowing brightest on...  
  
Hotohori perked up. That was Inami's voice, coming nearer and nearer. Having just enough time to solve the puzzle, Hotohori quickly placed the items back and ran back to the pole, placing his hands behind him, barely in time as the chief rounded the corner.  
  
"Kachik so uma chikarikawa masen!" The chief yelled. They tied Inami's hands back up and put her back by the pole, tying her rope to Tasuki's to make room.  
  
"What happened?" Miaka whispered.  
  
"I think we're in trouble." Inami said, unsure.  
  
"Hotohori, did you find it?" Miaka whispered again.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Inside the hut on the far wall there is a crystalline goblet. I believe that is the clue we are looking for."  
  
"Great... how do we get it, and how the heck are we gettin' outta here?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"We could get it and fight our way out." Tamahome suggested.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Saori whispered loudly, noticing the men were in the hut again. "There are hundred of big, beefy men here! We'll fry!"  
  
"It's no use anyway." Inami added.  
  
"Why not?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Hello?" Inami asked as if it were obvious. "Do you know what will happen to me if the Okani tell the emperor I attacked them and stole a valuable object? I'll be toast! I have a reputation!"  
  
Tamahome shook his head.  
  
The chief emerged from his hut, alone. He walked up and folded his arms in front of the group. "Ko hiza lani, nata ashi rewasaner artoi." It seemed as if he were addressing Chichiri.  
  
"He said he will consider a trade." Inami translated.  
  
"We'd like to exchange for the goblet, no da."  
  
"Uh... kokoe lani fuuwe I socu tachi chichirensa?" Inami asked. (Do you possibly have a crystal goblet?)  
  
The chief didn't exchange his expression. "Sou." (yes)  
  
"Kalun fonza makea no sukusuku ichiga?" (What would you possibly want for it?")  
  
The chief turned to his hut, then back. "Ko ko tachi no shine retyr, go achi hacku."  
  
"What he say, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"He wants one of the items he took from us." Inami sighed. "Ko, ashi was sine au mash ikita... uh... shikolonsa."  
  
The chief thought. "Sou." He returned to the tent.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Tasuki questioned, worried.  
  
"I told him he can have the gold rod in the leather pouch." Inami answered.  
  
"Inami, isn't that...?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Inami smirked. "I got it under control..."  
  
After a moment, a man came out with a knife and untied everyone, a second man with a spear followed to keep them from going anywhere.  
  
The chief emerged from the tent with a crystal goblet and the group's belongings, returning them. Upon handing Hotohori his sword, though, they pointed their weapons at him, so he wouldn't use it.  
  
The chief held Inami's weapon, though he couldn't tell what it was, along with her headpiece. He looked at the thin gold band and held it up. "Ko wer." (This too.) He placed it by his own forehead, stretching it so it would barely fit.  
  
"Matte!" Inami shouted.  
  
The gold touched the chief's wrinkled forehead and flashed a large spark. The chief dropped it in pain and rubbed his forehead, wincing.  
  
The first man's knife was pointed at Inami. "Shiko nata I fie ta?!" (What happened?!)  
  
"Kor shiza mai o sukuretate." Inami said, a little peeved. (That wasn't part of the deal.)  
  
The man hit Inami upside her face. "Kokochi! Nata mai Kokochi!" (Witch! You're a witch!)  
  
"What's the big idea?!!!!" Tasuki shouted, running forward. A few more men came out at the sound of the yelling, and ran at Tasuki with their own knives.  
  
"Kachik Kokochi, tachu san tachi kiki nate!" Inami argued. (I'm not a witch, now let us pass!)  
  
The man spun Inami around and placed a knife at her throat. "Tachu kiki wane, nata... hashi kokochi suku tachi ne wesaren."  
  
The men holding back the others backed away.  
  
"Inami?" Miaka asked, scared.  
  
"He said you guys may leave with the item, but the witch stays here." Inami said as the blade pointed closer to her throat.  
  
"Inami, we can't possibly do that!" Hotohori shouted.  
  
Inami smiled best she could. "Trust me, go." She said. "I've been in worse situations... you should have seen some of the things Tomite got me into..."  
  
Chichiri placed his hand on Hotohori's shoulder, nodding to Inami.  
  
The man's hold loosened slightly. "Tachu sukun sou, ashi soma." (They agree, I stay.)  
  
Guarded by several men, armed, the nine were lead slowly out of the village, eyes of the natives following them. A few woman and children actually threw rocks. The men escorted them out of the mountain pass, some distance from the village. With a final shove, they yelled something in their foreign tongue, and began walking away slowly, turning around every now and then to make sure the group was leaving.  
  
Miaka held the crystal goblet tightly. "Chichiri!" She cried.  
  
Chichiri only smiled. "Don't worry, no da." He said happily. "We should walk no da, we'll look suspicious."  
  
Tasuki really looked unsure, but kept going. They had some troubles walking through the deeper snow.  
  
"How long were we in there?" Saori asked.  
  
"Quite a few hours, actually." Chiriko answered. "Let's hope the sleds are still there."  
  
Miaka sighed, still a bit worried. "We have the second clue! Only five more to find!"  
  
Tamahome nearly fell over. "Five more?! Like that one?! Then the real thing..." He leaned onto Miaka. "I'm too old for this..."  
  
They were almost to the sleds, they were down the next mountain ledge, when Chichiri stopped walking and shook his staff, the gold rings at the top making a light jingle. He lifted his hat on top of his head, mumbled something, and disappeared.  
  
"Chichiri?!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"Where did he go?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
The hat lay in the snow, Saori knelt down and picked it up. "I don't get that guy, no da."  
  
Nuriko stiffened suddenly, and ran for Saori, pushing her hard. "Look out!" He yelled. Just as he did so, a large bolt of lightening hit perfectly in the spot where Saori had been sitting.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see the source, dark clouds suddenly whirling overhead.  
  
"You may have missed the first, Suzaku seishi, but my second will strike!" Soi yelled, standing on the next, higher ledge of the mountain. She raised two of her fingers, white mist encircling them, the dark clouds getting heavier in the sky.  
  
"Soi!" Nuriko snapped.  
  
Tamahome pulled Miaka back.  
  
Soi smiled slightly, then pointed her fingers at the seishi. "Ha!!" She yelled.  
  
A large silver bolt of lightening shot out from Soi's fingers, thunder trumpeting in the background. It went as fast as light, barely missing and striking the ledge, collapsing a majority of the pathway, creating a frightening arena for the battle.  
  
Soi was already preparing for another hit.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!!!" Tasuki shouted. The fire blew up to where Soi was standing. Soi gracefully leapt up and landed higher on the mountain. "Ha!!" She shouted, sending two bolts of light from either hand.  
  
"Rekka, SHINEN!!!!" Tasuki shouted, the fire exploding with one bolt, the second landing beside Chiriko. He flew back and skid into the snow, Mitsukake running to him. As soon as one bolt hit, Soi sent another.  
  
"I will not allow you to do us any harm!" Hotohori yelled. His sword intercepted the lightening, and somehow made it absorbed into the blade. He swung his sword hard, sending the blast back to Soi.  
  
Soi barely managed to dodge, landing behind where the lightening struck. She held her left forearms, scowling at the Konan emperor. "You will not succeed in using my own skills against me!"  
  
From behind the battling octet, a loud, high-pitched melody played.  
  
Nuriko whirled around, noticing the half-cloaked figure behind them. He played a small flute, repeating the same melodic tune.  
  
"A...Amiboshi?!" Nuriko asked.  
  
The man stopped playing, removing his cloak. He too was wearing much warmer clothing. "Suzaku seishi, there is no escape!" He placed the flute in a second belt, removing the first and spinning the deadly ball-like weapons on top.  
  
"Suboshi!" Nuriko yelled.  
  
Suboshi leapt off the ridge and landed in the center of the seishi, two meteor bells immediately flying for a taste of blood. Tamahome left Miaka in Mitsukake's care and went after Suboshi. Like before, it took a moment for Tamahome's sign of the ogre to appear, but it soon did.  
  
Chiriko yelled as a bolt of white light hit his leg. He faltered in his stance and collapsed.  
  
"Chiriko!!" Tasuki yelled. He turned back to the tall scarlet-haired woman, who smiled. "Rekka!" He yelled.  
  
Soi prepared, but suddenly lost site of the bandit.  
  
Tasuki appeared much closer to her suddenly, thanks to his speed. "SHINEN!!!"  
  
Soi suffered a direct hit from the flames, her lightening shooting off, knocking down more of the mountain, rocks tumbling down the snow. She quickly regained her senses and sent a bolt out towards Tasuki, though it wasn't as strong as it could have been.  
  
Soi's darks clouds now filled the sky, making a darker setting for the battle. Though night would soon be at hand, the sun was all ready cast out.  
  
A ryuseisui bell whizzed by Tamahome. Tamahome flipped out of the way, a small cut appearing on his cheek. Miaka cried from the background. Her, Mitsukake, Saori, and an unconscious Chiriko were tucked away.  
  
The ledge created by the sudden lightening made a high and deadly drop to the icy ground. Suboshi used it as an advantage, trying to push both Hotohori and Tamahome into it. He had to move his bells fast so Nuriko wouldn't catch them.  
  
Luckily, Soi helped out. A bolt of lightening struck down on the purple- haired man, sending a painful sensation through his arm. Tasuki fell into the snow near Suboshi and the others, a very large wall of electricity heading towards him.  
  
"Kai ha!!!"  
  
A staff jingled and a great red light emerged from it, disrupting the lightening and directly hitting Soi.  
  
"Chichiri!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"Sorry, no da." Chichiri apologized. With one arm he held his still glowing staff, and with the other he held up a half-unconscious Inami, her braid undone and her free hair cascading around her.  
  
Saori and Miaka ran out to take Inami from Chichiri, and slowly brought her back to wear they were.  
  
"Inami, are you all right?!" Saori asked.  
  
Inami slowly lifted her head. "Like I've said.. I've been worse..."  
  
Chiriko was obviously in pain, Mitsukake tried his best to fully regain his powers to help him.  
  
Suboshi was doing extremely well, considering the odds. His skills with the ryuseisui had improved greatly, they acted as a great offense and a terrific defense. If Amiboshi had been there, the battle would be over.  
  
However, Suboshi's luck was quickly running out. Though two of the stronger warriors were battling Soi, another managed to land a punch, and it may not be who you would think.  
  
Suboshi went flying, swearing he heard a crack in his shoulder.  
  
"Yes!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
Suboshi fell lifeless in the snow, his weapons gently landing around him.  
  
"Kai ha!" Chichiri yelled. In a final blow, Soi was brought down. She landed hard in the snow, trying hard to get back up. She looked at Chichiri and Tasuki in pure hate. "Your defeat grows near." She scowled, blue light flashing. She was gone.  
  
"Nakago." Chichiri whispered.  
  
"Why... do they... always do that?" Tamahome asked, catching his breath.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki returned to the ledge where the others were. The clouds were slowly departing, but it was still dark, the mountain's shadows and the sun's far setting increasing the effect.  
  
Nuriko brushed off his hands.  
  
Miaka ran out and threw her arms around Tamahome, sighing in blissful relief.  
  
"Well," Nuriko began, "What are we going to do with him?" Nuriko pointed.  
  
Suboshi wasn't there.  
  
"He disappeared too?" Tasuki asked.  
  
He was answered by a Meteor bell shooting out, striking Tamahome painfully in the side. Blood stained the snow, the weapon returning to its owner.  
  
The ryuseisui spun around Suboshi, who held onto his left shoulder in discomfort. "You. WILL DIE!!!" He yelled.  
  
Two solitary meteor bells left their attachments and flung out towards the group. These were the more dangerous kind, not held back by anything, continuously moving until hitting a target.  
  
Tasuki barely countered one with his fan.  
  
The other had a target all ready locked on. Miaka screamed as she tried to run. She stopped short at a ledge, the meteor bell whizzing past her head, forcing its side into her shoulder.  
  
Miaka cried out, the force of the meteor bell throwing her off balance. Her feet skid against her will, she fell forward, and disappeared over the ledge.  
  
"Miaka! Tamahome screamed, his side bleeding still. The Meteor bell whizzed around and went after another member of the Suzaku Seven.  
  
Miaka's shoulder stung like fire. She watched as the cliff seemed to get farther and farther, as if in slow motion. The cold night air blew past her, not being strong enough to keep her from falling. She could feel the ground getting closer and closer... soon to greet her with an icy death. She could barely... just barely hear the fight as she fell, the whistling of the cold clogging her senses. Her eyelids grew heavy.  
  
From above her, a glimmer of pure, white light flickered against the black sky, something emerging from it. Was she hallucinating?  
  
The cold air speeding by nipped at her as her life was slowly over. She looked hard into the sky.  
  
"...Angel?..." She asked quietly. She felt a warm hand grab her own, and she was finally brought into darkness.  
  
****************************  
  
"Miaka! Miaka!" Nuriko shook Miaka's shoulders hard.  
  
Miaka slowly came to, the site of all of her companions in front of her. Light emitted from Tasuki's diamond fan and Chichiri's golden staff. Tamahome knelt by Miaka, his side tightly bandaged.  
  
"Tamahome?" Miaka asked weakly. She opened her eyes more.  
  
"You're a pretty lucky girl, you know that?" Nuriko asked, relieved. "You only fell about ten feet, I honestly thought you were done for."  
  
Miaka sat up quickly. "Suboshi?!"  
  
"He's gone, do not worry." Hotohori spoke.  
  
"Only... ten feet?" Miaka asked.  
  
Nuriko nodded.  
  
Miaka shook her head. "No, no! That's not right..."  
  
"What's wrong, Miaka?" Tamahome asked, confused.  
  
"I remember...' Miaka began, a bit confused herself. "I was falling... an angel..."  
  
"Angel?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
Miaka nodded. "I know it sounds odd, but I'm sure of it. An angel saved me... I don't remember much... he had beautiful white wings..."  
  
"A man?" Tamahome asked, wondering if Miaka hit her head.  
  
Miaka had a warm expression. "An angel with beautiful white wings. I remember, he had dark pants on and kind of long... white hair. He saved me, Tamahome."  
  
Inami looked wide-eyed.  
  
"White hair and wings..." Miaka tiredly repeated.  
  
"Uru... miya?" Inami gasped.  
  
"Hm?" Tasuki asked, turning around.  
  
Inami shook her head. "N... nothing."  
  
"I'm glad that you all are all right." Hotohori said. "We should get our things set up and rest for tonight, and perhaps had back to the capitol tomorrow morning.  
  
Miaka nodded, the peaceful look never leaving her face.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Miaka watched as the cliff seemed to get farther and farther, as if in slow motion. The cold night air blew past her, not being strong enough to keep her from falling. She could feel the ground getting closer and closer... soon to greet her with an icy death. She could barely... just barely hear the fight as she fell, the whistling of the cold clogging her senses. Her eyelids grew heavy.  
  
From above her, a glimmer of pure, white light flickered against the dark sky, something emerging from it. Was she hallucinating?  
  
The cold air speeding by nipped at her as her life was slowly over. She looked hard into the sky.  
  
"...Angel?..." She asked quietly. She felt a warm hand grab her own, and she was finally brought into darkness.  
  
The personage flapped his white wings hard and floated in the air, the young girl sleeping softly in his arms.  
  
"I certainly cannot allow a fellow priestess to die so easily." He spoke quietly in a soft voice, his body emanating with a pure white light. With the priestess of Suzaku securely in his arms, the man flew up the dark passage way without a sound, reaching a nearby ledge. He landed on it and knelt down.  
  
"You are doing a good thing, Priestess. Be brave in your journey, you have a strong heart." He laid Miaka gently in the snow, brushing her bangs away from her face. "Please tell Akue we are always watching over her, and she is never alone." With that the man stood up and flew away, disappearing into the heavens.  
  
~~*~~*~~ 


	32. Seiryu and Suzaku The Race for the Shin...

To Metajoker: I'm sorry! *bows* I know, I get mixed reactions with those two. I've had people love them, and people hate 'em. If it makes you feel better, I'm terrible with romance, and so I do tend to avoid any. fluff... Not that I won't say this fic will be fluff-free. Yes, I too am not much of a Miaka fan, and if you notice, she's not exactly a main character, though I do force myself to give her more "air" time. Ah, Suboshi. he'll have his ups and downs. you definitely won't like what I do with him later on, but that's still at least 10-15 chapters away. But, something cool DOES happen with him. eventually.  
  
Chapter 32 : Seiryu and Suzaku - The Race for the Shinzahos  
  
A group of young travelers made their way through the thin patches of snow on wide roads to their destination. The group was pretty spread out, the people, at least the ones who were currently there, walking in ones or twos, and with a bit of distance between each other.  
  
"You do know it's your own fault." Amiboshi said, trying not to sound overbearing as he held onto the horse's bridle, leading the way on the wide dirt path.  
  
Suboshi rolled his eyes. His left arm was in a thin sling, his shoulder wrapped in white bandages.  
  
"You're too reckless. You shouldn't go up against the odds like that, no matter how much you've improved." Amiboshi sighed. "You're lucky you only got a dislocated shoulder."  
  
"You're too nice to them, Aniki." Suboshi replied. "You put too much faith into the Suzaku seven and not into the Seiryu."  
  
"You will always be my first priority, brother." Amiboshi said. "Don't forget that."  
  
Though she couldn't make out their words, Mayo tried to look back at the two younger members of the Seiryu seven. She soon fixed her gaze back forward, then down on the black mane of Nakago's horse, her head and part of her face covered by a brown hood.  
  
*****************************  
  
Nuriko sat on a chair with his elbows propped up on a small rectangular table, resting his chin on the back of his hands. "I'm just saying it's been two weeks, and we have no idea where to head next. This is a bit more difficult than the first time."  
  
"Chichiri and Chiriko are working on it, the last update I got was they were closer." Hotohori responded, coughing a bit. He was browsing through the books in the small library.  
  
Tasuki leaned up against one of the large shelves. His hair was a bit shorter than it used to be, and now it was styled differently, much more like how he used to where it during his adventures with the priestess.  
  
"There certainly are a lot of books in here." Nuriko commented. "Her own private library... I wonder if she's read all of these. Hey, where is Inami anyway?"  
  
"She's helping assemble things for the prince's courtin's ball." Tasuki answered. "Same thing she's been doing for the past week."  
  
Nuriko smiled. "I met the prince, he's quite the charming young man." He sat up some. "He reminds me a lot of the young Saihitei." Nuriko looked from Hotohori to Tasuki, raising an eyebrow. "I've noticed you and Inami haven't been arguing as much lately, I guess you're getting along." Nuriko smiled a bit more. "Actually, just a few days ago I couldn't find either of you around the Hokkan palace."  
  
Tasuki smirked and again diverted his attention to the floor. "You over think things, Nuriko."  
  
Hotohori ran his hand along the last set of shelves near a large window in his view. He couldn't help but notice that along with the other literature, about nine thick, simple bound books were tightly set among the shelves. Hotohori pulled one of the books out, examining it. It was obviously very old, parts of it were coloring with age. The front and back covers were very thin, and the pages were bound together by silver rings. He opened it to the first page, and slowly turned them.  
  
It was a sketchbook. Every page had a drawing on it, each more beautiful than the last. Hotohori couldn't help but notice one particular image. It was a rather young girl in a light dress, her darkhair blowing in the wind.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the library opened, a familiar face entering.  
  
Inami looked around. "You're not this bored, are you?" Her attention drew to Tasuki, she went wide-eyed and nearly fell over.  
  
"What?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Inami stared at him. "What... did you do to your hair?"  
  
Tasuki ran a hand through his thick orange mane. "I cut it, what does it look like?"  
  
Inami looked past Tasuki and noticed Hotohori with one of the old books in his hands. A quick look of urgency crossed over her face, and she quickly ran over and took the book from him, closing it. She turned back to the shelf.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hotohori-sama." Inami apologized, carefully placing the book back in its rightful position. "These are very fragile and extremely sentimental to me, I would rather prefer them untouched."  
  
Hotohori stood for a moment, then nodded. "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean anything."  
  
Inami smiled a bit, slowly pulling her hand away from the row of books. "It's all right."  
  
The odd scene was interrupted by the bellowing of a magistrate in the hallways, yelling something about "his prince will never marry" and "All of Hokkan is doomed." Inami bowed slightly to everyone and headed back to the door. "He's always saying that..." She mumbled. As she left, she couldn't help but feel the presence of an unwanted intruder.  
  
Nuriko blinked. "What was that about?"  
  
Tasuki looked over to Hotohori. "What was that?"  
  
Hotohori sighed, coughing a bit. "It was a sketch book, a very old one." He looked to his friends. "Whoever was the artist was certainly very talented."  
  
Once again the door to the library opened, only a bit less discreet. Miaka and Saori walked in smiling and laughing, their eyes dazzling with excitement. Miaka looked around at the three men in disbelief. "Why aren't you guys getting ready for tonight?!"  
  
Saori's face was as lit up as Miaka's. "You should SEE the dresses we get to choose from! They're gorgeous!"  
  
Miaka started again in her joyous laughter and dragged Saori back out, their gleeful voices echoing down the hall, leaving three very confused men to their shallow entertaining.  
  
***********************************************  
  
~~~~*SHOOM!!*~~~~  
  
A discus of blue energy crashed into yet another house. Terrorized screams were heard all over the village, women quickly carrying their young children to safety, tears streaming down their faces. Roofs burned with bright fire, horses and cattle left tied frantically trying to free themselves. It was truly a frightening site.  
  
"AAh!" Screamed small children who had lost their way. They saw the blue light and the men coming for them, and cried as they ran as fast as their legs would carry them.  
  
A little girl backed up against the outside wall of a home, tears streaming down her cheeks, her small arms gripped tightly around a rag doll. She whimpered, scared to death, looking up with large brown eyes.  
  
Nakago stood over her, his right hand curved, holding a flashing ball of blue light in his palm. He looked at the child with cold blue eyes, focusing on a simple red and brown necklace around her neck. Nakago smirked.  
  
Footsteps became louder and louder behind Nakago, a shorter man running and stopping in front of him, hands outstretched to protect the wailing child.  
  
"Nakago! Innocent people shouldn't be involved in this!" Amiboshi yelled, his flute gripped tightly in his hand, anger flashing in his eyes. He didn't budge. "We take the shinzaho and leave." He said firmly.  
  
Nakago looked at Amiboshi disapprovingly. After a moment, the glowing light in his hand faded and disappeared. Amiboshi slowly turned around, taking his eyes off Nakago. He knelt down slightly and easily removed the necklace from around the child's neck, slipping it over her head. The girl looked at Amiboshi, tears still welling in her eyes.  
  
Amiboshi stood back up and held the necklace out in his hand to show Nakago he had it. With his same cold glare, Nakago turned to leave, walking away from the scene.  
  
Amiboshi placed the necklace between his belt and his shirt. He turned around. The girl was gone.  
  
***************************  
  
Chiriko turned one of the great marble hallways of the Hokkan palace and noticed Chichiri and Mitsukake walking his way. He quickly went up to them, desperate for conversation.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"His highness is coming down with the Kyuunetsu flu." Mitsukake answered, calm and peaceful. "I find it in everyone's best interest if it's treated before it does much harm to his majesty, or before it spreads."  
  
"Are you two attending the ball tonight?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "Most likely."  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "I don't think so, no da. There is too much I need to do, no da."  
  
"Are you sure, Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded, smiling.  
  
******************************  
  
A woman cried on her knees in front of her burned home, her son standing over her and whimpering a bit as well. Roofs made with hay on top were smoldering slightly in the cool air, men carried supplies and tools on their shoulders, all with glum faces. Women and children cried and walked slowly through the half-destroyed village, trying to find things of salvage, as well as comforting others.  
  
It was heart wrenching.  
  
A look of rage came over Inami's green eyes as she stood before the village. She had come too late. She grudgingly returned her gold rod to its pouch. She slowly walked and stopped at the crying woman, her son backing away slightly and hiding himself next to his mother. Inami knelt down.  
  
"What happened? Who did this?"  
  
The woman looked up, her face red. "Not more than an hour ago... a group of men came in... they destroyed everything!" The woman's lip quivered as she tried to speak. "I don't know what they wanted, one man, he looked like a soldier with blonde hair... he used blue light to ruin this village!" The woman turned and began crying again, covering her head with her hands.  
  
"Nakago..." Inami cursed his name. She placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, help will come soon, the emperor will be alerted."  
  
"Not more than an hour ago...? 'That means they shouldn't be too far." Inami thought. If the Seiryu seven, even just one man can do this much damage in so short of time, what would they plan to do next?  
  
Inami stood up, closing her eyes in concentration for a moment. At last she took off running to find the men who put her country in more danger by the second.  
  
*************************************  
  
Yui turned the page of the book, looking at one of the pictures that was supplied every few pages. She suddenly felt something grab her by the ankles, and she yelped.  
  
Tetsuya stood up and laughed, Yui looking as if she had a heart attack. She kept the book open and placed it face down on the bed next to the sleeping Hikari. Luckily she hadn't woken.  
  
"Miss me?" Tetsuya asked, leaning over and gently kissing the blonde.  
  
"I didn't even hear you come in." Yui sighed. "Where's Keisuke?"  
  
Tetsuya sat on the bed. "He said he wanted to look up some stuff at the library... I don't know what it's about."  
  
"Well..." Yui lowered her voice a little when she saw Hikari stir. "You've missed a LOT. They found the second clue, but there was a lot of trouble getting it. Miaka even fell through ice!"  
  
"Is she okay?" Tetsuya asked.  
  
Yui nodded. "Luckily. They went to the northern mountains in Hokkan and some tribe... Okani I think. well, they took them hostage or something. There was a lot of weird Kanji mixed up in the Chinese."  
  
"Could you read it?" Tetsuya asked.  
  
Yui wavered her hand in the air. "Kinda, not really though. It wasn't too hard to put together. The tribe guys got mad or something, but Hotohori found the shinzaho. Then they had this battle with Suboshi and Soi... and once again our lovely Miaka almost kills herself!"  
  
"How?" Tetsuya asked again, very interested.  
  
"She fell off a cliff." Yui said. She thought for a moment. "It was really weird when the book tried to explain what happened. It pretty much said some form of light saved her."  
  
Tetsuya gave Yui an odd look, then he laid down on the bed by her feet, his legs still hanging off the mattress. Tetsuya took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, obviously tired from the day's work. "What are they doing now?"  
  
Yui picked the book back up. "I don't know about everyone, but they're getting ready for some ball thing for the Hokkan prince. Miaka and Saori sure seem happy."  
  
"Good." Tetsuya commented. "The search for Mayo and Saori has gotten bad, no one knows where they are. When they get back, they're going to need a good story..."  
  
Yui sighed and looked back at the story. "If they come back..."  
  
*******************************  
  
Inami slowly walked into the throne room, the blue night sky spreading over Hokkan. Dozens of people were in there all ready, including Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, Tamahome, and Chiriko. Inami quickly pulled one of her black sleeves over a long red mark on her forearm, and she did so just in time.  
  
"Lady Akue! Where in the world have you been?" One of the two ladies in waiting cried, running up to her. "Guests are arriving and you're not even ready yet!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Inami apologized. "But I think I'll pass on this one."  
  
"Oh no, you won't!" The second woman scolded. "This time the emperor says your attendance is required."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamahome, Nuriko, and Chiriko stood on the edge of an expansive two-floor ballroom, watching several couples dance in front of them. They were talking with one another, every now and then watching the floor. Mitsukake was all ready out dancing with a tall woman with dirty blonde hair.  
  
After a few more minutes Miaka and Saori came walking down a set of stairs with a few other women, rushing up to meet their friends. Miaka's red hair was done up beautifully in a braided bun. She wore a gorgeous light green dress that almost matched her eyes, and she had several small silver necklaces around her exposed neck.  
  
"Wow..." Tamahome drooled. "You look Fantastic, Miaka."  
  
Miaka smiled one of her large, cheery smiles. "Let's dance Tamahome!" She said with excitement.  
  
Tamahome, who himself wore a rather nice dark blue robe, extended his hand. Miaka quickly took it and they walked off to the dance floor. Miaka looked the happiest she had been since her arrival.  
  
Saori herself wore a light blue dress, somewhat similar to Miaka's. Her hair was down, since it wasn't long enough to do much with. However it was held back with a long, solid gold hairpiece. She had a hint of pink blush across her cheeks as well.  
  
Chiriko bowed and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked.  
  
Saori giggled and extended her own hand. Chiriko walked her to the dance floor.  
  
Nuriko smiled and leaned against the wall, watching the couples enjoying themselves. There had to be at least 400 people in this room alone, and a large musical group played in an opposite corner. He wore a robe a lot like Tamahome's, but in a much lighter blue. His hair was a bit shorter in the back as well from a haircut he had earlier.  
  
"This is so embarrassing."  
  
Nuriko turned to see Inami leaning against the wall with him. She herself had on a light purple dress with solitary sleeves that covered her arms, and her hair was pulled back in it's usual fashion but with several tiny braids. By looking at her you could tell she wanted to disappear. Her dress, however, wasn't quite as large as the other's.  
  
"Inami, I think you look outstanding." Nuriko smiled.  
  
Inami's cheeks turned a slight shade of red. "Thanks." She replied.  
  
Nuriko took up Inami's hand. "It'll get better if you dance."  
  
Inami smiled. "Yeah, then EVERYONE will see how ridiculous I look." However, she grasped Nuriko's hand back, and the two went out onto the dance floor.  
  
Chiriko felt someone tap his shoulder.  
  
The taller prince bowed slightly to him. "I'm sorry, but if you wouldn't mind, may I take this young lady for a dance?"  
  
Chiriko smiled and nodded.  
  
The young Hokkan prince took Saori's hands and began leading her in a dance, Saori trying to hide her shock.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice you." The prince smiled. "What is your name, miss?"  
  
Saori blushed a little. "It's... Saori."  
  
"Saori? I think that has a pleasant ring to it." The prince certainly was charming, like Nuriko had said. "You don't look like you're from around here."  
  
"I... I'm from Konan." Saori smiled. She hoped that didn't sound like a lie.  
  
"Do you think we'll leave for the next one soon?" Miaka asked.  
  
Tamahome turned on the floor. "I hope so, I can't help but feel a little out of place here."  
  
Miaka sighed. "I hope we find out where to go soon." She looked past Tamahome. "I miss them.. Yui, Keisuke, Hikari..."  
  
"It's better not to think about it." Tamahome said, trying to cheer her up. "Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?"  
  
Miaka's smile returned and she nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki rocked back and forth, tipping his chair with his feet propped against a rectangular table.  
  
Chichiri looked up from a few papers and a map, the crystalline goblet by his elbow. "Why aren't you downstairs, no da?"  
  
"Eh." Tasuki replied. "I ain't cut out for stuff like that."  
  
Chichiri sighed and looked back down at his work. "I think I'm getting somewhere, no da." He picked up the goblet for the 20th time and examined it, doing the same with the stone.  
  
Tasuki apparently got bored, and he returned the chair to normal and got up. "I'm just checkin' stuff out, that's all." He said as he exited the study.  
  
Chichiri smiled. almost as if he knew something.  
  
**********************************  
  
"The dance went into the night for hours. The guests grew weary and left slowly from the magnificent palace in the capitol of Hokkan." Tetsuya read. Yui and Hikari weren't in the room currently, Yui was feeding Hikari and was going to put her to bed. Tetsuya looked back into the old pages of the book. "The Hokkan prince was truly beginning to feel the pressures of choosing a bride. Early the next morning the emperors of Hokkan and Konan discussed the many things plaguing their minds. 'We are making our preparations to leave.' Hotohori said graciously to the Hokkan Emperor. 'Chichiri has found a town near here to the south that specializes in things such as the crystal goblet...'"  
  
********************************  
  
"So you are heading to Kuchan?" The emperor asked, sitting up in his throne.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "After that I imagine we'll be leaving Hokkan, but I still am not sure."  
  
The Hokkan Emperor smiled. "Emperor Saihitei, you are always welcome here!" He said cheerfully.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Thank you for your kindness once again."  
  
"I'm sure you would return the favor." The emperor added. "If you like, Akue can chauffer you again. I do hope she's been respectful, Emperor Saihitei."  
  
Hotohori bowed slightly. "Thank you, I appreciate Miss Cheinun's efforts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kuchan?" Saori asked as Nuriko packed a few things in some bags. They were in a three-walled room, much like a garage, the horses waiting outside. The cool air blew in quietly through the opening.  
  
"It's very nice there." Inami said, leaning back on her chair. "Huge tourist attraction, it's warm too. They make a lot of money off those crystal things, I'm surprised I didn't think of it before."  
  
"I've been there before, no da." Chichiri said happily, picking up a couple of full bags. "It was nice, no da. The people there are very friendly, no da."  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome sighed simultaneously.  
  
Miaka smiled. "Where's Hotohori?"  
  
"He's finishing speaking with the emperor, no da." Chichiri answered, walking out to the horses.  
  
Nuriko caught Miaka sneaking off with a bread roll. "Miaka!" He scolded.  
  
Miaka hid the roll behind her back. "I'm going to find Hotohori!" She said, running away quickly with her food.  
  
Nuriko smiled and shook his head. "She hasn't changed."  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki stood up. "I'm going to go help out Chichiri." Tamahome said.  
  
"Me too." Tasuki agreed, following Tamahome out of the room to the horses.  
  
Just then, Mitsukake and Chiriko walked in, stopping their conversation. "How is everyone?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Ohayo, Chiriko!" Saori shouted, nearly toppling over Nuriko.  
  
Chiriko smiled. "You seem very enthusiastic."  
  
"Is everyone feeling well?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"Hai!" Saori shouted again.  
  
Nuriko sighed. "They're right there, Saori. You don't need to shout."  
  
"But I'm happy!" Saori yelped.  
  
"His highness took a liking to Saori the other night." Inami smirked.  
  
Saori turned a little pink. "He did not..." She frowned. Saori couldn't help but notice that Princes seemed to have a thing for her in this world. If she got another Harem invitation she'd shoot herself.  
  
"GAH!!!!" Two cries yelled.  
  
"What in the world was that?!" Nuriko asked, stopping wrapping bread to listen.  
  
"It sounded like Tasuki and Tamahome." Chiriko said.  
  
"Ow! Down! Get'way from me!" The yelling came again.  
  
A few people exchanged looks and sprinted outside to see what was going on.  
  
"Ah!" Tamahome yelped as another dog nipped at his ankle. Tasuki was on his back, another large dog on top of him. Chichiri was standing out of the way, laughing a little bit.  
  
"Kobi!" Inami shouted, pushing through the others. She ran up to Tasuki and yanked on the dog's collar. Nuriko picked a second dog, Haruka, off Tamahome while a third playfully went up to Chiriko and Saori to be petted. Tama sprang out from Mitsukake's robe and ran to his shoulders, hissing.  
  
"Can't you keep your mutts kept up somewhere?!" Tasuki complained, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"They're purebred, for one," Inami laughed, "And they just want some attention." Inami knelt down and petted the top of Kobi's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little while later a long line of horses were ready to go. Miaka, like always, rode with Tamahome, and Saori rode with Nuriko. Luckily, it wouldn't take nearly as long to get to Kuchan as it was to get to the Northern Mountains; they should reach the city by late afternoon, dusk at most. When they arrived they would get an Inn and look for the Shinzaho clue #3.  
  
The temperature change was definitely noticeable. From the Palace the group rode straight south, and almost immediately felt the cold lift a little. After the first three miles the snow began melting a bit, and by the time they stopped to eat lunch in the early afternoon, the snow was scattered in small and large spots among sprouting grass and trees.  
  
The group stopped to eat just a little ways from a village. A blanket was laid out under a tree and Saori and Miaka watched the distant people move around.  
  
"And Chiriko will make a fine Government official." Hotohori said calmly.  
  
Tamahome sighed and handed Miaka another bread roll sandwich. This was her third one, and they began eating only ten minutes earlier.  
  
Inami had been looking at everyone in confusement for a little while, and finally spoke up, looking at Chiriko. "Wait... I think I'm confused... you died?"  
  
Chiriko nodded.  
  
"And so did... you, right?" Inami asked Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko nodded as well.  
  
Inami folded her arms and leaned against the tree. "That doesn't make sense. Are you guys Zombies or something?"  
  
Tamahome laughed, trying to swallow.  
  
"What?" Inami asked. "It doesn't make sense! You guys are supposed to be dead... and how the heck are you supposed to live in Miaka's world? Huh? It's impossible!"  
  
"I'm afraid we may not have the time to explain it further, Inami." Hotohori apologized.  
  
Inami frowned. "Well I guess that explains the age differences."  
  
"It really isn't that hard, no da." Chichiri spoke up. "Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake were all reborn like you were, no da."  
  
"But that's different." Inami argued.  
  
After their half-an-hour break, the group set off again through the small village. Another ten miles and they reached Kuchan by late afternoon. They were only on the border, but it was still a little busy. At first Chichiri had trouble finding an Inn, most of them were full. Luckily, however, there were a lot. They ended up getting three rooms in two different inns down the street from each other. The red disk was again on Chichiri's staff, and it had all ready begun glowing upon entering the city. Perhaps the shinzaho clue would be much easier to find than before. The group of 10 split up into three: Tasuki, Nuriko, and Saori in one, Tamahome, Miaka, and Inami in another, and Chichiri, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake in the third. Though Chichiri was still the only one with the disk, the others could still look around and ask questions, un-pack in their rooms, or look around a bit.  
  
"It really is glowing steadily now, isn't it Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"It is a good thing that Taiisukun gave it to us. Without it we'd be lost." Hotohori added.  
  
The group, each with their own horse, began slowly riding down a long street, crowded with tourists. A few side roads had civilian homes on it, but most everything was attractions, Inns, and markets.  
  
The quartet got a little further down the road when the disk glowed even brighter.  
  
Chichiri smiled. "Maybe we could find it before nightfall, no da."  
  
"Perhaps Suzaku has decided to give us an easier trip." Mitsukake added.  
  
~  
  
"I'm hungry." Miaka whined.  
  
"You just ate!" Tamahome complained.  
  
"A lot, for that matter." Inami added.  
  
"I digested, I can't help it." Miaka said, holding her stomach.  
  
"It's something you just got to get used to." Tamahome mumbled. He looked to Inami. "Maybe we should stop at the inn and unpack everything, and then Miaka can get something to eat."  
  
"Yay!" Miaka cheered.  
  
"All right." Inami agreed. She yanked on the reins of her horse and turned around. "Let's go."  
  
~  
  
"I'm hungry." Saori sighed.  
  
"You just ate!" Tasuki complained.  
  
"Yeah, but I think Miaka stole some of my food." Saori sighed.  
  
"Are you really hungry?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I might just be tired too." Saori added.  
  
"Well," Nuriko began, "We can stop by the inn and rest up a little, we should unpack anyways."  
  
"Which inn are we at again?" Saori asked.  
  
"Kochan light, I think..." Nuriko trailed off. "The one further down from Miaka and Chichiri's."  
  
"Okay." Saori said, holding onto Nuriko's waist. "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was just starting to set a few hours later, and Chichiri was speaking to a merchant in a large store.  
  
"Eighteen." The man over the counter agreed.  
  
Chichiri handed him the money for the pair of red chopsticks, which the man accepted with a smile. He looked past Chichiri's hand to the brightly glowing disk on his staff.  
  
"Hey!" the man exclaimed. "I could give you a good price for that!" He said, pointing to the disk. "How does it do that?"  
  
"Uh... it's just the way it's made, no da." Chichiri said. "Thank you." He said, quickly leaving the store.  
  
"That was easy!" Chiriko said happily.  
  
"We have the third." Hotohori said, relieved.  
  
Chichiri placed the chopsticks in a pouch at his side and mounted his horse after untying it.  
  
"Chichiri," Chiriko began, "Aren't those particular style of chopsticks worn in the hair?"  
  
"You noticed, no da." Chichiri smiled. "Yes, this style is particularly popular in Sairo, no da."  
  
"It that where we are headed next?" Mitsukake asked, mounting his horse last.  
  
Chichiri nudged the side of the horse to get it moving. "It seems so, no da." Chichiri then addressed Hotohori. "Highness, we should rest for the night here, no da. Then we should plan ahead in the morning, no da."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I think everyone will be happy that we found the third clue."  
  
Chichiri was about to say something when he felt a chill and looked towards the left. A little bit of smoke was rising a little ways away.  
  
"Chichiri." Hotohori directed. He had felt it too.  
  
"The presence of Seiryu." Chichiri whispered.  
  
"Isn't that smoke coming from near the inns we're staying at?" Chiriko asked a little urgently.  
  
Chichiri kicked his horse. "Let's go, no da!" He shouted. 


	33. Mislead Friends

To Holly-DA: *sighs* You make me so happy! Thank you so much for sending in your comments. My mom had to bring in the mop because I melted on the floor.  
  
To Amaya-san: Uh, thank you? j/k! I will read your story personally. if I EVER find time in my schedule!  
  
To BD the Pixie: Yes, Miaka should have gotten Hypothermia. Luckily, she wasn't underwater too long and Mitsukake was handy. ^_^  
  
To Metajoker: The clues don't have to directly relate to Suzaku. Like the rock, for example. Just wait. they get WAY out there. Like I said before, Inami will be painfully irritating, but she'll die down eventually. ^_^  
  
Chapter 33 : Mislead Friends  
  
When Chichiri and the others arrived at the Kochan Light, there was a small crowd forming and several people talking. There was also a hole in the roof and a few things falling apart. A few women were crying, and people asking for the whole story. The Inn was still being evacuated.  
  
Chichiri and Hotohori pushed through the crowd, looking around. Finally, to the side of the building, They saw Saori sitting on the ground crying, Miaka, Tamahome, and Inami with her.  
  
"Saori-chan!" Chichiri shouted, running up to her. Hotohori followed, And eventually Mitsukake and Chiriko came as well.  
  
"What happened?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Chichiri knelt down by Saori with Miaka and Tamahome. Saori was a little cut up and bruised, but that was it. She looked at Chichiri and let herself fall into his chest, crying.  
  
"I couldn't do anything! I tried!" She wailed, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Nakago, and some other of the Seiryu attacked." Tamahome sadly explained. "Tasuki and Nuriko are missing."  
  
At that sound, Saori cried harder, her shoulders shaking. Mitsukake held out his hand to heal Saori's minor wounds, but the healing warmth did nothing to comfort Saori.  
  
Inami was the only one not kneeling. She stood up, leaning against a wall, her arms folded and a hateful look on her face. "It's my fault..." she whispered. "I should have stopped them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~****Flashback****~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lightening skidded hard against Inami's arm, sending her flying back a little. Inami forced herself to stand, clutching her double sword as well as her arm.  
  
"I must admit you are very entertaining." Nakago said coldly. "However, you are more of a nuisance. We don't plan on staying in your pathetic country any longer, we have what we need."  
  
Inami stood up, wincing. She held her blade out and reached up for the gold headband on her forehead. A dart of blue light hit her hand, pushing it away.  
  
Nakago smirked, and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What would Seiryu want Nuriko for? And Tasuki?!" Miaka cried.  
  
"I don't know, no da." Chichiri said. "I can still sense their life force, but barely. They could be in danger, we should find them, no da."  
  
"We need to hurry!" Chiriko advised. "Before they get too far!"  
  
"I don't see how you'd know where to start." Inami said dully.  
  
Chichiri stood up. "The members of the Suzaku Seven call out to each other, no da." He looked to Tamahome. "Let's go, no da."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again Chichiri slowed his horse slightly to try to pick up Nuriko and Tasuki's life force. He turned his horse to the side to face the others. Everyone was stopping to hear him. They weren't at a steady pace, they were running. The Seiryu Seven were extremely dangerous; Nuriko and Tasuki's lives were in danger. Saori felt absolutely horrible.  
  
"They're north, no da." Chichiri said in a serious tone. "A little more west than the palace."  
  
*********************************  
  
"This is bad." Tetsuya repeated after reading a few more lines. Yui was with him in the living room, and Keisuke had finally returned as well.  
  
"Read!" Keisuke ordered.  
  
Tetsuya looked back at the book. "Though the Suzaku Seven were headed in the right direction, Nakago all ready had his plans set up. By the time they got there, it could be too late..."  
  
********************************  
  
Soi pushed aside the long cloth door of one of their large tents. In the one-room tent Nakago stood with Mayo.  
  
"The shorter one is giving us trouble." Soi reported. "I did take care of him for the time being."  
  
Nakago didn't seem phased. "Did he break through my restraints all ready?"  
  
Soi nodded.  
  
Nakago walked past Soi, exiting the tent and walking to a slightly larger one. Mayo and Soi followed after him.  
  
Upon entering, the site of the two Suzaku warriors became clear. Tasuki was chained by his wrists and ankles to a wall, and he pulled on them and cursed loudly as he did so. A little ways away broken chains laid on the floor, and not far from them Nuriko stood angrily in a narrow cage like structure of lightening. It was obviously Soi got to him before he had gotten to Tasuki.  
  
Nuriko's bracelets were formed into red armbands, and he stood in a fighting position as Nakago entered, much more quiet than his companion.  
  
"Even after all this time I find the Suzaku Seven very amusing." Nakago smirked.  
  
"What do you want, Nakago?" Nuriko asked coldly.  
  
"Hey blondey!!!" Tasuki shouted. "Get me out of this damn place or you'll regret it!!"  
  
Nakago ignored the bandit. "If we want the Suzaku Shinzaho, we need to eliminate some of our competition."  
  
Nuriko lowered his eyebrows in an angry expression. "So, do you plan on killing us?"  
  
Nakago shook his head. "That wouldn't be any fun, would it?"  
  
Nuriko punched the lightening reinforcements hard. They wavered slightly, but continued to blaze.  
  
Nakago held his hand out, his symbol faintly glowing on his forehead. Nuriko's armbands returned to bracelets and were instantly taken off his wrists, with some pain as well. At the same time, Tasuki's last necklace was removed from him, snapping at one part to release from his neck easier. The objects floated to Nakago's hand, and he left with Soi.  
  
"You're Mayo, Saori's friend, right?" Nuriko asked, rubbing his wrists as Mayo was about to leave.  
  
Mayo slowly turned around.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Nuriko asked. "Saori is with us! Don't you want to see her? For the past several months she's been searching for you Mayo! She's desperate to see you!"  
  
Mayo looked at the floor for a moment, then shot an angry look at Nuriko. "If she wants to see me so badly, why doesn't she?!"  
  
Nuriko was a little taken back.  
  
Mayo stormed out of the tent.  
  
Nuriko knelt down and looked over to Tasuki.  
  
"What has that ((edited)) been tellin' her?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "I don't know." Nuriko looked at the entrance. He hit the lightening again, and without his armbands, he received quite a shock.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Chichiri." Inami said, pulling next to the Magician on her tired horse.  
  
In front of the octet was the border of a forestry area. The sky was dark and the moonlight allowed the trees to cast their shadows. It appeared pitch black within the woods.  
  
"Nuriko... and Tasuki... are in there?" Miaka asked, clutching on tighter to Tamahome.  
  
Chichiri nudge his horse slowly forward. "The aura here is strong." He said, reaching the first set of trees. He pulled back on the reigns to stop. "Something's covering it up, no da."  
  
"Nuriko..." Miaka silently cried. "Tasuki... what should I do?"  
  
"Chichiri, we should go in." Tamahome strongly suggested. "It may be dangerous, but right now Tasuki and Nuriko are in more danger. If we don't get them now, it may be too late."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
Hotohori turned his horse around to face the others. "We'll go on foot from here. Miaka, stay close to Tamahome and I, Saori, stay with Mitsukake and Chiriko in the back. Inami, you guard the rear, Chichiri will lead with me behind him."  
  
Everyone nodded. Tamahome got off his horse, not taking his eyes off the forest. He had a serious look on his face, a kind of look Miaka hadn't seen on him for a long time. It was a solid look of determination, protection.  
  
Mitsukake held onto Saori's shoulders tightly. Though he was a doctor, Mitsukake was still a big guy, and if necessary he could hold his own in a fight.  
  
Hotohori drew his sword and Inami re-fastened her own weapon so it was on the outside of her robe. Slowly, the group entered the dark forest; going in the orders Hotohori had assigned them. Personally Hotohori would prefer Saori and Miaka to stay behind, but he didn't want them alone, and it was best for the remaining Suzaku Seven to stay together.  
  
It was even darker inside the forest. Saori grabbed one of Chiriko's hands with both of hers, and stayed barely a foot in front of Mitsukake. She slid her feet slightly on the ground, worried she would trip over a tree root. She shut her eyes tightly. She was scared. Not a little frightened, but down right scared. It was a sudden feeling, one that suddenly rushed over her like a kick in the stomach. She felt worse than the incident with the spider in her bedroom a while ago. She tried opening her eyes a little, but it was as if they were still closed. She could see a little moonlight, as well as the outlines of several trees and companions, but that was it. What if they were attacked?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the forest, the moon lit up the scenery, shining fully in the cloudless sky. Mayo was taking in the fresh air and walking along a wide path, trying to enjoy herself.  
  
A few meters behind Amiboshi walked, his hands in two pockets supplied on his over shirt. His flute was tucked in tightly under his belt, and he walked mostly with his head down, every now and then looking at Mayo or at their surroundings.  
  
"Why was Nakago so willing to let Mayo out on a walk in the middle of the night?" Amiboshi thought to himself. "He's never been so lenient before, even with her." He looked ahead. Mayo's short red hair bounced slightly with her steps, a green and yellow warm robe covering most of her. "And why choose me for protection? Not that I'd rather have our priestess walking out alone, but he didn't even give it a second thought..." Amiboshi stared out onto the scattered trees and greening grass still covered with a few patched of so. He sighed, the cold air making his breath visible. "I have a bad feeling about this..." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hotohori, how far are we....?" Miaka asked, turning around. Where was Hotohori?  
  
She looked back at Tamahome. "Tamahome," she whispered, "Hotohori...?"  
  
Tamahome stopped walking and looked around. Hotohori wasn't behind them anymore. Neither was Saori, Mitsukake...  
  
Miaka strained her eyes to see ahead of them. Where was Chichiri? She couldn't even see the red disk on his staff, and it always reflected any light.  
  
"Chichiri!" Miaka sharply whispered.  
  
"I think they're gone..." Tamahome stated, confused and looking around.  
  
Miaka gripped firmly onto her husband's arm. "Where is everyone?"  
  
~  
  
"Inami?" Saori called again, a little louder.  
  
"I don't see his highness yet." Chiriko told Mitsukake.  
  
It was now a bit easier to see in the dark now that their eyes were adjusted. The small gaps in the leaves supplied a little moonlight, which helped some. However, all that could be seen were dark trees.  
  
"The couldn't have just disappeared..." Saori said frightened, clinging onto Chiriko.  
  
Chiriko held Saori's hand tightly. "Don't worry." He assured quietly.  
  
~  
  
Hotohori found himself alone. How could this be? He was with Chichiri, Tamahome, and Miaka just moments before. He never strayed off trail, did he?  
  
Hotohori strained to listen. No sounds, no footsteps, so whispering.  
  
"Tamahome!" He called quietly. Where was Miaka? Was she okay? Hotohori prayed she was still with Tamahome.  
  
Hotohori placed his left hand over his sheath and smoothly drew his sword out. When it was tilted just right, the moonlight reflected off its clean, even blade.  
  
"Where are they?" Hotohori wondered.  
  
~  
  
"Oh crap.... crap crap crap crap crap...." Inami muttered, spinning around for the millionth time. She walked forward, slowly but surely. Where was everyone?  
  
"Chiriko... and Mitsukake were in front of me not more than a minute ago!" Inami scolded herself. She walked forward and placed her hand on a cold tree, stopping completely and looking around. "How dumb can I be?" She whispered. Should she stop? No, she was behind everyone. Stopping would make her fall farther behind.  
  
"Maybe I was just going too slow." Inami thought. In that case, she should go straight and hurry, Saori and the others should be there.  
  
Inami moved forward again. She could see the trees better now, but she held a hand out just in case. She walked a little quicker than before.  
  
"Please let me find Mitsukake..." She begged.  
  
She heard a footstep on the grass in front of her. Finally! She was dumb.  
  
There was a small spread between the trees.  
  
"Chiriko?" She asked.  
  
The steps came a little closer, walking to her.  
  
Inami sighed. "You guys really had me worried..."  
  
The moonlight shone through a gap in the trees, just enough light for her to see who was approaching.  
  
"Nuriko!" Inami gasped happily as Nuriko came closer. "You're okay!" She quickly walked up to him. "Where's Tasuki? Are you all right?"  
  
A simple smirk came over Nuriko's mouth.  
  
"Nuriko?" Inami asked.  
  
She felt Nuriko's hand grab onto her right arm suddenly, lifting it up. His grip was strong, and cold.  
  
"Come looking for me?" He asked. His voice was low and dull, not anything like how Inami remembered it.  
  
"Nu... riko?" Inami asked.  
  
Nuriko's grip on her forearm tightened. "Where's the priestess, or did you come alone? It's dangerous out here."  
  
His grip tightened more.  
  
"Nuriko! What's wrong with you?" Inami asked, trying to pull her arm away.  
  
"Trying to get away, are we?" Nuriko asked. His grip was so tight it began to hurt.  
  
"Nuriko!" Inami said a little louder. "Everyone is looking for you, and Tasuki!" She winced a little. "Let go!"  
  
Nuriko smiled. Inami's hand felt cold, a tingling sensation began to spread through her fingers.  
  
Nuriko got very close to Inami's face. "Don't tell me what to do." He ordered.  
  
Then Inami heard it. A sharp, quick snap in her arm.  
  
Inami nearly screamed in pain. It felt like a hot blade had just pierced her skin. The pain was unbearable. What just happened?  
  
Nuriko pushed Inami back, still holding onto her arm. "You're no use to me." Nuriko said. "Just a weakling in my way."  
  
Another snap. A loud break in Inami's arm. Inami did cry out this time.  
  
Nuriko's strength was unbelievable, and it didn't lighten at all.  
  
"What did they do to you?!" Inami yelled.  
  
Nuriko just smiled again. Inami screamed in pain as a third snap came from her forearm. She could feel the pressure from Nuriko's hand pushing harder and harder.  
  
Nuriko shook his head. You are pathetic.  
  
Inami's knees buckled from under her. Nuriko still held her up by her busted arm, and she cried out as another loud snap was heard. With ease Nuriko was crumbling the bone in her limb. He raised Inami up so her face met with his.  
  
"Good bye." He said simply. With his free hand, his fist came in direct collision with Inami's forehead. The strong shock immediately took Inami's consciousness and sent her flying backwards, skidding across the ground to a stop. The thin band on her forehead split into two pieces, falling on either side of her.  
  
~  
  
"Chiriko?!" Saori called, much louder than her whispers. "Mitsukake?!"  
  
"Saori?"  
  
Saori spun around and saw the tall man in front of her. "Chichiri!" She yelped, running into him.  
  
"You need to be quiet, no da." Chichiri recommended. "Where are the others, no da?"  
  
"You're lost too?" Saori asked, her voice shaking.  
  
Chichiri looked around the dark atmosphere. "Let's keep moving, no da. We need to find everyone else, no da."  
  
~  
  
"Tamahome!"  
  
Tamahome and Miaka spun around. The darkened images of Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake stood in front of them.  
  
"You guys!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"SH!" Came a few whispers.  
  
"Sorry..." Miaka stumbled.  
  
"Miaka, where's Saori?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Miaka looked around. "I don't know, she wasn't with us. She's not with you?"  
  
Mitsukake shook his head.  
  
"Perhaps she found Chichiri or Inami." Hotohori suggested. "Are you all alright?"  
  
"Yes." Tamahome answered.  
  
Behind Tamahome, a ring of fire around a group of trees suddenly lit up, almost like natural torches.  
  
"What's that?!" Tamahome asked, alerted.  
  
To Miaka's relief, Tasuki came walking out into the area, holding his diamond fan over his shoulder.  
  
"Tasuki!" Miaka shouted, letting go of Tamahome's arm. She ran up to him. "I was so worried about you!" She had tears of joy in her eyes and she went to put her arms around Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki's dark eyes expressed a quick reaction of disgust. With one smooth motion, he pushed Miaka away hard, sending her landing with a thud on the cold ground.  
  
"Get away from me!" He shouted.  
  
Miaka winced a little and looked up. "T... Tasuki?"  
  
Tamahome ran up to Miaka's side. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted.  
  
Hotohori stepped forward and held out his sword, inspecting Tasuki. "Tamahome, stay on your guard!" He yelled.  
  
Tamahome looked back at Hotohori. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Hotohori's normally gentle features expressed anger. "That's not Tasuki."  
  
Tamahome looked back at his fiery-haired friend.  
  
Tasuki Swung his fan around and pointed it at Miaka. "Priestess of Suzaku, eh?" He asked. "REKKA..."  
  
Tamahome grabbed onto Miaka's shoulders.  
  
"...SHINEN!!!!"  
  
A huge blast of fire spat out from the fan as Tasuki's call echoed through the forest. Tamahome grabbed Miaka and leapt out of the way just in time, landing near Hotohori.  
  
"Mitsukake! Take Miaka and Chiriko and get to safety!" Hotohori yelled.  
  
Mitsukake nodded. He picked Miaka up in his arms from Tamahome and ran off in the other direction with Chiriko.  
  
"WAIT!" Miaka wailed, struggling. "Mitsukake, let me go! Let me go! Tamahome! Tasuki!"  
  
Hotohori took a stance with his sword in front of Tasuki, who seemed barely amused.  
  
"Tasuki, why are you doing this? We are your friends, the Suzaku Seven!" Hotohori shouted.  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes, arming himself with his fan again. "You are my enemies, and as soon as I'm done fryin' you, I'm goin' after the girl." Tasuki pulled his fan back. "Rekka Shinen!!!!"  
  
******************************  
  
"What is wrong with him?!" Yui shouted at Tetsuya, Keisuke restraining her.  
  
"Yui, calm down!" Keisuke ordered.  
  
"Yui, I'm just reading the book!" Tetsuya said defensively, trying to get out of Yui's reach.  
  
Yui settled down and Keisuke put her down. "Why are Nuriko and Tasuki fighting against them?! What did Nakago do?! This is just like when Tama..."  
  
Keisuke, Yui, and Tetsuya all looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think it's kodoku poisoning?" Keisuke asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tetsuya flipped back through some pages. "The book doesn't really go into it."  
  
"They didn't eat anything, did they? They haven't been there long enough!" Yui exclaimed.  
  
"The book doesn't explain everything..." Tetsuya reminded. Keisuke took the book from him and began skimming the previous pages.  
  
"Nakago was talking earlier about a plan he wanted to set into motion, right?" Keisuke asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yui said, looking over his shoulder. "But why would Mayo let something like this happen... it were going to effect Taka?"  
  
Tetsuya thought. "There are a number of reasons. One, she may not be interested, or she's not aware of it."  
  
"Yeah." Keisuke stopped at a page with an ink drawing on it. "She's not even in the camp right now, neither is Amiboshi."  
  
"Amiboshi would definitely object, that's why." Yui stated.  
  
"The Suzaku warrior, Tasuki, fought against the warriors Tamahome and Hotohori." Keisuke began reading suddenly. "Using his fire power, he shot continuously at his past friends. 'With that fan, we cannot get close enough.' Hotohori yelled." Keisuke took a breath. "The priestess of Suzaku cried out from the background for her love and her friends. Mitsukake and Chiriko had brought her out of reach from the battle, but were still in sight of it..."  
  
***********************************  
  
"This... this is just like..." Miaka wailed, lowering her head. "When... Tamahome..."  
  
Chiriko quickly turned to Mitsukake. "Could it be the same?"  
  
Mitsukake looked over the tree back at the distant battle. "Kodoku? I'm not sure."  
  
"But Tamahome's broken it before, that means Tasuki can too!" Miaka gasped. "What about Nuriko? Where's Nuriko?!" Miaka tried to leap up and run, But Mitsukake kept her down, telling her again it wasn't safe and she should do what his majesty wishes.  
  
Tamahome cursed at himself. He wasn't nearly as fast as he used to be, the red symbol of the ogre flashing unsteadily on his forehead.  
  
Hotohori had been in this position before. Tamahome, one of his companions, had once put his Miko's life in danger, and he too had to fight him. It was just the same now, however, it was with much less warning.  
  
"HAH!" Hotohori yelled as he came from above with his sword down on Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki looked away from his blazing fan. He smiled slightly.  
  
In a gust of wind, Hotohori came down onto the ground. He felt a swift kick in his back and fell forward, catching himself.  
  
"Hotohori!" Miaka tried to cry. Mitsukake's hand was over her mouth, trying to muffle her.  
  
"This... this is just like in Kutou." Miaka thought, tears running down her cheeks. "Tasuki was trying to save me from Tamahome, and now it's reversed. Don't fight him!" Miaka's mind cried, and again she tried to yell. "Don't fight him, Tamahome, Hotohori! Tasuki... Tasuki's your friend!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you hear anything?" Saori asked.  
  
Chichiri looked ahead. Saori looked past him and gasped. "Inami!" She screamed. She ran past the magician into the moonlight where the fallen girl lay.  
  
"Inami!" Saori said in a loud whisper, shaking the older woman's shoulders. "Inami, please wake up!"  
  
Chichiri knelt down beside Saori, looking at Inami. "It's okay, no da." Chichiri said. "She's just unconscious."  
  
Saori lightly patted Inami's cheeks. "Wake up, Inami!"  
  
Chichiri's sense went off suddenly, and he turned just in time to block a large branch coming at him with a quick spell. Chichiri stood up, looking into the distance.  
  
"The magician." Nuriko said with a snide remark, jumping out of a large tree. His bracelets quickly reflected the moon's light.  
  
"Nuriko." Chichiri said.  
  
Saori lit up. "Nuriko! You're..."  
  
Chichiri held his hand out in front of Saori's face. She fell quiet and tried to look past it.  
  
"Smart one." Nuriko commented.  
  
Chichiri knew immediately Nuriko wasn't himself, just by the way he spoke. Chichiri moved away from Saori and Inami, off to the side and closer to Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko furrowed his eyebrows. He slammed his hand into a tree, knocking it over, leaving an uneven stump behind. "Die, Magician!!" He yelled.  
  
As the large tree came at Chichiri, Chichiri's image wavered slightly and he disappeared. Saori covered Inami's form as the tree landed loudly near them.  
  
Chichiri reappeared a distance behind Nuriko, who spun around, smiling. "You can't dodge all my attacks."  
  
"What's happened to you, no da?!" Chichiri asked.  
  
Nuriko hit another tree, arming himself. "What happened? I feel just fine." He said coldly. "Where's the priestess?"  
  
Chichiri lowered his staff. "I will not fight you, no da."  
  
Nuriko frowned a bit. "Oh, I'll make you change your mind, Magician." He said. With intense strength and speed, the tree burst through the forest at the monk.  
  
Chichiri reappeared by Saori. "Get out of here, no da." He said quickly and quietly.. He vanished again.  
  
"Wake up, please Inami!" Saori shook Inami's shoulders again.  
  
Inami squinted hard and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Inami!" Saori called, lifting the girl up to a sitting position.  
  
Inami gasped and winced as Saori did so.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Saori asked, purely worried.  
  
Inami looked at her right arm, though the image was still a bit unclear to her. Her head pounded. "My arm..." She whispered. "It's numb..." She winced again. It apparently wasn't completely numb.  
  
Saori looked over. Inami's arm was badly bruised and a bit mis-shaped. Inami slowly picked it up in her other arm, cradling it close to her. Her face was hot from the pain.  
  
"We need to go." Saori urged. "I'll help you stand up."  
  
Inami was clearly still out of it, Nuriko had hit her hard. With some trouble She stood up, leaning best she could on Saori. As the two slowly walked off, Saori looked back in tears, wishing the best for Chichiri... and Nuriko.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that wasn't great, the battle scenes suffer in the next few chapters! Chapter 37 is coming. gah.. I hate that chapter SO bad! 


	34. Battle Between Friends

To Amaya: Nope, no one has died. (*cough* yet *cough cough*) Thank you for reading, and your compliments always make me flutter. Except that one time when I got caught in that net.  
  
To Metajoker: ah, our favorite anti-Inami fan. Thanks for keeping with me and for putting up with my OC crap! I like your honesty. out of all my chapters, 37 is my least favorite. I had to do something for my story, and I couldn't figure out how the crap to do it, but since I was delaying for so long without any ideas, I had to just write it. So any "critisism" on the chapter will be fine, since I hate it too. You'll see. My friend said she liked it, but I didn't.  
  
To Fire pendant: Where are the real Nuriko and Tasuki? who said they're gone? J/k. It's revealed in upcoming chapters, but if you backtrack in the story, it's easy to find out what happened to them.  
  
To Amaya again: Who said his hand DIDN'T bleed? He could have wrapped it with something first! Just kidding. Probably just one of those things I overlooked. ^_^  
  
To BD the Pixie: Dang I'm writing a lot of comments today.. Chichiri is referred to a "magician" once or twice in the series, also a wizard. (Especially by Nakago.) I couldn't quite understand your comments with the fight scenes, but I'll just smile and nod my head.  
  
Chapter 34 : Battle Between Friends  
  
"He's under a spell, something..." Chichiri thought, holding his staff out in front of him. A light red shield glowed brightly in front him, Nuriko staring at it intensively, his face showing both laughter and frustration. "This is like Tamahome..." Chichiri thought. "If the same is happening now as then, then where is Nakago? He couldn't be too far..."  
  
Chichiri's shield sparked and shook as it was hit. In both of Nuriko's hands were long, thin clubs, each with a short handle held in the fist. Nuriko smirked and spun one around his arm, striking into the shield again.  
  
"I can't hold it forever!" Chichiri whispered, concerned. Did Saori and Inami get to safety? With Inami in her condition, Chichiri couldn't count on her to take care of Saori if something happened.  
  
"Give it up, Magician!" Nuriko chuckled. A club bashed in perfect perpendicular form to Chichiri's shield.  
  
The shock forced Chichiri to step back. He didn't want to hurt Nuriko, but did he have a choice?  
  
Chichiri looked through his mask at the eyes of Nuriko. They were dark, cold. No. he didn't have a choice.  
  
"KAI HA!"  
  
"What's... going on?" Inami whispered and Saori helped her walk.  
  
Inami had been conscious for twenty minutes, was she just coming to? Saori sighed. "We need to find Tamahome and Miaka, Chiriko..." Saori gasped as Inami's weight lifted off her and the tall brunette fell to her knees on the ground, holding onto her mangled arm.  
  
"Inami! Please stand up!" Saori knelt down. She hated it when she had to be the brave one. "Inami!" She urged. She heard a faint yell in the distance, the word of it giving her chills. She turned around, scanning the scenery and not seeing anyone.  
  
"Shinen?" She whispered. Was that Tasuki? He must be nearby! She turned quickly to Inami, Pushing her onto her feet by her shoulders. "Come on, Inami, walk!"  
  
Inami did finally stand up again, but she looked like a small child who had been spinning around in circles for an hour. How hard had Nuriko hit her?  
  
Saori and Inami walked for about five more minutes, Saori trying to determine where she had heard the shouting. As if guiding her, she heard it again, the words Tasuki used to expel fire from his fan. Then, as if by luck, she saw a glint of orange fire. A wave of relief fell over her.  
  
"Saori!" Chiriko called, standing up suddenly.  
  
"Chiriko!" Saori yelled. She could barely see the young man's face.  
  
Chiriko motioned for her to be quiet and hurry over, which she did. She was in better spirits until she saw Miaka curled up into a ball crying, leaning against Mitsukake.  
  
"What happened?!" Saori and Chiriko asked simultaneously. Chiriko helped get Inami to the ground by Mitsukake.  
  
"Why are you guys hiding?" Saori asked, yipping as Chiriko yanked her down out of view.  
  
"Tasuki..." Miaka cried, trying to be quiet.  
  
"Tasuki?" Saori looked at the group, confused. "Where's Tamahome? Hotohori?"  
  
"Something has taken control of Tasuki." Mitsukake explained. "It could be Kodoku."  
  
Saori felt a shiver run through her spine. "Ko... doku?"  
  
~~Tamahome was put under Kodoku poisoning in Kutou, Nakago gave it to Yui. He forgot everything, and even broke Miaka's arm!~~  
  
Saori remembered Mayo's words when being told the story. "Then..." She whispered, "Nuriko..."  
  
"Nuriko?" Miaka asked, sitting up, tears flying off her cheek.  
  
Saori looked away from her Sempai. "Nuriko... he attacked Inami, at least I'm pretty sure. and Chichiri is fighting him right now..." She said, almost about to cry herself.  
  
More tears swelled up in Miaka's eyes and her lip quivered. "Why...?" She asked.  
  
"His highness and Tamahome are dueling Tasuki." Mitsukake said, looking around the tree at the distant fight. "I should... go help..." He said suddenly, getting ready to stand.  
  
"No!" Chiriko ordered, grabbing onto Mitsukake's arm. "If something happens, we need you to heal the others. You'll put more people in danger if you get hurt."  
  
Mitsukake looked at Chiriko for a moment, then finally relaxed back into his sitting position.  
  
"So... all we do is wait for someone to die?!" Saori raised her voice.  
  
"His majesty told us to stay here." Chiriko said sternly. "We cannot allow any harm to come to our priestess, or you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's even better than when we had Tamahome under our grasps." Nakago said calmly. He watched the battle alongside Soi from a distant hill, under the cover of darkness.  
  
Hotohori's figure charged at Tasuki, the scene again filling up with fire.  
  
"How can something so simple do so much to their minds?" Soi asked.  
  
"Like I said before, Shidoku is much more powerful than Kodoku." Nakago stated. "Even if Tamahome broke free of Kodoku, breaking the curse of Shidoku would be ten times harder. Shidoku is so powerful, not any amount can be swallowed without causing immediate death. They will forget all the memories of being members of the Suzaku Seven, and eventually the Shidoku will strain and poison their bodies so much that they'll meet a rather unfortunate end."  
  
Soi looked from the tall blonde back onto the scene. "Nakago!" She said, pointing.  
  
Nakago looked over. "Ah, I see this is about to get more interesting." He said, his eyes calmly gazing at the battle. "After we rid ourselves of the Suzaku Seven, all we'll need is..."  
  
******************************* "What?!" Tetsuya yelled.  
  
"What is it?!" Yui and Keisuke asked, jumping to their feet.  
  
"Like you said before, Yui..." Tetsuya trailed off, "This sentence, it's all gibberish! I can't read any of it!"  
  
Yui looked over the page Tetsuya was on. "Oh no..." She whispered. What was Nakago saying that they couldn't know?  
  
******************************  
  
Tamahome forced himself to stand behind Hotohori, wiping a streak of blood away from his mouth. Just as Tasuki's fan was about to come down on them, a large spherical red barrier sprouted around Hotohori and Tamahome, repelling Tasuki's attack back into him.  
  
"Chichiri!" Hotohori exclaimed as the monk popped in behind him.  
  
"That's not Tasuki, no da!" Chichiri tried to explain before Tasuki struck again. "Well, it's Tasuki, but it's not Tasuki, no da!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tamahome asked, standing up.  
  
Chichiri lowered his voice a little. "I think Nuriko and Tasuki have been put under a spell, no da. I would say it is quite similar to Tamahome and Kodoku, no da."  
  
Tamahome looked as Tasuki, who was tapping his fan in his hand, looking at the barrier. Had this... had he been like this when Miaka had come for him? The thought of it sent shivers down Tamahome's spine.  
  
Tasuki turned around at a sound from the bushes behind him. Nuriko slowly walked into the small clearing, eyeing the three Suzaku warriors evilly.  
  
"Where's the Miko?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Tasuki shook his head.  
  
Nuriko made a fist and punched his other hand. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have our fun with these guys!"  
  
Tasuki smiled.  
  
Nuriko spun the clubs around in his hands to bring them up vertically in front of him.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!!!!"  
  
*********************************  
  
"The priestess of Suzaku cried the last tears within her, watching her friends and loved ones fight against one another. Feeling helpless, the priestess finally fell into a solemn world of despair." Tetsuya took a deep breathe. "Tamahome, after being in the Miko's world for so long, had lost much of his ability, even though it was slowly being regained in his journeys. With another hit, Chichiri's barrier came down. The surrounding trees were blown away by Tasuki's fire and Nuriko's strength. A sharp wind bringing in a storm began to blow, as if joining into the fight..."  
  
******************************  
  
"Get down!" Mitsukake yelled, bending over just in time as the top of the tree they were hiding behind blew off. The sudden wind grew even stronger, as if a tornado were on its way. Miaka's hair blew like whips over her face.  
  
"Mitsukake!" She yelled over the howling of the wind.  
  
Inami, despite the weather, finally managed to sit upright. She looked out onto the scene that had been going on for nearly an hour, the pieces of the distorted puzzle matching up in her mind.  
  
"Chiriko!" Saori cried, grabbing onto him in the dark.  
  
Nuriko stumbled back, a thin tear forming in his clothes at his midsection. He turned around at looked at the swordsman, a little peeved. "Don't even try!" He yelled to the one he had once cared so for deeply a long time ago. He spun around a club and pelted it at the Konan Emperor. Hotohori managed to block it with his sword, but the strong impact sent him tumbling back.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!" Tasuki yelled. Tamahome dodged the fire just in time. However, the flames, still at large, flew by him towards the hide- away. Fortunately, they were repelled by a green half-sphere.  
  
Inami clutched onto her broken arm tightly, a few tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Ko su min hachi su sen!" Chichiri chanted, whipping his staff around and pointing it forward. Yellow lightening spun out like a funnel, hitting the ground in front of both Tasuki and Nuriko.  
  
"Tamahome!" Chichiri yelled as the earth in front of him exploded. "We need to leave here, they're after Miaka!"  
  
Tamahome nodded. He ran around to Hotohori.  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka screamed, attempting again to run out to him. Again Mitsukake held her back.  
  
"Nuriko..." Saori cried.  
  
Above their heads a blue and white tunic formed, spinning around against the wind. Hotohori and Tamahome ran over, getting everyone together.  
  
Chichiri tensed up and formed his shield suddenly, a pellet of white lightening hitting the top of the it. It was Soi.  
  
Chichiri teleported out of his individual shield and over to the others. Teleporting such a large group would be a huge strain on him, but it had to be done.  
  
"Ka nai!" Chichiri shouted. His cloak began to glow red, engulfing light around the others in the party as Nuriko and Tasuki watched calmly.  
  
As Miaka held on tightly to Tamahome, a single tear ran down Inami's face. "Tasuki..." she whispered.  
  
And with that, they were gone, leaving the Seiryu Seven...  
  
... As well as their friends.  
  
******************************* *******************************  
  
"I don't understand it." Miaka whispered, being cradled in Tamahome's arms.  
  
"Mitsukake and I both think that was something more than Kodoku, no da." Chichiri explained from the room in the Hokkan palace. "He says he cannot heal it, no da."  
  
It was morning in Hokkan, a calm, mild day. After returning to the palace, a quick explanation was given. They did not plan to stay long. Upon their arrival Chichiri had nearly lost consciousness, but after some rest he was back to his usual self.  
  
"We will not lose Nuriko and Tasuki so easily." Hotohori said, trying to cheer up his beloved priestess. "We will return tonight if possible."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"It's my fault..." Saori cried softly.  
  
"No, it is not." Hotohori reassured, placing a hand on the seventeen- year-old's shoulder. "There was nothing you could do to fight the Seiryu Seven." He looked around the current small group. "Chichiri, we need to find a better way to help them. We may have been too reckless yesterday. Is everyone doing well?"  
  
"For the most part, no da." Chichiri answered, putting on his usual cheery look. "Everyone here seems to be all right, but Mitsukake is upstairs with Inami, no da."  
  
"OW!!!!" Inami screamed as Mitsukake pulled the bandage tightly around two splints on her right arm. "That really hurts!"  
  
"You'll have to deal with it for now." Mitsukake ordered. "You're lucky your skull didn't crack open to go along with your arm.  
  
Inami felt her forehead. Bare. What had happened to her headband?  
  
Inami squirmed as her arm was bandaged. "You're supposed to be a respectful doctor, right? Can't you be a LITTLE more gentle?"  
  
Mitsukake ignored Inami and continued tending to her arm. "You're forearm is broken in eleven different places, Inami. There's no gentle way to go about it."  
  
Inami sighed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
~Come looking for me?~ ~Don't tell me what to do!~  
  
Inami winced as pain emitted again from her arm. "I'm going to get an earful, you know."  
  
Mitsukake looked up.  
  
"The emperor's going to fry me. I can see it now... and I thought it was bad when you guys found..." Inami shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
Mitsukake stood up, walking to the door. "You're arm is set and should be fine now."  
  
Inami bent her elbow and moved her arm around a bit. The bandages and splints were set tightly. "Thanks, Mitsukake."  
  
"It's what I do." Mitsukake stated simply as he left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka stood silently outside a room, her hand resting on the side of a door the doorframe. She had cracked the door open slightly, and didn't dare to go in. Through the thin crack she could see green carpeting, silver walls, and part of a giant silver statue of Genbu, surrounded by hundreds of emeralds, some embedded in the statue itself. Genbu was a god a little different from the others. It had the body of a turtle with snake like serpents emerging from its shell. Miaka remembered her experience in a shrine of Seiryu, as well as Inami in the Suzaku Shrine, so she didn't want to risk stepping in. Even so, it was a holy room, and she had no permission.  
  
Miaka quietly kept her eyes fixated on the statue, taking a deep sigh. "Am... am I really a good priestess?" She whispered, as if asking Genbu. Miaka looked down at her feet, which were bare except for a pair of white socks. "Everyone is so nice, and they really believe in me... but do I deserve it?" Miaka remembered four years ago, though it was much longer in the book, when Chichiri had told her how her actions could and would effect other people. Did her actions... did her actions as Priestess have to do with the result of Tasuki and Nuriko? Was that her fault? When Tamahome had been under Kodoku poisoning, she was the one who didn't keep a better eye on him and keep him from going to Kutou. She had innocently fallen asleep, like a child. And now... now Nuriko and Tasuki were no longer with them.  
  
"I should have tried harder to help them." Miaka choked, swallowing her tears in remembrance of last night. She looked back into the room, quietly closing the door. "If Tamahome can turn back, surely Nuriko and Tasuki can. I'll never forgive myself if we lose them."  
  
Saori leaned quietly against the wall, barely around the corner of where Miaka was. Miaka was silent again, no longer talking to herself. Saori took a deep breath and stood up, rounding the corner, surprising Miaka a little.  
  
"Miaka," Saori began quietly, "It's because you're such a good priestess, and such a good person that everyone has so much faith in you... So don't give up, because I know you can save Nuriko and Tasuki if you can remind them of who they are, and who you are." There, she said it.  
  
Miaka, a little shocked than she had been over heard, softened a little and nodded appreciation to Saori. Perhaps that was the little push she needed to regain her confidence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a fairly larger study, the group of travelers, as well as the Hokkan Prince, sat around a circular table as Hotohori discussed the final plans for retrieving Tasuki and Nuriko.  
  
"Chichiri has informed me that Nuriko and Tasuki haven't moved." Hotohori sighed. "However, Chichiri is having a very difficult time reading Nuriko and Tasuki's life force, so we must act quickly. We will return to the forest better prepared than before. Though it may feel wrong, we must fight both of them if we do not wish to suffer ourselves. Remember, Tamahome himself was healed after a battle.  
  
Miaka looked down at her hands. She remembered that battle, and how badly she had felt afterwards for what she had done to Hotohori. After a moment, Saori's words returned to her, and she looked up with a determined attitude. "I'm going along, Hotohori."  
  
Hotohori blinked at Miaka's sudden statement. "Miaka, I don't..."  
  
"I'm the priestess of Suzaku, right?" Miaka asked, sitting up straight. "I was the one who helped bring Tamahome back, I'm going with you to that forest, and I'm going to bring Tasuki and Nuriko back too."  
  
Saori smiled.  
  
After a moment, Hotohori nodded. "Very well, but I will insist you stay back with Mitsukake." Mitsukake and Chiriko were also coming, Chiriko for any more knowledge or strategy they needed, and Mitsukake in case an emergency occurred and immediate healing was needed. That was why Mitsukake hadn't healed Inami earlier; he had to save in strength just in case.  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat to speak again. "Inami and Saori will stay at the palace while we are out."  
  
"Highness!" Inami said, standing up, her arm in a thin sling. "I have to insist on coming, I..."  
  
"You're injured and you should stay behind." Hotohori interrupted.  
  
"But Sire, I really think I should come. It's only a broken arm, and it feels just fine. I could really..."  
  
"A 'no' is a 'no', Inami." Hotohori repeated firmly.  
  
"Majesty, you can't simply say no so easily before listening to my argument!"  
  
"Miss Cheinun, please..." The Hokkan Prince whispered from beside Inami.  
  
"Inami, you will not win this argument." Hotohori said loudly and clearly.  
  
Inami opened her mouth to object again, but then haughtily sat back down.  
  
Now the prince himself spoke up, brushing a thin strand of black hair back. "My father understands everything, Emperor Saihitei. We can send soldiers with you if you'd like."  
  
Hotohori shook his head. "No, I do not want you or your men involved in this matter, but thank you for your offer." Hotohori looked over the remaining Suzaku Seven. "This is a matter among celestial warriors, and we will keep it that way."  
  
The prince nodded. "Very well." Suddenly, the prince lit up in remembrance. "Oh yes, Emperor Saihitei, we have recently received word from your son, Emperor Boushin. It seems Kutou is at rest with the battles currently, perhaps do to the fact that one of Kutou's lead generals is away."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Thank you for informing me."  
  
About an hour before sunset Chichiri, Tamahome, Miaka, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake were all mounted on Hokkan horses, leaving the confines of the palace walls to head west, where Nuriko and Tasuki, as well as the Seiryu seven were.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that chapter wasn't too bad, was it? *Is in love with the Hokkan Prince for some reason.* I don' think I've mentioned his name yet. have I? Oh well, you find out what it is later. I think in. *gulp* Chapter 37.. ugh..  
  
Also, to our little anti-genbu-warrior fans, like lovely metajoker, after the "30's" chapters, this story will be more friendly towards you. And thank you to all those who review! 


	35. Poisoned Souls

Author's Note: The mystery of the sketchbooks revealed! Well, if you care enough. I care, but some people don't.  
  
Chapter 35 : Poisoned Souls  
  
Here they were. As the large orange sun finished diving behind Hokkan's large, violet, snowy mountains, the group of six reached the dense forest they had been at just previously, but hitting it on a more eastern side. Mitsukake and Chiriko were supposed to stay behind the battle unless they were needed, Miaka to be with them.  
  
Chichiri moved forward after a moment of silence. "They're close." He said quietly.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Remember," He said, keeping his voice low, "We mustn't hold back, we must fight to our fullest, even if our opponents are of the Suzaku Seven. All of you have bands Chichiri has given you for emergency. We cannot fall to them, and if no progress is made tonight, we will have to proceed to Sairo without our friends."  
  
Miaka gasped slightly, trying to muffle it. She leaned her head against Chiriko's back on the horse. "Nuriko.... Tasuki..." her mind pleaded. "Please..."  
  
With Chiriko and Mitsukake quite a ways behind, the warriors proceeded into the forest, following only the light. It was not yet completely dark, luckily. As soon as any battle, between either a Suzaku or Seiryu warrior began, Mitsukake and Chiriko were to stop immediately and protect Miaka.  
  
It was quiet, too quiet. The noises of the horses' hooves on the grass seemed to be louder than anything, almost as if the sound echoed through the trees. It grew darker and darker in the forest, but still it didn't match up to the blackness it had held before. Now Miaka didn't have Tamahome at her side, even if he wasn't too far ahead.  
  
Chichiri pulled his horse to a stop, causing Hotohori's to neigh in objection.  
  
"They're here, no da."  
  
From the trees was a fairly large clearing of long grasses and weeds, completely bordered by forest. In the dimming light and approaching darkness two dark figures stood, calmly waiting for their guests. The sound of hooves stopped entirely, which meant Chiriko and Mitsukake had halted their horses as well for safety.  
  
The taller of the two shadows in the field reached behind him and pulled out a thin shadowed object. With a flick of the wrist, the object opened with a sifting noise of metal, sparkling in the oncoming moonlight. It fanned out widely and smoothly, the other shadow simply watching.  
  
Hotohori, Tamahome, and Chichiri all dismounted their horses, stepping away from the animals and nearing their opponents. Tamahome slid his sleeves up, a magenta band around his wrist. This was a real thing, Tamahome knew it. In order to protect his friends, on both sides, as well as his cherished Miaka, he'd force his powers to come up fully. Tonight, he would return to the real Tamahome, or meet his death.  
  
A slight jingle of a staff followed the unsheathing of a sword. The holders stood ready, waiting.  
  
Finally, the clouds unveiled a full, bright moon, its white light illuminating the misguided warriors.  
  
Tasuki wore black short sleeves and black forearm cuffs, as well as matching pants and boots. His fiery orange hair seemed almost dull and lifeless. He stood with his fan spread out in one hand, his other hand behind him. His partner, Nuriko, raised his hands from his hips and punched a fist into another, watching the Suzaku Seven closely. He also wore black, but had long sleeves and two thin clubs in his belt.  
  
"This is it!" Hotohori said, holding his sword offensively. "Tonight we will meet our fate!"  
  
Tasuki smirked. "Happy dooms day." He said coldly. Finally he brought his hidden hand out from behind him, holding an egg shaped object. In a swift motion he ran it again the blades of his fan, the end of the object lighting and sparking with fire. He calmly tossed the unusual item to Nuriko, who reeled back, and threw it.  
  
"Get down!" Chichiri shouted as the bomb whistled loudly through the air. Tamahome and Hotohori quickly rolled out of the way. The small bomb hit the ground hard and exploded several meters into the air, the sparks dusting off on the three.  
  
"This time, the Suzaku Seven will not get away." Nakago said calmly, watching the new battle. "If these two don't finish the job, I will. The Shidoku will be rid of them soon."  
  
Mayo looked from her trusted warrior to the scene in the clearing below them. Tamahome was down there...  
  
Mayo shook her head sharply. She didn't care anymore, not about anyone, even her past love. She trusted Nakago, not some idiotic weakling who was in love with the enemy.  
  
*******************************************  
  
*Sniff*  
  
Inami looked up from the floor over to the 17-year-old on the small couch in the throne room.  
  
Saori wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, sniffing sharply. Her eyes were turning red, and she sniffed again. "I... uh... I think I'll go to the library." She choked. She quickly stood up and ran out of the large room, tears falling down her cheeks as she disappeared into a hallway.  
  
Inami looked after Saori in pity, then looked back at the other end of the room, towards a large pair of double doors. Just over an hour ago Miaka, Hotohori, and the others were standing there, walking out to their horses. Saori must feel terrible. She was there when Nuriko and Tasuki were taken, she had known the others far longer than Inami had. Saori could understand where Miaka and Tamahome were coming from. This world must be so strange to her, and now the only familiar people to her were in danger.  
  
In a rush of guilt, Inami stood up from her chair and slowly walked to the hallway, following after Saori. Her right arm hung at her right side, swinging lightly with her steps, no longer in a sling. Her forearm was bandage tightly, two splints on either side of it.  
  
Inami pushed past the purple curtain and entered the hallway. Saori was probably in her library, or at least that's what she figured.  
  
As she turned the corner into another hallway, she stopped at a particular doorway. She stepped back and placed her hand on the doorframe, looking into the moderate-sized room. A bed with purple covers and a purple canopy lay in the corner, a few dressers and a nightstand accompanying it. The room was straight and neat, waiting to be used again.  
  
Inami remembered not too long ago when Tasuki had been horribly sick and was lying in that bed, half the time sleeping like a baby. It had taken him forever to get well again, and he would have been there longer if Mitsukake hadn't regained his own health.  
  
Inami stood there for a long moment, just looking at the bed, staring off into space. Finally she stepped away from the room, shutting the door. She continued towards the library and wiped her eyes. "This is stupid..." she muttered. "Why am I getting so upset over a boy?"  
  
***************************************  
  
Keisuke read almost whispering in a chair by a lamp in Tetsuya's bedroom. Yui lay asleep under the covers and Tetsuya sat up leaning against the headboard, gently rubbing her back. He had on a loose nightshirt, and his sunglasses laid folded on a brown nightstand.  
  
"'We've been waiting for you', Nuriko said lowly as Tasuki lit another grenade. The explosion again was nearly dead on, and the hard force from Nuriko's arm increased the power." Keisuke looked up at Tetsuya, who urged him to go on. Keisuke cleared his throat. "The Priestess of Suzaku darted out from the trees as the bomb hit, running to Tamahome, who mostly was uninjured..."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled, pushing her down to the ground, slightly hidden by the long grass. "Get back to Mitsukake! Now!"  
  
"I won't, let go of me Tamahome!" Miaka yelled in refusal. However, the couple didn't have time to argue before another explosion hit. Though it was further off by Hotohori, Tamahome covered Miaka protectively.  
  
"Go back, please!" He urged. He stood up, leaving Miaka on the ground. He raced out towards the center of the field. Before he arrived he felt a gust of wind by his ear, and he spun around to see Tasuki next to him. The bandit threw a punch, Tamahome blocked. A bright, full symbol of the ogre gleamed on Tamahome's forehead.  
  
Tasuki was fast. After one punch was thrown another came. Out of nowhere a kick would mix in. However, Tamahome's defense proved to be excellent this night, and though he didn't make any hits, Tasuki didn't either.  
  
"Highness, go help Tamahome!" Chichiri yelled.  
  
Hotohori nodded and ran towards the two men fighting.  
  
Chichiri turned around and saw a fist heading right for his face. He barely had time to intercept the deadly blow with his staff, which surprisingly held against Nuriko's strength. Nuriko's bracelet dangled on his wrist, and wasn't formed into an armband at all, which is how Nuriko had them when he was seriously fighting.  
  
"Kai ha!" Chichiri shouted. Yellow light shot out from Chichiri's staff and blew Nuriko away some distance.  
  
Nuriko shook the effect off quickly and was soon on his feet again. He smirked at the monk. "Nice touch." He laughed. He brought his hands forward in a martial stance. "But it won't defeat me, magician."  
  
*********************************  
  
Saori seemed a bit calmer now, and silently ran her fingers over the books on a level shelf while Inami's fingernails tapped on the table in the center of the room. Inami was staring off into space again.  
  
Saori couldn't read half of the titles, some of the Chinese kanji was vastly unfamiliar, and every now and then she'd see a title that looked completely out of her league. At the end of the row, Saori came to a long line of old, thick sketchbooks held by circular binding. She looked over to the woman at the table. "Inami? Can I see these?"  
  
Inami looked up and saw what Saori was pointing to. After a minute, she nodded, and Saori selected a book and pulled it off the shelf.  
  
********************************  
  
An angered young man threw a sundial against the wall of the large tent, venting his frustration. "How can she allow such a thing to happen?!!" He shouted.  
  
Suboshi sat with his elbows on his knees in the corner, silent.  
  
Amiboshi punched one of the walls. "How can they do such a thing to the Suzaku Seven?! Why must we involve them?!"  
  
"Calm calm, Amiboshi." A sourly smooth voice called from another corner of the tent.  
  
Amiboshi angrily turned around to face the oddly dressed man in the corner whose face was painted with different paints.  
  
Tomo smiled slightly, as if enjoying Amiboshi's fit. "We can't leave for Sairo until you calm down." Amiboshi shot Tomo a cold look, and haughtily sat down by his identical brother.  
  
"Dear, what was that look?" Tomo asked lightly.  
  
Suboshi lifted his head up to Tomo, giving him an equally cold stare. His eyes almost said "I killed you once, and I can do it again, just try me."  
  
******************************  
  
Chichiri collapsed down to his knees, holding his staff straight for support. "That hurt, no da..." He said, holding his stomach.  
  
Nuriko spun around and kicked at the magician, but again slammed into a red force field. Those things were REALLY starting to irritate him. Nuriko punched with all of his strength into the dome, but instead of hitting a translucent red wall he hit the palm of Chichiri's hand. Chichiri's fingers enclosed over Nuriko's fist and in a sharp motion Nuriko flipped through the air onto his back.  
  
"Yo sunen shi ki na ji!" Chichiri chanted.  
  
Before Nuriko could get up, the long grass around him sprang to life and quickly wrapped around him, from his ankles to his neck in tight bonds. Nuriko struggled, and burst through some of the bonds with his arm, the grass falling lifeless.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!"  
  
Tamahome and Hotohori hastily leapt back from the flames, the front of Hotohori's garments being scorched.  
  
Tasuki lowered his fan slightly and clutched onto the back of his left shoulder, scowling at the Konan Emperor. Tasuki turned his diamond weapon towards Hotohori, raising it up for another attack.  
  
"TASUKI!"  
  
Tamahome and Hotohori whizzed around. Miaka was running across the field toward them.  
  
"IDIOT!" Tamahome shouted. "Get back!!!"  
  
Miaka kept running to Tasuki. "Tasuki, please stop!" She cried. "Tamahome... and Hotohori, they're your friends! Stop, please!"  
  
Tasuki smirked at the Priestess's pleads, and turned his fan towards her. "Rekka..."  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Tamahome shouted. Tasuki didn't have time to get the last word out before Tamahome's foot smashed into his chest.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Wow..." Saori said, turning another page of the old sketchbook. These drawings were fantastic! Saori looked up across the table. "Inami, did you draw these?"  
  
Inami shook her head. "I wish I had, but I not quite talented enough. An old friend of mine, Uruki... she drew all of them." Inami pointed to a floral painting on the wall. "She painted that, and..." Inami turned around in her chair and pointed to a marvelous waterfall scenery at sunset on another wall. "And that one too."  
  
Saori, amazed, turned back down to the book, looking at a picture of an extensive necklace. She turned the page carefully, and beheld a large group picture of several people, all perfectly drawn to the last detail.  
  
"Do you know who they are?" Saori asked.  
  
Inami nodded.  
  
Saori pointed to a picture of a young man near the center. "Who's this?"  
  
Inami looked at the picture, which was upside-down to her. "His name was Hatsui." She answered.  
  
Saori focused back on the sketch and traced her finger to another man, and a rather handsome one too, in her opinion. "Who's he?"  
  
"Tomite." Inami replied.  
  
"And her?"  
  
"Takiko."  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"That's Uruki." Inami answered again. "She's the artist."  
  
"She's really pretty." Saori commented. She looked at another person who stood in the corner by a tall man with an eye patch. "Who is..." She looked harder. "She?" She asked.  
  
Inami laughed a little. "That's me."  
  
Saori gave Inami a strange look and stared at the picture again. "That looks nothing like you!" She objected.  
  
Inami grabbed the top of the old book and turned it around to face her, looking at the group of smiling people. "Maybe if it was colored." She quietly suggested.  
  
********************************  
  
Tamahome's fist came into a hard, loud contact with Tasuki's jaw, sending the bandit back onto the ground. He barely moved to miss Tamahome's next attack.  
  
Hotohori was behind Tamahome, and backing him up nicely. Tamahome ducked down to kick at Tasuki's ankles. Tasuki's agility helped him avoid that attack, but he didn't quite pull free of Hotohori's sword. The blade came down against his right forearm long ways, slicing through one of the Bandit's armbands.  
  
"Tamahome!" Hotohori shouted, referring to Tasuki.  
  
Nuriko's shirt ripped open at Chichiri's next attack, and he finally pulled out the two hard clubs at his side. Chichiri looked on, and saw what he only suspected. The symbol of the willow...  
  
"The symbol of the wing..." Miaka whispered from a little ways off. "It's... it's not..."  
  
Tamahome ignored the absence of the proof Tasuki was of Suzaku and chopped the side of his hand into Tasuki's neck, catching it on the man's beaded necklace and ripping it off. Green, red, and blue beads of different sizes flew off into the air everywhere, the spheres darting to the ground like bullets.  
  
Tasuki had enough. He closed his fan in his hands, using it to block and upward attack from Hotohori. He pushed the enemy sword away, announcing his two favorite words, "Rekka, Shinen!!"  
  
Fire engulfed the emperor.  
  
"Hotohori!" Miaka screamed, standing up.  
  
Luckily, Hotohori emerged from the flames and appeared to have no serious damaged, but he seemed scorched. A look of anger overcame to gentle emperor's face, a look Miaka had only seen once or twice before... a look that terrified her. A man who was always so nice, so gentle, was enraged... and like with Tamahome and Kodoku poisoning, he was now about to fulfill Tasuki's fate.  
  
A bright, vibrant red symbol shined brightly on Hotohori's neck, his body glowing red.  
  
"Chichiri!" Chiriko exclaimed.  
  
Mitsukake put a hand on the young man's shoulder. They had quietly watched for hours on end, going into the night and very early morning, the moon still showcasing the horrid battle.  
  
A black club struck into Chichiri's staff, a second coming around and knocking it out of his hands. Chichiri received a hard blow to his hand in attempt to block the clubs from his head.  
  
The magician leapt into the air and landed some distance away from Nuriko near the trees, and began mumbling a spell. He placed his hands forward, one which was bleeding, in a cross-shaped position. "Ha!" He shouted. Violet light emerged from his hands, not his staff, and intercepted with Nuriko. Nuriko certainly was strong, even under the influence of such an unknown and powerful poison.  
  
"DON'T!!!!" Miaka yelled, leaping forward and running to Tasuki.  
  
Hotohori's brilliant sword swept down onto the injured bandit, a swing that would kill him.  
  
Miaka ran under Hotohori's arms and grabbed onto Tasuki, protecting him with her own body, sending the both of them to the ground...  
  
... Right as Hotohori's sword came down.  
  
*Cling!!!*  
  
Hotohori's holy sword was blocked by a closed diamond fan, right as Hotohori saw Miaka.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!!!" Tasuki shouted loudly, looking at Hotohori in disbelief.  
  
Hotohori drew his sword back, shocked at what he had almost done at the sight of Miaka, and also surprised by Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki looked at Miaka, who was shaking and clinging to his shirt, and then he looked around the scenery. "What the hell..."  
  
Miaka lifted her head slowly and looked into the extremely confused and bewildered amber eyes of her friend. "T... Tasuki?" She asked.  
  
"Why are you cryin'?" Tasuki asked as Miaka let go of him. Suddenly Tasuki winced as he felt sharp pain from his shoulder and arm. By the wound in his right forearm a bright symbol of the wing glowed.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Tamahome, Hotohori's, and Miaka's wristbands began to glow brightly themselves, the light engulfing the three. Miaka reached her arms out and grabbed onto Tasuki tightly, disappearing into the light. 


	36. New Revelations

Author's Note: Ugh. there is a really bad cheese scene in here, so I apologize. This is probably the worst one in the entire story, just to warn you. Heh. my friend actually drew a picture of it. (that would be the other Ryuu)  
  
Hey! You find out my little Prince's name in this! I'm sure some of you will figure out where I got it from ^_^  
  
Chapter 36 : New Revelations  
  
Mayo looked out onto the once active field in silence, the chilly breeze blowing in her vibrant orange hair. She had stood there for nearly five hours, perhaps longer, just watching a fight that didn't result how she had wanted it to.  
  
"Why did you let them go?" Mayo asked.  
  
Nakago smirked. "That magician is amusing." he replied. "How clever it was of him to use spell-bound bands for teleportation, and for so many people as well." Nakago looked over into the dense, dark forestry. "And there were Suzaku warriors outside my shield. It seems the Suzaku Seven are not to be underestimated."  
  
"I don't understand how you can be so calm and assertive about it." Mayo sniped, looked back at the pasture. Her expression suddenly changed "Nakago, where is Tasuki?"  
  
Nakago raised an eyebrow, but evaded answering. "Lady Mayo, you should rest for our trip tomorrow. You have been awake too long, and you need your sleep."  
  
Mayo looked at the tall blonde in confusion. "We're leaving tomorrow? But what about Nuriko?"  
  
Nakago's lips curved slightly. "He'll be taken care of."  
  
*************************************  
  
Tasuki sat down just outside a forest in the night, the images being illuminated by several glowing and colorful bubbles around him, as well as a red sign shining on Mitsukake's palm.  
  
"So, you really don't remember ANYTHING?" Tamahome asked again.  
  
Tasuki thought for a moment. "The last thing I remember... I was with Nuriko in the Seiryu camp." Tasuki looked around, the stare of bewilderment still in his amber eyes. "Where is Nuriko, anyway?"  
  
"Do you remember anything else, no da?" Chichiri questioned.  
  
Tasuki thought a little harder. "I remember bein' chained in some really large fancy tent, Nakago and that Mayo girl were there." Tasuki straightened as Mitsukake stepped back. "For some reason that nutshell took my necklace..." Tasuki looked at Tamahome. "Then Miaka was on top of me, I was in some weird field," His gaze shifted, pointing. "And he was about to slice me!"  
  
Hotohori just smiled slightly.  
  
"It's just like," Miaka began, "with Tamahome."  
  
Tamahome looked over to Chichiri and Hotohori. "Tasuki had the necklace on until I broke it."  
  
"I may be able to clear something up." Mitsukake announced. "About a year ago I heard of a poison like substance in Kutou that was derived from Kodoku by a branch of government to enforce amnesia, but the poison ended up being far too deadly and had too many horrid side effects for any use, even against criminals. The government exiled it, even for their own uses."  
  
"I see." Hotohori sighed from his seat on a large rock. "Perhaps it was used on Tasuki..."  
  
"Kodoku?" Tasuki asked. "Wait!" He shouted. "Like Tamahome? That stuff Tamahome was under when I first met him and he broke Miaka's arm?"  
  
Tamahome smacked Tasuki on the back of the head. "You don't NEED to remind us, moron."  
  
Tasuki looked down at the ground. "Then, Nuriko..." He looked around his fellow warriors. "What, exactly happened?"  
  
**********************************  
  
"This is too much." Keisuke sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
Tetsuya was dozing off every now and then, but managed to open his eyes. "Let's just go to sleep and finish in the morning, okay? It's really... really late."  
  
"All right." Keisuke agreed, "Let me just finish these pages."  
  
"Tell me what happens." Tetsuya said as he finally got under the covers to go to sleep. He rolled over on his side the get comfortable and put and arm around Yui.  
  
Keisuke looked back at the book, ready to turn in himself. "After explaining best they could to Tasuki, the group headed back to the Hokkan palace on horses, a few hours before the sun would begin to rise...  
  
***********************************  
  
~Knock knock~  
  
Inami looked up from her desk and from the papers in front of her, though in her current condition she couldn't write. Saori lay on her bed, but wasn't sleeping either, despite the time.  
  
"Hai." Inami said tiredly.  
  
The doorknob turned and a Hokkan Magistrate stepped partially into Inami's bedroom. "Miss Cheinun," He addressed, taking quick note of Saori, "His Highness wishes to inform you as well as Lady Saori that her party has returned."  
  
A huge wave of relief came over Inami's face as Saori jumped up from the bed. "Are they okay?!!!" She nearly screamed.  
  
The magistrate nodded. "They seemed to be in a moderate health."  
  
"Is Nuriko or Tasuki with them?!" Saori asked again, nearly cutting off the man.  
  
The magistrate gave the young woman an odd look.  
  
Inami urgently stood up. "Did you see a tall man with orange hair or a shorter one with violet?"  
  
The magistrate thought for a moment as Saori eagerly waited for him to get out of the way. "I believe I saw the first, but not the second."  
  
Inami and Saori exchanged excited and slightly disappointed looks and pushed past the magistrate, rushing down the nearest flight of stairs.  
  
Tasuki was bowed over on the floor in front of the others, facing the Hokkan Emperor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He continuously repeated.  
  
The Hokkan Emperor, a bit tired himself, waved his hand. "It's all right, you are forgiven. I must say you Suzaku Seven have certainly given me a lot to ponder about lately."  
  
Everyone turned and Tasuki looked up as a short shrill came from one of the doors to the throne room and Saori came running in at top speed. She threw her arms around Chiriko, and quickly tackled Tasuki, sending him onto his back.  
  
"What the...?" Tasuki spat out.  
  
Miaka laughed a little bit.  
  
Tasuki patted Saori's back, looking past her and spotting Inami in the far door way.  
  
Saori lightened off Tasuki a bit. "What happened to Nuriko?" She asked.  
  
Everyone frowned slightly.  
  
"We weren't as lucky with him, no da." Chichiri answered, keeping a more cheerful tone. "But we'll look into it further, and with some new info from Tasuki it may be a little easier."  
  
Tasuki stood up and received another hug from Saori. "I'm glad you're back!" She said, loosening after a moment.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back to." Tasuki agreed, rubbing his hand vigorously over Saori's short hair.  
  
Saori turned to Miaka in hopes of some explanations, while Chichiri spotted Hotohori trying to explain to the Hokkan Emperor, Chichiri found it in Hotohori's best interest if he helped.  
  
Meanwhile, Tasuki was walking away from the crowd to the far exit, and in the excitement of the group, no one seemed to notice.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all of this." Tasuki apologized, stopping.  
  
Inami smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay, Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki put a hand behind his head. "I don't remember anything of what happened, but apparently it wasn't good, and that's bad..."  
  
Inami smiled again and shook her head, looking up to the taller man. "It doesn't matter anymore, Tasuki," She said, putting a hand on his cheek. "You're back."  
  
Tasuki looked at Inami for a moment before leaning down and meeting her lips, now officially glad he returned.  
  
"I... Inami?!" Saori gasped, stopping her conversation with Miaka and Tamahome.  
  
Tasuki pulled away and looked back onto the group, who were now all staring.  
  
Inami blushed a little.  
  
"This... is new...." Tamahome trailed off. "Didn't... I thought you two didn't like..."  
  
Chichiri just smiled, as if it was nothing new to him.  
  
Saori and Miaka stared in disbelief for a few minutes.  
  
"This is so cool!!!" Saori shouted.  
  
Tasuki looked back at Inami. "Hey, what happened to your arm?"  
  
*****************  
  
Miaka lay in bed the next morning, Tamahome sleeping soundly next to her. The sun shone in through the large checkered window, highlighting the interior of the guest room. Tasuki was back, but too many other things trouble Miaka's mind.  
  
Nuriko was still gone. Nuriko had been one of the seishi Miaka had gotten closest to upon entering the book for the first time, even if at first they didn't get along. Nuriko always seemed to be there for her, and he had saved her life so many times, even after death. He was still out there, in the hands of Nakago, one of the men she feared most in this world. What if he never came back?  
  
Miaka shuttered at the thought. Not having Nuriko around would crumble her spirits. It had been so hard for her to move on without him when he lay lifelessly asleep in the snow in this very country, she couldn't do it again. And if Nuriko didn't come back, he would die. Mitsukake told her about the side effects and dangers of the drug presumably used on her friends, and it would kill him, completely take over his body like a parasite and snuff his life out.  
  
"Just remind him of who they are, and of who you are..."  
  
Miaka at least had succeeded in getting Tasuki back. She was relieved to at least have done that much. Miaka had no idea how Inami and Tasuki felt about each other, and Inami never seemed to show any of her emotions when Tasuki was away. She never would have known. But she knew why, now she did, at least. It must have been obvious the stress that had been put on her when two of her best friends had been captured and changed like that... Inami must not have wanted to make heavier Miaka's burden.  
  
And what about Saori? The very thought of her brought tears to Miaka's eyes. She hid her emotions better than everyone, always being cheerful. Saori had been trying to lighten Miaka's spirits when she was the one who needed comforting. Mayo was Saori's best friend, and Miaka knew it too well. They were always together. And now Saori had been in the book longer than Miaka herself, and she hasn't even been able to see Mayo. She's been put through so many things, yet all she ever wanted was her best friend back!  
  
Miaka rolled over and tried not to cry, she didn't want to wake Tamahome up.  
  
What about Hikari? Yui? Keisuke? She missed them all so much, she couldn't stand it. She hadn't seen her daughter for months, let alone her best friend and brother.  
  
Miaka shook her head. She shouldn't worry about herself. Everyone around her seemed to support her, and she was only causing more problems, wasn't she?  
  
Boushin back in Konan, and Houki! Houki was pregnant, and her husband wasn't there for her because he was so devoted to his calling. What about Rokou? It would be her fault if he never saw his brother again!  
  
Amiboshi, he was still good. Miaka knew it was his flute music that allowed her to escape from the Kutou Palace, and he never attacked them. She hadn't even seen him so long. And what about Mayo? Mayo had been there in the hospital when Miaka gave birth to Hikari, and everything seemed fine. Miaka admitted to herself that Mayo did seem a little distant before all of this started, but what on earth would cause her to have a totally different personality?  
  
Miaka sighed sadly. They haven't even begun to look for the fourth clue to summon Suzaku. Why did everything have to make it so difficult? They had to summon Suzaku to keep the Seiryu Seven from destroying the book world, and possibly even Miaka's own world. They had to summon Suzaku so Konan could finally have peace, to save Mayo and bring her and Saori back together, so all of her friends could live happily.  
  
But what should Miaka do first? The red head pulled the soft covers of the large bed around her shoulders, thinking over all of her many thoughts again.  
  
That was it. She needed Nuriko back, she wouldn't lose him again. The world would be better if more men were like Nuriko, and he was loved by so many. She would save her beloved warrior, no matter what the sacrifice.  
  
"You have no idea how much I miss cereal..." Saori sighed, sitting down to a table in a small room next to Chiriko.  
  
"Cereal?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Saori let her head fall and hit the table. "Ow... that hurt more than I thought it would..." She mumbled. She folded her arms on the surface and rested her chin on them, looking thoughtful. "Do you know anything about Nuriko yet?"  
  
Chiriko shook his head. "I do know Chichiri and his highness are discussing it today, I'm meeting them in a study." Chiriko scratched his head. "I don't think we're going back to that forest though. If we don't think of something, we may have to leave without him..." Chiriko looked over at Saori, who seemed somewhat depressed. "But, don't worry!" He quickly added. "I mean, he'll come back, I'm sure of it. Yeah, Nuriko's strong, and not just physically. He'll be on his way to Sairo with us in no time."  
  
Saori looked up. "Think so?"  
  
Chiriko nodded, smiling.  
  
Saori sat up and leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms out. "That's good to hear! You know what Chiriko? I should have brought my homework with me, it's gonna really pile up in my absence and I'm sure you'd be ready to help me out!"  
  
Chiriko laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
A loud shattering of glass echoed throughout the palace grounds as a chair was tossed through one of the palace's large stained-glass windows, the colorful pieces of artwork falling to the ground like rain.  
  
Inami looked at the newly formed hole in the east study from the inside with a look of terror on her eyes.  
  
The man behind her had nearly the same expression. "Miss Cheinun! That was a very expensive window!" The young Hokkan prince put his hand on his forehead in utter disbelief.  
  
"Go...men..." Inami stuttered quietly.  
  
"Father is going to very upset when he finds out..." The prince sighed.  
  
Inami turned around with a plastered smile. "Well, I imagine he all ready knows..."  
  
"Much like the whole court from that noise!" The prince said, raising his voice a little. "Honestly, Miss Cheinun, you should be more careful! What if there had been people down there?"  
  
"It's not necessarily my fault..." Inami trailed off, trying not to get into more trouble.  
  
The prince waved his arm in the air, flabbergasted. "And how do you supposed that, hm?"  
  
Inami rolled her eyes, pointing to her forehead. "YOU guys are the one who made me wear that stupid band in the first place, remember?!"  
  
"Yes!" the prince shouted. "So these things wouldn't happen!"  
  
"How the heck do you expect me to control these things when I've been dependant on a piece of gold jewelry since I was eight?!" Inami argued back.  
  
"That wasn't my decision, Miss Cheinun, it was Father's." The prince said, trying to maintain an orderly approach.  
  
Inami sighed. "Sorry, Seki-sama. I'll pay for the window." She muttered as she walked out of the study.  
  
"It is more of an issue I need to bring up with Father." The prince replied, taking a last look at the destruction and turning to leave as well.  
  
"Do it without me." Inami stated as she walked down the hall. "I need to find Ami and discuss our little 'silent war' with her, and I'm going to see what I can do about this arm of mine..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All is lost!" A magistrate cried, swaying about. "This is the end of Hokkan's régime, I can see it now! It's flashing before my eyes!"  
  
"Hey pops, what's up?" Tasuki asked, he and Hotohori noticing the distressed man.  
  
"It's too much to explain..." The magistrate woed. "Prince Seki will never choose a bride, and all of Hokkan will fall!" The man continued down the hall in his loud, whiny matter, cursing the prince's stubbornness as he went.  
  
Hotohori smiled a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tasuki asked as they began walking again.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Hotohori answered. "It just sounds terribly familiar."  
  
Tasuki ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how much longer I can take it here, man." He looked around the marble walls of the palace. "It's too much... too fancy... too cold! I could never live this far north..."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "It is rather chilly, but we need stay as long as necessary."  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Yeah yeah, I know."  
  
"For now I need to find a way to get Nuriko back with us." Hotohori said a little more glumly.  
  
A little while later Hotohori, Chichiri, and Chiriko were in the small west study, engaged in a rather serious talk.  
  
"I can no longer sense him, your highness." Chichiri spoke seriously. "His life force is clouded to me, as well as the other Seiryu seven."  
  
"I have a severe doubt the Seiryu seven would wish to keep him with them for very long." Hotohori added.  
  
"We need to make a decision." Chiriko said. "If Mitsukake is right, Nuriko doesn't have a lot of time left. The Seiryu Seven are also looking for their shinzaho, and with our delay, even for just a few days, we are falling drastically behind."  
  
"I do not want to abandon one who has been so loyal." Hotohori quietly stated.  
  
"None of us want to lose Nuriko, no da." Chichiri said. "However, if we don't get him back, we'll lose him anyway. I don't know if Miaka can handle it."  
  
"But even if we made the decision to search Nuriko out, if you cannot locate him, the chances of us finding him are slim, and even if we did before this drug killed him, we cannot guarantee we'd be able to bring him back like Tasuki."  
  
"Highness," Chichiri began, "If I may say so, we should make this subject more open. Tasuki is the best bet we have of understanding everything, and Miaka needs to make the decision."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "As always, Chichiri, you are correct."  
  
"He took your necklace," Chichiri said.  
  
"And you seemed to snap out of it as soon as it broke." Tamahome added. "Well, not right after, but there could be a definite link."  
  
All of the Suzaku seven (minus Nuriko) plus Miaka, Saori, and Inami were in a small, cushioned lounge, all in a circle. Tasuki, for once, had no jewelry on except his earrings. Saori sat on the floor in her school uniform, Inami now had full use of both arms, and Miaka was at the edge of her seat.  
  
"Damnit." Tasuki cursed. "If only I could remember..."  
  
"I think I understand." Mitsukake spoke up. "Highness, if this substance being used by the Seiryu Seven is indeed the amplified Kodoku, then much like with any poison internal exposure could result in death." Mitsukake explained. "Thus making any oral dosages of any kind fatal, making the poison useless in this case."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Please, continue."  
  
The doctor nodded. "I know of other ways to get around such a block. If there is a link between Tasuki's necklace, then it would make perfect sense."  
  
Miaka looked at Mitsukake with full eyes, awaiting the conclusion of his speech.  
  
"A poison such as Kodoku can work by merely touching the skin, but its effects would be vastly weakened." Mitsukake referred to Tasuki, "However, if the substance at hand is stronger, it could be used perfectly, however, it causes a flaw in a continuous strain, as demonstrated by Tasuki's necklace."  
  
"I see!" Chiriko exclaimed. "By using something Tasuki rarely ever takes off that touches his skin, a continuous result is cast using the poison. Once Tamahome broke the conductor, if I may call it so, the poison stopped being, well, refreshed, like a watering can running out of water for a plant. However, since the drug was still being circulated, it took a moment for the effects to wear off, just like even though the plant is no longer being watered, it can survive from the water in the soil!"  
  
"Wow." Inami said.  
  
"I... think I get it..." Tasuki stated.  
  
"Of course!" Miaka perked up. "Chiriko, Mitsukake, you solved it!" A look of overwhelming happiness came over her face. "That must be why Nakago took your necklace, Tasuki! He was poisoning it!"  
  
Tasuki lifted an eyebrow. "You sound awfully excited 'bout it too..."  
  
Miaka stood before the group proudly. "That's how we can break the spell on Nuriko! We just need to find what on him is poisoned as take it away!"  
  
"It may not work as well, Miaka." Chichiri brought up.  
  
Miaka blinked. "Huh? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, Nuriko has been exposed longer than Tasuki has, and we don't know how that will effect it, no da."  
  
Miaka refused to lose her confidence. "Well, we have to try. I've made my decision. It's getting late, so first thing tomorrow we'll leave and find Nuriko. Don't tell me it may not be possible, because anything is possible." Miaka stopped and thought for a moment. "Um... what does Nuriko have that we'd have to take?"  
  
"Well, It's obviously got to be something he doesn't take off very often." Inami suggested.  
  
The group was silent for a moment.  
  
"Uh, Miaka?"  
  
"Yes, Saori?"  
  
"What about those bracelets of his?"  
  
Miaka lit up even more. She clobbered Saori in a hug. "That's it! Thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
Tamahome laughed. "Then is it settled?  
  
Hotohori nodded.  
  
Author's note: Hey. that chapter actually wasn't too bad! Oh crap. 37 is next! I'll list reason as to why it sucks later. To those of you who were looking for other stories of mine, I'll be starting a story soon. hopefully. I've actually been planning it since June. I'm not sure if I"ll release the main plot point yet, because I don't have it written and I don't want the idea taken. even if it is in use. I haven't seen a fic like it. But I will say this: It's a VERY VERY Nuriko based fanfiction. (Gosh I love that man.) 


	37. Death Match in the Courts

Author's note: *waves* Kon'wa Minna! I will say this, I like the title!  
  
Okay, this is a warning, especially to Metajoker. This is a very Inami- filled chapter, and I believe it may possibly be the last one so based on her. Mostly because unlike the other characters, she didn't have aseries and 3 OAVs to develop her character!  
  
Chapter 37 : Death Match in the Courts  
  
Miaka's shoes lightly tapped in the hallway as she followed a fairly tall man in imperial robes. He was one of the many magistrates she had seen in this expansive palace.  
  
Just a few minutes earlier, though it was getting late, she had requested to see the Hokkan Emperor, Sanoii. She had been meaning to speak privately with him for some time now.  
  
The magistrate stopped outside a door and knocked gently on it. "Sire, the Priestess of Suzaku has requested a word with you." The man spoke clearly.  
  
After a short pause, and answer came. "Please, send her in."  
  
The magistrate turned to Miaka and gestured towards the door, bowing.  
  
Miaka returned the bow and waited for the man to leave before approaching the room. She lightly placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it quietly and opening the door.  
  
It was a small room, furnished in red carpeting and oak-stained walls. A small table was in the center, and a few candle lanterns provided light. The curtains on the back window were drawn, revealing a nearly full moon in the dark blue sky.  
  
The Emperor, who was in slightly more casual but radiant robes, sat in a velvet chair, leaned over a book. A pair of thin black-framed glasses balanced on his nose. His eyes finally left the papers of his literature and looked up to Miaka. "Priestess, whatever brings you to my presence?"  
  
Miaka bowed. "I would just like to personally apologize for all the trouble we've given you, as well as thank you for your sincere kindness and generosity. We'll be leaving tomorrow, and I mean officially this time, so we won't be bothering you any longer." Miaka bowed again.  
  
The emperor smiled and removed his glasses. "Please, the Priestess of Suzaku and her warriors are always welcomed in my palace, for how ever long you wish to stay." The man chuckled slightly. "I will admit though you have improved my patience." A bit more serious look over came the emperor's features. "I did hear about your friend, Nuriko, and I send my remorse."  
  
Miaka nodded. "Highness, if you don't mind me asking, what is the latest on the war?"  
  
"Luckily," the emperor began, "Kutou attacks have been at a very minimum, and unless Kutou insists on firing up another long battle, Hokkan will stay on an alert rest. It's a good thing we have Miss Cheinun with us... she is a handful at times but she has proved to be very helpful." The emperor stood up and closed his book. "I don't suppose she's told you, but she was in the lines with the other Genbu Seven in the great Hokkan-Kutou war over 200 years ago, and she seems to know their tactics well."  
  
As Miaka left and began walking back to her and Tamahome's room, she pondered on what the emperor had said. She didn't even think about it until then. Was Inami coming with them to Sairo? She should probably ask.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So anyways, I didn't buy a word of it." A man dressed in uniform explained to another as they walked around the palace gates, using a long spear as a walking stick. It was pitch dark, and very late at night. The cold air was still, everything mostly silent, minus for the small conversation of the guards.  
  
"I'd laugh if you did." The second replied. "I mean, c'mon, that would be pathetic."  
  
The first laughed. "I know. I think I'd permanently ruin my reputation!"  
  
"Well I..." The guard didn't get a chance to finish when he felt something hit him hard on the back of the head, sending him instantly into unconsciousness. It wasn't long before his friend joined him.  
  
"And his name is Koji?" Inami asked.  
  
Tasuki nodded as he walked, hands in pockets. "He's great, seriously."  
  
"I'll have to meet him," Inami said, "but I must say living in a mountain full of bandits doesn't sound like my cup of tea."  
  
"Are you kiddin'?" Tasuki asked. "It's a heck of a lot better then living in this place..." Tasuki looked around. "I mean, come on..."  
  
"What?" Inami questioned. "An imperial palace doesn't suit your needs?"  
  
"AAAAH!!"  
  
"What the hell?!" Tasuki said, turning around towards the sound.  
  
"Saori!" Inami called.  
  
The two jumped the small fence bordering the walkways and ran towards the sound as fast as they could. They ran across several garden paths and plants, Tasuki staying in the lead. It wasn't too long before they found the scene.  
  
They stopped at a lighted court by a lake. Saori was on the ground holding her side, looking on with terror at her attacker.  
  
It was Nuriko... or at least it was Nuriko. The man had the prince of Hokkan in his grips, hands pushing his head up and about ready to snap his neck.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Inami screamed, shooting her hand out. Nuriko's grip instantly let go on the prince as he noted the two, his body being thrown into a gazebo wall.  
  
Inami ran to the fallen prince, dropping to her knees at his side. "Seki- sama! Seki-sama!" She shouted, shaking the prince's shoulders. She turned around to Tasuki. "Tasuki, get the others! Hurry!!!"  
  
Tasuki was frozen for a moment, this was the first time he had seen Nuriko in such a condition.  
  
"TASUKI!" Inami shouted again.  
  
Tasuki quickly nodded and took off towards the palace, a gust of wind following after his quick steps.  
  
Inami placed her hand an inch above Prince Seki's mouth, and to her relief he was well and breathing.  
  
"Look out!!!" Saori screamed.  
  
Inami turned just in time to see Nuriko's fist come down onto her. Nuriko's fist froze about a foot above Inami's head, Inami's hand outstretched in front of her face. The sign of the ox glowed slightly on her forehead. Her hand started to shake as Nuriko tried to push down against the belated powers of her mind.  
  
"He's... strong..." She thought. He was a little too strong, a little too close. His hand slowly but surely got closer and closer to Inami's head.  
  
Trying desperately to keep Nuriko's fist away from her, Inami's left hand fumbled around her side, grabbing onto the cold metal it had been searching for.  
  
*Shing!*  
  
Nuriko pulled his hand away and faltered back, a small cut on his hand. However, he gave Inami a menacing look, smirking. "Inami of the Genbu seven, I'll enjoy this fight." He said coldly.  
  
Inami stood up and took a step away from her fallen prince, placing her narrow sword into her right hand, not taking her eyes of Nuriko. "I didn't want to fight you, Nuriko." She said quietly. "However, as soon as you put Hokkan or its leader's in danger," Inami held out her weapon and allowed the second blade to shoot out. "I have no choice but to stop you."  
  
Nuriko seemed to take her words into his dark eyes with humor. "Goody."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tasuki? What is it?" Hotohori asked as Tasuki burst into the room.  
  
"Nuriko's here!" Tasuki shouted. "I don't have a damn clue what's going on, but Saori and Akue are down there!"  
  
Chiriko and Hotohori stood up quickly. "Where?!" They shouted.  
  
"By the east garden, where that lake is." Tasuki said urgently.  
  
"Chiriko." Hotohori began quickly, "Get Chichiri and Tamahome." He turned to Tasuki. "We must hurry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HIGHNESS!" A guard shouted as he ran out into the court, followed by two others.  
  
"Is he all right?!" Another guard asked.  
  
"Yes, he seems to be..." The first answered, relieved. "Sire, are you all right?!"  
  
Seki opened his eyes, wincing slightly. The guards helped him to sit up. "Saori..." he mumbled. "Where... is Saori?!"  
  
"Nuriko, Inami, stop it, please!" Saori cried, trying to stay near the wall away from the fight. She had followed the two to a new arena, trying to ignore the burning pain in her side.  
  
Nuriko's martial arts skills were somewhat better than Inami had predicted, and his clubs didn't help either, they were solid steel.  
  
A loud clanging of metal was heard repeatedly as blade hit club over and over.  
  
"Stop it!" Saori shouted again.  
  
Inami and Nuriko's weapons were locked in a short stale mate, Nuriko's long, thin club pushing onto the gold handle of Inami's double sword. "Shut... up... Saori..." Inami muttered. She quickly ducked around, her blades following her movements. Nuriko easily evaded both of them, coming down again onto Inami. Inami darted out of the way, a loud noise echoing throughout the courts as Nuriko collided his fist and steel bar into the ground, leaving a large and very deep crater.  
  
Nuriko let go of the perpendicular handle of his club, grabbing the end and yanking it out of the ground. He smiled and ran back to Inami, who was regaining her position.  
  
As Nuriko approached his clubs met with several times with the golden double sword, which was spinning wildly. Inami noticed the bracelets on both of Nuriko's wrists, and took her aim.  
  
*Cling!!*  
  
"What?!" Inami gasped as her sword deflected, dodging another one of Nuriko's attacks. Her sword had come in direct contact with the left bracelet, and it didn't even crack.  
  
Nuriko swung around and blocked a blade with little injury to himself, his fist whizzing past Inami's ear. Though he missed his main target, he grabbed onto Inami's long hair, yanking it down and grabbing onto the back of her neck, squeezing harder and harder.  
  
"One will be reborn to protect the land..."  
  
Finally the green symbol on Inami's forehead flashed to its fullest, a green dome emerging from the air and forcing Nuriko away from Inami. Saori ran as fast as she could to avoid being hit by his body slamming into the wall where she stood.  
  
Just then, Hotohori and Tasuki ran out from behind a branch of the palace to where the new battlefield was laid.  
  
Inami lowered her sword, Looking up to one of the many windows of the palace. She lifted her hand to one of them, not removing her stare. Her symbol glowed vibrantly.  
  
Several sounds of cracking filled the night air, until finally the large window gave way and shattered, the pieces falling to the ground... and stopping before hitting.  
  
The glimmering pieces of sharp glass lowered into the court, floating threatingly above the ground. As Nuriko stood, the glass pointed, aimed, and shot off in his direction like thousands of knives.  
  
"Akue!" Tasuki shouted as he ran in.  
  
Nuriko leapt away from the glass, but the field was so wide he couldn't avoid all of it. A few larger pieces pierced through his upper left arm, side, and thigh, as well as causing some spread flesh wounds. Nuriko fell onto the ground, but didn't stay down for long, standing up and leaving several bloodstains on the gray stone.  
  
"Akue, don't kill him!" Tasuki shouted, grabbing the handle of Inami's doubled sword.  
  
"He doesn't know when to stop!" Hotohori yelled.  
  
Red light began to glow in the center of the court, three personages being formed. The images of Chichiri, Tamahome, and Miaka entered the scene. The sounds of guards and soldiers from the palace walls were running in as well to apprehend the injured Suzaku Warrior. Nakago must have known all of this would happen--sending in only one man, no matter how strong.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka cried, seeing the heavy and still growing bloodstains on his robes.  
  
Nuriko returned her gaze with a truly evil stare. He smirked, picking up one of the larger pieces of fallen glass and hurdling it through the air towards the red head.  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome shouted, blocking Miaka's body with his.  
  
Hotohori drew his sword and swung it quickly, cutting the glass and stopping it before it reached either of them.  
  
As Tasuki hesitantly drew his fan, the Chinese symbol on Inami's forehead dimmed and completely vanished, both blades of the long weapon retracting into the hilt.  
  
"Akue?" Tasuki asked, wondering if she was all right.  
  
Inami looked back sideways. "I can't let them see me out here." She said, referring to the guards. "They aren't supposed to know..." Inami's eyes shot forward along with Tasuki's at the sudden sound of intensive battle. Tamahome and Chichiri had caught up with Nuriko, who despite his injuries was ready to kill himself.  
  
"Ko su mi ana to chi!" Chichiri shouted.  
  
Nuriko froze. He didn't move, he was stopped in his place. However, Nuriko's strength was still a factor in physical spells, and his arm shook as he tried to break free.  
  
Tamahome ran for him, reaching him just as Chichiri's spell broke. Tamahome felt a swift kick to his stomach, and flew across the ground. Saori ran to him and Hotohori took Tamahome's place.  
  
"Taka! Are you okay?!" Saori asked.  
  
Tamahome looked up wincing, but smiled. He opened his hand. He had one of the two bracelets.  
  
Suddenly Nuriko grasped both of his hands to his head, letting out a mixed scream of madness and pain. His body shook, and he fell to one knee, his fingers entangling with his dark hair.  
  
"The Shidoku..." Miaka whispered, tears streaming down her face. She looked up, collapsing to the ground. "Chichiri!!" She cried, perhaps the hardest she had in a while, "Chichiri! Please help him!!"  
  
Chichiri heard Miaka's words with regretful remorse. Nuriko finally calmed down some and forced his injured body to stand, turning to the weeping priestess. All he had to do was kill her, and his pain would be gone.  
  
"Inami!" Tasuki shouted as the brunette took off away from the fight towards the east walls. He didn't have time to think though. He turned around and held his fan steady. Had... had he been like this? Nuriko didn't even look the same... one of his closest friends may leave forever before his very eyes, and he never even saw it coming. Was there still time for Nuriko to be saved?  
  
Tasuki shook his head, his red and blue earring reflecting the light. "Rekka..."  
  
"SHINEN!!!"  
  
"Stop!" Inami yelled, holding a hand out in front of the lead guard of a large group.  
  
"Miss Cheinun! Run, get out of the way! There's a dangerous man around!" The guard shouted, running around the Ambassador.  
  
"I said STOP!!" Inami shouted again, not allowing the guards to pass. "You will NOT advance further, do you understand?!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" The guard shouted. "YOU don't understand, Miss Cheinun! The prince, he..."  
  
"I understand better than you do. This is not an issue to be discussed! Go inform Sanoii, and leave!!"  
  
The bewildered guards quieted, slowly backing up. "Hai, Cheinun-san." The front one said, slowly turning around as if Inami had made a huge mistake. True, Inami only was an ambassador, but because of her hidden rank she was viewed much higher among the courts, though most people didn't know why.  
  
Cold sweat dripped down Nuriko's forehead as he forced himself again to stand, red liquid dripping off his clothing.  
  
Instead of calling out more, Saori was covering her face with her hands, praying for the battle to end.  
  
"Chichiri!" Hotohori called. "We cannot stay out here!!"  
  
Chichiri nodded, bringing his hand up to his face as Nuriko stood to force another punch. He ran at Chichiri, forgetting what strength the magician had against him, especially in his state. As he ran in for a hit, he met with a strong red barrier. Nuriko screamed in pain as a burning sensation swiftly flew throughout his body, forcing him into the air. As Nuriko flew, the bracelet on his right hand shattered into pieces, and his body glowed red and vanished, along with the others in the court. 


	38. A Life Saved, A Life Lost

To Metajoker: Sorry for any confusion! I didn't mean you didn't like any Genbu warriors, I was referring to Inami alone. He kills his sister huh? sad! *hugs metajoker* You are the first person to notice and ask me that! (the thing with the picture) Thank you, but I can't answer that. My pixation of Uruki totally rocks, and if you like her. well. stay tuned for my sequel ^_^.  
  
Author's note: Ok, I was a bit wrong on Chapter 37. THIS should be the last chapter with a lot of anything Inami in it for a while. I hope.  
  
Chapter 38 : A Life Saved, A Life Lost  
  
"But we are housing the very man who attacked me!" Seki shouted, trying to push past the woman in front of him, his father watching a bit angry himself from behind.  
  
"Seki-sama, please forgive me, but you must let them continue with what they're doing!" Inami said, trying to hold back her prince by the shoulders in one of the large open rooms.  
  
Seki calmed down for a moment to speak with Inami. "Miss Cheinun, how can I..."  
  
"He didn't know what he was doing, there may be time for him to be healed!" Inami persisted. "You met Nuriko, you know who he really is!" Inami dropped down to her knees and bowed her head. "Please remember they are under my stay here, and I will take any punishment for their actions, Sire! Please remember that I am the one who failed in my duties, don't be wrathful on them, please!" She begged.  
  
"Akue..." Seki said, a little shocked in the girl's behavior.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAHHH!" Nuriko screamed as he pulled against his temporary restraints and well and the force of Tamahome and Tasuki holding him down in a separate room of the palace.  
  
"We should heal him!" Miaka cried.  
  
"I don't... think that's such a good idea...." Tamahome grunted, trying to hold back the injured man. "If he's this strong like this... and he's still insane!"  
  
"I don't understand!" Miaka called out. "The bracelets are gone!"  
  
"Perhaps his systems were poisoned too much. Hotohori said quietly, his eyes quivering.  
  
Chichiri sat before the struggling Nuriko, a hand brought before his face, two fingers raised in concentration. His mask lay on the ground beside him.  
  
"He'll die if we do not do something soon." Mitsukake whispered to the monk.  
  
The site of Nuriko was certainly a poor one, perhaps one of his lowest moments. The man once so full of life and energy was suffering greatly. His constant struggling opened new wounds in his skin and worsened the ones he all ready had from his battle. His head pounded. He seemed insane at the least, crying out as if in sheer torture. His state had not lessened at all in the near hour he had been in that room, even though both his bracelets were gone.  
  
Actually, his bracelets were on a small tray in the corner by Hotohori, it was dangerous for them to touch them. One lay there, dull in the room despite all the lighting, the other was in pieces, some as small as grains of dust.  
  
A barrier of red began to glow around Nuriko, as well as his holders, Chichiri, and Mitsukake. Chichiri held his staff up in his other hand, and he began chanting lightly. Miaka cried in the corner, clinging onto Saori's shirt. Saori looked on with wide eyes, not knowing what to think. She just remained quiet, not able to comfort herself or the priestess.  
  
Mitsukake got up a little and crawled over towards Tamahome, kneeling beside him. He opened a small container, letting a bit of the remaining water drip into his hands. He closed and opened his hand again over Nuriko's head, the crystal liquid flowing like mist over the man's face. A red symbol on Mitsukake's hand began to glow, and he bowed his head in concentration. What he was doing was actually two things. One, though he would not heal Nuriko fully, he did just enough to keep him from killing himself, and though it was nearly impossible, he would try to defeat the Shidoku curse inside of him.  
  
Nuriko's desperate screams subside some, the red barrier around him brightening. He still struggled against Tasuki and Tamahome, but his body grew weak and tired. Chichiri and Mitsukake were trying to reach him, trying to save him. Unlike Tasuki though, it may all ready be too late.  
  
"I can't lose him..." Miaka whispered, still clinging onto Saori.  
  
Saori looked down onto the priestess. "What?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I can't lose him..." Miaka repeated, soaking Saori's shirt with her tears. "I can't lose him again." More tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh please Chichiri, save him!!!" She called. Her voice seemed to echo into any distances, a red light glowing from her chest.  
  
"Miaka..." Saori said, looking back onto the scene.  
  
"Please Suzaku..." Miaka prayed. "Please save your warrior... please save Nuriko... I'm begging you... bring him back to us!"  
  
Suddenly red light engulfed the room, so bright it blocked out everything else.  
  
"What's this?!" Chiriko asked before he too was covered by the light.  
  
It was warm, blinding, almost not like light, but something indescribable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What in the world?!" The Emperor called, pointing.  
  
Inami and Seki both turned around, a bit of red light shining down an adjourning hallway.  
  
"Suzaku..." Inami whispered. She stood up, pushing away the tears in her own eyes. "This... this is the light of Suzaku, the god of the south..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko slowly opened his eyes, surrounded by red. There was no floor, no up, no down. Before his very eyes the strange wounds he didn't know how he acquired disappeared, his robe perfecting itself like new. He seemed to be alone, in some strange vortex between dimensions.  
  
"Nuriko..."  
  
Nuriko mind slowly began to work and piece together to give him some comprehension of what was going on. He felt a dark energy suddenly lift from him, as if a weight being taken off his shoulders.  
  
"Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko looked up into the eyes of his priestess, the woman he had calmly loved for so long, whom was floating lightly above him, hand extended.  
  
"Miaka?" He asked. He suddenly noticed the emotions swarming around her. "Why... why are you crying?"  
  
"Nuriko..." Miaka repeated, extending her hands. "Come back." she whispered.  
  
Nuriko lifted one of his hands, feeling Miaka's warmth as she grasped it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Nuriko opened his tired eyes, feeling the hard ground beneath him.  
  
"Nuriko!" Tasuki shouted, noticing his friend's quiet alertness.  
  
"He's been healed..." Mitsukake said, not sure if it was he who did it.  
  
"What... happened?" Nuriko asked as Tamahome lifted him into a more sitting position.  
  
"Nuriko, you dummy!" Miaka cried, running over and collapsing onto him. She threw her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Don't ever... don't ever do that again!"  
  
"Do... what?" Nuriko asked. He could barely hold himself up, his entire body felt limp and tired. "How... how did you all get here?" He asked, his eyelids heavy.  
  
"It's a long story, no da." Chichiri smiled.  
  
Nuriko closed his eyes, placing an arm around Miaka, holding her close to him. "I'm... really.... tired...." he spoke faintly.  
  
Saori stood up by the doorway where Inami now was. "I saw it." She whispered.  
  
Inami looked over at the girl.  
  
"I saw it..." Saori said, barely audible. "Suzaku, I saw the power of Suzaku..." She clutched her hands together under her chin. "It... was amazing."  
  
Inami smiled and looked at the Suzaku seven, all huddled around Nuriko. The Suzaku seven, a group of people she never would have expected to meet; Seven men, and a woman, who constantly surprised her, who constantly impressed her.  
  
"She's a lot like her." She thought, looking softly upon Miaka. "She's a lot like Takiko."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Finally! We're finally going to Sairo, to get the fourth clue!" Miaka said happily, pulling on the packs fastened to a brown horse's saddle. "I'm so excited Tamahome!"  
  
Tamahome placed a hand on her head. "We'll be there soon."  
  
It was a warm Hokkan morning, the sun shining on the wet paths and grass the snow had left behind. There was faint chatter in the distance, and finally they would be leaving Hokkan, the land where Miaka felt she had been in for an eternity.  
  
"Where's Chichiri?" Tasuki asked, pulling a horse by the reins up to Tamahome and Miaka's.  
  
"Huh? Oh, he's inside still, I think. He's with Nuriko, apologizing." Tamahome smiled. "Nuriko was even more confused than you were when he woke up earlier."  
  
Tasuki smirked. "Don't think I ain't gonna make him feel it, too." He made a fist. "Man, this is going to be great! He'll be sucking up for weeks!"  
  
"Tasuki!" Miaka scolded, laughing.  
  
Chiriko and Mitsukake came into sight, carrying a few packs in their arms. Hotohori was behind them.  
  
"We are nearly ready to leave." Hotohori said, pulling along another horse, a white one. "I was able to send a message to Boushin."  
  
"Really?" Miaka said, smiling. "How nice Hotohori!" She looked around. "Well, let's go inside and get the rest of what we need."  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Nuriko, you've apologized enough." Seki said. "You're just like Tasuki. perhaps even worse."  
  
"We really are sorry, no da." Chichiri added.  
  
Emperor Sanoii looked around him. "Chichiri, have you seen Miss Cheinun anywhere?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "I saw her early this morning, but not of late, no da."  
  
Nuriko sighed. "If you want, I'll look for her." He said, still feeling guilty.  
  
"That would be nice." the emperor replied.  
  
Nuriko turned around and left the throne room, half glad to get out of there. He felt terrible for what he did, and he didn't even remember it. This must have been what Tamahome felt like... Nuriko remembered how Tamahome took the news when he found out what he did to Tasuki and how he broke Miaka's arm. Nuriko sighed. "Let's see, where oh where is Inami?"  
  
It had been nearly twenty minutes and Nuriko had asked several people, and no sign of the Ambassador. Nuriko was about ready to give up. He passed by a window, revealing the reverse garden to the palace, the largest and nicest one. In his admiration he noticed long hair blowing in the breeze in the back on a small hill. "Finally." He said, looking for the door to exit the palace.  
  
"Inami, Sanoii-sama is looking for you." Nuriko said, slightly out of breath as he finished climbing the hill. It was some walk out here. "Inami? Did you hear me?" Nuriko looked past the woman who was about his height, and noticed what she was looking at.  
  
Tombstones. In the back of this garden was the imperial plot, a cemetery where past Kings and royalty were buried. There were a number of headstones, at least 20. The one in front of Inami said "Entato Chen" in large, bold letters. In much smaller ones, it had dates and a short delivery sentence. Under the "Rest in Peace" in smaller bold letters, the tombstone read "Hikitsu of the Genbu Seven."  
  
Nuriko was silent for a moment, wishing he hadn't disrupted the silence. Inami knelt down and placed a small bouquet of white flowers on the grave, a few petals escaping in the wind.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Nuriko asked. He had been with Miaka in spirit when she and the others had entered the cave on Mt. Koku after his death to get the shinzaho, and they had met two of the Genbu seven. He knew Hikitsu to be one of them.  
  
Inami nodded. "I do." She answered. She stood back up. "Sanoii-sama needs me again? Thanks for coming out here, Nuriko." Inami said, smiling. She walked past him quietly, back towards the palace.  
  
Nuriko stood there for a moment, looking at the white flowers on top of the grave of the Warrior who held tohis duties even after death. Nuriko, and all the Suzaku seven for that matter, thought of Hikitsu and his partner, Tomite, to be great heroes, and Miaka saw them as idols. He didn't know about Inami's relationship with him, but he felt a tight bond between the two.  
  
As Nuriko turned to leave, his eye caught onto another tombstone's name. He turned around and looked at it, taking a step closer to read it fully. Quite similar to the one that flowers laid upon, the name read "Akue Ribiki," and the base read "Inami of the Genbu Seven."  
  
Nuriko remembered Inami's story of being reborn, but he guessed he didn't think this far into it. Come to think of it, his body was still buried in the soils of Mt. Koku. Nuriko looked around, a palace wall in the distance. As he turned to leave again, he placed a hand gently on the stone.  
  
Nuriko gasped as a strange sensation course throughout his body. He closed his eyes hard, opening them, the images around him becoming blurry.  
  
~  
  
"It's certainly something we can't easily deal with."  
  
Nuriko found himself looking into a room of a small home, several people sitting or standing around a tall man in a dark robe next to someone in imperial clothing. The man had an eye patch on.  
  
"But how do we know how to deal with it?" A young-looking man with dark blue hair asked, a bow and arrow strapped onto his back.  
  
"How do you deal with a demon?" Another man asked, he had short off- white hair that reached a bit past his shoulders.  
  
"I do not know if he is so much a demon, Urumiya." The first man replied, leaning against a desk. "But he puts Hokkan in danger. Perhaps his limitations won't stop here."  
  
"I say we just go out and deal with him ourselves." A girl in the corner said, her arms folded against her chest. "It won't be THAT hard. C'mon, Tsuku. We could at least try."  
  
Nuriko wondered what he was seeing. The people in the room obviously didn't see him though.  
  
"Akue, that is too reckless, it's too dangerous." Hikitsu answered firmly.  
  
The girl frowned, brushing her short brown hair behind her ear. "Well, than what do you want to do? Tenkou is terrorizing everyone, he's killed hundreds! We can't just sit here and think!"  
  
"Akue, please." Urumiya said quietly.  
  
"Oh shut up." The girl snapped, sitting in a chair. She calmed down some and looked up thoughtfully. "Hikitsu, another war is breaking out. I don't want to lose any more important people."  
  
"And you won't, have faith." The tall man replied.  
  
"Please, we need your help." The man in imperial robes declared.  
  
"Perhaps we could fight him, but use safer tactics." Another man with dark hair suggested, glancing over at the girl.  
  
"You may be right, Hatsui."  
  
Nuriko closed his eyes as the images flashed in a bright light, and when he opened them again, the scene had changed entirely. It was a long, wide field, covered in dried yellow grass. Screams were heard in the background, and a huge, wide pillar of light swirled like a tornado in the center of the field, glowing with magenta and purple light. A feeling of intense evil surrounded it.  
  
"We need to seal him!" Akue screamed as the wind pushed against them. She took off running towards the pillar.  
  
Hikitsu grasped onto her arm firmly. "No Akue! Not by yourself! Stay here!"  
  
Akue looked back at Hikitsu, then at the tornado of light. Nuriko could barely see her reach for a gold object at her side and swing a sword at Hikitsu's arm.  
  
Hikitsu let go before the blade struck him, watching the girl run for the light. "Akue!!!" He shouted after her, about to run himself.  
  
"Hikitsu!" Urumiya shouted, keeping the man back.  
  
The scene flashed and changed again, but only slightly, as if moving forward in time.  
  
Akue's sign glowed brightly as she flew in the tornado, using her powers to keep her still while the debris and energy swirled around her. "Tenkou!" She shouted.  
  
At the base of the tornado, a man Nuriko recognized looked up at her, his form larger than that of a human's. "You cannot stop me." He said, yellow eyes fixated on the Genbu Warrior.  
  
Akue fell back as the energy blast hit her, trying to stay up in the air. Bruises and scrapes covered her entire body. "Now Tenkou!" She held out her double sword, her symbol glowing as bright at the swirling energy around her.  
  
The black rip beneath Tenkou grew larger, slowly sealing him away. He was being sucked into it like a black hole, a desperate look on his face as he felt himself disappearing. "NO!" He shouted. "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!!!!" He screamed as his head was sucked into the void. With a last chance, a large yellow orb formed in his outstretched hand, releasing itself in a large beam, right at the girl above him.  
  
It moved so fast. The light hit the girl, passing through her like a sharp knife. The symbol of the ox on the girl's forehead immediately disappeared. Akue seemed to give one last feeble look, one last breath into eternity as her life was instantly taken from her.  
  
The images blurred again, the scenery of the cemetery slowly starting to make it's way into the scene. The last thing Nuriko could interpret was the same field, calm, and Hikitsu crying over the brunette's lifeless body.  
  
"AKUE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
Nuriko collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard as he removed his hand from the headstone. It took a moment to regain his composure.  
  
"What... what was that?" He asked breathlessly. What had he seen?  
  
After a moment his body calmed from the shock and he looked up at the tombstone. "So that's it..." He whispered. "That's how you died, Inami."  
  
Nuriko stood up, still shocked that he saw such a thing. He walked back down the hill, heading back to the throne room. Should he tell Inami what happened, or... was it too personal? Why had he seen it?  
  
Before entering the palace, Nuriko looked back at the cemetery. "Maybe, maybe she wanted someone to understand..." he thought. He smiled just a little as he entered, making his way to the throne room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud group of people entered into the throne room, led by Miaka. Miaka ran ahead, going up to the others. "We're just about ready to leave now." She said, bowing politely.  
  
"Despite all that's happened..." The Emperor began, "Part of me is sorry to see you go. You've brought a bit of excitement to Hokkan."  
  
"Perhaps too much excitement." Seki joked. Inami elbowed him a little.  
  
Miaka smiled, looking over to Inami. "Inami, I have to ask..."  
  
*POP!*  
  
"GAH!!!" Saori screamed, falling over onto the floor.  
  
"What in..." Seki began.  
  
"Taiisukun?!" Miaka called out, surprised, walking over. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Like always, I have business to discuss with you that you've seemed to have overlooked." Taiisukun snapped, though she didn't sound rude.  
  
"TAIISUKUN!!!" Inami shouted from behind Miaka, running up, smiling. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
Taiisukun looked over, identifying the loud voice. "Ah, Inami. I see you've chosen a slightly different appearance in this life."  
  
Miaka tugged on Inami's robe. "You know Taiisukun?"  
  
Inami nodded. "Of course!" She lifted her gold rod off her waist. "She's the one who gave me this back when we summoned Genbu."  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome made a face. "Just... how old are you?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"It's not polite to ask a woman's age!" Taiisukun shouted. "Nuriko, smack him."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"This is the Taiisukun of legend?" Seki awed. He bowed, leaning over to his father. "Not the prettiest face I've ever seen..."  
  
"First thing first." Taiisukun said, looking over to Nuriko as she floated above the ground. "I'm aware that right now you are recovering from a great ordeal and you may not understand everything that's going on, but you will in due time." The bag around Nuriko's shoulder lifted and opened, a bracelet and some shattered pieces rising out towards Taiisukun. Two pink bubbles encircled them, flashed, and disappeared, leaving two beautiful works of jewelry, which disappeared and reappeared around Nuriko's wrists. "You may now wear those safely."  
  
"Thanks!" Nuriko said.  
  
Taiisukun turned towards Miaka. "Miaka, you have been delayed in your mission and you must hurry, it is very important you obtain the shinzaho. I came because I sensed a great evil, one that is increasing."  
  
"A great... evil?" Miaka asked, swallowing at the thought.  
  
Taiisukun nodded. "It is not only here, but in your world as well, and I sense a slight connection."  
  
"A connection of evil between my world and this one?" Miaka asked, looking back to Tamahome.  
  
"Yes." Taiisukun said. "I fear something horrible will happen if you do not complete your mission. I must leave now, but remember what I said. I believe you are going to Sairo, is that correct?"  
  
Miaka nodded.  
  
"Than I wish you all the best." And with that, Taiisukun's image flashed and disappeared, leaving the Emperor and Prince somewhat flabbergasted.  
  
"Sairo... that's right!" Miaka turned around to the tall woman behind her. "Inami, I've been meaning to ask you, will you come with us to Sairo and help us with the shinzaho?"  
  
Inami looked at Miaka for a moment, then past her to the others, sighing. "I can't Miaka." She answered. "My duty lies here, in Hokkan, and here is where I must stay. Besides..." Inami looked to the side. "I may be needed in Konan again, and I was only help because I know the land."  
  
"You can help us in Sairo too, though." Miaka said, sounding hopeful.  
  
Inami shook her head, glancing over to the orange haired bandit. "I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
Miaka nodded, then smiled again. She bowed. "Thank you then, for all you have done for us."  
  
Inami smiled. "No need for thanks, I really didn't do that much."  
  
Miaka turned around. "Is everyone ready? Let's go to Sairo!"  
  
Everyone left the throne room and began heading towards the horses. Tasuki came out last, most likely to say a few words more than the others.  
  
"Akue."  
  
Inami turned around to her emperor. "Yes, Highness?"  
  
"You want to go with them, don't you?" He asked.  
  
Inami smiled. "I'm needed here, Sire. It's my whole purpose in living this life."  
  
Sanoii placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, keeping his voice low. "One can protect a country and not be in it."  
  
After a moment, Inami bowed humbly. "Thank you, Highness."  
  
"I thought you weren't coming!" Tasuki said as Inami pulled up her own horse.  
  
"I changed my mind." Inami joked.  
  
Miaka smiled.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Blue light?" Yui asked herself, looking at her wet arm. She had just come out of the bathtub, and was wrapped in a towel. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw a flash of blue light on herself.  
  
"Yui, are you okay in there?" Tetsuya asked, knocking on the door.  
  
Yui looked forward, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Yeah, I'm fine Tetsuya."  
  
"Okay.' Tetsuya replied. "Just to let you know, everything is fine again and they're all headed to Sairo."  
  
Yui smiled, relaxing. "That's good." She said. "Stay safe Miaka, I believe in you."  
  
*************************************  
  
"They come." Nakago said.  
  
"You gave Nuriko back to them, Nakago." Mayo said coldly.  
  
Nakago smirked. "Again, the Suzaku Seven prove me wrong, but that will changed. Once again we are ahead of them in the search for the shinzahos, and we will summon Seiryu and wipe them out before they see what's coming."  
  
Mayo smiled. "What do you have in store for them now?"  
  
Nakago turned around. "Is it ready?"  
  
Mayo turned to see who he was talking to, seeing a face in the darkness.  
  
"Yes." A cackly voice answered. And soon, we will be able to...___________"  
  
Nakago smiled. "See priestess? We are one step closer to our goal." 


	39. Alluded Fears

Author's note: I think this is one of the chapters I like! I remember being really impatient to write it. The details in the beginning are a little shabby, but it gets better. I REALLY like the next chapter, merely because Nuriko takes his shirt off. sorry, was that spoiling?  
  
To Metajoker: Ouch, that's some hard critism for yaa. Oh well, I do ask for it. Thanks for your opinion! If you have any critiques, please tell me. If you stay with the story, I think you'll like something that happens towards the end. ^_^  
  
To Metajoker again: I write these as I read the reviews, so thanks some more! I'm glad you didn't totally hate chapter 37.  
  
Chapter 39 : Alluded Fears  
  
"It certainly is a lot nicer here than it is up north." Nuriko commented and they rode down the path. The forest around them was bright, the sun pouring through the leaves created a golden touch to the scenery. Nuriko looked to his left. "Miaka, I..."  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka scolded, laughing. "It's okay! I told you. Don't worry, Tasuki was as bad as you were."  
  
"Hey!" Tasuki said, turning on his horse. Inami laughed.  
  
Miaka sighed, breathing in the warm air. She looked around her. The forestry was gorgeous, and the weather wasn't too hot, or too cold, but just right. She knew Sairo would be hot, so she enjoyed the peace.  
  
"Inami," Saori spoke up from Hotohori's horse, "Who was that man back there?"  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Excuse me, could you possibly tell me if there's a shorter route to Sairo from here besides the main road?" Miaka asked a tall man with dark brown hair.  
  
"Sure, you must be a traveler." The man said. He took out a piece of parchment and began scribbling down on it. "A few miles from here is a town called Toraku. At the south end of it there should be a passage heading slightly west, I'm not sure what it's called." He traced the graphite utensil across the parchment. After you pass by the edge of Goko Terrace, just head further west from there, it'll take off about fifteen miles." The man said, handing the paper to Miaka and looking around the group. "Family reunion or something?"  
  
Miaka shook her head smiling as Tasuki and Inami emerged out of a nearby shop, Tasuki now with two new necklaces around his neck. "No, but..."  
  
"Yukini?" The man asked, looking past Miaka and Tamahome.  
  
"Katsu?" Inami asked. "What in the world are you doing so far south?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" The man scolded. "What are you getting into now?" A worried look came over the man's face. "Where's your band?"  
  
"He knows about that?" Tasuki asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Katsu?" Inami asked. "That was pretty awkward... stupid guy's supposed to take care of my dogs... probably got someone else to do it..."  
  
"He knew about you." Tasuki stated.  
  
Inami smiled. "Katsu is pretty nice, actually. Sometimes he's a lot like my first brother."  
  
"He's your brother?" Saori asked.  
  
Inami nodded. "Only one, only sibling."  
  
"Is Yukini you're nickname or something?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Inami shook her head. "It's my real name."  
  
"What?" Saori and Tasuki asked, Miaka tuning into the conversation.  
  
Inami sighed. "My name is Yukini Cheinun, but I guess when I was reborn with my memories I didn't want to accept a new name, I wanted to stay as Akue Ribiki. But... out of sheer respect for my parents and since the last name would give me away, I settled."  
  
"You know, you really should tell me these things..." Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"I'm confused..." Nuriko commented.  
  
"Chichiri," Miaka spoke up, "When we get to Sairo, where do we go from there?"  
  
"Sairo's population is condensed into a lot of major cities because of the climate, no da." Chichiri remarked. "We head to the first city we can find, and go from there."  
  
"Plus we have this thing to help us." Tasuki said, waving his fan around. At the base was a large, red disk, which currently remained dormant.  
  
Chichiri looked off quietly ahead of the group, his thoughts cutting off the conversation from himself. "What's this?" He thought. "I sense an evil aura..."  
  
************************  
  
While Tetsuya read the book, Yui came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her cheek against his neck. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"They're headed down to Sairo." Tetsuya replied. "Want me to read aloud?"  
  
"Yes." Yui answered.  
  
"As the group slowly made their way towards Sairo, they continued to pass through the warm forests of Southern Hokkan. As they day proceeded, slight changes in temperature alerted the Suzaku seven of their nearing to the desert country. Chichiri, who lead the group, stiffened, feeling an evil Aura." Tetsuya sighed. "Crap..."  
  
"Keep reading." Yui urged him, moving around and sitting next to him. Keisuke was at Miaka's old high school coaching basketball, so he currently was absent, and Tetsuya had to leave for work in an hour, though he was all ready taking half the day off.  
  
Tetsuya paused for a moment to find his place. "The trees and plants grew in their golden color as the Priestess neared the Sairo border. However, Tomo of the Seiryu Seven was all ready awaiting them, separated from the rest of the Seiryu Seven who all ready dwelled inside the western country. About 15 miles from the border, Tomo began to use his illusions, the ones he had been preparing for ever since that night in Konan..."  
  
*****************************  
  
"It's gotten strong, no da." Chichiri said.  
  
"What?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Chichiri turned around. "There's an evil aura, and it's gotten too strong to ignore."  
  
"Could it be the one Taiisukun told us about?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"I don't know, no da."  
  
Hotohori placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "We must precede, but with caution."  
  
By now the trail was covered with pressed plants that had been trampled by others on the same route. Tasuki, Inami, Mitsukake, and Tamahome all led their horses by the rein, helping to guide them and give them a break at the same time.  
  
A clamshell opened, its insides glowing brightly. Swirls of smoke emerged from it, wrapping around a pale hand with long, red fingernails.  
  
"Do you guys hear that?" Tamahome asked.  
  
The group stopped for a moment to listen.  
  
"Water?" Saori asked, confused until her thoughts were answered.  
  
"Look!" Mitsukake said.  
  
Around their feet and over the ground water began rising, reaching up to everyone's ankles. The horses stepped back some, and the people who rode them still remained dry.  
  
Nuriko looked down over the neck of his horse. "What is this?" He looked up. Through the leaves was a clear sky. "I all ready know it's not rain..."  
  
The water level raised a little higher, the sound of running streams and waterfalls in the distance.  
  
Tasuki lifted his feet nervously. "Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri dropped off his horse, crouching down. He put his hand into the water. The water was cool, soaking his hand as if a stream magically appeared.  
  
"This is strange..." Inami commented.  
  
The sound of fast moving water grew louder.  
  
"Look out!" Miaka shouted.  
  
Suddenly through the trees a huge wave of water sprang out, hitting the horses as well as the others, towering high above the tree tops. Miaka was instantly swept off her steed, Tamahome caught her and they were engulfed in the cold water.  
  
Chichiri grabbed Saori and leapt as the water hit, forming a slight shield under his feet to stay on top of the oncoming water.  
  
Tasuki looked up from his knocked over position, looking around him as the water didn't lighten up. Inami turned around, a green symbol glowing on her forehead. "What the heck is going on?!" She asked, holding a hand out to keep the water from hitting them. She looked back into the waves and used both hands, the pressure getting stronger and stronger.  
  
Tasuki stood up. "REKKA SHINEN!!!" He shouted.  
  
His fire hit the water, bursting into steam as it did so. The temporary rift revealed a hand, and Tasuki grabbed onto it.  
  
Chiriko coughed as his lungs were finally unveiled to oxygen.  
  
Tasuki felt himself and Chiriko lift off the ground as the waves crashed under them. They floated above the tips of the trees, a raging river below them. Chichiri, and Saori were floating up too, along with two horses.  
  
"It's too strong!" Inami said. Looking down, trying to keep a lock on Tasuki and Chiriko. "Where is Nuriko? Miaka?"  
  
Tasuki clutched onto Chiriko. "Please don't let me fall..." He whispered to himself. He hated the water, and he couldn't swim at all.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" A slightly high voice called. Nuriko was grabbing onto the top of a tree branch, both Miaka and Tamahome under his arm, barely conscious. Most of their bodies were under the rapids.  
  
"Sou ka!" Chichiri shouted, Nuriko and the others rising up a bit. "Tasuki no da! Use your fan, point it down!"  
  
Tasuki did as he was told. "REKKA SHINEN!" He shouted. The fire blasted into the center of the newly formed river, the water whir pooling around it.  
  
"Sou shi min menko rusa!" Chichiri chanted, pointing his staff into the center of the fire. Slowly the water level lowered, and the water all together disappeared, the ground not even being wet for evidence.  
  
Everyone was lowered to the ground, Inami rubbing her head as she brought Chiriko and Tasuki down.  
  
"What? It's not even wet!" Nuriko exclaimed, feeling the path with his hand. "Our clothes are dry too!"  
  
Several horses laid a short distance away, dead.  
  
"What... what could explain this?" Miaka asked.  
  
Chichiri looked around. "I don't know, no da. Stay on your feet, no da. The evil presence hasn't left, no da, and I think it's responsible."  
  
Miaka gave Tamahome an unsure look, and followed Chichiri through the forest, clutching onto her husband's hand.  
  
"So..." Nuriko began, trying to lighten the tense mood after nearly ten minutes of walking in silence, leading the horses by rein. "Chop sticks, huh? Do you know if they're from a certain city or province, Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head, and kept walking. "Nansei, perhaps."  
  
The sound of the horses' slow movements filled in another gap.  
  
Nuriko sighed. "Well... at least..." Nuriko's face went blank as the trees he had been looking at disappeared into darkness. Nuriko raised and eyebrow, stepping more-so onto the path. "Uh... guys?"  
  
The group's surrounding suddenly dimmed, a light, hot fog settling down. Individual trees flashed and vanished. The flattened plant and soil path turned a near rusty color and took a more sandy effect. The canopy of trees above them faded into musky clouds, revealing a dirty orange sun, beaming its heat onto the travelers.  
  
Hotohori nearly tripped over something as he walked. He stepped back to see what it was. It wasn't a risen tree root like he suspected, but...  
  
"A tombstone?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"What is this?" Tamahome asked, looking around the scene that had finished creating itself. The area around them was barren and sandy with a few small hills, crooked makeshift tombstones scattered the land.  
  
"Okay, something is going on." Nuriko said. "First a wave of water from no where, and now a graveyard."  
  
Mitsukake looked about the place with a bit of nervousness. Graveyards like this were only thrown together when a mass of people died from a plague or disease, like cholera or malaria.  
  
"Mitsukake?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Could this be one of the Seiryu?" Tamahome looked to Nuriko, who shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it." Nuriko replied, folding his arms.  
  
"Where is this place?" Hotohori looked around. "The yard seems to extend past where the eye can see."  
  
Inami approached one of the small tombstones at knelt down in front of it. The stone was bare, no names or even an initial on it. She reached down and felt the sandy dirt with her fingers. It felt real. Saori knelt down beside her, doing the same.  
  
Tasuki walked over to a chipped headstone. "Well," Tasuki said, tapping his fan on top of the wood, "These dead guys didn't just pop up by themselves."  
  
Suddenly, a light rumbling came from under the stone. A withered brown hand shot up out of the dry, cracked ground, latching itself onto the front of Tasuki's shirt.  
  
"GAH!!!!" Tasuki shouted, pulling away and hitting the hand away with his sharp diamond fan.  
  
"What in the..." Nuriko exclaimed.  
  
"AAH!"  
  
Suddenly three more hands shot up out of the ground and grabbed onto Inami and Saori, wrapping around Saori's ankle and around Inami's neck and wrist. Inami's sign flashed as she directed her powers onto the grotesque hand, but nothing happened.  
  
"NANI?!!!" Inami shouted as she felt her body pulled under the ground. Saori screamed again as she was dragged along, sand flying up into a dust cloud.  
  
"Akue! Saori!" Tasuki yelled, running with his fan.  
  
The dust settled on the ground, and two bony and bandaged Zombies stood, ready to take on more opponents.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!!" Tasuki shouted, a wall of immense fire shooting forward and engulfing the two skeletons.  
  
The fire swirled around the new enemies, and vanished almost too quickly; the zombies were unharmed, and began to walk forward.  
  
"What the hell?!!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
Suddenly four more zombies shot up from the ground, grabbing onto Miaka as more came up further away.  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome ran to her, Hotohori on his heels.  
  
"Get your hands off of her!" Hotohori shouted, unsheathing his sword and slicing it down vertically on one that still had an eye in place. Tamahome's foot collided into another's head, sending it flying off its body.  
  
"Physical attacks seem to work, no da!!!" Chichiri announced, lowering his staff. Zombies shot up behind him too, and in a swift motion he turned around and hit the duo simultaneously with his hand and rod.  
  
"Physical attacks, huh?" Tasuki smirked. He ran his hand along his fan, closing it and forcing it into the gut of a zombie approaching him. "Nuriko! Get over here and help me!"  
  
Nuriko cracked his knuckles, a satisfying smug on his face. "Gladly, but I'm already on it." Nuriko commented as he grabbed the arm of one of the living corpses and twisted it around behind its back. "I specialize in physical attacks." He pushed the zombie away, spinning around and punching another. The skeleton's arm, shoulder, and half its rib cage went flying, but he looked at the man un-phased. Suddenly its head flew off from a kick from behind.  
  
"Thanks Tama." Nuriko waved playfully as if there was no battle.  
  
"Hotohori, get this one!" Tasuki said. Hotohori, whose back was to the bandit's, nodded as Tasuki ducked under and evaded the zombies.  
  
Tasuki ran in the other direction, ducking under a punch from a newly risen body. He turned and ducked down beneath two more, skidding across the ground to the fault created from the first of the living dead. He stopped himself and reached down, feeling an arm and grabbing onto it, lifting it out of the crack.  
  
Saori coughed as she was brought up from the grave. Tasuki took her other arm as well and stood to pull her out, surprised by how deep the grave was. As soon as Saori was settled on the level ground, Tasuki urgently reached down again and grabbed onto Inami's hand, pulling her out as well.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked them, checking for any injuries.  
  
"I hate... " Inami coughed more before finishing her sentence. She shook her head and looked around. "What's going on?!" She shouted, seeing the small army of corpses.  
  
"Use physical attacks." Tasuki said without explanation.  
  
Miaka turned away from where Tamahome and Nuriko were fighting, and saw a bony fist heading straight towards her. She felt the punch whiz past her head as she ducked down right in time. When she looked up, she saw Mitsukake come flying down, hitting the zombie hard enough its neck snapped and it fell dead to the ground.  
  
"This is getting us no where!" Hotohori complained, sideswiping his blade through another zombie. "The more we destroy, the more come up!"  
  
Chiriko, who was having enough problems with the horses, looked up to see two much taller skeletons coming down on him. The zombie with both remaining eyes looked up at the gold end placed on its forehead.  
  
"I hate zombies." Inami said coolly as the blade shot out from the rod in her hand, piercing through the first skeleton's skull and into the next. The zombies gave a shrill cry and shook violently, falling lifeless to the ground as the sword retracted back.  
  
"Inami!" Tamahome said, running up to the brunette, "Take Miaka!" He said, nearly throwing the redhead at Inami and Chiriko before heading off again.  
  
"Tamahome!" Miaka shouted after him.  
  
"HAH!" Nuriko shouted as he threw another fist at the zombie from behind. However, his fist passed through like a ghost, and the zombie disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" Nuriko asked.  
  
The warriors looked around confused as each zombie faded away into thin air. After them the gravestones faded away, and the deserty land was replaced by grass and trees. It was all back to normal.  
  
Inami slunk down to the ground. "This is too weird..."  
  
"You're tellin' me." Tasuki concurred.  
  
Chichiri looked around. "They're gone."  
  
"Yeah, we kinda got that." Tasuki sniped, leaning on one of the remaining two horses. Chichiri thought for a moment. "The graveyard, the zombies, the water, it all appeared and disappeared on its own, no da."  
  
"They were real though." Miaka spoke up. "I know it, all of it was real, wasn't it?"  
  
"Chichiri," Chiriko began, "Do you think maybe..."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "Illusions."  
  
Inami made a sour face. "You mean that Tomo guy? The one of the Seiryu Seven?"  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
Hotohori sighed. "We best continue on. We are making poor timing, we need to get to Sairo. Everyone, stay together in case this isn't the end. You two especially, Miaka and Tamahome." He looked over. "Saori, I want you to stay close to Nuriko and I, Chiriko stay near Tasuki and Inami."  
  
"Let's go, no da." Chichiri said a bit more seriously yet cautiously, leading the group. Chiriko, who was with Inami and Tasuki in the back, tugged gently on the horses' reins to get them moving. Even the horses seemed to be on the look out.  
  
*******************************  
  
"This isn't good." Tetsuya sighed. He looked at his watch. "I gotta get out of here in an hour."  
  
"I hate this book." Yui groaned. "It's all I've thought about for the past week... or two... see? I don't even know how long it's been!"  
  
"And things aren't improving on Mayo's and Saori's case either." Tetsuya said, worried. "Two friends, kidnapped days apart, it's all over the news. People at work are talking about it, not to mention probably everyone at their high school."  
  
Yui looked at the old pages of the Universe of the Four Gods. "Should... should we tell them?"  
  
Tetsuya shook his head. "Tell them what? Oh, the two girls you're looking for are inside this old book. Funny story actually..."  
  
"I get your point." Yui said. "Keep reading. Hikari needs attention today, so I need to get as much in before you leave." Yui heard a wail coming from the other room. "There's my cue, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay." Tetsuya said, staring onto the pages with new writing. "This is really bad timing, all of this..." Tetsuya thought, staring off into space for a moment, heaving a sigh. He reached down into his pants pocket, relaxing his fingers on the small box that lay concealed there . He had to keep it with him all the time so Yui wouldn't find it. "I would have asked by now, but with all this... Miaka, Taka, Saori, and Mayo... it's not a good time." Tetsuya focused back on the characters spread out on the page. "Still on alert, the group continued through the dense, warm Hokkan forests. The trees slowly got thinner, and the air got warmer, telling them they neared ever closer to Sairo. However, Tomo of the Seiryu Seven was not yet finished in his task..." Tetsuya frowned. "Oh man..." He complained, looking down the hallway to see if Yui had come back yet. He began reading again, only silently. "The Priestess had only covered two more miles before yet another illusion surfaced, perhaps stronger than the first two..."  
  
*************************  
  
The rings on Chichiri's staff jingled again as he held the staff out horizontally, issuing for everyone to stop.  
  
"Chichiri?" Miaka asked, almost in a whisper. "Is... is it another illusion?"  
  
Chichiri stood silently, as if trying to sense the currents in the air.  
  
Saori scooted closer to Nuriko. "Please no more dead guys... please no more dead guys..." She prayed to herself.  
  
Nuriko put a hand on her shoulder, then looked ahead to see if Chichiri would do anything.  
  
Movement. The bushes rustled.  
  
Inami and Tasuki both got out their weapons, ready for another fight. Chiriko, almost as if on instinct, began to slowly back the horses up.  
  
More movement, more rustling. It was louder, closer.  
  
Hotohori drew his sword, Tamahome took a step in front of Miaka.  
  
"SKAAAA!" Came an airy, shrilly voice and the noises came closer and louder. Now the rustling of the bushes was visible. Something was coming towards them, and fast.  
  
"Prepare yourselves!!" Hotohori shouted.  
  
Finally, the object emerged onto the wide pathway.  
  
It was about three feet high, a rumbling thick cloud of black that floated and fluttered menacingly above the ground. It hovered for only a moment before two red eyes seemed to open, glaring at the armed warriors. Two more opened above them, and then two more.  
  
"How many are there?" Miaka asked quietly, holding onto Tamahome.  
  
No one moved.  
  
Finally, the black looming cloud began to expand, growing larger and larger on the path. It's middle extended wider, it's sides growing long and slim, parting into four sections, and then parting again as it grew.  
  
Chichiri held his staff out, taking a step back.  
  
The mass began to take shape. The cloudiness became slick and solid, still black. The red eyes were more defiant, and large, glaring down with an unknown hatred. The body of the monster reached high above the ground, towering in with the treetops. The parted sides formed into long, thick legs. Two fangs formed around a wide mouth.  
  
"SKAAAA!!!!!" It called again.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Saori screamed, trying to run away and hold onto Nuriko at the same time. "THAT'S THE HUGEST FREAKING SPIDER I'VE EVER SEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She panicked.  
  
Miaka stood nearly paralyzed, shaking.  
  
"Puh." Tasuki said sarcastically, throwing his fan over his shoulder. "We can take this thing, right Akue?"  
  
Inami didn't answer.  
  
Tasuki looked over. "Akue?"  
  
Inami stood, eyes fixated on the spider. Her breathing was increased, and her hand shook wildly, clutching onto the gold rod. A pure look of terror was written across her face. Inami slowly took a step back, her shoulders stiff. She slowly shook her head, her face going drastically pale. Another step, she dropped her weapon, and began to fall.  
  
"Akue!" Tasuki shouted, running over and catching her just in time. He looked over to Nuriko and Hotohori, who were watching with worried expressions. "She's out cold." Tasuki said.  
  
"What?" Nuriko asked, surprised. However, he was answered with another shrill scream from the spider. The spider slowly put one of its long eight legs behind it, crouching down.  
  
"It's gonna move!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
As suspected, the spider sprung off its leg like a spring and propelled forward into the small crowd. Tamahome pushed Miaka out of the way into the shelter of the trees, barely able to dodge the large beast himself. He stumbled and rolled across the dirt path, a long scrape emerging on his shin.  
  
"Saori!" Nuriko grabbed the girl's arm and pushed her down to the ground, the spider passing quickly over them.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!" Tasuki shouted as the spider neared him. The fire surrounded the spider as the ground shook from its weight, but like before the spider emerged from the flames unscathed. Its head reeled back, and from its mouth shot forth an array of green venom at the bandit. Tasuki grabbed Inami in his arms and leapt out of the way, his speed just enough to surpass the attack. The green ooze landed onto the ground, smoking and bubbling wildly.  
  
The spider didn't seem happy. It turned around and in an instant sprung forward again.  
  
Nuriko stood up, his wrists glowing red for a moment before armbands appeared, pushing his long sleeves back. He stood ready as the spider charged.  
  
WHAM!  
  
The spider's front leg hit into Nuriko, who was using all of his strength to stop the beast. It was working, but it wouldn't hold long.  
  
Hotohori took the opportunity and leapt up into the air, bringing his sword down onto the spider's head.  
  
"SKAAAAA!!!!" The spider gasped as three of its eyes burst open, bleeding onto the ground. In its rage it flung Nuriko off its leg and into a tree. The force was so great the tree fell over from the impact, and so did Nuriko.  
  
The horses pulled barely away from the fight neighed and bucked frightfully as Chiriko tried to calm them down. The noise and panic drew the attention of the large attacker.  
  
The spider reared up on its front legs this time, nearly doing a handstand as it's body bent forwards. It seemed to fatten up for a moment before shooting out several thick streams of white. Chiriko looked up as the gooey substance engulfed his body, as well as the body of a horse. He couldn't even attempt to struggle against it. The remaining strings webbed onto the trees, and instant trap to anyone who touched it.  
  
"So hin..." Chichiri whispered, concentrating. But, as he expected, this time his magic has no effect on the illusion holding Chiriko.  
  
"Chiriko!" Miaka shouted from behind the trees. Saori looked at her from across the path, hidden by the brush as well. Miaka dropped down out of sight.  
  
"He'll suffocate if he don't get him out!" Tasuki announced, standing up. The web around Chiriko slowly got thicker and thicker, all ready covering half his face. If Tasuki's fire and Chichiri's magic worked, they could have easily gotten him out by now.  
  
"HAA!" Tamahome yelled, a bright symbol radiating fully on his forehead. He ran forward with a new force, hitting the spider in the leg as hard as he could with his fist.  
  
"SKAAAA!" The spider called out again, the exterior of its second front leg cracking. It stepped back, looking at Tamahome with its good eyes. Its fangs rubbed together hungrily, before spreading apart to admit more green poison.  
  
Tamahome ran under the spider's body to avoid being hit, but the spider followed, fairly fast for its size. It shot out another helping of venom, then another. Tamahome managed to time it just right and dodged behind a thick black leg and the fourth shot. The venom plastered itself onto the spider's leg, burning it through.  
  
"SKAAAAA!" The spider wailed. He turned to Tamahome, who was now somewhat cornered. It stood ready to attack when a gold rod hit it in the head.  
  
"Get away from Tamahome!" Miaka shouted, her hands in fists, ready to throw anything else she had.  
  
"Miaka, you idiot! Get away from there!" Nuriko said, squinting and barely able to stand.  
  
The spider turned around and towered over Miaka threatingly.  
  
"Uh... huh....." Miaka stuttered, gawking up at the large beast.  
  
"Miaka!" Saori shouted, running out from her own hideout. She picked up the fallen rod and she too threw it at the spider, though no harm was done. The spider stared fixatedly at Saori, angry. Springing back, it charged at her.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Saori screamed, running the other way. "I HATE BUGS!!!!"  
  
Miaka ran and picked up the rod, shaking it and hitting it furiously. "How do you WORK this thing?!!!"  
  
Just as the spider was about to crush Saori she felt an arm wrap around her, and the image of the spider disappeared from her sight and she reappeared from atop its back.  
  
"Ah!" Saori shouted, looking behind her. "Chichiri?"  
  
Chichiri held his staff and swung it hard through the webbing on the spiders back. It didn't do much help.  
  
"Min ka!" Chichiri shouted, holding his staff out. The rings of the staff shot forward to the tip of the gold end, flashing into a newly formed spear-head. With a steady swipe, it cut through the strings. The images before Saori disappeared yet again and she found herself back on the path near several trees with Chichiri and Chiriko, who was slowly getting free from the remaining webbing.  
  
"Hotohori, I'll distract it, you get it!" Tasuki shouted to the emperor. Hotohori quickly nodded as Tasuki ran like the wind to the front of the spider. As he did so he hit the spider's legs hard with his pure diamond fan, cutting them nearly through.  
  
"SKAAAA!!!!!!" The spider screamed angrily, looking down at the bandit.  
  
"Rekka, SHINEN!" Tasuki shouted, holding his open fan straight up. A wall of fire covered the path. Though the fire couldn't harm the insect, the bright light could still work as a distraction.  
  
Hotohori leapt up onto the spider with his own agility, running to the middle of the monster. He raised his sword up powerfully, a red symbol flashing on his neck. With a quick charge, he pierced his sword deep into the heart of the arachnid, all of the blade disappearing within the spider's body.  
  
"SKAAAA!!!!!" The spider cried, perhaps louder than ever before. It's front legs finally snapped and he fell head first into the dirt as Hotohori ripped his weapon out and leapt away, landing by Tasuki. The wound on the spiders back smoked a green color as the rest of its body collapsed to the ground, disappearing from sight.  
  
Chiriko looked amazed as the remaining webbing from around his body vanished into steam. The webbing on the trees disappeared as well, revealing one standing horse, and one dead one.  
  
More Author's notes: If you haven't figured out exactly what's happening by now, re-read the title. ^_^ 


	40. Unpleasant Dreams, Crucial Reality

Chapter 40 : Unpleasant Dreams, Crucial Reality  
  
"You got hit pretty badly." Mitsukake said as he looked over Nuriko's wounds. Nuriko's robe, which was ripped in the back, hung loosely around his elbows as Mitsukake looked at the damage. Nuriko's bare back had several bad cuts and scrapes scattered across it, most of them bleeding. The wounds had happened when he collided into the rough bark of a tree.  
  
Mitsukake held his hand out and shone a quick green light onto the injury. The light shaped into colorful bubbles that floated lightly onto Nuriko's back, the wounds slowly disappearing.  
  
Near them, Miaka was finishing wrapping a bandage around Tamahome's shin, tying it off neatly. "It's not too tight, is it?"  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "Just fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore."  
  
Miaka smiled happily as Saori passed her with a new shirt for Nuriko.  
  
"Here you go." Saori said, handing the light blue shirt to the now healed man.  
  
Nuriko took it graciously. "Thanks, Saori. I'll have to get a newer robe in Sairo." He slipped his arms out of the robe's sleeves and took off what remnants of his ripped shirt that he still had.  
  
"We'll need to get a few more supplies once reaching Sairo."  
  
Miaka looked at the folded piece of paper she had gotten out of her parcel. "Chichiri, shouldn't Goko Terrace be near here?"  
  
Chichiri looked up from Chiriko, who only had a few bruises. "About a mile or two ahead, no da." He answered, smiling his normal masked smile.  
  
"I think it's funny."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"What? It is."  
  
"Yeah? Well it's not as bad as being afraid of water. Do you cry every time it rains?"  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"That's my point."  
  
Inami folded her arms, leaning against the trunk of a tree. She didn't look extremely happy either.  
  
"Here." Tasuki said, handing her a canteen as well as her rod. He was smiling, but trying to hide it.  
  
"It's not funny!" Inami snapped again.  
  
"Sure, sure. I thought Saori and Miaka threw a fit when they saw spiders. But you? You dropped like a fly!"  
  
Inami threw the water bottle at Tasuki's head. "Will you be quiet? I think that's enough humility for one day."  
  
Tasuki chuckled. "I didn't know you had arachnophobia."  
  
Inami rolled her eyes. "Why do I even talk to you? Why do I bother? I don't know..." She said, grumbling to herself.  
  
"Be nice, Tasuki." Miaka said, only half serious.  
  
"I am being nice!" Tasuki complained.  
  
Hotohori stepped away from re-packing the last standing horse, which now had extra weight on it from its previous companions' loads. "I really do hope we don't run into anymore trouble. Chichiri, do you sense anything?"  
  
Chichiri helped Chiriko to stand before addressing the emperor. "We should stay cautious, no da. I have a feeling it's not over yet.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm." Tomo laughed, closing the shell in his hand, looking out over the near barren landscape. "I have completed my goal, Suzaku Seven. You've been slowed down, and that's all Lord Nakago wishes." Tomo reopened shin and peered inside. "However, I think I'll give it one more run... I do find all of this rather enjoyable." A few images began swirling onto shin's smooth interior. "However, it won't be so much fun if you easily defeat my next illusion." He smirked again. "In my illusions I can pin point each one of your weaknesses, each fear, each joy if I so desire. If I do decide to kill any of you, I'll give you a wonderful dream in which to pass away in." Tomo cackled a bit more. "I do know that I am a weakness that isn't an illusion so easily pushed aside." Tomo tapped the inside of shin with a long red nail. "Perhaps I shall give the Priestess of Suzaku a run for her money."  
  
***********************************  
  
Keisuke stood on the sidelines, watching Taka's substitute talk briefly with the basketball team. Not only was he missing his assistant coach, but he was also missing two of his players. Both Mayo and Saori were very good, and had improved during their sophomore year. Both were supposed to try out for varsity league next month, assuming they'd ever make it.  
  
Keisuke shifted his weight. "I wonder what's going on in that book now." His mind began to drift from the noisy gym. What if he had listened to Saori when she said Mayo was in the book? Keisuke always wondered what it would be like to enter the pages of the book himself, but he knew it wasn't meant to be.  
  
But Keisuke was worried now, if things in the real world weren't bad enough. Keisuke was sure he had translated what the book had read a little while ago. The book didn't want Saori, but now, suddenly, it did, and Keisuke was almost sure why. But then again, he could be wrong... and he hoped he was wrong.  
  
But, a mystery still laid in his mind. Why were there lines in the book that were blotted out? What was the book, no, the Seiryu Seven... what were they trying to hide? Whatever it was, someone made sure neither he, Tetsuya, nor Yui would know.  
  
"Could it be something about Miaka?" He thought. No, everything about Miaka he could read. Or maybe it was something so devious the Seiryu Seven didn't want anyone knowing. Could they be trying to kill her? No, that wouldn't make sense... all their other plans to eliminate Miaka hadn't been hidden, so why now?  
  
Something about Mayo? No, Mayo had been there when one of the incidents occurred. Maybe, Saori? If only Keisuke knew what the lines would have said he could be positive on his theory with Saori. He wished he could communicate with the others, but so far it didn't seem to work.  
  
"Coach!" A girl called.  
  
Keisuke looked up. "I'm coming!" He shouted back.  
  
**********************************  
  
"So Sairo does have its nice points." Chiriko explained.  
  
"First really, really cold... now unbelievably hot..." Saori sighed. "Why does life do this to me?"  
  
Miaka thought for a moment. "Tamahome, do you think we'll see Tokaki again? Maybe Subaru?"  
  
"your power is the mind, the mind is what I control."  
  
Tamahome shrugged. "I really do hope so." Tamahome punched his fist into his other hand. "It'd be great to see my old master again after so long."  
  
"Taste my power again."  
  
Inami winced, feeling an immense sense of pressure on her head. It instantly grew stronger, spreading throughout her body. Inami put her hands over her head protectively, the images around her getting blurry. Finally her legs buckles and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Inami?!" Miaka said, stopping and running over.  
  
"Akue?" Tasuki asked, kneeling down.  
  
Inami remembered this sensation all too well. She was fighting a losing inward battle. "Tomo..." She managed to say, humbling more to the ground.  
  
Tasuki pulled his fan out and looked around, expecting to see the Seiryu warrior any moment.  
  
"That's not the only thing you need to worry about."  
  
Everyone turned around, directing their attention to the cold voice.  
  
There was a slight whistling as a round meteor bell spun in threat on Suboshi's middle finger, the second waved behind him, taunting anyone to come near. Suboshi smiled mischievously at the group.  
  
Miaka stepped back behind Tamahome. Why... him?  
  
Suboshi moved his finger and grabbed the rope under the deadly weapon, hurling it towards the Suzaku Seven, towards the priestess.  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled, grabbing her shoulders and leaping out of the way as the Meteor bell smashed into the ground where Miaka had stood. A small crater lay there now from the impact.  
  
"I've really gotten sick of you recently, Suboshi." Nuriko said, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles. Chichiri stood a few meters in front of him, bending his knees and holding is staff diagonally.  
  
Suboshi only had a joyful yet cold look on his face as the first bell retreated to him and the second took its place, zooming with almost god- like speed at the next target.  
  
Nuriko ran over, the bell hitting against the armor of his wristbands. Saori blinked. She hadn't even seen that coming.  
  
Nuriko spun around. "Saori, get out of here!" He ordered.  
  
"Kai ha!" Chichiri yelled, moving his staff forward. Yellow lightening shot from its gold tip, heading for the young warrior. Suboshi sent a ryuseisui into the ground, giving him extra force as he leapt away, completely avoiding the magician's attack.  
  
"Stop it..." Inami whispered, lower her head, not able to see straight.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!!!"  
  
A large wall of fire moved perfectly in sync with Suboshi's landing, unavoidable. The fire fanned out when it reached its target.  
  
"What's happening?" Tamahome asked, still in fighting position.  
  
Through the fire a blue barrier could be seen, and the fire slowly kindled to the ground. Suboshi stood in the center of the blue orb, unscathed.  
  
Miaka's eyes widened as she focused on the creator of the field, feeling her heart jump.  
  
"I must say, you warriors are improving."  
  
Nakago stood farther back, his blonde hair cascading over his shoulders and a blue symbol radiating on his forehead, matching the glowing light in his right hand. His armor seemed to be part of him, and his stance alone was terrifying.  
  
Miaka felt an intense wave of fear wash over her. How long had it been? She really hadn't seen Nakago at all since her arrival in the book. She remembered the man too well. Nakago seemed undefeatable, no matter how hard they fought against him. Nakago was the one who took Yui away, who had caused her and Tamahome so much grief. He individually had killed Hotohori, and nearly destroyed Tokyo.  
  
Tamahome ran, charging at the tall blonde, Tasuki to his right. They didn't even touch him before they were easily blasted away with a blue light. The flash acted as a distraction as two ryuseisui hurtled through once again.  
  
Hotohori managed to get on target with one, thought his sword didn't damaged the weapon. He and Nuriko barely had time to turn when the same sphere came at them again. Nuriko pushed Miaka to the ground to keep her low, hoping she would figure out on her own to crawl away.  
  
Saori fell to the ground herself, on her side, wincing. She looked down, seeing the gash in her skin running up her thigh. "Oh no..." She whispered. She looked around, seeing everyone fighting. She managed to push herself into the bushes and trees that luckily were all ready close to her.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Now even Nuriko was joining in, they couldn't get past Nakago's force field alone, and he didn't even seem to be trying. Saori understood now what Mayo meant by "unbeatable" in her telling of the story.  
  
All Saori could do was lie low as her leg bleed and racked itself with pain. All she could do was watch.  
  
Then, Saori caught something, noticing it almost immediately.  
  
She looked back onto the fighting warriors, spotting Chichiri. "Chichiri!!!" She screamed to be heard, "Chichiri, those aren't them! It's another Illusion!!!"  
  
Chichiri heard Saori's call, though she was barely visible from his position. It all technically made sense, and none of Chichiri's magic or Tasuki's fire seemed to be helping. He turned to Hotohori. "Highness, it's another illusion no da!"  
  
"Illusion?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Tasuki, Nuriko, and Tamahome all came flying, none of them landing properly, but skidding against the ground.  
  
Saori grabbed onto a tree trunk to try to lift herself up. "Illusions aren't real!" She cried out. "We can fight them, even defeat them, but they're not real unless you give into them!!! Nakago... and Suboshi, they're not fighting us, they're not even here!" Saori looked back at the two Seiryu warriors. "This physically isn't happening..." She looked down at her leg. "But.. but whatever happens in an illusion. still happens?"  
  
Inami's hand hit the dirt as she blinked hard, looking around. "What the..."  
  
Saori turned her head, hearing a whistling noise coming towards her. It was another meteor bell, heading straight for her head.  
  
Saori shut her eyes hard, ready for impact. "THIS ISN'T REAL!!!!"  
  
She waited.  
  
Nothing came.  
  
Saori opened her eyes. The meteor bell was gone, as well as Suboshi and Nakago. They just, disappeared.  
  
Saori looked over and gasped. The others... they were still fighting! Couldn't they see it?  
  
Saori pulled herself up, managing to stand as she leaned against the white bark of the tree. "Wake up!" She shouted. No one even paid attention to her.  
  
Miaka wasn't fighting, but she was crouched on the ground looking on in horror. That was the best chance she had.  
  
Saori pushed herself away from the tree, walking and limping best she could to get across the field, staying away from the attacks from the Suzaku seven. The scorching pain in her left leg increased, and she fell down into the path. "Miaka..." She mumbled, forcing herself onto her knees. Blood dripping down her white skin, she crawled the rest of the distance to Miaka.  
  
She took hold of her shoulders, shaking her. "Miaka, wake up! Miaka!" she shouted. Miaka didn't even notice her! Saori shook harder. "Miaka, snap out of it! Stop it!" Miaka just seemed to look through her.  
  
"MIAKA!" Saori shouted, slapping her hand across Miaka's face. "All of you, WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Nakago's blue force faded into the air, he and Suboshi slowly vanishing. Miaka's eyes suddenly became brighter as she stared at Saori, a bit shocked to see her. "Sa... Saori?" She asked. She felt a stinging sensation in her cheek, placing her hand upon it.  
  
Nuriko looked around. "Illusions again? I'm getting really tired of this."  
  
"Ow..." Tasuki said, sitting up from the ground. "He wasn't real? I'd be creamed if I was fighting the real ((edited))"  
  
"Tasuki!" Inami snapped.  
  
"What?!" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Miaka, are you all right?" Tamahome asked, walking over.  
  
Miaka nodded, then looked back to Saori. "Saori, how did you... get over here so fast?" Miaka paused. "Ah! Saori! You're bleeding! Mitsukake! Mitsukake!!"  
  
********************************  
  
Tomo scowled as he slammed Shin closed in his hand. "That girl is irritating... who is she anyway?" He spat. He straightened, cooling himself. "Not to matter, my mission is completed. I need to report to Nakago."  
  
******************************  
  
"I really hate reading this thing." Tetsuya said, closing the book and tossing it onto the couch.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Yui asked, walking into the room, Hikari supported on one of her hips.  
  
"Yeah," Tetsuya said, smiling at the image before him. He took a few steps forward and leaned down, kissing Yui gently on her lips. He stood up, adjusting his glasses. "I'll see ya."  
  
Yui waved. "Bye." She watched as Tetsuya cruised through the living room and out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Yui turned her attention to Hikari. "So little missy, are you hungry?"  
  
*********************************  
  
Chichiri handed Mitsukake a pin for the bandages he was wrapping around Saori's leg as Saori spoke with Miaka.  
  
"How did you know it was an illusion?" Miaka asked, curious.  
  
"I guess it wasn't too hard once I took a good look." Saori admitted. "It was actually Suboshi who tipped me off. His eyes were so dark, almost black, they weren't how I remembered them." Saori looked around. "Besides, Chichiri would have sensed them, especially someone like Nakago." She winked. "Right?"  
  
Chichiri smiled and nodded. "You're a real smart one, no da. I think we all owe you some gratitude, no da."  
  
Saori blushed a little. "Thanks... and thank you, Mitsukake, for taking care of my leg."  
  
"It's not problem at all." Mitsukake replied, packing up the medical kit beside him.  
  
Inami looked over to the foursome and smiled, again directing the attention to the small cut on the left of Tasuki's forehead, pressing a wet sponge against it.  
  
"Ouch..." Tasuki said through his teeth.  
  
Inami shook her head and smiled.  
  
Chiriko showed up a moment later, pulling the horse along with him. "Saori should ride since it would be difficult for her to walk."  
  
Tamahome nodded. "That's a good idea, Chiriko." He sighed. "Maybe in the next town we can get more horses... I don't even want to think about what the total expense of this little trip is going to be..." Tamahome almost looked like he was going to cry.  
  
Miaka laughed.  
  
"Pardon me, no da." Chichiri said, carefully lifting Saori off the rock she was situated on and bringing her up onto the horse. He waited until she had good hold of the reins before letting go.  
  
"Thanks, Chichiri." Saori smiled.  
  
The large group walked two more miles southwest, reaching the start of Goko Terrace. Upon arrival, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko took care of restocking the supplies, and Nuriko and Chichiri got several more horses.  
  
"Finally..." Miaka breathed, "We're finally in Sairo!" 


	41. The Flurry of Sairo

Amaya: Thank you for your compliments! I know, I was like "I love you Amibohsi!" even though I was the one who put it in there. oo;; And thanks for tha "hug-tackle". You really don't want Nuriko to die, do you? *smiles* we'll see.  
  
Metajoker: You're he first one to mention Hikitsu. Thank you. Actually, in a little while you'll see I purposely find a way to get Inami out of major battles and what-not. If you actually remember that, you catch on, and it becomes rather enteraining to see what I manage to do.  
  
Lol! Yes, Inami is terrified of spiders. I'm glad you like the Yui- Tetsuya thing! I love those two. and yes, you're right again, he is. or was planning to propose.  
  
Yes, Saori is getting her limelight back. I really love her as a character. She's not an OOC, but I can still invent a lot with her. As for the Headache, Inami has a huge weakness against Tomo in chapter 22, and he's what kept her from doing much. The ending of it was Saori breaking through/Tomo letting go.  
  
To Sakura 162: Hey, thanks for reviewing! Thank you so much for your compliments and for reading. My replies to reviews are taking up pages now, aren't they?  
  
I won't write anything to quartazium-kaos since he/she is on chapter 1, but if you get up to here, thanks! If there is a way to reply to reviewers other than like this, some one please tell me. ^_^  
  
Author's note: I was just looking a bit through this, and I think this is my longest chapter-14 pages WITHOUT the spacing between paragraphs. I wonder how long it will be when I'm done revising it for ffnet.  
  
There is a mild fluff warning in here. I kinda gagged when I read it. but yeah.  
  
Chapter 41 : The Flurry of Sairo  
  
"No trees... no shade..." Miaka sighed as she leaned forward on her horse, tangling her fingers in its brown main. The landscape over the past day had changed dramatically. Now a good ways into Sairo, desert and dunes lay everywhere, only a few shrubs growing distantly from each other. In the distance were tall, dark, rugged-looking mountains, only a preview for what lay ahead. Unlike the other countries, Sairo had a few large cities, instead of several separated ones. The group still hadn't seen a single village or town since they left Goko Terrace.  
  
Miaka kept looking ahead, hoping to see the buildings of the capitol soon. She hadn't been there when they had first traveled to Sairo four years ago, though she had gotten there eventually. She remembered the main lands of Sairo. they were pretty. The Capitol, also the biggest city, was closest to their current location. It was also called Sairo, and it was where Subaru and Tokaki had been. The large city, if she could even call it that, was divided into several subsections. The entire place could even be called a province or a state.  
  
The others seemed to be uncomfortable in the heat as well. Konan was constantly warm and dry, but it still had rain and a climate to keep it from baking into a desert. Right now, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Tasuki all ready had his over shirts off, as well as Mitsukake and Nuriko.  
  
"Chichiri," Tasuki complained, "Just use that dumb cloak of yours and pop us over there! I'm dyin'!"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "It's too much, no da. You're really lazy, no da. At this rate we should reach there by tomorrow, maybe tonight. It is good to travel in the desert at night, no da."  
  
Saori looked up at Chichiri, who smiled down on her. It was times like these she was glad she had short hair. She petted the neck of the brown horse she sat upon. "I feel bad for the horses."  
  
"They can take it." Nuriko stated. "We have water for them anyways."  
  
"Oh for the love of heaven..." Inami sighed, bringing her arms together. "I'm burning, I can feel it. I'm slowly baking alive..."  
  
"Oh common you guys..." Tamahome spoke up, "It's not that bad."  
  
"Snow... snow is nice..." Inami muttered.  
  
Tamahome gave the girl a strange look. Her and Miaka both had their hair up in ponytails.  
  
"I'm sure Sairo City will come up soon, and we can all rest." Chiriko said with the same enlightenment as Chichiri and Tamahome. "If anyone does sunburn badly, Mitsukake can heal them, right?"  
  
The doctor nodded from the back.  
  
"Yes, I think we all deserve a long rest upon our arrival." Hotohori chimed in.  
  
Nuriko looked around. "I will admit, despite the heat I'm really glad to be here." He looked over to Miaka and winked. "Remember? Last time I couldn't!"  
  
Miaka blinked, then felt guilty. She had forgotten that Nuriko never made it to Sairo. She looked back down at the neck of her horse.  
  
"Ah Miaka, I didn't mean it like that." Nuriko added, seeing Miaka's face.  
  
"I'm going to get heat stroke... I'm going to die a painful death..." Inami's voice continued in the background.  
  
Tasuki took out his fan and stared at the red disk at the bottom. It had been a while since it had lit up; they continuously got delayed. Still no sign, though he honestly couldn't expect anything... they were basically out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Miaka, can I see those chopsticks again?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Miaka nodded, and reached down for the satchel that almost always seemed to be with her. She opened it, peering inside. At the bottom was a smooth pink stone, a wad of paper protecting the goblet from damage, and the chopsticks laying neatly along a seam. Miaka reached in and pulled the red sticks out, handing them to Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome inspected the third shinzaho clue carefully. "These look more expensive than you say they were, Chichiri." Tamahome inspected the craftsmanship. "Believe me, I know."  
  
"I think I sense a connection between these and Sairo City, no da." Chichiri said. "I'm sure the next clue lies there, no da, but the place is huge no da. It would take days just to travel from one end to the other, no da."  
  
Inami leaned back. "Do we have any other hints of where to start when we get there?"  
  
Tasuki lifted his fan. "Uh, hello?"  
  
"Well it's not just going to give an address, Brainiac." Inami pointed out.  
  
"So do we just walk around until it lights up?" Saori asked.  
  
"Well, yes and No." Hotohori explained. "We can pay attention to it while we find a place to stay. We may get lucky and something will turn up. If not, I suppose we'll have to perform an investigation."  
  
"Maybe someone can help us then." Miaka added.  
  
"Ack! My foot fell asleep!"  
  
Everyone turned and gawked at the rowdy 17-year-old.  
  
Saori slapped on a smile while shaking her leg. "Sorry, but it did!"  
  
************************************  
  
"Hikari, what's wrong?!" Yui asked again, quite flustered with the girl's crying. She picked the baby up again and began to bounce her lightly, walking around Tetsuya's kitchen.  
  
"You're not hungry, you're no thirsty, I gave you a clean diaper and you won't sleep!" She exclaimed. She continued carrying the crying baby into the living room, her eyes focusing on a picture on a shelf.  
  
"You miss your parents, don't you?" Yui whispered, standing still as Hikari continued to wail. One of the framed pictures was a large group one. She and Tetsuya were smiling on the side, along with Keisuke and Mayo, Miaka and Taka. Around them were a few other people, Keisuke and Tetsuya's friends. All the men were wearing black jackets and sunglasses, and posing with ridiculous expressions on their faces. The three girls, in the center, actually posed seriously. Miaka was just beginning to show in her pregnancy, though it was hidden pretty well.  
  
"I don't understand." Yui said, noticing Hikari's cries dying down again. "Mayo, she looks so happy, see Hikari?" She said, turning so the baby faced the picture. "She's smiling... what went wrong?"  
  
Yui knew Mayo had a reason to be upset, but she overcame all of her struggles. Her and Miaka had even become friends, or so she thought.  
  
Mayo's parents constantly fought with each other, though somehow always avoided divorce, possibly just for Mayo's sake. A lot of Mayo's work, whether at school or home, was taken for granted. Mayo fell in love with a man she knew she could never have, but she saw it for the better and got over Taka, didn't she? She was even at the hospital when Hikari was born. What tore her down? Saori was still with her, and so was everyone else. Mayo seemed especially close to her coach, Keisuke.  
  
"I know it's not Taka, is it?" Yui asked the picture, not receiving an answer from the smiling high school girl. "You never even mention him in the book anymore. You're over him, I know it."  
  
Maybe things in Mayo's life just built up to a point where she couldn't handle it anymore. Maybe, in the beginning, claiming feelings for Taka was a way to ease her own uncertain pain. Her hatred for Miaka, was it a cover up too? A scapegoat?  
  
On one level, Yui did understand. She too had hated Miaka, her own anger getting her to a point where she felt trapped. Now Mayo was trapped, following in her own footsteps. Yui couldn't help but fell guilty, like it was partially her fault.  
  
"And now Saori's involved." Yui shook her head and took the whimpering Hikari away from the pictures, sitting down onto a couch. Things with the book were depressing her spirits. She hadn't even had Tokyo University come into mind for the past few weeks, and she talked about it every day. She would be starting soon enough, but she had too many other things on her mind.  
  
Yui wrapped her arms around Hikari's small form, feeling the warmth of the child as she stared up at the ceiling. "Tetsuya..." She whispered.  
  
A flash.  
  
Yui looked over, startled. The book lay on the other end of the couch, closed and waiting. Yui shut her eyes tightly. She must really be tired. How many times now had she imagined that blue flash? She stared intently on the red cover of the book. Should she read, or wait?  
  
*********************************  
  
"Thank the gods!" Inami said relieved as they approached the bustling city.  
  
"Yes!" Saori cheered, waving her arms around. She would have stupidly fallen off the horse if it weren't for Chichiri's quick thinking.  
  
"Let's get a room!" Tasuki urged. "I'm tired!"  
  
"You're really loud, you know that?" Tamahome sniped from the horse next to the bandit's. "It really gets on my nerves."  
  
"And whatcha gonna do about it, Tama-kins?" Tasuki teased, using Nuriko's old nickname for the man.  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Okay! We can be happy now!" Miaka quickly jumped in, avoiding another brawl between the men. Tasuki and Tamahome were only half serious in their little fights, but still, avoiding them was better.  
  
"Highness, if you'd like, I can go with Chichiri to find an inn for us." Nuriko suggested. "Maybe you and the others can take a breather for a while."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Thank you, Nuriko."  
  
The purple haired man turned to the Magician, who nodded. They looked at Saori.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come." Saori answered without being asked. She stretched her arms and legs, yawning. "But let's hurry, okay?"  
  
~  
  
"Let's stay out of trouble, got it?" Nuriko said as Tamahome and Tasuki passed him with their luggage in the upper hallway of a fairly large inn.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Tasuki muttered. He smiled wryly. "But there's a bar downstairs, so I gotta enjoy myself."  
  
Inami frowned as she stepped up next to Nuriko. She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry." Nuriko patted the brunette on the shoulder. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
"That's impossible." Inami slumped against the wall. "Sometimes Nuriko, I think you're the only thing keeping us going."  
  
"But of course." Nuriko instantly agreed, grinning.  
  
Inami looked around and kept her voice low. "I can't help but begin to worry about his Highness Hotohori. I think he feels an unnecessary burden on his shoulders."  
  
Nuriko nodded. "Hotohori is a good man, and he's tried to put in a lot on this journey. However, I think with the added troubles back in Konan..." Nuriko stood straight and put a smile on his face. "Hotohori- sama will always pull through, we just need to have faith in him."  
  
Hotohori sat at the edge of his bed. He was staying with Chichiri for the night. It had been a while since he had worn his imperial robes and walked the hallways of Konan. Though many times he wished the burden of the emperor were not on him, he missed the palace. He still had good memories there. He missed Boushin, Houki, who was pregnant again... he wasn't there to comfort her. He had confidence in his son to rule over Konan in his absence, but his mind constantly plagued him of a strong attack from Kutou that his country may not be ready for.  
  
Hotohori looked up after hearing his name called. She always did bring a smile to his face.  
  
"Hotohori?" Miaka asked, stepping into the room, looking around.  
  
"Yes, Miaka, what can I do for you?" The man asked, pushing away his long, soft brown hair that was held in a low and loose ponytail.  
  
Miaka held out the two red chopsticks in her hands. "I was wondering if you could hold onto these for me." She smiled. "I know you're smart, so you could probably figure out their clue long before I could."  
  
Hotohori nodded and gently picked up the items from Miaka's hands. "Thank you, Miaka."  
  
Miaka smiled and quietly left the room. Even today, Hotohori wondered what it would have been like is he had fulfilled his childhood wish to be with the priestess of Suzaku. He loved his family dearly, but Miaka still and always would have a place in his heart. Maybe, just maybe if he could have been an ordinary man...  
  
Hotohori shook his head. He shouldn't dwell on such thoughts now, he chose to give up on that love a long time ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tamahome! Buddy, come sit down!" Nuriko said, a huge unrealistic smile plastered on his face.  
  
Tamahome looked over the round table and the people sitting at it. All of them had some sort of drink or snack from the bar. Nuriko, who was closest to him, had something that looked an awful lot like the "Nuriko Special" he had tried a while back. Tasuki had what looked like white sake as well as something else, Saori had some wontons on a small dish, and Inami had, well, water.  
  
"What are all of you guys doing?" Tamahome asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down, glad to feel welcome.  
  
"Just a little game of truth and dare." Nuriko commented.  
  
"More like truth and let us pry into the inner secrets of your lives, but however you want to look at it is good." Inami joked.  
  
Tamahome scooted in closer so he could hear and talk over the noises of the bar. "Sounds good." He said.  
  
"Whose turn, whose turn?!" Saori asked excitedly.  
  
"I think it should be 'ol Tama's." Tasuki said slyly, looking over to the dark haired man.  
  
"Sounds fair enough, but do I get to hear what else was said?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Nope." Came everyone's reply. For some reason, Saori's cheeks went red and she hid a face with her hand.  
  
"Let's see..." Nuriko thought. "We can either ask you an extremely personal or embarrassing question, or just force you to let out a deep dark secret."  
  
Tamahome gave Nuriko an evil side-ways look.  
  
"Saori can help us out with this one." Nuriko said to the girl.  
  
Saori thought, obviously enjoying herself now. "Oh, I know I've had ton of questions a minute ago, but I can't remember any of them!"  
  
"Well, let's start of easy with the guy." Tasuki laughed. "Ever had any girl friends besides Miaka upstairs? Any flings?"  
  
"WHAT exactly is THAT suppose to mean?" Tamahome asked harshly.  
  
"Just a question, Tama-kins." Tasuki joked.  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Relax." Inami rested her chin on top of her raised hands. "None of this leaves the table." She winked. "I won't tell."  
  
"You're just as bad as him." Tamahome muttered. "And no, thank you."  
  
"I believe it." Saori said. "Tak... Tamahome always was only good enough for one girl."  
  
Nuriko laughed, patting Tamahome on the back.  
  
"Yeah, but still, plenty of girls have dished over him." Tasuki added.  
  
"Really?!" Inami asked, looking over. "Who? Details here."  
  
Tamahome looked as if he didn't want to be there, yet still seemed to be having fun just to be around his good friends.  
  
"Let's see... I remember a certain chick in, well, here, right?" Tasuki poked.  
  
"Let's not get into that." Tamahome said, glad Miaka wasn't here."  
  
"Yeah, Let's wait for the next turn!" Nuriko joked. "I want to hear more about this incident of Saori's."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair game." Saori frowned. "I all ready said, and Tamahome will know the guy, so nix-it."  
  
"Well, what about you, Nuriko? Ever plan on settling down?" Tamahome asked the man on his right.  
  
Nuriko smiled. "I admit it's come into mind a few times, but honestly I don't know." He looked thoughtful. "I think Rokou wants me to get married more than anyone else, even himself."  
  
"What was that one chick's name, Enin wasn't it?"  
  
Nuriko looked over to the fiery bandit. "Don't even try it, fang boy."  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear about this" Saori leaned in.  
  
Nuriko reached over and patted her on the head. "And you won't, deary."  
  
"I have a second good question for you on that subject." Tamahome chimed in. "Just out of curiosity, have you had any romances since I've been gone?"  
  
Nuriko gave a small smile. "Not any worth mentioning. The closest I've gotten to what your definition is, well, the girls Rokou brings along to hook up with his little brother." Nuriko laughed. "Heh, he always brings the weirdest ones..."  
  
"How about you, Inami?" Saori asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Inami perked up. "What about what?"  
  
Saori got a malicious look on her face. "Ever had any romances?" Saori looked across the table. "You, know, other ones?"  
  
Inami raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a complete loser, if that's what you want to know."  
  
"Exactly how serious have you ever gotten, Miss Cheinun?" Tamahome asked with a smirk, talking in a strange accent that made Saori giggle more.  
  
Inami tapped her fingernails on the table for a moment, thinking. "Let's see... I was engaged once, but that's about it."  
  
Tasuki nearly choked on his drink.  
  
"Easy, easy!" Tamahome said, patting the man on the back.  
  
"You were engaged?" Saori asked, sparkles in her eyes that made Inami a little ponderous as to what she was thinking. "To who? Was he cute?"  
  
"Why do you not tell me these things?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"You don't ask." Inami said.  
  
"Well jeez, I'll just come up to you out of the blue and say 'So, how far have you gone with so-and-so...'"  
  
Inami waved a hand towards the bandit. "It's not like that, really! I never even dated him or anything."  
  
"Uh, Inami? You're a bit confusing..." Nuriko leaned over. "Come one, spill."  
  
"It was an arranged thing, kind of..." Inami trailed off, thinking. "He and I, we were best friends... and we were the only one of our friends who weren't married." Inami looked around, then stared off at the wood of the table. "You see, we were getting pretty old, though we didn't look it because of this thing... but we made a deal that if neither of us was seeing anyone by the time he turned 50 we'd just drop it all and get married for the heck of it."  
  
Saori thought, then sprang a finger into the air. "Oh! Was he a warrior too then?"  
  
Inami smiled at Saori's blunt innocence. "Yes, he was."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"Well," Inami poked jokingly. "I kind of didn't make it to his 50th birthday, if you get me." Inami, as if it were nothing, counted on her fingers. "About 8 months to go, I think..." Inami looked around at the faces staring at her. "But anyway! It's a dumb story, really! Let's move on, Tasuki's turn, wasn't it?"  
  
"What was his name?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Inami seemed a bit flustered now. "His name was Chen."  
  
"His other name." Tasuki asked again.  
  
Inami frowned a bit. "I really don't think this is a good time, Tasuki."  
  
Nuriko, sensing the stiffness, quickly began speaking. "So, Tama, want anything to drink? Eat? They have some good wontons here, right Saori?"  
  
Saori nodded. "The best, want one?" She said, offering some off her plate.  
  
"Sure." Tamahome said, taking a piece and popping it into his mouth. He made a slight face and swallowed. "Saori," He coughed a bit. "How much pepper did you... put on those?" Tamahome coughed again, the spicy taste still in his mouth.  
  
Saori looked at the food. "Not a lot. Why, can't handle it?"  
  
Tamahome quickly shook his head as his eyes watered, Nuriko handed him a drink. The drink did put the fire out, but it was so strong Tamahome felt his stomach churn painfully. He plopped his head down on the table. "Why do you guys do this to me?" He coughed again.  
  
~  
  
"Tamahome?" Miaka called, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey baby!" A man called from another table. "Can I get you a drink or something?"  
  
"Yeah!" His friend called.  
  
Miaka quickly ducked her head and tried to navigate through the brawling room. "Tamahome?" She called again.  
  
"You can call me Tamahome if you'd like!" A third man called, leaning back in his chair. "What's a pretty gal like you doing around here? Looking for a good time?"  
  
Miaka made a disgusted face and tried to ignore the man, looking around desperately through the large room.  
  
"Ow ow!" She heard another call.  
  
As she walked past another table the third man grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. "C'mon, surely you're not here by yourself."  
  
Miaka struggled to get free. "No, I'm not, so lay off!" She shouted.  
  
"Ooo, feisty one." Another man at the table commented.  
  
The man pulled Miaka hard and she stumbled closer to him. "I'm sure you'll make a little exception, right?" The man said lowly. Before Miaka could answer however, the man found something cold press against his throat.  
  
"Let the girl go, wise guy," The orange-hair man ordered, "Before I cut you into pieces. She's with ME."  
  
The man looked Tasuki up and down, noticing his apparent size and physique, as well as the strange weapon in his hand. Deciding it was in his best judgment not to pick a fight with this character, he quickly stuttered "You got it," and released Miaka's hand.  
  
With a final cold look, Tasuki sheathed his fan back into the holder on his back and escorted Miaka away from the table towards the other end of the bar. Miaka sighed in relief. "Thanks Tasuki, really." She breathed.  
  
"Eh, punks like that get on my nerves." He shrugged. "You really shouldn't be up this late, especially in a place like this."  
  
"Sorry." Miaka stated guiltily. "I was wondering where Tamahome went. Have you seen him?"  
  
Tasuki smirked. "Yeah, he was with us a second ago. He got a little... sick."  
  
Miaka looked over and saw Inami approaching from behind. "He's gotten worse." She said, not sure whether to sound worried or laugh.  
  
"How'd he manage that?"  
  
"Well, Saori gave him some water to drink... she didn't know it would make it flame up more. Nuriko took him outside."  
  
"What exactly happened?!" Miaka questioned. "Is Tamahome all right?"  
  
"Don't worry." Tasuki replied. "The wimp just can't handle his spicy foods."  
  
"Oh... okay..." Miaka said, still not sure.  
  
"Is Saori with them?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Inami nodded.  
  
"Good, there are a lot of bums around this joint."  
  
Miaka looked around. "Should I get Mitsukake?"  
  
"Nah, don't bother." Tasuki answered. "He can deal with it." Tasuki watched as Miaka made it out of the room and outside, making sure no one else gave her any trouble. He addressed the person beside him. "You should stay close too."  
  
Inami smiled. "All right, but I wouldn't worry as much about me." She said, turning to the stairs that led up to the rooms, Tasuki following. As they went Inami waved a finger around.  
  
"What the...!" The beefy man asked as his cards and drinks spilled and flew off the table.  
  
The man's thin friend looked around bewildered.  
  
Tamahome bent over, leaning against a wooden rail outside. His hands were on his knees, and Miaka rubbed his back lightly. After a moment Nuriko and Saori finally emerged again from the inn and walked over.  
  
"Here you go." Nuriko said, handing Tamahome a glass of cold milk.  
  
Tamahome lifted a hand to accept the drink. "Thanks." He drank it slowly at first, then quickly, feeling the coolness relieve his mouth from its intense burning sensations.  
  
"Sorry about the wontons! I really didn't think they were so spicy!" Saori apologized.  
  
"Yeah, the drinks too..." Nuriko added, though he found the whole incident quite hilarious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki quietly opened the door to an inn room, stepping inside. This was the room Inami and Saori were sharing, though Saori still hadn't come up. Inami sat on the edge of her bed, reading over something in the light provided by a bright candle. Her long hair was again undone and pulled into a loose ponytail over her shoulder.  
  
Tasuki closed the door. "Whatcha readin'?"  
  
Inami glanced up and closed the small book. "Basically the same old boring stuff."  
  
"Fun." Tasuki simply stated.  
  
Inami put the book down and stared off into space. "You know, sometimes I can't help but wonder."  
  
Tasuki seemed curious. "About what?"  
  
Inami shrugged. "Nothing, just wonder."  
  
Tasuki walked over and sat down on the bed beside Inami. "You're a handful, you know that?"  
  
Inami leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes." She whispered.  
  
"I wonder where we'll end up tomorrow."  
  
Inami sighed. "You never know with this group."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chiriko lightly padded down the wooden flooring of the Inn's hallway, fully dressed and ready to start the day. His hair was up in its usual ponytail, with two locks evenly placed by the sides of his face.  
  
He stopped outside one of the several doors and knocked firmly, hand on the doorknob. He waited a moment and opened the door, a bit confused by what was going on.  
  
Hotohori and Chichiri were crouched over by the window, leaning over the shelf that extended from the sill. The room was fully lit by the pure sunshine.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" Chiriko asked with his usual pleasant voice.  
  
Chichiri turned around to face the shorter man, still kneeling. He had a very excited look on his masked face. "The shinzaho clues are beginning to call out to each other, no da." He answered with enthusiasm. He motioned to Chiriko to come over. "The stone, the goblet, but now the chopsticks are reacting to where we are headed next, no da."  
  
Chiriko saw the two chopsticks neatly laid together, pointing a bit out the window.  
  
"Are you sure, Chichiri?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Watch." Hotohori said, turning the chopsticks lightly into another direction. As soon as he let go, the third clue slowly turned back into the position they had been in, without any physical help.  
  
"Chiriko," Hotohori addressed, standing up from the new discovery. "Is Tasuki awake?"  
  
"I'm afraid he's still out like a light, Sire." Chiriko answered, taking Hotohori's place by Chichiri. The young man picked up the red pair and inspected them. "I must say though, this is a little short of brilliant."  
  
A door quietly creaked open as a head poked into the room, peering around. The blinds were shut, but thin traces of sunlight still lit the room, providing an amber colored essence to it. Saori sighed in disappointment when she saw the couple, Tamahome and Miaka, still fast asleep on one of the two provided beds.  
  
But, she couldn't resist.  
  
Taking a full run, Saori opened the door all the way and charged for Miaka's side of the bed, jumping up and landing harshly with her knees.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" She screamed, laughing.  
  
"AHH!" Tamahome shot up in bed, looking around frantically. At once he saw the innocent grin on Saori face. He grabbed the nearest thing he could find and threw it at the teenager.  
  
Saori tumbled backwards off the bed, landing with a satisfactory thud on the floor. She pushed the white pillow off of her. "Hey, what's the idea?!"  
  
"Morning all ready?" Miaka asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She blinked a few times before looking around. "Ohayo, Saori-chan."  
  
Saori smiled again and stood up, chucking the pillow back at Tamahome. "I'm glad you're a happy riser, Miaka."  
  
Miaka turned her attention to her husband. "Tamahome, are you feeling better?"  
  
Tamahome nodded, rubbing his head. Apparently Saori's sudden burst of unwanted energy gave him a slight headache.  
  
Another door opened within the Sairo inn, but not quite as cautiously. The opener gazed into the room, rolling her eyes. The first bed, which had been Chiriko's, was empty and neatly made, almost better than it had been when they arrived. Chiriko's light luggage was placed neatly on top, arranged in an organized manner. The second bed, near the window, was ruffled up by the sleeping mass beneath its covers, a slight peek of orange scattered across the pillow.  
  
Inami walked across the room, looking around as she went. Chiriko was too polite to wake up his roommate, so he must have gotten dressed quietly without bothering to open the blinds.  
  
Inami couldn't help but smile when she got to the other side of Tasuki's bed. The covers were wrapped around the bandit's shoulders, the tops drooping over his head. From the other side his sleeping face was clearly visible, as well as a few traces of his bare chest. Inami couldn't help but think he looked like a little kid, curled up and sleeping so peacefully.  
  
Tasuki's fan lay at the top of the bed, in front of the pillow resting before it. Around the handle was the red disk, which seemed to reflect the thin streams of light cursing through the blinds. Inami held out her hand and allowed the fan to lift and float to her. The fan was a bit heavier than it looked, considering it was made of pure diamond. Inami looked over the red discus Taiisukun had given to them. It was smooth and clean, a scarlet tint covering its features. Other than that it was plain, yet extraordinarily valuable to their quest.  
  
With one last look at Tasuki, Inami turned a bit and faced the blinds. She lifted her free hand, and in one jerk the string of the blinds shot down, opening the window to its full light.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Inami called out as Tasuki quickly awoke and squinted painfully at the bright light. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes with both hands, groaning. He used his forearm to shade his eyes as he looked about. "Are you insane woman?!" He snapped.  
  
Inami bluntly nodded and handed Tasuki his fan. Tasuki blinked hard to adjust to the light and took his favorite keepsake back. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hunched over, trying to shake off the remaining sleepiness.  
  
"We need an early start, and you're the only one who hasn't woken up yet." Inami said a bit more mild than usual.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Tasuki said, stretching his arms up. He glanced behind him, seeing Chiriko was already gone. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Inami shrugged, stepping forward. "All I know is that it's morning." She replied, slightly bending over and gently meeting with the man's lips.  
  
Tasuki had only a moment to respond before Inami pulled away, looking him up and down. "That's a good look for you." She ran a single finger over Tasuki's bangs before standing up again. "Now wake up, we've got to go."  
  
"Do we have everything we need, Chichiri?" Chiriko asked as he finished adjusting the saddle on one of the horses.  
  
Chichiri looked around. "I think so, we may want to pack some extra water, no da. Sairo has very few rivers no da, especially away from the cities. As soon we leave we're on our own, no da."  
  
"But we're not necessarily leaving the province, are we?" Tamahome asked, riding up on his own horse.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Not yet, but we will eventually, no da."  
  
Miaka reached into her bag and walked over to a free spot outside the inn. She placed the red sticks on the ground, kneeling over them. The after a moment the sticks moved slightly left. As they stopped, the disk on Tasuki's back flashed slightly.  
  
"It's like our own little compass!" Miaka said cheerfully.  
  
"It's happened, before, hasn't it?" Nuriko reminded. "Remember, with Chichiri's staff? It went nuts with that darn disk on it."  
  
Miaka scooped the clue back up and made sure it was secured in her parcel. "Can we go now, Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori nodded. "If everything is ready."  
  
"Let's go, no da." Chichiri said, readying his horse. "Tasuki, keep that fan out, no da. We never know when that disk may flash, no da."  
  
"Whatever." Tasuki reached back and pulled the weapon out of the slot in the band around his shoulder.  
  
Saori, who was glad to be wearing a newly cleaned uniform, got a boost from Inami onto the horse, gripping onto the front of the leather saddle for balance. Once she was up Inami got on behind her, reaching forward and taking the reins.  
  
"So, basically we got no clue what we're looking for except it's that way?" Tasuki pointed.  
  
Chichiri kicked his horse lightly to move forward. "When that disk of yours lights up, we'll start asking around, no da."  
  
********************************  
  
"So the priestess and her warriors set off in the direction the shinzaho clue had given them, hoping something would strike their eye." Yui read to Hikari as if it were a children's story. Hikari, who barely paid any attention to the blonde, played gleefully on the floor with a small doll, a few colorfulcubes, and one of Tetsuya's socks. She made loud noises every now and then, followed by a slight giggle.  
  
Yui smiled and looked back into the old pages of the book. "The crowds of Sairo were much denser than those of Konan, and especially of Hokkan, since most of the population thrived in these cities. The bustling took a bit of time to navigate through, but the priestess was in no hurry. The slightest sign, whether from the people or from the disk, would mean a complete stop and investigation."  
  
"da da da mm..." Hikari murmured, forming spit bubbles around her lips. "KIREI!" She shouted, through the sock into the air, watching in plop back down onto her head.  
  
"Saori nervously tugged her skirt down as the crowds passed by, starting to think it may have been better to wear a robe like the others. At long last, after about half an hour, the disk sparked red, and the chopsticks shook from within Miaka's parcel. The group was outside a small bar and diner, and they pulled through the masses and stopped their horses. Nuriko, Miaka, Tasuki, Hotohori, and Chichiri all entered to investigate."  
  
*******************************  
  
"At least this place isn't swarming." Nuriko commented, looking around. Booths lined the walls and tables scattered the interior. Approximately ten people were seated, and a single waitress was jotting down orders.  
  
"What could be in here that could be a clue?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"It could be anything, remember?" Nuriko replied. "It could be that chair over there for all we know."  
  
As Nuriko pointed, the disk quietly radiated more. Tasuki gave Nuriko a strange look.  
  
"Can I get you fellows anything?" A man cleaning glasses at the counter asked.  
  
"Thanks, but we're good." Nuriko waved his hand, turning back to Tasuki. "Why don't you go order something so we don't look suspicious?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Why don't the both of you please be quiet." Hotohori interrupted, walking forward with Chichiri and Miaka. Tasuki and Nuriko followed.  
  
By a few people in a booth, the four-some sat down at a table, looking around. The disk was flashing on and off now.  
  
Miaka reached into her bag once again and pulled out the chopsticks. "Maybe they use these here."  
  
"I doubt it." Nuriko said. "Those are a bit too fancy for this place, and their design is for hair."  
  
"Put them down, Miaka, on the table." Hotohori instructed.  
  
Miaka did so, laying them on the table. Like before, the sticks turned, rotating together, before resting in a comfortable position. They pointed straight at a man eating by himself in a booth. The man had a bit of a belly and white hair that scattered his balding head, though he seemed no older than 50.  
  
"What can I get you boys today?" A waitress asked, pulling out her pen. She winked at Hotohori.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know who he is?" Nuriko asked, pointing inconspicuously to the man at the booth.  
  
The waitress glanced over. "Yeah, he comes in here a lot." She said, her voice having a bit of an annoying ring to it. "His name is Masaharu Borisu, he's a well known trader and collector around here. He's got all kinds of nice stuff... he has a little booth a ways over." The girl shook her pen. "So, what can I getcha?"  
  
"We'll start with water, thank you, no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
The girl shrugged and wrote it down, disappearing from the table.  
  
"We better hurry before we end up getting a whole meal." Nuriko commented.  
  
Without hesitation, Miaka stood up with the chopsticks in hand.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Nuriko asked. "Well," Miaka began, "If he knows anything, then that's good, if not, we'll try again." And without any agreements, she walked over to the man.  
  
"Excuse me," She bowed quickly. "Masaharu-san?"  
  
The man looked up from his bowl of rice. "Yes?"  
  
Miaka stood straight, a bit intimidated. "Well, I hear you're a collector... and a trader, well, do you know anything about these?" She held out the chopsticks for him to see.  
  
The man put down his own chopsticks and took a single one from Miaka's hands, inspecting it. "Where'd you get this?"  
  
Miaka was at mercy for words. "You.you know what it is?"  
  
"Yes, and if you're willing to trade or sell I'd be very interested."  
  
Miaka exhaled finally. "Please, what is it?"  
  
The man held the item horizontally to his face, looking it over. "This looks like it belonged to the Aeri Harem about 15, maybe twenty years ago, by the looks of it."  
  
"The Aeri Harem?" Miaka asked, hearing someone approach from behind her. With a quick glance she noticed it was Nuriko.  
  
"Yes." The man said, handing the chopstick back to Miaka. "The Aeri Harem was the Harem for the son of our current Emperor. He chose a bride and married quite some time ago. The remaining items of his harem are stored up with several other royal pieces in a cell over in the western mountains, by the large Byakko Temple that watches over the nation, though I'm sure you know where that is."  
  
"Yes..." Miaka stuttered.  
  
The man cleared his throat and looked up at the redhead and the man behind her. "Only a few things like this are still around, Miss. You're lucky to have one, and like I said, I'm willing to give you a great offer for it."  
  
"That's all right, but thank you." Nuriko spoke before Miaka could. "My sister was just curious as to where it came from, she got it from our mother before she passed away. I'm sorry if we wasted any of your time."  
  
The man stood up, brushing off his clothes. "Quite all right. But like I've said, I have a booth down by the Gin bookshop, if you're ever interested."  
  
"Thank you." Miaka said. The man nodded and walked passed them to the counter at front before leaving the building.  
  
"So?" Tasuki asked, standing up as Miaka walked back.  
  
Miaka smiled, clutching onto the items in her hand. "So, we're headed for the western mountains!" She turned around to face Nuriko. "Wow Nuriko, that was a good story!"  
  
Nuriko smiled a bit. "The chopsticks are from a harem a while ago, and the things from them are stored in a cell near the large Byakko temple."  
  
"Ok, then if that's where we're headed, let's move it." Tasuki urged, walking away from the table.  
  
"Wait, no da." Chichiri said, following him out. "If this is the case, then this cell is of royal property, no da. It won't be that easy, no da."  
  
"We'll worry about it when we get there." Tasuki stated, opening the door.  
  
"But Tasuki, isn't that stealing?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Stealing?" Tamahome repeated, outside on the horse.  
  
"What took you so long?" Inami asked.  
  
"Did you find it?" Saori questioned, excited.  
  
"No, but we know where we're headed next." Miaka answered. "To the mountains, west."  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, 21 pages! Go me! It took about 45 minutes to revise too! Send in an comments, criticism. whatever makes you happy. 


	42. Unwanted Departures, a Final “Sayonara”

Author's note: I've recently discovered that italics don't show on ffnet, which will cause a bit of a problem if it hasn't all ready. to I'll find some creative ways to mark future ones. ^_^  
  
To BD/Ryuu: Your roleplay? really? wow, you'll have to tell me more about it. Don't worry, Tasuki and Inami won't be doing anything like that for a long time. *laughs* Actually, there is something referring to that in an upcoming chapter of mine.  
  
Mane! Mane! Why can't I spell? Though, like always, the spelling "threw" seems to be out of my dictionary. I'm even proof reading them! Thanks for catching me.  
  
To Amaya: Thank you! You're one of my favorite readers too! I take it we all know whose fear was whose then? thank you for the comments on battle scenes. The only way I have ANY idea on how to write them was because of this fic.oo;; Lol! I"ll send Tasuki a memo about that, maybe he'll be interested. I will read your story someday. perhaps over thanksgiving or Christmas break.  
  
To Metajoker: Oh my gosh! I didn't think about that! They really wouldn't have pens, would they? Surprisingly, I really appreciated your comments. You seem to catch onto stuff that so far none of my readers/friends have caught onto, and it makes me love you to pieces! Yes, Inami is very attached to her past, and perhaps some of your comments will come true.  
  
Chapter 42 : Unwanted Departures, a Final "Sayonara"  
  
"Still a bit weary from travel, the Suzaku warriors prepared themselves for another trip. The mountains were cleanly visible from Sairo City, as was the large, boasting Byakko Shrine. Nevertheless, it would take half the day to reach the base of their desired mountain which held the mass storage unit for the items of the Aeri Royal Harem." Yui sighed. "This book just gets more and more confusing, right Hikari?"  
  
"Spadoo." Hikari blundered as she smashed a block into the dark sock.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Mayo-sama, can I get you some water? It does get very hot out here."  
  
Mayo looked up at the young man. Due to the immense heat of the day, The Seiryu Seven were camped out in their large white tents. Mayo was back in her school uniform, not her robes... they were much too warm.  
  
"Yes, please." Mayo said politely. Mayo either began to feel comfortable with her role as Priestess or the heat did something to her, but she had been in a fairly decent mood all day.  
  
Amiboshi walked to the other side of the large round tent and picked up an unused canteen. He returned and handed it to Mayo, who graciously accepted it from the cot she was situated on. Just then, an identical man walked in.  
  
"Where is Nakago?" Mayo asked, taking a sip of water.  
  
Suboshi rubbed his head, a bit flustered. "He's a little busy..." He said, walking over to a chair near the supplies and plopping down into it. He reached around and pulled the blue headband off his head, rubbing his forehead from the heat. His olive colored hair fell a bit.  
  
"Busy with what?" Mayo pried.  
  
Suboshi looked up. "He's busy with Soi, got it?" Suboshi shook his head and looked down.  
  
Amiboshi handed him a canteen.  
  
Mayo folded her arms. "I hope he hurries then, I want to talk to him."  
  
"Like always..." Suboshi muttered.  
  
"Suboshi..." Amiboshi whispered.  
  
"Aniki, play us something on your flute." Suboshi suggested.  
  
Amiboshi pulled up his own chair and sat down. "You can play it if you'd like." He said, pulling the wooden instrument out of his belt.  
  
Suboshi shook his head. "No, you make it sound better."  
  
Lifting the flute to his lips, Amiboshi began to play a more slowly paced song. Mayo sat still as she listened to it, watching intently at the twins. Amiboshi calmly played, never making a single mistake or wrong note. Suboshi sat staring off into space, listening.  
  
"Suboshi must have heard that song a million times by now." Mayo thought quietly to herself. "Yet he still wants to hear it." Her eyes adjusted from one twin to the other. "It must be nice this time, being together while trying to Summon Seiryu. Last time it didn't work out that way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Suboshi."  
  
Suboshi pulled the curtain of the tent away, peering inside and taking a few steps. "Yes, Nakago?"  
  
Nakago sat comfortably in a chair, wearing his casual clothes. "I have another task for you to do."  
  
"What is it this time?" Suboshi questioned suspiciously.  
  
"The Suzaku seven are heading towards the range in the west, where the Byakko Shrine is." Nakago replied calmly. "They're getting the fourth clue of Suzaku, and if we have it, they can't summon the beast god."  
  
"You want me to get it then?" Suboshi asked, slipping his thumb under the belt made by his ryuseisui.  
  
"Yes." Nakago answered, finally looking at the sixteen year old. "I'd like Amiboshi to go with you."  
  
Suboshi frowned at the blonde. "You know he won't."  
  
"I see." Nakago stood up, much taller than the other man present. "He still feels the same then. Fine, I'll have Tomo attend with you."  
  
******************************** "Why don't they just shoot me now, get it over with?" Inami pulled her hair up into a ponytail once again. She sighed from the immense heat. "I'd say 'let's travel at night,' but it's sweltering then too. Who the heck can live in a desert?"  
  
"Who the hell can live in a frozen waste land?" Tasuki commented from behind.  
  
"Why don't we play a game?" Saori quickly interjected before any arguing could ensue. "Uh, Miaka? Any ideas?"  
  
Miaka looked around. "Not really..." She said, waving her hand around as she road on the horse with Tamahome.  
  
"Alrighty then..." Saori thought. "We can... no, that won't work..."  
  
"Face it, it's boring out here." Nuriko added. "But look ahead, it's not much longer until we reach the bottom of that cliff."  
  
"I know!" Saori perked up. "I spy with my little eye."  
  
"It's either gonna be sand or a rock, so don't bother tryin'." Tasuki interrupted.  
  
Saori frowned. "It.uh. was the second one." She mumbled.  
  
"That's it." Inami sighed, pulling out a golden rod from her side. "This hair is going...."  
  
Saori reached up and grabbed Inami's hand. "Let's not do anything rash, got it?"  
  
"Yes, please." Tasuki sighed.  
  
"We must remember that we are doing this for a good cause, everyone. The sooner we get out here, the sooner we can all summon Suzaku." Hotohori reminded.  
  
"But..." Miaka kept her voice down, though they were the only ones in sight. "Chichiri, isn't this stealing?"  
  
"Well, we don't know if it's actually inside the actual room, no da." Chichiri began, "But if it is, I'm sure it will be understandable. The heat is so much and the doors and locks themselves are so grand that there aren't any guards up there, that's for sure no da."  
  
"How does he know all this?" Miaka whispered to Taka.  
  
"Yeah Miaka-sempai." Saori spoke up. "Besides, what are they gonna do, throw the priestess of Suzaku in jail? And since I'm a close friend, I'm good to go... and Chichiri can *POOF!* us out of there if anyone comes along, right?"  
  
Chichiri smiled while Miaka's worried expression deepened.  
  
***************************  
  
"Don't worry coach." A girl with blonde hair patted Keisuke on the back. "Only one more class to go, right?"  
  
"Thanks Soko." Keisuke addressed the girl by her last name like he did everyone.  
  
"Um, Coach? When is Coach Sukunami coming back?"  
  
"He's taking a rather long vacation, isn't he?" Keisuke joked.  
  
"Yep." The girl began walking off. "I wonder where he's at right now..." She trailed off before entering the locker rooms.  
  
"In a Chinese book..." Keisuke whispered. He sat on the bench, elbows on knees in a bit of concentration, barely hearing the bell ring a few minutes later.  
  
"Wait..." Keisuke said to himself, lifting his head up. He moved his fingers around, thinking as a few students entered the gym. His eyes went wide. "Wait, what if... the book..." Keisuke stood up, the towel around his neck dropping to the floor. "Oh no..."  
  
Keisuke took off running across the gym, barely avoiding knocking over one of the girl students.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?!" The substitute for Taka shouted.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Keisuke burst through the double doors, getting his car keys out of his pocket. "Please, please be okay...."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Wow." Nuriko looked up, shading his eyes. "I think the landscape alone is a warning sign..."  
  
The base of the mountain was a steep cliff. The rock was hot from the sun, and the door wasn't in sight, meaning it was probably much higher up.  
  
"We have to climb THIS?" Miaka gawked, almost falling backwards.  
  
Chichiri untied his cloak, shaking it twice and laying it on the ground. "I can only take two at a time no da, so let's hurry, no da."  
  
"Let Miaka and Tama go first." Tasuki said, poking the man forward.  
  
"All right." Miaka took Tamahome's hand and walked over to Chichiri, feeling a bit guilty to put her sandy shoes on his nice cloak. She and Tamahome both stepped on.  
  
Chichiri jingled his staff, striking the middle of the cloak. "Hold on, no da."  
  
The blue cloak swirled around the trio, its ends raising up and glowing. In a second, they were gone.  
  
"So, we wait." Tasuki muttered, leaning against the mountain.  
  
"You can." Inami commented, motioning to Saori. "Come on."  
  
"Huh?" Saori asked, walking over. She nearly screamed when she felt her feet lift off the ground.  
  
Tasuki blinked a few times, then looked away. "Damn show offs."  
  
After a moment Chichiri popped back, taking Mitsukake and Chiriko with him. Again the cloak swirled and he disappeared.  
  
"What exactly do you expect will be up there?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "I hope it's not too... uh... hefty."  
  
Nuriko smiled.  
  
"I'm sure we'll get through it just fine." Hotohori added.  
  
"Well Tasuki, I guess you'd prefer this, ne?" Nuriko stated.  
  
"What do ya mean by that?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Nuriko shook a finger. "I think I remember you saying you were a mountain critter once."  
  
"Come on, no da."  
  
The three turned around. "Chichiri, you startled me." Hotohori spoke.  
  
"You two go on ahead." Nuriko almost ordered.  
  
"Thanks." Tasuki looked over to Hotohori. "Let's go."  
  
The bandit and the emperor walked to the magician and stepped onto the cloak, disappearing in a wave of blue and light.  
  
Nuriko folded his arms and looked out across the desert. "Sairo certainly is different." He commented to himself. The landscape was covered with sand and several rocks.  
  
Nuriko suddenly felt himself stiffen.  
  
"What was that?" He thought. "A presence?"  
  
"Nuriko no da."  
  
Nuriko turned around and walked towards the eldest of the Suzaku warriors. "Chichiri, do you sense anything out there?"  
  
Chichiri nodded. "We should be careful, no da."  
  
Nuriko stepped onto the blanket. The white patterns swirled until they blurred into one. The cloak settled on the ground, and Chichiri and Nuriko found themselves looking into the faces of the others.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome came panting from around a rock. "I think we found it." Miaka breathed.  
  
The others followed Miaka's lead up a narrow winding path. The path was only wide enough for one person to go safely at a time. Every here and there the edge of the path was chipped away or caved. Holding onto the rocks didn't help a lot either, the bright sun, though they were moving into later afternoon, had been scorching them all day, making them burn to the touch.  
  
Finally, one by one, each member of the group of ten stepped onto a much wider portion of the mountain, awing at the large marvel.  
  
A single, large, copper door towered above them, stiffly embedded into the mountain's hard rock. It was at least three times their height, and rather wide as well. A handle on it was golden and shaped like the wheel of a ship, several long points sticking out from the designed center. The bolted bands crisscrossing against the copper were studded with dulled gems. A large portion of the door seemed rusted.  
  
"That's a lot of money put into a door no one uses..." Tamahome gasped.  
  
"Tasuki..." Inami spoke.  
  
Tasuki pulled out his fan. The red disk was glowing like mad.  
  
"Do you think it could be one of these jewels?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "I severely doubt it. I think what we're looking for is inside, no da." The monk stepped forward and inspected the door. "I imagine it's locked from the inside and outside, no da." He glanced over the lock. "A customary lock out here, and probably a bar slide on the interior, no da."  
  
"Can't you just teleport us in?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Too dangerous, and I don't want to completely zap my strength, no da." He saw the look on Tasuki's face. "And we want it to look like no one was here when we're done, no da."  
  
Tasuki frowned and put his fan back.  
  
"I could try to pick the lock with a hairpin... but..." Saori put a finger to her mouth. "The lock is pretty big."  
  
Hotohori tested the strength of the wheel-like handle. It was stuck hard.  
  
"Well, we can't make everything perfect." Inami came up and looked at the lock. She again pulled out the rod, sticking the end to the keyhole. She shifted it over slightly, a loud, dull noise echoing through the door as the blade sharply shot through the lock itself. In a moment it shot back in, and Inami looked through the keyhole. "That should take care of it..."  
  
"There could have been a nicer way to do that..." Chiriko frowned.  
  
Inami shrugged.  
  
"All right," Tasuki began, "If there's a wooden slab or something on the inside, then you can use your little 'mind control' thing and lift it."  
  
Inami gave Tasuki a strange look. "I can't move what I can't see."  
  
"Well, we're not positive it's locked inside, right?" Miaka commented, moving to the door herself. She pulled down on the handle. It moved a few inches around, and jammed again.  
  
"Another lock?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"No... I think it's just stuck..." Miaka grunted, finally letting go of the wheel.  
  
Tamahome moved Miaka aside. "Let me try." He grabbed on a spoke of the wheel and turned it. He barely got farther than Miaka did before his muscles forced him to give up from the strain.  
  
Tasuki moved forward next. Again, not very far.  
  
"All right, my turn." Tasuki was brushed out of the way as Nuriko stepped up, cracking his knuckles and grabbing onto two spokes of the door. He pulled, getting to where the jam was. Using his immense strength, he pushed further, and...  
  
~*CLINK!*~  
  
"Oh dear." Saori frowned.  
  
Nuriko looked at the wheel he had broken off of the door in his hands. "Huh." He said. "Guess it must be really jammed then."  
  
"Nice going, smarty." Tasuki folded his arms. "How the hell are we supposed to get in now? Huh?"  
  
Nuriko stared at the taller man, making a fist with his right hand, an armband forming around it. In one swing, Nuriko slammed it into the door. The copper rung and shook, pieces of rock and sand falling down from over head. The whole area shook lightly. Finally, the door slowly budged open a few inches.  
  
Nuriko shot the bandit a pure "I-told-you-so" look and pushed on the door, opening it enough for a person entry.  
  
The room was entirely dark except from the sunlight pouring in from the opening. Miaka coughed a as she entered from raised sand and dust.  
  
"Rekka Shinen!"  
  
Fire filled the room, and Tasuki's fan glowed brightly like a torch. Tamahome drooled.  
  
"Wow!" Saori exclaimed. "It's like finding a treasure!"  
  
"I think that's what it is..." Hotohori trailed off.  
  
The room was full of several chests, some open and full of different jewelry and what not. Near the walls everything hung up from knight armor to vast capes. The disk on Tasuki's fan glowed brighter than the fire itself.  
  
"Start waving that thing around Tasuki, see if it tells us anything." Nuriko ordered. "The clue could be anything in here."  
  
Tasuki and the others spread out. Tasuki walked to the very back of the room, but the disk dimmed down. "I think it's on that side." Tasuki pointed, making his way slowly back.  
  
"Hurry you guys." Miaka urged. "I don't want to get caught."  
  
"Relax, you're freaking the rest of us out." Saori said.  
  
The disk glowed it's brightest right near the door. "Maybe it is one of the jewels..." Tasuki muttered, though there weren't many on the reverse side of the copper.  
  
"Wait!" Miaka said, noticing something dark standing out on the floor away from everything else. She picked it up. "Ouch!" She whimpered, dropping it again.  
  
"Careful Miaka!" Nuriko scolded. Approaching her from behind and looking at her hand. "It's just a small cut on your finger, don't worry." Nuriko bent over to pick up what Miaka dropped.  
  
"What is it?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Nuriko held it up to the light. "It's an old dagger... but it looks like something that would belong to a guard, not something that's suppose to be in here."  
  
Tasuki walked over, and the disk glowed so brightly it was almost blinding. The knife glowed red as well, and they both simultaneously dimmed down.  
  
"I guess that's it then." Inami pointed out.  
  
Miaka smiled, carefully taking the dagger from Nuriko and putting it into her bag. "Finally, we have to fourth clue! We're halfway there!"  
  
Don't remind me." Tasuki complained. "Let's get out of here, this place is creepy."  
  
Once everyone was out, Nuriko, with some struggle on finding a place to hold, forced to door shut, putting the handle back on. (Though with the lightest touch it would fall off again.) It was slightly cooler outside, but still quite hot. Sunset was still a good few hours away.  
  
Miaka wiped her forehead, pulling the dagger out and inspecting it. Though it looked old, it looked new at the same time. The end of the blade was a bit rusty, but the middle shined like a full moon. She sighed. "We did it guys! Let's head back!"  
  
~*CLING!*~  
  
Miaka seemed to watch in slow motion as the knife in her hand leapt out, falling quickly away from her. She was losing it, and it wasn't the first time this had happened.  
  
The knife spun through the air, twisting and turning alongside a long, red tinted robe until it was caught by the handle.  
  
"Suboshi!" Tamahome shouted, saying his name as if it were a curse.  
  
"Tomo." Chichiri muttered.  
  
Suboshi, dagger in hand, stood mockingly with the meteor bells swirling dangerously around him. Near him was a man draped in red and black, and awkward headpiece on his head and face paint across his face.  
  
Inami stepped back. "That's... Tomo?"  
  
Tasuki whipped his fan around, ready, stepping a bit in front of Inami. "Give that back, you ((edited words!)), before I slice ya into pieces!!"  
  
"Really?" Suboshi laughed, putting the dagger in his belt and swirling his ryuseisui into fighting position. "I think I'm the one who will do the 'slicing.'"  
  
Hotohori drew his sword and darted forward towards Tomo. Before the Emperors eyes the sky seemed to darken as Tomo multiplied again and again, surrounding the Suzaku seven, a clamshell in his hand. Hotohori struck, but to his misfortune, it was only an illusion.  
  
"Wrong, boy!" Tomo shouted, the feathers on his head winding like snakes straight for Hotohori. He jumped, but one painfully pierced through his shin, forcing him down to the ground.  
  
"Hotohori!" Nuriko and Miaka shouted. They couldn't get to Suboshi through Tomo, but the Ryuseisui were still spinning dangerously behind him.  
  
The dark sky was another powerful illusion of Tomo's, making it look like a cold night in the desert. The feathers that had pierced Hotohori's leg now spun around again like meteor bells, aiming for several new targets.  
  
"Get down!" Inami yelled, pushing Saori to her knees. The sand around the Genbu warrior's feet swirled dangerously. Inami closed her eyes hard, her symbol charging up. Green light shot from her in a pillar, spreading out like a whirlpool, striking into the several Tomos.  
  
The Tomos disappeared to one behind them, clutching his bleeding arm hard. "Damn you girl!" Tomo shouted, purple smoke rising up from Shin.  
  
"AH!" Inami clasped her hands over her head, falling to the ground in pain.  
  
"Akue!" Tasuki shouted. "REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
Tomo avoided Tasuki fire, reappearing at the other end of the cliff.  
  
Suboshi smirked. "Let's go."  
  
Tomo began to cackle insanely, closing Shin as the darkness dispersed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" Suboshi shouted.  
  
Tomo eyes the twin evilly. "You're on your own now, boy."  
  
Suboshi went wide-eyed. "WHAT?!"  
  
Tomo's image began to disappear. "Sweet revenge, me dear Suboshi."  
  
He was gone.  
  
Suboshi barely had time to catch his breath before a sharp blow to his shoulder sent him tumbling back into the midst of the Suzaku seven. Suboshi winced painfully, sending his meteor bells up in protection as he scowled at the purple haired man who had hit him.  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki came running. "You won't get away easily this time, Murderer!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!"  
  
Suboshi hid his face from the fire as both the ryuseisui and the flames surrounded him.  
  
Miaka and Saori watched terrified from the copper door. Tears were welling in Saori's eyes, not wanting to see any more fighting . Through the flames a fist came through, as well as a red symbol. Suboshi fell back with lifeless meteor balls as he received a blow to his jaw. A foot came in contact with his stomach.  
  
One Ryuseisui blade managed to burst through the attackers towards Chiriko, Mitsukake, and the injured Hotohori, but it was blocked off by a red shield provided by Chichiri. He couldn't even see Suboshi in the uplifted dust and battle.  
  
Suboshi felt his left forearm give way under some unknown pressure, and a painful snapped followed. Suboshi lost his footing, shooting his meteor bells off aimlessly.  
  
"~Tomo, he left me hear to fight all of them!~" echoed through his mind. He reached down for the dagger he had stolen, but it wasn't there. He was dangerously close to the edge, and he could taste blood in his mouth.  
  
"DIE!" Tamahome screamed in rage for not only himself but also his family. His foot collided hard with Suboshi's rib cage.  
  
"Tamahome!" Nuriko said, holding the now out-of-control blue-haired man back.  
  
Suboshi fell backwards, grabbing onto a rock. But his grip was too slow, too weak. His feet slid in the unstable sand, and he felt himself cast backwards as he looked on with painful eyes.  
  
"SUBOSHI!!!" Saori shouted, running over. Even if he was evil, he didn't deserve to...  
  
Nuriko and Tasuki darted forward too, but they couldn't reach him, not in time.  
  
Suboshi fell down, over the high, steep cliff of the mountain, plummeting into the darkness below.  
  
**************************  
  
"Amiboshi?" Mayo asked, looking up from her rice bowl. The man had stopped his tune suddenly.  
  
Amiboshi's body shook with fear. "No..." He whispered.  
  
Mayo stood up over to the boy. "Amiboshi? Dou shita no?"  
  
Amiboshi's eyes teared up and he bent over as if in pain. "Suboshi... I can't feel Suboshi's life force...." He shook more. "The Suzaku.... Suboshi, where are you?"  
  
"Nakago!" Mayo called urgently as Amiboshi shook more. "Amiboshi, hold on, it's okay!" She paused. "What are you saying..."  
  
"Suboshi..." Amiboshi whispered.  
  
"SUBOSHI!!!!!!!!!!" 


	43. Call of the Seiryu

To everyone: Wow, I kill off a character and these are the reviews?! J/k. I just thought there'd be more with them!  
  
To Soi-chan: Hey, new reviewer! Thanks! Seiryu will come n a bit more strongly, in the future I have a chapter almost intirely dedicated to them. Saori I find isn't nearly as annoying as Miaka. You don't know her? Haven't you watch Eikoden? Miaka has smaller parts, but I'm afraid Saori's role is only increasing for a little while!  
  
To BD: Again, I love your compliments. Suboshi killed Tomo, because the homo was picking on Amiboshi. That's why Tomo has a grudge.  
  
To Metajoker: Ah, good comments with you. Yes. Chiharu will check her use of apostrophes! I actually did consider them calling eachother by their realy names, seeing as how they would have growing up together most likely, but since they never refer to eachother like that in the anime, I decided not to. The closest I ever get to it is Suboshi referring to Amiboshi as "Aniki." But yes, you do have a point.  
  
Hey, using "Shinkaku!!" would have been awesome! You know what, even thought the chapter's all ready posted, I think I'll change it to that, thanks! Thank you for the "this story is getting good" part too! I told ppl it would get remotely better as it went!  
  
Chapter 43 : Call of the Seiryu  
  
The book hit the floor hard, the pages losing track of where they left off.  
  
"Su...boshi...?" Yui gasped, staring straight ahead into nothingness as tears formed in her eyes. Hikari looked up curious.  
  
Yui fell down to her knees, clutching the carpet with her hands as the tears that quickly formed ran down the sides of her face. "Suboshi... no... why did you have to die, again?" With those words and memories, Yui's emotions let loose, and the tears and cries seemed almost never- ending.  
  
Suboshi had been killed in Tokyo. Why? Because he had come there after her, to protect her, and he lost is life. Suboshi was killed when his spirit took over Amiboshi's body and he had died again, once again, protecting her. Now he died for a third time, only this time she wasn't there. Was that why? If she had been there... no, she was being foolish. She wasn't going to blame the Suzaku Seven, it wasn't their fault, it was an accident, just like with Amiboshi... except this time, there was no light at the end of the tunnel. Suboshi, the one who had loved her so dearly in the book... was dead.  
  
******************************  
  
Saori fell at the rim of the cliff, staring in complete shock. Suboshi, a warrior of the Seiryu Seven, perhaps the one who had fought against them the most, was dead. Though he had threatened her life so many times, Saori always felt that he was good, somewhere deep down, though she had never spoken to him. All the good things she's heard about his brother, how could Suboshi be evil? Even so, was death the answer? He was so young, probably not much older than herself.  
  
"Suboshi..." Nuriko trailed. "I know he's the enemy, but it's a bit of a shock, still."  
  
Tamahome turned his head. "I know, but now Miaka's safer than she was yesterday."  
  
"That's right." Miaka thought to herself. "Suboshi has tried to kill me, even more than that before. But still..." Miaka didn't know whether or not to shed any tears. "But still, ~what about Yui~?"  
  
After a long moment of silence, in which Hotohori was healed for his injuries, someone finally spoke up.  
  
"We should go, no da." Chichiri said, a little quietly.  
  
"Yeah you guys, we need to get back." Inami added. She was one to take the impact a little lighter than everyone. She hadn't known the warrior, or his supposed brother for long at all.  
  
"Saori." Nuriko knelt down by the girl as everyone began to leave. He pulled her arm up gently. "Saori, let's go."  
  
Saori slowly stood up, not able to take her eyes off of the dark abyss lying at the bottom of the cliff. Eventually though, she had to. She followed Nuriko and the others back down the cliff, back to Sairo City.  
  
They'd pass through Sairo City and get a few supplies, then head further south. There was another city there, the one where Seiryu had been summoned before. Perhaps they'd find good fortune there.  
  
***********************************  
  
"I'd leave him alone if I were you."  
  
Mayo, who was about to open the door to a smaller tent. turned around at the woman's voice. Soi's stare told her enough, and Mayo stepped away from the tent, following the woman out.  
  
The tent was empty except for a solitary person. He wasn't on either of the two beds in the room, but in the center of the floor, hunched over and gripping onto his shoulders tightly.  
  
"Suboshi... Suboshi...." He whispered over and over through his heavy tears. "I should... have gone with him... Suboshi...." His entire body ached. He hurt from the mourning he couldn't control, the heartbreak within himself, like a part of his soul was missing. In many ways, it was. The bond between twins was closer than that of just a brother and sister.  
  
Images of the Suzaku seven flashed through his mind. How could they do such a thing?  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened?" Nakago calmly asked. "We were involved in a fight with the Suzaku seven." Tomo said, his voice sourly honey-coated. "My illusions spells were broken with the help of the Magician and that Ambassador. We were outnumbered, and Suboshi, seeing how his powers are not fully developed, was sadly killed. He battled a losing fight with the majority of the Suzaku seven before being run off the cliff, which is when I escaped."  
  
"You're lying!" Amiboshi cried.  
  
"Come come, young Amiboshi. I wouldn't dare lie to Nakago, and you know that well off yourself." Tomo began walking out of the tent, past the shocked and crying Mayo. "Besides," He added before leaving, "Wasn't it the Suzaku seven who ~first~ killed your brother?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How could this happen? How could Suboshi, the person he cared more about than anyone else, be gone? He was murdered, beaten helplessly and thrown off a cliff. Amiboshi himself knew Suboshi couldn't fend off that many people.  
  
"I still can't believe it though." Soi said as she sanded her nails in a tent with Nakago and Mayo. "Suboshi always was reckless, getting himself into trouble. I guess he had to face to consequences." Soi looked up. "Nakago, what are you doing?"  
  
Nakago's hand was spread out over a small blue object, blue light radiated from his palm. "I told you tomorrow, didn't I?"  
  
Soi smirked. "It's about time."  
  
Mayo couldn't help but smile a bit herself. "Finally, it's finally going to happen."  
  
"I'm just making the last preparations." Nakago said.  
  
Just then, the tent cover on the entrance was moved, and a man stepped into the shadows.  
  
Soi looked up, and Nakago turned around, a calm smirk on his face. "What do you need?." He asked coldly.  
  
"I'm leaving." Amiboshi said lowly.  
  
"In the middle of the night?" Soi asked. "Don't you know there are wolves out there?" Soi's voice was informative, but not caring.  
  
"I'm doing as you wish, Nakago." Amiboshi said, cold himself.  
  
"And what would that be?" The general questioned.  
  
"I'm going..." Amiboshi tightened his grip on his flute. "After the Suzaku Seven." Without another word, Amiboshi closed his cold blue eyes and left the tent, two small wooden flutes tucked securely in his belt.  
  
"Soi."  
  
"Yes Nakago?"  
  
Take Ashitare and go with him." Nakago smiled. "This may just get interesting."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Ah, a good night's rest is all I needed." Chiriko sighed, stretching his arms out.  
  
"I think we could all use a little break." Nuriko commented.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Miaka's stomach growled. "Hotohori, while we're hear, would it be okay if I got a little snack?"  
  
"I think that would be all right." Hotohori answered as he walked down the hallway.  
  
"I'd be careful your majesty, a snack to Miaka is more like a meal... or two."  
  
"You can say that again." Tamahome agreed, yawning.  
  
Saori ran to catch up with Miaka. "Say Miaka, can I have some of that snack too?"  
  
"Make it fast at least." Inami said from beside Tasuki. "We need to get an early start."  
  
"Inami's right, no da. I'll get a few more supplies and some more water, then we should leave while it's still early. It's not as hot during the day, no da."  
  
"I'll head out with Chichiri, so no one get hurt, got it?" Mitsukake stated.  
  
"We won't, don't worry." Miaka smiled. "We're heading south, right?"  
  
"Yes." Chichiri answered. The red disk was now on his staff again.  
  
"I'm kind of excited." Tamahome said. "While we're down there we might get to see Tokaki and Subaru again, if they're in good health." Tamahome remembered the days training with is master.  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki said snidely. "Have fun, little ghost."  
  
"OW!"  
  
*************************************  
  
"All right Hikari, all changed." Yui adjusted the diaper strap on one side a little better. It wasn't the baby's bedtime yet, but Yui didn't have much idea of what to do, and she needed her mind off of things. Yui had finally managed to dry her eyes and calm herself down, now wasn't the time for her tears. She took out a small bunny suit from the clothes Keisuke had brought over, and stood Hikari up with a bit of trouble, and put her small feet into the tiny slippers of the pajamas. Then came the arms, and the zipper. She picked Hikari up and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Keisuke sure has a cute little niece, doesn't he?" Yui said, moving the child to her hip as she walked out of the room and down the hall. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, but Miaka says I'm your aunt Yui." The blonde smiled. "A little silly, isn't it?"  
  
Hikari quietly replied with a yawn.  
  
Yui patted the child's mussy hair down as she entered the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to get herself something to eat. She found a strawberry-banana yogurt and took it out, going over to a utensil drawer for a fork. She walked over to the small table, putting Hikari down on the floor, keeping an eye on her. Taking the lid off and dipping her spoon in, Yui was about to take a bite when something caught her eye.  
  
Yui lowered her spoon and looked into the living room, which was fully visible from where she was. She stood up. "Just one moment Hikari-chan." She said. A bit of suspicion ran through her, and she walked into the living room. She saw that blue light again, and this time she knew it wasn't just her.  
  
She looked around the living room, across the floor and couches, but the light was gone. Yui turned back to the door, still looking. "Odd..." She said.  
  
Then she saw it again.  
  
It was coming from the couch, or more so, the red book on the couch. Yui hesitantly walked towards it, not taking her eyes off the Chinese book. It was now radiating, flashing blue on and off. She knew this blue color. Approaching the book, her fingertips touched the cover, opening it to the pages.  
  
"YUI!" Keisuke screamed, reaching for the doorknob, finding it locked. As he struggled for Tetsuya's spare keys mixed with his own, the interior of the apartment flashed blue through the cracks of the doorway, dimming down slowly as the lock turned and opened.  
  
"Yui!" Keisuke shouted again, opening the door. The apartment was quiet. Nothing was out of place. It was still clean with the exception of a few things on the floor of the living room and the book resting on the couch. "Yui?! " Keisuke called. Maybe she left. He ran into the kitchen, and what he saw terrified him.  
  
Hikari, sitting quietly on the floor, by herself. Yui wouldn't leave without Hikari.  
  
"YUI!!" Keisuke screamed, running down the hall into Tetsuya's bedroom. Nothing. He ran into the bathroom, nothing. The apartment was empty.  
  
"YUI!" He shouted, running into the living room. He dived for the couch, praying the hunch he had gotten at school was wrong. He opened the book to where the writing left off, reading frantically.  
  
"Oh no..." Keisuke breathed hard, panicked. He had been right. The illegible writing, it had been about Yui. How was he going to tell Tetsuya...  
  
...that his girlfriend was in the book?  
  
***************************  
  
"Miaka?" Tamahome asked, feeling Miaka stiffen on the horse in front of him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Miaka shook her head hard. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just got the chills all of a sudden."  
  
"How the heck can you get chills out here?" Inami asked, again suffering from the heat.  
  
Tasuki looked ahead of them, seeing nothing but rocks, mountains, and desert... plus a few cacti here and there. "Yeah, I remember coming here last time... it took a while..."  
  
"We'll get there eventually." Saori said from Hotohori's horse. Saori had a blanket thrown over her bare legs. It was warm, but best. Sairo didn't exactly have sunscreen, and Inami all ready was a bit burned herself, as was Miaka and Chiriko.  
  
"Tell me more about them, more about Subaru and Tokaki." Saori asked.  
  
"They had a spell put on them, well, a spell Subaru put on them." Hotohori said, remembering hearing it from the others, though he wasn't there. "It made them younger physically, but internally it would make them age faster."  
  
"And that's what happened to Ta... Tatara? Is that the name?"  
  
"Yes." Miaka answered. "Tatara was a good man, he was the one who had the Shinzaho of Byakko."  
  
"Sure seems a lot tougher to get these shinzahos now than it was then." Saori commented.  
  
Nuriko was just silent, listening in. Chiriko didn't say much either.  
  
"We should water these horses within the next hour, Chichiri." Tasuki said.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "That's true, no da. We don't want more dead horses."  
  
"I have a strange feeling mine doesn't like me very much..." Mitsukake remarked, pulling the reins over a bit.  
  
"Ha!" Tasuki laughed. "You must have the one I had last time." Tasuki joked. "Hey man, I think that horse just gave me a dirty look."  
  
"Oh please." Inami sighed.  
  
"I'm serious!" Tasuki eyed Mitsukake's horse suspiciously. "I think that horse is related to the possessed one I had... it must be a generation thing."  
  
"Or it could be a heat thing." Inami stated. "The heat of this dang desert is getting to everyone, making us think horses are giving us evil looks or wolves are roaming the sand right now..." Inami squinted her eyes. "Uh, is that a wolf?"  
  
Up ahead a dark gray blur moved around, though through the moving heat waves it was hard to see. It stopped for a moment, and then ran off.  
  
"I think it's a coyote, actually." Chiriko spoke up. "They're more likely to prowl in the desert, though they don't come out in the day much."  
  
"You're like a walking encyclopedia, Chiriko!" Saori giggled. "I should really get you to come back to Japan with me and help me do my homework!"  
  
Chiriko smiled.  
  
"Japan..." Miaka trailed off. "Tamahome, I wonder how Yui and Keisuke are doing, and Tetsuya too."  
  
Tamahome put a hand on Miaka's shoulder. "Don't worry, they're fine."  
  
"I really miss them, and Hikari. How long has it been...?"  
  
"Saori," Tasuki began, "Didn't you say you weren't going back without Mayo?"  
  
Nuriko smacked the bandit on the back of the head best he could from his horse. "Tasuki! Don't bring that up!"  
  
"It's okay, really." Saori smiled. "I'll get her back eventually, I just have to hope I run into her, that's all."  
  
"There, you see? You offended her." Nuriko whispered loudly.  
  
"I did not, she said it was okay!" Tasuki shot back.  
  
"She just said that so you wouldn't feel guilty! Women do that all the time!"  
  
"No they don't!"  
  
"Hey, Inami," Nuriko whispered a bit louder. "Do women lie to make guys..."  
  
"All the time." Inami answered.  
  
"What?!" Tasuki said, rather loudly. "How am I supposed to know whether or not you're tellin' me the truth now?"  
  
Saori gazed down at the main of the brown horse she road as the three argued in the background. Mayo, she had just managed to clear her mind about that. It was way more difficult to see her friend than she had realized, and still, after all this time, hadn't even gotten a glimpse of her. Everyone wondered why Mayo became the priestess of Seiryu and attacked Miaka like she did, but they could never know what she knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Saori? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Sakaki asked as she opened the door to see the brunette standing there, books in hand and still dressed in her uniform.  
  
Saori bowed. "Gomen, but I know Mayo wasn't at school today, and I brought her the work we did."  
  
Mrs. Sakaki smiled. "That's so nice of you, Saori. Yes, Mayo was feeling rather ill today, but I'm sure she'll enjoy seeing you. She's upstairs in her room." The woman opened the door wider for Saori to enter. Saori came in and took her shoes off, walking up the stairs in the front to the upper level.  
  
"Ah!" Saori said, stopping at the top and rearranging her books and papers. Her English book was trying to slip away. Once she made sure everything was together, she turned left down the short hallway. Mayo's room was the last room on the right. Upon arrival, Saori shifted her books to one side to free an arm, grabbing hold of the doorknob and twisting it, opening the door.  
  
"Mayo, I brought you your homework so you don't get left behind and..." Saori gasped, dropping each and every book and paper to the floor. "MAYO!" She screamed, running over to the red head on the bed. "Mayo, DON'T!" She screamed, running over.  
  
"Saori! Stop it! Leave me ALONE!" Mayo screamed, trying to get the brunette off of her.  
  
"Mayo, please! Don't do this!" Saori pushed Mayo over on her bed, trying to wrestle the knife out of her best friend's hands.  
  
Mayo squirmed and struggled under her friend. Saori pushed all of her weight onto Mayo's hand until Mayo was forced to let go of the kitchen blade. Saori quickly scooped it up in her hands and ran off the bed.  
  
Mayo sat up and leaned over into a fetal position crying, hiding her face from the other girl in the room.  
  
Saori was breathing hard. She put the knife on the desk and closed the door, pushing away most of the books back into the hallway. She ran over to Mayo and put her arms around her, holding her close as the red head wept.  
  
"Mayo, it'll be all right. Please..." Saori begged her crying friend, who was now holding onto one of Saori's arms. "Suicide won't make anything better, believe me. Things will clear up..." Saori felt herself start to cry as she hugged Mayo closer. "Shhh..." She said, trying to comfort the trouble girl in her arms. "It's okay Mayo..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what if I did lie about something like that?"  
  
"That's not the point! Ack! Stop screwin' up my brains!"  
  
"You're screwed up enough, red!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
Hotohori sighed after looking back at the arguing trio, seeing Nuriko and Inami begin to team up on Tasuki. He looked ahead of him, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori looked down at the small girl. "Yes?"  
  
Saori looked down into the sand in front of her. "Hotohori, do you ever wish you weren't an emperor?" She asked quietly.  
  
Hotohori was a bit taken back by the question. "What make you think that?"  
  
Saori sighed. "I guess, I just think everyone doesn't want... or doesn't like something or other in their lives every now and then..."  
  
Hotohori thought. "I suppose there may have been times, but I choose to use my power to help those in my country..."  
  
"Exactly." Saori quietly spoke. "So, there is a good way to look at it, and if you choose, you could always look at it badly, couldn't you?"  
  
"Yes..." Hotohori answered.  
  
Saori lifted her head a little and stared off into the desert. "Everything has a good side and a bad side, Hotohori. Why can't everyone understand that? Why do some people see the bad side, the dark side before the light? The glass half empty, instead of half full?"  
  
Hotohori closed his eyes. "Saori, I have a feeling this conversation goes deeper than I think."  
  
Saori didn't answer.  
  
"How did this start again?"  
  
"It started with you two... no, THREE loud mouths getting hyped up over nothing!" Tamahome interjected. "My ears hurt!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Inami called over from her horse. "Are you asking to join in? Because believe me, I have a handful of things I can say about you..."  
  
"Yeah Tamahome, you got a problem?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"AH! I can't take it anymore!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
Miaka patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"There there, Tama-kins." Nuriko smiled.  
  
Tamahome sighed.  
  
Inami and Tasuki looked at each other, and began cracking up.  
  
"Why the hell is that so funny?!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
"I think you all have a few problems no da." Chichiri interjected. "I think the heats gotten to all of you, no da."  
  
"Hotohori?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Saori smiled softly. "Tell me a bit more about Boushin. I really miss talking to him, and you two are a lot alike."  
  
Hotohori thought. "Very well then, where should I start?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm beat." Tasuki keeled over onto one of the several small beds laid out in a room.  
  
The group had reached a way station about and hour or two past sundown. There were two or three inns, a small supply store and water pump, plus a small doctor's office. About the only people that lived there were the people that ran the businesses, though there were a few civilians. It honestly would take 5 minutes to walk from one side of the whole place to the next.  
  
Inami sat down on the edge of the bed where Tasuki was lying down, putting her arms behind her for support. "You're telling me..."  
  
Miaka sighed, taking off the parcel around her neck. "I really thought that rattle snake was going to kill us."  
  
Saori laughed. "Hotohori took care of it. Honestly, it's one snake against all of these guys?"  
  
"Yeah," Miaka smiled, "You're right."  
  
"This is so weird!" Saori looked around. "All of us in the same room! Coolie!"  
  
Nuriko looked around. "As long as no one's a loud sleeper..." He yawned, stretching. "Cause I need my beauty sleep..."  
  
"I guess they must expect large groups of people to come by here if they have rooms stocked like these." Hotohori looked around. It was a bit of a damper compared to the lush beds in the Konan palace.  
  
Chichiri untied his cloak. "We should hurry to bed, no da, so we can get an early rise."  
  
He heard a chorus of moans throughout the room.  
  
"Again?" Tasuki asked. "All we do is get up early... Back at Reikaku, we get up whenever we want... sorta."  
  
"It's called discipline." Inami joked, playing with one of Tasuki's necklaces.  
  
"Chichiri, do you know where I can change?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Can't you just sleep in those?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Saori and Miaka gave Tamahome a weird look.  
  
"Yeah, Tama, if we were MEN, I'm sure we could." Saori snapped.  
  
"We'll take care of it in a moment, no da." Chichiri smiled. "I'm going to run outside and get some of our supplies off the horses, no da."  
  
Saori ran to the door in front of Chichiri. "Don't worry about it!" She called. "I'll go get them for you! You need a break!"  
  
Chichiri smiled through his mask. "Thanks you Saori."  
  
Saori smiled as she opened the door and ran outside.  
  
"Okay, I want all the girls over in these beds." Nuriko instructed.  
  
"Why is that?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "If they're going to be in a room with seven men, they need to be together and AWAY. The only exception would be Miaka and Tamahome."  
  
"Nuriko, exactly what do you take me for?" Inami laughed.  
  
"It's what I take HIM for." Nuriko joked, getting a look from Tasuki.  
  
Saori skipped down the white painted stairs to where the horses were tied up. She was suddenly in a good mood and had a good amount of energy left. She walked over to Nuriko's horse, which had the most supplies.  
  
"Let's see..." She patted the horse and pushed the saddle over a bit to look into the saddlebags. She took off the two canteens and put them around her neck and over her shoulder, and continued sifting through the supplies. "I don't think we'll need bandages... well, maybe, if Miaka wants to change the one on her finger..." Saori lifted off one of the saddlebags, one with a strap like the canteen, and put it over her shoulder. She put a few bandages and of course, snacks. She found a washcloth and some soap too.  
  
Saori moved to the other horse, Chichiri's, which had even more supplies on it. She reached under the patient mare and unhooked the belt to the saddle to remove the linked bags better.  
  
Saori looked around. "Funny..." She said to herself, "I thought I heard something." Shrugging, Saori went back to the bags, tugging at them until they released from under the leather saddle. She put the fairly heavy bags over her forearms and started back to the inn, when she heard it.  
  
Saori stiffened. She slowly looked to her left.  
  
Dogs, wolves...  
  
"Coyotes..." Saori whispered. There were at least six of them, and they weren't too far away either.  
  
Saori was frozen in place. She didn't dare move, she didn't dare breath. The coyotes were a lot bigger than they had seemed before, and they were all glaring at her, growling. She heard a horse behind her paw at the ground.  
  
Saori stepped back. "Uh... guys?" She whispered, not wanting to be loud in fear that the coyotes would attack, but the others wouldn't be able to heal her. "Guys?" She whispered again.  
  
Finally, the front dog barked and started running for her, the others following.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" Saori screamed, dropping the bags in her hands and running for it. The horses around her neighed loudly and pulled at the reins that held them. A few of the dogs stopped to get at the horses, but two of them took after the running bait.  
  
"HELP!!!" Saori screamed, running as fast as she could.  
  
"Saori?" Tamahome sat up from his bed. He exchanged glances with Chichiri, and everyone started heading for the door when they heard another scream.  
  
"HELP!!!!"  
  
"GO!" Hotohori ordered. When everyone got outside, they saw five coyotes jumping at the horses, which were baying and jumping frantically.  
  
"Wild Coyotes?!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
Hotohori and Chichiri ran down the stairs. "Where's Saori?!"  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!!!"  
  
Saori ran faster. Her side started to ache, but the adrenaline kept her going. She wasn't even at the way station anymore, but she could hear the coyotes' panting and running behind her. She may have been an athlete when it came to basketball, but she didn't know much about track.  
  
"Help! SOMEONE!" She screamed again, running over to a wide area scattered with rocks. She didn't look back, she just kept running.  
  
Saori ran around one rock and jumped over another, finding the ground on the other side to be lower than she had expected. She stumbled her landing but forced herself up again, still running. She could hear at least one dog still after her, and she didn't want to listen enough to see if two were on her tail.  
  
Saori darted across a plain of sand before hitting several rocks again, barely a space in between them. She grabbed onto the top of one and pulled herself up, tumbling down its edge before hitting another. She crawled under it, finding solid ground on the other side. She turned to avoid hitting more rocks as she kept running, as far as she could get on plain ground. The dogs chasing her ran better on plain ground... heck, they ran better on anything. So now Saori had two choices. Try to lose them, or see what would run out first, their energy or her adrenaline. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she ducked under a stone ledge and took off across more sand, her lungs burning for air.  
  
"Rekka, SHINEN!"  
  
"ARF!" A coyote yipped. The dogs definitely didn't like fire, but as soon as Tasuki's back was turned another came up for the horses. These dogs were daredevils.  
  
"Ko shi nan mi ento ka!" Chichiri shouted. From his staff emerged several red circles like ripples, waving out at the dogs like water on a shore. The dogs rambled about and confused themselves, finally yipping more and running off at top speed, rather saving their own hides than eating the ones of the horses'.  
  
Everyone took a breath. Two of the horses had mild injuries, but they weren't too bad.  
  
"Saori..." Tamahome panted. "Where's Saori?"  
  
Miaka looked around frantically. "Do you think... they got her?" She cried.  
  
"No." Chichiri answered. "She couldn't have gotten far, everyone, spread out and start looking!"  
  
~  
  
"Saori!"  
  
"Saori-chan! Doko?!"  
  
"SA-O-RI!"  
  
"I can't sense her life force..." Chichiri said. "If she's hurt, she's near. Keep looking!"  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Saori ran, further and further into the desert. 


	44. Split Partings

Chapter 44 : Split Partings  
  
"Mmmm...." Yui moaned as she brought her hand up to her forehead, a headache pounding on her brain. She squinted and slowly opened her eyes. It only took her a second to figure out she wasn't at Tetsuya's anymore. Yui quickly sat up and looked around the room, seeing only one other in the room with her. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"N... Nakago?!" She said, startled.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Yui." Nakago said smoothly, smirking ever so slightly. "Welcome back."  
  
Yui was wide eyed. "I'm... I'm in the book!" She thought.  
  
Yui lowered her eyebrows. "Nakago, what's going on?! Why am I here?!" She demanded.  
  
"Oh. But Lady Yui, I've been planning this for a very long time. You see, ~priestess~, we can't summon Seiryu without you."  
  
Yui stood up and glared at the man still calmly sitting. "What are you talking about?! Mayo is the priestess!"  
  
"Exactly, which is why you are here." Nakago stood up and stepped forward, vastly towering over the girl. She did look a little different, and she was older. "It is good to see you again, but we won't need you for long." Nakago turned around and paced a bit. "You see, you, Lady Yui, ~are~ the priestess of Seiryu. However, now that all of us have been reincarnated, we have started over, with a new Priestess, Lady Mayo. However..." Nakago turned around. "Mayo won't be able to summon Seiryu without the powers from the previous Miko."  
  
Yui stepped back, the back of her knee hitting the cot-like bed. "What... What are you saying?"  
  
"The god Seiryu will make sure his priestess is ready for him when he comes. You still have the powers of Seiryu from before, and as long as you are in this world, your energy will be drained and given to Mayo, until again you are an ordinary, pathetic girl."  
  
Yui swallowed hard. So that was it. All the times they were reading the book... those few lines they couldn't read... the Seiryu Seven, Nakago... was talking about her.  
  
"Unfortunately, the process is slow, considering you'd most likely die if we tried to do it all at once, and then the transfer would be incomplete."  
  
Yui walked forward. "You can't..." Yui fell backwards onto the floor, looking up. "A force field?!" She shouted.  
  
"It's our security. We can't have you running away on us." Nakago said coolly.  
  
Yui stood up. "Where's Mayo?!"  
  
Nakago stared down at her coldly. "Lady Mayo is none of your concern, but she is perfectly well.  
  
Yui opened her mouth to say something, but found herself choking on her own words. A strong, sharp pain was emitting from her chest, so strong it seemed to flow through her entire body. She felt her legs weaken and fell to the floor, clutching onto her shirt.  
  
"I see it's working all ready." Nakago smiled.  
  
"You... you won't get away with this." Yui choked.  
  
Nakago stopped before exiting the tent. "And who, Yui, is going to stop me? No one evens knows of your existence here." And with that, he left.  
  
Yui tried to push herself off the ground, shoulders shaking. "Mi... Miaka..." She whispered before collapsing.  
  
*************************  
  
"Yui...." Keisuke said quietly. What was he going to do? Knowing Nakago... if this didn't kill her, he would.  
  
Keisuke put the book down and walked into the kitchen. His niece, still on the floor, started to whimper. Keisuke sighed and picked up the small child, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He went quickly over to the phone hanging up near the fridge, and dialed Tetsuya's cell phone number.  
  
"Keisuke leaned against the wall, his heart pounding as he listened to the ringing.  
  
"Pick up... pick up..." He pleaded.  
  
"Hey, this is Tetsuya, I'm not answering the phone right now... obviously, so leave a message. Rocket power!"  
  
"Damnit Tetsuya!" Keisuke smacked the kitchen phone on the wall. He hung up and hit redial.  
  
ring....  
  
ring....  
  
ring...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"TETSUYA!" Keisuke yelled.  
  
"Ow! What the heck?" Tetsuya shouted.  
  
"Tetsuya, you need to get back here, NOW." Keisuke said forcefully.  
  
"What? I'm in the middle of work, I'm a little busy. Why? What's so important?"  
  
Keisuke sighed. "Yui, she's in the book... Nakago has her..."  
  
*click*  
  
"Tetsuya? Tetsuya?"  
  
*********************************  
  
Miaka gazed around the surroundings again in the morning light. No one had gotten much sleep.  
  
"We have to find her." Miaka repeated.  
  
"I agree with you, no da, but we must remember that finding the shinzaho is crucial at this point, no da." Chichiri turned his horse around to face the others. "The Seiryu seven are now trying to get our clues as well, as we can't let them get ahead of us, no da."  
  
"Saori won't last long out there if she got away..." Nuriko sighed. "She must be a really fast runner if we still haven't found her." Nuriko sat up on his horse. "Chichiri, we can send a small search party out for Saori while the rest of you go down south. I'll go look for Saori, and I can take Chiriko or someone with me."  
  
Chiriko turned to the magician. "I'm willing to go, Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"I'm going too."  
  
"Miaka, you should stay with us." Tamahome informed.  
  
Miaka shook her head and pushed herself off of Tamahome's horse, landing not-so-gracefully on the ground. "Saori is my friend, and no matter what you say, a friend is more important than a shinzaho." She looked from Nuriko to Chichiri. "Please Chichiri, please let me go."  
  
"Miaka..." Nuriko said, wanting her to be safe.  
  
"Please! Nuriko, Chichiri! Let me go!" She turned to her husband. "If you're worried about me being safe, the Seiryu Seven would be more likely to attack you guys, right? And Nuriko and Chiriko can take care of me." She looked at the ground, then filled herself with determination.  
  
"I'm going, and that's that." She announced.  
  
"Miaka..." Hotohori started, but he didn't finish.  
  
"All right, no da." Chichiri finalized.  
  
Nuriko grabbed onto Miaka's arm and pulled her up behind him on the horse. "Chichiri, if we don't find any traces of Saori within a few days we'll come back, but if there's any hint that she's still alive out there, then I'm going to look until I find her."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "All I know about the Shinzaho is that it's south from here, I can sense it. It will take us a while to search for it, so we'll wait for you three down there."  
  
Nuriko nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Tamahome." Miaka smiled. "I'll be back in no time."  
  
Tamahome plastered a smile on his face.  
  
"Hut hut!" Nuriko kicked his horse, turning it around the other way and taking off. Chiriko followed after him.  
  
Chichiri turned back to the rest of the group. "We need to go."  
  
"Please... be safe you guys..." Tamahome's mind called.  
  
************************************  
  
Saori stared down at the ground from the steep, rounded rock she was on, seeing that the coyotes weren't coming back, and they weren't even in view. She had moved from one hiding place to another all night long, and the coyotes, who must have been really hungry as she figured it, kept finding her. She finally got to a place where they couldn't reach her, and they gave up about two hours ago, but Saori didn't dare move. The sun was starting to get hot, but Saori's body was dreadfully weary. She pushed herself up and slowly moved to the edge of the rock, sliding down before reaching a four-foot drop. She couldn't even remember how she got up there.  
  
Saori plummeted into the sand, shaded by the huge boulder. She lay there for a moment, not wanting to move. She hadn't gotten any sleep, and she had never run so much in her life. Saori rested her eyes, listening to the silence of the desert. There wasn't even a sound of wind or a bird's chirping.  
  
Saori eventually did sit up and leaned against another rock, unscrewing the lid on one of the canteens she had been carrying around all night during her run. Suddenly the three bags with her, two carrying canteens, felt enormously heavy, and she lifted them over her head, taking a long drink of water. She patted her cheeks a few times to wake herself up, and stood up, overlooking the view.  
  
The way station wasn't even in sight. How far had she run? All there was was... sand, rocks... maybe a few dried up plants.  
  
Saori picked up the miniscule supplies and put them over her shoulder. Oh well, at least she knew the way station was this way...  
  
Saori turned around. "Or is it this way?"  
  
Saori realized she had been all over the place during the night, and was completely and utterly lost.  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out..." Saori sighed, still tired. "I know at least one of them is looking for me..." Saori looked around her. She couldn't remember anything specific she passed, she had been so focused on getting out alive. "Well, I think I got up on this rock from here..." Saori walked around the boulder a bit. "I suppose I'll head this way..."  
  
So Saori started off, alone in the sweltering desert, her only hope to find someone, anyone, or pray she was headed the right way.  
  
*************************************  
  
"And so the Suzaku Seven, the party going to Nakano, Sairo, traveled further in the desert. No villages were on the way, no people to talk to, and things seemed awfully quiet without the others." Keisuke looked over at the door for the fifth time, waiting for Tetsuya to get home. "Come on Yui..." He said, waiting to find out the latest on her. "Surprisingly, they covered more ground than expected without any delays, and made it to Nakano by the mid-afternoon. Tasuki, who thought it was an illusion, took much convincing by Chichiri that the city was indeed real. Unlike Sairo, Nakano had a few dry forests surrounding it. The city held fond and poor memories for Miaka, though she wasn't present to remember them."  
  
************************************  
  
"Until we discover more clues on the dagger, we just have to keep our eyes peeled, no da." Chichiri informed. He held Miaka's parcel with the clues in it, which Tamahome had possession of before Miaka left. "It shouldn't be too hard to find an Inn, no da. Remember to look for anything that may be our clue, we need to stay here until the others return, no da."  
  
"We can find and Inn and rest." Hotohori added. "Then when anyone is ready, they may go out and look, or explore, or Tamahome, you can see if you can find Tokaki."  
  
The mention of the name cheered Tamahome up a little. "Thanks, I really don't think I can sleep though. I know I was up all night, but I'm just not tired."  
  
"I will insist all of you at least have a little rest." Hotohori urged.  
  
"It would be best." Mitsukake agreed.  
  
The group of now only six maneuvered through the busy streets that were just as busy as they had been in Sairo city. The first Inn was booked solid, but the second had just barely enough space to fit them in.  
  
"This will be tricky." Inami looked around the room. "My room mate isn't here." She said, dropping her things onto a bed. It was true that just about every time they had to share a room or a tent, Inami was usually with Saori. Tamahome was always with Miaka as well.  
  
"I guess you're sharing with me then." Tamahome said, walking past the shorter woman to the next bed. "Both of our "bunker buddies" seem to be unavailable."  
  
"Ah, don't worry Tamakins." Inami smiled. "We'll have tons of fun."  
  
~  
  
After a short nap, Tamahome was again ready to go. He walked down the hallway and knocked on a door.  
  
"Come in, no da."  
  
Tamahome opened the door to wear Chichiri and Hotohori were. Hotohori was on his bed polishing his sword with a rag.  
  
"I just thought I'd check in before I leave. I'll keep a look for anything."  
  
"Are you going to see Tokaki and Subaru no da?" Chichiri asked in his usual cheery voice.  
  
Tamahome grinned. "Of course."  
  
Hotohori put his sword aside. "If you don't mind, Tamahome, I would like to attend with you. I've been wanting to meet these Byakko warriors for some time now."  
  
Tamahome nodded. "It's only fair, right?"  
  
"I'll come too no da." Chichiri said, quickly vanishing off his bed, reappearing behind Tamahome. "It would be good to talk to them again, no da."  
  
Tamahome clutched at his heart. "Chichiri, please, for the love of Suzaku, DON'T do that..."  
  
~  
  
"You goin' then?"  
  
Tamahome nodded, raising an eyebrow at the game of marbles Mitsukake and Tasuki were playing.  
  
"Byakko seven, huh?" Inami said from a chair in the same room. "Well, if they're doing well and all, I'd like to meet them too. That way I can say I know at least one warrior from each god." She joked.  
  
Tamahome waved goodbye as he joined with Hotohori and Chichiri in the hallway to leave.  
  
"I'm thirsty." Inami stated plainly.  
  
******************************  
  
"Strange Nakago, but I feel more energetic today." Mayo said, entering the tent. "Even after all that night travel."  
  
"I'm not surprised, Priestess. I imagine your energy will be up quite a bit now that the powers of Seiryu are entering your body." Nakago said calmly.  
  
Mayo frowned. "Did you make sure Yui doesn't escape?" She said a bit coldly.  
  
"Of course, Lady Mayo."  
  
"Good." Mayo looked around the large tent. "When will the others be back?"  
  
"In due time, Priestess, be patient." Nakago informed. He looked over with his emotionless blue eyes. "I also will be leaving shortly."  
  
"What?" Mayo asked, surprised. "Where are you going? I want you to stay here!"  
  
"I will only be gone for a short time, Priestess." Nakago answered as if not noticing Mayo's expression.  
  
"So you're going to leave me by myself?!" Mayo snapped.  
  
Nakago stood up. "Tomo will be here, and he will use his illusion spells to make our camp hidden, Lady Mayo. I'd imagine you could find something to entertain yourself."  
  
Mayo was dually upset.  
  
"Believe me, Lady Mayo, when I return I will have good news."  
  
Mayo began to retreat to her own tent. "I want you to inform me before you leave."  
  
"As you wish." Nakago replied.  
  
*********************************  
  
Saori slunk down, tired. She didn't want to drink any more water though, she didn't know how long she'd be out here. "I definitely think... I'm going the wrong way..." She leaned against a rock, glad to find them after walking through a scorching plain of sand. Rocks were what little shade she had. She felt her eyes water as she looked up at the cloudless sky. "Where am I?" She whispered, a tear running down her cheek. She couldn't find a single person out here.  
  
Saori shook her head. "Remember Saori?" She told herself. "There's always a good side to things." She remembered the talk she had with Hotohori. "Since there are absolutely no people around here, you know you had privacy when you went to the bathroom earlier..." Saori embarrassed herself for some reason. "Okay... uh... Think of how much more you'll be appreciated when Miaka... or someone... find you! Talk about sweet treatments..."  
  
Saori made herself stand up, carefully walking over the rocks that shaded her. She was at another rocky place of the desert. "Maybe after my skin burns I'll get a tan." Saori looked back at the sun. She did happen to have her uniformed jacket around her waist by pure luck, but it was too hot to put it on, even if she would burn. Saori bent over and pulled her socks up again. "Keep moving Saori, you'll find someone, I know it."  
  
********************************  
  
"There it is!" Tamahome shouted like a little kid. He pointed to the fairly large house. For some odd reason or another, the city of Nakano had close mountains and several more trees than a majority of Sairo, perhaps because over the mountains was a section of a large ocean, and rain clouds did manage to get over the range every now and then. Most of the trees looked like pines with golden needles.  
  
"This is where Subaru and Tokaki dwell?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Tamahome ran ahead, not bothering to move for tall grass or rocks.  
  
"He's really excited, no da." Chichiri smiled as he walked towards the house, using his staff as a walking stick.  
  
"It is good to see him in such high spirits, especially with Miaka away." Hotohori added.  
  
Tamahome turned around from up ahead. "Hurry up!" He urged. He darted for the front door and eagerly knocked, waiting for an answer.  
  
Someone did come to the door, but it wasn't whom Tamahome expected. It was a fairly young woman, about her late twenties, with a small child in her arms.  
  
"Yes sir? Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
Tamahome looked confused. "Um, is this where Tokaki and Subaru live? They're an elderly couple..."  
  
The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry Sir, I think you may have the wrong address."  
  
Tamahome looked around as Hotohori and Chichiri approached. "No, this is it..."  
  
The woman uncomfortably smiled and adjusted the child she held. "My husband and I moved in about four years ago, perhaps they were the previous owners."  
  
"What about Xi-fang? Do you know anyone by that name?"  
  
The woman shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but good luck." The woman stepped back inside and slowly closed the door.  
  
Tamahome, shocked, turned around to face his friends. "They're not there, these people moved in four years ago."  
  
"Not even the daughter no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Tamahome shook his head, walking off the porch. "That's odd..."  
  
Hotohori and Chichiri noticed the severe disappointment on Tamahome's face.  
  
"Don't worry Tamahome, cheer up no da!" Chichiri poked.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The three men looked to see another standing in their path. He looked to be no older than twenty. He was fairly tall, about the same size and build as Tamahome. He had long, light turquoise hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail by a single holder.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Hotohori asked politely.  
  
"Are you three looking for Tokaki? And Subaru?"  
  
Tamahome lit up. "Yes, do you know them?!"  
  
The man nodded. "I can take you to them if you like."  
  
"Really?" Tamahome asked, almost jumping. "Great!"  
  
"Follow me." The man instructed, walking back the way the three had come.  
  
Hotohori quietly leaned over, watching Tamahome as he followed. "Chichiri, is it safe to be doing this?"  
  
Chichiri nodded. "I don't think he's dangerous, no da, but let's see no da."  
  
~  
  
Tamahome and the others only walked for about ten minutes before the unknown man entered a small grove where several trees and grasses were. Tamahome looked around, a bit bewildered for the moment before the man stopped a good deal ahead of him, since Tamahome had slowed down in his walking.  
  
"Here they are." The man said a bit quietly.  
  
Tamahome, worried to what he would see, stepped forward to look for himself. He was right. All he could do was stand there for a moment, silent.  
  
"They passed away a little more than three years ago." The man said as Hotohori and Chichiri caught up. "I'm terribly sorry. Were you close?"  
  
"Yes, in a way." Tamahome said quietly. The headstones were very beautiful, and Subaru's was right next to Tokaki's, just like a husband and wife should be.  
  
"The daughter... where..." Tamahome began.  
  
"Xi-fang?" The man interrupted. "She moved away with her husband a little while afterwards. I believe she lives further south now."  
  
"How do you know them?" Hotohori asked.  
  
The man smiled a bit. "I was a close friend. I was very sad to see them go..." The man stopped, noticing Chichiri behind Hotohori. He looked back to Tamahome. "You two look fairly familiar..." He thought for a moment. "A magician with a masked face and blue hair..."  
  
Chichiri raised an eyebrow.  
  
The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, you look an awful lot like the descriptions Subaru told me of the Suzaku seven who came here about fifteen years ago."  
  
Tamahome looked up. "Subaru told you about us?"  
  
The man nodded, his face lighting up a bit. "So you are? The Suzaku seven, I mean...?"  
  
Tamahome nodded. "Yes. My name is Tamahome." He turned to the others. "This is Hotohori, and Chichiri. We are all of the Suzaku Seven."  
  
The man bowed slightly. "I'm very honored to meet you three. Please, call me Ame. Any friends of Subaru and Tokaki's are friends of mine. Please, if you are not too busy, I would love for you to come back to my home with me, perhaps to get something to eat. Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Tamahome smiled. "Yes, we do as a matter of fact, but I'm sure we're not too busy, if you don't mind us troubling you." He looked back to Chichiri to ensure it was okay.  
  
Ame smiled. "I'm very glad. I'd like for you to tell me of your journey." He said, walking away from the headstones. "And why you have returned to Sairo, I have much to ask you."  
  
"I have a few things to ask myself, no da." Chichiri answered.  
  
******************************  
  
Tetsuya burst through the door, out of breath as he noticed Keisuke with the book on his sofa. "Yui..." he panted. "Where's Yui?"  
  
"I told you, she's in the book." Keisuke repeated. He looked down at the carpet. "Remember all those lines we couldn't read in the book? Well, I looked back, and they're all in plain and simple characters now. The Seiryu seven were talking about how to bring Yui into their world."  
  
"WHY?!" Tetsuya shouted, falling over as if the whole world was ending.  
  
Keisuke managed to remain calm. "Mayo is their new priestess, and she can't summon the beast god without draining what powers Yui still has from her."  
  
Tetsuya pulled himself together and sat down in a chair across from the couch. "What's happened so far?"  
  
Keisuke bit his lip. "That's where more bad news comes in."  
  
"What?!" Tetsuya asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know if this is bad news, but Suboshi and Tomo attacked after everyone found the fourth shinzaho. And, well, he basically stranded Suboshi there..."  
  
"He died?" Tetsuya asked, jumping to conclusions.  
  
Keisuke nodded.  
  
Tetsuya thought for a moment. "I wonder... how Yui took it..."  
  
"I don't know." Keisuke answered. "I wasn't here. I think I got back right before Yui was sucked in."  
  
"What's the other news?" Tetsuya asked, knowing there was more.  
  
"It's Kawai." Keisuke replied. "She was chased off by Coyotes or something, but she's missing."  
  
"What?" Tetsuya exclaimed again.  
  
"Nuriko, Miaka, and Chiriko went out looking for her, but it's been almost an entire day and she's stranded out in the desert, alone." Keisuke sighed. "Luckily the book did at least mention her, so I know she's alive."  
  
"Phew." Tetsuya said, all of it being too much. He looked around. "Where's Hikari?"  
  
"She's in a highchair, eating something."  
  
"Something?" Tetsuya asked. "Do you even know what you're feeding her?!"  
  
"Relax." Keisuke breathed. "Right now, in some city called Nakano, Tamahome, Chichiri, and Hotohori are with some guy named Ame. They just got to his home." Keisuke looked up from the pages. "Subaru, and Tokaki of the Byakko seven, remember them?"  
  
Tetsuya nodded.  
  
"They passed away a few years earlier." Keisuke announced. "It's too bad, they were a lot of help the first time Miaka was in here."  
  
"Anything new on Yui?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Read."  
  
************************************  
  
"Wow." Tamahome said, walking up to the large house. It was about as big as Subaru's.  
  
Ame opened the front door. "Please come in."  
  
The four entered the house. The room was like a lounge/kitchen, and it was very nicely furnished at that.  
  
"Holy..." Tamahome said, stopping.  
  
The girl in a chair in the corner lowered her book, her scarlet eyes glancing over the three. "What do we have here? New visitors?" She cracked a smile. "How utterly delightful." She said sarcastically.  
  
Tamahome just gawked. The girl, well, she stood out to say the least. Her feet were propped up on a table, her relaxed position on the chair completely un-poised. She too seemed no older than twenty. But the thing that caught Tamahome, and apparently Hotohori off guard was the girl's hair. It was a solid, somewhat bright shade of pink, one Tamahome had never seen before. It was cut to be very choppy, not extending more that two or three inches off her head, making it look almost spiked in some places. Around the girl's shoulders were thin, long braids, two on each side.  
  
"Koki, please." Ame said, closing the door.  
  
"I didn't do nuthin." Koki pointed out, lifting her book back up.  
  
"Who... is this?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"This is Koki." Ame smiled. "She lives in this house with me."  
  
"Are you two..." Tamahome dared to ask.  
  
Ame shook his head.  
  
"Chichiri." Hotohori whispered. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn the disk flashed for a moment.  
  
"So, what are you guys here for?" Koki asked again. Her voice was quite low, but still fairly feminine. "Are we having a little party I'm not invited to?"  
  
"Koki, these three are members of the Suzaku seven, the ones Subaru told us about."  
  
Koki sat up. "Suzaku seven?" She looked each one up and down. "Hey, what do you know." She stood up, and walked over, being only about 5'4" in height. "Except you don't fit any descriptions dear." She said to Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I'm afraid I wasn't with the others when they came here 15 years ago."  
  
Koki winked. "Eh, don't worry about it. It's not terribly exciting here."  
  
"So you know Subaru and Tokaki too?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Koki looked over and winked. "Yeah, sure. relative or something of mine."  
  
~  
  
"A shinzaho? For Suzaku?" Ame rested his head in his hands. "That is quite a new case, at that." The five all sat around a low square table on the floor, finishing what remained of their meal.  
  
"It's stupid is what it is." Koki folded her arms. "You have to find seven of these and THEN the actual thing? Who comes up with this crap?"  
  
"Koki." Ame scolded.  
  
Koki rolled her eyes, leaning over the table and batting her lashes at Tamahome. "So, what exactly are you looking for this time, handsome?"  
  
Tamahome hesitated for a moment. "Well, we're not exactly sure."  
  
"We know it's within the city boundaries, no da."  
  
Hotohori gazed out the window. "I'm sorry, it's getting late. We should head back to the inn before the others worry."  
  
"Others?" Ame asked.  
  
Hotohori nodded as he stood up. "Yes, there are three others with us."  
  
Ame stood up and brushed off his robe. "I do hope to speak with you again, thank you for your time."  
  
"Thank you, no da." 


	45. Coyote in the Desert

Author's note: I'm SO sorry, especially to Metajoker for events that happen in this chapter. or more-so the first scene. I was insane when I wrote it, and too lazy to take it out. I can't believe I even thought of it. bad Chiharu! Please keep the flames on this first scene. um. well. I'm just REALLY sorry, you've been warned!  
  
Also, you guys are really spoiling this -I'm the all powerful author who can kill characters- feel for me. SUBOSHI IS DEAD. Thank you. (I told my sister how many reviews I've gotten and she's extremely jealous, so keep it up so I can rub it in.)  
  
To Holly DA: Thank you for your review! I do appreciate them.  
  
To Amaya: Thank you for your review to chapter 42! It made me happy. Oh, and Tasuki said the second Inami heads up for Hokkan, give him a call. Ah, you noticed my little Nuriko-Tasuki humor. *tears up* Thank you!  
  
Chapter 45 : Coyote in the Desert  
  
"Welcome back, it took you long enough." Tasuki said as Tamahome and the others walked into the basement of the inn, which, like always, was a bar.  
  
"Find anything useful?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"I'm not positive," Hotohori answered, "We'll have to search more tomorrow."  
  
"So that means you did see SOMETHING then, right?" Tasuki repeated.  
  
"Perhaps. I will fill all of you in tomorrow morning, but it is getting late." Hotohori walked past Tasuki. "And we all need a good rest."  
  
"Where's Inami?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "She's around here somewhere, last time I saw her she was drinking some kind of fruit punch."  
  
"How entertaining." Tamahome joked. Chichiri nodded to them before following Hotohori up the stairs.  
  
"So where were you?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"Long story, actually." Tamahome frowned for a moment. "Tokaki... and Subaru, they passed away a few years ago."  
  
Tasuki was a bit taken back. "Jeez Man, I'm sorry."  
  
Tamahome smiled again. "It's okay, really. I know they were really old, actually... I mean REALLY old."  
  
"It's just another soul passing on." Mitsukake said. "I think I'm in due need of rest as well, and I hope you won't stay up too late."  
  
"Good night Mitsu." Tasuki waved.  
  
"Oh, there you are Inami." Tamahome said.  
  
Tasuki turned around to see the brunette leaning up against a wall, playing with her hair. "Tired yet?"  
  
Inami smiled, stepping closer to Tasuki. "Do I look tired?" She asked. Without any warning, Inami wrapped her arms around Tasuki's neck, pulling him down and immediately pressing her lips to his, entangling her fingers in his hair and she pressed harder.  
  
Tamahome gawked.  
  
Tasuki put his hands on Inami's shoulders and pushed her away slightly. "Are you feelin' okay?"  
  
Inami stepped closer until she was right up against Tasuki. "Of course, I feel fine..." She said quietly, laughing. She pulled one of Tasuki's necklaces between her fingers and stood on her toes, kissing Tasuki again. Tasuki put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. "Akue, are... are you DRUNK?" He asked, confusion in his eyes.  
  
Inami laughed. "No silly, I don't drink! You're such a silly..." Inami wavered slightly, almost falling over before Tasuki grabbed her with one of his arms.  
  
"Uh, Tasuki? I think she is..." Tamahome pointed out.  
  
Inami laughed, looking up at Tasuki through her eyelashes. "Tasuki- kun..." She said, laughing like a little kid. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's so cold tonight..." Inami laughed yet again.  
  
Tasuki turned away from the wall and tried to pull Inami a way a bit, knowing what she was trying to do. "Akue, how much did you drink?!"  
  
"I said I don't drink!" Inami shouted. She stepped forward again and lost all her balance, tumbling over. Tasuki caught her just before she hit the ground. Inami groaned and put her hand on her head.  
  
"Tasuki, I think she's really out of it." Tamahome looked over his shoulder.  
  
"You're telling me..." Tasuki looked the woman over. "All right Akue, you're going to bed."  
  
"I don't wanna..." Inami said quietly, not opening her eyes. Tasuki put and arm under her knees and picked her off the floor. "I'll take care of her, Tama. You should get some rest yourself, you looked really tired."  
  
"All right." Tamahome said as Tasuki carried Inami off. He couldn't help but smile... this was going to be fun in the morning.  
  
*************************************  
  
Yui leaned against the cot. She didn't trust anyone enough to let herself fall asleep, so she was ridiculously tired. The only person she had even seen was Nakago, and she was almost sure she heard Mayo's voice.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She thought. Then she remembered. "Oh no... Amiboshi! Amiboshi was going after the others!" If Yui recalled right, Soi and Ashitare were going too... And with the group split up, it may not be a pretty scene. Yui stood up. She placed her hands out in front of her, slowly walking forward. She made about five steps when she saw a flash of blue in the dark and felt her hands repelled like a magnet. She slowly put a finger forward. The force field buzzed lightly and sparked blue. Yui traced her finger along, finding the force field was a bit like a dome. She pulled her hand away and ran to the wall where the cot was. She got on her knees and tried to lift the fabric of the tent. As soon as she grabbed it though, the blue force field propelled her back.  
  
Yui felt like she was going to cry. Amiboshi... he was so gentle, though she had never actually met him before. He was powerful too, powerful enough to stand up to Nakago back in Hokkan. Someone like him could take on a whole crowd of people and come out unscathed.  
  
"Miaka..." Yui whispered. "Be careful..."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Ow..." Inami winced and put her hand over her head, squinting hard. She opened her eyes slowly, the bright morning sun making her head hurt worse. It wasn't just a partial headache, her ENTIRE head was pounding like she was being hit with a sledge hammer. Her whole body was hot, and the light from the window felt like it was burning her eyes.  
  
Inami tried to sit up, finding the pounding on her head to increase and she fell back into her pillow. "Itai..."  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Hand still on head, Inami looked over. She had to blink a few times to get a clear image, but saw Tasuki sitting in a chair next to her bed.  
  
She closed her eyes. "...What happened?" She asked, wondering why he was there and why she seemed to in so much pain.  
  
Tasuki smiled. "I think you have a hangover."  
  
Inami gave him a strange look. "Tasuki... you only get hangovers... when you drink too much..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Inami tried to sit up again, and Tasuki leaned forward to help her up. She tried to shake off the effect, but found it not working. "What are you talking about?" She asked quietly and painfully.  
  
"I'm saying you seriously over did it last night. You must have really thrown 'em back."  
  
"What?" Inami asked, raising her voice, though it was a bit hoarse. "I don't drink Tasuki."  
  
"What did you have last night, do you remember?" Tasuki questioned.  
  
Inami leaned her head back onto the wall. "Uh... um... I had some fruit stuff... I think... I don't really. remember." She looked over at Tasuki. "It wasn't..."  
  
"Yes, it was." Tasuki smiled, shaking his head. "Do you remember ~anything~?"  
  
"No..." Inami coughed.  
  
"Good, that's probably best." Tasuki stood up, putting the chair over by the door.  
  
"What do you mean 'the best'?" Inami accused.  
  
Tasuki smirked. "Do ya really want me to tell you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
*************************************  
  
"Ame?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Yes, he was a friend of Tokaki and Subaru's. Yesterday he graciously allowed Chichiri, Tamahome, and I to visit him and his house. We was a very nice young man who seemed eager to learn about our travel. I'm not sure, but I believe the disk Taiisukun gave us flashed when we entered his home."  
  
"That could be true, but wouldn't it have stayed lit if the clue was there?" Tamahome added. Just then Tasuki and Inami came down to join the group, Tasuki smiling and Inami looking rather flustered.  
  
"We may not have been close enough to the clue itself, no da." Chichiri pointed out. "But it's a good lead."  
  
Tasuki listened in, trying to get the story. "So where was this?"  
  
"Ame, it was in his home." Hotohori answered. "And we have been invited to come back, he wanted to meet the rest of you."  
  
"So, it could be some where in that house?" Tamahome thought. "What about that other girl, Koki? If the disk flashed when we entered the house, she was sitting right there."  
  
"I don't think a person could be a shinzaho, no da." Chichiri pointed out. "Even so, she would have to be no older than 15, no da."  
  
Hotohori shook his head. "That's really not the point. I would like to meet with Ame and Miss Koki again, and perhaps something will come up. If not, then we will simply continue looking elsewhere." Hotohori stood up from the table, ready to leave. "At least one person should stay at the inn at all times, perhaps two just in case. Remember, especially starting tonight, we must also keep a look out for Nuriko, Miaka, and Chiriko."  
  
"I really hope they're okay, no da." Chichiri added. "And Saori is safely with them."  
  
*************************  
  
"Here we go." Keisuke said, leaning forward.  
  
"What?" Tetsuya asked. "Yui?"  
  
"Yeah." Keisuke answered. "Not much, but..." Keisuke quickly looked over the kanji appearing before him on the pages of the book. "She's not good, Tetsuya." He read a little further. "It says she too weak to even stand up, her strength is being taken again." Keisuke looked up to an empty chair. Tetsuya was getting his keys.  
  
"Hey!" Keisuke exclaimed. "Where the heck do you think you're going?!"  
  
"Miaka and Taka's place." Tetsuya answered, peering around through his sunglasses. "I'll need your key, I don't know where Yui's is."  
  
Keisuke closed the book and stood up. "Why are you going there?"  
  
Tetsuya threw his jacket back on. "Miaka... she may just have something that can link us to Yui."  
  
"But Tetsuya..."  
  
"She's in danger Keisuke!" Tetsuya shouted. "I need to get her out of there!"  
  
Keisuke remembered a few years ago when they had their book club at the library, how Tetsuya says if Yui ever went back into the book he'd go with her to protect her. Keisuke sighed. "All right, but I'm coming with you. Just let me get Hikari."  
  
"Fine." Tetsuya said. "Hurry up, I'll be in the car." Tetsuya went to the front door and disappeared, leaving it open.  
  
Keisuke shook his head. "Hold on Yui." He whispered to the book.  
  
**************************  
  
A foot stepped in between two small rocks on the ground, throwing off the step of the traveler, sending her hard into the hard ground covered in thin, hot sand.  
  
Saori winced a bit, pushing herself up. She had to pull her leg a bit to free her shoe. Kneeling, she picked up her jacket again and put it back on her head to cover her somewhat from the heat and sun. Tying the sleeves loosely under her chin, she stood back up, moving the bags with her back behind her. She was just following the lines of rocks now, and she used the larger ones to push herself along.  
  
"No matter... what way I head in... there's gotta be a city somewhere." Saori looked around, a few of the very high boulders ahead of her. "Give me at least a village... a town!" Saori was starting to worry she'd run out of water before she found anything, and had all ready drunken one of the two canteens. Now she only drank when she absolutely had to, and she only allowed herself a few sips.  
  
Saori slowly walked forward to the large rocks, her legs hot and sore. She tried to keep her arms close to her so she wouldn't burn, but had to keep one out for balance. It may be better to find a shady spot and rest for the day, but the days were so long, and she had to find someone. She didn't think she had been this alone in her entire life.  
  
"I need to keep my mind off of things..." She whispered. She continued pacing on, silently for a while longer.  
  
"Kaeru... no uta ga.." She sang softly to herself. "Kikoete kuru yo..."  
  
Saori put her hand against on of the two large rocks she had finally reached, taking a breath and standing for a moment in the mediocre shade. "Kuwa... kuwa... kuwa... kuwa..." Saori swallowed best she could, still panting. "Kero kero... kero kero kuwa kuwa kuwa." The song may have been one only little kids sung, but anything to keep her from...  
  
Saori lifted her head, squinting. "What's... that?" She asked herself. She stood straighter, trying to get a good view, the rising waves of heat blurring the distant image. It was long and flat on the ground up ahead, a bit to the left, and dark from where she stood.  
  
Was it an animal? No, it wasn't a coyote... at least it didn't look like one. It was probably just a rock again, but she wanted to make sure. She thought she saw a horse about two hours ago, and it had just been a cleverly shaped rock. She could really use a horse right now.  
  
Saori walked onward towards the object, slowly like usual. "Kaeru no uta ga... kiko..." Saori shut her eyes hard, blinking a few times before opening them fully. "Kikoete kuru yo..."  
  
Saori stopped, squinting. For once, she didn't think it was a rock. She didn't know what it was. She walked forward, a bit faster. "Kuwa... kuwa.... kuwa..." Saori gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's a person!" She gaped. She took off at a good jog, the fastest her body would let her move as she approached them. "A person all the way out here..."  
  
She stopped, shocked. The person was collapsed on their stomach, looking lifeless.  
  
"A...Amiboshi?" Saori asked, carefully stepping closer. Then she saw it. Attached to the person like a belt...  
  
"Suboshi?!" Saori gasped, walking closer. "How'd... how'd he get out here?!" Saori looked around, seeing nothing else but the same scenery around her. She was positive, this was Suboshi. But... it didn't make sense.  
  
Cautiously Saori approached, kneeling down quietly next to the boy. She studied him hard, leaning over.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!!" She exclaimed. "He's... he's still breathing!" Saori quickly took the jacket off her head and pushed on one of the man's sides, rolling him over onto his back.  
  
Saori looked on in shock. He was hurt, and badly. He had several cuts through his clothes around his midsection, and the fabric was stained red with blood. The cuts didn't seem to still be bleeding, not badly at least.  
  
Saori quickly removed the three bags with her, lifting them up over her head. If... if this was Suboshi, that meant he's been out here longer than she has, and with these injuries. All she knew was he was out cold, almost dead.  
  
Saori lifted Suboshi's head up a little, opening a canteen and bringing it up to his lips. He wouldn't have had any water... She poured some into his mouth, but he didn't drink it very well.  
  
Saori put his head back down and closed her canteen. This... this was one of the Seiryu seven, one of the people who have tried to kill her... Miaka... everyone countless times, him more than anyone else. But... but she couldn't just leave him out there to die, could she? How could she ever live with herself?  
  
Saori tried to lift Suboshi up, finding him to be quite heavy. She noticed his left forearm was at a strange angle, and she realized it was broken. Taking hold of his right arm, She slung it over her neck and forced herself to stand up, picking Suboshi up the best she could. She put her other arm around his waist, and very slowly walked him back over to the double boulders she had just been at. They seemed to have the most shade around here currently. Saori would have killed for a tree.  
  
She finally reached the space between the two rocks and nearly dropped Suboshi, the strain being a bit much, even at just that. She laid Suboshi back down, again on his back. She looked him over, the impact of just who he was finally sinking in. Saori suddenly felt her heart jump, and felt a sense of fear enter her mind. What if he woke up and saw her?  
  
Saori knelt down and quickly began untying the weapon wrapped around Suboshi's waist. She tugged at the knot hard before it came loose. She lifted the rope and quickly pulled it out from under him, pulling out from under his legs to get it all. She quickly ran a ways away, clutching onto the seemingly harmless weapon and turning back to the man. He didn't move.  
  
"Saori, baka! He's injured!" She gasped. "Ack! He's dieing!" She dropped the ryuseisui and nearly skinned her knees when she dropped down next to him. She put two fingers on his neck, and to her relief he hadn't died in the time she wasted, but his pulse wasn't very strong.  
  
Saori suddenly lit up. It wasn't much, but Saori did have some bandages with the supplies she had pulled off the horses. She opened one of her pouches and pulled out the single roll of off-white bandages. She had to start with the most severe thing, a large cut under Suboshi's ribs. She knew it was still bleeding, some of the blood stains were still wet.  
  
She unraveled a large portion of the bandage and folded it to make it thicker. She looked over Suboshi's dirty clothing. She noticed ties on the side of the orange... well... she didn't know what to call it. She quickly undid them on both side and lifted the jumper-like item over Suboshi's arms and head, having to pull it out from under him as well. Underneath Suboshi has on a short-sleeved dark blue shirt and matching pants. Saori, without thinking twice about it, lifted Suboshi shirt, exposing the wound to its fullest. It wasn't good.  
  
"Crap." Saori muttered, taking the folded bandage and putting over the main portion of the cut. She pressed down on it firmly, trying to stop the bleeding. After a moment she let up and took the rest of the bandage roll, and began wrapping around Suboshi's midsection, nearly having to climb over him to get it under his back and around again. She made it around just enough for a decent job before, sadly, the roll ran out.  
  
Saori noticed the bandaging job still wasn't complete, and though the major cut was taken care of for the time being, there were still more. Thinking hard and finally getting an idea, Saori stood up, running as fast as her legs would let her to the spot where she had found Suboshi. She grabbed her uniformed jacket and turned on her heels, running back and returning to her spot. Saori took two hands to her green jacket and pulled, finding the fabric to be quite stubborn.  
  
"Come on..." She pleaded. She took one end of the clothing and bit it hard, tugging down with both her hands. Finally, she heard a satisfying rip! as the fabric tore a few inches. She grabbed either side of the tear and pulled, ripping the fabric all the way across to the other end. She took the strip and laid it down. She turned the jacket inside out and began picking at the stitches that tied the sleeve to the bodice, with both her fingers and teeth. With a forceful tug the sleeve came loose, dragging dark green threads with it. Saori took the sleeve and folded it a couple of times, and put it over a gash on Suboshi's upper chest, reaching under his shirt to do so. She pressed down to make sure any more bleeding would stop, just like before. Letting up with one hand, she took the strip of fabric and wrapped it under Suboshi's arms to hold the sleeve in place.  
  
"Please don't die..." She whispered. As she finished the bandaging job, she noticed Suboshi's lower ribs moved a bit under her touch. She pulled hands away, frightened. "His ribs are broken too?" She thought. Now she wanted to cry. How was she going to take care of this?  
  
She looked at Suboshi's left arm, which was across from her. The long golden cuffs over it were bent over his arm, but they weren't ripped... not much, at least. Saori, biting her tongue, stepped over Suboshi and kneeled on the other side of him. She had absolutely no idea how to get the golden item off.  
  
Saori looked around his arm, not wanting to pick it up. One, she didn't want to cause more damage, and two, well, it was pretty disgusting to her.  
  
"Come on! No one just plastered it on!" Of course, she didn't know anything about this world's odd clothing. If only she had a knife.  
  
Saori stood up and sprinted over to the meteor bells she had dropped, examining the ends. However, nothing was sharp on them, they were just balls with feathers attached to them. Sighing, she took off the supply bag she had, emptying it out on the ground. There was a bit of dried fruits and vegetables that Saori had been munching on, a few safety pins, some of which Saori used on the bandaging, a few long pieces of jerky, and some rocks, which Saori supposed were flint. Saori shoved everything back into the bag and put it back on. She kept one of the stones out. It had a lightly pointed edge, and it was her best bet.  
  
She carefully walked over to Suboshi, still worried that he would wake up. She walked around him, sitting down by his head. Part of the material, which was some thick kind of fabric, was lifted and a bit ripped, but not a lot. Saori grabbed onto it with one hand and began scratching the rock against it. She did it over and over again, as hard as she could. She was doing little damage, but the thing had to come off.  
  
She hit it again and again, one motion after another. A bit of the gold coloring was starting to tear.  
  
Saori stopped, breathing hard. Her arms was starting to hurt, she didn't have the energy for this. She swallowed. "Gomen." She apologized, this time yanking up on the fabric, probably putting strain on the arm. She pushed the rock down on the material hard and kept swiping, slowly breaking through a strand at a time. After another minute the fabric finally tore apart, quite messily. By pulling and navigating through the fabric, she managed to get half the cuff off. Trying to ignore the fracture for a moment, she tugged down on the remaining material a bit higher up. It slid down Suboshi's arm and over his hand.  
  
Relieved, Saori stood up, hands on hips as she looked around. "Now..." she breathed, "Where the heck am I going to find a splint?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Well, I guess that first scene wasn't too bad, it was shorter than I thought. actually, this whole chapter didn't seem very long. 


	46. Storm's Melody

You guys are catching up to me. once you hit the mid-fifties in chapters, updates will come much slower!  
  
Chapter 46 : Storm's Melody  
  
"Hey there..." The man pulled back on the reins of his horse. "Are you all right?"  
  
Miaka nodded. Her hair was up in two odangos, keeping them off her neck in the heat. "Nuriko, do you think she could have traveled this far? We still haven't found her."  
  
"It is possible." Chiriko thought for a moment. "We have to believe Saori is still alive and out here, somewhere."  
  
"That's one thing, Chiriko," Nuriko began, "But if we don't find her within, I'd say the next day, we'll have to head back."  
  
"No!" Miaka piped up. "We're not leaving until we find her."  
  
"Miaka..." Nuriko nagged lightly.  
  
Miaka looked around the barren desert. There were a few trees lined up near them, but no other sign of any life, except the occasional plant or lizard they came across. "Let's rest here for now, and then we can set out again. Saori's waiting for us, I can feel it."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Looks like our little friends are back for a visit." Koki said as Ame let the men in. "Oh, new ones too!"  
  
"Koki, please behave yourself." Ame said sternly.  
  
"You shouldn't be tellin' me what to do, by all means, it's the other way around." Koki scolded lightly.  
  
Ame smiled at the four men. He looked at Tasuki, bowing slightly. "I do not believe we've met."  
  
Tasuki sighed. He hated being in these polite introductory situations, they made him uncomfortable. "Name's Tasuki." He stated.  
  
Ame looked up at the name. "I see, you are also one of the Suzaku shichi- seishi."  
  
"We came back to ask you a few more questions, no da." Chichiri explained, motioning his hands with his words. "You see, we think that the item we are looking for may be around here, no da."  
  
Ame blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Not really." Hotohori added. "However, if you wouldn't mind, we would like to check."  
  
Ame nodded. "I understand completely, please, feel free to." Ame motioned to the low table. "Please, sit down and have something to eat."  
  
"We're fine, really." Tamahome said, getting a nudge from Tasuki in the rib.  
  
"I insist. We have plenty."  
  
*********************************  
  
Saori knelt down on the sandy ground, grabbing another pathetic plant at the base and pulling it up best she could, putting it into her brownish- gray bag. Yet another night and day out here in the wilderness. Judging by the sun, it was about noon, though she could be wrong. Luckily, today didn't feel quite as hot as yesterday, and a few clouds were in the sky, though none came close to covering the sun.  
  
Saori had been pulling up nearby plants for perhaps 20, maybe 30 minutes now. One or two she found had deep, thick roots, and she was sure she could get some water from them, seeing how her supply was vastly shrinking. There weren't a lot of plants out, so even finding a small, wilting one like this was good enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Falling...~  
  
~Falling...~  
  
Eyes opened, the images around them blurry and out of focus. Blinking a few times, the image cleared a bit, but it wasn't perfect yet.  
  
It took a moment for Suboshi to realize he was awake, or at least somewhat. His entire body felt stiff and sore. His mouth felt dry, and his skin was hot.  
  
"What happened?" He thought, trying to remember. It only took a moment for his memory to return. The Suzaku seven... he had been fighting them, and he fell. He couldn't remember hitting the ground, but he remembered waking up, feeling the worse pain he thought he had ever felt in his life. He remembered laying there, not moving... again, he couldn't recall how long, but he knew he was so weak he could barely breathe. Eventually something came over him and somehow he managed to get up, and he ended up out here...  
  
"I'm still alive?" He thought. He tried to sit up, but felt a surge of pain run through him like scissors, and felt his energy immediately leave him. He looked around. There were two tall, large rocks, one on either side of him, and they shaded the sun out fairly well. The ground was hard and warm under him, and he could feel the grains of sand that seemed to cover him. He moved his head and looked at his arm, as surprised as one could be in his condition. The long gold armband on his left arm was torn and ripped, most of it missing. It its place was a short stick, tied to him with a long tie of some sort, a fabric he didn't recognize. "Where... am I?" He finally said, a bit hoarse.  
  
"I'm not sure what I'll do with these exactly..." Saori sighed, running her hand through the bag and looking at the few plants she had. She needed a break, just to sit down. She slowly walked across the scorched ground back to her resting spot. "I wonder if grinding them up will do anything... what if one's poisonous?" She said to herself. "I don't even know if they're edible... heck, I'll probably die out here anyways if I don't start moving..." Saori stopped short, eyes wide. She cautiously walked under the two rocks, slowly.  
  
"You're... awake?"  
  
Suboshi focused his eyes on the unfamiliar voice, staring at the strange girl approaching him. Who the heck was she? What was she doing here? Suddenly, it hit him, almost in more ways than one as the memory crossed his mind. He remembered, he almost had the priestess in his grasps, and she was... Suboshi didn't know what to do, what he could do. She was... she was that girl who stayed with the Suzaku Seven!  
  
Going on instinct, Suboshi reached down to his waist, feeling around.  
  
"I took it."  
  
Suboshi gave the girl another glare.  
  
Saori took the parcel off of her neck and shoulder and walked over to him. "I took that thing away from you, whatever you call it. You shouldn't be fighting in your condition." She knelt down near him and pulled the plants out of their resting place.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Suboshi tried to ask, his voice still quiet. It didn't have a very nice tone to it, but it was hard to determine any hidden meaning behind it.  
  
"I found you." Saori stated simply, not daring to look over at the boy who presumingly was younger than herself. "I found you not far from here, and to say the least you weren't in very good condition, like you are now." Saori smiled a bit. "But it's good that you're awake, I really thought you were going to die for a while there... I didn't have much to help you out with." It was true, what bandages Saori had were used to care for Suboshi. She tore up her jacket too, and even her tie was being used to hold the splint in place.  
  
Again Suboshi tried to sit up.  
  
"Don't!" Saori called out, pushing him back down by his shoulder. Realizing her position, she quickly removed her hand. "I think you broke a rib... or two.... but you shouldn't move, not yet. You need to heal first."  
  
Suboshi couldn't believe his ears. What was wrong with this woman? She was his enemy!  
  
"Here." Saori held her hand out in front of his face, holding a canteen.  
  
***********************************  
  
The dead bolt turned and the door opened, Tetsuya barging in while Keisuke was still trying to get the key out of the door. He was also balancing a curious Hikari on his hip as he did so.  
  
"I still don't get what you're trying to find. They don't wear their uniforms anymore, so that's not it..."  
  
"They're best friends, Keisuke." Tetsuya called out from another room. "They've got to have something linked."  
  
Keisuke stepped into the apartment and shut the door. "True, but the odds of finding something Yui currently has with her is slim."  
  
Keisuke waited, but the only reply he got was the shuffling noises Tetsuya made as he searched around the apartment. Keisuke placed Hikari down on the floor and opened the book up to its marked place. He began reading silently, and it didn't take long for his eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
"AGH!"  
  
"What?" Tetsuya asked, poking his head into the living room.  
  
"Suboshi's awake, and he's with Saori!" Keisuke shouted.  
  
Tetsuya walked into the room, sitting on a loveseat across from Keisuke. "What else does it say?"  
  
"Not much more than that, the scene changes." Keisuke kept reading silently for a moment. "It's on some of the warriors, the ones at that weird couple's house."  
  
"Read out loud, brainiac." Tetsuya urged.  
  
Keisuke sighed. "It's nothing important, it's just talking about them eating..."  
  
***********************************  
  
"How can you get a hold on such fruit like these?" Tamahome asked, taking another bite of the honeydew melon. There were also several pears and apples on the table.  
  
"We, Koki and I, own an orchard near here. That is also where we get most of our income." Ame replied.  
  
"How would you obtain all the water needed though, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Ame smiled. "We do find our ways."  
  
Tasuki, who had an apple core in his hand, looked from the man who reminded him of Hotohori to the strange looking girl. "Are you two going together or somethin?" He asked out of the blue.  
  
"Tasuki! You're such an idiot!" Tamahome raised his voice.  
  
Koki laughed. "Iie, Ame and I are very close, but not in a romantic way."  
  
Tamahome covered his face in embarrassment.  
  
Ame tried to smile while Koki laughed. "I like this guy, he speaks his mind. Reminds me of, let's see..."  
  
"Yourself?" Ame interrupted.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Hotohori entered the room for the second time. "Thank you for your help, but I'm afraid we must be leaving. We have much more work to do, and we are expecting friends to be returning."  
  
"Returning from where?" Ame asked, standing up with the others.  
  
"They are currently on a search party." Hotohori replied.  
  
"Not in the desert, are they?" Koki asked, brushing one of her four, thin braids behind her shoulder. "It's not the brightest idea to go out too long out there. But, then again... there have been survival stories..."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I am well aware of the risks, thank you." He paused for a moment, ready to leave. "Perhaps. we will meet again later down the road."  
  
Ame nodded. "Please take care, and thank you for spending time with us. I'm sure Subaru and Tokaki would have appreciated it if they were with us."  
  
A few more goodbyes and nods were exchanged, and the four warriors left the house of their two new acquaintances, never to set foot in the structure again.  
  
****************************  
  
"Huhh" Yui gasped for air as she felt another sharp sting in her chest, and she grabbed onto the cot for support. Luckily this was a shorter one, and it passed by after a few seconds. Yui wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead and slowly lay down on the cot, rolling onto her back and taking large breaths. "Miaka..." She managed to whisper. "Please, someone, help me..." She closed her eyes, tired. If, if only Suboshi were alive, perhaps she'd have some comfort.  
  
~  
  
"Lady Mayo."  
  
Mayo looked up with an irritated expression, a lock of her red tinted hair twisted around her finger. She was obviously upset with the constant boredom dawning on her, making her a rather unpleasant person to be around. "What." She snapped.  
  
Nakago smirked slightly. "Priestess, I will be leaving now. I will return shortly. If you are in need of..."  
  
"Just go all ready." Mayo interrupted.  
  
Nakago bowed. "Very well, priestess, but if you are in need of anything, just call for Tomo." And with one sweep of his cape, Nakago left the tent, the campsite, and went out to do the business even unknown to Mayo herself.  
  
********************************  
  
"The warriors headed out into the city, determined to find the shinzaho clue they had come so far to locate. They would have to comb the entire area, which would take days, even weeks. Beginning at step one, they would have to take trips back and forth among the city boundaries in hopes of an answer to their prayers. The mighty disk Taiisukun had given them still withheld light, telling the warriors they weren't close yet. Hotohori, the emperor; Tasuki, the bandit; Tamahome, the split warrior; and Chichiri, the magician, all wandered out on horses to the border of the city, not far from where they had entered. Inami, the Ambassador; and Mitsukake, the healer were back at the inn, waiting for any news themselves..."  
  
**********************************  
  
Tasuki again looked over the sandy plains in the late afternoon sun, hoping to spot what he was still looking for. He sighed, steering his horse a bit to follow after Hotohori and Chichiri's. On his right side was the city, which like always was bustling with people.  
  
"Still no sign, eh Tasuki?" Tamahome tried to say lightly. "Of course, this would be the first day they'd show up, they may not be back until tomorrow, or the day after that." Tamahome himself was also worried, Miaka hadn't ever been this distant from him, at least not for a long time.  
  
"Whoa." Chichiri called to his horse, pulling back on the reins and stopping it. He looked over the field of sand himself, furrowing an eyebrow.  
  
"You okay Chichiri?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"I sense it, it's very strong." Chichiri said seriously.  
  
Tasuki looked out. "Nuriko and the others?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "No, I sense a very strong Seiryu life force, not far from here."  
  
Hotohori looked out. "Chichiri, are you sure?"  
  
Chichiri nodded, turning his horse to face out into the uninhabited land. "I'm positive. One of the warriors is out there, and they are strong, no da."  
  
"Nakago..." Tamahome cursed the name.  
  
"Let's go." Hotohori instructed. He and Chichiri kicked their horses and began riding quickly into the edge of the desert, Tamahome and Tasuki close behind them. With each gallop of the horses' hooves against the dry ground, the intense aura became clearer. After a moment even Tamahome and Tasuki could sense it, and it was strong, like Chichiri had said. It wasn't long before the Aura was almost standing next to them.  
  
"It's here, no da." Chichiri stopped and looked around.  
  
"I dun see anything!" Tasuki shouted. It was driving him nuts, knowing an enemy was lurking about unseen.  
  
Tamahome spun around. "Cowards, they probably lured us out here and now they won't show their faces."  
  
"Chichiri." Hotohori held still from atop his horse. "Chichiri, listen."  
  
Chichiri and the others stopped talking and sat quietly, straining their ears. After a moment in the near silent desert, only a short distance from the city, they heard it.  
  
"A flute?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"This tune... is too familiar." Hotohori said, looking up.  
  
"Amiboshi?" Tasuki asked. "What's he doing out here?"  
  
"There." Chichiri turned to a nearby low cliff on a line of large rocks. A silhouette stood, holding a small wooden flute to his mouth.  
  
Finally, the music subsided and the young man looked up, his face now highlighted by the sunlight. "Suzaku seven, this is the last day you will ever lay your eyes upon a warrior of Seiryu."  
  
"Huh? What's he talking about?" Tasuki asked, confused. Wasn't Amiboshi the good one?  
  
"Amiboshi, what is the meaning of this?!" Hotohori shouted, dismounting from his horse.  
  
Amiboshi's face expressed no mercy, so joy... nothing. "You will pay.... YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH MY BROTHER!!!"  
  
Those words seemed to ring throughout the entire land, piercing into the soul of all who listened.  
  
Tamahome felt his stomach lurch, remembering the similar words he heard after the death of his family.  
  
~"This is my rightful revenge for my brother!"~  
  
"Amiboshi! Calm down no da!!" Chichiri shouted, raising his staff.  
  
"You killed him!" Amiboshi shouted. "You killed him, and now you will face the same consequences!"  
  
"No kid! You've got it all wrong!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
Amiboshi ignored the words and leapt off the cliff, landing gracefully on the ground. "You will suffer." He remarked, bringing the small but deadly instrument to his mouth.  
  
Remembering Amiboshi's attacks before, Chichiri raised his staff quickly. "Kai ha!" He shouted, a red light waving around his staff and shooting out.  
  
The melody began. It quickened with every note. By the time Chichiri's attack reached the twin, it hit a blue barrier and repelled itself, dispensing into the air. Amiboshi opened his eyes, his fingers moving flawlessly among the open holes of the flute. His blue symbol was so bright it shined through his sleeve.  
  
The four warriors covered their ears. Despite their attempt to drown the sound out, they felt a sharp pain sting suddenly through their heads, so great it felt like their skulls would crack.  
  
"Amiboshi, stop!" Tamahome yelled, falling down to one knee.  
  
Tasuki tried to reach back for his fan, but taking even one hand off his ears only intensified the pain more. He yelled out, feeling like his very brains were going to explode. All the warriors were affected, all of them were helpless, and all of them were at the mercy of the young Seiryu warrior, Amiboshi.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Mitsukake?" Inami asked, startled. The man had suddenly dropped one of the glass bottles of medicine he was holding. Inami stood up from the chair, dropping one of her bobby pins. "Mitsukake, what's wrong?"  
  
"I... I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden..." Mitsukake trailed off.  
  
Inami walked over. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
This... this couldn't be it, could it? Hotohori tried desperately to put his thoughts together, find some way out, but he couldn't. The images before him began to blur and mix together, making it so he couldn't think or see straight. He knew he was yelling, but he couldn't even hear his own voice.  
  
Chichiri still had his cane in one of the hands trying to block out the sound. He stepped forward, the music almost like a strong wind pushing him back. He began muttering something, getting a better grip on his staff.  
  
Amiboshi's eyes narrowed. So, the pathetic magician was trying something? Too bad. Amiboshi intensified his life force and quickened the fingering of the flute. The tune he played suddenly jumped up almost and entire octave, making the range of the power spread a bit more.  
  
Chichiri fell down to his knees now, the sound putting a strong pressure on every inch of his body, making it even hard to take in air. The mask on his face shattered and broke like a clay pot hitting the ground, and the pieces were blown away in the sound waves, scattering behind him.  
  
Tamahome had defeated Suboshi before, why was his brother so much different? Amiboshi, perhaps one of the strongest of the Seiryu Seven... he was killing him. Not only him, but his friends. He wouldn't be able to stand going out before ever seeing Miaka's face again... He winced, feeling the very fabric of his shirt tear in the magnifying sound waves, feeling one cut into his skin like a dagger.  
  
Hotohori's mind suddenly became very dizzy, and the images before him were nearly black. He couldn't reach for his sword, he couldn't move.  
  
The horses bayed wildly, two of them on the ground, shaking like mad. They couldn't run, they could only suffer.  
  
"My head is going to EXPLODE!!!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
~  
  
A tune.  
  
Amiboshi's flute was high, loud, fast, its rays of power were slowly breaking down the warriors like a small hammer on glass.  
  
But, a tune.  
  
Amiboshi continued his song, but his ears picked up on something else. So quiet compared to him, but it was there.  
  
A tune. Unlike his. It was more gentle, more flowing, not sharp at all. It wasn't coming from him, yet the puny waves of this second tune slowly distorted his own. He felt his power weakening, despite his attempt to continue. That tune, that other song, where was it coming from? It was solid, no breaks in it, nowhere for Amiboshi to take full control again.  
  
Tasuki felt some of the weight on his head lift lightly, enough for him to open his eyes and look around. What was going on?  
  
Amiboshi began to panic a bit. Was it, was it Chiriko? The one who had stopped him from destroying the Suzaku Seven years before? Amiboshi's playing slowed, it was useless to waste his energy and continue. Enraged, he lowered his flute, the second tune coming in clearly now. It was smooth, never ending, and like his, flawless.  
  
"What's going on?" Tamahome asked, removing his hands. He still felt dizzy and had a pounding headache, but the pressure was gone. His ears focused in on a new tune, but a flute didn't play it.  
  
"Damnit." Amiboshi cursed to himself, locating the source of music. It was from a near cliff, like the one he was just on, a bit farther down. Finally the sun adjusted, and the player came into full view. Amiboshi furrowed his eyebrows. It was almost complete, and he had been fooled by a mere violin.  
  
The fingers of the player gently held the bow of the instrument as she played, her eyes closed as she swayed lightly with the music. Her other hand held the string instrument up at the end, her fingers lifting and pressing down on the strings, creating the beautiful song.  
  
Tasuki looked up. "No way man...."  
  
Finally, the violin held out its last note, before it stopped all together. The woman opened her scarlet eyes, and looked out on the scene.  
  
"Finally! That music was extraordinarily irritating!" She yelled.  
  
Amiboshi took a fighting position, his flute clasped tightly in one hand. He watched as the girl put down the instrument, and he locked eyes on the other who was with her. "Who are you?!" He shouted. He lifted his flute up threatingly. "You two will pay for disturbing me!"  
  
"Yare Yare." The second waved a hand.  
  
The woman leapt off the small cliff, landing close to Amiboshi.  
  
Chichiri felt strength slowly return to his legs as he watched with his good eye. "What's happening no da?"  
  
Amiboshi stepped back, bringing the flute to his lips.  
  
The girl ran forward, leaping to where Amiboshi stood. Amiboshi got a few notes out before having to dodge a kick headed straight for him. Another leg came flying at him, then a hand. This girl, this INSANE woman, was fast. Finally, she hit him on the hand and Amiboshi felt his flute fly from his grip, up into the air. He went for it, but was pushed back as his new, unwanted opponent caught it in her hand. She smirked at Amiboshi and turned around to her partner. "Ame-chan! Looky! I got it!"  
  
"A...me?" Hotohori questioned, still knelt on the ground. Chichiri and Tasuki stood up next to him.  
  
"You are a warrior of Seiryu then, Amiboshi?" The blue-haired man asked, raising a hand. "You will regret ever setting foot in Sairo." As soon as the line was finished, a bright, blue Chinese symbol flashed on Ame's forehead, a blue light forming in his palm. The light spun around faster and faster, growing as it did so. It splashed into the form of water. Ame turned his hand upside down, and the spinning water stretched out almost into a large saw blade, and it shot out towards Amiboshi.  
  
"What?!" Amiboshi gasped. This was not going how he intended! He leapt off the flat rock he and the pink-haired woman was on, the rock being hit seconds later and exploding into pieces.  
  
"Blue Symbols?" Tasuki asked, pulling out his fan. "That means..."  
  
Koki landed just a few meters away from the group. "Are you guys all right?" She asked as the battle between Ame and Amiboshi went on behind her.  
  
"Koki..." Tamahome asked. "Koki... e?!"  
  
"Do not be so fast to assume victory, Suzaku Seven!" Another female voice called from above.  
  
They all turned around to face sudden, darkening clouds swirling in the sky.  
  
"Soi." Chichiri raised his staff.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Koki asked.  
  
Before anyone had time to answer, a large, wide bolt of lightening struck down, shaking the ground as it hit. They barely had time to avoid it, And Hotohori wasn't doing too well.  
  
"Highness!" Chichiri called to the man.  
  
Hotohori was conscious, but pretty out of it. "Chichiri, I am fine, please..." he spoke.  
  
Another bolt of lightening shot down towards Tasuki and Tamahome. They dodged, but it hit one of the injured horses, making the animal's body nearly explode.  
  
Amiboshi pulled out the second flute he had in his belt and began playing a tune to the strange man who he now found himself facing.  
  
The symbol meaning "rain net" glowed fiercely on Ame's forehead, and he kneeled down and touched his hand to the ground. Swirls of water began whir pooling around him, and it shot out like a mad river towards Amiboshi. Amiboshi again had to stop playing just to avoid being hurt.  
  
Soi's thunderstorm was now raining onto the hot desert. The entire sky was dark.  
  
"Rekka, Shinen!!!" Tasuki shouted. His fire swept out, but it couldn't reach Soi's high position.  
  
Chichiri turned at the sound of a growl. He saw another Seiryu warrior, Ashitare, prowling on all fours, coming closer and closer to him. Chichiri held himself ready for the large beast man to attack, which he did.  
  
"Sou kin!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What in the world?!" Inami opened a window as the hot wind blew by. "Why is the sky getting dark so fast?"  
  
"Storms like these don't occur too often here." Mitsukake stated, looking out the same window.  
  
"I don't think this is an ordinary storm..." Inami trailed off. It looks like it's raining over there." She pointed out towards the left. "The others are in this..." Inami strained her eyes to see. She pulled back form the window a bit. "What's this. a life force? More than one." she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A huge waved struck Amiboshi. The boy flew off his feet and back rammed hard into one of the large rocks, falling hard to the ground as well. Ame was trying to regain his breath, and he looked out onto the rest of the battle.  
  
It was raining harder now. A woman was floating up in the sky, large bolts of electricity flying from her hands down to Tasuki and Tamahome. Not too far a large beast man, at least five times the size of a wolf, was attacking Chichiri, who was managing to fend him off fairly well with attacks from his staff. However, the Suzaku seven were moving slow and had lost a lot of energy from their encounter with Amiboshi, and it was obvious they couldn't keep it up, and Ame knew he wouldn't be able to for long either. And by the looks of it, though one was down, these new warriors were very strong.  
  
Ame stood straight, his symbol fading a bit. "Koki! Koki!" He shouted.  
  
"What did that guy do to you?" Koki asked as she tried to tend to Hotohori. "Stay awake man, don't go all passin' out on me." She instructed in her low voice.  
  
"Koki!"  
  
The woman turned and saw Ame calling her from a position a bit far off. Koki looked from him out onto the battlefield. She almost jumped when she saw Tamahome get skimmed by the lightening and fly a few feet. The Suzaku warriors looked weary, and this one, Hotohori, was barely able to stay awake.  
  
She stood up, looking at the wolf man and the woman in the sky, who was causing most of the damage. Who knew intercepting one little warrior would result in this? They were Seiryu all right, and this psycho ((edited)) in the sky was getting glory-hungry.  
  
"Kai ha!" Chichiri shouted again, sending a flash of red out. This time he hit Ashitare, sending the wolf man's heavy body tumbling a ways. Chichiri leaned onto his staff. He just couldn't get all his strength back, and his head was still pounding violently.  
  
"Rekka.!" Tasuki was cut off as a thin bolt of lightening hit into his shin. He didn't fall down, but cursed as he limped out of the way. He was still trying to get Soi down from the sky.  
  
"All right Ame..." Koki said to herself as she stood on top of another cliff, as close to Soi as she thought she could get. "Here goes nothing..." Koki closed her eyes, her four braids blowing like whips in the wind. She stood still for a moment, hoping the others wouldn't spot her. Finally, a blue symbol of "stomach" shone on her right cheekbone, and Koki almost seemed to glow a bit.  
  
"Ta ra shi un pa do..." She began chanting.  
  
"We can't keep this up, no da!" Chichiri shouted, Ashitare latching his jaws onto his staff.  
  
Koki opened her eyes. Her eyes, even the whites, were glowing bright yellow, angrily looking over the field. The wind blowing now circulated around her, drawing the attention of the woman in the sky.  
  
"What's this?" Soi asked. She lifted two fingers on her hand, white smoke forming around them, glowing into another bolt.  
  
"Ta ra shi un PA DO!" Koki shouted, raising her hands forward. Her symbol radiated brightly and the dust on the ground rose up, creating a different storm on the area, a sand storm. It swirled violently into cyclones and twisters, raising up all the way into the sky.  
  
Soi's lightening bolt flickered and vanished from her fingers. "What?!" She shouted, trying to form another. However, it didn't work.  
  
Ashitare stopped moving, feeling his strength drain from his every limb. He looked at the magician as if in pain. Chichiri felt his own aura being disrupted.  
  
Ame closed his eyes as he felt the waves of Koki's power flush over him as well, the symbol on his forehead finally vanishing completely. Tamahome felt slower and Tasuki felt his speed leave him, making him defenseless.  
  
The clouds in the sky began shaking and sputtering, the rain completely subsiding. Soi lost her balance on the air and fell, barely catching herself as she did so.  
  
The battle had stopped completely, no one was able to continue fighting.  
  
Eventually, the winds slowed and stopped, and the sky slowly lightened. Koki's eyes returned to normal and her symbol faded.  
  
"What is going on?" Tasuki asked, shaking his dizzy head.  
  
Koki clutched at her heart in pain, stumbling from her spot and falling off the cliff.  
  
"Koki!" Ame said, running towards the spot. He caught the woman in his arms; she was out cold. He turned to Chichiri, who was closest. "We need to get out of here, Chichiri!" 


	47. Life for Loyalty

Author's note: Like I've been doing a lot lately, something marked like ~~this~~ is in italics, you may need to know that for this chapter.  
  
To Metajoker: Lol. the awaited commentary hits. Yes, Inami was pretty stupid there, huh? I suppose Tasuki would smile a bit after telling Inami she came onto him publicly like thatm just to rub it in. (I'm a bad Chiharu.) I just wonder what you were thinking when you read my warning. Remember, Saori's first aid knowledge is minimal, she only knows the basics, that's why she keeps referring to things like "He's lucky he's still alive in HER care." Just like if anyone else found someone injured like that, you wouldn't just sit there, you'd do what you knew could help. For example, you really shouldn't set a bone when you don't know what your doing. let's just hope she just held it in place. ^_^;;  
  
Wow, I reply to your reviews in lengthy ways. anyway, before I wrote this I kept in mind that Amiboshi is much calmer than Suboshi, seeing as how they're opposite sides of the same coin, so people who didn't buy into chapter 46 are perfectly understandable. However, I think that in my reasoning to all those anti-Suboshi people after he slaughtered Tamahome's family, that if Amiboshi and he had been switched, he would have reacted in a similar way.  
  
To Amaya: Yes, Kokie's personality is strictly sassy. I actually wanted Ame to be more of a character than her, but I suppose with a personality like THAT, it's hard to overlook. ^_^ I believe now there are only three living Byakko seishi left, the other is Toroki, but as of now he will not be in the story. Lol, thanks for your comments, they made me laugh.  
  
Chapter 47 : Life for Loyalty  
  
"Baka..." Inami trailed off as she placed the wet cloth on Tasuki's leg.  
  
Hotohori, who was completely healed, handed a second wet cloth to Mitsukake, who sat on the edge of the bed where Koki was lying.  
  
Ame looked from his friend to the others. "I suppose you would like a bit of an explanation, which I am willing to provide." He turned towards Tamahome, who was bandaged a bit. "You see, as I said, I am very close friends with Subaru and Tokaki, I am one of their fellow warriors, Amefuri. Before Subaru died a few years ago, she cast the spell she had on herself on Kokie and I. The spell makes us youthful physically, but..."  
  
"On the inside you still age, no da." Chichiri finished his sentence.  
  
"I remember, that guy Tatara." Tasuki added.  
  
Amefuri nodded. "Kokie, you see, is a bit unfortunate." He looked back at the unconscious woman on the bed. "She is the oldest warrior to live, she may look merely 20, but inside she's 124 years old."  
  
"124?" Inami asked, looking over. "And here I am thinking I feel old..."  
  
Ame smiled softly. "She can't take the physical strain needed to use her gifts. I myself am only 119."  
  
"No offense pops, but that's pretty ancient still." Tasuki commented.  
  
Ame nodded. "Thank you for tending to her."  
  
"Thank you." Hotohori added. "If it were not for you, we wouldn't be here right now."  
  
Ame looked up. "Oh dear, that's right. Koki will be quite upset... I completely forgot to get her violin." he sighed. "Enough with the dramatics. You, are Mitsukake, is that correct?"  
  
Mitsukake nodded.  
  
Ame counted for a moment. "I see you are not all together."  
  
Hotohori stepped forward. "Two of our warriors are in the search party I informed you of earlier. Nuriko is one whom not even Subaru and Tokaki met, and the other is Chiriko."  
  
"I see. I am very fortunate to meet you all." He looked over towards the bandit. "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know your name."  
  
"Ina..." Tasuki began before being kicked.  
  
Inami stood up and bowed. "My name is Akue Cheinun, and I am an ambassador from Hokkan. I'm currently traveling with the others." She stood straight and smiled. "I'm very glad to meet you."  
  
Ame nodded. "Mutual."  
  
*****************************  
  
Saori had managed to cut a rather uneven hole into the side of an empty canteen. Using the cutout, her hands, and some rocks, she was now busily digging a hole in the shade of the large overhead stones.  
  
Suboshi, who felt weak and uncomfortable still, was sitting up a bit, leaning his back on a boulder. He glanced over at Saori, not showing much of an expression. The reason could be he really didn't care or he was too stiff and sore to do much. However, he finally asked. "What the hell are you doing?" his voice wasn't much, that was for sure.  
  
Saori continued digging, but didn't ignore him. "It's something I learned at camp a few years back." She answered, digging the hole more deep than wide. You see, you take a cup, well, in this case this canteen, and put it in a deep hole in the ground. It's colder and moister down there. You put plastic wrap over the top of the hole, and as the water rises to evaporate, it sticks to the wrap, and falls into the cup, so you collect water." Saori turned her head and coughed a bit. "I'm hoping I can get it to work with the sides of this canteen instead of the wrap though." Saori stopped digging and glanced over at the Seiryu warrior. Her face looked a bit sad. "You don't look too well... are you feeling okay?"  
  
Suboshi gave her a quick cold glance before turning his head, staring off in another direction.  
  
Saori sighed. "I'm trying to help you."  
  
After Saori's statement, Suboshi put his hands on the ground, one connected to a broken arm, and tried to lift himself enough to stand. He grit his teeth together in pain.  
  
Saori quickly got to her feet and ran over to him, pushing him back down. "Please don't! You shouldn't strain yourself in your condition! I only..." Saori's words were cut off as she felt a hand against her, pushing her away. Suboshi wasn't currently strong, but it was enough to get the girl away from him.  
  
Saori stared at the boy in disbelief. "You... You still don't believe I want to help you, do you?" She accused.  
  
Suboshi started to speak in his weakened voice. "I never trust an enemy..." he swallowed hard. "As soon as I get... out of here..."  
  
Suboshi watched as Saori stood up again and marched away from him, not allowing him to finish. After a moment however, she came back into view under the rocks, holding the rope of his ryuseisui in her hand. She walked up to Suboshi and threw them at him. For the first time she looked at Suboshi with anger and disgust. "If you don't believe me, then go ahead and kill me, get it over with." She said harshly. "You probably will when... IF you get better anyway, but I know you have enough strength left to hurl one of those things at me right now." Saori stretched her arms out. "Go ahead. Do it! If I'm lying, kill me! I'm letting you, so DO IT!"  
  
Suboshi looked at Saori confused. He placed his good hand beneath a meteor bell, feeling the rope beneath his fingers.  
  
He let it go.  
  
"Forget it." Suboshi snapped, turning his head away from Saori once again.  
  
Saori stood there for a moment, lowering her arms. She looked at the twin in pity. After a moment, she stepped closer and knelt down next to him again, hoping he wouldn't push her away. "Suboshi..." the sound of his name coming from her sounded strange still.  
  
Suboshi's blue eyes moved over to look at her.  
  
Saori looked down. "Suboshi, tell me... tell me where the Seiryu camp is...  
  
...Please."  
  
***************************  
  
Nuriko shook his head, then pulled back on the reins of his horse, pulling the animal to a stop. Chiriko, behind them, did the same.  
  
"Miaka, we have to head back."  
  
"No... please..." Miaka said, weariness on her voice.  
  
Nuriko turned the horse around. "I'm sorry Miaka, we have to. We've scouted this area over and over."  
  
"Miaka..." Chiriko added, "We're running out of food, and the others are waiting for us."  
  
"Saori... But Saori..." Miaka repeated.  
  
"Miaka." Nuriko said irritately, moving his horse to walk in the opposite direction. "I'll be honest with you. Saori either found a place to stay, or she didn't make it." Nuriko put more hope onto the first option, not wanting to think about "what else."  
  
Miaka looked down sadly.  
  
Nuriko sighed. He was about to say something, but suddenly a strong tinge of force swept throughout his body. He quickly looked over, his eyes growing wide.  
  
~  
  
A smile appeared on the tall man lips as he stood, hands on hips, looking at the three travelers.  
  
"Well well," He said, looking over the small group. "Not only do I get rid of two Suzaku warriors, but their priestess as well. Doing that would make retrieving your shinzaho ridiculously easy."  
  
Nuriko was instantly off his horse, and Miaka was paralyzed in fear. "Nakago..." He said lowly and coldly, "You lay one finger on her and I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Nakago let out what almost seemed to be a light chuckle. "You? You wouldn't even come close to touching me."  
  
"Chiriko." Nuriko said, keeping his eyes on the Kutou General, "Get Miaka away."  
  
"But..."  
  
Two, red armbands appeared on Nuriko's forearms. "Now."  
  
********************  
  
Keisuke put the book down for a moment, wondering what Tetsuya was getting into now. He stood up and looked for him, hearing him in Miaka and Taka's bedroom. He walked in and saw Tetsuya rooting through drawers. He was about to say something when Tetsuya pulled open the far right one, full of shiny pink panties and slips.  
  
"AH!" Keisuke shouted, running in and slamming the drawer shut with a free hand. "What's wrong with you? Cut it out!!"  
  
Tetsuya sighed and pulled away from the drawer. "Keep it down, you'll wake up Hikari." He looked at the book in Keisuke's hands. "What's happened?"  
  
Keisuke lifted the book up and opened it to the page he was on, thinking. "A lot... Ame and Koki are Amefuri and Kokie, warriors of the Byakko Seven." Keisuke didn't wait for a reaction, but continued. "Basically Seiryu attacked, they helped out.. oh, Kokie is in bad condition, but..." Keisuke looked at the page. "It looks like she's getting better. Saori..." Keisuke paused, as if Saori was one of the more important characters. "Saori's going to get herself killed, I know it. She asked Suboshi where his camp is, and I hope she's not planning what I think she is." Keisuke got even more serious. "Then Miaka, Nakago found them."  
  
The sound of that man's name man Tetsuya's expression change drastically.  
  
"I... Nuriko's going to fight him, but..."  
  
Tetsuya grabbed the book from Keisuke's hands. "Just give it to me." He said bluntly. He walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room.  
  
Keisuke hesitated to follow, looking around the room his sister and co- worker shared. He thought for a moment, and whispered quietly, "Please Nuriko... protect Miaka..."  
  
***********************  
  
The flapped door to the tent opened slightly and a young woman stepped in, her light kimono lightly brushing against the ground. She entered the tent, giving a smug look to what she saw.  
  
"So, the ancient prune is really here." She said sourly.  
  
Yui looked up, her body racked with fatigue, and her face expressed it. "Mayo, please stop this. You... you don't understand!" Yui moved into a more upright position. "Everyone... everyone back home wants you back! We still care about you, please, just..."  
  
"Shut up!" Mayo interrupted cruelly. "I will not stand here and listen to you say lies to my face. No one understands me!"  
  
Yui shook her head. "Mayo.. this isn't about Taka anymore..."  
  
Mayo's eyebrows lowered coldly.  
  
"Then why? I know... I know you don't still really love him! You care about..."  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" Mayo shouted again. She pulled her fingers through her hair quickly. "I don't know why I bothered to come in here and see you." Suddenly though, Mayo seemed to calm down a bit. "It doesn't matter for you anyways." Mayo said, turning her back on the girl she once called "friend." "Your powers as Priestess are all ready transferring to me, I can feel them. Soon you'll be of no use to me, and I'll have you taken care of." The last words seemed to be forced of her tongue, and Mayo haughtily left the tent.  
  
"Mayo..." Yui trailed off, standing up from within her confinement. "I understand more than you know... I used to have this hate you're feeling...."  
  
Mayo was again faced with her own anger when she left the tent. She was bored, and no one was around to talk to. She stomped off, trying to cool off.  
  
"No one understands me..." She said, kicking dirt up as she went along. "No one could!"  
  
~~"You know, I'm busy all day long! Unlike YOU!" "I can't believe the words spewing from your mouth woman! I work, I'm the provider for this family!" "Provider of what?" Mrs. Sakaki shouted. "I buy the food, I raise YOUR Daughter, I cook..." "You wouldn't be able to do any of that without MY money!" The father shouted back. "YOUR money, is it?"  
  
Mayo buried her face farther into her pillow, her English book pushed aside. Her hands were clasped over her ears. "Stop it!" She begged. "Just stop it!"~~  
  
~  
  
~~ "Konnichi wa Hikari-chan!" Mayo said, smiling at the small child in Miaka's arms. She lightly stroked the top of the baby's head. "She's so cute, Miaka."  
  
Miaka smiled. "Thank you. Do you want to hold her?"  
  
Mayo looked around the room for a moment, seeing everyone happily conversing. She smiled. "Hai!"  
  
Miaka carefully held her arms out to Mayo, who cautiously took the newborn in her arms. She looked down at Hikari's small face. "Hi little Hikari-chan." She said softly.  
  
Hikari's face started to turn red and wrinkle, and within seconds she let out a long wail, beginning to cry loudly and squirm a bit.  
  
Mayo was a bit taken back. Miaka came and took Hikari. "Sorry," She apologized. "She's just fussy."  
  
"She seemed just fine before." Taka stated, coming over to look.~~  
  
~  
  
~~Mayo turned to the last number of her combination and opened her blue locker, pushing the books in her arms inside. She shuffled around for the yellow folder she needed. Finally locating it, she thought she heard the slight whisper of her name. She looked over, curious.  
  
She saw three girls she didn't know very well several lockers down, quietly whispering and giggling. After a moment one of them looked up, and her laughter spilled over, the others joining in.  
  
Mayo quickly turned back to her books, grabbed some, and slammed the locker shut, walking off.~~  
  
~  
  
~~ "I will now pass back your math tests." The teacher spoke blandly, walking down the aisles and laying papers on students' desks. "Good job, Ami. Yoshiko, study more." He said, making comments as he went along.  
  
Mayo looked back at Saori, who sat a few desks over in the corner. Saori looked up for a moment, winking at the redhead. Finally, the teacher approached Mayo.  
  
"Mayo, you should put in a few more study hours too." The teacher said, dropping the paper and continuing on.  
  
Confused, Mayo picked up the paper and stared mindlessly at the red mark on top. A 62? But, she had studied all night!~~  
  
*****************************  
  
"Miaka and the others should be back by now." Tamahome quietly spoke to Hotohori outside a large home.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Perhaps something came up. After this we will look for them, and hope Saori is with them."  
  
Tamahome nodded, looking back to the house. "I wonder what all this is about?"  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Inami asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki answered. He had an arm around Inami's shoulders for support so he wouldn't put too much weight on his leg. He didn't want to make Mitsukake heal it-it wasn't that bad.  
  
Finally, the door to Ame's home opened, and Koki came sprinting out, Ame walking behind her.  
  
The disk on Chichiri's staff started glowing.  
  
"I figured it out just a while after y'all left." Koki said in her low voice. "A while ago Ame-chan here found some old dagger sheath and brought it back, thinking maybe we could somehow stupidly use it for something."  
  
Ame raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Koki flipped her bangs away from her face, smiling. "I threw it out right before your second visit. I thought it'd be worth a shot." She said, finally holding up the dark brown sheath.  
  
The disk on Chichiri's staff radiated red like mad.  
  
"That's it!" Tamahome shouted, jumping forward and taking the sheath. "This is it, isn't it Chichiri?!"  
  
Chichiri smiled and nodded his head. "Miaka-chan will be happy, no da."  
  
Tamahome practically glomped Kokie, who struggled out of his grasp.  
  
Hotohori smiled brightly to Ame. "I can never re-pay you for your kindness to us."  
  
Ame waved a hand. "It's nothing, really."  
  
Hotohori bowed slightly. "I wish we could stay, but the others are still out somewhere, and we need to find them."  
  
Ame nodded. "Perfectly understandable."  
  
"We'll just say you owe us." Koki added.  
  
~  
  
The group waved their final goodbyes and continued onward, heading towards the end of the city. Several conversations began firing up about the new shinzaho clue, which Tamahome had now put with the others.  
  
However, they didn't get far before almost everyone in the group slowed or stopped, almost freezing.  
  
Inami blinked, looking around. She turned to the man beside her. "Tasuki, what is it?"  
  
"I... I don't know..." Tasuki said, unsure. "I just got... this weird feelin' all of a sudden."  
  
**************************  
  
Tetsuya read the last lines, his mind obviously still wandering on the earlier entry with Mayo. The book had allowed he and Keisuke to read Mayo's thoughts, her memories. Things had seemed to be going so well, but deep inside Mayo was slowly being brought down again.  
  
"Tetsuya."  
  
Tetsuya looked up.  
  
"Keep going man." Keisuke urged him.  
  
Tetsuya slipped his sunglasses off and hooked them onto the front of his shirt, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked back into the book. "They're walking back into the desert." He said, not reading the exact lines, just summarizing. He skimmed forward a bit more. "It looks like they're heading in the right direction." A moment more, and he looked up and Keisuke. "It's Nuriko."  
  
Keisuke suddenly seemed all the more interested in what Tetsuya was reading.  
  
************************  
  
Nuriko soared backwards through the air, hitting his backside hard against a tree. He fell to the ground, a small stream of blood running down his face.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka shouted.  
  
"Stay... there!" Nuriko repeated, bringing himself back up to his feet.  
  
Miaka was several meters away, kneeling down to the unconscious 16 year old at her side. The horse stood before her like a wall, somehow not too scared of the fight going on.  
  
Nakago smirked as the purple-haired man walked forward again. "You're pathetic." He commented.  
  
Nuriko winced a bit, but held his arms out a bit to his sides. "You will not touch her!" He shouted. No matter what the cost to him, Nuriko would never allow Nakago to harm Miaka in anyway.  
  
"Kokoro" flashed dangerously on Nakago's forehead. "I'll do more than that, boy." He sniped.  
  
Rage swept through Nuriko's body. He raised his fists and again ran towards Nakago.  
  
Nakago casually held out a palm, a blue spark igniting in his palm. Immediately it formed an oval of Chi, which he flew out towards the Suzaku Warrior.  
  
This time Nuriko leapt out of the way of the chi blast, the energy smashing into the ground, blowing the earth into pieces. Nuriko directed his movements as far away from Miaka and Chiriko as possible. He was right in front of Nakago and threw a fist, but felt his body stop in mid-air.  
  
Nakago looked up at Nuriko, no emotions in his cold blue eyes. "You actually think you can win?" He asked. Instead of using a chi blast, Nakago collided his foot hard into Nuriko's stomach, sending the warrior hard into the ground again.  
  
Miaka wanted to get up, she wanted so badly to run to him... but something in Nuriko's voice when he told her to stay kept her weighted down. She knew she couldn't do anything against Nakago, but...  
  
Nuriko sat up enough just to receive a second blow from Nakago's boot, sending him back down onto his stomach. Nuriko pushed his hands against the ground and lifted his head up, coughing up a small amount of blood as he did so.  
  
"Pathetic" Nakago repeated again, drawing his sword. He looked across the ways to Miaka, who could see Nakago clearly from her position. A wave of intense fear coursed through her body.  
  
Nakago smiled. "Priestess, I've been waiting a while to..." He paused, "Re-associate with you." He stated, taking a few steps forward, his sword swinging at his side.  
  
Miaka held on tightly to the sleeve of Chiriko's shirt, pleading the boy would wake up. She tried to move her legs, but she couldn't. She almost couldn't breathe as she stared in total mortification.  
  
"Come now, Priestess of Suzaku." Nakago stopped short. "Surely you remember the lovely moments we spent together?"  
  
Nakago stopped speaking and turned around in time to block a flying tree with a blue force field. He looked past the tree to Nuriko, who wasn't even standing straight.  
  
"Stay... away from her!" He ordered again.  
  
Nakago shook his head. "Perhaps I'll just finish you off first."  
  
**************************  
  
"Not good." Tetsuya said, again stopping.  
  
"Tetsuya, keep reading!" Keisuke raised his voice. He attempted to swipe the book away, but failed.  
  
"Shut up idiot, Hikari is sleeping!" Tetsuya said, waiting for Keisuke to sit back down.  
  
Keisuke did so, letting out a large sigh. "What does it say?"  
  
"Nuriko's losing, bad." Tetsuya said.  
  
"Yes, I know that." Keisuke pointed out.  
  
Tetsuya began reading again. "The sword of the Seiryu warrior, Nakago, ran sharply against the chest of Nuriko. The robe of the Suzaku warrior split, revealing the glowing symbol of 'willow' over his heart."  
  
Keisuke clasped his hands together tightly. He didn't want to think about how this could end-at this rate, Nuriko would lose more than just a battle.  
  
*****************************  
  
Saori continued walking forward despite her own thirst, fatigue, and the new weight on her shoulders. She wouldn't give up, Suboshi's life depended on this.  
  
Suboshi had his good arm around Saori's neck and shoulders, and she helped him walk the best she could, her arm wrapped securely around his waist. Suboshi seemed barely conscious. Despite the hot sun beating down on them and the vast distance they had to go, Saori had a subtle happiness in her heart; she had won Suboshi's trust.  
  
Saori slowed for a moment and bent down more, adjusting Suboshi's weight on her shoulders. She didn't exactly want to drop him, and she was trying not to re-open his wounds. By all means, for someone in her care, he was doing extraordinarily well.  
  
"More north than here, to the east...." Saori repeated on her tongue, looking around as she continued on. "Please Suzaku... or the god of this land... even Seiryu! Please let me bring him to safety, don't let us die!"  
  
*********************************  
  
Feeling the new urge to move forward, the Warriors of Suzaku quickly advanced into the desert, now knowing that something was drastically wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka cried relentlessly into her own sleeves, her body leaning against Chiriko's. She couldn't watch anymore, she couldn't. Chiriko had hit his head when Nakago targeted him, and though he stirred lightly, Miaka was in far too much despair to watch. She could feel the static like prickling of soft needles on her skin from the new force field of Seiryu that now surrounded her and her young friend. She could only see its invisible walls when she touched it. Though inside she didn't want to, Miaka raised her head again to watch as her beloved friend fought... for her.  
  
"I'm surprised you've lasted this long." Nakago said quite casually, sheathing his sword. "I do like to toy with my victims, but I've been quite harsh in your case."  
  
Nuriko looked up through his dirty bangs, one of his arms clutching across the wounds on his torso. A thin line of blood escaped his lips, and he was injured severely all over his body.  
  
Nakago stroked his chin. "I am a bit disappointed that the shinzaho pieces aren't with you, it would have made this much easier." He dropped his hand from his face. "You've lost my interest." He said, holding out his right palm and letting blue light flicker upon it. "Your time is up."  
  
"Mi...Miaka..."  
  
Miaka gasped a bit at the sound of her name, and looked up into the pale green-tinted eyes of Chiriko.  
  
Chiriko felt sick to his stomach and dizzy, but managed some comprehension. "Miaka, why are you crying?" He whispered.  
  
"Chi...Chiriko!" She wailed as she collapsed onto him, a new wave of tears flooding over her. It was all her fault. All of it! She looked up again at Nakago, who had that dangerous chi energy of his flaming in his hands. It was her fault Nuriko had been lost to them before, and now it was her fault that he suffered so much now. She could never live with herself... and now she was helpless. She couldn't do anything to help him. What kind of Priestess was she, a pathetic girl?  
  
Nuriko scowled at Nakago from his kneeling position, no longer able to force his body to move. He saw that blue light, the light that had killed Hotohori and so many others, expanding in its holder's hands. He was going to lose to the man responsible for so much suffering and so much turmoil. And after that, Nakago would kill the other two... or worse. He would murder a loyal member of Suzaku seven who still hadn't experienced true adulthood or obtained his dreams, and he would torment Miaka, his priestess, and the only woman he had ever truly loved.  
  
"Now..." Nakago said, his expression serious, "Die."  
  
And with that, the immense ball of burning chi hurtled towards Nuriko, the blinding light in itself blocking the glow of the sun.  
  
~  
  
More Author's notes: Just for visuliation, if you ever heard the Final Fantasy song "Long Distance" or heard Haruka's Japanese voice on Sailor Moon, that's what Kokie sounds like. Also, so visualize Ame better, if you've seen Kazuma off of Fruits Basket, think him only with really light blue hair. I'm sorry. is this a bit off subject because someone is about to become a Seiryu Barbecue? *laughs insanely* Bwa ha ha! Ok. I'm done. I'll go mourn or something. 


	48. A Wish Fulfilled

Author's Note: Again, the italics are very important in this chapter, so watch for the markings.  
  
To Meajoker: "Man, you're good at doing cliffhangers." -Thank you. Yes, it's fun to kill people..  
  
To Amaya-san: Kokie has the abilities to disrupt chi, yes. And Ame is cutie ^_^. He actually can do more with his own abilities.  
Hey, Yuu Watase killed Nuriko off early, why can't I? And sorry, I can't kill Miboshi. He's not in this fic. ^_^  
  
Chapter 48 : A Wish Fulfilled  
  
~"It's funny, but ever since I cut my hair I've felt more and more like a man."~  
  
~ "What, what is it?"~ ~ "Something that I won't say."~  
  
~ "Miaka, why are you crying? You're such a crybaby sometimes... always worrying about everything..."~  
  
~"Even when I'm gone, I'll still protect you."~  
  
~"Miaka, I want you to be happy..."~  
  
~ "Nuriko... is...is it really you?!"~  
  
~ "Honestly, as a man, I think I've always loved Miaka...."~  
  
"Suzaku... give me strength...."  
  
The Chi of Nakago zoomed in on the single warrior with enough power to wipe out half of the Konan palace. The blazing heat became sharper and sharper and it drew closer and closer.  
  
Nuriko looked up at the blinding light hurtling at him. Through his ripped clothes the red symbol of "Willow" suddenly shone brightly, so much that Nuriko's own light almost seemed to surround his entire body. As Nuriko watched the Seiryu destruction about to meet him, he found himself standing, almost as if he wasn't touching the soil beneath him. The red armbands around his wrists glowed increasingly, escalating the radiance of his stanza. Nuriko looked straight into the force meant to send him into another world and lifted his arms up, crossing them in front of him.  
  
"YOU... WILL NOT... TOUCH THEM!!!" He shouted as the ball of energy slammed into him.  
  
~  
  
Nuriko felt that he was definitely connected to the ground as he was forced back, his feet digging into the soil as the chi forced him to a further retreat. Finally Nuriko stopped himself, looking at what lay before him.  
  
The immense blue sphere more that twice his height and ten times his width was spinning madly in front of him, being stopped by his arm bands. Where the sphere and the bands connected sparks flew and a sharp whistle was heard, as if metal was being run over a grinder. Nuriko looked from his bracelets and into the light, letting out a near victorious sigh. Then, finally, Nuriko shot his arms forward, sending the massive destruction back where it came from, faster now than it had been coming forward.  
  
Nakago was too surprised by this outcome to see his own powers zooming back to him, and he was hit in a display of shooting light.  
  
Finally, the brightness died down, revealing reality.  
  
Miaka lifted her head up, feeling the force field around her gone. Chiriko managed to sit up beside her. Miaka's hazel eyes shot desperately around the scene. Nakago wasn't there anymore, and the horse was a little ways away. What had just happened?  
  
Miaka interrupted her own thoughts when she saw Nuriko's body lying in the dry, sparse grass. She quickly got up and ran to him, screaming his name.  
  
"Nuriko!" She shouted, collapsing to her knees at his side. His armbands were now rusty, scratched bracelets. His violet hair was scattered over his face and neck, and his faint pink robe was stained with crimson blood.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka shouted again, feeling Chiriko's presence at the scene. She placed her hands on his cheeks and said his name, a bit quieter. "Nuriko..."  
  
Nuriko squinted and slowly opened his eyes, looking at Miaka. His face was pale and even the violet color of his eyes seemed faded. "Miaka... you're... all right..."  
  
Miaka's tears ran down her face and dropped warmly onto her knees. "Nuriko, please be okay, please..." She pleaded. Chiriko now sat beside her and looked over Nuriko, now realizing what Nuriko had done for the both of them. He tried to analyze the situation as his head pounded mercilessly.  
  
"He's... badly hurt..." Chiriko said, his voice shaky. "Nuriko, you'll... be all right. I promise."  
  
Nuriko smiled a bit, slowly blinking his eyes before focusing on Miaka. "Miaka, why are you crying so much? You... You'd think..." Nuriko winced hard and coughed a bit. "You'd think you'd... be used to this by now..." Nuriko's voice was weak and raspy.  
  
Miaka looked at Chiriko frantically for something to do. "Nuriko, stop talking..." Miaka looked at the gruesome wounds over Nuriko's torso. Finally remembering a bit of first aid, she took her light jacket off from around her waist and folded it a few times, placing it over a large portion of the wounded area. She pressed on them lightly, increasing pressure very subtly as Chiriko raised Nuriko's head to make it easier for him to breathe.  
  
Nuriko winced sharply at the pressure Miaka was using in an attempt to stop the bleeding. There were so many deep wounds though, it wasn't working too well. Slowly Miaka's jacket began to only absorb Nuriko's blood.  
  
Miaka noticed their dilemma and began crying again, harder.  
  
"Miaka..." Chiriko said, pure worry on his face for his priestess, but more so for his friend.  
  
Miaka collapsed her head on top of the jacket, crying into it. She felt Nuriko's hand lightly on her back, and glanced up to him, face red and full of tears.  
  
"Miaka... don't..." Nuriko coughed hard, cutting off his words.  
  
Chiriko held tight, concentrating. If by chance anyone was around them, perhaps he could call out to them. The symbol on his foot began to pulse with light.  
  
The horses raced through the hot air of the desert, the loose sand on the ground flying up with each step. Chichiri, like always, led the way, and the group was fanned out a bit, looking for any sign of Miaka or the others.  
  
All of them had terrible feelings in their hearts, as if they had lost a warrior. Well, all except Inami, who bluntly had little idea what was going on.  
  
Chichiri's horse slowed for a moment, and he brought his voice up. "Chiriko! I sense Chiriko's life force!"  
  
Hotohori was beside him. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I sense it too, Chichiri!" He shouted.  
  
At that word, Chichiri pushed his horse faster.  
  
Tamahome rode with strict worry for the welfare of his wife. What in the world could have happened? Could they have possibly met with a Seiryu Warrior?  
  
Chichiri spotted a small line of dried trees in the distance to his right. They were one of the few clumps of life in this desert. For a moment, Chichiri thought he could sense Chiriko's life force coming from there... and then...  
  
"A horse, no da!" Chichiri shouted, barely audible over the sound of the horses' hooves as he began to turn towards the spot. The horse looked like it was saddled too. It had to be Chiriko's or Nuriko's.  
  
The group charged their horses over to where the lone animal stood.  
  
Miaka perked up for a moment, hearing noises through her sobs as Nuriko's breaths grew short and choppy.  
  
"Chiriko, people!" She yelled.  
  
Chiriko was looking too. Someone was headed their way. He stood up and began waving his hands in the air, hoping to grab their attention. He squinted, and his face lit up! "Miaka! It's... the others!"  
  
It seemed they caught sight of him, because the herd of horses were aiming in their direction.  
  
Finally they arrived. Everyone jumped right off their horse.  
  
"Nuriko!" Chichiri exclaimed, running over, almost ignoring the other two. He saw Nuriko was still breathing, but badly. "Mitsukake, hurry over here no da! Hurry!"  
  
Mitsukake ran over panting, and knelt beside Nuriko. "He's in terrible condition." He said, opening his hand and letting a soft light course down from it.  
  
Miaka spotted Tamahome, whom she hadn't seen for days, and collapsed weary and still sobbing into his arms.  
  
Tamahome held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Miaka, what happened?" He asked, looking at Nuriko.  
  
"Na... Nakago..." Miaka choked.  
  
Tamahome looked down at her in disbelief. "Nakago was here?" His voice was filled with rage. "He did this!?"  
  
Miaka nodded.  
  
"Nakago?" Tasuki repeated. "That B******* was here?"  
  
"Tasuki." Inami scolded.  
  
Tasuki waved a hand at the girl. "Well, what happened to 'im then?"  
  
Miaka shook her head. "I don't... I don't know..."  
  
By now Chiriko had walked over. He put a hand on Miaka's shoulder. "Don't worry Miaka, Nuriko's going to be all right." He looked at Tasuki and Tamahome. "I'm afraid I don't really know what... happened either." Chiriko rubbed the back of his head. "I think I was unconscious for most of it."  
  
Miaka nodded. She suddenly perked up and pulled away from Tamahome. She gave him a last glance and ran over to Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko was almost sitting up, Chichiri lifting him. Mitsukake was almost done. The blood from his clothes was gone, though they were still ripped. Despite the healing from Mitsukake, Nuriko still looked weary.  
  
Mitsukake closed his hand, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. It was obvious he was spent from using his energy to heal. "His wounds are healed... he will be fine." He said, opening his eyes again, glad to have saved a friend. "I do not have enough strength in me to restore his energy, but he just needs some rest."  
  
Miaka hugged Mitsukake tightly. "Thank you so much..." She whispered. She pulled away and looked at Nuriko, held by the smiling Chichiri. Nuriko seemed only half awake.  
  
"Nuriko?"  
  
Nuriko lifted his eyes and looked at Miaka, smiling lightly. "Yes, Miaka?" He said quietly.  
  
Miaka slowly wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Nuriko, you're the best friend a girl could have."  
  
****************************  
  
Keisuke looked like he was about to ball.  
  
Tetsuya raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit. "Cut it out." He joked.  
  
"But... but it's so happy!" Keisuke stupidly shouted. In his mild hysterics he managed to snipe the book away from Tetsuya.  
  
Tetsuya looked at a hand clock on the wall. "It's late. I say we get some rest while we're off on a happy ending, we both have work tomorrow, and we both gotta get up pretty early to take care of it."  
  
Keisuke stayed at Miaka's apartment and Tetsuya drove home to his. After Keisuke made a small bed up on the couch, he couldn't help but take one more peek into the book, and he silently read to himself.  
  
"The others noticed Saori was not with them, and sadly heard the news that the three had not been able to find her. However, with the constant Seiryu attacks and the time lost, the warriors could not continue their search. If Saori were alive, she'd have to be on her own for a while. Miaka was delighted that they had found the fifth shinzaho clue, and possession of the items was restored to her. Finally, using Chichiri's magic, the group managed to teleport back to the Konan palace."  
  
****************************  
  
Saori stumbled, but barely managed to stay upright. Her head was starting to pound, and occasionally a dizzy sense would overflow her. Her mouth and throat were parched and her stomach burned. Her feet were hot and sore and her whole body wanted her to collapse. Despite that, she kept telling herself the same thing. Suboshi was in much worse condition than her. Every now and then when she stopped she'd make sure he was still even breathing.  
  
Saori looked up over the terrain. No camp in site. What if they moved? It would be hopeless. Saori was determined, but she knew neither she nor Suboshi would survive much longer.  
  
****************************  
  
"Empress, Empress!" A magistrate barged into the room where Houki was resting in a rocking chair and humming a tune to herself. She startled a bit.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. She was worried until she saw the smile on the man's face.  
  
"His Highness! Our Lord has returned!"  
  
~  
  
"Chichue!" Boushin said with excitement, forgetting everything and running to his father in the throne room. "I am ever glad to see you again!"  
  
Hotohori smiled. He looked up and saw Houki coming forward too, whom starting to show her pregnancy. It wasn't until then that Hotohori realized how much he had missed his family.  
  
Chiriko and Mitsukake were extremely happy to see the inside of the palace again. Traveling about for so long was truly exhausting.  
  
The next couple to enter was Miaka and Tamahome, who were in their more "cheesy" phase. It seemed as though they didn't care where they were as long as they were with each other.  
  
"Kourin!" Houki exclaimed, still used to calling Nuriko by his sister's name.  
  
Nuriko was being supported by a smiling and radiant Chichiri. He was conscious and well, just physically tired. He looked up a bit through his bangs and smiled.  
  
"He's had a bit of a run in, no da." Chichiri said, calming the worry. "He's fine, no da, just needs some rest no da."  
  
"Where's the food?!" A loud voice finally entered the vast expanses of the throne room. "I'm sick of eatin' this travelin... whatever." It seemed even Tasuki could use a well-deserved nap. But first, he wanted the top quality food of the palace.  
  
Inami smirked and looked at Tasuki oddly, but didn't say anything as she entered in as well.  
  
Boushin looked at everyone, then at Hotohori, curious. "Father, where is Saori-chan?"  
  
Hotohori bowed his head a bit. "I'm afraid it's a long story which I'll inform you of later. Right now however we need rest. We cannot stay for long and we should head out tomorrow."  
  
Boushin frowned, apparently more so at Saori's absence. "Did... did something happen to her?" He asked, worried.  
  
"Boushin." Houki said strictly.  
  
"Boushin," Miaka began softly, "In Sairo Saori lost us. We had a run in with some wild dogs. Nuriko, Chiriko and I went to look for her, but so far..."  
  
"Sairo?!" Boushin interrupted. "She's stranded in that desert?! Perhaps a larger search party need be sent..."  
  
Hotohori placed a hand on Boushin's shoulder and faced the others. "Chichiri, where are we headed next?"  
  
"Kutou, Sire." Chichiri explained. "The sheath we've uncovered is of Kutou origin."  
  
Miaka shuddered.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I have come to the decision that I will not be with you on this next trip. I've been away from my post too long, and I'd hate to think what would happen if Kutou found out its enemy Emperor was nearby."  
  
********************************  
  
"Are my legs still moving?"  
  
"Am I still going forward?"  
  
Saori's answer seemed to come by the sweat that stung her eyes. She was still alive, but she felt weak, hot... her skin was hot yet clammy and her face was pale. Looking desperately up through her droopy eyelashes however, she swore she saw a large structure up ahead. More than one, actually. They were a gray kind of white. It could just be her hallucinating again though.  
  
"Su... boshi?" She asked, barely audible.  
  
She got no answer.  
  
After a weak moment, she looked up again. The structures were a bit closer, but not by much.  
  
"I can't move..." Saori told herself, though she was going forward slowly. "I... I can't breathe..."  
  
~  
  
"Hai, Mayo-sama." Amiboshi said a bit dully, leaving his priestess's tent for a moment. He walked across to the next nearest when he saw something out of his peripheral vision. Amiboshi turned and put his hand above his eyes to block out the sun, and squinted. The heat waves hovering over the ground blurred the site greatly, but after a moment, he was pretty sure it was people.  
  
Amiboshi stepped back, and turned towards the tents. "Civilians! Civilians are approaching the camp!" For all he knew it was Suzaku warriors, or some one who had come to wrong way for worse. He grabbed his flute from his belt and began sprinting out.  
  
Mayo looked up towards the door. "What in the world is he ranting about?" She wondered. Curious, she stood up and slowly made her way to the door, still uncomfortable in this heat. The Seiryu still had a shinzaho to find here though, so they hadn't left yet.  
  
The figures, definitely two, came clearer as Amiboshi approached. Clear enough that Amiboshi saw himself.  
  
Amiboshi stopped, wide-eyed. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
"Shinkaku!!!!" Amiboshi shouted, running towards the two. It was his brother, his brother! Another, unfamiliar girl was with him, supporting almost all of Suboshi's weight on herself. Amiboshi ran up and took Suboshi from her, supporting his brother with his arms.  
  
"He's... alive..." Saori said weakly as she helped hand Suboshi over. She had done it, accomplished what she had set out to do, though in her condition she didn't seem to realize it.  
  
"Suboshi!" Amiboshi called out his brother's name. Suboshi was badly hurt, but he was alive! He was...  
  
A soft "thump" was heard as the carrier fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two eyes squinted hard. It suddenly became apparent that cool water was rushing into her mouth, and she was drinking madly without realizing it. She was lying down on her back, a cool cloth on her head. A headache was next to come, but a cooling sensation flowed up and down her body, making her feel almost instantly better.  
  
Finally, Saori opened her eyes, her brown irises revealing themselves. She didn't know the place. It had gray tinted walls and roof, almost like a large tent. The water pouring onto her face and mouth stopped, and the images cleared. Saori looked over, and saw...  
  
She choked.  
  
"MAYO!!!!!" She screamed, shooting up in bed ignoring any ailments that plagued her. In a waft of dizziness Saori flung her arms around the redhead's neck and sent them both hurtling to the ground.  
  
Saori suddenly felt quite nauseous.  
  
"Saori!!" Mayo said, not in scolding, but for once in happiness. She did manage to sit up, but hugged her friend back tightly. "Baka!"  
  
"Mayo! I missed you SO MUCH! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Saori's eyes began to tear up madly as she clutched tightly to her best friend. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Saori had found what she had been looking for all this time.  
  
****************************  
  
"That's the best night's sleep I've had in ages..." Tasuki yawned as he entered the room where new horses were being stocked with fresh, new supplies. "Do we have to go out already?"  
  
"You should be used to traveling." Inami pointed out, handing Mitsukake a box. She was wearing a new robe, which made her happy enough.  
  
"Yeah, but I get lazy." Tasuki added scratching the back of his head.  
  
"You are lazy." Tamahome chimed in, appearing with another horse. "I'm walking when we head out, I'm so saddle sore it's not funny."  
  
Inami laughed a bit. "Men do tend to get it worse."  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome exchanged confused looks. However, Miaka started laughing.  
  
Inami just shook her head and loaded more saddlebags.  
  
***************************  
  
"They're heading out again." Keisuke looked up from the book hidden by gym towels and watched the game a bit. The sub was directing half the girls on getting the most out of two-point shots, and the other half were separated into four teams playing against each other. Keisuke frowned a bit. He was so used to seeing Saori and Mayo playing on the senior's team, and now the more than familiar faces weren't there. Well, next class was the beginning team, which meant he'd have to put the book down and instruct more, but at least it would keep his mind off things.  
  
~  
  
"I put the files on your desk Takeno." Tetsuya said, turning in his swivel chair and typing something on the open laptop. "Did you try looking?" Tetsuya listened to the phone and hit enter on the laptop, a printer on a near shelf coming to life. He swiveled a bit more and pulled open the top drawer to his desk, shuffling through the papers. "Well, it's not here." Tetsuya closed the drawer. "I gave it to you." Tetsuya pushed his chair to the left a ways and picked up the paper from the printer, glancing over it through the lenses of his sunglasses. He laughed a bit. "You see? I told you it was there. Check for all the pages though." Tetsuya wheeled back over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. "Yeah, that's right. I just..." Tetsuya glanced down at the small black box on top of the papers in the drawer. He stared at it for a moment, forgetting he had left it there. He snapped out of the small phase. "Yeah, sorry. I just need the editing done for that..."  
  
**************************  
  
"What were you doing out here Saori?" Mayo asked, worried from across the small table that was set up.  
  
"I..." Saori realized where she was and decided to keep that part quiet. She really wasn't scared as long as Mayo was with her. "I got lost, and I found Suboshi. He wasn't in great condition..."  
  
"I saw him when he came in an hour before you woke up."  
  
Saori gasped. "I was out for an hour? Are you sure?"  
  
Mayo nodded. "Amiboshi brought Suboshi back before he went out to get you." She smiled. "When I saw you I about screamed!"  
  
Saori grinned madly. This was so right, her and Mayo being together again, and her finally getting some real food in her stomach. "I'm glad I got him here. Is. is he okay?"  
  
"I'm sure he will be." Mayo put her elbows on the table and sighed. "I can't believe he's still alive! Saori, thank you. Really. You saved one of my warriors."  
  
Warriors? That was right. Saori's mind buzzed. Mayo was the priestess of Seiryu! Saori had to get her out of here, but...  
  
"Mayo, I..."  
  
"Oh no!" Mayo spoke up, standing from her chair. "I didn't even realize your condition! I have fresh clothes for you to wear!"  
  
Saori didn't get the chance. Mayo would come back with her though, she knew it. Mayo had told her such terrible things that the Seiryu seven had done before, she couldn't possibly be happy.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Ja mata Hotohori!" Miaka waved happily, almost turned completely around on her horse. Tamahome rode behind her, and his arms were the only things keeping her from falling to the ground. Nevertheless, he was happy to have Miaka back with him.  
  
"Hey Chichiri," Tasuki began, "If we're headed to Kutou, won't it be. well... risky? I mean we could run into the Seiryu Seven at any moment."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "I don't sense them in Kutou, but there's always the chance, no da." Chichiri again took the lead of the group, but now Chiriko rode behind him instead of Hotohori. "That's why it's important that when we get there," Chichiri paused for a moment as his horse stepped over a rise in the ground, officially leaving the palace grounds. "That when we do arrive in Kutou, we don't use our powers, na no da."  
  
Miaka blinked. "Why's that Chichiri?"  
  
Chiriko took the liberty to answer. "If any of the Seiryu warriors know we're in Kutou, we're done for. Since we're in their guarded country, they could sense our presence very easily. We can't use our powers because it would raise our life force too much."  
  
"That makes sense." Nuriko said, fully healed and riding a bit in front of Tasuki. "Let's hope we're not there too long."  
  
"Uh-huh." Miaka agreed. She didn't have pleasant dreams of the war- torn country. She re-directed her attention. "Nuriko, I'm glad you're better."  
  
Nuriko smiled at Miaka. "I'm glad too." He joked.  
  
Miaka's gazed softened, and in a tone that Tamahome could barely hear she whispered "Thank you."  
  
Nuriko nodded. Miaka didn't want to get sappy on him in front of everyone.  
  
"How long has it been since I've been to Kutou?" Inami thought out loud. "It's a place I never really go... gladly..."  
  
"Same here." Tasuki added. He muttered something about the place under his breath.  
  
"Let's hope we're in and out quickly." Nuriko stated. "I don't trust staying in any inns or camping out there. We need to stay out of sight, in case we're recognized." Nuriko's voice was a bit more serious than usual. "This may be the most dangerous task yet, more so than the Okani." He seemed almost to be talking directly to Miaka.  
  
"I told you they weren't people friendly." Inami reminded.  
  
"We got that." Tamahome smiled painfully at the memory. That was an experience he didn't want to go through again.  
  
Miaka brightened. "They were interesting!" She said.  
  
A sweat drop rolled down the back of Tasuki and Nuriko's head. "She doesn't remember bad things, does she?" Tasuki commented.  
  
Miaka didn't notice the bland looks directed towards her. "We got the prettiest clue there too!" Miaka announced, sifting through her parcel for the crystalline goblet. It was then that she realized she left the shinzaho pieces in the care of the Konan palace. She frowned. "But that language was really impressive. I was surprised you knew it Inami!"  
  
Inami looked up at the sound of her name. "Huh? Oh, well, I needed it to get the Scholarship..."  
  
Miaka beamed. "Hey Chichiri, do you..." She looked forward. Chiriko was looking around too. Chichiri and his horse were both gone. "Chichiri?" Miaka asked again. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"I'm... not sure..." Chiriko answered.  
  
Tasuki turned around. "Hey Mitsukake, did you see him?"  
  
Mitsukake shook his head.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him." Nuriko spoke up. "He's done this before. He'll be back."  
  
"I hope you're right." Tamahome said. 


	49. Red Within the Blues

Metajoker: Hia, I'm a softy, but I'm not ending this story scotch-free. No, they can't use their powers when they're near Kutou. They're still in Konan, so they're safe-thus Chichiri Can teleport.  
  
Amaya-san: Lol, you're a riot!  
  
Chapter 49 : Red Within the Blues  
  
A soft, gentle tune smoothly passed through the tent, creating gentle waves that soothed the soul. Amiboshi sat down and played on the small wooden instrument, his eyes closed and fingers gliding across the holes.  
  
"This tune is so familiar..." a thought suddenly sprang up. "this song... it makes me feel at peace..."  
  
Slowly the tired lids opened, revealing the smooth sapphire eyes of the young man. He felt soft pillows under his body instead of hot sand, and the air around him was cool, not scorching with the sun.  
  
"Amiboshi..."  
  
The tune suddenly cut short, and Amiboshi opened his eyes. And instant expression of relief crossed his features. "Suboshi, you're all right."  
  
Suboshi lifted his right arm and brushed the hair away from his face, feeling that his headband was missing. His torso had a slight numbing feel to it. Looking down, he was bare-chested but covered trimly with fresh bandages, and a thin blanket was spread over him. His left arm was splint together neatly and securely.  
  
"Here." Amiboshi said, bending over for a moment and picking up a canteen of water. He pulled out the top and held it to Suboshi's lips, pouring it slowly. "Don't sit up, I don't want you to strain yourself."  
  
After a few good swallows, Suboshi coughed, signaling for Amiboshi to stop. Surprisingly after only a day of being here, Suboshi didn't look too bad off.  
  
Suboshi rubbed his eyes. "Aniki..." he said, looking at Amiboshi gratefully. "How... how long has it been since I saw you last?" He coughed a bit more. "What... what happened?"  
  
Amiboshi corked the canteen and brushed his brother's bangs aside. "You made it, Suboshi. You made it back." He thought for a moment, his voice fairly quiet. "She saved you, I know she did."  
  
Suboshi blinked at his twin. "She?" his mind raced for a moment. "That girl..."  
  
"Saori." Amiboshi corrected kindly. "Her name is Saori, I believe. She is apparently a friend of Mayo-sama." He looked over Suboshi. "She's the only reason you got here, brother. When I found you, you had strange, well..." Amiboshi smiled. "Make-shift bandages all over you, and an odd splint on your arm. I imagine she did that."  
  
Suboshi thought for a moment, feeling a light headache coming on. "I... suppose so..."  
  
Amiboshi nodded, placing a hand on Suboshi's shoulder. "She was nearly carrying you when I found you two. Brother," Amiboshi's eyes began to water. "Suboshi, I'm glad you're back. I... I... I thought you were... gone."  
  
Suboshi remembered the fight he had had with the Suzaku seven. He put his right hand over Amiboshi's, glad to see his brother and best friend again. He felt his own tears come forth a bit. After a short, cherished moment of silence, Suboshi finally spoke up.  
  
"Aniki, where... where is she?" He asked, his voice almost fully restored.  
  
Amiboshi looked into his brother's eyes. "Saori?" He asked. "She's still with Mayo-sama, I believe."  
  
Suboshi nodded. He removed his hand from Amiboshi's and tried to sit up, feeling a mild discomfort as he did so, but he made it nonetheless.  
  
"You shouldn't strain yourself!" Amiboshi scolded, standing up and supporting Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi took a big breath and shook his head. "I don't feel too bad..."  
  
Amiboshi backed up a bit, but not entirely. "You're wounds are closed, but they're not completely healed yet. You should rest."  
  
~  
  
Saori pulled the comb through her short hair, pulling it behind her ear and snapping in the last barrette. "Mayo, you will come back with me, won't you?" She repeated for the third time. She had stayed the night with the redhead, and they had caught up with each other and had never been out of each other's sight since Saori's arrival.  
  
Mayo smiled, clasping her hands together. "Saori, I don't want to leave your side. I missed you too much."  
  
Saori stood up and went to the bed where Mayo was sitting, taking a place next to her. "Mayo, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry it took me this long..."  
  
Mayo put her head on Saori's shoulder as Saori embraced her. "No... I'm so sorry Saori-chan. I... It's my fault...."  
  
"Is Mayo still with the girl?" Nakago asked as Soi changed his bandages and re-examined his wounds.  
  
"I believe so." Soi answered, kneeling down to a bowl of water and wringing out a rag. "Nakago, what are you to do with her?"  
  
Nakago smirked. "I've given it thought, but I have not come to a decision. She is a friend of the Suzaku Seven, she could come of great use to us." Nakago thought as Soi applied the damp cloth to his chest, right under his collarbone. "Mayo is seemingly close with her, she's spoken of her before as well. I do have little worry that this girl will sway our priestess's mind."  
  
Soi glanced up quickly at Nakago's expressionless face as she went about her work. "But Nakago..."  
  
"Don't worry Soi." Nakago said blandly, like always. "I will see that things work out as planned."  
  
Soi nodded, pulling the rag away and returning it to the bowl. "If you wish, Nakago, I will help to restore your life force when I am finished with this."  
  
Nakago nodded.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Good morning, Nuriko!" Miaka shouted as she emerged from her tent, fully dressed with her hair pulled into two buns on either side of her head. Her nose wiggled slightly at a familiar smell, and she spotted Nuriko with food. "Wow, I'm hungry!" She realized.  
  
Nuriko simply smiled at her. "Help yourself, Miaka." He glanced up through the trees in the sparse forest the group had camped in at the sun. "It's getting late, we need to head out soon. Tamahome is all ready packing the horses... I'm surprised you all slept this long, even if you were up late."  
  
Miaka flashed Nuriko a peace sign as she loaded a bowl up with rice. "I know Inami is still asleep, should I wake her up?" Miaka shared a tent with Inami instead of Tamahome. Inami was the only other girl, and it would be awkward for her to sleep so close to another man, though she did jokingly offer to share a tent with Nuriko the night before, which caused quite the hilarious commotion in the camp.  
  
Nuriko laughed. "Don't bother, not yet. Tasuki's still out cold too, and so is Chiriko. Mitsukake went off somewhere..." Nuriko looked around. "I think he went to look for a spring, and. HEY!" Nuriko shouted, seeing Miaka snatch food out of his bowl. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Miaka blinked confused at Nuriko. "But you weren't eating it..."  
  
"I was TALKING." Nuriko pointed out, sighing. "You're still so... Miaka." He flipped the front of his hair back. "Chichiri still hasn't shown up, but I'm not going to worry about it."  
  
Miaka nodded. "It'd be sad if he left too..." Miaka's happy expression suddenly faded in remembrance of Saori. Was her friend all right? Was she alive? Did the dogs get her? Miaka quickly turned her head from Nuriko, not wanting to embarrass herself with tears.  
  
Nuriko frowned too, knowing what was on Miaka's mind. He placed a hand on her back. "Hey, we did our best to find her, all right?" He thought for a moment. "I can tell. intuition, if you must, that she's still alive. Not only that, but she's all right. Will you trust me on this?"  
  
Miaka didn't answer, but finally nodded her head. "Okay." She said quietly.  
  
"Good." Nuriko finally went back to his breakfast, finding more of his meal mysteriously gone. "Miaka..."  
  
Miaka ran over to the base of a tree, smiling and guarding her food protectively. Just then Tamahome walked over, picking up some free silverware and arranging it in a carry-case. "I see Miaka's awake... half the food is gone."  
  
"I don't eat THAT much." Miaka objected. Her plate suddenly empty, she leapt up and ran to Tamahome, flinging her arms around him. She pressed her cheek against his chest. "Good morning." She said, a little less loud.  
  
Tamahome stroked the back of her head. "Good morning to you too."  
  
Nuriko smirked.  
  
"They're not STILL asleep, are they?" Inami asked, coming up on the scene. She was finishing pinning the more-so extensive bun in place over her cascading hair. "It's getting kind of late, don't you think?"  
  
Nuriko nodded, reaching down and grabbing a clean bowl. "We'll let them sleep a little longer." He stated, filling the bowl with rice. "Hungry?"  
  
Inami nodded. In a moment Nuriko handed her the bowl of warm food. "Thanks Nuri." She said, taking the seat beside him Miaka had recently occupied. She yawned a bit.  
  
Tamahome had finally released Miaka from his arms and went back to packing away the things no one was using.  
  
"Nuriko, can I have seconds?"  
  
"No." Nuriko said firmly to the girl.  
  
"But Whyyy?" Miaka questioned in a whiny voice.  
  
"The others have to eat too, that's why!" Nuriko argued.  
  
Miaka eyed Inami's bowl.  
  
"No." Inami pulled her breakfast out of reach.  
  
"But they're sleeeeepiiiiing." Miaka pointed out. "They won't know if I just take a little bit!"  
  
Inami smirked, putting her food down. "I'll fix that." She walked over to the two tents on the right of the campfire, inspecting them. She pointed to the first one. "Nuriko, this was yours, right?"  
  
Nuriko nodded, curious.  
  
Inami knelt down and pulled out the first stake in front of the tent, then the other two at the corners. She dropped them and stood up, backing away. Holding out a hand, the top pole of the small structure unhooked itself and came loose, sending the roof collapsing quickly in, bringing the walls with it. A second pole thudded down in the middle.  
  
It only took one moment until...  
  
"What the HELL?!!" A loud voice came booming. Nuriko started laughing to match the big grin on Miaka's face.  
  
A long form in the left section of the tent began shifting around, trapped under the heavy cloth and poles. "LEMME OUT!" The male voice screamed.  
  
"Are you awake?" Inami asked stupidly.  
  
The zipper at the front of the tent began shaking as the man inside tried to get a grip. "What's wrong with you woman?!"  
  
Inami rolled her eyes and knelt down to help with the zipper. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"  
  
Finally the tent was opened and Tasuki popped his head out, his orange hair messed up over his head. Inami took one look at him and laughed.  
  
Chiriko came forward from the adjourning tent. "What's all the noise?" He asked, tying the top of his robe shut and blinking his eyes sleepily.  
  
Nuriko had finally come over to untangle the mess of the tent while Tasuki struggled to get out. He was in his usual open-necked white shirt and pants, but he was bare-foot and didn't have his over-clothes on. He turned over and sat on the grass, rubbing his head. "Can't you people wake a man up gently?"  
  
"We do if they deserve it." Inami smirked.  
  
Tasuki didn't have time to answer before he was charged from the side and knocked over.  
  
"Good morning Tasuki!" Miaka shouted.  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Tasuki said, lifting Miaka off of him.  
  
"Miaka, you sure seem to be in a good mood." Chiriko pointed out, smiling.  
  
Mitsukake finally showed up with two jugs and several canteens full of water. He looked at the scene and smiled.  
  
"All we need is the tents and the rest of the cookware." Tamahome said, walking up as well.  
  
"Then let's get to it, we need to make good time to Kutou!" Nuriko yelled.  
  
********************************  
  
The wet knob against the tile in the shower was turned off, stopping the flow of water. A hand reached out from the curtain, grabbing the towel resting on the toilet.  
  
As Keisuke walked out of his bedroom in his apartment, drying his hair off with the now damp towel, the phone rang. Hikari was sleeping on his bed, lying strategically in the center so she wouldn't roll off. So secure this, pillows were placed as guards around her.  
  
Keisuke picked up the remote and hit the "talk" button. "Moshi- moshi?"  
  
"Keisuke! I'm glad I finally got a hold of you. I called the school and they said I just missed you."  
  
Oh crap. Keisuke swallowed. "Please let this go over well..." he thought. He cleared his throat. "Hey Mom, how's it going?"  
  
"I'm 'going' just fine." She replied. "Are you all right? Work not too stressing or anything?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's just fine."  
  
"Keisuke, where's your sister been? I haven't seen her for quite a while. Taka either. Are they still with you?"  
  
"Uh... no..." Keisuke said. He quickly thought of an excuse. "They went out for dinner... an early dinner! Yeah... uh... Hikari's over here though."  
  
"They've been out a lot lately."  
  
Keisuke bit his lip. "Well, I told you Miaka came by just the other day, but you weren't home."  
  
Ms. Yuuki nodded, though it couldn't be seen. "I was probably grocery shopping. Oh well. They are doing fine though, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Keisuke said reassuringly. "Just dandy." Keisuke had to make it sound less suspicious. "Do you want me to bring Hikari by? I'm sure she misses her grandma."  
  
Ms. Yuuki laughed. "Oh dear, that word makes me feel so old. Actually, I'd like to see my granddaughter at least. Could you bring her by later?"  
  
"How's now sound? She's sleeping, but I think I hear her waking up." Keisuke lied.  
  
"Oh, all right. I haven't seen you much either! Come by then."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Oh, and Keisuke dear?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you been really busy with coaching or something? Are you with a part-time job?"  
  
Keisuke blinked. "No mom, it's nothing like that, I've just been busy."  
  
"Is it a woman? Keisuke, are you FINALLY seeing someone?!"  
  
Keisuke sighed. "Uh... I gotta go get Hikari... I'll see you in a second Mom..." After a few more words Keisuke hung up, scratching the back of his head. If Miaka and Tamahome didn't hurry up already, they were in trouble. On his way to get Hikari, Keisuke spotted the red bound book on his kitchen counter. He grabbed it, taking it with him--just in case.  
  
*****************************  
  
A new form appeared near the Seiryu camp, blending in quickly, unnoticed.  
  
~  
  
Saori perked up, feeling her heart stop. Was she hearing things? She was walking back to her and Mayo's tent, Mayo was talking to someone and she had looked around a bit, hoping to find Amiboshi or his brother out. However, on her way back, she could have sworn she heard a deathly familiar voice. She didn't get much time to think about it before her name was called.  
  
"Saori?"  
  
Saori turned around and spotted Mayo behind her. "Mayo!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I just wanted to walk around a bit."  
  
Mayo smiled, walking past her and into her tent. "That's okay. I don't mind."  
  
"Mayo, where is everyone?" Saori asked, following.  
  
Mayo looked up, curious to why Saori wanted to know. "They're all inside." Mayo answered. "It's cooler in the tents here, most of us just sleep until night falls and it's not as hot out."  
  
Saori nodded. "Mayo, is... is Suboshi okay?"  
  
Mayo picked up a bag and started sifting through it randomly. "Oh him? He's all right."  
  
Saori nodded. She suddenly felt vastly out of place.  
  
There was an awkward silence before swift footsteps came towards the girls' tent, the front opening. Saori felt her heart stop when she saw who is was.  
  
"What is it Nakago?" Mayo asked rudely. "It's not polite to come barging in."  
  
Nakago eyed Saori before replying. "Mayo, I sense the life force of a Suzaku warrior close by."  
  
"Suzaku warrior?" Saori thought as she stood quietly. She looked quickly to Mayo to see what she would do.  
  
Mayo stood up. "Nakago, are you sure?"  
  
Saori noticed something odd about Mayo's tone.  
  
"Yes, Priestess."  
  
Suddenly Amiboshi came in from behind Nakago. "Nakago sir, I sense..."  
  
"I'm aware." Nakago interrupted.  
  
Amiboshi, it was he, not the other. Saori wanted badly to speak to him. She looked around the tent walls. A Suzaku warrior though? Who could it be? A glitter of hope swelled within her, though she tried not to show it. Maybe... maybe they came for her and Mayo!  
  
In Saori's thoughts, she didn't notice that Amiboshi and Nakago had both left, Mayo following after them. Mayo turned back. "Saori, don't move, stay here." She ordered before disappearing out of sight.  
  
Saori stared at the door for a moment before retreating to the back of the tent. She whispered so not to be heard. "Miaka? Nuriko? Chichiri... Chiriko? Are you there?"  
  
A shadow was cast lightly over the camp, light black clouds forming in the sky above, flickers of light sparking from Soi's hands as she scouted for the intruder.  
  
Amiboshi had escaped from Nakago for the time being and went back to Suboshi's side. He wanted to keep his brother from hurting himself, and he wanted to avoid a fight.  
  
Nakago found the whole thing to be amusing, and his trademark smirk was planted on his lips. "I was starting to become disappointed in them too, except the shorter one." Nakago thought out loud to Soi. "He was quite the treat."  
  
"Why can't we see him, Nakago?" Soi asked.  
  
Tomo came into sight, rubbing the closed shell of shin.  
  
Nakago looked around. "The magician, no doubt."  
  
Tomo looked around suspiciously. "Nakago, I can attempt and illusion or get Ashitare..."  
  
Nakago held up a hand. "Tomo, that won't be necessary." Nakago suddenly jerked his head, a blue symbol of "kokoro" flashing on his forehead. He shot his hand out, a thin blue light shooting forward and near a tent. It hit the ground, exploding. Nothing followed but a girl's gasp and a slight jingle.  
  
~  
  
Yui fell hard on the ground after her tent and the ground started shaking. In the shock, she had let a small screech escape her. What was going on?  
  
~  
  
Suboshi opened his eyes, looking around. He looked at Amiboshi, who was focused on the doorway. He thought he had heard something, though it was probably Mayo.  
  
~~  
  
Saori perked up. Who had screamed?  
  
~  
  
Nakago withdrew his hand. "Close." He said, probing the camp with his piercing eyes. He held his hand out again and sent out a small chi blast behind him. It hit the ground, a few drops of red liquid appearing in the small crater. "You're letting yourself down, Magician." Nakago announced. He turned to Mayo. "Priestess, stay in your tent with Saori."  
  
Mayo was hesitant, but did as she was told and returned to Saori.  
  
"Mayo, what's going on?" Saori asked as Mayo entered.  
  
Mayo didn't answer.  
  
Saori ran up to her. "Mayo, they're good people! You know it Mayo!"  
  
The clouds in the sky were darkening. "Nakago, we should just..."  
  
"No." Nakago cut Soi off. "I want to see what he's trying."  
  
Shin opened, a colored smoke waving about the shell, waiting to strike is necessary.  
  
Nakago's symbol glowed again, a light force field forming around the camp. "No more games." He said. He shot off another chi blast, blowing up the ground where it landed, again followed by a jingle.  
  
~  
  
"Mayo!" Saori gasped, looking at the swirling fabric of the tent behind her friend. Mayo turned around and looked at it herself. A swirling portal appeared on the far wall, a few colors mixing in with the tent's beige coloring. A hand came through, then finally a head, and the portal began flashing and glowing.  
  
"Chichiri!" Saori yelled.  
  
"Hurry up no da!" Chichiri yelled, his face not smiling but urgent. "I don't have time no da!"  
  
Saori ran to the tent and grabbed onto Chichiri's sleeve. She turned around. "Mayo, come on!"  
  
Mayo looked at Saori and at the masked man, unsure. She stood, not moving.  
  
Saori gave Mayo a bewildered look. She extended her hand as far as she could reach. "Mayo! Please! What are you waiting for?!"  
  
"Come on no da!" Chichiri urged.  
  
"Mayo!" Saori stretched her arm to her. "Mayo! Hurry up!"  
  
Mayo looked at Saori, and then turned away, looking with slightly saddened eyes towards the door.  
  
Saori's expression fell. "Mayo!" She called out. She felt her arm drawn back and the portal surround her. She disappeared from the tent, and the next thing she saw was a bright blue light coming straight for her.  
  
Chichiri's staff jingled and they vanished, re-appearing visibly in another portion of the camp.  
  
"You won't escape!" Nakago said, shooting forth a direct blast.  
  
"Issho ni ka!" Chichiri shouted, thrusting his staff forward, shooting out a white light that clashed with the chi. As soon as that happened, another blast came. Chichiri put his hands out to intercept it. The force pushed him back behind Saori.  
  
Chichiri fell to one knee, untying his cloak and throwing it onto Saori. "Sou!" He shouted, thrusting his staff down onto the cloak. Another life force blasted his way, knocking him over just as the cloak began disappearing into the ground, bringing him and Saori with it. 


	50. Fare Well Saori, Welcome Back

To Metajoker: Ah yes, our Inami-hater. Someday she'll do something you like, I hope. (Of course I can tell you right now she's going to do a few tings you'll absolutely hate her for.) I do think it was really meant as a joke! In chapter 52 I believe Saori makes a few connections that could possibly answer the first part of your review about Mayo. Tell me which characters you DO like, and I'll see if I can't give them more air-time. ^_^  
  
To BD: Again, thank you for your comments. I probably still miss them, but you have no idea how hard I try to find the "Throughs" and "Threws" in my chapters!  
  
Chapter 50 : Fare Well Saori, Welcome Back  
  
The Suzaku group walked down a fairly wide dirt road, the trees and forestry on either side growing more lush and dense the further east they went. There was a good chance of reaching the large Kutou gates by nightfall, but if that was the case, they'd wait until morning to enter.  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki walked, leading their horses behind them. Not much direction needed to be given, all that was in front of them was more long, stretching rode. They had passed by a merchant a little ways back, but other than that is was pretty quiet. Miaka thought she had seen a tiger, but it was just a fern. So now everyone just traveled in quiet- At least until the bright red and yellow sparks began flying in front of Mitsukake's horse.  
  
"What the?!" Tasuki shouted, turning around and whipping out his fan.  
  
Mitsukake and Inami's horses, which were closest, began bucking madly from the fright. The sparks shot up almost vertically, lashing out like lightening.  
  
"What's going on?!" Tamahome yelled, pulling his horse with Miaka away from the light.  
  
Nuriko jumped off his own horse and cautiously walked towards the growing sparks. Mitsukake calmed his animal down but Inami lost her grip, luckily catching herself 2 feet before she hit the ground.  
  
"Something's commin up!" Tasuki pointed. It was a dark blue wave of fabric, growing and spreading out within the colorful flashes.  
  
Tamahome lit up. "That cloak!"  
  
"About time." Nuriko put his hands on his hip.  
  
Finally, the sparks stopped and the cloak fell, revealing its captors. A pair of brown eyes blinked at their new surroundings.  
  
"Saori!" Chiriko yelped, jumping off of his horse.  
  
"Saori!" Miaka and Nuriko shouted.  
  
"You guys!" Saori exclaimed, finally realizing where she was. In her excitement she leapt into Nuriko, squeezing him tightly. It didn't take long for pretty much everyone else to swarm over.  
  
"She's back safe and sound, na no da." Chichiri commented, smiling.  
  
"So THAT'S where you went." Tasuki said, rubbing the top of Saori's head.  
  
"Chichiri, you're hurt." Inami stated, looking at the cut on his knee. That phrase seemed to immediately get Mitsukake's attention.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "I had a bit of a run in with the Seiryu seven, but not much, no da." He turned to Mitsukake. "Mitsukake, if you could. can you heal my leg and my arm, no da?"  
  
"You're arm?" Saori asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "I'm pretty sure it broke when Nakago hit me with his chi blast, no da."  
  
Saori stared at him. Didn't this guy feel pain?  
  
"HOLD IT!" Tasuki said, finally hearing things out. "The Seiryu Seven? Nakago? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Seiryu?" Tamahome echoed.  
  
Chichiri began to explain as Mitsukake began healing his left arm, which was fracture below the shoulder. "That's where Saori was, no da."  
  
Everyone went bug-eyed at Saori.  
  
Saori bit her lip. "This might take a second to explain...."  
  
~  
  
"SUBOSHI?!" About half the group shouted at once. Most of them had had unsuitable run-ins with the boy.  
  
Saori nodded timidly, seeing the reaction. "I found him in the middle of the desert, he was really hurt."  
  
"I'm not surprised." Tamahome said a bit coldly.  
  
Saori tried to smile at him. "After a while none came to find us, so I asked him where his camp was and I took him there..."  
  
"You spoke with him?" Inami questioned.  
  
Saori nodded. "Only a little, he was really hurt."  
  
"And he didn't try to kill ya?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Saori shook her head. "I don't think he could have if he wanted to, like I said..."  
  
"Saori," Miaka sounded concerned, "Did they... do anything to you?"  
  
"Oh no!" Saori held her hands up, waving them. "I was only there for about a day, I stayed with Mayo the whole time..."  
  
"You finally saw her?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Saori nodded, but a gloomy expression came over her face. She tried to hide it. "She's healthy and everything. She's being treated all right."  
  
Nuriko saw Saori's sudden discomfort. "Uh... well then, you'll fill us in later." He stood up, brushing off his robe. "We need to be moving."  
  
"Hey Chichiri," Tasuki began, "If the Seiryu Seven are still in Sairo, shouldn't we be safe in Kutou?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, no da." Chichiri responded. "The Seiryu could show up unexpectedly, no da. We need to dull down our chi as much as possible, even before we reach the main gates."  
  
Chiriko nodded. "That would be best."  
  
As everyone began walking out of the shade of the tree and back to the horses, Saori grabbed onto Miaka's arm, turning her around.  
  
"Saori, what is it?" Miaka asked.  
  
Saori looked at Miaka seriously. "Miaka, It's... important. When... when I was at that camp..."  
  
Miaka watch with wide eyes and Tamahome turned around further up.  
  
"Miaka-sempai..." Saori paused, "I heard Yui, I heard her voice. Miaka, I think... I think she's up there!"  
  
Miaka froze to the ground, hearing her heart stop.  
  
************************************  
  
"How's my girl?" The shorthaired woman said, lifting Hikari off the ground and into the air. "I missed you so much!"  
  
Keisuke smiled. "See? She's all in one piece. Aren't I a good babysitter?"  
  
Ms. Yuuki nodded. "Of course you are honey." She snuggled Hikari to her cheek. "I can't wait until I get to hold one of yours."  
  
Keisuke lifted an eyebrow as his mother walked into the kitchen with Hikari. Curious, Keisuke pulled out the Universe of the Four Gods from his small duffle, opening it up to his marked place.  
  
"Ring......"  
  
"Ring......"  
  
"Ring....."  
  
Keisuke leaned against the wall as the phone rang, listening to his mother in the other room.  
  
"You've reached the office of...."  
  
Keisuke hung up the phone before the message finished. He picked it up again, dialing in a new number--Tetsuya's cell.  
  
"Ring....."  
  
"Ring....."  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Tetsuya!" Keisuke yelled before remembering to keep his voice down. "Tetsuya, where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm driving home...." Tetsuya answered as if Keisuke was a total moron.  
  
"All right, I'll meet you at your apartment."  
  
"Why? Did something happen?"  
  
"You bet." Keisuke answered. "Saori's returned to Miaka and the others. Tetsuya, they know Yui's in the book, and Saori just told them exactly where she is."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Miaka, listen to me." Tamahome said quietly but firmly, alone with Miaka under a tree a few meters of f the road. They were alone.  
  
Miaka turned her head away from Tamahome, a defiant aura about her. "No." She stated.  
  
Tamahome sighed, taking grasp of Miaka's shoulders. "Miaka, we can't go back for Yui right now, and you know it." His voice was sympathetic. "Right now our first priorities are to collect the rest of the shinzaho clues. We need to do at least that."  
  
Miaka shook her head slowly, her eyes watery. "Tamahome... I can't. I can't leave her..."  
  
"Miaka." Tamahome continued, still serious, "Yui is the priestess... she was the priestess of Seiryu. I don't know why she's in this world... or even why she's with them, but I don't think they'll do any harm to her."  
  
Miaka didn't answer, but a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Tamahome released her shoulders. "Miaka..." He knelt down slightly, lowering his head just a bit below hers so he could see her face. "You know I care about Yui just like you, but I need you to trust me on this. Think about the others and how far they've come, they're doing it for you. Please don't let them down." He whispered.  
  
Miaka lifted an arm and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She finally looked into Tamahome's eyes. She noticed they looked more violet than what she was used to. "Tamahome... Yui, she'll be safe?"  
  
Tamahome nodded. "After all this is over, we'll get her back, I promise."  
  
New tears formed in Miaka's eyes. "Tamahome!" She said, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face into her neck, sobbing lightly.  
  
Tamahome put a hand behind her head, slowly standing up again. He pulled away from her slightly, leaning over and warmly kissing her. His kiss was soft but brief, and he pulled back again. He wiped a tear away from Miaka's cheek. "Let's go catch up to the others, we don't want them getting to far ahead."  
  
Miaka nodded, holding onto Tamahome's hand as they walked back to their solitary horse on the rode.  
  
"Saori?"  
  
Saori looked back forward to Nuriko, who rode on the horse in front of her. "Hm?"  
  
Nuriko smiled. "They're coming, don't worry."  
  
Saori smiled. "I won't." Of course, Tamahome and Miaka were only half of what she was thinking. Her mind buzzed around the thought of Yui. She knew it was she; there was no doubt in her mind. But why? Did Mayo know about it? What are Keisuke and Tetsuya doing?  
  
Two green eyes looked back at Nuriko and Saori, almost wanting to hear Saori's thoughts.  
  
"What's up?" Tasuki asked, noticing Inami's concentration.  
  
Inami slowly looked forward again. "Just... that name. Yui, it sounds familiar."  
  
Tasuki nodded. "She's Miaka's friend. You probably heard Miaka mention her."  
  
"Perhaps." Inami sighed. "How much longer until we're at the gates?"  
  
"Hopefully around nightfall, no da." Chichiri answered. "We'll camp out a few miles before we actually reach them, no da."  
  
"That would make sense." Mitsukake added.  
  
****************************  
  
"Sire, are you ready?"  
  
The young, slender man in the shadows turned around, stroking his black beard with his thumb and index finger. "Not quite Karin. Especially without my head general."  
  
The man nodded. "We have fleets one through five prepared."  
  
The emperor nodded. "That will do for the time being. I want all the spies to obtain surveillance."  
  
"Yes, Highness."  
  
***************************  
  
The blinkers shut off on Keisuke's car as he turned the corner into the parking lot of one of Japan's many apartment buildings. Keisuke luckily got to leave his niece with his mother, and now he couldn't even remember the excuse he gave for leaving so quickly. Something to do with laundry detergent...  
  
It took Keisuke quite a while to find a decent parking spot, and the one he got pulled next to the curve in the rear of the building. He quickly got out of the car with the book, shutting the door behind him. He sprinted to the front of the building and up the first flight of stairs, crossing across an outdoor hallway before taking another flight. He was out of breath by the time he hit the bell on Tetsuya's door. As if it were automatic, the door swung open immediately and a hand shot out, grabbing Keisuke by the collar and yanking him in, the door slamming behind him.  
  
"Whoah!" Keisuke said, regaining his balance. The book was swiped out of his hands and Tetsuya began thumbing through it.  
  
"Where'd you leave off?" He asked.  
  
"Where the writing stops." Keisuke said bluntly.  
  
"Anything else happen?"  
  
"Nope, I haven't read it."  
  
"WHAT?" Tetsuya asked, pacing through his living room to a chair. "Yui's actually GOT a chance being rescued and you're not reading?"  
  
Keisuke sighed, sitting on a chair near the door. "Tetsuya, this book is the only thing I've cared to read in my entire LIFE other than dirty magazines, and sadly I don't have those anymore. Even with my own sister in this, I can't read Chinese kanji every minute of the day."  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Tetsuya waved his comment aside, finally landing on his spot. He began reading quietly to himself again, a thing that still drove Keisuke mad.  
  
Keisuke got up. "Got any beer?"  
  
"I dunno. Check the fridge." Tetsuya replied, uninterested. "They're headed to Kutou?"  
  
"Oh... yeah." Keisuke rooted his hand through the shelves on the fridge.  
  
"You're such an idiot sometimes." Tetsuya mumbled, running his fingers down the black characters as he read.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Keisuke questioned, pulling a quart of milk out of the fridge.  
  
"Because they're there." 


	51. Within the Eyes of the Dragon

Author's Notes: I read part of this to my sister, I found it a bit funny.  
  
Chapter 51 : Within the Eyes of the Dragon  
  
Yui slowly brought more of the rice up to her mouth, staring off into space as she ate it. The force field around her had expanded enough so at least now she had enough room to pace. There was nearly nothing to do, and the dizzy spells and sudden attacks of pain grew more frequent. It seemed the powers of Seiryu really had been stored within her, and she was losing them more and more with every passing day. The only people she'd seen in the tent were Nakago and Mayo. She hadn't even heard Amiboshi... she wished desperately to see even him, unless he felt the same. Perhaps he wasn't even around. She never really met Amiboshi, but maybe seeing his face could give her some relief, like seeing Suboshi always had.  
  
Another subject came up in her mind. She could have sworn she heard a vastly familiar voice, right around the time the explosion had happened by her tent. Who could it have been?  
  
Yui sighed, dropping the chopsticks and hugging her knees to her chest. What she wouldn't do just to see Miaka. Her friend, Keisuke, her mother... but at that moment, more than anything, she wanted to see Tetsuya again. She wanted to be in his arms, look into his green eyes...  
  
Yui felt a tear roll down her cheek. She placed her head on her knees, and permitted herself to cry.  
  
********************************  
  
Tetsuya looked at the small picture accompanying the page after reading the last written line, the picture of the petite girl curled up near a cot, her arms hiding her face and her hair falling over them. He stroked his thumb over it, sighing. He had been waiting for an update on Yui, and it hadn't been too great.  
  
"You okay man?" Keisuke asked, seeing Tetsuya's stillness.  
  
Tetsuya waved at him. "Yeah, I'm good."  
  
"What's happening? You said they were in Kutou and you didn't care to tell me what else was going on."  
  
"They weren't in Kutou actually, just at the border." Tetsuya rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "After that it switched to them camping, and just now it finished with Yui."  
  
Keisuke looked up from his cereal at the name. "How's she doing?"  
  
"Not so good." Tetsuya answered, standing up and brushing his pants off. "Here." He said, walking over and handing Keisuke the book. "I gotta get an aspirin, my head hurts."  
  
Keisuke stuck the spoon in his mouth and opened the book to where Tetsuya's finger was marking. Shifting the metal utensil around in his mouth, he began to mumble the words. Unlike Tetsuya, he read better out loud.  
  
"Hey!" He mumbled, the spoon clinking against his teeth. "Theyphh in Kubou!"  
  
******************************  
  
"Two guards."  
  
"Wow Tasuki, you can count!"  
  
"Shut up Saori."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Will both of you be quiet? They could hear us!"  
  
Tasuki and Saori both turned around and eyed Nuriko, who grabbed them and pulled them back behind the trees. They were still a good distance from the Kutou gates, but close enough to see what was going on. It was still fairly early in the morning. They had woken up around 5:00 a.m. to get a head start, and it took three more hours before they even came in sight of the gates.  
  
"Chichiri, you can't just take us there?" Miaka asked quietly.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "It would have to be a few at a time, and remember, we can't raise our chi levels, no da."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Miaka felt a bit silly for forgetting that.  
  
"I've done this before," Tamahome began, "But they won't let you just walk in. They're strict."  
  
"They do allow merchants in," Chiriko spoke up, "Though it would be hard to pass all of us off... and we have no cart or materials..."  
  
"Just 'taking care' of them wouldn't work either." Nuriko thought, peeking back around at the two armed guards. "We'd be caught for sure, and we have to stay out of sight."  
  
"I'm out of ideas too no da." Chichiri kept his voice down. "There's also the chance we could be recognized, no da."  
  
The group was silent for a moment, contemplating a way to get past the gates. They had to find the next clue. They weren't even IN Kutou and they were running into problems.  
  
After a few minutes, Nuriko looked back at the two guards and then at the group with a sassy smirk on his face. "I may have an idea, and I'll bet hands down it would work too."  
  
Everyone looked up. "And what is that?" Inami asked.  
  
Nuriko looked towards Chichiri, who had the more accustomed role as the leader of the group. "Well, take a look at the guards, first off. Only two of them, right?"  
  
"You're point?" Tasuki questioned.  
  
Nuriko readjusted himself on the tree he was leaning against. "I'm just saying with two guys of their obvious stature a little feminine persuasion could come in handy."  
  
"Huh?" Miaka asked.  
  
Tamahome quirked an eyebrow. "Are you saying..."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Inami asked.  
  
Saori was confused too. "Feminine what?"  
  
Chichiri thought. "Actually, that could work no da."  
  
"You want one of us to dress up like a prostitute?!" Tamahome exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it would half to be a girl, but thanks for the offer Tama- kins." Nuriko smiled.  
  
Eyes went to Miaka.  
  
"What?!" Miaka screeched, forgetting to be quiet. Her face went deep crimson. "I... I can't!" She peered out at the guards who were some ways away. A disgusted look came over her face. "I. can't..."  
  
"No way." Tamahome agreed. "I'm not letting HER go out there to. do THAT."  
  
"It's a good point." Chiriko pointed out. "Miaka is the one of us who would most likely be recognized. It'd be too risky."  
  
The eyes moved.  
  
Saori through her hands over herself as if she were naked. "You're kidding me! I... I don't even know... how!" She said, flushing herself.  
  
"No one would recognize ya." Tasuki offered. "Of course," He scanned her quickly. "You don't really look like one."  
  
"Thanks." Saori said sarcastically. "I look too young though! And I... I'd die, I swear!"  
  
A few gazes shifted.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to do it?" Inami snapped.  
  
Nuriko sighed. "Inami, in case you haven't noticed, you're the last woman among us."  
  
Inami glanced over at Saori. "I think she'll do just fine."  
  
Saori stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Too bad." Nuriko said, standing up. "You're going."  
  
"What?!" Inami asked, unfolding her arms. "I'm not prancing out there dressed up like some street whore!"  
  
"Inami, we NEED the shinzaho!" Miaka said, urgent to get someone else to do the task.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"The reason you're here is to help us!"  
  
"Aw, come on Akue." Tasuki tried to with hold from laughing. "We all know you're the best built for it."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Inami asked. Chiriko subconsciously back away.  
  
"Keep it down no da!" Chichiri hushed.  
  
Inami looked from face to face, rolling her eyes. "Fine!" She said defiantly. "But if this doesn't work, I'm using MY powers to get ME out of here while you guys are all skewered painfully by spears!" Inami stomped forward and peer around the trees at the guards, making a face at their appearance. "This is so humiliating..." She said, starting to loosen the collar of her robe.  
  
"You're actually doin' it?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"No Tasuki, I'd just thought it was getting hot out here and..." Inami didn't even bother to finish her sentence. "I've never felt so low."  
  
"Good Girl." Nuriko patted her on the back.  
  
"You guys..." She said as if it were a curse. She finally untied the top of her robe. She turned away from the others, casually walking away.  
  
Everyone else turned back to the center of the circle. "Let's hope this works, no da." Chichiri stated.  
  
"Let's hope it does." Tamahome whispered.  
  
"But what if it doesn't?" Miaka asked, unsure.  
  
"Then we run for it." Nuriko replied, "Or be skewered, whichever one works."  
  
Saori smiled. Despite the risk they were about to take, she was relieved it wasn't her going out there alone.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Nuriko motioned.  
  
~  
  
Tamahome held Miaka's hand tightly as he stayed close to the opposite wall of the large brick arch, moving swiftly but quietly. He couldn't quite make out what Inami was saying, but he didn't pay much attention to her. He finally reached to end of the gates, pulling Miaka with him sharply as they turned a corner into some brush. Miaka kept herself quiet as they rustled quickly through, some of the twigs scratching across her skin. She put her free hand over her mouth to ensure her silence and closed her eyes, trusting Tamahome to guide her. Finally she felt the brush pull away and she sprinted down a hill, opening her eyes and spotting Chiriko, Nuriko, and Tasuki standing quietly among a grove of trees.  
  
Tamahome and Miaka pulled up next to them, positioning behind another tree. "Good thing these are here." He whispered.  
  
"Remember, don't use your powers." Chiriko poked. "Imagine you're not even a warrior. It's very dangerous."  
  
Tasuki tried to look past the long line of brush that lined the large gate. "How long can she keep it up?"  
  
Miaka looked around. The grove of trees was right in front of the extended length of the large walls. She imagined they extended all the way around the country, kind of like the Great Wall of China.  
  
A slight rustling was heard coming towards them. Miaka's shoulders tensed up, but relaxed when she saw Saori and Mitsukake emerge, running quietly down the small hill to where they were.  
  
"Chichiri is right behind us." Mitsukake alerted as he too camouflaged in the grove.  
  
Nuriko nodded. "He's got that disk, let's hope that we don't all need it... we're going to have to split up again. Kutou's a big country and we don't have a lot of leads."  
  
Saori saw Chichiri coming carefully down the hill, his hand clasped over the top of his staff as to keep the rings from hitting each other. Apparently he overheard.  
  
"I have the feeling our clue is here in Western Kutou, no da. If we move quickly and surely, we should find it before the day is out, no da."  
  
"We need to meet somewhere at dusk." Tamahome piped in.  
  
"How about here?" Miaka asked.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "It's dangerous for us to be here as it is, no da." His voice was low and quiet. "Too many soldiers, no da."  
  
"Tasuki." Nuriko began. Apparently Tasuki knew what he was going to say, because he waved his hand and quietly slipped through the trees away from the group.  
  
"Where's he going?" Miaka whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be back." Nuriko patted her head.  
  
~  
  
The group waited in silence for a while, not even Miaka's stomach grumbled. Sure enough, several long minutes later, Tasuki emerged back through the trees, holding onto Inami's hand to guide her through quickly. Inami's other hand was across the top of her robe to hold it shut-- apparently she didn't have time to do it back up.  
  
"Inami!" Saori whispered loudly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh sure." Inami whispered back, getting both hands free. She began quickly tying up her front. "I was just humiliated beyond belief and I'm supposed to meet one of those guys at some inn in half and hour."  
  
"You're not going are you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"All right, we're all here." Nuriko took charge. "We need to make the groups small so we'll blend in, and we need to cover ground."  
  
Tama, who had been hiding beneath Mitsukake's top layer, made a small meow.  
  
Nuriko looked around the group. "Having two or more girls together won't work too well here, so Miaka, go with Tamahome and Chiriko." He looked further around. "Tasuki, take Inami, I'll go with Mitsukake, and Chichiri, look after Saori."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "That will work, no da." Chichiri hesitated for a moment, listening to the noises in the background. "Saori and I will take a north route. Tamahome, take Chiriko and Miaka on a south route, along this wall this way, no da." Chichiri pointed. Tamahome would be heading the same way he had been to get to the grove. "Inami, Tasuki, take south east, and Mitsukake, you and Nuriko take north east. We'll cover more ground that way."  
  
The group nodded and agreed. Before separating the group silently forged their way to the front of the grove, which lead out onto a street where a few people and merchants passed by and chatted. After indicating a pawnshop much further up to meet at dusk, the group took off their separate directions, blending in with the town's people of Kutou.  
  
*********************************  
  
Mayo tapped her fingernails harshly on the bench she sat on. She had the curtains to the windows of the carriage shut except for the right one, which was opened just a peek in case she needed to talk to Nakago or something. She would have been alone, but with Suboshi's injuries, he sat in the opposite corner across from her. His head was leaned on his fist and his eyes were closed, but Mayo doubted he was asleep. When they had left the tents had been packed up, and there was no sign of Yui. Mayo knew their work with Yui still wasn't completed, so Nakago couldn't have gotten rid of her.  
  
Mayo looked at Suboshi quietly. He didn't look too bad, but she knew underneath he was bandaged, and the gold band on his left forearm was bound tightly with a thin splint. She had read the book, she knew how he felt towards Yui. She also knew he had no idea Yui was with them, which is probably one reason why not even she could find the blonde. For a dwindling moment Mayo wanted to tell him, but the thought soon faded.  
  
Mayo turned to the embroidered parcel sitting next to her. She quietly picked it up and looked at some of the contents. She pulled out a long, beaded necklace, letting it rest on her fingers for a moment. She remembered, they had gotten this in Hokkan. She hated that forsaken country. How anyone in their right mind could live there was beyond her. As she stared into the beads, she remembered the run in with that girl they had had after attacking the village for this very item. Nakago had let her off easy, though with the apparent trouble Tomo went through to get her, she didn't see why Nakago hadn't killed the "ambassador" then.  
  
She released the necklace and again reached into the wide bag. She pulled out a comb. It was blue with a hint of silver. She shifted the object in her hand, letting the light from the small opening on the window reflect off it at different angles. They had gotten this in Konan, right on the border. Obviously the Suzaku seven were too stupid to know of their presence.  
  
Mayo put the comb back into the parcel and again laid it beside her, letting her mind drift. That magician, Chichiri, had taken Saori away from her. She remembered only about a year ago that all the Suzaku seven had been around her when she had gone into the book as the second priestess of Suzaku. That hadn't worked out like it had this time. She wasn't happy at all. Mayo was sure the only reason they helped her in the end was for Hikari. She frowned.  
  
Nuriko. He had been under Seiryu control, along with Tasuki. After Tasuki broke the shidoku spell, Nakago had sent Nuriko to the Hokkan palace on a suicide mission, but that blunt idiot couldn't even succeed in killing a measly prince, much less Miaka.  
  
Mayo supposed neither of them remembered being under Shidoku. In the book Tamahome never remembered, and he was under a lesser poison. Mayo remembered talking to Tasuki. He didn't seem like the loud mouth Mayo had made him out to be, but that was because Tasuki wasn't "himself." It was too bad he got better before Mayo could have any fun with him. A small smile crossed her lips.  
  
Mayo cut off her thoughts and looked at Suboshi again. He and Amiboshi looked so much alike. What had happened to him to cause him so much injury?  
  
Injury. Nakago had been injured after he left camp, but he didn't tell Mayo anything to help her figure out what had happened. She did pick up a few things. It was only a guess, but she imagined Nakago had fought with either Chichiri or Nuriko, and somehow got that terrible burn on his chest. Mayo couldn't figure out which one as long as the Suzaku seven had Mitsukake. That warrior could come in handy on their side.  
  
Mayo sighed loudly, ruffling her hair with her hands. Why did she have to sit here and drown in thoughts like this?! It was irritating! Mayo grabbed the curtains at the right window and ripped them apart, opening the glass to let the passing air in. She inhaled deeply. "I don't know how much longer I can sit still..." she grumbled.  
  
*********************************  
  
Keisuke looked out the window in Tetsuya's kitchen. The book was open, but he held it loosely in one hand, not paying attention to it for the moment.  
  
"Take your time Tetsuya." Keisuke said to himself. He had some idea of what Tetsuya must have been going through, though he did a great job of hiding it. True, Keisuke's sister and brother-in-law were in the book, but he was more used to it, and Miaka wasn't going through the same things as Yui. She had friends around her, and Tamahome. Yui was hurting both emotionally and physically, alone. Right before this whole mess started with the book Keisuke recalled Tetsuya telling him his plans about proposing to Yui and having her move in with them. They had been together for so long Keisuke figured it was about time. He himself had never been in a serious relationship like that, but he could imagine. Ever since Tetsuya and Yui had gotten together Keisuke had gotten to know his sister's friend so well that she was now one of his own.  
  
"Take care Miaka, Saori... Yui, hold on, they'll come for you." 


	52. Valley of War

Author's note: The random oddity that happen in this first scene is Mishanoke's fault, she'sthe one who wanted it in here, so there you go. Heh, I couldn't figure out why I wasn'tgetting comments on this chapter, and then I realized I didn't post it!  
  
To Metajoker: Ouch! Burn on Inami! I like her now more than in the beginning, but not everyone can! How does she fit the description? I wish the Suzaku would hurry to. If only I'd get off my lasy butt and write.  
  
To BD: I have a someone who previews all my chapters before I post them, but she never seems to help with grammar and what-not. I've asked another friend of mine, but she can't stand my story since I chose to keep the reborn warriors in their original forms instead of their new ones. (Like Gakurei, Reishun.) So I'm at a stale mate for that at the moment. ^_^;; Perhaps I will ask someone. (Maybe you? If you're up for it.)  
  
Chapter 52 : Valley of War  
  
"So we got the forestry part of the country?"  
  
"I'm surprised Kutou HAS forest. It seems too... crowdy."  
  
"Crowdy? Now that's an intelligent word."  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes as walked slightly ahead of Inami through the forest. The trees weren't as close together as they were on the border, but the tops of them were wide, creating leafy patterns of sunlight on the dirt ground. This was the first time Tasuki had been paired alone with Inami--it would be interesting to see where this would lead.  
  
Tasuki had the disk. He didn't ask for it, but Chichiri gave it to him anyways. There wasn't much sign of anything yet, but they had just started an hour ago and still were in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Inami gazed around the tops of the ridiculously tall trees. The only other sounds besides them were the birds and occasional squirrel. Once you left the main road it really did get deserted.  
  
"You're quiet."  
  
"Hm?" Inami asked.  
  
"Nothin' really, it's just not like you."  
  
"I'm thinking, that's all."  
  
Tasuki stopped, looking around and rubbing the back of his head. "Don't they have a trail or somethin'?"  
  
Inami looked around too. "Apparently not yet. I don't see the people of Kutou being great hikers."  
  
"You can't even hear the rode anymore."  
  
"We did leave it a while back."  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki started walking again. One of the immense trees' roots raised up out of the ground a couple feet, making a small hill it the ground. As Tasuki stepped over it he lent a hand to help Inami over. Then once again, the walking continued.  
  
"Do you really like it up there?"  
  
Tasuki turned his head slightly for a moment. "What to you mean?"  
  
"I mean up... Reikaku, right? Do you like it up there?"  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki said, yawning a bit. "I've practically lived there all my life... except for outings like these, that is."  
  
Inami smiled. "You told me you had a lot of sisters, don't you ever visit them?"  
  
"Hell no." Tasuki answered. He coughed and corrected himself as to not make Inami upset. "Uh, no. I never got a long with them."  
  
"You don't keep in touch?"  
  
"Well I do, just not... personally."  
  
Inami smiled, now walking beside him. "I will admit you never made them sound too nice."  
  
"Don't get me started."  
  
"I haven't talked to Katsu in a while. I should get on that."  
  
Tasuki side glanced at the shorter person. "How old is he?"  
  
Inami thought for a moment. "22, almost 23 I think."  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "That makes me feel really old."  
  
"You're worried about you age? You're only 32."  
  
"Yeah, but if I'm a decade older than your older brother," Tasuki and Inami turned around a large cedar. "That says..." Tasuki was cut off as he felt his foot give out from under him and his leg fall. Out of instinct he grabbed the closest thing to him.... Inami.  
  
~THUD~  
  
Small bits of rocks and sand floated down to the ground around the two, visible by the sparse sunlight casting through the leaves.  
  
"Ow..." Inami mumbled, putting her hands out and painfully lifting herself up. She looked down at Tasuki under her, who had taken most of the impact. "Are you okay?"  
  
Tasuki winced. "Oh yeah..." he rubbed his forehead. "I do... stuff like this all the time..."  
  
Inami finally noticed where she was and quickly rolled off from on top of Tasuki, sitting on the dirt ground. She shook her head, looking up.  
  
Tasuki sat up, still rubbing his head from his fall.  
  
"You fell into a HOLE?!"  
  
"Huh?" Tasuki looked around. On all his sides were steep, dirt walls, the large opening to the immense pit about 25 to 30 feet up.  
  
Inami stood up, her hands against on of the walls, looking up. "Tasuki, how do you fall into a hole this big?"  
  
"I didn't know it was here, obviously." Tasuki answered, still sitting down. He arched his back slightly.  
  
Inami pushed onto the wall, bits of dirt falling down under the pressure. "There's no way we'll be able to climb out... who the heck digs a giant hole in the middle of no where?" She finally backed away and helped Tasuki up. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. You know, if you hadn't dragged me in here with you, I could actually find a way to get us out."  
  
"Hey, don't blame me." Tasuki finally took a gander at his surroundings. "I take it you can't just lift us out, right?"  
  
"Sadly, no." Inami frowned. She remembered the others' words. "Don't use your powers."  
  
Tasuki walked to one of the walls himself. "Well, the guys who dug this hole got out somehow..."  
  
"But they probably had people who weren't in the hole, and ropes... and ladders..."  
  
"Ok, on to plan C..."  
  
********************************  
  
Saori inched closer to Chichiri as another uniformed guard passed by them on the street. Her eyes only glanced before she forced them to the ground. There were so many soldiers, they were huge too... Saori looked up at the taller man with her. She did feel safe with him, and even though she was in a dangerous place right now, it felt really good to be back with the Suzaku seven. She remembered when she first came into this world, Chichiri was the one who had found her.  
  
"Chichiri," Saori kept her voice down, "Do you think the Seiryu seven really could have come back by now?"  
  
"I don't know, no da." Chichiri answered as they passed a mass of booths. He kept his eyes on the merchandise, trying to sense any of Suzaku's energy. "It is possible, no da. They have their ways no da."  
  
Saori went back to looking at her feet, and she was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Mayo... why... why do you think she didn't come back with us?"  
  
Chichiri's step slowed a bit and he looked down at Saori, a sympathetic smile on his face. "It was her decision no da. Perhaps she was confused, or she wasn't ready no da. It's not like we gave her a lot of warning no da." Chichiri put a hand on Saori's shoulder. "Have confidence in her though, no da."  
  
Saori nodded as they continued on. After a few more minutes of walking however, Saori's eyes suddenly lit up, something finally connecting in her mind.  
  
~"This... this is just how the first story went... This is what happened to Miaka and Yui; they were best friends, but they couldn't hold onto the link they had, even after so many years... Mayo told me the story...~  
  
~Is it repeating itself?" ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I tell ya Mitsukake, I haven't sensed anything yet." Nuriko pointed out, hands in the pockets of his robe as he and the doctor walked down a street of Kutou.  
  
"We've only been searching for a few hours," Mitsukake's low voice replied, "It is always possible that the others have found the shinzaho."  
  
The two men turned a corner.  
  
Nuriko looked up at the sky. "We still have a good handful of time left, I'd say at least four hours before we'd have to head to that shop." Nuriko noticed a soldier passing by. He leaned over to Mitsukake. "They really do have a lot of guards around here..."  
  
Mitsukake nodded, having a look around. The street narrowed slightly as the duet passed by a small booth selling fish. Mitsukake's attention suddenly aimed to the side of the path.  
  
Nuriko noticed and shifted to see what Mitsukake was looking at.  
  
A small group of homeless people, two children and about three adults were huddled beside the sidewall of a building, their ragged clothes matching the color of the soil under their feet. One of the younger adults, a boy about 18 or so, was sick. His head rested weakly on the woman's leg, and coughed ever few moments; a loud, sickening cough that shook his whole body. It was obvious the boy desperately needed treatment.  
  
Nuriko frowned at the site. Mitsukake turned and began walking towards the family, but felt his sleeve tugged back.  
  
"Mitsukake," Nuriko spoke firmly, taking his eyes away from the group, "Mitsukake, you can't heal them."  
  
Mitsukake gave Nuriko a look that he couldn't quite read.  
  
Nuriko knew all Mitsukake wanted to do was help, make someone's life a little but better, and perhaps save it, but... "Mitsukake, healing them will raise your life force too high, and we can't risk it. Not just for us, but for the others too. I'm... I'm sorry...."  
  
Mitsukake glanced back at the sick man, and slowly nodded, a look of defeat now crossing his features. Without a words he continued on, Nuriko following after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki was about five feet up before the dirt shifted, and he fell with little grace back to the ground.  
  
Inami shook her head and sighed. The sun had shifted slightly over the trees, shining down in the center of the hole.  
  
"I told you, that's not going to work." Inami pointed out as Tasuki attempted climbing again.  
  
"Ya never know..." He said as he slid back down to the earth.  
  
Inami rolled her eyes. She just watched Tasuki stupidly attempt to climb the near vertical walls of the giant pit they had been stuck in for nearly an hour, and he looked like a sea turtle trying to climb up stairs.  
  
Tasuki fell again.  
  
And again, up he went. Hs sleeves were fairly dirty by now. Despite being in a forest, there weren't any good-sized sticks or branches in the hole, and the two were really wasting time, time that could be used finding the next clue. So, Inami just leaned back and watched Tasuki try and fail, until she finally spotted the fan securely hilted on his back.  
  
Tasuki was about to try climbing up again when he felt something slide between his shoulder blades, he turned and saw Inami holding his fan.  
  
"Whadya need that for?" He asked. "I don't see how fire's gonna help, and we couldn't use it anyway..."  
  
Inami shoved the fan at Tasuki, pointing to the opposite wall of the hole. "Do you think you could chuck this high enough to get it stuck about... four or five feet below the rim of this thing?"  
  
Tasuki gave Inami an odd look, and then looked to the spot. "Yeah, I think I could, why?"  
  
"We're going to try a make shift ladder. Just do it."  
  
Tasuki walked closer to the wall, shut his fan, and threw it hard with his right arm. Surprisingly it landed straight into the dirt wall, about half of it digging into the soil, the fan itself unfurled just slightly.  
  
"It won't be too easy to reach ya know." Tasuki pointed out.  
  
"Hopefully this will help." Inami pushed aside a thin layer of her robe to the belt hoister underneath, taking out the golden rod. She held it away from her and allowed a nearly three foot long blade to shoot out. She handed it to Tasuki, seeing that he obviously had more arm strength. "Try to shove this thing in to about as tall as you are."  
  
Tasuki smirked. He got it now. He pulled the sword back above his head, and with two hands managed to pierce it into the wall, some more dirt falling down as he did so. It got far enough in to leave only a few inches of blade showing.  
  
Inami stepped to the side of it and lifted her hand to the medal, the second blade shooting out from the other side. "Think you can give me a boost?"  
  
Tasuki walked over to her and clasped his hands tightly together, taking hold of Inami's foot and lifting her enough so she could get on top of the rod. She had to lean against the wall for balance. A few feet above her head was the fan.  
  
"Here goes nothing... and Tasuki, be a dear and catch me if I fall...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Was it an ironic twist or did it all make sense?~ Saori's mind buzzed like mad now as she made the connections from what she remembered from the original story.  
  
~Two priestess, Seiryu and Suzaku, are both back. Mayo plays the part of Yui, the Priestess of Seiryu. Just like before, both groups are fighting with each other to see who can summon their god first... and just like before, two shinzahos are needed. There were two feuding friends, Miaka and Yui... Are Mayo and I the replacement for that?~  
  
Saori had to quickly step behind Chichiri to avoid being run over. The streets had crowded a lot since the afternoon hit.  
  
~There's a war... there was a war at least, but there really is no sign that its over. There was a war in the first story, and it killed two of Suzaku's warriors. And Houki! I remember, Houki was pregnant with Boushin, and now... and now she's pregnant again! After 16 years she's pregnant again...~  
  
Saori made yet a few more connections. ~Mayo told me all about how it all started... at first Miaka and Tamahome didn't get along very well, and I believe they even got into a few fights, but after that they fell in love. Isn't that... isn't that the exact way it happened with Inami and Tasuki? They used to really hate each other... And Amiboshi died in the first story, well, they thought he did, and Suboshi took his revenge on Tamahome's family, right? Suboshi, we thought Suboshi had died, but he really didn't... and they told me Amiboshi came after them...~  
  
Saori's concentration was broken when Chichiri suddenly stopped her. They were pressed up between two booths, large crowds of people passing by either way. Chichiri was looking through them.  
  
"What is it Chichiri?" Saori whispered.  
  
Chichiri didn't answer for a minute. "These soldiers... they're in regiments no da..."  
  
Saori tried to see best she could, and it was true there were a lot of soldier, but no more than before.  
  
"Regiments?" Saori asked.  
  
Again Chichiri hesitated, but this time he looked away from the crowd. "Kutou... Kutou is planning on attacking again, very soon too no da."  
  
At those words Saori froze. She remembered the first battles they had had. She had been so worried about everyone...  
  
"It was a bad time to come here, no da." Chichiri commented.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't think I've ever quite been out on the streets like this before... not in Kutou..." Miaka said, holding onto Tamahome's arm with both of hers.  
  
Tamahome scanned around them for the thousandth time. "I still don't sense anything remotely like what we're looking for."  
  
"It could be that our shinzaho is not in the South of Kutou, Tamahome." Chiriko suggested.  
  
Miaka sighed a bit, shaking her feet in her step. She had been walking for quite a while now. "Chiriko, when do we head back?"  
  
"Not yet." Chiriko answered. "We may have to stay out later than expected, it's too dangerous to stay here over night, and we need to find the shinzaho in our approximate time slot."  
  
Tamahome pulled Miaka closer to him as two conversing soldiers passed by. "They sure are war dedicated...."  
  
"The architecture here is fascinating..."  
  
Miaka and Tamahome both turned around and gave quizzical looks to Chiriko.  
  
Chiriko pulled his eyes away from a near by bridge and looked at the two before him, giving a slightly embarrassed smile. "I know I'm a bit off subject, but the geometry Kutou has applied in its structures seems more advanced than most of what I usually..."  
  
Tamahome moaned a bit and continued walking, dragging Miaka with him. Miaka did laugh a bit as Chiriko attempted to explain his reasoning. In her mind, she knew that thinking about something besides their extensive mission was a relief... and Chiriko found something good in this eastern country.  
  
************************************  
  
"Yes, send this to Hokkan immediately, I want no delays." The man in imperial robes handed the thick letter branded with Suzaku to the magistrate, who nodded quickly and scurried out of the hallway. The man of royalty continued down the hallway, now to start more matters of business. The hallway he was taking lead down the interior guest rooms, a short cut to his next destination. However, he couldn't help but stop before a particular door, which by chance was partially open.  
  
He pushed the door open more, taking a glance into the larger room. A perfectly laid bed sat on the far wall, and the curtains had been left open over the large window, which lead out to a rounded balcony. Everything seemed in order... except for two items on a chair by a dresser: a small blue tube of lipstick and a red beaded necklace.  
  
The door was open, so Boushin imagined that a maid had come in. His eyes saddened as he looked around the room again. It had been so long since he had seen the girl, though his feelings towards her had not changed over the time. Boushin placed his hand on the doorknob and shut it gently. "I shall pray for your return, Saori Kawai." He whispered, pulling his hand... and his thoughts away from the door.  
  
************************************  
  
"Mitsukake?"  
  
The tall man had stopped in his stride and was watching a distant guard walking with suspicion.  
  
"Uh, earth to Mitsukake, why'd you stop?" Nuriko waved his hands in front of Mitsukake's face.  
  
Mitsukake turned to him and subtly pointed. "Over there, that soldier, do you sense an aura about him?"  
  
Nuriko blinked and looked passed Mitsukake at the two men passing by, two soldier talking. Suddenly, as if it flashed before his eyes, the strong sense of Suzaku flooded into his mind.  
  
"Yeah... Mitsukake, I do." He answered in a whisper.  
  
"Nuriko, it could be the shinzaho." Mitsukake said briefly, trying to keep an eye on the man in particular, ignoring the squirming of Tama under his robes. "We should..."  
  
"All ready ahead of ya." Nuriko said. "Come on."  
  
The two quickly walked through the streets, swerving around various carts and people, trying to keep their eyes on the two soldiers. As soon as they were out of sight of most of the booths, they took off at a sprint, winding around a side passage. When they stopped they could see the duo coming towards them, still oblivious to their presence.  
  
Both Mitsukake and Nuriko concentrated hard. It was the man on the right that had the aura. He and his companion walked fairly slow, both using their long spears as walking staffs.  
  
"It's his helmet." Mitsukake finally whispered.  
  
Nuriko looked at the copper helmet on the soldier's head, the tassels on top of a bright, red color. "I think you're right."  
  
"How do we get it?"  
  
"I have an idea. Mitsukake, go long."  
  
"Nuriko, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll show ya."  
  
"So I'm joining the Artenas rankings next month, I'll be stationed further north." A soldier with dark, black hair smirked.  
  
"Perhaps you'll be able to add some Hokkan blood to your name then, once we commence the strike." The other soldier replied.  
  
They both laughed lightly, but it was a hoarse, cold laugh. They continued on with little words, passing by a few peasants with disgust.  
  
~*FWOOM!*~  
  
A small rock came flying towards the soldier at right, making a light whistle as it whizzed through the air. The soldier turned just in time to see it. It barely missed his head and landed with a harsh impact with his helmet, so hard that the helmet toppled off and rolled with force down the dirt packed street and under the footwork of a few civilians.  
  
"What the hell?!" The soldier rubbed his head in pain from the shock the helmet had made. He turned to a mass of people in the direction the stone came. "WHO THREW THAT!?"  
  
A few of the people looked at him oddly.  
  
"I asked you people a question!!" However, in the absence of both soldiers' attention, they didn't see the copper helmet disappear down the street.  
  
Nuriko smiled from atop a hard roof of a booth. The second rock he was holding he let slide from his hand, and he leapt off the back of the booth so the sellers inside wouldn't see him. He ran back behind a solitary wall and around into another street, diving between people before catching his eye on a tall man nestled between shops, holding a helmet in his hands. He made his way through the crowds and stood in front of him.  
  
"Nice work, Mitsukake, if I do say so myself."  
  
As if responding as the doctor's reply, the helmet flashed a color of red, dimming down back to its brass color. Nuriko frowned slightly at the sight of the dent in the side of the armor, he imagined it was his stone that did that.  
  
With out any more searching needed, the two changed their direction and headed back west, trying to stay hidden from any guards or soldiers who would question the reason they had a Kutou helmet in their midst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was beginning to set, though most of its brilliant form was still above the very distant mountains. The air had only cooled down lightly, but it seemed as if the townspeople were beginning to settle up their business.  
  
"Sir."  
  
The armed, tall man turned from his quiet conversation with another guard. He eyed the man addressing him. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
The soldier extended his arm and held out a small, folded note. "It's a message from the general, sir."  
  
The second man took it and opened it. "Is this all?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The soldier turned his back and skimmed his eyes over the message on the piece of paper. After reviewing it, he crumpled the paper up and threw it at his feet.  
  
"Men!" He called, getting the small troops attention. "We have a message to be spread over Kutou, from our general!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ya ever have that feeling like you're running towards something and you're not gettin' any closer?"  
  
"I take it you're referring to right now."  
  
"Well, we've been walking for a rather long time, and we're not getting anywhere."  
  
Inami sighed in agreement. "Well, I wouldn't think the shinzaho would be planted out in the middle of a sparse forest..."  
  
After succeeding in overcoming their earlier mishap, Tasuki and Inami walked almost helplessly through the never-ending trees before them. Luckily, they hadn't come upon any more holes.  
  
Tasuki looked up at the sun in the distance. "Akue, we should start heading back real soon here."  
  
Inami looked at Tasuki then back at the sun as well. "Well I'm not too disappointed, I'd imagine the others had better luck finding the shinzaho than we did."  
  
The two turned their direction, but instead of going the way they came they headed more northwest, towards the general location Chichiri had preset.  
  
Tasuki had a thin stick in his hand, which he subconsciously spun around with his fingers and they walked. Inami glanced at him. The sun was at his side, and the light it cast upon his hair made it almost look like fire.  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki's hand shout out in front of Inami, stopping her.  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
"Sh..." Tasuki said quietly, listening. Inami listened too.  
  
Footsteps. They were distant, but they were heading toward their general location.  
  
"Who would be out here?" Inami asked quietly.  
  
"No one... that's the thing." Tasuki answered. The steps were coming closer, and it was obvious that there was more than one person. Tasuki's eyes shot around. He grabbed Inami's wrist and yanked her back, darting for two adjacent trees behind them. He stepped behind them, his back pressed against the trunk of one of them, Inami in front of him. He slowly pulled her down low, squatting closer to the ground. There was a very thin gap between the two trees, where Tasuki could see out.  
  
They were there for about a minute before voices came, three male voices. It was another minute before the owners of the voices came into view, and Tasuki didn't like what he saw.  
  
Kutou guards.  
  
It didn't seem like they were just out strolling, but looking for something.  
  
Tasuki pulled Inami closer to him, making sure she was completely concealed by the large trunk of the cedar.  
  
"I don't see why we gotta be out here."  
  
"You heard the captain's message. Stop complaining, y'old gut."  
  
"Doin' this 'ill make us on night shiftin' t'night."  
  
"Heck, there's good in this. If we find what we're lookin' for, we'll have a bit of a party."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The three laughed.  
  
"What I wouldn't d'for a honey ham, tell ya."  
  
*"Hm!"*  
  
The guards stopped, looking around.  
  
"Hey mate, did'ya hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I heard it too."  
  
"Dun see anything."  
  
"Heard what?!"  
  
Back behind the two trees, Tasuki's hand was clasped firmly over Inami's mouth, Inami's hand over his. He held her close, trying to keep her calmed. On the tree in front of them a large, black spider slowly crawled up the bark.  
  
"Well, I dun see nothin', and now I dun hear nuthin, maybe Bukon was just making his own body noises."  
  
"I could've been, I suppose."  
  
"I dun know... it didn't sound like no body noise."  
  
"Maybe a rat than?" One of the soldiers laughed, continuing in his step.  
  
"Eh." Another soldier responded, following after the first. The last soldier scanned the surroundings once more, before catching up with his companions.  
  
Tasuki and Inami stayed put, Tasuki watching and listening to the soldiers, Inami's eyes focused on the arachnid less than a foot in front of her. Finally, after a few minutes, Tasuki released her, and Inami quickly scrambled away from their hiding place, gasping for air.  
  
Tasuki stood up, glancing down at the dark spider, which was harmlessly sitting upon the tree. He sighed, and kicked it with his boot, sending it flying off somewhere on the ground.  
  
Tasuki could have said something about Inami almost getting them caught, but decided against it. After Inami seemed to get over her "close encounter," she spoke up, still silent.  
  
"What were Kutou soldier doing all the way out here?"  
  
Tasuki looked back in the direction the soldiers left. "They shouldn't be, that's the thing..." He turned back to Inami. "It's like... they know we're here. They were looking for something, especially being so far from any stations."  
  
Inami looked at him, obviously taking in his suspicions. "Do you think they know?"  
  
Tasuki walked up to her, almost as if motioning it was safe to keep going. "I think someone does... we need to keep an eye out, and we need to hurry back."  
  
Inami nodded, following after the bandit.  
  
~  
  
Author's note: When Tasuki fell into the whole and stated "Yeah. I do this stuff all the time" I was debating on whether or not to put "Yeah. the ground broke my fall." So you're input on which is better would be helpful! 


	53. Cat and Mouse Life or Death

Metajoker! Oops! It was Road not rode, sorry! Oh no. I'll be hearing from BD on that one. Losing my element of surprise? That's never good. oh well; hopefully it will come back to me!  
  
BOO!  
  
Surprised? No? Oh well.  
  
To BD: Thanks! I'll send them to you when I can, sometimes I feel guilty if a chapter is up and I don't post, but oh well. I'm trying hard to watch on this one.  
  
To HollyDA: Number one, NEVER apologize for long reviews! I love them! I hope you're feeling better, thank you so much for reading!  
  
Chapter 53 : Cat and Mouse; Life or Death  
  
"Chiriko, about how much farther until we reach the shop?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you exactly Tamahome, but I do know we're probably only half way there."  
  
Tamahome pulled Miaka closer to him as another small fleet of guards passed by them, the men eyeing them suspiciously. "Chiriko, I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Chiriko nodded. "The number of guards has increased instead of decreasing with the nightfall. Perhaps they are planning an attack... or possibly..."  
  
"They're looking for something... or some one."  
  
Miaka looked up at Tamahome. "You... you don't think they know we're..."  
  
"Shh..." Tamahome coaxed as a single guard passed by them. He watched them quietly approach another stranger and instantly demand answers to questions.  
  
"Just keep going." Tamahome pushed. "Chiriko, make sure you don't stray behind me."  
  
Chiriko nodded, his tall ponytail bobbing slightly. "Perhaps we shouldn't take the main road."  
  
"Yeah..." Tamahome momentarily agreed, "But if we're found elsewhere, we may look suspicious."  
  
"That's true."  
  
Miaka squeezed Tamahome's hand, which at the moment was placed lightly on her shoulder. Tamahome re--directed his attention and squeezed back, trying to give Miaka some sense of comfort. They turned in a crossroad of where they were, spotting a merchant packing up his supplies, while another was still eagerly selling.  
  
"How long do they stay out?" Tamahome wondered out loud.  
  
"I hope they found the shinzaho." Miaka said suddenly.  
  
Chiriko smiled at Miaka. "Don't worry Miaka. I have a feeling that our shinzaho is in good hands." Miaka noticed that Chiriko said "shinzaho" a bit more quietly than the rest of his sentence.  
  
Miaka some how felt reassured by Chiriko's words. Plus, she was with Tamahome, and from the very beginning he's always promised to protect her. As long as he was with her, and friends surrounded her, she could overcome anything. Whether it be emotional stress, physical battles, or...  
  
Miaka widened her eyes to see in the dimming light, noticing something that contrasted against her surroundings. It was bright, and...  
  
"Tasuki!" She yelled, instantly quieting herself. She realized she shouldn't be shouting the names of celestial constellations in enemy territory.  
  
The stain of orange in the background turned, scanning the scene. It took a moment, but he soon locked eyes with Tamahome, and then Miaka. Tamahome and Chiriko saw him now too, and ran to catch up.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Tasuki said, smiling to reveal his fangs. "Find anything?"  
  
Miaka shook her head. "But Chiriko said that the..." She whispered, "shinzaho... is in good hands!"  
  
"I hope he's right." Inami spoke up.  
  
"So then I take it you haven't had much luck either?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Inami sighed. "Not exactly... quite the opposite..."  
  
Miaka blinked. "How so?"  
  
"We'll tell ya on the way. We need to get movin'." Tasuki announced, waving them all forward. He turned around. "And stay close, I got a funny feelin' that we're not the only ones knowing we're here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And you've always sold here?!"  
  
The merchant shook and nodded his head. "Yes sir! My booth has always been here, and I know nothing!"  
  
"Very well." The soldier pushed him out of the way before addressing another passer-by. "And YOU. What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Chichiri stopped and looked at the guard. Unlike the short merchant, Chichiri's was about the guard's height, possibly a bit taller. "I'm simply on my way no da." He answered. "Is there a problem no da?"  
  
"Apparently we've got some... he he.. enemies on Kutou lines..." The guard suddenly stiffened. "So?! What's your story?" He eyed the short girl next to the man. "And who's this?!"  
  
Saori was about to say something when Chichiri placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This is my sister, na no da." Chichiri replied calmly. "We're on our way back to the Maki district, just a little ways from here, no da."  
  
"Yeah... I know where that district is." The guard looked the two over. "You two don't look that much alike...."  
  
"Onisan, are we in trouble?" Saori suddenly asked, tugging on Chichiri's cloak.  
  
Chichiri smiled and patted Saori on the head. "Don't worry, we'll only be a minute no da."  
  
The guard folded his arms. "And where are you coming from, exactly?"  
  
Chichiri was only silent for a second. "We have just come from my fiancée's home, we spent the day with her today. If necessary, I can give you an address..."  
  
"No." The soldier said firmly. He waved them aside. "Be on your way." He ordered. He only walked off a little ways before interrogating another civilian.  
  
Chichiri and Saori walked away a ways before speaking again.  
  
"Wow Chichiri! You were really good at that!"  
  
Chichiri smiled. "I must say, your role was quick thinking too, no da."  
  
Saori thought for a moment. "Chichiri, who do you suppose the enemy is that they're looking for?"  
  
Chichiri looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh." Saori said, looking back ahead of her. "That sucks. How much farther?"  
  
"We should be there soon, no da."  
  
"Do you think one of them found the clue?"  
  
Chichiri nodded. "I can sense the shinzaho's presence tied in with the essence of a warrior, it is safe, no da."  
  
"Good." Saori replied, yawning. "Let's hurry back!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There it is." Nuriko pointed out the meeting place, carrying the helmet under one arm. It had a wide, yellow sash over it, covering most of it from view. The yellow sash was one of the two belts Mitsukake had had around his mustard colored robe.  
  
"Do you see anyone?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "We'll wait here for a moment, but then we have to walk around this area. We don't want to look awkward."  
  
Mitsukake nodded. "Perhaps if something holds them up, we should leave for the gates."  
  
"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Nuriko replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"General, this is our latest report." A soldier handed the man on a horse a small letter.  
  
The general read it over before carelessly dropping it on the ground. "I want you to continue your search, is that clear?" His low voice asked almost threatingly.  
  
"Yes sir!" The soldier replied.  
  
Nakago nodded. "Lady Mayo's carriage has pulled in and is near here, I want you to take some men to escort her immediately to the palace."  
  
"Yes sir. It will be taken care of immediately. Any other orders, Sir?"  
  
Nakago smirked. "Now that I am here, if indeed the Suzaku seven haven't left yet, make sure they'll be dearly sorry." He looked back to the guard. "Now go."  
  
The guard quickly nodded before leaving Nakago, assembling the few scattered soldier in the area to give new reports or where to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just a few more miles... six or seven... to go and we should be there."  
  
"Six or Seven MILES?" Tasuki complained. "My feet hurt! I'm sick of walkin'!"  
  
"Please keep going Tasuki. Everyone else is probably waiting for us." Miaka persuaded.  
  
"I didn't say I was gonna stop..." Tasuki mumbled.  
  
Miaka shivered suddenly. Apparently Tamahome had noticed, because he put a hand on either on of Miaka's arms and began rubbing them to warm her up. Miaka looked back at him appreciatively.  
  
"Monto, look there." A guard pointed to a group of five walking by.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
The first soldier held up a piece of paper with random words scribbled across it. "Two of 'em match these descriptions by the gen'ril. There's a woman with red hair, and a tall man with orange."  
  
"Hey...." Monto said slyly, studying the group. "Ya right. I'd say... let's get 'em."  
  
The first soldier smirked and turned around the small fleet of about eight more soldiers behind him. "We're going out!" The guard pointed outwards. "I don't want none dead, but arrest them! Every one!"  
  
"HEH!" The troops shouted in response.  
  
"Chiriko?"  
"I hear it too..."  
"What?" Miaka asked. However, she heard the yelling of guards and soldier before she could get an answer.  
  
Ten men dressed in official Kutou uniform came running at them like wild dogs, waving their spears and swords at them wildly. Other from the charging war calls, she could here them screaming. "Out of the way!" to civilians and "You're under arrest!".... to them.  
  
Tamahome grabbed Miaka's shoulder. "RUN!" He shouted.  
Tasuki cursed loudly before taking off. The group was now running full speed, with only a slight head start in front of their chasers.  
  
They quickly turned a corner, nearly slipping on the dirt roads as they ran.  
  
"We need to lose them!" Tamahome shouted. He and Miaka dodged one way, Inami, Tasuki, and Chiriko ran the other. Once the guards reached their spot, they split to follow each individual group.  
  
"Surround them!!" A soldier yelled.  
  
Thought Tasuki didn't see why since they had been spotted, he still refrained from using his powers. Besides... doing so would force him to leave Inami and Chiriko behind. Inami had a hand gripped firmly on Chiriko's sleeve, making sure he kept up. They were still being chased, and they ducked under a half-set-up tent and around another corner, meeting up with two others.  
  
"We haven't lost them yet!" Tamahome shouted, pulling Miaka along with him as he ran.  
  
"You think I haven't noticed?!!" Tasuki shouted back.  
  
They turned in the road again before seeing another guard, and quickly changed course to go the other way. Before they knew it, they were at the top of a small flight of stone stairs in the road, and they nearly fell down it.  
  
"Hurry!" Chiriko shouted.  
  
They ran a little further before three guards cut them off, screaming at them with their weapons. The group instantly spread again.  
  
"I... I can't..." Miaka gasped.  
  
Inami grabbed hold of Miaka's wrist and pulled her hard. "You have to, come on!"  
  
"Where'd Miaka go?!" Tamahome asked frantically as he ran, panting madly.  
  
Tasuki looked around too. "She's with Akue, just keep going!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much farther?" Saori asked again.  
  
"I'd say two more miles, no da." Chichiri answered... again.  
  
After a moment Saori discovered she had been leaning her head against Chichiri's arm, and had no idea how long it had been there. She quickly stood straight. "Oh! S...Sorry!"  
  
Chichiri smiled. "It's all right, no da. I think about everyone will be tired when we leave this place, no da."  
  
Chichiri and Saori were now on a small, narrow road, and there wasn't another person in sight, only the occasional side or back of a small house.  
  
Only half-intentionally, Saori's head slowly tipped, resting lightly again against Chichiri's arm. She rested her eyes for a moment as she walked, but opened them before too long. Her teeth involuntarily chattered together, and she quickly closed her mouth over them. It wasn't until then that she realized she was cold. The robe she had on, the blue one she had gotten from the star festival, was only short-sleeved.  
  
Saori suddenly felt the chill leave her as something warm and soft was placed over her shoulders. She looked over at it; it was a blue cloak with strange circular patterns on it. When she recognized it, she looked up at Chichiri. After a moment Chichiri looked down at her, and she smiled to thank him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miaka limped while sprinting into the trees, Inami a little ways ahead of her. Miaka held her side tightly. Then, she slowed down completely, leaning her weight against a tree and breathing hard. "I... I can't go. any further Inami..."  
  
Inami turned around and walked back to her, breathing hard herself. "That's all right..." She looked beyond Miaka. "I think we lost them."  
  
Miaka now looked around, seeing that Tasuki, Chiriko, and Tamahome were not with them. "I hope they're all right..." she said quietly.  
  
Inami bit her lip. What if all ten guards were on them?  
  
"Come on." Inami took hold of Miaka's wrist again. Let's keep going... we still have to make it to that shop, and that's where Tasuki and the others will be heading.  
  
~  
  
Tamahome grabbed hold of Tasuki's forearm tightly, pulling the coughing man out of the fast moving water. He let go when Tasuki was firmly on the bank.  
  
"Are you all right?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Tasuki rolled over and took a deep breath. I told ya... I... can't... swim...."  
  
"That was lucky." Tamahome said, looking around. "I hope Miaka got away."  
  
Nearly all the guards had pursued the three men before approaching a slightly flooded canal. Before any warning, Tamahome had pushed both of them in. It had been dangerous, but it was the quickest and most efficient way to get the soldiers off their tails.  
  
"Well, now we definitely know they're after us." Tamahome declared.  
  
"Ya think?" Tasuki sarcastically snapped.  
  
Chiriko attempted to adjust his soaking robes. "We can't stop now, we need to keep going."  
  
Tamahome stood up, shaking some of the water out of his hair. "Chiriko's right..."  
  
Tasuki stood up next. "Uh... where the hell are we?"  
  
****************************  
  
"Not good." Keisuke told Tetsuya as he walked into the living room of his apartment, his hair damp and ruffled, his sunglasses hooked onto the collar of his shirt.  
  
"What now?" Tetsuya asked. "It's not Yui, is it?"  
  
Keisuke shook his head, some relief coming over Tetsuya's face. "They have the shinzaho item, but Nakago and the Seiryu seven just got back to Kutou. Nakago sent previous word about the Suzaku seven being in Kutou, and the soldiers are out looking for them."  
  
"Did they find them yet?"  
  
"Some of them." Keisuke replied. "Including Miaka and Tamahome. Miaka just ran off into a forest somewhere, and Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chiriko were swept into a canal. They're all right, but they're completely lost. They can't use their powers because..." Keisuke grunted in frustration, handing the book to Tetsuya, who sat down and flipped through a few pages. "Nuriko, Nuriko and Mitsukake have the shinzaho clue." Keisuke began again, rubbing his eyes. "Chichiri and Saori are on their way to that pawn shop, but I don't know if they're all going to get out alive."  
  
Tetsuya sighed, his own eyes looking weary. "I guess the only way to find out is to keep reading..." Tetsuya lifted the book a bit higher. He smirked ironically. "Looks like Nuriko just had a run in with a few guards."  
  
Keisuke looked up in disbelief. "You're kidding me."  
  
Tetsuya shook his head. "It just happened, the book doesn't give me a lot of details though. It says 'Nuriko and Mitsukake of the Suzaku seven both fled the shop and ran westward from the guards chasing them...' yadda yadda."  
  
Tetsuya read silently and Keisuke thought silently for a good few minutes. After a moment the two could hear the vents turn on, and a car honking outside the apartment.  
  
"They're out."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean they're out. Nuriko and Mitsukake just got out of Kutou, they're outside the gates."  
  
"What?! All ready?!" Keisuke was standing up now.  
  
"Hey, I'm just skimming what the book says."  
  
"Well for heaven's sake, don't leave out the details!!" Keisuke shouted. "What about the guards? The guards at the gate!?"  
  
"There weren't any." Tetsuya replied calmly after re-skimming the entry.  
  
Keisuke sighed and sat down. "You know what? Just give it back, give me the book back." He ordered, holding out a hand.  
  
Tetsuya shook his head. "Fine, I'll read out loud if it will make you quiet down."  
  
Keisuke folded his arms haughtily.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Inami?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What was the name of the place we were going to meet at?" Miaka asked as she walked behind Inami. She couldn't hear much of the city anymore. They were in the borders of one of the few pieces of forestry in Kutou.  
  
"The Machikawa, I believe. Why?"  
  
Miaka was silent for a moment. "Before we left the city boundaries a while ago... you remember those guards who were talking, passing us by and you told me to be quiet? You were looking around and stuff..."  
  
"Yes Miaka, what about them?"  
  
"They said they 'got 'em at the Machika' or something."  
  
Inami froze, and turned around, looking at Miaka desperately. "Miaka... are you sure?" There was a ring of urgency in her voice.  
  
Miaka nodded.  
  
Inami put a hand to her forehead and turned around, trying to think. "This is bad... very bad..."  
  
Miaka suddenly became worried at Inami's tone. "Are... are the others in trouble?"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about it now..." Inami answered. "We left Tasuki and everyone almost an hour ago, and I was having doubts before you even said that... oh crap."  
  
"But..."Miaka sighed. "We didn't use powers or anything... how...?"  
  
Inami turned around again, staring at Miaka as if she had just died. "You're right... that means..."  
  
"That means what?" Miaka asked urgently.  
  
Inami leaned against a tree. "They came back, that's the only explanation. The Seiryu seven must be here... that's the only way they'd know..."  
  
Miaka's stomach lurched, the same way it always did at the mention of the Seiryu Seven. At the remembrance of Suboshi... Ashitare... Nakago... She suddenly clasped both hands over her mouth and cried "oh no!", tears beginning to stream from her eyes. What if... what if Tamahome...?  
  
Miaka's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as her wrist was again taken, but lightly this time. Inami led her back into the forest, deeper than where they had been. Miaka didn't say anything for a moment, but when Inami stopped, questions arose.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Miaka, think about it. Right now, I fear we're the only ones who are out of danger at the moment. If the others are caught, especially with the shinzaho clue, all of this is ruined, and..."  
  
Miaka's tears began to flood again. "Tamahome..." she whispered his name. "Nuriko... Tasuki... please be okay..."  
  
Inami gently hugged Mika from behind, trying to reassure her, bringing her back behind a large tree, Inami's back against the bark. "Miaka, whatever happens, stay close to me, got it?"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Miaka asked, trying to look up.  
  
A green symbol appeared and glowed brightly on Inami's forehead. "Hopefully... distract them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No new reports, General. We still haven't located the five we lost. I..." The soldier looked up at the blonde on the horse. "General, sir?"  
  
Nakago smirked lightly, turning back to the commanding soldier.  
  
"Sir, what is it?"  
  
"Head South... towards the Okana district." Nakago suddenly ordered.  
  
The soldier gave Nakago a strange look. "Sir? How..."  
  
Nakago looked back in the general direction again, a light blue symbol faintly glowing on his own forehead. Let's just say one of our warriors...." He studied hard, sensing the new life force, "She just gave herself away."  
  
Still confused, the soldier nodded, turning to the large fleet. "We're heading to the Okana District! Southwest! March quickly! Apprehend anyone who is suspicious or matches the descriptions given to us by Nakago- sama!"  
  
Nakago turned his horse around and went in a different direction. This night would certainly prove to be amusing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chichiri!"  
  
The monk turned his head towards the trees near him, noticing Nuriko's face through the leaves. He quickly walked over. He and Saori were outside the walls of Kutou.  
  
"Nuriko! Mitsukake!" Saori exclaimed.  
  
"Sh..." Nuriko motioned. "Where's Tasuki? Miaka?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "I don't know, no da. I haven't seen them since this morning, no da."  
  
Nuriko looked back towards the large walls. "I hope they haven't done anything stupid."  
  
Saori noticed something faintly reflecting light in Mitsukake's arms. "Mitsukake, what's that?" she questioned, pointing.  
  
Mitsukake smiled. "This, little lady, is our sixth shinzaho clue."  
  
Saori instantly brightened. "Chichiri, you were right! They do have it!"  
  
Chichiri didn't answer. His eyes were pointing towards the giant brick walls of Kutou in the distance.  
  
"Chichiri, what's wrong now?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"I sense a life force." Chichiri mentioned. "Not just Seiryu."  
  
"Don't tell me one of our guys is using their power." Nuriko sighed. "That could be too dangerous, even if they do know we're in there."  
  
"I don't know, no da." Chichiri replied. He moved his gaze onto the stars and moon in the sky. "But if they don't get here soon, no da, we may not be able to avoid a fight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The green symbol quickly died down, Inami clutching hard to Miaka's shoulders.  
  
"Inam..."  
  
"Shhh!" Inami interrupted, listening. They were there, soldiers. If it had been just a few, she wouldn't have been able to hear them all ready, but there would have to be a good handful to make that much noise.  
  
Inami crouched down slightly. This was the second time today she'd been in this position. They were definitely looking for them, but they had no clue what the exact area was... which hopefully meant none of the Seiryu seven were with them... especially not Nakago, which made Inami sigh in relief. She had only compared skills with him once, and that wasn't a long enough time to help her any. Nakago was a powerful man, and perhaps only he could have sensed her so quickly like that.  
  
Miaka heard men in the distance, and she went rigid. She clutched onto Inami's hands, her heart beating so loudly she feared it would give them away. But if they were here, maybe... just maybe that meant Tamahome was all right. She'd never forgive herself if he. or any of the others, were harmed on her account. She quieted her mind and listened carefully. She could hear Inami's heart too, but it wasn't nearly as loud as he own. Miaka now clutched at her own chest as if the organ was going to pop out. She held her breath and listened more. They were so close! They'd be found for sure!  
  
"Miaka." The voice was barely audible.  
  
Miaka turned around slightly to face Inami, whose eyes were fixated behind the tree... or at least what she could see of it. Inami reached to her side and drew out the gold rod Miaka had only seen a few times before. The blade shooting out of it startled Miaka, and she jumped.  
  
Inami placed the handle of the sword in Miaka's hand, and fully released her from her grip, now looking straight into her hazel eyes. "Miaka, take this and run as far and as fast as you can in that direction." Inami pointed.  
  
"That direction"? That was away from the soldiers... this sword was for her protection. A quick image of Hotohori flashed through her mind.  
  
There were dozens of them. Miaka could hear them talking, hear them walking, even hear the sound of their spear and swords on the ground.  
  
"Miaka, Go!" Inami pushed. "Now, or they'll hear you! I'll be right behind you, trust me! Run! Do it for Tamahome!"  
  
Miaka hesitated only a moment after that before holding the sword closely to her and running, going as fast as her legs would strain while trying to delicately land her feet on the ground at the same time to be quiet. She didn't look back, she only kept running. She'd keep running until she thought she was far enough to be out of sight, and she'd hide... and wait.  
  
Inami's eyes followed Miaka until she disappeared into the darkness. Inami stood closer to the tree. He hadn't sent an entire army, had he?! Inami sighed, trying to exhale the anxiety in her chest. If this didn't work... if it ~hadn't~ of worked and the others had been found...  
  
Inami pushed her hair behind her and prayed silently. "Tasuki... minna.... please be safe...."  
  
"Over here! Move out! Spread out! I think one ran this way!"  
  
"They heard Miaka?" Inami thought. "Oh holy Genbu.... They were so close, and they weren't giving up." Inami held her hand out, ready to do what this had to come to.  
  
"I'm sure the gen'ril won't mind just killin' us one of 'em." A soldier snickered.  
  
"Just find them!" Another yelled.  
  
"Go South!"  
  
"No... don't go south...." Inami thought. They would find Miaka, and her too.  
  
A soldier kicked some leaves aside, dragging his long sword in the dirt as he walked. He saw a flash of light, and look up ahead. "Hey, check this out..." He said, squinting to get a better view.  
  
"It's a woman! Get her!" Another shouted. Soon half the fleet was running on the slight incline the enemy in the distance.  
  
Inami smirked, a sudden boost of confidence flowing through her veins as she held the pale green orb in her hand. "Sayonara!" She called. Her symbol glowed valiantly on her forehead and she thrust the glowing hand into the ground. The soil around her exploded, sending a mass trail of quaking and erupting ground down the incline, earth and trees combusting on their own, violently falling and flooding into the air as the ground shook, surprised soldier screaming and retreating.  
  
Miaka heard the explosion and looked out from her hiding space, desperately trying to find what was going on, seeing nothing but a cloud of dirt and hearing only panic. Then, right before her eyes, she saw Inami running towards her, instantly grabbing her wrist, and taking off.  
  
"Run run run run run run!!!!" Inami shouted, pulling Miaka hard through the trees. The wall, though not visible yet, was close by, and if Inami and Miaka could get to it, they'd be out of Kutou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cannons exploded like fireworks in the city as Tasuki, Tamahome, and Chiriko ran through the gates, Tasuki's fan in hand. They kept running until spotting Chichiri and the others up ahead. They continued on until they reached them, looking around and trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Where's Miaka?!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
"She's not with you?!" Nuriko asked.  
  
"She's coming, no da!" Chichiri answered.  
  
Another explosion went up behind the walls of Kutou as guards sent the city into havoc. The soldiers must be going mad having lost their prey. It looked like something caught on fire, because a glowing aura rose up in the distance.  
  
After only a moment, footsteps were heard running towards the group. They turned suddenly towards them, but after a moment they saw that the steps weren't guards, but two running females, coming from the right side instead of the main entrance. As they were spotted Inami slowed down, gasping for air, while Miaka somehow found the strength to keep going, flinging herself at Tamahome, who wrapped his arms immediately around her, smelling a very faint smell of gunpowder in her hair.  
  
"We made it, no da!" Chichiri announced in the dark night, illuminated by Kutou's warring lights.  
  
"We have the Shinzaho, Miaka!" Saori announced, though it didn't seem like Miaka heard.  
  
Inami finally approached the group, still panting madly, her skin hot from all the running. Tasuki turned to her almost as to say something, but Inami only wearily closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, trying to regain her breath. Tasuki sheathed his fan and placed two arms around her, looking back with the others at the last spectacle of Kutou, hopefully the last they'd see of it for a long time. 


	54. Inner Thoughts Outer Feelings

Again, italics are very important in this, so watch for the "~~" things, k? They show a time difference, so if you don't catch them you'll be confused!  
  
To BD: What's wrong with either arm? Sure, it could have been written better, but. oh never mind. I do use word, actually. I spell check and all myself then run it through Word check before and after, guess it's still not perfect. Thanks for the Beta, I laughed my head off when I realized all of those paragraphs started with Suboshi.  
  
To Metajoker: I see your hatred for Inami is as hot as ever! It's quite entertaining to read your reviews! Yes, lots of soldiers. I hate them. but we'll have a soldier-break. for a while, at least. I waswondering, who is your favorite character in this story?  
  
To Amaya: Lol, I'm glad you liked the spider thing. Don't worry, Chichiri is a bit old for Saori despite his devilish good looks. Yeah, I could have -done someone in-, huh? Aftre this long you'd think everyone would be safe, but trust me, I'm just toying with your mind until the big time comes.  
  
Chapter 54 : Inner Thoughts; Outer Feelings  
  
~~"We will be moving out by nightfall, Suboshi." Amiboshi informed, lifting up a packed bag from the corner of the tent.  
  
Suboshi sat on the bed, his legs hanging off the side. He was still injured, but he was healing steadily. He watched his brother leave, and sighed. He didn't know how much longer Nakago would go without using him, but after picking up their shinzaho clue rather quickly, they were trying to leave Konan just as fast.  
  
Suboshi reached his hand over to grab a tall crutch leaning against his bed, putting it under his right arm and standing up. His feet weren't hurt so much that he couldn't walk, but he had to keep pressure off his wounds a little longer.  
  
The warrior walked out of the tent, not seeing his brother or anyone else at the moment, they were probably packing horses. He did get a glimpse of Mayo walking passed him, giving him only a smile to notice him as she continued on.  
  
Suboshi started walking in the opposite direction, looking around. The tents hadn't been taken down yet. They were in a fairly secluded place, in a wide clearing in a sparse forest. Suboshi calmly walked along, not necessarily going anywhere, but just doing something besides lying down all day.  
  
He finally noticed the tent a little ways off. He had been resting most of the time, so he didn't wander about the camp too much. He didn't think it was Mayo's tent, but it was right next to Nakago's, as if put there protectively. Suboshi calmly walked forward more, giving his legs some exercise while leaning a small portion of his weight on his crutch. He suddenly had an odd feeling about that tent. Seeing no one around, he walked around to the front of it, the door securely closed. It took him a moment to open it before stepping in. It was completely empty except for one thing.  
  
Suboshi went rigid as his blue eyes locked onto hers. "Yu... Yui- sama?!"~~  
  
**********************************  
  
Suboshi calmly but as swiftly as possible walked through the large corridors of the Kutou palace, passing by only a few guards, who all knew he was a warrior of Seiryu and left him be. However, Suboshi scanned about him constantly to keep an eye out for those he was trying to avoid. He still had his crutch at his side, but used it lightly. It was always to his right so as not to pressure his left arm. His fracture was healing and it didn't hurt anymore, plus it was kept stiff by an inconspicuous cast, but nonetheless, Suboshi didn't bother with it.  
  
Taking another look around, Suboshi pulled open a thick wooden door that led into a thinner hallway. He entered and shut the door behind him, continuing down the hall. He had a strange metal container in one hand.  
  
After going down a few more short halls and a small flight of stair, Suboshi arrived at a thin door, the long handle locked firmly. Leaning more to his right and placing the container in his right hand, Suboshi used his left to reach under the belt made by his ryuseisui, and pulled out a large, old key. He glanced around again before placing the key in the lock, and hearing a satisfying click as the door opened.  
  
*********************************  
  
Mitsukake gently petted Tama's head, the small white and brown cat purring lightly as he did so. Tama was curled up in the medicine man's lap, his eyes slightly closed. Mitsukake looked up at the others. They were all at an inn in Konan, and it was mid-morning.  
  
"So you see, there's a large blacksmith's shop near the city where I live, not too far from here." Chiriko pointed out, "The style, design, and material function of this helmet are all specialized there. I'm positive that this is where we are meant to go."  
  
Miaka smiled in relief. "I can't believe it... one more to find... then as soon as we locate our shinzaho, we'll be so much closer to summoning Suzaku!"  
  
Chichiri nodded. "I will not be attending with you though, no da." He shook his staff lightly, turning to the window. "I need to go to the palace, no da. His Highness needs to be informed of Kutou's plans, no da."  
  
Chiriko nodded. "That would be the best thing to do."  
  
"I'll be leaving with Chichiri." Inami addressed as well. "Kutou is planning to attack, and my presence would be requested."  
  
"Then I guess it's just the rest of us?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "You should set out soon, no da. Inami and I will leave as soon as you are off, no da. Chiriko, you should try to lead everyone since it is towards your city we're headed, and Tasuki, you know these parts well, no da. Stay in front too, no da."  
  
"Gotcha." Tasuki agreed.  
  
So within the hour the group that consisted of Miaka, Saori, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Nuriko headed further north into Konan, while Inami and Chichiri disappeared within one swipe of a tunic.  
  
*********************************  
  
Suboshi sat on the stone floor of the small room, his eyes occasionally passing from the bed canopy to the woman who sat near him. Suboshi had managed to sneak away the key in the room he knew Yui was kept in, and he had brought her down a decent meal. Yui had told Suboshi everything of why she was there, and Suboshi had seemed both shocked and angry at the time.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Yui-sama." He spoke softly. "If I had known, I would have..."  
  
Yui smiled lightly, it being one of the first times since she had arrived in the book. "Suboshi, thank you." She said in response, lifting her blue green eyes to meet his. "You really have always been there for me, haven't you?"  
  
Suboshi only smiled a bit as he fixed his gaze back onto the dark floor.  
  
Just looking at him made a huge surge of guilt flood through Yui's veins. Suboshi... Suboshi was always so kind to her, and she had put him through so much. He had all ready died twice for her, and knowing Suboshi, he would do it again in an instant. Suboshi was the only one who had shown her any compassion since her arrival, and she can still remember the wave of relief she had when she saw the boy walk into her tent, though she couldn't believe it was even him. Was he still the boy she remembered though? Yui looked him over. He did look older... taller, tanner...  
  
"Yui-sama..."  
  
"You don't need to call me that anymore, Suboshi." Yui said kindly, lowering her chopsticks down to the tray in front of her. "Does... does anyone know you're here?"  
  
Suboshi shook his head. "I imagine if Nakago found out, knowing him, he wouldn't be too pleased with me." Suboshi brushed some of his long bangs away from his face.  
  
Yui looked at his crutch, which was laid across the floor. "What happened?" Though she did have an idea what it was from.  
  
Suboshi looked over at her, following her gaze to the item. He sighed. "It's a long story, Yui-sama. I know that you are friends again with Suzaku no Miko, so I'm not sure if you'd like to hear it."  
  
Yui looked down at the empty bowl before her. "So much has gone on, Suboshi. Mayo, is she all right?"  
  
Suboshi looked at the blonde a bit surprised. "Do you know Lady Mayo?"  
  
Yui nodded. "She's a friend of mine, and Miaka's."  
  
Suboshi had a scowl on his face. "No friend would treat you like this, Yui-sama."  
  
Yui didn't have an answer for Suboshi. "What happened?" She repeated.  
  
Suboshi hesitated for a moment. "Nakago sent me in to fight the Suzaku Seven a while ago, in Sairo." He explained. "I was outnumbered, things didn't go as planned."  
  
Yui looked at the cast on Suboshi's left arm. She wondered if he had bandages or other injuries that were hidden by his clothes. "I see." She said, though her voice didn't seem upset.  
  
"Nakago didn't tell Amiboshi either... about you, I mean." Suboshi spoke again. "I told him last night."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"If he had known, he would have helped you." Suboshi said, looking back at Yui. "He still hasn't met you, Yui-sama. Not in person."  
  
There was a paused before the conversation continued.  
  
"I know a lot about him." Yui answered.  
  
Suboshi looked over. "How's that?"  
  
Yui smiled. "Before I came here, I was reading the book, I read about everything that happened... up to a point." Yui remembered actually being sucked in out of nowhere so long ago. "I was reading it not just for Miaka and Mayo. Another friend of mine, from our world, is in here too. She was the first one to come here, and all she wants is to bring Mayo back."  
  
Suboshi's eyes widened only slightly as he stared off into the room. That girl... it must have been Saori.  
  
"I know her." Suboshi said simply.  
  
Yui lit up. "Saori?" Yui corrected herself. She remembered reading in the beginning about Saori's run ins with Suboshi, first at the Star Festival and again in the streets of Konan. But... had perhaps something else happened while she had been here?  
  
Suboshi stood up, leaning over to pick up the crutch on the ground. He held it and knelt down again, helping Yui put the dishes back into the container. "I shouldn't be down here too long, Yui-sama. Nakago could sense my presence."  
  
However, after the things were gathered and Suboshi opened the door to leave, he turned back. "Yui-sama, I promise on my honor as a warrior, I will get you out of here."  
  
**********************  
  
Tetsuya read the book, lying down on his bed. Keisuke left early for the high school, Hikari was safely taken care of with Keisuke's mother, though Keisuke would be dropping by later to bring her back to Miaka, who was assumed to still be in Japan. A calming look was on Tetsuya's face. Though he never liked him much, Tetsuya was glad that Suboshi had found Yui to bring her some comfort.  
  
"Nakago then called forward another warrior of Seiryu, for the Seiryu shinzaho was now ready to be found..."  
  
*******************  
  
"You want me to find the Shinzaho Sir?"  
  
Nakago nodded. "Suboshi is still not well enough to attend with you. I want you to take a horse." Nakago held up a small porcelain cup in his hands. "This points in the direction of the east coast, head there. Use that flute of yours if necessary."  
  
Amiboshi nodded and bowed slightly. "Hai, Nakago. I take it you want me to leave immediately?"  
  
Nakago nodded.  
  
Amiboshi met his gaze. "If I do not run into him, please tell Suboshi I'm gone."  
  
Mayo sat on her large, flush bed, looking out the half-oval shaped window in her room. There was a balcony out there, but it looked too cold for Mayo's taste. She sighed. She was in dire need of companionship. There was no one whom she could really talk to. The only warriors she ever could hold a conversation with were Amiboshi and Suboshi, and Amiboshi left... plus Mayo wasn't sure if Suboshi even liked her.  
  
~"Mayo! Come on! Hurry!"~  
  
Mayo sighed as she remembered her and Saori's last moments together. Mayo shouldn't have let Chichiri take Saori like that. Saori... she shouldn't have left...  
  
Mayo brushed her loose hairs behind her ear, most of the orange locks pinned back in a large barrette. As she did so the light in her room glimmered off a blue stud earring she had on.  
  
Suboshi twirled a feathered ball around on his finger, throwing it across the room. Before it hit the wall though, the object would spin for a moment and return back harmlessly to Suboshi's hand. Then, he'd repeat the process. He lied down on his bed, his left arm supporting his head on top of a pillow.  
  
A lot was on his mind right now, that is, other than utter boredom. Amiboshi had left just a little while ago to retrieve the shinzaho, seeing how Nakago was too lazy to do it himself. Suboshi wished he could go with him, he felt well enough, but he supposed it was better for him to rest more. Suboshi overheard that someone else was going to be sent out to stall the Suzaku seven, and possibly retrieve any clues they had to benefit the Seiryu, but Suboshi knew he wouldn't be assigned that either.  
  
Suboshi balanced the ryuseisui on his finger again, watching it as it swirled around, not nearly as fast as he usually kept it. He tossed it forward again. "I'd give almost anything to get back at the Suzaku seven..." Suboshi muttered as the ball returned to his palm. "They're the ones who did this to me..."  
  
Amiboshi had told Suboshi that his near-death experience wasn't the Suzaku seven's fault at all, but Suboshi didn't fully believe him. Despite his brother's gentle words, Suboshi's grudge wouldn't quite lift. Suboshi could tell Amiboshi was hiding something that he must have done while he was away, but he felt too guilty to tell.  
  
"Brother..." he again spoke out loud, "You and I... we used to be so similar..." As Suboshi threw the ball again, he moved his arm out from under him, looking at the thin cast on it. The cast kept him from using his wrist too well. He couldn't quite remember who had broken his arm... it could have been Tamahome, but the other one, Nuriko, would have been much stronger to do the task. The last thing Suboshi recalled about the incident was falling, and then...  
  
Suboshi caught the meteor bell and held it, looking up onto the perfectly tiled ceiling above his head. "She didn't even know me... I'm her enemy, yet..." Suboshi's thoughts drifted to the strange girl who had risked her own life to give him a chance. When he had first woken up, she had smiled at him. It wasn't until Suboshi healed more and came to his senses that he realized just what this girl had done for him.  
  
~  
  
"Now that we nearly have our side of the bargain complete, we need the Suzaku Shinzaho to summon Seiryu." Nakago explained to the woman sitting down. "However, the Suzaku Seven haven't yet formed the shinzaho."  
  
"How will we obtain it once they do?"  
  
Nakago smirked. "That is taken care of. However..." Nakago paced a bit more. "If we can get this last clue from them, it would lead us directly to the shinzaho. After that, all we need is the morsels left in the Suzaku no Miko's possession."  
  
"You want me to go out, Nakago-sama?" Soi asked, standing up.  
  
Nakago nodded. "They are close to central Konan."  
  
Soi turned at the sense of a second presence, and stepped back quickly as she saw the solitary face floating in the dark corner behind her.  
  
"He's coming too?"  
  
Tomo smiled through the makeup on his face. "I'm afraid Nakago wouldn't trust even you enough to handle all of the warriors yourself, Soi." He commented in his sickly sweet tone.  
  
Nakago nodded. "Go now, and hurry."  
  
****************************  
  
"So we're lookin' for a horseshoe?!" Tasuki shouted loudly, folding his arms.  
  
"This could prove to be quite a task." Chiriko informed. "The clue we are looking for has all ready been put to use."  
  
"Wait..." Saori said, putting two and two together.  
  
Miaka blinked. "Does that mean..."  
  
"We have to track down EVERY horse in this city and find one with the 'magic shoe'?!" Tamahome exaggerated.  
  
"Is there a possibility that the owner could have left this town?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
Chiriko shook his head, glancing up at the disk on Tasuki's fan. "The helmet pointed us here, if the shinzaho was elsewhere, we would have been directed somewhere else."  
  
Nuriko sighed, looking around. There were about six horses alone in sight currently. "Well, we'd better get started." He put an arm on the outside wall of the blacksmith shop. "Tasuki, start waving that fan of yours close to the ground. Let's hope this horse is cooperative... and close by. I have no idea how we're going to explain to its owner that we need one of its shoes..."  
  
****************************  
  
Nakago stepped into the dark room after being invited from outside, seeing the young emperor on his bed, watching him as he entered. A girl draped in light green fabrics sat behind him, her hands on his shoulders. Though she had a veil on, it was obvious that she smiled seductively at Nakago as the blonde entered.  
  
Nakago's gaze was on the emperor. "Sire, all armies are prepared to march forward. The Beta troops have complete formation, and our last order of weapons has arrived as of this morning."  
  
The emperor smiled, stroking a hand down his thin, dark beard. "That is most excellent." He said brassily.  
  
"We will strike on your order."  
  
The emperor nodded. "We will wait, but only shortly." He smiled. "Let's allow Konan to get comfortable first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mayo leaned her elbows onto her oak dresser, gazing at her reflection in the large mirror. She really was an attractive girl, but in her eyes she couldn't see it. As she gazed into the reflective glass, she saw a round throw pillow on her bed. She turned in her chair and looked at it. It wasn't necessarily the throw pillow that caught her attention, but the color of it. That mustard-brown color, a hint of orange... It matched the hair color of someone close to her.  
  
"Coach..." Mayo trailed off, pulling her eyes away from the simple object.  
  
~~Mayo held her book bag strap in her left hand, holding the package of heavy textbooks tightly, almost ignoring the pain in her knuckles. Her short hair was cold and wet, her bangs dripping down before her eyes, sticking to her forehead. Her uniform was soaked through; even the shirt under her green jacket was wet. Her shoes squeaked lightly as she walked down the wet sidewalk, the water from her socks making even the insides of her shoes cold and damp. She still had a long ways to go, and the rain came down hard, no sign that it was going to lighten up anytime soon. Only a few people passed by her, most in a hurry with either umbrella or folded newspapers over their heads. Mayo only followed their path slightly with her violet eyes, before fixing her gaze again to the walk in front of her. She lifted a finger and brushed some of her wet hair aside, blinking a bit to get the heavy raindrops off her eyelashes. Cars whizzed passed her on the road to her left. She was far enough in on the sidewalk to avoid being hit by the gutter water that stirred up with each passing vehicle, but she was all ready soaked, so by now it didn't matter. Mayo grasped her right hand onto her book bag now, trying to relieve some of the weight from her left.  
  
The sound of a car behind her slowed down instead of speeding by, and she could she a slight shadow of her legs in front of her as the glow of the headlights shined on the back of her knees. She didn't look until the car pulled a bit ahead of her, the brake lights going on as it came to a stop, the engine still running. The car door opened up, and a familiar face popped out, a hand shielding the water from it.  
  
"Mayo!" Keisuke called, motioning for her to come near. "Do you need a ride home?"  
  
Mayo smiled lightly as she approached the car. "I'm not so sure I want to go home." She explained softly, rubbing one of her arms to warm it up.  
  
"Why's this?"  
  
Mayo shrugged a bit. "Things... aren't going too great right now."  
  
Keisuke immediately understood, and smiled at the girl. "Well get in anyway, you're..." He looked her over, now seeing the true state she was in. "Mayo! You're soaking wet! You must be freezing!"  
  
Mayo laughed a bit. "Thanks, Coach."  
  
"Hey I told ya, call me Keisuke already!" Keisuke shut the door as Mayo walked around the front of the car to the other side. Keisuke unlocked the door on the passenger side so Mayo could get in easily. When she did, her hair and clothes were dripping with water.  
  
"Mayo, this can't be healthy." Keisuke half-joked. "Couldn't you get a ride home from school?" He asked as he pulled away from the curb.  
  
Mayo shook her head. "I usually get one with Saori when the weather's bad, but she had to make up a test..." Mayo folded her arms. "Sorry, I'm getting your car all wet..." she laughed a bit.  
  
Keisuke switched on the heater. "It's fine. Sure you don't want to go home?"  
  
Mayo nodded, her smile fading a bit.  
  
Keisuke tried to smile. "Well, I think I can make you feel better."  
  
~  
  
Keisuke opened the door to his apartment, flipping on the switch in the living room as he entered, letting Mayo in before her shut the door. He looked around. "I don't think my mom's in right now." He glanced over at Mayo, who was gently hugging herself and shivering. Keisuke sighed. "Take that jacket off, it'll only make it worse." He said. He walked down the hallway and disappeared into a room. After a moment, he came back out, holding a rather large gray sweatshirt. He tossed it at Mayo, who caught it. "Here. I'll make some hot chocolate, okay?"  
  
Mayo smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Keisuke."~~  
  
Mayo wiped the back of her hands over her eyes. "Keisuke, if you can read what I'm saying... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You... you and everyone must hate me. Why... why do I keep screwing up?" Mayo turned form the mirror, not wanting to look at herself. "I don't know why..." She began talking to herself. "I get so remorseful like this... but I know in just a little while it will go away. What inside of me makes me be so cold?" Mayo lifted a hand and looked at it. "When did I become such a bad person?"  
  
*******************************  
  
The tall man shook his head, looking at the group as if they were insane. "I'm sorry, but I won't give you my horse's shoe..."  
  
Tasuki sighed. "Nuriko, where is it?"  
  
Nuriko smiled stupidly and held up a large bag, jingling it slightly to hear all of the coins inside of it clank together.  
  
The businessman's eyes widened, nearly drooling at the sight of all that money. "You can take it!" He announced. "Do you need any tools?"  
  
Tasuki shook his head, pointing a thumb back. "Nah, he'll take care of it."  
  
Nuriko walked up to the black mare. "If I may..." He said. He knelt down and lifted the back left foot of the mare, revealing a dirty horseshoes underneath. He grabbed both ends of it between h fingers and gently pulled the nails holding it out of the horse's foot, shaking it off once it was released.  
  
"Nice doing business with you." Nuriko joked.  
  
As the businessman walked away, his horse adjusting to the new leveling, a large family passed by the group with a handcart behind them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nuriko asked, curious.  
  
The mother stopped to turn to the taller man. "A word has just come in from the governor officials of this city. We need to evacuate, Kutou is suspected to attack." The woman looked past Nuriko at the two girls, and smiled. "I'd suggest you all pack up too. It isn't safe here anymore." She stated as she continued on. As Nuriko turned around, he saw another small group packing up to leave.  
  
"That's not good." Tasuki said.  
  
"So Kutou is really attacking." Mitsukake brought up.  
  
"Let's hope not." Nuriko said, tossing the horseshoes up and catching it again. He handed it to Miaka. "It's really dirty, but here."  
  
Miaka took it with a smile. "Do you guys know what this means?"  
  
Chiriko nodded.  
  
Miaka looked like she could burst. "Now we can find the Shinzaho!" Miaka thrust the horseshoe up into the air, making it a silhouette in the slowly setting sun. 


	55. Elements of the Night

Ah! One more chapter and you're caught up! Hopefully I get more done over the break!  
  
To Metajoker: Considering they're looking for a horse in the boundaries of a small village, it really isn't too difficult. By the time slots given it took them most of the day. Japan not having hot chocolate? Who in their right mind doesn't have hot chocolate?! J/k But that thing about Miaka is a very good thing to point out to me, it could come in quite useful. Your favorite character? Let me guess. Inami? lol, j/k. Please don't shoot me for that comment. I'll take a wild guess with 3: Tasuki, Nuriko, or Saori. But honestly? I'm clueless.  
  
To BD: *pat pat* Saori and Chichiri are on safe lines no da!  
  
To Amaya: Yes, Inami is gone with Chichiri *gives her an odd look for her comments in the review* Well, I'll kill whoever I want!  
  
Chapter 55 : Elements of the Night  
  
"I'm tired." Nuriko announced as he led the horse by the reigns that Saori was on. Saori was dozing off, her head leaning against the horse's neck. The sun had just finished setting, and the sky had a deep blue look about it.  
  
Miaka walked up with Nuriko. Tasuki was some distance ahead of them on his horse, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Tamahome behind them.  
  
Miaka seemed truly happy, and her hands were clasped together in front of her as she walked. She looked back at Tamahome, whose eyelids were dropping. She smiled and turned back to her good friend. "Say Nuriko... do you think you'll ever get married?"  
  
Nuriko looked down at Miaka, lifting an eyebrow. "Well, that was out of the blue."  
  
Miaka smiled. "But really."  
  
Nuriko grinned and look forward at the few stars glimmering in the sky. "I don't know... though the woman I marry would have to be a very patient person."  
  
"Nuriko..." Miaka giggled slightly.  
  
Nuriko placed a hand on Miaka's shoulder. "Don't worry too much about me, Miaka. My brother is already bringing by every girl he meets trying to hook me up. It's... irritating."  
  
Miaka leaned a bit into Nuriko's arm, walking further in silence.  
  
However, it was only a moment when Nuriko's grip tightened, and he stopped the horse as well as his priestess.  
  
"Nuriko?" Miaka questioned.  
  
"Nuriko!" Chiriko called from behind.  
  
Nuriko looked back up at the sky, his violet-pink eyes widening a bit. "Oh no... not now..."  
  
Miaka looked back at what Nuriko was referring to, and her stomach turned. She recognized those clouds forming very well. The same dark color... the same spiral formation.  
  
Tasuki turned around from further ahead. "Oh hell..." he muttered. He leapt off his horse and ran back to Nuriko. He instantly jolted Saori awake.  
  
"Ah! What!" Saori suddenly snapped up.  
  
Chiriko was now approaching on his horse.  
  
"Chiriko, Take these two and get 'em outta here." Tasuki urged. They had to at least get Miaka out of sight before the storm witch herself showed up.  
  
The youngest warrior nodded. Nuriko lifted Miaka onto his horse, and Chiriko took the reigns of Saori's. He quickly kicked and leapt off.  
  
"Mitsukake, don't go anywhere." Nuriko informed as Tamahome approached. "We may need you."  
  
Mitsukake nodded.  
  
Now all the Suzaku seven could do was prepare themselves, and within minutes, their enemy appeared.  
  
"I see you're ready for me, warriors of Suzaku." Soi smirked, appearing in a blue glow on top a building. A radiant blue symbol glowed on her upper thigh. Soi didn't bother for a speech before she thrust her right hand into the air, spirals of smoke forming around her fingers. In response the growing clouds in the sky thundered loudly, expanding their territory.  
  
"MOVE!" Nuriko shouted, right as a large bolt of lightening shot down between the celestial warriors. The ground exploded under the pressure. The newly formed crater began to steam as rain followed the electric blast.  
  
"Don't bother running!" Soi shouted.  
  
"What the...?!" Tamahome turned around. Soi was now on another building, electrical sparks forming around her hands. But...  
  
"There are two of them!" Tamahome shouted.  
  
The others saw it too. "What the hell?" Tasuki bellowed.  
  
"We can't fight her if she's up that high." Nuriko informed. "We either need to get up, or bring her down."  
  
"Leave that to me." Tasuki reached behind him and cleanly whipped out a diamond fan, holding it with both hands and bringing it above his head. "Rekka.... SHINEN!"  
  
A wall of immense fire burst from the angles of the weapon, shooting out at the second Soi. It engulfed the roof of the building, quickly dieing down in the rain. Soi was gone.  
  
"Where'd she go?!"  
  
"Pathetic attempts will get you nowhere."  
  
Tasuki whirled around to see not Soi, But Tomo on a different building. In his hand was a large shell, glowing lightly.  
  
Nuriko stepped back as the ground in front of him melted down into a stream of boiling lava. The line of molted rock grew and surrounded the battle arena, consuming anything in its path.  
  
"It's just an illusion..." Nuriko coaxed, the rain having no effect of the hot liquid.  
  
"His illusions are real. They're powerful." Tamahome reminded.  
  
They were interrupted as a second bolt of lightening hit, but instead of seeping its energy into the ground, it stayed up right, trailing through the earth, destroying everything in its path. The warriors leapt out of the way best they could, but Tamahome was hit in the hip, and he flew into the dirt, skidding to a stop.  
  
"Tamahome!" Nuriko shouted. He held up a fist and allowed his bracelet to expand into a red armband. He ran and leapt over the lava river, heading to the building where Soi stood. With a running charge and all his might, Nuriko balled his hands into fists and struck into the brick of the building. Like an earthquake, the structure shook madly, the side where Nuriko hit breaking apart. Soi leapt off the building and onto the ground, barely avoiding the shards of brick that fell near her.  
  
Soi turned in time to see Tamahome's fist hurtling towards her face. She quickly moved out of the way as Tamahome swung his foot towards her stomach.  
  
His foot stopped abruptly. Soi had caught it with both hands. Her fingers lit up like a candle, sending electric sparks up Tamahome's leg. Tamahome screamed in pain as Soi twisted and pushed him away, making him land inches from the lava stream. He was still conscious, but as he tried to get up, he found he couldn't move his lower body.  
  
"Tamahome!" Nuriko screamed, trying to make a hit on the woman surrounded by her own lightening barrier. "Get up!"  
  
"Rekka, SHINEN!" Tasuki shouted. His voice echoed through the dark, the shot of fire fuming towards the illusionist. His feathers flew through the air as he leapt out of the way. He ran a fingernail over Shin, smiling.  
  
The ground suddenly started shaking violently in an earthquake. Tasuki fell to one knee, holding his hands out to keep from falling. It appeared that he was the only one affected.  
  
Nuriko cursed to himself as Soi leapt into the air, flying higher towards her swirling clouds. "It's no use..." Nuriko mumbled to himself, watching her every move. "Our attacks are too physical to effect them..."  
  
Tamahome had finally been able to stand up, though he was still a bit wobbly, and his legs tingled up to his knee, a blunt pain in his shins. He looked up, facing away from the battle between Soi and Nuriko, and saw Tasuki, who was acting strangely. He looked over, but Tomo was gone.  
  
"Where... is he?" Tamahome asked. He suddenly became more aware of the rain around him. He looked back at Soi. How was it that Soi wasn't being shocked by the electricity spread by the water?  
  
Nuriko leapt up into the air as the lightening spark transferred over the ground, which was becoming wet enough to act like a large conductor. Nuriko leapt onto a woodpile outside a small home. Soi couldn't see him too well, but he'd have to come up with a plan, and fast.  
  
"Tasuki!" Tamahome called, finally catching up with him.  
  
"Tamahome, look out!"  
  
Tamahome turned around. "Tasuki!?" He turned back around, and jumped. "AH!" He screamed, backing away. A second Tasuki was looking him right in the eyes, his fan out.  
  
"Tama! Get away from him!" The second Tasuki shouted. "It's Tomo!"  
  
The red sign of ogre lit up on Tamahome's head as he lifted his foot. The first Tasuki looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"Whatta ya doin'?!" He shouted. "HE'S the intruder!"  
  
"Don't listen to him!" The second one yelled, raising his fan. "Think ya can out smart me, huh? Rekka Shinen!"  
  
The diamond fan shot out fire in a wave of light, heading straight to the identical opponent.  
  
Tasuki-1 leapt out of the way, tumbling a bit as he landed. "Tamahome! Get him!"  
  
Tamahome lowered his fists, dually confused.  
  
"Shuddap!" Tasuki-2 shouted. "I'll roast ya for this! Tamahome, Miaka's in danger! Fight him!"  
  
At the word of Miaka's name, Tamahome's symbol flashed again and he charged for the first Tasuki. Tasuki-1 intercepted his fist with his diamond fan, which was spread. Tamahome pushed him back some before Tasuki swung over his weapon and Tamahome stepped back.  
  
"Ya moron! What the hell is wrong with you?! He's a damn imposter! I can't believe you believe this ((edited))!" Tasuki-1 shouted loudly.  
  
Tamahome stared for only a moment, shrugged, and turned around, a wicked smirk on his head. "Well, that proves it." He said, charging Tasuki-2.  
  
Tasuki-2 stepped back, his eyes wide in shock. He scowled, his eyes narrowing. As Tamahome neared him, Tasuki-2's face paled and colored, revealing him to be Tomo. Tomo's feathers shot out to intercept the first of the Suzaku seishi.  
  
Nuriko hit the side of a small building hard, his fists crossed in front of him. He landed on the ground, but managed to stand up. He had a slight burn on his skin, his robe ripped just enough for the red symbol of "willow" to peek. Nuriko only took a moment to step back into play, Soi grinning at him from her place in the sky.  
  
She held both hands together, a large ball of light forming between them. "I will have the victory of killing the first of the Suzaku seven." She laughed, the ball ready to be shot out.  
  
Nuriko got into a stance to intercept, but as he did he heard something whistling behind him. He turned his head and leapt back, watching as a large, thin wheel of what looked like water hurtled passed him like a throwing star, rising up into the sky, striking Soi dead on. Because of the immense electric ball in her hands, Soi screamed as her own powers shocked her, and she lost balance in the sky and fell to the ground, steam rising from her hair and clothes. Her shoulder shook as she tried to stand up.  
  
Instead of taking the opportunity, Nuriko spun around, a somewhat confused look on his face.  
  
Two blue eyes smiled at Nuriko. "It does seem we always show up at the right moment."  
  
Nuriko didn't get a chance for an explanation before he was struck in the back with a sharp, knife-like sensation. He fell into the building, the second man running up immediately to help him. Soi stood in the background, gripping her stomach, her hand outstretched, still sparking with lightening.  
  
A blue symbol of "rain net" glowed under the man's blue bangs. He held his hand out, the rain from the sky suddenly redirecting itself and flying into his palm, spinning madly to form another wheel of water. It spun so quickly it hummed, and Ame sent it out from his fingers.  
  
Soi leapt, but not high enough. Again the hydro disk struck her, her breastplate cracking and busting off with its pressure and she fell back down. With her last bit of energy, she raised her hand, her body disappearing in blue light.  
  
Tasuki stood at Tamahome's shoulders, the front of Tamahome's shirt ripped and stained lightly with blood. He was lying on the ground, but his shoulders and head were lifted.  
  
Tomo's shell opened up fully, blue smoke shooting up from it. Tomo smirked at the two men, Tasuki holding his smoldering fan.  
  
Tomo moved his hand out to make his attack, holding it for a moment before a bewildered look came on his face. Nothing was happening. The wind around him picked up, and as he looked down at shin, the smoke it was emitting sucked back into the shell, disappearing.  
  
The two yellow eyes behind the Suzaku warriors died down a bit. "You see, when two old guys like us have to bail you out of these situations, it says something."  
  
Tasuki turned around, and he nearly fell over. The rain was steadily slowing, and the woman's hand was directed towards the shell. The symbol on Tamahome's forehead suddenly vanished.  
  
"Ko...Kokie?" Tasuki asked, dumbfounded.  
  
Kokie leapt over the two crouching men, running up and sticking her face right into Tomo's. Tomo stepped back, but Kokie caught his wrist and stopped him. "So sorry about this..." She whispered.  
  
Tomo, feeling his powers fading completely, didn't have time to stop what happened next.  
  
Kokie pressed her lips hard against Tomo's, her hands pulling up to his cheeks to pull him in as close as possible. However, after the momentarily shocked and disgusted look on Tomo's face, his pupils narrowed to small pins, and his eyes rolled back into his head. His body fell limp.  
  
Kokie let him go, and his body collapsed to the ground, his eyes showed only the whites, and his hands shook.  
  
Tasuki looked like he was going to throw up, the lava completely gone along with the rain. However, on a second look, Tomo's body was lost too.  
  
"What... did you do?" Tasuki asked, purely sick at the scene he had just witnessed.  
  
Kokie turned around, smirking and running the back of her hand along her mouth. "One of my little tricks."  
  
"Paralysis." Amefuri said, approaching the group. Nuriko's arm was slung over the man's shoulder, Amefuri helped him walk.  
  
"Mitsukake!" Tasuki shouted, standing up and calling into the distance. "Mitsukake! Get over here! Get Miaka and the others!"  
  
************************************  
  
The other end of the telephone was silent for a moment, the very slight hollering of girls and stomping of feet in the background.  
  
"Keisuke?"  
  
"I'm here." Keisuke said. He sighed into the phone. "The book wrote that?"  
  
"Yeah." Tetsuya replied. "It says 'The Priestess of Seiryu looked deeply into her mirror, apologizing to a man of the other world, Keisuke Yuuki. However, the spell of remorse over her heart quickly subsided, and..."  
  
"That's enough." Keisuke said, stopping Tetsuya mid sentence. Keisuke leaned against the wall of the gym room, holding a basketball under his arm. "This is just like Yui, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah." Tetsuya answered. "Almost exactly like her, as if the book was replaying itself. A lot of what Mayo has done is a lot like Yui. Before summoning the beast god, Yui felt remorseful too."  
  
"But she still went through with it."  
  
"Different things are happening though. Miaka has a really good chance of summoning Suzaku."  
  
"What's the latest right now?" Keisuke questioned.  
  
Tetsuya laughed a bit into the receiver. "Do you remember the two Byakko warriors from Sairo?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well... they're back."  
  
*************************************  
  
"But did you have to KISS him?" Tasuki asked, sitting back in a soft chair in the palace.  
  
"Only way it works, Tasuki-chan." Koki smiled.  
  
"Don't call me 'chan'." Tasuki mumbled.  
  
The Suzaku warriors were healed up by Mitsukake, and traveled all night long to arrive at the palace. It was now early afternoon. Koki and Ame had been greeted warmly by Hotohori, who were glad to see familiar faces in a time of suspected turmoil. It was surprising to see how busy the palace was upon return.  
  
"So why'd you come back? Over to Konan?" Nuriko asked.  
  
" Afraid that was my doing." Ame announced. "After meeting all of you, I found our life in Sairo was a bit on the dull side."  
  
Kokie put on a dumb smile in agreement. "Nice place you got here though... I only got to see the Sairanian palace once... this is much nicer."  
  
"You only saw the throne room." Ame reminded.  
  
"Yell, blame Tokaki for that! Dumb idiot..." Koki mumbled.  
  
The duo received blank looks.  
  
Miaka, who had been eaves dropping, suddenly jumped up. "I want to hear about them! About all your adventures! Tell me about the Byakko seven!"  
  
Ame smiled. "I suppose I could, if you'd like."  
  
**However, the enjoyable stay at the palace only lasted a few days. It was exactly one week later when Konan's east border was blown in a massive Kutou attack, reaching all the way from the northern ocean to the southern boundaries. Cities in southern Hokkan were attacked simultaneously. Though the two countries were preparing for it, neither had suspected Kutou would hit as hard as they did. It wasn't a single battle, either. The fighting between the armies of three countries continued on for two days, at which point, it was time to call in for more help.**  
  
"I'm not sure I'm doing this right..." Saori said quietly as she tied a few strings between two plates of metal.  
  
Nuriko smiled a bit. "You're tying it just fine, Saori."  
  
Nuriko wasn't the only one suiting up for battle. Tasuki, Tamahome, and Chichiri were all ready to head out to help in the war. Hotohori had been out from day one, riding on his white steed in the battlefields. So far, He had only noticeably returned to the palace once. Boushin was in full leadership in his father's absence; at it was amazing to see how much control the fifteen year old had. It was soon discovered that the young- looking Amefuri and Kokie were going to battle as well, which surprised the Suzaku seven.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to return to Hokkan."  
  
Inami stood with Boushin, who was a couple of inches shorter than herself.  
  
Boushin continued. "It is far too dangerous for me to send you out. Kutou armies have spread beyond the border, I discovered today that our west border has been hit as well."  
  
"Sairo?" Inami asked.  
  
Boushin shook his head. "No, luckily. Kutou has been planning this a long time. I'm not sure how they arrived there."  
  
Inami nodded. "I will wait then."  
  
Meanwhile, Miaka was clueless on where their shinzaho was hidden, the horseshoe pointed in no direction from the palace. There was no way to look for it now. Miaka looked up from her bed, seeing Tamahome in the far corner of the room, adjusting the plates over his shoulders.  
  
It was only hours later that the warriors left, heading off into the battle of their lives. 


	56. The Glimmering Pass

Author's notes: I really don't like the title to this chapter, so if anyone can think of something better please submit it to me!  
  
To Glade an other newbies: It will be a while before you read this, but thanks so much for reviewing and reading!  
  
To Metajoker: Yes, I've gotten a lot of compliments for Kokie! (But what about little-Ame-chan?) Reactions to deaths will be muches fun. I can't wait!  
  
To joy_joy_joy(): Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 56 : The Glimmering Pass  
  
"Arm yourselves men!" A tall man announced, sheathing a short sword to its sheath on his belt. He turned and looked over his "troops", his beaded earrings following his movements. "It's time to show Kutou that the bandits of Mount Reikaku can never be beaten!"  
  
The large mass of bandits cheered and raised their hands into the air, following out onto the battlefield.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Men in red and scarlet uniforms charged at the army in blue, swords and spears rising into the air, shields ascended. The sound of echoing war was heard everywhere along the eastern border of Konan, and it repelled itself on the west. Farther out, two men seemed to have the upper hand.  
  
*Clang!*  
  
Sword met sword and the short soldier pushed his weapon hard, but his opponent pulled back and struck at him rigidly. The Kutou soldier gasped as his blade snapped in two at the other's strike, right as he felt his jaw crack under the pressure of a fist.  
  
Nuriko spun his sword around to intercept with the next soldier who came at him. "They... never learn... do they...?" He asked, ending a lock and hitting the blue suited man in the ribs with his elbows. The man's face went pale and he gripped his midsection, tumbling over onto the ground.  
  
Nuriko's companion brought his sword down hard and cut off the metallic end of a Kutou spear, immediately slashing down the soldier's torso. "Obviously not."  
  
Nuriko was about to answer, but he quickly twirled around to match up with two soldiers charging him. Metal met metal with the one at left, and Nuriko spun and kicked the second square in the face, colliding the butt end of his weapon with the head of the remaining soldier. "Maybe we should hold this conversation!" He said, another soldier charging.  
  
"Yeah..." Tamahome replied. Instead of waiting, Tamahome ran further into the battle so score more opposing soldiers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need you to take a deep breath Sir." A woman addressed to the wounded soldier on the cot in front of her. She kneeled at his side, and when he did as instructed, the nurse pulled tight two strings in her hand, hearing a slight wince following. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face. She reached over to a bag beside her and pulled out a roll of bandages, beginning to go to her work.  
  
One of the flaps of the large tent opened, a broadly built man stepping in with his own bag of supplies. He looked around at the wounded soldiers, frowning.  
  
The nurse spotted him and lifted her head. "Sir, are you the doctor we've been..."  
  
"Yes." Mitsukake replied, walking towards her. "These men... they're in bad condition."  
  
"As always with war." She glanced over to the soldier next to the one she was working on. "Please, tend to him. He has a fractured rib and a sectioned tear near his abdomen..."  
  
Mitsukake nodded, passing by and kneeling beside the soldier who expressed pain on his half-conscious face.  
  
"Please hold on." Mitsukake said firmly. "You'll be all right." He began to open his bag, taking out a few supplies and laying them on the floor.  
  
The nurse looked up from her work, holding a dressing in place. "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
Mitsukake glanced back. "It is what I do."  
  
The nurse pulled a bandage from under the patient's back and wrapped it around again. After the third time, she looked up again. "My name is Hanali, Sir."  
  
Mitsukake smiled lightly without looking back. "Call me Mitsukake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The broad sword came down across the Kutou man's shoulder, and in turn he fell to the ground, sharply.  
  
Ame turned around quickly and struck against another enemy sword, moving his hands quickly for his weapon to follow. After a moment he disarmed the soldier and struck, winning another victory.  
  
Ame wiped his forehead. Both he and Kokie were on the inner field, and they fought soldiers who managed to get passed the first and second lines. He looked over to the older woman not too far off.  
  
Kokie leapt over the man's sword, spinning the wooden staff in her hands and striking it hard on his arms, forcing him to drop his weapon. On her second move, she took the sharp end of the spear and ran him through, pulling it out quickly to watch him fall. She looked up and met Ame's gaze.  
  
"YOU're the one who wanted more excitement."  
  
Ame smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A blue spark flashed in the sky, followed by a bright red one. Within the forming clouds the sparks stuck together like glue, swirling around each other and fanning out, slowly moving towards the ground in their spread.  
  
"What's this?!" A Kutou soldier shouted, clanging his sword against the strange barrier before him that began to look like a violet liquid.  
  
"Hurry up no da!" Chichiri shouted, holding his staff up and waving to the villagers to run past him. The remaining citizens took only what was on them and ran, women with children and men with animals. Chichiri would keep the armies off as long as possible to save these innocent lives, and with this kind of advanced barrier, he had bought the civilians quite some time.  
  
********************************  
  
"Understand my orders! Take the head flank to the west!!!" A young voice shouted throughout the Konan palace. "Li, get more horses ready, and where are the blacksmiths? Soldiers need weapons!"  
  
"Yes highness!" The magistrate quickly complied and ran from the hall as Boushin entered the front room. The young prince certainly was a spitfire in times of war. As he approached the throne once again, he rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes. Almost without looking, he spoke again. "Yes, Miss Cheinun, what news do you have for me now?"  
  
"I've received word that Hokkan's second supply army will be sent out as earlier as tonight, Majesty." Inami replied.  
  
Boushin moved his hand land looked forward. "Let us hope it will help."  
  
Inami smirked. "If I do say so Sire, I believe Hokkan will have something Kutou is not expecting."  
  
Boushin looked over. "And what would this be?"  
  
"They'll be using wooden cannons, Sire. And the closer we can get to the Kutou main hold, the more effective they will be." Inami explained. "Plus, the Hokkani Navy is prepared to go out if indeed Kutou wishes to war at sea. If it helps your ease any, they are near undefeatable."  
  
Boushin smiled only slightly, nodding his head. "Thank you, Miss Cheinun. When you do have the opportunity, please send word..."  
  
"Hai, Boushin-sama." Inami answered. She bowed slightly before turning to leave.  
  
"Miss Cheinun?"  
  
"Hai?" Inami asked, turning around.  
  
"How... is Miss Saori doing in all of this? I'm afraid I haven't had much time to see her."  
  
Inami smiled. "I saw her a bit earlier, she was playing at the Nisuya board. I wouldn't worry too much about her, she's a strong girl in good hands."  
  
Boushin nodded again. "Thank you."  
  
*****************************  
  
A large horse galloped strongly up a grassy hill, finding the view to overlook the bloody scenes before it. Its rider smiled, armed with heavy armor fit for a king.  
  
"It seems our men will win this battle." Nakago spoke to his own listening ear. "Perhaps with Kutou's new ruler and my forces, Konan will fall to us, as well as the frozen waste land aiding it." Nakago took his right hand and clenched it into a perfect fist. He would see how many puny lives he could rid himself of this time, especially to dim the lights of opposing warriors. Little did his enemy know, he all ready had more planned out then they could comprehend.  
  
~  
  
~whiz!~  
  
The flash of a meteor scanned over the half-dead grass, meeting into its targets, taking them down like dominos. As soon as it passed through the forest green uniform of one soldier it went to the next, quickly taking down a long line of Northerners. Once that line was complete its partner was sent out, the first returning gracefully to its owner's hand.  
  
As Suboshi regained his weapon, he took a deep breath of air, watching further damage done. He was finally well enough to battle, even if it was on the inner lines. He stood without aid, and the only noticeable ailment on him was the nearly inconspicuous tight banding on his left arm, which other than that was fully operational.  
  
He looked up quickly with his sapphire eyes, seeing his second meteor bell return to him. He lifted up the rope in his left hand, ryuseisui colliding with it sharply at the tip, spinning wildly upon its roost. He laid the rope across the back of his hand and threw up the other ryuseisui, letting it land quietly on its place as well. It was then that he felt the mild sharpness on his right arm. He smiled a bit as he let go of his weapon and pulled up a loose sleeve. Amiboshi must have remembered he couldn't check it on his left, and as Suboshi suspected, the kanji was a bit sloppy. Suboshi glanced over it and secured his weapon to his waist, though it was still mobile enough to be used. He had to go alert Nakago...  
  
...That Amiboshi had the Shinzaho, and would be returning shortly.  
  
****************************  
  
"Boss! They're tryin' ta make their way over that river!" Koji ran up to the fiery-haired bandit to alert him with the news. "That river's our last standing defense, Genrou."  
  
Tasuki stood, looking over the river. It was an estimated 30-40 feet across, but he knew it got ridiculously deep, so crossing was slow. At the other back Kutou soldiers could be seen crossing. On his side, a line of bandits stood ready with arrows drawn.  
  
"Genrou?" Koji repeated.  
  
Tasuki didn't answer for a moment, but then a smirk crossed his face. "We'll just have to make this defense the best one, eh?" He said. "Get the men ready."  
  
Koji nodded and sprinted away, oblivious to what his best friend was thinking.  
  
Tasuki ran down the small sand rise he was standing on and crawled down to the rocky river bank, his boot toe just barely touching the water. He looked up at the coming soldiers with a menacing look on his face, like he didn't even see the men with their own arrows aiming at him. He reached back, and got his favorite, handy tool.  
  
"Rekka, SHINEN!!" Tasuki shouted. He pointed the spread fan right over the water, the immense wave of fire spreading out to all ends. As soon as it hit a large mass of steam raised off the river top, creating more haze then a heavy fog. To add to matter, especially with Tasuki's second hit, the water in the area began to heat up, not only adding to the steamy effect, but causing a few "burning" sensations to the soldiers in its grasp.  
  
"Have you're way with 'em men!!" Tasuki shouted. He heard a loud roar from his troops as the sound of spears and arrows whizzed through the air onto the blinded Kutou fighters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dull dagger came down across the woman's fore arms, leaving a line of red blood to match her eyes. After a simple curse word, the soldier found the sharp end of her spear implanted straight into his chest.  
  
"That was for my violin, ya bloody savages!" Kokie shouted in her low voice, ripping the long weapon back out of the corpse. She noticed a sudden shadow fall over the scene, and she looked up to find forming clouds overhead. She smiled and looked over at her partner. Seems there must have been enough moisture in the sky for Ame's special attack.  
  
The blue haired man stood in a clearing free from attackers, his eyes closed and his right hand outstretched to the sky, a bright blue symbol of "rain net" glowing on his forehead. The darkening clouds above him seemed to calmly swirl and compress together, and in moments a light rain began to fall onto the dry soil.  
  
Amefuri opened his eyes, not moving his hand from its high position. Slowly the sprinkle of water turned into a down pour, raining down on the advancing Kutou soldier in their direction and what was left of the inner flank.  
  
"AME!"  
  
Ame turned around just in time to see a glinting weapon swing at his head, and he quickly ducked down under it. Not using his resting sword, Ame went down on one hand, and swung his legs around like a blade into the Kutou soldier's shins. The man fell back instantly, at which point Ame grabbed his own weapon and added a grave to Kutou's list.  
  
Ame realized his long blue hair was now messily scattered about his face, it seems the sword had cut close enough to split the tie that held it back. He looked back to Kokie, who was only watching him, having no men of her own to fight at the moment. Ame smiled lightly, gathering his hair back behind him, though it would have to lay freely at the moment. It the rain of the storm, Amefuri really did look like a young warrior of Byakko.  
"Ame-chan, are you okay?" Kokie shouted.  
"Yes." Ame answered, raising his hand a bit. "Kokie darling, would you please watch yourself, and stand back?"  
Kokie folded her arms and smiled.  
  
Suddenly, the falling rain refrained from hitting the earth and swept together, forming around the glowing palm of Ame's hand. The quickly gathering rain formed into a sphere, growing larger and larger before rising up above its master. Amefuri lifted his other hand to join his first as the water collected in a massive blue-clear orb.  
  
advancing Kutou soldiers finally looked up to see the odd spectacle before them. Only a few could recognize the blue symbol radiating off the young man's forehead--and they thought only one man had a trademark like that.  
  
Then, Ame's hands dropped.  
  
The mass of water flooded down the sloped terrain like a tornado, wiping across all the fighting men like a herd of wolves. They were knocked off their feet and easily swept away, defenseless against the powerful element controlling them.  
  
*************************  
  
Keisuke shook his head off from the light rain outside, walking into Tetsuya's apartment. "Honey, I'm home!" He bellowed stupidly.  
  
"Shut up, would you?" Tetsuya said, crossing the hallway in front of him into his bedroom. Keisuke looked in after him. "Where's the book?"  
  
Tetsuya pointed without looking up from some papers on his bed. "On the kitchen counter."  
  
Keisuke sighed after a moment of silence. "Tetsuya, do I honestly have to ask what's going on?"  
  
Tetsuya shrugged. "I left off on Ame doing something..."  
  
Keisuke rolled his eyes and walked into the living room towards the kitchen. "I left off on Ame doing something..." Keisuke mocked in a higher voice. He dropped a wet duffle bag onto a loveseat in Tetsuya's living room, passing into the kitchen. He pulled up a stool to the counter, turning over the open book and reading for himself. He propped his elbow up on rested his chin in the palm of his hand, turning the page. Apparently the war was still going on, though it had still only been one or two days since Keisuke last read. It was getting pretty late now, but the fighting didn't really seem to stop anywhere...  
  
"Chichiri's in the palace...." Keisuke mumbled, seeming only half- awake as he glanced over Kanji.  
  
The clock ticked in the background.  
  
Keisuke's eyes suddenly went wide, and he picked the book up off the table to re-read it, making sure he hadn't read wrong. He almost dropped it.  
  
"TETSUYA!! TETSUYA, GET IN HERE, FAST!!!! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!!!"  
  
********************************  
  
Miaka shook her head in disbelief as she quickly walked down the hall with Chichiri.  
  
You... you can really do it? When?"  
  
"Now, no da. It's the only time. The Seiryu Seven are on the battlefield."  
  
"Now?!" Miaka shouted. "But... but how?!"  
  
Chichiri didn't look at her, only forward as he moved briskly down the corridor. "It's the same way I let you talk to Tamahome way back then, no da. I can use that same method to locate her, and you can pass through the veil at the right time to bring her back, no da."  
  
"Wow..." Miaka said, speechless. "Chichiri, I didn't know you could do that."  
  
Chichiri smiled lightly at her. "I've gotten a lot stronger over the years, no da." He answered. "We must move quickly, no da. This is the only time to do it, you can't stall, no da!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
A flash.  
  
The tired blonde looked up from her resting place on the narrow bed, rubbing her eyes and peering at the opposite wall through her hair.  
  
There was a light red spark on her wall, and it began turning lightly, like a whir pool on the stone. As it spiraled faster and faster, it changed colors from red to violet, to blue, to green.  
  
Yui's hazy blue eyes focused on it as she quickly sat up in bed, pushing her covers off and standing up, not sure whether to approach the light or not.  
  
Finally, the center of the spiraling magic spread out, forming a frame around the wall, and a transparent screen in its center, revealing a warm room, and...  
  
"MIAKA!" Yui shouted, running and collapsing on the floor before the image of her best friend, one whom she hadn't seen in so... so long.  
  
"SH!" Miaka hushed, placing a finger to her mouth. "Yui, be quiet, we'll be caught!"  
  
Yui didn't seem like it was enough to make her care. "Miaka... I... I can't believe it's you!"  
  
Miaka now smiled a sad smile herself. "Yui... I haven't seen you in so long..."  
  
Yui caught a glimpse of the chanting monk in the far corner. "You... he did this? Miaka, what if someone comes down?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll..."  
  
"Now, no da! Miaka, do it now!"  
  
Miaka suddenly became alert and stood up, surprisingly Yui, who was clueless. Miaka hunched over and pressed her hands to the seemingly invisible veil.  
  
Yui gasped as real hands appeared before, followed by the body and cautious face of Miaka.  
  
"Yui, come on!" Miaka said, extending her hand.  
  
In a quick gasp, Yui grabbed onto Miaka's arm, and felt herself being pulled through the teleporting veil, landing on the palace floor of Konan right as the light behind her vanished. 


	57. Even Stars Must Fall

To Metajoker: Yes, Genbu seishi's have green symbols. Was there part of the story where I messed that up?  
  
To readers: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm starting a Fruits Basket fic now, but it's not great. yet. *evil laughter* But anyway, I've seen a lot more new reviewers come in and I'm EXTREMELY grateful for your comments.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've had this chapter doen for weeks, I was just too lazy to double space it. ^_^;; So there may be a few more mistakes than usual in here, only because I just want to get it up,but there shouldn't be too many. Also, you may have to reflect back the OAV 1 to understand a scene in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 57 : Even Stars Must Fall  
  
"Nakago, what is it?" Suboshi asked.  
  
Nakago looked back east, towards the palace that wasn't visible. "I sensed a strong Suzaku life-force," was all he had to say.  
  
****************************  
  
Tetsuya was reading the book, standing on the entrance to the hallway of his apartment, leaning against the wall. He read silently, like he usually did.  
  
Keisuke, again, was rooting through his fridge. "Tetsuya, do you got any beer..." He looked over to see Tetsuya sink down to the floor, limply holding the book in his hands. "What's wrong man?"  
  
Tetsuya leaned his head back as if he didn't hear Keisuke, quietly whispering the words "Thank god... Yui..."  
  
****************************  
  
A thin ray of light cascaded through the glass, a quick chirp or two following its movement.  
  
"Yes, Suboshi was the one who helped me."  
  
Miaka sighed, though whether in desperation or relief, Yui couldn't tell. "Then I thank him for that." She finally said. Another thought sprang into her mind. "Yui, what was happening before you came into this world? Keisuke? Tetsuya? Are Hikari and mom okay?"  
  
Yui smiled lightly. "They're all right. Keisuke and Tetsuya are very dedicated to this, I'm sure they're reading right now. And Hikari is still a happy, bouncing baby." Yui's eyes suddenly lowered a bit. "But..."  
  
"But?" Miaka repeated.  
  
Yui rubbed her upper arm. "Saori and Mayo... this is different from when you and I were here our first time." Yui explained. "Their parents have both filed missing persons reports... there wasn't too much new on it by the time I left though."  
  
Miaka frowned. This wasn't good at all.  
  
"Here you go no da!"  
  
Miaka and Yui both jumped a bit at the sudden exclamation.  
  
"Chichiri!" Miaka chimed happily.  
  
Chichiri smiled, handing Yui some folded cloth and a small try of food. "You should eat, no da. And these are some clothes for you, no da."  
  
Yui accepted the items gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
Miaka looked back at the open door from the floor of the small bedroom. "Chichiri, has..."  
  
"His Highness, Emperor Boushin, has been informed of Yui's arrival, no da." Chichiri instantly replied. He looked over to Yui. "You're very welcome to stay here, no da."  
  
"Thank you so much..." Yui said, a bit quietly. "I really, really appreciate all of this."  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Chichiri, have you heard any word on the war?" Miaka asked.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "I'm afraid not much, no da." He stated, his voice slightly lower now. "I myself may have to return out soon."  
  
Miaka looked down at her knees, but then she smiled again. "That's okay. Everyone is still safe..."  
  
"I should be going, no da." Chichiri piped up again. "I imagine you two still have a lot of catching up to do, no da." And with that, the magician turned and headed out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.  
  
The two sat silent for a moment.  
  
"Mayo."  
  
"Hm?" Miaka asked.  
  
Yui looked towards the window with her light blue eyes. "Mayo's still there... Miaka, I can't help but think... she reminds me... well, of me."  
  
"Yui..." Miaka spoke sympathetically.  
  
"I see so much pain in her eyes, Miaka." Yui continued. "I really believe that not all of her trusts in what she's doing."  
  
"I haven't seen her in a long time, but I'd always have to agree with you." Miaka pointed out. "None of it's your fault, Yui. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I remember telling Tamahome that if she wasn't happy after catching my bouquet at my wedding, then..."  
  
A sudden knock came at the door, and the knob turned, a new person entering.  
  
Yui went wide eyed and stood up. "Saori!" She yelped.  
  
"Yui!" Saori exclaimed, running in to embrace the blonde. "Boushin was right, you are here!"  
  
Yui let go of the shorter girl and looked her over, glad to see she was in good health. "Saori... everyone's been so worried about you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Koki, grab that last package."  
  
Ame and Koki had stopped their inward battling and switched to delivering medical aid and supplies to the small, scattered centers over the battlefield. Though Boushin had made it clear to them that they didn't have to do any of this, they insisted.  
  
"Where to Majjie?" Kokie asked a magistrate in the room.  
  
The man looked up. "These need to go closer to the front lines, we have a lot of men down."  
  
"Enough said, then." Ame spoke up. "Come, Koki."  
  
"I take it you want me to bark now?" Koki's voice rang out as the two left down a hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yui looked over the woman at the desk carefully. "So... you're Inami?" Yui had only read about her.  
  
Inami looked up at Miaka, Yui, and Saori slightly confused, before something seemed to piece together. "Oh! You must be Yui then? The girl Chichiri got from Kutou?"  
  
Yui nodded.  
  
Inami suddenly looked a Yui with a tinge of curiosity. "That's odd... you really look strangely familiar..."  
  
Yui perked her lips slightly. "Really? Believe me, we've never met."  
  
Inami nodded, waving a hand. "Yes, you're right. I'll think of it eventually though." She picked up her quill and continued writing on the long parchment in front of her.  
  
"Have you heard about anyone coming back yet?" Saori asked.  
  
Inami directed her quill to the floor. "Ask the guys down stairs, I have no clue.  
  
~  
  
"Have you heard about anyone coming back from the battle yet?" Saori asked hopefully to a Magistrate in one of the front rooms of the palace.  
  
"Miss, this is a war, it could be that none of our warriors will be returning for quite a while... weeks even." The man tried to explain. Just as his sentence was finished, about four men rushed by him towards the front.  
  
"What is all this?" The magistrate asked.  
  
One of the men, who looked almost like a doctor, turned in response. "We have some injuries returned, that's all I know!"  
  
"Injuries?" Yui repeated. This war she had walked into... it was real. However, before she could take a second look, Miaka had darted after the doctors, Saori quick on her heels.  
  
~  
"Take this one." A tall man said, a bandit of Reikaku slung over his shoulder. He helped lower him onto a stretcher with the help of the palace men. Two more men were with him, one of them with a hurt arm. Koji was next to him.  
  
"Tasuki!" Miaka called out as she made out one of the warriors.  
  
Tasuki looked up at the call of his name. His clothes were fairly dirty, and he looked tired. Miaka then noticed Koji, who was the other uninjured bandit.  
  
"Tasuki, are you okay?" Saori asked, finally reaching them.  
  
"You girl shou'nt be out here." Koji scolded.  
  
"That's all right." Tasuki breathed. He rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand. He looked over to the stretchers carrying away one of his men. "We... just need ta rest."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hanali."  
  
The blonde looked up as she finished tying off a bandage. "Hai, Mitsukake-san?"  
  
Mitsukake removed his hand from the forehead of an unconscious man. "Will you please fill up the water jugs by the door, we need more."  
  
Hanali nodded, standing up and heading towards the doors of the tent.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Are you the ones with the supplies?" A desperate nurse asked as the flap to the large tent of the Aid Center opened.  
  
"Yes, we are." Ame replied. The large package in his arms was instantly taken by the doctors in the long structure.  
  
Koki emerged into the tent next, carrying a package as well. She looked around. There were several cots and stretchers in the crowded building, injured men filling up each one. They were in bad shape-it was a good thing they brought the supplies when they did. It looked as though all the injured were Konan soldiers... though one man had green pants on.  
  
A doctor brought out a short knife to cut through the bindings of the supplies. The box opened to reveal several small jars and capsules, cords, and large quantities of bandages and dressing. Koki's package was taken next, and it held about the same, along with whiskey for a painkiller and some antiseptic.  
  
"Is this all?" An older doctor asked.  
  
Ame shook his head. "No, one more shipment is allowed for this base, I'll retrieve it." Ame left the tent back into the war field back to the cart on the nearest road.  
  
Koki watched as the nurses began unloading bandages and carrying them over to the casualties, the worst seeming to be in the back. Koki looked around with a look of sad pity in her eyes. Sairo hadn't been in war for so long... she had forgotten what the toils were.  
  
"Let me help you." She suddenly said, kneeling beside a nurse.  
  
The nurse looked up, unsure for a moment before she realized they could use all the help they could get. She handed Kokie a gray wrapped bag. "Take this to him, please." She said with a quiet urgency, pointing to a tall man in the corner.  
  
"Hai." Koki replied, standing with the item and managing her way over to another side of the tent.  
  
Ame reached the cart in the brisk air, a light wind blowing. He nodded in recognition to the patient driver before going to the back and pulling a blanket off the cart, revealing it to be half-full of supplies. He placed his hand on the next package, but before he picked it up he turned and looked into the distance behind him. He listened intently. It was the sound of loud cries... not of sorrow, but of war. They slowly grew louder and louder, heading in his direction.  
  
Ame dropped the blanket cover. "Oh no..." He whispered. Not here... not now...  
  
He saw the top of the Calvary leader-a blonde, before the ultimate sense of urgency over took him.  
  
~  
  
"Please, hand me the shears beside that bed." The doctor instructed.  
  
Koki turned around, scanning her surrounding before spotting the scissors on the sawdust floor. As she knelt down to get them, she heard the quick galloping of an army--her eyes went wide.  
  
"Doctor!" A nurse screamed out. "Doctor, we're being attacked!!!"  
  
The sound of screaming and trampling horses passed by the tents, gutted cries from soldiers following after.  
  
Kokie went rigid. "Get down!" She shouted, grabbing the nurse's shoulder and forcing her to the ground. Right as she did so something moving too fast to see came hurtling at the tent, ripping of a portion of the roof. A harsh wind blew, the new hole revealing the musty clouds in the sky.  
  
The nurse held onto her shawl as the wind blew about her. "Someone get some defenses! Cover the patients, please!" She cried out.  
  
The walls of the Aid Center waves around wildly with the lack of central support like a weak tent in a sand storm. On the north wall a spear pierced through as Calvary men rode by. Just by the sounds one could tell the Konan army was intercepting them, but the damage was still being done.  
  
A mounted soldier suddenly barreled through the entrance to the structure, waving a sword around like mad. Doctors and nurses screamed as they tried to get out, minimally injured victims trying to do the same. A few doctors farther away tried to save some of the more serous casualties.  
  
The nurse beside Koki got up to run, but Koki quickly pulled her down again as the Kutou man's sword swung above her.  
  
"This way, hurry!" Koki said, pushing the young girl under a cot towards another entrance. "Get out of here, go!"  
  
Koki had to quickly roll out of the way as the sword came down beside her, and she forced herself under another bloody cot. She grabbed a bedpan and chucked it at the soldier, distracting him enough so she could run through the line of death he had created to the outside battlefield.  
  
She choked.  
  
Now the foot soldier could be seen in the distance, but the Calvary, though the majority was passed, swung swords and spears around, not caring if they hit a woman or injury. A Konan soldier whizzed passed her on his own horse, intercepting weapons with a Kutou man up ahead.  
  
Koki looked around sharply, blocking blowing dust with her arm. "Ame! Ame!" She called out. She ran around the front side of the tent, looking around frantically. From what she could see of the road, the cart was gone. "Ame!" Koki ducked down under a loose rope whipping about to the other side, looking in front and behind her. Finally she squinted and looked to her left, seeing Ame standing to fight in the distance. Before him was a mounted Calvary. Koki began to run to him, and her eyes widened as the soldier opened his hand, a blue light sparking forward, growing into a beam, and shooting out.  
  
Koki ran... but the light.. it moved faster...  
  
"Yame..." Kokie whispered, outstretching her hand. "YAME!"  
  
"AMEFURI!!!!!"  
  
**************************  
  
The chair scooted back sharply, falling to the ground from the force.  
  
"Inami?" Miaka asked, looking up from the table.  
  
"I know it now..." Inami spoke coldly, anger in her eyes as she stared at the girl, Yui, in the corner. "Now I know who you are!"  
  
Yui blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Takiko!" Inami shouted. "You're the one... the one who tried to erase her, tried to erase TAKIKO!" Inami instantly pulled a golden rod out from its hoister, a sharp blade springing forward. "You the one who tried to become the second priestess to Genbu nearly 15 years ago!!" Inami shouted, moving forward in a threat. "You the one... you almost erased her from existence!!!"  
  
"AKUE!" Tasuki shouted, grabbing the arm that held her weapon and pulling her back. "Akue, stop this! Now!"  
  
Yui looked at the warrior with fear in her eyes, a hint of shame coming into them. That was right... she had nearly forgotten... only about 3 years ago for her, she had tried to enter the book as the priestess of Genbu, and the real priestess's grave had nearly vanished. Tears began to spring forth in Yui's eyes as she replayed both that past and this present scene in her mind as she looked up at Inami. She couldn't make out what they were saying now for some reason, but Miaka and Saori were both up to.  
  
Inami took another sharp glance towards Yui, her green eyes showing a hatred that made Yui gasp. Inami's strange weapon withdrew and she stocked madly out of the room, not bothering to look back.  
  
"Yui!"  
  
Yui finally snapped out of her trance as Miaka's face popped up before hers. "Yui-chan, are you okay?" She asked, placing her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I... I didn't...." Yui stuttered.  
  
Tasuki sighed and watched Miaka try to console what had just happened, looking back at the entrance to where Inami had left. He had been there when that incident had happened... for some reason, he didn't remember it until now.  
  
"What... what just happened...?" Saori asked timidly to Tasuki, confused as Yui tried to wipe away her sudden tears.  
  
"It's a long story, kid." Tasuki sighed. "I don't think that you or me could really understand it and all..."  
  
Saori looked up at Tasuki before pulling herself away and slowly walking towards Miaka, pulling her skirt down a bit as she went.  
Tasuki ran a hand through his hair. "Better go find her before she does somethin' stupid..."  
  
***************************  
  
"AME! Matte, just hold on!" Kokie cried and she knelt over the man, her hands shaking wildly as she looked over the wound in his chest. "Hold on, please Ame!"  
Nakago raised an eyebrow at the sudden scene, the background of battle seeming to be just an echo. He raised his hand again, a blue light forming in his palm.  
"Ame..." Koki tensed and look up at the soldier on the horse, a blue symbol on his forehead. A shot of the same blue light shot from his hand and headed straight for her.  
Kokie's own blue symbol glowed on her cheekbone, and as the chi blast neared, it slowed down and shrunk, until it glimmered away right before hitting her head. The glow in Kokie's eyes died down a bit and she began breathing hard, as if using her power had been more of a strain.  
Nakago looked at the woman with cold, emotionless eyes, before pulling the reigns of his horse and riding off.  
Kokie looked back down at the man before her. "Ame, please... please... don't die on me..." She begged as she ripped part of her shirt and pressed it on the wound. She looked back frantically to what was left standing of the Aid Center. "Ame, just stay here for a minute... I'll go get help." Kokie instructed. She pushed her hands off the ground to stand.  
"Chinmei..." The faint whisper came.  
Kokie gasped and turned back around, supporting back to her knees beside her friend. "Ame... don't talk..."  
Ame winced, but lifted his left hand slightly to touch Kokie's cheek. "Kokie.. it will... be all right..." He shut his eyes and coughed hard, a long sigh escaping him before his blue eyes appeared again. "It... it will be good to see them again...."  
Kokie grabbed Ame's hand and held it tightly. "Ame! No, don't! Don't you dare even think about leaving me here! Damnit Ame!"  
Ame's hand fell limp in her grasp.  
Kokie's eyes shot wide open as she squeezed his hand tighter. "AME! AME!" She cried out, putting a hand across his cold cheek. Her body shook as her chest seemed to sob. "No!!! AMEFURI! NO!!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! AME! AME!"  
  
Kokie screamed his name over and over again... before lowering her head to his body, weeping. 


	58. Complete

To Metajoker: I can't remember where, but while I was watching the series I heard from someone that their symbol was blue. I remember thinking "Uh, that's dumb." but I kept it that way.  
  
To Amaya: Guess I'm just sly that way, ne?  
  
Chapter 58 : Complete  
  
"Ame..." Miaka's voice spoke solemnly as her chin rested in her hands.  
  
It was the second night after the death of the Byakko warrior, Amefuri. The word of the great man's death was spread through the palace, where currently the Suzaku no Miko and her own warriors lay. The still air had become quiet, not even a cheerful word from Saori or Chichiri. Once again the priestess was faced with another death.  
  
Nuriko sat quietly on a small chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands brought together loosely. When he had personally met Amefuri, it was when the man had nearly saved him in a battle with Soi. He looked so youthful, and even in his old age, Nuriko couldn't believe he was gone. From what he understood, there were only two of the Byakko seven left.  
  
Tamahome leaned his head back from beside Miaka, staring blankly at the high ceiling above him. Ame, who he had met in Sairo, had helped them so much; the fight with the Seiryu warriors, the shinzaho item, and his pure kindness and hospitality. When he was around, Tamahome could almost feel the presence of his old master with him.  
  
Hotohori stood near the outside railing, though he was still visible to the members in the room. He finally obtained a quick retirement from the battlefield, only to be struck with this news. Amefuri had not only aided their quest to summon Suzaku, but he willingly helped Konan in its continuing war with Kutou, and lost his life doing so. Hotohori felt the weight of the world was falling upon the land, and now Ame's life was added to it.  
  
"Koki..." Saori said quietly.  
  
Inami looked up, sitting at on the floor by the chair where Tasuki was.  
  
Saori didn't raise her eyes, but continued. "Koki... she must be so sad. Her and Ame were close, weren't they?"  
  
"Yeah..." Tasuki added his input.  
  
"She must... she must be so sad..." Saori stated.  
  
Miaka looked over. "Where is she? Koki, I mean?"  
  
Inami thought. "I believe she's in her room... or at least I'd suppose so."  
  
Miaka gaze dropped back to the floor  
  
~  
  
"Ame..." Koki whispered, looking out an open window to the half-moon overhead. The sounds of war didn't reach the palace, and to her it felt like she was in a time vortex--away from the real world. Everything that could have happened... she never thought of this, of the worse.  
  
"Nakago..." She said the killer's name, "I will never forget your face, that name..." Koki's mind flashed back to when the general had tried to get her as well, only with a lighter force. Why he turned away, she didn't know. Could it have been from pity? She doubted it. Perhaps he was avoiding a battle... or perhaps of the glow of the kanji on her cheek... of course, that man had seen the same glow on Ame, and he didn't stop then, why for her?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Who the hell is that?" A young girl asked, her feet propped up on the table and her arms folded over a book.  
  
"This is Huan." Subaru smiled lightly, her hands resting on the boy's shoulders. "He is the one we've been looking for."  
  
The girl sat up, her long pink hair cascading over her shoulders. "This guy is a celestial warrior?"  
  
"Amefuri." Subaru replied, focusing on the boy. "You are the fifth."  
  
"Little young, don't you think?" Kokie thought out loud.  
  
Amefuri lowered his eyebrows at the comment.  
  
Subaru smiled none-the-less. "He's 14, I don't think that's too young."  
  
Kokie stood up, revealing herself to be taller than the boy as well. Tatara glanced over at her from his seat at the table. Kokie's scarlet eyes looked over the teen. He was about half a foot shorter than she, and he wore a tan robe, his long, light-blue hair done in a sturdy braid slung over his shoulder. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "All right, whatever. Suzuno seen him yet?"  
  
"You treat me as if some prize." Amefuri stated dully.  
  
Kokie cocked her head, giving the boy a fake smile. "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing."  
  
"Kokie." Tatara scolded with her name.  
  
Kokie waved a hand, turning from the table to leave. "Well, I don't give a damn about who's coming with us, as long as we can get this over- sized tiger out of the sky and go home."  
  
Subaru shook her head. "Don't worry Amefuri, you'll get used to Kokie... she's just... a little straight forward."  
  
Tatara nodded. "Would you like me to introduce him to Suzuno?"  
  
Subaru nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Would you like to try me, you little brat!?" Kokie's voice boomed over the hall of the large home.  
  
"Your behavior is childish!"  
  
"Childish?! This coming from a pre-pubescent snot like you?!"  
  
"Please stop." The feminine voice came quietly from the door of the area. Suzuno frowned a bit. "Please... can't you just... get along?"  
  
Kokie shot her priestess a cold look, but relaxed herself and stood straight. She didn't say a word, but walked quickly past Suzuno, flipping her hair back as she disappeared into the hall.  
  
Suzuno watched after her, a mild look of sadness on her face. She spoke to the young boy without looking back into the room. "I suppose her and I have never gotten along... not as friends." She stated.  
  
Amefuri's eyes glanced to the paper walls around him. "A bond between a miko and warrior can't always be of friendship."  
  
Suzuno looked back at Amefuri, a calm, thin smile on her face. "I suppose you're right." She turned to leave, before a voice stopped her.  
  
"It's because of Tatara, you know."  
  
Suzuno stopped in her footsteps, her left hand gripping the bow of her school uniform. She didn't answer, only walked away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ame-chan!" Kokie called out, trying to make her voice higher. She waved some chopsticks in her fingers. "Whatcha doin?"  
  
Ame, and elderly man in a young body, looked back at the woman in the kitchen. He continued putting his shoes on. "I suppose I need some fresh air, perhaps I'll stop at the market and pick up our postal."  
  
"Eh." Koki shrugged. "Who wants to write to a bunch of people like us? You write me a farewell letter and I'll pour out my little-girl-crush to you, we'll call it even, and cancel whatever's on hold for us."  
  
"Would you like to accompany me, Koki?" Ame asked politely with a smile.  
  
"Nah." Koki replied. "I think I'll read, right there, on that chair," she pointed, "And when you come back, I'll welcome you, we'll discuss our future, and reminisce..."  
  
"Very well." Ame laughed. "I won't be long." Ame opened the front door to their house, walking out into the sunny day. Little did he know that only moments later he would run into three men in front of his old friends' home, only to discover that they were celestial warriors of Suzaku.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Koki lowered her eyes to her hands, sniffing a bit as another tear fell from her eye. "Ame... why did you have to go?" She whispered into the air.  
  
**************************  
  
"This is it?" Mayo asked, her eyebrow rising in slight disgust. "Amiboshi, are you sure you got it right?"  
  
"Hai, Mayo-sama." Amiboshi bowed slightly.  
  
Nakago smirked. "Be patient, Lady Mayo. You will soon see the glory of our Shinzaho."  
  
Before Mayo, on a small, round table was a large, spiral conch shell, one that Amiboshi had retrieved near the east coast. It's rough, pointed exterior was a cool gray color, the inside of it a smooth, pearly white. The size of the shinzaho itself was about eleven inches across and roughly five inches high.  
  
"Here they are, Nakago." Suboshi entered the room, handing Nakago a tied bag. Nakago took it solemnly and walked over to Mayo. Suboshi couldn't understand how Nakago remained so calm... even after Yui went missing.  
  
Nakago walked up to the small table beside Mayo, laying out seven objects on the edges of the table. The last to be laid down was a feather quill.  
  
"Mayo." He directed, "Only the Priestess of Seiryu can unite the shinzaho." What was about to happen would determine if Mayo received all the powers of Seiryu before Yui left.  
  
Mayo turned and stared at the items with her violet eyes. She suddenly felt her nerves kick in. What if it didn't work? What if it did?  
  
She lifted her hands up, her yellow and red sleeves slipping down to her elbows. She placed her hands gently on the shell.  
  
The war... it was still going on. Would summoning Seiryu bring and end to it? Did she want an end to it? Nakago... her most loyal warrior by far, wanted war. Amiboshi hated the battles. the fighting... This was only the shinzaho though, right? It wasn't the ceremony, only half of it...  
  
"Mayo." Nakago's voice broke her thoughts. "Priestess, to bring together the shinzaho, you must concentrate."  
  
Mayo shook her head to clear her thoughts. Could she really posses the powers of Seiryu, or did Yui still have them? Now... she would find out if she really was destined to be the Miko.  
  
Mayo shut her eyes hard, her fingers quivering against the cold touch of the shell. "Shinzaho..." Her mind whispered to her. Her whole body felt hot... was she really that nervous?  
  
The heat from her shoulders seem to flow down her arms, spreading through her cold hands...  
  
"Nakago." Soi said, watching with wide eyes.  
  
Mayo's fingernails were turning blue, like sparking forth from her hands.  
  
It exploded like a cannon.  
  
"Aniki!" Suboshi called out as he was blinded by the light.  
  
Mayo opened her eyes. "What's happening?!"  
  
The objects on the table shook and shot towards the shell.  
  
Then, it all died down... lasting only a number of seconds.  
  
Mayo ripped her hands away from the shell, her lungs gasping for air. Had it worked?  
  
"Excellent, Mayo."  
  
Mayo looked back at Nakago, then again to the table. She gasped.  
  
There, on that simple tabletop, was the shell. It's outside was marbled beautifully with blue and silver speckles, the spiked crown gleaming brightly. The center of the shell was studded with seven different gems, as if the stones were born with it.  
  
"It's... gorgeous..." Mayo breathed.  
  
"That's it then, that's the shinzaho?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
Nakago smirked. "The next stage is complete." He turned his cape and walked from the room, back to war. All the needed to summon the God of War was the shinzaho of the south.  
  
*****************************  
  
Miaka woke herself, staring off into the dark night of her room. She had been in and out of sleep all night long. Too much was on her mind. Hotohori had left again all ready, and something about seeing him in his armor ripped at Miaka's heart. The death of Amefuri still weighted heavily on her mind as well.  
  
She shivered, suddenly feeling very cold. She hugged herself, though it didn't help much. Rolling over, she rested her cheek against Tamahome's chest, hearing his heart beat under her ear. Maybe if she could just get to sleep... everything would be better in the morning.  
  
~  
  
The dark figure slipped the thin breastplate over its head, tying the side strings tightly at the ribs. Grabbing two gloves off the desk, the silhouette slipped them on its hands. Before leaving the dark room, a long, silver sword was taken off the shelf, and slipped smoothly into a sheath mounted on the shadow's back.  
  
Closing the door silently behind it, the figure stepped quickly and silently down the halls of the palace. Moving down a smaller corridor, it neared the servant's exit...  
  
"You're leaving?" A female voice turned in.  
  
The shadow turned around abruptly, startled. However, it regained its confidence and stature shortly.  
  
"You're going out there, to the war, aren't you?" The voice asked quietly.  
  
"I have no reason to stay behind these walls." The low tone replied.  
  
"How could you go, knowing more than I of what will happen if you follow through?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"That doesn't matter." The reply finally came.  
  
"Doesn't it?"  
  
A light laugh came from the shadow. "Don't involve yourself."  
  
No response.  
  
The figure turned again and walked down the narrow corridor, sliding open a wood door to reveal the bright moon shining down on weeds and dried up gardens. Its outline was more defined in the contrasting light, and it stepped off the level, heading out away from the palace.  
  
"You couldn't understand." Koki quietly spoke as she walked over the brush towards the distant walls.  
  
Inami watched after her, leaning quietly against the doorway. "I do..." she sighed, "more than you know."  
  
*********************  
  
Have you seen Kokie anywhere?" Miaka asked, passing Nuriko in the hall.  
  
"Not since last night." Nuriko answered. "Did you check her room?"  
  
Miaka nodded. "All her things are still there, so she has to be around here somewhere."  
  
"Check the kitchen..." Nuriko suddenly changed his mind. "Actually, maybe you should stop looking for a while. Kokie... she's probably not in the best mood right now." His voice seemed to drift off at the end. Whenever he talked lightly like that his more masculine tone would rise up.  
  
Miaka nodded. "You're right."  
  
Nuriko bent his waist a bit to look under Miaka's bangs at her eyes. "Are you okay Miaka?"  
  
Miaka nodded, a faint smile on her lips. "Yeah... I'm fine. I just think I'll take a walk."  
  
"All right then." Nuriko smiled at her and continued on his way.  
  
"Nuriko?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When is everyone going out again? I mean..."  
  
Nuriko's eyes showed a deep sympathy. "I don't know Miaka.... probably soon."  
  
~  
  
Miaka walked outside the Konan palace, through the south garden that seemed to be the only place undisturbed by war. Miaka gazed at the colorful, blooming flowers along the brink walk, the trees separating them from the man-made river ahead. Miaka remembered one of the last times she had taken the time to clear her thoughts here... it had been before they ever had to summon Suzaku, when the Kutou spies had attacked in the dark of the night... However, in the light of the day, Miaka wasn't afraid at all to be here again.  
  
She took her time to admire the spectacles... ones she would have taken for granted in her own world, trying to clear her mind from the trouble upon it. Moving further more under the shade of the large trees, the bridge passing over the calm river stood in front of her, warmed by the sun, almost as if it were beckoning to her. She walked forward, waiting for the solid sound of her shoe on the white wood. She went up the slight arch and turned to the rail, leaning her elbows upon it and stared into the light blue water. It was so clear, so perfect.  
  
"Can I make it end?" Miaka thought to herself. "But... how can I?"  
  
Miaka sighed and rested her chin on her arms. What was she going to do?  
  
Miaka lifted her head a bit. She stared at something in the water, something that whenever she moved her gaze, it glinted in the sunlight.  
  
Miaka watched it as she walked to the end of the bridge. It couldn't have been a grain of sand catching the sun, because she could still see it, and from this view it looked bigger... slightly arched. Miaka continued down the back of the river until she was at the closest point to it. She knelt down and strained her eyes.  
  
What was it? It looked gold, its image distorting lightly from faint ripples in the water. Something about this... rock... or whatever it was in the water.... something about it called to her. Was she going nuts? It was about five feet from the bank... not more than six feet down.  
  
Miaka pulled her red shirt back on her shoulders a bit. Yep, she was crazy.  
  
~*SPLASH*~  
  
Miaka hit the cold water, coming up for air after being submerged. She swam a bit to get her hand on the bank. Blinking her eyes to rid the drops on her lashes, she saw the waving object in the sand. She took a deep breath and went under, keeping her eyes open to remain fixated on it. With a few kicks she reached the river base, grasping the fingers of her left hand over the object. It was hard... smooth... and stuck.  
  
Miaka kicked her feet more to stay under as her air slowly ran out. She brought her other hand forward to get a grip. As the object wiggled loose the sand of the bottom rose up, forcing Miaka to close her eyes. With the item securely in hand, she pushed back up to the surface.  
  
She gasped for air. Her red hair floating around her, Miaka swam to the bank, pulling herself out of the water, her clothes now wet, cold, and heavy. She rolled over and brought the item up for inspection, her eyes widening when she figured out what it was.  
  
It was a harp. A small, handheld harp. The strings were missing, but she could tell what it was by the shape. Despite being in the river, it didn't look damaged at all. It shined like pure gold, flower blossoms carved into its base and an etched feather running up its handle, the gold ending in swirling patterns at the finish. The harp grew warm in Miaka's hands, finally glowing red under her touch.  
  
Miaka's hazel eyes went wide under her soaking bangs. "This..." she stuttered... "I found it... the shinzaho...." She finally smiled and stood up. "The shinzaho! Suzaku's Shinzaho! I FOUND IT!" Not bothering for a second breath, Miaka ran back over the bridge and towards the palace.  
  
**********************  
  
Nakago walked his horse through the remainder of the battle... what was left after his soldiers had trampled through the Konan territory. Dead bodies of both sides lay scattered across the dying grass in random order and spacing, Nakago's white horse stepping over any that got in his path.  
  
"NAKAGO!"  
  
Nakago looked back and pulled the reigns of his horse to see who called him.  
  
"You are Nakago of the Seiryu seven, is that not correct?!" The low voice shouted angrily at him.  
  
Nakago raised his eyebrow, a slight smile crossing his features. He knew this woman, she had proved herself one of the Byakko seven only a few days earlier; the barer of the constellation of Aries the Ram, and the symbol of "Hara"; Kokie.  
  
Nakago dismounted from his steed, his height obvious despite the distance between him and the Byakko warrior.  
  
"NAKAGO!" Kokie shouted his name again, ripping off the cloak resting on her shoulder. Scarlet and gold armor plated her, a long, broad sword in her hand. "Today you will pay for killing him!!!"  
  
"Will I?" Nakago asked coldly, pushing his cape back some. "Today, my dear woman, is the day you regret challenging Nakago of the Seiryu seven."  
  
Rage crossed over Kokie's deep red eyes. Her body began to radiate a faint blue light, a bright symbol glowing on her left cheekbone. The deep color of her eyes swirled into the color of the sun, and she raised her sword up in an offensive position. She screamed and charged at Nakago with all her might.  
  
Nakago watched her near him, moving his own hand to draw the sword at his right. The two blades hit loudly. Kokie didn't stall time for a stalemate, she pulled back and swung again, her strength impressing even Nakago. Nakago pulled back his arm and struck, missing Kokie. However, "kokoro" appeared on his forehead and a blue chi blast was sent out at her. With Kokie's powers it was weakened, but she couldn't avoid being hit full on.  
  
Her left shoulder shot back as the burning sensation hit her, knocking her off her feet and onto the soiled ground. She looked up, her short hair moving slightly with her. She used her sword as a cane and charged again at him, swinging from above. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed, tears flying from her eyes. She struck down on Nakago, managing to force him back a bit. She struck again, harder. "YOU KILLED HIM! ON MY LIFE, I SWEAR AMEFURI WILL NOT HAVE DIED IN VAIN!"  
  
Her sword turned itself, moving almost faster than the eye could follow at Nakago's torso. Before it hit, however, Kokie was blinded by a bright, blue light, one that engulfed her so fully she couldn't see her surroundings.  
  
Her sword melted away from her hand as she suddenly felt her body gently floating. The yellow in her eyes faded out and her lids lowered a bit in her sorrowful expression. "Amefuri..." she whispered, looking into the heart of the power, "Amefuri, I'm coming...  
  
...I promise...  
  
I'll protect you."  
  
~~"So what now? What now that it's over... now that Suzuno's gone?"  
  
Kokie leaned her forearm on Amefuri's small shoulder. "Don't worry kid, I'll take care of ya. I'm sure the worst of it all ain't over."  
  
Amefuri's young, blue eyes looked up at the taller woman in wonder.  
  
Kokie laughed at his puzzled look. "I'll protect you."~~  
  
***************************  
  
"I have it! I have it!" Miaka shouted, running into the palace.  
  
Nuriko turned away from Chiriko and looked at her oddly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Miaka held up the harp frame high in her hands. "This is it, this is the shinzaho!"  
  
"WHAT?" Nuriko asked, grabbing it from the girl's hands and looking it over. As soon as he touched it, he knew. "Miaka... where did you..."  
  
"Shinzaho?" Tasuki asked, coming into the room, Tamahome at his side.  
  
Miaka's face lit up with pure joy and she nodded. "Don't you see? We did it..." A tear ran down her cheek. "We did it, you guys..."  
  
Saori and Yui had just entered the room as well, hearing all the commotion. Saori lit up and jumped into the air, punching it on her way down. "YES! We rock!"  
  
"Miaka..." Yui spoke softly.  
  
Miaka looked from face to face. "Where's Chichiri, and Tasuki? Where's Inami?"  
  
Tamahome laughed at his wife's excitement. "Chichiri and Tasuki are around here somewhere, I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up anytime soon."  
  
Chiriko gently took the frame from Nuriko. "So finally... our side of the mission is fulfilled."  
  
"What about Inami?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Oh," Saori replied, "She just left."  
  
Miaka looked dumbfounded. "Left?"  
  
"Yeah, back up for Hokkan. Apparently there was a big enough break in the war over here that she could go. Sorry, we couldn't find ya."  
  
"Oh." But Miaka's success wouldn't let her down. "Tamahome, where are the clues? Hurry!" She laughed, running past the two into the hallway. They were so much closer now... to summoning Suzaku. 


	59. Strike Three

Metajoker: You thought Kokie was the coolest character I've created? Aw.. too bad she's a secondary then. Oh, I mean a DEAD SECONDARY!! *evil laughter* Heh heh.. just kidding. And a story ain't good without some meaningful corpses in it. Yes, I do have fun. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
BD the Pixie: I know the errors are far apart, but I do appreciate your work! Tasuki will pop up in this chapter, which I have a feeling Metajoker over here won't like. but man, will I have fun with him in chapter 60! *more evil laughter*  
  
Amaya: I'm surprised I didn't get more I-hate-you-for-killing like I got with Ame! That's good though, because Ame still needs attention in the after-world.  
  
Polynesia: Aw. I read your first paragraph and I feel warm and fuzzy. Thanks! Lol! Another anti-Inami? That makes two so far. I know two who really like her, and then I don't know how the others feel. I go in-and- out in liking her, but she was handy back in the 30-40 chapters. Thank you VERY much for your review, I enjoyed your comments.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to everyone for reading this far. For some reason when I went through this chapter to post it I didn't like my writing. maybe it's just me, or maybe I'm losing my touch! This chapter is fairly short and is basically dedicated to pulling off one thing, which I'm sure all will notice. ^_^  
  
Chapter 59 : Strike Three  
  
A rugged, brute general smiled from his brown horse as he looked over the vast scenery around him. He had nearly 5,000-foot soldiers behind them, all armed with a spear or sword, some both. There wasn't a fault in sight.  
  
A light wind blew, moving blades of green grass with it. A few snowy mountains could be seen in the far distance, and there weren't any towns around... not yet, at least.  
  
"All right men!" The general turned his horse around to face the blue-clad soldiers of Kutou. "We'll march forward from here, the towns of Reikushu and Minli are close at hand. I want everything terminated, understand?!"  
  
"YEAH!" the long, low cry from the army came. They readily began moving forward, crossing the low hills about them.  
  
The general stopped mid-march, hearing a whistling sound from above him. Looking up, his face going stark white at the sight. A huge flock of soaring arrows peeked over him and his army, turning at the pull of gravity and flying down like a rain of hail.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" A soldier shouted. People in the army began running is disarray as the arrows hit, random men falling to the ground from the strike.  
  
After the hail, the General looked forward, his eyes focusing on the one, large hill ahead of them.  
  
~  
  
"Re-arm men!" A tall man in green ordered, raising his sword up.  
  
A huge number of foot troops took out another arrow on their back and strung it onto their bows.  
  
"Aim!"  
  
The bows were pointed up.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
Another massive hail of arrows came flying over the green hill.  
  
"CHARGE!" The Kutou general ordered, his men running forward at the command while still some fell from the flying weapons.  
  
~*BOOM*~  
  
Two sets of wooden cannons fired off their ammo, striking at the advancing Kutou army.  
  
The general of the Hokkan army smiled and turned around, the archers beginning to move aside. "It is time we show Kutou what is mean to draw swords with HOKKAN!!!"  
  
A large cheer followed.  
  
As the Kutou General galloped his horse valiantly forward, he looked up at his target, seeing something far worse than arrows.  
  
Over the mound rode hundreds and hundreds of Hokkani Calvary men, the sound of their horses sending the roaring of thunder itself to its knees. Over the hill they kept coming, and coming, no end of their steeds in sight. The general of Kutou knew war, and he knew that even the proud foot soldiers of Kutou couldn't withstand an army on horseback.  
  
Finally, the Hokkan army hit into their target, charging them down like tigers to flies, swords swinging alongside their animals into an outrageous victory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The large palace doors were pushed shut, the whipping of a snowstorm being sent out with them.  
  
"Ah, Miss..."  
  
Inami brushed some snow off her bangs and shoved a thick folder into the arms of the magistrate. "Give this to Sanoii-sama immediately." She said, walking by him in a near mode of urgency.  
  
"Milady!" The magistrate called out. "His Highness is absent, he commanding..."  
  
"Give them to Prince Seki then!" Inami shouted as she exited the main room of the Hokkan palace.  
  
~  
  
Inami pulled off the wool cloak tied around her shoulder and waist quickly and she entered her room, the snow from the outside melting into water that dripped off her hair. Inami swept her wet strands aside and went to the top drawer of her desk, opening it and quickly shifting through the dozens of papers it held. After a moment and a frustrated sigh she pulled open the drawer next to it, again full with nameless papers. She pulled one out and quickly skimmed over it, placing it on the desktop and returned to the drawer. She finally found a piece of parchment rolled up, and quickly pulled off the tie and read what it said. She took it and the previous paper out of her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
*****************************  
  
A bright red light spread through out the room, dying down only seconds later.  
  
Miaka opened one eye, and then the other. She gasped.  
  
The seven objects they had worked so hard to collect were gone from around the harp frame, but now the golden item shined more brilliantly than before, and it now had seven, pearly strings.  
  
Miaka carefully lifted it off the table, admiring it.  
  
"Pretty..." Saori whispered.  
  
Yui's eyes were wide. "Miaka, you did it."  
  
"Lemme see." Tasuki said, grabbing the harp out of Miaka's hands.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tamahome shouted and the bandit.  
  
"So this thing is the shinzaho, huh?" Tasuki asked, ignoring Tamahome and looking over the instrument.  
  
"Yes." Tamahome snatched it back.  
  
"His highness will be most delighted to see it." Chiriko announced. "He may return sometime today."  
  
"Mitsukake will be glad too." Nuriko added, looking over Tamahome's shoulder at the item. "Miaka, you may want to keep that in a safe place."  
  
"Hm?" Miaka looked up.  
  
"He's right." Tamahome agreed. "Miaka, now that we have this, the Seiryu seven will be after it."  
  
"Speaking of which," Nuriko spoke up again, "How are we supposed to get theirs? We can't summon Suzaku without both shinzahos."  
  
It was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well, first thing's first." Miaka took the harp from Tamahome. "Yui, come with me to find Boushin. I know he'll have somewhere we can keep it."  
  
"I'll come too." Nuriko pointed a finger up. "I happen to know where his highness is."  
  
Miaka smiled. "Ok, let's hurry!"  
  
****************************  
  
Inami winced, bringing her hand up to her temple as she walked through the marble halls of the palace. She carried a few rolls of parchment in her other hand, but that was it. It was fairly quiet, enough so that Inami could hear the purple silk of her robe brush against her legs as she walked. She continued on, trying to ignore the new start of a pounding headache. She reached a door finally and pulled out a key, fitting it into the lock, the door almost opening itself as the latch was released. Inami pushed the door open the rest of the way and entered the library, closing the door behind her.  
  
Moving the rectangular table in the middle, she dropped the scrolls in her hand onto the top. She looked at the thin gap between the light violet curtains over the window at the end of the room, seeing a few stars twinkle in the dark sky. Sighing, Inami went to the shelves to her left, reading over the many titles before her, rubbing her head again. As she placed a hand on a fairly old book, her eyes widened a bit, and she looked back towards the door, scanning it.  
  
"Itai..." She mumbled. She turned back to the orange cover on the shelf, but again looked around her. A sinking feeling suddenly over came her. Her eyes darted from corner to corner, then to the window again. "Who's here?" She asked.  
  
No response.  
  
"Am I being paranoid?" She thought. "No..." She whispered, "I know this...."  
  
Inami turned back to the door, a look of anger on her face. "Come out! I know you're here!" She looked back to her window. "You think I wouldn't know the presence of you by now? Tomo!"  
  
Then she heard it. A laugh.  
  
Suddenly the darkness of the window exploded and fanned out across the walls, devouring the lanterns and pictures as they spread.  
  
Inami felt the reassurance of cold metal fly into her hand, a thin blade slowing emerging out as the black began covering the books lining the walls.  
  
"Coward!" She shouted, turning around. "Show yourself!" Inami looked down at her weapon, seeing that it had started to melt in her hands. She looked at it in disbelief before it sunk to the floor-a dark floor.  
  
"Kis'ou." Inami muttered, looking around her dark surroundings. Her green symbol flashed brightly on her forehead, though it did nothing to lift the night around her.  
  
Then it happened, the first blow.  
  
Inami screamed and through both hands up to her head, kneeling down from the pressure. Her fingers went cold, tangling themselves in her hair. Her head... it felt like it was going to explode.  
  
Next was her stomach. She felt sick to her very core. She couldn't think straight, and her symbol was flashing on and off under the strain.  
  
Blow two.  
  
Inami screamed again, louder this time, losing all balance and falling to the floor. She couldn't even see her own self, as if the darkness had flooded into her body. She felt cold, numb... yet the excruciating pain wouldn't lift.  
  
The ground under her knees cracked and broke apart, little pieces rolling away from the fracture. The glowing "Ox" kanji disappeared completely, and Inami felt herself falling, nothing left to hold her up. She just fell into the cold darkness, not even the feel of air blowing by her as she descended.  
  
***********************  
  
"I told you that dance would jinx us." Tetsuya sighed.  
  
"Hey, my victory dance is only good luck, it had no effect on that book."  
  
Tetsuya read the next line on the page.  
  
Keisuke finally got serious and sat down. "So, is..."  
  
"I don't know yet." Tetsuya said, reading through his sunglasses. It was evening in Tokyo, and like always, the two men spent it reading the "Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
"Well hurry up." Keisuke urged. "I gotta pick Hikari up tonight. I told my mom Miaka doesn't want her gone for too long. I only have three more excuses on the list I made for why she's been out of touch."  
  
"This is not good."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
"No, I mean this." Tetsuya looked up momentarily from the pages. "Keisuke... I think..."  
  
Keisuke stared at Tetsuya.  
  
"I think she's going... I don't..."  
  
Keisuke looked at the floor. "Read it out loud, Tetsuya."  
  
*****************************  
  
Her lungs felt so heavy, her body so tired.  
  
Inami finally closed her eyes as she fell in the weightless realm that trapped her. She never remembered death being this dark. Her breaths grew shorter and more hallow as a gentle sleep over took her. . . . . .  
  
~"Ne Inami-chan, you're not done yet, are you?"~ . . . . .  
A bright symbol began to glow in the darkness, it's green light forming into the sign of "woman" on the front of Inami's neck. The same light began to appear on her right arm, flashing into "roof top."  
  
More light from behind the falling body seemed to push away some of the darkness as they shined through Inami's clothes--"Wall" and "Void." They were shortly followed by the mark of "room" glimmering on Inami's abdomen.  
  
Inami's mind finally stirred. This warmth... it was so familiar.  
  
"Minna..." She whispered, finally opening her eyes. Her right was dimmed out by the flashing of "dipper."  
  
"Arigatou...." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly a blast of wind and snow surrounded the warrior, shooting up into the never-ending abyss above her. Like a stone hitting glass, the dark encasement shattered.  
  
Inami blinked hard, feeling ground beneath her, though the black surroundings were still present. She stood up slowly, and turned around.  
  
Tomo stood in the same night, Shin glowing in his hand, a look of utter disbelief on his face. He stepped back. "How... how..."  
  
"Do you really expect to win, Tomo?" Her voice was cold and low.  
  
Tomo's eyes shook, and he grit his teeth. "You wench! I gave you a calm environment to die in! You throw my kindness away so easily!"  
  
Inami lifted her hand. Tomo couldn't take his eyes off the single glowing eye watching him. He jumped, looking down.  
  
"Ice...?" He whispered.  
  
The cold solid grew from the black ground, growing up Tomo's legs, making cracking noises as it did so.  
  
Tomo shifted his knees in one direction, and then the other. He couldn't move, and the cold touch of the ice began to become almost painful as it crawled up his hips.  
  
"Stop it!" He shouted. "This is my illusion, my world!"  
  
Inami didn't say anything, she just held her hand out.  
  
Panic over came Tomo as he began to violently flail about, trying to break from his growing prison. His attempts were failing almost as fast as the ice grew. The frozen water finally waved over his shoulders and encased his neck, one side stopping at his chin while the rest of it crinkled up the back of his head. Now only his frantic face was showing.  
  
Inami dropped her hand, lifting up her other one in an odd fashion. A dim light sparked and grew into an arch formation.  
  
Tomo whimpered slightly as he tried desperately to move his hand. "You can't do this, it's not possible!" He shouted.  
  
"Damare." Inami spoke. She brought up her other hand, the light shooting between it and the arch, forming a lean arrow of ice. Inami gave him one last look. "Sayonara, Tomo."  
  
The arrow released itself from Inami's hands and flew toward the Seiryu warrior, hitting the dead center of the ice, shattering it into thousands of pieces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inami opened her eyes.  
  
She was on the floor of her library. Everything was normal, not a thing out of place. Inami moved a bit into a sitting position. Her head ache was gone, and...  
  
A very faint symbol on her arm glimmered and disappeared.  
  
Inami suddenly got a very relaxed expression. Even now they were still watching out for her.  
  
~*BOOM!!!*~  
  
Inami looked up. What was that?  
  
~  
  
"Get the armies, NOW!" Seki's voice rang throughout the palace. "Get the people to safety, MOVE!" The prince ran through the hallway, grabbing the next man he saw. "Please, find Miss Cheinun quickly! The palace is under attack!" 


	60. Swords could never do so much

To Holly DA: Ah! The ratio of anti-Inami's is now 2:4. Sorry, guys, but she's in favor. ^_^ Thanks for your kind words! I'm not losing my touch then? That works out great. I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
BD: You liked the chapter too? I'm glad. I usually don't like making one chapter about one individual. Yes, her ice buddies rock. ^_^ Who here wants to guess at who the mysterious speaker was?  
  
To Poly: Yeah, she probably doesn't fight as much as the others, ne? I've actually purposely found excuses to get her out of battles! (Like the spider thing, being at the inn when Amiboshi attacked, stuff like that.) I'm glad you guys bring stuff like that up. I recently discovered Amaya knows my plot better than I do. ^_^  
You like the Homo? How nice. I don't. :) And I got Seki's name from reading through my eikoden book, so yes, it is Chichiri's voice actor.  
  
To Metajoker: AH! You like a genbu guy! Yes, Urumiya is quite the little devilish man. If it makes you feel better, his was the last symbol on Inami to disappear. ^_^  
  
To Amaya: Your review cracked me up! Yes, the queer is dead. I will update as soon as possible!  
  
Author's note: I'm sure some are getting sick of reading about war, and it does get tiresome to write it! I'm attempting to find some interesting fillers that do not involve the word "soldiers" in it. (Any ideas would be appreciated.)  
  
Chapter 60 : Swords could never do so much  
  
"We can't get close enough to use the ladders or ropes, sir!" A young Kutou soldier quickly reported over the noise of the battle.  
  
"Then get closer!" The general shouted back. "We need to get ahead while the element of surprise is in tact!"  
  
~  
  
Hokkan soldiers were quickly running out, the defense army that was always near the palace getting into line. Enemy arrows were aimed at the windows, as well as slings loaded with rocks. The palace shook again as another stone from a catapult hit the tall walls.  
  
Seki ran to a window, looking out in disbelief at the army attacking, getting closer to the walls with every minute. If more reinforcements didn't come, he would worry for any victory. Attacking the heart of Hokkan could lead in their fall in the war.  
  
Suddenly, the window in front of him shattered as an arrow pierced flew, flying at him. He gasped as it stopped.  
  
"Seki-sama!" Inami shouted, running down the long corridor.  
  
The arrow snapped in the middle and Inami reached him, pulling him away from the window.  
  
"Seki-sama, please stay away from these." Inami said urgently, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Miss Cheinun!" Seki exclaimed.  
  
Inami tried to look out at the army. "Is his Highness back yet?"  
  
Seki shook his head. "I'm afraid my father isn't here."  
  
"The armies?"  
  
"The defense army is beginning to fight back."  
  
Inami sighed, thinking. "That won't be enough..." She said with a bit of panic. She snapped out of her worry and grabbed Seki's wrist. "Sire, you need to get out of here."  
  
"I need to..."  
  
Inami was pulling him down the corridor all ready, running. Several others passed them, especially ladies in waiting and other palace servants frantic for cover.  
  
*******************************  
  
"You must go out?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I am a warrior of Suzaku, I need to protect my homeland." Tamahome answered, finishing the tie on his breastplate.  
  
Miaka just watched him quietly, sitting on the edge of their bed. They had the shinzaho, they were so close, and this war was ruining everything. Miaka hadn't even seen Kokie for two days. Everyone except for Hotohori and Chiriko was returning to the battlefield. Mitsukake hadn't been back for a long while either.  
  
Her hazel eyes just drifted back to her husband. He was almost done, which meant he was leaving soon. After what happened to Ame, Miaka was scared.  
  
Tamahome put his second glove on. "You know, I..." Tamahome stumbled at the sudden force hitting him from behind. He saw Miaka's arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Please... just please be safe..." Miaka whispered, her voice a bit shaky.  
  
Tamahome looked down solemnly, then removed Miaka's hands from him. He turned around. "Miaka, I promise nothing will happen to me. You need to trust me." His voice was comforting.  
  
Miaka put her head down and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Okay." She stuttered.  
  
Tamahome put his own arms around her, holding her close and resting his chin against her hair. "You'll be all right here." He whispered.  
  
"I know." Came the almost inaudible reply.  
  
Tamahome pulled back a bit, and when Miaka looked up he kissed her, the same way he always did.  
  
A tear ran down Miaka's cheek.  
  
************************  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?" Amiboshi asked. "Tomo's life force is gone, don't you care?"  
  
Nakago looked up from the table and from the drink he held. "If I had known Tomo would have done so badly at the assignment, I wouldn't have sent him. I thought he'd have an upper hand."  
  
Amiboshi shook his head. "That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"If he couldn't even rid us of a stranded warrior, then he was no good."  
  
Amiboshi looked slightly frustrated, but wisely left the room without further argument. It was true he and Tomo were never on the best of terms, but that didn't make his death right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mayo stood out in the sunny garden of Kutou, un-phased but what was happening around her. She just walked slowly in the green grass and by the tall trees, thinking... clearing her thoughts. She had too many to do much concentration.  
  
She had the Seiryu shinzaho, but what good was it if she didn't have Suzaku's as well? She was sure Nakago was planning something about it, but she felt as though they excluded her. And what about her wishes? What would she wish for once Seiryu was summoned? She knew she'd do something about the war, that was for sure.  
  
She stopped for a moment, looking over, seeing a boy sitting by a tree. Walking a little further, she recognized him.  
  
"Do you often come out here, Priestess?" Apparently he knew of her presence.  
  
"No." Mayo answered. "But I thought I'd look around."  
  
Suboshi didn't meet her gaze, he just looked forward and twirled a plain white flower by the stem between his fingers.  
  
Mayo looked forward to see if anything in particular was of interest, but there wasn't much difference from there to here.  
  
Suboshi let the flower fall to the grass.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Mayo asked.  
  
He nodded, but still faced forward. "Yes, I am."  
  
Mayo thought for a moment. "Amiboshi... I saw him just earlier, he looked kind of upset."  
  
Suboshi didn't do much, but Mayo could tell he was still listening. The sun was shining on him, though the shade of the tree kept it out of his eyes. There was something about him, something she couldn't put her finger on... just something that seemed to make him different from Nakago... even Soi. He and Amiboshi really did look alike, but Mayo was beginning to be able to tell them apart without having to look at their clothes.  
  
Suboshi stood off, brushing off his brown and yellow garments. He looked at Mayo and nodded a bit. "I'll find him." He said.  
  
He left.  
  
Mayo watched him go until she couldn't see him through the trees anymore. She looked forward into the sunny garden. A sigh escaped her lips. "Saori-chan..." She spoke quietly. "I hope you're all right... and I hope you're not mad at me."  
  
**********************  
  
"Fire!"  
  
The order sounded, and the rope to the catapult was cut, the large hunk of rock hurtling towards the palace. However, it pulled a U-turn and flew right back at its senders.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" They yelled, scattering away from the target. The stone flew into the catapult itself and shattered it.  
  
~  
  
Inami looked away from the thing window. "I think a second pavilion is on its way, it should be here shortly."  
  
"Let us hope so." Seki stated.  
  
Inami bit her lip and carefully looked back out the window. It seemed like some of the soldiers were starting to climb over the wall. A good size of the defense army was behind the wall protecting the palace, the rest were fighting Kutou soldiers outside the grounds. She started to wonder if perhaps Tomo was a distraction.  
  
~  
  
"WHA!" A soldier yelled as his ladder fell backwards just as he was about to reach the top rung. He fell back onto more soldiers. Several of the other ladders coming up fell back as well, ropes came alive almost and disconnected themselves from the wall.  
  
~  
  
"I don't think he's with them."  
  
"Who?" The dark-haired prince asked.  
  
"Nakago. He's the head general of Kutou."  
  
"He is a Seiryu warrior, is that not correct?"  
  
Inami sighed, brushing her bangs back. "Yes."  
  
**********************************  
  
"HA!" Tasuki shouted, bringing his sword down on another Kutou man. He and the bandits of Mt. Reikaku were fighting in the bright, late morning. Kutou gained track in some places, and lost track in others. The bandits were with a Konan army keeping them from reaching in too far.  
  
Koji, who wasn't too far off, side swiped under a man's armor, several other Konan fighters around him.  
  
"How many bloody men does this place have?!" Another Reikaku bandit shouted as he dodged a spear and made a hit.  
  
More Kutou soldiers seemed to show up with everyone that Koji killed. He and the other bandits became swarmed with them, and Koji couldn't take the break to even get a breath in.  
  
"REKKA, SHINEN!!!"  
  
The diamond fan spat out huge waves of fire over the immediate area, catching onto Kutou uniforms and forcing soldiers to turn on their heels and run to avoid contact with the hot flames. Why was this soldier able to shoot fire?  
  
Tasuki intercepted a blow from above with the edge of the indestructible weapon, again shouting the words to activate its spell. The Kutou man's eyes widened as he was surrounded by the bright blazing light and thrown from Tasuki, fire swarming around him.  
  
Tasuki had used the fan at an odd angle and had to close his eyes a bit to avoid the embers. When he finally opened them,, the soldier was history. He smirked.  
  
That was, until he felt the piercing pain come up his side.  
  
Tasuki dropped his fan as another Kutou soldier ran his broad sword right through his torso, continuing until the blade well emerged from the other side.  
  
"GENROU!!!" Koji shouted, seeing the incident. With rage he struck away all the soldiers in front of him and ducked down under their clashing weapons, running down a small dusty hill towards his friend.  
  
The man pushed the sword in further, a smile on his face as Tasuki dropped his sword.  
  
~*CLING!*~  
  
Koji's sword meshed with the soldier's armor and sliced through it, right into the back of the man. In shock the soldier fell backwards, ripping his sword out of Tasuki as he did so.  
  
Koji dropped his weapon and ran up to Tasuki. "Genrou man, are you okay?!"  
  
Tasuki put his hand over the fresh wound, pulling it away with a coating of deep red blood. Without words, he could only look up at Koji as he lost his strength, and fell back.  
  
"GENROU!!!"  
  
* *  
  
Nuriko dropped the jug of water by the riverbank. "Chi...Chichiri... did you just feel that?"  
  
Chichiri looked up through the trees into the blue sky. "I did."  
  
*****************************  
  
Keisuke yawned. "What now?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking that?"  
  
"Because you don't read out loud."  
  
Tetsuya sighed. "Nothing's looking up. Right here, it says: 'As Mitsukake was forced to walk by the bodies of victims who didn't make it, he noticed the corpse of the Byakko Warrior, Kokie, and his soul filled with remorse.'"  
  
Keisuke frowned. "At least they know now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I read now? What's going on in Hokkan?"  
  
Tetsuya shook his head. "Go get Hikari."  
  
"Oh... yeah..." Keisuke stood up. "I'm just staying over there tonight after I bring Hikari here to her "mother." Call me if anything major happens."  
  
"All right."  
  
Keisuke reached for his jacket. "You're not going to call me, are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine." Keisuke sighed. "I'll see ya."  
  
Tetsuya waved as Keisuke left out his front door.  
  
He read silently for a little while, pulling back a bit after one line.  
  
"Oh no..." He mumbled. "Not Tasuki too..."  
  
*************************  
  
"Sanoii-sama!!"  
  
Seki turned around at Inami's out burst. "What? My father?"  
  
Inami turned back from the window. "His highness's own army has arrived! I can see his horse! Kutou's outnumbered by too many to count!"  
  
Seki stood up and quickly ran to the window himself. He scanned the dim battlefield, seeing a large army coming from the east. A look of relief spread over his face. "Thank goodness, I do believe this palace is saved."  
  
***************************  
  
"HELP! Someone!"  
  
Two young women in white dresses ran to the doors of the palace. "What is it?!" One shouted. The other gasped in horror.  
  
"Hurry, get him some help!" Koji pleaded.  
  
"I'll be right back!" The first alerted, running back to the palace.  
  
The second helped take some of the orange-haired man's weight off Koji. "Quickly, we must carry him inside. This looks bad."  
  
Koji re-adjusted Task's limp arm over his shoulder and pulled him up more, carrying him either to his salvation, or his grave. 


	61. Paper Flowers

To Poly: I said this to another reviewer once, Amaya. I'll kill whomever I want to!!! Now, Tasuki may or may not die from this incident, only time will tell. You review isn't pointless, and I love your opinions!  
  
To BD: Wow, second review in a row that tells me not to kill Tasuki in the first line. oO;; I'm glad you like the war. Lol, I didn't notice I misspelled his name. I mean. yes! Of course it's a nickname, what do you think, I'm stupid?  
  
To New Readers: I suddenly got a lot of comments referring to this. In my story I chose o leave the Suzaku Seven as they were in the end of the Eikoden, so they stayed in their original forms. As for the other questions, they'll be answered if you're reading this, considering you've gotten to chapter 61. ^_^  
  
To Metajoker: Wow, I could sense some deep hate there. ^_^;; Well, Inami did a little in the last chapter, but she's kinda slacking off, ne? It's my mission to create angst by death, and I find it greatly entertaining. just keep reading and see who else I may or may not kick off, ne?  
  
To Amaya: You can't kill me even if I do kill him, because I'm across the country! Bwa ha ha ha! But I'm glad you over-all like the chapter. Well, off to do/kill more things, I need to write THIS chapter!  
  
Chapter 61 : Paper Flowers  
  
"This isn't good, no da."  
  
Hotohori sighed and shut the door to the dark room. "My doctors say that miraculously, nothing vital was hit. The wound was in his lower left abdomen. Surgery didn't take long... I believe he had to have his appendix removed as well."  
  
Chichiri, who had nothing to mask his face, looked at the door with his good eye. "Has he woken up yet?"  
  
Hotohori shook his head, concealing his hands in the layers of his robe. "Not since Koji brought him in. He's resting now. He should heal... but I wish Mitsukake were here."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "He's moved several times over Konan, I can sense his life force about 10 miles from the Reyo district, no da."  
  
Hotohori gazed down the hallway. "I should return to Houki, she's again not feeling well."  
  
Chichiri's staff shook slightly as he turned, placing a pale mask over his face. "I'll be near, Majesty."  
  
~  
  
Miaka lay cuddled with her knees to her chest on a lush chair in the small lounge room, staring off with sad eyes into thin air. Yui stood close to her, but had given up on comforting words a while ago; nothing seemed to cheer her up... Miaka hadn't even spoken for hours.  
  
A man by the name of Koji had been in here earlier, sitting in the chair across from them, silent in the same way Miaka was, his hands clenched together in front of his chin. He was a friend of Tasuki's, and had been the one who brought him in. Yui sighed. She was sure that if Miaka had just gotten to see him she'd feel better... that was, assuming he pulled through. Last time they checked was a while ago, and the doctors wouldn't let even the Miko in.  
  
"Miaka?" The blonde finally spoke. "I'll be right back, okay?" She placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
Miaka's stance didn't change.  
  
Yui slowly pulled her hand away, and quietly walked away from the scene into the halls of the palace. She looked around as she went. She never had gotten a chance to walk on the interior of the Konan palace. It was a lot different that Kutou's... it was smaller, but seemed warmer. The roofs were a bit lower, and the halls were narrower, and they didn't have the huge pillars so dominant back east. The walls inside were more of wood, or so Yui supposed, and she thought they looked friendlier than the cold stone in Kutou.  
  
Then something that had happened earlier, before Tasuki came in, sprang to her mind. It was something that bothered her a bit.  
  
~"Do you miss them?" Yui asked.  
  
Miaka nodded. "I'm sure you miss Tetsuya a lot too Yui. And I miss Keisuke so much..."  
  
"What about Hikari?"  
  
Miaka looked up. "Hikari?"  
  
Yui looked at her oddly. "Your daughter?"  
  
Miaka's eyes widened a bit. "Oh! I almost forgot about her..."~  
  
Yui shook her head. It was the book, she knew it. It was cursed with something, and Miaka had almost forgotten...  
  
~  
  
Boushin sat at a long table in a small study, several bright lanterns illuminating the room. Before him were a few open books, and a long scroll with ink neatly and evenly written across it. The prince dipped the long white quill in his hand and continued his work.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he startled a bit, turning around.  
  
"Saori?"  
  
The young girl smiled at him lightly, a plate in her hands holding a warm cup of tea. "I brought you this, you've been in here for a long time."  
  
Boushin's brown eyes thanked her and he gracefully took the plate from her. "Arigatou."  
  
Saori stepped around him and peered over what he was doing. "Are you tired?" She asked, seeing as how it was late.  
  
Boushin shook his head. "Not really." He glanced back up at the girl so close to him. "But you should get some rest, Saori."  
  
Saori pulled up a chair and sat by him. "It's all right, I'm fine."  
  
Boushin wrote down another kanji on the scroll.  
  
"Am I bothering you?"  
  
"Iie, not at all."  
  
Saori looked around the room. She used to think all her homework was tough, being the ruler of a country would have to be mind wrenching.  
  
It was silent for a moment.  
  
"You haven't been yourself lately, if I may say so."  
  
Boushin stopped writing and looked over at her. He placed his quill down gently and placed his hands together in his lap, facing her more. "I'm sorry if I have't. A lot has been going on."  
  
Saori waved her hand. "Oh no, don't apologize." She relaxed a little. "I know that the war is hard on you... on everyone... and I know you'll have a new brother or sister soon."  
  
Boushin's lips curved slightly.  
  
"But don't worry!" Saori quickly added. "Everything will work out just fine, you'll see."  
  
Boushin nodded. "Your optimism is very helpful, Saori. But... I can't help but think that there may be no hope."  
  
Saori listened, but didn't speak.  
  
Boushin slowly returned back to his work.  
  
After another minute, Saori reached across the table to get a plain piece of paper from a stack beside an open book. Boushin looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything.  
  
Saori folded a corner up, then some spare parchment down, making a crisp crease. She unfolded it and carefully tore it off, forming a square. She then went about making several folds, turning the paper over every now and then. With Boushin watching, she eventually turned the paper into an origami flower.  
  
"Here." She said, handing the piece to the prince.  
  
Boushin brought a tan hand up and took it. "What is this for?" He asked.  
  
"It's a paper flower." Saori explained, her voice soft. "You see, a paper flower never fades. It can live all year and still be the same as when you first made it."  
  
Boushin raised an eyebrow.  
  
Saori laughed a bit. "A paper flower is like hope. This one is yours." She touched a leaf of her creation to raise it up a bit. "That means your hope will never fade."  
  
Boushin looked down at the simple flower in his hands, a calm expression overcoming his features as he studied it. Eventually his gaze went back up to the young woman before him. The glow of the dimming lanterns reflected off her chestnut colored eyes like gold, her short hair was plain and down, framing her young face like a picture.  
  
"Saori..." Boushin said her name as if it would break. He stood up, pushing his chair back. "You truly are a beautiful person." He leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."  
  
*****************************  
  
Keisuke walked down the sidewalk of Tokyo the next morning, Hikari fully dressed and secured in his arms.  
  
"You get to come with Uncle Keisuke to work today!" Keisuke said with a young enthusiasm. "We just can't get a babysitter for you today."  
  
Hikari mumbled lightly, her small hands fixated on the collar of Keisuke's shirt.  
  
The basketball coach reached an intersection where a few others were standing, and patiently waited for the light to turn so he could cross. He didn't have to be to Yotsubadai High School as early as the students, but his classes did start second period, which meant he should hurry. He bounced Hikari lightly and looked around. It so happened that an older woman walked by him as he did so, her gaze on her feet as she walked.  
  
"Sakaki-san." He said, seeing as the woman didn't catch him in the small crowd.  
  
The brunette looked up, a small smile forming on her face. "Keisuke, I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Keisuke nodded, shifting Hikari over. "How have you been?" The tone in his voice was more serious.  
  
Mrs. Sakaki held a small grocery bag in both hands. "Things have been tense lately, as I'm sure you could imagine."  
  
Keisuke nodded, not sure now what to say.  
  
Mrs. Sakaki smiled. "She's cute," she stated, referring to Hikari. "Is she yours?"  
  
Keisuke shook his head. "No, this is my niece. You know Miaka."  
  
"Ah yes." Mrs. Sakaki replied. She looked ahead of her. "You're light's turning, and I should get home. It's nice to see you again."  
  
Keisuke nodded. "Good luck with everything."  
  
As the mother of the Seiryu no Miko left, Keisuke moved with the now larger crowd across the streets as the light held traffic for them.  
  
"Mayo..." He thought. "If only you knew how many people still care for you here..."  
  
*************************  
  
Ashitare bounded at a moderate pace through the Konan forest, the green grass feeling soft against his knuckles. It was easier to run this way, especially since he only had nine fingers to balance his weight on.  
  
A man... or beast... like him wasn't fit to fight in the current war, not on the lines with the other soldiers. Not many of the other Seiryu seven fought in it either, only Nakago since he was a general and occasionally Suboshi.  
  
Ashitare's tongue hung out of his large mouth as he ran, drops of saliva gliding down it as air blew past.  
  
Then, the wolf man skidded to a quick stop. He smelled something, something in addition to the scent of human flesh. This very light scent was familiar, to a point where Ashitare's hair stood on end. This was a delicious scent... one which Ashitare wanted to savor.  
  
Slowly he moved through the forest, following his keen senses towards the prey that had drawn in his attention. Despite his mass size and rugged looks, this warrior was very quiet and agile, just like a wolf. Weaving flawlessly through trees, it took him only a few minutes to find what he was looking for, and his eyes narrowed angrily at the sight.  
  
"Warrior of Suzaku..." he mumbled under his breath, watching the man through the trees.  
  
.  
Nuriko slung the bag that held a tent over his shoulder, the rope of it wrapped around his hand. He had two white water jugs in the other, which he had filled up at the stream behind him just a little while ago. Chichiri had left just earlier... Nuriko wondered what on earth had happened. .  
  
Ashitare's cold gaze watched him like a cat watches a bird. He crouched down below the shrubs and trunks, concealing himself. He could take that scrawny man out in one leap. His ears perked up intensively, listening to every footstep his prey made. Then finally, he bounded.  
  
A large roar escaped him as he flew out of the forestry, but when he landed, his target was no where to be seen.  
  
Then he felt a hard blow to the back of his head, and the massive monster flew across the clearing and into several trees, breaking them on impact.  
  
Nuriko let go of the branch and dropped down from the tree, cracking his wrist as he watched the opposing warrior get up.  
  
Ashitare turned his head towards the purple haired man, hate on his face. Without words, he bounded again, hurtling his body at the smaller.  
  
Nuriko reached to his side and quickly pulled out a long sword, arming himself as Ashitare attacked.  
  
The beast leapt, and twisted in the air, avoiding and blast from the blade, and he grabbed the hilt with the claws of his back foot and ripped it from Nuriko's grasp. He landed, and threw the weapon to the side.  
  
"You will not defeat me, puny man." Ashitare's harsh voice mocked.  
  
Nuriko raised his hands in a martial stance. "You forget, Ashitare. You're on my territory now." His voice was low and icy.  
  
For some reason, that simple remark angered Ashitare more, and he charged again, this time fully connected with the ground. As he was ready to hit though, Nuriko's image suddenly vanished from his line of vision for a moment. Ashitare felt his thick arm grasped by two smaller ones. The monstrous body lifted up into the air and flew with a terrific force down into the ground, dust from the dry area flying up.  
  
Nuriko quickly stanced up again. "In a battle of strength, you can't win!"  
  
Ashitare leapt up, not even taking the time he had before for a "recovery." With a speed that seemed fast than light, he landed behind Nuriko and instantly grabbed his hair in a massive pawed hand. He pulled Nuriko sharply back into his grips.  
  
"Now I will show you the same pain you gave me!" He bellowed, his muscular, hairy arms encircling around Nuriko's head and neck. Nuriko winced and brought his hands up to Ashitare's forearm, but he couldn't budge it off of him. The pressure against his throat was increasing. Ashitare's hand was pushing against the side of his head.  
  
Desperate, Nuriko dug his fingers into Ashitare's arm, pulling in as much of it as he could into his palms. "Get... off...." He gasped.  
  
~*SNAP!*~  
  
Ashitare pulled back, raising his left arm painfully over his head. The gray limb bent awkwardly near the wrist.  
  
Nuriko ran from his previous position and inhaled a fresh breath of oxygen, rubbing the side of his neck painfully.  
  
The stubborn wolf man charged again, running on his back legs instead of all four. He intercepted with Nuriko, pushing him back with his brute vigor. However, the small river came in the path, and both warriors fell into its cold waters.  
  
Ashitare's force didn't stop until Nuriko felt the sandy bottom hit his back. Ashitare's large hands pushed against his neck and his mouth, pressing hard to suffocate him. At any rate, Nuriko would run out of air from being underwater anyway. The young man brought his feet up from under Ashitare's torso and pushed him off, dirt from the river bed stirring up and clouding his vision. He managed to swing a punch into Ashitare's face on his way up to the surface.  
  
Nuriko gasped for air as he emerged from the river, quickly leaping out of the water before his opponent could bring him down again. He ran from the river, closer to the bordering trees of the forest.  
  
After a very short moment Ashitare leapt out of the water fully, waves of it flowing around his body as he flew through the air like a sprung canon ball. However, before he could land, he saw something soaring at him with an even greater speed.  
  
And it hit him, square in the chest.  
  
Ashitare fell like a rock to the ground, the impact shaking the dirt like and earthquake. A long, uneven branch had pierced right through him, coming out several feet from his back.  
  
Nuriko finally appeared on seen, breathing hard from the fight. He saw Ashitare's body sprawled out lifelessly, and his mouth and eyes were still gaping open.  
  
Still catching his breath, Nuriko looked down at his hands. A bracelet glinted back up at him in the sun. He had forgotten to use them.  
  
He slowly walked due to the sudden weary wave that overtook him towards the other end of the clearing. He reached down and picked up the hilt of the sword lying in the grass. Nuriko allowed the tip of the blade to drag on the ground as he again approached Ashitare's body.  
  
"This time..." Nuriko breathed, "I won't let you come back."  
  
And with that said, he lifted the sword into the air, and brought it down sharply onto Ashitare's head.  
  
**********************  
  
Back at the palace, it was morning. Miaka stood on the outdoor walk of the palace, her elbows leaning against the railing. The others would be again returning within the week, and though it was unlikely, she hoped it would be today. It had been a long night for her. Yui had slept in her room with her, to keep both of them company. Despite everything, Miaka was glad to have Yui back. That girl constantly seemed to remind her as to just why she was her best friend. The two had stayed up very late. Miaka realized just how much Yui missed Tetsuya. She had been away from him far longer than Miaka had been separated from Tamahome.  
  
She had finally gotten to see Tasuki too. Hotohori had let her in just earlier. He was sleeping soundly, so she wasn't able to speak with him. Hotohori told her that he was going to live, and he needed to rest so his body could heal from the trauma caused to it. She had been so worried about him. Koji had left in the morning to go back to the Mt. Reikaku bandits, but made it clear he would be back to update on "Genrou."  
  
With every thing going on, Miaka couldn't help but feel selfish for thinking about the shinzaho. It was in a safe position in the treasury... but Suzaku couldn't be summoned without the other one. If she could just summon Suzaku, she could fix everything. She could end the war, protect Konan, bring happiness to all her warriors and friends... bring Mayo back for Saori... and finally go home.  
  
Miaka scanned over the grounds again. She hadn't seen Mitsukake in what felt like forever. Nuriko had left, and she worried about him too. Chichiri said he had been with him before he arrived, which meant that he could be alone. Honestly, other than Tamahome, Nuriko had always been the warrior closest to her, even more so than Hotohori. Miaka decided that when he got back, she'd spend some more time with him.  
  
A floating petal in the wind caught Miaka's eye. She looked up and watched it. It was a pink cherry blossom, and she was surprised to see it here. There was only one, and it played along the breeze as if to stay in her vision for as long as possible. Finally, the wind picked up and it flew high above her head, turning into a small speck against the sky.  
  
***************************  
  
Several cherry blossoms blew in the sudden breeze, falling gently onto the white snow that covered the ground. They flew from a wrapped bouquet full of the pink flowers. A single petal landed on a rounded stone.  
  
"Entato Chen" were the engraved markings on it.  
  
The holder of the blossoms pulled the fabric of their robe under their knees and knelt on the small patch of dry grass before the grave. She lightly placed the flowers beside the stone.  
  
"I can't help but feel that this war is far from over." Inami said quietly, looking down at her hands. "It's like history is repeating itself... so much of it is the same."  
  
A cold breeze blew lightly again, pulling a few strands of Inami's hair in with it.  
  
She sighed. "I think after this is all over, I'll tell the emperor I wish to resign from my position. I sometimes think it would have been better never to have accepted it in the first place... but I can't complain, really. I may have never of met the others if I had chosen my own path."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Inami lifted her hand up and touched the cold headstone. "I'm pretty sure I'll be sent back to Konan in a week or two, I all ready have new discussions I need to bring up with his Highness Saihitei." Inami suddenly smiled. "You know, I think that if you were here you'd have a good laugh at me. I know I would." Inami looked around a bit, removing her hand from the grave. She stood up, brushing any snow off her robe. "I can't be out here too long, I have a lot of work to do."  
  
~  
  
And the war rolled on.... 


	62. Nettle Thorn

To BD: I was glad the "snap" caught you! I was hoping that would get people! Thanks for your review!  
  
To Amaya: The snap rocked my world. Hey, I didn't say Tasuki was gonna die, I just said someone you may or may not like may or may not die. When does Inami find out? Hm. we'll just have to wait and see, ne?  
  
To Metajoker: Actually, I wasn't going to have any of her, but I wanted to chapter to be longer, so I squeezed her in. I'm sorry to say she is part of the story, I can't just get rid of her!  
  
Author's note: You have no idea how hard it was for me to come up with a title for this chapter, so this one may not be great. I didn't get as many reviews as last time, but still thanks to all!  
  
Chapter 62 : Nettle Thorn  
  
The warriors of Suzaku at war returned shortly, and within the next two weeks, the war still raged on. However, currently the number of Kutou attacks remained minimal. Things inside the palace ran at a constant pace, preparing for more attacks and finding an end to the bloodshed. In this light though, it seemed that three countries still remained in the pull of battle.  
  
***************************  
  
"We have been expecting you." And attendant said as he took a small bag of the Ambassador's things.  
  
Inami smiled at him lightly. "I would imagine then that his Highness received my letter?"  
  
The attendant nodded. "Of course. However... the Emperor is busy at the moment, I'm afraid he won't be able to see you until later on today, possibly tomorrow."  
  
Inami sighed as she began to walk with the attendant. "Very well then. I take it prince Boushin is unavailable as well?"  
  
"That is correct." The attendant replied politely. "I put some things all ready in your room that his Highness wished for you to over see. I will be sure to have you notified when he is ready for you."  
  
Inami nodded. "By the way, Buru?" She asked, knowing the attendant's name.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Do you by chance know where Tasuki is at this time?"  
  
Buru stopped walking and turned around, a slightly serious look on his face that made Inami stop too. "Well, Miss Cheinun, I'm afraid a little while ago Lord Tasuki returned here as an injury..."  
  
The things in Inami's hands dropped loudly to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you see, I strongly believe we should recruit from the Taza region here instead of from these cities." Chiriko pointed out on a large map, Konan centering on it. "I've also drawn up some reform military strategies that could progress merely for their geometric stabilities."  
  
Hotohori looked over the map. "Do you have them with you?"  
  
Chiriko nodded. "Yes, your highness." He moved away from the table over to the basket by the door where several papers and scrolls were rolled up. After inspecting them for a moment, he selected three of them and returned to his place. He unrolled the first one. "These lines along the sides are my graphing by square meters of the Urume banks where I believe a fleet is headed too. You see, using foot soldiers in this tilted parabola formation, we'll hit them straight on while protecting the inland at the same time. It should cooperate well with the statistics of the terrain."  
  
Hotohori turned the paper towards him. "This is rather remarkable, Chiriko. I must say you do have your wits about you."  
  
Chiriko smiled. "I have two more, though one I may not be finished with..." He took out another paper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to Tasuki's room slowly and quietly opened. The window on the opposite wall had its curtains spread, the morning sunlight illuminating the area quite nicely. On the bed on the right wall Tasuki appeared to be sleeping soundly, so Inami decided to leave... that was until he turned slightly to look up at her.  
  
"Hey, you're back." He said.  
  
A sigh of relief seemed to over come Inami for the mere fact that he was alive. She walked in and shut the door. "Hey, you're not dead." She replied.  
  
Tasuki smirked a bit, relaxing again onto his back. Inami pulled up a chair and sat near him. "What happened to you?" She asked, a slight serious tone to her voice.  
  
Tasuki looked up at the ceiling. "I'm not positive on the details, but I got a little careless and got a broad sword stuck in me."  
  
Inami looked over the bandages on Tasuki, which were revealed slightly since his blanket only came up a little past his waist and he obviously wasn't fully dressed. The bandages were clean, and wrapped around his torso from under his rib cage, but she couldn't see where they ended. Then some of them wrapped up around his right shoulder for support.  
  
"Got my appen... uh. somethin' out." Tasuki said.  
  
"Your appendix?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it. I gotta keep it in a jar and everything."  
  
Inami looked at him with slight disgust.  
  
Tasuki laughed a bit. "I'm just kiddin'."  
  
Inami rubbed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Tasuki looked over at her calmly. He really didn't look like he was in any pain. "I'm doin' fine, don't worry. Actually..." He moved his elbows up. "I can sit up now..."  
  
"No!" Inami put her hands on his shoulders. "Just... lie down, I'll believe you."  
  
Tasuki looked at her oddly, but again laid down, his messy orange hair standing out against the white pillow. After a moment, he cunningly smiled, baring a single fang. "You were worried 'bout me, weren't ya?"  
  
Inami glanced at him, taking her hands off his shoulders. "Hai, I was."  
  
"Heh." Tasuki laughed. "Nothin' in this world's killed me yet... I'm just too good for it."  
  
Inami smiled. "You just keep thinking that." She commented, straightening out one of his tangled locks.  
  
"If you had gotten here yesterday, you could've met Koji, ya know."  
  
Inami looked up. "Oh, was he here?"  
  
"Yeah. He left to boss my bandit's around."  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll be back considering that it's you who's in here." Inami stated. "I imagine Mitsukake isn't back... did the doctors give any say as to when you'll be up and about?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "I get up when I decide to quit bein' lazy."  
  
Inami laughed. "I don't think it's a matter of laziness, Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki smiled. "Ya know what this reminds me of?"  
  
"Nan?"  
  
"That one time... back in Hokkan..."  
  
Inami raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to be more specific."  
  
Tasuki looked at the ceiling again. "You know, at that bar where you got drunk and..."  
  
Inami's cheeks flushed red. She covered her eyes with a hand. "Please don't remind me..."  
  
Tasuki looked at the flustered girl with his amber eyes. "Why not? It's funny."  
  
"It's embarrassing."  
  
After a moment Tasuki reached up and pulled Inami's hand away from her face, smirking. "I don't get to see you blush much."  
  
Inami went slightly redder. She took her other hand and felt her hot cheek. "Just... shut up."  
  
Tasuki released her and again propped himself up on his elbows. His earrings dangled brightly from his ears.  
  
Inami finally removed her hand from her cheek and leaned in, kissing him gently as if doing so would worsen his condition. Almost as to prove her wrong, Tasuki placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in closer to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I haven't had many opportunities to be with his highness." The woman explained as she walked with perfect posture down a hallway of the south wing of the palace. "I haven't seen you much around either, Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko smiled a bit. He carried a long bag over one of his shoulders and walked with the Empress of Konan, being able to visit her for a while. "This war calls a lot of us away."  
  
Houki nodded. "It's a terrible thing, really." She lowered her blue eyes a bit. "I worry about it, and much about him."  
  
Nuriko placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's understandable, Houki." He then stepped ahead of her to open the door before them. "Try to relax though, your Highness." Nuriko said, holding the door open. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Houki smiled back at the man who looked like he could be her brother. "Domo arigatou, Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko grinned. "Where do you want this?" He asked, lifting the heavy bag off his shoulder.  
  
Houki looked around. "If you could put it in that corner..."  
  
"Will do." Nuriko replied.  
  
"Thank you again." Houki spoke as Nuriko passed by her.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
*****************************  
  
A tall, old man knelt down inside a small shrine, the altar before him studded with jewels of topaz and bronze. A large, copper statue loomed above it.  
  
A young, lean girl in the back corner watched him very quietly, her long black hair pulled away from her face, pinned in an elegant fashion. She held in her arms a few folded robes from the laundry.  
  
The old man opened his brown eyes, peering into the shrine wall through his thin, gray bangs. "It is a true sadness that brings me hear today." His low voice stated.  
  
The girl in the back said nothing, only listened.  
  
The man stood, reaching into the brown sleeve of his robe and pulling out a red bag. He reached his hand in and brought his fist out full of sand, and he sprinkled it over the altar, closing his eyes as the grains flew from his fingers. He then returned the pouch into its hidden place.  
  
"Amefuri and Kokie's lights have finally died out." He looked up at the large statue of Byakko. "Brought into a war that wasn't theirs... even Subaru's spell could not save them."  
  
Finally, the young woman stepped forward. "Will you go to Konan, Toroki-sama? Will you leave to help them?"  
  
Toroki shook his head, not turning around. "No." He answered simply. "I too am old, and the last of the Byakko celestial warriors. I will remain here until my god calls me forward to reunite with them."  
  
A look of sadness caressed its way across the girl's eyes. "Toroki- sama..."  
  
Toroki turned around, looking at the girl with his old face. "I wish I could have said good bye to them, Kokie and Amefuri. I will miss his wisdom and her unbridled charm. Their bodies will be likely lost in Konan, so I present their burial here."  
  
The girl bowed to the last protector of her country. "I shall aid you until then, Toroki-sama."  
  
****************************  
  
Suboshi walked into the sun-lit room, taking off his headband and wiping his forehead. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
The identical boy looked up from the canvas, his art not visible to his brother. "I'm painting again, that's all."  
  
Suboshi walked around the bed in his path to look over Amiboshi's shoulder at his work. "Is that the ocean?"  
  
"Hai, it is."  
  
Suboshi took a step back to look at it. "You really have a talent, Aniki."  
  
Amiboshi smiled, lifting his brush up again. "Arigatou."  
  
Suboshi untied the belt formed by his ryuseisui around his waist and chucked them towards the closet, falling back on a second bed near the window. His loose hair fell around him. "I think I understood one of your ideas today, Aniki."  
  
Amiboshi glanced back between strokes. "Oh?"  
  
Suboshi stared up at the ceiling, placing his arms behind his head, his left free from any splint. "This war, it's pointless," he spoke up. "The only battle we should be fighting is for the shinzahos so we can summon Seiryu again. Bringing innocent people into unnecessary fighting is worthless to me. It's only postponing our mission."  
  
Amiboshi lowered his brush, looking past the paint on his canvas. "I will agree with you on that, brother. Nakago and the emperor involve too many people in a feud between celestial warriors." His eyes dropped to the floor. "Even though I still do not wish to fight the Suzaku warriors. They are good people, though I imagine all of them would think poorly of me now."  
  
Suboshi looked over at Amiboshi's backside. "I still don't understand you there. I don't think I ever will."  
  
Amiboshi looked back with a content look on his face. "Perhaps that fact alone is what separates all our views. You have nothing to fuel your hate here and now, Suboshi, only rivalry."  
  
"Say what you wish."  
  
Amiboshi closed the lids to the small containers of paints on the floor beside his feet, and stood up off the bed, moving the easel aside. "Yui is in safe hands with them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then keep your thoughts clear." Amiboshi suggested. "The time will come when we'll need to spring into action, and you can't have foolish thoughts on your mind." Amiboshi yawned, laying dos bed as well almost in the same manor that Suboshi did.  
  
"Not all my thoughts are foolish." Suboshi finally added.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Eh."  
  
Amiboshi thought for a moment. "You are thinking of Lady Mayo's friend, aren't you?"  
  
Suboshi smiled at his brother's intuition. "I suppose I am. I can't quite comprehend her either."  
  
"I should thank her. She has an air about her that is pure. If her good will hadn't brought you back, I would still have a cold heart." Amiboshi spoke.  
  
Suboshi was quiet for a long time. "She's strange, like you."  
  
Amiboshi laughed a bit. "You think I'm strange?"  
  
"Eh."  
  
The older twin closed his eyes.  
  
*********************************  
  
Tasuki overheard Tamahome and Hotohori talking in the throne room and walked in, seeing every one there. He frowned.  
  
"What, yer startin' meetings without me now?" He loudly accused.  
  
"TASUKI!" Miaka cried, seeing the bandit up and about. She ran over and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Ouch..." Tasuki grumbled at the hug.  
  
"S...sorry..." Miaka apologized, pulling away.  
  
Tasuki rubbed the top of her head. "That's all right."  
  
Saori's smile was bright. "I'm glad you're better now!"  
  
Tasuki put his hands in his pant pockets and walked further into the room. "Thanks kid."  
  
Tamahome eyed him suspiciously. "I thought you were still too hurt to be up."  
  
"Yeah..." Tasuki rubbed the back of his head. "I was fakin' that just for you, Tama."  
  
"Faking it?!" Tamahome asked. "You lousy... you're a liar!"  
  
"Hey!" Tasuki objected, getting face-to-face with Tamahome. "You try gettin' stabbed!"  
  
"Even if I did I wouldn't fake pain for favors!"  
  
"Well, I only faked it for you! You're the only one who's sucker enough to believe me!"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Happy thoughts!" Saori finally shouted. "Happy... happy thoughts..."  
  
Nuriko and Inami were laughing at the spectacle. All the fights Tasuki and Tamahome had were never serious, that's why most people didn't bother stopping them.  
  
Hotohori finally spoke up. "It's come to my attention that there may not be enough men in Konan's Calvary, as it seems those armies have an upper hand against most of Kutou's." He explained. "Other than that, I'm afraid there's not much else I can tell you on the war."  
  
Miaka sighed. "That's all right, Hotohori."  
  
Chichiri suddenly stiffened. After a moment, he swerved around and shot out his staff. "LOOK OUT NO DA!"  
  
Two arrows that seemed to come from the walls suddenly flew towards the group, seeming to particularly aim for Hotohori.  
  
Chichiri's staff swerved sharply, and he hit both arrows out of the air.  
  
"Kai ha!" He shouted, sending a spark of yellow out towards the wall. It hit and a dark figure appeared, and he dropped to the ground, clutching his arm over his cloak.  
  
"A spy!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
Chichiri stepped forward, staff in hand. "Who sent you?!"  
  
The spy's narrow eyes seemed to mock the magician. "You will soon fall, glory will be to Kutou."  
  
Inami lowered her eyes, stepping forward a bit. "That's not a spy, it's a Kutou Assassin. You can tell by the embroidery on his cloak."  
  
The man's pupils instantly darted to her. A red forcefield surrounded him.  
  
"Tell us now." Chichiri coldly demanded.  
  
The assassin looked around, a bit frantic. He reached under his cloak and pulled out a small bottle. "I will never." He answered. He broke off the lid to the bottle and drank the dark liquid inside, and almost instantly he gagged and fell over.  
  
Chichiri lowered his forcefield, taking a step closer.  
  
"Is he...." Tasuki began.  
  
"Dead?" Miaka finished.  
  
Chichiri knelt down and picked up the glass bottle. He smelled it. "It's poison, no da, from a nettle thorn. A fast acting one... he didn't want anyone knowing his plans, no da."  
  
Nuriko turned to Hotohori. "If I may say so sire, those arrows looked as if they were headed straight for you."  
  
Hotohori looked from the assassin to Nuriko, and nodded.  
  
Chichiri stood up. "I don't sense any more of them, Sire. I'll put up a protective barrier if you wish."  
  
"Thank you, Chichiri." Hotohori replied. He took a deep breath. "I think we've had enough for one day. Inami, if I could see you..."  
  
Inami exchanged glances with Tasuki over what had just happened, then quickly followed over the emperor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Taka?" Yui asked, noticing the sudden change in expression of her friend.  
  
Tamahome looked up from the table at the blonde, worried.  
  
Yui stood up a bit. "Taka, what's wrong?"  
  
"I... don't know..." He responded. "I just... got that weird feeling again..."  
  
Yui shot back a bit, her eyes widening. "What... Taka, tell me what!"  
  
Tamahome put his hand over his heart. "That... pain... that feeling..." He paused, then looked up. "Yui, something terrible just happened... hurry, we need to find Miaka." 


	63. Gone without Goodbye

To Amaya: I see the relationship in me fic is on topic! You make it sound corny! And thanks again for the pictures you mailed me. I will hopefully update soon, I got a cool thing involving. well, that will spoil it.  
  
To Metajoker: How could I let Inami do what, go in and see Tasuki?  
  
To MaryDfair: Hey, new reviewer! You read 12 chapters in a row? Wow, that's dedication.  
  
To Metajoker again: Just as a warning to you, there is some fluff in this chapter, so if you don't have ibprofen on hand I suggest you skim to lessen the pain! ^_^  
  
Author's note: I haven't gotten as many reviews for the last two chapters as I'm used to! Is that selfish? *sees random nods* Okay okay! Sorry! But thank you to those who still comment!  
  
Chapter 63 : Gone Without Goodbye  
  
"Here Hotohori!" Miaka came into the throne room with her arms full of rolled papers.  
Hotohori blinked, bewildered. "Miaka, what is all this?"  
  
Miaka let the rolls drop to the floor, taking a breath of air and brushing up her clothes. "These are from Chiriko, I offered to bring them down for him."  
  
Hotohori looked from Miaka to the several paper rolls, astonished. "I must say..."  
  
"I watched him draw up the last two, he's good at it." Miaka added.  
  
Hotohori was about to say something, but the sound of footsteps on the hard floor caught his attention, and he looked up. "Yes Buru, what is it?"  
  
"Sire," the attendant addressed as he approached. "I'm glad to have found you. You see, another letter arrived today from the Majino aisle near the border..." He hesitated, "It lists the casualties, but sire, I must inform you that a man name Miyojuan was among them... Mitsukake, Sire."  
  
Miaka's eyes widened and her shoulders went limp.  
  
Hotohori stepped down from the platform the throne rested on. "Buru... are... are you sure on this?!" He asked strictly.  
  
Buru closed his eyes and nodded. "I... I am sorry Sire. It seems that the temporary aid center he was in was rushed by Kutou soldiers... I..."  
  
"Please, leave." Hotohori turned and waved him aside, covering his mouth.  
  
"Mi... Mitsukake?"  
  
Hotohori turned to see Yui in the doorway, a scroll in her hand.  
  
Miaka shook her head, tears flying from her eyes. "NO! It's not right, it's not right! How can he know Mitsukake's dead?!!! HOW CAN HE KNOW?!"  
  
Hotohori restrained Miaka's violent movements in a tight embrace, pulling her in close. It seemed his own eyes were tearing up. He tried to speak, but couldn't.  
  
"It's... it's not fair..." Miaka's muffled cries spoke into the layers of Hotohori's robes. "No... Mitsukake..." He lungs suddenly jumped in a sharp intake of air. "I... I didn't say goodbye!" A wail escaped her, and she clinged onto Hotohori's arms, feeling the strength in her legs vanish from her.  
  
Yui leaned against the doorway, sliding against it gently to the floor. She just stared ahead of her in shock. "No... Not Mitsukake too..." She whispered. She heard a louder cry from Miaka serge through the room. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up again and ran off back the way she had come. "Taka!" She shouted. "Taka, hurry!!"  
  
********************  
  
An orange basketball bounced across the gym floor towards Keisuke, and he met it with his left hand and shot it back at the girl chasing after it.  
  
"Watch your feet Mizuno!" Keisuke called after her, shaking Hikari slightly as he lifted her on his hip. Oddly enough, four of his students today had all ready asked a question or made a comment about him being married. Hikari didn't even look much like him, at least he didn't think so. Only one of the girls had realized it was Taka's.  
  
"Sorry Coach!" The young dark-haired girl called back. She caught the ball and dribbled it back to her court where five other players were waiting for her.  
  
Keisuke smiled and looked down to see Hikari playing with his whistle, cooing slightly at the clinking noise the small metal ball inside made. He turned his focus back to the gym floor, his brown eyes almost automatically locking on the court in the opposite corner, where four girls passed a basketball to each other.  
  
~"Over here Saori!"~  
~"Shoot it Mayo!"~  
  
A slight frowned formed over Keisuke's lips. It felt like just yesterday those two were still here, smiling, being the way high school girls should be.  
  
~  
  
"All right kiddo." Keisuke said, shutting a small locker level with his head. He bent over and picked the young child off the floor and nestled her with his right arm. He then picked up a duffle bag at his feet and walked down the small aisle, opening the door at the end of the room and stepping out into a large hallway of the school. He walked by a window and saw the sun shining down on the grass of a small lawn.  
  
"I heard she ran away after getting in a fight with her boyfriend."  
  
Keisuke's ears perked up at the sound of some of the teammates around the corner, dressed back in uniform and waiting in the hallway outside the gym to be excused. He stepped closer to the corner, still concealed, using his other hand to support his niece better.  
  
"Maybe her boyfriend was an older guy and he kidnapped her out of jealousy."  
  
"Yeah, but I've never seen her with anyone. I bet her and Saori are together somewhere, they only disappeared a few days apart."  
  
One of the girls laughed. "Maybe they both teamed up and ran off into the red light district..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The three conversing girls jumped at the sudden stern call of their coach, their talk immediately stopping.  
  
"I don't want to here any more rumors going around about Sakaki and Kawai, understand?" He used with a more serious tone than the girls were used to.  
  
"...Yes Sir." The nearest girl said.  
  
Keisuke adjusted his load and started back down the hall as the bell for next period rang.  
  
**********************  
  
Inami approached the door at the end of the hall, seeing it cracked open a few inches, the room fairly dark from the mountains hiding the setting sun. Placing her palm gently upon the wood, she pushed it open a bit more, looking in with sad eyes at the occupant.  
  
Tasuki sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his knees and his hand over his eyes, a good portion of his face hidden by his drooping orange hair. His mouth was parted slightly, a stiff breath escaping it ever minute or so. It was true that Inami couldn't fully understand the meaning of Mitsukake's death, though she knew the man well. She could only quietly watch Tasuki from the doorway.  
  
Mitsukake had been the warrior found right after him. Tasuki remembered discovering him, the story with Shoka, how Mitsukake had been courageous enough to defeat the shinkaku monster and lose his love again, how he had healed the members of the Suzaku seven countless times to save their lives... he had saved Tasuki's life over and over, he's probably be dead now if it weren't for the sacrifices of Mitsukake, and even after a second chance, Mitsukake was again cast out... killed trying to help others.  
  
A tear escaped his wet hand and fell onto his knee, hitting like a dropped pebble against the black fabric.  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki felt two arms surround his hunched shoulders, and he pulled his hand away his face, startled, revealing tear filled eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Inami whispered, kissing Tasuki's hair lightly. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Tasuki stared down at the floor of his room, letting his tears trail down the smooth line of his cheek.  
  
*************************  
  
A broad man sat in a chair, lightly spinning a deep red whine around in a tall glass, taking only a small sip every now and then. Tomo and Ashitare had fallen, but they were only good for distraction on the Suzaku seven. Nakago had recently gotten word that the all-famous healer of the south had been killed. Mitsukake was their best defense, and with him gone the remaining six warriors became easier prey.  
  
Nakago set the glass down and rose from his seat, walking with long strides out of the room, his blue cape following his movements like a shadow. It was nearly time for his well-thought out plan to come into action. People and armies were placed so cleverly that nothing could go wrong. Emperor Saihitei will have never have seen it coming....  
  
***************************  
  
The next morning, Saori was up early. She had gotten up with the sunrise, and found that she couldn't get back to sleep. So many traumatic events had been happening lately... but she felt that her cheerfulness might help the others get through it.  
  
She felt terrible for Miaka, especially. She had been with Tamahome when Yui had come frantically running into the room, telling Tamahome to hurry quickly to Miaka. Saori had come too, obviously, only to find the Suzaku no Miko in tears on the palace floor because Mitsukake had died. He had been killed by the hands of Kutou soldiers. Tamahome had gone directly to Miaka and Hotohori, but Saori stayed with Yui, who seemed more confused than anything. It wasn't fair for any of them... they hadn't seen Mitsukake in what, a month? He had never returned to the palace like the others... perhaps it was possible for someone's heart to be too kind.  
  
Saori couldn't forget the reaction of Tasuki and Chiriko when they found out. She had gone with Hotohori to inform them, and both had been in Tasuki's room, Tasuki with an icepack on his head from an apparent headache. The elder had sat there in total shock, as if his face had been freeze-framed at the exact moment the words hit his ears. Chiriko actually turned away and began crying... it was the first time Saori had ever heard his sobs. Just a moment later Tasuki left the room, as if hearing Chiriko would make him break down as well. After that she had left Hotohori; she didn't want to see the pain appear on any more of her friends.  
  
It must be so hard to be an Emperor.  
  
Speaking of which, Saori had remained somewhat calm until bumping into Boushin in the hall. The prince seemed to immediately notice her change of mood from the usual, the moment he stopped her and asked what was wrong she broke down, nearly falling into him as her own tears pushed through.  
  
Saori cut her thoughts for a moment, staring up at the tiles of the ceiling. She wasn't counting them, but took the time to look at each one as if she were. Her fingers shifted over a folded paper in her right hand, an opened envelope on the bed near it.  
  
~"You truly are a beautiful person, Saori..."~  
  
She closed her eyes very slowly, thinking back into the thoughts that floated the realm of her mind. She felt guilty. Boushin was such an honorable person... so gentle, so loving like his father. Saori would have to be blind not to notice his fondness of her, especially with Miaka pointing it out every now and then. She remembered promising herself not to think of anyone in that way, she was here for Mayo, not for love. It killed her inside, really. Boushin seemed to have become one of her greatest confides in Konan, and she still found time to speak with him despite the war.  
  
Sitting up, Saori didn't bother brushing back the short hair that fell forward against her face without anything to hold it back. She held the folded paper in both hands now, staring at it with still-sad eyes. She had read it earlier, and it was what got her lost in her thoughts. It was the letter Saori had written months ago, the one she had asked Hotohori to give to Mayo, though the delivery couldn't be made. She had opened it and read her own words. If she could have gotten this to Mayo sooner, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. What Mayo needed was to realize she was worth something, that more than just a few people cared about her as a person, and that she didn't need something great to fulfill her, something like summoning Seiryu. Saori knew a good handful of Mayo's secrets, ones that she wouldn't tell anyone. Some were secrets that made Saori wants to cry. Mayo was misguiding herself, and no one was there to pull her back onto the right path. Mayo didn't hate Miaka, she didn't hate any of them. Saori couldn't understand it though... Mayo had read the book, she knew everything about what had happened to Yui, so why was she letting them happen again?  
  
Saori pulled the warm covered of her bed off her, stepping her bare feet onto the wooden floor. She pulled open a curtain slightly to let more light in but still leaving her some privacy, and she got a light, blue robe out of her closet to dress in.  
  
**********************  
  
A few days later, a tall coffin lay on the altar of Suzaku in the palace shrine. Mitsukake's body had been recovered, dressed, and lain to rest in there. He was the third warrior to die in this repetitive war, the first warrior of Suzaku to pass again into the other world. The coffin would remain there for the day before being buried that night. Upon the polished lid of the brown coffin laid a long, wooden staff, the top formed into a gold design, two rings hanging off each side.  
  
~  
  
Chichiri walked a ways outside the shrine, along the banks of the large lake that rested on the palace grounds. Finding a smooth, dry area of sand, he sat down in a monk-like style, both heels facing towards him.  
  
A marble of water lifted from the lake and floated into his hand, waving slightly into simple formations. Even with all the magic he knew now, he never seemed to have it at the right time, even to save a life. This fact had been proven to him over and over again through the many years he had been alive. At least his destined goal had never failed him; as a warrior of Suzaku, he had still managed to keep Miaka out of harm's way.  
  
The water in his hand formed into a tall pillar, turning a tan color and dropping to the ground in the form of sand. Chichiri placed that hand with the other resting in his lap, and he looked over the expanse of scenery before him. Despite the quiet atmosphere at the palace, the battles were far from over, and the silence from Kutou was only an omen for further troubles to arise.  
  
"You are feeling well again, no da?" He asked, not moving the direction of his eyes in the slightest.  
  
Tasuki stood behind the magician, folding his arms lightly over his chest. "Yeah." Was his simple reply. After a moment of silence, he added "It doesn't really feel like he's gone, ya know?"  
  
Chichiri nodded. "Mitsukake's kind spirit will always be with the Suzaku seven and their priestess, no da. His essence never truly leaves, no da."  
  
"It's not right, not with him." Tasuki said. "Why should guys like us keep on going when someone with a heart as big as his keeps bein' burned out?"  
  
Chichiri sighed very lightly. "Some things are meant to be, I suppose."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Miaka?"  
  
Yui looked up from the small table in the room. "Oh, she left somewhere with Taka. It's been a few days, I know, but she still needed to be cheered up."  
  
Nuriko nodded, walking in and setting the tray in his arms down on the table Yui sat at. "She never was good at handling things like this." He lifted one of the bowls off the tray that looked like it was full of steamy oatmeal. "Here." He offered.  
  
Yui smiled and took the bowl. "Thank you Nuriko."  
  
Nuriko pulled out a chair and sat down. "And how have you been doing?"  
  
Yui looked up. "Oh me? I'm fine, really."  
  
"You've haven't been out a lot lately. Some fresh air is good for you."  
  
Yui smiled again. "I know, but I still feel a little out of place here, and I don't want to be in the way."  
  
Nuriko waved her words aside. "Don't worry about it, it's nice to bother people. Trust me, I'm a professional at it."  
  
Yui laughed, almost spitting out the bit of oatmeal she just took. "Thanks. Miaka really is right about you, you're a nice guy."  
  
Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what else does she say about me?"  
  
Yui shook her finger. "Sorry, that's classified information."  
  
Nuriko leaned in, resting his chin on the backs of his hands. "She's madly in love with me, ne?"  
  
Yui laughed again. "How did you ever guess?"  
  
"It's obvious, really." Nuriko leaned back again. "I mean, how could you ignore someone like me?"  
  
"You're really full of it, you know that?"  
  
"Of course, but I did get that smile on your face, didn't I?"  
  
Yui blinked.  
  
Nuriko pushed his chair back and stood up. "That's two down, about..." He counted. "Well, a lot more to go." He waved. "See ya later Yui."  
  
*********************************  
  
The room was lit dimly, the light coming in from the large window by the door from the third of orange sun resting on the dry mountains of Sairo. The area was plain, the floors uncarpeted and lain with brown wood, connecting with four walls of the same texture. A single, small dresser lay by the long bed in the far corner, only an empty glass and an unlit oil lamp resting upon it.  
  
Under the thin blankets of the bed laid an old man, his eyes closed and breathing heavy, gray hair brushed back neatly and held with a small band.  
  
Toroki opened the lids of his eyes so only half of his brown irises showed. "It is... my time..." He said to the warm air, his voice quiet and raspy. "I shall unite with the heavens which sent me and become one with the world..."  
  
"Oh shut up and die all ready."  
  
Toroki fully opened his eyes, turning his head slowly to look out among the empty room. Finally, a faded outline became more defined, and he began to recognize the low voice which had spoken.  
  
"I mean, come on! I've been sitting here for 20 minutes and you haven't keeled over yet!"  
  
"Kokie, darling, be kind to dear Toroki..." Another female voice added in.  
  
Toroki's features showed a mild surprise as each individual, translucent form of the other six Byakko warriors appeared in his room, some faces appearing to him that he hadn't seen in such a long time.  
  
"You're too nice to him, Subaru." Kokie complained, folding her arms.  
  
A spirit walked forward and knelt beside the bed.  
  
"Tatara..." Toroki's voice called to him.  
  
A cool gaze fell upon Tatara's face. "We've been waiting for you, old friend. Suzuno is expecting you in the other world."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Toroki's gaze moved beyond Tatara to the short, thin girl standing near him, her light blue hair pulled back into two, even buns, her deep violet eyes shining fully.  
  
"Karasuki...." Toroki said, a bit more life in his voice.  
  
Karasuki knelt beside Tatara, placing a kiss that could barely be felt on Toroki's forehead. "I've missed you." She spoke softly.  
  
"Oh puke."  
  
A laugh came from behind Kokie. "Please Koki, this is a fairly serious matter."  
  
"Serious?" Kokie turned around. "Ame-chan, this old guy is just being melodramatic. Who here saw MY death?" She looked around as if looking for a show of hands. "Quick and simple, not like this guy. Oh!" She trotted over closer to the bed. "Toroki-kun, check it out!" She walked through the bed, its frame passing easily through her spirit body. "Pretty wiggy, huh? Oh man, I should have entered like that! It would have rocked!"  
  
"Kokie!" Subaru laughed.  
  
"Do not fear death, my friend." Tokaki finally spoke up from beside his wife. "Many great things lie for you beyond the grave."  
  
"I have never feared death." Toroki replied. He glanced back up towards Karasuki. "I have been looking forward to it for some time now."  
  
"And I was SO close to beating you too..." Kokie grumbled.  
  
Amefuri smiled, approaching the bed from behind Kokie, who still stood through it.  
  
"I'm sorry I could not have seen you two before you left for Konan." Toroki said, his voice choking out a bit.  
  
"That is quite all right." Amefuri assured. "You were away."  
  
Toroki's breath caught short.  
  
Tatara clasped the man's hand, his own no longer passing through it. "It is time, my friend."  
  
A moment later, Toroki's eyes closed, and his breathing subsided.  
  
A moment after that, a young spirit joined the others, a tall, lean man with golden-olive hair and rich brown eyes like gems on his tan face.  
  
Karasuki wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. "Welcome back, Toroki."  
  
Subaru smiled. "The Byakko seven are again reunited."  
  
"And all this sap is making me sick." Kokie added. "Let's get going now, any more of this muggy air will suffocate me."  
  
"Koki, the air does not affect you." Amefuri reminded.  
  
"Oh yes, it does." Kokie turned to Amefuri and leaned her arm against Tokaki, who smiled at the girl's comments. "So, Toroki, now that you've joined the "We are dead" club, me and Tokaki here are gonna play some golf, wanna join?"  
  
"Golf?" Toroki asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Tokaki added. "When you've passed on, you get to see all the other worlds, Suzuno's has this wicked game there, we'll teach you how to play."  
  
"And she is waiting all the more." Tatara added. He waved his hand and a beam of light appeared on the wall, and it opened up to reveal a calming, white portal.  
  
"Come on Ame!" Kokie said with a new, light-hearted excitement, grabbing the hand of the younger man and dragging him into the portal.  
  
"I love those two." Subaru smiled warmly. She entered next.  
  
"You know Karasuki..." Tokaki eyed her before entering in himself. "I forgot just how attractive you used to be and..."  
  
"Get in old man." Tatara pushed him in.  
  
Toroki, the last of the Byakko warriors, entered in last, guided by the hand of Karasuki, the first.  
  
**********************  
  
Inami stood at the balcony of her room, staring out into the warm Konan sky, which was lit brightly with stars and the constellations of Suzaku. Her hair was undone from its usual royal fashion, and it tied in a loose ponytail falling over her right shoulder. As she stared out onto the Konan land, she forgot the stresses of war on her country and the people who suffered from it. Her gaze didn't even falter when the warmth of another embraced her from behind.  
  
"Hey." Tasuki whispered, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
Inami didn't say anything, but leaned back in Tasuki's body, still entranced by the stars.  
  
Without hearing any words, Tasuki eventually lifted his head up to look at the sky himself. It was nice, but the stars were even brighter at Mt. Reikaku.  
  
"I'm supposed to tell ya that his Highness wants some signed negotiations from you tomorrow or somethin'." He said quietly.  
  
Inami nodded slightly. "I'll give them to him in the morning then."  
  
They were both still and silent for a small while longer. Tasuki finally loosened his grip a bit and kissed the woman in his arms lightly on the neck. "Oyasumi." He spoke, letting go of her.  
  
Inami lightly grasped his hand before he could leave.  
  
Tasuki looked back at her curiously.  
  
"Stay with me a little while longer." Inami said, her voice almost inaudible. "Please." 


	64. One Short Breath Away

To Metajoker: I can't wait to see what your review is for an upcoming chapter... ^_^;;; I've had several people review saying Tasuki was theirs! I find it all quite entertaing!  
  
To Amaya: I did the thing with Toroki mainly because I missed those characters! Oh well, the others I killed/will kill off I won't miss too much. *laughs evilly*  
  
To MaryDfair: They did feel it when he was mortally wounded, end of chapter 62, remember? I must say I got a kick out of your Inami-Tasuki comment. We'll see for the future, but I do try to keep this PG13!  
  
To Chibi-face: I really liked your review. You had good opinions and ideas. I'm glad you find my "angle" interesting! Thanks for reading too!  
  
Author's note: When naming the monster in chapter 63, I could not remember for the life of me what if was, and hanks to Amaya, I now It it's the "shikonki".  
  
I'm REALLY sorry for the late update. Part of it is because of laziness and lack of time, the other part is because ffnet hasn't let me upload anything.  
  
To the story...  
  
Chapter 64 : One Short Breath Away  
  
Miaka opened the door to Saori's bedroom quietly, but released any caution when she saw that Saori was fully awake and sitting on the corner of her bed, working at some odd handicraft.  
  
She looked over. "Oh, hi Miaka!" She said in her usual cheerfulness. "Where's Tamahome?"  
  
"He's sleeping still." Miaka smiled back. "It's just too early for him, I suppose."  
  
Saori laughed. "Doesn't he usually get up before you?"  
  
Miaka shrugged. "What are you doing?"  
  
Saori was forming a round ring in her hands from what looked like paper and some sort of wire. "Oh, you'll see. It'll be great if it works."  
  
"Uh... okay then..." Miaka looked around Saori's room. "Do you need any help?" She finally asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh no, that's okay." She crumbled the outer ring of paper in her hands. "Actually, you can help me with something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know the long paper they have here? Like this?" She put the ring down and held her hands out to show the size .  
"You mean the kind for scrolls and stuff?" Miaka questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Saori picked the ring back up. Can you get me one or two more sheets of those?"  
  
"Sure!" Miaka said happily. She turned on her heel and headed out the door, leaving it a crack open.  
  
"I wish I had tape so bad right now..." Saori commented to herself.  
  
~  
  
Miaka walked with a light step down the hallway. Inami's room was nearby, and she knew with all the weird things she had to do she'd have some of the paper she was looking for. By watching the Priestess, you could tell Tamahome had succeeded in cheering her up over the past few days. Even now the thoughts of the shinzahos and problems going about didn't seem to weigh down on her mind.  
  
Since Saori was all ready up, Miaka assumed that Inami would be too, so she opened the door to the ambassador's room and walked in.  
  
"Inami, I was..."  
  
Miaka stopped short in her speech, but then a calming smile came over her face as she stood near the entrance of the room.  
  
The first thing she had seen was Tasuki, fast asleep, lying calmly on Inami's bed, his orange hair messed up a bit like it always was in the morning. His right arm rested across Inami's waist, and she slept soundly with her head resting on Tasuki's chest, her visible hand relaxing lightly on the wrinkles of his white shirt.  
  
Very quietly, Miaka retraced her steps out of the room, shutting the door silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saori held a brown, leather-bound ball in her hands. It didn't bounce very well, but it served her purpose well enough. After her strange request for the object, Boushin had managed to find something she could use.  
  
She brought the ball up a little ways above her head, holding it steady with her fingers tips. With a little jump, she released it. In an almost perfect arch the leather sphere soared up through the air, landing cleanly through the paper and wire hoop temporarily mounted on the outside palace wall.  
  
Saori brought her hands up and formed two "V"s with her index and middle fingers before retrieving the ball. When she does get back to Tokyo, she can't be behind on her team. The morning air was the perfect temperature and the location she was at was shaded from the bright sun, so it made a perfect arena for her. Returning to the position she had been at before, Saori made another perfect shot.  
  
It was just too bad that her luck would only last the morning.  
  
**************************  
  
"What do you mean I have to take Hikari?" Tetsuya asked on the front step to his apartment.  
  
"Give me the book and take Hikari with you. I have to go home, and I have no good excuses for my mom as to why I still have custody of Miaka's kid!"  
  
Tetsuya sighed. "All right..." Leaning his briefcase on the railing outside his door, He opened it and pulled out the worn book, handing it to Keisuke. After he closed the case, Keisuke swiftly handed him Hikari, and took off.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?!" Tetsuya shouted after him.  
  
"I have no excuses for why I'm late either!" He yelled back.  
  
************************  
  
"I am glad to have finally found time to speak with you, Houki." Hotohori said as he and the empress stepped into the well-lit chamber of their personal quarters. It was fairly late at night now, but the royal couple had finally gotten some spare time to themselves.  
  
Houki smiled, resting a hand on the rounding portion of her belly. "I always appreciate your company, highness."  
  
Hotohori looked down at Houki's showing pregnancy through his long bangs. He had never gotten to see her like this when she was carrying Boushin. It then came to his realization that a name hadn't yet been discussed.  
  
Houki smiled at the Emperor and moved her smooth hand to his, holding it gently to her palm.  
  
Hotohori met Houki's blue eyes with his own, and placed a light kiss on her cheekbone. "I am afraid, however, that our time will have to be cut short."  
  
Houki nodded. "I understand that, Sire."  
  
Hotohori turned towards the door, his fingers still lightly linked with Houki's. "I shall try to finish my work early though."  
  
Houki smiled, nodding in a way that made her earrings jingle against the line of her jawbone. She turned back towards the window for a moment, and her face went pale at what she saw.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
"Houki!" Hotohori quickly turned around to see a black-clad Kutou assassin hovering in the corner of their bedroom. He swiftly reached for the hilt of his sword. "Houki, GET BACK!"  
  
~*SWOOSH!*~  
  
The arrow could barely be seen as it flew through the air in a split second, piercing through the red fabric of Hotohori's robe and into his chest before the holy sword could even be drawn.  
  
"HIGHNESS!" Houki screamed as her husband fell to the floor.  
  
Suddenly the door busted open.  
  
"Houki!" Nuriko called. He gasped. "HOTOHORI-SAMA!"  
  
The bow of the assassin released two more arrows without hesitation.  
  
~*SWOOSH!*~  
  
"HOUKI!!!!"  
  
Nuriko clasped on tightly to the Empress, pushing her out of line of the arrows. The arm covering her chest received a sharp blow by the flying object, as did Nuriko's left hip.  
  
Both persons fell to the ground.  
  
Suddenly another sound of footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Sou kin a ra tu!!!" The high shout came. Like a laser beam a bright red light shot forth from Chichiri and struck to assassin dead on, his eyes instantly popping open and his steaming body falling to the floor.  
  
"What's goin' on?!" Tasuki's voice came from the hallway.  
  
Chichiri was instantly at Hotohori's side, the man unconscious, his skin already burning to the touch.  
  
Nuriko stood up best he can, gripping the right arm that still had an arrow in it. "Hotoho...." Nuriko's words ended and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"NURIKO!" Tasuki ran in like wind, catching the man before he hit the ground. "Chichiri! These arrows are poisoned!"  
  
"GET HELP NO DA!" Chichiri shouted at the empress, who because of Nuriko lay unscathed.  
  
With a shocked expression and tears in her eyes, Houki darted out of the room, screaming.  
  
*************************  
  
"Oh no..." Keisuke said, reading the book while in the computer chair in his room. "This... this can't be happening..."  
  
"Keisuke?" A knock came, "Are you all right in there?"  
  
"Yeah mom." Keisuke replied. "Just going over scores for the season." Pathetic. He was 24 and still lived with his mother. It was all ready one of his resolutions to get his own apartment, but with his father gone, he felt bad leaving his mom alone in the house... and he got a lot of free meals...  
  
"What am I thinking?" Keisuke scolded himself. "People are freaking dying and I'm thinking about rent..."  
  
**************************  
  
"Nuriko!" Yui shouted as she ran into the room where's the warrior's limp body was being placed on a bed with doctors swarming every which way. One physician was already examining his right arm as he was being settled down, and it was still bleeding.  
  
"Please, what's going on?!" Yui shouted, grabbing the attention of an unfamiliar man.  
  
"We need you out of the room, now!" He ordered, pushing Yui towards the door.  
  
"No, wait!" She resisted. "What happened? Tell me what happened to him!" Yui was shoved back, and hit into another, taller figure.  
  
"He's been hit..." Tasuki said quietly, placing his hands on Yui's shoulders to calm her as they stood in the open doorway. "The arrows were poisoned...."  
  
Yui turned around sharply, though Tasuki never met her gaze, only looked at the dying warrior on the bed. "Who... who would do such a thing?"  
  
Tasuki's eyebrow's lowered fiercely. "Kutou."  
  
Yui gasped. This was their doing?! She glanced at Nuriko, then back at Tasuki. The bandit's eyes were becoming teary.  
  
"His Highness too..."  
  
~  
  
"HOTOHORI!!!" Miaka cried out, collapsing against the bed the emperor laid on. Houki sat in the corner, crying harshly into her violet sleeves.  
  
"Sorry priestess, you must leave." A Magistrate spoke to her through the hustling of medics.  
  
"No, please!" Miaka wailed. "Will he be okay? Hotohori!"  
  
"Miaka..." Tamahome said, placing his hand around her upper arm.  
  
"No!" Miaka pulled away from him harshly, getting a somewhat shocked look from her husband "I won't leave him! Hotohori!"  
  
Miaka felt another hand touch her, and the image of Hotohori's lifeless form melted together in front of her, being replaced by a red and white wall. She gasped, and spun around.  
  
"Now's not the time, no da." Chichiri said in a very sad, serious voice. He removed the placid mask from his face. "His Highness was injured with a poison arrow, he needs as much medical attention as soon as possible if he is to live."  
  
"Chichiri..." Tamahome whispered.  
  
"Hoto...hori..." Miaka inhaled sharply, and she placed both hands over her mouth to quiet herself, her hot tears pouring down over her hands. Tamahome's arms came around her, hoping to settle her. He didn't speak though, he knew if he did, the words would only come as sobs.  
  
"Nuriko... Nuriko too?" A fourth voice asked.  
  
Chichiri and Tamahome looked down the hall to see Inami and Chiriko, both with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
At that, a large heave of sorrow escaped Miaka, and Tamahome's arms were soon the only thing holding her up. He slowly lowered her to the palace floor, turning he around so that her forehead could rest on his shoulder.  
  
Inami placed a hand over her mouth and Chiriko lowered his head, not able to do anything for the comfort of Miaka... or themselves.  
  
*******************************  
  
Houki's eyelids were heavy as the night went on into early morning, the sky still black with miniscule stars speckling it. She hadn't moved from that corner, and every now and then a freshly built tear would roll from her eyes. Boushin sat quietly in front of her.  
  
"Quickly, re-wet this rag." A man in a white coat directed a serving girl. She quickly took the gray rag to the bowl of ice water on the dresser.  
  
~"I promise I won't let anything happen to you..."~  
  
Houki stifled another sob at the remembrance of her dear friend's words. If it wasn't enough that her husband was shot, but Nuriko was hit with two arrows protecting her. She knew what those arrows were too. One for her, aimed at her heart... the other for the baby inside her womb.  
  
"Quickly, I need you to retrieve the..." The doctor stopped for a moment.  
  
"Sir?" Another physician questioned.  
  
The doctor looked at his patient closely. "Sire...?"  
  
~  
  
His eyes opened so very slowly, just a touch of the pink iris revealing in the dark room.  
  
"Hotohori-sama..." The barely audible mumble came. That was all he could do before the poison again overtook him.  
  
~  
  
"Sire?" The doctor placed a hand on Hotohori's neck. "SIRE!"  
  
Houki looked up from her position, placing both hands on the floor. "No... Highness!"  
  
"Chichiue!" Boushin stood up. He looked from his father to the doctor, who shook his head.  
  
"CHICHIUE!!"  
  
******************************  
  
A dark shadow dropped down from the ceiling, landing on the cold floor of the bedroom. "Sire," it spoke, "It's done."  
  
The Kutou emperor smiled, twisting a finger in the dark hair of his chin. "Good, very good..."  
  
"The empress escaped the attack, however, and the Prince still lives as well."  
  
The emperor stood and waved the assassin aside. "Yare yare. Once the main pillar falls, the rest will fall as well." He smirked, then turned towards the window. "Get Nakago's army ready immediately. I want everything done by dawn."  
  
******************************  
  
Saori sat quietly at the foot of the Imperial throne, her knees hugged to her chest, the tie of her uniform loose around her neck. She was tired, she hadn't slept all night. After the news, she had wandered around mindlessly, and apparently this is where she ended up. her eyes felt dry from crying, and she was thirsty... but none of it seemed to bother her. A few hours ago she found out Hotohori had passed, and Nuriko wasn't doing well. How could she really go on knowing the man who had shown her nothing but kindness and hospitality had died" How must the empress and Boushin feel?" What about Miaka? Another one of her warriors gone, what will she do? She had seen her with the death of Mitsukake... the loss of Hotohori would hurt her even more. How many more people must die before Konan could be at rest?!  
  
Saori's head jolted up, and she wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. What was that? She paused, and listened.  
  
There it was again... A sound coming from in front of her... a quiet one. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed to be coming from the opposite wall of the room.  
  
Very slowly, Saori got up, taking a moment to regain her balance before slowly walking down the steps to the throne and towards the noise.  
  
It came again, a bit louder this time, probably because Saori's was nearing to it. She kept her eye on the wall... or closer to the door that led outside. Was the noise outside?  
  
It occurred again, almost like it had multiplied and gotten louder. Much louder. Finally, Saori reached the door, placed her hands upon it, and...  
  
Her eyes widened. She knew this noise!  
  
With a jolt she spun around and took back off the same way she come, but she only got a few steps before the fragile doors bust down and several armed soldiers poured into the room. The lead ones immediately spotted the girl, and drew their swords, charging at her.  
  
Saori ran faster through the throne room. "Help me!" She screamed, not sure how long her weak legs would last. She could feel the soldiers gaining on her, the forced wind from their swinging swords brushing against her back. She collided in with the door out of the room.  
  
"PLEASE!" she screamed, "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!!"  
  
The moment she broke into the hallway she felt an unbelievably strong grip grab her arm and force her harshly to the ground. Her knees collided with the floor painfully, and the grip released her as a loud clanging of metal was heard overhead. Saori turned around, and gasped.  
  
Boushin had a long sword holding off a taller man. After a hesitation, He pushed back and sent the soldier into three others behind him.  
  
"Saori, get out of here!" He shouted.  
  
"Boushin..." Saori said in shock. He had just gotten here... his hair was down in a ponytail and he wasn't even in his full robes.  
  
Saori shrieked as another sword came at him, but miraculously Boushin struck it back, turning it around and striking into the soldier's midsection. He turned back again.  
  
"Saori, please! Leave! I don't want you hurt!!"  
  
After a pause of unsurity, Saori lifted herself off the floor and bolted down the hallway. Kutou was attacking the palace!  
  
"Boushin... please be okay..." She thought, or more so prayed. Then she released the only thing she had.  
  
Her voice.  
  
"KUTOU ATTACK!" She screamed, so loud it hurt her own ears. "TASUKI, CHICHIRI! KUTOU IS ATTACKING!!!!"  
  
***************************  
  
Keisuke took a deep breath. "Think you could have taken any longer to get of there, Kawai?" He rubbed his temple the second and third fingers of his right hand. He held the book under his lamplight and continued reading. "Kutou soldiers struck against the front of the palace, though no attacks were made on the rear. The celestial warriors Chichiri, Tasuki, and Tamahome ran to the battle, and Chiriko and Inami rushed to find the Suzaku no Miko..."  
  
***************************  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!"  
  
A wave of fire came over the advancing Kutou soldiers, scorching the ground at their feet as well as the air that spun around them.  
  
"They're everywhere!" Tamahome shouted, striking a shorter man in the chest with his heel.  
  
"We gotta keep them from advancing forward no da!" Chichiri alerted. "SOU KIN GO!"  
  
A huge violet light wiped over the palace floor like an ocean, sweeping up everything in its path. Kutou soldiers, along with furniture and walls, shot out of the front of the palace onto the grounds.  
  
A massive Konan army began a heated battle with the blue clad men, beating them away from the palace. Spears soared and swords swiped over the new battlefield.  
  
~  
  
"Hayaku Miaka!" Inami snatched the redhead's arm and pulled her into the still-safe confinements of the palace.  
  
"What's happening?!" Miaka screeched, struggling in Inami's grip.  
  
"We're being attacked!" Chiriko called from behind her, running with Yui.  
  
Inami stopped, Miaka running into her backside.  
  
"Oh no..." She gasped, "The Seraglio! Chiriko, take Miaka!" Inami let go of Miaka's wrist and ran down another hallway.  
  
"Seraglio?" Yui asked, catching up with Miaka.  
  
Chiriko had a worried look on his face. "That's where his Highness's harem is... but we must hurry." He motioned for the two girls to follow him.  
  
~  
  
A good portion of the army had been pushed off palace grounds, but none of the soldiers tried to destroy nearby towns--they had all been set for the palace. With the death of Hotohori, they had found the perfect opening to attack.  
  
A red light flashed around the palace. Chichiri stood before it, chanting while Tamahome, Tasuki, and the Konan army fought. He had to secure the force field around this section of the palace to keep everyone safe, especially the royalty and Nuriko.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
"AH!" A Kutou soldier screamed, running from the expanding flames. "He's got to be a warrior!" He shouted.  
  
"Damn right." Tasuki added, slinging his into its holder and running towards Tamahome.  
  
~  
  
"Gya!" A young woman shouted, running from the open gates of the Seraglio.  
  
Inami ran against the small crowds. How could Kutou soldiers go so far as to attack these innocent women? As she turned, she saw a sight that made her gut wrench.  
  
Two finely dressed women lay on the ground, their gowns stained with red blood. A Kutou soldier held the wrist of another, who screamed and struggled for mercy.  
  
"Let her GO!" Inami shouted, thrusting her right hand out. The Kutou soldier released the woman as his arm snapped back against the joint of his elbow and he flew back towards the gates, where more soldiers were entering. As soon as the army men stepped into the boundaries of the Seraglio though, they were swept back by a strong invisible force.  
  
"Retreat men!" A man on horse back announced, though he didn't seem to be the rank of a general.  
  
~  
  
"They're retreating!" A Konan soldier shouted, raising his sword into the air.  
  
A large cry of victory over swept the men as the army retreated, though several troops still chased after them.  
  
"That was too easy, ya know?" Tasuki said from behind Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome nodded. "They must have come from around the south to have gotten here so easily... but it doesn't make sense."  
  
"There wasn't a single general among them, no da."  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome both turned towards Chichiri, who walked towards them on the ruined grounds of the palace. "This was a small army by Kutou's standards, and they arrived here without any detection, no da. Plus, no other cities were attacked beforehand."  
  
"Maybe they wanted the army stronger for the palace." Tamahome suggested, looking around at the destruction.  
  
Chichiri shook his head again. "If The Kutou Emperor had been set on destroying the palace and the capitol, he would have sent a larger force, and more than one at that, no da."  
  
"Whatcha gettin' at?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"A diversion."  
  
The three looked back to see Inami, who was out of breath from catching up with them. "The assassination attempts and this pathetic excuse for a battle wasn't Kutou's real objective... they..." She took a deep breath. "They had to be after something else."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary, no da."  
  
"Then..." Tasuki rubbed his head. "What happened?"  
  
~~~~Just earlier~~~~  
  
The sounds of battle were only mild grumbles from inside the quiet room of the treasury, one of the most protected rooms in the Konan palace.  
  
However, the left wall simmered lightly, and a tall form stepped through it as though it wasn't there. Blue eyes looked over the large marble area, ignoring coins and fine swords that lay there. His gaze relaxed on the small pillar in the back of the room, where a golden harp lay solemnly under glass casing.  
  
Nakago smirked. With only the sounds of his boots on the floor, he walked over, easily disposing of the glass case that held the shinzaho.  
  
"It seems as though our dear warriors have gotten careless." He said to himself, his low voice finally disturbing the peace. Tucking the harp under his cape, he walked backwards into the nearest wall, disappearing beneath its sheath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
. . . Author's note continued: Well, I don't think it was written as well as it could have been, but I look forward to your reviews!  
  
Oh, and I've been asked (kinda) to advertise for a couple of RPGs. One's an Escaflowne one, and if I may say so myself, has come to be barely based on anything Esca, but it's fun and thus quite easy to get into. It's a Y! group called "Aprictos_on_my_pants". Don't ask about the name... And the other Y! group is an Xmen one called "xfirecardsx", if anyone is interested. 


	65. Controlling the Balance of Power

Author's note: Yay! Another chapter up! This update didn't take nearly as long as 64 did, and thank you to everyone who was patient with me! I had to go to a friend's house just to post it because for some reason ffnet hate my computer. I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter (though I don't know why) and I can't wait to do the thing in 66... (which I've started, oh yeah)  
  
To Kittynyah: *cries tears of joy* That has to be one of the nicest reviews anyone has ever given me! I'm really glad you like it that much! This update is for you! ^_~  
  
To MaryDfair: This is rated PG13, a.k.a. "author is too wimpy to write lemons." I'm sorry! Inami wouldn't have approved anyway :P Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Well, that was all the reviews I got for this time, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 65 : Controlling the Balance of Power  
  
"I can't believe... it's gone..." Miaka must have said for the twentieth time since the group had entered the room. It had been two days since the unusual attack on the palace, and two days since Hotohori's death. Miaka, Tasuki, Chiriko, Saori, Chichiri, Tamahome, Yui, and Inami all waited in a room, waiting for the head magistrate to return with what he had to say. They must have been sitting there for half an hour.  
  
When Chichiri had found the shinzaho missing, Miaka hadn't broken down into tears like everyone had expected, but that was merely because she didn't have any tears left. She had used the last of them on Hotohori, and could no longer summon any more. Instead she had been in a state of shock for some time, often getting to the point when she wasn't coherent to what was going on around her.  
  
Also since the fight, the other members of the royal family, Boushin and Houki, hadn't been seen much. They were most likely taking the necessary time to grieve for a lost husband and father. It seemed, unlike he had promised months earlier, that Hotohori would not see the birth of his second child either. Now his coffin lay in the Suzaku shrine where Mitsukake's had been earlier.  
  
Finally, the door opened and the red clad official stepped in. All eyes went to him, but no one said anything. The feeling in the room had grown too serious, and the only noise was the sound of the hinges resisting to be shut.  
  
"We..." he cleared his throat a bit, "We have decided it is in Konan's best interest to keep the death of his Highness Saihitei a secret until this war has ended." He paused to see if anyone needed to say something, but after another moment of silence, he continued. "If our soldiers knew that their leader had passed, they may no longer of the hearted courage to continue fighting, and our country would be lost."  
  
"Emperor Sanoii may however become aware of this, is that correct?" Inami finally spoke up.  
  
The man nodded. "Yes, but only he. Though the war seems to be resting for the time being, it is far from over, and with the uprising chaos in the capitol, we must all be on our feet; ready."  
  
The others nodded, and were excused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So it's under wraps, huh?" The weak and quiet voice asked.  
  
Miaka nodded from her chair beside the bed.  
  
"They don't want to dishearten the soldiers." Tamahome finished, standing beside Miaka.  
  
Nuriko coughed a bit and looked towards the ceiling, the emotions in his eyes hidden. "Hotohori-sama... I wish I could have... been there sooner..."  
  
"Don't say things like that." Tasuki snapped from the corner of the room, where he stood with his arms across his chest. "They're lucky you got there when you did, or the empress Houki would have been gone too."  
  
Nuriko made a slight hum that was almost in agreement.  
  
"I say you're damn lucky you ain't in a wooden box too right now."  
  
Nuriko shifted in his bed a bit, but found it painful and relaxed back into the mattress. After a moment, he spoke again. "I feel guilty for..." he swallowed and caught his breath, "for not grieving for him, but I have to try and not think about it if I want to pull through this."  
  
The door to the room opened and Yui stepped in, and seeing that no one was in way of interruption, she announced what she had come for. "They said if you rest and be careful, you'd recover."  
  
A sigh of relief escaped Miaka, and she smiled at her ill friend.  
  
"I think if this had happened to any one else they would have died days ago." Tamahome added. "Maybe Suzaku finally wants to grant us some mercy."  
  
Nuriko smiled faintly, but didn't say anything. Instead he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
***************************  
  
The crystalline water poured beautifully in a silent fall from the stones lining the sacred room, the liquid merging into the pool that took up a large portion of the shrine. No one spoke, they only waited. They waited to complete the ceremony that had been planned for so long.  
  
Suboshi stood near Amiboshi, of course, and while Amiboshi stood solemnly with his hands resting on his belt, Suboshi had his arms folded and leaned against a blue wall. However, their expressions were the same. This was the first summoning Amiboshi had been able to attend, and despite Suboshi's explanations, he didn't know what to expect.  
  
Soi and Nakago waited a little ways off. Soi was dressed in a simple robe, outside of her armor. Her hair was let down and her gaze was fixated on something not there, her hands together in front of her. Nakago, like always, stood tall and straight, patiently awaiting the arrival of his priestess.  
  
The finally, the doors to the shrine opened.  
  
The sudden sunlight into the room blinded the four warriors a bit, but the silhouette of two guards and their priestess could be made out. Mayo stepped into the room, and the large doors shut behind her. The calm blue aura of the shrine returned.  
  
Mayo was dressed fully like a priestess, and her manner seemed that she was ready to finally summon Seiryu. Her white shirt was unattached to her shoulders, and it wrapped around her breasts and dropped along her sides, leaving her stomach bare. She had two thick gold rings that embraced the middle of both upper arms, and a long bell sleeve bellowed from them, the fabric lining the underside of them a pale, shell pink. Around her hips was a gold waistband that dipped in the center, a curved piece of fabric falling from it, followed by a wider skirt that covered the rest of her legs. It was finished by a light rose-colored necklace made of shell and a blue stone that hung from a thin chain around her forehead.  
  
This, was the priestess of Seiryu.  
  
After a moment, Mayo brought her hands together in front of her and began walking into the large room, stopping when she met up with her warriors. Nakago leaned down and began whispering to her, so she didn't notice Suboshi's bewildered stares at her. Finally, when Nakago pulled back, Mayo's eyes fixed on the pool ahead of her, and she again walked forward, slowly and reverently.  
  
Mayo keeps moving forward as her bare toes first touch the cool water, and as it comes over her ankles and up her calves, her skirt floats upon it until the absorbed water grows heavy and the linens again rest upon her. The pool is shallow, and when Mayo stops at the center of it, the water only reaches her knees. On either side of her large stone dragons guard the left and right sides of the pool. The one of the left held a valiant shell in its mouth, the other held a golden harp.  
  
It was silent again, only the sound of the falling water could be heard. All of the remaining Seiryu warriors stood in the back now, unmoving. Their life forces were dropping, as it was commanded to do so in the summoning of a beast god. However, Mayo got all four warriors attention when she began to speak, her voice echoing off the confined walls of the shrine.  
  
"The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth." Her voice called out. "In the name of sacred law, belief, and goodness, I summon thee, Seiryu, lord of the east. I now say these words to thee. Appear on earth from the seven palaces of heaven for the sake of those who adore you. Come to us here. With they holy power, smash the evil with threatens us." Mayo's violet eyes darted towards the ceiling. "Save us! And hear our wishes to thee! Descend to us now from heaven!"  
  
The shinzahos began to glow brightly, and their light shot forth and reflected off invisible walls around the pool. The water around Mayo began to ripple, the wave and slash about as if a storm was overhead. All the liquid together then began swirling around her, rising up above her head like a tornado, concealing her from all view. A brilliant blue light appeared at the top, the light so immense that none of the warriors could stand to look anymore.  
  
Mayo used her sleeve to conceal her face as the bright light filled the room, and her skirts flew violently around her from within the cage of spinning water.  
  
"Priestess, look upon me." A low voice spoke.  
  
Mayo's eyes shot open, and slowly she lowered her sleeve, and gasped. Before her was a tall man dressed in armor, his skin glowing blue and a beard hanging from his chin. This... this was Seiryu Sei-kun.  
  
"Seiryu-sama?" Mayo asked in a whisper.  
  
The god nodded his head. "Priestess, you have summoned me here, and now I will couple with you and grant you three wishes. To call upon my power, you must simply say the words "Kai jin", and name your wish." Seiryu's hand extended out to Mayo, and after only a few seconds of hesitation, Mayo's smaller hand met his, and the touch exploded with new light.  
  
The whirlpool grew and shone with white brilliance, and Mayo's scream could just barely be heard over it.  
  
"Mayo-sama!" Amiboshi called out, though the wind of the churning water would not allow him to move forward.  
  
However, it wasn't long before it was all over. The water and light died down back into the pool, waves in the shallow pond moving back and forth. The warriors went forward as Mayo slowly walked from the pool, back the way she came. As her foot stepped upon the dry ground and she lifted herself from the summoning grounds, not a single inch of her was wet.  
  
"Mayo-sama?" Suboshi asked at the girl's blank expression. After calling her name, Mayo did look up, but not at him.  
  
"Kai jin!" She shouted. Instantly a blue symbol of Seiryu appeared on her forehead. All the warriors stepped back, except for Nakago, who smirked calmly.  
  
"My first wish...." Mayo said, "Is to seal Suzaku away, forever!"  
  
A pillar of light shot up from Mayo and through the shrine ceiling, and after that, the symbol on Mayo's forehead disappeared. As soon as it did, Mayo winced painfully and grabbed the front of her shirt, falling forward. Amiboshi stepped up and caught her. She was out cold.  
  
Amiboshi put and arm under her legs so that he could lift her more easily, and Nakago came and took her from him. No one said anything, for none of them knew what to say.  
  
Finally, it was finished.  
  
****************************  
  
"Get better, okay?" Miaka said as she stood up from the chair, the others waiting at the door for her.  
  
"I will, Miaka." Nuriko said, watching his priestess move towards the door.  
  
"We'll be back." Tamahome assured, pulling the door open for Miaka. As he did so though, a sudden wave of fatigue washed over him, and he froze.  
  
Miaka turned. "Tamahome? What's wrong?"  
  
"Tasuki?" Inami asked, seeing that the bandit had done the same.  
  
"I... I...." Tamahome tried to say, getting concerned looks from Miaka and Yui.  
  
"I... I can't feel my powers any more...." Tasuki said, looking at his hand.  
  
"What?!" Inami asked, looking over to Tamahome. "Suzaku?" She asked.  
  
Miaka and Yui both gasped. Of course... with the shinzaho gone, Mayo must have summoned Seiryu and...  
  
Suddenly a sharp, painful inhale got the others' attention.  
  
"Nuriko!" Tasuki shouted, quickly going to his side.  
  
Nuriko's eyes were shut tight and a sweat began to break out over his face. His teeth were clenched together in pain and his back arched up, his shoulders shaking.  
  
"Get a doctor!" Inami yelled. "Hurry!"  
  
Yui ran from the room and down the hallway, and after some hesitation from watching Nuriko, Miaka finally left and took off the opposite direction.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Tasuki shouted, trying to control his friend's violent movements.  
  
"Tamahome, can you feel your powers?" Inami quickly questioned.  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "They're gone."  
  
Inami looked back at Nuriko. "The only reason he's survived this long is because he's stronger than a normal man... but now..."  
  
"Now his body can't handle it..." Tasuki finished. His eyes grew angry and he cursed loudly. "Hurry! We need a doctor!"  
  
Inami turned around and ran out into the hall as well. They had to get a doctor... they had to get the other seishi...  
  
*********************  
  
"DAMNIT!" Keisuke shouted, throwing the book down on the floor and falling back on his bed. It was Sunday, so he and Tetsuya both didn't have to be anywhere that day. Tetsuya was coming over with Hikari later... but as to how much later, Keisuke wasn't sure.  
  
"Keisuke?! What happened?" His mother knocked on his door.  
  
"Oh crap..." Keisuke sat up. "Sorry mom, I just... hit my toe on the dresser...."  
  
"Oh... well, try to control your temper then, dear."  
  
"Sorry mom."  
  
After he could hear his mother's footsteps leave his door, Keisuke leaned over the bed and picked up the book he had just chucked to the floor. He brought it back up to him and scrambled to find his place.  
  
"What the hell is Miaka going to do now?" Keisuke grumbled. "And Yui, Saori? How will they get back? Oh man Tetsuya, get over here all ready... I gotta tell someone...."  
  
***********************  
  
After the sun had set that night, the others were finally let in to see Nuriko. Houki sat on his bed beside him, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. Nuriko was still unconscious, and his breathing sounded heavy and restricted. He had a wet cloth laid across his forehead, and part of his bandaging could be seen from the positioning of his blankets. Along with Houki was Chichiri, who stood at the head of the bed with his staff. They had been the only two previously allowed into the room.  
  
"Nuriko..." Miaka whispered, tears brimming on her eyes as she stepped in.  
  
Tamahome followed her along with Yui and Saori. Saori put a hand over her mouth when she saw Nuriko's condition. Chiriko, Tasuki, and Inami were behind them, but they stayed closer to the doorway so the room wouldn't become crowded.  
  
When the doctor was finished putting away his things, he looked over to Chichiri. After a minute, Chichiri nodded to him. The doctor snapped his case shut, and a sob escaped Houki's lips.  
  
"You friend, Nuriko..." The doctor stood and looked at them with a stern and serious look on his face. "I'm sorry. The poison in his system can't be countered, and we can't get it out. That... along with his injuries... he won't make it. He's strong, so I believe he'll pull through the night, but..."  
  
"What... what do you mean?" Miaka interrupted, stepping forward and grabbing the doctor's sleeve as everyone stood in shock. "Nuriko... Nuriko will make it! He won't let this kill him, he won't...  
  
The doctor pulled his sleeve away. "It would take more than a miracle to save him now." He bowed to her slightly. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."  
  
Tasuki wanted to oppose to, anyone with half a mind would be able to tell from the expression on his face, but he managed to keep quiet as the doctor passed by him.  
  
Chichiri placed his hand on Nuriko's forehead. "Even I can't do anything to save him now, no da."  
  
Chiriko looked like he was searching his mind for an answer, but he couldn't find any.  
  
"And all we can do is stand here and watch." Tasuki said coldly, folding his arms. "We don't have the strength to save him, even after all he's done to us."  
  
Miaka turned around and buried her face into Tamahome's chest, crying." Tamahome embraced her, trying to hold back the tears himself.  
  
"Why, why does it have to be this way?" Saori asked, approaching Houki and Chichiri to look at Nuriko, a tear falling down her cheek. "Mitsukake... Hotohori... how many people do we have to lose before this is over?! What's the point of being here if this is the most we can do?!" Saori began to cry, and she sunk down to her knees, covering her face with her arms as she leaned against the bed. "It's.... It's not fair..."  
  
~  
  
A long while later, everyone took their turns saying good night to Nuriko. He should pull through the night, but they didn't know for sure. In the hours they had spent in there with him was part of their grievance, though the final tide wouldn't hit them until Nuriko was finally, and really, gone. Miaka was the last to leave, the others waiting in the hall way for her. By the time she went, Nuriko looked as if he were only sleeping, as if he'd be up early the next morning, the same goofy grin on his face, the same sarcastic demeanor in his voice. But now, he was only silent, still, his body weak, his skin moist... if Miaka could have had her three wishes then, she would have used all of them to save Nuriko. He was one of her best friends.  
  
Miaka came out of the dark room quietly, the door being shut behind her by Chichiri. No one spoke, but all left down the hall to their own rooms, one by one, all of them forcing themselves away from the door.  
  
Even in the late hours of the night, everyone knew they wouldn't get any sleep as they lay in their beds, depression on their minds.  
  
It was, surprisingly, Inami who stayed the longest at that door. She watched it as though in deep thought about it, like something about that entrance weighed down on her mind. But eventually, she too turned away, down the cold corridors of the palace.  
  
********************  
  
Mayo's heavy eyelids opened, and she blinked a few times to see where she was. She was on her bed in her room, dressed in her night robe. There was a dim light coming from the lantern beside her, and she turned to see Nakago at her bedside.  
  
"Nakago?" Her weak voice asked. It was obviously still night by the darkness of the room. "What... what happened?"  
  
"All that was expected." Nakago's monotone voice answered. "Seiryu has been summoned, and Suzaku has been sealed, just as we planned. We will attack our southern neighbors again tomorrow."  
  
Mayo watched Nakago tiredly, but her eyes closed again and sleep over took her. Too much of her energy had been spent that day.  
  
Nakago stayed at her side a moment longer, then he took the lantern with him, and left.  
  
************************  
  
It was only the dark, early hours of the morning when the door to the room where Suzaku's brave warrior slept was opened, a dim lantern entering in first before the holder followed. The light crossed the small room and eventually rested on the small table near the bed, the orange glow resting partially on Nuriko's sleeping face. The other person present carefully and quietly sat on the bed beside him, pulling the ends of the covers back until his hand was revealed. The person took his hand firmly between both of theirs, and a second light entered the room, a green light formed into the kanji of "ox."  
  
The essence of that light seemed to linger between Inami's hands and on Nuriko's, and dim traces of it could be seen tracing up Nuriko's arms like veins. Inami watched Nuriko quietly, holding her grip on his steady.  
  
It was only a moment later that Nuriko's eyes opened just enough to see, though the only thing visible was the green symbol above him and the few features around it that it illuminated.  
  
"Ina...mi?" His whisper was barely audible.  
  
"It's all right, Nuriko." Inami whispered back. "I'm not going to let you die."  
  
Nuriko was too weak to respond, and he went back into his sleep. He was dying because he no longer had the life force to keep up the fight against the poison racking his body. So Inami, the only celestial warrior in Konan not affected by the sealing of the fire god, would give him hers. 


	66. Of Rock and Water The Tortoise and the D...

To Chibiface: Is Inami going to give all of her life force to Nuriko? Good question. Don't worry, you'll find out real soon here. You asked a lot of good questions... too bad I can't answer any of them! *evil laughter*  
  
To Metajoker: I got the biggest kick out of your review, you'll see why.  
  
To BD: I love Nuriko too! That's why I couldn't kill him! (yet...) Yes, the priestess gets three wishes.... Mayo's just only used one.  
  
To MarydFair: Would I kill off my main-made-up after all this time? I don't know if I'm cruel enough to deprive THAT much... we'll see.  
  
To Amaya: That was a VERY enthusiastic review! And yes, I know you hate Nakago, you'll probably hate him more before this fic is over. ^_^  
  
To KittyNyah: You just so... nice! I'm glad you like my over-dose of drama. I thought I skipped on a bunch of details, but I guess not. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Author's note: I'm glad I finally got to this chapter! Chapter 67 is coming along. Like 64, this chapter would have come a lot sooner if my computer and ffnet would just make up and get along.  
  
Chapter 66 : Of Rock and Water - The Tortoise and the Dragon  
  
"Miaka! Miaka!!" The door to Miaka's room burst open and Saori ran in, throwing off the covers to the bed in one swipe.  
  
Tamahome rubbed his eyes and looked up at Saori. "What is it now?" He moaned.  
  
"Hurry!" Saori urged, "It's Nuriko!"  
  
"What?!" Tamahome and Miaka both darted up, confused by the happy look on Saori's face.  
  
"What happened?" Miaka asked.  
  
Saori grabbed Miaka's arm. "Just hurry!"  
  
~  
  
"It just goes to show that you never mess with the Suzaku seven." Tasuki said confidently while with Chiriko.  
  
Nuriko smiled weakly and coughed a bit. "Better believe it, huh?" He said weakly.  
  
Saori ran into the room, drawing attention to her with Miaka and Tamahome close behind. When Miaka saw Nuriko awake, she nearly screamed.  
  
"Nuriko! You're not dead!" She felt tears again forming in her eyes.  
  
Nuriko smiled again. "Not yet, at least."  
  
Chiriko turned towards the two. "The doctor checked up on him this morning, and said he's back on track to making a full recovery, it will just take some rest."  
  
"Ya should of seen the look on his face too." Tasuki laughed. He smacked Tamahome on the back.  
  
Tamahome lunged forward a bit. "What, are you trying to kill me?"  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "You ain't worth my time, Tama-kins."  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
Yui came into the room with a tray of hot rice and water. "Well, Nuriko needs to eat something, so let's give him some peace all ready."  
  
"It okay Yui." Nuriko said, his voice still tired. "Thanks."  
  
As they left, they bumped into Inami and Chichiri. Chichiri, with a smile on his masked face, entered into the room.  
  
"Ya look tired." Tasuki pointed out.  
  
Inami yawned. "Well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."  
  
"I don't think any of us did." Chiriko chimed in.  
  
Inami looked into the room. "Nuriko's doing okay then?"  
  
"Yep!" Saori held up a peace sign. "He'll be back on his feet soon, I know it!"  
  
Inami smiled. "I have to leave in about an hour, so I'll probably see you guys later tonight."  
  
"Leave?" Miaka asked.  
  
Inami nodded. "I'm meeting General Okiata today. His troops are stationed out... well, in the middle of no where, but it's northeast from here."  
  
He's a general for Hokkan, then?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Inami nodded, blinking her eyes quickly to keep her awake. "It will take me a while to get there, so I have to leave early." She turned around. "Speaking of which, I should see Emperor Boushin before I leave..."  
  
~"Emperor Boushin..."~ The name went through Saori's mind. That's right... Boushin is the emperor of Konan now that his father is deceased, even if the people don't know it.  
  
"Do you want us to see you off?" Miaka asked.  
  
Inami smiled. "I'm not going back to Hokkan or anything, I'll be back probably before you guys turn in for bed." She waved. "Ja." She said, going down to hallway to see Boushin. Tasuki put his hands in the pockets of his black coat and followed after her.  
  
***************************  
  
Mayo sat up in her bed, her covers just covering up to her knees. Her light pink robe was tied loosely around her, but since she was alone, she didn't care to make herself modest. She rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers, trying to relieve a small headache that had been upon her when she had awoken.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around. It was then that she remembered again. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
She had succeeded. She was the victor, not Miaka. She had summoned Seiryu, and used her first wish to seal Suzaku away. Miaka and her warriors would be completely helpless. After they were gone, she'd get Saori back.  
  
Now the question was, what would she make of her next two wishes? From the start she knew she'd seal Suzaku, but what would she wish next?  
  
Mayo fell back onto her pillow, her arms behind her head as she looked up at the violet canopy above her. "With this war going on, I could use just one wish to give Kutou such an upper hand, Konan wouldn't know what hit them, especially now since all their warriors are helpless."  
  
That would leave one wish left, assuming she did use her second wish for that purpose, which she wasn't sure. She'd use that last wish for herself. Two to help her warriors and country, one to help her. What could she wish for though? She was the priestess of Seiryu already, she didn't need respect, fame, or money. Maybe she could wish for love finally... or maybe she should save her wish for when she really needed it...  
  
****************************  
  
"Ai M'lady! This way!" A man motioned, jumping aboard the front of the coach that would be taking Inami to General Okiata.  
  
Inami, Tasuki, and a guard carrying several scrolls and a small bag followed after him. Tasuki opened the carriage door for the guard since his hands were full, and the guard nodded his thanks and placed the items on one of the seats. He then bowed and retreated back to the palace.  
  
Inami sighed. "Well, this is going to be fun."  
  
"You won't be there too long." Tasuki reminded.  
  
"Hopefully." Inami added. She stepped onto the first stair leading into the coach, then turned around and sat on the floor of the interior so that she still faced Tasuki. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Ya sure you're okay?" Tasuki asked again, looking at her.  
  
Inami waved his question aside. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." She removed her hand and looked up at Tasuki, unsure. "Actually, there is something on my mind."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Suzaku." The way she said it sounded like the name was still foreign to her.  
  
Tasuki looked down for a moment, lifting a hand up and running it back through his hair. After a pause, he finally said "You shouldn't worry about it. It ain't like we're all gonna be wussies now or somethin'."  
  
Inami smiled softly. "I know. You said Suzaku had been sealed before, but still..."  
  
Tasuki stepped up to her and kissed her forehead. "You'll be late," he interrupted, "quit worrying and get to work."  
  
Inami looked up at him, seeing her distorted reflection in his amber eyes. She stood up on the stair so that she was taller than Tasuki and kissed him shortly, though when she pulled her lips away it was almost as though she forced herself to.  
  
"Ja matta." she said.  
  
"Ja."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Perhaps now Kutou will finally be at peace, and we'll be saved." The young man said, watching his reflection wave in the pool of Seiryu.  
  
"I hope your ideals become reality, Aniki." Suboshi replied.  
  
Amiboshi looked up at the waterfall ahead of him. "It was amazing."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Mayo, that she could do that. I must admit, in the beginning I doubted her, as I know you did, because of Lady Yui. But she really is the priestess of Seiryu... our Miko."  
  
Suboshi's footsteps echoed through the silent room, in beat with the pouring water of the shrine until he stood beside Aniki. "When this is over... if it ever is over, where will we go?"  
  
"Home, I hope." Amiboshi responded.  
  
"How long has it been since we've been there? I almost can't remember it. I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't even there anymore."  
  
Amiboshi stood up, his eyes still locked with the water. "Don't think so negatively, brother."  
  
Suboshi glanced over at him, and sighed. "Despite what you say, Aniki, I still see myself when I look at you."  
  
Amiboshi didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you think they'll be waiting for us? Suuki, Yami, and everyone else?"  
  
Amiboshi was hesitant to answer. "I don't know, Shinkaku. When you're born under the god of Seiryu, you never can really choose what your fate will be."  
  
**********************************  
  
Inami leaned her head on her hand as she stared out the window of her carriage. There wasn't much in these parts, which was probably a good thing as far as the war was going. Her carriage rode on a dirt rode, two basins on either side of it. There weren't any trees in sight, at least not on her side of the window.  
  
The carriage bounced a bit on the road, but the galloping of the two horses pulling it continued forward as steady as ever. Inami glanced at the furnishings around her, but her tired gaze soon turned back to the window. She yawned. She'd normally let herself fall asleep, but she didn't know how close she was to General Okiata's troops and she wanted to be as alert as possible when she got there. It wasn't just that she hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep the night before, but that so much of her energy had been drained as well. She'd be good as new after a good night's rest tonight, and so she looked forward to that more than anything.  
  
Another bump in the road made one of the rolled papers on the seat across from her fall onto the ground. She leaned over to put it back in place. Once she settled back into her previous position, her eyes spotted something in one of the wide basins that didn't belong there. She only saw it for a moment before it disappeared into a cave in the basin wall.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she stared at the cave. Had... had she seen right?  
  
"Nakago..." The name she whispered sounded like a curse word coming from her. Why would the Kutou General be out here in the middle of nowhere? What was in that cave? Was it even he?  
  
Inami stood best she could in the carriage and quickly got to the window above the other seat, opening it so she could see the driver.  
  
"Driver, I must ask you to stop this carriage." She said quickly.  
  
The man looked back at her. "Miss Cheinun, we haven't arrived yet."  
  
"Please," She said a bit more loudly. "Just stop this carriage!"  
  
The driver gave her one more odd look before pulling back on the reigns of the horses, the force of the slowing carriage setting Inami back into her seat.  
  
"Woa, Woa...." He called to the two brown horses as the carriage finally halted at the end of the road formed by the basins.  
  
As Inami stepped out of the carriage, the driver turned to her. "May I ask what the stop is for?"  
  
Inami eyed the cave some distance from them. "I... thought I saw something.... Can you please wait here for a minute?"  
  
"Yes M'am." The driver nodded to her and hopped off the carriage, adjusting the reigns on the horses' bridles.  
  
~  
  
After finding the least steep edge of the basin that was still close, Inami half walked, half skidded down the side of the dip until she reached the floor about 40 feet below. The sand was hot from being in the sun, but not so much that it burned to the touch. Inami again looked across to the cave. She hoped she was wrong... but if it was Nakago, she couldn't let him pull off whatever it was he was planning.  
  
She started across the ground, pulling her robe aside so she go out at a sprint. At that pace, it took her about two minutes to reach the cave entrance.  
  
When she was a few feet from the opening, she stopped to catch her breath. The cave didn't actually look too dark, probably from its positioning on the basin and from any interior holes on the ceiling. It was quiet, and it didn't look too deep.  
  
Inami looked at it with a determination in her eyes, and she pulled away the part of her robe that concealed her golden rod. With one motion she removed it from its holster and let one blade slip out silently. She glanced back at the dot that was her carriage, and entered the cave.  
  
It went straightforward from the entrance, and the dirt and rocks inside of it were the same as they were outside. After a moment of walking, the back of the cave came into view, a ray of sun streaking across it from an opening above. From then it extended a short ways both right and left, but that was about it.  
  
Inami lowered her sword. Maybe she was being paranoid...  
  
But then the first blow came.  
  
Inami flew into the wall to her right, the sudden force making her drop her sword. She slid to the floor and covered her head painfully. Removing her hand, she could see a line of blood on it.  
  
"It's more simple than I would have expected for you to follow." Nakago smirked as he came into view.  
  
Inami was instantly on her feet. She didn't say anything though, because Nakago had a large blue orb forming in his hands that soared at Inami like a hawk.  
  
Inami's forehead lit up and she through her hands out, stopping the blast. However, her symbol flashed erratically and she stepped back a few paces.  
  
Nakago raised an eyebrow, the only change in his calm expression. "Not as strong as I thought, I see." Another disk of blue light shot forward from him. Inami intercepted as she had before, but only enough the lower the blow. The force shot her into the back of the cave. She gasped as she collided with the uneven wall.  
  
"Or you've been careless with you abilities...."  
  
"Damare!" Inami got back up and formed a green blast of her own in her hands, feeling a drop of blood run down her temple. The chi blast shot out at her opponent.  
  
The weak blast was merely brushed aside and Nakago struck out with his fist, hitting Inami in her jaw and pushing her off elsewhere in the cave. A chi blast struck her in the stomach, but Nakago hadn't made it strong enough to kill her.  
  
Inami was thrown mercilessly into another wall of the cave, falling to her knees and coughing harshly from the blow to her stomach.  
  
"I don't believe we've formally introduced ourselves, Ambassador Cheinun." Nakago said with a cruel sound of mockery on his tongue.  
  
Inami looked through her hair at the edge of the rod lying several feet away. She felt a strong grip on her shoulder and Nakago lifted her off the ground and up against the wall of the cave so that they were eye level.  
  
He smiled faintly at the blood on the left side of her head. He got uncomfortably closer to her so that his face was inches from hers. "It's a pity it has to end this way."  
  
Inami's gaze shot passed him and the golden rod on the floor flew into her hands in a matter of seconds, and she swiped suddenly at Nakago. The general released her just in time to avoid being scraped by the smooth blade.  
  
Inami blinked harshly. She felt sick... she hadn't recovered enough to use her powers well.  
  
Nakago pushed aside his cape and drew out his own sword, one that was broader and paler than Inami's. "I did plan on making this quick, but seeing as how much you want to play..."  
  
"You won't make it out of here alive, Nakago." Inami spat out coldly.  
  
"By all means, Ambassador." Nakago raised his sword. "Stop me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Miaka, Tamahome?" Chiriko's light voice asked as the first warrior of Suzaku walked into the room.  
  
"She, Saori, and Yui went off somewhere again." Tamahome answered, sitting down on a chair next to Chiriko, who sat cross-legged on the floor. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just reviewing some of Chichiri's plans."  
  
Tamahome noticed the short explanation, but he knew what the reason for it was. The plans were for war, and Chiriko was reviewing them in the place of his Highness, Hotohori.  
  
"How's Nuriko?" Chiriko looked up again.  
  
"Still sleeping." Tamahome replied. "That's good though. Nuriko always was a fighter. He wouldn't be in this mess if he wasn't so loyal."  
  
"And Houki?"  
  
"I haven't seen her... or Prince... Emperor Boushin, for that matter."  
  
"It's a good thing, no da."  
  
The two turned around when Chichiri entered the room. His voice was serious, as it had been lately. "They shouldn't force themselves to be cheerful, or to stay in the public, no da. Not with such a tragedy, no da."  
  
Tamahome agreed silently.  
  
Chiriko didn't answer, but solemnly continued reviewing the plans laid out on the floor in front of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The loud sound of clanging metal rang out as a double sword smashed into the hard rocks of the room and retracted on itself. Inami hit the ground and skidded a few inches, a new wound on her right forearm. She winced and tried to get up, but the lack of energy in her body held her back.  
  
Nakago sheathed his sword and grabbed the front of Inami's robe, lifting her up. Inami grabbed his hand to release herself, but couldn't get free before Nakago's large elbow hit her and through her to the opposite end of the cave. She pushed herself up onto her knees, and she coughed so hard that blood came down her lip. Why couldn't she fight back? Was she that pathetic in this form?  
  
Her breathing was hard and shallow as she tried to regain a composure that was long gone from her. Strands of hair that had fallen from their kept places stuck to her hot face. Before she knew it, She was up against the wall again, but this time it was by Nakago's powers, not his hands.  
  
The blonde approached her with the same calm, cocky manner that had started this fight. He had beaten her for about ten minutes now, and Inami was starting to think there was no way out.  
  
"You don't talk as much as I would have imagined either." Nakago said lowly upon reaching her.  
  
"I don't have much to say to bastards like you." Inami snapped, her green eyes furious compared to Nakago's emotionless blue ones.  
  
"Hm." Nakago said, amused. "Hypocritical, seeing that bandit of yours."  
  
Inami looked at him in utter disbelief. A dim symbol flashed on her forehead and she managed to lift her arms from the wall, but Nakago pushed them back with a wave of his hand.  
  
He stepped closer, his power still dominating over Inami's. "Though I would like to see what I've been missing." He said dully. With a quick step forward, his cold lips covered hers, Inami paralyzed against his actions. Luckily he didn't linger there long. He stood back, holding his hand out again, ready to attack.  
  
"Go to hell." Inami said in pure hatred. Finally a green light flashed about her and the "ox" kanji returned to her forehead, and she managed to strike out against Nakago. "Kokoro" flashed on him as well, and he easily evaded the weak blow and struck Inami in the back with his hardest life blast ever, and she collided so hard into the opposing wall that the rock chipped away under her.  
  
"Game is over, Ambassador." Nakago stepped towards her, taking his time as she tried to get herself off the earth beneath her. Nakago's fingers quickly enwrapped themselves in her bangs and pulled her head up, his hand darting out from his cape almost unseen.  
  
Inami gasped, her eyes going wide as she stared mindlessly at the soil of the cave. One hand reached up towards Nakago, and she could feel the new wetness spreading over the front of her robe.  
  
Nakago took the dagger, still in Inami's abdomen, and forced it higher, turning it sharply as it reached her sternum. Inami choked, her shoulder falling limper. Nakago released her hair and turned one swift kick to her neck, sending her again to the ground. He held the silver dagger in front of his face, admiring the deep crimson that stained it. He threw it to the other side of the cave, and walked towards the exit.  
  
"Pity," he spoke, letting Inami's weapon float up towards his hand as he was about to leave, "I expected more of you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Houki..." Nuriko's tired voice trailed off as the empress stepped into his dim room, shutting the door silently behind her. She too looked tired.  
  
"Houki, you shouldn't be here, you need to rest too." He said, watching as she sat on the bed beside him.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're all right." Houki said quietly. "We heard your condition the night before, I..." Her words were choked out by a sob. She hadn't had enough time to calm herself before seeing Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko lifted his left hand from the blankets and held Houki's in it. "Houki-san, I'm sorry."  
  
Houki bowed her head, closing her eyes for a moment to control the tears. "I know.... that... you loved him too..."  
  
Nuriko swallowed, still ill from the poison. "Boushin, is he all right?"  
  
Houki nodded. "He's so brave. I don't think he ever expected to return to the throne this quickly."  
  
Nuriko rested back into his pillow. "Hotohori-sama... he'll be with you in spirit."  
  
"I know." Her quiet response said. "He always has been."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inami's still form lay in the interior of the small cave, her chest rising and falling slowly with every stiff, hollow breath she took. Her robe was soiled from her battle with Nakago, and a long, uneven line of blood stained down her robe like a river, becoming sickly and dark where the dagger had entered into her. She lay on her back, her arms limp beside her and her eyelids drooping, her hair knotted and scattered around her.  
  
She looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling above her, listening to her own breathing, feeling the numb pulsing in her stomach. She coughed, making her breathing thicker. She lifted her forearm up so she could see her hand.  
  
"This... isn't like the first time...." Her weak, clouded voice said to itself. "Funny..." She coughed again. "I always seem to die alone..."  
  
She closed her eyes and felt the strength rush from her arm, but before it could hit the ground she felt cool fingers catch her own, and bring her hand back up.  
  
Inami opened her eyes, but her vision was beginning to get blurry as the pain in her abdomen increased. When her sight cleared a bit, she managed to look over.  
  
She couldn't gasp or show any elements of surprise, but a tear formed at the corner of her eye and ran down the line of her cheek as she looked at the translucent image kneeling beside her, his hand able to touch hers.  
  
"Hikitsu..." She whispered, another tear following the trail of the first.  
  
"I won't let you die alone, Akue." He said, his usual serious tone a bit more than what she remembered.  
  
"Guess.... you were right... huh?" She forced the words. "I'm... I'm stubborn..."  
  
His grip on her hand tightened in response, but the ghost didn't say anything.  
  
"I must... really be..." She stopped and winced as the pain throbbed through her nerves. "Really... be dying.... if... I can touch you..." Her voice grew quieter.  
  
"Genbu has decided your time again, Akue."  
  
"Whatever..." She mumbled. She closed her eyes, and again winced in pain. "It's good... to see you again... Tsuku..." Her words grew airy at the end of the sentence, and her hand fell heavy in Hikitsu's spiritual grip.  
  
Hikitsu's good eye lowered, and his features fell into an air of concentration. Slowly from his hand crystals of ice began to creep over Inami's arm, over her shoulder, chest and body. It spread over her lax face and across the cave floor, climbing up the solid walls and over the hard roof. The frozen water branched off again and again until everything was covered, and it continued on overlapping until the cave was filled, and Hikitsu disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki walked outside, hearing the muted giggling of three girls as he approached their game. They tossed a leather-bound ball around and every now and then tossed it through what looked like a hoop on the side of the palace.  
  
"What the hell are ya doin'?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Yui caught the ball as it was thrown to her, and looked over. "Oh, hi Tasuki!" She said, a wide smile on her face. "Wanna play?"  
  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "I can't even tell what it is you're doin'."  
  
"Basket ball!" Saori cheered, grabbing the ball from Yui. "You can be on my team, Miaka and Yui are on the other."  
  
"No fair!" Miaka whined. "You're too good as it is, Saori!" She complained, the sun setting behind her.  
  
"I think I'll pass..." Tasuki stated, leaning against the walk rail behind him. "But I'll watch to see what you're up to."  
  
"Okay." Miaka smiled.  
  
"So Inami's still gone?" Saori asked, turning the ball over in her hands.  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki answered. "But don't worry...  
  
"She'll be back." 


	67. The Strain of Love

Chapter 67 : The Strain of Love  
  
The eastern sun rose once again over the worn mountains of Konan, starting another day in the world of the Universe of the Four Gods. This day was one of many, many days that had conceded since Saori Kawai had first passed into the book, searching for her best friend Mayo. It had been almost as many days since Miaka and Tamahome had followed, and eventually Yui, the first priestess of Seiryu, had come as well. Through the days of growing war between Konan, Hokkan, and Kutou, each day seemed to be more torturous than the last.  
  
"I want you to bring back our north division by tonight." Boushin walked with a magistrate, his orders clear and serious. "Send out the new recruits in their place. I will not have tired soldiers on our lines."  
  
"Yes, your Highness." The magistrate quickly wrote something down on a pad of paper in his arms.  
  
"I'm very aware that Kutou has not attacked us for a small period of time, so you have no need to bring it up." Boushin said, turning into the throne room.  
  
"Yes Sire, it was on my mind."  
  
Boushin stepped up to his throne and sat down. At that moment he looked older than usual, though he was now barely sixteen. He looked like a regal emperor, with experience beyond his years. "I think that perhaps it is time for Konan to make the first attack. Our armies have been trained well enough to take the offensive position. Please Boru, send for Chichiri so that I may discuss this with him."  
  
Boru bowed. "Yes Sire, I will get him myself."  
  
"And Boru?" Boushin asked before the magistrate could leave.  
  
"Yes Highness?"  
  
"Do you by chance know the whereabouts of Lady Saori? I haven't seen her for some time now."  
  
Boru shook his head. "I do not know where she is, but I'll be glad to find her for you."  
  
Boushin nodded. "Thank you, but do get Chichiri first."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And so I think she's just not thinking about it right now." Saori explained, seated at the bottom of a bed. "I don't know if that's good or bad though, it's not like I've ever been a priestess..." She put a hand behind her head and smiled. "But I guess it's none of my business, huh? I think it's good to give Miaka and Yui some time alone, they just understand the situations a lot better than me, ne?"  
  
Nuriko smiled. He was now well enough to sit up in bed, leaning against the wall behind him occasionally. Bandages came up and over his right shoulder to support the bandaging around his hip, which was currently covered by the light pink blankets of his bed. Other than that his chest was bare, though he did have a sleeping robe thrown over his shoulders. He was looking much healthier than he had a few days ago.  
  
"They do understand each other well, but don't put yourself in as the third wheel, Saori-chan." Nuriko explained, bringing another mouthful of rice up to his mouth.  
  
"Oh!" Saori snapped. "I remember what I was going to ask you now. Have you told Rokou about all of this?"  
  
Nuriko shook his head, lowering his bowl and chopsticks. "Not that I don't want my brother storming the palace again for the sake of my welfare, but I couldn't write to him if I wanted to." Nuriko held up his right arm, which was bandaged still from where the first arrow had hit him.  
  
"Oh." Saori replied. "Well, I would offer to write one for you, but I'm not that great with Chinese Kanji."  
  
Nuriko laughed lightly. "That's all right, Saori. I'm just glad that you came to see me this morning, and bring me breakfast."  
  
Saori flashed Nuriko her widest grin. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Nuriko. It's weird listening to you talk, though."  
  
Nuriko blinked. "Why's that? Do I still sound sick?"  
  
"No..." Saori blushed ever so slightly. "It's just... uh... that new tone sticks with you more often now."  
  
Nuriko folded his arms and leaned again against the wall behind him. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then you'd better go."  
  
Saori looked up, confused. "What, was that mean?"  
  
"No," Nuriko had a smirk on his lips, "But I'm not sure how much longer you can resist me and my 'sexy voice', and in my condition I really can't handle it right now."  
  
"Nuriko!"  
  
"Maybe next week then, hm?"  
  
"NURIKO!"  
  
***********************  
  
Tetsuya typed on his computer, sunglasses on as usual. The large window to his office behind him had the curtains drawn aside, the room lit by the late morning sun. Hikari was at a daycare, since Tetsuya didn't think he could afford bringing her into work with him, and he'd have no way of entertaining her.  
  
Tetsuya turned slightly in his chair and picked up a paper off the front of his desk, scanning over it again for a moment before returning to the keyboard and typing a few more lines in. Lately Tetsuya had been either really dedicated to his job or to reading the book, trying to lighten his mind from the several things building upon it.  
  
He stopped mid-sentence and tapped his pinky lightly on the return key, prodding his mind for what he was supposed to write. Sighing, he turned again to the paper on his desk and read over part of it. Before he laid it back down though, went wide-eyed at sudden ink appearing at the top of the paper, as if from nowhere.  
  
He held the paper in one hand as the ink formed into Kanji, but only wrote three words before it stopped. Tetsuya waited for more, but none came. He finally recognized the handwriting, and read what the kanji said.  
  
"I miss you."  
  
***********************  
  
"Yui-chan? What are you doing?" Miaka asked, stopping her side of the conversation for a moment.  
  
Yui looked up from the book she was leaning a piece of paper on. "Oh, nothing. I know it sounds silly, but I'm just writing a letter...."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Tetsuya."  
  
Miaka opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. The look on Yui's face was a sad and lonely one, though she tried not to show it.  
  
After a pause, Miaka finally spoke up. "I'm sorry Yui."  
  
Yui smiled calmly. "it's okay Miaka, really, it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If that is what you desire Emperor Boushin, then I would advise a strike from..."  
  
"More-so from what I desire, Chichiri." Boushin interrupted. "Do you think it is a wise decision? I lean on you the most for this."  
  
Chichiri looked up, and thought for a moment. "If Kutou follows the pattern it's been taking, then allowing Konan to strike first could be a good maneuver, no da. However, you may want to delay it, no da."  
  
"Delay it?" Boushin inquired.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "Just a few days before Kutou could be preempted to strike. That would be our best chance, no da."  
  
Boushin nodded. "You are very wise, Chichiri. Very well, we will make the plans."  
  
"Sire!"  
  
Boushin and Chichiri bother turned towards the front entrance of the throne room, where a guard was running in.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Boushin asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"There is a messenger here for you, Highness."  
  
"A messenger?" Boushin asked. "Where has he come from?"  
  
"General Okiata, your Highness." A second voice responded, coming into view. The soldier was a bit shorter than the Konan guard, and seemingly younger.  
  
"Okiata?" Chichiri asked, trying to remember the name. "The Hokkan general, no da?"  
  
The messenger nodded. "I have come in a fairly urgent manner, your Majesty. General Okiata demands to see Ambassador Cheinun immediately. I have also come to bring her back to him."  
  
"Ambassador Cheinun?" Boushin asked, puzzled. "She was sent out on a carriage yesterday morning for her rendezvous with General Okiata. Are you saying she never arrived?"  
  
The soldier stepped back, now confused as well. "Our ambassador has yet to make her appearance, Highness, she has information that our army needs."  
  
Boushin exchanged worried glances with Chichiri before looking forward again. "Messenger, how long did it take for you to arrive at the palace?"  
  
"About three and a half hours, by horse, Sire." He answered.  
  
Boushin looked again to Chichiri. "Miss Cheinun would have had plenty of time to arrive. Could her carriage of been misdirected?"  
  
Chichiri thought. "I find it unlikely, no da."  
  
Boushin stepped down from his throne and across the room. "Messenger, please send this reply back to General Okiata. Please wait for the Ambassador, she will arrive as soon as possible. However, we are having some difficulties as to finding her whereabouts."  
  
The messenger nodded. "Yes Sire." He turned on his heel and left the throne room.  
  
"You, guard!" Boushin called for the guard's attention.  
  
"Yes sire!" He stood straight.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Shino, Sire."  
  
"Shino," Boushin repeated, "Gather up a search party immediately of seven or eight men and scour over the possible routes to the Southeast Meigi Plateau. I need to find Ambassador Akue Cheinun. Understand?"  
  
Yes Highness!"  
  
"And take Chichiri with you. Mind that you will do what he says and nothing but, understand?"  
  
"Yes Highness!"  
  
"Chichiri," Boushin turned to the taller man. "I want you to find Chiriko and take him with you, his intelligence could help to track Miss Cheinun down quicker, and take either Tasuki or Tamahome, whomever you find first."  
  
"I will, no da."  
  
And with that order, Chichiri and the guard left through the front of the throne room, while Boushin diverted to exit through the back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, where the hell is everyone goin'?" Tasuki asked, seeing several men on horses, including Chichiri, Chiriko, and Tamahome, leaving from the front of the palace. He had just come into the throne room where Boushin too had just barely returned. Tasuki hadn't been around much in the morning, especially since he had an excuse to sleep in late.  
  
"Tasuki, I'm glad you're here." Boushin said, sitting down on his throne. "Chichiri and the others are going out on a search party for Miss Cheinun, so I need you to stay here."  
  
It took Tasuki a second to register Boushin's statement. "Wait, what!?" He blurted out. "Cheinun? What do you mean a search party? She didn't get lost comin' back, did she?"  
  
Boushin shook his head, his serious expression never fading. "Miss Cheinun never arrived to see General Okiata, so I've sent...."  
  
"She never ARRIVED?!" Tasuki now had a serious expression too, but a much more urgent one than Boushin's. "She left yesterday morning! Are you saying Akue just got right up'n disappeared?!"  
  
"Tasuki, please calm yourself. I'm sure Chichiri will find her."  
  
"You don't get it man." Tasuki said, obviously forgetting to show respect in front of his king. "Akue doesn't just get lost without sending a word back!"  
  
"Tasuki,"  
  
"And why the HELL am I not in that search party?!" Tasuki shouted, running towards the front exit.  
  
"Tasuki! Your presence is needed here at the palace with the priestess!"  
  
"I'm not gonna stand by while the woman I love could be in danger!" Tasuki shot back, barely even taking the second to turn around before disappearing from the throne room.  
  
Boushin stood there in a slightly angered bewilderment, but just shook his head and collapsed back into his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is this even the way they took?" Tamahome asked, scouring the areas beyond them. Up ahead is where all the basins of Konan lay, and some of them seemed to sweep on forever.  
  
"I believe so, no da." Chichiri replied. He, Tamahome, and Chiriko rode at the front of the party, three guards behind them. Another lone rider was further up ahead, scouting.  
"You don't really think something could have happened to her, do you Chichiri? So far, by the looks of it, she may just have arrived late."  
"Maybe, no da, but remember that the Hokkan messenger didn't see her carriage on his way to the palace as well, no da."  
"Maybe he took the forested route?" Chiriko suggested. "Of course, that would be getting dangerously close to the eastern border."  
"Maybe Tasuki should have come with us." Tamahome brought up.  
Chichiri shook his head. "Boushin needs him at the palace, no da, and if this party isn't successful, it'd be better if he wasn't here, no da."  
"I see what you mean..." Chiriko's young voice trailed off.  
"Speaking of Tasuki, where have the Mt. Reikaku bandits been lately?" Tamahome asked.  
"They recently returned to the battlefront where the Kutou soldier are fighting near Sairo." Chiriko explained. "We've almost driven them out there, but they keep moving in on the Southeast boundary."  
Tamahome mumbled something, but it wasn't audible.  
The quiet sound a whistle finally disturbed the party.  
"Hei ho!" A guard behind them called, pointing forward the distant scout blowing his whistle. "Hiryo found somethin'!"  
The party of six galloped down the start of the first basin road, following after the head guard. His horse stopped at something, and it took a few minutes for Chichiri and the others to catch up. When they reached the spot they all had a sinking feeling come over them, as well as nausea for young Chiriko.  
"What.... what happened here?" Tamahome asked, stepping down from his horse.  
"Who could do this?" A guard behind him added.  
In the road, on his side, lay a dead man. His clothes were ripped and his skin was either bloody or sunburned. His tattered garments were spotted red as well.  
"Chichiri?" Tamahome called as the monk passed by him and knelt by the man, looking over him.  
Chiriko looked away.  
Chichiri stood up and took off his mask, his serious demeanor showing across his real features. "This was done by a life force blast, no da."  
"Look here!" Hiryo shouted, again just a small ways ahead. "There are broken materials scattered everywhere..." He turned and saw a horse in the distance, still harnessed to a long plank of wood.  
"A carriage?" Tamahome questioned.  
"He must be the driver...." Chiriko responded.  
"Then where's the other horse?" A guard skimmed over the remaining scenery.  
Chichiri dug his staff into the dirty ground. "The carriage must have been moving when it was hit, no da."  
"Then..." Tamahome paused, "where's Inami?"  
  
"It's a pity you didn't bring the rest with you."  
  
The group turned around to see Nakago, floating above the ground casually in his armor, a victorious smirk on his face.  
"Nakago!" Chichiri shouted. "YOU are responsible for this?!"  
Nakago waved the accusation aside. "I won't bother my time with you now. I want to destroy the Suzaku seven..." His eyes scowled at Tamahome, "or what's left of them, at the same time."  
Tamahome raised his fists.  
"You're not a threat in this condition, Tamahome." Nakago said coolly. "You never were."  
"Where's Inami!?" Chichiri again raised his voice, angry.  
Nakago raised an eyebrow. "I imagine she's walking the bowels of hell at this point."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Tamahome snapped.  
Nakago seemed quite amused by Tamahome's reactions, thought he floated too far away for any strikes to be made. "Out of all of them, I think I had the most fun killing her."  
Chiriko's face went stark white.  
"You're lying." Tamahome said, his voice colder than Nakago's.  
"Am I? I disappointed you have so little faith in me." He reached his hand into the unseen places of his cape, and pulled out a studded, golden rod. He looked at it for only a moment before tossing it at the feet of the horses.  
Tamahome's eyes widened as he stared at the item on the ground. When he looked back, Nakago had disappeared.  
"What is that, Master Chichiri?" The guard beside him asked.  
Chichiri quietly walked over and picked it up, a few grains of sand falling off of it. He raised it, looking over it with his good eye.  
Tamahome stood silently as well, his fists clenched at his sides. Chiriko had his head down.  
"May the gods watch over her." Chichiri whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boushin?" Saori was hesitant to say his name, she wasn't sure if it was too informal now. "You wanted to see me?"  
Boushin turned around from the window when he heard Saori's voice. The window had a magnificent garden view, and the afternoon sun highlighted the colors of it.  
"Saori." Boushin smiled a bit. "I apologize if this is inconvenient."  
Saori waved her hands. "Oh no! It's fine, really. I didn't have anything to do, so I'm glad to be here."  
Boushin smiled at her again, his hands clasped behind his back. His brown eyes glanced back at the view through the window of his study.  
Saori walked up and stood next to him. "It's really pretty."  
"It is." Boushin agreed. "It's a shame that such beauty must be confined to one place though."  
"Mmhm." Saori hummed.  
"How long have we known each other now, Saori?"  
Saori looked up at him. "Um..." she tried to count. How long had she been here, exactly? "8...9...10 months, maybe?"  
Boushin chuckled a bit at her unsurity.  
"Why do you ask?"  
Boushin looked down at her. "My point being that I'm glad to have met you, Saori."  
Saori felt her cheeks warm up a bit.  
"Have you been well? I'm afraid I have not had the time to speak with you recently."  
"Boushin..." Saori sighed a bit. "You shouldn't have to ask me that. I'm fine, really, but..."  
Boushin stepped back from her. "Is something wrong?"  
Saori nodded.  
"What is it?" the Emperor sounded a bit worried.  
"You." She answered.  
Boushin was confused.  
"I mean..." Saori looked out the window to avoid Boushin's gaze. "I've been really worried about you. With everything that happened..."  
Boushin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Saori, you do not need to fret over my well-being. I'm stronger than you think."  
"I know, but..."  
"It's all right, Saori." He reassured her.  
Boushin removed his hands and they were both silent for a moment.  
"I forgot... to thank you, Boushin." Saori spoke up.  
"Boushin blinked curiously. "For what, Saori?"  
"For saving me." She replied. "When the palace was attacked. I forgot to thank you."  
Boushin smiled. "You're welcome, Saori. I would never let anything hurt you."  
At that statement, Saori bowed her head and turned her body more towards the window, shutting her eyes hard. "Oh please..." she begged herself, "Please don't start crying..." However, a swift tear escaped from under her eyelashes.  
"Saori?" Boushin pulled her away from the window, a worried expression on his face. "Saori, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"  
Saori shook her head and quickly wiped her eyes.  
"Then what? Saori, please tell me." Boushin pleaded.  
"It's... completely the opposite..." Saori managed to say, a small cry on her voice.  
"What do you mean?" Boushin pulled her hands away so he could see her.  
"You're... so nice...." Saori hiccupped. "Even after what I told you, you're still so nice to me...."  
Boushin's eyes softened, and he wrapped his robed arms around Saori and held her close to him. "Saori, I respected your decision, then and now. Please forgive me."  
Saori didn't respond, she just cried into Boushin chest, trying to control her emotions. "I'm... s-sorry..."  
Boushin held her tighter, wishing he could ease away her pain. If he had known his request would have ended up hurting her like this, he never would have asked. However, he just tried to comfort Saori without showing his own pain. He had known before hand that Saori would have had to give up everything to stay with him. He had been foolish not to take her emotions into mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sire! Chichiri's party has returned." A Konan soldier reported to Boushin, who sat at a table in the small library, by himself. Boushin looked out the window, the sky turning orange around the setting sun. "Thank you, I'll be with them in a moment."  
  
~  
  
Miaka ran into the throne room as the six entered, tired from their journey. Miaka was about to call Tamahome's name, but she stopped abruptly at the expression on his face.  
"What happened?" Yui asked. It was obvious that Inami wasn't with them.  
"Chiriko-kun?" Saori also asked, walking a step behind Boushin.  
The three guards nodded to the Emperor and went on their ways, returning to the posts which they had left this morning.  
Boushin noticed the looks on the warriors' faces, and for a moment his true features showed, the ones not pushed away by the title of an emperor.  
"You were unsuccessful?" He asked quietly.  
"Not entirely, your Highness." Chichiri spoke up.  
"We found the body of the driver near the basins, Sire." Tamahome took over. "We laid it to rest there. The carriage had been destroyed, and we could only recover one horse."  
"And the ambassador?" Boushin's question didn't have much hope in it.  
"Nakago of the Seiryu seven, was there as well."  
Miaka gasped a little.  
Tamahome continued. "Ambassador Cheinun... she's... dead, Sire."  
Boushin was a little taken back.  
Chichiri got out the rod from under his cloak. "This is all we have of her."  
"I see." Boushin bowed his head for a moment. "This... was very... unexpected. We shall mourn for her." His words were quiet and serious. "I will have to inform Emperor Sanoii. Though we have no body, we will go through the same funeral processions as we did Mitsukake." At that, Boushin turned around and slowly left the throne room by himself.  
"I....Inami..." Miaka said, her eyes in a state of shock. "No... how could she just... die? She was so strong..."  
Saori felt a few tears creep down her cheek as she stood with Yui.  
"Here, Miaka." Chichiri held out the rod. Miaka slowly brought her hands up and clasped them around the heavy object.  
"Where's Tasuki?" Tamahome asked.  
"He left." Yui replied. When he heard that," She swallowed hard, "that Inami was gone, he went out to look for her. I though maybe he had caught up to you."  
Tamahome shook his head.  
"What now?" Miaka's voice was shaky. "We.... we saved Nuriko... but lost Inami? It..." Miaka's eyes finally swelled up with tears, and Tamahome embraced her. "It's not fair...." She cried.  
  
***************************  
  
Keisuke shut the book, resting in on the table beside the smoothie in front of him. He stared at the wooden furniture quietly, sipping at the shake. He was outside a small cafe, a few conversations going on around him.  
He kept thinking that if he read more it would be over faster and his sister, Yui, Saori, and Mayo would all be back sooner, but it seemed that the more he read, the worse it got. Keisuke felt like it was his fault that Miaka was suffering so much. If only he could go into the book and save her, let her know that it will be all right.  
Of course, he didn't know that. He wanted so badly to just skip to the end of the book and let it all be over, but at the end of the book were blank pages, pages that wouldn't be legible until he got there naturally.  
Was this book a curse? It couldn't be, Taka had come from this book, and he really was like a brother to Keisuke. Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko.... they were real, even if only in fantasy, and they were good people.  
So why did so many terrible things happen?  
Keisuke stirred the smoothie around with his straw, staring at the red tint of the drink. He would keep reading... just, not right now.  
  
****************************  
  
"There he is." Tamahome said as he looked out his window at the horseman coming in through the gates. He was in his room, sitting on his bed. Miaka's head lay on his lap, and he calmly stroked her hair as she slept. Chichiri was there as well, standing, waiting at the window along with Tamahome. It was very late, they were tired, but they waited for their last warrior to return.  
"Who's going to tell him, no da?" Chichiri asked.  
Tamahome looked at the older man, then back at Miaka. "I will. I think it will be easier if he hears it from me." Tamahome very carefully moved off the bed, gently laying Miaka's head onto the soft covers. she stirred for a moment, but continued sleeping.  
  
~  
  
Tasuki was just barely coming in from the stables when Tamahome met up with him at the entrance to the palace. Tasuki looked very tired, but the other emotion he expressed was one Tamahome couldn't decipher. When Tasuki finally saw Tamahome in the darkened hallway, he spoke up.  
"Tama, did you...."  
"Tasuki." Tamahome firmly yet gently interrupted.  
Tasuki stopped.  
"Tasuki..." Tamahome said his name again, "There's something I need to tell you." 


	68. Return of the Dead

Author's note: Arigatou for staying this far Minna! I apologize again for the late-ness of my chapters recently, but I think I can get them to post now on my mom's computer, we'll see. Thank you for all the reviews! My inbox was full! (maybe because of the two-chapter update?)  
  
To Metajoker: Ah, my most opinionated reviewer! How are ya? She's a timer, huh? Cheatin' on Tasuki with a ghost? (heh heh, just kidding.) See now why I liked that past review of yours, where you said Nakago should just stab her and get it over with? Ya read my mind! Your views on Inami actually have a lot of truth to them, that's why I enjoy your reviews. ^_^ Don't worry, all the Inami-trauma-rama will be over soon.  
  
To Polynesia: "Authoress"? I like it. You don't think she's really dead huh? Well, you'll have to read and find out what happens. Wait, that's kinda mean, I'll just tell you.  
  
She's dead! Bwa ha ha! And thanks for the site. I actually all ready had it saved to favorites and every scan on the page is in my folder! I like how Watase did Uruki, it was creative. Thakns a lot though! I can't wait to see how she does Inami... I hope she's not a man...  
  
(And I love you too.)  
  
To Amaya: And the award for the longest review ever goes too... but anyway... I got a kick out of your comments on the kiss. I didn't plan on that, I just threw it in there. And Yes! Nuriko didn't die! I love Nuriko to pieces, how could I kill him?! (*cough* *cough* yet... *cough*)  
  
To MarydFair: Is it cruel of me to kill Inami off when the relationship gets good? Yes. That's why I did it. *evil smile* I'm glad you find Boushin and Saori's love angle good, I try to make it that way. ^_^ I don't know if Mayo could wish for Saori to summon Suzaku... is Saori even capable of doing so? And who says I'm going to save the Suzaku's butts? Maybe I'll just end this story in a very sad, depressing way, since apparently I'm good at it....  
  
To BD: You like my angst? *gets teary eyed* Thank you! (And Nuriko's voice is dang sexy!)  
  
To PresidentPrinceoftheT.K.Fanclub: Holy cow is that a long name to respond to. But I love new reviewers! Another one who hopes Inami ain't dead, huh? I'll be sure to tell her she has fans.  
  
Chapter 68 : Return of the Dead  
  
Saori sat at the dining table, turning clumps of rice over with two pairs of finely decorated chopsticks in her breakfast bowl. Yui, Miaka, and Tamahome sat with her, and the conversation was fairly bleak. It sounded almost as if every one of them were forcing the words. Despite the bright sunshine, this morning was another painful one. The outside war continued on again, and Konan armies had made a surprise attack on Kutou at sunrise, but that's all the palace dwellers knew for now.  
  
"Where is he right now?" Yui asked, resting her head on the palm over her hand.  
  
"Still in his room, I think." Tamahome answered.  
  
Again, the silence continued. Saori was sure that any minute now a cricket would hop onto the table and start chirping to fill up the empty space. Maybe the silence was good though... but right now Saori wished she could rise up from the pit of depression that had been dug deeper and deeper over the past few weeks and be her old self again. The fact that Mayo was still gone didn't help the matter either.  
  
The chair next to Saori was pulled out and another rice bowl was placed on the table. Nuriko sat down and stirred his rice a bit. "So, how is everyone?" He asked.  
  
"Meh." Saori mumbled. She blinked and sat up. "NURIKO!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around him. She almost knocked both of them over.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka squealed, running around the table to him. "You're better! You're better!"  
  
"I am, I am!" Nuriko laughed. "Saori, this is a very uncomfortable position..."  
  
"S-sorry..." Saori released him and stood up.  
  
Nuriko smiled, his face back to its bright aura.  
  
"When did this happen?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"This morning, I guess." Nuriko explained. "I don't know why, but I just feel... rejuvenated."  
  
"Thank the heavens." Yui spoke up.  
  
"I'll admit, it's weird though." Nuriko explained, sitting up more in his chair.  
  
"Being up and about again?" Miaka asked.  
  
Nuriko smiled. "No, not that. It's just... I've never... ~felt~ like this before."  
  
"Felt like what?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Nuriko stood up and moved behind his chair. He clasped one hand on either side of it and hoisted it up a bit. "I guess this is what it feels like to be normal, huh?"  
  
Miaka's mind shrunk back for a moment. That's right... Suzaku was sealed, Nuriko doesn't have his strength anymore.  
  
It was true that the power-shift would be the strangest for Nuriko. Nuriko hadn't been around when Suzaku was first sealed, and by the time he came back Suzaku had been summoned again. Plus, unlike Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri, Nuriko's power was something that always came naturally for him, he never had to work for it or live without it. For the first time in his entire existence, Nuriko had the strength of a normal man.  
  
"I guess this re-defines the definition of heavy, huh?" Nuriko put the chair down.  
  
Miaka nodded. "I'm glad you're back, Nuriko."  
  
"I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Nuriko sat back down, his smile fading a bit. "Boushin's the emperor again."  
  
Tamahome nodded. "His highness... Hotohori's grave has been placed, if you want to visit him."  
  
Nuriko nodded. "I think I'll do that then." He looked up. "Where's Chichiri and Tasuki? Chiriko?"  
  
"Chiriko's in with Boushin again... I think..." Saori explained. "I'm not sure where Chichiri is, and Tasuki..."  
  
Nuriko looked forward, his cheerful attitude stopped for the time being as he took a deep breath. "I won't be surprised if he's sleeping in today."  
  
"Yeah..." Miaka agreed.  
  
Nuriko shook his head, getting his purple bangs out of his eyes. "It's funny, really. Inami stopped in to see me the night before she left..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The curtains of the window were closed in the rear of the room, so the entering sunlight was dimmed. Tasuki lay on the bed in the corner, on top of the covers, staring up at the ceiling above him. He looked only at one spot, and his body lay straight and still. The room was deathly quiet, the only sound being the very quiet whisper of his breathing. A vase that had sat upon the dresser near the window was shattered on the floor, the polished floorboards still a bit wet from the spilled water. Everything was silent, and Tasuki rested there, in the same position he had held for hours.  
  
.  
~"I think... I'm falling in love with you..."~  
  
.  
  
A longer inhale interrupted the pattern of his breathing, but it soon continued on its normal course.  
  
.  
~"You are a COMPLETE idiot!"~ .  
  
The corner of Tasuki's mouth curved up very slightly as the memories flashed through his mind again. It was so hard to believe she was gone, it felt like she had just returned to Hokkan for a while... or something. When Tamahome had told him... he refused to believe it; at first.  
  
But being stubborn wouldn't do anything.  
  
Tasuki felt his eyes watering again, but didn't do anything to stop it.  
  
******************************  
  
"Is it a message from Akue?" Prince Seki asked when his father accepted the envelope from a servant.  
  
"No... the seal is from the Emperor." Emperor Sanoii said, bringing the letter up to his throne, snapping it lightly in his hands to break the wax seal.  
  
"Emperor Boushin, correct?"  
  
Sanoii nodded.  
  
Seki scanned the decorated ceiling of the large throne room. "I wonder what he would be sending us."  
  
"Perhaps something to do with the strike on Kutou this morning, but it would have gotten here faster than usual." Sanoii suggested as he read the letter.  
  
Seki patiently waited, brushing a loose strand of black hair from his face. The Konan attack on Kutou had been genius in his opinion. The timing was near perfect, and the blow was unexpected since Konan is so frequently on the defensive.  
  
A whisp of air from his father called the prince to turn around. A worried expression covered Sanoii's eyes.  
  
"Chichiue?" Seki asked, stepping forward. "Is it bad?"  
  
Sanoii shook his head and laid the letter on his lap. After some hesitation, Seki took it from him and read it himself. It started out formally like usual, and...  
  
Seki stared at the parchment in shock, not even finishing the note like his father had. "Miss Cheinun..." He paused, "she's..."  
  
Sanoii stood up from his throne and walked down the few marble steps to the floor, pacing towards the side windows. He stopped before them, placing his hands behind his back.  
  
Seki's eyes dropped to read the rest of the letter, though the shock made it hard to comprehend the words. He couldn't remember a time when Akue wasn't around, he had practically grown up with her. He passed her room so often.... he didn't know what to do, what to say.  
  
"Inami of the Genbu seven." Sanoii finally broke the stunned silence, not moving once from his placement to look at the prince. The name was strange to say. "Our god sent her to watch over Hokkan, and now he has chosen to take her back. It is only our fault that she was a friend."  
  
"I can't... believe...." Seki stumbled.  
  
"I will make funeral arrangements." Sanoii stated, still keeping his face away. "Write a letter to her family."  
  
"H-hai..." Seki spoke.  
  
***************************  
  
"Where have you been?" Mayo asked in an accusing voice when Nakago rode up to the Kutou palace, the slamming of the gates echoing in the distance. Suboshi and Amiboshi had accompanied Mayo outside.  
  
"I took care of a few things." Nakago said, smirking.  
  
"I thought perhaps you had gone into battle." Mayo said, folding her arms.  
  
"No, my priestess, but I would like to discuss something with you later."  
  
"Why not now?" Mayo questioned.  
  
Nakago remained calm, of course.  
  
"Well?" Mayo complained.  
  
"It is something that need be said alone, priestess." Nakago eyed the twins. "Though I will tell you now that I will most likely be leaving your presence again soon. I'm afraid my rank calls me away."  
  
Mayo sighed, frustrated. "This damn war is taking up too much of my time AND your time." She folded her arms. "I'm going to make sure it ends quicker."  
  
"Lady Mayo?" Amiboshi asked, confused.  
  
Mayo smiled cunningly. "I know what to do, too, I've been thinking it over for a while now."  
  
"And what might that be?" Nakago's low voice inquired.  
  
Mayo didn't wait to explain. "KAI JIN!" She shouted, startling the three warriors. Blue light flew to her forehead, and the sky around them almost seemed to darken.  
  
"Mayo-sama!" Suboshi stepped forward.  
  
"I wish for Seiryu to enhance the powers of my warriors, make them stronger than any other! I want to end this war sooner!"  
  
The blue light emitting from Mayo flew like a laser towards Amiboshi, Nakago, and Suboshi, another beam straying into the palace. Suboshi tried to dodge it at first, but found that it couldn't be avoided. When it hit him, a strange sensation swept over his entire body. He looked through the light at his brother, seeing Amiboshi's right shoulder light up. When he looked at himself, his left was glowing fiercely as well. Then the meteor bells around Suboshi's waist dissolved into thin air.  
  
Finally, the light stopped. Mayo collapsed to her knees, breathing hard.  
  
"What... happened...?" Amiboshi asked, looking at his hands.  
  
Nakago smirked. Though his powers were all ready at their strongest potential, his body had gotten a large energy boost.  
  
"What's that?!" Suboshi asked, pointing at something past Mayo.  
  
Mayo lifted her head, seeing the area of air in front of her begin to sparkle. Not even Nakago knew what was going on. The golden glints in the air increased and formed into the shape of a human, and in a second they radiated a pillar of blue light that reached up far into the earth's atmosphere. Suboshi reached for his ryuseisui, but they weren't there.  
  
The light dimmed down, and disappeared. There stood a tall, thin man, his eyes an eerie dark gray. His shoulders were broad and he had a rather handsome figure. His long, pink hair was fastened back loosely in a ponytail, and three braids fell over his shoulder and alongside his face. He wore a long sleeved tan robe, and had an odd top-like object in his hand.  
  
Nakago dismounted from his horse and threatingly waved his hand by the hilt of his sword, his eyebrows lowered. "Who are you?" The question was more of a command.  
  
The young man smiled wryly. "Why Nakago, you don't recognize me?" His voice was slick. He lifted his hand up and inspected it. "It's been a long time since I've seen this form..."  
  
Mayo managed to stand up, a hand resting on her chest as she still struggled to breathe. "Tell us... who you are..."  
  
"You are the priestess?" He smiled again, and got down on one knee. "Thank you ever so kindly for your wish. It gave me the power to be reborn."  
  
Mayo's eyes went wide, and she stepped back, remembering what Nakago had told her when she first agreed to be the priestess of Seiryu.  
  
"No..." Mayo gasped, "You're...." She stuttered.  
  
"You're..." . . .  
  
"Miboshi!?"  
  
***************************  
  
"I'm afraid it's impossible to summon Suzaku now, no da." Chichiri explained, his staff turned over in his hand so that the golden rings waved above the floor.  
  
"Impossible?" Miaka asked.  
  
"The likelihood of it when we lost the shinzaho was low, no da." He explained, "But Suzaku is sealed now. There's only one way he can be brought back, no da."  
  
"How?" Miaka inquired.  
  
Chichiri lifted his head towards Yui. "If Mayo makes the wish to grant you that power, no da, like Yui did, no da."  
  
Miaka's shoulders fell. "I never even see her..."  
  
"Mayo's heart is still too clouded by hatred and doubt for her to see what she's really doing." Yui cut in. "For all we know, she may have made her second wish all ready. She never was very patient."  
  
Miaka looked out the open window. The Seraglio was visible from where she stood, and parts of the garden were still destroyed from the attack that happened not too long ago. Miaka had thought the harp would be safe. If she had been more careful, all of this wouldn't have happened. Suzaku may have been summoned by now, everyone would still have their powers.... maybe even some of the deaths could have been prevented...  
  
"It's not your fault, no da." Chichiri said as if reading her mind. "We will either succeed in the end or be left to surrender, but nothing is your blame, no da."  
  
Miaka's lip quivered. "Maybe, but..."  
  
"You were brought back into our world to save us, no da." Chichiri reminded. "Perhaps the reason you are still here is because your mission is not yet over, no da."  
  
Yui smiled, and nodded.  
  
***************************  
  
"Here we go Hikari." Tetsuya said, sitting the young girl down on the carpet of his apartment. "Let's see if we can find anything for you to eat."  
  
Hikari batted her small hands onto the plush carpet.  
  
Tetsuya walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up, looking around for any baby food that remained from the bottles they had brought over from Miaka's. Tetsuya noticed they were out of beer too.  
  
"Nothing's here..." He pulled a gallon of milk off the top shelf. "Are you allowed to have this yet, or is it still formula?"  
  
Hikari glanced over, curious.  
  
"Do I have to heat it up?" Tetsuya mumbled as he looked around for the small diaper bag Yui always had with her before she went into the book herself. He glanced back at the fridge, still stressed from the day's work. He raised an eyebrow and took his glasses off, looking at one of the pictures held to the fridge with a magnet.  
  
"What the.... "Tetsuya pulled the photo off. His eyes widened. It was a picture of him, Yui, Tetsuya, Keisuke, Taka, Miaka, and Saori.... but...  
  
"Mayo?" Tetsuya questioned quietly. Keisuke's arm floated about in the photo, but the shoulders of the girl it was around weren't there. Mayo wasn't in the picture.  
  
"Oh hell...." Tetsuya muttered, dashing for the phone. "Not good...."  
  
****************************  
  
Mayo sat on the edge of the bed after resting from her previous experience. Miboshi was back. She smiled. What will the Suzaku seven do once they see her warriors now?  
  
Mayo lifted the edge of her skirt to settle an itch that had suddenly sprung up, but as her fingers connected with her calf, she felt something abnormal. Grabbing the fabric and pulling it up, she gasped.  
  
"Oh no..." She said, fear in her voice. "Not me too...."  
  
On the right side of her right leg grew sleek, blue scales, connecting with her normal skin as if they had always been there. Mayo knew that with one more wish, she might not have the heart to keep her body from being devoured.  
  
Mayo tugged her skirt back down to hide the evidence of her weak spirit. "It doesn't matter now..." she told herself, "As soon as we defeat the Suzaku seven, everything will be better.... everything.... I'll just have to use my third wish carefully...." Her violet eyes looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"Or not at all." 


	69. Run For the Sake of the Miko

Author's note: I really, REALLY could have written this chapter better, but I didn't. I guess I just wanted to get it over with! So if you have any questions about what happens (I'm sure some of you will) just ask. Ok, onto the reviews!  
  
To Metajoker: My first reviewer for this chapter! I know you hate Inami (though I didn't know you hated Mayo!) but she died two days ago, so give Tasuki a break. He'll get over it soon enough, trust me. I still can't tell who your favorite character is though! If you tell me I'll be sure to play him or her up, just for you. Your suggested ending for my story was... interesting. But if Tasuki fought Nakago, he'd be sure to become cat chow.  
  
To Kittynyah: Whimsical? Really? Wow, that's an adjective I don't very often. I'm glad you like the fic still, thanks for your review!  
  
To Amaya: Spawn of Satan? Ouch, that's harsh. She's a nice girl down inside. The tragic events have you depressed? Good, that means I'm doing my job. ^_~  
  
To MaryDFair: I couldn't wait to give everyone a power boost, especially Suboshi. *giggles* And yes, Miboshi is back and much better looking. Saori does fit all the qualification as priestess, but basically since Miaka's alive, no-can-do, unless they find a way to do the energy drain crap they did with Mayo. But it doesn't matter, Suzaku's going to be taking a long.... LONG nap. ah, you're a Saori/Boushin fan? That's too bad.  
  
Chapter 69 : Run - For the Sake of the Miko  
  
Two days since Konan's surprise attack on the Wara District of Kutou have passed, leaving the palace and the Emperor in a state of uneasiness. Kutou armies struck back, but not before several of their numbers and supplies were wiped out. Yesterday Boushin sent a second army to head off Kutou docks to prevent any supplies from getting in while the battle continued. The fighting soldiers from both sides had not rested the fight for 48 hours. The army that had been battling the Hokkani Calvary troops in the north suddenly appeared near central Konan. One town was vacated, the other; destroyed. The defense troops were out, but it was Kutou's obvious goal to attack the Palace--for real.  
  
~  
  
"Have they advanced further?" Boushin asked the general.  
  
The man in a private meeting with the Emperor had broad shoulders and was several inches taller than his king, all his armor still intact. "Not yet, your Highness, but their chance may come."  
  
Boushin turned around and rubbed his forehead. "The first attack on our palace, even if it was a decoy, was unseen and dangerous. A real strike could bring our walls down at this point..."  
  
"Sire?"  
  
Boushin didn't turn around, but his frustration was evident. "Call back your troops from Wara and send them to this front."  
  
"Yes Sire."  
  
"Leave." Boushin ordered.  
  
~  
  
"I suppose you all wonder why I have called you here so urgently this morning." Boushin began his speech.  
  
Again the remaining warriors were called around the long, rectangular table, the one where Hotohori had decreed many decisions for their journeys. Boushin was at the head seat, the two chairs adjacent to him empty. Further down the table Chichiri and Saori sat, then Miaka and Tamahome next to each other. On the other side, still further down, Nuriko sat attentively with Chiriko, and Tasuki sat across from them, tilting his seat back with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"The war is pursuing too far, no da." Chichiri stated almost as a suggestion.  
  
Boushin nodded. "It has become clear that if Kutou's troops destroy our line of defense, they will come to the palace. Not only will the inhabitants here be in peril, but as will the villages and cities in their way, and the capitol will be lost."  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Boushin paused for a moment. "I want you," He looked from Nuriko to Tasuki, then to Tamahome. "I need you to take the priestess and run."  
  
That comment got everyone's attention.  
  
"What?" Miaka asked.  
  
"The Priestess, Lady Saori, and Lady Yui cannot stay within the confines of the palace, they are no longer safe. If the life of our Miko is lost, then so is what hopes we have left to win this war. Though your powers and strengths are gone, you still are warriors of Suzaku, and it is still your task to lay your own life before hers." Boushin looked to Miaka.  
  
"But, what about you, Sire?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"I am the ruler of this country, and am to act as so." Boushin's voice became more serious. "And as that ruler, and as the son of Hotohori, this is not so much a request but a command."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I do not know where you can go, however." Boushin relaxed ever so slightly. "I fear to send you to our allies in Hokkan, for you could easily be intercepted, as we have learned."  
  
They listened still.  
  
"Sairo's closest borders are dangerous too, no da." Chichiri added. "And taking a more northern entrance there presents the same dangers as Hokkan, no da."  
  
Boushin nodded. "So we are lost." He sat down, getting a worried look from Saori. "Wherever you go, you must leave by tonight, and all of you must go to protect the Miko."  
  
Thick silence again fell upon the room, everyone in deep thought.  
  
"Reikaku."  
  
Everyone's heads turned from Boushin to Tasuki, who's voice was quieter than usual.  
  
"What?" Boushin questioned.  
  
Tasuki put all four chair legs back on the floor and his hands on the table. "We can go to Mt. Reikaku." He repeated softly. "It's out of the way of Kutou's armies, it's not too far... the terrain is a defense in itself, and with my men gone in war, it's deserted, so a strike on it would be unnecessary."  
  
Boushin lit up a bit. "Of course... hiding in the deserted confines of a mountain..." He stood up. "It is decided. Tasuki, you will take the safest and the quickest possible route to Reikaku. You all must prepare to leave, but do not take too much with you, you are to remain inconspicuous. You are to travel in the shadow of dusk. Tasuki, how long will it take you to arrive by horse?"  
  
Tasuki looked up. "About a full day of travel."  
  
"Would you be able to reach safe traveling ground by the time sun light hits tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I will prepare you horses and some food." Boushin stated. "You are dismissed."  
  
~  
  
"Hurry." Tamahome kept his voice low as he helped Miaka get onto the horse. Everyone else was all ready mounted, Saori rode with Tasuki and Yui with Nuriko. They had brought the horses outside the palace gates and to the edge of Eiyo by foot, and they would ride through the evening and most of the night until they reached a safe traveling district. Chiriko had a map with him showing where Kutou armies had been fighting so they could avoid them.  
  
"Good luck." Boushin whispered, himself in a slight disguise to hide his royalty from the villagers of Eiyo. He insisted on seeing the warriors off. "I want you to return the moment it is safe."  
  
"We will, no da." Chichiri responded.  
  
"G'yap!" Tasuki kicked his horse, which took off across the poor soil of Konan. One by one Chiriko, Tamahome, Nuriko, and Chichiri followed.  
  
"Sire, we should return." A guard armed with a spear suggested.  
  
Boushin watched them ride a little further before turning back. "Let us pray that the gods will be with them." Boushin glanced back one more time. "If the Miko cannot survive this war, then I will surrender our country to Kutou."  
  
~  
  
Saori clung tightly to Tasuki as his horse galloped and shook. It had been so long since they all had to travel together. It wasn't until Boushin told them to leave that she realized how serious this war had become.  
  
It was nearly ten minutes later when the horses finally slowed down to a trot.  
  
"Tasuki," Chiriko rode up beside the bandit's mare to address him. "If we continue north from here, we'll reach a trail going west. If we take that trail we'll end up in Suzaku Village.  
  
"We'll only follow it for a while, then." Tasuki replied, watching the invisible rode ahead of him. "We need to stay clear of too many villages."  
  
Chiriko nodded. "From there we'll be clear of any Kutou armies."  
  
"It ain't the armies we gotta worry about." Tasuki replied, his voice still uncomfortably serious.  
  
"What do you mean?" Saori asked from behind.  
  
"We need to make sure the Seiryu seven don't find us here."  
  
Chiriko and Saori looked at each other. "Seiryu?" Saori whispered.  
  
Chiriko shook his head, telling Saori not to talk about it.  
  
Saori leaned her head against the black coat covering Tasuki's back. She was tired, but if she remembered correctly, they would have to travel through most of the night until they reached the "safe grounds." She listened intently now on the galloping hooves under her, beside her, and behind her. She was surrounded by the friends she had made when she first came here, and even though they were no longer celestial warriors, she felt safe with them.  
  
"Mayo...." She whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
*************************  
  
Tetsuya sat with Keisuke in the kitchen of Keisuke's house. His mother was gone for the time being, and Hikari was asleep.  
  
"The warriors and the women from the other world settled into a camp with no fire for the night, the stars providing the only light they would have until morning." Tetsuya read.  
  
"Anything about Mayo yet?" Keisuke asked. When Tetsuya had called him earlier about her image missing in the picture, Keisuke had started to panic.  
  
Tetsuya shook his head after waiting for a few more lines to appear. "There's absolutely nothing, man. It's all on Miaka and the others."  
  
"At least they're safe." Keisuke sighed, resting his forehead onto his arms, which were folded on the table top. "I want them all out of that book. It's dangerous."  
  
"You're telling me, look at this." Tetsuya handed the book over to Keisuke.  
  
The basketball coach lifted his head up and took the book. There was a picture on the next page, though the words weren't done writing themselves yet. It was the picture of three girls in anguish, being thrown away from several motion lines on the center of the page.  
  
"That helps." Keisuke frowned. "I'll read."  
  
******************************  
  
"It will take longer than a day with this route, Saori." Nuriko explained, Saori now sitting with him as the horses walked in the dry heat. "I can't even see the range where Reikaku is yet."  
  
Saori sighed.  
  
It was still quiet, the group traveling like cautious deer. It could be better to be quiet, to stay out of sight, but nothing was around to see them except for the occasional lizard or mouse that scurried close to the way of travel.  
  
Tamahome tightened the leather reigns in his hands. Miaka noticed and looked up at him.  
  
"Tamahome?" She asked.  
  
Tamahome shifted his gaze around the scenery. "I just don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
Miaka froze. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
Tamahome lifted a hand and stroked an eyebrow with his index finger. "I don't know, really. It's not the same feeling I've gotten before in times like this, but... maybe I'm just paranoid."  
  
"It's unlikely that anyone knows we're out here, no da." Chichiri said, overhearing Tamahome's words. "But our enemies are disguised and hidden from us, no da."  
  
"No doubt that if the Seiryu guys knew we were here they'd do somethin' about it." Tasuki add in from the front, still watching the road.  
  
"Great, just great." Saori mumbled. "Just the thing to send me into a panic."  
  
"You don't think they'd come out here again, do you?" Yui asked.  
  
"Who said they ever left?" Tasuki answered.  
  
Saori clung tighter to Nuriko.  
  
Tasuki suddenly stopped his horse, the rest of the party following his actions. He turned right and overlooked the area.  
  
"Tasuki?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Tasuki tugged on the left side of the reigns. "C'mon." He spoke, riding his horse down the gradually elevated edge of a small dune. "Let's take this way, there's a mountain pass a ways up here."  
  
Chiriko looked back at the others and nodded, and all four other horses followed after the bandit.  
  
And sure enough, after two more hours of traveling, they came upon it.  
  
"Is that the pass?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tasuki answered.  
  
Before the group was the end of one of Konan's many mountain ranges, a fairly short, jagged path cut in between two of the rocky giants.  
  
"How much farther?" Miaka asked.  
  
Tasuki looked back at the red head. "We're gettin' there, Miaka." He sounded almost guilty.  
  
The sound of rock cracking stopped the horses from moving forward. A hunk of sandstone from the edge of the pass broke loose and tumbled loudly to the ground, its collision echoing with the near mountains.  
  
Nuriko sighed. "Well, that can't be good. How stable is this thing?"  
  
Tasuki moved his mare forward a bit.  
  
"That rock looked like it was clean cut, no da." Chichiri added.  
  
"Clean cut?" Yui asked. "Are there miners up here?"  
  
"Stay." Nuriko told Saori as he dismounted from his horse. He landed both feet on the ground and went to Tamahome. "Give me Miaka." He ordered.  
  
"What for?" Tamahome inquired.  
  
"I don't trust this place." Nuriko explained. "Let's put Miaka on the horse with Saori."  
  
Tamahome nodded, and he helped lift the confused Miko to Nuriko.  
  
"You got heavy..." Nuriko added, bringing Miaka to the ground.  
  
"Heh... sorry..." Miaka apologized. "But why do I need to go on Saori's horse?"  
  
"Just trust us on this." He walked back towards Saori, who took the front position on the saddle to let Miaka ride in the back. Nuriko helped Miaka get on before going to the head of the party with Tasuki. Tamahome had dismounted and done the same.  
  
"I don't think we can ever get on without trouble." Tasuki complained. "I'll go and make sure it's all right."  
  
Tasuki kicked his horse forward and he slowly trotted closer to the narrow mountains before them to the opening of the pass. It was heavily shaded from the sun and the mountain sides were cold and dark, but the end of the pass was clearly visible from the entrance.  
  
Tasuki began to pull his horse around. "Looks okay ta me..." He said quietly.  
  
~*WHOOSH!*~  
  
Tasuki's mare bayed loudly and galloped from the entrance, Tasuki hopping off quickly before being thrown.  
  
"What the hell?!" Tasuki shouted, looking around. He heard it, but didn't see anything.  
  
~*WHOOSH!*~  
  
Tasuki jumped back as the collar of his jacket was sliced as if done by a newly sharpened sword.  
  
"I knew it." Nuriko said quickly. He smacked the back end of his horse. "Get going!" He shouted at it.  
  
The horse lurched forward with Saori and Miaka on it.  
  
"Nuriko!" Miaka called back.  
  
"Get out of here!" Nuriko shouted after them.  
  
Chichiri quickly got off his horse as well. "Follow them, no da." He whispered to Yui.  
  
Yui nodded and scooted forward, taking the reigns and turning the brown horse around, taking after Saori and Miaka.  
  
A light laughter came from the pass. "Even without your powers, I'm surprised you could see me coming."  
  
Tamahome raised his fists. "Suboshi." He cursed.  
  
Suboshi finally came into view on a ledge near the top of the pass. He wore a very light gray short robe with matching pants, but the same blue headband as always. However, he didn't have his weapon with him.  
  
"I'm just doing a bit of scouting for Nakago, he had a feeling you'd be by, though none of us are quite sure where you're going." Suboshi glanced up at the two horses fleeing the scene, but paid no heed to them.  
  
"Get the hell out of here, Suboshi, we don't have time for you." Tasuki spat.  
  
Suboshi only smirked, an odd air of confidence about him. "You better make time for me," He lifted his hand up, "There's no way I'm letting Nakago get the glory of killing ~all~ the Suzaku seven." He leapt from the ledge so quickly that the southern warriors couldn't keep their eyes on him. Suddenly an orb of white light shot out at them, and the four could barely miss being hit by it. When they got back to their feet, the teenager was standing in the entrance of the pass, pale blue light flickering in his fingers.  
  
"What was that?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Suboshi held his other hand out, and the same light appeared and began spinning around, forming one of his meteor bells. The other formed in his raised hand, the rope appearing behind his back to connect them.  
  
Tamahome stepped back. "I don't know what's happened to him... but he's gotten stronger."  
  
Suboshi stood ready to attack. "You have no idea." He answered, shooting out the right end of his Ryuseisui. It spun towards the four, spinning into an orb of light before hitting.  
  
~  
  
"We can't just leave!" Miaka said again.  
  
Saori didn't listen, she was paying too much attention on trying to keep the horse going. Yui rode along side them.  
  
Miaka glanced back, though she couldn't see what was happening. Who had been there? Nakago? Suboshi?  
  
"They can't fight!" Miaka pleaded.  
  
"Neither can we, Miaka!" Yui called over.  
  
"GYA!" Saori screeched.  
  
Yui and Miaka looked forward just in time to see a mound of sand instantly rise up in front of them. Saori's horse bucked back and turned away, throwing Miaka and Saori off. Yui had enough time to turn hers around. Neither of the horses got very far though.  
  
Yui jumped off her horse and rushed to the other girls. "What was that?" She asked.  
  
The sand dune relaxed itself and fell back to the earth, a gold object spinning in the air. It had two long points that came from both the top and the bottom. A tall man suddenly appeared, his left hand wrapped around the item.  
  
Miaka, enraged, stood up. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" She brushed off her arms and raised her fists in almost the same way Tamahome did.  
  
The man smiled, his dark eyes looking at Yui. "So sad that my loyalties change so easily, hm, priestess?"  
  
Yui lowered her eyebrows. "Answer us, who are you?!"  
  
The man pulled back the sleeve on the arm holding the spinning top, a bright, blue symbol glowing on the underside of his forearm.  
  
Miaka gasped. "Seiryu?! But... how...?"  
  
"Miboshi?" Yui breathed.  
  
Miboshi smiled, dropping his sleeve. "Just for a little fun, hm?" He held the top out and it spun faster, the sir behind him seeming to rip and open into some kind of portal. From it stepped out a lanky, brown monster, its body looking like that of an insect's, fresh drool dripping from beaked lips.  
  
"Oh... no..." Saori took several steps back, running into Yui.  
  
Miboshi folded his legs in front of him, floating in mid-air without any noticeable help. "Ike." He spoke.  
  
At the light-hearted command, the monster leapt forward, six long, pointed legs lunging for the three girls.  
  
~  
  
It felt like hot medal when one of Suboshi's meteor bells sliced over Tamahome's arm. It burned immediately to the touch, only relieved when the cool blood ran over it. Suboshi was unbelievable. He didn't even seem to be trying very hard, not like he always used to. It became apparent that he didn't plan on killing them, though if he did, he was going to do it slowly.  
  
Tasuki batted the spinning blades away from him with his fan, probably the one thing on him that the bells couldn't rip right through. Chichiri blocked one with his staff, but the ryuseisui took off of the rings.  
  
Again, for the fourth time, the glowing meteor bells return to Suboshi, their white light fading out. His arms were folded, and he had a very cocky expression on his face. It was a pity that Nakago had ordered him not to kill them. For once, Suboshi had the upper hand.  
  
~  
  
"GYA!" Yui screamed as one of the monster's large fangs ripped at her calf. She fell back onto the sand, pulling herself away.  
  
Miboshi laughed loudly. "This is too much!" He laughed more, the fight to him humorous. "Come on now, three on one and you still can't win? This beast is weak compared to what I still have in store for you!"  
  
"He's going to kill us!" Miaka said, pulling Yui towards her. She and Saori looked on in terror while Yui winced at the pain pulsing through her left leg.  
  
Saori shook her head. "This is wrong, Miaka, we can't do this! We'll be killed!"  
  
"But..." Miaka didn't know what to do.  
  
The bug didn't hesitate any longer. Rearing back on its hind legs, it leapt forward.  
  
Saori, Miaka, and Yui barely leapt out of the way as sand flew up where the bug struck. Yui had been slowed down greatly.  
  
"Yui!" Miaka screamed, the bug narrowing in on her.  
  
Yui tried to stand up, but had a difficult time doing it. Her beige pants were stained red, as was her face from the energy and heat this fight required.  
  
The beast shot one of its spiny legs down, and Yui rolled out of the way. Another came down, Yui rolled. It was one of the only things she could do. Another came down and scraped her shoulder. Yui clutched her hands onto it and bit, but it didn't work. The bug's flesh was too hard for her teeth to pierce through.  
  
"YUI!" Miaka ran at the bug. The monster didn't even turn its head, just sent its central leg into Miaka's stomach, throwing her hard over the dirt and sand. Full attention back on the blonde, the attacker pushed another leg into the sand by Yui, making it impossible for her to roll away.  
  
Miboshi smiled. "I have no restrictions from Nakago regarding this one."  
  
Miaka coughed hard. "No.... PLEASE!"  
  
The insect opened its fangs and soared down to Yui's jugular.  
  
"HAH!"  
  
The sharp blade of a sword collided into the bugs face, slicing into the tender flesh of its mouth. The blade pulled through the movement and cut open one of the creature's large, green eyes. It fell onto its back, screeching loudly, flailing its legs in the air.  
  
"Saori?" Yui asked, holding a hand over her shoulder.  
  
Saori stood over Yui, a long, broad sword in her hand, the one that had been fastened into the saddle on Nuriko's horse. The weight of the sword was conspicuous by the way Saori held it.  
  
"Get back!" She screamed. Yui didn't need to do all the fighting. After all, SHE was the athlete.  
  
The monster hopped back upright on all six legs, making it lower to the ground. It ran after Saori.  
  
Saori darted away from Yui, the creature following her. She turned around and swung the weapon with all her strength, the very tip barely skimming across a leg. The monster charged again, and Saori held the sword straight at it to keep from being impaled.  
  
The monster leapt from being impaled as well. However, it had succeeded in putting Saori on the defensive. It glared at her evilly through its good eye.  
  
Miboshi clapped. "Good show, really. I'm actually impressed." His face got more serious. "Kill her." He said.  
  
The monster flung at Saori, its fangs wrapping around the sword. It easily yanked it from Saori's hands and spit it out onto the ground. In one more swift action, it went in for the kill.  
  
However, it didn't make it.  
  
A high song began playing through the air, and before Saori could be skewered, a wild horse ran into the beast, the spear of the rider piercing through its shell. The horse was an outline of blue light, and so was the man on top of it. The insect struggled to get up, but the horseman turned around and shot it again. The monster instantly fell. The horseman looked at Miboshi. then vanished when the song stopped.  
  
~  
  
Nuriko's last comment had made Suboshi angry. Very angry. Holding forward his right hand, the meteor bell began to glow and spin again. His eyebrows lowered. "Now you'll be sorry." He spoke coldly. The meteor bell in his hand expanded and split into three.  
  
"What the hell!?" Tasuki shouted.  
  
The three spilt into nine, then 27. Suboshi had an entire line of meteor bells in front of him, his own, unstoppable army.  
  
Nuriko cursed loudly.  
  
The central meteor bell shot out, heading on a direct course for the magician. In less than a second it would have his head.  
  
Blue light swept down from the sky in the shape of a bird, its talons catching the ryuseisui right before it struck Chichiri. A song radiated from the bird as if it were singing. It flew forward a bit and dropped the bell. The bell and the bird both disappeared.  
  
"Brother, stop."  
  
Suboshi and the four Suzaku warriors turned to see Amiboshi running to Suboshi, his flute in hand. He was out of breath.  
  
"Aniki." It wasn't a question.  
  
Amiboshi glanced at the warriors for only a moment before focusing back on Suboshi. "That's enough, Suboshi. Even following through Nakago's orders, we're done."  
  
The glowing ryuseisui disappeared into two on the ends of the rope on Suboshi's hands, and eventually that disappeared too. Suboshi didn't seem pleased, but he did as Amiboshi said.  
  
Amiboshi looked back onto the tired Suzaku seven. "Get Miaka, Yui, and Saori, please. They're injured from their battle with Miboshi, but he's gone now."  
  
"Mi...Miboshi?" Tasuki asked, bewildered.  
  
Amiboshi stepped in closer to his brother and lifted his flute to his lips. He played a quick scale, and a blue light encased the twins. A moment later, they were gone. 


	70. Not Able to Stay

To Amaya: You're still stuck on Hotohori and Inami? Puh, they're history. I'm onto better things. (Like what happens in this chapters... so kawaii!) I'm glad you like Amiboshi's new powers, a friend gave me the idea for them. I'll be s ure to read GA when you post!  
  
To MaryDFair: A mean stroke? It's called author-is-having-too-much-fun syndrome. An Amiboshi fan, ne? Well, I'll let you in on something. We're going to have a super Amiboshi-ed chapter coming up real soon, it'll be dedicated to you. ^_~ We'll see whether or not I kill Boushin.  
  
To Metajoker: I can't permanently take away Amiboshi's nice-ness! I know I barely do anything with Soi, but Tomo won't be around. He's kinda dead.  
  
To Syane: New? New! HI! How are ya? I'm really glad you had such nice things to say! Like I told Mary up there, I actually will have more Seiryu in a coming chapter.... a little in this one... Of course, the fic will probably be finished by the time you get from chapter 1 to here!!  
  
To Polynesia: I...think....you...may...actually be MORE excited to see Inami gone then Metajoker. That's a shocker. I didn't know you despised her so. Yes, she's dead. I would say she's "wicked," but I will say two things against her: Her character is very stubborn and has an annoying sense of cockiness. There, you see? I can say mean things about her too. Just how I created her, na no da. But hey! A Suboshi fan! He's my fav. Seiryu too, that's why I use him so often.  
  
To BD: You thought it was written better? Are you serious? Wow, I thought it wasn't as good... thanks! I probably did switch around Yui and Saori, oh well. I hope my story continues to make you smile na no da!  
  
To KittyNyah: Marvelous work? Aw... I know there were grammar problems, but I didn't feel like reading through it... heh heh... There's my laziness for ya. Thanks you so much for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 70 : Not Able to Stay  
  
"This way, Sire." Buru directed Boushin down the hall and opened up the door to Hotohori's large office. Boushin went around the magistrate and stepped in. He was rather surprised at who he saw there.  
  
"Ka-Kaiku?" He stuttered momentarily.  
  
The tall blonde looked away from a shelf full of books and turned towards the door. She smiled. She hadn't changed at all, her blonde hair was still fastened back in a tight bun, she still wore a long, pastel robe, and she still had a regal loom about her.  
  
She bowed. "Boushin-sama, I'm sorry for my sudden appearance, but in times like these communication is the most important thing."  
  
Boushin looked over to a tall man in the other corner. He glared at Boushin with a rather cold look. He had light brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, only reaching to the base of his neck. He had rather stern violet eyes and wore a long sleeved tan robe-one that was obviously Hokkan fashion.  
  
Ami noticed Boushin's gaze and quickly added "This is Karu Mokuba, he's another official from Hokkan."  
  
"You are an ambassador as well?" Boushin inquired.  
  
"Only in this case, Highness." His voice was fairly cold as well.  
  
Ami weakly smiled, trying to stay collected despite Mokuba's current rudeness. "Karu-san is the lead official of the Southern region of Hokkan, as well as the leader of one of our Calvary armies. Please excuse him, we've had a long journey."  
  
Mokuba didn't answer, only leaned against the wall.  
  
Despite the way this man was acting, Boushin was dually impressed. To be the lead official of such a large country such as Hokkan, AND be so high-ranking in an army at this age... it sounded like something only Chiriko, maybe Chichiri could possibly accomplish.  
  
"Karu, how old are you?" He had to know.  
  
Mokuba stared bluntly before answering. "27."  
  
"That is quite impressive." Boushin said.  
  
Mokuba sighed and stood, taking a step towards the center table and placing his hands firmly upon it. "We are not here to discuss my successes, Sire. A war is at hand, even if you're too young to comprehend that."  
  
"Karu!" Ami said forcefully.  
  
Boushin raised a hand to Ami patiently. "It is all right, Miss Kaiku."  
  
Mokuba continued. "Hokkan cannot simply keep Kutou's armies off of Konan's back." He stood fully again. "I am aware of the strikes you've made against Kutou, and some have been rather spectacular. However, Konan is slowly being consumed. Although your country is small, it's remained independent for centuries. I would hate to see that title be depleted so pathetically."  
  
Ami put a hand on her forehead, embarrassed.  
  
Boushin nodded. "I agree fully, Karu-san. We have much to discuss."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Highness." Ami said, stepping towards him and bowing again. "We've just arrived, however Karu-san and I will assemble everything necessary and meet with you again as soon as possible. Please be patient with us..." Ami glanced back at Mokuba, "When will you have time?"  
  
Boushin looked over at Buru. "I have another meeting to attend to first, but I should be available early this afternoon."  
  
Mokuba mumbled something, but it wasn't audible.  
  
Ami nodded. "Arigatou. We will see you in this office then."  
  
Boushin nodded back and continued with Buru down the hall.  
  
After a moment, Ami sighed in relief and sat in a chair in the corner. "Karu-san, why must you be so... firm with him? For heaven's sake, he's the Emperor of Konan!"  
  
"I'm the same way with Prince Seki." he simply replied, looking out the window.  
  
"Seki-sama doesn't count." Ami rubbed her temples. "You two are friends, so he accepts this. And even then... you were never rude, only strict. Karu-san, you were rude. Very rude."  
  
"And should I not be?" Mokuba objected.  
  
Ami shook her head. "You're impossible! I don't know what's going on to make you act this way, but please, stop. You'll have us both thrown out."  
  
"I don't think the Emperor would have the guts to do it."  
  
"Karu-san!"  
  
"Enough, Ami." Mokuba turned from the window. "Enough. Let's adjourn to our room, I need to rest before preparing."  
  
Ami frowned. "Very well."  
  
~  
  
"I see." Boushin sat down solemnly in the head chair of the long, rectangular table. "The entire sector?"  
  
The general to his left nodded. "All of it. Kutou has troops at every possible outlook, and at this moment, trying to regain it would only result in unneeded casualties."  
  
"Kutou seems to have a never ending supply of troops." The man beside the general continued the statement.  
  
Boushin knit his fingers together. "It can only be expected, that sector is on the eastern border. How is the progress of Kutou's central army coming?"  
  
"Stalemate." That second man again answered, "They haven't gained, but neither have we."  
  
Boushin nodded. "A stalemate is what we can pray for. Very well, thank you. You may go. Buru, please inform General Iin that I am ready to see him."  
  
The men of the table pushed out there chairs and exited through on of the two doors. Boushin stayed in the same place, looking intently at his hands.  
  
"Chichiue..." He thought. "Can I really be as strong as you?" Boushin closed his eyes, trying to find some secluded place in his mind for rest. However, being an Emperor, it seemed that none existed.  
Boushin tilted his head back and watched the ceiling, waiting for his next meeting to take place. Through his eyes he saw a face on the ceiling smile back at him.  
"Saori..." He whispered. He remembered speaking to Tasuki before the group had left.  
  
Tasuki, along with the priestess, please be sure to watch out for Saori. I am asking you as a man, not as your king. I pray, don't let any harm befall her.  
  
***********************  
  
"It's about time!" Nuriko hopped off his horse and looked up at the giant mountain before him. "It looks bigger."  
  
"Still the same size." Tasuki said, adjusting the strap across his back that held his tessan in it. He walked forward and started his way up the mountain. "Come this way, the main building is kinda hard to find."  
  
Miaka grabbed Tamahome's hand and they followed, Tamahome carrying a large parcel over his shoulder.  
  
"Here we are, Yui." Nuriko put an arm under her knees and very carefully brought her down from the horse. Yui's left shin was bandaged tightly, and she still had some trouble walking with the pain.  
  
Yui instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around Nuriko's neck when she was lifted off the horse. "Arigatou." She said. "I think I can walk."  
  
"Not half a mile up a steep mountain, you can't. Why do you think we're leaving our horses down here?" Nuriko objected.  
  
"It's okay, Yui." Saori suddenly popped up. "Nuriko can carry you on his back and I'll be behind both of you so we don't fall."  
  
"H-hai." Yui smiled lightly. "If it's all right."  
  
"Chichiri and Chiriko are waiting, let's move it all ready." Nuriko carefully lowered Yui down so that she stood on one foot, and then he turned so she could get on his back. Once she was secure, they started up.  
  
"I'm really excited to see it!" Saori shrilled.  
  
"See what, this place?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yep! I've always wanted to know what it was really like. I only know what Mayo told me."  
  
Nuriko laughed a bit. "The first time I came here... it was with Hotohori-sama and Miaka. Tamahome was in Kutou."  
  
Yui blushed suddenly.  
  
"His Highness and I were both mistaken for women... you would have died if you had seen those bandits when they found out..." Nuriko stepped up onto the base of the large hill. "I'm surprised I even remember it after so long. Tasuki made quite the appearance too."  
  
"Really?" Saori was intrigued. "What happened, I want to hear it from your view!"  
  
Chichiri smiled from up ahead.  
  
"I would like to too." Chiriko added from behind Saori. "I don't think I ever got the details either."  
  
"Well," Nuriko thought for a moment, "The leader... I don't remember his name, but he was a really big guy, a drunk, you could say. He ended up alone with Miaka, and when Hotohori-sama found that out, he went nuts. Kinda interesting, you wouldn't want to be on his bad side..."  
  
Nuriko continued on, and Saori felt a warm feeling grow within her. "It's nice how Nuriko can talk like that." She thought. "He and Hotohori were so close, and even with his death, Nuriko can still smile. It just goes to show that someone can still be with you if you think about the good times you had together. They'll always reside in your heart, where they're safe. Nuriko... he's so optimistic. I hope some day I can be like that."  
  
"I nearly beat the snot out of him too, if Miaka hadn't stopped me. Tasuki might not have his head either." Nuriko's voice went on.  
  
~  
  
It was completely deserted.  
  
The main building of Mt. Reikaku never looked so big. Big? It was humongous. They had all entered through the front room, which was almost as big at the throne room back at the palace. It split off into different corridors from there. Everyone would be staying in a more secluded space though, for safety. Miaka brought up several memories, the ones that Nuriko had just gone over. Tasuki stayed pretty quiet though, which was really out of character for him. Even when Tamahome me a few snide comments, Tasuki only smiled. He showed everyone where they could stay, and Saori bunked with Yui. Later on they decided to both share a room with Tamahome and Miaka, since the rooms were designed to fit several people. Nuriko and Chiriko went together, and Chichiri picked out a smaller room for himself, where he laid out his cloak on the floor and began meditating, his fingers together in deep concentration. Tasuki was finally home, and he took some time be by himself.  
  
He entered the room he hadn't seen in months on end.  
  
He dropped a back at the doorway and closed the door behind him. A large bed lay in the middle of it. Four poles rose from each of its corners, but there wasn't a canopy on top like the beds at the palace. Two broad, square windows were on either side of it, and they looked out onto the path of secluded, live scenery on the mountain. On the left wall was a long dresser, one that was never completely filled. At the foot of the bed was a large trunk. To the farthest left was a small hallway, which lead to a bathroom. It came in handy, living with so many men all the time.  
  
The room was for the boss. Tasuki inherited it over ten years ago.  
  
After Tasuki finished scowering the room with his gaze, he tucked his hands into the pockets of his black over coat and plopped back onto the bed, laying on it sideways. He closed his eyes, giving his spine a moment to conform to the mattress, which was actually painful for the first few seconds. The prayer beads around his neck fell to either side of him. Tasuki put the toe of one boot on the heel of another and slid it off, doing the same with his socked foot. He's been walking and riding around in those boots too much, he was surprised they still had soles on them.  
  
He rested still for a moment. It was never this quiet up here, even in this room. There was always brawling, laughter, talking going on above or below him, sometimes even two feet away from him. The only place a bandit like he could go was to the very small, inconspicuous hut hidden within the trees behind this location, one that only he and Koji knew existed.  
  
But even now, he couldn't relax. Not completely. Too much had happened, was happening. There was war that had to be decided, tasks left unfinished, memories that still needed to be erased... even someone like Tasuki couldn't do it. As strong as it was, even he needed time to himself. Even he needed a break from the world.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling. "Can we even do it?" He said out loud to himself. "Is it even possible, to summon Suzaku? No shinzahos, no powers, everythin' we've ever had to pull us through is gone. Why can't it just be over with all ready?" He ended that last sentence on a fairly harsh note. He rolled over and buried his face into the covers, breathing in their scent. They actually smelled clean, of all things.  
  
"Why haven't I died yet?" He asked. "Why do guys like me keep on livin', and good people keep on dyin'? Why does life keep screwin' me over?"  
  
Tasuki's emotions were a mess. He felt so many different things, each one of them stronger than the next. He couldn't face it, he couldn't push it aside, he couldn't forget it. He plain out couldn't deal with it. He had to push forward though, for their sake. If it was ever anything that he had to take care of, it was Miaka. And Saori, for that matter. They couldn't kill a bug much less defend themselves. They were left alone for two minutes with a Seiryu warrior and were almost torn limb from limb. And Yui too. Yui needed his protection, especially with her injury.  
  
"Ah hell." Tasuki pushed himself off the bed and back onto the floor, ruffling his fingers through his orange hair. He went towards the dresser. What he needed was a good bottle of sake, and he hadn't had one for a long time.  
  
**********************  
  
"Bye mom." Keisuke hugged his mother tightly.  
  
"Will you and Miaka stop by afterwards?" Ms. Yuuki asked.  
  
"Sure we will." Keisuke lied. He was pretty good at it by now. "Miaka has been wanting to see you anyway, she told me the other day that she can't believe she hasn't had time to talk to you."  
  
"I wish I had been home when she called." Ms. Yuuki frowned and looked over at Tetsuya. "You be good boys, and Tetsuya, make sure Keisuke stays out of trouble."  
  
"Yes M'am, I'll take care of that." Tetsuya smiled.  
  
"I'm so glad you're hooking him up, finally. He really needs a girlfriend."  
  
"Mom..." Keisuke sighed.  
  
After a few more words, they were out of the house.  
  
"I really hate lying to your mom." Tetsuya sighed when they approached the car, Tetsuya holding the book under his jacket.  
  
"Get used to it. And this whole 'date' thing is an excuse to get rid of Hikari. She can't read, thus she is no help."  
  
Tetsuya pushed Keisuke I the shoulder. "Shut up and get in."  
  
"Let's hurry and get out of here." Keisuke said, opening the door to the black car. "We need to read. Actually, give me the book, I'll read while you drive."  
  
Tetsuya handed the book to Keisuke and buckled up, putting the keys in the ignition.  
  
**************  
  
Saori lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling with the back of her hand resting on her forehead. Her bed was closest to the door. She couldn't sleep, not after all of this. Just moments ago she had realized what was going on, what she couldn't see.  
  
Think about it. That fight with Suboshi... Miboshi... how could their powers be so... advanced? How could Miboshi even be in existence? Wasn't he dead? And Amiboshi, since when could he create such magnificence with his music? And a good deal of time had passed since Suzaku was sealed...  
  
Mayo did it. Mayo made her second wish all ready.  
  
Saori wasn't stupid. She knew what could happen to someone like Mayo if all three wishes were placed. Mayo... Mayo would die. She'd be devoured by Seiryu. Her body would be taken over by that of a serpent's, a god of war. Her entire identity would cease to exist. Did Mayo know that? Yes, probably, but Mayo may think she was like Miaka, that she could pull through.  
  
Saori knew Mayo better than that. She would never openly admit it to anyone, but Mayo wasn't strong like Miaka. Maybe physically she was above average, maybe, but emotionally? There was no way. Saori only knew about half of went on in Mayo's life, half of what no one else knew, and that alone was enough to damage someone for life, or so Saori thought. Mayo didn't possess the personal strength to endure something as powerful as a god. The god of the country fighting them, no less.  
  
Saori sat up. She had to, she had to do it. If Mayo wasn't warned, stopped, saved... she'd die! The reason Saori was here was to save Mayo, she couldn't let her be devoured. Even if it meant her life.  
  
Saori very carefully peeled the blankets off of her and stepped onto the floor. A creak let out as she put her weight onto the board, but no one woke up. She quickly tiptoed to the door and picked up her shoes. Careful not to screech the hinges, she left.  
  
Everyone had probably only been asleep for an hour, it wasn't really that late, but Saori had to go now. Mayo... Mayo might be in Konan still if Seiryu's strike was less than a day ago, and she'd be east of here.  
  
Saori quickly navigated through the hallways of the building, hoping her best to find her way out. After she'd gotten a good distance from the sleeping quarters, she moved a bit faster since her footsteps wouldn't wake anyone up. She had barely anything to go on as to where Mayo was, but she had to try. she had to find her. Even if it took her days, weeks.... Saori would find Mayo, warn her... do something. She couldn't stop ignoring the problem. She had almost been taken out of the book once, and she had to sacrifice something very important in order to stay here. she couldn't waste it. Mayo was depending on her.  
  
The exit. Saori climbed down the dark mountain in the warm air, the stars above glittering brightly. She didn't scare by the thoughts of wild animals, she was determined.  
  
She skidded down the steep areas and kept moving until finally she reached the horses. She cautiously approached one and petted its cheek, whispering to it to show that she was a friend. She carefully untied the rein from the post and tugged gently at it so that the horse would follow her. It was still saddled, surprisingly. Perhaps fate was pushing Saori.  
  
After she got a little ways out, Saori put the reins behind the animal's ears and but a foot into the right stirrup, lifting herself on. The horse neighed silently. Saori petted it again when she was on top. She knew how to ride a horse, but she wasn't an expert.  
  
"Please be careful with me." She whispered. She looked up at the sky. The big dipper was still visible in the book world, as was the North Star. Saori looked ahead of her. East, she facing it. She leaned down to the horse again. "Take me to Mayo."  
  
Quickly and as silently as possible, she gently nudged the horse forward, amd the animal obeyed her and began walking across the dirt packed plain. After a minute to get farther away, Saori jolted the reins and kicked, sending the horse into a gallop.  
  
She held on tightly. She was terrified to ride this fast, but she had to find Mayo, she had to.  
  
"Mayo..." She thought, "I'm coming..." 


	71. The Purest Blue Eyes

To AznPhoenixFlamez: New reader! You're so dedicated! Thanks! I'm glad my long story caught your eye.  
  
To MaryDFair: My Amiboshi fic will be 72, most likely. These next few chapters will be fun to write. You don't want me to kill Boushin? I'll consider it, but I doubt any plans I've made will change.  
  
To Metajoker: I still don't know you're favorite character, na no da. Saori add stupidity? She's one of the best characters in this fic!  
  
To Amaya-san: Well, she fought a bit in chapter 70, didn't she? True... not well... You think Karu-san sounds cool, hm? I got he design for him off of Full Moon.   
  
To KittyNyah: Splendidly written chapter? Oh you, you're too much. Saori is brazen, I will agree. I try to keep up with the cliffhangers!  
  
To Delphine: Thank you so much for your email! I was beaming when I got it! That is a LOT of reading. That's over 400 pages in one week! I'm dually impressed, to say the least. I'm glad you like my killing-of- characters! Yes, I never got too into Hikitsu, but I like keeping the mystery about him. The Bandits are just out-of-story for now, I'm not sure if I'll do much more with them though. Lol, that was good reasoning to keep Saori and Boushin together, though Saori still has other ties to the real world! Guess you'll have to see what happens, hm? Thanks SO much for your review!  
  
Chapter 71: The Purest Blue Eyes  
  
"Hokkan troops will make their way there, but if Kutou manages to get past your defense army before their arrival, we can't help you." Mokuba said, looking at a large map that suspended from the ceiling.  
  
Boushin nodded.  
  
"The trip as of now will take about a week at best." Ami added on. "It takes longer to send an entire army, especially since they will have to travel over some Kutou land to get here."  
  
"Though if your army can't hold out that long, then you weren't worth our time." Mokuba again commented.  
  
"Karu-san, please!" Ami spoke out.  
  
"I understand completely." Boushin stood up. "I will be sure to send our extra supply of iron to Hokkan tomorrow morning."  
  
"Though you are able to fill out the papers now." Mokuba said calmly.  
  
"Tomorrow morning is fine." Ami stood in an attempt to block Boushin's sight from Mokuba. "On behalf of his highness, I thank you deeply." She avoided bowing so eye contact wouldn't be made between the two males.  
  
"I will need to speak to both of you again tomorrow, of course." Boushin informed. "It is late, you should rest."  
  
Ami was still for a moment, but then relieved. Mokuba hadn't said anything.  
  
"Oyasumi-nasai." Boushin left the room.  
  
Ami's hand flew up to her heart. "I swear, every time you get one beat away from giving me a heart attack, Karu-san."  
  
"Than perhaps I'll talk longer next time."  
  
Ami began gathering papers off the table. "You don't mean that."  
  
Mokuba pulled the map down. "Hai, you're right. Gomen nasai."  
  
"You're forgiven." Ami looked at him and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And with that, will you please show more respect towards Boushin-sama?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Karu-san, I'm begging you..."  
  
"I will not show respect to a man who doesn't deserve it."  
  
Ami dropped her papers and went around to table to stand in front of him. "How does he not deserve it? He's only 16 and he's leaded a country with dignity and respect, with a wisdom beyond his years! How can he differ from Seki-sama?"  
  
Mokuba adverted his gaze and walked around her. "A man has his reasons."  
  
Ami looked like she was about to bawl. "You men and your testosterone. I can't take this! I refuse to be the negotiator between you two!"  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Miss Kaiku, I do believe that's the first time I've ever heard you raise you voice in anger to me, or to anyone."  
  
Ami blushed momentarily and turned away. "It's only a person as immature as yourself who makes me do so."  
  
He scowled, though Ami didn't see it. Mokuba finished rolling up the map and headed for the door.  
  
"What's bothering you? I'm aware that we don't know each other on the level of friendship, but if it's someone you need to confide in..." Ami called after him.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary is bothering me, Miss Kaiku, but I thank you for your concern." He took a deep breath. "I will rest now, perhaps you were right. The long journey has made me ornery."  
  
Ami relaxed. "Arigatou."  
  
Saori yawned only a bit as her horse trotted quickly over the uninhabited land of Konan. She was too worried and too determined to be tired. Except for the few times she had allowed the horse to walk for half- hour breaks, her speed had remained constant. It was still pitch dark, which meant that if would still be a few hours until sunrise. It was only Saori's estimate, but she imagined she left around 10:00 and that currently it could be anywhere from 3:00 to 4:00.  
  
She adjusted herself on her seat. Despite all the traveling she did with the Suzaku seven, the saddle still made her sore. Part of that could be do to the fact that she was steering the horse, not just riding. The horse had been kind enough not to give her any problems so far, though she was sure it could tell she was an inexperienced rider.  
  
Saori lifted a hand up and brushed her hair behind her ears. She hadn't put her barrettes back in before she left, and now her short locks flew freely in the breeze caused by her motion. Her brown eyes glanced up at the bright half-moon in the sky. It was so much bigger here than in Tokyo... the stars were much brighter too. She switched her gaze to her right, where the moonlight had caused a dim shadow of her.  
  
She wrapped a bit more of the rein around her palms and focused ahead. Hesitantly, she slowed to horse down and gradually stopped it. She squinted.  
  
Far, far up ahead, she could see the most miniscule speck of orange. It disappeared for a moment, then reappeared.  
  
"Fire?" She asked herself. Someone may have just walked in front of it too.  
  
After a moment, Saori pulled the horse's head left and began trotting off course towards one of the small, scattered pieces of mountain up ahead. She needed to be cautious, and stay out of sight, just in case the men ahead weren't friendly.  
  
Or, that is, if they were from Kutou.  
  
Tetsuya pulled the gearshift into second as he began slowing down for a light. When the car stopped, he rubbed his eyes from under his sunglasses.  
  
"She found someone." Keisuke announced, his nose planted in the book.  
  
"Who?" Tetsuya questioned.  
  
Keisuke shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. it says 'Saori basked behind the rock, slowing her horse to a steady walk. She cautiously moved closer and closer to the supposed camp, remaining unseen. Dismounting, the girl stilled her horse and began on foot....'"  
  
The light turned green, the car moved. "I don't need her life story, Keisuke. Skip the details and get to the point." Tetsuya mildly complained.  
  
"The DETAILS may be important." Keisuke frowned. "So, that's how you read, hm? No wonder some things don't make sense."  
  
"Everything makes sense, keep reading." Tetsuya ordered.  
  
Keisuke sighed and returned to the pages. He read a bit more, and turned to the next page. A picture had all ready drawn itself, taking up only half a page. Keisuke studied it.  
  
Tetsuya looked over. "What's that?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Keisuke followed the lines of ink carefully. There was a man in some kind of cape and a girl with long hair... of course, it could be Saori, all the girls were drawn with long hair in this book. The caped man held a hand out, and the girl was watching him.  
  
"Guess we'll find out." Keisuke looked back to the kanji appearing in the book.  
  
Saori could hear voices now, men's voices. She carefully peered around the new stone that she hid behind. She was right, it was a fire, and from the looks of it, a camp. There were two soldiers walking side by side, both casually holding spears over their shoulders. With the poor lighting and the distance between the guards and the fire, Saori couldn't see the color of their armor. She wanted them to be Kutou in hopes that she had found Mayo's camp; that is, assuming her search had been miraculously successful. But then again, she wanted them to be Hokkan or Konan--she'd be much safer. If the guards saw her before she saw Mayo in the first case, she'd be done for.  
  
She swallowed hard. She quickly darted by to the next hiding placed. Luckily, the moon didn't shine here. She stayed low and crept forwards, staying to the side of the two soldiers. It took 10 minutes before she successfully passed them, and before she had a spot where she could see the camp.  
  
There were tents. Large, white, round ones. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew those tents, she had been in a Kutou camp before, and those were the same ones. A few people walked around, which surprised Saori. They were on 24-hour surveillance. Of course, she guessed they'd have to be, being in Konan and everything. There were so many tents.... which one was Mayo's? What if Mayo wasn't here? It could be a Kutou army set out, and in that case, she really would be done for.  
  
But what she saw next relinquished that thought.  
  
Saori quickly ducked her head down. She was still a good distance away, but still. She clasped a hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing, though her pulse thudded loudly from inside her chest.  
  
She made out the words "go" and "Konan" from Nakago's low voice. Saori must have been really lucky, because she found what she had been looking for. Although, at that one moment, she really wished she hadn't.  
  
The conversation between Nakago and a soldier ceased and Saori could just barely hear the sound of Nakago's boots on the dry soil. They were quieting, which relieved her somewhat. She slowly took her hand away from her mouth and took in a much-needed helping of fresh air. She sat frozen for a good while longer before setting out again, more carefully that before. She just needed one clue, one clue to where Mayo's tent was. She'd even be willing to dart in plain sight across the camp to get there.  
  
She looked around. She couldn't continue her path. She wasn't even in the camp yet, but she'd be spotted. Still looking around, she found a large chunk of the bouldery pieces further out and carefully sprinted to them. It put much more distance between her and the camp, however.  
  
She grabbed onto the rock and skidded herself behind a piece of it when she reached, trying to catch her breath. This was a good place to keep watch, the cliffs were much bigger than the ones she had been behind, almost as if she was actually on part of the main range. She rested her head against the boulders for a moment.  
  
Her nerves were going haywire. She never knew she could be THIS gutsy.  
  
"Please, Mayo, let me find you..." She whispered. When her breathing had calmed, she move out in front of the rocks, completely in shadow from the moon. She'd duck every now and then. She couldn't see the camp nearly as well now, even with her 20/20 vision. She had to get closer.... but how?  
  
She carefully moved, the light shining again. She stopped suddenly when she realized it wasn't moonlight.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Nakago smirked, his right hand glowing with blue aura.  
  
Saori, her eyes locked with his, slowly stood up, quiet. Her mind was clear of all thoughts, her voice of all words.  
  
Nakago's voice was amused, but it didn't take away from the cold disapproval in it. "You should know better, Saori Kawai. I could sense your presence before you even got here."  
  
He knew her name? That's right, Mayo would have told him. He had met her before too. She didn't think about him sensing her... she thought that since she wasn't a warrior, maybe...  
  
He watched her. She didn't move.  
  
"Where's... Mayo?" She quietly asked.  
  
Nakago smirked calmly. "You won't be seeing her." The light in his hands grew. He didn't bother with any more words. A perfectly shaped diamond of blue chi came darting straight for her. Saori ran, but she felt the force from the power's collision with the rocks behind her, and it through her to the ground. She quickly got back to her feet as she saw a second flash of blue behind her.  
  
He was going to kill her. She'd never get to Mayo in time.  
  
She ran harder, then stopped abruptly, a sharp pain going through her knee as she did so. He was right in front of her. She couldn't run anymore, she couldn't run from him.  
  
She stepped back as his eyes followed her. He didn't move as she cowered from him. Her back aligned with the cliff behind her.  
  
Still, no words. Nakago raised his hand and sent another chi blast above her head. The sound of the rocks exploding pierced into Saori's ears, and she saw the massive wave of falling stone over her. She dropped to her knees with her arms over her head.  
  
The last thing she saw was a sudden spectacle of white light as the rocks crashed around her.  
  
Nakago lowered his hand, looking at the mass of stone. Guards began running to the scene, wondering what had happened. Nakago turned and started back for the camp.  
  
Saori waited for the boulders to hit, but her body went weightless as they crashed, and the wind around her blew strongly as if she were flying through it. She slowly opened her eyes, the images blurry for just a moment.  
  
She WAS flying.  
  
She screamed when she felt herself fall, but a hand was clasped quickly over her mouth and the sensation ceased. She was lowered, sitting, on hard ground.  
  
"Be quiet, he'll hear you." The voice urged.  
  
Saori blinked, shocked as the man removed his hand. She stared at him in awe.  
  
"Su... Suboshi?" She asked.  
  
Suboshi was knelt in front of her. He was dressed now in off-white clothing, and his blue eyes watched hers.  
  
Saori was speechless.  
  
Suboshi looked back the way they had came. They were level with the ledge that Nakago had hit, Suboshi had brought her to the next cliff. He turned back to her.  
  
"Be quiet." He whispered, standing up. He held out his hand. "Come on, hurry."  
  
Saori held out her own hand and he grasped it, Suboshi roughly pulling her to her feet. Before she could object, his other arm was suddenly under her knees and he leapt down from the cliff. Saori clung tightly to him and shut her eyes, afraid to fall. The rising and falling sensations commenced a few more times before Suboshi released her to her feet. They were on level ground, hidden in the dark. Suboshi grabbed her wrist and began running, Saori forced to follow and keep up.  
  
She couldn't believe it. She could only watch him as they both ran over the dry earth. She was able to keep up fairly well. She didn't even realize how far she was running until a burning pain sprang up from her lungs. Luckily, soon after that Suboshi pulled her around a much smaller rock and released her. Saori fell to her knees and coughed a bit.  
  
Suboshi stood, glancing around. They were in the moonlight again, their shadow's standing against the dark stone behind them. Saori regained her strength and looked up at him.  
  
"Why... why did you save me?" She asked weakly.  
  
Suboshi looked down on her. Saori gradually stood back up.  
  
"I'm just returning the favor." He said rather bluntly, his voice not as quiet now. He looked back out in front of them. "They're coming for you, they'll be able to find you here."  
  
"They?" Saori asked.  
  
"The Suzaku warriors."  
  
Saori was a bit taken back. He was even helping her go back, with them? "They" were Suboshi's enemies, weren't they?  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu." Saori finally managed to say.  
  
Suboshi shook his head, finally turning fully towards her after a minute of silent contemplation. "No, thank you, Saori." He said rather kindly. "I never did thank you, back in Sairo. It took a while for me to come to my senses."  
  
Saori gazed at him, the moonlight reflecting off her eyes.  
  
Suboshi smiled ever so slightly. "I realize you sacrificed your own well being for me."  
  
Again there was a pause before Saori spoke. "Dou... itashimashite."  
  
Suboshi nodded. "I'll make sure they find you before I leave."  
  
"Won't Nakago..."  
  
Suboshi sighed. "Hopefully he didn't sense my presence, I don't think he did..." Suboshi leaned up against the rock and sat down.  
  
"Thank you." Saori said again.  
  
Suboshi watched in front of him, not responding. Saori sat down too. It was really quiet, she couldn't hear the camp anymore, only the whisper of the wind.  
  
"I don't understand you, Saori." Suboshi brought up informally.  
  
"Hm?" Saori asked.  
  
Suboshi rested his elbow on his knee, again looking over at her. "You, and my brother. I don't understand the way you think."  
  
Saori blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Suboshi hesitated, and focused on the ground. "I don't understand how you and he can look past enemy lines so easily... how you can see the real person beyond the facade."  
  
That took Saori by surprise. Suboshi still stared at the ground.  
  
"Am I your enemy?"  
  
He seemed almost startled by that reply.  
  
Saori moved onto her knees. "Do you think I'm your enemy, Suboshi?"  
  
He was still, but shook his head.  
  
Saori smiled and relaxed again. "I'm glad." She took a deep breath. "You're a good person, Suboshi. I'm glad I met you."  
  
The faintest blush crossed Suboshi's cheeks. It was quiet for a moment, but Suboshi suddenly perked up a bit. He stood, Saori doing the same.  
  
"They're coming, they should be here in a moment."  
  
"You can tell?" Saori questioned.  
  
Suboshi nodded. "You'll be safe with them, Saori. Ja." He turned to leave, but Saori quickly grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Wait!" She called.  
  
He turned back around.  
  
"Will... will you do something for me?" She almost pleaded.  
  
Suboshi listened.  
  
Saori stood straighter. "Will you please take care of Mayo? Since... since I won't be able to see her?"  
  
Suboshi smiled softly. "Yes."  
  
Saori returned his smile. "Arigatou. Oh, and Suboshi?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was wondering..." Saori seemed shy suddenly to ask. "You're a warrior of Seiryu, so Suboshi's probably not your real name..."  
  
"Shinkaku." He interrupted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My name is Shinkaku." He repeated. "And I also have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"What?" Saori realized she was still grasping his sleeve, and let go.  
  
"Don't tell them that you saw me." He stated.  
  
Saori wondered why he'd ask something like that, but she nodded.  
  
In the distance the silhouette of two horsemen could be seen coming. Suboshi noticed them.  
  
"You'll be safe now, Saori." He addressed. The sound of the oncoming hooves could now be heard. Saori watched them approach.  
  
Suboshi looked at the shorter girl. "Ja." He quickly kissed Saori on her cheek. Saori jumped and looked over to him, but he was gone. Her hand rose up and gently touched her cheekbone. She felt her skin grow hot under her fingers.  
  
"Saori!" Tasuki's voice brought her to attention.  
  
She saw the bandit riding ahead of Chichiri. He dismounted before the horse even completely stopped. "Baka! What the hell are you doing out here?!"  
  
Saori bowed. "Gomen nasai!" She apologized.  
  
Tasuki grabbed her shoulder. "You sure have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Hai..." Saori realized the consequences of leaving so suddenly. She saw a mare alongside Chichiri's horse... it was the one that she had ridden on.  
  
Tasuki marched her back to his horse and got her on. "I don't know what the hell goes through girls' heads."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Saori apologized sincerely. "I really am, I was heading back... I thought maybe I could find Mayo..." . . .  
Suboshi watched as Saori and two warriors left the scene, hidden in the shadows of the mountain. The faintest glow of the blue symbol on his shoulder could be seen in the dark; he was still using his life force to cover up theirs. He was there for a few minutes until the warriors were out of sight. The symbol died down and he stood up.  
  
"Keep it in mind, Suzaku." He said to the wind. "No matter what, in the next battle, I will defeat you."  
  
Suboshi leapt off the cliff and headed deeper into the shadows, back towards the camp of Seiryu. 


	72. In Your Place

To Metajoker: It's Shunkaku? Ah! it is, isn't it? Thanks for correcting me on that, I'll see to changing it. You thought the chapter was sweet? I'm glad! It's a big thing for a tough reviewer like you to say that!  
  
To BD: Another sweet comment, thank you. I try, I try.  
  
To Saori(): Well, I will say the name caught me. You're on chapter 31? That's great, keep going, and maybe you'll see this reply! I'm glad you like Saori and Inami, Boushin rocks too. Hope to hear more from you!  
  
To KittyNyah: Oh come on, there wasn't much of a cliffhangar, was there? They're all safe, happy, going to Reikaku or whatever... that's good in my book.  
  
To Delphine: It is ridiculously lucky that she got to their camp. (Or it could be that I'm too lazy to write about her adventuring around for two weeks. I did that in Sairo, no more Saori-wandering.) I don't do as much with Nakago as I would like, honestly. He's a difficult character to play.  
  
To Polynesia: Yes, I got the Shunkaku thing. I'll get it correct in the future, promise!  
  
To Poruporu: Are you new two? I love new readers. (I love you faithful from-the-beginning ones too) Heh heh, pair up with Nuriko? I may have something in mind if he doesn't die. Thanks for the "good writer" compliment!  
  
Author's note: There was one more review, but after reading it I accidentally deleted it (I keep all reviews in my inbox until I reply to them) and I'm too lazy to look it up, so thanks to whoever you are. Not much I'm going to say on this chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it. I have more comments at the end if you'll please take the time to read those!  
  
Chapter 72 : In Your Place  
  
"It's been one week since we arrived here to Mt. Reikaku. Even now I still think that I'll wake up and be back at my house, shopping with my mother, watching a movie with Tetsuya... but I'm not foolish. I know I won't wake up. This world is one that isn't meant to be easily escaped. And what would Miaka do if I left before her?"  
  
Yui wrote silently on one of the pieces of parchment bound into a thin book. The first entry into it explained what had happened at the Seiryu camp with Mayo. Since her arrival into this world for the second time, she had been keeping this small diary.  
  
"It's very quiet here. I noticed the other day that I stay in this room a lot. I don't sleep all day, but it does give me time with my thoughts.  
  
"Miaka and Taka seem to be pulling through. Taka is so supportive of her. I really miss Tetsuya when I see them together. Maybe that's another reason why I stay in here.  
  
"Saori is her usual cheerful and optimistic self. She never cries, never complains... I don't know how she does it. However, her smile is the glue that holds this group together, or so I think. I have a strange feeling that she still is hiding something from the trip she took our first night on the mountain, but I don't know what. I'm probably being paranoid.  
  
"Nuriko was down earlier with a tray full of food for me. He chatted for a while. I hope I wasn't too dull a conversation for him. He seems to be in full health again. I saw the mark on his right arm, it's slowly fading. If it leaves a scar, it will only be a small one.  
  
"Tasuki hasn't been around as much. Well, he's around, he makes sure we have everything we need, but something is just... different about him. It's been wearing off, and the other day I heard him in an active argument with Taka upstairs. I imagine he spends time in areas that I don't even know exist in this place... it is his home, anyway. Miaka was worried about him too, she told me about it before she went to bed. She said that when she watches him carefully, she wants to cry. I told her I would be all right. She's really close to all of her warriors.  
  
"Chichiri has been most excellent in our days away from the palace. He's so kind and funny. It's a side of him that I never got too familiar with. He really can be quite the entertainer, and he has a few good stories to tell. I swear, he's been everywhere! He even traveled through Kutou a few years back. I found out that while he was in Kutou once, he stayed at a school for the deaf for a while. I didn't know he knew sign language. When he's not with us, I can usually find him meditating somewhere. I joined him once, but I don't think I reached the same peace that he did.  
  
"Last but most definitely not least, Chiriko. Chiriko spends a lot of time with Saori, which is a relief. I know that I'm with Miaka so much, I'm glad that Saori has a friend too. I over heard Saori explaining the elements of basketball to him this morning over breakfast. She's going to make him play tonight, though I don't think Chiriko's that interested. I may just watch the game."  
  
Yui put the charcoal piece down and closed the book. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She brushed her hair aside. After touching it, she decided she should probably take a bath today. She got up from the bed and pulled her shirt down over the waist of her pants.  
  
"Another day goes by..." she sighed, opening the door and stepping into the hallway.  
  
"Wha-what?!" Keisuke asked, standing up from his chair. He had sat before the desk of the Yotsubadai principal.  
  
The principal nodded. "He hasn't shown up to work in three weeks, his vacation time is well worn out!" He put his reading glasses on. "He doesn't answer his phone, so you'll be my messenger. Taka Sukunami is fired. Make sure he comes in to clear his belongings out. I'll need you here next week to review some resumes for his spot."  
  
Keisuke sulked out of the office and into the crowded halls of the school. First period just let out. Tamaho... Taka fired? Wow, he'll be ecstatic to hear THAT when he comes out of the book.  
  
This was starting to be too much for Keisuke. He had to cover for two people all ready, and go along with the story that Mayo and Saori were kidnapped. And reading the book, not a whole lot of good was happening.  
  
Keisuke reached the stairs to the gym floor. It was going to be a long.... long day.  
  
Mayo sat on the newly cut grass in Kutou's central garden. It laid within the castle walls in a private grove. A small stream ran through it, and the sun shined upon the rich green leaves of the trees around her. She wore a red and orange robe, a few thin braids in her short hair. She spent a lot of time in the gardens when she wasn't away, it seemed one of the few places in this world that she could get peace.  
  
Perhaps that was an idea for her third wish. The last wish would be one she'd wait a long time to make, however. Her body would have to be strong enough so that she wouldn't be overcome by the presence of Seiryu, and she would still be worshipped as a priestess if she possessed Seiryu's power.  
  
Mayo put her hands behind her and stared up at the bright sky. It was warm. A glimpse of purple was seen in her peripheral vision, and she turned her head to see a small lilac being held in front of her. She reached out a hand to it. "Domo, Amiboshi."  
  
Amiboshi smiled, handing Mayo the flower as he knelt temporarily in front of her. "Do you enjoy being alone?" He asked.  
  
Mayo smelled the flower. "Hai, sometimes. It's quiet."  
  
Amiboshi stood again. "I'll leave, then."  
  
Mayo smiled faintly. "Arigatou again."  
  
Suboshi grasped the doorknob of the large, oak door and twisted it, kicking the door with his toe to open it. He stepped in, carrying a long and apparently heavy brown parcel on his right shoulder. He bent over and slugged it onto the floor. He rubbed the spot that it had rested on and looked towards Amiboshi.  
  
He was standing at the open window, his elbows resting on the sill and his back hunched over slightly. He had that same wishful look on his face, like he was looking at something not there.  
  
"Aniki?" Suboshi asked, stepping forward.  
  
Amiboshi didn't respond.  
  
Suboshi stepped over the pack and walked by the foots of both beds to the window, standing beside his brother. "Aniki?"  
  
Amiboshi suddenly glanced over. "Gomen," he apologized, "I didn't hear you."  
  
Suboshi looked out to see what Amiboshi was looking at, but all there were was the tops of trees, the palace wall in the distance.  
  
Suboshi leaned his back against the vertical edge of the sill and folded his arms, putting his weight on one leg. "You've been like that a lot, Aniki. More than usual. You're spacing."  
  
"Am I?" Amiboshi resumed his previous stare.  
  
"Hai." Suboshi sighed. "It's not like you to be depressive."  
  
Amiboshi eventually turned away from the window and slunk quietly to the floor, shielding his face from the sun. "Nothing's changed, brother."  
  
Suboshi stood straight. "What do you mean?"  
  
Amiboshi opened his hands and looked at his palms. "I thought... I had really convinced myself that once again, summoning Seiryu would save us, especially since I'd be there this time. But..." he paused, "nothing has gotten better since Mayo-sama summoned our god. By all means, it's gotten worse. The war pursues on, the hate among us grows stronger, the hate towards the Suzaku seven and the innocent people of both Kutou and Konan... Suboshi, I just can't do it anymore."  
  
Suboshi seemed entranced by the carpeting as he listened.  
  
"I don't fight, I don't want to, and I know that Nakago won't wait much longer for me to 'turn around.' His final battle is coming, we all know it, and I don't have any desire to be part of it."  
  
Silence followed and lingered for a good while between the twins before Suboshi spoke again.  
  
"You really feel that way, don't you brother?" He asked.  
  
Amiboshi nodded solemnly.  
  
Suboshi sat down beside his twin. "Then go." He whispered.  
  
Amiboshi looked over. "What?"  
  
Suboshi faced him, still keeping his voice low. "You want to leave, right?"  
  
Amiboshi blinked a few times. "Hai, but Nakago would never allow it, or I would have left weeks ago. I..."  
  
Suboshi bit his lip. "Nakago... for someone with your track record, he'd rather have you dead than free-roaming."  
  
Amiboshi frowned. "So I remain."  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
Tasuki put his last necklace on. "Yeah, it's open."  
  
The door opened up and a large tray of food greeted Tasuki.  
  
"Wha?" Tasuki's eye twitched.  
  
"Ohayo Tasuki!" Saori announced herself loudly. She walked in and placed the tray on the long dresser against the wall. "I brought you breakfast."  
  
"And lunch, and dinner..." Tasuki commented, looking at the hoards of food. "Where the hell did ya get all of this?"  
  
"I made it!" She declared.  
  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "ALL of it?"  
  
"Hai! It's a cheer-you-up breakfast."  
  
Tasuki walked over. "Cheer-you-up?"  
  
Saori nodded.  
  
Tasuki looked over and the bounding bowl of rice. "Cheer up, huh?" He said. "Guess I've been pretty down if it's that obvious."  
  
Saori's smile faded. "Oh... I didn't mean... I'm sorry."  
  
Tasuki smiled, a fang appearing beneath his lip. "Nah, it's okay. Actually, I'm in a good mood right now, and this breakfast just makes it all the better."  
  
"Really?" Saori sounded hopeful.  
  
"Yep. Thanks kid."  
  
Saori beamed. "You're very welcome! You should come play basket ball with Chiriko and I this evening! You can be on Tamahome's team."  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "We'll see."  
  
After a few more words, Saori excused herself, telling Tasuki to eat up before it gets cold. Tasuki looked at the array of food Saori had made for him. She was a nice girl.  
  
He put his hands into the pockets of his black coat. "Thanks, Saori." He said again to himself.  
  
Amiboshi sat on a low, thick branch of a tree out in the south Kutou garden. He had a few pieces of papers on his thighs, and he jotted down several circles onto the groups of five lines. When he was done, he looked over it, lifted his flute, and played the tune. He hummed it then a bit more slowly, and added on two more notes before playing again.  
  
"It's been a while since I last did this." He thought to himself as he played. The song was only seven bars long so far, but the tune was amazing. It skipped from two low notes to two high ones, and cascaded down in triplets to the starting place. There it broke off into a beat of dotted eighths, which is where Amiboshi currently rested his pen.  
  
When he wrote music, he usually wrote it with someone or something in mind, or whatever he was feeling at the moment. This one however, he wasn't sure what it was leaning on. Either the thoughts of his mind or the feelings of his heart... he wasn't sure. Perhaps the sensations of both were the same now.  
  
He looked at the music once more before putting it aside, balancing it on the bough. He played a tune that he had finished about a year ago, one he had written for a girl who had visited him and Suboshi often before they came to the palace for Mayo. He hadn't thought of her for a long time.  
  
"I don't hear that one as often."  
  
The music halted and Amiboshi looked to the ground. Suboshi's head was about two feet below him.  
  
"It has words, but..."  
  
"You never sing them." Suboshi finished. Amiboshi had a very gentle voice, however, unlike with his flute, he didn't sing out where there was a possibility of someone walking by and hearing him. He was just conservative that way.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"I was going to say the same." Suboshi reached up and put his hands on the branch by Amiboshi's feet.  
  
"I... don't know, really. I guess I wanted some peace away from the others." The "others" were the Seiryu Seven, or what was left of them.  
  
Suboshi jumped and pulled himself up onto the branch, turning and sitting to face his brother. "They're ones you can't always hide from."  
  
Amiboshi nodded.  
  
Suboshi noticed the music and picked it up, looking over it. "This is what you were doing out here?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Suboshi looked over the inked notes carefully. He hummed it very quietly to himself. Suboshi could read music as well, just like he could play Amiboshi's flute. The only problem was that he wasn't nearly as good at it. Amiboshi was always the more "intellectual" one, but physically, Suboshi was a better fighter.  
  
"I think..." he put the music down, "I have an idea."  
  
Amiboshi looked up. "For what?"  
  
Suboshi leaned in to his brother. "For getting you out of here." He whispered.  
  
Amiboshi' s eyes went wide, he stared at Suboshi as he pulled away.  
  
"What... do you mean?" He asked. "It's impossible..."  
  
Suboshi shook his head. "It's possible, Aniki. I think I have it all figured out..."  
  
"She still hasn't...?" Boushin asked quietly at the doorway to the large room.  
  
The doctor shook his head sadly and left.  
  
Boushin walked in, watching his mother sleep calmly on the bed. As soon as the baby began kicking she fell back into this state. She hardly spoke a word, she rested all day... the depression seemed to be killing her. She lost her husband, and Boushin lost his father... again. However, Boushin couldn't hide beneath the blankets of his bed, he had to face the realities of the world with an iron fist. He only hoped he would not end up ruling with a cold heart.  
  
He stroked a thin piece of violet hair away from Houki's eyes, kissing her forehead.  
  
"You're a strong woman, Mother..." he whispered. "You've done it once to raise me, you can do it again to raise this one." He looked at the lump in the blankets that was Houki's stomach.  
  
"I pray for you." He spoke again. He turned back for the door. "There is no more time to pray for me. The fate of our people rests within the hands of merciful gods."  
  
"Sumimasen, Suboshi-sama." The thin magistrate apologized after bumping into the teen's shoulder. He adjusted his pad of papers and hussled towards Nakago, who sat casually at a small square table with Soi across from him. A tray on the table had empty bowls and plates on them.  
  
Soi smirked at the man approaching.  
  
He bowed to both of them. "Nakago-sama, the Emperor has asked me to request an inquiry for your plans on Hokkan." His voice was timid.  
  
Nakago smirked, his cold blue eyes glistening slightly. "So he sends -you- to ask me?"  
  
The magistrate shook mildly.  
  
Nakago stood up, his tall build much bigger than the palace worker's. "And how do I know that this information would be given directly to the emperor?" His low voice almost accused.  
  
Soi laughed quietly.  
  
The magistrate quivered, the charcoal pencil at the top of his papers rattling. "It... was... just a request... Nakago-sama."  
  
Nakago smirked. He enjoyed the feeling of intimidation that the man let off.  
  
"He'll get it tomorrow."  
  
The magistrate turned to Suboshi, who had made the statement.  
  
Suboshi looked as though he were speaking to Nakago. "Nakago will go to the emperor, you can leave." By all means Suboshi wasn't telling Nakago what to do, he knew that the general had it all finished, but scaring the pathetic guy like a child wasn't a sight Suboshi enjoyed seeing.  
  
Nakago smirked. "Go."  
  
"Yes sir!" The magistrate quickly complied, scurrying from the room.  
  
Suboshi watched him go.  
  
"My my, Suboshi, learning to stand up for others, are we?" Soi slickly teased, knitting her fingers together beneath her chin.  
  
"I'm going to bed." He announced, walking out the same way the magistrate had gone.  
  
Soi shook her head. "Before we know it, that damn boy may just get a mind of his own, finally."  
  
Nakago returned to his seat. "It's nothing I worry about."  
  
Soi put the fingernail of her right index finger in her mouth. "So rebellious."  
  
"Soi."  
  
"Hm?" The seductive woman looked over.  
  
"I will need you tonight." He said plainly.  
  
Soi smiled just a bit. "Whatever you wish, Nakago. I'm more than happy to oblige."  
  
Nakago reached for a half-full porcelain cup on the table and took a sip of it. "Where is Miboshi? I need to prepare him."  
  
Soi frowned just a bit. "Who knows. Roaming the palace, I assume? I swear he thinks he's the king or something, his attitude..."  
  
"You sound as though you dislike him, Soi."  
  
Soi looked away from Nakago and folded her arms. "Hmph." Was her reply.  
  
Amiboshi came in through the adjoining hallway, looking around. He spotted the two other warriors.  
  
"Have you seen Suboshi?" He asked.  
  
"If you had come earlier, perhaps you would have caught him." Soi almost scolded. "He went to bed just a minute ago."  
  
Amiboshi nodded. "I think I'll join him then." He bowed quickly to the both of them. "Oyasumi nasai." He said before turning back the way he had come.  
  
Soi watched him for just a moment before standing up, her hand holding the front of her silky, scarlet robe up. She turned to Nakago. She didn't have to say anything to get the message through.  
  
Amiboshi glanced behind him before opening the door to his room, two empty beds greeting him. The window was still open, the full moon shadowing the trees into a dark color. A slight breeze tugged at a curtain.  
  
Amiboshi walked quietly to the window as though someone were sleeping. He reached it, watching out into the distance past the palace gate for a moment. He reached down to the flute in his belt and pulled it out, examining the small wooden instrument for just a moment. He looked over his clothes the ones "he" had worn so often.  
  
His gaze returned to the distant horizon, and he squeezed the flute tightly in his fist.  
  
"God speed, brother," he whispered.  
  
Suboshi closed the glass doors of the window and removed his brother's clothes. All he could do now was pray that Amiboshi would be safe.  
  
More author's note: Well, I actually USED Soi in this chapter, even though it was just a bit. I find her to be a fairly hard character to portray, so if you could include in your reviews two things, it would help a lot. Number 1, did you like Soi finally appearing in something other than a pointless battle and would you like to see her more?, and 2, did I portray her well? 


	73. Strong

Author's note: I am SO SORRY for the last chapter, apparently the dividers didn't post. I'll make sure they do with this one! However, since ffnet won't psot them anymore, I"ll have to make them out of letters... oo;; I hope everyone still understood what was going on. My other over-all review was not great for Soi. Thank you for answering my question on her!  
  
To Delphine: Shone Shone Shone... got it. I think I may have used that word in this chapter too! And honestly, not even the author has any idea what's going to happen to Amiboshi. (Suggestions appreciated.)  
  
To Amiya: Newbie? Nice. The chapter was too short? This one isn't very long either, but the next one will be. (hopefully) I've had a lot of people tell me Saori should become the Suzaku no Miko, but we'll just have to wait and see. I have everything planned out for her, and the question as to who she may or may not end up with? Read and find out!  
  
To BD: Yui is depressive, she gets like that. She has good reasoning, though. I think everyone is hoping Amiboshi is a fast runner!  
  
To Polynesia: I'm glad you like the twins, one of them is the main character in this chapter. All I know in sign language is the alphabet and a few misc. vocabulary...  
  
To Poruporu: Actually, Saori's optimism is a huge factor in this story. Glad you noticed.  
  
To Metajoker: Good thing I had Soi in when I did, ne? Well, a lot of people are somewhat depressed at this point in my story, and Saori can only find so many trays... I'll keep in mind what you said about Soi, thanks.  
  
Chapter 73 : Strong  
  
-x-  
  
The black sky stood out against the odd lights. Long poles stood at the ends of the rock-like streets and basked their shine onto the crowds of people.  
  
The spectators wore strange clothing, they screamed, gasped, shouted... men in blue waved short black sticks in the air.  
  
Lights moved around on strange vehicles--there were so many different colors.  
  
Something whizzed by.  
  
He runs towards me, and disappears. I see it flying, it doesn't stop...  
  
I try to stop it, but it doesn't stop. I feel my limbs grow heavy and see unfamiliar faces staring at me. They're children, but they're so strong...  
  
It burns when it goes through me. My arms and legs are released, and I drop to my knees. It hurts.  
  
The blue bow falls from the lining of my shirt. I grab it, but I don't feel it...  
  
"Yui-sama..."  
  
"Ami... bo..." -x-  
  
"KAH!"  
  
Suboshi shot straight up in bed, beads of sweat rolling down his jawbone. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes darted around the dark room. The curtains at the window were drawn, and the moonlight cast a few shadows over the floor.  
  
Suboshi touched his fingers to his stomach. Though he was awake, he could still feel the odd sensations from his dream. He hadn't had that dream in a while... why it came to him now, he didn't know.  
  
He glanced over to the bed at his right. Empty. The form under the covers was made of pillows and clothing, that was all.  
  
Suboshi rubbed his abdomen until the feeling went away, and he flopped back down onto his pillow, letting the covers remain at his waist. He closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
It happened so long ago, but he remembered it. Every detail... he remembered it. But now, it was just a dream. He was alive now.  
  
He was alive.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Saori's finger drew across the loose dirt again, making the first trail more prominent. She sat on a small rock on the ground, her knees up to her chest and her chin resting on her free hand. The morning sun shone on her forehead and shoulder through some tree leaves. She stared unknowingly onto the ground, reminiscing in her own little world.  
.  
  
--"I don't understand you, Saori."--  
  
--"Shunkaku. My name is Shunkaku."-- .  
  
Saori lifted her chin from her palm and touched her left cheek.  
  
"Saori?"  
  
Saori dropped her knees and turned around at the call of her name. She looked up the small path at the tall man watching her, a smile on his face.  
  
She returned the gesture. "Chichiri! I didn't hear you coming."  
  
Chichiri looked over the surroundings. "I'm just out for a walk, no da. Why are you by yourself, no da?"  
  
Saori shrugged. "Just thinking. Wanna join me?" She patted another rock.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks, na no da." He started to walk, but stopped. "Oh, and Miaka was looking for you a little while ago, no da."  
  
Saori nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'll be right there."  
  
Chichiri nodded as well and continued on his way, a smooth straw hat bouncing against his back as he went.  
  
Saori stood up and brushed off the gray skirt of her school uniform, doing the same with the pair of white socks she wore. They weren't the original socks she had come in, but they worked all the same.  
  
She took one more fresh breath of clean air before turning around to head back to the fort.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Soi walked through a narrow hallway of the Kutou palace, the walls of floor made of smooth stone. Her long scarlet hair was in a thick braid behind her, a few stray hairs occasionally licking at her face.  
  
The tune of a flute suddenly came to her, and she slowed down in her step. As it came louder she moved to the right wall, stopping all together. It was a calm tune, a melody she had heard a few times before. For a brief moment, she rested her head against the wall and listened to it. She only remained there for a moment before shaking her head and pacing down the hall again.  
  
"You know, playing the same thing over and over gets irritating." She said fairly sternly as she approached the open balcony.  
  
The music stopped and Amiboshi turned back to see her. "I'm sorry, Miss Soi. If you'd like, I'll play something different for you."  
  
Soi hesitated for a moment, but then sighed and turned away, continuing back down the hall.  
  
Amiboshi was silent for a moment as he listened to her footsteps diminishes. He looked back into the near trees branches.  
  
"What the hell is her problem?" Suboshi complained, twirling the flute around three of his fingers. He caught it swiftly and rested his elbows on his thighs. He had on Amiboshi's light blue robe. He had changed his clothes twice today, and it wasn't even noon yet.  
  
He sighed. "There really isn't a lot to do around here without you, brother." He said to himself.  
  
He winced suddenly at a quick pain on his forearm. He pushed up his sleeve to look at it. Faint red kanji drew itself there. It read, "In town called 'Kinuku', safe. Thank you."  
  
Suboshi sighed. "Thank God."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I've made it my decision to show Emperor Boushin the plans for the 'Loose Stride Strategy.' Take care in informing him every aspect of this stance...." Ami hesitated, translating an odd figure on the paper seemingly marked with scribbles and worm-tracks. "and return the message to me as soon as possible." Ami folded the letter up. "Emperor Sanoii." She finished.  
  
Karu looked out the window, rubbing his chin lightly. "Loose Stride, can Emperor Boushin comprehend such a strategy?"  
  
"As well as you can, Karu-san." Ami placed the letter in its beige envelope and shut it, matching the halves of the broken green seal up. She clasped it tightly in her hands. "We should alert Boushin of his Highness's urgency immediately."  
  
"Yare Yare.... what a pain..." Mokuba turned from the window and headed towards the door. "Shall we write it up first or present it orally?"  
  
Ami thought.  
  
"Never mind it, we'll write it up as we present it." Mokuba decided on his own. "The complications will become more defined and precise that way, and we can avoid too many questions. Here." He held out his hand, and Ami gave him the letter.  
  
"I'll prepare a scroll." She stated.  
  
"We'll need three." Mokuba informed. "And a lot of ink."  
  
"Hai." Ami went towards a dresser drawer and opened it, pulling out the long sheets of paper. "I will tell you now, I only know the outline of the project."  
  
"That's why I'm here." Mokuba sighed. "How much 'outline' do you know?"  
  
"Whatever Miss Cheinun had time to tell me." Ami said, shutting the drawer.  
  
Karu was silent for a moment. "Very well, let's go."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Mayo-sama?"  
  
Mayo turned in the large pool-like bath and crossed her arms over her chest, sinking down into the water a bit. She couldn't see Suboshi, but she heard him. "Hai?"  
  
Suboshi held his arm out, a folded robe and two towels resting on it. His arm was all Mayo could see through the checkered screen, the rest of him was behind a wall to allow Mayo some decency.  
  
Suboshi looked ahead of him. "I was told to bring these to you."  
  
"Where are my servants?" Mayo inquired.  
  
"One is in labor, that's all they told me." The image of Suboshi's arm lowered, and he rested the garments on the floor. "I'll leave them here for you."  
  
"Arigatou." Mayo said.  
  
Mayo waited to hear the door open and shut before she moved. She didn't want Suboshi getting a peep show of her. Slowly she stepped over the smooth porcelain of the bath, entering the more shallow water of the tub. She lowered her arms and sat on the edge, wringing her short hair out and shaking her hands off before stepping out. She walked along the wide screen and onto the other side, moving a bit faster to get the robe. She tied it around her wet form and reached for one of the towels, bending over and tying it around her head. She'd stay in there for a while and relax before she entered into the world of reality again.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Days passed and formed into a week, making three for the members hiding out in the areas of Reikaku. Amiboshi sent messages to his brother once or twice a day, but too many made both of their arms sore. Boushin was informed of the new strategy, and was currently thinking it out and maneuvering with the aid of the Hokkan ambassador and Karu Mokuba. Small battles sprang up along the boundaries, though a hard attack was still being waited out. For now this was the most peace the countries could currently hope for.  
  
- - - -  
--Step....--  
  
--Step...--  
  
Suboshi's shoes sounded against the grass and occasional stray twig under his foot as he walked along side one of the extensive palace walls in the cool night. He watched the ground ahead of him as he walked, obviously deep in thought. The small flute in his right hand swayed back and forth among his fingers, it's pendulous end keeping an uneven tempo.  
  
Suboshi stopped and turned, glancing behind him. His ear had caught a step that wasn't his. He skimmed along the wall he had passed, over the lush grass to his side and over the spread trees, and in front of him. Hesitating only a moment, he continued on without a word. His gaze fell again downward, but this time to the strapless black shoes he wore. He watched one follow the other in a medium stride.  
  
He turned again. He turned all the way around. He skimmed the circumference twice, seeing nothing.  
  
Palming the flute, he folded his arms together and leaned against the gray brick wall. "Whoever is there, come out. You're not doing a very good job of masking your foot steps." He said rather calmly.  
  
There was a pause, then the steps could be heard. They were together, not hesitant. They grew louder and the suspect emerged from the shadows of the trees behind Suboshi.  
  
Suboshi stood straight, slightly surprised.  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"Miboshi, what are you doing out here?" The manner he used in talking was masked perfectly as his brother's.  
  
Miboshi smiled, crossing his own arms before him as he walked. His dark coal colored robe fell to his mid-shins, dark brown pants underneath. His long, salmon hair was pulled back into a long ponytail behind him, except for the two thin braids that ran along the left side of his face, ending a few inches above his belt. His dark eyes watched Suboshi suspiciously.  
  
"I could ask you the same, boy." He slickly responded.  
  
Suboshi turned his shoulder away slightly to start his pre-laid path again. "I'm just out for a walk, thinking. I apologize if I did anything to disturb you."  
  
Miboshi scowled at "Amiboshi's" politeness.  
  
Suboshi walked away, returning his arms to his sides and swinging the flute again.  
  
"And you just assume I have nothing to say to the great Amiboshi?"  
  
Suboshi stopped and gritted his teeth. Bearing it, he turned back around.  
  
Miboshi walked forward, the cold look on his face not ceasing. Suboshi didn't know Miboshi too well; barely at all, actually. Miboshi had been the last warrior found, and he was only with them for short time before being killed by the Suzaku Seishi. Most of that time had been spent with Nakago.  
  
"You were the soul I was looking for, actually."  
  
That didn't make Suboshi feel any better. Something about this guy creeped him out.  
  
Miboshi stopped several feet in front of the twin. "You know, Amiboshi, I never did like how you freely stopped my demons from conquering in our last confrontation with the Suzaku warriors."  
  
Suboshi hid his surprise. Amiboshi had stopped Miboshi from attacking? Suboshi thought Miboshi had cut out since he didn't see him in his fight, who could Miboshi have possibly been involved with?  
  
He said nothing, but returned Miboshi's intimidating stare.  
  
Miboshi frowned. "Nakago may have had limits on the Suzaku no Miko, but 'Lady' Yui and the foreign girl were my free call, and if it hadn't been for your interference, they would be off our minds right now."  
  
Suboshi's eyes did widen at that. Yui and the "foreign girl"? Saori? Miboshi had attacked them?!  
  
Miboshi chuckled slightly. "Why, you seem upset with me, Amiboshi."  
  
"Only a low life warlock like you could allow your pathetic demons..."  
  
"Pathetic?" Miboshi instantly cut him off. He took an obvious broad step forward, sending Suboshi a step back. He lowered his eyes to the shorter boy. "I know how you fell about the Priestess of Suzaku, friend."  
  
Suboshi's anger became bluntly apparent at that statement. He lifted the hand with the flute it in up in a fist towards Miboshi's head, stopping it with what little patience he had left.  
  
"Why did you come here in the first place?" He snapped, refraining from the many obscenities soaring through his mind.  
  
Miboshi smirked and turned around, walking to his previous position, putting distance between he and Suboshi. He whizzed back around, his flawless strands following him. His top-like object raised forward from the ground, its gold bright in the dark atmosphere.  
  
"I never liked you, Amiboshi." Miboshi announced. "And I know for a fact that Nakago wouldn't be upset if a no good free loader like yourself perished."  
  
"Nani?!" Suboshi stepped back.  
  
The top of the spinning weapon sparked, a bluish rip forming in the air by Miboshi. Two glowing, green eyes flashed from inside the portal, and dark, three-fingered clawed hands grabbed either side of the opening. Pushing the portal open, a tall, lanky monster stepped out, its ribs sticking to the skin of its abdomen, a wide, toothy snout protruding from its face. Its lips dripped with saliva, and a long, bony tail hovered over the ground beneath him.  
  
Suboshi's eyes opened to their fullest, a shock of terror running his features.  
  
"Sayonara." Miboshi started laughing. "Go fetch." He told the demon.  
  
Upon the order the monster put its lethal hands on the ground and leapt forward. Suboshi darted quickly from his place, the demon crashing loudly into the wall of the palace. Shards of brick clattered around him. The beast shook his head and located his prey again, seeing it running from the battle. It turned sharply on its haunches and followed in pursuit.  
  
Miboshi held onto the bottom spoke of the top and lifted a couple inches into the air, following after his creation. He wanted to see the young warrior when he died. When he came to the next clearing, he caught sight of the front right as the monster's tail whipped through the air and into Suboshi's arm. Suboshi rolled over the ground and the flute went flying, landing in pieces on the grass.  
  
Pushing himself off the ground, Suboshi returned to his feet and ran again, turning around a corner of the palace.  
  
Miboshi laughed as he and his demon followed. "You can't run, Amiboshi! Accept your fate!"  
  
The monster leapt forward and dug his claws into the running boy, catching pawfuls of fabric and ripping them from the wearer. Balancing back on its tail, its back legs kicked Suboshi in the back, forcing him forward and into the dirt.  
  
The beast returned to his feet and crouched, leaping to incredible height into the air.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Suboshi reached behind him as he rolled over, facing the monster falling towards him. He shot his hand forward, extending his arm and fingers above him. A spherical object soared like a comet upwards, striking the demon square in the stomach. The demon choked and fell off course, landing painfully beside its victim.  
  
Without a moment's wait, Suboshi stood and pulled his hand back towards him.  
  
Miboshi watched in shock as the meteor bell swerved and struck three more times in a matter of seconds, each time from a different direction. With every strike it tore the monster's flesh to pieces. The bloody mass fell to the dirt, a spinning ryuseisui floating in its place.  
  
Miboshi shook his head, returning his feet to the earth. "You... You....!"  
  
Suboshi glared at Miboshi as the soiled meteor bell returned to his hand, and disappeared.  
  
Miboshi screamed in absolute rage before returning his death stare. "SUBOSHI!!!! YOU DARE HIDE UNDER THE IDENTITY OF YOUR BROTHER?!!!"  
  
"DAMARE!" Suboshi yelled back as Miboshi fumed. "Tell Nakago if you wish, I don't care!" His face changed to a smirk. "Amiboshi is too far by now to catch."  
  
Miboshi's fists shook with anger at his side. The top beside him spun wildly and flashed a brilliant light, forcing Suboshi to shield his eyes. When the brightness dispersed, Miboshi was gone.  
  
Suboshi was still breathing heavily from his fight as he stood there, the night returning to its usual peace. He looked over at the gruesome form of the demon nearby. He walked towards it, kicking the skull when he reached it.  
  
He regained a satisfied look. "Amiboshi may give you mercy, Miboshi, but pull one more stunts like that, and I'll be standing before your torn corpse."  
  
Suboshi turned his back to the foe and headed towards the palace. He wouldn't tell Nakago about the brawl, though he probably would have sensed it by now.  
  
Suboshi wasn't a child anymore. He was no longer the weakest of the Seiryu Seven. He had proven that fact several times all ready.  
  
And he didn't plan on backing down anytime soon. 


	74. The Final Battle?

Gomen nasai minna!!! I've had the next like, 3 chapters done for a month, but I'm too dang lazy to actually post them! My apologies! It took me nearly an hour just to edit this one, and more will be coming, hopefully.  
  
To MaryDFair: Yes, I got a little twin-happy with my last few chapters. I finally know what I'll do with Amiboshi, but you'll have to wait until I write it! As for Saori, she's so delightful, how could the bishis NOT fall for her? There technically only one who really has, though, and one who may keep the readers wondering.   
  
To Kaeru Soyokaze: Only three words in that review, but they were very nice ones! I'm glad you love my fic!  
  
To Metajoker: Ah, you actually came to mind the other day when I was watching FY with my friend. I noticed some of the traits in Soi that I overlooked, and if I can, I want to use her again in a more sentimental way. Thank you for the "balance" comment, and I'm glad you're enjoying my story more. Poor Inami though, you'll never like her, ne? Well, she's dead, so... And I read the first chapter of your fic, and I hope to read more as soon as I have the time!  
  
To Polynesia: I'm officially extending you an invitation to the "Suboshi Cheer Squad." Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Delphine: I'm neglecting the real-world characters, aren't I? I believe Keisuke is in this chapter, so enjoy his presence. I appreciate you taking the time to email me reviews since ffnet won't work with you!  
  
Author's Note: I'm really excited for the next two chapters, but I may have someone pre-read them before I post them because I'm not sure on how well they're written, so it MAY take a bit longer. Enjoy, this chapter is a bit longer than usual!  
  
Chapter 74 : The Final Battle?  
  
"Tasuki?" Yui asked from a dining table. Everyone had adjourned together for supper this particular night.  
  
Tasuki stood at a window, his arms folded loosely in front of him. He had finally changed out of his black jacket and into blue clothes with a beige robe-like garment over it. He stood with his back towards everyone, thinking.  
  
After not being answered, Yui looked to the others for help. Nuriko waved his hand to tell the rest to leave him alone.  
  
They ate mostly in silence, Tasuki never changing his position from the window.  
  
"What could he be thinking about?" Miaka asked Tamahome very quietly.  
  
Tamahome watched Tasuki for a moment, and then got up from the table without answering Miaka's question. He walked over to the window and whispered something in Tasuki's ear. The bandit wasn't completely incoherent, since he turned slightly to respond back to Tamahome. The others couldn't hear them at all. At one point Tamahome looked back at them, but went on continuing his secret conversation.  
  
"I'm settling it, then." Tasuki said in his normal voice.  
  
He got confused looks.  
  
Tasuki turned fully towards Tamahome, and exchanged glances with the table. "We're going back."  
  
"To the palace?" Nuriko inquired.  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Miaka and Saori and Yui may be safer here, but we sure as hell ain't gettin' anywhere sittin' around and doin' nothin'." He announced the decision fairly strictly. "My men, Konan's men, they're all out there fightin' this damn war and we're basically just sittin' back and lettin' it happen. And with... those DAMN Seiryu warriors runnin' around too..." The hint of anger in Tasuki's voice was rather apparent.  
  
Chichiri stood from the table. "I agree, no da."  
  
"Against his Highness's orders..." Nuriko trailed off.  
  
Saori looked from Nuriko to Tasuki. "So are we...?"  
  
"I won't stand by while we lose our country anymore." Tamahome made his opinion clear as well. "Besides, with no sign of us for three weeks, the Seiryu seven may have gone back to Kutou."  
  
Saori, Yui, and Miaka gave each other unsure looks.  
  
"We'd have to make another two days travel." Chiriko pointed out, standing as well.  
  
"Who cares. It ain't like we planned on stayin' here forever anyways." Tasuki said coolly. He was really serious concerning what he was talking about. He was taking good use of his leadership skills. "And I want out of here tonight."  
  
"Tonight?!" Miaka bolted up.  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Night travel is safer. And this place's been givin' me the creeps with nobody fillin' it up."  
  
"We'll prepare then, no da."  
  
Nuriko stood finally and brushed his robe off. "We have no choice then. However..." He looked at Miaka, "If anything happens to Miaka.... Saori, or Yui, Boushin won't be the only one having our heads."  
  
Tamahome nodded.  
  
"What if the Seiryu warriors are merely waiting for our appearance?" Chiriko questioned.  
  
Tasuki clenched his hands into fists. "Then they'll be sorry."  
  
Yui watched the situation unraveling in front of her. Under the cover of the table, she subtly crossed her fingers.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Tasuki and the others were quick to saddle their horses and prepare to leave Reikaku to return to the palace." Keisuke read quietly to himself. He was in a field behind the school, a functioning stopwatch around his neck. His gym class was running laps on the field to prepare for a mile run next time. His next class would be the male gym class, and they'd do the same thing.  
  
"Coach, what are you reading?" A girl with short blue hair asked, stopping in front of Keisuke and taking a few deep breaths. "You read that book in our class all the time now. Is it good?"  
  
"It's just.... research, Keiko." Keisuke bluffed.  
  
"Chinese?" She guessed, looking at the cover.  
  
Keisuke nodded. "You noticed, good." He smiled. He held up the stopwatch around his neck. "Keep going."  
  
"Hai!" She smiled and took off down the edge of the field.  
  
Keisuke watched a few more students go, giving a few "good work!"s and "nice job!"s before returning to the page. He was in the last 1/4 of the book now, which meant, or so he hoped, that Miaka and the others would be back soon.  
  
"Leaving under the shadow of the new moon, the Priestess of Suzaku made her way across the dry lands of Konan. At dawn they slept in a small inn, paying for the rooms with what little money they had with them. There was no sign of the Seiryu shichi seishi. By late noon the warriors and the girls from the other worlds continued their trail, always retracing the steps they had taken three weeks before..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Highness! Highness!" Buru ran into the throne room where Boushin sat with an advisor.  
  
Boushin stood at the urgent tone of Buru's call. "Yes? What's wrong?"  
  
Buru stopped and shook his head. "Nothing, Sire, but the Priestess and her warriors have returned!"  
  
Boushin looked shocked. "They're back?" He gaped at his advisor, but then ran ahead with Buru to find the group.  
  
- - -  
  
Saori walked along side Nuriko, a pack strapped to her shoulders. Nuriko held the reins of the horses and pulled the animals through the palace gates.  
  
"Saori! Nuriko!"  
  
The two looked ahead to see the Emperor running towards them, layers of his heavy robe flashing about him.  
  
Saori waved her arm. "Boushin!!" She exclaimed.  
  
Boushin finally reached them, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Why... are you here?"  
  
Saori smiled brightly at him. "We just... came back! It was getting pointless staying at Mt. Reikaku for so long."  
  
Boushin glared passed Saori at the other warriors coming in through the gates, pulling their horses along as well.  
  
- - -  
  
"The palace is still as dangerous now as it was then!" Boushin paced back and forth as the Suzaku warriors, Miaka, Yui, and Saori sat at the large rectangular table in the room adjacent to the throne room. "Why would you return?!"  
  
"Nothing was being achieved remaining there." Tamahome answered calmly. "On our way we were attacked by Seiryu warriors, and we didn't know whether or not they were watching us."  
  
"From out history with the Seiryu, don't you think they would have attacked by now if they knew your location?" Boushin asked sternly.  
  
"If you're worried about Miaka, she's safer here where there are guards and stuff to protect her." Tasuki added.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Boushin turned towards the fiery haired man. "Of course I couldn't simply rely on her warriors to keep her safe."  
  
"Boushin!" Saori stood up, her chair nearly tipping over behind her.  
  
Boushin's eyes met Saori's, though his expression didn't change. "It shouldn't be that hard of a thing to keep one woman safe, to obey ONE order! All I've ever required of you is to keep the Suzaku no Miko from harm, and you cannot even preserve her at a point of refuge!!"  
  
"All they did was protect us!" Saori suddenly raised her voice, drawing all the attention to her.  
  
"I don't doubt that fact, I can see it with my own eyes." Boushin stated firmly. "It doesn't change my point. Now sit down, Saori."  
  
Saori shook her head with frustration. "Do you want to know what really happened?!"  
  
Tamahome waved his hands subtly to tell Saori to be quiet.  
  
Saori saw the signal, but ignored it. "I left while we at Reikaku. By myself. In fact, I was LOOKING for the Seiryu seven!"  
  
"Nani?!" Boushin's eyes went wide.  
  
Saori pursed her lips. "And I found them."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tasuki exclaimed.  
  
"You allowed this to happen?!" Boushin accused the warriors again.  
  
"NO!" Saori answered again. "You don't understand! They're the reason that I'm even here!" Despite her outbursts, Saori still managed to keep her promise to the one who had truly saved her. "All they did was look out for Miaka and me, Yui too! The reason we're back here is because they're looking out for us!"  
  
"Saori, that doesn't mean that...." Boushin started.  
  
"How would you know!? You're not a warrior, are you?!" Saori interrupted sharply. She realized her words and clasped her hands over her mouth, her cheeks growing hot.  
  
Boushin looked at her with a new surprise, as did everyone else.  
  
Saori lowered her hands and stared at the table. "Go-gomen.... I've said too much..." She slowly sat down.  
  
The room was silent for the few seconds following that. No one was quite sure what to say.  
  
"No, Saori..."  
  
She glanced up.  
  
"You're right." Boushin spoke to her, but didn't look at her. "I am not a warrior, only the progeny of one. I could never understand on the level in which they do. They are the ones who were born for the sake of this woman, not me. I'm sorry for thinking any differently."  
  
"Highness..." Nuriko whispered.  
  
Boushin stood straight. "Welcome back, Suzaku seishi" His focus went to Miaka. "And Priestess. You are dismissed."  
  
Everyone was slow to get out, and they didn't say much as they went on their way. Boushin of course left before anyone else did. Soon the room was again empty, except for the one chair that Saori still sat in.  
  
"I didn't... I didn't mean to..." But she couldn't finish her sentence. She hung her head shamefully. How could she lose her temper like that... say those things to Boushin? What if they had hurt him? She knew they did. Boushin... Boushin had never looked at her like that before...  
  
Two tears fell from her eyes and onto the hands that clasped the fabric of her skirt tightly in them. She was horrible. She didn't deserve the feelings Boushin had placed so tenderly on her.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" She whispered, shutting her eyes.  
  
- - -  
  
"Chiriko, where are you going?" Yui asked as the young warrior left the throne room.  
  
"I'm going to the dark study." He paused for a moment. "You've never been there, have you Yui?"  
  
She shook her head. "What is it?"  
  
Chiriko held out his hand towards the door. "Come, I'll show you, it's fascinating, really."  
  
Yui nodded and followed after Chiriko.  
  
- - -  
  
Chiriko shut the door to the black room, ridding it of any and all light. Yui held still, not wanting to bump into anything. She couldn't see her own hand waving in front of her face. She heard Chiriko's light footsteps cross by her, and then she heard a click.  
  
Suddenly the walls and ceiling lit up with hundreds of white lights.  
  
Yui gasped. "They look like stars!" She exclaimed.  
  
"They are." Chiriko's face was dimly illuminating by his closeness to the semi-covered lantern. "This is the current mapping of the southern night sky."  
  
"It's amazing..." Yui looked towards the lantern Chiriko had turned on. It was covered with black paper. There must have been holes in it precisely placed to show the alignment of the stars.  
  
Yui walked slowly around the room. A group of stars above her caught her eye. "Is that a constellation?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Chiriko answered. "The crow. Actually, that is the constellation that represents Mitsukake."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Chiriko walked closer to her. "Over there, see that? It looks like a kite."  
  
Yui turned. "Yes."  
  
"That is Hydra, the sea serpent. It's the constellation of Hotohori, but it also represents Nuriko and myself."  
  
"Do you know all of the constellations?" Yui questioned.  
  
"I do. I used to study them back home, before I ever met Miaka."  
  
"Will you show me?" Yui asked again.  
  
Chiriko carefully grasped Yui's wrist and lead her over a little ways. He pointed, his hand barely visible now that Yui's eyes were adjusting. "Gemini, the twins."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Chichiri."  
  
"Funny, it reminds me of some one else."  
  
Chiriko continued. "Here's the cup, and there is Cancer, the crab. Tasuki and Tamahome have those constellations."  
  
Chiriko also showed Yui the constellations of the other cardinal points, though they were dimmer than the others on this particular map. In Seiryu there was Scorpio, the scorpion; Virgo, the virgin; Libra, the scales; and Sagittarius, the archer. In the north, Sagittarius also laid. There was Aquarius, the water bearer; Capricorn, the ram; and Pegasus, the winged horse. Finally, in the west, there was Andromeda, the queen; Aries, another ram; Taurus, the bull; and Orion, the hunter.  
  
"Tell me, Chiriko," Yui finally spoke, "Why did you want to come here?"  
  
Chiriko strolled back to the lantern. "I wanted to looked at the star charts and models along with this. I can study them before night."  
  
Night?" Yui asked.  
  
Chiriko nodded. "I can read the stars, sometimes. I wanted to get a good look at them tonight. The atmosphere can be a prelude to upcoming events."  
  
Yui listened intently, but didn't comment. It seemed that people in any world sought the stars for advice. Her eyes gazed over the young complexions of the warrior. Chiriko, he wanted to look out for the others. The look in Chiriko's green tinted eyes was almost sad, however.  
  
"I can't fight."  
  
Yui blinked.  
  
Chiriko looked over at the southern constellations. "I've never been physically strong, and my abilities as a warrior aren't martial in any way. So instead, I try my best to help them in whatever way I can, even if it is just war strategy."  
  
"Chiriko..."  
  
There was a pause in the talk. "I didn't really realize it until someone, a good while ago, bluntly pointed it out to me when Kutou first struck. Since then... it's been on my mind."  
  
Yui didn't know what to say. She could only watch Chiriko, watch his dim outline among the wall of stars.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Miaka wore a light summer robe, one that Hotohori had graciously supplied her earlier in her stay. Her elbows leaned on the railing of the ground-level balcony outside her room, low mountains in the distance made dark from the setting sun. The colors of the set were just starting to emerge, a light pink highlighting the horizon of the sky.  
  
Miaka felt fingers brush her hair off her neck and a light kiss being placed near her shoulder. A chin rested near the same spot and two arms wrapped around her small waist.  
  
She and Tamahome stayed like that for a little while, Tamahome watching the sunset as well. Eventually Miaka stood and turned around, causing Tamahome to release her.  
  
She smiled. "It's good to be back."  
  
Tamahome nodded as he tucked some of Miaka's red locks behind her ear. "I don't care where I am," he said, his voice hushed, "as long as I'm with you."  
  
Miaka watched the light reflect off Tamahome's gorgeous violet eyes. She remembered staying with him here, nearly five years ago. He had offered to be her protector, then an older brother, and finally a lover. Tamahome was the only man Miaka had ever loved, ever held, ever kissed, but she had no regrets.  
  
Tamahome's arms wrapped around her again as he leaned down to meet her, their lips connecting gently. Miaka's hands went to Tamahome's neck, pulling him closer to her. The act was simple, but blissful. Tamahome hesitantly pulled back to break the kiss after a moment, and he gazed at Miaka again.  
  
"Tamahome, do you think...." Miaka began. However, she stopped herself when Tamahome's attention suddenly released her. Miaka followed his line of sight, turned, and glanced behind her.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"What... what's that?!" Miaka was alarmed.  
  
In the distance, the far distance, at the very corner of the line of mountains holding up the sunset, there were dark clouds forming, flashes of blue and white lightening appearing. It was only in that location, as though someone had taken an entire thunderstorm and condensed it to one, small area. A blue aura radiated like a ring around it.  
  
Miaka looked back to her husband. "Tamahome?" She asked.  
  
Tamahome scowled and grabbed Miaka's wrist. "Come on, we have to get the others."  
  
- - -  
  
"It's them, all right." Chichiri spoke, his staff grasped tightly in his right hand. He and the rest of the group stood outside the palace, examining the disturbance.  
  
"Seiryu?" Boushin asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"What are they doing?" Miaka inquired.  
  
"I think..." Chiriko started, not taking his eyes off the horizon, "it's... the final battle..."  
  
Nuriko frowned. "So they've actually made a calendar date?" He said lowly. "They're making this racket to call us out, and while Suzaku is sealed too. Cowards."  
  
Boushin turned to look at the warriors. "Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, Tasuki, Tamahome..." He called by name, "Will you fight them?"  
  
They nodded, each more serious then the next.  
  
"I'll damn them back to the hell they came from..." Tasuki muttered.  
  
"Tonight." Tamahome stepped forward. "We'll travel tonight."  
  
"We'd arrive by tomorrow, no da."  
  
"They'll still be waiting for us." Nuriko added.  
  
Miaka looked worried. She ran from Tamahome's side to the front of the small crowd. "I'm coming. I'm coming with you." She raised her arms.  
  
"Miaka!" Yui exclaimed.  
  
Miaka didn't wait for anyone to deny her. "I am the priestess of Suzaku. Even if the battle turned out for the worst, and the Seiryu seven won, I'd be next anyway. I'm coming with you. That's an order."  
  
There were some stunned looks, but not anything too extravagant. The Suzaku seven were fairly used to this.  
  
"You'll come, Miaka." Nuriko finally said.  
  
Tasuki nodded, as did Tamahome.  
  
Miaka lowered her arms. "Yoshi." She stated.  
  
"Prepare yourselves, warriors! Your battle is at hand!" Boushin announced.  
  
"It will be one we'll fight alone." Tasuki informed. "I don't want any damn soldiers comin' ta help us. It's a fight between warriors."  
  
"Very well." Boushin concurred. "You may use whatever weapons or needs necessary."  
  
A few more words were said, and the warriors returned to the palace to prepare.  
  
- - -  
  
Within the first hour Tamahome was suiting up, armor placed over his chest and shoulders. He and Miaka gathered what they would need quietly in their room. A light wind blew by the window, tapping ever so slightly on the glass as it passed.  
  
Tamahome tied the top of a small parcel, lifting it to test the weight before resting it upon a dresser. He turned to see Miaka on the other side of the bed, moving slowly towards the nightstand.  
  
"Miaka," He paused until she looked at him, "Are you ready?"  
  
Miaka looked away, and nodded. "Hai, I think so." She placed her hands on the two knobs of the dresser and opened the drawer.  
  
"What are you looking for? "Tamahome asked quietly.  
  
Miaka pushed some of the clutter aside and pulled out a small bundle of light yellow cloth, laying it out on the bed. She slowly began unraveling the fabric. "It's just... something I want to take... for protection." She said sincerely.  
  
Tamahome watched Miaka's delicate fingers shed off the layers of cloth. Finally, the last cover was taken off.  
  
Tamahome's expression didn't change, but he watched.  
  
Miaka picked up the intricate work, clasping it in both of her hands. "Just in case... I need it." Was all she said. She opened her fingers and looked at the golden rod. Putting on a small smile, she looked back to Tamahome. "Ready?"  
  
- - -  
  
"What the hell are ya up to?" Tasuki asked, stepping into Saori's bedroom through the open door. Saori had a large satchel on her bed and a few things laid out.  
  
"I'm coming too, you know." She stated bluntly. "I've been with you guys so far, I'm not cutting out now. Besides, Mayo..."  
  
"You're stayin' here with Yui." Tasuki interrupted. "Miaka is one case, you're another. I ain't gonna let you get killed out there. You're not involved in this."  
  
Saori turned around, shocked. "Not involved? Are you kidding me? I was here way before Miaka was!"  
  
"Not in the long run, kid." Tasuki picked up the pack and handed it to Saori. "You're stayin', no argument. Don't try runnin' to someone else, they'll be less lenient than I am."  
  
Saori shook her head. "You can't MAKE me stay."  
  
Tasuki sighed and put his hands on Saori's shoulders. "Saori, this is serious. I know it may not feel like it, but it is. We don't know that we'll make it through, and you gotta be here for Mayo."  
  
Saori considered it for a moment. "No. I need to be –there- for Mayo, Tasuki. I'll stay out of the way like I always do. Please."  
  
Tasuki released her. "You don't... understand, kid." He turned around and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Saori watched the door for a minute or two. She frowned. "I don't understand?" She sat down with the satchel on her lap. "Take a deep breath, Saori. You've been a downer today, lighten up." She looked at the ceiling. "I understand. And I'm going. I have to tell Miaka before she leaves..." She stood up and let the pack fall to the floor and she quickly sprinted to the door.  
  
She turned the knob and pushed.  
  
She gasped. The door was stuck.  
  
She pushed again and again, then turned the knob the other way and did the same. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"What's going on?!" Saori yanked back and forth on the knob. "Someone help me! Let me out!!" She screamed.  
  
Tasuki turned around from the hall, looking at the shaking entrance, and at the chair shoved securely under the knob.  
  
His face showed a simple sadness. "I'm sorry, kid. I like ya too much to let ya be killed." He put his hands in his pockets and went down the hall, not stopping until he couldn't hear Saori's screams anymore.  
  
- - -  
  
Tasuki exited the palace to where Chichiri, Miaka, and Tamahome were, saddling the horses. Each one of them had a sword, either on a saddle or around their waist, like Tamahome and Tasuki himself.  
  
"You ready?" Tamahome asked, the serious tone still on his voice.  
  
Tasuki nodded. "Just about, I got the supplies I needed."  
  
"Supplies?" Miaka asked.  
  
Tasuki stuck his thumb out. "I learned a few things bein' a bandit that can help in the long run."  
  
Nuriko came out carrying another small load, and he fastened it onto a free horse.  
  
Miaka snapped. "Yui, I need to say bye to her. And Saori! Is she coming? She never told me."  
  
Tasuki looked at the ground. "She's staying. I don't want her taggin' along on this one."  
  
Miaka looked at the dark sky. "Well, I'll say bye then."  
  
"I think she's asleep." Tasuki lied.  
  
"Just Yui then, I won't wake her." Miaka hopped off the horse and ran back into the palace.  
  
"Tasuki, what's wrong?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "I'm... makin' Saori stay. But I don't feel good about it."  
  
Chichiri looked over at those words. "Saori still has a full life ahead of her, I wouldn't risk it in a meaningless battle, no da."  
  
- - -  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Saori's shoulder came into hard contact with the door. She was thrown back by her own force and landed on the floor. She winced and rubbed the area that hit. Standing again, she pounded her fists on the door.  
  
"TASUKI NO BAKA!!!" She screamed. "LET ME OUT!"  
  
No one could hear her. Or at least, no one wanted to.  
  
Saori whizzed around and ran to the balcony. She grabbed the handles of the glass doors and swung them open, pushing between the violet curtains. She went out to the rail and clasped it tightly, looking over.  
  
She swallowed.  
  
"No way... it's too high..." She said to herself. She looked around. There was nothing to climb down, no tree branches, not even any good eves to step on.  
  
Frustrated, she returned to her room. She ran to the window and opened it, lifting herself onto the sill to look out.  
  
Same as the balcony. There was nothing she could use to get down safely.  
  
She jumped back into the room. "I can't let them leave without me..." She looked around. She lit up when she saw her pack.  
  
Or, what her pack was on.  
  
"Bingo!" She smiled, running to her bed. She threw everything on it off and pulled off the top cover, then the next, and the sheets. She yanked the ends out from under the mattress and began tying the ends together tightly.  
  
"I don't care what happens, I'm coming. I'm going for Mayo!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Come on!" Tamahome shouted as Nuriko and Chiriko finally boarded their horses. They were all ready... as ready as they could be.  
  
They rode out a little ways, away from the palace lights. Once they passed a long, stone wall, the glowing blue light could be seen again. In the night sky it had an eerie look to it. Most of the civilians were probably scattering from the spot.  
  
That was good. If this was indeed Nakago's final battle, they didn't want innocents involved.  
  
"It's finally time to end it, huh?" Tasuki asked as the horses moved to the outside gates.  
  
"I'm not going down without at least one of them at my side." Nuriko stated.  
  
Soon the group met up with the soldiers who guarded the front entrance to the palace grounds, and the red-clad men ran ahead to unlatch the walls and pull them open.  
  
Miaka took a long breath. "Okay you guys." She looked back at Tamahome. "This... this is it, isn't it?"  
  
Tamahome nodded.  
  
"Let's go, no da." Chichiri pulled ahead of the group to lead the way.  
  
"MATTE!"  
  
The Suzaku seishi turned around to look back. Saori was running madly towards them, a small purse around her neck. "MATTE!" She called again.  
  
"Sa-Saori?" Tamahome asked.  
  
She passed by the guards and stepped in front of the horses. She wasn't able to speak, she was breathing so hard.  
  
"Saori? What are you doing? Aren't you staying here?" Miaka questioned.  
  
Saori shook her head. "I'm... going..... with you.... guys...." She swallowed.  
  
Chichiri shook his head. "It can't be done, Saori. You need to stay here, it's too dangerous, no da."  
  
Saori shook her head and coughed. "No... I came here... because I knew... it would be dangerous..." Her chest heaved up and down as she gasped for oxygen. "I'm here... just for Mayo.... I won't... abandon everyone... when I'm... so close..."  
  
Everyone was silent as they heard her argument, even the guards.  
  
She coughed again. "Please... even if... we lose... I want to get... Mayo...." She paused. "Besides that, you guys... are my friends.... and a good friend... would never leave.... just because it gets hard...."  
  
"Saori..." Tamahome whispered.  
  
A horse in the back walked forward, a bit ahead of Chichiri, stopping right beside Saori. The rider offered his hand.  
  
Saori looked at him, still panting.  
  
"C'mon, Kid." Tasuki sighed. "Get on."  
  
Saori lit up and grasped his arm with both of hers, getting a foot in the stirrup as she was lifted up and sat behind the bandit. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Arigatou!"  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes. "You better stay out of the way, or I'LL kill ya, got it?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Without anymore words, Chichiri kicked his horse and marched it forward. He was followed by Tasuki and Saori, then Miaka and Tamahome, Chiriko, and finally Nuriko. From the windows of the Konan palace, Yui, Boushin, and Houki watched solemnly.  
  
This.... This wasn't war. Not a war that any normal human could ever comprehend. It would be a battle among the heavens, the East and the South, the Dragon and the Phoenix. As the last warrior of Suzaku disappeared from sight, no one, not even the creator herself, would know if they'd ever be back. 


	75. To Fight, Bleed, and Die for Suzaku

Author's note: I actually got a Beta to review this and 76, so thank you to Amaya-san for doing that for me!  
  
To amaya-san: ffnet being stubborn with you too? Yeah, I'm moving off of Suboshi, so Tasuki's getting more air time. I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  
To Polynesia: I recently started feeling bad for Chiriko too. He'll rock in the sequel though. (This is gonna be a loooooong fic.) I'm glad you like Saori, I like her too. She kicks butt.  
  
To MaryDFair: You think that's a cliffhangar? laughs evilly Amiboshi will be back soon, and for who's side he's on... we'll have to wait.  
  
Chapter 75 : To Fight, Bleed, and Die for Suzaku  
  
"As the sun rose in the morning, the Suzaku seven, the priestess, and Saori neared the place of the final battle." Keisuke read, inside his office. The substitute for Taka was taking roll in the gym, giving him a few moments to himself. "However, despite the time of day, with each step the five, brave warriors took, the air among them grew colder and darker, until it seemed as though the afternoon sun was slowly setting. Any villages had been left behind, and not a soul could be seen in the homes of the civilians." Keisuke sighed and turned the page, reading further.  
  
"Blue lightening clashed among the dark, foreboding clouds, yet no thunder followed its lead. There was only a silent rumble to the spot at hand. The warriors of the south were quiet, though their hearts beat heavily in their chests, much as the horses' hooves on the ground." Keisuke rubbed his eyes. "Enough with the description, all ready, get to the point!" He shook his head. He was starting to sound like Tetsuya.  
  
"As prepared as they ever could be, the powerless men entered the edge of the glowing field. Dismounting their horses, they would continue on by foot. 'Stay here', Tamahome strictly informed the Priestess as well as Saori. 'No matter what happens to me or anyone else, you must stay here. If the worse comes, run. I can't let either of you die.'  
  
"The priestess cried a few tears for her beloved warrior, embracing him before he left with the others, her heart begging him to return safely to her. Saori took the priestess's hand and pulled her towards the side of the mountains that angled the field, and they hid behind the large arm of the range. Chiriko stayed near by to them, making sure no harm came to either. The Suzaku seven walked forward with confidence, awaiting for the appearance of their enemies..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I don't like this." Tasuki muttered, pulling out his diamond fan. "It's too quiet."  
  
"Do we look for them, or wait?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Chichiri held his staff tightly, the rings on its head jingling together slightly as he walked. "There is an evil aura surrounding this place, no da."  
  
"I think we got that." Nuriko said, trying to uplift the heavy situation.  
  
.  
  
"You came, Seishi. How pleased I am that our invitation was not ignored."  
  
.  
  
The four spun around at the voice, spotting Nakago near the steep slope of a low mountain.  
  
"This ends here, Nakago." Chichiri stated, lifting his staff off the ground.  
  
"As it does." Nakago's blue eyes shone through his long, blonde bangs.  
  
The clouds finally released their wrath, a loud boom of dry thunder disturbing the tense peace. Soi stood on the mountain ledge behind Nakago, her bound hair blowing in the wind. Her hand was extended to the sky, melding the storm clouds together.  
  
Tamahome looked off to his left. Suboshi stood, legs apart, a long rope floating around his torso, two, spinning orbs on either end of it. To his right, Miboshi, arms folded and a calm smirk on his face, much like a demeanor Nakago would carry. His golden spindle was held securely between his first two fingers.  
  
Each of the Suzaku seven faced an opponent, their backs to each other. Nuriko slid his broad sword out of its sheath, taking it between both his hands and holding it firmly before him. Tamahome's sword was strapped in tightly to his back, and remained there.  
  
Soi's hand changed positions so that her index and middle finger stood up. Smoke formed loosely around them, wafting into a spiral. She shouted something, and the clouds opened up to emit an immense flood of lightening. It was the cue symbol for the battle to begin.  
  
- - -  
  
"Tamahome!!" Miaka cried out, looking around the stony wall at the fight.  
  
Saori quickly grabbed Miaka's wrist and yanked her back, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Baka!" She whispered. "You'll be killed if they find you!"  
  
Chiriko glanced over at the two, then back to the fight. He clasped his hands together. "Please, make it you guys..." He said.  
  
- - -  
  
The mass of lightening struck down right by Nuriko. He dodged best he could, but the outside of the beam skimmed against his left forearm. The force threw him back to the ground, his sword landing next to him.  
  
"Damn!" Nuriko cursed, holding his arm painfully. A dark, maroon stripe zigzagged unevenly down his skin. The heat of the lightening had seared it, so it didn't bleed. Nuriko grabbed the handle of his sword and stood again, running towards Soi.  
  
Soi glanced down at the warrior. "You'll never make it." She said calmly. With a wave of her hands, the wind from her storm picked her off of the ledge and she raised up toward her clouds. She lifted her hands forward to the sky, three different bolts of lightening flying down around her. From the ground, Nuriko dodged each one, new ones taking up the course of the chase with each flash that grounded. Even with his powers, Nuriko couldn't do much if Soi was in the sky.  
  
.  
  
Miboshi tucked his legs under him and floated a few feet off the ground. The center of his spindle turned rapidly, a faint humming coming forth from it. Three portals around him ripped into the air started to open, flashing blue sparks filling them.  
  
Chichiri held his staff ready.  
  
Miboshi smiled. "Let's say we... start out with something... a bit more fun?" He suggested.  
  
From each of the portals small, chicken-sized monsters spilled out, their bodies covered with tight, leathery brown skin. Their small heads were shaped like a ducks, and small, crooked teeth pointed out from the beak. They had long, whip-like tails and ran on two legs. About two-dozen of them emerged from their portals before Miboshi shut them off.  
  
They eyed Chichiri hungrily, and the first few of them packed together and began running towards him. Several others passed up the chance at the monk and scattered over the playing field.  
  
"Ar! Ar!" One of them called. leaping up into the air at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri spun his staff around and smacked the animal in the stomach, hearing a "yip!" as the animal fell back. In its place, two more ran up. Chichiri stepped back and swung, hitting each with either side of his staff. From behind him, one of the monsters clapped its mouth onto the edge of Chichiri's cloak.  
  
The blunt stick end of the staff came down onto the monster's face, forcing him off. A fifth bit at Chichiri's ankle, and two more leapt up at the chance for a meal.  
  
"There's too many no da!" Chichiri shouted, hitting them back as fast as he could.  
  
Miboshi laughed in delight. "You fight well, for a powerless magician."  
  
Chichiri couldn't reply. He stepped back again, hitting away the toothy animals best he could.  
  
.  
  
WHOO!  
  
A glowing ryuseisui orb whizzed by Tasuki's ear, and he turned sideways to avoid it. Another came straight at him, and he smashed it away quickly with the rigged edges of his fan. It soared towards Suboshi, but merely circled around him in orbit to be sent out again.  
  
Tasuki spread his fan out to its widest range and beat the bells away again. Every opening he got he ran towards the younger boy, but the ryuseisui kept forcing him back. Thunder cracked loudly above his head, and the shadow over he and Suboshi darkened, making the glow of the meteor bells more noticeable.  
  
"Nice try." Suboshi called a ball back to him. "Try catching this one!" He sent it out towards the bandit.  
  
Tasuki held his fan ready, watching the light of the bell. "Here it comes...." He thought.  
  
!!  
  
Tasuki gasped as the bell hit him in his right thigh. His leg burned and forced him to drop down to his knee.  
  
"The bell..." He grumbled, "it moved faster than the light...."  
  
"That's right." Suboshi called the weapon back once again. "They'll move faster and faster until what's left of you will only be in shreds."  
  
Tasuki swore rather loudly, standing up again.  
  
Suboshi let the bell float up from his hands, ready.  
  
.  
  
"HAH!" Tamahome yelled as his foot spun around to meet Nakago's face.  
  
It stopped as Nakago calmly caught it with his hand. "Tamahome, is that really all you have for me?" He shoved Tamahome's foot back, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Damnit, I can't move fast enough!" He scolded himself. Even with the powers of Suzaku, Nakago was a difficult match for him, and the blonde hadn't even used any of his own powers yet. It was just like him to toy with the situation first.  
  
Tamahome stood up, raising his fists. Before he attacked though, he felt something bite his leg.  
  
"Ah!" He shook a strange, lizard-like monster off of him. The monster reeled back and flew forward again at the red spot it had created on Tamahome's clothes.  
  
Tamahome turned and nailed the monster right in the skull with his heel. The monster flew back onto the ground, not moving.  
  
"It seems that you're not –entirely- helpless." Nakago said, smirking.  
  
Angered even more, Tamahome charged at Nakago, sending his fist flying.  
  
Nakago's image suddenly disappeared from in front of him, and reappeared to his side. "Pathetic." He said.  
  
Tamahome felt a strong hit to the side of his head and he flew back through the air, skidding across the dirt ground when he landed. The strike pounded painfully as he tried to get back up. Several feet behind him, he saw a brilliant flash of light.  
  
Soi's lightening hit so hard that the ground under it split and formed into a large, deep crack.  
  
Nuriko rolled away from the fault, kneeling on the ground, watching the sky witch. He adjusted a strange iron-colored bow on his right arm, his sword still in hand.  
  
"You're quick on your feet, Suzaku warrior." Soi informed. "However, my lightening will always be faster!" She raised her fingers again, and a small, faster bolt of light shot from the sky.  
  
Nuriko stood up and pulled a string hanging from his elbow. The strip on his arm suddenly fanned out into a round shield, and he held it overhead as the bolt hit. The force shoved him to the ground, and the light made him close his eyes to avoid being blinded. His arm grew hot, but the impact was over in a few seconds. He opened his eyes, and the shield on his arm was fried to a crisp. He pulled two of the buckles that secured it and let the remnants fall to the ground. He didn't get much time before a second, equally sized bolt hit. He held up his sword just in time, and for the most part, it acted as a lightening rod. Nuriko felt a shock go through his hand and quickly released the weapon.  
  
Soi smiled. She flew a bit higher into the sky, and the dark clouds above her began swirling together.  
  
Nuriko felt a strong wind push against him, and his feet slid slightly upon the loose dirt below him. Several lizard like monsters blew past him, squealing as the wind carried them.  
  
"Careful no da!" Chichiri called from nearby.  
  
Nuriko opened an eye to glance at the magician, whose sleeves were ripped from cuff to collar. He looked the other way and saw two glowing meteor bells headed his way, so fast that the wind didn't blow them off course. Nuriko quickly dropped to the ground, the bells passing overhead.  
  
Chichiri's ponytail whipped about him fiercely, and he raised his staff to intercept the ryuseisui. The first one flew at him, passing by his hip. The second headed right after it. Chichiri raised his staff and swung, the top right below the golden ornament intercepting the bell.  
  
But it wasn't enough. The bell ripped through the wood, sending the ornament flying with the wind. It kept going, connecting with Chichiri's left shoulder. Chichiri screamed as it burrowed in further, shaving off bits of bone and slicing through flesh and muscle until it emerged out the other side, covered with crimson blood.  
  
"CHICHIRI!" Nuriko shouted.  
  
The glowing orb turned around and headed back from the magician, but Chichiri dropped to the ground before it hit a second time. Hot blood ran down his sleeve, staining his cloak as well. Chichiri's right hand left what remained of his staff under the weight of his knee, and it clasped over the wound, becoming drenched in blood as well.  
  
The wind began to die down, but it was still unbelievably strong. The sky glowed with never-ending lightening. The warriors started to feel a mild buzz of static top off the wind.  
  
Suddenly, a loud roar broke through the wind. The four fighting warriors looked up to see a large, human like monster towering over them. It was about thirty feet high and had broad shoulders, its waist sucked down thinner than its arms before branching out into two legs. Two elephant-like tusks poured over its lips, and its beady, blue eyes looked angrily upon the scene.  
  
A portal beside that monster opened as well, and another tall monster came out. It looked like a large lizard with a neck like a snake's. A long, dripping tongue hung out of its mouth, and its fat belly dragged along the ground as it scooted forward.  
  
Tasuki looked away from Suboshi at the two monsters. "Ah hell..." he muttered.  
  
- - -  
  
Saori and Miaka clung to each other as they lay on the ground, their eyes shut to keep the grains of sand flying about out of their eyes. Chiriko kneeled over them, trying to keep them as safe as possible. Their clothes blew about them in the wind, though the rocks around them acted somewhat as a windbreaker. They heard a loud roar and gasped, tears running from Miaka's eyes.  
  
The wind slowed a little bit more so that the warriors would fight. Tamahome was behind the monsters, still duking it out with Nakago, and not doing a very good job.  
  
Tasuki faced Suboshi again. "I'm taking a rain check." He took the sharp edge of his fan and scraped it quickly over the leather pouch on his forearm. Before Suboshi could think, the entire pouch exploded, sending thousands of large, fiery embers into the air, carried towards the warrior by the wind. Suboshi withdrew his meteor bells in order to cover, giving Tasuki the chance he needed to flee. The "ember pack" was something developed strictly by the Mt. Reikaku bandits.  
  
Tasuki sheathed his fan and pulled out his own sword, which was also strapped to his back. "I'll take the one on the left, Nuriko! "You get the one on the right!"  
  
Nuriko looked away from Chichiri, who, despite his injury, was starting to stand up. "All right!" He called across the wind.  
  
The two men lifted their swords and charged at the monsters. Tasuki took the one with tusks, Nuriko took the snake.  
  
The lizard excited itself as it saw Nuriko running towards it. Its large, fat feet scooted it along the ground like a seal. It lapped its tongue out for Nuriko, puddle of drool hitting the dirt. Nuriko ran to the side and missed the attack, sending his sword deep into one of the large beast's feet. The lizard wailed and bounced about at the injury. Nuriko pulled the sword out, the blade soaked with a green ooze. He leapt up onto the monster's back and stabbed again, going all the way down to the hilt of the sword. The monster shook back and forth, trying desperately to shake its attacker. Nuriko was forced to keep his sword embedded in its flesh for fear of being thrown off.  
  
Tasuki spun his sword about, ready to strike the lanky monster.  
  
The demon smiled, and opened out its hands to Tasuki. Its dry palms split open, and two long, lively cords shot out, each with a mouth full of teeth.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" Tasuki flipped backwards, but one of the parasitic cords grabbed onto Tasuki's shin, lifting him up into the air. The several rows of teeth clenched onto Tasuki's bleeding flesh fiercely, finally dropping him back onto the ground.  
  
The monster Nuriko fought still wailed. It turned its neck to the side and again shot out its long amphibian tongue. The tongue whipped onto its back and around Nuriko's waist. It yanked Nuriko into the air, Nuriko keeping a tight hold onto his only weapon. The tongue retracted, and Nuriko was pulled into the demon's mouth, swallowed whole.  
  
- - -  
  
Chiriko suddenly stiffened a bit, and he looked over the rocky wall onto the battle scene, his eyes going wide at the two monsters there.  
  
"Minna..." He whispered.  
  
He felt a hand grab his.  
  
"Chiriko, we have to do something." Miaka said firmly, her hair washing over her face. Tears still dwelled on her eyes.  
  
Chiriko was unsure, and he looked at Miaka for a long moment, deciding. Finally, he nodded.  
  
- - -  
  
The stone monster's large foot came down hard, Tasuki barely rolling out of the way to avoid being crushed like an insect. He kept rolling over and over, avoiding the giant's steps. Both of his legs bleed badly. The demon lowered its head and scraped its tusks along the ground, turning up more sand to be blown about in the wind.  
  
The cord whipped out from its palm again and the teeth latched onto the Tasuki's side. The bandit cried out as he was painfully lifted into the air again, hovering right in front of the monster's face.  
  
The monster smiled and lifted up a thick hand, sending it down to bat at Tasuki like a cat toy. Instead it let out a loud roar, and the teeth of the cord pulled out of Tasuki's ribs and sent him down to the ground.  
  
The monster pulled back, its hands flying to its face. A long dagger was embedded in its left eye. The monster stumbled back and collapsed onto the ground, fading back into its own dimension.  
  
The owner or the weapon, Chichiri, ran to Tasuki's side, grabbing his arm and putting it around his neck. "Come on, no da!" He called.  
  
Tasuki stood up best he could, the right side of his clothes drenched just as badly as Chichiri's shoulder was.  
  
"Nuriko... where's Nuriko..." Tasuki asked.  
  
Chichiri looked around and saw the second monster scooting towards them, it's actions making the ground shake. Its tongue flew out and headed for the two.  
  
"Look out no da!" Chichiri pulled Tasuki to the ground.  
  
The tongue flew at them, yet it stopped a foot before their heads. Chichiri looked up through his ripped mask.  
  
The monster stepped back a bit, and began crying out into the dark sky. A lump on its long neck began to grow, stretching the skin around it. Finally, the silver tip of a sword pierced through, slicing the flesh of the neck to the other side of the beast. Green blood spilled over, and Nuriko emerged from the flesh, dropping weary to the ground. Soi must have seen, because a huge pillar of lightening struck down. Nuriko managed to run, and the dying monster was struck by the force instead. It bellowed and faded like the first had, disappearing.  
  
Nuriko limped over to Tasuki and Chichiri, the blood covering him disappearing too.  
  
.  
  
An immense wave of nausea passed over Tamahome as a forceful kick landed to his stomach, sending him back. A cut on his forehead sent a stream of blood along one side of his face, and he was cut and bruised all over, his clothes ripped in several places.  
  
Nakago smiled. "It's been fun, Tamahome." He held his hand out.  
  
Tamahome felt himself lifted into the air, his body stiffening when he could no longer feel the ground.  
  
Nakago smirked at him and turned him around so that Tamahome was facing to battlefield. "Take a good look." He ordered.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri were barely standing, Chichiri helping Tasuki move away from the fighting. Suboshi suddenly came in too, and Tamahome watched as one of his meteor bells struck into Nuriko's hip, the same one that had been pierced by a Kutou arrow several weeks before. Tamahome went wide-eyed. Nakago held him helpless as he watched. Tasuki was bleeding all over and Chichiri looked so weak...  
  
Rain started falling from above. It wasn't really heavy, but it was there. A lightening bolt forced Tamahome's eyes shut, and when he opened them, he gasped.  
  
"No..."  
  
The select light finally illuminated more of the field, and he saw Miaka, Saori, and Chiriko running in, Saori on a horse, and Chiriko and Miaka with swords.  
  
Nakago lips parted almost into a smile. "I'd rather kill you together, so join them."  
  
Tamahome winced as a strong pressure pushed against his legs, the center of his shins. it intensified, and he cried out, screaming.  
  
Finally, two, loud cracking noises came, and Tamahome's scream became it's loudest, enough for the other warriors to hear.  
  
Nakago had broken not one, but both of his legs, and he had done so without laying a finger on him.  
  
Tamahome flew through the air, landing in a mess of mud near the other warriors. Nakago was quick to appear nearby.  
  
Another cry was heard, a younger cry. Chiriko was struck by a thin bolt of lightening across his chest, and flung towards the others as well. Miaka skimmed across the ground nearby, trying desperately to get back up.  
  
Nakago sent out a small, blue light from his hand, and it darted towards Saori. Saori kicked the haunches of her horse, and it started running. The chi hit into the rear of the horse, sending it down, and making Saori toppled over the front of it and onto the ground herself.  
  
"Mi...a....ka..." Tamahome said, reaching a hand out to her, He could barely stay conscious fro pain, and his legs prevented him from moving. They had entered the final battle, and lost.  
  
The rain stopped, though the dark swirling of the clouds and the lightening didn't. Soi lowered herself to the ground, taking a stand beside Nakago. Miboshi was nearby, and Suboshi was a bit further off.  
  
Nakago smiled at the injured warriors. "This was your last call." He raised his hand, a blue orb beginning to glow in it. "I'll send you back to hell."  
  
Miaka forced herself off the ground and ran to the group, flinging herself over Tamahome. "No!" she cried.  
  
The orb glowed brighter and formed into an oval chi blast.  
  
Saori looked up from her spot, eyes widening. They were going to be killed!  
  
The powerful chi blast soared forward from Nakago's hands, right towards the Suzaku seishi... and their priestess.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
......  
  
.........  
  
................  
  
.........  
  
......  
  
...  
  
...  
  
.  
  
"KYA!"  
  
The chi blast turned around and headed back towards the Seiryu seven, barely flying over their head and disappearing to the sky.  
  
Miaka blinked, a huge smile coming onto her face. "Nyan-Nyan!" She cried.  
  
Nakago's fist clenched tightly, and began glowing again.  
  
The young Nyan-Nyan turned around, flashing a peace sign with her small hands at Miaka. "Don't worry, I brought extra help!"  
  
Soi readied her lightening, and Nakago scowled. "There will be no more help." With both hands, an immense light was formed, more brilliant than the sun itself.  
  
Nyan-Nyan turned around. "Uh-oh..."  
  
It was released. It was bigger than the group itself, and the heat and power of it could be felt before it even hit.  
  
Miaka held Tamahome tightly and shut her eyes, ready for the impact. Chichiri bowed his head, and Tasuki and Nuriko didn't budge.  
  
BOOSH!!!!!  
  
The life force collided on target, exploding the ground around it.  
  
Saori stared, still. She couldn't breath. Tears began falling from her eyes.  
  
Nakago drew his hand back. "It is...." His eyes went wide. "What?!"  
  
.  
  
Miaka slowly opened an eye, than another. She was still there. She lifted her head in shock, and saw a strange woman kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" She asked, her voice light and upraising.  
  
Miaka sat up very slowly, watching the girl. The girl watched her too, with her crystalline blue eyes. Smooth, black tresses fell over her shoulder, the front strands pulled back behind her.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Who..." Miaka breathed, "...are you?" 


	76. Power Shift

Author's Note: Quick update, ne minna? Again, thank you to Amaya-san for looking over this chapter as well. If any explaining for confusion or whatever is needed, just ask. Thank you to all those who reviewed, and I know my quick update means I won't reply to some review in time. But I appreciate all my readers!  
  
To Baby Sparrow: I'll never stop the cliffhangars! BWA HA HA! No, seriously, I'm just joking. Thank you for your review, and I'll "keep up the good work".   
  
To Songwind: It will be a long time before you read this, but I'm glad you started a fic that was all ready so long! Ganbatte!  
  
To Metajoker: Your review was much appreciated, you're my toughest critic, and you had only nice things to say! I'm very glad you liked the chapter. I'm also very glad that you enjoyed my battle scenes!  
  
To Polynesia: Yes, I'm making a sequel, though it won't be nearly as long. Your review made me laugh. You'll find out who the blue-eyed chick is in this chapter, na no da!

To Delphine: I want to personally thank you. You wrote a nice review, and you gave me your honest opinion without being cruel. Thank you! Yes, some of the things weren't creative, like the bed sheets, but I was at a loss for ideas. I wish I could redo it though!

Do you like battle scenes? I'm surprised that 75 is your favorite chapter! Wonder what mine is… And About Taka, he's the same person, but he started getting "Tamahome's" memories back, and so he wanted to be called by his original name. When and if he goes back, he'll be "Taka".

To Kaeru Soyokaze: Brilliant? Why thank you! The Mystery girl shall be revealed, na no da.

Chapter 76 : Power Shift  
  
Miaka slowly opened an eye, than the other. She was still there. She lifted her head in shock, and saw a strange woman kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" She asked, her voice light and upraising.  
  
Miaka sat up very slowly, watching the girl. The girl watched her too, with her crystalline blue eyes. Smooth, black tresses fell over her shoulder, the front strands pulled back behind her.  
  
"Who... are you?" Miaka whispered.  
  
The girl smiled and stood up. An odd, pink skirt fell over her legs, high slits on either side of it, exposing a rather large portion of her legs. Two wide, strapped sleeves were on either shoulder, connected to the bodice with large, golden circles. She looked almost like one of the Greek women Miaka remembered studying from school.  
  
She gave one last glance to Miaka, and turned around to face Nakago, along with the other Seiryu seven. Her demeanor changed completely.  
  
"Is it the pride you really want, destroying these people so mercilessly?" She asked coldly.  
  
Nakago didn't reply, at least not at first. He took a moment to scan over the newcomer. "This battle between warriors has lasted far too long for someone to stop it now."  
  
The girl lowered her eyebrows. Soi, Miboshi, and Suboshi moved away from Nakago, but only to prepare the fight again.  
  
"You're god is summoned." She stated. "Your quarrels with them should have ended with that."  
  
Nakago's smirk finally returned, masking any disappointment he had from the interruption. "You are naive. Now tell me, who are you?"  
  
"Does it matter?" A second voice came.  
  
Nakago looked back to another stranger, one standing to the side of the injured seishi.  
  
"What's... goin' on?" Tasuki asked weakly.  
  
Nuriko looked over the man, still breathing heavily from his injuries. The first thought that came into mind was the similarities between he and Mitsukake. The man was tall and broad-shouldered, and he had dark brown hair that stayed up in thin, short spikes.  
  
The girl glanced back at the other, then returned her focus to Nakago.  
  
"I don't like mindless killing. I don't like Kutou either." The man said in a low voice.  
  
Nakago stepped back and held his hand out again to prepare another attack. "This is taking too much time." He pointed out bluntly.  
  
Soi smiled and started the lightening in the sky back up, a gust of wind coming to raise her back up.  
  
Nakago sent off a chi blast. The girl jumped out of the way, and the Suzaku seven were forced to scatter themselves to avoid being hit by the brilliantly powerful spectacle.  
  
Soi's lightening flashed down onto the Suzaku seishi, hitting off course and creating a tremendous fault in the ground.  
  
Soi pulled her arm back. She gasped, shaking it off. Cold snakes had bitten onto the armor of her forearm. She quickly raised herself higher into the air.  
  
"Uruki, IKE!"  
  
The order came from another man. He lifted a hand up to his face, concentrating. The air around him began shifting, and his one visible eye opened and flashed brightly. A wave of ice serpents rose around him, spreading out over the field, latching onto the Seiryu warriors.  
  
Miaka's eyes went wide, as did Tamahome's.  
  
"That's... the man from... the cave...." She whispered, shocked.  
  
The new man wore a black robe, fashioned like that of Hokkan's. A black eye patch covered his right eye, and long, light gray hair flowed down his back.  
  
"Hai!" Uruki responded to the command, running forward. She darted around two lightening bolts and stopped right under Soi.  
  
"URUKI-KUN!" She shouted, grasping her shoulders and stiffening the muscles of her back. Streams of snowy wind formed around her like a tornado, and they flew up in a spiral, surrounded Soi.  
  
"AAH!" Soi shouted as the cold snow blinded her sight. She was forced to lower herself down to the ground, losing control of her balance.  
  
Miboshi looked frantically from one warrior to the next. "What's going on?!" He shouted as his top spun again. Two, centipede like monsters crawled forward, heading towards the Suzaku warriors.  
  
-  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Two arrows flew right by Nuriko's ears and pierced into the stomach of one of the monsters.  
  
A young man ran forward, bow in hand.  
  
"Yeah!" He shouted at his target.  
  
Tasuki held his bleeding side and looked on in total dismay. "That guy...." He said to Chichiri. "He's..."  
  
The man looked younger than the first three, and he had midnight blue hair that was cut short above his ears. He had a pack of arrows on his back, and the style of bow he used was fairly old-fashioned.  
  
-  
  
Uruki jumped up into the air and waved her hand by either of her ankles, pulling two, small, silver daggers out. She swung her arms out at Soi.  
  
Soi held her hands forward and shot out horizontal bolts of lightening at the girl.  
  
Uruki smiled, dodging all of them. Her agility was outstanding. She flipped up into the air and came down onto Soi, a dagger scraping against her breastplate and a foot colliding in with her side.  
  
Nakago sent off a chi blast at Miaka, and a wall of ice in front of her shattered instead.  
  
Miaka quickly looked to Tamahome. "Tamahome, hurry, let's go!" She rushed.  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "I can't..." he winced, "my legs..."  
  
Nuriko limped quickly towards the two. "Miaka, run, I'll take care of him."  
  
Miaka looked at Nuriko and nodded. She stood and ran, spotting Saori off in the distance. Miaka changed course and headed for her.  
  
-  
  
Ice serpents flew towards Suboshi, but each one was destroyed by several flying ryuseisui. The peculiar weapons waved around the 16-year- old like a shield. An orb shot out towards the eye-patched man.  
  
"Hikitsu, watch it!" An arrow flew into one of the bells and sent it off course.  
  
Hikitsu turned around. "Tomite, take the right, now."  
  
Tomite nodded and ran back towards Miboshi. He pulled three arrows out and held one between each of his fingers, pulling them back on his bowstring. The arrows suddenly encased themselves in ice, and shot forward like bullets. Two hit into the second centipede, and the third hit the top in Miboshi's hand. The arrow shattered upon impact and sent the demonic object to the ground.  
  
Miboshi scowled at the young warrior and beckoned the spindle back, the piece easily returning into use. He didn't lose a second's time, and soon more portals opened to allow further monsters into the battle.  
  
-  
  
"Here."  
  
Nuriko looked up to see the tall brunette standing over him. He knelt down and carefully and picked up Tamahome.  
  
"He needs to get away from the battle, his legs are broken." He informed.  
  
Nuriko was about to respond, but started coughing violently. He was straining against his injuries, and reopening them.  
  
-  
  
"Saori! Saori!" Miaka shouted. She still wasn't close enough for the girl to hear.  
  
Miaka heard the sound of something cutting through the wind, and she turned around to see a glowing meteor bells hurdling towards her.  
  
Screaming, she ran faster, jumping out of the way as the bell whizzed by her side. She rolled across the ground, and felt her foot give over a ledge.  
  
"AAH!" She screamed, her feet falling fast. Her hands grabbed onto the ledge, her nails scraping along the loose dirt, searching for anything to get a hold of. The weight of her body pulled hard on her scrambling limbs.  
  
She had fallen into the fault that Soi had created earlier with her lightening.  
  
"Tamahome!!" She cried out, though she knew he wouldn't come for her.  
  
Her fingers began to give way. "HELP!" She screamed.  
  
Saori finally noticed Miaka. "MIAKA!" She screamed, barely able to see her anymore. She got up to run, ignoring a sharp sensation that pained in her leg.  
  
Miaka started to pull herself up, getting her elbows on the ledge. However, behind her another huge bolt of lightening struck into the fault, shaking its walls. Miaka screamed and grabbed for something, but it was no use. The ledge shook her off and she slipped into the canyon.  
  
The air rushed by her fast, bits of rocks and dirt falling with and around her. Her elbow scraped against the fault's wall.  
  
"HELP!" She screamed one last time, nearing closer and closer to the ground.  
  
A white light flashed above her, and at first she thought it was more lightening. However, a figure began falling after her instead.  
  
It was a man... with wings....  
  
Miaka held her hand out and the figure caught it, pulling her close to his chest. His arm around her, the long, white wings on his back flapped a few times, and the two began soaring up. Miaka Shut her eyes as the pressure of the rushing air pressed onto her hair. The two flew by the opening of the fault and higher into the air.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the man in shock. "You..... You're my angel...." She whispered, recognizing the man.  
  
He glanced down at her, smiling. He had white hair that fell to his shoulder, and it was cut very choppily. Miaka couldn't pull herself away from his dark maroon eyes.  
  
"We meet again, Suzaku no Miko." He said very kindly. He flapped his wings again and soared closer to the ground. He landed gracefully by Saori, who had stopped when she saw the man appear.  
  
"Be careful, Priestess." He spoke, releasing her back to the confines of the earth. He turned around and flapped his wings, showing that they came out of his actual, bare back. The feathery extremities waved harder, and he darted high into the sky, gliding where Soi was again floating.  
  
-  
  
Tasuki was standing up, but with little balance. He coughed lightly, blood running down the corner of his lip. Chichiri was with him, helping him the best he could.  
  
A bright blue light caught the corner of Tasuki's eye.  
  
He turned to Chichiri. "Get down!" He shouted.  
  
The two dropped to the ground, but the chi blast skimmed over the arch of Chichiri's back.  
  
Chichiri winced, the mask on his face giving into gravity and falling off. "That hurt, no da..."  
  
Tasuki pushed himself up and saw the gash on Chichiri's back. "Damnit!" He shouted. His loudness squeezed at the bleeding gashes at his side.  
  
-  
  
"Saori, come on! We have to get them out of here!" Miaka grabbed Saori's wrist and pulled her along.  
  
"Who... what's happening?!" Saori asked.  
  
"I don't know, but hurry!"  
  
Saori finally got with it and started running, and she ended up pulling Miaka further, since she was the faster runner. They headed towards Chichiri and Tasuki first.  
  
-  
  
"Nyan-Nyan!" Another Nyan-Nyan called out, appearing right in front of Nakago.  
  
Nakago's eyebrows lowered and he pulled his sword, slashing it across the Nyan-Nyan's small chest.  
  
"NYAN!" The girl cried out, landing hard on her back. A long cut started to bleed on her front. The Nyan-Nyan's arms and legs grew as she breathed hard, and quickly she transformed into a young man.  
  
"Itai..." He said, sitting up. The cut on his front slowly grew thinner and smaller until it disappeared completely, leaving a rip in his Hokkani clothes. He looked up at Nakago. "That hurt."  
  
Nakago expressed some sort of angered surprised, and he shot out another life force blast at the boy.  
  
The warrior rolled backwards and stood up, facing the opponent. He looked a bit like Tomite, but his skin was lighter, and his hair darker. His aquamarine eyes quivered at the sight of the blonde general.  
  
"Hatsui!" Tomite shouted, jumping from behind Nakago and landing with the other warrior. He shot his hand out and sent a green ring of energy at Nakago. The binding enveloped the blonde around the waist.  
  
Nakago smirked. The "spirit" symbol on his forehead lit up, and the energy ring broke like glass.  
  
Tomite stepped back, shocked that his attack was defused so easily. He nudged Hatsui. "Come on Hatsui, do it, do it...."  
  
Hatsui blinked a few times. "It's... not working..."  
  
Tomite cursed, pulling his arrow back and letting it fly, trying to buy time with the powerful Seiryu warrior while Hatsui charged up his own attack.  
  
The arrow collided harmlessly with a blue barrier surrounding Nakago. Nakago was the most powerful warrior of the Seiryu seven, possibly even the strongest on the field. Two adolescents had no chance against him. With a simple thought, the barrier around him lit up brightly.  
  
"GAH!!!" The two warriors shouted, being thrown back.  
  
-  
  
Uruki looked back from Soi at the scream. Turning back to her own battle, however, she saw a sword coming down on her.  
  
She jumped back, Soi's sword hitting the ground. Urumiya flew above her.  
  
Uruki raised her hands in a offensive martial arts stance, the sign of "Woman" glowing brightly on the front of her neck.  
  
Soi's eyes widened. "Then you are... You're..."  
  
"Stunningly gorgeous?" Uruki smiled. She ran forward and struck both hands at Soi, the Seiryu warrior barely avoiding them. A strike came close to Soi's head, sending her hair out of its holder and down around her.  
  
-  
  
Miaka and Saori had reached Tasuki and Chichiri, and Miaka had taken off the belt to her robe to tie around Chichiri's numb shoulder.  
  
"Hold on you guys, please..." Saori was starting to cry now too.  
  
"It's just... a scratch..." Tasuki forced the words. He had reopened his wounds too, and though the bleeding was slow, it was continuous.  
  
-  
  
Suboshi's meteor bells whipped through more of Hikitsu's ice snakes. The ryuseisui returned to him again, and multiplied to make up for the ones that were lost.  
  
"You're losing." Suboshi pointed out.  
  
Hikitsu held up his hand again in concentration, closing his eyes.  
  
That made Suboshi angry. "Quit ignoring me!" He shouted, sending out three of his meteor bells. They flew towards Hikitsu, but magically swerved around him instead of striking.  
  
"What?!" Suboshi asked.  
  
Hikitsu was very lightly glowing green, and he still remained in his concentration.  
  
Suboshi stepped back and held out a single, spinning bell in his hand. It split into three, then nine, then 12. Suboshi threw the whole dozen at Hikitsu.  
  
Hikitsu's violet eye shot open, and an army of ice serpents flew to meet the ryuseisui bells. They rammed sharply, icy fangs latching onto the spinning orbs and pulling them down to the ground.  
  
The earth beneath Hikitsu's feet soon turned into the frozen liquid as well, and it spread out like water towards Suboshi. Suboshi leapt up into the air as it passed over, but when he landed, he slipped.  
  
"Damnit!" He shouted, getting back onto his feet. He leapt up again, returning to ground not covered with ice. With a quick flash he disappeared from Hikitsu's sight to continue battle elsewhere.  
  
-  
  
"Got it!" Hatsui shouted, facing Nakago again. He held his hands out, and the air around them began to ripple, the effects spreading outward.  
  
Nakago stopped advancing. The objects around him began waving slightly, as though he were looking past a fire.  
  
Suboshi and Miboshi stopped as well. Suboshi shook his head, a dizzy feeling coming over him. He started to lose his balance.  
  
"What's... going on....?" Tamahome asked, feeling woozy.  
  
The man with him closed his eyes to take on the effect, expecting it.  
  
Nuriko fell to his knees. The scenery of the battle got blurry, and he felt like he had just been spinning. The luring sensation made his stomach churn.  
  
Miboshi was about to drop his spindle, but then recovered his senses.. The dizziness suddenly stopped.  
  
-  
  
"Lost it." Hatsui murmured.  
  
Tomite grabbed Hatsui's collar and yanked him to the side as a life force blast hurdled past them. The aura of light kept flying, not stopping.  
  
"Miaka!!!" Saori shouted, seeing the light flying towards them  
  
Chichiri pushed Miaka and Saori down, covering them with his body.  
  
Miaka watched the light heading towards them. The heat and swelling of it could be felt as it neared.  
  
It exploded like a firework right before the quartet, like an egg hitting a windshield. The light smashed into a force field, spreading out to the sides.  
  
"Nani?" Miaka asked. Suddenly, she felt something shaking from beneath her robe. Chichiri released her and she sat up.  
  
The rod Miaka had carried with her flew out from her, so quickly she didn't have time to catch it. It soared up into the air, the two swords within it ejecting forward. It twirled down like a baton into a hand that finally caught it.  
  
"NAKAGO!" The holder shouted, running towards the Seiryu warrior, "YOU'RE MINE!"  
  
The girl leapt up into the air and brought the sword crashing down onto Nakago, hitting the spherical field surrounding him. The spot of impact sparked wildly, and the blade was eventually repelled, the attacker was sent back, landing on her feet and raising her weapon again.  
  
Miaka's eyes shook as she saw what was happening.  
  
Nakago formed a ring of light in his hand and sent it out towards the attacker. It exploded in a blinding light, the girl landing several feet away. She had short, plain brown hair that fell only an inch or two past her shoulders, and she was dressed head to toe in men's clothing.  
  
Tasuki pushed himself off the ground, squinting at her.  
  
"It..." Miaka breathed. "INAMI!" She shouted.  
  
The girl turned her head for only a moment before Nakago attacked again. An oval shaped life force blast was flying her way.  
  
The symbol of the ox flashed brightly on Inami's forehead, and the shield around her expanded outwards to collide with the blast.  
  
whooooOOOOOOOM!!  
  
The force spread over the section of the battlefield, sending dirt and rocks flying every which way.  
  
At that moment, Uruki's hand came down and gashed open the skin over Soi's collarbone.  
  
When the explosion settled, Nakago was seen inside his circular field, hovering up in the air by the dark clouds. The smoky dust in the air illuminated the blue aura flawlessly.  
  
Hikitsu ran over to Nuriko, quickly getting him off the ground.  
  
-  
  
Inami's shield returned, and she turned her vision away from Nakago. The arm of mountain that originally hid Miaka and Saori now shook, large boulders of it breaking off and flying into the air towards the blonde.  
  
-  
  
Tomite sent out three more ice-covered arrows towards Miboshi, one taking course to Suboshi who fought nearby.  
  
Miboshi's spindle spun and another portal opened, the head of another insect like monster poking out.  
  
Tomite pulled his bow back and shot an arrow at the monster before it could come free. the arrow hit it in the forehead, and the monster hissed sharply and retracted back into its dimension. Tomite shot off another arrow at Miboshi's spindle, again knocking it out of his hand.  
  
Miboshi shouted something in anger, extending his hand to get the spindle. A third arrow pierced through his arm.  
  
"AHH!" He shouted, holding his arm closer to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Suboshi's meteor bells whizzed by Hatsui, a single one cutting his arm in three different places. Hatsui winced, but it only took a moment for the wounds to heal themselves.  
  
Suboshi growled. "I'm getting sick of this!" He held one more ryuseisui in his hand, and it started to whistle as it spun. The bell shot forward.  
  
Hatsui tried to dodge, but it was no use. The bell entered through his stomach and out the back end, sending his blood cascading everywhere.  
  
"HATSUI!" Tomite shouted.  
  
Hatsui looked at Suboshi, his hand touching the wound. Hatsui's face began to pale, so much that is became translucent. His body followed, and he returned to the form of his spirit.  
  
Hatsui dropped to his knees and knelt on the ground. "Nyan-Nyan..." He said sorrowfully, looking at the still, beaten child in front of him.  
  
"URUKI-KUN!"  
  
A blizzard of snow swept again over the battlefield, reaching to every warrior. The dark cloud in the sky began to lighten to a still gray, the kind of blanket like clouds that hovered overhead so often in the winter. The whirling flakes concealed several of the warriors like fog.  
  
Miaka shivered, bringing her hands in close. "It's... so cold...."  
  
-  
  
"NAKAGO!" Inami called through the wind, floating up to his level in the sky.  
Nakago raised an eyebrow. "Well well," he smirked, "I never would have expected you."  
  
A bright flash of blue and green flashed from within the storm, throwing the snowflakes in all directions. The cuts of thin ice felt like needles as they struck against the flesh of the other warriors.  
  
The man with Tamahome looked into the sky. "They are about to retreat."  
  
Tamahome, who was barely staying awake, focused on the man. "How... do you know?"  
  
The man smiled. "I always know."  
  
-  
  
The snowstorm slowed, the clouds in the sky gradually puling away from one another. The ground was covered with a very thin, wet blanket from the icy downpour.  
  
Nakago stood, center field, his forehead glowing brightly. "Do not think you have won, Genbu." He said lowly. "We will return."  
  
Every one of the four Seiryu warriors began to glow blue, and they vanished from sight.  
  
"Teleportation?" Tomite asked, stepping up to Hikitsu.  
  
Saori very slowly stood up, her body pounding and begging her to rest. She looked at the spread warriors of Genbu, from one to the other. She could only see six, however. One walked towards her, smiling. She offered a hand to Miaka, who was on the ground still.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" She asked again.  
  
Miaka breathed hard, not saying anything. She was in too much shock.  
  
Tasuki, still holding his side, pushed himself off the ground one more time, standing up. His clothes were stained heavily with blood, and he was pale from both that and the cold. His back hunched a bit from the pains in his side, and his full weight couldn't rest on his right leg. His breath was still a bit visible every time he exhaled. He watched ahead of him, tired.  
  
"Akue..." He whispered.  
  
The girl a ways in front of him turned around, her double sword still in hand. Her eyes met Tasuki's. Slowly, very slowly, she began to fade away, until her entire image was gone.  
  
Tasuki's eyes went wide. He looked around. Every other warrior was gone too.  
  
He stepped forward, holding his free hand out. His body couldn't take any more strain. He fell on his next step, crashing down to the ground, completely over taken by sleep. 


	77. Awakened, Returned, and Reconciled

Author's note: Well, I got all excited for summer vacation so I could work on this thing, and how much have I gotten out? 2 chapters? Oi, sorry! I actually had ONE scene left to write, but I'm so freakin' lazy... chapter 78 has been started though! Thank you so much for the reviews, I got a lot of them! I mean A LOT.  
  
To Rockie-chan: Thank you SO MUCH. Greatest story? You flatter me. It takes a lot of dedication to read a fic when it's all ready so long. Thank you SO much, and for you, I will say that at least one of the two people you asked me not to kill doesn't die.   
  
To It'sTheDee: Your story is great, BTW. Thank you so much for starting to read mine, even if right now you're only on chapter 10. You reply to each chapter, and long reviews too! Thank you!  
  
To BD: Thank you, I thought the battle scenes wouldn't bee too great. I appreciate it. I'm going heavy on the drama, ne?  
  
To MaryDFair: Amiboshi will reappear... next chapter... maybe 79. Probably 79. Thank you too! Reviews like yours make me want to keep writing.  
  
To Poruporu: Yep, just like in WW2, my fic had a phony battle. No one was killed, yet, but I still got to beat the crap out of them. The fic will end soon though!  
  
To Kaeru Soyokaze: Tomite fan, I see? I love that boy. Keep reading!  
  
To Chibi-face: The sword? Don't you remember the golden rod Inami always carried with her? She fought Ashitare with it once, and she used it before Nakago killed her. Nakago "returned" it, and it ended up with Miaka. Hope that clears something up. Thank you, especially for the "amazing piece of work" comment!  
  
To Metajoker: Aw, my loyal reader. Actually, Uruki worked at the palace, and though it's not on the border, in the summer it gets pretty warm. She was also a lady in waiting, which explain the dress a bit more. Good point, though. I hope I don't ruin Uruki and Urumiya for you! Uruki has a bit of a split personality, so I hope you still approve of her. Oo;; (I will get to dark past!)  
  
To Polynesia: I'm glad you're a fan of the other Genbu seishi, especially Uruki and Tomite, I'll probably do more with them. I'm sorry you hate Inami! Though I think you may like her when I finally write my genbu fic, someday...  
  
To Amaya-san: I love Chichiri and Tasuki to pieces, and Chichiri is SO hard for me to write for, oddly. Kinda blows. I'll do more with both, hopefully...  
  
Author's note again: Holy crap, 19 reviews... 10 of which actually came from the same person. ;; All right, onto the fic!  
  
Chapter 77 : Awakened, Returned, and Reconciled  
  
Tasuki woke up fully rested. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings.  
  
He had no clue where he was.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked. He was in a room that seemed to have... sky for walls? The only thing with him was the pink and yellow bed he laid on.  
  
And he was completely naked.  
  
Tasuki secured the single sheet that covered him around his waist and stood up. The floor was solid, but... where was he?  
  
Then the memories of the battle came back.  
  
He looked down at his torso, running a hand along his side. He was completely healed; there wasn't a scratch on him.  
  
He remembered the other warriors showing up. He remembered...  
  
"Akue..." He whispered.  
  
Suddenly the round, gold door at the front of the room swung open, and two Nyan-Nyans walked in, each holding pieces of folded clothing.  
  
"Nyan-Nyan?" Tasuki asked,  
  
"Hai!" the two said simultaneously.  
  
"We brought you some clothes!" The one at right squealed happily.  
  
"You're other ones were SO dirty." The other added.  
  
"I like these ones much better!"  
  
"We fixed you too!"  
  
"You were broken all over!"  
  
"But you're all better now!"  
  
The two girls started giggling as they handed the clothes to Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki knelt down to accept them. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"They were broken too."  
  
"But they're fixed now!"  
  
That was all the Nyan-Nyan said before leaving, closing the door after them to allow Tasuki some privacy.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Tetsuya, you won't believe what happened."  
  
"What? Something bad?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What do you mean yes and no?"  
  
"Just listen, I'll tell you everything...."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tasuki walked down the hall of the large building he was in, completely lost. He had been to Mt. Taikyoku before, but he never took a tour... or anything, really. A few Nyan-Nyan passed by him, singing or humming, but that was it. He couldn't even find old-Taiisukun.  
  
He opened a door at the end of the hall, bright sunlight pouring about him as he did. He stepped out onto the mountain, seeing random, floating bubbles everywhere, suspended in the air as if on strings. He wore the clothes the Nyan-Nyan had provided him, obviously. They consisted of black pants and a dark blue shirt with a lighter blue tie. The shirt fastened with small tie along his right shoulder, and another shirt underneath made the long black sleeves he had on. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. So, he took the path leading away from the building, keeping his eyes open.  
  
"You're up, no da."  
  
Tasuki spun around to see Chichiri coming up another path.  
  
"Chichiri, how'd we get up here?" He asked.  
  
Chichiri smiled, his mask back intact. "You and Tamahome were out cold, na no da. We were teleported here right after the battle, no da."  
  
"So..." Tasuki looked around again. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Chichiri smiled. "That's what I came down here for, no da. Everyone is waiting for you, no da."  
  
Tasuki rubbed his head, still confused. "Chichiri, what the hell are ya gettin' at?"  
  
"It's a surprise, na no da!" He voice was light. "Follow me, I'll show you no da. I think you'll like it too, no da."  
  
"You're one strange fella, you know that?" Tasuki questioned. Regardless, he followed the older monk over to a path of cobblestones, moving off the "main road". Chichiri obviously had been healed as well. Tasuki had a million questions still plaguing his mind, as the way the monk acted, it was as if the battle with the Seiryu seven had never occurred.  
  
He grumbled. He hated being confused.  
  
After about five minutes of silent walking, Chichiri stepped around a rocky pillar and pointed forward with his staff, which had also been repaired. Tasuki glanced around. Everyone was there, all right. Miaka, Saori, Tamahome, the usual, but...  
  
Tasuki gasped, shocked. "No way..." He whispered. His lip curved upward into a faint grin, a single white fang revealing itself.  
  
"Hey, you're finally up!" Nuriko yelled back at him.  
  
Tasuki ran ahead of Chichiri towards the rest of the gang. "Mitsukake! Hotohori! What the hell?!"  
  
The two faded images laughed a bit. The spirit of Tama circled around one of Mitsukake's legs before prancing towards Tasuki.  
  
"They killed the cat?!" He asked, kneeling down to the animal. Tamahome brushed by him, though his fur passed right through Tasuki's skin. "I completely forgot about this guy..."  
  
"Tasuki, it is good to see you." Hotohori spoke gently.  
  
Tasuki stood back up, and bowed rather quickly out of respect. "You too, Highness. And Mitsukake... I'm still... I'm glad to see you guys!"  
  
"We've been talking for about two hours all ready." Nuriko complained, smacking the bandit on the back of his head. "You sleep too much, Baka."  
  
"Tasuki may escape unscathed most of the time, but when he gets hurt, he does it better than any of us." Chiriko joked.  
  
Miaka hugged Tasuki from the side. "I'm glad you're all better!"  
  
Tasuki rubbed the top of Miaka's head. "So... we all came out alive?"  
  
"Seems like it." Tamahome replied. He got a bit more serious. "But, the battle isn't over yet. We have to go back some time."  
  
"We got lucky, no da." Chichiri appeared at the back of the group. "It seems that Taiisukun had us in favor, no da."  
  
"It wasn't just me."  
  
Tamahome turned to see Taiisukun floating in the air right beside his face, and he reacted with a loud scream, dodging behind Miaka.  
  
Taiisukun sniffed at him. "Grow up, Tamahome. My face isn't that bad."  
  
"You'd think she'd know with all the mirrors she's got around here." Tasuki mumbled to Nuriko.  
  
"Wasn't just you?" Miaka asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Taiisukun rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Miaka, you haven't changed one bit from the fifteen year old I first knew you as."  
  
Miaka sweat dropped. "Heh... sorry..."  
  
"Those, those other warriors?" Saori spoke up. "Do you mean something about them?"  
  
Taiisukun nodded. "I can see at least one of you isn't so naive. It is against my rule to simply aid the warriors of the god I favor. I control every aspect of this world, including the Seiryu seven."  
  
"That does make sense." Chiriko mentioned.  
  
"It is like the time when Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko appeared in Miaka's world in order to save her." Taiisukun went on. "Other spirits called out towards you, and that perhaps is the only reason you're here."  
  
"Other spirits?" Miaka repeated.  
  
Tasiisukun clasped her hands together. "Perhaps this will better explain things."  
  
An even square of ground under the Suzaku warriors began glowing bright yellow, and the light soared upward around them like a box. Within seconds it died down again, and the warriors found themselves in a different area of Mt. Taikyoku. A little ways off there was a large, tiled floor, each corner marked off by giant magenta poles. Within its confines were seven more spirits.  
  
-"I SAID don't call me CHAN, BAKA!" A familiar voice rang out.-  
  
"I-Inami?" Miaka stepped forward to get a better look as the group began to disperse a bit.  
  
-"Jeez, cool off, will you?!" Tomite laughed a bit.-  
  
"You moron, you haven't changed!"  
  
"Neither have you, ahou!"  
  
"You guys..." A man with choppy white hair held his hands up. "I know you're not serious, but can we stop the fighting?"  
  
"It's no use, Urumiya-chan." A girl sitting in a pink dress piped in. "Once Inami-chan and Tomite-chan get going, you can't stop them."  
  
Miaka neared the group. The woman who had just spoken was the same one that had appeared before her when Nakago struck. She also knew the boy she was talking to... the angel who had saved her twice from falling to her death, the one she had seen in Hokkan after getting the goblet from the Okani tribe. Near him was the man she had met in the caves of Mt. Black years before, the one who had given her the shinzaho of Genbu. As she neared closer, she deciphered the two personages arguing, though it took a moment. One was the boy she had also seen in the caves of Hokkan years before, and the other was Inami, the ambassador that had remained so loyal to their cause. However... she looked so much different... She sounded different too. A tall, broad-shouldered man and a slim man sulking on a chair were complete strangers to her.  
  
Uruki, the woman in pink, looked over at the boy in the chair. "Ne, Hatsui-chan, cheer up! Be happy!"  
  
Hatsui, as the boy was called, shook his head. "I... I..."  
  
"It was not your fault, Hatsui." The taller man assured him. Miaka could hear his low voice fairly well now. "The Nyan-Nyan sacrifice themselves constantly for us."  
  
"I killed her..." Hatsui sobbed. "I let myself be injured, and it killed her. I... I couldn't heal in time, and..."  
  
"Suck it up man." Tomite overheard their conversation.  
  
Inami sighed, walking over and leaning on a pole next to Hikitsu. "How long do we have to stay here?"  
  
"Long enough, Akue." Hikitsu informed her. He said something else, but it was far too quiet for Miaka to hear.  
  
Tomite suddenly whistled quite loudly. "Hey hey! We've got company!"  
  
The seven warriors looked over to see Miaka, who in turn posed like a deer in the headlights. The other members of the Suzaku seven were slowly filing in as well.  
  
"Miaka!" Inami floated up from her space and back down in front of the priestess. "Long time no see, eh?"  
  
Miaka's eyes started to water a bit. "You're... You're alive!" She said, rushing to hug Inami. However, she passed right through her and hit the ground hard.  
  
"She did the same thing with Hotohori and Mitsukake..." Nuriko sighed, stepping up.  
  
Inami laughed, turning around to face Miaka again. "Not quite, I'm still fairly... dead. Thus the translucency effect."  
  
"Hey, I remember you." Tamahome pointed a finger at Tomite, holding it inches from the 16-year-old's nose. "You're that pervert from Hokkan."  
  
"Pervert?" Tomite exclaimed. "Hey buddy, there's nothing perverse about it! If you've got a..."  
  
"Ohayo!" Uruki's spirit stepped in front of Tomite's, making Tamahome jump back. "You're Tamahome-kun, ne?"  
  
"Uh..." Tamahome wasn't sure what to say. "Y-yes?"  
  
Uruki presented a large smile, clasping her hands behind her back. "You're handsome." She stated.  
  
Tamahome blinked. "Uh..." A memory triggered in his mind, and he recognized the spirit as the girl who had stepped in front of Nakago's chi attack. "Hey, you..."  
  
"Where's Tasuki-kun?" She interrupted, suddenly very excited. "Ne, I want to see him too!"  
  
"Uruki, get outta my face..." Tomite tried to push her aside.  
  
Uruki smiled once more. "Hai!" She ran forward, moving right through Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome shook a bit. "That... was a weird feeling..." He grumbled. He looked forward. Tomite had floated off somewhere too.  
  
Miaka pushed herself off the ground and stood, suddenly noticing another spirit walking up towards her.  
  
"You made it safely." He spoke kindly.  
  
"Angel..." Miaka whispered. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What's your name? Please tell me."  
  
He chuckled a bit. "Well, the name you should know me by is Urumiya." He bowed a bit. "I am very grateful to meet the Suzaku no Miko face to face."  
  
Miaka's blushed a little bit. He was so nice.  
  
Hotohori and Mitsukake's own spirits stood nearby as well, as did the small soul of Tama.  
  
"It's strange, isn't it?" Hotohori asked the taller man. "Seeing fellow warriors like us, who existed over 200 years ago? To think of the tales they could have..."  
  
A large pink bubble suddenly scattered the mingling warriors on the tile floor, and with a quick flash of yellow light, Taiisukun appeared, floating in the air as always.  
  
"GAH!" Tomite and Tamahome both simultaneously screamed.  
  
"It never ceases with you, does it?" Taiisukun snapped harshly at the two men.  
  
Taiisukun slowly scanned over the group with her beady eyes. "It seems that you're all accounted for, good."  
  
"Taiisukun-sama!" Uruki jumped into view. "How have you been?"  
  
"Not now, Uruki." Taiisukun scolded.  
  
"Ara?" Uruki pointed to herself.  
  
"Now, I have to speak to all of you." Taiisukun alerted.  
  
"I'm a horrible person..." Hatsui muttered from his curled up position.  
  
Chiriko looked around the floor. "We really are all here... there are so many... of 'us'..."  
  
Saori stepped a bit closer to Chiriko. "I'm kinda nervous..."  
  
"AHEM!" Taiisukun coughed loudly.  
  
"Hey, we're having a reunion, think you could cut us some slack?" Tomite asked.  
  
Inami looked from Tasuki to Taiisukun, but remained quiet.  
  
"I have brought you here after what you assumed was your 'final battle'." Taiisukun finally began explaining to the Suzaku warriors and priestess. "The call of your deceased warriors was strong, but sending them to help you like before would have resulted in further problems, since Suzaku is still sealed."  
  
"It was you two?" Tamahome pointed.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "We've watched over all of you even after death. Mitsukake and I certainly could not have allowed the Seiryu seven to defeat us."  
  
"I agree." Taiisukun continued. "So, in their place, I sent down these warriors. One of them was rather obnoxious in her persistence."  
  
Tomite nudged Inami.  
  
"Suzaku Warriors," Taiisukun again caught their attention, "your final battle with the Seiryu Seven cannot be avoided, and I can only offer so much help."  
  
"What can we do, Taiisukun?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that part." Taiisukun snapped again. Her eyes moved over each warrior. "I have decided, after much contemplation, that I will lend out the Nyan-Nyan bodies that you need, which means that, if they so agree to it, the Genbu celestial spirits will attend with you until a better solution can be found."  
  
"REALLY?" Miaka lit up. "Hotohori and Mitsukake too?"  
  
"You're putting us on sittin' duty?" Tomite asked.  
  
"Yes." Taiisukun answered only to Miaka. "But only if necessary. I imagine Konan suddenly having its emperor back would create quite a stir."  
  
Hotohori rubbed his chin. "That is correct..."  
  
"And don't wear them out!" Taiisukun emphasized. "These aren't permanent things, don't use up all of my Nyan-Nyans' strength!" She rubbed her forehead. "I will prepare them, please wait here. Inami, Chichiri, come with me. And Hatsui?"  
  
The boy lifted his head.  
  
"Suck it up. I don't want you moping."  
  
"Hai..." Hatsui spoke solemnly.  
  
Taiisukun radiated a yellow light for a moment, and disappeared.  
  
Miaka ran up to Hotohori and Mitsukake. "Hear that? You guys can get bodies again!"  
  
"Do not misjudge what she said, Miaka." Mitsukake smiled lightly. "For the most part, his Highness and I will remain in spirit."  
  
Tasuki passed by Tamahome and Saori towards the Genbu seven. He looked around for Inami, but only saw six people. Inami had all ready vanished.  
  
"Wait, I have a question." Saori spoke up. "When we get back to the palace, does that mean I won't be able to see you guys anymore? Since I'm not a warrior?"  
  
"I'm... not sure, Saori." Hotohori answered. "You are not a warrior or the priestess, so I imagine the only thing creating our visibility may be the atmosphere here..."  
  
"Don't worry, Saori-chan." Uruki floated down from above them, her hands behind her back. "You won't be left out. You'll be able to see them in their Nyan-Nyan bodies."  
  
"So you're one of the Genbu seven?" Saori asked.  
  
Uruki nodded. "Hai, I am. Number two!" She flashed a peace sign to Saori. "My name is Bai-ling, but my celestial title is Uruki. I like that name better. It's more fun to say, ne?"  
  
"Uruki?" Saori repeated. It sounded so familiar... She lit up. "Uruki! You're the artist!!"  
  
"Ara?" Uruki asked.  
  
"I saw your sketch books in Hokkan!" Saori stated. "There were so many of them!"  
  
"Ne, really?" Uruki asked. "Inami-chan kept them?"  
  
"Those were your portraits?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Uruki nodded. "Ne, come over here and meet the rest of us! We don't bite, I swear!" She reached for Saori's wrist, but her hand passed right through it.  
  
"Oops, forgot." She shrugged. Uruki over-viewed Saori, noting her clothes. "You're from the other world? Sa... Saori, isn't it?"  
  
She blinked in surprise. "Yeah, how did you..."  
  
"I'm smart, no da!" Uruki interrupted. She looked past Saori. "So, the one who left was Chichiri-kun, so..." She saw Chiriko, who was the next closest. "Who are you?"  
  
Chiriko smiled faintly at the girl's sudden bluntness. "My name is Chiriko."  
  
Uruki floated up above Saori and landed behind her. "Which means... "She spotted Nuriko. "Wow! You're better looking than Tamahome-kun!"  
  
"Uruki, such comments aren't..." Hikitsu stepped forward a bit.  
  
"Better looking?" Tamahome folded his arms.  
  
Nuriko laughed. "It's obvious, isn't it?"  
  
"Hai hai!"  
  
"I apologize, Uruki gets... a bit excited with strangers." Namame appeared next to the raven-haired girl. He spoke as if she were a young puppy.  
  
"Which means...." She floated up again, landing by Tasuki and the two Suzaku spirits. "You're Tasuki! I'm right, ne?"  
  
Tasuki nodded slowly. This chick was really.... really strange. She seemed more... noble when she appeared during the battle.  
  
- - -  
  
It didn't take too long before Taiitsukun reappeared with Inami and Chichiri, along with a swarm of giggling Nyan-Nyan.  
  
"Attention!" She called out to all the visitors. "I will send all of you to the Konan palace now. Don't get out of hand, understood? Hikitsu, I expect you to keep the rest of the Genbu seishi in line."  
  
"I will." Hikitsu replied.  
  
"What a drag..." Tomite muttered. He got a dirty look from Inami.  
  
"Nyan-Nyan!" Taiisukun called. "Go forward!"  
  
"Nyan-Nyan!" The nine little girls called out. They all jumped up into the air and somersaulted, forming into pink bubbles. Each of them floated over a deceased warrior, lowering down onto them and expanding to fit the entire spirit inside of them.  
  
"Matte, Taiisukun!" Saori suddenly ran up to the old woman.  
  
Taiisukun lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, Saori. What is it?"  
  
Saori took a deep breath. "I have a favor to ask. Please, instead of Konan, will you send me to the Kutou Palace? Where Mayo is?"  
  
"NANI?!" Miaka overheard, spinning around. "Saori, you can't!"  
  
Taiisukun nodded. "If that is what you wish, Saori, than I can grant it."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"Saori, no!" Miaka ran up. "You can't go there, you'll be killed!"  
  
"But Mayo..."  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Hush!" Taiisukun shouted. "Saori is involved in things that not even you are aware of, it is not your decision to make."  
  
"What?" Miaka asked, almost devastated.  
  
"No more hesitating." Taiisukun clapped her hands together.  
  
Each warrior, along with Miaka and Saori, saw themselves surrounded by a yellow light, and Mt. Taikyoku disappeared.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Keisuke had to put the book down in order to teach his class. He loved being a gym teacher, and so he did participate in a few sports or games that his students played. Before he knew it, the bell for the end of the school day rang, and students were filling the hallways of Yotsubadai High school, eager to get home.  
  
Keisuke stepped into his office and locked the door behind him. Her grabbed the front of his T-shirt and shook it a bit, getting some air on his chest. He had left off on the warriors at Taikyoku, which he figured was a decent spot to rest since no one was in immediate danger. He pulled out his roll-y chair and sat down, pulling the book out of a desk drawer. He flipped to the page he had left off on. Tetsuya was coming by his apartment around six to get the book, and Keisuke was on "Hikari Duty" that night.  
  
He leaned back and started reading. The Genbu warriors were all there, all spirits. He remembered learning about them, about Takiko Okuda when Miaka first entered the book. He had read about Hikitsu and Tomite when Miaka was searching for Genbu's shinzaho, but the others had been a mystery to him. Now he could see each one, learn more about the history of the book.  
  
He read over the appearing Kanji casually. Hotohori and Mitsukake were there, which relieved him for some reason. Miaka would be happy.  
  
He turned the page, and read.  
  
And read.  
  
And read.  
  
And...  
  
"WHAT?!" He shouted, leaping out of his chair. He read the line again to make sure, and to his dismay, he was right. Saori asked Taiisukun to send her to the Kutou palace! He dared to read the next line.  
  
He nearly dropped the book. Taiisukun... Taiisukun did it? How could that hag send Saori into the heart of the enemy's fortress, right after an intense battle like the one they had? Saori would be killed, even Mayo couldn't protect her.  
  
"Damnit...." Keisuke muttered. "Damnit Saori, you're not being brave, you're being stupid!" He shouted at the book. "Piece of... damnit!"  
  
Keeping his finger in the book, he grabbed his duffle bag and left his office. He didn't know why he had to leave, but he was frustrated.  
  
If Saori... if anything happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A yellow light suddenly appeared in the center of the throne room at the Konan palace, whistling as it grew into a large sphere.  
  
"Highness!" Buru stepped in front of Boushin, shielding him.  
  
Boushin stood from his chair and placed a hand on Buru's arm. "Chotto Matte..." He studied the light. It wasn't the power of Suzaku or Seiryu, though.  
  
Yui, who was also in the throne room, s from her eyes. "I think..." she saw an outline form. "It's Miaka!"  
  
The light dimmed, and four personages appeared.  
  
Boushin stepped around Buru with excitement at the sight of the Priestess. "You've returned!" He exclaimed. I began to fear the worst, you've been go for so long."  
  
"So long?" Miaka asked. It wasn't THAT long, was it?  
  
Yui ran up too. "You've been gone for two days!"  
  
"Two days?" Chiriko repeated. "I see... I didn't calculate the time o we spent at Taikyoku."  
  
"You... have defeated them?" Buru asked hopefully.  
  
Tamahome shook his head. "No... there is a lot of explaining to do, you see..." But Tamahome stopped talking at Boushin's gasp.  
  
The emperor stared in disbelief at the tall man with them. "Mi... Mitsukake?" He breathed. "But..." He took a frail step forward. "How... how can you be alive?"  
  
Miaka smiled and walked to Boushin. "That's part of what we have to explain."  
  
Yui's eyes quivered as well. "Explain? What... happened?"  
  
Tamahome figured now was as good a time as any. "We fought with the Seiryu seven, but without our powers... we were losing, painfully. Before Nakago could strike though," He paused, "This will sound made-up, but the Genbu Seishi appeared in Nyan-Nyan bodies and well, pretty much saved our butts. We ended up at Mt. Taikyoku, where Taiisukun..."  
  
"Taiisukun?" Boushin asked, still watching Mitsukake. He remembered seeing the old woman months and months before, when she had informed them of the shinzahos that were needed to summon Suzaku. "I see, this is Taiisukun's magic? A Nyan-Nyan?"  
  
"Hai." Miaka answered.  
  
Boushin stiffened and turned around. "Then... my father...?"  
  
Miaka blinked a few times. "Only four of us are here..."  
  
"Taiisukun probably had a few different landing coordinates." Chiriko answered. He smiled calmly at the emperor. "His Highness Hotohori should be around here somewhere, or at least his spirit should be."  
  
Buru clasped the armrest of the throne, as if he were abut to pass out. "His Highness... Saihitei..."  
  
Boushin's expression suddenly became one of determination. "Then I want to see him, please."  
  
"Miaka," Yui questioned, "Saori, did she go with you?"  
  
Boushin suddenly remembered the disappearance of Saori. "Yes, did she?"  
  
Miaka hesitated, then frowned. "She... was with us, but..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Another orb of light faded out, and four more warriors found themselves at the Konan palace...  
  
Suspended about 20 feet over the large, calm river that passed through the palace gardens.  
  
"AAAAIIIIEEEE!" A scream came as the bodies fell, three splashing into the water below.  
  
Urumiya flapped his wings, hovering only about two feet above the surface of the water. "Taiisukun certainly didn't choose a good landing spot..." He commented. He glanced onto the water surface.  
  
The first head that emerge was Nuriko's, and he spat water out, glancing about. "I didn't need that...."  
"Help! I CAN'T SWIM!!" Tasuki's loud voice boomed as he went under the surface of the water.  
  
Two arms secured around his waist and he was brought back to the surface, pulled to the riverbank.  
  
"Baka..." Uruki sighed, releasing him. She grabbed onto the bank and hoisted herself out of the water, her dress heavy from the water weight. She glanced up at Urumiya, who smiled.  
  
"And you couldn't at least catch me?!" She complained, grabbing the end of her skirt and wringing out. "Baka no Taiisukun-sama, she did that on purpose..."  
  
Tasuki pulled himself out next, then Nuriko did the same as Urumiya landed beside them. He bent his shoulders back and the wings began glowing green, and they slowly shrank back into his back. He sighed. "I hate it when I do this... " He pulled a piece of fabric off his waist. He ruined a lot of decent clothes that way.  
  
"So this is Konan, ne?" Uruki asked.  
  
Nuriko wiped his soaking bangs away from his face. "Yeah. Despite the wake-up call we just got, I'm glad to be back."  
  
Uruki shrugged. "Hokkan's is bigger." She started walking towards the building.  
  
Urumiya smiled lightly. "She's just joking, really..." He persuaded.  
  
Tasuki watched after Uruki, not noticing how cold and wet he was. "This... is still a shock to me."  
  
"Tell me about it." Nuriko added.  
  
Urumiya suddenly stepped in front of the two. He was only about as tall as Nuriko. "I would more appropriately introduce myself, but I think it best to find the others, and Uruki's going to get sidetracked..." He looked over at the girl still distancing herself.  
  
"I want to get changed..." Nuriko commented, making his way towards the palace as well.  
  
Urumiya watched him go, and Tasuki started to follow. He stayed put, though.  
  
Tasuki glanced around. "You coming?"  
  
Urumiya nodded slowly. "I'm just not... accustomed to such surrounding, that's all." "I wish I were more like Uruki, nothing seems to bother her."  
  
Tasuki turned back to the palace. Things were still too confusing... but hopefully answered would come soon enough.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"This is the palace?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Hikitsu looked around. "I suppose the others elsewhere, we should find them."  
  
"...Hai"  
  
The tall man turned around. "Something's troubling you."  
  
Inami sighed and sat on a large rock in the western garden. "I just... I don't know."  
  
Hikitsu sighed and walked towards the younger girl. "May I make a suggestion?"  
  
Inami nodded, putting her chin in her hands.  
  
Hikitsu leaned against the rock beside her. "You don't want to face them, or at least not some of them, for what I assume to be a various number of reasons. But you can't hide from your problems forever."  
  
"I know, I'm not trying to..." Inami glanced up at the trees in front of her. "It doesn't end with death, does it?"  
  
"Not for us." He tapped his hand on Inami's shoulder. "Let's go." He stood up and started towards the palace.  
  
"Just, a little longer."  
  
"Hm?" Hikitsu turned around.  
  
Inami looked over at him. "I want to stay out here just a little longer, then we can find them. Besides, it's been a while, don't I deserve a chat with my best friend? Besides, you owe me."  
  
Hikitsu smiled. "You're just masking your stubborn side."  
  
"I don't have a stubborn side."  
  
"That's either a joke or a lie, Akue."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ah yes, the good times."  
  
Inami laughed. "You bet."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hotohori moved his fingers about. "It feels good to be in a body again, you don't realize how much something is worth until you've lost it."  
  
"Oh yeah, the physical limitations, pain, illness... it's a blast, let me tell you."  
  
"You've got a bad attitude sometimes, no da." Chichiri commented. He, Hotohori, and three of the Genbu warriors were in the north wing of the palace, inside a large library.  
  
"Hey, at least I don't 'talk like this, no da.'" Tomite made his voice annoyingly higher at the end of his statement.  
  
"Tomite, you make enemies faster that way." Namame informed.  
  
"I don't DESERVE a body." Hatsui moaned, arms folded. He leaned against a case of books. "Nyan-Nyan, you should go too, before I end up slaughtering you as well."  
  
"C'mon, Hatsui." Tomite stood up, brushing his robes off. "With that healing of yours, that Nyan-Nyan will be fine."  
  
"Hatsui, you know that you're not at fault." Namame explained.  
  
"You three are members of the Genbu seven, is that correct?" Hotohori asked.  
  
The three looked over.  
  
"We are." Namame answered in his low voice. "I am Namame, and these two are Tomite and Hatsui."  
  
"Are we IN the palace?" Tomite asked.  
  
"We are." Hotohori spoke.  
  
"Well, let's go." Tomite headed towards the door. "Man... it's hot here."  
  
"You'd be warm in that style of clothing, na no da." Chichiri pointed out. "We can supply you with something else, no da."  
  
"That would be appreciated." Namame replied.  
  
Hatsui finally stood up. "I hate being fifteen again..." He muttered. "Oh well, let's find the others."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Thank you, Priestess." Soi bowed gently one more time before closing the paper door to the sun-lit room and stepping out into the outdoor hallway. She had her dark cloak draped on her shoulders, concealing most of the simple kimono she wore under it. Her long, maroon tinted hair was down, its ends sweeping near her knees.  
  
The 20-year-old woman placed her hand on the rail of the walkway, glancing at the deep green leaves of a sapling only a few feet from her. The Kutou gardens were gorgeous, even more so than the ones back home. She looked into the sky. Only a few clouds smeared against the blue background. The color was so beautiful... the same beauty that Nakago's eyes held.  
  
With a sigh and a step away from nature, Soi walked smoothly down the hallway, watching as the floor passed under her feet. Her index finger trailed over the brass rail. Her hand trailed behind her for a moment, pulling a light strain again the skin above her chest. With a quick pull, she withdrew her hand, the other touching the fine bandaging on her collarbone. She clenched her fist. She may have sustained only one major injury, but...  
  
The image of the raven-haired woman flashed quickly in her mind. Even with the death of one warrior, the ambassador, she never would have guessed the ending of that battle.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a loud clammer, and the sound of porcelain busting behind her. She spun around, surprised.  
  
It had come from the room she had just been in... with...  
  
Soi turned and ran back down the hallway, the short distance she had taken since leaving Mayo alone. Her fingertips wrapped the doorframe and she shoved it open.  
  
"Mayo-sama!" She called out.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Mayo was thrown on the floor, still in her chair. The fragile pitcher from the round table she had been sitting at was now shattered into pieces on the floor, a teacup rolling nearby it. However, what shocked Soi is what caused the ruckus.  
  
"You..." she said, speechless.  
  
Saori winced and pushed herself up, her head hovering over Mayo's shocked expression. Mayo shook slightly.  
  
"Sa...." She breathed, "Saori..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Boushin quietly shut the door to his mother's quarters, stepping out into the hallway where Chichiri silently waited for him.  
  
"You two spoke, no da?" Chichiri asked, accompanying his emperor down the hallway.  
  
Boushin nodded, content but serious. "I am... very grateful to Taiisukun for granting my father a temporary body. He is with my mother now."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "How is her Highness's health, no da?"  
  
Boushin glanced up to the taller man. "Her spirits will be lifted by my father, I'm sure. Her child will be due any time now, I believe."  
  
"It will be unusual for you to have a sibling, na no da." Chichiri spoke, "normally there are several heirs in a royal family, but his Highness has devoted himself only to one woman, making that more difficult, no da. But I'm sure you know that, no da."  
  
Boushin nodded as they turned the corner, nearing the throne room. "I do, and I'm satisfied with it." He thought for a moment. "I plan to be as my father; only devote myself to one woman." He pushed aside the thick curtains over the doorway to the throne room. Inside several people had all ready gathered.  
  
Boushin looked around, a bit astonished. "I... do not recognize all of these faces, Chichiri." He spoke. "They are the celestial warriors of the north?"  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
Boushin scanned the room one more time. "Where is Mitsukake?"  
  
"He's here, no da." Chichiri said. "But he's just a spirit now, no da."  
  
"Emperor Boushin-sama?" A feminine voice suddenly addressed.  
  
Boushin turned his head to one of the strangers in his palace, a rather lovely woman in a simple yellow palace gown.  
  
"Hai..." He looked her over.  
  
Uruki politely curtsied before the ruler of Konan. "I am Uruki of the Genbu Seven. I am glad to meet you, Highness."  
  
Boushin smiled calmly and bowed slightly. "Uruki, I should be bowing to you. You save the men who protect my homeland."  
  
Uruki grinned. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"  
  
Boushin glanced around yet again. "Not all of your company is here."  
  
Uruki blinked a few times, and looked for herself. "Ne... you're right. I don't know where Inami-chan, Tomite-chan, or Namame-chan are."  
  
"Tasuki and Nuriko aren't here either, no da." Chichiri pointed out.  
  
His comment got Uruki's attention. "Ne, I haven't met you yet!" She said cheerfully. "You're Chichiri!"  
  
- - -  
  
"You, you're name is Yui, isn't it?"  
  
The blonde surfaced back to reality from her daze. She sat by herself on the floor by the right wall of the palace room. She trailed her head towards the man standing over her. "Yes... you know me?" She asked.  
  
Hikitsu knelt down to her level. "Yes, I do, though we've never actually met."  
  
Yui wasn't sure what to say, but she was intrigued.  
  
"We all know you," He went on, "several years ago you summoned our god to defeat the demon Tenkou."  
  
Yui's eyes widened. That's right, she did, but she thought it had been a mistake to do. She nervously watched Hikitsu, but the warm glow in his single, violet eyes comforted her somehow.  
  
Hikitsu stood up again, but offered a hand to Yui, who accepted it and was aided off the floor.  
  
"Those of you here are unable to summon Suzaku, and that is why your battle with the Seiryu warriors seems so hopeless?" He asked quietly.  
  
Yui looked to the floor and nodded. "Mayo... she sealed Suzaku away a while ago. Without the shinzahos, I don't think there's a way we can."  
  
Hikitsu nodded, pondering. He placed a hand on Yui's shoulder.  
  
Yui returned her eyes to him.  
  
"A strong heart is even more powerful than the reign of a god." He whispered into her ear. With just that said, he withdrew his hand and returned back into the area of the throne room.  
  
"Tamahome," Miaka spoke to the man beside her, "Where's Nuriko? And Tasuki?"  
  
Tamahome shrugged. "I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if at least one of them was out cold though." He yawned I could sure use a nap myself."  
  
Mitsukake smiled from beside the couple. Tama began scratching at his ankles, so Mitsukake let down his arm for the small cat the climb up. Tama sd up the sleeve and perched himself on the nape of Mitsukake's neck, purring.  
  
"I don't get it." Tamahome sighed. "It's just an ordinary cat, but it appears everywhere with you." He ran a hand back through his bangs. "Even when you were first reincarnated that thing was with you."  
  
Mitsukake pet Tama's head lightly. "Animals are extraordinary things."  
  
Miaka smiled lightly, suddenly getting a distant look in her eyes.  
  
Tamahome noticed. "Miaka? What's wrong."  
  
Miaka sighed a bit. "I just... I'm worried about Saori..."  
  
- - -  
  
"Highness."  
  
Boushin's attention was directed away from Chichiri and Uruki to the new voice that called him. He was a tall man with long, gray-tinted hair colored far beyond his years. The most noticeable trait about him was the black eyepatch over his right eye.  
  
Boushin turned towards the man after seeing the serious expression on his face. "Yes?"  
  
Hikitsu bowed, but only briefly. "Sire, my name is Entato Chen," He said formally, "and I have something I wish to speak to you and the Suzaku seven about. It's very important, so I wish for you to assemble them now."  
  
Boushin raised an eyebrow slightly. "What is it?"  
  
Hikitsu closed his eye for just a moment before re-focusing on Boushin. "I may have a way for you to summon Suzaku."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
One last Author's note: To clear up earlier confusion: Who remembers the chapter where Tomo almost killed our little Inami? Well, if do, a voice called out to her right before she got use of the others' powers. And... if you look at the way Uruki's talks, you can tell it's her. Go back and check it out, it's cooler that way. 


	78. Reminisce: Warriors Of Sorrow

Author's note: This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my LIFE. It's 27 freakin' pages long! (size 12 font) Don't get excited though, most of it isn't relevant to current plot line, though the beginning is. This is kind of a mini-fanfiction inside a fanfiction. If you want, as soon as you hit the flashback you can actually stop reading and not miss anything, but if you're a Genbu fan like me, you may want to keep going.  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
To Crazy-VampireSlayer: A Hotohori fan? Wow. I don't see you guys too often! I'm a huge Nuriko fan too, I plan to give him a lot of spotlight in the sequel. And I'm glad Miaka is less pathetic in this story! And Genbu fan's are always high up on my list.  
  
To Angelavender: Good, I love Saori fans. She rocks my socks, one of my favs. In this fic. Another for the anti-Inami club? That's all right. You'll really hate her after you read a few pages. I love it when Saori fights, but we'll have to see if she gets another chance to. I've gotten dozens of questions asking who Saori ends up with, lol! Why not Boushin? He's loveable, ne?  
  
To Kaeru Soyokaze: Tomite and Hatsui are cool! (Well, Hatsui is less cool) And Amiboshi will make an appearance very soon!  
  
To Metajoker: I've been told to lengthen and shorten chapters! I take note of your review, so I apologize for this chapter!  
  
To Amaya-san: One of the few expressing pity for Tasuki. I'm sure he appreciates it. I'm glad you like the interaction, I try.  
  
To Polynesia: My Uruki is quite different from Watase's that's for sure. In the next FY fanfic I will someday write, Namame will be a girl as well. I can't say an assassin... I start to feel bad for Inami, she's getting a lot of hate mail.   
  
To Shinitenshi, MaryDFair, and Rockie-chan: Thank you for reviewing, I always appreciate it!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Chapter 78 : Reminisce: Warriors of Sorrow  
  
Everyone at Boushin's rectangular table spoke with excitement, some barely even able to sit down--particularly the Suzaku seven, their priestess, and Yui. Boushin had suddenly called all of their attention to this meeting room, though as to why, he didn't say. The tone of his voice though meant it was something good... hopefully. Even the Genbu spirits had been assembled, each in a body of flesh and blood. Most of them talked quietly amongst themselves, Inami and Uruki's conversation looking particularly serious. Finally, Boushin and Hikitsu walked into the room, the magistrate behind them closing the door, leaving himself out. Normally the entrances to the room weren't confined like that, which intrigued the others more.  
  
"Boushin-sama, what's going on?" Nuriko asked, sitting up in his chair. His seat was right near the head chair, where the emperor himself was always seated.  
  
"Please everyone, calm down." Boushin spoke, raising his hands. He waited a moment for all to return to their seats. "Is everyone accounted for?"  
  
"Yes." Tamahome answered.  
  
Boushin turned to the taller man beside him.  
  
"We are all gathered as well, Highness." Hikitsu answered, his arms folded.  
  
Boushin went to his chair, but didn't sit in it, only stood behind it, placing the backrest under his hands. "Then I will allow you to explain. Please, Hikitsu-san, tell them what you told me."  
  
"Please." Miaka pleaded a bit, hands clasped tightly with Tamahome's.  
  
Hikitsu gave a gentle smile to Miaka, and nodded. He looked over the large group, every chair at the table filled.  
"Taiisukun has allowed us to come to Konan, even so in the flesh bodies of her loyal servants, the Nyan Nyan. Though perhaps our protection against the Seiryu seven may be needed, I have become aware of, perhaps, another purpose."  
  
Tomite glanced over, his chin resting in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Another... purpose?" Miaka asked.  
  
Hikitsu nodded. "I am aware that you no longer have the Shinzahos of Seiryu and Suzaku, however, there may be another way for you to summon Suzaku."  
  
"WHAT?" Miaka launched from her chair. "Summon Suzaku? Really? Is that still possible?!"  
  
"But, after the shinzahos, there isn't another way." Tamahome stated.  
  
"The shinzahos from Genbu and Byakko have been taken as well." Mitsukake brought up. "And Miaka's current stature doesn't allow us to summon the beast god, even in flesh."  
  
"The scroll no longer exists as well." Hotohori mentioned.  
  
"I am aware." Hikitsu broke the chain of misguided conversation. "However, I believe there can be a way, pending."  
  
"Pending?" Inami, Nuriko, and Miaka all said at once.  
  
"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Hikitsu turned towards Yui, who was beside Miaka. "It depends on you, Yui."  
  
Yui felt a nervous sensation run down her spine. "M-me? What do you mean?"  
  
Inami suddenly stiffened.  
  
"I am aware that it is not my place to ask such a personal question, but I need to know." Hikitsu spoke softly, but firmly. "Yui, is your body still pure?"  
  
Yui felt her cheeks burn so hot that her eyes watered slightly. "Am....Am I...." She could barely speak.  
  
"Yui?" Miaka asked to Hikitsu. "Why does it matter?"  
  
Yui bent her head down, embarrassed. "I... Tetsuya and I..."  
  
The room was dead silent, making it all the more harder.  
  
"We... well, we...." She stuttered further, covering her face with her hands. "Well, technically... we haven't..."  
  
"Good." Hikitsu interrupted before Yui had to say much more.  
  
"Hikitsu, are you suggesting...?" Uruki asked.  
  
Hikitsu stepped closer to Yui. "Yui, do remember entering the book a second time, about 14 years before now?"  
  
Hatsui and Urumiya exchanged glances.  
  
"14 years...?" Yui looked up again. "Time in the book, it passes differently..." She went wide-eyed. She remembered. She remembered everything. She had gone into the book after stealing it from the library when she and Miaka were in high school, she remembered Tenkou, she remembered Hatsui and Urumiya at her side, only they were much younger.... she remembered Suboshi, she remembered...  
  
"Okuda..." She whispered. "I remember."  
  
Hikitsu looked at the other warriors for a moment, then to Boushin. "If you would allow it," He refocused to Yui, "Yui, with all of the Genbu seven available, would be able to summon Genbu. Our god has no restraints against it, and though the powers of Seiryu have been drained from your body, the powers you once received from Genbu are still dormant there. With your first wish, you could allow the Suzaku no Miko to summon her god as well."  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
"I... could do that?" Yui asked.  
  
"It would work, it's faultless." Namame said.  
  
Miaka cried out, throwing her arms around her best friend. "Yui, can you believe it?! We'll be able to summon Suzaku!" Tears ran down Miaka's cheeks.  
  
"I accept." Yui said, her own tears coming up.  
  
"Awesome." Tomite stood up. "We're back in business."  
  
"It's possible? It really is?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Hikitsu nodded. "With all the preparations made, it can be done."  
  
"All right no da!" Chichiri piped in.  
  
"Hell ya!" Tasuki added on.  
  
Soon the whole group was celebrating at the news. With Suzaku summoned, they may just have the power they needed to destroy who was left of the Seiryu seven. Konan would be saved, and Miaka and Yui could finally go home... with Saori and Mayo as well.  
  
"No."  
  
The few people who heard the comment spun around. It came from one of the few still sitting down, and she didn't meet the gaze of any who stared.  
  
"Inami-chan?" Uruki asked.  
  
Inami shook her head. "I won't do it."  
  
"Nani?" Miaka asked, stepping closer. "What... What do you mean?" She asked. Inami had to be talking about something else, she had to be.  
  
"Akue," Hikitsu began.  
  
"You heard me, I refuse!" Inami suddenly raised her voice, looking over to Hikitsu. "I want Suzaku summoned as much as anyone else, but I REFUSE to let THAT WOMAN ever take the place of Takiko!! Don't you remember what happened last time?!"  
  
"Akue!" Hikitsu stopped her. "We all have loyalties to Takiko, but she has passed on, and this is their only chance."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Inami stormed up from her seat, sending it to the floor. "There's only one priestess of Genbu, and her mission has been completed! I won't take part in a ceremony that makes her soul suffer!" She stormed past Miaka and Hikitsu towards the door.  
  
"So that's it, huh?!" Tomite shouted after her, making Inami stop. He smirked. "So, you're just gonna give up on all of us because you're too stubborn to accept the facts? Hear it from someone who knows, Inami." Tomite's hands brushed against the table that separated him from the one he spoke to. "Takiko is dead, and with the chance we have, how can you NOT help? Hell, all you got to do is show up, we're not asking any special favors. Or is that simple task too much for someone like you?"  
  
Silence. Dead silence. Eyes moved from Tomite back to Inami, who still faced away.  
  
She didn't say anything. Instead, her backside seemed to waver a bit, fading until her entire body became transparent, a small Nyan-Nyan suddenly floating behind her. With a few more quick steps she left, moving right through the wall behind Boushin, and out of sight.  
  
No one said anything, because no one knew what to say. They were still. Their moment of happiness had been shattered.  
  
After a minute, a small shuffle in the back of the room was heard, and Tasuki made his way around everyone, heading for the door they had entered through. His hand quickly grabbed the knob and opened it.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Tasuki turned to see Hikitsu watching him with his one good eye. "Don't go after her." He spoke. "It's times like these that she wants to be alone."  
  
Tasuki stared at Hikitsu for a few seconds before hastily shaking his head and heading out the door, being the second to leave.  
  
Hikitsu exhaled slowly and refocused back to the room. "Priestess, do not lose your hope, Genbu will be summoned, tomorrow, if possible. Yui, please prepare yourself, and thank you. Please, you are adjourned."  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
"Hikitsu?"  
  
"Yes, that is his celestial name, Hikitsu. I had the opportunity of meeting him a few years earlier on a short trip of mine, and I've stayed in touch with him in case I ever was to meet the Priestess of Genbu."  
  
The young girl tucked a strand of long, black hair behind her ear. Her stance was timid, but sure. She eyed the young man before her, his strange clothing matching what everyone in that world seemed to wear, his long, gray hair, and the eye patch that covered a portion of his face.  
  
"You are the Priestess?" Hikitsu asked.  
  
Takiko blinked a few times. "I... I suppose so. I've only been here a week, though. But that's what..." She glanced to the other man in the room, recalling his name, "Emperor Sanjin has told me."  
  
"I see." Hikitsu stepped forward and bowed, getting down on one knee. "Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"Takiko." She answered him promptly. "Okuda Takiko."  
  
"Takiko..." Hikitsu sounded the name on his tongue. He stood back up. "Takiko-sama, I am Entato Chen, but like his Highness has informed you, my celestial name is Hikitsu. I will be sure that no harm comes to you while you are in our world."  
  
Takiko nodded. "Hikitsu, will you also help me find the other warriors? There are seven..."  
  
"Yes." He answered. "It is my duty."  
  
Emperor Sanjin nodded. "Very well. Hikitsu, I put the Miko's life and well being in your hands. Do not let anyone or anything bring harm to her, understand?"  
  
Hikitsu nodded. "Completely."  
  
  
  
"Palace, that's the first one, and..." Takiko strained to interpret the Chinese kanji on the green and beige scroll in her hand. "Maiden, that's the second, I think..." She handed the scroll to Hikitsu so that he could judge.  
  
Hikitsu nodded. The two sat on the plush bed in the priestess's room, studying the Scroll of Genbu to find the next warrior.  
  
"Palace... then he... or she... is here, right?" Takiko asked.  
  
"I would believe so, this one is the only palace in Hokkan." He responded.  
  
"Great!" Takiko jumped off the bed. "Then that narrows it down a lot. The other one, Maiden, right? That means it HAS to be a girl."  
  
Hikitsu was slow to reply. "It would seem that way, perhaps the first warrior won't be as hard to locate as I had first presumed."  
  
"I know one of Sanjin-sama's daughters, she's only seven though." Takiko thought for a moment. "Is there an age limit?"  
  
Hikitsu finally stood as well, rolling the scroll up. "The celestial warriors should all have been born fairly close together in years, so I wouldn't think a warrior would be that young... and I highly doubt the princess is who we're looking for."  
  
Takiko nodded. "We just need to find a green symbol, right?" She studied Hikitsu for a moment. "Hikitsu, where's yours?"  
  
Hikitsu smiled. "It is well hidden, Priestess. But perhaps when we are more familiar with each other, I'll show you."  
  
Takiko's eyes instantly trailed downward, and she blushed. "Uh... Anyway, let's go."  
  
- x – x-  
  
Takiko yawned, pulling the braid of her hair back behind her shoulders as she walked along the exterior of the palace. It had been two days since she and Hikitsu had started looking for the second warrior, and no luck had come of it. Every female she passed in the palace she'd check, or stare at, trying to find that symbol. She had to gather the other six, or...  
  
Takiko halted as she turned the corner, seeing a young woman about her age on her hands and knees, packing down the dirt around a yellow flower by the palace wall. She wasn't familiar, so Takiko probably didn't check her yet... but she was so tired of doing the same thing that she didn't care.  
  
The gardener finally noticed her. "Ne, Miss, are you lost?" She inquired.  
  
Takiko shook her head. "No... not really. I'm just thinking."  
  
The gardener stood up, brushing her hands off. A pink skirt fell over her legs.  
  
"Hey," Takiko said, getting her attention, "Do you by chance have a green symbol somewhere one your body?"  
  
"Green symbol?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Takiko waved her hand. "Nevermind, forget about it."  
  
As Takiko walked away, the girl watched calmly after her. "Who would ask such a thing...?" She thought to herself. "Could... could our priestess finally have come?"  
  
- x – x-  
  
"Did you find anything?" Takiko asked hopefully, entering the throne room where Hikitsu spoke with Emperor Sanjin.  
  
Hikitsu shook his head.  
  
"'Maiden' and 'palace', isn't it?" Sanjin asked. "Well, I could call all the women here forward for you to look at, Hikitsu."  
  
"Is it possible that she may not know she's a warrior?" Takiko suggested.  
  
"Unlikely." Hikitsu answered. "I know for me, at least, that my symbol first appeared when I was young. And though the abilities tend to not develop until later, the symbol is the only proof one needs to know their destiny."  
  
"They may be afraid to step out." Sanjin added.  
  
"Afraid?" Takiko inquired. "Of what?"  
  
Hikitsu stepped forward, taking the question himself. "There are several groups in Hokkan who fear us, we may seem more extraterrestrial. They tend to not be cooperative, usually violent when they come across a seishi."  
  
Takiko's hand flew up to her mouth. "That's horrible."  
  
"Ah, Iiyu." Sanjin suddenly said, looking past the other two guests at his young daughter entering the room. She was older than the one Takiko had suggested earlier, about 15. Three young ladies trailed after her, one Takiko recognized as the girl from the garden, another she knew from questioning the day before.  
  
"Chichiue, I need someone to fix that gown for me, the blue one?" Iiyu said, a bit worried.  
  
"The silk one?"  
  
"Hai." She answered. "I was modeling it for mother, and I caught the sleeve on a sliver of wood on the desk.  
  
"Very well," Sanjin stated. "Perhaps I could find Teira to do it."  
  
Iiyu smiled. "Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Takiko gave an odd look to the gardener with the priestess. She kept... staring. Why...?  
  
"Mada, do you think you could help me prepare myself? Onii-sama and I want to go out for the festival tonight."  
  
"Hai." The unfamiliar lady-in-waiting answered.  
  
"Why is she staring?" Takiko's mind boggled.  
  
Iiyu gave one last nod to her father, before she and her servants turned to leave the room.  
  
"Lady-in-waiting..." Takiko thought, watching as the raven-haired woman began to leave. Suddenly, she lit up. "A hand maiden!"  
  
"Hm?" Sanjin glanced over. "Why, are you in need of one?"  
  
Takiko shook her head. "Hikitsu, a lady-in-waiting is also a hand maiden! 'Palace' and 'Maiden', right?" She turned to the Emperor. "Please, quickly, what is the name of the one in the pink dress?" She pointed towards the girls exiting.  
  
"Pink dress?" Sanjin looked over. He rubbed his head. "Let's see... I know her mother... what is it... Bai... Bai-ling, I think...."  
  
"BAI-LING!" Takiko quickly shouted, running in her kimono to the girl about to disappear.  
  
The gardener turned around. "Hai?" She asked.  
  
Takiko stopped quickly in front of her. "Bai-ling, I know it's you, it has to be. You fit the description... and... well, I just have a feeling."  
  
Bai-ling blinked. "Have a feeling? That I'm what?"  
  
Takiko noted the way Bai-ling spoke. Every word she used was the most feminine form possible, especially the pronunciation of her "u"s. "I know I'm right. I know I am!" She turned to Hikitsu. "You showed me the star charts, and one of the symbols we're looking for is 'woman', isn't it?" She refocused on Bai-ling. "And that's you, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Bai, what's the hold up?" Iiyu asked.  
  
Bai-ling smiled. "If you know that, you really must be the Miko, ne?"  
  
Takiko lit up.  
  
Hikitsu stepped forward, shocked. "You mean...?"  
  
Uruki brushed her hair behind her shoulder, closing her eyes. In a moment, the symbol of "woman" lit up on the front of her neck. She opened her eyes again, looking at Takiko. She suddenly got down on one knee.  
  
"Genbu no Miko, I really can believe that you're the one." She spoke.  
  
Takiko sighed with relief. "Hikitsu, we did it! We found number 2!"  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Akue!" Tasuki shouted outside, jumping the railing and looking around in the bright afternoon. He still hadn't gotten a chance to speak with her, and after that... "Akue!" He called again.  
  
Inami spun around, hearing Tasuki calling her name. With a shake of her head, she held her arms out and allowed her spirit to float upwards and out of sight as Tasuki rounded the corner.  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
"Takiko-chan, what does it say next?" Uruki asked, sitting down at the inn table with a small pitcher of sake and some glasses.  
  
Takiko reached into her long sleeve and pulled out the scroll, handing it to Hikitsu as Uruki served them kindly. After finding the second warrior, Uruki, the 18-year-old lady-in-waiting and a gardener, the three had left the palace in search of the third warrior.  
  
Hikitsu unrolled the scroll just enough to read the clues for the third warrior. There were two, like always. Every warrior had two, and those simple kanji marks were the only things they had to find all seven of them. His own had been "eye" and "distance", though Takiko didn't need the hints to locate him.  
  
"'South' and 'boy'." Hikitsu read.  
  
"South and boy?" Uruki repeated. "Ne, those aren't very good clues..."  
  
Takiko took the scroll back and looked at it herself. "Well, we could always skip ahead..."  
  
Hikitsu shook his head. "The scroll orders the warriors in order that they are easiest to locate. We'll stay here and head south in the morning. I imagine that since 'south' is a clue, it will be closer to the border."  
  
"The border?" Uruki's normally cheerful voice suddenly got serious. "Do you really think we should be getting that close...? There is a war brewing, Hikitsu."  
  
"A war?" Takiko asked. Why hadn't anyone told her?  
  
"We will go. Under our protection," Hikitsu looked at his priestess, "No harm will come to her."  
  
- x – x-  
  
"Boy..." Uruki sighed. "I'd rather have a more specific clue than gender, that only narrows it by 50 percent, no da."  
  
Hikitsu stopped Uruki, which in turn stopped Takiko, whose face was hidden by a dark shawl.  
  
"Uruki, do you sense that?" The older man asked.  
  
Uruki held still, focusing.  
  
"What is it?" Takiko asked.  
  
"A life force." Uruki answered. "It's about time too, we've been searching for a month."  
  
The three headed down the path, several trees lining their way. It was much warmer down south, and in the late spring months, there wasn't any snow on the ground.  
  
Soon enough, a new street of houses came up, the closest one having what looked like a brawl in the front yard. On closer examination, however, it looked like four young men playing a very rough sport.  
  
"Hui! Catch it!" A tall brunette stepped back as a shorter one tackled hard into his stomach. A cone shaped ball flew from his hand, caught by a similar looking man, though obviously older.  
  
"Nice work Akio, hurry up!"  
  
Dirt flew up off the ground as the game went on. Hikitsu and Uruki found themselves being spectators at the end of the lawn. The faint aura was coming from here, they were sure, but it could be any one of the boys.  
  
The youngest grabbed the ball and started running, catching sight of the three strangers and skidding to a halt. He had a thin ponytail falling over one of his shoulders.  
  
"Who are you guys?" He asked.  
  
"Akio, what's the hold up?" A higher voice asked as the shortest brunette called over.  
  
- x – x-  
  
"Genbu seven?" The mother of the children asked, placing a cup of cool water in front of Hikitsu. Though her children were old, she seemed rather young herself, as though she was barely touching her forties.  
  
"Yes." Hikitsu explained, scanning over the three boys alongside the large kitchen room. One of them had been a girl, oddly enough, and a younger daughter stood near the mother, only about ten. Unlike her sister, she wore the usual dress, her light honey-colored hair up in two buns. "I believe," Hikitsu went on, "That perhaps one of your sons may be the next warrior we are searching for."  
  
"Warrior?" Akio, the youngest boy, asked.  
  
"Hai!" Uruki chimed in. "Our scroll pointed us in this direction, and Hikitsu-kun and I sensed something around your home earlier."  
  
"And who is she?" The older girl asked, referring to Takiko.  
  
Takiko looked up, taking the hood off her head. "My name is Okuda Takiko."  
  
"She is our Priestess." Hikitsu said.  
  
"Miko?" The girl repeated.  
  
"You really think one of us is the third warrior you're searching for?" Hisaki, the oldest asked.  
  
Hikitsu thought. "Perhaps."  
  
Uruki stood up from the table. "So, do any of you boys have a green symbol on your body somewhere?"  
  
Very hesitantly, and slowly, the three boys shook their heads.  
  
"Well, you are welcome here, by all means." The mother insisted. "Do have a place to spend the night?"  
  
"No, we don't. Would it be too much trouble...?" Takiko asked.  
  
Miho, the little girl, grinned. "Mommy always lets strangers stay when they're homeless!"  
  
Uruki twitched slightly at that comment.  
  
The mother nodded. "We can put you up for the night, and please, do whatever you need to for your journey." She turned to her children. "Please, manners, and cooperate with them, understood?"  
  
"Hai..." The four agreed.  
  
- x – x-  
  
Hikitsu loaded the saddle back onto his horse, adjusting the packing carefully.  
  
"Ne, Hikitsu-kun, we're leaving already?" Uruki questioned, stepping up beside him. They had spent the night, it was nearly noon, but none of the men in the house seemed to be who they were looking for.  
  
Hikitsu nodded.  
  
Uruki sighed. "Well, 'south' and 'boy' isn't very good, but I really had a strong feeling coming from this house."  
  
Hikitsu looked back to see Takiko emerging from the house, receiving a care bag from the mother with a smile. The two walked out to the horses.  
  
"Are you sure everything is all right?" The older woman asked.  
  
Hikitsu nodded with a smile. "Please, do not trouble yourself. You have three very fine, young sons, but they are not who we are looking for. I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality."  
  
The woman nodded. "All right, please be safe, and take care of young Takiko." She patted the priestess's shoulder.  
  
A few more words were exchanged, and Hikitsu, Takiko, and Uruki rode off down the road, still on their long search for warrior number three.  
  
After watching them for a moment, the woman turned back into her house, walking quietly through the living room, the hallway, the kitchen, and out the back door into the large yard behind the house, several trees from the woods rooting themselves there. She crossed the grass, passing by a few trunks until she reached one a little further off. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked into the branches.  
  
"Akue dear, are you sure you don't want to go with them?"  
  
The daughter in the tree, dressed in the same clothing as her brothers, looked down to her mother. She sighed. "Iie..."  
  
The mother folded her arms and looked back at the house. "They seemed nice, Akue. That young girl has come all the way from another world to find you. I still won't say anything, and neither will your brothers, it's your choice. But do reconsider."  
  
- x – x-  
  
Uruki yawned, riding just a few steps behind the horse that Hikitsu and Takiko shared.  
  
"Ne, I'm tired, Hikitsu-kun. Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
She sighed. "We ride for six more hours, doing nothing... ne, I'm saddle-sore!"  
  
"Uruki..." Hikitsu stopped his sentence, hearing the distant galloping of hooves behind them. The small group turned around, looking back to see a rider slowly coming closer, the steps of the horse getting louder. Finally the rider came into view; it was the girl from the home they had stayed at that morning. She kept riding, her horse at a run, until she reached the three. She pulled back at the reins, passing them a bit before turning the mare around.  
  
"All right," She panted. "I'll go with you."  
  
Uruki blinked. "N-nani? You?"  
  
Akue nodded, still catching her breath. "You guys... were hard to track down." She cleared her throat.  
  
Takiko leaned forward a bit. "You're not... are you a warrior...?"  
  
"It said 'BOY'." Uruki pointed out. "And as you can see..." She stopped, looking over Akue. "Wait... it said 'boy', not 'man', right...?"  
  
Akue smiled. "If I have it checked right, this things means I'm Inami." She lifted her brown bangs up, a faint symbol flashing on her forehead.  
  
"T-t-tomboy?" Uruki sweat dropped. "Ne, that wasn't a fair clue..."  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
"'Arrow' and 'hunter'?" Inami asked. "How the crap is that supposed to help us? Should we just dress up in deer skins and wait until we get shot or what?"  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Hikitsu sighed. The four were at a small inn after heading north for quite a while. Almost an entire month had passed since they found Inami, who still complained regularly about the difficulty of their task. At the moment, a snowstorm was blowing outside, making the room rather cold, despite the heat lamps.  
  
"Ne, Takiko-chan, you still cold?" Uruki asked. Takiko was huddled by one of the lamps, and blanket around her shoulders.  
  
Takiko glanced up. "I'm fine, really..." She shivered. "Well, just a little."  
  
"This is why I live by the border." Inami chimed in. "Sure, snow is all fun and stuff, but frostbite isn't my thing."  
  
"In the morning, after it passes, we can head out again. I don't think it will be strong enough to keep us in for too long."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
"Ne, Inami-chan, cheer up."  
  
- x – x-  
  
"ITAI!" Inami shouted as a young teenager ran by her, slamming into her shoulder. He didn't even give a look back, just kept running after someone else, a pack of arrows on his back.  
  
Inami rubbed her shoulder. "AHOU!" She shouted. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"  
  
"Yes, two rooms, please." Hikitsu said at the counter outside the inn.  
  
"You're lucky." The keep said, "last two we got. How long will you be staying?"  
  
"Only the night." Hikitsu answered.  
  
"Ne, who gets to share a room with Hikitsu-chan?" Uruki asked as they were permitted entrance into the Inn. "Not Takiko, she's too innocent."  
  
"Exactly what are you assuming I'm going to do?" Hikitsu inquired.  
  
"I'll share." Inami said, putting her hands in her pockets. "Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
Hikitsu put a hand on his forehead and sighed, Uruki laughing. "I hope the next warrior is a boy, that way Hikitsu can have a bunk buddy."  
  
The few men scattered in the bar room of the inn looked over at Uruki's comment, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Hikitsu..." Takiko stepped in closer to the taller man.  
  
"Uruki," Hikitsu whispered, "it is odd enough to see three women with one man, but do remember that we're trying to keep our identities to a minimal."  
  
"Gomen ne..." She apologized.  
  
Inami rolled her eyes. "Let's go out. I don't want to eat here."  
  
"We should put our things away first." Hikitsu mentioned.  
  
"I'll pay."  
  
"I'm coming!" Uruki piped in. "You two find something fun to do, okay?" Uruki grabbed onto Inami and dragged the other girl out.  
  
- x – x-  
  
"TAKIKO!" Hikitsu ran up to the burning building he had just returned to. The inn they were staying at had caught fire, and now the entire building was going up in flames. Takiko had run in, hearing the cry of a young child.  
  
"What happened?!" Inami yelled, coming up on to Hikitsu. A large crowd was surrounding the scorching inn.  
  
"She's in there!!!" Hikitsu ran forward, but a wave of fire pushed him back into the snow-packed ground.  
  
"Uruki, DO SOMETHING!" Inami shouted.  
  
Uruki looked around frantically. There were so many people... what about the low profile? There were a lot of hunters around here who would like their shot at a seishi...  
  
"I... I..." Uruki stuttered.  
  
"LOOK!" A spectator called out.  
  
The three warriors looked at the building. The fire started to die down slowly, and a sheet of ice began crawling out the windows, coating down the sides of the building.  
  
"Ice?" Uruki questioned.  
  
Soon the entire building was engulfed by the slick solid, the ice sparkling like a diamond under the moonlight. The fire had been put out, and was replaced by smoke venting out the windows.  
  
The front door burst open, and Takiko limped out, carrying a small toddler in her arms. The toddler squirmed under her grasped and she let him down, he in turn running into the arms of his waiting mother.  
  
"Takiko?" Inami said, shocked.  
  
Behind Takiko came another person, a taller one. He held and unconscious girl in his arms; she was only about 10.  
  
"Someone come and get her!" He shouted. After a pause, a few men ran up and took the child out of his arms, giving him wary looks as they did so.  
  
The three celestial warriors ran up to Takiko, who, other than being a little smoky, seemed all right.  
  
"What happened?" Hikitsu questioned.  
  
Takiko looked back at the boy standing a little way behind her. "Him..." she spoke, coughing.  
  
- x – x-  
  
Now, at a new inn, the group of four and the new boy sat at a square table, very late at night. Laughing men swarmed around them, each having a little too much to drink.  
  
"You're Tomite then?" Takiko asked quietly, though loud enough to be heard over the background noise.  
  
"You could call me that." Tomite said, wiping down his bow with an old rag.  
  
"So number four is a 16-year-old bounty hunter, great." Inami said, swirling a finger around a glass of water.  
  
Takiko looked very relieved, very happy. "That's great. Thank you again for helping me."  
  
"No problem." Tomite said casually.  
  
"We found number four." Takiko said to no one in particular.  
  
"We can go to number five now, no da." Uruki pointed out.  
  
"Whoah... hold your horses." Tomite said slyly. "Who said I was going with you? I'm doin' just fine where I am, thank you."  
  
"What?" Takiko asked, suddenly devastated.  
  
"You heard me." Tomite stated.  
  
"Demo..." Uruki seemed confused. "You're a celestial warrior of Genbu. Without you, Takiko can't summon him."  
  
"Tough luck." Tomite said, putting his bow down. He leaned in a little. "Listen, I know you guys are tryin' to do what you think is right, but get real. Anyone finds out that I'm a celestial warrior, and it's..." Tomite made a sickening sound and drew his finger across his neck. "And how do I know you're really a priestess? Listen, just keep going on, do what you want, but I ain't stupid enough to tag onto your little death sentence, got it?"  
  
FWAM!  
  
Tomite suddenly was sent over the bench he sat on and down onto the floor, a hand quickly rushing up to the sharp pain going through his cheek bone.  
  
"Inami!" Takiko shouted.  
  
"What kind of a cocky loser are you?!" Inami shouted, rage written across her face, her fist up.  
  
"What the hell?!" Tomite shouted back.  
  
Inami jumped the table to get closer to him. "I'LL BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU FOR SAYIN' THAT!!!"  
  
"Inami-chan!" Uruki quickly jumped over the table to grab the older girl. Hikitsu made it around to stand in between the two.  
  
"That is enough!" He shouted.  
  
Inami squirmed. "You think you can just mock what we've been trying so hard to accomplish? You dirty son of a..."  
  
"Take it outside." A bartender said coolly, wiping the rim of a glass. He obviously was used to stuff like this. "C'mon, calm down or take it outside."  
  
"I'll take it outside!" Inami shouted.  
  
Tomite was back on his feet. "I don't usually fight girls, but ugly ones like you PISS ME OFF!"  
  
Inami shook desperately to get Uruki off of her. "LET ME AT HIM!" She shouted.  
  
Hikitsu suddenly found himself holding the newcomer back as well.  
  
"I said OUTSIDE!" The bartender raised his voice. Within a minute, the five found themselves in the cold of the night, the inn door shutting behind them.  
  
The two brawlers were released.  
  
"Inami, could you PLEASE act a little more your age!" Hikitsu said rather angrily.  
  
Inami folded her arms, glaring at Tomite.  
  
"See how much I'll help you now." Tomite said sharply. "Forget this, I'm goin'." He turned away from the inn and back into the night.  
  
"Matte! Onegai shimasu!" Takiko pleaded, sprinting after him.  
  
Tomite turned around.  
  
Takiko threw herself at his feet, touching her forehead to the ground before him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Inami objected.  
  
"Onegai shimasu Tomite-san." She pleaded. "I can't go home... I can't do anything until I summon Genbu. I know it can't just be because you don't want to be found out... if that were it, you wouldn't have saved me and the others in the fire."  
  
Tomite didn't say anything, but his stance did seem to lighten a bit.  
  
"So please... please come with us. We won't make you do any work, and you can eat whatever you want, and..."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Takiko looked up, a few tears on her eyelashes. "H....honto ni?"  
  
"Yeah, if you're gonna be like THAT." Tomite sighed. "I'll go, just let me tell my family first."  
  
Takiko stood up, staring. "ARIGATOU!" She said, flinging herself onto him and embracing him tightly.  
  
A jagged blush instantly formed on Tomite's cheeks.  
  
"Yay!" Uruki cheered. "Tomite-chan is one of us now!"  
  
"Ch-chan?" Tomite mumbled.  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
"Tomite, how much longer do I gotta hold this thing?"  
  
"Sh! Hold on, I have one more thing to do."  
  
Inami and Tomite stood outside a long, log cabin, the place the group of five had stayed that night. It was very early in the morning, though the sunlight was enough to illuminate the thick two feet of snow that blanketed the ground as far as the eye could see. It had been over a month all ready since Tomite had joined the group, and the young lad was getting restless.  
  
You see, Tomite had a bit of a reputation as a prankster, but he didn't like doing some of the larger things alone. So, Inami stood at the window, symbol flashing, a very, very large ball of snow hovering over Hikitsu's head as he slept.  
  
"Tomite...."  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
"My head is starting to hurt..."  
  
Tomite stuck his head through another open window, lifting his hands up. With a moment's concentration, a thin shield of slick ice began covering the floorboards inside the cabin, growing around the posts that held the beds where Uruki, Takiko, and Hikitsu still slept. He didn't cease until there was so safe place to stand on.  
  
"Let's see how grandpa likes being woken up at dawn." Tomite smirked, getting his revenge for all the lost sleep Hikitsu had taken from him in their search for the fifth warrior.  
  
"He's gonna kill us..." Inami mentioned, though a smile was appearing on her face.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tomite took a few steps away from the cabin. "GO!"  
  
Inami quickly released her hold on the floating mound of snow, sending the mass colliding onto Hikitsu's sleeping form.  
  
Tomite grabbed her arm. "RUN, BAKA!" He shouted, dragging her away.  
  
The two got a fairly good distance from the cabin before hearing Hikitsu shouting their names. They would be in a whole lot of trouble, but the few minutes of laughter would be worth it.  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
"I'm really sick of walkin'." Tomite complained as the group wandered through a new village. They were pretty far north, and the chill of the evening was starting to set in.  
  
"Let's hope we can find an inn, the town doesn't seem very big." Hikitsu spoke.  
  
"Yeah, which means they probably don't get a lot of tourists." Inami added. "Thus, inn open, I sleep, we're all happy."  
  
Takiko laughed a bit.  
  
- - "Yeah, didja hear that?"  
  
"What, about the flight tonight? Yeah, I heard about it."- -  
  
Uruki cocked her head a bit, trying to listen as she tightened a coat around her shoulders.  
  
"All right, you boys off my porch step." An elderly store keeper said, swatting the boys off with her broom. The two young men left, which Uruki took as her time to approach.  
  
The storekeeper saw her. "Why, hello. Is there something I can get you?" she asked, hoping to make a sale.  
  
Uruki smiled. "I was wondering, what were those two talking about just now?"  
  
The woman eyed her for a moment, then sighed. "Well, you must be a visitor if you don't know about that." She stated bluntly. "For a little while now, on and off for the past half year really, but mostly in recent months..." The woman realized she was rambling and corrected herself. "There've been rumors about some angel flying about overhead, or some winged demon, or perhaps large bird at that, and everyone goes out so often to get a glimpse. I've never seen it myself, so I couldn't tell you. I think everyone's just hallucinating from the cold. They should really take better care of themselves. My own sister..."  
  
"Angel?" Uruki thought quietly as the woman continued on with her now pointless speech. Uruki's mind raced back to what the scroll had said about the fifth warrior. "Angel" and "Calm." Could this be the one they're looking for? And after two months... perhaps their patience had paid off.  
  
"And so I said 'no, the stew ISN'T made from squirrels!'" The woman sighed. "To think, what could his parents be teaching him?"  
  
"Arigatou." Uruki quickly said as the woman paused. She bowed quickly and turned around, running back to the group that had gotten way ahead of her.  
  
- x – x-  
  
Not being able to sleep, Uruki found herself out in the middle of the cold, dark night, wandering away from the few lanterns that were kept outside homes and shops. Her coat and a blanket were around her, keeping most of the nipping cold out. She sighed. Insomnia was an unpleasant thing, but it was better than being plagued by a few unwanted memories that had decided to haunt her sleep that night.  
  
Her blue eyes glanced up at the half-moon in the sky. It was very bright tonight.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she squinted to seethe sky better. Something had moved...  
  
She gasped. Against the deep blue sky, a very hidden black form was moving, fairly high in the distance. It was too long to be the usual bird. Could this be the 'angel' that the old woman had told her about?  
  
She held still and watched it, losing it once or twice. She saw it finally pass in front of the light of the moon.  
  
She gasped. It... it really did look like an angel...  
  
The silhouette flew slowly past the light given by the moon, two wings flapping a few times to keep it in the air. Uruki watched curiously as a much smaller, faster object soared towards it from the ground. It flew... flew... and struck. The creature flapped hard, but spun a bit and started falling towards the earth.  
  
Uruki gasped again. Someone had shot it?!  
  
Throwing off the blanket around her, Uruki tried best she could to run through the thick snow, having to navigate around several pine trees as she left the border of the small village. She ran straight, trying to find where the angel had fallen. The snow began biting harshly at her ankles, since she didn't have the appropriate snow boots on. She kept running, clouds of her breath forming smoky circles that quickly passed by her face.  
  
She saw a clearing up ahead, untouched snow illuminated by the moonlight. Something was lying there, was it...?  
  
Uruki stopped, panting at the edge of the clearing. She looked over the odd form, not quite be able to make it out. That was, until a head lifted up and looked at her.  
  
It was a man.  
  
"Please," He spoke, breathless. "I..."  
  
Uruki waded out into the snow, quickly getting to the injury. The man was kneeling, but hunched over. Choppy locks of pure white hair hid the sides of his face. The man didn't have a shirt on, which meant he could easily get hypothermia if not treated soon.  
  
Uruki stopped by him, dazzling over the long, white wings that folded slightly behind him, just like an injured bird's. Looking away, she dropped down to her knees, placing her hands on the man's arms and lifting him up a bit.  
  
There it was. A long, black arrow, embedded right under his rib cage, his right side. Shadowed blood flowed down his abdomen, disappearing from the lack of light.  
  
"You're hurt badly..." Uruki spoke, her voice suddenly much more serious from its usual tone. She placed her hand around the wound. "Breathe in, quickly."  
  
The man did so slowly, but inhaled much quicker when the arrow was forced out of him and tossed into the snow.  
  
Uruki looked at the wound. "I'll get you into a town, you should be okay if..." Uruki spotted a bit of light from under her fingers on the man's right arm. She lifted her hand up, a white symbol of "roof" appearing right above his elbow. It slowly went green, then white again, over and over. The man's life force was weakening, and his breathing was getting unsteady.  
  
"You're..." She spoke, but was interrupted by the sudden orange glow that surrounded them.  
  
"Look, he does exist!" A man said from behind her.  
  
A smack was heard, than a gruffer voice. "Well, it's rare to find a lady out here. Back off, we caught that thing, and I don't wanna get any other people involved, got it?"  
  
Uruki turned her head, her eyes narrowing at the men. There were about six of them, three with lanterns, the others with pitchforks and arrows. "This is a human being, you can't hunt him. He's been injured, and with this cold, he needs medical attention. Go." She said, her voice low.  
  
"Go?" The leader asked, laughing a bit. He began walking forward in the snowy clearing. "Miss, if I do say so, you'd betta get leavin'. I'm tryin' my hardest to be nice, now GET OFF MY MONEY!"  
  
Uruki turned back towards the fallen man. "Come on. "She put her hands on his left arm, trying to help him up. "We need to go."  
  
The man's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He cursed quickly and reached under his vest, grabbing a long, thin dagger by the blade. He stepped back a bit and threw it, soaring the weapon right to Uruki's back.  
  
"Miss..." The angle whispered.  
  
In a split second, the weapon was upon Uruki, and...  
  
ding!  
  
A light chime from the dagger rang out as Uruki shifted her head and caught the handle between her middle and ring finger. She turned around and stood up, examining the weapon.  
  
"What the..." One of the men called out.  
  
"What gives man any right to hunt their own kind..." Uruki asked, lowering her head to the men. "Run."  
  
"W-what?!" The leader called out.  
  
Uruki's head shot back up, anger written over her face. "I said RUN!" She shouted.  
  
Before the leader could even see it, he felt his own dagger embed itself fully into his large thigh, making his foot suddenly go numb.  
  
"Fair warning." Uruki crouched down just a bit before surging forward, around the leader and to the men behind them.  
  
The men screamed as two of their lanterns fell into the snow, making the atmosphere darker than it all ready was. Uruki quickly shed her coat before delivering a harsh blow to a man's nose with her elbow, ducking around to swipe out another's feet from under him. A hit to the gut, a choking smash to the throat, and the hunters began dropping like flies.  
  
After a minute, two, beefy arms suddenly wrapped around Uruki's shoulders, lifting her feet off the ground in a tight hold.  
  
"You B!" The man swore, squeezing the smaller body tightly. "Koso, get her!"  
  
One of the men stood up and grabbed his pitchfork, running towards the captive woman.  
  
Uruki shut her eyes tightly, her hands going into fists.  
  
"URUKI-KUN!!!"  
  
Her own voice rang out through the trees, echoing repeatedly. Suddenly, a massive tornado of snow-filled wind shot upwards from her body, instantly forcing away the two remaining men. The whirling snow hid her from sight for a moment, and when it died down, the clearing was dark again, except for the constant shine of moonlight.  
  
Uruki turned back to the winged man, who had been watching her with a bit of shock. "Woman" shone on her neck, casting a shadow over her chin and collar bone.  
  
The man tried to sit up a bit. "You... are a celestial warrior?"  
  
Uruki suddenly smiled. "Hai!" She quickly stepped over a few bodies and returned to the boy's side. "Hayaku, we need to get you fixed."  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
Three months later, the group of six found themselves more lost than they had been since the whole journey started. After finding Urumiya, a seventeen-year-old boy who Uruki had run into in the forest, the wandering warriors had only one task at hand when it came to finding number six.  
  
And they had been in just about every Genbu shrine and church on the east side of Hokkan.  
  
"'Holy'..." Takiko said, sitting upon a horse behind Tomite. "And 'protect'?" She leaned her head forward, resting it on Tomite's back. "Will we ever find him?"  
  
Tomite's tanned face blushed just slightly. He cleared his throat. "Don't worry, Takiko. We'll find him soon enough."  
  
"Hikitsu."  
  
Hikitsu looked over to the girl beside him. She gestured to a group of green dressed soldiers.  
  
"Kutou men couldn't be up here, could they?" Inami whispered.  
  
Hikitsu looked away from them. "I don't know." He looked over to Tomite. "Tomite, switch positions with Takiko, keep a close eye on her."  
  
Tomite pulled on the reins to get the animal to stop. "H-hai..." He said, dismounting. Takiko carefully moved up on the saddle before Tomite got back on, in the back this time. He reached around Takiko for the reins again, feeling the heat in his cheeks once again rise.  
  
"I can scout at night." Urumiya offered.  
  
"Ne, we may actually need it too." Uruki pointed out. "Urumiya-chan is very helpful!"  
  
"Uruki!" Tomite whispered harshly. "What did we say 'bout the loudness of our names?"  
  
"Ara?" Uruki blinked a few times. "Oh, right. Gomen ne, Tomite- chan."  
  
Tomite frowned. "I'm not that much younger than you, baka." (Referring to 'chan'.)  
  
Uruki smiled. "Ne, but I even call Hikitsu-chan and Inami-chan 'chan'!" She ran up and grabbed onto Inami's arm, hugging it to her. "And they're older than me!"  
  
"Yeah, but the way you say it, it sounds like we're all your... lovers or something." Tomite pointed out.  
  
Uruki shook her head. "I don't think so." She held herself a bit closer to Inami.  
  
"Uruki..." Inami spoke a bit uncomfortably.  
  
Uruki looked up, and then let go. "Gomen ne, Inami-chan. I get a bit carried away."  
  
- x – x-  
  
"If I have to sleep in one more cold tent..." Inami sighed as they passed an Inn, Hikitsu not bothering to see if it were free.  
  
"You could try looking for number six instead of a place to sleep." Tomite brushed his sleeve off.  
  
"I'm lookin' harder than you." Inami said, turning around threatingly.  
  
"Minna." Takiko called, looking over a bit. "What's that?" She was looking at a tall arch off to the south, standing out against the snowy mountains.  
  
"I'm not sure." Urumiya said, looking over it.  
  
Uruki lit up. "Hey, I bet it's one of the three barrier shrines of Genbu! I've heard about those, never seen one though."  
  
"Barrier... shrines?" Takiko repeated.  
  
Uruki nodded. "There are three shrines marked with stone arches in Hokkan, and if that's one, I bet it's the northern. Ne, we could check it out, it may be a clue to our little warrior friend." Uruki smiled and tilted her head. "If not, we could still get free stay there tonight!"  
  
"To the arch!" Inami announced.  
  
"It sounds like a good idea." Takiko agreed. She looked back to Tomite. "Let's go that way."  
  
Tomite nodded and turned the horse, heading to the stone arch.  
  
- x – x-  
  
"Are you in need of a coat? A blanket?"  
  
Urumiya shook his head. "As far as warmth goes, I believe we're all fine."  
  
The young temple boy nodded. "Very well, I will get you some food then."  
  
"You're gonna feed us? Hell yeah." Tomite cheered.  
  
"Excuse me." Takiko went up to the boy who was only about as tall as she. "Is it at all possible for you to put us up for the night? We don't have much money, but I'm sure there's something..."  
  
The boy smiled. "Please, it's more than fine." He counted all the people. "You sure do have a lot here, why do you all travel together?"  
  
Takiko looked back, unsure.  
  
"Uh... he works in a Genbu SHRINE." Inami pointed out. "We can tell him."  
  
Takiko nodded, and turned back. "My name is Okuda Takiko, and these five are my celestial warriors. You see, there's seven, and..."  
  
"Seishi?" The boy inquired. "No wonder I could sense your presence."  
  
"Presence?" Urumiya asked.  
  
"What is your name?" Takiko continued.  
  
"Thian Konyo, Takiko-san." He hesitated. "Then... then you are the girl of legend, the Genbu no Miko?"  
  
Takiko nodded.  
  
Konyo's eyes shook. He got down on one knee. "My fathers scrolls were true then. Takiko-sama, I am very glad to meet you."  
  
Takiko sweat dropped slightly. "You.. don't have to do that..."  
  
Konyo looked up. "Oh! Your meal, please, one moment..."  
  
- x – x-  
  
"'Holy' and 'protect'?" Konyo repeated, sitting in a small room with Takiko, Hikitsu, and Tomite.  
  
"Yes, those are the only clues we've had to go off of for the last few months." Hikitsu explained.  
  
Konyo nodded. "I would think that 'holy' would refer to the person himself, or the environment."  
  
"And 'protect' means he's a protector." Tomite added.  
  
"Or he is protected." Konyo palmed a large, dark green stone in his hand, one that hung from a low necklace.  
  
"Maybe." Tomite added.  
  
Konyo sighed.  
  
"I feel a presence here," Hikitsu began, Konyo lighting up a bit, "But we feel that with every shrine we enter. We may end up scowering the rest of Hokkan before finding either Namame or Hatsui."  
  
"I've seen the constellation, Hatsui." Konyo pointed out. "It's very bright here."  
  
"Really?" Takiko asked. "I'll have to look for it."  
  
A bit of disappointment over came the boy's face. These people just wouldn't get it, would they?  
  
-"Konyo, I need you to promise me something."  
"Chichiue?"  
"I can watch you here at the shrine, but I will not always be there. I want to protect you, Konyo. Please, don't ever tell anyone your true identity. Promise me that. Many of Genbu's people don't understand that the seishi are here to protect us, and you're so young..."  
"H-hai!" Konyo responded. "I won't tell, I promise."-  
  
Konyo stared at the floor. He would never break a promise to his father, but how many more hints could he possibly drop?  
  
The door opened, and an older, tall man stood in the doorway. He looked over the four and smiled.  
  
"Konyo as told me about you." His gaze went to Takiko. "Priestess, you are welcome to our shrine. If you need anything, please, just ask."  
  
- x – x-  
  
After a restful night's sleep, several of the warriors decided that scanning over the vicinity for the day could help in finding their sixth member. With that said, they went out, Urumiya staying at the shrine with Takiko. The others had been gone for most of the day, even as the sun began to set.  
  
"I sense danger." Urumiya suddenly said, looking out the window of the main room in the temple.  
  
"Danger?" Takiko repeated, a worried look coming over her face. "Urumiya, is someone in trouble?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, the life forces of the others are still very strong, just distant. They really are searching hard."  
  
"They should return soon, it's getting dark." Konyo said, entering the room with a shawl in his arms. "Perhaps they are trying too hard to find him."  
  
No answer. Oh well, worth a try.  
  
Konyo handed the shawl to Takiko, who gratefully accepted it with the chill starting to settle in.  
  
"Where did you get that?" She finally asked, lifting a finger to the stone around the priest boy's neck. "It's very pretty... but it looks heavy."  
  
"It really isn't." Konyo took the stone and held it up. "It protects me, I guess. My father made it." He thought of the best way to say the story simply. "When I was younger, it was hard for me to keep all my strength inside, so he put a spell on this jade to help out."  
  
"Takiko."  
  
"Hm?" She turned around.  
  
Urumiya had a worried look on his face. "Takiko, Konyo! They're coming!"  
  
"Who?" The two asked in unison.  
  
Urumiya ran down to their position on the floor. "Kutou soldiers, they're heading straight for the shrine! I can see their torches!"  
  
"Miko!" Konyo said, nervous.  
  
Urumiya looked back to the door. "I don't dare try to fly you out... my weight keeps me from traveling long distances, and with an extra load, I may not be able to get off the ground... they could see me too..."  
  
"We don't have time to waste." Konyo's father said, appearing by the large jade statue of Genbu. "Konyo, Take the priestess and go to the tunnels under the shrine. Hurry."  
  
"Chichiue, you..."  
  
"I will not fight them, but I will make sure you are safe. Go."  
  
Konyo nodded, and grabbed Takiko's wrist, heading towards the back exit of the room.  
  
"These tunnels, where do they lead?" Urumiya questioned.  
  
"To the base of the mountain." The man replied. He began walking to the door. "I will stop soldiers from destroying this holy place."  
  
"Nani?" Urumiya asked, following after him. "You can't take them on by yourself, you're not even a fighter!"  
  
"There are some things you can't understand." The priest explained. "Please, take care of Konyo and the Miko."  
  
"You told him you'd be right behind him!" Urumiya objected strongly. "This does no good, it only wastes your life!"  
  
The priest kept walking, stopping in front of the door. "They want the Miko, they know she exists. With her powers, she could stop Kutou completely, and they won't allow..." The priest's eyes suddenly sprang open, then his eyelids drooped slowly. He tilted back, falling into Urumiya.  
  
"What are..." He asked.  
  
Urumiya's hand was on the side of the priest's forehead. "It will just make you tired." He explained the power he was using. "I'm sorry, but I won't let you die for an unrighteous cause."  
  
The priest wanted to object, but sleep finally came over him.  
  
Urumiya slugged the man over his shoulder, and began running the same way Takiko had gone. He could hear shouts from Kutou soldiers now. Why would they attack such a small town? Is the priestess really that important to them? Nevertheless, Urumiya had to keep her safe, no matter what.  
  
- x – x-  
  
"Hayaku! Hayaku!" Konyo pushed open a heavy door in the tunnel, dim light finally showing. He pulled Takiko out onto the snow.  
  
"Urumiya, what about him?!" Takiko asked.  
  
"He is with my father, he will not die, don't worry. I can sense his life force, he's fine."  
  
"Life force? But how...?"  
  
"Quickly, Takiko-sama." Konyo once again held the older girl's wrist and began leading her away from the icy mountain. "We need to get distance, they can't know you're here."  
  
The two ran and ran in the cold, night quickly taking over as they sped. The shivering air burned their lungs, begging them to stop. Takiko's socks were frozen and wet from the snow, her legs numb. She kept slowing down, but Konyo kept pulling her. Finally, Takiko couldn't move anymore, the numbness devouring both of her feet.  
  
"Takiko-sama!" Konyo barely caught her, though they both landed in the snow. He shook her. "Takiko-sama!"  
  
Takiko tried to get back up. "Gomen..." she apologized.  
  
Konyo felt her forehead. She was burning up.  
  
"Takiko-sama, I can carry you if you get on my back." He panted.  
  
Takiko forced herself back up. "No.. I can keep running...."  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
"TAKIKO!"  
  
Konyo quickly threw himself over the girl, taking and arrow to his back as they again hit the snow.  
  
Konyo!" Takiko cried, realizing what happened. "Konyo, are you..."  
  
Konyo winced in pain as he pushed himself up. He looked back. A large group of Kutou soldiers had spotted them.  
  
"Stay down, Takiko-sama." He ordered, standing back up. "I won't let them..."  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
A second arrow hit his thigh, sending him down again.  
  
"KONYO!" Takiko screamed, tears in her eyes. She looked at the warriors closing in. "Save us! TASUKETE!"  
  
Once again, Konyo managed to stand, ignoring pleas from Takiko. He reached back and pulled the arrow out of his back, then bending over to rip the one out of his thigh. He turned around to face the intruders.  
  
"You will not have her!" He shouted to them in the cold night air.  
  
Takiko shook, staring at Konyo. She gasped. Through the tear in his clothing, she watched as the wound in his back grew smaller and smaller, until it completely disappeared. The one on his leg was gone too.  
  
A third arrow, but it brushed by the boy, not injuring him. Konyo turned around and knelt down by Takiko. Takiko suddenly felt sick, her fever getting stronger. "I..." She leaned forward into him without meaning to. Her strength was gone.  
  
Konyo wrapped his arms around the Miko as soldiers began charging at them. He closed his eyes, the stone around his neck starting to glow.  
  
Suddenly, to the view of the Kutou soldiers, the image of the Priestess and the boy began to waver, going out of focus. One by one each of the soldiers began feeling dizzy, so much that a nauseous feeling began swarming over them. Several dropped to their knees, but more kept charging.  
  
"There are too many..." Konyo whispered, keeping his grip on Takiko. The symbol of "house" began shining through his robe over his right abdomen.  
  
More soldiers dropped, but more were getting closer.  
  
"There are too many of them..." He, now revealed as Hatsui, looked up, seeing faltering soldiers closing in. They were only a few feet away. A sword came up, but the soldier fell, succumbing to the power of the fifteen-year-old. But... six more behind him, would they fall in time?  
  
Takiko felt heavy in his arms. She needed help. If only he could heal others... not just himself...  
  
Closer, closer...  
  
"No." Hatsui whispered. "I've waited my entire life for you, Takiko- sama. I won't let you die." Hatsui lifted the chain off his neck, raising it and the stone into the air. He looked out onto the advancing soldiers. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!"  
  
With one swoop, Hatsui flung the stone into the rocky mountain base behind him, the gem shattering into thousands of pieces.  
  
The power was released. In a large orb of bright green light, the waves of dizziness fanned over the Kutou soldiers, instantly knocking them down one by one. It was all over in a few seconds. Not a man was left standing, except for Konyo.  
  
Hatsui looked at the shattered pieces of the jade. He had never been able to control the power, and put dozens of people in danger when he was younger. His father, the priest, took the power from him with a spell and put it in that stone so he would no longer have to deal with the pain. With the stone broken, the power was gone. It returned up to the heavens where it had come from.  
  
"Takiko-sama..." Hatsui trailed off. Takiko was out cold, but her body was burning up. Hatsui stood up, taking a moment to get Takiko onto his back. He looked back towards the distant shrine. Urumiya was running towards him.  
  
- x – x-  
  
Back at the shrine, all of them, Hatsui finally revealed. The front of the shrine was bashed in, bits of torment from the soldiers clinging to the walls. The statue remained untouched.  
  
It was near morning, but none of them slept. Only Takiko, who was conscious, but resting. Inami and Tomite sat by her bedside. The Priest was asleep as well, in his quarters.  
  
"I'm sorry I could not say anything earlier." Hatsui apologized again.  
  
"Daijoubu." Uruki smiled.  
  
-"That is one close call you can't afford again."-  
  
The group of seven looked up at the sound of the strange voice. Suddenly, a quick pop of yellow light appeared near them, an old woman floating in the air.  
  
"GAAAH!!!" Tomite screamed, falling over Takiko and onto the floor. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!!"  
  
Taiisukun frowned. "I am Taiisukun, the keeper of this world. And you, Tomite, are an idiot."  
  
"Taiisukun?" Hikitsu asked, shocked. "You... why are you here?"  
  
"She... exists?" Uruki gasped.  
  
Taiisukun looked over to Hatsui. "A force of power returned to my mountain, and I have been wing you for some time now."  
  
Takiko managed to sit up. "You are the ruler of this world?"  
  
Taiisukun nodded. "You are only one of the four who will come here, Takiko." She explained. "But your cause is good, and I feel it now necessary for me to help you. You're taking too long gathering your warriors anyway."  
  
"Well, considering our circumstances." Inami said, folding her arms.  
  
She sighed. "Though your journey is near the end, I sense danger in your futures, both near and far. In that case, I will provide you with one more bit of help." Once again the old woman clapped her hands together, mumbling a few words. Balls of light appeared before the other six warriors.  
  
Uruki's changed first. Two, silver daggers floated before her eyes. "Kirei!" She exclaimed as they shone before her. "Demo... I've never fought with these."  
  
"With those martial skills of yours, these will come in handy." Taiisukun said, hands still together.  
  
Before Hikitsu appeared a dark eye patch, designed differently than the one he had on. The bow off Tomite's back merged with the orb before him, becoming longer, the bow smoothed over with blue jade.  
  
"Those gifts will increase your powers from what they were." Taiisukun explained. "And Tomite, the strong of your bow will never break."  
  
"SWEET!" Tomite grabbed the bow, looking it over.  
  
Before Inami, a golden rod was floating, a small ruby and emerald studded into either end of it.  
  
Inami looked at it, brushing it with her fingers. "What's this?"  
  
"Take it."  
  
Inami did so, wrapping her right hand around the center of the rod. Two long blades suddenly shot out, startling the girl to the point that she almost dropped it.  
  
"Wow..." she said. "But, I don't know sword..."  
  
"Learn." Taiisukun ordered again. She unclasped her hands, turning to Urumiya and Hatsui, their orbs still floating before them.  
  
"Urumiya, loosen your robe." Taiisukun directed.  
  
Urumiya blinked a few times. "H-hai..." He loosened the tied in the front and shrugged off the shoulders of his clothing a bit.  
  
Taiisukun floated closer and placed her hand under the sphere of light. "Take my hand."  
  
Urumiya reached out and did so. The moment he touched her, his eyes widened in shock. The ball of light shrunk into his hand and shot back through his body, his wings instantly piercing out of his back. They stretched out, the light passing over them. The feathers grew larger, turning into a color whiter than the snow.  
  
Taiisukun released him. "You will now be able to fly for long distances, as well as carry more weight." She turned towards Hatsui. "You boy, have done a very brave, yet stupid thing."  
  
Hatsui wasn't sure what to say. Should he apologize?  
  
"The power that you released has completely left your body." Taiisukun explained. "I am able to return some of it to you, but not all. You may have some difficulty using it."  
  
Hatsui nodded. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Taiisukun-sama. I apologize for your trouble."  
  
"Hm." Taiisukun folded her arms. The light entered into Hatsui's chest. He glowed for a moment, then returned to normal.  
  
"That is all the business I have with you." Taiisukun announced. "Rest up, you have a lot of work to do in the morning!"  
  
With that last statement said, Taiisukun's imaged fluttered a bit, and she disappeared into the air.  
  
"Freak out..." Inami turned her new weapon in her hand, the two blades suddenly retracting. "How the heck do they fit in there?!"  
  
Hikitsu reached back under his hair, untying the string of the patch her wore over his right eye. The cover gently fell off, and he opened his eye, looking down on the new one before him.  
  
"Hey, you finally took it off!" Inami called, stepping closer.  
  
"Yes." Hikitsu turned the patch around, seeing how it went on.  
  
"But why..." Inami gasped, stepping back again. Hikitsu's right eye lit up and flashed, emitting a very eerie green essence from it.  
  
Inami stared for a moment. "That's... creepy..." she said.  
  
Hikitsu closed his eyes, putting the new patch over the right and tying it behind his head. "I know, that's why I keep it covered. I can't see very well out of it anyway."  
  
"Wow." Uruki piped in. "So the story behind the eye comes out."  
  
"I think it's cool." Takiko pointed out, putting her feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor. "You shouldn't have to hide it."  
  
Hikitsu smiled. "Domo." He said. "However, especially in today's time, I'm afraid others begin to fear me when they see it."  
  
"What if you like, had the symbol on your tongue?" Tomite randomly spoke. "THAT would be weird..."  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
"Demo, Hikitsu, you said that the warriors of Genbu would be born close in years with each other." Takiko mentioned, glancing her tired eyes at the scroll before her.  
  
Takiko and three of her warriors sat at a small wooden table in a very uncrowded inn, talking over the next part of their search.  
  
Hikistu nodded, rubbing his chin. "I know... at least, that's what I was told."  
  
"Elder..." Takiko repeated the symbol on the scroll.  
  
"So, accordin' to this, we're looking for some old guy who's on his last leg?" Tomite asked.  
  
"It doesn't necessarily mean he's ill, Tomite." Urumiya pointed out. "'bed' could be referring to something else, or it could be a small part of a bigger picture."  
  
"Like with Inami." Takiko looked around. "Where... are the others?"  
  
"Eh, Hatsui, Uruki, and 'Nami are sleeping. Too early for them, I guess." Tomite explained.  
  
Urumiya shook his head. "This coming from the one who's always the last one up."  
  
Tomite made a face.  
  
"Namame." Takiko said the name of the last constellation. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sumimasen."  
  
The four turned to see the holder of the voice. Near them was a slim girl, a pale green dress covering most of her figure. She had long, dirty blonde hair, the top of it pulled into a bun behind her head.  
  
"Yes?" Hikitsu asked, curious.  
  
The girl, who seemed to be around 20, brought her hands together in front of her shyly. "You... are you the Genbu Seishi of legend?"  
  
The four suddenly looked at each other, startled.  
  
"What's it to you?" Tomite asked, immediately getting an elbow in his ribs from Urumiya.  
  
"Miss, you know of us?" The white-haired man inquired.  
  
She nodded. "My name is Koun Yuriko, and I couldn't help but over hear..." She shifted uncomfortably. "You... you are looking for a man named Namame?"  
  
Hikitsu turned fully around. "You... you know him?"  
  
Yuriko nodded. "Hai, I do. I could take you to him, if you wish."  
  
"Hell ya!" Tomite cheered, getting up from his seat.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble..." Urumiya insisted.  
  
"M-matte! What about the others?" Takiko asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Tomite shrugged. "They can take care of themselves."  
  
- x – x-  
  
Yuriko had taken the four through the village they stayed at. The home she brought them to wasn't too far from the inn, though it did take about 20 minutes walking. She opened the door and quietly gestured them in.  
  
Hikitsu, Tomite, Urumiya, and Takiko found themselves in the living room, waiting a bit uncomfortably for Yuriko.  
  
"He's this way. Please, follow me." She directed. Hikitsu was the first to go, followed by Takiko and Tomite, then Urumiya. Yuriko lead them into a bedroom, where a broad shouldered brunette man sat, reading a book quietly on his bed.  
  
He glanced up. "Yuriko?" He looked at the unfamiliar company. He smiled.  
  
"Tohru," The blonde spoke, "These men are..."  
  
"The Genbu Seven, yes, I know." Namame answered for her.  
  
Hikitsu stepped back. "How... how do you know who we are?"  
  
"I sense your presence yesterday, actually." Tohru explained.  
  
Yuriko went to the man's side. "That is why you wanted me to go to the inn, isn't it?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on?" Tomite asked.  
  
"if this confuses you." Tohru put the book aside. "I detected your familiar chi energy through a toned form of telepathy. It is one of the gifts given to me by Genbu."  
  
"Genbu? Demo, you're not an elder..." Takiko insisted.  
  
Tohru laughed. "No yet, anyway. I'm only 30."  
  
"30?!" Tomite and Urumiya called in unison.  
  
"Let's see..." Tomite counted on his fingers. "Hikitsu's the oldest... and he's..." Tomite glanced back up. "Well, I can see why 'elder' was a clue, that's a nine year age gap!"  
  
"And 'bed'?" Takiko asked.  
  
Namame watched her for a moment, before nodding. "I see, so those were the clues the scroll gave you?"  
  
"This guy's kinda creepy..." Tomite whispered to Takiko.  
  
"Tohru isn't able to stand, you see." Yuriko answered for him.  
  
Confused looks.  
  
"His legs have been paralyzed since he was 12. It's very difficult for him to get around." She explained further.  
  
"I see!" Urumiya exclaimed. "He's bed ridden!"  
  
The others looked at him oddly. "He makes it sound so... great..." The mumbled.  
  
"So you are Namame!" Takiko sounded happily. "We can summon Genbu now!"  
  
Namame nodded. "Yes, suppose so."  
  
Yuriko looked around, unsure. "Will he have to travel far?"  
  
Hikitsu nodded. "The temple for ceremony is near the capitol, I'm afraid."  
  
"Are you his care taker or somethin'?" Tomite asked.  
  
Namame smiled. "No, Yuriko is my fiancée."  
  
"F-f-fiancée?!"  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
"Come to us now from the heavens above!!!" Takiko shouted out the last line of the spell on the scroll. The ground around her broke as a pillar of green light shot upward, blinding the warriors around her.  
  
"Takiko!" Inami and Hatsui called out.  
  
From inside the pillar, Takiko shut her eyes hard, her long black hair whipping around her. The long silver skirt she wore blew towards the ceiling with the wind, and she used one hand to hold the front of it down. Finally, the wind died down, and she dared to open her eyes.  
  
She gasped. Before her stood a broad man, his feet hovering off the floor. He seemed young, but the aura's he let off were far beyond his years. A long necklace with an hourglass on it hung from his neck, and his skin emanated a faint green tint. A solid headband rested on his forehead, short metallic spikes sticking out from it. The front of his chest was bare, drapes of shirt covering his sides, large shell-like plates on his shoulders. A loopy, "8"-shaped symbol shone between his eyes.  
  
"Priestess, it is you who has summoned me?" His low voice asked.  
  
Takiko nodded, entranced.  
  
Genbu held out his arms. "I am Genbu, the god of wisdom and longevity. In exchange for your body, I will grant you three wishes of whatever you desire, simply by calling out 'Kaijin'." He extended one hand towards Takiko. "If you wish for my blessings, Priestess, then couple with me."  
  
Takiko swallowed hard, and extended her hand out to the man. Her frail fingers touched his palm, and the god's form turned into a saber of light, passing through her fingertips and into her body.  
  
Takiko felt very warm for a few long moments as the light both around her and inside her began to die down.  
  
- x – x-  
  
Takiko released Hikitsu and stepped over to Inami, embracing the warrior tightly.  
  
"Arigatou to you too, Inami." She spoke, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for watching me, even for those mislead adventures we got into trouble for."  
  
Inami smiled, hugging the shorter girl back. "I can't believe it's been a year..."  
  
Takiko let go of Inami and nodded, stepping to the last warrior, Tomite. They quietly looked at each other for a moment, but then Takiko grinned widely and through her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll miss you so much, Tomite-kun!" She said, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Tomite held Takiko close to him, taking in the scent of her thick hair. He didn't know what to say... or at least was worried that if he spoke, his voice would crack from the emotions swarming around his mind.  
  
"Please don't give Hikitsu anymore trouble." She joked lightly, pulling back from him a bit to look him in the face.  
Tomite smiled, his eyes watery. "You're really somethin', Takiko." He said softly.  
  
Takiko pulled out of his hold, reaching her hands behind her neck and pulling off a long beaded necklace, a gold and lavender ornament handing on it. She put it over Tomite's head. "Here. I guess this should stay here anyway." She stated. She stepped forward and kissed Tomite on the cheek, then whispering "Don't forget me, okay?" in his ear.  
  
"Hai." He whispered back.  
  
Takiko smiled a sad smile and stepped away from the line of warriors. Namame was absent, having returned to his home the night before. She walked forward out onto a spot of grass outside the boundary of the capitol where the sun was shining. A patch of snow was at her heels, and she bent down and scooped a ball of it into her hands. She turned back to the seishi.  
  
"Arigatou minna!" She called, crystal tears resting on her dark eyelashes. promise to remember all of you!"  
  
"Sayonara, Takiko-chan!" Uruki waved back.  
  
"I promise that one of my wishes will be for you! I'll make it as soon as I get back home!" She called.  
  
"Don't over exert yourself." Hikitsu said knowingly.  
  
"Hai!" Takiko took in a shaky breath. "You've all been so kind to me, you're the best friends I could ever ask for."  
Several of the warriors sniffed a little, seeing their beloved priestess go.  
  
Takiko wiped the back of her wrist across her eyes. "Sayonara, minna." She looked up at the sky. "Kaijin!" She shouted.  
  
A circle of green light appeared on the ground around her, a sudden wind blowing upwards.  
  
"I wish..." Takiko started, "To be sent back home, back to Tokyo, Japan!"  
  
The circle shot upwards into a pillar of light, the sky darkening above the seven. Takiko was blinded from vision, and the pillar soared towards the clouds, disappearing into a small sparkle in the distance.  
  
The seishi waved after her, even once she was gone from sight. Takiko Okuda would be one woman who would never leave their hearts.  
  
However, they didn't have long to recover from her departure. The Kutou-Hokkan war had flared up more recently, and their country needed them for battle.  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
"HA!" Uruki shouted out, slashing one of her silvery daggers at the chest of a Kutou soldier. The charging man dropped his spear and fell to the ground.  
  
Uruki saw a short clearance in soldiers. "Inami-chan! You still okay?!" She shouted up to the nearby slope where Inami was fighting with her.  
  
A spear stopped short above her head, the symbol of the ox glowing madly on her forehead. She took the double sword in hand and sliced it across the soldier, releasing her hold on his weapon and sending him to the earth. "HAI!" She called, back, readying herself for two more soldiers coming her way. The earth below their feet cracked and they found themselves toppling over without being hit.  
  
Uruki looked back to see a sword swing at her, and she ducked down just in time. She sprang back onto her hands, smashing away the soldier's arms as her feet whizzed in the air after her. She landed upright, falling onto her palm and kicking the soldier's legs out from under him. She sensed more soldiers coming from the left.  
  
"URUKI-KUN!" She called out, hunching over and shutting her eyes. Snow soared up from the ground, enveloping her body as it spread out towards the sky. She expanded out her arms and sent it around the small perimeter, knocking a few more enemies off their feet. The snow around her died down, and she stood back to normal stance, twirling a dagger in her hand. "Daijoubu!" She called out.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Uruki turned as she heard the arrow hurtling through the air..... but not in time to stop it.  
  
Inami felt her body go cold as she looked over, seeing Uruki plummet to the ground. Her green eyes widened in terror.  
  
"URUKI!!!!!!"  
  
She pulled back and swatted away a single soldier quickly before sliding down the slope, jumping off and landing hard on the ground. She quickly regained her balance and ran to the fallen girl, the warrior only a year her junior.  
  
"Uruki!" She called out, diving to her knees at the woman's side. "Uruki! Uruki!" Inami turned over the shivering girl.  
  
She gasped. There was an arrow... straight through Uruki's chest... right through her back...  
  
Inami shook, fear instantly on her face. "Uruki!" She sat the girl up a bit, breaking off the arrow head that was richly covered in blood from Uruki's back, gripping onto the tail and ripping it back out of her friend.  
  
Uruki coughed, a thin line of blood running down the corner of her mouth. "I....Inami..."  
  
Inami shook her head, looking at her crimson stained hands. "Iie.... Uruki, you're..." Inami quickly sat the fragile girl up, pressing her back against her, putting her hands over the wound in Uruki's chest. She had to stop the bleeding... she had to save her...  
  
"TASUKETE!" Inami shouted, looking around for any aid. There was none. No one was there, barely even a Hokkani soldier.  
  
Tears began running down the tomboy's cheeks. "Uruki, hold on! Just hold on! Onegai!"  
  
"I.....na.... mi...."  
  
Inami turned Uruki upright so that she was facing up. Her crystalline blue eyes had just a few tears in them, balancing lightly off her dark eyelashes.  
  
"Please..." Inami spoke, her voice becoming choppy. "Please don't die... just hold on... you can do it..."  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
A second arrow soared through the air, landing in the dirt right by Inami's knee.  
  
"YAMERO!" Inami shouted, looking out at a line of Kutou soldiers running for them. One strung up another arrow and another swung his sword.  
  
"YAMERO!!" Inami shouted, her forehead again flashing up. A dome of spinning light surrounded she and Uruki, and it flew outwards, knocking the soldiers off their feet and sending them flying back.  
  
Uruki smiled lightly as red blood continued to soak the front of her chest. "Ina.... mi.... I...."  
  
"Damare!" Inami shouted, more tears falling from her eyes. She looked over Uruki. She was dying. Uruki's own blood covered Inami's torso and hands. "Don't talk!" She ordered harshly, her voice cracking as she cried.  
  
"I..." Uruki weakly went on, not listening. "I al...ways l- loved.... you... Ina.... mi...." She barely whispered the last few words.  
  
Inami's eyes widened in shock. "Don't say that! Don't die Uruki, please don't die!!!"  
  
Uruki smiled one more time before her eyes closed and her body fell limp in Inami's arms.  
  
Inami gasped. "Uruki!!" She shook the girl. "Uruki! Open your eyes, URUKI!! Don't leave me! URUKI!!! URUKI!!! URUKI!!!! IIE!!!!"  
  
"URUKI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
Tomite open the door of the small army hut and stepped in, out of breath. He saw Hikitsu and Inami on a bench against the back wall.  
  
"Thank god..." Tomite said in between breaths. "Urumiya and Hatsui are okay too... I just... got this horrible feeling when I was out there." He swallowed and stood up, getting a better look at the situation.  
  
Hikitsu was watching him, but a look of sorrow rested in his violet eye. Inami was beside him, but her head was on his chest, her hair hiding her face from the young boy. Once Tomite had stopped talking, he could hear the muffled sobs coming from the girl.  
  
"Inami?" He asked. He looked straight at Hikitsu. "Oh no..." He shook his head. "Hikitsu... where's.... Where's Uruki?"  
  
Hikitsu closed his eye, shaking his head as he gently rubbed Inami's back.  
  
Tomite stood there, unmoving.  
  
"She's... sh-she's gone..." Inami's weak voice spilled out, her lungs involuntarily squeezing for air through her tears. "She d-died... and I c-couldn't h-help her... I... I c-couldn't s-save her...."  
  
Suddenly a new burst of sadness erupted from Inami, and her shoulders began to shake violently as floods of tears washed down her red face. She collapsed even more, her head resting now against Hikitsu's lap.  
  
"No..." Tomite fell to his knees, dropping his bow to the floor. His eyes began to water. "No... Not Uruki..."  
  
"I.... I c-couldn't... I c-couldn't return h-h-her feelings...." Inami cried out, a bit louder now. "G-gomen nasai, Uruki!!"  
  
Hikitsu looked up as the girl cried into him, the soft whispers of Tomite's harsh curses mixing with them unevenly. He tried to blink away tears, but one ran smoothly down his cheeks from under his eye patch, looming over his jawbone. Another followed the same trail, making the first drop down from his face. With one hand he grabbed the front of the patch, pulling the wet leather off his eye and behind his head.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Tomite finally burst out, salty drops falling directly to the floorboards. "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!! WHY HER GENBU?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HER?!!" Tomite started sobbing, unable to control himself. "Damn..." He whispered. "Why her? It... it's not fair..."  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
It was only two weeks after the death of Bai-ling Sou before the next news came.  
  
"Nani, Tomite?" Urumiya asked from inside a home in Hokkan.  
  
Tomite looked off into the distance, not answering at first. His troubled soul could be easily seen through the windows of his green-tinted eyes.  
  
"Tomite?" Urumiya repeated, stepping forward. "Doushita...?"  
  
"Namame." Tomite finally said, looking at his fellow warrior. "He's dead."  
  
Urumiya leaned backwards a little. "N-nani? Namame?"  
  
"He died this morning. I'm sure you felt it."  
  
Urumiya slowly nodded. "Demo..."  
  
"Soldiers raided his home in the Sanjo territory. They killed him in his bed. He...' Tomite took a moment to regain his voice, not so much of sadness, but of anger. "He couldn't even... defend himself..." His fist tightened.  
  
"No..." Urumiya didn't know what to say. He had just barely gotten over the death of Uruki. True, Namame wasn't as close to the other warriors and had only been with them for the short time to summon Genbu, but he was a seishi, and shared something with the others that no normal human could ever share. Tomite seemed to be handling it with suppressed anger, which was better than how he handled the first death.  
  
The two warriors stood there, silently, for what felt like an eternity until Urumiya spoke again.  
  
"Who's going to tell the others?" Urumiya asked.  
  
"Hatsui." Tomite breathed. "He was with me when we found out, he headed to the battle field to tell Inami and Hikitsu."  
  
Five warriors left. One who had befriended them all, and one who would leave a lover behind.  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - -  
  
Inami waded up through the 24-inch snow, carrying several long poles under her arm. She neared the other four, sticking one into the frozen soil before moving on.  
  
"Kutou soldiers are retreating like mad." Hatsui said. "We didn't have any prominent victories, but all of them are slowly leaving. There is only a handful of armies left."  
  
Hikitsu nodded. "Something out of our hands, I'm sure."  
  
"Takiko, perhaps."  
  
They turned to Urumiya, even Inami stopped marking the trail at the Miko's name.  
  
"Takiko still had two wishes when she left a few weeks ago." Urumiya reminded. "She said she'd use one for us, so perhaps she kept her promise."  
  
"Takiko did that? Saved Hokkan?" A smiled crept onto Inami's face. "She really kept her promise."  
  
"Damn I miss her right about now." Tomite laughed.  
  
"Minna." A very light voice whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Hatsui asked, looking around.  
  
"Minna...."  
  
The seishi turned around, seeing the faded image of Takiko a short distance from them. She wore the same odd style of clothing she had arrived in, but she was barely there, and the ground behind her could still be seen.  
  
"T-t-Takiko?!" Inami gasped.  
  
Takiko smiled. _"Ohayo."_ Her voice was so light, so weak. _"I came to see you one more time. I saw Uruki and Namame too."  
_  
"But, how could you...?" Urumiya questioned.  
  
Tomite's eyes went wide. "Takiko... you're..."  
  
_"I came to say goodbye one more time."_ Her faded voice whispered. _"I couldn't make my third wish, I'm sorry"  
_  
"Who did this?!" Tomite shouted, stepping forward. "How... you couldn't just die!"  
  
Takiko only smiled._ "Sayonara."_ Her image quickly faded.  
  
"TAKIKO!" Tomite shouted after her, his hand outstretched to where she had just stood, though no prints revealed her existence in the snow.  
  
"She didn't... she was killed too?" Inami's voice whimpered. "No... not Takiko..."  
  
"K'SOU!" Tomite shouted.  
  
"In some legends..." Hatsui looked his tear-filled eyes to the ground, speaking quietly. "I've heard Genbu is the god of death. Perhaps this... had been foretold..."  
  
- - - x - - - x - - - x - - - x - - - xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"The preparations for the summoning were almost finished, and at dawn of the next morning, the ritual would take place." Tetsuya read, sitting on the loveseat in his apartment. "For the third time, the beast god Genbu would be summoned." 


	79. I'll Do Anything

FINALLY!

That's right, I've finally updated! I thought I'd get the rest of the fic done over summer, but apparently I'm more lazy than I thought. (And for anyone reading "Hajime", I'm working on chapter 11!) Nice long chapter for ya, enjoy. I would like to point out to readers to look for the real meaning of the title in this chapter. I'd say five more chapters and I'll be done!

To Delphine: Tomite's name is pronounced Toe-mee-teh. Inami is being cowardly about Tasuki, it's part of her personality. I'm glad you notice things like that, na no da! Thank you for your excellent review!

To MaryDFair: Yes, I have my own version of the G7, but it will change in a future ficâ if I ever write it.

To Kaeru Soyokaze: Thanks, I was worried the mini-fic in a fic wouldn't go over too well.

To shinitenshi: I don't think Byakko is god of death, but Genbu is the god of Longevity and Wisdom. Hatsui just mentioned that there is an old legend that portrays genbu as the god of death.

To Amaya-san: How could I kill Uruki off first? Easy, I shot her. Keep in mind I have no sympathies for my characters. ;; Yes, you can tie a few things between Uruki and Chichiri, and Ianmi's slang is a bit more like Tasuki's now. Yes, the "Is your body still pure?" line is one of my favs. Go Hikitsu! loves him

Metajoker: I keep forgetting to review your story! Keep bugging me about it, ok? Heh heh, well, Uruki's isn't a lesbian, but she did at one point have romantic feelings for Inami. It has a lot to do with her back story, which hopefully I'll find a way to bring it up in the sequel. It does have something to do with male-betrayl, and the fact that Inami is a tomboy. oO;;

To Rockie chan: Will Yui die if she summons Genbu? evil laughter We'll have to see

Chapter 79 : "I'll Do Anything"

"Over, just a bit." Empress Houki said, out of bed and very awake. Her stomach was large and round, only a bit of its size hidden by her elegant blue dress.

Nuriko sighed, putting his shoulder to a large granite pillar and forcing it over the floor in the large room where dozens worked in setting up the correct atmosphere for a summoning.

Houki stepped over a bit and rubbed her chin. "You know what? It really did look better over there, the lighting is more... filtered."

Nuriko leaned against the pillar to catch his breath. "Just one more after this, right?"

Houki smiled and nodded. "Now to the left..."

Nuriko put both hands on the pillar and moved it over, careful not to let it tip.

"Stop! Right there." The Empress called out. "There, that looks wonderful." She waved her long sleeves. "All right, now over here."

Nuriko grumbled slightly as he followed his old friend. "Hey Houki, have you seen Miaka around?"

Houki glanced back, her green earrings jingling slightly as she did so. "Hmm... not recently." She placed a hand on the bulge of her belly. "I believe she is with her friend, Yui.

Nuriko brushed his hair away from his face. "Oh, that makes sense."

Houki clapped her hands. "Now, the pillar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are just spirits, we must remember." Miboshi's snake-like voice insisted as he leaned his slim form against a large window in the Kutou palace.

"They're as physical as the wound on your arm." Soi said, referring to the bandaging on Miboshi's forearm where one of Tomite's arrows had punctured through.

"They couldn't have physical bodies though... but, they were. Physical, I mean." Suboshi said, half of his thoughts lingering elsewhere, particularly on one of the people purposely left out of the current conversation.

Nakago rubbed his chin, his lips curved slightly in his usual smirk. "I can assume that Taiisukun was behind this."

"Taiisukun?" Soi repeated.

Nakago nodded. "The Yin creator of this world. She uses the bodies of small, intellectual children as a temporary flesh form for spirits. It was the same years ago when I fought the Suzaku Seven."

That caught Suboshi's attention. "That's right... one of my ryuseisui bells ran through one of those Genbu warriors. I could see his spirit slightly afterwards, but the dead body of a small girl was left behind."

"Then I am correct."

"On another matter," Miboshi's vocals suddenly interrupted, "We still haven't fully dealt with this girl who arrived two days ago. This... Saori, isn't it? A friend of Mayo's, and an ally of the Suzaku Seven. Surely we can't leave her alone with our priestess, not when Mayo still has her third wish to make."

"What do you suggest?" Soi inquired.

"We owe nothing to her, or her 'friends'." Miboshi said. He held his spindle up. "Just leave it to me and our plans will go forward without a hitch."

"You leave Saori out of this." Suboshi spoke firmly, glaring over at Miboshi. Blue eyes met cold black ones, and the two found themselves in a bit of a staring contest.

"Enough." Nakago called, taking the floor again. "That girl doesn't pose an immediate threat, Mayo is leaned too far our way to go back now, just as the Lady Yui was before her." A glint of enthusiasm suddenly struck his features. "We may actually be able to use her to an advantage."

Suboshi raised an eyebrow, very wary. He waited, but Nakago never let his idea known.

"Mayo will be suspecting us soon. You're adjourned." The general finally spoke, folding his arms as he waited for the others to leave, although Soi didn't budge.

Suboshi hesitated, but finally turned around, taking a different exit from Miboshi. Ever since the demon had found out about his play on Amiboshi, they hadn't been able to keep a mild atmosphere between them.

That was the odd thing. Nakago knew about he and Amiboshi, yet he wasn't punished for it. Why? True, Suboshi was now a much more difficult of an opponent to succumb to Nakago's will, but it was still fairly obvious that Nakago had more power... or at least he could use it better.

Suboshi adjusted the tie on his off-white shirt and he went down the hallway. His mind buzzed with so many thoughts.

Saori... why would she come here? And by herself? Nakago did try to kill her once, wouldn't she be afraid... or was Mayo really that important to her?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Saori?"

The young girl turned away from the window at the call of her name. Mayo shut the door to he chambers behind her.

"Gomen." The redhead eventually apologized. "I don't know why, but everything just seems to be keeping me so busy... ever since you got here."

Saori smiled a bit. "That's okay." She thought for a moment. It was surprising that the awkwardness that distance had brought on had grown to so much. Saori took a deep breath. "Mayo, I want to talk to you..."

"I told you already, silly. No talking." Mayo pointed out. She reached for Saori's hand. "Come on, I haven't shown you the east gardens yet."

Saori frowned inwardly, but she was getting time with her best friend, so she nodded and went willingly.

But, she couldn't help to wonder how everyone else was doing back in Konan...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yui?" Tamahome asked, knocking on the door to the small room before coming in. He gasped.

The blonde and the redhead beside her both turned around, Miaka smiling giddily. Yui's hair was pulled back, several small braids following the line of hair, and folded in a way that most of her locks were hidden. A dark green dress covered her arms and torso, fitting her form perfectly as it draped down into a skirt, the hem sewn unevenly a little past her knees. A plain yellow skirt flowed past that onto the floor, the same fabric over Yui's chest to give her some modesty. A thin choker with a topaz at the end of it hung at her neck, several prayer beads hanging from her wrists.

"Tamahome, don't stare." Miaka suddenly objected, jealous."

Tamahome gave her an innocent smile. "I wasn't... I just dropped by to see the progress."

"I'm... really nervous." Yui confessed.

"Don't be." Tamahome reassured her calmly. "You'll do fine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yui's wasn't the only door to open that morning.

Tasuki suddenly found himself at a loss for words as he stood in the doorway. "...Knew I find ya somewhere," he managed to say a bit humorously.

Inami sat on the large windowsill, arms folded as she stared out to the railing around her. She looked over, but didn't say anything.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Tasuki stepped into the room, letting the door close lightly behind him. He stood there in silence as Inami's gazed looked back out the window.

Well, Tasuki could at least start with thing one, the only way this was getting over with was by being blunt. "I feel like you've been avoidin' me."

A more seconds went by before a reply came. "I have."

Tasuki looked at her oddly. He couldn't quite get over her different appearance, demeanor.

Inami's arms finally dropped and she sat up a little on her ledge. "I've been dishonest, I think." She spoke quietly.

Tasuki paced forward a bit and sat on the edge of the bed near the window.

Inami sighed. "I have a strange feeling that I've deceived you, some how."

Tasuki glanced up. "Yeah?"

Inami smiled faintly. "As though I've had a facade, like I never was who I really was."

Tasuki shook his head. "That doesn't make sense."

Inami shook her head. "Just by looking at me, you can tell. I grew up a rash tomboy, not an etiquette driven ambassador."

"No one can hide who they really are, Akue." Tasuki said silently.

Inami smiled again. "Maybe so." She lifted her flesh-covered hand. "It feels weird, bein' back."

Tasuki stood up, towering a bit above her. "Ya had be worried sick."

Inami lowered her hand. "Gomen nasai." She apologized. "Demo..." she glanced back out the window. "I can't be back for long, Tasuki. I think that maybe I'm one of those people that just can't alter fate, no matter how hard I try." She paused for a moment. "If I really was meant to live, I would have been able to defeat Nakago."

"Tell me."

Inami looked over again, confused.

"Tell me," Tasuki repeated, "Tell me what happened there. I want to know why... what went wrong, why ya had to get yourself killed."

Tasuki's tone was so serious, he was completely out of character. Eventually, Inami consented.

"Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What I miss?" Keisuke asked immediately as Tetsuya picked up the phone, not even bothering for the usual "Moshi-moshi?".

"What the hell? You had it with you just an hour ago!" Tetsuya objected, leaning the receiver onto his shoulder.

"A lot of reading can be done in an hour!" Keisuke complained.

"It's late!"

"It's not even 11:00 yet! Tell me what happened!"

"Keisuke, are you all right in there?" A female voice sounded in the background on Keisuke's end.

Keisuke lowered his voice. "What's going on?"

"They're getting ready to summon Genbu." Tetsuya explained. "Yui's really nervous. I'm worried about her..."

"What else?"

Tetsuya exhaled, irritated. "That's about it. Saori's in Kutou... oh, I think she might be in trouble, but I'm not sure. I don't think Mayo would let anything happen to her."

"What? What kind of trouble?"

"I just told you I didn't know!" He opened the book marked with his finger and skimmed. "Let's see, Inami is talking to Tasuki, Yui's going to the room they're using for the summoning..." He flipped the page. "Mayo and Saori are in the garden... oh wait, Mayo just left."

"For what?"

Tetsuya skimmed over the kanji through his sunglasses. "Uh, some servant just called for her attention, she told Saori to stay there."

"Saori's in danger and she's leaving her alone?!" Keisuke raised his voice on the other line.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "'Saori waited patiently for the priestess of Seiryu to return as she sat on the grassy hill of the palace. However, after several minutes passed, she grew restless and worried. Rising from her position, Saori entered the palace the same way the two women before her had....'"

"Good... good..."

"Can't I just read it and get back to you?"

"No, I don't want to miss anything!"

"Where's Hikari?"

"Sleeping. Keep reading."

Tetsuya groaned. "'After a few moments of failed efforts, Saori thought it best to return to Mayo's quarters and await for her friend there. After following a long flight of stairs, Saori found herself in a maze of hallways on the second floor of the palace...'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saori rubbed her arm as she walked past a large marble pillar. The halls were so big... but there were so many of them. The castle had to be as least twice the size of Konan's, and it seemed so much colder, emptier. Nothing looked familiar.

"Great job, baka." Saori mumbled, looking around. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" She swallowed. What is she ran into a guard, or Nakago? Not everyone knew she was a guest of Mayo's, she could get thrown in jail... and she didn't trust the prisons here. The whole place gave her the creeps, so matter how nicely it was furnished.

Saori reached a junction and glanced down either way, deciding on the left. Mayo's room had a distant view of the northern ground, and she was pretty sure left was north.

She was wearing her school uniform too... what if a soldier found her, saw the same uniform Mayo had and accused her of being an imposter? Would she be tortured?! Oh God, could she really be tortured in a place like this?! They could kill her too, and...

She felt fingers touch her shoulder and she jumped, screeching a bit as she flew around, her heart leaping into her throat. This was it, she was done for...

She blinked a few times, shoulder relaxing slightly. "Suboshi?" She asked.

Suboshi looked at her oddly. She startled really easily.

That actually was the first time Suboshi had seen Saori since hearing of her sudden arrival. It was strange to be face to face with her in such a well-lit area.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, a bit hushed.

"N-naze?"

Suboshi grabbed her elbow lightly and turned her back around, walking her down the hall. "You really shouldn't be away from Mayo, Saori. This isn't a very safe place, not for you anyways."

Well, Saori could have guessed that. "But, they wouldn't really do anything to me, would they?"

Suboshi pushed open a door near the end of the hallway and gently nudged Saori forward, closing it after him. Another set of stairs was there, and Suboshi took lead and started down them. "I don't know." He admitted. "But don't trust anyone, got it? I don't even understand why you would come here alone..."

Saori stopped on the stairs, and when Suboshi realized she wasn't behind him, he turned around.

"Saori?"

Saori held the rail loosely. "Well, I can't trust you then, can I?"

"What?"

"You said I can't trust anyone, right?"

Suboshi rolled his eyes and grabbed the hand that held the rail, pulling her back down after him.

Saori started to speak. "Mayo's room is..."

"Lady Mayo's room is in the north wing. You're in the west. It's better to travel down here than out in the open."

"Oh." Saori suddenly felt a bit dumb as they reached the bottom of the stairwell, another door there opening out into a fairly normal-looking corridor.

Suboshi stopped and faced her, Saori almost running into him.

"Saori, why _did_ you come here?" He asked.

Saori glanced up at him, not sure of what to say. Instead of an answer coming to mind, Suboshi's positioning suddenly triggered a memory... the one of the last time they met up, and he...

Then she realized he was still holding her hand.

Saori nervously looked to the floor, a red streak instantly sparking across her nose. "I..."

Suboshi noticed his hand and quickly withdrew it. "Uh..."

Saori laughed a bit. Suboshi raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I don't really have a reason, other than seeing Mayo." She admitted, smiling cheerfully. She started walking down the hall, past Suboshi. "I mean, I know she's not going to suddenly change her mind and come back with me, and even if she did, I don't know how I'll ever get back to Konan..." She stopped walking and sighed. "But, she is my best friend. I'm not too worried. She has you here, right? And your brother." She turned back around.

Suboshi stared for a moment, then shook his head. "You're a really strange person, Saori. At least Mayo makes sense." He glanced around. "Come on, I'll take you to her room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly the guests of the Konan palace entered into the dim room, a large triangle of fire burning on an altar in its center. After the Suzaku warriors arrived, Hotohori and Mitsukake in spirit, warriors from the north began to show up, each in their nyan-nyan body. Yui stood on the long bronze-colored carpet that led to the altar, fully adorned in the dressings of a miko. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her as she watched the members enter.

Uruki was the first of the Genbu seishi to arrive, Urumiya right behind her. They both showed their respects to their new priestess, Urumiya with a bow and Uruki with a curtsy. Hatsui was next, then Namame, who did the same as their colleagues before them. Yui was a bit embarrassed. The Suzaku seishi, as well as Miaka, only watched quietly from the shadows.

After a minute or so, Hikitsu stepped in from the doorway, Inami close behind him. For a moment the atmosphere tensed greatly, especially as the two stopped before Yui. Hikitsu bowed, and to everyone's relief, so did Inami. It was several moments later that Tomite arrived, a bit hurried when he noticed he was slightly late.

Houki and Boushin, who had stood at the front of room, bent their heads and slowly followed the carpeting to the door, and exited. Normally the Suzaku seven would have to leave as well, but seeing how Suzaku was still sealed, their life forces wouldn't interact with the summoning.

"Yui, you must read what is written on the scroll before the fire." Hikitsu explained, standing closest to her in the circle the ancient warriors made around the altar.

Yui nodded. Picking up her skirt gently, she stepped forward, moving reverently down the carpet to the stairs that led to a marble altar. Her nerves plagued her mind, leaving her still quiet as she stared into the warm flames before her.

Miaka crossed her fingers, her other hand linked firmly with Tamahome's. If this didn't work... there would be no hope.

"The four palaces of the heavens," Yui's voice suddenly rang out strong and courageous, her tone full of determination. "The four corners of the earth. In the name of sacred law, belief, and goodness, I summon thee, Genbu, lord of the north. I now say these words to thee." Yui swallowed hard, concentrating. "Appear on earth from the seven palaces of heaven for the sake of those here who adore you. Come to us here. With thy holy power, smash the evil which threatens us. Save us! And hear our wishes to thee! Descend to us now from heaven!"

The fire roared higher into the room, startling Yui. She stepped back. Would it work? She held her breath. Nothing was happening, at least not at first.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a laser of light shot forward from each of the Genbu warriors and fed into the fire, turning the heated flames bright green. The fire expanded out of the altar and towards the ceiling, though it didn't burn anything. The light slipped around Yui like a snake, its touch almost burning, but with an icy chill. Yui shivered, her own breath visible before her nose. In a quick, blinding flash of light, a man stood upon the altar, twice as large as a normal human. His skin was lightly tinted green, parts of his chest visible through the almost warrior-like clothing he wore. An hourglass hung from a long strap around his neck, the sand from the top slowly running through the narrow passage, yet never running out.

"Priestess." Genbu's sturdy voice bellowed, "It is you who has summoned me again from my rest."

"Yes." Yui answered, standing tall before the intimidating figure.

"Then you will couple with me, and in exchange I will grant you my power in the form of three wishes. Simply say the word 'Kaijin', and my strength will be at your fingertips."

Yui nodded, and the god extended a large hand to her. Yui grasped it tightly, a falling sensation moving through her body as the man disappeared, changing into a green fog that entered her through the tips of her fingers. As soon as it was done, the lighting of the room returned to normal, the fire before her burning the way it had when she arrived.

Miaka slowly stepped forward, staring at her best friend as she turned around. "Yui?" She asked, hopeful.

Yui met her gaze, but didn't answer. "Kai jin!!" She shouted. A bright, looped figure flashed upon her forehead, her bangs flying around it.

Miaka gasped.

"I wish to give Miaka the ability to summon Suzaku!!" She shouted.

Her body began glowing green, and the brightness shot away from her and into Miaka's chest, nearly knocking her down.

Yui's condition returned to normal, but she suddenly collapsed on the stairs, her energy completely drained. Hikitsu and Uruki were quick to run to her side.

"Yui!" Miaka shouted, running towards the fire.

Yui looked up, a tired smile on her face. "Don't waste any time, Miaka." She spoke weakly. "Hurry, you have the power."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yui..." Tetsuya said softly, running a finger over the inking on the page. He had managed to get off the phone with Keisuke and was reading on his own again. He refocused on the kanji to continue the story. "Using the power her friend had given her, Miaka recited the spell to summon Suzaku, and though the beast god did not appear the way he had in the ceremony just moments before, Miaka, once again the Priestess of Suzaku, and her celestial warriors, suddenly felt a familiar power flow through their veins. And, like her friend had directed her, the miko lifted her hand to the sky and shouted the words "kai jin", making her first wish to seal Seiryu."

Tetusya turned the page, taking a deep breath before going on. "However, much to the priestess's dismay, the god of the east could not be sealed due..." Tetsuya's eyes widened. "Due to the fact that the Seiryu no Miko had voluntarily increased its strength?!! DAMNIT!!!" Tetsuya nearly threw the book across the room. Seeing the literature's condition, it was a good thing he didn't.

He leaned his head back, frustrated. "I should call Keisuke..." He took off his sunglasses. "Ah, hell with it." He immediately returned to the page to continue reading. "'What do we do now?' Tamahome asked. 'Who cares?' Tasuki quickly replied. 'Genrou's back and he's gotta vengeance.' 'Don't worry.' Miaka replied, hope still in her strong heart. 'I can do the next best thing.'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KAI-JIN!" Miaka shouted the infamous words once again. "I wish to end the war between Konan and Kutou, and forever protect this land!!"

A pillar of red light shot up from Miaka's body, flashing through the ceiling and into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x-x-x-(flash back)x-x-x-

_Saori couldn't see her reflection in the mirror... she didn't have one..._

"Saori-san!" Boushin yelled.

"Saori!" Miaka grabbed her friend's shoulders.

Chiriko and Mitsukake quickly ran over.

"Mitsukake!" Miaka yelled. "Do something!"

Right then, a bright, red light emerged from Saori's chest. It spread throughout the whole room, shining through the windows.

Saori looked down. Her arm, once clearly visible, flashed and disappeared in front of her eyes. Her right leg began to do the same.

"SAORI!" Boushin screamed.

Saori screamed as the red light consumed her from her bed in the Konan palace. She opened her eyes frantically. She was no longer surrounded by Miaka and Boushin... her whole room was gone! Instead of walls there was red, shimmering light. She floated in the middle of it, her short hair blowing messily around her face. She felt her body being raised up.

She looked up into the light, and then closed her eyes hard. "Suzaku! Please don't take me back! Not yet!!!" She cried. "I still have to save Mayo! Please! You must let me! Don't make my efforts useless! SUZAKU! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!"

_"Anything?"_

_Saori opened her eyes, gasping at the thin young man who stood before her, his hair redder than blood._

_"Saori, you are not meant for my world. However, if you wish to stay so much, I will allow it if you grant me one favor."_

_Saori's breathing was shaky. "W-what?"_

_"When I am summoned, I know I will not be able to obtain the body of my priestess, her heart is too strong. You may stay in this universe if in trade, you allow me to inhabit your body instead."_

_Saori's looked on in total shock. "My... body?"_

x-x-x-x-x-(end)x-x-x-x-x-x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saori stopped in her steps from behind Suboshi, a piercing sensation rising in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick, and...

"AAAHH!" She suddenly screamed, falling to her knees.

"Saori!!" Suboshi spun around and darted to her side. Her hands clutched at the fabric of her sleeves, her knuckles going white. Suboshi touched her shoulders. She was shaking.

Saori's breath grew short and hallow as she tried to deal with the overwhelming pain that suddenly consumed her. Her heart and lungs burned like fire, like something inside her was slowly consuming her. The sensations were unbelievable... they were horrific, like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Saori! SAORI!" Suboshi tried to shake her. "What's wrong?!"

Saori couldn't speak, she could barely breath. It suddenly dawned on her tormented mind what was happening.

"SAORI!"

"Su... za..." Saori gasped, losing her balance and falling into Suboshi chest.

"SAORI!" Suboshi tried to figure out what to do. He suddenly went still as the girl shook in his arms. He stared at Saori's back... or more so, the two, curved red lines that were appearing through the white cloth of her shirt.

Saori gasped, her body suddenly relaxing a bit as she fell heavier into Suboshi.

Suboshi still held her shoulders, shock written on his face. He... what was... no, it couldn't be...

Shaking out of his thoughts, he lifted the older girl. "Saori..."

"Gomen... nasai..." She managed to breath, the pain a bit less intense now. "I..." She winced, shaking a bit more. Oh it hurt... it hurt so much...

Suboshi gripped her upper arms painfully and lifted her off the floor, rearranging his hold so that an arm went behind her shoulders, the other swiping her legs up from beneath her knees. Saori didn't object, she seemed to involved with the sudden ailment that racked her body.

Suboshi started running down the hallway. He prayed he was wrong... Saori wasn't the priestess, so why would Suzaku be taking over her body? Wasn't Suzaku still sealed, or...

He didn't care right now. He didn't think he could take her to the infirmary, not with the chance of Nakago...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean?!" Emperor Sanoii exclaimed, grasping General Okiata's broad shoulders.

"They just... all retreated!" The army official tried to explain. "Everywhere, battles that are only half finished have stopped, it makes no sense!"

"This can't really be true, can it?" Prince Seki asked from his father's right arm.

General Okiata was as dumbfounded as the Hokkan Royalty. "I have no idea what happened, but... my army saw a white flag over the hill top, yet several of Hokkan's navy ships suddenly appeared back in port... Konan must be experiencing similar things..."

"Send a message right away." Sanoii ordered. "Hayaku, Okiata. I must know for sure!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokkan?" Ami Kaiku asked the night after the secret summoning of Genbu and Suzaku.

Boushin nodded. "Kutou has made a full retreat, you are free to leave."

Mokuba Karu raised an eyebrow. "It can't really be that easy, can it?"

Boushin continued talking with the two Hokkani ambassadors, trying his best to explain the sudden end of the war, and at the same time trying to convince Mokuba that it wasn't just a trap.

"Karu-san?"

"You know him?"

Inami nodded. "He's a man who works directly for Seki-sama at the palace." She spoke to Tomite. They stood in the doorway off to the side of the small room Boushin stood in. "I wonder when he got here..."

"Who's the chick?"

"Kaiku. Ami."

Tomite whistled. "You don't see a lot of blondes around Hokkan. I should introduce myself."

"Baka, She's six years your senior."

"I'm not mentally 16, Ahou."

"True, but you're DEAD."

"Who's over there?" Karu suddenly raised his voice, interrupting Boushin rather rudely. He put his hands on his hips and glared over at the two standing in the doorway. His statement brought the attention of Boushin and Ami as well.

Tomite snickered and pushed Inami out into the room, stepping behind her. "I just happen to be a member of the Suzaku seven, and you?" Tomite questioned proudly, lying smoothly.

"Suzaku?" Karu repeated, frowning.

"Chichiri."

Ami lowered an eyebrow. "Sumimasen, but I've met Chichiri-san. You are not he."

Tomite sweat-dropped.

"Baka..." Inami sighed.

"You," Mokuba suddenly took a step forward. "You look... oddly familiar..."

Inami looked back up, her face flushing. "Uh..."

"Have we met before?" Mokuba asked, almost undressing Inami with his eyes the way he stared.

"Ah.... Sumimasen, Karu." Boushin suddenly stepped up. "She is a close friend of my mother's, she's visiting from... Sairou."

Mokuba glanced back to Boushin. "Those aren't traditional Sairanian clothes, are they?" He glanced back. The two were gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Two more for us, Jou-kun!" Uruki shouted in the dimly lit bar, smiling as she lifted a finger into the air, leaning back on her barstool.

"Sure thing, Missie." The man replied, fishing out two more glasses.

"I'm surprised you can hold your liquor the way you do." Tasuki commented. "Of course, you always act drunk."

Uruki shook her head. "Nope." she got close to Tasuki's face. "I just act in a way that makes everyone..." She couldn't finish her sentence, but covered her mouth as she felt an burp coming.

Tasuki laughed. "Nice that someone would come celebrate with me, though. 'Chiri and Nuriko are too much like hardheads, and Chiriko is just too young..."

"Ne, I just hope that Taiisukun-sama doesn't get mad, na no da!" She smiled. The two new drinks were placed in front of the odd couple.

"It's Uruki, then?"

"Hai!" Uruki took a gulp of her drink.

Tasuki leaned on his hand. "It's weird gettin' to meet ya, really. All this crap has got me really confused."

"Hmm... it will get better. We'll leave soon enough."

Tasuki stared down into the light reflection in his drink. "All of you, huh."

"Yep." Uruki blinked a few times and looked over. "Ne, Tasuki-chan. You going to miss me?" She joked.

Tasuki smirked mildly. "Somethin' like that."

Uruki put her glass down. A loud wave of laughter from the back of the bar rose up, filling in would have been an awkward pause.

"Ne, Tasuki-chan, do you really like Inami-chan?"

The bandit was caught a bit off-guard by that question. "Huh?"

Uruki stirred the tip of her finger around in the glass that held her drink. Her smile faded a bit a stared at the amber liquid. "Inami-san was important to you, wasn't she?"

Tasuki sighed and leaned his elbows against the counter. "Yeah, she was. I..." Tasuki seemed a bit flustered, not sure of how to word his next train of sentences. "Ah hell, I dun know what ta do anymore."

"Gomen nasai." Uruki continued. "Demo... maybe Inami-san will be happier this way. She didn't like her old life, I think." She thought for a moment. "But maybe not. I can tell she liked you a lot too. Actually, in a way you guys are a lot a like."

Tasuki raised his head a bit, listening.

Uruki lifted her drink, but changed her mind and set it back down. "Inami-san and I didn't have much in common when we first met." She smiled. "I'm okay with that, though, since we were good friends." She suddenly perked up, flashing a set of pearly white teeth. "Ne, she really loves you though, no da! Who knows what will happen? Celestial warriors are different from regular people, my even being here is proof of that!"

"Uruki..." Tasuki trailed her name. Did Uruki... did Uruki maybe once have feelings for Akue?

"Genki, ne?" She turned on her stool, facing the outside bar. "Who want to buy me my next drink?!" She shouted out into the crowd.

A cheer of men rang out as they spotted the slim girl, standing up from their seats to fulfill her request.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Nakago?" Mayo asked rather demandingly early the next morning as she paraded into one of her seishi's breakfast.

"He is a general, Mayo-sama." Miboshi said slickly, looking up from his tea. "Our armies are withdrawing without losses, and he's gone to find out why. I imagine he won't be back for a while."

Mayo's eyebrows furrowed. "Where's Saori? I haven't been able to find her."

Miboshi took his good time with the priestess, testing her patience as he sipped his tea. "I hear your friend as become quite ill."

"Nani?" Mayo questioned.

Miboshi smirked as he looked his calm eyes over his Miko. "She's in one of the guest rooms, I believe. Pity, I so enjoyed her company."

"Damatte." Mayo hissed. She turned to leave, but halted. "Which room?"

"How should I know?" Miboshi coolly flipped a thin braid over his shoulder. "Perhaps you could ask Suboshi. The little mongrel apparently is the one who brought her there."

Without bothering with a thank you for Miboshi's information, Mayo quickly left the room in search of her best friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door to the small room opened, Suboshi stepping in. The area was fairly well lit with the morning sun. Saori lay awake in the bed on the opposite wall. Suboshi held a small wooden flute his hand tightly as he closed the door behind him.

"Gomen nasai." Saori's voice came as she looked over, hearing his entrance. "I don't mean to be any trouble."

Suboshi didn't say anything, but he did pull up a chair, sitting a few feet from the bed. He looked as if he were thinking.

It was really quiet, though at one time a pair of guards' footsteps passed the door.

"Donna..."

Saori's tired eyes looked over at the boy staring at the carpeting.

"How... could you..." He was so lost. "Suzaku has been summoned, I know this. But why is he not devouring the Priestess's body?!" His voice raised slightly in confused anger.

Saori soon found herself staring at the ceiling as silence again threatened to settle.

"Mayo."

"Nani?"

"Mayo." Saori repeated, her speech light. "It's... it's not Miaka's fault, I chose this. It was the only way... that I could save her."

Suboshi was speechless, though Saori's few words had caught his full attention.

"Mayo, she..." Saori suddenly winced, her hand clutching into a fist under her covers as a wave of pain rush over her torso.

"Saori!" Suboshi leapt from his chair.

"I'm... fine." Saori opened her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Suboshi hesitantly sat down. "Mayo came into this world without... telling anyone, even me." Saori continued, stopping again for some air. "Her family... is falling apart, she was in love with a man she couldn't have, her school work was suffering... even her new friendships, they started to fail. I don't blame her. I really wanted to tell her that, but I can't." Saori swallowed away at the dryness in her throat. "So I came in after her, that's the only reason I'm here. I didn't know where she was... if Chichiri hadn't found me..."

Suboshi still didn't say anything, only listened. There was a longer pause this time, but again Saori filled up the unused space. "I wasn't here too long before I was sent back... almost. I lost my reflection. I wasn't supposed to be here, in your world. I was in this other world.. limbo, I guess. Everything was a really bright red, I remember. I was crying out to Suzaku, I couldn't go home, I hadn't even gotten to see Mayo yet." Saori felt a faint tear on her eyelash. Why it was there, she didn't know. "Suzaku heard me, and offered me this. If I allowed him to have my body when he was summoned, he would let me stay for as long as I wanted. I... never told anyone, though." She brushed the tear away with a finger. "I'm glad... that Miaka summoned Suzaku. I don't know how she did it, but she finally did. She's been trying to for so hard now..."

"But, you'll die." Suboshi said in a bit of a harsh whisper.

Saori shook her head. "Not really, I don't know what will happen." She hesitated a moment, feeling a lump in her throat. She took a deep breath. "I only wish..." Her voice had a slight whimper to it now. "I wish that I could have had more time, with Mayo. Miaka's only made one wish and I'm so weak that I have to be taken care of? I wanted so badly to bring her home..." She felt tears in her eyes again, larger ones now. "I just wanted Mayo back."

"Doushite?" Suboshi asked, ripping at the floor tiles with his eyes. "Why is she so important to you? Do... do you really care for her so much that would do all this for her?"

Saori nodded. "Hai. Mayo was the closest thing to a sister I've ever had... she's been my best friend for years. She would do the same for me."

Suboshi dug his nails into his knee. "How could you be so sure?"

Saori thought. "She would, I know she would." She smiled suddenly, brushing away her tears again. "Gomen nasai, I shouldn't bother you with that. Is there a reason you came to see me?"

Suboshi looked up, trying to hide the distress on his face. "I thought, maybe you'd like to hear a song. Amiboshi always played for me, so I..."

"Arigatou." Saori whispered, closing her eyes. "I'd like that."

Suboshi smiled warmly. The girl before him was so much stronger than he was. She endured so much for so little, it was ridiculous. She was a lot like his brother.

He lifted his aniki's old flute up to his lips. "Do you know a song you'd like to hear? I don't know many, but..."

"Ne, Suboshi..." Saori said, her voice barely audible as she seemed to almost sleep. "You have really beautiful eyes..." Her sentenced drifted as the fatigue in her body finally engulfed her.

Suboshi smiled. Very quietly, he played a melody his brother had written, the last one Amiboshi had played before he had left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka had started off the morning in a very good mood. Everything was going right, or it was starting to. Tamahome took the liberty of taking a bath, so Miaka joyously roamed the palace halls herself, she didn't mind. Everyone she passed, even unfamiliar faces, was smiling. The war really was over, and it was probably the most abrupt ending to a war in all of Konan's history.

Miaka back-traced a step and glanced into the room she had just passed, Hotohori's study. Well, it was Boushin's study now, and the prince himself sat at the table, reading over a long piece of paper with small writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Miaka asked. Boushin's expression was the first she'd seen that wasn't pleasant. It was worried. She hoped it wasn't over Saori again.

"These bills..." Boushin answered, not bothered by the interruption. "I have all the papers from the sects of government running over Konan, and we're going to have more problems than I thought with rebuilding. Kutou did a lot of damage."

Miaka frowned a bit, letting herself in to look over the papers herself. "It's not that expensive, is it?"

Boushin chuckled a bit. "These are bills to be passed, Miaka, not bills for money. Though, I won't say that reconstruction is financially secure." Boushin rested his chin in his palm, thinking. "The shelters for our homeless won't be able to hold out for too long, several of our villages on the border have been completely demolished. I found out last night that the Aitsu river through Suzaku village was completely damned off."

Miaka seemed a bit worried herself. "How long will it take to fix everything to the way it was?"

Boushin glanced over to the Suzaku no Miko, and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I haven't looked over everything yet... and the number of available laborers is dependant, but my guess as of right now is two years."

"TWO YEARS?!" Miaka repeated back. "That long? The war didn't even last that long!"

Boushin nodded. "Destroying is a quicker process than creating, I'm afraid."

Miaka leaned passively against the wall by the door. "So some of those people will be homeless for two years?"

"Not homeless, exactly." Boushin tried to explain to someone who really didn't know much about the subject. "They'll have places to stay, shelters and bunking can be provided. But the eastern villages will be more-or-less ghost towns until equipment and men can be sent there. Not to mention medical..."

"That's not fair!" This news was completely demolishing Miaka's chipper mood. "Why should innocent civilians have to suffer for something like that?"

"Miaka-san, there's..."

"Wait." Miaka interrupted, getting an idea. Yui was the priestess of Genbu, right? She still had two wishes there, and Yui would save them, that was sure. It would work out perfectly.

"All right then, I'll fix it." She declared.

"What do you mean?" Boushin stood up.

"I'll wish for Konan to be restored!" Miaka announced happily. "I can do it too."

Boushin's face lit up. "You... would really do that?"

Miaka nodded. "Besides, after that Yui and I have three wishes between us. We can still get home and everything."

Boushin stared at the redhead for a moment, then bowed to her. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Miaka. Your generosity is overwhelming."

Miaka smiled widely. "Where's Hotohori? I want to tell him too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really trust him, Mayo?"

The Priestess of Seiryu glanced over from the window of the room Saori stayed in. The two were alone. Saori was well enough to sit up, her legs off the side of the mattress. Mayo believed her story of just having fatigue and dizziness from travel.

"Yes." Mayo replied as if she were being accused of something. She shot a harsh glance at Saori. "Why wouldn't I trust him? He's been with me from the beginning. Nakago is the only one in this world I can depend on."

Saori's gaze fell to the floor. "What about Suboshi? He's kind to you, isn't he? And Amiboshi?"

Mayo snorted. "Amiboshi left weeks ago."

"Miaka and Yui, Taka, they all care for you, and so do I, Mayo. Don't say that..."

"Don't tell me what to say." Mayo snapped.

Saori sighed. She shouldn't have brought Nakago up, Mayo was instantly rebellious when she did. The distance that had grown between them in the time of the book was becoming obvious now. 10 months, Mayo had said. It had been about 10 months since the two were ordinary high school students.

"I need to use the bathroom." Mayo said, turning away from the window with her arms folded.

"M-matte..." Saori stood up. She really hated being alone in the Kutou palace, she was terrified of who might come to see her. Mayo casually left out the door and started down the hall.

"Matte, Mayo!" Saori called after her from the doorway. What had happened to Mayo to make her so cold?

Saori took a step out of her room, but a splitting pain raced down her backside and into her legs, making her knees buckle painfully. Saori stumbled away from the door, falling to the hard floor of her room as the hinges shut before her. Her nerves became unseemingly alert, sending shockwave of discomfort and pain through every cell in her skin. Starting with her chest and moving out, she began glowing a faint red.

Saori cried and curled up into a ball on the floor, biting her tongue to keep herself quiet as tears fell down her cheeks. Miaka had made another wish. The feeling grew worse and worse with every breath... Suzaku made no hesitation with devouring her. She could almost feel the phoenix moving inside her, its feathery wings like fire against her ribs.

Saori opened one eye in her internal struggle and saw red feathers of light forming on the part of her upper thigh that her skirt exposed. She winced sharply, pressing herself against the uncarpeted floor, a strand of glittery hair falling over her forehead.

"Tasukete..." Saori breathed sharply, just wanting the pain to stop. "Someone... please... tasukete..."

Her shoulders fell limp. The tolerance of a human was nothing compared to that of a god, and Saori's body had shut down, allowing the subtle changes to finish while her mind slept in darkness.

"Saori!" A sudden voice called out. But it was too late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours had gone by, the sun had crossed the entire sky and was finishing the process of setting, and the girl still hadn't woken. Her body radiated with a faint red, one that Suboshi only found noticeable once the room had become dark.

He took off the wet rag on her forehead and replaced it with a new one. The damp moisture was warm, and it had only touched Saori's forehead for a minute. Her fever was horribly high, her breathing a little raspy.

Suboshi pressed the cold cloth to Saori's forehead, his thumb lightly caressing over the bridge of her nose. The flickering lantern on the bed table shimmered light off the few strands of hair that had turned red and gold, particularly the ones framing the youth's face.

She'd die, and he knew it. With Miaka most likely oblivious to the pain she was causing Saori, she'd die. Suboshi had only left Saori's side once or twice since he had found her collapsed on the floor, and the footsteps coming down the hall may be from someone looking for him--unless it was a guard or maid on their rounds.

Suboshi brought his forearm in front of him and began tracing the tip of his finger down it. He worked quickly and carefully. He knew what had to be done.

The door suddenly opened, and Suboshi speedily hid his arm behind his back. Actually, of all the people who could have stepped in, Suboshi probably would have preferred her... she tended to be more lenient when she was in a good mood.

Soi raised an eyebrow at the teenager, and glanced over Saori.

"How long have you been down here?" She asked rather lowly.

Suboshi smiled weakly. "Just a few minutes, I was in the vicinity and a physician just asked me to watch her while he got something. I didn't have anything better to do."

Soi seemed suspicious, but just sighed. "Don't do anything stupid, Suboshi." She turned on heel and let the door shut.

After Soi's footsteps distanced themselves, Suboshi suddenly exhaled shallowly and leaned over a bit. It took more of his life force than he thought to fully cover up what was radiating from Saori. If Nakago had been in the palace, Saori would have been long gone after the first incident, yesterday. If he wanted to save Saori, he would have to do it tonight. He had a good idea where in Kutou Nakago was, and that tidbit of information could prove to help him.

Suboshi examined his arm again, seeing a few more scratches there than what he had originally written. He smirked. This was going to be one of the stupidest things he'd ever done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though Tetsuya had blown off calling Keisuke earlier, Keisuke didn't wait long before pleasuring Tetsuya with the annoyance of his own call. Tetsuya found himself narrating over the phone, which he really hated doing.

"I think... He's taking her back..." Tetsuya said, a bit confused.

"Back?" Keisuke repeated. "Taking her back where?"

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "Do I have to explain every detail? He's going to take her back to Konan, that's why he's planning the route around Nakago."

Keisuke was silent. "Are you sure? This IS Suboshi."

click

"Tetsuya?"

"TETSUYA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tetsuya had been right in his assumptions. It wasn't until much later in the night that Suboshi pulled off his dangerous plan, not until all traces of a sun even existing were hid and every star was visible in the midnight sky. Not until Mayo and the other warriors were finally asleep, and the guards on the southern gate left their shifts. Two novice officials guarded for the early morning shift, Suboshi knew that, and it would be easier to get past them. Suboshi was well known enough to get in and out without any trouble, but as to what orders they followed from Nakago, he couldn't be sure... especially if Suboshi had another person with him.

Saori was wrapped up in her blanket as if it were a cloak, hiding any traces of red from onlookers. Her skin was still drastically hot, and in her frail condition, Suboshi had to be especially careful in transporting her. On horseback the two left the confines of the palace walls, traveling a narrow southwest. Suboshi showed no mercy to the animal he rode on, timing was crucial. He hoped his directions were right.

On the paths of Kutou he knew far too well, Suboshi came into view of the border gates just within the limits of four hours. He was in between legal entrances, but knew an easy way to get over freely.

He slowed his horse down and began scanning over the dark wall. The bundle in front of him shifted slightly.

"Where...?" Saori's whisper came.

"Shh." Suboshi hushed her, holding her tightly. "You're all right, don't worry."

A few more minutes and Suboshi found the spot he had been searching for. A deep tunnel through the wall for irrigation, barred off securely with iron rods. That particular stream was a bit dried, only a foot of water in the center of the hallow. Suboshi carefully brought Saori off the horse, holding her in his arms as he approached the tunnel.

"Wait here." Suboshi placed the barely-conscious Saori down, helping her lean against a tree. The blanketing around her fell a bit, but her tint now appeared normal.

Suboshi walked over and stood a few meters before the desired exit, on the left side of the ditch. He held out his hand and a ball of light sprang forth from his palm, spinning into a perfectly shaped meteor bell. With one aim, he shot the bell at the bars, the iron easily cutting away under the weapon. The bell cut a large hole and returned to its master's hands. Closing his fist, it disappeared back into the atmosphere.

Suboshi returned to Saori and lifted her again, silently ducking the two of them down through the gate, Suboshi's ankles getting wet as he passed to the other side. The land was still Kutou's, but Konan was close.

Suboshi stepped into the shadows and searched around, quickly sprinting through and area of trees before him until he reached a hexagonal clearing. What he was looking for was all ready waiting for him, his right side lit by moonlight.

"Aniki..." Suboshi whispered. It had been the first time he'd seen him since he left.

Amiboshi quickly walked to him, taking Saori from him cautiously. He kneeled down to rest her legs on the ground as he looked over her.

"She has a high fever." Amiboshi said, pulling the hem of the blanket away from her.

"I don't have time to explain to you, Aniki, but somehow Suzaku is taking over her body instead of the miko's."

Amiboshi looked at his reflection. "Suzaku has been summoned then? The rumors are true..."

Suboshi nodded. "Take her to the palace, quickly. I don't think they know about this, but they' only ones who can help her. You'll be welcomed there."

Amiboshi shook his head, brown bangs rushing over his forehead. "I can't be sure to that, but I can hope. They will at least take in Saori." Amiboshi picked her up, standing again. "Suboshi, go back, now. If you don't hurry you'll arrive too late to the palace."

Suboshi nodded. He couldn't have a proper reunion with his brother, but he'd be peacefully living with him again soon.

As Suboshi returned inside Kutou walls, Amiboshi took Saori away from the rendezvous point and back to his own horse, taking off in the cover of night towards the Konan capitol.


	80. I Am Not an enemy

Author's note: I had a whip master this time, two of them. Someone stood behind me with a belt as I wrote this chapter, and though it's short, it's finished! I also have two pages of chapter 81 done. Shakes fists at the battle scenes I've been reading this unbelievably well-written story on ffnet lately, and as I checked through my chapter, I realized how poor my writing was compared to their's, and though I made several adjustments, it's still not as good. I will get there though! Only one or two more chapters after this, then I have to get myself to write that sequel… sigh

To ScarletMiaka: Wow, Miaka fan. That's rare. Thankyou for your review and opinions, I actually do take them seriously! I'm glad you like the Genbu-tachi, but there won't be a lot more revolving around them.

To Delphine: Saori does deserve a big "wow", doesn't she? Big goodbye scene… it's coming. By that, I mean, don't think that what happens in this chapter is the end. Is that a spoiler? Oh well. I know I have the usual romantic plot line, that's why someday I may revise the whole story and work some better things out. Ha ha, I actually used that spelling lesson of yours in this chapter!

To MaryDFair: Saori dying… hmm… well, I haven't murdered anyone for a while, I think it sounds good. Besides, I don't know if there's time for her and Suboshi, so killing her wouldn't be too bad, ne?

To Crazy-VampireSlayer: Will our deceased come back? I can't tell you, but I will say this: You'll find out pretty soon. Ha ha, I had so many reviews about Saori and Suboshi! Do things get hottie? I don't know if there's time in the story for that… but hey, that's what sequels are for.

To Metajoker: You'll see if your hunch about Miaka's wish is right in this chapter, though I can tell you she doesn't actually make it. Uruki's back story is a pretty dramatic one, and if I find a good spot to put it in, I will. However, I have a feeling I won't be able to… until the sequel! (I keep bringing that up… I'm signing my soul away to write it…) Dark Past, got it. Sorry, the title keeps slipping my mind.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed!

Chapter 80 : I Am Not an Enemy

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

Three guards burst into the throne room of the palace, each panting wildly and red-faced.

"Highness!" One called as the other two ran to guard him with their swords drawn, "Someone has penetrated our gates, I found six men dead on the ground!"

Horror struck Boushin. "Six men?! Who is this intruder?!"

"Seishi." Chichiri materialized near Boushin--startling the guards--his staff up and ready. "I sense the presence of a Seiryu warrior."

Miaka ran into the room with Tamahome close on her heals, and apparently she had heard Chichiri's message. "Seiryu?!" She exclaimed.

"Priestess," The first guard spoke, recognizing her, "Please, I beg you to retreat!"

More guards ran into the room, a handful still visible outside the near railing surrounding the section of the palace, the word of the intruder spreading like fire. Suddenly, several guards outside the fine walling of the front of the room raised their swords in noisy clamor. "THERE HE IS!" One bellowed. "ATTACK!"

Boushin darted forward, but was stopped by the guards at his side. They would not allow their emperor to be harmed, even if it meant giving their lives to an enemy seishi.

A gut-wrenching sound from one of the soldiers was heard, and the shadows of Konan men fell to the ground. With that, the remaining men in the thrown room charged for the front exit.

"For the emperor!" One shouted out his battle cry.

However, before the men were able to break free of the palace confinements, a large, blue phoenix suddenly appeared in their midst, stretching from floor to roof. Though having an unbearable resemblance to Suzaku, the bird was only a silent outline of blue light.

Chichiri suddenly stiffened, lowering his staff.

"Chichiri, what is it?" Boushin questioned urgently.

Chichiri stared at the bird. "Suzaku... I sense the presence of a Seiryu warrior, but with it is the strong aura of Suzaku..."

With the guards halted, the bird flapped its wings once and flew into the air, fading into nothing. In its place two figures stood, one in the arms of the other.

It took a moment for the blindness caused by the light to fade and the figures to be clearly seen. Boushin gasped and pushed his protectors aside, taking several steps forward.

His face was pale, his brown eyes wide. "Sa... Saori..."

"Amiboshi?" Tamahome gaped.

A very calm smile caressed Amiboshi's tan face as he held the unconscious girl. "I'm very sorry for the fuss I've caused you, but I'm afraid your guards wouldn't let me in any other way... they'd sooner label me a kidnapper." He spoke very sincerely.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"So at the time, I had already been living in Konan for a while, near Rekishan." Amiboshi explained outside Saori's room. The door was shut, and a physician as well as Nuriko and Chichiri were tending her to. Amiboshi spoke to Tamahome, Miaka, Tasuki, and Boushin, explaining the long trail of events that had lead up to his possession of Saori. He had to start back to the time where he had left the Seiryu seishi.

"Shun… Suboshi left during the night, Nakago was away, I believe. I met up with him outside the Kutou gates about three hours before dawn. She was still in her current condition when I had her, and I haven't seen her conscious yet." Amiboshi took a long breath. "Again, I apologize for my interference."

"The guards," Boushin said seriously, "Why did you..."

Amiboshi nodded a short bow to the Emperor of Konan. "If I may speak again, Sire, they are merely unconscious. I didn't kill any of them. The worst injury sustained would be a headache."

Boushin sighed in relief. He stared straight into the blue eyes of the Eastern man for a moment before continuing. "I have heard many stories about you, Amiboshi. And though you are a Seiryu warrior, I do not see you as my enemy, and you have my deepest gratitude for returning Saori safely here.

"There... is one more thing." Amiboshi began again, sympathy suddenly deeming on his face. He turned towards Miaka and Tasuki. "Saori, I believe strongly that her ailments are caused by Suzaku."

"Suzaku?" All four said in unison.

"What the hell are ya talkin' about?" Tasuki inquired, arms folded.

Amiboshi shook his head. "I'm afraid I may know less than you, Tasuki."

--- --- ---

The red light emanating from Chichiri's hand faded and he stepped away from where the unconscious Saori lay, resting the butt end of his staff back onto the floor.

"Anything?" Nuriko asked, sitting at Saori's side on the mattress.

Chichiri reached his free hand up and removed the oval mask from his face, looking at Saori with a sad, mahogany eye. "I think, she's possessed by Suzaku, no da."

Nuriko stood up at the magician's remark. "What? But how... Miaka is the priestess..." He hesitated. "Right?"

Chichiri nodded. "I believe Miaka is as much a Miko now as she always has been, na no da. However, I think for some reason, Suzaku is inhabiting Saori's body instead of Miaka's."

Nuriko slowly turned from the taller man and scanned over Saori slowly. A tired, sleeping expression wore on her sweat-covered face, a very mild red glow encircling the features not covered by a thick blanket.

Chichiri stared to the ground solemnly as he searched his memory, recalling something that his mentor, Taiisukun, had said. At the time, Chichiri wasn't sure what she meant, but now he understood.

_"Saori is involved in things that even you are not aware of."_

"What... should we do?" Nuriko asked quieter.

Chichiri palmed his mask and replaced it on his face, smoothing the edges around his cheekbones. "We won't tell the others, at least not Miaka, no da. She has too much to worry about, no da, and whether or not I'm correct, I don't think there's anything we can do to stop what's happening to Saori. We can't let it affect Miaka's judgment, no da." The monk sighed and watched Saori with pity in his hidden eye. Saori's chest rose and fell to an extreme, her lungs trying to get the oxygen needed to compensate for Suzaku's fever. "Whatever the reason is, no da, Saori's bravery far surpasses our own."

--- --- ---

"Highness."

The group turned to face the tall imperial guard who had addresses Boushin.

"Highness, the man called Tomite has asked to see you and the Suzaku warriors in the throne room. He and his party are assembled there."

"Tomite?" Tamahome repeated.

"I'll stay with Saori." Amiboshi offered. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

Boushin nodded his consent. "Very well. Tasuki, please inform Chichiri and Nuriko. We will head to the throne room."

--- --- ---

"You're leaving?!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Already?" Chiriko added.

"The bodies provided you by Taiisukun will remain intact, do not worry." Hikitsu said.

"Demo..." Miaka trailed off. She looked towards Inami. "Are you coming back?"

"You don't really need us, do you?" Tomite questioned. "Anyway, all that's left here is your battle with the Seiryu Seishi, and it is not any of our business to help you fight that."

"Ne, it's been fun no da!" Uruki giggled, clasping her hands behind her back. "You guys will beat them for sure!"

Tasuki felt something catch in his throat as he watched the seven solid-bodied Genbu seishi. He knew they would leave, he knew she would leave, again. Maybe it would have been easier if they have never shown up in the first place… never rekindled a false hope.

"We must go." Hikitsu spoke up. "We will return to Taiisukun's mountain, then back to our place of rest."

A few individual goodbyes were said, mostly to Miaka, Tamahome, and Chichiri. Hotohori and Mitsukake were present as well, of course, though only Mitsukake inhabited a nyan-nyan body.

Inami stepped up to Tasuki, who had remained silent during the whole duration. She smiled at him.

"Do your best, Tasuki." She said quietly. "I'll come back to haunt you if you screw up."

"Aku..."

Inami slowly put her arms around Tasuki before he could finish her name, and carefully pressed her head against his collar. The others in the room didn't seem to matter at that moment, and none of them did anything to notice, which was for the better.

Tasuki closed his eyes and touched his face to Inami's hair, realizing now that it was the hair of a nyan-nyan. He could just barely feel her spirit through the temporary shell.

Inami loosened her hold on the bandit and avoided his eyes purposely. "Sayonara... Tasuki." She whispered.

Tasuki let go of her and stepped back, halfly concealing the hurt in his amber eyes. Without looking at him again, Inami hesitantly turned around and walked back to her ranks.

"You have your abilities as Seishi back," Tomite said, his body starting to glow yellow and green, "do not waste time idling here."

Tomite's body evaporated into a glimmer of colored sparkles and rose up towards the ceiling, disappearing before actually reaching it. With a nod and a wave, Hatsui and Namame did the same, vanishing from sight.

"Bye Inami!" Miaka said with tears, waving her arm at the warriors as though they wouldn't see it. "Arigatou!"

Inami timidly waved and became transparent, transforming into the same glitter. Hikitsu did so as well, and they disappeared.

"Ja na, Minna-san!" Uruki waved giddily as she too turned see-through. "Tell Saori-chan I said good bye! Do well in your battle!" Her body began to fade into glitter. "And kick ass." The last words were hushed as the remaining glimmers of Uruki disappeared above everyone's heads.

Several of the remaining people found themselves waving to an empty room, Nuriko with a stupid smirk on his face after hearing Uruki's last words of endearment.

"So..." Miaka finally lowered her hand, her face falling into a sadly serious expression. "What... do we do now?"

Hotohori looked over the faces of all the seishi, but no advice came from his lips.

Tamahome glanced to Miaka.

"I'll tell ya what we're doin'."

The room turned to Tasuki, who had finally spoken, and quite confidently.

"We're gonna fight 'em, and we're gonna win."

An orb of blue light curved in flight in a large hallway of the Kutou palace, just barely missing its target and crashing loudly into a marble wall.

Suboshi had barely dodged in time, and clutched onto the left shoulder than had already suffered burns from one of Nakago's chi blasts. The general had returned home and had tracked down Suboshi, a flame of anger in his cold blue eyes.

Suboshi leaned against a far pillar, watching the much taller man slowly walk towards him. "How did he know?" His mind raced. He cursed. _"Damnit Miboshi...."_

Another chi blast flew with speed towards Suboshi, and he leapt out of the way as it obliterated the pillar.

"Do you know how much that girl was worth to us, Suboshi?" Nakago asked calmly, charging another orb in his right palm.

"Heh." Suboshi wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip with the back of his hand. "Better not let Mayo hear you say that."

Nakago's eyebrow creased as he sent the blast off at Suboshi again. Suboshi ducked into yet another large, empty hallway, but the blast still scraped the side of his knee, searing through his pants and onto his skin. He barely got his balance when the sharp kick of Nakago's boot hit his jaw and sent him flying further across the tiled floor.

"Impudent fool." Nakago spoke in a monotone. "You're the weak link of Seiryu that keeps us from completing the easy task of destroying the Suzaku Seishi."

Suboshi forced himself onto his feet, though he was crouched. He winced slightly, but then smiled. "I don't give a damn about the Suzaku Seishi." He slowly started to stand, "But I would definitely take that ride to the Kutou wall again, even if you _were_ still in the palace."

A life force blast flew past Suboshi's ribs, and what it didn't hit Nakago made up for with his fist, sliding the young boy's body into a corner. Suboshi was right, it would be rather unlucky for Mayo to be there.

"Spirit" gleamed on Nakago's forehead as his hand charged up again. "Last strike, boy. You'd do better out of our midst."

The sphere of light around Nakago's hand grew and shook as it flew into Suboshi's corner. However, it collided with another, one strong enough to not only reflect it, but push Nakago back as well. The light brightened to a near blinding white before fading into the air.

Suboshi stood again, blood still on the corner of his mouth, but his fists up in the air, a blue symbol radiating on his injured shoulder.

"You forget, Nakago." He said, lowered his fists and spitting onto the floor. "I benefited from Mayo's wish too, remember?" He smiled once more. "I'm just as strong as you are now, or at least strong enough to keep you on guard."

Nakago frowned for a moment, but then his pale lips curved upward ever so slightly, and he closed his eyes. "Hm. I think you take me too lightly, Suboshi. I could easily kill you with the power I already have. However," His eyes opened, "It is power I do not wish to waste if you so foolishly want to continue living."

Suboshi's fists and shoulder relaxed a bit.

"But try one more thing against me, one insignificant detail, and you'll wish you had followed that coward brother of yours to Konan." With a turn of his cape, Nakago walked back down the hall.

Suboshi sneered at Nakago's last comment. That man better be glad that Suboshi didn't favor the Suzaku warriors, or else Nakago would have stopped seeing day a long time ago.

--- --- ---

Chiriko held a scroll tightly in his hands as Tasuki tied on his last piece of armor, a jade-tinted breastplate that looked rather lightweight for what the bandit was getting himself into. Chiriko and Yui were staying behind, and though Mitsukake was going, he wouldn't be in combat. The seishi weren't just going into a war, but so was the entire offensive Konan army. It had been decided by Boushin earlier that if the Seishi were going to risk their lives in this final battle, then Konan's people would too. This would be the end of bloodshed and turmoil. The seishi's battle would prove a major outcome for the victory of either Kutou or Konan, and would decide whether or not Konan would stay an independent nation... or would become known as Southern Kutou.


	81. Today, We Die

Chapter 81 : Today, We Die

"General! General!" A thin Kutou soldier stumbled up the stairs at the base of a large hallway in the palace, running to Nakago. Dawn had broken just a quarter of an hour ago, and seeing the energy in this man sparked Nakago's interest.

Nakago turned away from the two captains he was speaking with to give attention to this young man. "What is it?"

The man stopped, but continued to talk while panting for air. "Konan soldier.... the gate... they're at the gate. It's... a surprise attack... from Konan..." He coughed hard, the sound echoing off the phlegm in his throat.

Nakago's blue eyes showed a deal of surprise, for him, anyway. He turned to the two captains. "Get your armies to the west wall, now!" He barked sternly. "Open the brigades and prepare to strike Konan's army!"

"Yessir!" Came the quick reply, and the captains ran back the way the messenger had come. At that moment, the war horn could be heard blowing in the distance, alerting others of Konan's bold strike.

"Inform the Emperor immediately." Nakago said lowly before following at a quick pace behind the captains.

"Sir... Nakago-san..." The man still gasped, "There... is one more thing..."

"Oh?" Nakago raised an eyebrow.

"Three men... three other men are on the wall... but they do not wear Konan military uniforms." The man swallowed and stood taller before his superior. "One of them broke the west entering arch with nothing but his hands, and at the same time, one who wore no armor wiped out the entire set of guards there with..." He took another breath of air, "with merely a sweep of a staff." He had finally recomposed himself, and took a serious look to his face. "The third is shouting obscenities at the soldiers and is waving some sort of torch around."

"I see." Nakago smirked a bit. "So this is their game, is it?"

"None of our men can touch them, we need the armies."

"You orders have changed." Nakago broke in. "The emperor will be informed if not already, you are to alert the palace guards to gather the members of the Seiryu Seven and send them to the west wall, is that understood?"

"...Yes sir."

--- --- --- --- ---

"M-Matte!" Mayo called down the hallway, her fingers just missing the hem of Suboshi's sleeve.

"Nani yo?!" Suboshi turned around in a hurry.

Mayo clenched her hand to the front of her dress. "Where are you going? Where is everyone going?"

"The Suzaku seishi have come to our walls, we are going to destroy them!" Suboshi made a fist and ran down the hallway.

"Suzaku?" Mayo repeated. So... was this the final battle? The REAL one?

Mayo picked up her skirts and darted after Suboshi. She would be there this time, she would see the defeat of her enemies...

A pound of intense emotion suddenly struck her heart. Almost like guilt, or fear... was Mayo ready for this? _Did she want this?_

Meanwhile, as he took a flight of stairs, Suboshi ran to the Seiryu meeting place and towards the war. As Soi and Nakago, both on horseback, came into view, he whispered to himself, _"Please forgive me, Saori."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko ran from the wall once their message had gotten through, allowing the Konan forces to take over and begin their invasion of Kutou territory. The battle among celestial warriors wouldn't take place among common men, but it would stay among the battlefields, the un-named border area of eastern Konan. When they reached Tamahome, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and their priestess, the Miko desperately called for their attention before the Seiryu seven arrived..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold on, everyone..." Miaka said in what sounded like near-tears, worry plaguing heavily on her voice.

The group turned around, dropping their guard against the upcoming enemy for a moment.

"Miaka, what's wrong?" Nuriko asked, concerned.

"Minna..." Miaka lifted her head and gazed at her warriors. Tears really were filling her eyes now.

"Miaka..." Tamahome returned his paces and went to her side.

"You... this is so dangerous..." Miaka said, trying to smile but finding it near impossible. "We... we almost didn't make it last time, and I don't want to lose you..." She looked to Nuriko, "again." She took a deep breath, and relaxed her shoulders. "For you, I want to make my third wish now before it's too late, for Hotohori and Mitsukake too..."

"You're making your third wish now, no da?" Chichiri asked. He glanced behind him. The Seiryu life forces were in his range now, he could feel them coming. They were practically breathing down his neck.

"Kai jin!" Miaka shouted. Her entire body began to glow, forcing Mitsukake and Tamahome to step away from her.

Chichiri knew it wasn't his place, but their enemy was closing in. "Hurry up Miaka, no da! We don't have time no da!"

"We've been working for this so long... I don't want everything my friends have done go to waste..." She spoke more to the heavens than anyone else. "Please, all of these warriors who have helped me so much..." She glanced again at the surprised and sympathetic faces around her, "I wish for them to have the ability to be reborn after this battle. I don't care how you do it, but let their spirits return!"

The borders of the wish Miaka had requested must have been in the powers of the God of Love, because the well-known, valiant beam of red light shot up from her body and into the sky, the symbol on her forehead slowly fading out.

The pillar was a beacon for Nakago, and he took the chance to close in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saori's eyes ripped open, a blaze of fire shining over her brown irises. The covers around her felt like hot irons, and...

_Thump!_

Saori hid the floor of the bedroom hard, watching in terror as the pain released itself from her torso and limbs and surged through her skin, lighting instantly upon contacting the air like gasoline. Her entire body burned into an aura of red and orange, the searing flames licking against her skin and the carpet, though they didn't physically burn anything. As she curled up on the floor and held her breath in an attempt to withhold Suzaku's power, a lock of tomato-red hair fell over her face. She felt herself losing her mind, she couldn't think straight. Where was she? No, wait... what's happening?

"Ya... me... ro..." Saori gasped, clenching her teeth together and balling her fists up so tight the white knuckles shone threw the flames. It hurt, like heartburn that was spreading through her veins, growing worse and worse with every breath she took. It didn't matter how strong her heart was, Suzaku would not have mercy in dropping his side of the deal.

She could barely make out the furniture in the room, all she saw was ruby red light blinding her, her vision clouding into a shade of scarlet.

"Onegai!" She cried up, her tears turning into steam before they could fall. "I... I can't...!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_wwwwwhhhhhoooooOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!_

"Miaka, look out!" Tamahome shouted, grabbing the priestess in both arms and flying into the trees as a massive blue bomb of light crashed into the ground, knocking several trees over and sending cracks through the ground like capillaries.

"K'sou!" Tasuki shouted, shielding his eyes with his forearms as debris blew everywhere. "We weren't payin' attention!"

Miaka sat up from behind the trees. "Tamahome! Daijoubu?!"

Tamahome lifted his head and smiled. "Don't worry... I'm fine... just a scratch." In truth, the back of Tamahome's shirt was ripped up, several long, red, burn-like scratches netting over his back. Mitsukake crawled up beside them, a patch of robe from his chest missing, trickles of blood staining the yellow fabric.

"Tamahome, I will take Miaka to safety. You must hurry before they find us." Mitsukake said seriously.

"Mitsukake, you're hurt too!" Miaka cried.

"It is not serious, I will use my healing powers for someone who needs it." Mitsukake gave a smile. "Tamahome, go."

Tamahome nodded and pushed himself off the ground, running back into the new arena.

"Miaka, please come with me." Mitsukake directed, standing up and grabbing the Miko's hand. Miaka accepted without reply, and Mitsukake quickly lead her off further into the forestry.

-

"Hm hm hm hm hm..." The first, sickly voice rang out as the massive light slowly began to diminish. "You rang, oh Suzaku warriors?"

Chichiri lifted his staff, a scowl shining through his mask. "Miboshi, no da."

The form of the floating man emerged from the effects of the Seiryu grand entrance, the spindle in his hand already rotating, making a smooth humming sound that grew louder and louder. As he prepared to attack, Soi, Nakago, and Suboshi came into clear view, the remaining blue light now gone.

"I'll take on Nakago, you know." Chichiri said quietly to Tamahome. "You should team up with his Highness."

"We must not let them have the first strike!" Hotohori's bold call came in. He drew his holy sword, running with pure agility to the Seiryu warriors. He kicked off the ground and leapt into the air, ready to come down on his opponent.

"Rekka..." Tasuki began shouting as he ripped the diamond fan from its holder on his back. "SHINEN!"

Miboshi laughed in his throat and waved his spindle around, a large, brown monster appearing before him. The beast seemed to have mud for skin, and one large, hallow hole for a face. Hotohori's sword came down upon it, cutting off one of its top branch-like limbs before the monster had a chance to attack.

Tamahome pulled a sword of his own and charged for the monster, but not before something whizzed dangerously close to his nose.

"Where do you think you're going, hm?" Suboshi smiled from the sidelines, throwing a meteor bell up in his hand, and catching it again.

"Suboshi..." Tamahome muttered his name. He didn't care what he had overheard Saori saying about him, this battle was his for the fighting. He redirected his charge and headed straight for the youngest of the eastern seishi.

Suboshi's face lit up as Tamahome drew near, and the rope of the ryuseisui materialized behind him just as he threw one of its ends out to meet his opponent.

-

"It's good to have confidence when you fight, no da, but you're a little overboard." Chichiri spoke, spinning his staff around in his hand.

Nakago smirked. "At least my confidence is silent." At his last word, his blonde bangs rose up off his forehead as his symbol glowed so brightly that it was illegible, and a train of blue power shot off towards the monk.

Chichiri leapt up into the air, shooting his staff forward. "Kai ha!" He commanded, yellow sparks channeling to Nakago's spot. Instead of hitting the general, they hit the protective orb around him, causing no damage. Chichiri landed on an outstretched branch of a tree not far off. "This is going to be harder than I thought, no da." He thought to himself. "I have to get serious."

-

Tasuki spread his fan out right when Soi's lightening bolt hit it, the diamond refracting the beam and sending it to the ground, though Tasuki still got a shock out of it. He nearly somersaulted to get past another, finding little in the ways of shelter to protect him.

"Tasuki!" Nuriko's voice boomed from his far right. "You have to get in the air to fight her, Come on!"

A grin formed on Tasuki's face, and he sheathed his fan, nodding. Before Soi could strike again, he took off at immense speed towards Nuriko.

Once Nuriko saw the bandit coming, he quickly netted his fingers together and bent his knees. Once the blur reached him and he felt Tasuki's boot in his palms, Nuriko stood and threw his arms up with incredible force, sending Tasuki into the air like a rocket. Tasuki unsheathed his fan as he flew higher and higher.

Soi turned to see the projectile coming to her. "...What?!" She shouted.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

The sky witch was smothered in Tasuki's flames, and both she and the 'wing' seishi fell to the ground, one a bit more gracefully that the other.

Soi shakily stood, brushing charred pieces of hair out of her face. "Why you..."

The bracelets on Nuriko's wrists spanned into armbands. "We have to keep you on the ground." He said, bolting for her.

-

"LAAAAH!" The mud monster bellowed, extending one of its muddy legs to Hotohori. Hotohori took a few steps back and struck, severing the end of the limb. As that extension drew back, another shot forward, taking material out of the body in order to increase its length.

"How can one monster be so powerful?!" Hotohori questioned, ducking under a leg and darting for the body. He had almost reached the beast's center before another limb beat into his torso an flung him back. Though the emperor was inhabiting a body of a nyan-nyan, he could still quite clearly feel pain.

-

All the while, Mayo watched unnoticed from a portion of the Kutou wall, at a safe distance from both the fight among men and the fight among seishi. She couldn't see the Konan and Kutou armies, but she could make out every chi blast, flame, and bolt that went on in the battle before her. It seemed about even, at the moment. She could say that Suzaku had the upper hand, with five warriors fighting four, but it was obvious that Hotohori and Taka didn't have the same strength as the others, especially since Taka had never fully received all the powers that Tamahome had had.

Mayo bit her lip. This battle, she had decided, would tell her if she had been right all this time, that Miaka was only a self-righteous glory hog whose only true pleasure was in tormenting her, or if she was wrong, and _she _was the self-centered one, the one who cared for nothing but herself because her own unhappiness was not fair unless shared.

No matter how hard she strained her eyes, Mayo could not find any trace of Saori, Miaka, Chiriko, or Mitsukake. She knew Saori had to be back in Konan, from what few hints she could pick up from Suboshi's words that previous night. Perhaps she, along with the priestess, Chiriko, and Mitsukake, had stayed behind at the palace. Saori had every right to, but Miaka was a coward. Mayo was a priestess too, wasn't she? And she would stand by her warrior's sides and watch the fight.

Mayo heard something whistling towards her and quickly ducked, nearly falling onto the top of the stone wall. She scanned behind her and saw one of Suboshi's meteor bells careening into the abyss of the sky.

"Baka..." She grumbled.

-

Tamahome landed back on the ground, a shooting pain going up his calf when he put weight on his right leg. Suboshi was too fast... and the ryuseisui were faster.

"You're a very boring opponent, Tamahome." Suboshi yawned, catching a meteor bell on the end of his magenta rope.

Tamahome panted as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't have a single advantage against Suboshi. If only...

"Tama! Help his highness!" Nuriko yelled from behind him, running to the battle with Suboshi. He had a bright red mark going down the side of his neck, but didn't seem to notice. "Hurry, he needs you! I'll take on Suboshi!"

Tamahome didn't wait for further explanation, but took off in the opposite direction as the 'willow' warrior took up his spot. Suboshi scowled at this sudden change.

"Go, Ryuseisui!" He leapt off the ground and threw both ends of his rope at Nuriko.

Nuriko ducked and got hit along his left shoulder, managing to avoid the right ball. He turned his body and made a grab for the rope, yanking it back and throwing Suboshi's balance off, sending him hurtling towards the earth. Suboshi stood up only to be hit in his ribs, the same spot that Nakago had bruised earlier that day. Nuriko's punch was much stronger, and Suboshi was hurled off the soil and right into the trunk of a half-demolished tree. With the onset of dizziness still on him, Suboshi raised his hand and summoned three separate meteor bells, each propelling to fight Nuriko on their own while Suboshi took the few seconds of space to recover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I can't hold it..." Suzaku's sacrifice breathed, "I.... I can't hold it...."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichiri pulled off the ripped portion of his mask and let the scrap fall to the ground. He'd get a better look at Nakago now anyway. He touched the side of his face gently, touching the wetness of fresh blood.

"Your perception is surprisingly good, not what I'd expect." Nakago said, still calm despite the battle. He brought a hand up, several chunks from the ground rising up into the air, shooting forward like bullets to feast upon the monk.

Chichiri planted his staff before him firmly and muttered something, a protective barrier forming around him as each clump and grain hit, turning into dust upon contact with the shield. Once the shower was over, Chichiri skipped on words and returned the favor. With one solid strike the ringed end of the staff smashed into the earth, forcing forward a massive fault the channeled unmercifully towards Nakago, sending out projectiles much larger than what Nakago had been playing with. Chichiri wouldn't give Nakago a chance to wait, he quickly chanted another spell and shot forth solid thunder from his hand. The thunder dispersed and the debris in the air cycloned into a tornado that struck back at him. Nakago had anticipated Chichiri's every move, the monk had yet to make a scratch on the general, while suffering several minor injuries himself. Half of him began concentrating on something larger while the other half paid every ounce of attention possible on Nakago to defend his relentless attacks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Relaying back to the fast-moving battles between Celestial Warriors, Soi had temporarily teamed up with Miboshi in a clever stride to get Tasuki off her tail, but abandoned the man once his first monster had been defeated by Tamahome and Hotohori." Tetsuya took a deep breathe before continuing. "The master of storms now found herself facing the emperor of Konan himself, and the holy sword that stood resistant to her lightening powers. Miboshi summoned up a larger monster than before, the beast known as Kishukun from another realm. The demon's body was made of tight-stretching green hide, and had two fur-covered red heads that threatened massive ivory horns. Tasuki's fire and Tamahome's martial skill battled Kishukun, while Nuriko riskily dodged one attack after another from the Seiryu twin..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuriko's foot slid from under him and he tumbled onto the ground, wincing at the new gash in his side, layering over the healed wound from one of Kutou's deadly arrows. Nuriko was forced to try his strength and get up, because Suboshi's ryuseisui struck hard into the earth where Nuriko had lay just milliseconds before.

Suboshi wasn't quite yet winning this fight, either. His movements had been slowed from a broken rib, and he could feel the corner of his jaw swelling. Nuriko had a hard time getting to him with his constant protection of the deadly spheres that twirled around him, but every time contact was made, it hurt.

Nuriko hit Suboshi with his specialty next. The chosen area for the fight was rigged with bits of forest, and in one swoop, Nuriko dug his nails into the bark of an oak and uprooted it, sending the massive object straight for Suboshi. Suboshi sent meteor bells after it, but the weapons only chipped away pieces of wood, and with Suboshi's injury, he had trouble leaping out of the way. The bark of the tree cut down the length of his left leg before Suboshi got free of its range. Suboshi breathed heavily, temporarily out of sight of Nuriko, feeling blood slowly pour over his ankle.

"I can't let them win..." he thought between breaths, "If they win, Miaka will make her final wish, and Saori.... _Saori...._"

Nuriko inhaled sharply as he searched for Suboshi. That coward wasn't hiding, was he? Nuriko wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. This fight wasn't like the first one, they were in the pure light of day; there was no hiding. Anyone who fell here would fall under the sun.

-

Soi had to hit Hotohori without striking the sword, which was near impossible with the man's exquisite aim. With the wind holding her in the air, Soi thrust her hands into the sky, circling dark storm clouds above her, forcing the warriors on ground to adjust to the dimmer light. The thunder rolled above her as she called forward the majority of her power, planning on wiping Hotohori out in one swipe. White electricity waved around her body, and she sent one large bolt straight down on the Konan royalty.

With a severe shock to his shoulders, Hotohori's holy sword absorbed most of the lightening, and he shot it straight down to his feet, the high charge breaking into the ground and giving him a boost behind his leap to get into the air. He pushed his tired body as high as it would go, making the final swipe for Soi.

Soi saw the robed man coming, and smiled. "You die twice!" She called, thrusting both arms forward, letting a blinding, gargantuan force of lightening flow out from her entire body, striking dead center on and around Hotohori's body.

Soi felt the powers drain from her body, but caught glimpse of one thing in her blast brighter than the white light she had given off. It was the symbol "star."

"N....Nani?" She asked. Her question was cut short as the fiery charged blade of the Holy Sword pierced into the base of her neck and cascaded down, cutting threw her breast armor and releasing her at her navel. With a gasp, she plummeted from the sky, hitting a number of tree branches before thudding onto the ground.

Hotohori felt his back slam onto the dry, hard soil, and he slowly opened his eyes. His entire body was numb and tingling. He suddenly felt lighter, like a feather, and he caught sight of a burned nyan-nyan body hovering above him, gradually disappearing into the atmosphere.

"Thank you, Nyan-Nyan, for what you have done here." His words spoke. Hotohori had exited this battle.

Soi sat up, blood running from her chest and torso and onto the clumped green grass beneath her. She peered through the brush and saw a flash of blue ki, and smiled.

"Nakago..." Blood choked the name. Soi's hand dropped from her chest and her body fell forward, lying in a final rest in the border forest.

-

Nakago felt something pull at his spirit, one of the Seiryu seven had fallen. He couldn't locate whom it was, because Chichiri released his staff, his body glowing with brilliance. The magician had been charging up for a chi blast of his own.

"HAAA!" Chichiri shouted, a laser of light shooting from his hands in a perfect line towards Nakago.

_"Soi."_ It came to him, she was the one who had fallen.

Nakago only deflected part of Chichiri's attack, the majority of the power melting his armor away and striking into his arms and chest. Nakago winced and skidded back, heels digging into the dirt as he remained upright.

The metal on his clothes sizzled as he caught sight of Chichiri again, who looked worn and tired. It was only one hit, but making one hit on Nakago was a hard thing to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!!!!!"_

"Saori...?" Amiboshi saw red light piercing through the wooden door of Saori's room, and ran down the hallway to reach it.

The loud call of Suzaku echoed in the palace corridors, a shriek that could be heard for miles. The walls around Saori's room were ripped from their foundations, and an immense fireball shot threw the roof of the Konan palace, unfolding its wings into the beast form of Suzaku, the phoenix. With another shrill screech, Suzaku flew into the air, flapping its large wingspan and flying over the capitol of Eiyo, speeding to the location of its priestess and warriors.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"What the..." Tasuki limply turned around, seeing the southern deity flying in the sky.

Miaka gasped from her hidden spot with Mitsukake. "Su... Suzaku?!"

The fight between Suboshi and Nuriko came to a halt as the two gawked at the bird in the sky.

"Saori..." Suboshi whispered.

Mayo froze on the wall top, fear anchoring her feet to the stone. Suzaku flew overhead, passing her by and turning on its course, flying back over the wall and into Konan's territory. Miaka had made her final wish, and this... this was Suzaku.

_"Mayo..."_

Mayo perked up. "Sa... Saori?" She had just barely heard her best friend's voice.

Then her heart froze, and she locked her violet eyes onto the phoenix. She felt something pull at her heart, and at that moment she knew. Suzaku couldn't have engulfed Miaka, she was too strong, and Miaka's last wish couldn't have been to bring the god itself here... so...

"No... not Saori..." Mayo felt a tear run down her cheek. "Saori... how...." Mayo made a fist. "BAKA! HOW COULD YOU?!"

-

The battle was getting too intense for the warriors to continue watching in awe of the live god circling its rounds. Miboshi had summoned another monster to fight Tamahome alone while Tasuki worked on finished off Kishukun. The monster was a tall, stick-like body with tentacles like a squid's, each armed with dozens of morbid spikes. The monster grabbed Tamahome by the leg and lifted him into the air, sending another tentacle out to wrap around his torso. Tamahome cried out in agony as the beast's thorns punctured his skin.

"Tama!" Tasuki tried to run towards his friend on a bad leg, but Kishukun slammed a paw down between the warriors, swatting Tasuki away and gnashing at him with its two mouths.

"Rekka Shinen!" Tasuki shouted, releasing the power of his talisman into one mouth of the monster. Tasuki kept his hand in the beast as it shook violently, the fire in its mouth and throat growing so much that the entire head exploded, giving Tasuki nothing left to hold onto, and he hit back to the earth hard, feeling the pain of a hammer thrust up his tailbone.

The other head of Kishukun roared madly, shaking its fur and diving in for Tasuki.

-

Chichiri has spent so much energy in the chi blast on Nakago that he was now purely in the defensive. He raised his hands to block another blast from the blonde, feeling it rush painfully over his side as he did so. Nakago then stuck both feet to the soil and began forming a dangerous looking sphere between his hands.

Chichiri glanced over at the other battle. Hotohori was no where in sight, and...

He gasped. Tamahome was entangled in tentacles from a monster no doubt brought on by Miboshi, and blood was running down his entire body as the beast shook him hard, forcing its spikes deeper into Tamahome's flesh. He would die, no one was there to save him.

A bright light in Chichiri's peripheral vision caught his attention, And Chichiri barely had time to block Nakago's next attack. This wasn't just a chi blast though, it was a continuous stream of ki power, one that Chichiri had to put his entire life force into blocking in order to stay alive.

-

The feelings inside Mayo would not leave her, though she did try to push their nagging away. Saori, even though they were on opposing sides, was still her friend, she was there through thick and thin, and really thick. Mayo wiped a single tear from her eye.

"This is my atonement, then." She said, though no ears would hear her. "Not just for you, Saori, but for myself.

"Kai jin!" Mayo shouted, feeling Seiryu's power race in her veins. "I wish for Saori to be saved! Take me, Seiryu, but get my best friend out of that damn bird!"

A pillar of light rose up from Mayo, unnoticed by the persons in war, and Mayo watched the blue scales crawl up her legs and over her body. She fell back off the wall, the wind rushing by her ears as she neared the bottom.

-

"SHEEE!" Suzaku bellowed out as a blue light seem to ignite in its belly. The fire bird flew higher into the air, flapping its wings faster as an orb dropped out of its breast. The precious cargo fell immediately into the pull of gravity, just as the beast god Seiryu rose from behind the Kutou wall.

Suboshi's cobalt eyes immediately locked onto the falling orb behind Nuriko. He growled at the Suzaku warrior. "This fight is won!" He threw a meteor bell at Nuriko and ran for him, but instead of making a physical attack, Suboshi leapt over the purple haired man and ran from the battle field, going as fast at his legs would take him, searing pain emanating from the one that had been torn up by the oak tree. He entered another part of the forest and ignored his body's limits, redirecting all his strength into his lower half. He leapt into a tree, got footing on the lowest branch, and soared out into the air, his body just barely connecting with Saori's. He wrapped his arms around her and fell to the ground, landing on his toes and dropping into kneeling position. One eye shut as he winced at the pain in his leg, but he managed to smile relentless. Saori was alive and breathing, though every inch of her pale skin was open to the environment. Her eyes were peacefully closed, seemingly in a deep slumber.

"Saori..." Suboshi brushed a strand of her hair off her forehead. He adverted his eyes more to concentrate on getting his robe off than to save himself from Saori's nakedness. He slipped the off-white robe from his shoulders, revealing a plain gray undershirt with a tear in it underneath, and threw the garment over Saori, tying it around her to conceal her best he could. He glanced back where he had come, where the war was still too close for comfort. With the nail on his pinky, he scratched something into his forearm, then bent down and slid his arms under Saori's knees and neck, picked her up, and went at a sprint away from the battle field.

"The fight for me is over, Saori." He said to the unconscious woman. "I don't care if I'm labeled a coward, but I'll take you back to the palace where you'll be safe. Amiboshi will be waiting for us there."

-

The monster Kishukun raised its mighty paw and sent it crashing against towards Tasuki, who was still trying to get off the ground. He turned his head away, ready for impact.

_Wham!_

"Bakero... Can't you do anything yourself?"

Tasuki peered up to see Nuriko holding up Kishukun's paw, and with a push, Sent it back up and making the beast take a step back.

"Thanks... Nuriko..." Tasuki said and Nuriko helped him up.

-

Chichiri's heel slid slightly in the dirt as he kept his arms outstretched, still keeping Nakago's grand power at bay. He glanced over again. Tamahome was still being lashed at, his clothes thoroughly covered in blood. He would die if someone didn't do something.

Chichiri pulled one hand away from Nakago and shot it out towards Miboshi, a smooth, short line of red energy emitting his palm. It blazed through the air like a knife, and pierced the Seiryu warrior in the back of the neck. A choking sound emitted from Miboshi's mouth and his back arched, the spindle falling from his hand and clamoring into the dirt. The pink-haired man fell from his invisible throne and landed beside his strange weapon, the two monsters vanishing back to their realms.

Chichiri quickly moved his hand back, but the use of his power away from his own battle was a poor mistake. The rush of energy from Nakago hit into his hands like a cannon ball, pounding into him the way waves beat against the shore in a storm. Chichiri heard the sound of ripping flesh and snapping bone in the bright light, and was hurdled back into the trees.

Dizziness washed over the monk as he tried to sit up, the world blurry, and his body aching with fatigue. He felt a pain he wasn't use to burning at his left...

Chichiri winced in more ways that just in pain. It was gone. Nakago's life force had been too strong for him to physically barricade.

Quickly pulling his kesa off his shoulders, Chichiri wrapped the indigo material around the bloody, handless limb, trying to stop the outrageous flow of crimson life from his body. Luckily Nakago's focus had moved to something else, giving Chichiri time to maneuver a makeshift bandage before he bled to death.

-

Nakago scanned the field. Suboshi was missing, Soi was probably hidden by the forestry, and Miboshi's lifeless form lay several meters ahead of him. His view turned sharply right, seeing the healer at Tamahome's side, the fatal injuries on the pathetic boy's body fading.

"Do not interfere." Nakago held his hand out and shot out three needles of light, each one slicing into Mitsukake, into his head, heart, and neck. Mitsukake gasped and fell down, his large body transforming into that of a lifeless blue-haired child. The Nyan-Nyan floated like she was held up by invisible strings, then vanished.

Tamahome had not had time to be fully healed, but luckily Mitsukake had healed him enough to make him fighting worthy again.

The "spirit" symbol lit up on Nakago's forehead, a plate of ki energy digging into the ground before the seishi, sending all the remaining three bodies flying over the decimated land. Tamahome had been closest to the blast, and was shot into the lining forest again, just like at the start of the battle. Nuriko and Tasuki landed near each other, Nuriko hitting hard on his shoulder and Tasuki once again of his injured tailbone.

Nakago smirked, sensing the magician's life force behind him. However, it vanished shortly after. With such an injury as the one he had just given Chichiri, with the other ones he had sustained, the man didn't have enough strength left to attack, especially to attack with anything strong enough to be of any trouble.

"Suboshi must have run, I can still feel his life force." Nakago stepped up to the dead Miboshi, and kicked the corpse with his boot. "Pathetic, he did no real fighting." Nakago's eyes locked onto number three and number five of Suzaku, raising his hand in soon-to-be triumph. Despite his battling with the strongest of the Suzaku, he still had plenty of juice left in him.

-

_"Tamahome..."_

_"Tamahome..."_

"Tamahome, you idiot! Get off the ground!!!!"

Tamahome's eyes shot open, the world around him spinning for a moment. Finally he pushed himself up, staring into two sets of transparent knees.

"Tamahome, we must hurry before he sense our life forces here." A male voice came.

Tamahome slowly stood with surprise on his face. "What... What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain." Tomite's spirit rushed.

"Tamahome, let us inhabit your body." Inami urgently pleaded. "Your colleagues are injured, you're so close to accomplishing so much! We must do it now!"

"Inhabit me?" Tamahome asked.

"Give us your hands, quickly." Tomite ordered.

Tamahome did as instructed, holding his hands out. Tomite and Inami both touched him and began to glow a pale shade of green, then in a spark, they disappeared. Tamahome gasped as the incredible serge of power trailed up his arms and pounded into his chest, his own spirit rising back to its full potential.

Nakago's charging attack suddenly stop as his vibrant eyes stared to the forestry. He had felt a strong life force there... too strong. Was it the Magician?

His question would not stay unanswered. From out of the treetops, leaves flying about everywhere, flew Tamahome, armed with his sword as he came thundering down to Nakago. Nakago lifted his hand and blocked the attack with a blue light in his palm, then shot the light out in attack as Tamahome leapt back. The attack was blocked by Tamahome's own green shield.

"What's... goin' on...?" Tasuki asked, peeling himself from a dry patch of grass.

Nakago was just as surprised as Tasuki. He pulled both hands back, the symbol on his forehead flashing wildly, and sent a tunnel of ki towards the first of the Suzaku warriors.

Green light formed like smoke beneath Tamahome's feet, and it rocketed him into the air when the tunnel hit, Tasuki and Nuriko having to dodge out of the way to avoid being pummeled themselves. Nakago shot more chi blasts into the air after Tamahome, but each one was sent off in another direction by spikes of ice that shot out from Tamahome's palms. Green light spiraled around the last batch that were sent out, and the speed of the frozen water flashed beyond eyesight and hit into Nakago, crashing against the armor of his shoulders and piercing into his legs and arms. Any other attacks the Kutou general gave off were blocked by Tamahome's barricade, and the warrior drew his sword, a cursive "ogre" gallantly beaming on his forehead. Tamahome thrust the sword forward, and straight into Nakago's gut.

Nakago coughed hard on impact, a line of blood forming at his lips. He looked at Tamahome coldly, the blade still imbedded beneath his ribs. "Twice now... Tamahome..." He whispered.

Tamahome pushed the sword up, and got closer to Nakago's ear. "Pity," he said in a voice not his own, "I expected more from you."

Tamahome withdrew the sword from Nakago, stepping back and dropping the bloody blade. He watched Nakago fall into the dirt, lifeless.

"We..." He spoke cautiously. "We did it."

Tasuki and Nuriko stood up from the back, carefully making their ways forward.

"Is he dead?" Nuriko asked.

Miaka came running out from her hiding place, tears falling from her eyes as she outstretched her arms to her husband. "Tamahome!" She shouted.

The two other spirits inside Tamahome's body stepped out before Miaka collided with him, her arms encircling his neck and her face burying into his dirty shirt.

"I am so very proud, of all of you." Hotohori's spirit could just barely be made out in the sunlight.

"We're all alive, no da." Chichiri began half-stumbling towards the reunion, holding his left arm close to his body.

Miaka gasped. "Chichiri! What happened to your hand?"

Despite his injuries, Chichiri did manage a faint smile. "Back there somewhere, no da."

Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "Wait... 'Chiri, what happened...?"

"I had a feeling that wasn't just Tamakins out there." Nuriko piped up, noticing the faint outlines of Inami and Tomite. "I thought you guys left, you just can't stay away, can you?"

Tomite put his hands on his hips. I do what I feel like, and you..."

"Not so fast."

Those three words startled every member of the Suzaku warriors, even the two spirits who had returned from Genbu. They turned around in shock.

The body of a young girl, about the age of eight or nine, floated up into the air, her eyes glowing red and her voice abnormally low. "You haven't won, my poor warriors. In fact, you won't leave this sight." The black haired girl reached out her small hand and beckoned a golden spindle out of the dirt.

"Miboshi?!" Nuriko almost accused. "You're... you're still alive?"

Rage instantly took hold of Tasuki's features. "Damnit, just like what he did to Chiriko!" He pulled out his fan. "You bastard!"

"Where..." Tamahome shook his head, "Where did he find a girl so close by?"

"She must have been fleeing the war in Kutou, no da!" Chichiri quickly offered one explanation.

The possessed girl grinned. "And now, my darlings, I will summon a monster even greater than the one in Sairou so long ago, one that will destroy your souls..." The spindle began to spin to fast that it glowed.

"REKKA....!"

"Tasuki, NO!" Miaka cried out, grabbing his arm. "She's an innocent child! You'll kill her!"

Tasuki stopped his chant, but kept his eyes locked on Miboshi. This was just like in Sairou... but couldn't save Chiriko, he had to... he had to...

"Wait, Let me try." Inami's spirit announced.

Tomite looked at her shocked. "What th' hell do you think you're gonna do?"

Inami stepped a foot back, then ran off charging towards the girl. She leapt up into the air and entered the young body where the last Seiryu warrior lay.

The girl's eyes widened in pain, and her head shot back and forth wildly. Her body stretched out and shook. She screamed, and then spat Inami's spirit back out.

Inami cried out as her knees ground into the soil, clutching her sides. So she was a spirit, she seemed injured. Her image began flashing rapidly.

"Damnit, Inami!" Tomite shouted.

Tasuki dropped his fan and ran forward. "What th' hell did you do ta her?!"

Inami whimpered one more time, and then her spirit vanished.

Tomite and Tasuki both stopped in their tracks, though Tasuki was the only one who actually made them.

"INAMI!" Miaka cried. "Is she... Is she...?

"Spirits can't die." Tomite spoke harshly.

A portal in front of the youth began to open, preparing for the beast that would emerge onto the field.

"You can't let that thing come out!" Tomite shouted to the others.

"The only way is to kill the girl, no da." Chichiri said sorrowfully.

"No!" Miaka pleaded.

The portal grew wider, a rumbling noise coming from it.

"Tamahome, may I use your body one more time?" Tomite asked quietly beside the warrior.

Tamahome looked unsure, but didn't ask questions. He nodded.

"I'll need full control."

Another nod. Tomite closed his eyes and entered into Tamahome's body, the serge of power spreading through it again, but not as great as the first time. The image of Tomite's spirit could be seen outside of Tamahome, as though it really were the Genbu seishi.

Miboshi started laughing as the portal grew almost to its full size, knowing the Suzaku warriors would not injure such a young victim.

However, Tomite was not a Suzaku warrior. Without checking with the others, Tomite stepped forward and held his left hand out, green light arching over it into a bow. He brought his right hand forward and brought it back, and arrow made of pure ice forming between his fingers.

Miboshi's eyes widened at the appearance of this, but before anything could be done, Tomite released the arrow, and it flew on a narrow path into the child's chest.

Miaka screamed, Nuriko looked away. The child dropped to the ground, the portal shrinking to the size of a baseball.

The skewered body chuckled. "You have not defeated me... Suzaku.... warriors..." It stated in broken chants.

Tomite lowered his temporary bow and walked forward, standing next to the young victim, the one who did not deserve to be involved in such a war. Tomite formed another arrow in his hand.

"Your priestess... will die... and your loved ones...."

Tomite aimed the arrow at the child's forehead, and released it.

Miaka covered her eyes and turned towards Nuriko.

The girl's eyes faded from red into a mild blue. She smiled, then closed her eyes.

Tomite separated himself from Tamahome and began walking towards the rest of the group, his head down. He gave a sad glimmer to Miaka. "I'm... sorry." He continued past the Suzaku no Miko, and faded into the sunlight.

Tamahome approached Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, and Miaka, as well as the spirits of Hotohori and Mitsukake.

"Let's go home." He said sincerely. "I think we deserve a nice break."


	82. Ending the Fifth Legend

To Metajoker: I hadn't updated in three months… so I can see how one could get lost. Gomen ne! I didn't notice the misspelling, that's an embarrassing one too…

To Amaya-san: Yes, I hope we can all take Uruki's kind words to heart… oO;; I feel slightly bad for Tasuki's emotional pain, but eh. I enjoy these things. I can tell you're not a Nakago fan too! Chichiri has sustained a pretty gruesome injury… I guess we'll have to see how it goes.

To Silver Pain: Ouch, what a pen name. Yes, there are more chapters coming for the sequel.

To Dawning Twilight: Chichiri did have a nice hand… oh well. Suboshi rocks my socks.

-------------------

Chapter 82 : Ending the Fifth Legend

The sun rose bright and early on the ninth day after the Suzaku seishi's victory over Seiryu, and the sixth day after Konan's complete victory over Kutou. The small southern country, with the help of the Suzaku no Miko's wishes to so quickly bring on the end of the war and restore Konan, had proven once again its strength of heart. A treaty between the two constantly warring countries was being made, and it would bring rationale to the lives of the people for years to come.

Shortly after the bruised and battered warriors had returned to the palace, Miaka had told Yui, the priestess of Genbu, about Suzaku and Seiryu's appearance in the war. After wishing Mayo's safety, only one wish was left from the nine that could be made in the book--a safe return home. However, with the peace that everyone had strived so hard to gain, Yui was in no rush to leave loose ends untied... nor was anyone else.

"Ohayo!" The fully recovered and beaming Saori pushed open the door to a small room, letting in more of Konan's pure sunlight. She held a tray in her hand that bestowed several dishes and foods, their smell wafting instantly to the room.

"Saori?" Suboshi looked up from his bed, where he was putting his shoes on.

Saori, still with a wide grin on her face, placed the tray on the corner table. "I made you breakfast! I thought you'd be hungry." She looked around the room. "Where's Amiboshi?"

"I think he went to the gardens..." Suboshi was still getting used to being at the palace where his past enemies flourished. "You made that for me?"

"Hai!" Saori gave a quick nod. "I... wasn't sure what you liked, so I had to guess with a little of everything."

Suboshi's arrival at the palace preceded Miaka and her warriors' by a little over an hour. The palace hands, Boushin, and Empress Houki were all hysteric at the disappearance of Saori, the appearance of Suzaku, and the massive explosion that had happened in the north wing of the estate. Amiboshi had alerted Emperor Boushin about Suboshi as soon as his brother's message had appeared on his forearm, and Boushin allowed the twin to come in with Saori still in his arms. With the watchful eye of his Aniki, Suboshi was treated by doctors for his wounds and fatigue, more of which he had acquired on his treacherous journey to Eiyo. (A horse that he stole also had to be returned.) It was hard for Suboshi to stay in Konan, even if Saori, Yui, and Amiboshi had his favor. By this time, he had convinced most of the Suzaku shichi seishi that he wished no harm, for the most part... but Tamahome would forever be skeptical of him.

"Have you seen the gardens yet?" Saori asked when Suboshi sat down to his meal.

Suboshi shook his head. "I haven't seen much of the palace..."

Saori tucked a short lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, then I'll give you the tour! After you're done eating, of course..." Saori didn't give Suboshi any time to object before speaking again. "Oh, that's right!" She lightly hit her fist into her palm. "I need to go see how Mayo's doing! Ja na, Suboshi, I'll be back!" And with that Saori half-skipped out the door. She had been ridiculously gleeful like that ever since she had recovered to find Mayo and all the seishi alive and well.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Mayo-chan, you should eat something." Yui gently nagged, sitting on the edge of the former Miko's bed.

Mayo shook her head. "I... I can't. I'm so sorry, Yui-sempai... I knew I was wrong, I..."

Yui stood up and put her hands on her hips. "For the last time, Mayo, get over it!" She sounded slightly irritated. Mayo had barely left the comfort of her mattress since arriving at the palace after being consumed by Seiryu, and all she did was mope on the ideas of how cruel she was and how she didn't deserve kindness.

The blonde's face softened, and she kneeled beside the bed. "Mayo, I of all people understand what you're going through." She confessed. "I was just like you, remember? Of course you do, you read the book..."

Mayo managed a faint smile. "Hai... demo..."

"Like I keep telling you, it's not your fault. Everything will be fine again when we return to Tokyo, and you can start over."

Mayo solemnly nodded. What made her situation worse is that this wasn't the first time... she had gone through all of this before when she had tried to become Suzaku's priestess a year ago. This time she would finally recover, after having the full taste of war, hatred, and regret that every priestess of Seiryu went through.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Yui said, standing.

Saori poked her head in. "Ohayo!"

Mayo turned her face away.

Yui went to the door and patted Saori on the shoulder. "You're turn." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's your problem?" Keisuke inquired, holding the Universe of the Four Gods in his arms as Tetsuya ran back and forward over the living room carpet with a vacuum.

"They'll be home soon! I have to make sure this place is clean!" Tetsuya shouted over the hum of the cleaner.

Keisuke rolled his eyes and slumped down on the couch. "Thank goodness it's over." Keisuke opened the book and thumbed over the last eight pages of the book. "Miaka and Taka... all of them will come back safely and in one piece, and everything can go back to normal. You know, I think that once you open this book, you're forever sucked into its story. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if every one of us got dragged into another plot line again."

Tetsuya shut off the vacuum. "Back to normal, huh?" He pondered. "You know... Mayo isn't doing too well. Even if she does forgive herself in the book, who knows if she'll be able to here."

"Oh, she's not getting off easy." Keisuke reckoned, shutting the book with his finger still in it. "I'm going to have a word with her... no, MORE than a word, I'm getting ready for a whole lecture on how irresponsible she is, and..."

"Does she need that right now?" Tetsuya interjected.

"Yes." Keisuke replied without missing a beat. "I'm setting that girl straight once and for all, not sympathy nor tears will stop me." He smirked. "Then I'll take her out to ice cream or something."

Tetsuya chuckled. "That'll teach her. But don't kill her, got it?"

"Inches from death, maybe." Keisuke stated, opening the book again and reading. "Wanna get me a beer?"

"No." Tetsuya rolled up the cord to the vacuum. "Fine, let me put this thing away, but then I got to dust everything... make sure to tell me when Yui's making her wish, got it?"

"Yeah yeah..." Keisuke scanned the page, waiting for the black kanji to appear. "It's pretty much going over the warriors right now." Keisuke spoke, Tetsuya out of sight. "Tasuki didn't break his back or anything, they're all pretty much up and running..."

"What about Chichiri?" Tetsuya shouted from his bedroom.

"He's bandaged. Too bad Mitsukake had to go get killed again, he could heal everyone back to new." Keisuke casually read the pages, no tense anymore about what may or may not happen. Besides, what could go wrong in the last eight pages?

He turned the page, reading the next few lines.

"Ah crap, and I thought the deal with that old bat was over..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Taiisukun?" Miaka asked, once again in the throne room, the area of the palace that seemed get the most action nowadays.

"One moment, Miaka." Taiisukun waved. "I don't wish to repeat myself to a bunch of blundering fools, so I'll wait." Taiisukun wasn't angry, but she did seem upset; probably due to the destruction of more nyan-nyans and her own impatience.

Tamahome had come in with Miaka, the worse of his injuries having been healed by Mitsukake on the battlefield, and the rest healing well on their own. Hotohori and the healer were present with Taiisukun, both in spirit form. Nuriko was next to come in, and though he seemed fairly well on the outside, underneath his robes bandages wrapped around his waist and shoulder. Tasuki didn't suffer so much from open wounds, but was just now being able to tolerate sitting down without pain. Yui came in with Chiriko, nodding to Boushin as they entered.

Chichiri was last to come in. He had suffered the worst injuries of all from his one-on-one fight with Seiryu's best. He did seem to handle it fairly well, but no one could ever tell with that smiling mask of his. His kesa was draped over his left shoulder, concealing the bandaged arm that had lost its hand. Saori, Mayo, and the Seiryu twins were not in attendance, which Taiisukun didn't mind, since her business had nothing to do with them.

"I am here on one last errand." Taiisukun finally announced after waiting. "Though Yui is the only one with any wishes left, a certain request of Miaka's needs to be dealt with."

"Me?" Miaka pointed to herself.

Taiisukun nodded. "If I don't recall, before entering the battle, your wish had been to grant reincarnation to your warriors, yes?"

"H-Hai."

"This kind of wish can be straining to your limits, but you only lost two warriors in that fight, and happened to be the two already dead." Taiisukun turned to Hotohori and Mitsukake, who were invisible to Boushin and Yui.

"If you so desire, you two may be reborn in the forms you possessed before your present deaths. You may also choose to reincarnate into a child, or to simply remain in spirit. What is your choice?"

"Is she speaking to my father right now?" Boushin whispered to Yui.

Yui smiled. "Yes, I believe she is."

Hotohori was the first to reply. "If it may be so, I would like to return to the side of my wife and son, and be as I was previous to this war."

Taiisukun nodded. "And you?"

Mitsukake pondered. "I will wish the same as his Highness."

Tears welled in Miaka's eyes. "Daijoubu!" She said, holding Tamahome's arm happily.

"One more thing, Miaka." Taiisukun looked back to the Suzaku no Miko. "Do you remember how you worded your wish?"

The question confused Miaka a little. She thought back to the morning her third wish had taken place. "Not... really."

"Well, I am quite aware of it." Taiisukun added. "Because of how your wording was, there is one more who will benefit from your wish."

"One more?" Tamahome asked.

Taiisukun snapped her fingers, and in a quick bubble of light, a third spirit stood in the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Taiisukun practically snapped.

Inami's spirit flashed mildly, still experiencing the repercussions from her small fight with Miboshi.

"Well, I imagine you heard all of that, so I will give you your options." Taiisukun didn't bother letting Inami ask questions. "You may also be reborn as a child, or you may retake the place of Yukini Cheinun."

"Cheinun?" Inami repeated, stunned. She looked over at the others. Miaka's wish had been to reincarnate all those who had helped her along the way, and the Genbu seishi fell into that category.

"You mean... she can be reborn to?" Tasuki took the words right from Miaka's mouth.

Taiisukun paid no heed to the others. "Your last option, seeing your circumstances, is that you may also be reborn in another realm beside the other warriors of your god."

Inami's green eyes widened. "Reborn in another realm?"

"What is your choice?" Taiisukun asked.

Inami glanced over all the Suzaku warriors who stood in the throne room, all the friends she had made over the time span that she lived as the Hokkan ambassador. Her eyes locked on Tasuki.

"Gomen nasai, Taiisukun." Inami spoke, refocusing on the old woman. "I... I don't know. I can't decide yet."

Taiisukun rolled her eyes. "Then hurry up with it, I don't have another century to wait because can't make up your mind." She glanced to Miaka and her warriors. "I will return. Be expecting me."

Taiisukun's personage faded into nothing, and she was gone.

Miaka was the first to break the silence. "You can't... decide?"

Inami kept her eyes on the floor, her image blinking again. "Miaka... it's a hard decision." She looked over, not to the priestess, but to Tasuki. "Gomen... I just need to think about it." Inami lightly jumped off the floor and floated up to the ceiling, easily passing through it and out of sight.

"On another matter..." Boushin called the attention of everyone remaining in the room. "Your battles have been fought, you are no longer required to be here." He smiled. "I will more than willing to allow you to remain in the palace, especially if you wish to fully recover before travel, but you are free to return to your homes."

Nuriko smiled. "I wonder what that brother of mine has been up to? Probably wasting away at the temple, no doubt, praying for his otouto's soul..."

"The bandits have probably destroyed the place..." Tasuki managed to say. The thought of his old chums did bring a smile to his face. He looked over at the spot where Inami had just been. _"Damn, every time I think I might get over it, you keep sucking me back in."_ He thought. Akue could easily return to her position under Emperor Sanoii, things could be back to how they were... maybe she would even come back to Reikaku with him.

"Relax, Tasuki." He told himself. "It ain't like choosin' a meal plan or somethin'..."

--- --- --- --- ---

"Are the gardens in Kutou a lot like these ones?"

"...Yeah, but... we don't have as many lakes."

Saori laughed, walking along the bank line of one of the artificial rivers that ran over the palace grounds. She sighed. "After everyone leaves, are you going back to Kutou?"

"Probably." Suboshi's eyes followed the bright leaves above his head. "My brother and I lived in a small town in the Katawei prefecture over there before this whole mess happened, we had a small farm and friends there. I suppose we'd go back there, if it still exists."

"Gomen."

Suboshi smiled. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for."

Saori and Suboshi walked across a arched, white bridge, Saori stopping on it to look over the railing. "Sometimes you see fish in there." She said, though the comment really didn't matter. She sighed for a moment. "Arigatou, Suboshi."

Suboshi raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Saori smiled, watching the slow movement of the water beneath her. "I don't think I've properly thanked you, for saving me, again."

Suboshi blushed. "H-How did you know about that?"

Saori pushed off the rail and turned around. "Well, why else would you be in your enemies' palace? And anyway, I'm the one who gave your robe to Amiboshi to give to you."

Suboshi felt his cheeks grow a bit redder. _"That probably means she knows I... saw her..."_

Saori's grin grew a bit at the boy's bashfulness. "Come on, you haven't seen the other side yet!" She grabbed Suboshi's hand and pulled him to the end of the bridge, to the half of the imperial garden that boasted decorative trees and saplings.

Saori lead Suboshi, still hand in hand, to one of the larger trees. The sun's location in the sky made the shade beneath it near perfect, and the two sat down for a rest. Suboshi leaned his back against the large trunk.

"Is that your brother?" Saori asked, hearing the faintest noise of flute music on the breeze.

Suboshi listened. "Yeah, he's out here somewhere."

Saori knelt on her knees, a new idea popping into her head. "Can you make one of those... things?" She requested.

"Things?" Suboshi laughed.

"Those little balls that spin." Saori corrected.

"The Ryuseisui?"

"Ryuseisui..." Saori repeated the name. "Yes, that."

Suboshi held out his hand, the whistling sound coming first, then the outline of the spinning, then the olive and blue ball itself. It just spun around in one place on Suboshi's palm, the small feather on its base clocking its turns.

"Wow..." Saori leaned in to get a better look at it. "That's so neat." She lifted a finger to touch the top of it. "Itai!" She yelped.

"Careful!" Suboshi said, closing his hand and making the meteor bell disappear. He lightly took Saori's hand to look at it.

"It didn't break the skin..." She admitted. "I guess it just kinda scared me."

Saori glanced up at Suboshi's, her eyes locking with his. _"His eyes are so pretty..."_ she thought.

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?" Suboshi asked quietly.

Instantaneous embarrassment rushed to Saori's face, the feeling of heat across her cheeks only making her blush more. "N-Nani?" She watched Suboshi carelessly smile at her. She glanced away, her hand still in his. "I-If you did... it.... would be my first...."

That fact actually surprised him. Saori was about his age, possibly older, and he didn't think that a girl like her could go unnoticed for that long.

"Well, it would be my honor." He added.

Saori's blush faded a bit, but still bore on her cheeks. "Even though I'm leaving?"

Suboshi laughed silently. "An honor is an honor, Saori."

Well, Saori knew it. The boys here were definitely different from the ones back in Japan. She rested back down on her knees and smiled gently. She brought two fingers up to her lips, kissed them, then pressed them to Suboshi's. "There." She compromised with a whisper, her smile never fading.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

"So, what do you think you'll do?" Nuriko asked, trying to seem sympathetic and cheerful at the same time.

Chichiri had a plain tan parcel on his bed, one that he was loading a few things in for when he left the next morning. "I don't know, no da." He responded truthfully. "I guess in a way, I was fortunate, no da. I didn't lose the dominant hand, no da." Chichiri's white-patterned kesa was still hung over his left shoulder, still keeping the wrapped wound from sight.

Nuriko made a lopsided frown, but Chichiri didn't see it. "I think that mask of yours is getting to your head."

Chichiri smiled. "I'm traveling now, no da. Are you going back to Rokou?"

Nuriko laughed. "You make him sound like my wife. And yeah, I'll send him a letter. I'm not going home right away. Houki's apparently dilated, and I want to be there for the birth of Hotohori-sama's son."

"Son, no da?"

Nuriko shrugged. "I don't see a daughter. I have intuition on these things." He joked. "Besides, why would I want to be in a hurry to leave if his Majesty is returning so soon?" Nuriko sighed. "Hey Chichiri, I'll catch you again before you leave. I'm gonna go find Miaka and Tamakins before they leave." Nuriko passed under the doorway and started down the outdoor hall. "My little Miaka is growing up so fast..."

--- --- --- ---

"I don't think I could even go ta Reikaku right now..." Tasuki confessed, busying himself and talking to Chiriko later that afternoon, "I have a feelin' that riding some horse ain't gonna be too pleasurable." Tasuki winced at the idea of riding on a bumpy saddle with his injury for two days.

Chiriko laughed. "I'm sure Koji and the others can wait. I myself am going to Jinko."

"Jinko?" Tasuki repeated. "Ain't that the place where all those rich snooty people live?"

Chiriko hesitated, but nodded all the same. "I passed my final exams, remember?"

Tasuki lit up, showing a single fang. "That's right, you're gonna be one of those fancy officials now, huh?" Tasuki remembered seeing what the government buildings looked like on that side of Konan, they were huge. A person could make a nice living in one of those.

Chiriko smiled. "I'd better go find Miaka and the others before they leave."

"They won't go anywhere without tellin' us." Tasuki pointed out.

All the same, Chiriko waved goodbye and left, leaving Tasuki to fold and pack his clothes by himself.

Now with the little runt gone, Tasuki ended up alone with his thoughts again, and with all the pent-up emotions he had had to knock aside so many times. He was pathetic, really, being the leader of the largest bandit gang of Konan and still worrying like a girl over this and that. Despite all the stresses, things would smooth out again, and the thing he wanted more than anything right now was to go home to his mountain. The low altitudes here made him sick anyway. He did of maybe tagging along with Chichiri again for a while, but in the end chose to stick with his responsibilities as a gang leader.

A knock came from the open door.

"Tasuki?"

The redhead looked over to see Inami standing there at the other side of the room, fully decked out in her nyan-nyan attire. Tasuki noticed at that point how much distance had been forced between them… normally Akue would just let herself in.

"Done hidin'?" Was all he could manage.

Inami barely smiled, and scanned around the room, as if it were all new to her. "I... I came to talk to you..." She sighed. "Obviously..."

"Wanna sit down?"

Inami shook her head, hand clutching onto her upper arm. "No... I just wanted to tell you... that I made my choice." She seemed to have trouble making eye contact with the older man. "I... I'm going back, with the others."

Those words formed the sledgehammer that Tasuki didn't think would come. It knocked away at the emotional barriers he had worked so hard to put up.

"I know it's selfish..." Inami went on when Tasuki didn't respond. "I can't really make any excuse for it, but..."

"Just leave." Tasuki interrupted quietly, hands going back to the clothes in his drawers.

Inami looked a little hurt. "Shun'u..."

"I said GO!" Tasuki shouted, flinging his eyes at the doorway.

Inami stepped back and creased her eyebrows, quickly turning away from the bandit's room and disappearing out of sight.

--- --- --- --- ---

"All packed, Mayo?" Saori asked, taking the sack she had filled and putting it over her shoulders. It was near evening now, the whole day had been spent packing and saying long goodbyes to everyone.

"Hai..."

"Ne, Mayo, cheer up!" Saori urged. "We're going home!"

Mayo nodded. "I know, and I'm glad for that. I don't think I should be in this world any longer than I have to be."

"Keisuke will be there..."

"Baka, shut up!" Mayo snapped, though she actually smiled.

"You know you're excited!" Saori giggled and jumped.

Mayo grabbed the pillow off her bed and instantly began beating her friend with it. "Why, of all times, do you tease me with that?!" She laughed, tackling Saori to the ground.

"Yamette! Yamette!" Saori protected herself from the soft blows with her arms. "It's not my fault you love our coach!" Saori exaggerated.

"I do NOT!!" Mayo objected. "What if this conversation is on the pages on that book, and he's reading it right now?" Mayo saved Saori from any further beatings.

Saori sat upright on the floor and fixed her hair. "Tetsuya's probably doing all the reading anyway."

_(Meanwhile in the other world, Keisuke sweat-dropped slightly.)_

Mayo caught her breath and flopped back onto the bed. "Domo, Saori, you can always cheer me up."

Saori beamed.

-Knock Knock!-

"Hai!" The girls said together.

Yui poked her head into the room. "Are you guys ready? We're all meeting out by the east pond. Taiisukun's here."

"Taiisukun?!" Saori rose to her feet. "She'll be mad! Hayaku, Mayo!"

"Hai hai..." Mayo grabbed her own bag, which was ridiculously less full than Saori's.

Yui opened the door more and lead the way to the pond.

-

By the time the three got there, most everyone else had been assembled, even the spirits of the Genbu warriors were there, though they all took solid form. Saori, Yui, and Mayo all hurried down the stairs to meet up with everyone.

"Are you quite ready?" Taiisukun asked, irritated. She rubbed her forehead. "Let's hope that after this you no longer require me to baby sit all of you..."

"Cranky old hag..." Tamahome muttered.

"I may be old," Taiisukun rotated towards him, "but my hearing is excellent. Nuriko?"

THWAK!

"Ow!" Tamahome rubbed the back of his head.

Taiisukun looked to her ex-apprentice. "Chichiri, if you wish, you may return to my mountain to see if I can't do something with that hand of yours." She looked to Mitsukake and Hotohori, both transparent. "Your full reincarnation will take a while to configure, which means you'll have to wait at Taikyoku until then." Taiisukun clapped her hands and muttered something, the air behind her swirling and morphing into a silvery portal. "The seven of you, on the other hand, I can get rid of easily, as I've already tried several times before."

Hatsui and Tomite exchanged mischievous looks.

"Come on, Taiisukun-sama, you don't really tire of us that easily, do you?" Urumiya asked.

"Off you go." Taiisukun declared. Hatsui and Urumiya were the most obedient, entering into the portal one after the other and disappearing, now permanently, and finally, from the present group. Namame was next up.

"Bye again!" Miaka waved. "Arigatou!"

"She's gettin' rid of us for good this time." Tomite remarked as though insulted. "Psh, whatever." He smacked Inami on the back and dove into the portal.

"Where's Tasuki?" Saori whispered to Mayo, who could only shrug.

In fact, the bandit had just barely arrived, spending the last few hours contemplating whether or not he'd show up or not. He slowly walked down a distant hill towards the spot.

Inami was the first to catch sight of him, a few tears welling up in her eyes when she saw no anger on his face. Making the rash decision, she ran past the others and towards him, meeting him before he arrived at the group. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Arigatou, Tasuki." She said into the valley of his neck. She squeezed him tighter. "Thank you so much..."

Tasuki hugged her back, truly letting her go this time. "You're a pain, ya know that?" He said quietly back. He pulled away from her and looked at her face, wiping one of her tears off with his thumb. "Take care of yourself."

Inami smiled sadly and kissed the corner of his mouth before releasing him. "Sayonara, Tasuki."

"Akue," Hikitsu said from Taiisukun's side. "It's time."

Inami looked thoughtfully at Tasuki one last time, then turned and headed rather quickly to the portal. "Sayonara, Minna!" She called out, disappearing into the silvery light. Hikitsu followed right on her heel.

"That leaves you." Taiisukun said to the shortest member of the northern seishi.

"Ja, Uruki!" Saori shouted.

"Bye!" Miaka followed.

Uruki grinned widely, clasping her hands behind her back. "Ne... Actually, you'll be seeing me again real soon."

"Huh?" Half the Suzaku warriors said, confused looks on their faces.

Uruki jumped with excitement. "Well, with Inami-chan going back with the others, someone has to look over Hokkan, ne?" She flashed a peace sign. "I volunteered, no da!"

Several sweat drops followed the announcement.

Taiisukun shook her head, seeming to have a headache. "Go, Uruki!"

Uruki smiled and stood at the edge of the portal. "Bai bai." Were her last words before she toppled into the light, the portal closing after her.

-

"Kai Jin!" Yui shouted, the looped green symbol of Genbu appearing on her forehead. "Take us back to our world, back to Japan the way we left it!"

A large pillar of green light surrounded the five, each waving goodbye as the wind beneath their feet blew up wildly.

"Bye!" Miaka called out, tearing up e to the people she loved so much. "Bye Nuriko!"

"Stay out of trouble, Miaka! You too, Tamakins!"

"Bye Hotohori, Mitsukake!"

"Take care, Miaka. I will surely miss you." Hotohori said back.

"Our memories will keep you in our hearts." The healer added.

"Bye Tasuki!"

"Yeah yeah, don't go mushy on me." Tasuki cracked a smile.

"Bye Chichiri, Chiriko!"

"See ya no da!"

"We'll miss you!"

Saori turned her head and caught sight of the two Seiryu twins further off, waving identically.

"Sayonara Suboshi! Amiboshi!" She called out.

And with that, the five people from the other world lifted off the ground and up into the sky, disappearing from the land of Konan, and returning from their long journey from "The Universe of the Four Gods."

But hey, let's not end there. What happens next?

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Yui blinked a few times and sleepily opened her eyes, feeling a soft bed beneath her. She glanced around the dim room, seeing a familiar pair of blinds shut and a well-known lamp lit on the dresser. She looked to the second window, where Tetsuya leaned against the wall, watching the lights on the freeway with his sunglasses on.

Yui felt a warmness flow over her. "Tetsuya..." She whispered.

At the sound of her voice, Tetsuya immediately sprang from his position against the wall.

Yui slowly sat up. "Tetsuya, I missed you so..."

But she didn't finish her sentence. Tetsuya had crossed the small space between the window and the bed and locked his lips with Yui's without hesitation. It surprised Yui for a second, but she quickly responded to the action, hungry for the sensation she had gone so long without. She ran her fingers through the short hair on the back of Tetsuya's head, pulling him in closer. Tetsuya's palm ran down the blonde's side, resting on her hip.

Eventually they had to stop, both pulling away in attempt to get some air. Yui smiled at Tetsuya and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Tetsuya... I missed you so much..."

"It's okay, Yui." Tetsuya sat on the bed without releasing her. "You're home now, you're home."

-

"Yes mom. Yes mom. No mom! Yes, oh you have her?!" Miaka realized she sounded more excited that she should have. She turned happily to Tamahome, still holding the phone to her ear. "Yes, we'll stop by tonight and pick her up. Yes yes..."

"Do I even remember how to drive a car?" Taka wondered.

"I'd worry about getting your job back, buddy." Keisuke said.

Saori yawned on the couch beside her basket ball coach. "Say... is Mayo up yet?"

Keisuke shook his head. "No, but I think Yui is..." He leaned forward to try and peer into Tetsuya's room. "Well, the door's open, so let's hope things don't get too hot and heavy... Don't worry, Kawai, I'll take Mayo home."

Saori yawned again. "I think I'll wait... a little longer..."

Miaka hung up the phone and gave her brother yet another bear hug. "We're going to go home now, Oniichan, but I'll call first thing in the morning. We're going to stop by Mom's too and get Hikari. I can't wait to see her again."

"Good, the babysitting is over…" Keisuke sighed in relief.

"Hey Keisuke..." Taka inquired, "Where... Where's the book?"

Keisuke turned and looked beside him, then stood up and scanned the room. "Huh, that's weird..." He scratched his head. "I could have sworn I left it right there..."

Miaka stepped beside her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess the book went home too, hm?"

Saori perked up. "I think Mayo's up."

Keisuke shook his hands. "I'll go check."

"I'll come with you." Saori stood.

"Ah Kawai, you'll ruin my speech..."

And the characters of The Universe of the Four Gods, both on page and off, were finally at peace, picking up their lives where they had left them and continuing in happy existence.

--- --- --

_But… What if the book were to fall into the wrong hands?_

_--- --- ---_

Author's note: All done! I have three chapters of the sequel done already, but I may wait to post them for the suspense factor, ya know? (Unless I get a lot of reviews… hint hint) Please tell me what you think. I'm also taking suggestions for the sequel, if there are any scenes you want to see but never did! Arigatou to all those dedicated readers, I'm very glad that so many stayed with me through so many chapters!

The Sequel will be attached to this story, not on another link.


	83. Interview With the Author

(Here is an interview my friend and I did to clear up a few questions she and others had...)

**If you could do something in your story different, what would it be?**

Inami: There's a lot I would change with her, I wish I had planned her out a bit more, though I was a bit more naïve a writer when I started this fic. Let's see… I'd probably give her a different power. I think that even though I purposely go out of my way to keep her from "power-fighting" too much, she's too strong, and her power isn't as original as I'd like it to be. I may even move her symbol. Also, I would have killed her off a little earlier and made the mourning scenes with Tasuki better, plus at this point I don't like how the two got together.

**So you'd still keep Tasuki and Inami together?**

Oh, definitely. The other love relationships in this story that even go into full enough bloom for me to do anything with are either Miaka and Taka, who everyone is sick of, or perhaps Yui and Tetsuya, but they're separated for a hunk of this. I had a fear of romance when this fic started, as readers could probably tell by my little use of it and the poor writing of it. I am glad now to say that I have a romance-based fic now, if anyone likes Rurouni Kenshin.

**If you like the Inami-Tasuki pairing so much, why did you separate them?**

Originally, I wasn't going to. But I thought it would make a better ending, and it gives me some more lee-way for thesequel. Besides, it's not in Inami's natural character to stay.

**Why not?**

She's stubborn, and part of that is because she can't let go of the past, which is seen a few times in the story. If she gets the opportunity to re-live her life the way she had it, she'll take it.

**So let's get the deal straight, were she and Hikitsu involved?**

Involved?

**You know what I mean.**

Ha ha. No, they weren't, though I can see why a reader would think so. Inami's most serious "involved" relationship was with Tasuki, not Hikitsu.

**Does Chichiri ever find love?**

Hmm…. Maybe. Can't say. I pretty much know the fates of all the cast members at this point. Sharing them will have to wait 'til the epilogue.

**What made you want to write this story?**

Ha… ha… actually, pure spite. I wanted to have THE first Eikouden continuation, because for some dumb reason, I thought a lot of people would be writing them ;;

**Who was your favorite couple in this story?**

Hmm… by the end of the fic, I'd actually say Saori and Suboshi. Though they're really not a couple, I think their few scenes together were really authentic. There wasn't any heavy duty stuff, but the little things can sometimes be the sweetest.

**What were your favorite scenes with them?**

I have two, actually. The first one is when Suboshi saved Saori from Nakago, and the other is the last scene with them in chapter 82. Actually, it's funny, originally I didn't plan on having Saori with anyone.

**Any characters you wish you had used more of?**

Well, I could always use more of everyone, but I'd say Chichiri and Soi. They're good characters who didn't get all the air time they deserved.

**okay, can you give us anymore insight to the sequel? Please?**

No. Well, a little. I will get to expand a bit on Uruki's character, though as of right now she will only be a minor role. I can also tell you that the time in both worlds evens out, (at least until the story starts again) and the sequel takes place three years from where part 1 ends.

**anything else?**

Heh… there's a lot more romance in the sequel than in the main story, and it will be shorter, I want to aim for 30 chapters, but who knows.

**One more thing, I noticed you don't say what season it is much in your story. How does the reader know how much time has passed?**

I know I didn't keep seasons, I probably should have. There is one thing that let's you keep time, though: Houki's pregnancy. You know how much time has passed by how far along she is, and she's about to give birth in Chapter 82. Saori was in the book for about 10-11 months.

**Any new OOCs in the Sequel?**

Yes. A few. Let's see… I can count about 3 ½ important ones.

**3 ½?**

Yep. Sorry, you'll have to see how that's explained.

_Fin_


	84. 2:1 A New Narrator: Let the Story Begin

FUSHIGI YUUGI: THE _CONTINUING_ CONTINUED CONTINUATION

Written by: Chiharu Kamoshiro

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters, despite my fantasies of having Nuriko hand-cuffed to my bed and waiting for me to get home. Don't sue me, though I do have a lot of lint going around if you want that. I do, however, own the original characters. For fantasizing rights on _them_, please email me at Thank You.

Chapter 1: A New Narrator: Let the Story Begin

Oushige Hachiro pushed open the doors of the tall apartment building after receiving what he called "the buzz of approval" from one of the tenants. He walked coolly through the foyer and hit the up-pointing arrow button for the elevator. Luckily it only took a moment for the doors to open, the lift being empty. He stepped it and casually poked the "6," watching the silvery doors shut and the elevator heave upwards.

Hachiro lifted the strap of his black guitar case off his shoulder for a moment and rolled the joint back, replacing the strap and leaning against the back wall. The elevator stopped at the third floor, a middle-aged couple stepping onboard and hitting another button. Even when leaning back, Hachiro was notably taller than both the other passengers, having been blessed with height despite his being Japanese. Finally the door opened to his desired floor, and he stepped out, striding down the hall until he hit apartment 6-04. He knocked.

"It's open." Came the male reply within.

Hachiro tried the knob and turned it easily, stepping into the apartment. It opened up to a hallway that turned immediately left, then lead into a large room, the first portion a living room, the side a kitchenette, and the rest leading to a closed door that was the one bedroom. The apartment was being lit almost entirely by natural light--though the blinds weren't up all the way--and a lamp lit in the corner. A second, black-haired man sat on a loveseat facing a window, his attention drawn on something Hachiro couldn't see.

"Yo Kazuki, what's so great that I had to come all the way down here?" Hachiro asked, walking in and casually dropping his guitar onto the sofa in front of the T.V. "The game's not on until next week."

"I've discovered something rather interesting that I wanted your help with." Kazuki said, finally passing a brown eye towards his friend. "It's a story."

Hachiro rolled his eyes, walking more into the apartment. He scratched the back of his head where his brown hair budded into a short tail. "Another one, Kazuki? You haven't finished the last one you started, that sci-fi thing about cloning, right?"

"This genre leads a bit more towards fantasy, actually, and most of it writes itself." Kazuki explained in what sounded like riddles to his younger friend.

Hachiro finally made his way to the loveseat and spotted a worn, red-tinted book in his friend's hands. "Where'd you get that, garage sale?"

"The library was having a book sale the week before last, when it sells the books that don't get used or checked out and uses the money to buy updated ones." Kazuki spoke, "This one didn't get sold, and while I was re-shelving the rejects in the back after closing, it caught my eye. Most of it's in Chinese Kanji, though. I could only make out bits and pieces of it, but I got the idea of the story down."

Hachiro slumped into a recliner. "Oh yeah? And what is it?"

"It's the story of a girl from another realm, and she ends up in this place. Anyway, there's some sort of god she has to bring forth to get three wishes, and she has to find seven gifted people with kanji on their bodies in order to get the wishes."

"Uh-huh." Hachiro humored him. He could tell Kazuki couldn't read everything, with how undetailed the summary was.

"I think there is another girl, and she has to do the same. Basically it ends up in a war, and the two girls go home." Kazuki finished.

"So you want to make a new story based off that?" Hachiro asked. He wasn't much for fantasy, the only thing he usually read were magazines and sheet music.

"Hold on, there's a twist." Kazuki added, smirking. "I read all that in two days, about, and I closed the book and went out for a while. When I got back, I opened it again, but the story had changed."

"Changed?" Hachiro asked, a bit more interest going into the speech. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean that every page of the book had written itself differently, like someone had broken in, erased the ink, and changed the entire plot line. The characters were the same, but it went on and on about reincarnation and a devil who wanted to be a god. I only skimmed through it, reached the end, and closed it. Out of curiosity, I flipped it over, and the story had changed _again._"

Hachiro laughed. "You telling me that this piece of junk is the never-ending story?"

Kazuki ignored the comment. "I stay up all night, trying to figure it out. The next story had the same characters again, only several of them were children, and there were two priestesses of that god, some kind of bird. I reached the end, closed the book, and it started over again when I opened it."

"You're a broken record." Hachiro complained. "Do I have to sit here and listen to millions of these two-second tales of yours?"

"Will you just be patient?" Kazuki snapped. "Anyway, this time the evil guys from the first story..."

"There were evil guys in the first story?" Hachiro asked.

"Yes." Kazuki quickly answered. "They came back, and I guess there was a third god, because when I scanned towards the end, there were more of those people with symbols on their bodies."

"This is too complicated." Hachiro started to rise from his seat.

"Sit." Kazuki firmly instructed.

Hachiro groaned and did so.

"I closed the book, opened it again, and there was nothing. The pages were blank."

"Good." Hachiro joked. "That means I don't have to listen to anymore of it."

Kazuki shook his head and stood, holding the book under his arm and moving to the window. "Do you believe in magic, Hachiro?"

Hachiro was taken back by the question, and knew Kazuki wasn't the kind who was into illegal drugs, so figured his friend was serious. "Not.... really."

"After a few days of pondering, I tried something. I took a pen, and wrote in the book. Nothing happened."

Hachiro opened his mouth to speak, but Kazuki cut him off.

"Later I tried it again, only writing in Kanji. I wrote 'the wealthy woman went to the store.'" Kazuki went on. "You see, after that, kanji appeared on the page, as if by _magic._ I had to look part of it up in a dictionary, but it read something about this woman buying a silk dress, then a small group of bandits coming in and stealing her money. The book stopped there."

"Are you kidding me?" Hachiro laughed, though Kazuki's seriousness was making him uneasy.

"Here's why I decided to share the secret with you, Hachiro. I'm not much for foreign languages, but I know for a fact that you can read Chinese as though you were raised there."

"Yeah... so?"

Kazuki pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed the book to Hachiro, opening it to page two and handing him the pen. Hachiro read the line that lay solitaire on the old paper. It said "And the woman wept for her loss." Hachiro glanced up to see Kazuki holding something else out to him.

"I've translated the names of most the characters and a little about them, from what I could decipher. I think that if we wrote something about them in there, the story might get interesting."

Hachiro looked over the list. "I'll humor you, Kazuki. What do you want me to write?"

"Well, every story that I've read in there starts with someone from what I presume to be this world going into this book."

"The Universe of the Four Gods?" Hachiro read the worn gold lettering on the book's spine.

Kazuki nodded, a mischievous glint in his eye. "If you don't believe me, write for yourself." Kazuki pulled the paper down from Hachiro's hand. "We'll start with the character the book talks about the most, 'Miaka.' Do something with her."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"And his coworker was so disgusting with just the appetizer I thought I was going to hurl!" Yui laughed, brushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, the glimmer of the diamond on her ring finger reflecting mildly off her face.

Miaka laughed. "I feel so bad for you." She heard a loud knocking on the floor below her. "Hikari, hit the blocks, see?" Miaka leaned over and pulled the tray of colored pegs in front of the three year old.

"I did!" Hikari protested.

"I did too!" The younger toddler beside Hikari shouted, raising her tiny hand in the air.

"Good job, Emi." Miaka complimented. She turned the tray over. "There, you can hit them again."

"This is a baby game." Hikari pushed the tray over to Emi, who smiled and started hitting the pegs with the palm of her hand. "I want to call daddy."

"Not now, he's at work." Miaka said patiently. She stood up off the sofa and picked up the tray of empty tea cups off the coffee table. "Yui-chan, do you want something to eat? There's cake." Miaka questioned as she headed into the kitchen.

Yui shook her head. "No thanks."

"I want cake!" Emi shouted.

Yui smiled and brushed the toddler's short sandy locks with the tips of her fingers. "I think you've had enough sugar today." Yui relaxed into the plush coushins behind her. "Ne Miaka, you know that new shop that..."

Something crashed in the kitchen.

"Miaka?" Yui sprang up from the couch and quickly ran to the other room to see what was wrong. She found Miaka frozen in place, the tray and teacups scattered on the floor.

"Miaka?" She asked again, placing her hands on the redhead's shoulders. "Doushite no?"

Miaka lifted her finger and pointed to the cupboards. "Yui.... look..." she whispered.

Yui turned her head to see, and her eyes widened. On the cabinet was the kanji for "book," shining in red as though a spot light was aimed at it. Yui only got a glimpse of the mark before it faded away.

"What was that?" Yui asked. She released Miaka and moved to the cabinet, running her hand over the smooth wood. "Weird..."

Miaka watched her best friend examine the cupboard door carefully, afraid something might jump out at her. Her eyes caught another bit of red light, and she glanced down to see it growing under her feet.

"AAH! Yui!!" She screamed, running towards the taller girl. The circle beneath her feet followed her.

"Miaka!" Yui gasped, not believing her eyes. Not again... _not this again!_

Miaka grabbed onto Yui's arms, the light surrounding her as she did.

"Hold on!" Yui shouted, gripping Miaka's wrists best she could. She felt the flesh and bone in her hands shrink and turn into nothing.

"No!" Yui shouted, shoving her hands into the light. She heard the faint call of a bird, but felt nothing, and the light disappeared.

Yui shook her head in terror, stepping back. "Mia... ka..." Her hands shook.

"Mom?" Hikari called from the living room.

Yui shook her head and darted across the kitchen, snatching the phone off its holder by the table and dialing as fast as her fingers would go.

"Please pick up..." She prayed, tears forming in her eyes. "Please... please pick up..."

--- --- --- --- ---

_Ring...._

_Ring..._

_Ring...._

"Hello and thank you for calling Sony Broadband Incorporations, you have reached the office of Kajiwara Tetsuya."

"Saori!" Yui yelled into the phone. "Put Tetsuya on the line!"

"Y-Yui?" Tetsuya's secretary, Saori Kawai spoke into the phone. "He's not in the building right now... What's wrong? Something with Emi?" Saori sounded worried.

"Iie.." Yui sniffed. "Miaka... she's gone."

"Where is she?" Saori asked.

Yui suddenly became panicked again. "We were in the kitchen, and the kanji for 'book' appeared on the cabinet, and she disappeared! It was the red light, Saori, she has to be back in that book!"

Saori's grip on the hand-held loosened, and she didn't speak. Back into the book, the Universe of the Four Gods? It had been so long... everything had been solved, right?

"Are... you sure?" Saori questioned.

"Yes, there's no other explanation!" Yui stumbled over her thoughts. "I need to call Taka... where's that number..."

"Mayo..." Saori whispered. "Yui-kun, call Taka, I need to call Mayo! What if she's gone too?"

Yui tried to think straight. "Okay, go." Yui hung up without saying goodbye.

Saori switched to the second line on the phone and quickly dialed Mayo's phone number, her hand shaking. "Mayo-chan... please be alright..."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Miaka quickly stepped out of the way of a rolling handcart full of melons to avoid being run over. She stared about her surroundings, the townsfolk nearby staring at her.

"K-Konan?" Miaka breathed, in shock. "I'm... back? But how...?" This had happened to Miaka so many times, she was surprised she still asked that. Usually the book was there... she did get passage here once by just the appearance of red light, but...

She saw two women across the street whisper about her, noticing her strange clothing. Miaka turned away and shivered. _"Taka's not here with me this time..._"

Miaka started walking down the street, looking around in confusion. She was so much more an adult now than she had been when she first found the book, but she was still nervous. She knew about the dark alleys and thieves, even in a place like Konan. There was no way to remain inconspicuous either. Her mother had always told her to stay where she was until someone found her, but... who would? None of the faces were familiar, obviously. And how much time had passed in the book? She had no sure way of knowing... what if there was _no one_ here who would know her?

Miaka continued down the dirt road, passing market beyond market, only hearing one call (for jewelry) aimed at her. She kept her head slightly down, darting her eyes into every nook and cranny, every shop and store. If she was lucky, perhaps she run into a kind palace guard who would know of her, and take her to the palace where hopefully, Hotohori would be.

Then Miaka stopped, the street turning to junction with another full of marketing. A little ways past that intersection was a smaller road, one that lead down a hill to a similar path horizontal to where she was standing. A spark of hope lit up in her heart. She didn't know why, but that path looked familiar. Checking both ways to be sure she wasn't mowed over again, Miaka crossed the road and headed down the hill.

She reached the bottom without any trouble, and scanned the desolate street. She recognized it, which meant she must have traveled it on one of her previous visits to the strange land. Was it one she took often, or one that she took once and something had stood out to her?

Nothing was special about it, so the latter could be false. It was just lined with half-dried grasses and trees, paved with the same tan dirt and pebbles and cart tracks that every street had. Getting angry at herself for not remembering, she started walking down the length of it one way, trying to recall her memory. She didn't get too far until she reached an area of the path where the border trees curved in a bit, making the hunk of random forest in the back thicker and forming a small grove for the grass. Miaka closed her eyes and searched her memory, trying to jumble threw the glossary of thoughts.

She saw a snake lunge for her, the glimmer of fire...

Her eyes sparked open, a smile on her face. "I remember!" She shouted. She looked around, glad to see no one was nearby to hear her. "I remember riding down this path once a horse, with Tasuki!" She looked down the road. "Where were we going... no, we never got there, I don't think, he got injured, and..."

The memory jewels, Taka's memory jewels. They had been looking for Nuriko's, and the shrine was down this way.

Miaka turned and looked down the way she had come. "This path lead from Nuriko's house to the shrine." She lit up more. "I must be in the capitol!" Miaka was ecstatic that she knew where she was and wouldn't have to wander for hours... or even days... before getting help. She took off at a light sprint down the path, hoping her shaded sense of direction was right.

Of course, the path was much longer than she had hoped, and ended up going down to just a walk, passing by a farmer with a cart full of hay as she went. After twenty or so minutes of walking, Miaka saw that the path up ahead branched off into three, one going out into more plains, one leading into more forest... and going straight the path widened and lined with houses and more shops.

She took a large breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Oh please let me be right..." she quietly prayed. She stuck to her path, gradually walking by the intersection and into another bustling array of Konan citizens.

"I would never pay that much for a simple Salmon." A young man argued with a butcher. "I may as well catch one myself."

"I'll lower the price six ryo, and if that ain't good enough, I suggest ya get yer pole out!" The butcher snapped back.

Miaka scurried past the shoppers, the surrounding area becoming unrecognizable again. Couldn't Nuriko be out in the stores or something?

No sign of purple hair anywhere. Miaka's shoulders slumped. She had to ask for directions...

"Let's see..." Miaka spoke quietly to herself. "Nuriko's real name was... Ryuuen, right? His last name was... Kou? No, that's not it..."

Miaka saw a violet butterfly flap by her nose.

"Chou!" She announced, getting a few heads to turn her way. "Arigatou!" She said to the bug. She glanced at the people around her, trying to decide which would be best to ask. She saw a young couple walking across the street, opposite of where she was going. She crossed the road again and emerged in front of them.

"Sumimasen..." She quickly bowed. "Demo... do you know where I could find the Chou residence?"

The tall man scanned Miaka and seemed surprised at her attire, but he smiled. "Yes, Miss." He turned and pointed down the road. "His residence is down this way, there's a red house where you turn. Keep going straight, it's a long ways down there, but you shouldn't miss it. It's a large property, after all."

Miaka bowed again, glad for some hospitality. "Arigatou gozaimasu." She said.

"Dou itashimashite."

Just for insurance, Miaka bowed to the couple one more time and headed down the road until she reached a red house, then turned left, seeing how it was the only way to go besides straight. She walked into an area full of just houses, no shops or anything. Her hair was starting to burn a bit from the sun and her stomach growled... hopefully Nuriko would have something to eat.

Miaka walked for what seemed to be eternity when she reached the house, seeing a few servants in the expanse of the yard doing some gardening. She brushed her hair back and stepped onto the property, taking the path to the doorway. To her relief, none of the workmen noticed her, or if they did, they didn't bother her.

She lifted a hand and knocked firmly on the door. Another stranger answered.

"Hai?" the unknown woman asked, opening the door a bit.

"Uh..." Miaka stuttered, "Is Nur... um, Ryu..."

"Priestess?" A voice came from behind. Miaka tried to peek in to see who it was.

"Domo, Mai, you may leave." The man took the door and let the servant go back into the house. Miaka sighed with relief. It was Rokou. She knew his face, though he had aged a bit from what she remembered.

"Rokou-san," Miaka spoke with more confidence. "Is Nuriko here?"

"Ryuuen?" Rokou said. He smiled. "I wish he were, priestess."

Miaka's heart froze. Did Nuriko.... he didn't....

"He moved out about a year ago."

Miaka nearly fell over on the porch. She smiled stupidly. "Moved out?"

Rokou nodded. "He still lives nearby, about a 25 minute walk from here. Would you like directions?"

"...Hai...."

Rokou kindly let Miaka in, the redhead awkwardly standing close to the door as Rokou fetched a pen and paper from a very nice drawer in the corner of the furnished room. He drew a small map and made a single arrow.

"You go down this rode and turn right, and there's a fork in the road. If you go left, you'll pass several crop fields, but keep going and you'll reach several places of residence. My brother's home isn't too far from here, there's a path by a creek, and if you follow that, you'll see a white house, he lives there." Rokou looked at Miaka's face. "I could lend you a carriage, if you wish."

Miaka shook her hands. "Oh no, you're fine! I know what you're talking about, and I could use the exercise." Miaka didn't want to be a burden, and she felt silly enough as it was. She took the map and thanked Rokou, bowing before the servant girl, Mai, who stepped in again to show her out.

It may have taken 25 minutes to get there, but Miaka had to stop several times and check the map, having to turn around at one point and retrace her steps. The residential area she was in was a lot more complicated than Rokou had made it sound. Miaka found a white house, but didn't remember following any stream, so she just watched it for a while, hoping Nuriko would come out. No luck. After 25 minutes of pure searching, Miaka did find a small path shaded by trees off to the side of one of the many roads, and she went down that, grateful for the relief from the sun. She saw a little stream flowing several feet off. She wanted to sit down for a while, but wouldn't give up. She kept going down, and much to her surprise and relief, a large white house was the first one she saw. She pondered the idea of waiting a bit to see if Nuriko came out of this one, but she couldn't. She was too hungry.

Miaka walked up to the house cautiously, noticing that it didn't have gates like Rokou's, but did have a nice flower bed. She stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. If it was a stranger, she'd ask for more directions and get a bun off him, or something.

She waited, but there was no answer. Was this the right house? Was Nuriko gone? Miaka grumbled. She'd knock one more time, and if nothing happened, she'd probably find a shady spot to cry.

Before her second knock though, the knob turned ad the door opened. Miaka found herself face to face with a blue robe, and...

"Mi... Miaka?!" Nuriko gasped, his wide salmon-colored eyes staring at her.

Miaka's body relaxed, and she smiled to see her old friend. "Konnichi wa...." She said tiredly.

Nuriko stepped onto the porch and threw his arms around Miaka, giving her a hug so tight Miaka thought her bones would break.

He released her and took a look at her. "Miaka! What are you doing back here?!" He asked with an excited smile.

Miaka got a little teary eyed, but just hugged Nuriko again. "I don't know how I got back here, I've been looking everywhere for you! I had to find my way to your old house, but you weren't there, and then..."

Nuriko pulled her away and studied her again. "I really didn't think I'd see you again, Miaka!" He looked around her. "Where's Tama?"

Miaka shook her head. "He's not with me... I don't know what's going on, Nuriko..."

Nuriko patted her shoulder, and got a stomach growl in response. He sweat dropped. "Same old Miaka..."

"Heh... Heh..." Miaka tweaked her head to one side. "Gomen ne..."

Nuriko took her wrist and pulled her into the house, letting go to close the door behind him. His home entered into a large hallway, a few doors on its side to lead into rooms, the floors and walls paneled with smooth cherry wood.

"This is really a surprise..." Nuriko said, leading a step in front of Miaka. "I'll get you something to eat, then tell me everything that happened, okay?"

Miaka nodded. "Thanks, Nuriko."

The two reached the end of the hallway, seeing it open up into a large room, a table and pillows on the floor for dining, an oriental oil lamp, everything furnished with cherry or oak finishing. At the other end of the room, however, another person stood, cutting up leeks on a kitchen block. Miaka stopped in her footing, not expecting anyone else to be there.

"Nuriko..." She asked the man in front of her silently, "Who's that?"

Nuriko glanced at Miaka, then looked to see who she was looking at. "Oh, Miaka, meet Seii."

"....My wife."


	85. Feeling Uneasy: Under the Control of Str...

To Poruporu: Hey, nice to see a review from you. Yes, Nuriko is with someone, you'll learn a little more about her in this chapter. I'm glad you liked my disclaimer.

To SilverPain: Nuriko is hitched. I know, I'm a genius, aren't I? (j/k) What I like more than Saori being Tetsuya's secretary is that they both work for Sony.

To Amayasan: When am I bringing in Tasuki? Who said he's even in this? (insert evil laughter here) And Chichiri would be 42. Thanks for pointing out that blunder to me, I hope most people were reading too fast to notice. ;;

--Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really do appreciate it, and it inspires me to write! Arigatou!--

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Chapter 2: Feeling Uneasy: Under the Control of Strangers

"Oh Miaka, meet Seii... my wife."

Miaka could hear the horns trumpeting in the background and she stood there, flabbergasted. "W-Wife?" She cracked.

The young woman looked up at the mention of her name and caught sight of Miaka, giving her a warm smile.

Miaka stared in stupidity. Nuriko.... _her_ Nuriko... the one who she had met so many years ago as a cross dresser in love with the emperor... was _married_?

"Miaka?" Nuriko waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you... okay?"

Miaka snapped out of her trance and nodded, the action followed by a stomach growl. "Hai... I'm just... I didn't know..."

Nuriko laughed, pushing Miaka's shoulder over to the table. "A little surprise for both of us, hm? Seii, do you mind having one more for lunch?"

The girl shook her head. "Iie."

"Seii, this is Miaka." Nuriko stood valiantly as Miaka seated herself. "The Suzaku no Miko."

The girl's dark blue eyes widened. "Miko?" She repeated, her voice light and naturally quieted. She stopped chopping for a moment. "You are the priestess of Suzaku?"

Miaka nodded.

Seii smiled warmly again. "Ryuuen has told me many things about you, Miaka-san." She turned from the block and bowed. "I'm very honored to meet you."

The luxuries of being the Miko still hadn't worn off, Miaka noticed. "Arigatou."

As Seii Chou turned back to her cooking, Miaka took the moment to study her. She was short, probably about her height. Miaka could see why Nuriko would marry someone like her... she was beautiful. She had long hair that was a vibrant red-scarlet color, one that put Miaka's own hair tones to shame. It spilled smoothly to her waste, the fronts of it pulled back and braided elegantly on top of her head. She wore a Chinese style dress that was almost the same color as her hair. Miaka thought her passive eyes were a complete contrast to her other colors; a dark, indigo-blue.

Miaka settled onto the pillows beneath her. She sure didn't talk much, that was for sure.

"When did you get here, Miaka?" Nuriko asked, seating himself beside the Miko.

"About two hours ago." Miaka added, twiddling her thumbs together in her lap. "I was at home, with Yui, and a red light just came out of the floor, and I found myself here. Well, there..." Miaka pointed northward.

Nuriko exhaled. "Well, I'm glad you found your way here safely, Miaka." The sound of his familiar concern was on his voice. "A lot of things can happen to a young woman in the streets, especially dressed the way you are."

Miaka nodded. "I'm worried, Nuriko." She confessed. "I mean, why did I come here? Why me and not Taka, or Yui? What if something bad is going to happen?"

Nuriko thought for a moment, but was interrupted by a muffled crying from the next room.

Seii put her knife down carefully and headed towards the noise, but Nuriko stood up and stopped her.

"Daijoubu, Seii, I'll take care of it." He said, stretching.

"Arigatou." Seii thanked him, returning to her block.

Miaka perked up, eyes shooting from one person to another. "Hold on, Miaka." Nuriko told her, walking past her and back into the hallway.

Had that been a baby crying? Miaka got up from her seat and quickly followed Nuriko into the hallway and into a dim room.

Miaka put her hand to her mouth when she entered, watching as Nuriko moved past her and to the small crib in the corner. Nuriko.... Nuriko was a father?

"Shh, Nashuka, it's okay..." Nuriko whispered, his hand disappearing into the crib.

Miaka carefully walked up to the crib and peered in. It was an infant, probably still a new born. So tiny, so frail...

"Is it a girl?" Miaka whispered, judging off that name Nuriko had used.

"Hai." Nuriko very carefully picked the crying baby up, still wrapped in a blanket, and rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing her back so that her wails lightened.

Miaka smiled. "Kawaii..." She whispered, awing at the scene of her beloved friend with the child. "May I?"

Nuriko nodded and very gently handed Nashuka over to Miaka, who cradled the infant in her arms and rocked her mildly. "How old is she?"

"About six weeks." Nuriko replied, keeping his voice down.

Miaka watched as the babe fall back asleep in her arms, sticking two of her tiny fingers into her mouth. She moved over to the cradle and carefully placed her back inside, careful not to wake her. She was amazing... to think, Miaka had missed all this?

"How long has it been since I left?" Miaka asked, returning to the main room.

Nuriko thought back. "About three years, I believe."

"Three years?!" Miaka exclaimed, remembering too late that she shouldn't be yelling with the sleeping baby in the next room.

"Hai." Nuriko recalled.

"That's strange... it's been three years in my world too, but I thought time here went by faster..." Miaka thought out loud. "Maybe since the book ended its story... time evened out? No... well... maybe... but that would mean it's going to change again..."

Nuriko leaned onto the table. "So you have no idea why you're here?"

Miaka shook her head. "No... Actually, I saw something before I ended up here."

"What?"

"A sign." Miaka said, tracing her finger in the air. "Hon."

"Book?" Nuriko repeated.

She nodded. "It was a big symbol in red light. It was only there for a moment before it disappeared. Kind of strange, now that I think about it. It said 'book', and then a few seconds later I'm back here, in the Universe of the Four Gods." _The book world..._

Nuriko was in deep thought for a moment. "I have no idea, Miaka. I think the best thing to do is get a second opinion."

Miaka perked up.

"I can take you to the palace after you get something to eat." He continued. "Hotohori-sama may know something."

"Hotohori?" Miaka lit up. So he and Mitsukake got their reincarnation. "I can't wait to see him again, all of them..."

Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "That's right... you haven't seen Shouei yet, have you?"

"Shouei?"

"The second prince of Konan." Nuriko smirked. "He's three years old; he looks exactly like Boushin did at his age..."

Miaka beamed. "He had another son? Wow..." She suddenly felt guilty. "I've missed so much... how is everyone else? Are they all okay?"

Nuriko nodded. "Just as fine as when you left them, better, actually. It's been a productive three years."

"Sumimasen, demo, the soup is done." The light voice came from behind Nuriko. "Would Miaka-san like some as well?"

"Yes, please." Miaka instantly spoke, ready for some food.

Seii nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"She's so... polite." Miaka tried to use a nice word to describe it.

Nuriko watched her for a moment. "She's horribly shy, I'm afraid, especially around strangers." He turned back to Miaka. "I've gotten most of the shell down, but I don't think she'll ever conquer that wall-flower personality of hers." He spoke as though it were a compliment.

Miaka smiled. "She's really pretty. How'd you get someone like her?" Miaka joked.

"Excuse me?" Nuriko retorted back.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"The soup arrived, and Miaka helped herself to three bowls of it. After lunch Nuriko took the priestess of Suzaku to the palace. The guards alerted them that Hotohori was in an important meeting, and it would be a moment until he could see them." Hachiro finished. "It ends there..."

Kazuki nodded, knowing he had Hachiro's full attention now. "I was right, then, using the book's own characters makes the story longer."

Hachiro nodded, a bit stunned by Kazuki's finding. "I can make the meeting end, and the story should continue."

Kazuki nodded, a sudden smirk appearing on his face. "Do that, but then let's make it interesting."

"Interesting?"

Kazuki chuckled. "My dear Hachiro, a story has no plot without conflict."

Hachiro shifted in his seat. "Are these guys just characters, or real people?" He asked, wondering how deep this magic book's roots went.

"Everything in life is a character, Hachiro. End the meeting; I'll decide what to do next."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Almost a year, next month is the anniversary." Nuriko answered, sitting on the railing outside the throne room, occasionally peering into the palace to see if there was any sign of this meeting letting up.

"Sugoi..." Miaka trailed.

Nuriko perked up at the sound of conversation coming their way. "I think they may be done." He announced, leaping off the rail.

Two men came down the way, talking to each other about something along the lines of irrigation. Nuriko took the chance to catch their attention.

"Sumimasen, but are you returning from the meeting with his Highness?" He questioned.

The plumper man nodded, a wide grin on his face. "Why yes," he replied, a few more men coming from the same way they had. "I think our plans of action will go wonderfully."

"Plans of action?" Miaka repeated. "Is there a war?"

The second man laughed. "Heaven's child, no. Plans for construction! For government! I myself have come out of this with a fantastic idea for a new irrigation system."

"Did you come from the study?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes." The plump one said. "If you're wishing to speak with his Highness, however, I don't know if you'll get many words in."

Nuriko frowned. "We'll see..." Though he seemed a bit unsure. He allowed the men to pass before speaking again. "Miaka, can you wait here? Security for things like this can be a pain, I need to see if I can brush by."

Miaka nodded. "Go ahead, Nuriko. I'll wait right here." She moved her heels together and smiled.

"Good." Nuriko took a fast walk down the outdoor hallway and turned the corner, out of sight.

Miaka sighed. She supposed that even Hotohori couldn't come to her; he _is_ an emperor, after all. He probably isn't aware that she's in Konan.

She stepped away from the wall and leaned over the railing, spotting a few irises below her. It must have been late spring, just like back home. Miaka glanced up towards the blue sky, only a few wispy clouds decorating it. What if she ended up staying here as long as she did last time? She loved Konan, and even more, she loved having the opportunity to see Nuriko again and learn about his family. But she was away from her own, away from Taka, away from Hikari. What if she wasn't the first to come here?

Miaka's mind went off on another tangent. _Why_ would she come here, just out of the blue like that? Why did Suzaku call her? There wasn't a war, there was only peace. None of her warriors were in jeopardy, and all the other gods were dormant, for the most part. Was it possible for Nakago and the Seiryu seven to come back? No, not already.

She knew the book created stories to stay alive, but there were no more tales left to be told. No more priestesses, no more demons, no more reincarnating souls. So why was she here?

"Miaka?"

Miaka turned her head to see, of course, another stranger. He looked at her strangely, like she was a ghost. But wait... how did he know her name?

Miaka looked the man up and down. He was fairly tall, about Nuriko's height. He had long, light-colored hair that was pulled back, either in a braid or a ponytail, she couldn't tell. His eyes... did look familiar, but that was it. The voice was one she didn't know.

She blinked a few times. "Hai?"

The man still looked startled. "Miaka... what... how..." He cleared his thoughts. "What are you doing in Konan? Where's Tamahome?"

"Tamahome?" Miaka repeated. How did he know all that? She looked at his eyes again, those large, aquamarine eyes...

She nearly choked. Actually, she did, but there had been nothing to choke on.

"Chi-Chi-Chiriko!?!" She shouted, stepping back. "Is that you?!"

The man laughed into his sleeve. "You don't recognize me?"

Miaka panted as she studied him. "You're... so...big..." Last time she had come here, though Chiriko was already 16, he had only been about as tall as she, perhaps shorter. Now he rose above her, and his voice... sounded nothing like Chiriko's...

"Miaka!" Nuriko's voice came from behind her. "We can go in!" Nuriko noticed the other man. "Hey Chiriko, haven't seen you in a while."

Chiriko smiled. "I was here for the Riku meeting with his Highness."

"You were at the meeting...?" Miaka put two and two together. "Chiriko! You're a government official? Already?" Chiriko was so young to be a politician... he would only be... 19?

"Chiriko presides in a triumvirate over the Chouan Prefecture." Nuriko answered for Miaka.

Chiriko nodded. "But again... how did you get back to Konan?"

Nuriko grabbed Miaka's shoulder. "All of that is about to be explained. Come on."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Mayo was safe, and she hadn't heard back from Yui. Taka and Keisuke were probably in mad hysterics, begging to be let off work... Taka might be able to, with the assistant coach, but how could Keisuke leave early with a history class to teach?

The door opened, and the man of the hour stepped in. "Saori, did I get any calls?"

"TETSUYA!!!" Saori nearly fell over her desk in an attempt to get to her boss.

"Nani?" Tetsuya seemed disturbed.

"Yui called just a while ago, Miaka's in the book again! She disappeared from the kitchen while Yui was over and Emi and Hikari are both fine but Yui said she'd call Taka and I imagine she'd call Keisuke too since they both work at Yotsubadai but for all I know Taka is in the book too! And Mayo, well, she's fine, but MIAKA IS IN THE BOOK!!!"

Tetsuya nearly dropped the half-eaten jelly donut he was holding. "What do you mean? Are you sure?"

Saori ran back to her desk and picked up the phone, fingers cascading over the digit keys. "Talk to Yui. Now."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Miaka... it really is you..." Hotohori stood from his chair and soon had his arms around the Suzaku no Miko. "Your journey here must have been tiring, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Hotohori." Miaka said cheerfully as the emperor released her. "Nuriko is taking care of me."

"So I've heard." Hotohori took a step back to contemplate everything. "Where is Tamahome?"

Miaka supposed Tamahome was now the presumed side dish that came with her. "Taka's not here, he's back at home. Only I came."

Miaka went on the tell the story that she had relayed to Nuriko, only going in chronological order, starting with the chat she had with Yui to the moment she found Nuriko's home. Everyone in the room was deathly silent, hanging on every detail that came from Miaka's mouth.

"And I still don't know why." She finally breathed.

"You saw the word 'hon'?" Chiriko remembered.

Miaka nodded.

"How very strange..." Hotohori brought his fingers to his chin. "I cannot see of any reason why Suzaku would call his priestess back."

"It's a mystery." Chiriko added.

"I don't suppose any of this is by chance written on some ancient scroll somewhere?" Nuriko half-seriously suggested.

"I am afraid I know of none." Hotohori answered. "Perhaps something is soon to come."

"Miaka can't summon Suzaku again, not the original way, at least." Chiriko brought up. "Tamahome is in another world, and even with him and the others assembled, the shinzahos have been used."

"I wouldn't worry about summoning anything until we know what for." Nuriko folded his arms.

"Do either of you know of any strange news from the others?" Hotohori asked.

Both Chiriko and Nuriko came out negative. "Last I heard of Mitsukake," Nuriko began, "He was healing people and playing doctor down south. Tasuki definitely going to be up at Reikaku, and only Suzaku knows where Chichiri is."

"I find something odd." Chiriko said, alerting the others' attention. "I didn't sense anything when Miaka arrived."

"Neither did I." Nuriko said.

"Nor I." Hotohori agreed.

"Which probably means the others don't know of her existence here yet." Chiriko finished.

Nuriko was about to say something, but instead he spun around sharply as though someone were about to attack him.

"Nuriko?" Miaka asked. She looked at where Nuriko was and saw dimming red light.

"What, what is it?" Hotohori asked, puzzled.

"Symbols..." Nuriko stepped back, eyes focused. "On the wall..."

"What did it say?" Chiriko asked.

"Oui." Nuriko repeated.

"Just like the one before..." Miaka shuddered.

"But what does it mean?" Hotohori inquired. "Why would the mark for 'throne' appear..."

"AAAAAAHH!!!!!!"

The three celestial warriors all exchanged panicked expressions and ran out of the study, darting to the throne room with Miaka close on their heels. Nuriko was the first to reach it, pounding the doors open and running inside.

"What the hell!?" He shouted, seeing what looked like a giant cockroach on tithe throne, its rear pointed towards the ceiling and its long legs gripping onto the chair itself. Several guards poured in with their spears, getting ready to fight it.

The giant bug lashed out at one of the spears, ripping it away from the guard and hissing loudly. It started to climb down from its perched.

"That thing has to be six meters long!!" One guard shouted, backing away.

Hotohori drew the holy sword from the hilt around his waist, and he and Nuriko both ran into the room to fight. Several calls were given out to the emperor to stay away, but as a celestial warrior, he listened to none of them.

Nuriko grabbed a spear from one of the guards. ""Hey!" He shouted, trying to get the bugs attention before it could get any further.

The cockroach turned its gangly head towards Nuriko, and started charging for him, its six legs jittering together to increase its speed.

Nuriko reeled back and threw the spear at it. The cockroach ducked its head, the spear inserting itself into its back.

"HISSHHHH!" It hissed, continuing its charge on Nuriko.

Nuriko jumped and landed on the insect's back, the cockroach jolting its front legs into the air and knocking the seishi onto the floor. It was instantly on him.

"Back you fiend!" Hotohori shouted, lashing his sword at the beast. A guard from behind tried to spear it again, but the hard exoskeleton was only scratched.

Nuriko slid under the bug as Hotohori fought the front of it. He rolled back onto his elbows and kicked the bug with both feet, sending it off the ground and onto its back.

"Now!" Hotohori shouted.

The remaining guards let out a battle cry and stabbed their spears into the roach's belly, the bug screeching. Its legs finally stopped moving, and it disappeared in a quick flash of red light.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Excellent!" Kazuki announced, throwing a fist up into the air. "I can't believe it all worked, this is amazing!"

Hachiro scanned the book pages. "It even drew a picture..."

Kazuki snatched to book from Hachiro's lap and examined it. "It looked like authentic Chinese ink work... this book is exquisite!" Kazuki shut the book and reopened it. "It's all still there, we're writing the story, Hachiro." He paused for a moment, moving to a window and opening the blinds all the way, looking out onto Tokyo. "I think this story _is_ real, that these people do exist..."

"I wouldn't go that far." Hachiro picked up the list of characters off the couch next to him and looked at it. "But the book brought in some of the characters on this list, so at least it's remaining constant."

"Another thing to prove my theory. If it just wrote stories, different stories, it would use new characters. The characters Miaka and Hotohori have been written since the first story I read."

Hachiro chuckled. "Heh, there's a girl named Saori on this list. Go figure." He pondered for a second. "How long are you gonna keep that Miaka chick in there?"

"Until I get bored, I suppose."

Hachiro knew the look on Kazuki's face. "Alright, what are you thinking of now?"

"I know how to prove my theory." Kazuki replied. "If _I_ can go into this book, then I'll know for myself if it's real. If you write that down and nothing happens, then it's just some sort of magical fairy-tale book."

"Are you serious?" Hachiro asked.

Kazuki nodded. "I'm going to go formulate something." Kazuki opened the book up. "The story's stopped; write something to keep it going while I think."

Kazuki handed the book to Hachiro, who took out a pen and started thinking. "Hey Kazuki, wouldn't going into the book off set the universe or something? I mean, this is a Chinese book, and the Chinese have that whole thing with balance and yin/yang stuff."

"Perhaps." Kazuki's voice came from his bedroom, "but who cares?"

Hachiro shrugged. He glanced down at the book, only to find that it was indeed, still writing itself. "That's weird, I didn't write anything in there yet..." Maybe Kazuki was right, these people were real, and once their story started, it would keep going.... only Hachiro and Kazuki got to add in and change anything they wanted.


	86. Pieces to the Puzzle: Entrance to a New ...

Author's note: End of the pre-written chapters, I need to get ON my lazy butt and watch some FY, then get off it and write.

To noneedforaname: Party huh? Let's celebrate with a million reviews.

To Kyoko Misami: If you get all the way to this point of the story, I congratulate you.

To Amaya-san: Yep, Nuriko has a little infant, she's about a month and a half old. And Chiriko is a sexy beast. I would love to see your fanart! And I like Hachiro and Kazuki, they're fun to play with.

To Poruporu: Every book has its villain, and Hachiro and Kazuki just happen to rock my evil plaza. I was so excited to write the sequel just to show that Nuriko was married! And I'll let you in on something: Hachiro has a connection to someone else in the story.

To Chichiri's Wanderer: Dedication over three years, thank you. If I was really dedicated, I'd be done with this a year ago.

Chapter 3- Pieces to the Puzzle: Entrance to a New World

"Whatever it is, something is indeed wrong." Hotohori spoke solemnly to Chiriko, Nuriko, and Miaka. "An event like the one Miaka spoke of has happened here, and has endangered lives. We must discover what is going on, why, and how to stop it. I do not want to risk any further troubles."

"It seems that this... writing on the wall is a prelude of some sort, or a clue." Chiriko pointed out. "'Book' referred to Miaka's arrival, and 'throne' was the location of the monster."

"But why are they appearing?" Hotohori questioned. "Is this a warning from Suzaku, or the signal of an enemy? We need help in deciphering this."

"I don't know if we can contact Chichiri, he'd be the best one for the task." Nuriko pointed out. "Mitsukake we know the general location of... Tasuki's the only one we can pinpoint right now. He may know Chichiri better than the rest of us, so I think we should get his help first."

Hotohori nodded. "I fear to keep Miaka at the palace as well, for now..." He sighed. "I only wish I could take you there, Miaka."

"I'm afraid I can't, either." Chiriko sadly said. "I can take a leave from Chouan, but it takes up to two days to travel to Reikaku, and I shouldn't leave my duties for four days..."

"I'll take her." Nuriko volunteered.

"But Nuriko..." Miaka said, "what about Seii and Nashuka? I can go with someone else from the palace, a guard maybe..."

"No." Hotohori objected first.

Nuriko cracked a small smile. "Miaka, we don't know what were up against, assuming we're up against anything. If it is something dangerous, it would be better if I took you."

Miaka was hesitant. "...Okay."

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Seii!" Nuriko called upon entering the house, holding the door open for Miaka.

Seii came from a portion of the house Miaka hadn't seen yet, it looked like a lounge area... or a really nice living room.

"Ryuuen?" Seii asked, her should covered with a small blanket and Nashuka against her chest. Concern was on her soft voice.

Nuriko opened one of door doors on the left, passing through a small hallway and into the bedroom. Seii followed, but Miaka just peeked from the doorway.

"I have to leave." Nuriko explained.

"What? When?"

"Right now, I'm afraid."

Seii looked at him, confused. "Why? Where are you going?"

"I have to take Miaka to Reikaku."

"Tasuki?"

Miaka stepped from the doorway and leaned against the wall, still listening. She felt absolutely horrible. She would hate it if Taka left her and Hikari alone to go on what could be a dangerous journey. She listened quietly, catching bits of what Nuriko and Seii said.

"I want you to go to Rokou's for a while, I'll be back within a week, I promise."

"Demo..."

Miaka waited patiently as Nuriko pulled open drawers and got some things together. She heard a bit more talk about being a seishi, and Seii came back into the hall, nodding politely to Miaka before going to the baby's room.

_"How can she smile at me like that? I'm the one taking her husband away.."_ Miaka knew that this is the deal you make when you marry a member of the Suzaku seven, just like Houki. She was different... Taka may have been a seishi, but she was a priestess. They did everything together.

Seii left the baby's room, having put Nashuka down, and went into the kitchen to prepare some food for their trip.

"Miaka," Nuriko came into the hallway, noticing the miko's worried features. "It will be okay."

"I know..." Miaka said, glancing into the kitchen.

"Ah." Nuriko said, stepping back. "I see. She'll be fine, I'll have my brother look after her. Hopefully we can be back in four days."

Seii help Nuriko pack the food and water for the trip, and made sure he'd have everything he needed. She even took some of her clothing and packed it for Miaka, since they were roughly the same size. Nuriko owned a few of his horses, and he saddled up one name "Sutarii" for the trip.

"Hold on Miaka, I'll be back in a minute, then we can go." Nuriko told the younger girl, leaving the horse and going back up the porch to the house, he left the door open and ran out of sight for a moment, getting something he had forgotten.

Miaka petted the brown mare's muzzle. "It's going to be a long trip." She told her. It had been a while since she had gotten to ride with Nuriko, and it was ages ago that they went to Reikaku together. She hoped they'd get there in one piece without any trouble from bandits. She told herself not to worry, she really did feel safe in Nuriko's protection... and besides, Tasuki wouldn't let anything happen.

She shivered at the remembrance of the man called Eiken, recalling his fat face and horny greed. Thank heavens that Tasuki took over.

Miaka peered back toward the door, still waiting for Nuriko. Just in case, she started towards the door, but only got a few steps before she stopped, peering in.

She could just barely see Seii, and spotted Nuriko holding her close to him, whispering something in her ear. She watched him gently tilt her chin up and kiss her, saying his goodbyes.

Miaka really did feel bad about pulling Nuriko away from his family, but felt warm at the same time that Nuriko was such a loving husband and father. When Nuriko pulled away, she quickly stepped back to Sutarii so he wouldn't catch her eavesdropping. After all, Nuriko was a master at it.

Nuriko came back outside with a money satchel tied at his waist and helped Miaka on the horse, him saddling up in front of her just like old times. With a wave from Seii at the door, they took off.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Okay, Hachiro, here's the plan." Kazuki said after the guitarist had updated him on what was happening. "If this works, I want you to write me in to some Chinese clothes so I don't draw attention. I figured I'd have to do something noticeable for it to appear in that book, so if it says I'm doing jumping jacks, bring me back."

"Are you serious?" Hachiro leaned against the armrest. "I believe this magic book thing, but actually disappearing into another world? You?" He chuckled. "This is too much, Kazuki. How much sleep have you been gettin'?"

Kazuki gave Hachiro a cold stare. "Just do it."

With a shake of his head, Hachiro wrote it neat kanji "Hiroma Kazuki entered the Universe of the Four Gods, appearing in Konan."

"There." He said, lifting his pen.

It only took a moment for the red light that had taken Miaka into the book to devour Kazuki, and he was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hachiro jumped up from the couch, dropping the book and staring at the empty space on the floor. "You've.... You've got to be kidding me!!"

Hachiro stepped onto the carpet and got onto his knees, rubbing his palm over the area Kazuki had been standing seconds before. "This... is too weird..." He turned around and picked up the book, reading the letters. Something had appeared after Hachiro's handwriting, but it wasn't what he expected.

"Ichun Souru entered into the realm of the Miko." He read. "Who's Ichun Souru?" Hachiro remembered about writing Kazuki in Chinese garments, so he did that first before pondering the question.

Balance, it was all about balance, just like the Yin and Yang stuff in Chinese culture, or so he figured. Ichun Souru was a nameless character, most likely, and in order for someone who was not _meant_ to go into the book become part of the story, someone had to give up their place in the Universe of the Four Gods. It was balancing out the realms.

"Nice going, Kazuki." Hachiro sighed. "This Souru guy's probably having one helluva time here in Japan."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"You're using your own money?" Miaka asked as she rode behind Nuriko on the horse. They had just left the Eiyo border.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"But can't you get funds from Hotohori?"

Nuriko laughed lightly. "I'm sure if I wanted Hotohori-sama to reimburse me, he would, but it doesn't really matter. After you left three years ago, I decided to join the marketing company Rokou inherited from my father. Anyways, I have enough money to go around, it's not like I'm stretching the limit going to Reikaku. What do you think I am, a pauper?" Nuriko joked.

Miaka tried to smile, but felt uneasy. "I hope we get their safely."

"We will, Miaka. We will."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Red exuberance filled the apartment once again, Kazuki arriving back in what looked like a Chinese robe.

Hachiro stared blankly. "You were gone for twenty minutes!"

"Oh, it was much longer than that, I'm sure." Kazuki grinned mischievously. "It's amazing Hachiro, Amazing. What's happening?"

Hachiro sighed. "Tell me about what you saw, then we'll worry about the book. Oh, and there's something I should tell you."

"Hm?" Kazuki slumped onto the couch.

"When you went into Konan, some guy from that world ended up here in Japan, or at least that's what the book said."

"So?" Kazuki remarked.

"So... every time you go into the book, someone from the book has to come here in order to balance it out."

Kazuki shrugged. "It's not my problem. If that's so, he's back now anyway."

"I'm just saying. So, tell me what happened!"

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

That night Nuriko and Miaka stayed at an inn called the "White Dragon," rising early to continue their journey north-ward. Miaka found herself saddle sore, having not ridden a horse for a very long time. At one point Nuriko let her steer, but it proved to be a very bad idea that nearly ended in broken bones. The mountain range could be seen at the end of the second night, and by the next morning, their destination came into view.

"There's Reikaku!" Miaka pointed ahead, seeing the mountain in the distance.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into any bandits yet..." Nuriko sounded suspicious. He looked to his left. "Speaking of which..."

Three horsemen were riding towards them very fast, the horses' gallop kicking up dirt clouds behind them. They shouted at the animals to go faster, and soon reached Nuriko, two of the half-shaven men on either side of Sutarii, and one in the front, holding a dagger in his hand.

"Alright bub, you better be gettin' out any of da money in dat pouch of yers, cuz it takes gold t'pass into our territory." The one with the dagger said.

Miaka hugged tighter to Nuriko.

Nuriko on the other hand didn't look threatened at all, more like he was... bored. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." The man pointed his dagger at Nuriko's head. "Now pay up, er get lost."

The other two bandits laughed.

Nuriko took up his reigns. "You're the Mt. Reikaku bandits, aren't you?"

"What's it to ya?" One of the side men snapped.

"Sure we are, but who wants ta know?" The dagger asked, licking his lips.

Nuriko groaned. "Listen, I'm on business with your leader, Tasuki or Genrou or whatever you want to call him, and you and your crack robbery are wasting my time."

"How does he know th' leader, Haryu?" The bandit on the left asked.

The bandit in front moved his horse closer. "I dun know how you got th' boss's name, but I ain't dumb enough ta fall for any tricks!" The bandit lunged his dagger at Nuriko, making Miaka scream.

Nuriko grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him off the horse, squeezing until the man dropped his dagger and showed some sign of pain. Nuriko held him by the side of Sutarii, two feet off the ground, with one hand, looking him straight in the face.

"Listen, I'm not in a big kick-your-butt mood right now, so why don't you be an escort for me, hm? It would be nice to get to that mountain without anymore morons getting in my way." Nuriko said dryly, releasing the bandit.

"Nuriko..." Miaka hummed behind him.

"Nuriko?" The man on the left said, watching his comrade drop to the ground. "Hey Haryu! I think he's one of them Suzaku guys like th' boss!"

"Yer... tellin' me..." Haryu moaned from the ground, rubbing his arm. "Ya could of just said somethin' in the first place!"

"Oh joy." Nuriko stated sarcastically. "So, are you going to escort us, or not?"

"Yeah yeah, we'll getcha ta the bloody mountain..." Haryu stood up and pulled his horse away from Nuriko, remounting it. "C'mon."

The three bandits, Haryu, Kishuu, and "Blade," as he called himself, lead Nuriko and Miaka to the mountain, passing a few more men on horses the way there. Upon reaching the base, the group tied their horses up to start the climb.

"Hey you!" Haryu called up to someone ahead. "Go get th' boss and tell 'im dat we got some people who wanna see 'im!" The bandit turned back to Nuriko and Miaka, jerking his head up. "Thisaway." He said, leading the way, Kishuu and Blade following behind. Miaka held onto Nuriko's elbow the whole way up.

Once the seishi and his priestess entered into the actually structure of the bandit hideout, a familiar face was there to greet them.

"Hey, it's you guys!" Kouji announced, shooing Haryu and his friends away. "I was expectin' someone else, t'say the least."

Nuriko smiled. "Long time no see, Kouji."

"And th' little lady's here an everythin'. Genrou will be glad t'see you guys, I'm sure. I myself get sick of all these dirt bags 'round here myself." Kouji chuckled.

"Hey boss, that was harsh." Kishuu frowned, still in the vicinity.

"Ah, you'll get over it." Kouji waved Nuriko and Miaka in. "C'mon this way, it'll be like a surprise party or somethin'."

Kouji led the two down a hallway, up some stairs, through a few doors, and down another hallway to a pair of large, double doors that boasted old engravings carved upon them.

"Knock knock, who's there?" Kouji began the routine Miaka knew well, but Nuriko sweat dropped at it. "Kouji, that's who. What do you want Kouji? Well, I gots some visitors from out of town who would like t'see you, that's what. Oh, visitors? I'd love some company. Come on in. Thank you." Kouji pushed open both the doors to the room to see Tasuki impatiently waiting at the other side.

"Who th' hell is smart enough t'come here?" Tasuki asked. He spotted Nuriko first, and smiled a fang. "Miss me, huh?" Miaka's head poked from behind him.

"Tasuki!" Miaka was the first to speak this time, running up and giving the man a hug.

"What the..." He pulled the 23-year-old away. "Miaka?! Yer back?"

Miaka nodded. "Mmhmm, Nuriko brought me here to see you."

Tasuki raised an eyebrow at Nuriko. "You rode all th' way out here for a reunion?"

Nuriko shook his head. "Not just that, Tasuki. We have a little problem on our hands."

The doors to the room were shut, Kouji taking the pleasure to stick around as Nuriko talked to Tasuki, telling him about the incident with Miaka and about what happened at the palace. Tasuki listened intently, nodding here and there. Then Nuriko brought up the topic of Chichiri.

"Honestly, I don't know where he is right now." Tasuki confessed. "I haven't seen th' monk for nearly two months now... give or take, but last time he dropped by, he said he was headin' t'Hokkan for a while."

"Hokkan?" Nuriko repeated. "Well, that's perfect."

Miaka sighed with disappointment. "Too bad Inami's not around, I bet she could..." Miaka caught two sets of eyes staring at her, and she realized she had brought up a tender subject. "I mean... uh... good thing there's no Tsunamis around here..."

"Anyway..." Nuriko went on, "I don't think there's anyway we're going to get a hold of Chichiri easily, and I'm not going to drag myself around the continent looking for him."

"'Chiri stops by the mountain every now and then." Kouji added in his own two cents.

"He stops by the palace whenever he's nearby too." Nuriko said. "Hmm... maybe if he left two months ago, he'll be back soon. Mitsukake should be easier to find, but Chichiri's the one who has that 'all-knowing' sense about him."

Tasuki grumbled. "Disappearin' signs and monsters that appear outta no where? S'ppose anythin's possible now a days..."

Nuriko inhaled slowly. "Well, we need to get back to the palace. Hotohori-sama wants us to put our heads together, so to speak, and figure out what's going on."

"Hey Genrou... check it out..." Kouji pointed to the wall.

The group turned to see the fading glimmer of two symbols spelling out "palace."

"What the...."

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"....hell?"

Nuriko, Tasuki, and Miaka suddenly found themselves in the throne room of the Konan palace.

Tasuki jumped. "I was lookin' at th' wall of my room just a second ago!!!"

"Nuriko, Tasuki, when did you arrive?"

The seishi turned to see a tall man garbed in yellow and red imperial clothes.

"Boushin," Miaka spoke up, "you look just like Hotohori."

Boushin's brown eyes widened. "Miaka-san? So it is true, you've returned to our land."

"Boushin-sama, where's your father?" Nuriko asked.

"He is with my mother, I believe. I can send someone for him."

Nuriko rubbed his head. "Please..." He turned back to the bandit and Miaka. "My horse is still down there..."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"I don't think it would have been that bad to just wait for them to travel back to the palace." Hachiro stated.

Kazuki shrugged, changed back into normal clothing. "I tend to be impatient, Hachiro."

"I'm quite aware."

Kazuki paced the expansion of the living room in thought. "I'll let this story continue for a while, but I need to think up something to make it more interesting."

"We can find that Chichiri guy and bring him in." Hachiro suggested.

Kazuki shook his head. "Something bigger." He glanced out his window again, seeing stars in the sky. "Hmm... it's late Hachiro, I think I'll sleep on it. Be back here in the morning."

Hachiro closed the book and stood up, stretching his back. "No can do, I have band practice. Don't you gotta work tomorrow anyway?"

"I can call in sick. This is much more worthy of my time."

Hachiro picked his guitar case off the couch by the TV. "You're a writer, Kazuki, can't you write this stuff yourself?"

"I'm not a complex man. Be back here tomorrow." Kazuki almost ordered.

Hachiro waved his hand. "All right, I'll be here. Don't do anything stupid."

"And Hachiro?" Kazuki called as the taller man reached for the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"We'll keep this our little secret."

"Gotcha." Hachiro opened the door and left.

"Besides..." Kazuki picked the worn piece of literature off the couch. "Playtime is so much more fun when you don't have to share..."

--- --- ---

Author's Comments: Just in case you didn't figure it out, just pretend Nuriko's Horse's name is in Katakana. It really doesn't matter, but I thought I'd just point out that the animal's name is "Starry."


	87. Blindly Reaching Out

Author's note: I have chapter 5 done too! I LOVE IT! I'm so excited for you guys to read it… this one too. I need some ideas for 6 before I start working on it. Thank you so much to those who are staying with me and reviewing! I've had a lack of reviewers sine the sequel started, so I'm very grateful to you guys.

To Poruporu: A seishi come out? Hmm… that would be interesting, ne?

To Silver Pain: I already like my sequel more than part 1. Kazuki is an excellent villain, ne?

To Amaya-san: Your "hard-bodied lover"? Ha ha. He's a doll, isn't he? I luvs Tasuki. I've gotten comments on my spelling errors… I need to check better, don't I? Oh well. When will Chichiri show up? Some day.

Chapter 4: Blindly Reaching Out

Yuuki Keisuke woke up early the next morning, never getting his mind off the news that Taka had told him the day before. The look on his brother-in-law's face was painful to see. What was worse is that no one knew why it was happening... or even what it was...

He sighed, dragging the computer mouse over the pad as he surfed online for information he didn't care about at the moment. He had been right... once you open that book, you're stuck.

Keisuke didn't have class until later that morning because of his Saturday schedule. He taught World History in the morning, and helped coach the gym classes in the afternoon. Having a full-time job resulted in Keisuke now living in his own apartment, which was a relief... the idea of a 28-year-old still living at home was pathetically sad. Keisuke had a feeling his students wouldn't enjoy the lesson today... he just couldn't get into it.

"Keisuke?" Mayo appeared in the room, getting some knots out of her hair with her fingers. She frowned. "You're worried."

He nodded, clicking on a random link the search engine had brought up.

Keisuke felt two arms encircle his shoulders, Mayo's red hair pouring over the side of his neck. "It will be okay, I promise. Miaka has been in that world so many times... she has friends there who are taking care of her, I'm sure of it."

The coach leaned his head against Mayo's and released the computer mouse from his loose grip. "I know... I just want to know what's going on..." Keisuke stood up, Mayo letting him go, and he headed back into his bedroom. "I've got to go to that library. Yui went last night, but couldn't get into that room upstairs because it was too crowded."

Mayo's violet eyes followed the older man. "Let me come with you."

"Alright."

Mayo walked to the doorway. "Keisuke... what if it's not there?"

Keisuke pulled a shirt out of his dresser and slid his pajama top off. "Then I'll check every damn library in Japan if I have to. We have nothing to go on, Mayo, we have to do _something_..."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Has Nuriko left?" Miaka asked the elder Konan prince, holding a steaming teacup in front of her as he took a seat across from her.

"Yes, he's going back to see his family, he said he would be return in the morning." Boushin explained.

Miaka gave a slight nod, taking a sip of her tea. "It's late... I hope he gets home alright in the dark..."

"He will be fine." Boushin said, "he has the light of Suzaku to guide him."

The two sipped their tea quietly for a while, both having things on their mind that distracted them from any conversation. Something that had been on Boushin's mind since he saw Miaka in the palace surfaced enough for him to ask.

"Miaka-san," he broke the silence, "How is Saori? You do still keep contact with her, right?"

Miaka put her tea down. "Oh yes, Saori's a very good friend of mine. She's doing fine."

Boushin nodded. "How have things been for her? She must be... 20 years old now?"

"Hai." Miaka took another taste of her tea. "Let's see... what's changed since you last saw her..." Miaka smiled. "She's grown her hair out a bit, it reaches her shoulders now... She works for Tetsuya as a secretary..."

"Tetsuya?" Boushin repeated. "Who is he? And... what is a secretary?"

"Tetsuya is my Onii-chan's best friend, and a secretary... well, she does lots of writing and contacts people for him." Miaka simplified it in words that wouldn't lead to more explaining. "She lives in her own apartment now... it's like a small house that's connected to lots of other houses..."

"I see. Does she live alone?"

A nod.

"Is that safe?" Boushin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, she's fine, she's lived there for over a year and nothing's ever happened. There's a lot of personal security where I live." Miaka went on.

"That is good." Boushin lifted his cup, but didn't drink. "I am glad to hear of her well being. Please, when you see her again, tell her that she is still in my thoughts."

-

Tasuki shut the door to the north study to give the two seishi some more privacy.

"I can not comprehend the meaning to all of this." Hotohori spoke first, sitting in his chair and tapping a quill on a blank piece of parchment. "I have pondered it for two days now, and nothing has come to mind. It is almost like a mystery that will be impossible for me to solve unless I leave this world and enter Miaka's."

"D'you know how long it's been..." Tasuki quietly responded off topic, "since we first started all of this? Since we really became seishi and summoned Suzaku? Almost 20 years..." He answered his own question. "Damn I feel old..."

Hotohori paused for a moment. "I have noticed your more sentimental nature recently, Tasuki. I do not wish to keep you from your own duties, however..."

"It's not that." Tasuki glanced a golden eye to the emperor. "I hate not knowin' what I'm up against, y'know?" Tasuki tried to explain to the Suzaku warrior he probably knew the least, "I don't know if I c'n do it all again... I'm sick of all of it, all of it that always happens... The death, the pain... the heartbreak, the distance." He smiled, a fang appearing over his lip. "If I don't die in battle, I'll probably die servin' Suzaku. The pathetic thing is that I'm still willin' t'do it."

Hotohori nodded when he had finished. Of all the celestial warriors... of all the men Hotohori has met, perhaps, Tasuki proved in many ways his opposite. However, now Hotohori saw the common goals and feelings that lay between them, and on a different level, reached an understanding with him.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Saori slouched in her chair, carefully smoothing the diamond fold she was making on a piece of lined paper. Four cranes made of the same material lay on the desk beside her, leaning on one wing or the other in order to stay upright. Saori had gotten the whole day's work done, and had nothing to do since Tetsuya wasn't in that day, for obvious reasons. She glanced at the clock above the far door. It read 4:38. Twenty more minutes until she could call it a day and go home. The idea of taking the subway home wasn't too pleasant, it was always crowded... but her car would be ready to pick up tomorrow if the mechanic's estimate was right...

A firm knock came at the double doors below the clock and a tall, larger-framed man stepped in, small glasses rimming his eyes. He was an American, Mr. Nicholas, and one of the head-managers of building.

"Ah, Kawai, glad I caught you." He said in Japanese. "We have a lot to get done before the work week is over, with the inspections report due and everything. Okimoto has his hands full, I need you to finish this up for me."

Saori now noticed the thick manila folder under Nicholas's arm. "D-demo..."

He walked in, checking his watch as he did so, and laid the folder on the desk, almost crushing one of Saori's cranes. "I need it all done tonight and turned into the payroll desk, I've marked what needs to be re-typed." He smiled. "You'll get the standard over-time wages, don't worry. I have the confidence you'll do an excellent job."

Saori gave a weak smile. "Hai."

With a nod, Nicholas left the office and shut the door, leaving Saori to stare at the large folder. She lifted a finger and daintily opened it, looking at the stacks of stapled and paper clipped documents.

"I should have left early..." She sighed. Oh well, it was part of the job, right? She could always use the money anyway. Pulling out the first small stack of papers, she looked it over, noting the green streak of highlighter at the top of the paper. She'd have to re-type the whole report, double-checking grammar and everything as she went.

"Oh joy." Saori commented, tapping her finger on the space bar of her computer to recover it from stand-by mode.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

It was a bright spring morning back in the fiction world, the warm sun rising over the dulled mountains, beaming fully over the cloudless sky. Townspeople awoke from their beds refreshed, stretching out their arms to prepare themselves for another day of work and reward in the peaceful country of Konan.

Nothing, of course, was more rewarding than waking up after a full five-hours of sleep with the sensation of a 35 pound weight dropping right on your stomach.

Tasuki leapt up from his bed like a spring, only barely keeping himself from cussing up a rainbow when he saw what delight had smashed into his gut and pulled him out of dreaming. Instead of the usual (and updated) bandit vocabulary, Tasuki expressed himself with a muffled groan and mild wince.

"Don'tcha have somethin' better ta do this early in th'mornin'?" Tasuki spoke lightly, rubbing the thin hair on top of Prince Shouei's head.

Shouei smiled, grabbing Tasuki's hand with his tiny fingers and bouncing on his torso. "Are you stay this time?" He giggled.

"Just for a little while, kid." Tasuki said, sitting up while avoiding toppling the toddler over the side of the bed. "Where's your dad, huh?"

"He's in the big room with Niko." Shouei said, carefully sliding off Tasuki and landing his sandaled feet on the floor.

"Nuriko came back early? Eh... guess it's a good thing that ya woke me up." Tasuki flung the covers off, yawned, and stood up, scratching through the thick orange hair that matted on top of his head.

"Come on! We must hurry!" Shouei jumped with a smile. Though he looked just like Boushin had at his age, the second prince wasn't quite as docile as the first had been in his younger years.

"Hold on kid, I gotta get a shirt on or somethin'..." It was at that point that Tasuki realized that in the midst of his teleportation, he hadn't brought any clothes with him, so he'd have to repeat garments. His gang was probably wondering where he had gone off to too...

Tasuki spotted two sets of clothes on the chairs to a small table in the room, clothes that someone must have brought in while he was dozing. They were a bit fancy for his taste, but they'd do. He was back at the palace anyway, it was a good idea to be polite and accept them.

-

"So Hokkan's our only real hint right now, and he'd probably be back for a visit by the time we found him." Nuriko explained, arms folded.

Hotohori rubbed his temple gently. "As I feared... I do not wish to send an entire brigade northward to locate him... it would take weeks..."

"Well," Nuriko continued, "We'll have to go without him for a while. Chichiri's pretty good about visiting and staying in touch, we'll see him before Summer's out."

The quick, light steps of the second Konan prince grew louder and louder until he appeared in the throne room, a big smile on his round face as he ran to his father. Tasuki appeared seconds later.

"Finally decide to wake up?" Nuriko asked, stifling a yawn himself.

"Where's Miaka?" Tasuki answered a question with a question.

"She is still resting, all of these recurring events have been hard on her." Hotohori responded, patting Shouei's shoulder.

Tasuki brushed his untrimmed bangs out of his eyes. "Y'know, it's just a thought, but I bet I could get Chiriko t'help find Chichiri." He said, overhearing the last bits of conversation the other celestial warriors had been having. "It's worth a shot, y'know."

Hotohori lifted an eyebrow. "Please explain further, Tasuki."

"I ain't talkin' about that government crap he's in, but the kid's got some real developin' of those powers of his goin' on. I can see if he c'n help. It's not too far to the Chouan Prefecture, right?"

"You'd hit it within an hour, I'd say." Nuriko responded. "It's a good idea, Chiriko could be a big help if it works."

"I agree." Hotohori consented. "I will provide you with a horse immediately, Tasuki, we have no time to lose. Do you want accompaniment?"

"Nah." Tasuki spoke, "But if you could send somethin' t'my boys and let them know what the hell is going on, that be nice."

"I will have it taken care of." Hotohori replied.

Within half an hour Tasuki was riding through the palace gates, leaving Nuriko and Hotohori to check up on Miaka. With directions pointing westward, the bandit leader headed in the late-morning hours to the Chouan Prefecture.

-

Like Nuriko had said, Tasuki arrived at the destination a quarter short of an hour. It had been a while since his last visit, and he was used to entering from the north, not east. It looked a lot like the streets of Eiyo, minus the guards and palace backdrop. The town's building was in the center of the prefecture. Tasuki dismounted his mare and lead her by the reins as he navigated through the city.

-

"If you have ridden out for the electoral meeting, it is not until tomorrow evening. I can recommend and inn if you'd like..."

"I'm not here for that, gramps." Tasuki spoke to the man who had stopped him at the entrance to the grounds the main building was on. It was just his luck that Chiriko's real name had managed to slip his mind, making it harder to ask for him. "Listen, just go in their where all your officials are for this place and ask for Chiriko, he'll know who yer refferin' ta."

The man shook his head, not giving Tasuki the time of day. "Come back for the electoral meeting tomorrow..."

Tasuki was ready to slam his head against the gate he couldn't seem to get past, not nicely, anyway. "Hey," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye, "you ever seen a diamond fan before?"

"Routo-san, it's quite all right, you can drop your guard." Chiriko came sprinting down the hillside that lead up to the large building. "He's a friend of mine."

Routo gave a sharp look to Tasuki before stepping out of his way. "This... ruffian is a colleague of yours, Doukun?"

Doukun! That was it. Tasuki remembered it was a funny-sounding name.

"My dear Routo," Chiriko spoke, arriving at the spot, "This is one of Suzaku's holy warriors. He is more than a friend."

Routo's eyes widened as he looked over Tasuki again, as though he was skeptical. "Very well, I shall adjourn with you later." Routo placed his hands inside his sleeves and walked back to the building.

"Who th'hell was that guy?" Tasuki stuck a thumb in Routo's direction.

"He is an authority here, a doctor." Chiriko answered him. He embraced Tasuki quickly. "Did you ride clear from Reikaku to come here? It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Tasuki smiled. "I'm comin' from the palace, actually."

"I see, then it's about Miaka?"

"How'd you know?"

"Come, Tasuki." Chiriko stepped past the taller man. "My home is not far, I'll explain on the way over, then you can return the favor."

-

"You want me to contact Chichiri?" Chiriko set a cup of tea down in front of Tasuki. "If these strange events are still occurring, then Chichiri would be of best service for it, but Tasuki, I don't think I can."

"Sure you can." Tasuki took the cup, but waited to drink. "Hell Chiriko, the way yer mind is developin', you could reach him no problem."

Chiriko stared at his reflection in his own cup. "I will certainly try, Tasuki... but Hokkan? I would doubt my mediocre abilities if he were still in Konan."

"Well, tryin' is all any of us are gettin' done right now." Tasuki commented.

Chiriko drank his tea rather quickly and sat the porcelain cup back on the tabletop. "I will need quiet concentration. Do you wish to return to the palace?"

"I ain't makin two trips, I'll be quiet." Tasuki said.

Chiriko seemed to want to say something to that, but didn't. He nodded and exited the kitchen, going down the hall to his bedroom. He made himself comfortable on the floor, leaving the door open. His eyes filled with anything but confidence as Tasuki approached the doorway and he closed them, concentrating on sending his thoughts into Hokkan, the country that was separated from his own by an entire ocean.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"I'm not that into books, Kazuki, but this is getting pretty interesting." Hachiro said after reading the last line of the book, describing Chiriko's mental strain towards Hokkan.

"Isn't it?" Kazuki voiced with a bit of excitement. He paced back and forward like he always did when the wheels in his head started turning. "But I've read books, Hachiro. Oh, have I read so many novels that can't even begin to compare with the possibilities this book offers! I think we haven't even touched the limits of what this story could offer. We need to build, Hachiro. I don't have anything like a climax in store, but we need the rising action."

"Yeah... I never got that whole chart in high school..." Hachiro mentioned.

"It would be so much more interesting if the antagonist hit closer to home." Kazuki finally decided. "Something that would stir up more emotion, more angst..."

"What are you talking about? Antagonist? Is that like, the hero or something?"

"That is the protagonist, Hachiro. For God's sake, just write and leave the brilliance and creation to me." Kazuki rubbed his chin. "An attack on one of the warriors... no, not yet, I want to work up to that."

"What about the priestess... Miaka?" Hachiro suggested.

Kazuki shook his head. "Her location is too guarded, and everything revolves around her, I want to pull the action away from the main character... for now." He thought harder. "Perhaps Houki? She is the empress, I believe. But again, she's guarded... and the attack I had on the palace before wasn't as exhilarating as I hoped it would be. Besides, she's a bit old for a damsel in distress..."

Hachiro smiled. "Damsel in distress? Hey Kazuki, I got an idea..."


	88. See You Again

To Amaya-san: Cliffhangar? Me? Ha ha. Thanks for your comments, I was thinking of you when I wrote that line. Chichiri will enter when he enters, what can I say?

To Quackabbott: Thank you for reviewing! Now is better than never, right? Who will come back? Maybe no one… though I will center the "villianing" to Kazuki and Hachiro…. For now.

Author's note: This is to my faithful readers like Quackabbott here. I will love you if you review, it really makes my day!

To DawningTwilite: Bring Saori into the book world? Technically, the book world didn't want her to begin with. But yes, she is a good character for fluff…

To Poruporu: Are Keisuke and Mayo married? Well, I'll let you in on that since it may be a while before you find out officially. No, they are not. However, they do live together. You'll hear more about Hachiro's 'connection' later on.

To Silver Pain: Another one wanting Saori in the book, ne? We'll see. Please do tell me what your suspicions about Hachiro were!

To Chichiri's Wanderer: You learn more about how Chiriko plans to find the monk in this chapter, but it will be a little while before its bluntly explained.

-

Chapter 5: I Never Thought I'd See You Again

The boat glided over the unstill waves of the ocean smoothly, the deck gently bobbing up and down with the water's movements. At the head of the boat a young couple stood hand in hand, the woman holding an umbrella over her head, though it wasn't raining nor exceptionally sunny. A crewman walked by, pushing a broom across the long floorboards of the ferry, whistling as he went.

The man who noticed his pleasant surroundings turned back to the sea, his homeland miles and miles away from where he sailed. A gust of wind picked up his bound hair off his shoulders for a moment, playing with it before setting it down again. Once the ferry reached its dock, he'd head up to the capitol where he had a royal welcome, and would say hello to very good friend of his that he hadn't seen in several months.

The man's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the atmosphere around him changed. He concentrated for a moment, sensing a very light but recognizable ki.

"Chiriko no da?" He whispered.

_"Chichiri, please return to Konan..."_

Chichiri could barely pick up the message the youngest of the Suzaku seishi was sending him, but he could feel it enough to understand it. He concentrated his energy to make the wavering connection stronger. "Chiriko, what's wrong no da?" He whispered. Saying it out loud would make it more clear to the recipient.

There was a pause, but an answer came. "Chichiri, please return to Konan. We need you, Miaka..."

"Miaka?" Chichiri said louder. He felt the bond between he and Chiriko weakening. "Chiriko, what about Miaka no da!"

His last question was pointless, he felt the fragile bond break before he got out the last words. It would take a lot of effort for Chiriko to contact him at the level his powers were at, and his quiet thoughts seemed urgent.

Chichiri glanced back over the dock of the ferry, his eyes focusing on the fairly distant coastline of Hokkan. He frowned. He was being expected, but things like this couldn't wait. He picked his hat up from its place on his back and lifted it above his head. He couldn't teleport clear to Konan in one shot, but he could get to the coast, and "find" ways to get to Konan as quickly as possible.

"Sorry no da," he said to the northern country. "I'll have to make a rain check, no da." Chichiri lowered his hat, and disappeared.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Chiriko opened his eyes, feeling very fatigued. He glanced up at the doorway. The door was shut, Tasuki not there. Chiriko had been in concentration for two hours at least… the bandit must have gotten bored.

The 19-year-old wearily walked down the hallway of his humble abode and easily located Tasuki in his front room, leaning back in a chair and dozing off. Tasuki must have not been able to fall asleep, because he opened his eyes at the sound of Chiriko's approaching footsteps.

"I contacted Chichiri." He yawned. "I believe he's on his way."

"Took ya long enough." Tasuki rubbed his eyes and stood up. "You were in there for hours... I could've left and gotten somethin' to eat or somethin'."

At the sound of this Chiriko offered him lunch, but Tasuki refused and decided to head back to the palace, but not before he ordered Chiriko to get some sleep. It was early afternoon when Tasuki left the Chouan Prefecture, and early afternoon when he got back to the palace.

-

"Really? That's great!" Miaka hugged Tasuki tightly. She released him and turned towards the others. "If Chichiri comes, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on!" She was so happy her eyes started to tear up. She wanted so badly to see Taka again, Hikari...

"It's too bad Chiriko can't come to the palace." Nuriko said. "We could use his brains around here."

"His company is always a pleasure." Hotohori replied.

"I just want to find out what bastard's doin' all this." Tasuki admitted. "What is he, some sorcerer or somethin'? This stuff is unreal..."

"We have no evidence that it is a person." Hotohori reminded. "Whatever... substance, or entity is causing these strange and dangerous things to happen must be stopped. I am worried our last hope will be Taiisukun."

"I haven't heard that name for a while." Nuriko said. "When Chichiri gets here, it should be easy. Even if he's in Hokkan, I wouldn't be surprised if he just popped up right now..." Nuriko's attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere, and his eyes widened.

The others noticed and turned to see what Nuriko was staring at, almost expecting the monk himself. However, all they saw was empty room.

"Nuriko?" Miaka turned back. "Are you okay?"

Nuriko's eyebrows lowered and his hands balled into fists. "Damnit... not again..."

Miaka gasped, knowing. She looked behind her once again. "No... not the kanji, please tell me you didn't see more writing!"

"Nuriko..." Hotohori quickly moved to his friend, grasping his shoulders. "What did it read?"

"Katei..." Nuriko repeated, eyes locked onto the wall he had seen it on. The base of the writing was on the floorboards, but he could still read it.

"Home?" Hotohori repeated it, releasing the shorter man. His expression instantly became a serious one. "Guards!" He called to the men who constantly watched the front of the throne room. "Assemble your men quickly and inspect every inch of this palace for anything out of place or suspicious!"

"Yes, Highness!" They said in unison, exiting outside the throne room and running off to take out their orders.

Hotohori spun around and headed for another exit.

"Highness?" Nuriko stepped after him.

"I must find Houki, I have to ensure her safety." Hotohori called back.

Exchanging quick glances, Nuriko and Tasuki quickly followed after the emperor, Miaka in steady tow. Hotohori's quick pace turned into a sprint in the hallway, almost into a run-every step he quickened Nuriko and Tasuki matched.

"Houki-sama..." Nuriko said, praying she was all right.

"Highness!" A familiar voice called down a connecting hallway. Hotohori and the others stopped, spotting the Konan empress running down the hallway and into Hotohori's arms. She pulled away and looked into his eyes with worry. "Why have you called all the guards? What is happening?"

Hotohori sighed in relief, holding Houki close to him. "It will be alright, I promise. It is merely a measure of security, I assure you."

"Thank goodness..." Miaka breathed.

"I don't get it." Tasuki looked around eerily. "If Houki's okay, what's with the sign? Somethin' in Miaka's world maybe?"

The blood from Nuriko's face fled to his heart, leaving him pale as he stepped back. He darted away from the others and ran with a new speed back to the throne room.

"Nuriko!" Miaka shouted after him, taking a few steps in his new direction. "Nuriko, where are you going!" Her voice couldn't catch up with him... or if it did, he didn't respond.

"What is..." Hotohori began.

Tasuki's eyes widened. "Ah hell!" He started to take off.

"TASUKI!" Miaka screamed.

"It's Seii!" Tasuki called back. "Somethin' might be happenin' at Nuriko's place!"

-

It didn't take long for Tasuki to catch up to Nuriko, and the two sped out of the palace in a blur to the stables.

"She might be okay!" Tasuki offered as Nuriko harshly pulled a horse out of its stall.

"I hope so Tasuki." Nuriko didn't make any eye contact when he spoke, but quickly mounted the steed and pulled the reins, galloping over the palace grounds and ignoring the stable-men's protests.

"We'll bring 'em back!" Tasuki alerted them, taking off after Nuriko.

Nuriko hunched low to his horse's neck as he rode past two guards and out in the common streets of Eiyo.

_"Please Suzaku..._" his mind rang out, _"please let her be safe..."_

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

It wasn't until a few minutes before ten that Saori stacked her work and placed it in the basket at the payroll desk. Pathetic, the workers that were supposed to take the files from her were already home, probably in bed.

"I'm so not going into work tomorrow..." Saori groaned, slipping her purse off her shoulder and digging through it for her keys. She stopped, remembering she had to take the subway, and groaned again. It would take an hour at best until she got home, she was sure. "Well, it shouldn't be too bad with night traffic..." Saori zipped up her purse and headed back upstairs from payroll, waving goodbye to the receptionist as she left her work and headed to the subway. The subway was less than a ten-minute walk from the Sony building, but a good half-hour from Saori's apartment complex. Saori had a year's pass from her work, though she rarely used it for her daily route every day-usually only when she was out with a group of friends.

She arrived at the station a few minutes before the next train would pull in, and sat on an empty bench. There were only a handful of people at this station, minus the large group of teenagers by the tracks. Saori smiled at the sight of them. It was only a little while ago that she was one of them, hanging out carelessly at the mall or in the arcade. Someone cracked a joke, and a fit of laughter burst out. However, Saori's eyes couldn't help but rest on a young boy and girl who had their backs to her, their fingers linked together tightly.

Saori moved her stare to her knees. It had been three months, but it still hurt a little when she thought about it. She missed having her old boyfriend with her all the time, she was heart broken when he ended it with her after nine months. With all her dedication to work, she didn't have any time to meet any new people. Everyone at her work who wasn't already married was several years her senior. Funny, she was the only one out of her close group of friends who didn't have someone.

"This seat open?"

Saori snapped out of her trance and glanced up at the man who was speaking to her. "Oh, no... go ahead." She moved her purse over a bit so he could sit down.

The man smiled and took his seat. Saori couldn't help but notice he was looking at her. She felt a bit awkward, but luckily the subway showed up and gave her an escape.

Saori grabbed her purse and stood up, heading to the subway doors. A few people got off when they opened, and she took the first step onto the train.

"After you." The man from the bench stepped in front of her, acting as though he was holding the doors open for her passage when they automatically stayed open on their own.

Saori merely nodded at him and walked onto the train, the man following politely behind her.

-

Nuriko and Tasuki's horses galloped into Nuriko's front yard, both men panting as the animals approached the house. Nuriko was about to slow down when nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he could faintly hear loud screams from Nashuka when he got closer to the door. Without tying to horse up, he leapt off the saddle and ran up the porch, flinging the door open and running inside. Tasuki followed at his heels.

"Yamette!"

"Seii!" Nuriko burst into the kitchen, his eyes going wide.

"Ryuuen!" Seii shouted, being held back by a tall, deformed man. Her hair that was always neatly pulled back was messed from struggle, the front of her dress torn open, revealing the pale skin of her chest. Several similar men had stopped ransacking the kitchen at the arrival of the new comers. A large, snarling beast crouched in the corner, resembling a hyena.

"What th'hell!" Tasuki shouted.

Nuriko didn't give time for explanations. He leapt over the clutter in the kitchen and ran for the kitchen block.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" He shouted, colliding his fist in with the face of Seii's captor. Nuriko threw all his weight into the punch, the man instantly releasing Seii and flying back through a side door that had already been busted from his entrance.

"Get 'em!" Another one of the deformed burglars shouted, one running for Nuriko and the other three heading for Tasuki.

Tasuki smirked as they approached. "I haven't gotten ta do this for a long time!" He shouted, reaching behind his back and grabbing the hilt of his favorite toy. He waited until his opponents got closer to minimize damage to his surroundings.

"REKKA SHINEN!" He shouted, throwing a fireball at point blank onto the three intruders. They let out a sickly scream as the flame engulfed them, but instead of falling to the floor, they vanished in a flash of red light, much like the monster from the throne room had.

Seii fell to the floor from the force of Nuriko's attack on the man who had so tightly held her. A second thief jumped up onto the kitchen block and leapt onto Nuriko's back.

"Ryuuen!" Seii cried out, Nashuka's wailing still filling in the background noise.

Nuriko reached behind him and got two handfuls of the man's shirt, hurling him off his back and out the same way the first had gone. Nuriko was about to leap outside and finish the job, but the strong force of the beast the gang had brought with them rammed into his back and sent him into the counter, the edge beating into his ribs. Nuriko dropped down to the floor when the animal jumped again, springing up again as the beast's head smashed into the wall. Nuriko grabbed the hind legs of the animal and hurled it back into the dining room, knocking its body into the table. Tasuki swung out from the nook of the hallway and imbedded his fan into the beast's side.

"Rekka Shinen!" He shouted, plummeting the flames right into the animal's belly. The giant hyena cried out and vanished the same way the attackers had.

Tasuki stepped back, panting. "Good thing... we got here... when we did..." he said, trying to catch his breath.

Nuriko dropped down to his knees in front of Seii and looked her over, making sure she hadn't sustained any serious injury. He stared at her exposed skin and felt his rage flare up again at the thought of what could have happened. He pulled Seii towards him and held her tightly against his chest, ignoring the stinging pain in his ribs.

Seii threw her arms around him and cried into the valley between Nuriko's neck and shoulder, shaking from the terrifying experience she had just been through.

"It's okay now." He whispered into her hair. "They're gone."

"G-gomen nasai..." Seii squeaked.

Nuriko pulled away from her and kissed her forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong." He quietly said, brushing hair out of her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Tasuki left the touching scene and followed the sound of crying into Nashuka's nursery, finding the cradle untouched. He pulled aside the white blanket that covered the infant, surprised that something so small could have that much lungpower. He carefully picked the child up and managed to subdue the wailing a bit, though the baby was still red in the face and screaming. This was actually the first time he'd seen Nuriko's daughter in person. He couldn't look for any resemblances for the time being, what with the baby's mouth taking up half her face.

"C'mon, stop cryin'..." He tried to jeer the baby, bouncing her slightly. She was so small, he worried he'd break her neck. He'd try to hold the baby upright, but in all honesty, he didn't know how. He was only familiar with the cradle position.

Tasuki frowned. "You hungry or somethin'?"

The only cry was more wails, however, they started to become more sporadic. To Tasuki's good luck, Nashuka was getting too tired to continue bawling with such energy.

Tasuki carefully carried Nashuka into the front room where Nuriko was helping Seii stand. Seii was such a tiny thing... it was good that he and Nuriko showed up when they did.

"Is she okay?" Seii asked worried, wiping her eyes delicately.

"Yeah, I think so." Tasuki walked over the broken rubble in the room. "Here... take her."

Seii stepped by Nuriko and carefully took the crying infant from Tasuki, resting Nashuka's head on her shoulder.

Nuriko seemed relieved, but anyone could tell how thoroughly upset he was. He placed a hand on Seii's back and looked to his old friend. "Tasuki, go back to the palace and tell his Highness what happened, I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Sure thing..." Tasuki hesitated. "You sure you guys are gonna be alright?"

"Yes, don't worry about us." Nuriko didn't even try to smile. "I'll be back eventually."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Tasuki took only his horse and rode back to the palace where the miko awaited him, explaining what had happened at Nuriko's dwelling." Hachiro waited for more words, but none came. He looked up at Kazuki, signaling he was ready for more instruction.

"Yes, this was an excellent twist in the plot." Kazuki stated with a smile. "You chose well, Hachiro. We should do more with this couple."

"Give them a break for a while, Kazuki." Hachiro yawned. "Man, you're keeping me up way too late."

"Well, if you're insistent..." Kazuki stopped his pacing and headed towards the fridge for a snack. "I am an author who believes that no story is complete without an adequate love sequence, Hachiro. What can I say, I'm a romantic." He pulled out a can of Tab Cola and popped the lid, taking a sip. "We need a couple with drama..." He sipped the drink again, then smiled. "I have a great idea. For now, we can expand the love story that has held all the stories of this book together."

Hachiro had to think for a second, but came up blank.

Kazuki shook his head. "The _priestess_, bakero. The priestess and her beloved warrior. We'll send Tamahome back into the book."

Hachiro shifted to face his friend. "Don't you remember man? Last time YOU went into the book, some guy ended up here."

"And like I said before, I really don't care. It's not our problem this book has a sense of balance, is it? Write it in."

"Pass me one of those first." Hachiro pointed to the drink. "I'm the one doing all the readin' here, I'm parched."

-

Saori grumbled as she felt several rain drops fall onto her head on her walk back from the subway station, and cursed inwardly when the rain began to fall more freely. She didn't have an umbrella, and wasn't even graced with a newspaper to hold over her head.

"My day is going just great... well, at least it will keep me awake until I get home. Stupid mechanics... who takes two weeks to fix a car? TWO WEEKS!" She complained out loud. She shook her head as her hair began to soak up the falling water. She was still a good five blocks from her apartment, too.

Saori turned the corner and headed down another street, the few residential houses blocked out by tall cement walls. No eaves, just walls, so she would have to continue walking in the rain. She had been tempted to call someone to pick her up, but it was so late... and she didn't want to be a bother.

Saori was so involved with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed footsteps behind her, footsteps that had followed her the last four blocks but had been shut out by distance as well as the rain. It wasn't until they were right behind her that they became audible.

Saori's heart jumped and she whirled around, spotting a tall man behind her. It only took her a second to recognize him as the one from the subway.

"What are you doing?" She asked not so politely.

The man lifted his head up and smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

Saori stepped back and hugged her pink purse close to her chest. "I'm... I'm fine. Just go away, please."

"Oh," the man lowered his voice. "I can't do that..."

-

"Yeah yeah, I'm doin' it." Hachiro put the empty cola can on the floor by the couch leg and got out his pen again, clicking it once and jotting down the Chinese kanji Kazuki was so set on. "One... two... three..." Hachiro counted, clicking the pen again, "And Tamahome's back."

-

"AAAHH!" Saori yelled as the man grabbed her wrist. She tried to swing her purse at him, but he easily grabbed it from her and flung it to the ground.

"Take my money, it's in there!" Saori shouted.

"I will, darling, but I gotta get something else first." He grabbed her other wrist, stepping on her left foot.

In an attempt to flee, Saori twisted her body and freed herself from the stranger's grip. Unfortunately, she hadn't calculated the man's weight on her foot, and she felt a tearing pain rip through her ankle. Once free, she fell hard to the wet ground.

The man regained his balance and lunged at her again. Saori kicked him with her other foot and scooted away. She got up to run, but the searing pain in her ankle forced her to trip and land on the sidewalk again.

She kicked at the man again, but didn't make contact. "Get away from me!" She screamed. She searched frantically for her purse, but it was too far away. Her cell phone was in that purse, if she could only get to it...

The man grabbed her arm and Saori dug her nails into his hand, trying to push herself towards the purse. Unfortunately, she hadn't caused the stranger enough injury to free herself long enough, and her shoulders slammed into the pavement, sending her head back with a bang.

"Hold still!" The man shouted, following his order with an abusive name towards Saori.

Saori thrashed from side to side. "Yamero!" She shouted. "Help! Someone!"

Saori got a glimpse of something that had been thrown at her, but not by the stranger. The stranger released her just enough to turn around. "Who's out there!" He shouted.

"Back off, leave the girl alone." A voice echoed back.

A wicked smile crossed the crook's lips, and he pushed Saori into the ground before standing up. He looked at the man threatening him, and what he could make out in the poor light, he was much shorter, and much scrawnier than he himself was. He wore strange clothing, too. Probably some homeless kid.

"Why don't you make me, huh brat?" He laughed, putting his heel on Saori's shin to keep her from leaving.

The second man's eyes lowered. "With pleasure."

Saori's attacker quickly reached behind him and pulled a revolver out of his belt, waiting for the other to strike.

"Look out!" Saori shouted. "He's got a gun!"

"SHUT UP YOU!" The man turned around and raised a fist to Saori, but turned back to his opponent before hitting her. "What the?" He asked, spinning around. "Where..." he didn't finish his sentence, because he caught sight of the boy in the air. "Nice try punk!" He shouted, raising his gun and firing.

Saori screamed and shut her eyes. After two bullets were fired, she heard a body fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried, opening her eyes. She didn't see the second man anywhere, but saw her attacker on his back, getting back off the asphalt.

"Now you'll be sorry." The voice of the strangely clothed man said. He held his hand out and threw something again, almost as if from nowhere. The object-whatever is was- hit the man in the thigh and sent him colliding in with the wall behind him. He got back up, dropped his gun, and took off running into the night, not standing by to see what else would come out of the fight.

Saori tried to catch her breath and she watched after him, his body illuminated by a streetlight before he disappeared completely. Saori looked back to her rescuer. She squinted at him, trying to see him as he walked closer.

"S-Saori?" The man asked.

Saori gasped, and forced herself to stand. "It... it can't be..." She paused, listening to the beating of the rain on the ground. She felt herself get dizzy, and it was getting harder and harder to stand on her good foot.

"Su... Suboshi..." She whispered, falling forward.

Suboshi leapt forward and caught the woman before she hit the ground. He looked from her to his strange surroundings.

"What... am I doing back here?" He questioned, carefully lifting the other up. "Saori..."

Two headlights suddenly brightened the street, and the car driving by slowed and quickly braked. The driver opened her door and peeked out, shock filling her features.

"No..." Yui spoke, "It... it can't be!"


	89. Lovers Amalgamated Another Step Forward

Author's note: That's right! I'm updating! Please notice the grand use of vocabulary in bother this chapter and the next chapter's titles.

(Do to the extension of reviews which I appreciate! I'm only replying to ones with questions or major comments to save on space.)

To Metajoker: Too much action? Well, that's good, since I'm changing the genre to Drama/Action/Adventure. And yes, the Gods are interested in girls. That's why Kazuki isn't a priestess. ;

To Kim: If you catch up to this chapter, thanks again for the detailed review and criticism. I really appreciate you taking the time.

To Chibi Angels: I'm sure my next chapter or two will clear things up about Suboshi for you, but I can say that time has worn down on his past feelings for Yui.

To Amaya: Thanks for going into detail on what you liked, it helps me to write for the future!

To Quackabott: You'll soon see if Suboshi likes Saori or not. I'm honored to meet a Chiriko fan! And as for Nuriko seeing the symbols… he just happens to be in the right place at the right time. Anyone can see 'em.

Thank you SO MUCH for everyone who reviewed! Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Lovers Amalgamated; Another Step Forward

"Taka?" Miaka took a step forward on the palace grounds. A huge smile lit up her face and she squealed, running to him and throwing herself into his arms. "TAKA!" She cried.

Taka swung Miaka around and embraced her tightly, burying his face into her hair.

"We found him two miles from the southeast border, Sire." One of the two guards who had brought Taka to the palace informed Hotohori. "His strange clothing and knowledge of the priestess were all we needed to know to ensure his identity was correct."

Hotohori nodded as he watched the two lovers reunite after being separated three days. The night sky shadowed the city before them.

"Miaka..." Taka pulled back from his wife. "I've been so worried about you."

Miaka hugged Taka again. "I missed you. How did you get here?"

"Miaka," Taka pulled back again, "I... I really don't know..."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Should we call Taka?"

"No, when I left his house he was pretty stressed out, not to mention ready to turn in for the night. I don't want to wake him. Besides..." Yui glanced over her shoulder to the man sitting quietly in the living room, "Tamahome and Suboshi never got along well... we'll tell him in the morning."

Yui had found Suboshi on the street, in the rain, with an unconscious Saori not half and hour previous to this conversation with Tetsuya. So much explaining had been done, but Suboshi's story was quite similar to what happened with Miaka. Saori, who still hadn't woken up, was resting in the bedroom.

"Why would Suboshi come here?" Tetsuya kept his voice down.

"I have no idea," Yui confessed, "I can't see why Suzaku would want him here..."

"Or Seiryu," Tetsuya finished.

Yui shook her head. "No, he said 'universe' was written in red..."

"Yui-san..."

Both Yui and Tetsuya turned around to face the large living room where Suboshi was sitting, the light a bit dim with only two lamps lit. Suboshi still sat on the low couch, his eyes hesitating to leave his arm before looking at Yui.

"Kotoku, he's not responding..." He said seriously.

"Kotoku?" Tetsuya repeated.

"My brother, Amiboshi." Suboshi corrected, dropping his arm. "I'm worried."

Yui took the two steps that lead into the kitchen area and trotted over to Suboshi, kneeling in front of him. "Daijoubu, Suboshi. It will be fine. Miaka is in your world... you're not the only one who's confused by all this."

"We should call Keisuke," Tetsuya suggested, "He's asleep, no doubt, but I'll call him."

Yui nodded, and turned back to her old warrior. "Suboshi, are you tired? Do you want something to eat?"

Suboshi shook his head. "No, thank you." He glanced at the closed door to the bedroom. "Saori... does she have a fever?"

"No, she's just... out of it. I want to hear the whole story when she wakes up." Yui sighed and stood up again, "I don't understand any of this... what does it mean?"

Suboshi stood up too, his height exceeding Yui's by several inches. "It can't be... summoning, again?" He thought out loud, "No, it couldn't be. Kotoku and I are the only Seiryu warriors left."

Yui shook her head. "I doubt it's that... Mayo, she's still here, and so am I... Taka too. Only you and Miaka have been... misplaced."

"Mayo-sama is well?"

Yui nodded.

"Hey Yui, we gotta head over to Keisuke's." Tetsuya called from the kitchen again.

Yui nodded. "Alright, but we can't just leave Suboshi here…"

Suboshi rubbed his head, his hair still a bit damp from the rain. One minute he was on a farm, the next he was on the strange roads of Yui's world. None of it made sense...

"I... I can't believe... it's really you..."

All three of them turned around at the voice, seeing Saori in the doorway to the bedroom, fully awake and staring at Suboshi.

"Saori..." Suboshi said her name, seeing her now in the light.

"Saori-chan!" Yui sprinted to the girl. "Are you okay? I heard what happened."

Saori gave her attention to Yui. "H-hai, I'm fine... I just..." She looked past Yui's shoulder to see Suboshi coming closer. "I... I can't believe it's really you!" She stepped forward, forgetting her injury and toppling forward.

Suboshi quickly caught her and smiled. "Careful..." He said.

Yui turned to Tetsuya. "We need to get Keisuke, then. Did he say anything about his library search?"

Tetsuya shook his head. "Guess we'll find out."

"Saori, I think you twisted your ankle..." Yui pointed out the obvious. "Do you want us to take you home, or do you want to come get Keisuke?"

Saori, blushing, lifted herself off Suboshi and put her weight on her right foot. Her left ankle was throbbing, but she tried not to show any pain. "I'll... I can stay here, with Suboshi. Bring Keisuke and Mayo here."

"That works," Tetsuya said, grabbing his car keys, "Suboshi shouldn't be out and about, not right now, anyway."

"Tetsuya!" Saori caught her boss's attention. "Could you pick up my car too, while you're out?"

"Won't they be closed?" He asked.

Saori shook her head. "It's a 24-hour place, my keys are in my purse. Please?"

Tetsuya smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Come on, Yui."

Both Yui and Tetsuya got what they needed and hurried out of the apartment, wanting to get to Keisuke's as soon as possible. They shut and locked the door for security.

Saori looked up to Suboshi. "I... I never thought... I'd see you again, Suboshi." She put her hand on the doorframe to keep herself up.

Suboshi was at a loss for words. "...Here, you need to take care of that..." He pointed to her ankle. "Yui-san… where are her bandages?"

Saori's cheeks felt a bit warm. "Uh... there's a medicine cabinet, in the hallway..."

Suboshi lightly grasped Saori's wrist and pulled her away from the doorframe, apologizing before putting and arm under her knees and picking her up, carrying her to the sofa.

zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz

"Who... was that man?" Suboshi asked seriously, his attention devoted to the wrapping of Saori's ankle.

"I don't know." Saori admitted, blinking the slight nag for sleep away as she calmly watched Suboshi expertly tend to her. "He followed me home from the train, I had never seen him before that."

Suboshi didn't know what a train was, he imagined it was like the "car" he had ridden in an hour before, but he didn't say anything, it didn't really matter.

"...Arigatou, Suboshi." Saori smiled weakly. "I guess you saved me again."

The faintest streak of pink trailed across Suboshi's nose as he finished up his work, the bandages he had to work with a bit different from what he was used to. "I was lucky, I guess. Whatever brought me here must have wanted me to find you."

Suboshi released Saori's foot. Saori lifted it and tried to move it, but winced at the pain that was still there.

"You... won't be able to walk on it... for a little while." Suboshi explained.

"If it doesn't feel better in the morning, I'll go to the doctor." Saori said. "Arigatou."

zzzz

"So you've lived in Kutou all this time with Amiboshi?" Saori asked, Suboshi sitting on the couch beside her.

Suboshi nodded. "We live very close to the Konan border, about seven miles from it."

Saori nodded slowly. "Do you like living there?"

"Very much." Suboshi answered. "It's peaceful, there hasn't been any war since you left. We have good land and a lot of friends who live by us."

"It must be nice..." Saori thought. "My apartment... it's a lot smaller than this one... it's further away that Mayo's is... I live by myself, well, with Mame too."

The name struck up Suboshi's interest. "Mame? Is he..."

Saori laughed lightly. "Mame is my dog. He's a Papillon."

"Oh, I see."

A bit of silence followed.

"What... have you done... since you left?" Suboshi finally asked, curious.

"Oh, me?" Saori thought. "Um, I graduated from high school, and I got a job working with Tetsuya, it's a company that... well, it's complicated to explain. I'm a secretary."

"Secretary?"

"I type... write and stuff. Not the most exciting career."

Suboshi paused before he asked the _important_ question. "Are... are you married?"

"M-married?" Saori repeated. "N-no... I'm only 20... and..."

"I'm sorry..." Suboshi apologized for his question. "...But 20 is a little old."

"Not where I come from." Saori pointed out. She sighed. "I'm not too lucky in that category, I guess..." She felt her cheeks go red. _"Why is this so embarrassing?"_

"I..." Suboshi seemed to fluster on what he was going to say. "I can't understand that."

Saori didn't say anything, just looked mildly confused.

"Saori..." Suboshi met her eyes for a moment, "I've thought of you... almost every day since you left. I never thought I'd see you again, but I always imagined what I'd say if our paths ever crossed again."

"Suboshi..." Saori's voice was almost inaudible. She thought back to her adventure in the book world three years ago, to the time she had bumped into Suboshi in the desert until the time she had left... the last conversation she had had with him in the garden...

"You're as beautiful as you were the day you left." Suboshi said.

_--"Would you mind if I kissed you...?"_--

Saori expected her face to go beet red, but it didn't. She filled with almost a calm feeling, but one that still danced in her stomach like butterflies.

_--"Would you mind if I kissed you...?"_--

"Suboshi," Saori finally spoke, "Before I left, I had made up my mind that I wouldn't stay, and that I would never go back..." She tried to find the words that she had recited to herself so many times while in Konan. "I didn't... I couldn't... have regrets when I left; I couldn't attach myself..." A few tears bordered on Saori's dark eyelashes and she smiled warmly, gazing at the two pure blue orbs that watched her. "Demo... I can't believe..." Her voice broke down to a whisper, "you're really here..."

Suboshi lifted his hand and gently placed his fingers on Saori's cheek, leaning closer and closer to her until his lips barely brushed against hers, carefully moving in to make a fuller contact. Saori placed her hand over the hand that cradled her face and met with Suboshi willingly, parting her lips and pressing into Suboshi with the rekindled vigor she hadn't used for so long. Both savored the taste of the other, dreading the idea that the connection would have to stop.

The two both pulled away simultaneously, taking a needed breath for fresh air. Saori licked her bottom lip, feeling the lingering warmness that Suboshi had left there.

"Saori..." Suboshi whispered, lowering the hand that Saori still held onto.

Saori intertwined her fingers with Suboshi's and kissed him again, the feelings she had suppressed for him three years ago eagerly resurfacing at his touch. The throbbing in her ankle matched the pulsing of her heartbeat—she worried that it would leap right out of her chest.

She found herself at a loss with reality as Suboshi kissed her again. It was amazing… so amazing that she could see him again, touch him again. Only this time, she didn't have to hold back.

zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz

"I couldn't find it anywhere…" Keisuke said as he poured a glass of coffee, hoping the caffeine would keep him awake. "I did find something, though."

"Really? What?" Yui asked hopefully.

Keisuke sipped the mug of coffee before answering. "The National Library, here in Tokyo, had a book sale about a week ago. They do it every few years to get rid of the books that no one reads so they can get budget money to pre-order some new titles." He paused to swallow, and his tired face got a bit more serious. "They cleared the reference room."

"They sold the Universe of the Four Gods?" Tetsuya rephrased.

Keisuke nodded. "I got them to check the computer for me after some persuasion… the book's gone."

"Do you know who purchased it?" Yui asked with hope.

Keisuke shook his head. "The thing's organized like a junk sale… you pay for it and go, no receipt or anything. So in a way we're one step closer, but it's like we fell into a hole."

"A really _big_ hole…" Tetsuya muttered. "That means that the book could be _anywhere_, Keisuke. It's no longer a search of libraries, but…" He paused to get his head clear. "Okay, let's think…" He paced a few steps and headed over to the window, picking apart the blinds and looking at the lights of Tokyo through his shadowed glasses. "I'd put my money on the chance that it's still here in Japan, probably still in Tokyo… unless someone was touring or decided to take it back to China, which is unlikely…"

"There's no way to know…" Keisuke pointed out.

"Damnit, I know, but just work with me here," Tetsuya turned his back from the city. "So, our next question is, who would want to buy an old, worn down, Chinese book? That thing was in really poor condition last time I saw it, who would want it now?"

It seemed that the end of Tetsuya's sentence struck something in Yui. A nerve, and idea… but her face plastered over with distress, something that caught her husband's eye.

"Some one… who would want the book…" She whispered. "Don't… don't you get it?" She took a deep breath before trying to continue her thoughts, "Miaka's disappearance… Suboshi… the only person who would want that book is someone who knows what it is…"

The drop of a pin in that room would have echoed for years. Silence fell in the atmosphere when Yui's realization became evident. It was an eternity before someone spoke again.

"So someone took the book…" Tetsuya began.

"…And knows how to use it." Keisuke finished.

zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz

"Are you sure you want to go home?" Yui asked Saori, handing her back the car keys.

Saori nodded with a smile. "I can limp alright, and I only need my right foot to drive, ne? Besides, I shouldn't stay here and bother you, and I can take care of Suboshi until we figure things out."

Yui and Tetsuya had driven to the car shop and picked up Saori's car like she had asked, but did so solemnly. The new piece of the puzzle that had been discovered was nerve racking, and took Tetsuya a good while to explain to Saori, who could later explain it to Suboshi in simpler terms. It was nearly 3:00 a.m., and everyone was tired, mentally and physically. Even Saori, through her smile, was exhausted. The only one not exhibiting any signs of weariness was Suboshi, who was quietly standing in the far corner, busying himself with watching cars pass up and down the street. Saori had offered to take Suboshi home with her until they could figure out what to do, but Yui worried about Saori's safety and well-being, especially after hearing the full story of her earlier accident.

After Tetsuya helped Saori and Suboshi down to ground level, Saori opened the door for Suboshi and got in on the driver's side, carefully placing her tender foot down to rest and sliding the key into the ignition.

"You should wear your seatbelt." Saori said as she started up the engine.

Suboshi saw the belt Saori was wearing and looked over to see a similar one, figuring out how it worked and managed to strap himself in with little difficulty. Saori put the car into drive and made her way out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Saori," Suboshi spoke up, "what… happens next?"

Saori smiled faintly. "Daijoubu, Suboshi. We'll just get some rest tonight… and I'll tell you what's going on. At least, what I know." She yawned. "…And in the morning, maybe you'll be able to contact your brother again…"

Suboshi nodded and glanced out his window, watching the scenes pass him by faster than a carriage view ever could. Even in the morning he'd have no contact with Amiboshi… something about this world, this plane of existence, separated even the bond between brothers and fellow seishi. He could only hope that his Aniki was alright, and wasn't panicking over his disappearance.

zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz

Keisuke stared up at his off-white ceiling, thinking about the newest developments in the mystery of his disappearing sister.

Anyone could have the book now, whether they were a junior high student or an old man who wanted some literature to pass the time. Somehow the effect of the book having a new owner was the key to finding out where Miaka was.

Keisuke propped an arm behind his bed as he kept staring. He'd have to call Taka today too, if Yui or Tetsuya hadn't already. He'd certainly be interested in these new findings… but who knows what would go down when he found out about Suboshi.

Which reminded him to call Saori too, to make sure everything went okay during the night. He questioned whether or not having Suboshi stay with her was a good idea, but Saori and Yui were the only two who really got along with Suboshi… or even knew him, and Saori could use some company in that apartment of hers… people need more than just a dog for comfort.

"Are you thinking about Miaka?" A soft voice asked from beside him.

Keisuke tilted his head over to meet the pair of violet eyes beside him. He gave a weak smile before gazing at the ceiling again. "Yeah…"

Mayo lifted her head and placed it on Keisuke's shoulder. "The closer we get to solving the puzzle, the more confusing it is."

Keisuke wrapped an arm around Mayo. "If we don't find that book, we may never get Miaka back. We have nothing solid to go on, Ma-chan."

She looked at him sadly, pushing herself off the mattress and resettling herself on his chest. She ran a few of her delicate fingers through his bangs. "Miaka will come back… even if it takes a long time, we both know that everyone in the book world will take care of her. I'm sure that at least one of Suzaku's warriors has found her by now."

Keisuke smiled, lifting his head just enough to briefly kiss Mayo. "At least one of us is staying optimistic."

Mayo rested her forehead on Keisuke's. "You need to go call Taka, he needs to know what's going on. I'll call Saori on my cell, kay?"

Keisuke nodded and Mayo rolled off of him, stretching her arms out as her boyfriend got out of bed and headed into the kitchen to use the phone.

"It's gonna be another long day…" Keisuke mumbled, ruffling his messy hair. It was a Sunday, at least, so maybe he and Mayo could find something to do to at least get their minds off of everything for a while.

Keisuke picked up the phone and held it to his ear, but didn't hear a dial tone. Instead, he heard a "Hello?"

"Hello?" Keisuke returned the gesture. "Who is this?"

"Oh Keisuke, good, it's you." The voice was now recognized as Yui's, but she sounded panicked.

"Yui? What's wrong?" Keisuke asked.

"It's Taka." Yui sounded like she was near tears. "I called him, and he didn't answer… I called again and the phone fell off the hook, but no one picked up… All I could hear was Hikari crying. Taka won't answer his cell either!"

Keisuke cursed. "Are you at home?"

"Yes, but…"

"I'll go find him." Keisuke didn't let Yui reply before he hung up the phone and ran back to the bedroom.

"Mayo!" He alerted the redhead. "Get dressed, we gotta go to Taka's now!"

zzzz zzzz zzzz zzzz

Hachiro Oushige folded his guitar strap up into his case and snapped the lid shut, a granola bar in his mouth as he grabbed both his guitar and an amp and headed out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door as he went. He was taking a break from playing God to play his guitar for his band "Luminance." Today's practice was at an auto-body shop a few blocks away that their drummer worked at. Since it was Sunday, the place didn't open for a few more hours, giving them lots of space to practice, and an opportunity to win some fans by passersby.

Kazuki, too, was taking a break from the book, but not the same way Hachiro was. Kazuki could keep the story going for a little while himself, but couldn't get anything grand to happen without Hachiro's help. Securing the Universe of the Four Gods into his black backpack, Kazuki left out to walk the streets himself… maybe pick up a crepe from a vendor and look over some novels for research in a bookstore.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xx

"T-Taka? Doushite no?" Miaka asked, startled at the sudden serious expression on Taka's face as they were about to leave their room at the palace.

"Hikari…" Taka whispered. "If I was transported into the book, Hikari's alone…"

Miaka gasped. Hikari wasn't even four yet, how would she take care of herself?

"Oh no…" Miaka began to cry. "Hikari…"

Taka shook his head and hugged Miaka tightly. "They'll figure out I'm gone eventually, Miaka." He forced a smile. "They probably already did."

Miaka nodded, wiping her eyes. "I hope so Taka, I hope so…"

zzzz

Tasuki knelt in severe concentration, hovering over his prey like a hawk, amber eyes glancing from piece to piece as he studied every aspect of the board in front of him.

"For heaven's sake, Tasuki, just GO." Nuriko complained, arms folded and face looking positively bored.

Tasuki picked up a dragon piece and moved it over two spaces, hesitant to let it go. After looking over his move one more time, he released the object.

Almost as soon as he did, Nuriko moved his own dragon forward and bluntly knocked Tasuki's off the board and onto the floor.

"I win." He stated, getting off the floor.

Tasuki's jaw dropped as he retraced Nuriko's move on the board. "W-what the hell? Ya cheated!"

"I did not." Nuriko gave Tasuki a smirk. "It's a game of risk, Tasuki, but putting out your entire set in offensive position at the start of the game is just stupid."

Tasuki groaned and knocked off a few remaining pieces from the Nisuya board. "I hate this game."

Nuriko yawned and stretched his back. "I'm gonna head home today, I think. I don't want to include Rokou in the worry party for me."

"I need to go back t'my bandits too… for a while." Tasuki admitted. "But I don't wanna go anywhere with Taka just getting' here and all, and besides, we shouldn't go until Chichiri shows up."

Nuriko frowned slightly. "Oh yeah… it wouldn't be too good of an idea to just leave the palace defenseless, ne?"

Tasuki stood up, not bothering to pick up the scattered Nisuya pieces. "You c'n go home, Nuriko, I'll stay here. You got that family of yers t'take care of. Besides, if we need ya, you won't be too far away."

Nuriko smiled. "Thanks for the offer, Tasuki, but we'll see what happens today first. Maybe if everything goes by smoothly, we can both take a break." He winked. "Even his Highness can get too impatient with us."

"Nuriko?"

The two warriors turned to see Houki walking in, her hands clutched together in front of her. Tasuki casually slid the Nisuya pieces under the table with his foot.

"Is something wrong, Houki?" Nuriko asked.

Houki shook her head. "No… not really, I just can't seem to find Shouei anywhere…" Despite Houki's calm words, her eyes still look a bit worried.

"He's probably goofin' off somewhere." Tasuki suggested.

Houki nodded. "He usually comes when I call… perhaps Boushin has found him."

Nuriko stepped up to the empress and offered his arm. "Well, Houki-sama, I shall escort you on a search."

Houki took Nuriko's arm gladly and walked with him out of the room. Tasuki followed, sticking his hands in his pockets and his mind on the next game of Nisuya he would play. He had only one once since he was taught the game by Chiriko, and that was dumb luck. Surprising, considering who he had been playing against.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"You're sure your foot is alright?" Suboshi asked once again as he and Saori walked down a wide sidewalk in Tokyo's noonday sun.

"Mmhm." Saori hummed with a smile. She did have a little limp in her step, but it wasn't very noticeable. She really hadn't twisted her ankle as bad as she had thought, and the wrapping on it kept it from doing anything weird. She didn't even notice though, she was just happy to have Suboshi with her on such a beautiful day. The rain from the night before had left the air fragrant, and the sun warmed up the streets nicely.

Suboshi looked down at his attire again. It was comfortable, but strange. Buttons ran down the front of his shirt in a perfect line, and the material his pants were made of was something he'd never seen before. He glanced up to watch a taxi drive by. He had been in a car twice since he got here the night before, but they still confused him.

"Saori… how do those work?" He pointed to the yellow cab.

"Um…" Saori thought. "Well, there's a motor under the hood, and that…"

"A motor?"

Well, it was a good topic for conversation, she supposed. "Alright, Suboshi, let's start from the top. Do you know what electricity is?"

"…No. Is that part of a 'motor'?"

"Well… sort of. You see, motors generate electricity. Electricity is just energy that is made by… well, in this case, motion. We could probably make electricity by hooking up one of those spinning things of yours to a motor."

Suboshi understood, barely, but didn't press into it. He just gave a nod.

"Anyway, the motors in cars spin around… or something… and the electricity spins the wheels. You also need gas… but I don't get that system." Saori stopped Suboshi from crossing a sidewalk while the red hand was up. "Electricity is what makes those lights too." She pointed.

"So electricity is important to your world, isn't it?" Suboshi questioned.

"Yep."

Saori and Suboshi crossed the street and continued their walk, ducking under an out-of-place tree and crossing a smaller street that didn't have a crosswalk.

Suboshi stared at his surroundings curiously. There was barely any forestry at all, and zero wildlife. Was Saori's entire world coated with this hard gray material and buildings that nearly scraped the sky, or was there an oasis of free land outside the city borders? He was about to ask, but didn't even get a sound out before Saori started talking again.

"Do you want some icecream?"

Suboshi blinked in confusion. "Ice cream? It's not cold enough for ice…"

Saori laughed and gently clasped Suboshi's hand, pulling him over to a street vendor who was serving a mother and her two children.

"Let's see…" Saori read the label. "They have strawberry, chocolate, cookie dough, vanilla, orange sherbet, lime sherbet, chocolate chip, and mint chocolate chip. What do you want?"

"Sherbet?" Suboshi thought. That was a weird word for food. This was food, right? He spotted the woman ahead of them handing a cone with pink topping on it to her daughter.

"Do you like chocolate or fruit?" Saori asked.

"Uh…" Suboshi trailed off.

Saori smiled patiently. "I'll get you… chocolate chip? That's my favorite." The customers in front of them moved away And Saori stepped up to the vendor. "May I have two chocolate chip single-scoops please?"

The man nodded and opened up a metal bin on his cart, pulling out two cones and a fresh spoon. He worked skillfully, and had both cones ready in about a minute. Saori handed him some money and took the cones, handing one to Suboshi.

"Well, tell me what you think." She said as they started walking down the street again.

Suboshi tasted his cone. "It's sweet."

"It _is_ icecream." Saori pointed out.

Suboshi smiled. "I like it, thank you."

It was so amazing, having Suboshi around like this. Walking down the street in Tokyo, no less… sharing her life with him one small step at a time. She hoped he'd never leave, though she was sure he already missed his brother.

Saori was only halfway through her cone when she heard some music playing nearby; one that had a rather catchy beat to it. She saw a small group outside an old car shop, staring into one of the garages. There must be a band playing down there. She glanced at Suboshi to see if he thought anything about the "strange music", but he seemed just fine.

The couple reached the edge of the group just as the song ended, and the bystanders clapped for the band's performance. Saori stepped away from Suboshi for a moment to get a better look.

A quick, sinking feeling hit Saori's heart. "Hachiro?"

The guitarist must have heard her, because he looked around as soon as she said his name. He spotted her at the edge of the group. "Oh, Saori!" He said, walking to the end of the makeshift stage. "How've you been?"

Saori gave a weak smile. "Good. You?"

"Couldn't be better, doll."

"Hey Oushige! Get your tail over here!" The drummer of Luminance shouted.

Hachiro glanced at his band-mate. "Well, I gotta play another song. See ya later."

Saori barely waved a hand as Hachiro moved back to center stage to converse with his drummer. Not wasting time, Saori lead Suboshi through the crowd and past the car shop.

"Saori?" Suboshi asked, seeing the strange look on the girl's face. "Who was he?"

"Oh, him?" Saori replied, perfectly cheerful once again. "Hachiro… is just an old friend of mine."

He didn't seem too "friendly", but Suboshi didn't push the matter. For a split second, Saori's demeanor held an almost sad and anxious appearance.

Saori took a deep breath and continued her walk with Suboshi. She was glad to feel his hand in hers. In fact, it didn't take her too long to forget about her encounter with Hachiro with him near her.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"Oi! Miaka! Tama!" Nuriko called out from the outdoor railing of the castle. He saw the couple walking on similar railing on an adjacent portion of the palace.

Miaka smiled. "Konnichi wa Minna." She waved to the three, still walking with Taka to meet up with them.

"Get a good night's sleep?" Nuriko asked once the two groups joined.

"As good as one could expect, I suppose…" Taka said with a weak enthusiasm. He bowed quickly to Houki. "Thank you, highness."

Houki smiled. "It is no trouble at all, Tamahome." She paused, "is that name appropriate?"

"It's fine." Taka assured her. "I'm used to it, and it was my first name."

"So Tama…" Tasuki piped up from behind Nuriko. "You up for a little game later?"

"Huh?" Taka asked, seeming a bit out of reality.

"You remember Nisuya, don'tcha?" Tasuki prodded. He knew if Tamahome even remembered the game, he'd be a crappy player.

"Oh, Miaka…" Houki began before Taka could answer Tasuki's offer. "You haven't by chance seen Shouei, have you?"

"Shouei?" Taka asked.

Miaka lit up. "Oh, you haven't met yet! Shouei is Hotohori's son!"

Taka looked surprised. "Really? So you two had a boy?"

Houki nodded. "Yes, and I can't find him anywhere… I'm starting to get worried."

"Highness." A guard trotted up behind Miaka and bowed to the Empress. "Prince Boushin has requested your presence in the throne room."

"Boushin? What for?" Houki asked.

"I believe it is over the land divisions in the west, Highness."

Houki thanked the messenger and apologized to her company, though they all followed her down the walk and back into the palace. The throne room was a ways away, so Tasuki has plenty of time to infuse the idea of Nisuya into Taka's head… and the first of a new set of the duo's pointless arguments sprang up for entertainment.

Houki reached the throne room where a table was set up next to the throne, where Boushin and Buru, a magistrate, were going over several papers.

"Ah, Hahaue." Boushin greeted his mother. "I wanted your approval for the sectioning of the Agu Lands west. I decided with the two-thirds agricultural, like you recommended."

Houki smiled. "You seem to have everything in order, Boushin." She glanced at the papers. "May I ask something off this topic?"

Boushin seemed curious. "Hai, Hahaue."

"Have you seen Shouei?"

"He's right here, na no da."

Miaka jumped and spun around, face lighting up like a firework. "Chichiri!" She exclaimed.

Chichiri stood at the front of the throne room, little Shouei at his right side. Both were soaking wet, and Shouei looked rather upset… and cold.

"Chichiri! Shouei!" Houki quickly moved from the table and knelt before her drenched son.

"Ya finally made it!" Tasuki sprinted up and patted the monk on the shoulder. "Sure took ya long enough."

Chichiri gave his familiar mask-covered smiled. "Sorry, no da. It takes a while to get here from across an ocean, no da."

"You… didn't swim, did you?" Taka asked, referring to Chichiri's current situation.

"Tamahome no da!" Chichiri burst out. "I didn't know you were here too!"

"Chichiri, what happened?" Houki asked, wiping her son's face with her sleeve.

Chichiri shook his head, his wet bangs drying enough to hover in the air the way they always did. "I got here to the palace and found our dear prince out by the north pond, no da. We just took a little swim, no da."

Houki gasped. "Shouei! You know you shouldn't go out to the ponds by yourself!"

Shouei started crying. "I didn't mean!" He threw his small arms around his mother's neck and bawled.

"Oh Shouei…" Boushin trailed off, having joined the reunion party with Buru.

"Arigtou Gozaimasu, Chichiri." Houki stood up, the collar of her dress damp. "Buru, would you mind terribly taking Shouei to his room and finding one of his caretakers to dress him?"

"Not at all, my Lady." Buru reached out a hand. "This way, Prince Shouei."

Shouei sniffed and took Buru's hand, being lead out of the throne room through the left exit.

"Chichiri, I can get you new clothes too." Houki offered.

"That would be nice, no da." Chichiri said. "Just until these ones dry, no da."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

The lock clicked the door to the apartment burst open, Mayo darting in while Keisuke got his spare key out. They could hear Hikari crying as soon as they stepped in.

"Hikari!" Mayo called out. It only took a second to find her, she was sitting on the floor of the living room, bawling. Mayo knelt down and embraced her tightly.

"It's okay… it's okay…" She reassured. Hikari did calm down quite a bit, she was only crying because she had woken up alone.

"Taka!" Keisuke's voice sounded angry as he checked the bedroom. "Taka!"

"Do you know where your dad is?" Mayo asked the child.

"N-no…" Hikari hiccupped.

Mayo bit her lip. "Hikari-chan, when was the last time you saw him?"

Hikari breathed sharply. "He t-tucked m-me in l-last night…"

"He's not here, nothing." Keisuke came back into the living room, kneeling down and scooping his niece into his arms. "You're gonna come stay with Uncle Keisuke today, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"Keisuke," Mayo whispered, "Could Taka have… could he have gone into the book too?"

"I'm counting on it." Keisuke said, standing. "He wouldn't run off without Hikari. Nothing's been disturbed, like he was just sucked out of his apartment during his sleep."

Something clicked in Mayo's head. "Maybe… it has something to do with Suboshi."

Keisuke nodded. "We should find Saori, then."

"But Suboshi has no idea what's going on either." Mayo said as the three of them left the apartment.

"Let's find them anyway, Mayo." Keisuke said almost bitterly.

Mayo sighed, taking the stairs back to the parking lot. "I can go get Yui and Tetsuya."

"No, stay with me."

"But Keisuke…"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Mayo." Keisuke, Hikari, and Mayo reached the parking lot and walked to Keisuke's car. Keisuke was quick to dish his keys out and unlock the back door for Hikari.

Mayo got into the car with Keisuke, putting on her seatbelt as Keisuke pulled out of the parking space and turned back onto the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: This has been the fluffiest chapter of the entire story. Hoped you enjoyed that. Also, ffnet has been giving me grief with the page dividers, so I apologize for the… creativity.


	90. A Great Collapse? Delineating Existence

Author's note: Well, we still have the strange page dividers. Today I'm using "l"s instead of "v"s. I think the "lllll" lines should separate the different world stuff and the "xxxx" should separate the same world stuff, but I've always used "x"s for different world stuff, so I'm keeping it that way. Confusing enough? Ffnet only lets me use letters for dividers, so until it changes, there ya go.

This is a shorter chapter, but I have chapter 8 done, so it won't be long before I have another update.

To Silver Pain: I took long to update, but you sure didn't take long to review! I got it only an hour after I updated. Bravo. Suboshi is actually an easier character to convert to real-world, only because he's been there before, so I don't have to go through a lot of the "Look! A microwave!" stuff.

To Poruporu: Thought I wouldn't write again? C'mon, I'm not THAT lazy.  The Nuriko fic idea I mentioned in 36 is still with me, though as to when or if I'll write it… who knows? Actually, Sakusha and Nashuka don't have any personal ties with their names, but it's cool that you noticed the similarities anyway.

To Chichiri's Wanderer: Yes, Chichiri is here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: A Great Collapse? Delineating Existence

"I see…" Chichiri said very seriously, sitting in Hotohori's study along with the other present warriors. "So these symbols appear before an incident like this happens?"

Miaka nodded. "Taka, did you see one before you came here?"

Taka shook his head. "All I remember is going to bed and waking up… well, here… off the side of a road."

"All of the other times, we've seen them." Nuriko explained.

"That's why we need ya here." Tasuki added. "Figure you could use yer all-knowin' power and figure out what or who the hell is messin' with us."

"I don't know if I can, no da." Chichiri pointed out. "I haven't felt any evil presences here, no da. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well, as long as you're here we may have an advantage," Nuriko glanced out the window at the darkening sky.

"I'll meditate on it, no da."

"Thank you, Chichiri. You have my gratitude." Hotohori spoke. "I apologize if this has caused you any trouble."

Chichiri smiled. "Don't worry about it, no da. I was on my way to see a friend, but she'll forgive me, no da."

"She?" Miaka repeated. "Chichiri, are you…"

Chichiri instantly went chibi. "No no! It's not like that, no da!"

Nuriko chuckled lightly, but got serious again. "Highness," he addressed Hotohori, "Would it be possible for me to take a leave from the palace again?"

Hotohori looked up. "Is this for Seii and Nashuka?"

Nuriko nodded.

Hotohori consented. "Yes, Nuriko. Chichiri is here now, please take all the time you want." He said gently.

"I'm gonna head back t'my mountain, too." Tasuki said. "My men've probably torn the place up by now… If ya need me, just send him over." Tasuki stuck a thumb in Chichiri's direction.

Hotohori thought for a moment. "Very well. And thank you, all. Miaka, Chichiri, Tamahome… is there anything you need?"

"Oh, we're fine." Miaka said.

"I just need some peace and quiet, no da," Chichiri said, fixing his kesa so that it thoroughly covered his left arm, "so I can concentrate on what's going on, no da."

"I will have a room ready for you immediately. You may be adjourned." Hotohori announced.

Chichiri was the last to stand up, allowing the other four to exit the room.

"It's good to see you again, your highness." He said.

Hotohori nodded. "As you, Chichiri. As you."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chichiri didn't waste too much time after the meeting with the emperor. As soon as a servant of the palace took him to a room, he settled in for meditation. It would be nice to rest after so much travel; meditation could be relaxing, but not if Chichiri had a definite goal to reach in doing it… this kind of concentration was mentally straining.

It was pretty dark outside, which made a more serene setting for his task. Chichiri found two candles on the nightstand, lit one of them, and placed it by the foot of the bed. With one hand, he unclipped the clasp to his kesa and slipped it off, fanning the fabric out onto the floor.

His kesa, color still not worn, edges still even, now was just like his mask. It shielded his left arm from the world, from strangers, even friends. He wasn't embarrassed by it at all… but he wasn't embarrassed of the scar over his eye, either. It just wasn't something you showed to people… it wasn't something people wanted to see.

His left hand was motionless, pale, and cold… only a carving of ivory now. From a first glance one wouldn't be able to tell it was false, but it still held its place beneath an indigo cloak.

With his right hand he removed the mask he'd worn for 22 years, sitting on the kesa and placing it beside him. Putting his forefinger and thumb together, he bowed his head, closed his eyes, and searched for what presence was causing his miko grief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keisuke…. Where are you going?" Mayo asked. They had barely gotten back to the apartment and he was already taking off again.

"I'm going to find that book!" Keisuke announced harshly.

Mayo released Hikari and ran to the door, catching Keisuke's arm before he left. "We already looked everywhere for it, Keisuke!" She objected. "You've searched all over Tokyo! There's no way you'll…"

"I don't care, Mayo!" Keisuke raised his voice a little. "Just take care of Hikari."

Mayo darted in front of Keisuke and slammed the door shut, blocking it with her body.

"Mayo!"

"What is wrong with you?" Mayo shot back. "You've been an irrational jerk for two days! Where do you expect to go to find that book? Tetsuya's already on it, and unless you expect to knock on every door in this damn city, you're not going to find it by stupidly walking out in a rage!"

"Mayo…"

"Why do you care so much!" Mayo's eyes teared up.

"I care because of you!" Keisuke blurted out. "My sister vanishes from her own kitchen, Taka disappears in the middle of the night, what's to say you're not next? You were the priestess of _Seiryu_, Mayo! Without that book, we don't know anything… we can't _do_ anything!"

Mayo's shoulders dropped, her anger dropping from her face.

Keisuke ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "I'm at a loss, Ma-chan. I don't know what to do anymore."

Mayo stepped away from the door and put her arms around Keisuke. "Baka…" She breathed, "Why don't you tell me these things?"

Keisuke hugged Mayo tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry… but…"

Mayo pulled herself back and met her lips with his. "Go, Keisuke." She gave her permission. "Be safe… I'll watch Hikari."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When are you leaving again?" Seii asked, pinning her hair in front of a large mirror near the wash area.

"I'm not sure, actually." Nuriko stepped up and took the pin from Seii, helping her. "I can just lounge around here until they need me, I guess. It's good, though. I need to go over finances with Rokou, and…" He let go of Seii's hair and put his arms around her shoulders, his chin brushing against her neck. "I get to spend more time with you."

"Ryuuen…" Seii blushed.

Nuriko gave her a peck on the neck and released her. "So what's for breakfast?"

Seii checked her hair to make sure it was done, and then gave Nuriko one of her shy smiles. "Well, perhaps some salmon, and eggs from the yard…"

The sound waves of a crying child rang through the house.

"I'll take care of it." Nuriko waved. "You get to cooking that delicious food of yours."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Elsewhere during that warm Konan-morning, a carriage pulled up to the front gates of the palace, the rider wanting a direct meeting with the Emperor. After revealing his identity, the guards took him straight to Hotohori.

"Good morning, Highness."

"Chiriko?" Hotohori was quick to meet up with the youngest of Suzaku's seishi. "Why have you come to the palace?"

Chiriko smiled. "Well, I'm a celestial warrior too, and I got away from politics long enough to see how Miaka is doing… I also sensed Tamahome's presence."

"You know of his arrival?" Hotohori asked.

Chiriko nodded. "My… ability links me closer to seishi than it does to regular people, I suppose. I felt it two days ago. Are they still here?"

"Yes." Hotohori was quick to answer. "Please, this way." Hotohori lead Chiriko from the throne room personally to Taka and Miaka's chambers.

lllllllllll

"Chi-Chiriko?" Taka stuttered. "You… you don't look anything like what I remember!"

Chiriko returned a lopsided grin. "So I've heard. I didn't realize it was that obvious…"

"Your voice!" Taka laughed.

"Taka, don't be rude." Miaka scolded, though she had had a similar reaction upon her reunion with Chiriko.

With the odd re-introductions over, Chiriko got a turn to speak. "Tamahome, it is very good to see you again. You too, Miaka."

"I need to get used to that name again…" Taka sweat dropped.

"Have you discovered anything new about this mystery?" Chiriko questioned, to Hotohori as well.

Miaka shook her head. "No, but Chichiri's on it."

"Chichiri is here?" Chiriko asked.

"Mmhm. Thanks to you!" Miaka smiled. She looked past Chiriko at the sound of the door opening. Chichiri appeared in the doorway, his masked face a bit worried.

"Chichiri?" Hotohori spoke first. "What is the matter?"

"I… don't know, no da." He said wearily. "It's strange."

The monk instantly had the attention of the other four in the room.

"I can't sense any evil here… not anywhere." Chichiri went on. "But…" He paused, remaining silent for what seemed like eternity. "I can't sense any good either."

"You… what?" Taka asked.

Chichiri tilted his head to the ceiling, as though peering through it and into the heavens. "It's like the world has turned into a blank slate. I can't sense any evil or ill will in the universe, but I can't sense any good ki either. It's something I've never experienced before. I… don't know how to describe it, no da. I can't account for it."

The room was silent. No one knew how to respond to that. Chichiri, the most powerful of the Suzaku shichi seishi, was stumped. If Chichiri couldn't figure it out, then how could they?

It was like death settled on the room.

"There's only one thing to do, no da." Chichiri shattered the silence with his calm voice. "We go to her."

"Her?" Miaka repeated. "You mean…Taiisukun?"

"I feared it would fall to this." Hotohori placed a hand under his firm chin. "But how…"

"I can take us there, no da." He pondered on the method of transportation. "It would be best if we all got there at once, no da. Do you object?" He asked Hotohori.

"Not at all… I would like to attend with you."

Chichiri nodded. He slipped off his kesa and spilled it over the floor. "Hop on, no da!"

The four stepped onto the monk's cloak, the material glowing at their touch. Miaka caught of glimpse of Chichiri's left hand as the magician stepped on as well, but the light surrounded them before she could get much of a handle on it.

It felt sort of like an elevator, being teleported to Taikyoku. Like you were falling to the base floor, but then you just appear there, without having the memory of stopping.

However, what they teleported to was not what they expected.

llllllllll

Miaka gasped, a strong wind washing over her. "What… what happened?" She shouted over the noise of the gust.

The four warriors and their priestess stood in the middle of a barren, rocky wasteland, nothing but rock under their feet and gray sky overhead.

"I thought only people with evil in their hearts couldn't see this place!" Taka pointed out.

"It's true…" Chichiri said, barely even being heard. "but that's not the case here, no da.

"Taikyoku… Taiisukun's energy isn't here." Chichiri took off his mask and held it tightly in his good hand. He realized now that what they were up against was greater than he realized. The feelings he had before now suddenly made sense. "The balance of this world is gone…

"…Its creator no longer exists."


	91. Only Two Feet Away

Reply to Comments: No individuals this time, Minna-san! Taiisukun is gone! This is one of the biggest plot twists of the story! Other than that… I can't say anything.

Author's comment: This chapter pulls away from the plot just slightly, but enjoy it anyways. Thanks to Amaya for helping me Beta it… I finally got her email that she sent nearly a month ago… Computer just work that way, ne? Chapter 9 sucks right back into the plot… I just need to write it!

Thanks again to my reviewers. You make me want to write. And if any of my Hajime readers read this, I got the beginning of chapter 14 onto the PC, so I may actually work on it now.

FYI: Kirei means "pretty"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8: Only Two Feet Away

It felt good to be back, to be away from the troubles that had no end… for a little while. He wasn't running away from them, by any means, but he had responsibilities to his men, and they probably weren't getting anything done in his absence… not that he didn't trust Kouji's leadership skills.

Tasuki didn't ride up to the front of Reikaku, but into the bandits' pass that could only be reached by taking a certain shortcut several miles back. The pass immediately lead to the horse stables where Reikaku's animals were--mostly stolen or stray.

He didn't get very far into the stables when a bandit who had been snoozing beside a haystack woke with a start, leaping to his feet and having a short dagger ready for an intruder. Before he got his threat out, though, he recognized the unique but familiar appearance of the man putting the palace horse away.

"Hey Boss!" The bandit, only about 17 or 18 years of age, sheathed his weapon and sprang towards the older man. "Where've ya been! Ya jus got right up and dis'peared on us!"

Tasuki smiled and shut the door to the horse's pen. "It's a long story, Juun. Everyone will hear it eventually. Where's that pathetic second n' command of mine?"

Juun blinked in confusion for a moment, but then lit up. "Ah, Kouji? Probably drinking more than his share o'sake upstairs." Juun hesitated before continuing, "Actually, I think he was down here not two hours'go getting' his horse out 'n goin' off somewhere… dun think he's come back yit, 'less it was while I was sleepin'."

Tasuki sighed. "So I finally git home and no one's here ta welcome me?"

"Guess not, Boss."

Tasuki waved the young boy aside and headed down through the stable into the entrance to Reikaku. "If he gits here, make sure ya tell him Genrou's back."

"Will do Boss!" Juun saluted.

Tasuki went through the fairly dirty hallway that lead from the Reikaku main building to the stables. Most of Reikaku was pretty hygienic, but not the area where dirt-clod boots trampled every hour. Places like that a bandit just couldn't keep spotless, nor did he care. Once inside he passed a few bandits here and there, either giving him a greeting or nodding, one just ignoring him. He really didn't want a grand greeting from every man he passed like Juun had given him, he just wanted to go up to his room, take a bath, and go to bed.

Tasuki reached the first set of stairs to the upper level when he heard a faint cry, followed by a small wave of laughter. Maybe that would answer his question as to where everyone was. He listened again, then got an all-to-familiar uneasiness in his stomach. That was a woman's cry, and last time he checked, there wasn't a single female taking up residence at this mountain.

Tasuki briskly passed the steps and headed in direction of the noise. The sounds lead him to one of the summit rooms, where he found about fifteen of his men standing with their backs to him, all talking at once and laughing at the spectacle in front of them. Tasuki tilted to get a better look, and sure enough there was a young girl in near-tears on the floor, her sleeves ripped and a purely terrified look on her face. Her dark hair was tangled from a scuffle, and she was trying to move away from two of the bandits approaching her.

And everyone knows that Tasuki hated seeing girls cry.

With one hard blow from his fan to the wall, Tasuki's voice shouted over the volume of the others'. "WHAT TH'HELL ARE YA DOIN'?"

The bandits jumped and turned at the sight of their boss, each one of their jaws dropping in surprise.

"Damnit Ryou, Karo!" Tasuki called a few bandits by name. "Y'know I hate you bringin' girls up here!"

"S-sorry boss, we just…"

"I ain't sorry for nuthin'!" One of the other bandits called out, interrupting the first. "Dis is what bandits do, and ya can't just be goin' off with yer own business and expect us ta follow yer dumb rules!"

Tasuki's eyebrows lowered over his amber eyes and he pulled his fan away from the wall, taking several steps forward, his height towering over the rebellious man. He held his fan to his chest. "Wanna say that again?"

The young bandit's teeth clattered together and he looked away. "No sir."

Tasuki stepped back and dropped his fan. "Get out, go do somethin' useful with yerselves." Tasuki ordered the group. He turned towards the door, where a few men were gawking at the spectacle. "Haryu!" Tasuki called over one of them. "Git a horse 'n take this girl back to wherever she came from. Now."

"Sure thin, Boss." Haryu quickly entered the room and helped the frightened girl off the floor. She shakily looked from Tasuki to Haryu, then hid her face with her hand as she was lead out.

Tasuki sheathed his fan and cursed. "Damnit Kouji, y'jus can't wait fer me ta get back before ya head out, c'n ya?"

zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz

Nuriko wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before grabbing another weed by the root and yanking it out of the soil bed. It was getting really hot outside with the oncoming of summer, but it was still perfect gardening weather. The roses were coming into bloom.

"Kirei…"

Nuriko glanced over his shoulder to see Seii standing over him, looking at the flowers that Nuriko had transplanted in the ground he's already covered, a few more in a basket beside him waiting their turn. Seii carried a small silver tray with a glass of orange juice on top of it.

Nuriko stood up and dusted his gloves together, slipping them off and taking the drink from Seii. "Domo." He breathed.

Seii looked over the violets and yellows that bordered the house. "It's very beautiful, Ryuuen." She said quietly. "Demo, it's getting hot out here, would you like some lunch?"

Nuriko smiled and placed the empty glass back on the tray. "In a while. I might as well finish this row while I'm out here." Nuriko sighed and looked back at his work. "10 more minutes, maybe."

"Hai." Seii responded, heading back for the house.

"Hey Seii? When are your parents supposed to get here?" Nuriko asked after her.

Seii paused. "Tonight, I believe, before sunset. Will Rokou be attending too?"

"I… have no idea."

Seii nodded with a shy smile. "I'll set his place."

zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz

Tasuki emerged from the bathroom that connected to the master bedroom that was privileged to the leader of the gang, shaking the remaining water droplets from his orange mane and securing the towel around his waist with his free hand. He rolled his shoulders back, his spine cracking once or twice. There was nothing like a hot bath to get you into the mood for sleeping, but after the previous accident he had run into upon his arrival, he figured he'd better check up on everything else before granting himself the time to sleep.

Tasuki went to his long dresser to find some clean clothes to change into. The top of it was fairly empty, not much for decoration, minus a few random trinkets, prayer beads, and a fairly old picture on the corner of his family. He figured that since he didn't see them too much anyway, he might as well keep a picture around, even if he didn't get along with have of him. They were all there, Aidou, who still hadn't married; Mai, Li'An, Jiang, Pa'Liu… on one edge of the picture was his father, barely peeking a smile, and on the other edge was his overly-endowed mother, who's grin was big enough to compensate. A small, 11-year-old Shun'u was wedged in the middle between Li'An and Pa'Liu, looking as if he'd rather die than be stuck that close to all his sisters. The photo put a small smile on Tasuki's face.

He pulled out a drawer, then another, barely finding any clothing in there at all. He'd have to do the laundry soon. He grumbled at that idea and grabbed a beige pair of pants out of the second drawer, shoving his legs into them. Did he even have a clean shirt? He shook his head. He was getting too used to the palace treatment…

He shuffled around the half-empty drawer for even a hint of a white sleeve when his finger jammed into something hard. He pulled away the clothing in that corner of the drawer and pulled the object out.

It was a golden rod, a small ruby and emerald studded into either end of it. Tasuki solemnly studied it. He had forgotten he had put it in there.

_--"Oyasumi."--_

_Inami lightly grasped Tasuki's hand. "Stay with me a little longer… please…"_--

Tasuki ran his thumb over the patterned gold, sighed, and tossed it back into the drawer.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Nothing, there was nothing. Keisuke Yuuki stood at the last shelf of the reference room in Tokyo's National Library, after scanning every dusty shelf for any clue he could find… and came up empty handed, again. He could go over the articles of Einosuke again, but what did that have to do with anything? He sighed. He had probably squeezed out all the information he could get towards the location of the book and the odd disappearings from this library, any further searching was pretty pointless.

Walking back to the door, he opened it just a crack to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing the stairs to the room empty, he quickly stepped out and shut the door behind him. Whistling in a poor attempt to remain inconspicuous, he planted his hands into his pockets and casually walked down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Kazuki was having difficulty sticking the staff to the broom into its rightful slot on the large, gray garbage bin he rolled around. His shift was over, his floor was clean (at least as clean as he cared to get it) and he was eager to get home to play with his newest toy.

With a shove and a kick, Kazuki slammed the broom into the bin and shoved the bin into the janitor's closet, knocking down a few bottle of miscellaneous cleaner as he did so. He switched of the light and shut the door, taking out his large key ring and locking the closet for the next sucker to come along.

"Finally." Kazuki complained, brushing lingering dust off his short hair and shoulders. "You just wait until I publish a masterpiece," he spoke to himself, "then we'll see who does the low-life jobs around here."

Smiling at his personal comment, Kazuki clapped his hands together and headed for the main desk. Upon reaching it, he began talking before asking for the librarian's attention.

"Alright Hakio-san, I'm done and packed for the day. Chart me, will you?"

The plump woman turned around and adjusted her glasses, looking over Kazuki. "Ah yes, I will write you down right away. Going home?"

Kazuki nodded. "So would you be a dear and fork over my stuff?"

Ms. Hakio walked to the edge of the des k and bent over, picking up a one-strap backpack and handing it to Kazuki. "Have a nice day."

Kazuki shouldered his pack and headed straight for the main doors, his excitement for continuing the book finally breaking free. In fact, he was so excited about his magic book that he failed to watch where he was going, and in turn smacked head on into another man.

"Hey!" He shouted, rubbing his forehead.

Keisuke rubbed his shoulder. "Uh, Sorry."

Kazuki rolled his eyes and brushed past the taller man, heading straight for the doors without so much as an apology.

"Sheesh." Keisuke watched after him. Without anything more to do, Keisuke decided to leave as well. Maybe Mayo or Tetsuya had better luck finding the book today than he did.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

"Check it out, Boss!" Haryu stormed into one of the lounging rooms of Reikaku, followed by Kishuu and "Blade". "We've brought us back some winnin's!" He dropped a bag onto the table where Tasuki's feet were resting, the sound of coins clanking together catching Tasuki's attention.

Tasuki smiled, a fang showing over his lip. "And where did we git this?"

"On the way back from dat village afta droppin' off dat girl." Blade announced. "We happened to run inta sum merchants er sumthin' on our way here 'n got a load of money."

"I'd say theres 'bout 900 hunded ryou in there!" Kishuu spoke up.

"Good job boys." Tasuki sat up. "You know where to put it, feel free to keep some fer yerselves."

"Thanks boss!" Haryu snatched up the money and left the room with a slight jump in his step, Kishuu and Blade following him like ducks.

Tasuki rested his head on his hand. "Least someone's doin' their share 'round here."

"Knock knock!" A voice interrupted Tasuki's thoughts.

"Who's there?"

"It's…"

"Kouji!" Tasuki shouted, "There ain't a door! Jus' come in!"

And, of course, in walked Kouji, a big smile on his face to see his best friend again. "Hey Genrou! Long time no see!"

Tasuki sat up. "I could say th'same fer you! Runnin' off before my big welcome party. That's harsh, man!"

(Cue Bandit Dance)

Tasuki unlaced his arm from Kouji's. "C'mon Kouji, let's take a break from this dump fer a while. I need ta get out and do some normal stuff… I've been spendin' too much time around that palace."

Kouji shook his head. "No c'n do, Genrou. It just so happens I got a previous meetin'."

Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? With who?"

Kouji smirked. "Some nice lady I met at a bar a couple'a weeks ago. Told her I'd be there by sunset t'day, and I ain't breakin' any promises to a face that cute."

"Psh." Tasuki said, "A girl ain't that important. We've got better things t'do."

Kouji shook his head, his smirk fading a bit. "Sorry, not t'day." He put a hand in his trouser pocket. "We don't all age like ya do, Genrou. Hell, I'm only two years yer senior and it looks like y'could put a decade between us. I gotta take these chances while I c'n still git 'em. B'sides, you ain't goin' back or nuthin' soon, are ya?"

Tasuki shook his head. "Nah, not for a few days, at least."

"Well then, we'll have one hell of a drinkin' party come tomorrow… or t'night if I get th'old slap in the face." Kouji gave Tasuki a thumb's up. "But I better get looking half-decent before I go."

zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz

Several handmaids rushed passed Chichiri, all screaming in panic as they ran.

"H-hey! What's going on, no da!" Chichiri shouted over the panic.

One of the handmaids stopped to answer him, voice quickened with alarm. "Chichiri-sama! In Shouei's room! It's… it's a monster!"

"Shouei! Is he in danger!"

"I… I don't know!" The girl quickly answered. She glanced behind her, and quickly rejoined the stampede.

Without a moment's hesitation, Chichiri picked up his staff and started in a full-run towards the young prince's quarters.

"Get back!" Tamahome shouted, sending his heel into the dark monster's gut.

The monster blubbered loudly in response, shaking its slimy tentacles angrily. It didn't move, and probably couldn't with the way it's drop-shaped body stuck so heavily to the floor. It swung a tentacle at Tamahome, the slimy piece detaching from its body and landing on the wall behind the Suzaku warrior.

"Taka!" Miaka shouted, reached her hand out from the entrance. Chiriko held her back.

Chichiri rushed into the room from behind Miaka and Chiriko, lifting his staff as he ran. "Kai ha!" He shouted, red sparks flying from his staff and hitting the monster in one of its three eyes.

The attacker shrieked loudly, all of its tentacles flying up to its face to cover the new wound.

"Where's Shouei!" Chichiri asked in the slim time frame he had bought.

"He's safe, but we have to worry about THIS!" Taka pointed to the demon.

All at once, the monster slashed out each tentacle, crashing each one against the different walls of the prince's chambers. Rubble from the ceiling showered onto the floor.

"Miaka, look out!" Chiriko pushed Miaka onto the floor, a stone from the doorframe dropping near their feet.

Chichiri concentrated and put one hand in front of his face. "Ai sou ku da…"

The monk was forced to halt his spell as a thick, greasy limb swung at him. Chichiri ducked, feeling his bangs caught up in the motion. "Tamahome!" He shouted. "You need to distract him no da!"

"Allow me!" A lower voice shouted over the affray. Hotohori leapt into the room, his holy sword raised. He came down onto the side of the monster, making a worthy slice into the main body.

The monster roared, sending its tentacles on frantic mayhem again. One shot for Tamahome, and he didn't quite get the air he needed to duck. His feet were swiped from under him and he fell hard on his back, another leg from above swooning down for him.

"HA!" A man yelled as a sword cut smoothly through the tentacle, the sliced member squirming on the floor. The swordsmen wheeled around with perfect agility to fight off a third shot from the monster.

"Careful, Tamahome!" The man offered a hand to help the "ogre" warrior off the floor.

Tamahome smiled. "I didn't know you had your father's skill, Boushin."

Boushin quickly released Tamahome's grip. "Quickly, we do not have the time!" Boushin dodged under another attack, leaving Tamahome for the time being. "Chichue! I do not think it can move freely!" He shouted to Hotohori.

Chichiri took his chance. "Ai sou ku da MIN kairo!" Chichiri spun his staff around his good hand and shot the ornamented end towards the beast. A bright blue light shot out in perfect form from the staff, circling around the monster in a spiral until it encircled all of it. The light pulsated for a moment, then shot inward, slicing the monster through in several placed. Without even so much as a growl, the demon fell in chunks of slime to the floor.

Everyone waited, panting, then relaxed a bit.

"Chichiri…" Tamahome tried to regain his breath, "When… did you learn… to do that?"

Chichiri smiled. "Kutou, no da. It's new to my repertoire, no da."

Miaka darted into the room and flung herself at Tamahome, hugging him tightly. "Thanks goodness you're alright…" She turned towards the others. "Arigatou."

"My current theory is that this incident is another recurrence of these strange symbols we've been experiencing," Chiriko announced, stepping over some of the rubble and entering the room as well, "Perhaps we just happened to miss it this time."

Boushin rested the point of his sword on the ground. "I do believe I've had my work out for the day. I should see how Mother is doing."

"That is a good idea." Hotohori concurred.

Chiriko's heart suddenly sunk in his chest, and a feeling of great anxiety rushed over him. "Matte!" He shouted, eyes flitting to the corpse of the monster. He saw the broken sections of it start to wiggle individually. "Minna, we're not…"

But Chiriko's warning was a second too late. The pieces of the original monster shot out like bullets, crashing into the walls and splitting on contact. One hit squarely into Hotohori's gut, sending him into the dresser. Each of the newly developed members of the monster began hissing and sliding around like snakes, opening wide jaws that bore hundred of small, razor-sharp teeth.

Boushin quickly ran to Hotohori's side, fending off a few of the serpents from further injuring him.

"Miaka, get out now!" Tamahome shouted, sending Miaka to the door. However, there were two monsters waiting for her, each bobbing what can be assumed as a head, waiting for a taste of her flesh.

Tamahome instantly changed his mind and tucked Miaka away behind him, raising his fists as a swarm of the snakes thronged to him.

"Kai ha ro!" Chichiri smacked his staff into the floor, red energy spreading over it and vanquishing several of the snakes.

Chiriko pulled his sleeve away from the jaws of one of the smaller demons, hitting it with the back of his hand to knock it down. It squirmed on the floor for a few seconds, then jumped right up again for a second attack.

"Hold on Chiriko!" Chichiri raised his staff and headed for the youngest warrior, but instead hit an invisible wall. The force field ricocheted the magician backwards, falling only four feet before hitting another wall.

"What the…" Chichiri reached his hand out, feeling four walls around him, each glowing faintly red when he touched them. There was a roof too… Chichiri was trapped in a box.

"Chichiri!" Boushin slit open another serpent with his blade. "What is the matter!"

"I.. I don't know no da!" He punched the wall, only to have his fist repelled. "I'm trapped, no da!"

"Tamahome!" Boushin redirected his attention. "I do not believe these ones will re-spawn! Chichiri and my father are unable to battle! We must destroy them!"

Despite Boushin's words, Hotohori picked up his holy sword and used it to help him off the ground. His chest throbbed with pain, but nothing was broken. "I… can fight…"

"Chichue…" Boushin turned around. He only met his father's glance for a moment before being attacked by another snake.

Miaka had found herself drawn away from Tamahome, and chased to the corner of Shouei's bed by the demons. They yipped at her ankles, and began to leap onto the mattress along side her.

"Tamahome!" She cried out, trying to swat the serpents away.

"Miaka!" Tamahome tried to get across the room to her, but was being bombarded by too many of the monsters himself. "Miaka, hold on!"

Miaka kicked at one of them, only to feel a tooth scrap across her shin. She looked for something to use as a weapon, but came up empty handed.

_Miaka, hold still!_

Miaka jumped at the sound of Chiriko's voice. She glanced across the room to see watching her, back pressed against the wall as though he were a statue.

A serpent latched onto her foot. Miaka cried out as she felt the teeth sink through the leather.

_Miaka!_ Chiriko's mind called out again. _Miaka, stop moving! They have nothing to provide optical senses, stop moving!_

Miaka held very still, trying to ignore the pain in her foot. She held her arms firmly at her side, holding her breath.

After a moment, the snakes leaping at her seemed to get confused, and settled down a bit. At that moment, Boushin's sword sliced through all of them in one strike.

Tamahome was now holding still, as was Hotohori. The few snakes that were left flew for the first prince of Konan. Boushin marveled his fighting skills, and in three swift spins, slaughtered the remaining attackers.

All the severed pieces of the monster began to glow red, and they vanished without a trace.

Chichiri nearly fell onto the floor as the box around him was lifted, but luckily regained his footing.

"What… happened…?" Tamahome asked, even more out of breath than before.

Chichiri took off his mask and studied the tiles beneath him. "Impenetrable…" He glanced at the others in the room. "We are at the mercy of the one who controls our world."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Kazuki tucked his pen away in his pocket as he exited the elevator on his floor. He had done pretty well for himself, interpreting a battle into the novel without the help of Hachiro, though he didn't like the extra work. He glanced at his watch. It was pretty late, and he should probably get ready for bed… but who could sleep when you have an entire universe at your fingertips?

As he turned into his hallway, he spotted a familiar face leaning against his door, guitar case on the floor.

"Do you always get home this late?" Hachiro asked.

Kazuki shrugged. "I don't keep myself on a schedule." He fished his hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "I'm glad you're hear, Hachiro. I want you to read this battle scene to me… I want to make sure I didn't pass up any important details."


	92. An Honest Scale

Author's note: I've finished summaries for thus far of the Fushigi Yuugi Continued Continuation Sequel, if anyone wants a copy to read. I've highlighted things like important places, things, and events in them, as well as main characters and plot twists. So if anyone's interested, feel free to drop a line.

To Akira Riyoku: A lot of people like Saori and Suboshi… maybe I should do more with them, hm? And no, I'm not Japanese, if that's what you were implying. I know a lot about Fushigi Yuugi because I'm a freak like that. It's my favorite anime! I'm glad you love my story!

To Metajoker: I'm sure some where in the book (which is not China itself) they have oranges, and I'm even surer they drink out of things besides teacups! Sorry for that major error in my last chapter with the picture! I'll talk to my Beta about that! (And if she reads this comment, I hope she feels guilty!) It's good that you dislike Hachiro and Kazuki, they're the villains!

To Metajoker again: So I don't make one comment half a page long. ;; Yes, Mayo and Keisuke are sleeping together, if you want to put it that way. And another Saori Suboshi fan? Wow, I REALLY need to do something with them… maybe I'll squeeze it into chapter 10. (They have the award for the biggest make-out scene of the story.)

To Silver Pain: Yes, a fellow irony lover. I try. And I hope to use Chichiri's cool move again in the future!

Chapter 9:An Honest Scale

Morning sunlight shone through the glass window, highlighting the floorboards near the bed. Chichiri had watched it travel across the floor, slowly, sitting out of reach of its boundaries as he did so. It had been hard for him to sleep as of recently… so many questions clouded his mind, questions he couldn't find an answer for.

His neck straining a little, Chichiri leaned back against the dresser, his one mahogany eye leaving the floorboards and focusing on the ceiling of his temporary bedroom. The others would probably be awake by now; hopefully they had gotten more sleep than he did.

Taiisukun… Taiisukun was gone. That very idea… the very fact answered the puzzling question as to where the balance of the universe had gone. Even now he couldn't sense anything… as if his powers were gone, or he was the only one left living. The atmosphere lacked the depth it had had before… it was strange.

What was more, Chichiri felt yet another empty feeling inside his own heart. He had never taken Taiisukun for granted, but her absence disturbed him greatly nonetheless. Taiisukun had taught him almost everything he knew—her knowledge had saved him from what could have been a lifetime of suffering—and now she was gone? Taiisukun was the ruler of this world, how could she just disappear?

That was where Chichiri _did_ know something. Taiisukun can't just disappear, she can't just pack her bags and leave, it's not possible. Without her, the whole universe could fall into chaos. No, Taiisukun could only be _replaced_, but by what? That was where Chichiri hit a roadblock again. He had been told once that trials could be either stumbling blocks or stepping-stones, but how could he overcome this experience when he was so blindly stepping forward?

Chichiri closed his eye. "This is something that meditation won't help, no da…" he said quietly to himself, "Maybe the only thing I can do is trust in the darkness and hope I land on solid ground, no da…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You really want to go back in again?" Hachiro asked. It was morning in the real world too, after a late night and several beers.

"Why must you question everything I do?" Kazuki asked. "I want to go back, it's a wonderful place. You should see it too, sometime."

"No thanks." Hachiro declined. "Not anytime soon, anyway."

"Remember," Kazuki began to debrief, "As soon as I'm there, you need to write me into Chinese clothing so I fit in."

"I know." Hachiro shook then pen in his hand. "What's the signal this time?"

"Don't worry about a signal, I want to try something." Kazuki said.

"You high? Try what?"

"You'll know if I need to come back." Kazuki fixed his collar, then stood in the center of the living room. "You know what to do."

With a click of the pen, Hachiro wrote in near-perfect Chinese onto a blank space on the page. Just like the first time, a pillar of red light shot up from the floor, and in a moment, it was gone.

The symbol for "enter" appeared in the large kitchen of the Konan palace, but no one was there to see it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Chichiri walked towards the dining area to get something to eat, a cold shiver shot up his spine, freezing him in place for a moment. Gripping his staff tightly, he peered over the walkway and into the horizon. He could feel it now… the balance was back. He could sense the presence of his fellow warriors; he could feel stability again.

The monk's hand slowly removed the mask that covered his face. "What is it? What's causing all this confusion?" He thought out loud. The equilibrium of this world cannot just appear and disappear on whim. Was something clouding his senses? Or….

Chichiri's eyebrows lowered and he quickly replaced his mask. With a faster stride in his step, he hurried back inside the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saori unlatched the chain lock on her door and opened it to see who had come to visit her that day. "Mayo-chan, Keisuke…" She said, stepping aside to let them in.

"No book yet!" Keisuke threw his hands into the air as he strode into Saori's small apartment.

"He went back to the library," Mayo explained, "There's nothing there, again." She frowned, leaning her forehead on Saori's shoulder. "Saori-chan, I don't know what else to do…"

Saori patted Mayo on the back. "Don't worry, things will look up, okay? Taka and Miaka… they're fine, I can feel it."

Mayo stood up again, looking her friend in the eyes. "Where's Suboshi?"

"He's sleeping." Saori answered. "I could wake him up…"

"Don't bother." Keisuke said from the kitchenette. "We're not here for anything critical anyways."

"Just a… angsty visit." Mayo half-smiled.

The phone rang, and Keisuke hopped off the couch to answer it himself. "Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Who is it?" Mayo asked.

Keisuke held up a finger to Mayo. "What list?" He spoke. A pause. "You can do that? Yeah, that's great Yui! I wouldn't have thought of that… think it could help?" Another pause. "Do it, I'll talk to each of them myself if I have to. Yeah… yes. Okay, see ya." He hung up.

"That was Yui." Keisuke spoke, "She said that she can get a list of all the members of the National Library's card holders, and…"

"But there would be thousands!" Mayo broke in.

Keisuke smirked. "Well, yes, but we can narrow it down. The list should have information on whether a card hold is a Chinese-speaking person, and there's also the frequency card, which is for the book clubs. You get some discount on purchases or longer hold periods if you check out the library's weekly novel or something."

"You can get there if you're a frequent visitor alone, I think." Saori put in her two cents. "I have one, and I don't belong to a book club."

Keisuke shrugged. "Well, I think only a frequent visitor would bother with a book sale." He seemed a bit gleeful as he went on, "and we'll call all the Chinese-speaking ones first, then…"

"That will still take forever." Mayo pointed out.

"Keisuke, you can read that book and you don't speak Chinese." Saori added.

Keisuke rolled his eyes. "Don't team up on me! It's a start!"

Saori glanced at Mayo, then nodded her agreement. "You're right, it's a start." She thought for a moment, "Maybe I could call them from work and make up something about it being a survey… I'm sure Tetsuya would let me…"

"Brilliant!" Keisuke did a sort of victory pose, knocking the phone out of its holder. He quickly picked it up and replaced it. "Alright, plan B, here we go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are you saying?" Hotohori asked, leaning forward in his seat at the large rectangular table he always held important meetings at. Everyone was gathered around—everyone present at the palace, at least. Chichiri sat farthest from the emperor, and Chiriko, Miaka, and Taka all sat close together as the monk spoke.

"It's a person." Chichiri repeated what he had said earlier. "The one causing the strange symbols, and the monsters, no da… it's a person."

"But how could you know that?" Taka questioned what everyone else was thinking.

Chichiri mask only hid part of his confident look. "Because only a living person can pass between our worlds."

Miaka leapt out of her seat, startling her warriors. "Someone from my world is here!" She shouted.

Chichiri nodded.

"But how could you know?" Hotohori asked.

"It's the balance," Chichiri went on, "When Taiisukun disappeared, balance was gone, no da. However, an entity like Taiisukun cannot vanish without complete chaos taking over. She was replaced, no da."

He got half-confused stares, but decided to continue. "Today I felt the balance restore itself, and the only way for scale to keep materializing on and off like that is if the one who controls it is doing just that… disappearing, then reappearing. The only way for someone to completely do that here is to go into another Universe all together, no da --Miaka's world."

Chiriko nodded, completely understanding. "I felt it too… it happened earlier this morning, the restoration of Yin and Yang, that is. However, I didn't quite compute your reasoning, Chichiri." He smiled innocently. "It all makes sense."

Miaka pondered the statements. "So… the person making all this stuff happen is from my world? Then… how are they…" She gasped, a palm going over her mouth.

"Miaka?" Taka asked, concerned.

"They… this person… he has the book!" She stuttered to get the words out. She looked at each of her warriors with anxiety in her eyes. "That's the only way he could get here, that's the only way someone like that could come into this world… he has the book, the Universe of the Four Gods…"

"And he's here." Hotohori finished. "For now, at least."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hachiro read the page that was writing itself with wide eyes. He cursed under his breath. "Damnit Kazuki… they're starting to catch onto us…" But they were just characters in a book, right? This was all just some fantasy game. Hachiro shook his head at his own naive thought. "I'm getting way too into this…" He turned the page to see what Kazuki was up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazuki walked over the lush grass beneath his Chinese sandals, the ones Hachiro had written onto him when he appeared. He didn't make exact where he wanted to end up, so unless Hachiro wrote it in without his permission, the book chose a random spot. He knew he was in Konan, anyway, and he had a good guess where by the looks of the gardens that surrounded him. He had popped up by a wall, and had taken the last 20 minutes to enjoy the scenery. There was even a small stream running through the whole place, and he had crossed to bridge just a moment ago.

He knelt down and stroked the petal of a purple iris. "You don't see too many of you growing outside green houses," He commented to the flower. In the silence, he heard a few faint steps moving around, not necessarily in his direction. He slowly stood up, shielded by a tree, and peered around to see who it was.

It was a young woman, perhaps early twenties, stepping off the brick path that surrounded the garden. He glanced past her for a moment, getting a glimpse of the Konan palace. He was right, that was where he ended up. Refocusing on the girl, he watched her quietly. She had red hair, he noted, and then a wide grin crossed his face. Red hair and at the palace? It was then that he noted she was wearing a halter-top, which was not Chinese design in the slightest. That confirmed his conclusion. He was looking at the Suzaku no Miko herself.

Miaka breathed in the fresh air. She could use some relaxation, though it seemed unreachable. She was very happy that they almost knew who was tormenting with their lives, but the idea that this person had the book scared her. Why would they bring her and Taka back? Did he know the story, the whole story? If so, he knew her. It was almost like having a stalker.

She shuddered at the idea. If the culprit really was from her world, even from Japan, then how could they stop him from inside the book? How would they find him?

Miaka looked up, and choked on her own breath. There was a man standing behind the tree, a man with dark hair and dark eyes, watching her. She had never seen him before… he just stared at her.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Who was he?

Kazuki smiled at the priestess, who finally spotted him. Kneeling back down into the soil, still in Miaka's view, he began tracing his finger in the dirt, writing out a kanji symbol that was only legible to him. When he finished, the symbol began to glow red.

"Who…" Miaka began, but then her attention caught onto something else. A circle of red grew around her feet, and then exploded into a giant pillar of crimson light.

Miaka's hazel eyes quivered as she stared back at the man. "NO!" She screamed, trying to run towards him. However, the light engulfed her, and she disappeared.

Kazuki smiled. It seemed his theory was right. He stood up and wiped his foot over the kanji that read "return" and blotted it out.

"Okay, Hachiro." He said quietly, "Take me home."

--------------------------------

Taka saw a beacon of red light coming from the garden. He froze. Miaka said she was going to the garden…

"MIAKA!" He shouted, running as fast as he could to the burning light. He was too far away… the light disappeared, leaving the garden empty.


	93. Split Between Worlds

Author's note: Another quick update! Go me!

To Silver Pain: Yep, since Kazuki controls the book, he technically is Taiisukun.

To Poruporu: I didn't take THAT long, did I? Oh well, this will make up for it! I miss Nuriko too, actually, which is silly seeing how I'm the writer. He'll come back… eventually. I just need to think of something wickedly awesome for him to do.

To Quackabott (and** ANYONE** who wants an explanation!): The way Kazuki/Hachiro's writing works is like this: They can control anything in the book, or anything the book relates too. Example: Hachiro can send Miaka, Taka, Mayo, and possibly Yui into the book if he wanted. He cannot send Keisuke, because in reality, he has nothing to do with the book. He can send in himself and Kazuki, because they're the ones controlling it. See how that works? The book world is essentially the book, so writing on the ground or something in it would have the same effect as writing on the page. (It would only work for those two though!)

Also, what happens to Keisuke, Tetsuya, and the others is not in the story. Kazuki actually can't even read what Miaka is doing if she's not in the book.

To Amaya-san: Thank you for beta-ing this chapter again! You'll see your darling Tasuki soon. (He got a lot of airtime in 8 anyway.)

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Split Between Worlds**

"You sent her back?" Hachiro asked his shorter companion, who was taking off some of the layers of his Chinese garments.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see if it would work, and it did." Kazuki stated matter-of-factly.

"And the point of this experiment was…?" Hachiro asked, slight annoyance in his voice. "The priestess is like, the main character, Kazuki."

"It doesn't matter, and I'll tell you what my 'experiment' was for." Kazuki, finding himself comfortable, sat down on the loveseat opposite Hachiro. "You read the book, didn't you? Taiisukun, who is supposed to be the ruler of the world or whatever, has been replaced. My dear Hachiro, _I_ am Taiisukun."

Hachiro raised an eyebrow. "How much sleep have you been getting, man?"

Kazuki scowled.

"Listen," Hachiro closed the book and set it aside for the moment. "If you've become the great ruler of some foreign universe, then why do you need _me_ to send you in and out of it, hm?"

Kazuki shook his head. "I think you're missing the point. I may not be a powerful genie of a ruler, but as long as I have control over this book, I have control over this universe."

Hachiro kept his mouth closed. He wasn't up for a battle against Kazuki's egotism.

"Now…" Kazuki stood back up, pacing like he always did when he was in thought. "We need something new, something exciting."

"You just took away the Suzaku no Miko!" Hachiro pointed out, "You want more?"

"You have much to learn about plot and conflict," was Kazuki's haughty reply. "Yes, I want something new. We need…" His brown eyes lit up. "That's it! I'm brilliant!" He darted over to the sloppy computer center by his bedroom door, pulling out drawers and ruffling through the mess of papers in them.

Hachiro stood up, trying to see what his friend was getting into. "What the hell are you doing, Kazuki?"

"Black mages!"

Hachiro was totally lost. "What the who now?"

Kazuki pulled out a worn notebook, the front cover of it barely hanging on to its spiral binding. He began flipping through it like a mad man, several folded papers scattering onto the floor around him. Finding the page he was looking for, he ripped it out and sped back to Hachiro, shoving the parchment into his hands. "There," he announced, "perfect."

Hachiro eyed Kazuki strangely, and then looked at the wrinkled paper in his hands. On it were two sketches of what looked like inaccurate ninjas, one facing forward and one facing to the side, like a prison photo. They were actually drawn fairly well, much to Hachiro's surprise. The ninjas had cold, empty eyes, which were the only part of the face that was visible. Messy notes and arrows filled in the gaps around them, one saying "dark blue here and here", "lightening here", and "sword here".

"…What is this?"

"Black mages."

Hachiro shrugged. He supposed they could be mages if they had elemental powers, but they were more like ninjas. They looked kind of like the ones from the movie "Artic Night", a cheap movie he had seen a while ago. He remembered seeing it with Saori.

Kazuki snatched the paper back and scanned over it. "Yes, this is perfect. I want these in the story."

"Are you serious?"

Kazuki avoided the frown and went straight to the snap. "Yes. Do it."

Hachiro grabbed the book and flipped to the place he had left off. "Listen, Kazuki, can you just be patient for two seconds? Let's wait to see what happens with Miaka. Once all that excitement dies down, we'll put your stupid ninjas in."

"Mages." Kazuki corrected. He thought for a moment, "fine, Hachiro, have it your way. Start reading."

---------------------------------------

Miaka found herself staring at a cupboard. It took a moment to register, but then she recognized it. It was the cupboard that had read "hon", the symbol she had seen before returning to the book world. She spun around. Miaka was in her kitchen; she was home.

She stood there, dazed for a moment, then snapped to attention. "Hikari!" She shouted, running out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. She dashed into Hikari's small nursery, not finding her there. The apartment was dead silent.

"Taka?" She asked. He wasn't there either… just her, it seemed.

Her next action lead her to the phone. She seized it from its holder and dialed the number to Keisuke's apartment. She held it to her ear and waited. It ringed several times, and then Keisuke's unique message came on, the one that ha Mayo yelling in the background for him to cut it out. She didn't leave a message, just hung up. She thought for a moment. She could call his cell… no, she'd call Yui.

She dialed the number, it rang twice, then…

"Hello?"

"Yui!" Miaka shouted into the receiver. "Yui, I'm back!"

"Miaka!" Yui shouted even louder than Miaka did. "Miaka, how did you come back? Where's Taka? Miaka, are you home?"

"Yes, I'm home." Miaka said, calming down. "Taka's not with me. Where's Hikari?"

"She's here, with me." At that point Miaka could faintly here Tetsuya exclaiming something, but she couldn't hear what. "Miaka, don't go anywhere, okay? I'll be right over. I'm going to call Keisuke too, all right? Don't go anywhere!"

"I won't, Yui!" Miaka promised. "Please hurry, I have so much to tell you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't see anything but a red light…" Taka said, calming down inside the palace where Miaka had been just ten minutes earlier, "She's gone back to our world."

Chichiri contemplated this for a moment. "The balance of the world is gone again, no da. But I don't think it's because of Miaka's disappearance. Perhaps our wrongdoer went back with her, no da." He spotted a worried look come onto Taka's face. "B-but don't worry, no da! I'm sure she's safe at home now, no da!"

Hotohori placed a finger under his chin, "Perhaps that is the best, for now. She has family there who can take care of her, and she may be able to find this madman from her world."

They talked about Miaka's disappearance a little longer, and then left it at that. There wasn't much that could be done about it, only wait for her to come back… if she did. It was then that Chiriko announced he had to return back to the Chouan Prefecture, since he was out of vacation time. Chichiri offered to walk him to a carriage, and saw the youngest of the Suzaku seven off from the front of the palace. One his way back, he stepped on something rather sharp.

"Itai no da!" Chichiri jumped back, looking down. To his surprise, it was only a small rock on the pathway to the palace.

Chichiri lifted his foot and looked at the bottom of his shoe, which was horribly worn out. The spot that now throbbed gently had a small hole in it. He frowned through his mask. With all the travel he did, we wore through shoes like nothing else. He glanced back at the palace. Nothing too important was going on, nothing to which he could be of much help. So he decided to take a quick trip into the market to get a new pair of shoes to avoid giving himself further mischief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yui and Tetsuya arrived at Miaka's apartment within ten minutes, Hikari running on her small legs to her mother, crying softly. Miaka squeezed her missed daughter tightly, so glad to see that she was all right. Yui let Emi occupy herself with Hikari's toys as Miaka explained her story. She told them about her appearance in Konan, about Nuriko and how he was married, about Hotohori and Chichiri and Tasuki, about Chiriko, and about all the strange symbols that had been materializing in that world too, and how each one of them lead to something like the one they had seen in the kitchen. She told them how Taka suddenly showed up, which answered their questions about him going missing. She told them about Taiisukun, and about the balance on the world being out of sync. She was almost to the part where she had ended up in the garden when her front door burst open, Keisuke standing in the doorway, panting heavily. He spotted Miaka and ran to her, giving her a tight hug.

He let go and looked at her. "Miaka, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Miaka shook her head, "Iie, onii-chan. I'm fine, I…"

"Miaka!" Mayo followed in Keisuke's footsteps. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Miaka! You are back!" Saori's harmonic voice came into audibility. She ran up and squeezed her friend. "Is Taka back? Yui didn't say…"

Miaka shook her head, glad to see all of her loved friends again. "No, he's still…" She looked past Saori and gasped. "S-Suboshi? Or… Amiboshi?"

"Suboshi." Saori answered, stepping back. "When Taka disappeared, he showed up here. We don't know why."

"There was a symbol," Suboshi explained, "that I saw… it said 'universe'…"

Miaka slowly nodded. "I see… so it's affecting you as well…" She trailed off. She lit up a bit. "Balance… that's why you're here…"

Suboshi looked confused.

"Miaka?" Yui asked questioningly.

"Chichiri told me about it, remember?" She pulled her eyes away from Suboshi to concentrate on Yui. "If he came here when Taka showed up, maybe it's supposed to balance things out…"

"Then why hasn't he gone back, since you're here?' Tetsuya asked.

Miaka shrugged. "I don't know."

Saori grabbed Suboshi's hand subconsciously. She hadn't thought about the idea of him going back.

"Anyway," Keisuke began, pulling away from his sister to give her some room, "maybe with you here, you can help us. We're pretty stuck trying to figure out what's going on from our side, but we're going to get a library list…"

"I saw him." Miaka said quietly.

"What?" Yui asked. "Miaka, what did you say?"

"I saw him." The redhead repeated. "I saw him, the one who's doing this, right before I came back here. He was in the garden."

"M-Miaka, are you sure?" Mayo spoke up.

Miaka nodded. "I am, I think. I've never seen him before, and he was definitely Japanese… he was in the garden, looking at me. He wrote something in the sand, and then I wound up here. It was him… yes, I'm positive it was him. I could feel it…"

"What did he look like?" Keisuke broke in, "Do you know his name?"

Miaka shook her head in the negative. "No, I've never seen him before, not that I can remember. He had black hair and brown eyes, tan skin…"

"That narrows it down." Tetsuya commented sarcastically.

"He wasn't very old," Miaka continued, "I think around my age, maybe a little older… at least, that's how he looked." Miaka remembered something, "he wasn't in modern day clothing, though, but he looked Japanese."

"Well, we know it's a man, and that does narrow it down…" Keisuke pondered out loud.

"Maybe he has some Chinese clothing." Saori pointed out. "If he's from Japan and he has the book, I'm sure he's from this world."

Miaka nodded. "Hai, I think you're right, Saori." She caught a glimpse of Saori's hand holding Suboshi's, but she didn't say anything.

"Are you tired, Miaka?" Yui spoke again, "You should probably rest."

"No," Miaka said, "I'm fine, really. I just want to find out who's doing this, who's trying to hurt everyone…"

"We will, Miaka," Keisuke placed a reassuring hand on his imoto's shoulder. "We will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arigatou, no da." Chichiri said to the young man who handed him over a pair of plain, strapless black shoes from his booth. The man nodded and picked up the ryou that Chichiri had paid him with to put away. Chichiri decided to change his shoes there and then, and tucked his older ones away under his kesa.

"Oi, 'Chiri!" A familiar voice called to him.

The monk glanced around at his name, and spotted the caller coming down the crowded dirt road on a horse. He smiled. "Tasuki, you're back, no da!" He hollered.

The bandit pushed his mare through a bit more of the crowd until he came up along side Chichiri. "Shoppin?" He asked.

Chichiri nodded. "Just new shoes, no da."

Tasuki shrugged. "I'm headin' back to the palace. Hope no one's missed me too much."

Chichiri shook his head. "Miaka's gone, no da."

Tasuki looked surprised. "Whattaya mean, she's gone? She went back?"

A nod.

"… and Tama?"

"He's fine, no da. Miaka is too, I'm sure. Go on back though, Tasuki, I'll catch up, no da."

Tasuki hesitantly nodded, then, seeing a clearing in the pedestrians, kicked the haunches of his mare and rode off towards the palace, leaving the magician to his own doings.

Chichiri watched after him for a moment, then headed the same way, on foot. He didn't get very far when he heard a faint "meow."

Chichiri glanced around, but continued.

Then it was louder. "Meow!"

Chichiri stopped and looked down. A cat was sitting but two strides ahead of him, its head cocked to one side. His white and brown fur easily gave away to Chichiri what cat this was.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Tama?" Chichiri asked, kneeling down to the cat and holding his good hand out. The cat came without hesitation to the man who had been his temporary owner and climbed up to his shoulder, perching there like a bird.

Chichiri scanned his surroundings. No familiar faces. He frowned. He went a little further down the road until he passed all the booths, then stepped off-road into the long grass that lined it. He took off the broad hat that rested on his back and held it above his head.

"Guess you want me to go to Sourun, no da." Chichiri said to the furry animal.

The cat seemed to nod.

Holding his staff close to him, Chichiri released the hat, and disappeared.

----------------------------------------------

When Chichiri reappeared, he found himself in Sourun, a small town far south of Eiyo. Tall oak trees sheltered the whole town, and the sky was fairly cloudy, giving the place a constant shade. A few civilians walked to and fro, a milkman making his deliveries or a young woman on a walk with her two small children. It had been a little while since he'd been there, but the area was still memorable.

Cat still on shoulder, Chichiri headed down the small roads, most only big enough for a single carriage to get by, on the route he remembered fairly well. He has to stop occasionally to make sure he was going the right way, but since Sourun wasn't very large, he didn't have too much of a problem. A bookkeeper who must have recognized him said a "hello" as he passed, which Chichiri returned. Eventually Chichiri found a small cabin-like house only a little bit out of the way, Tama jumping off his shoulder and prancing up to it.

"You sure came a long way…" Chichiri said to the cat as he walked up to the front door. He hoped nothing was wrong with his fellow warrior.

He knocked on the door, and waited.

At first Chichiri didn't think anyone was going to answer, but at the last moment a young woman answered the door, her aquamarine eyes meeting Chichiri's mask.

"Chichiri-san?" She asked, opening the door wider. It was young Shouka, a girl of about 16 years of age.

The cat pawed at Shouka's feet.

"There you are!" Shouka exclaimed best she could with her light voice, kneeling down to pick up Tama. "I've been worried sick about you, you've been gone for days!" She scratched behind the cat's ears, then focused back to the monk on the doorstep. Her face looked solemn. "He's not doing too well." She said.

Chichiri took the statement with mild surprised. "May I come in?"

Shouka nodded and stepped aside to let the warrior passage. Closing the door after him, she led the way through the home to the bedroom in back.

Chichiri bit his lip. Mitsukake's large frame lay on the bed, covers up to his chest. There was a folded cloth on his forehead, and he slept, unaware of Chichiri's presence.

"I think it's Honu fever, but I'm not sure." Shouka let Tama down on top of his master's covers. "Juan… he's the only doctor around here, so he can't really diagnose himself like this…" Shouka tried to smile a bit. She felt the cloth on Mitsukake's head, then took it off, moving to a bowl of water on the dresser to re-wet it.

"You've bee taking care of him?" Chichiri asked, sad to see his friend so ill.

"Hai." Shouka replied quietly, ringing the rag out. "I don't have to stay during the night anymore… even though he's still sick, he is getting better, slowly. He wakes up every now and then to eat, but he's usually just like this, resting. A few weeks ago I was really worried about him, but I think he's recovering."

Chichiri felt Mitsukake's forehead, then the sides of his neck. If it was Honu Fever, then he was recovering. "How long has he been sick?"

Shouka walked back over and placed the cloth back on Mitsukake's forehead. "He started filling unwell about two months ago, but he's too stubborn to worry about himself. His fever got worse, but I think the climax of it is over."

"Have you given him any medicine?"

She nodded. "He has a lot of it in the other room, I've been using that. Just the powder for fever, though."

Chichiri nodded. "That's good, no da." It wouldn't be wise to give anyone a prescription they didn't need.

"I'll tell him you came to visit… He'll be disappointed that he missed you."

Chichiri stepped back from the bed. "I'll come again very soon, don't worry. He hasn't missed out on too much." Chichiri glanced over at the cat. "That's some animal, no da."

Shouka smiled and petted Tama. "Hai, he is. He's been worried about Juan too."

Chichiri stayed for a little while longer before saying his goodbyes, promising he'd return soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still… don't understand how this thing works." Suboshi said, sitting in front of the TV in Saori's small living room, watching with interest the show "Sports Unlimited." He also wasn't quite sure what the point of football was.

Saori was drying the dinner dishes from the meal they had had a little while ago. "It's electromagnetic, it's complicated. I'm not quite sure how it works either." Saori had given up on trying to explain technology to Suboshi a few days ago. Luckily, Suboshi took most of it in stride.

Suboshi felt a wet nose sniffing him from behind. He turned to the small off-white colored dog. "Hey Mame." He said the animal's name, petting it.

Mame barked and wagged her tail excitedly, putting his front paws on Suboshi's leg.

"Mame, treat!" Saori called from the kitchen. At that word the dog immediately left Suboshi to prance into the kitchen where Saori was digging a small dog biscuit out of a cookie jar. "Sit." She ordered. Mame intently did so. Saori dropped the treat and Mame skillfully caught it in her mouth, taking it away from the kitchenette and to the side of the couch to eat it.

"I never actually taught him how to do any of that." Saori laughed, watching the companion she'd had ever since Mayo moved out. Her smile faded as she watched the Papillion gobble up the biscuit.

"Saori?" Suboshi questioned.

"Gomen." Saori said calmly, returning to the sink to do the dishes that were already clean.

Suboshi stood up from his seat on the floor and walked over to the kitchenette.

"What if…" Saori began without being asked, "What if Miaka's right, and the reason you're here is just for balance?" Her voice sounded worried. "What if when Taka comes back, you disappear? This isn't your home, Suboshi, you won't be able to stay…"

"Saori…" Suboshi stepped towards her.

"I can't go with you!" Saori shouted, slamming a strainer back into the sink. She spun around. "If you go back, I won't be able to go with you! I…" Tears began welling up in Saori's eyes.

Suboshi took Saori in his arms, holding her against him tightly. Saori cried lightly against his shirt, holding onto the fabric with a tight grip.

"Then I'll find my way back to you." Suboshi answered. "That's all there is to it."

Saori pulled away from him a bit, looking sadly into his blue eyes. "Demo… what if…"

Suboshi brushed a strand of hair out of Saori's face and kissed her, trying to show her how he felt about her. After a moment he slowly pulled away, meeting Saori's gaze again.

"I promise." He whispered, kissing her forehead, "if I ever get separated from you, I promise I'll find my way back."

Saori's eyes watered again, and she fell back into his embrace, resting her head against his collarbone.

"Suboshi…" she hummed quietly, "I love you so much, Suboshi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where'd Chichiri go?" Taka asked as he came into the throne room of the palace where Hotohori was.

"He offered to take Chiriko to a carriage, I believe." Hotohori answered.

"Was he going to take him all the way to Chouan? He's been gone for a while."

"He has been gone for an extended amount of time." Hotohori agreed.

Taka shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about him too much, that guy can take care of himself."

"I suppose so." The emperor concluded. Hotohori sighed and rubbed his temples. "There has been… quite a bit going on lately. I can only hope that we'll keep some peace for a while…"

"Let's hope." He sighed. "I hope Miaka's alright."

"I…" Hotohori began, but then hesitate. "Tamahome, look there!" He pointed to one of the long curtains at the front of the room. The kanji for "mage" glimmered in red on it, then faded.

"Damn…" Taka cursed. "Mage? That's a new one…"

The lighting in the room eerily dimmed, despite the time of day. Hotohori drew his sword, walking backward towards the center of the room, eyes scanning the walls. The guards from outside and in the corners of the large area looked around in confusion, pointing their spears towards an invisible enemy.

"Be on your guard, Tamahome." Hotohori's low voice warned, "I feel a predator among us."

As if by invitation, several dark clad figures suddenly dropped from the ceiling, landing gracefully onto the marble floor. They surrounded the two Suzaku warriors. The guards shouted out commands and moved towards the intruders.

"Who are they!" Taka shouted, lifting his fists up.

"It does not matter, they are our enemies." Hotohori readied his sword, then attacked. The swift blade lunged for one of the supposed "mages", but the figure leapt out of the way like a cricket, soaring high into the air before landing again silently. He didn't attack.

Hotohori took the moment to evaluate the situation. There were about eight of the trespassers there. He watched as two guards lunged for another one of the mages, and the mage did the same as the other, leapt out of the way, but didn't attack.

"What are they waiting for?" Taka wondered. He charged at one, the ninja stepped aside, brought a quick hand down on Taka's back, and stopped.

Taka regained his balance, wincing. For such a minor function, these freaks knew what they were doing.

Finally, a few of the mages reacted. They leapt into the air again, bringing their hands together and shooting lightening down at the two warriors. The electricity cracked loudly as it crashed into the marble floor, leaving small craters where it hit.

"Tamahome!" Hotohori shouted, now running to dodge the attacks. "We have fought this kind of enemy before!"

Taka remembered. In a way, they mimicked the lightening witch from Seiryu. The way to beat them was to get up high… even though these mages didn't stay in the air.

Taka leapt into the air as one of the ninjas in front of him did, and reeled his fist back as he flew, striking the mage in the stomach in mid-air. The mage fell to the ground, grabbing its stomach in pain. This was just like an ordinary fight, for this world, anyway. They could handle it. However, they were greatly outnumbered.

The guards charged the ninjas, mostly being beaten around, though one did manage to pierce his spear into one of the enemy's arms. Hotohori took advantage of that injury and swung his sword into the side of the mage, the mage stiffening and disappearing in a flash of red light before the holy sword finished passing through it. Swinging around, Hotohori attacked another mage. Every swing or jab he made the mage dodged, ducking and flying out of the way. He flipped behind the Konan emperor, and charged up his hands with a fresh bolt of lightening. Hotohori turn around just as the charge flew at him, and the emperor thrust his sword forward, the magnificent blade absorbing the energy from the attack. With a strong swing, Hotohori sent the lightening back at the mage. The mage fell to the ground, and disappeared.

Several more guards flooded into the throne room, and the mages took care of most of them with ease, several unconscious bodies scattering the edges of the room. A few guards still kept up, teaming up to take out on more of the mages.

Taka shook his hand violently, a current of electricity having hit it and numbed it greatly. They were knocking them down, but not fast enough.

"REKKA SHINNEN!"

The shout echoed throughout the dark room, a blaze of fire swirling through the air and around the remaining black mages. It continued growing until the rest of the enemies were wiped out, again disappearing in a flicker of red light. When the fire died down, the sunlight in the room was restored to how it had been before the fight.

"What th'hell were those?" Tasuki asked, stepping over an unconscious body and into the throne room. He eyed the cracks in the marble floor.

"Tasuki!" Taka exclaimed, still shaking out his hand. "You're back!"

"Good thing too." Tasuki reached behind him and sheathed his favorite toy. "You guys just can't do anythin' around here, can ya?" He smiled.

Hotohori lowered his sword, then sheathed it as well. He caught his breath. "Tasuki… it is good to see you again, especially at such a desired time."

A few of the guards started to wake up.

"Who were those guys?" Tasuki asked more seriously, meeting up with Taka and Hotohori in the center of the throne room.

"Mages, apparently." Taka said, "That's what the symbol said, anyway."

Tasuki understood. "And Miaka? She's gone?"

A nod. "She disappeared this morning, back to her own world." Hotohori replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That went well." Kazuki interrupted.

Hachiro looked up from the page. "Do you want me to finish the dialogue or not?"

Kazuki waved his hand. "It's unimportant jabber. I don't really care if you read it or not."

Hachiro rolled his eyes. "How did that go well? I thought you little 'black mages' got beat pretty bad." He flipped back a page and looked at the drawing Kazuki had put into the book of the mages.

"It just shows me what I need to improve on—but they _were_ stealthy." Kazuki said. He suddenly got excited. "Excellent! Tasuki is back and we've gotten rid of that boring one for the time being…"

"Chiriko?" Hachiro questioned.

"Yes." Kazuki answered. "Now, we need to continue working up to the climax of this story, we can't let our guard down for too long, or the tale will get drab again." He rubbed his chin, "we need a character to replace the miko for the time being, until I decide what to do with her."

"…we could bring Nuriko back in." Hachiro suggested.

Kazuki shook his head. "No, that's not good enough."

"Seii? She's a female character too, we could give her a…"

"Hachiro," Kazuki interrupted, "You are NOT helping. Go read your precious dialogue if you're going to give me such lame ideas."

Hachiro frowned. He looked over at an end table and spotted the character list Kazuki had made at the beginning of all of this. He picked it up and looked over it.

"What about… Yui?"

"No, Hachiro."

Hachiro read down the list. Buru… who the heck was that guy anyway? They could do something with Houki… maybe give Tamahome more to do.

Then Hachiro noticed a name that they hadn't used yet, a character Kazuki had mentioned a while ago. "What about this Inami?"

Kazuki shook his head again. "No, she's not even living in that…" Then Kazuki stopped, a smile spreading across his face. "That may just work… bringing in a character back like that, one who had supposedly left the story forever…"

Hachiro was glad just to get Kazuki to agree to something. "Well, let's use him… her, then."

Kazuki nodded. "I think we will, Hachiro. I think we will."


	94. Meddling with the Cosmos A Tamper with

Author's note: Another quick update! Hooray for me! Sadly I won't be working too much on fictions this week because my sadist employer scheduled me in for 5 days of work. I'm also have a slight struggle with 12, but hopefully I'll pull through.

Author's translation: (Yes, I'm actually tell you what one of the Japanese words means!) Midori Hana: The Green Flower

To Akira Ruyiko: …yes! Suboshi came into Miaka's world in chapter 5!

To Poruporu: Are you referring to Kourin? I can tell you right now she's not making any appearances any time soon, lol. If you re-read the end of chapter 10, you'll see whom Kazuki plans on sending back. I do love Nuriko, but I don't have too much of an evil scheme for him…yet.

To Amaya: I'm glad Tasuki's presence makes you happy! Again, thanks for the Beta, I really screwed up a lot of things in this chapter! When does Koji's woman come into the picture? Hmmm… not for a while, and it won't be too big of a thing.

To Quackabbot: Tasuki kinda likes her even though she likes Hikitsu? We may have some love triangle mixed up, lol. First off, Inami and Tasuki more than "liked" each other in part one of this story, and second, Inami never had romantic feelings for Hikitsu. He was her best friend from her previous life. Hope that clears some stuff up.

To Silver Pain: Tasuki's reactions will be interesting to write. I hope no one needs the healer soon… I can barely control what Kazuki does anymore…

**Chapter 11: Meddling with the Cosmos; A Tamper with Time**

"Sourun." Chichiri answered, sitting on top of the railing outside the throne room of the Konan palace.

"Sourun?' Hotohori repeated. "Is that not where Mitsukake is dwelling?"

Chichiri nodded. "I found Tama walking around in the market place, no da. I was worried, so I teleported over there, no da. Mitsukake has a fever, most likely Honu. He's been sick for a while, no da."

Taka didn't know what Honu fever was, but looked concerned anyway.

Hotohori's eyebrows lowered a bit. "That's terrible news… I will send a doctor over there right away…"

Chichiri shook his head. "Don't worry about it, no da. He's still sick, but he's getting better. Honu Fever makes the glands in the neck swell, and his were normal. If it is Honu, he's in the recovering stage, no da. Besides, Shouka is there to take care of him, no da."

Hotohori nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, Mitsukake cares a great deal for her."

"Even though he's sick, I think Shouka's happy to take care of him, no da."

"We should let Tasuki know." Taka broke in, "but I think he's still napping. "Traveling from Reikaku to the palace isn't a short journey."

---------

The familiar pain of a large weight falling on his stomach once again woke Tasuki from his slumber.

"What the h…" Tasuki controlled his mouth when he saw who had woken him.

"Wake up!" Shouei shouted, beating Tasuki's chest with his small hands.

Tasuki lay back down, rubbing his eyes. "Yer some alarm clock, y'know that?" He grumbled, trying to go back to sleep with the young prince still on top of him.

Shouei frowned and bounced in his place. "You can't come back and not play with me!" When he saw Tasuki wasn't waking back up, he began to whimper. "Have I been bad?"

Guilt overwhelmed the bandit, and he sat back up, Shouei rolling off of him like a ball. "Na kid, I'm just wiped out. A little saddle sore too. I need a break." He yawned.

"But it's not night." Shouei pointed out. "Sleep at night."

Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "You don't take naps, kid?"

"I don't like."

Tasuki sighed. "Okay, let's go." He tumbled out of bed and stretched, yawning again.

Shouei cheered and grabbed the end of Tasuki's thumb. "Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hachiro paused reading for a moment to check his watch. "Kazuki, I have band practice in an hour." He pointed out. "We got a gig this weekend at Techno Lights I gotta practice for."

Kazuki shook his head. "The plot line is getting too thick for a break now, Hachiro."

Hachiro rolled his eyes and closed the book. "You read it, then. Summarize it for me later."

Kazuki stood too, not quite reaching Hachiro's height. "I think you're missing the point, Oushige."

Hachiro waved his hand aside. "Listen, I've been sitting in this apartment all day. Let me have some time off, okay? My butt is numb anyway, and I need a _real_ meal, not that ramen and beer isn't great."

Kazuki frowned. "Fine, but I want you back after band practice."

"Yes, mother." Hachiro grabbed his jacket from the couch and headed for the door. "If it's not late. Sorry man, but I'm not one for sleepovers."

The comment left Kazuki with a slight scowl as the guitarist shut the door behind him.

--------------

Hachiro stuck his hands in his pant pockets as he walked down on of the many sidewalks in Tokyo, glad to be able to move his legs. Reading all that kanji was starting to hurt his eyes anyway. He wasn't much for books, but something about the one Kazuki found really drew him in. He found it fascinating, really. A magic book that wrote itself according to your whim sounding ridiculous, but it was the most fun Hachiro had had with reading in a long time.

His guitar was at Michael's… he had left it there during his last break from Kazuki. He's stop there on his way to practice. It really wasn't out of the way, seeing how Michael was the base player for Luminance.

Hachiro hurried and crossed the street when he caught a glimpse of the blinking "walk" signal, and started down the next block. Despite the cabs and vehicles everywhere, the fresh air was good. Kazuki should get out himself. Hachiro didn't know how he was scheduling all this book-time around his job at the library, but he really didn't care too much. For an aspiring author, Kazuki sure wasn't very bright.

The sidewalk widened a bit more at the place where a long blue and white striped canopy stuck out; tables under and around it decorated the same way. Flowers of all kinds filled the tops of the counters and tabletops, along with several vines and ferns—each in an individual pot or tray. A sign that read "Midori Hana" designated the outlet as a popular greenhouse and flower shop.

There was only a small crowd outside admiring the plants. Hachiro slowed down to take a look himself. He wasn't too into flowers either, but why not "stop and smell the roses", like the famous saying stated? So he glanced as he passed by, but before passing the shop, he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve.

"Hey," a young girl said, looking about 14 or 15 years old, "Aren't you the guitarist from Luminance?"

Hachiro smiled, happy that a stranger would recognize him. "Yeah, I am. How'd you know that?"

The girl's eyes lit up with admiration. "You guys played at the Tokyo Monster a few weeks ago, I just loved your songs! You guys are so great… do you have a CD?"

Hachiro laughed a little. "Not quite yet, but we're working on it."

The girl swung her pink bag around to her torso and dug through it frantically, pulling out a pen and an address book. She flipped the book to the last page. "Can I have your autograph? Please?"

"Sure thing." Hachiro smiled and signed his name. It wasn't the first time he had been asked for an autograph, but it didn't happen everyday. He was just happy that his band was getting its name out. He handed the book and pen back to the girl.

The girl took it and looked at the smooth signature. "Arigatou, Oushige-san!" She said, now knowing Hachiro's name.

"Anytime." Hachiro replied. The girl gave him another big smile and rejoined her mother at the other end of the booth.

"Hachiro?" A different voice called his attention.

Hachiro turned around and looked inside the shop, seeing a familiar redhead, one he hadn't really seen or spoken to for a while. "Oh, Mayo, how you doing?"

Mayo adorned an apron with the themed design for the florist, and held a spray bottle in her hand. "Good, pretty good. I haven't seen you around lately." She picked up a pansy from the table and held it up. "Come to buy a flower?" she joked.

Hachiro shook his head. "Nah, I was just looking for… well, I don't really know. Pure curiosity, I guess."

Mayo nodded. "How are things going?"

Hachiro shrugged. "Band's picking up, that's always good."

It was a bit awkward for a moment, but then the atmosphere was broken by a customer approaching Mayo with a Jade plant. He asked her something that wasn't in Japanese.

Mayo blinked in confusion at the middle-aged man trying to speak with her. "Ano… nani?" She asked.

The man pointed to the plant and asked his question again.

Mayo held her confused stare.

"He wants to know if you have the plant in a bigger pot." Hachiro said.

Mayo looked back at the guitarist. "How do you know that?"

Hachiro pointed to the man. "Help the customer first, Mayo."

Mayo took the plant from the man and nodded. "Yes, we have this in a different size, hold on." She stepped out of view for a moment with the plant, returning a moment later with one of slightly bigger size. When she came out, Hachiro was carrying a conversation with the man to occupy his time. Mayo then recognized the foreign language as Chinese.

She handed the plant to the customer. "Here you go."

Instead of addressing Mayo, the man turned to Hachiro and said something to him, then pointed back to the employee.

"He wants to know how much it is." Hachiro translated again.

"1015 yen."

Hachiro translated this back, and the man got out his Japanese money, paid Mayo, and left with the plant.

Mayo cautiously watched after him as she took the money to the register.

"He said he's here on vacation." Hachiro explained. Just then, the tune to "Thriller" started playing, and Hachiro dug into his pocket for his cell phone. He flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Moshi-Moshi?" he asked.

Mayo listened to Hachiro's side of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Hachiro paused, "They're not kidney stones if it's in the front, Bakero…" Hachiro sighed. "Okay, okay, call everyone else. Uh-huh. Fine. Ja."

Well, band practice was cancelled, the drummer was apparently too ill to make it. Hachiro groaned.

"Who was that?" Mayo asked.

Hachiro didn't answer her question, just waved and started heading back the way he had come. "I got to go, Mayo. See you later."

Mayo hesitantly waved back. She sighed. Hachiro really could be a nice guy if he wanted to, but he needed to get his priorities straight. After all… he broke Saori's heart without even a second thought to it.

Hachiro continued on down the sidewalk, not caring much for more of a conversation with his ex's best friend. With band practice cancelled, he may as well just grab a bite to eat and head back over to Kazuki's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Mitsu is taking it pretty hard, huh?" Tasuki repeated, getting caught up on the story as he and Chichiri sat down to a game of Nisuya. One of Houki's handmaidens had found Shouei dragging the bandit down the hallway and scolded him for leaving a penmanship lesson. She had taken him back, and Tasuki got off the hook. He ended up in the lounge area, meeting up with Chichiri on the way. The monk had never played Nisuya before, only watched a few matches. He would be a good opponent.

Chichiri looked at Tasuki's move. "He is, no da. But he's recovering. He's in good hands, na no da." He looked at the board. "The dragon moves diagonally, no da?"

Tasuki nodded.

Chichiri moved his dragon and took out one of Tasuki's pawn pieces. Tasuki went bug-eyed.

"What?" He raised his voice. "How th'hell did you…" He grumble, then slumped back into a comfortable sitting position. He'd been playing for two minute, and already he'd lost twice as many pieces as the magician. The only one who could beat him that fast was Chiriko… or so he thought.

He moved another piece. "This game is pointless." He grumbled.

Chichiri made a move too. "You're the one who wanted to play, na no da!"

The game was temporarily interrupted when a magistrate poked his head into the room. "Oh, Chichiri-sama… and Tasuki-sama!" The magistrate apparently didn't know Tasuki had come back, "I have a message for his Highness, but I believe I can deliver it to you as well."

"A message?" Chichiri repeated, fully aware that Tasuki was moving one of his pieces, though for the time being, he didn't do anything.

The magistrate nodded. "Chou-sama and Lady Seii have just arrived here."

"Chou-sama?" Tasuki snickered. He wondered why Nuriko was addressed so much more formally than he and Chichiri were… but perhaps it was because the magistrates here didn't know most of the seishi's last names.

The magistrate nodded, "excuse me, but I have to find his Highness and tell him." He gave a short bow, and left.

"You and Nuriko time yourselves together pretty well, no da." Chichiri said.

"Let's just finish the game. Your turn."

Chichiri looked at the board. "You need to learn how to cheat better, Tasuki."

Tasuki looked confused.

Chichiri moved a single piece and captured Tasuki's king. "You made it easier for me to win, no da!"

-------------------------------------------

By the time Chichiri and Tasuki got out of the lounging area and located just where in the palace Nuriko was, Hotohori and Taka were already greeting him, as was Lady Houki. Nuriko looked well rested and happy. His petite wife, Seii, was standing beside him, holding their tiny baby in her arms. Houki seemed completely enthralled with little Nashuka, and didn't even notice the other seishi's presence.

Nuriko's salmon eyes finally caught site of the others as they approached. "Tasuki, Reikaku not enough fun for you?" he joked.

Tasuki grinned slightly, revealing a single fang. "Not as much fun as you two're probably havin'."

Seii glanced up, giving a totally naïve and unaware reaction to Tasuki's comment. She noticed the monk. "Chichiri-san!" She exclaimed, though her voice was still in its quiet manner. "It's very good to see you."

Chichiri indeed hadn't visited Nuriko's young bride since she was just that… Chichiri had been at the wedding, of course, and visited for a short time after that, but he hadn't been back to the house since.

Chichiri gave his usual masked smile. "It's good to see you too, no da!" He stepped forward to look at Nuriko's daughter. She was so tiny. "Life's a wonderful thing, no da." Chichiri said more hushed.

Tasuki managed to pull Nuriko away from the awing crowd for a moment. "So why'd you bring the wife over?" He asked, glancing back to the red head, "ain't it safer fer her back home?"

Nuriko sighed, and nodded. "Maybe… I don't really know what's safe anymore, for them, at least." Nuriko had a good point… the palace had been attacked several times, but so had his own home. "Rokou's not home to take care of them, so I brought them here for the time being. It's not too far… and when my brother gets back home, I'll have them stay there." The guilt was evident in Nuriko's voice. He was more than willing to fulfill his duty as a seishi, but it was conflicting with his duty as a husband and father. "Where's Miaka?"

Tasuki went along with the change in conversation. "Back in her world."

Nuriko seemed surprised. "W-what? But Taka…"

"She was gone by the time I got here, too, apparently she disappeared this mornin'. She just…. vanished, red light 'n everythin. We think she's okay though, Chichiri does, anyway. There's a lot fer you ta catch up on." Tasuki explained.

Nuriko didn't say anything, just waited for Tasuki to continue.

Tasuki kept his voice down. "The palace has been attacked twice since you and me left, apparently. Chichiri's got some idea about who's doin' it, but I haven't gotten th'whole story yet. I'm waitin' on it myself."

Nuriko nodded. "The whole 'good news, bad news' ordeal, ne?" He turned back to look at his family. "I don't know, Tasuki, I don't have the feeling that's it's over yet."

"None of us do." Tasuki replied. "I don't think anyone does."

-----

It wasn't until later that night that everyone did manage to get together to discuss the current situation on the possible crisis threatening the Miko and her seishi, not to mention the Konan civilians as a whole. Seii and Nashuka had been delivered safely to Rokou's home, so all the seishi were available. Sitting at the all-to-familiar rectangular table they seemed to visit so often, Chichiri fully explained in careful detail his conclusions about the man tormenting their world. He explained the meaning of Taiisukun's disappearance and the wavering of stability it resulted in, he explained how the menace was a human and lives in Miaka's world, and spoke of what his miko had said—if their world is indeed entered through a book, then this person must have it. The ideas were all taken in slowly and seriously.

"So," Nuriko spoke once Chichiri was finished, "why would 'he' send Miaka back to her world? And why not Taka?"

Chichiri shook his head. "I don't know, no da. Perhaps in some way, Miaka posed a threat."

Nuriko frowned. "I don't like the sound of that, Chichiri. What if Miaka isn't safe?"

"Well," Taka tried to answer the question, "When I came into this world, I landed out in the middle of no where. Maybe I was meant to end up there, maybe not. Miaka… Miaka may not be in the hands of who is doing this."

Nuriko seemed to understand. "This… I don't even know what to call him… seems too secretive to reveal himself to Miaka. I mean, we haven't gotten a single trace of him yet, all we see are these symbols."

Tasuki finally took an opportunity to say something. "So yer tellin' me that we're all bein' ruled by a fake Taiisukun?"

"Some sort of false idol." Hotohori reworded. "We are warriors of Suzaku, yet we seem helpless against this farce." As Hotohori seemed to sink into deep contemplation, the rowdy footsteps of the night watch clambered down the hallway to the private meeting.

"Majesty!" One called out.

Hotohori stood up. "What is it? What is the meaning of this?"

The guard swallowed from intimidation. He caught his breath, "Your Highness, you told me to alert you if I saw anything suspicious, and I have something to report."

Hotohori was instantly interested, and quickly headed over to the guard. "Yes? What have you found?"

"A symbol!" The high voice of a patrolman answered from behind.

Nuriko and Taka exchanged worried looks.

Hotohori cringed. "Yes, proceed, please." He urged.

The first guard went on, "I was doing my rounds as usual with this group, and we looked over at your majesty's gazebo, and there was a red symbol there. It looked like it was made of light, but it's dark outside. Only lasted for a minute, sire."

"What did it say?" Tasuki asked.

The guard straightened. "Appear. That was it."

"And this is all you saw?" Hotohori interrogated.

A nod. "Yes, sire. After that, we came directly to you."

"Thank you." Was Hotohori's quick reply, "please stay on watch for anything else and report back to me. I want you to double the guard tonight, understand?"

"Yes sir!" The group said in unison. Hotohori excused them, and the hurriedly went off to complete their tasks.

Hotohori folded his arms. "Appear? What could the meaning of this be?"

"Well, nothing's happened yet." Nuriko pointed out.

"Maybe more of them dark clothed freak from before." Tasuki stood and glanced around the room, pulling out his tessan. "Ya said they were sneaky." He scanned the room the best he could in the dim lighting. "Come out, ya bastards!"

"Tasuki, be quiet for a second, no da!" Chichiri hushed him. The five seishi listened intently for a long time, but heard nothing.

"Maybe not all the symbols will lead to an attack." Taka pointed out. "Maybe we're being consumed by paranoia."

"You show me one of those damn things that mean anythin' good, then say that." Tasuki retaliated.

They waited, and waited. Nothing happened. After ten minutes of deep suspense, Chichiri got an idea.

"We should walk around, no da. Nothing's going to happen here."

"It doesn't always happen here." Nuriko thought out loud.

"Then why do the symbols always appear here?" Taka asked, moving towards the door to follow out Chichiri's suggestion.

"I don't know," Nuriko admitted, "maybe someone just wants to make sure we see them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miaka was alone in her apartment now, with the exception of Hikari, Yui, and Emi. It was getting really late, but Yui still stayed with Miaka to make sure everything went okay. She had also told Miaka she was worried she'd be taken back into the book again, so she'd be checking up a lot. Miaka was putting the dinner dishes away as Hikari and Emi colored in the living room. Yui had just left to use the restroom.

Miaka sighed as she closed the fridge after putting the leftovers in there. She'd have to get used to sleeping along again, at least for now. Though she knew Taka was helping the others inside the book, part of her wanted him to be sent back with her. She missed him already. Miaka wondered if she still would have come back if she hadn't gone into the garden that day. She loved being home with her daughter and her friends, but her heart was being pulled towards the book… the book that was evidently lost.

Trying to pull away from her thoughts, she decided to enjoy the time she now had to reunite with her daughter. She walked into the living room and sat next to the two toddlers, making herself comfortable on the floor to watch them draw with crayon. They were wondrous crayons; she had found them in a super market in the toy section. They only drew on paper, which made Hikari's scribbling less of a hassle. Miaka turned her head to see what Hikari was drawing. The stick like body of a person could roughly be seen amidst the swirls of color.

"What that, Hikari?" Miaka asked, pointing to the drawing.

Hikari didn't look up from her picture. "It's daddy, see?" She said. "Where daddy?"

Miaka bit her lip. "He's at work honey. He'll be home soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a while, maybe Taka was right—maybe nothing was _going_ to happen. Nearly half an hour had passed. The sky was pitch black, and the hallways of the palace were lit with their usual lanterns and torches. Each seishi roamed the halls, Hotohori being followed by two guards for safety. It was just another calm night at in Konan.

But of course, there weren't many calm nights in Konan lately.

A muffled explosion could suddenly be heard throughout the palace. Some of the walls actual shook lightly. Almost immediately the distant sound of dozens of guards could be heard.

Hotohori had felt the slight shock himself. "What was that!" He demanded to know. He and his two bodyguards ran down the hallway to discover what was going on.

"What th'hell!" Tasuki blurted, waving his fan around. He spotted Chichiri running down his hallway, looking around to figure out what had cause the explosion.

"Chichiri, what's going on!" Tasuki asked, running with him in the direction Chichiri had decided on.

"I don't know, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. "Something's not right, no da!"

"State the obvious, Chichiri!" Tasuki argued. They reached an intersection in the hallways, and Chichiri stopped to try to sense what was going on.

"It's not working very well, no da…" He grumbled, trying to concentrate with his heart racing. The storming of guards was now on their level of the palace. The guards were several in number, each with a weapon drawn.

Tasuki ran to them while Chichiri tried to locate the disturbance. "What's goin' on! What was that explosion!"

One of the guards halted to speak to Tasuki. "An intruder!" He said in a rushed voice, "and intruder has escaped from the dungeons!" He left it at that and rejoined his companions in the search.

"Dungeons?" Tasuki repeated. He darted back to Chichiri. "You hear that? There's some intruder, and…"

Chichiri finally looked up. "They're in the south wing." Chichiri said. "Those men are going to wrong way."

"They're all over the place, I don't think it matters!" Tasuki shouted, "C'mon Chiri, let's move!"

Elsewhere, Hotohori was stopped from his search.

"We're sorry, your highness." The captain of the guard said, stopping Hotohori in the hallway with several of his men. "I cannot let you go on. We must protect you."

Hotohori stepped back in disbelief. "I am a warrior of Suzaku! Allow me to pass!" He ordered.

The guard shook his head. "Please, your majesty, it is for your own safety."

Hotohori felt a hand on his arm, and saw Houki standing next to him. Her eyes pleaded with him not to go.

Hotohori sighed, and sheathed his blade. "Very well, but I do _not_ approve."

-------------------------------

"Intruder?" Nuriko repeated, getting his information from a sentry as well. He turned back to Taka. "Split up, this person may be who we're looking for."

Taka nodded his agreement, then took off. Nuriko went the opposite direction.

"Head out!" Taka heard some of the patrols say, "They may be trying to leave the palace!"

But Taka had a feeling the intruder was still within the walls. Perhaps another spy sent for Hotohori… but who? Taka shook his head as he ran, trying to clear his thoughts. The first key was finding them before they found anyone else. He may be weak, but he was a celestial warrior too. He had to protect those around him.

Taka grabbed the next torch he found from the wall and took it with him down the dim or dark hallways. It was smart for the trespasser to escape at night, unlike in Tokyo, it was much harder to find criminals in this kind of night. He came into an open room of the palace, waving his torch around. There were two doors out, but which one to take? If Chichiri was having difficulty sensing the life force of others, how would he?

Then he saw it, heard it. A shadow darting by one of the exits, running top speed. Their boots hit against the marble floor loudly… some king of thieves this guy was.

"Gotcha…" Taka gripped his torch tightly and sped off after the assailant. The intruder must have heard Taka on his trail, because he ducked off suddenly into another open room.

"This may be the guy doing all of this!" Taka's mind screamed. "We finally have him!" Taka ducked into the room as well, only one dim lantern in the whole place. He waved his torch around. It looked like the only exit besides the one he was standing in front of was a sliding paper door, so he'd hear it if the intruder tried to slip out that way.

Taka switched the torch to his other hand and made his right one a fist. It would be hard to fight holding the light, but a torch could also be a handy weapon.

He got quiet. There it was, the breathing of a second person.

"You're finished!" Taka shouted, running to the corner he heard the person in. His torch got a glimpse of a shoulder, and he swung for it, his pinky knuckle barely scratching a piece of fabric. He spun and swung again, getting a solid part of the arm, but not too hard. Then a fist hit him, right in the jaw. Taka was the one in the light, he was an easy target.

Taka dropped the torch onto the hard floor and stumbled back. He lunged out and grabbed the culprit by the elbow, trying to tackle him to the floor. He got a yelp and a swift kick to the shin. The trespasser pulled away and headed back out the door they had entered in.

Taka cursed under his breath and grabbed his torch, running back into the hallway. He was only running again for a few seconds before a handful of guards joined up with him from another corridor.

"They went this way!" Taka shouted, pointing.

The guards increased their speed, ducking into every possible hiding place to find the intruder. Taka turned the corner, and saw a second torch coming towards him; not so much a torch as a fan.

"Tama!" Tasuki's voice shouted.

"I had them!" Taka shouted back.

"Where!" Tasuki asked

The three slowed down to meet each other, then heard a pair of footsteps that was still going.

"There!" Taka shouted, heading in the direction of the footsteps. Tasuki followed him, passing him up with his incredible speed. Chichiri hesitated, concentrated, then in one swift motion, spun his hat over his head, and disappeared.

"This is the end of the wing!" Tasuki shouted. "They'll be trapped!"

Taka ran hard to keep up with Tasuki, eyes and ears focusing on locating the intruder. They couldn't be far now.

Passing a window, the two seishi got a glimpse of the runner from the moonlight. They were so close. The runner darted into another room.

"It's a closed room!" Tasuki shouted, readying his fan.

Before Tasuki and Taka reached the room though, Chichiri materialized there. The second he did he heard something whiz by his head, but then countered by casting a force field in the room. The area was fairly small, lit with one bright lantern in the corner.

The intruder hit the edge of the force field, being flung back. There was no way out. They panted heavily, looking around frantically.

Chichiri took a look at the troublemaker with the light provided by the lantern. He held the field, then gasped. "I… Inami no da?"

The girl blinked her eyes at him, struggling for air. "How… How do you know…"

Tasuki and Taka ran into the room, seeing that Chichiri had beaten them. Tasuki looked at the prisoner and went wide-eyed. "A-Akue?"

Inami stepped back in disbelief. "….my name?"


End file.
